


Dracà-cwellere

by AyrenFramdreorig



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ;-), Action/Adventure, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bilbo is a cinnamon roll, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves have big ears, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Height Differences, High Fantasy, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lossoth - Freeform, Middle Earth, Multiple Endings, Ori is the sweetest Dwarf ever i swear to God, Romance, Swordfighting, The Silmarillion References, Thorin is a prick, anyway i'm bad at tagging, but he's fabulous, but i sure hope it's a good one, but if you'd like to translate it in your language PLZ contact me lol, have fun, holy shit so much bad tags, it's a french fic, it's a looong ride, not perfect but that's better than nothing, or you could just google translate it, well everything's awkward what can i say
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 73
Words: 443,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrenFramdreorig/pseuds/AyrenFramdreorig
Summary: Une épéiste humaine frappée d'anathème. Une quête extraordinaire pour la Montagne Solitaire. Un choix entre la vie qu'elle laisse derrière elle et l'aventure de toute une vie. Revivez l'épopée de la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne au travers des yeux de son quinzième membre : Ayrèn. Saura-t-elle changer le cruel destin des fils de Durin ? (Avec fanarts.)Une fanfiction illustrée, et avec trois fins alternatives !xxx[in english:] A woman warrior struck with anathema. An extraordinary journey to the Lonely Mountain. A choice between the life she leaves behind her and the adventure of a lifetime. Relive the epic quest of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield through the eyes of its fifteenth member: Ayrèn. Will she change the cruel fate of Durin’s sons? (With fanarts.)An illustrated fanfiction, with three alternate endings!





	1. Cul-de-sac et Cul-de-bouteille - Livre 1 (fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanarts et illustrations : fingerinthenoise (sur deviantart) et leia-hill (sur tumblr).
> 
> Deux infos utiles :
> 
> 1.- Dans chaque chapitre, vous rencontrerez des petites références sous la forme suivante : (1), (2), (3), etc. Ces notes vous renverront à une traduction, un descriptif, un extrait des œuvres de J. R. R. Tolkien... N'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil ! Pour en faciliter la lecture, je vous conseille d'ouvrir un second onglet et d'y centrer les notes de bas de page. Cela vous éviterait d'avoir à aller et venir entre le texte et les notes ;
> 
> 2.- Ayrèn se prononce "aïe-renne" (en alphabet phonétique international, dit API : [aj.ʁɛn]), Framdrēorig se prononce "fram-dré-o-rich" (API : [fʁam.dʁe.o.ʁiʃ]), Dracà-cwellere se prononce "draka-svè-lé-ré" (API : [dʁaka].[svɛ.le.ʁe]) et Scathaban se prononce "ska-ta-bane".

_**DISCLAIMER : ceci étant une fanfiction, rien de ce qui suivra ne m'appartient (exceptés mon OFC Ayrèn, mes fanarts et les idées originales que je développe tout au long des chapitres de cette histoire).** _

* * *

**oOo AYRÈN, la DRACÀ-CWELLERE oOo**

** LIVRE I. ** **UN VOYAGE INATTENDU**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

** Année 2941 du Troisième Âge **

Dans les contrées verdoyantes et vallonnées de la Comté se trouvait un trou.

Pas un trou de mulot, pas plus qu'un trou de lièvre. Pas un trou de terre, sale, froid et plein de vers. Non. Un trou fort bien aménagé, de soixante-cinq pieds de long et six pieds de haut (1). Un trou de Hobbit : Cul-de-sac. C'était un endroit des plus accueillants, rempli de nourriture, de meubles confortables et de bibelots aussi divers qu'insolites. Quand il faisait beau au-dehors (et il faisait souvent beau dans la Comté), les rayons du soleil traversaient les couloirs et inondaient chaque pièce d'une lumière reposante.

Un vrai trou de Hobbit, d'un Hobbit qui se respectait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Hobbit ? Il s'agit d'une personne de petite taille, dépassant rarement les quatre pieds de haut (2). Il n'y a rien de remarquable chez les Hobbits si ce n'est qu'ils ne portent jamais de souliers : leurs grands pieds, velus et solides, leur suffisent à se déplacer sans peine. Pour le reste, ils sont imberbes. Ils disposent en outre d'un talent rare, qui leur permet de se déplacer avec la discrétion d'une ombre et de se faire oublier des grandes gens. Les Hobbits sont aussi connus pour avoir une légère tendance à bedonner, car un de leurs passe-temps favoris est de manger ; l'emploi du temps des Hobbits s'articule de façon très ordonnée autour de leurs sept repas quotidiens. La boustifaille est en effet leur passion avouable et avouée, et ils se font un honneur de la cultiver chaque jour.

Or donc, dans ce trou qu'était Cul-de-sac, vivait le Hobbit nommé Bilbo Sacquet (3).

Et plus bas sur le chemin, se trouvait un autre trou. Un trou parmi tant d'autres dans le gruyère de la Comté, quoique, à y regarder de plus près, il était finalement très différent des autres.

En effet, ce trou-ci, s'il était tout aussi bien aménagé et douillet que Cul-de-sac, il était toutefois de bien plus haut plafond : environ huit pieds (4) ! Car cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas du trou d'un Hobbit... mais d'une femme du peuple des Hommes prénommée Ayrèn. Et ce trou-là s'appelait Cul-de-bouteille.

Ayrèn était une femme bien bâtie, aux hanches généreuses et aux épaules solides. Sa peau claire et sa longue chevelure blonde lui donnaient toutefois un air un peu blême. Son visage n'avait d'ailleurs rien de bien remarquable mais, à mieux y prêter attention, on y devinait des traits anguleux, qui lui donnaient le profil d'un oiseau prédateur. Avare de sourire, ceux qui le surprenaient y avisaient un mélange fascinant de douceur et de férocité, qui leur inspirait tout autant l'admiration que la crainte. Elle était grande et robuste pour une Humaine mais, malgré cela, tout dans son allure et ses mouvements trahissait sa souplesse et son attention.

Mais le plus saisissant chez Ayrèn, cette chose incroyable qui faisait presque oublier tout le reste de sa personne, c'étaient ses yeux dorés et bridés, ombragés par d'épais sourcils blonds. Deux gemmes d'ambre et de lumière dans lesquels brillaient une ardeur, un éveil, une intelligence tels qu'un seul de ses regards paraissait transpercer les corps jusqu'au cœur de l'âme.

C'était donc cette femme du peuple des Hommes qui avait élu domicile à Cul-de-bouteille, il y a dix ans de cela.

Il serait possible de passer plusieurs heures sur le pourquoi du comment d'un tel nom pour un trou, mais tentons de résumer cette anecdote en quelques mots : l'Humaine et le Hobbit, de proches amis, avaient d'abord trouvé très drôle de donner des noms similaires à leur trou respectif. Mais quelques temps plus tard, il leur était apparu que « trou de Cul-de-sac » et « trou de Cul-de-bouteille » sonnaient quand même beaucoup moins bien que cela en avait eu l'air au début. En règle générale, les Hobbits de bonne éducation évitaient d'associer les mots « trou » et « cul » aussi près dans une même phrase. Mais bon, par habitude, ces noms ont fini par rester.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'on rapportait dans la Comté. D'autres vous conteraient une autre histoire. Mais ceci était déjà de l'ordre de la légende lointaine, du « on dit » comme on dit. Dans la Comté, on se contentait de profiter du moment présent. On n'y tenait pas d'archives comme dans les capitales des Hommes.

Ce que l'Humaine et le Hobbit ignoraient encore en cet après-midi ensoleillé de l'année 2941 du Troisième Âge, c'est que leur amitié, aussi durable et sincère fût-elle, allait bientôt les entraîner au sein d'une formidable et dangereuse aventure...

* * *

  **AYRÈN**

_Image non libre de droit  
_

Artiste _: lyosphe _sur tumblr

* * *

** Chapitre 1. **

**CUL-DE-SAC ET CUL-DE-BOUTEILLE**

* * *

  **Mois de mai, année 2941 du Troisième Âge **

** Un beau mercredi après-midi **

Ayrèn rabattit sa capuche de fourrure et s'avança vers la porte verte de Cul-de-sac. Elle avait une bouteille de liqueur de prune sous le bras gauche, et deux belles truites enroulées dans du papier dépassaient de sa besace.

La porte de Cul-de-sac était tout à fait ronde, comme un hublot, fraîchement peinte en vert, avec un bouton de bronze patiné par le temps, bien brillant, et exactement au centre. Si elle était arrivée quelques instants plus tôt, Ayrèn aurait assisté à la conversation agitée qui venait d'avoir lieu sur son seuil ; mais comme elle était en retard, elle n'en avait rien vu.

Elle frappa de trois coups secs sur la porte.

« Si c'est encore vous, Gandalf, je vous répète que je ne suis _pas_ intéressé ! brailla Bilbo de l'intérieur, visiblement très agacé.

L'Humaine haussa les sourcils de surprise :

— Non, Bilbo. C'est Ayrèn. Je viens pour le thé ! »

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Hobbit au visage joufflu et aux traits tirés. Comme tous les Hobbits, il était vêtu de riches étoffes aux couleurs vives, cependant toujours avec légèreté et décontraction, la chemise point trop fermée, les cheveux parfaitement non coiffés et bouclés. Fringuant, un brin dandy, nonchalant, et tout à fait prêt pour une journée paisible entre les champs et les étales de la Comté. Point pressé, point non plus agité ; ce Hobbit, à n'en pas douter, était un bien-heureux. Bien sûr, à ce moment, c'était un bien-heureux _très contrarié_.

« Oh, Ayrèn, excuse-moi, dit-il en l'invitant à entrer. Figure-toi que j'ai reçu la visite de ce Gandalf il y a peu, et…

— Par Gandalf, tu veux dire _le_ Gandalf ? demanda-t-elle en entrant tête baissée, très étonnée. J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la Comté, loin du monde des grandes gens ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Bilbo. Il va, il vient… »

Il referma rapidement la porte derrière son amie, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne se faufilât secrètement chez lui s'il avait le malheur de la laisser ouverte plus longtemps.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il tirait des feux d'artifice à la foire annuelle de la Comté ! reprit-il. J'étais encore très jeune... Ma foi, au moins quinze ans avant que tu ne t'installes à Cul-de-bouteille ! Maman était encore en vie, d'ailleurs. C'est à peine si je me souvenais de lui !

— Curieux..., commenta Ayrèn. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

— Oh, rien de bien méchant, répondit-il en soupirant encore. À dire vrai, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris le motif de sa visite. Allons, je ne vais pas te tracasser avec cette histoire plus longtemps, tu n'es pas là pour ça. Donne-moi plutôt ton manteau, que je le mette à pendre...

Il s'arrêta en voyant les deux truites dans la besace de l'Humaine, et son regard s'illumina :

— Est-ce à cause de ces deux jolies demoiselles bien dodues que tu es en retard, Ayrèn ?

— Je ne peux plus rien te cacher ! J'ai fait un détour par le marché ! » répondit-elle de bon cœur.

Ayrèn n'insista pas sur la venue de Magicien. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard.

Elle indiqua à Bilbo qu'elle préférait garder son manteau - l'habitude -, et prit le chemin de la cuisine comme si c'était chez elle. Après tout, Bilbo l'avait répété suffisamment de fois par le passé : « Fais comme chez toi ! ». Alors comme chez elle, elle fit, mais les genoux pliés et le dos voûté ; on ne le répétait jamais assez aux gens de grande taille invités dans la demeure d'un Hobbit, mais : « Attention à la tête ! ».

Ensemble, ils écaillèrent le poisson et le laissèrent mariner dans de l'huile, du sel et du citron, non sans se disputer quelque peu sur l'art et la manière d'assaisonner au mieux un tel met. Ils préparèrent également un bel appareil à flan, le laissèrent reposer dans un plat en terre cuite, et l'enfournèrent dès que le four fut assez chaud.

En attendant que les truites soient fin marinées et le flan fin cuit, ils prirent le thé, mangèrent quelques gâteaux, et échangèrent ensemble sur leurs récentes lectures les plus passionnantes.

Et ils oublièrent tous deux de reparler de Gandalf.

Puis, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire chaque mercredi depuis dix ans, ils finirent de préparer le repas – les truites fin marinées et fin cuites, et de belles pommes de terre, fin cuites elles aussi –, et s'installèrent à table. Le flan, quant à lui, manquait encore un peu de cuisson : ils décidèrent de le laisser au four pour qu'il y dorât encore un peu.

À la tombée du jour, juste avant leur première bouchée, une retentissante sonnerie se fit entendre à la porte verte. Celle sur laquelle une curieuse marque était gravée, mais que ni Bilbo, ni Ayrèn n'avaient remarquée.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils au-dessus de son assiette encore désespérément pleine :

« Attendais-tu quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ce soir ? »

La fourchette encore levée, Bilbo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage confus en disait toutefois bien assez long sur le caractère inattendu de cette visite.

Une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Quelqu'un s'impatientait derrière la porte.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas encore cette... mégère de Lobelia Sacquet de Besace (5) ! fit-il en se levant de sa chaise avec quelque énervement. Je lui ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas venir nous déranger le mercredi ! Ni n'importe quel autre jour, d'ailleurs !

— Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? demanda Ayrèn, vaguement amusée de le voir ainsi.

— Non, surtout pas. Elle risquerait de croire que tu l'agresses, et irait colporter d'atroces ragots sur toi dans toute la Comté… jusqu'à Bree ! Je m'en charge. Commence à manger sans moi, le poisson va refroidir.

— Nul besoin de me le dire deux fois ! dit-elle en enfournant un morceau encore fumant dans sa bouche. Ah, et n'oublie pas de sortir le flan du four en revenant ! »

Bilbo hocha la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et partit en trottinant vers la porte, quelques pièces plus loin.

Depuis la salle à manger, Ayrèn put entendre des brides de conversations... et ce qu'elle entendit ne lui plut pas du tout.

La discussion commença par un hoquet de surprise.

 _'C'était certainement Bilbo'_ , devina Ayrèn.

Puis une voix étrangère, grave et riche d'un très fort accent de l'Est, résonna dans le vestibule :

« Dwalin, pour vous servir !

' _Certainement pas Bilbo… Et encore moins Lobelia !_ ' pensa-t-elle ensuite.

— Bilbo Sacquet, à votre disposition... » répondit le Hobbit.

La voix du jeune Sacquet était à la fois surprise et déconvenue, signe qu'il ne connaissait définitivement pas la personne qui patientait sur son seuil.

Cette nouvelle réveilla en l'Humaine un vieil instinct ; instinct qui lui dicta de se lever – les genoux pliés, que cela fût répété –, et de s'isoler dans un coin sombre de Cul-de-sac.

' _Se cacher, vite ! Vite !'_ se dit-elle avec l'accent de la prudence. ' _Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit !'_

Elle se faufila à pas de loup entre les petits meubles et les bas plafonds de la demeure, sans perdre une miette de la conversation qui venait de s'entamer entre son ami et l'inconnu :

« Nous nous connaissons ? demanda Bilbo, dont la voix oscillait légèrement.

— Non. Pas encore, du moins.

La voix du Pas-Bilbo, elle, résonnait d'une telle façon dans la demeure qu'Ayrèn put deviner que l'intrus était entré, tout comme s'il y avait été invité.

— J'étais sur le point de manger. Vou... voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

— Bien entendu, répondit l'étranger. Je suis là pour ça. (Il marqua une pause.) Ah, je constate que je suis le premier arrivé !

— Le premier ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Bilbo. Comment ça, le premier ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres ne devraient pas tarder. (Le bruit de ses pas indiqua qu'il s'avançait vers la salle à manger.) Vous n'avez préparé que deux assiettes de poisson ? Il en faudra bien plus pour satisfaire l'appétit de tout le monde !

— Mais de quel « monde » êtes-vous en train de me parler ? » dit-il, très agacé, mais aussi fort surpris de ne pas retrouver Ayrèn dans la salle à manger.

Tout aussi étonné qu'il fût de la subite disparition de son amie, il ne prit pas le risque d'en faire part à son curieux invité.

Il l'ignorait encore à ce moment, mais son amie l'Humaine avait trouvé un recoin au fond d'un couloir de Cul-de-sac pour s'y cacher. Elle le sentait, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ni même carré. Bref, cela n'allait pas, et ce vieil instinct recommençait à chuchoter à son oreille qu'elle ne gagnerait rien de bon à être vue par cet étrange inconnu qui venait de réussir à se faire inviter – seuls les Valars savaient comment ! – chez Bilbo.

Elle entendit un crissement de chaise : l'inconnu s'était installé à table. À en juger par le bruit de couverts qui suivit et les soupirs agacés de Bilbo, il était en train de manger leurs truites fin marinées, fin cuites, mais peut-être un peu fin froides désormais.

« C'est drôlement bon ! entendit-elle. Un peu trop mariné à mon goût, cela dit. Et qu'est-ce que cela ?

— De la liqueur de prune..., dit Bilbo.

— Oh ! Magnifique. Permettez que j'y trempe mes lèvres...

Un silence tomba pour quelques secondes.

Un rot fantastiquement bruyant fit trembler la vaisselle :

— Breuah ! M'est avis que c'était bien bon ! dit le Pas-Bilbo en frappant son torse avec son poing. Dommage qu'il y en ait eu si peu ! J'en aurais bien repris une rasade !

— Moi aussi... Bien que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'y goûter... »

 _'Moi non plus !'_ regretta amèrement Ayrèn.

Puis il y eut un nouveau coup de sonnette, plus fort encore que le premier.

« Ça doit être la porte ! suggéra le Pas-Bilbo, la bouche de nouveau pleine de poisson et de pomme de terre.

— Excusez-moi. » dit le Hobbit, décidément de plus en plus perdu !

Et il s'en fut répondre à la porte.

Porte sur le seuil de laquelle il trouva un autre Pas-Bilbo. Cette fois encore, Ayrèn restant cachée, elle ne put placer de visages sur les voix qu'elle entendait. Elle était bien trop méfiante pour révéler sa présence, et son instinct, en lequel elle avait une confiance aveugle, lui intimait de rester à l'écart.

« Balin, pour vous servir !

— Bonsoir, répondit Bilbo avec un soupir fatigué.

— Oui, oui, il fait bon... Quoiqu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit. Suis-je en retard ?

— En retard pour quoi ? » demanda Bilbo.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, car le nouvel arrivé entra lui aussi d'un pas sautillant dans Cul-de-sac, tout comme s'il avait été invité.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger, il s'écria :

« Oh, mon frère ! Tu es déjà là !

— Par ma barbe ! répondit l'autre en se levant, dans un crissement de chaise. Tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

— Plus gros, pas plus petit… (Il marqua une pause.) Et suffisamment malin pour nous deux ! »

Ayrèn entendit alors un son creux fracassant, comme si deux couvercles de fonte s'étaient violemment entrechoqués. De fait, selon une coutume bien étrange, les deux Pas-Bilbo s'étaient salués en se cognant le front l'un contre l'autre.

Un peu saisi de toute cette brusquerie, Bilbo fit ses meilleurs efforts pour ne pas défaillir :

« Excusez-moi, intervint-il. Je suis navré de vous interrompre, mais à vrai dire je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que vous soyez dans le bon trou de Hobbit… Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas avoir de la visite. J'aime recevoir des invités, comme n'importe quel Hobbit ! Seulement, je préfère les connaître avant qu'ils ne viennent chez moi, et je dois dire que je préfère aussi les inviter _moi-même_. Et l'ennui, voyez-vous, ce que je ne vous connais pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et je ne voudrais pas être grossier, mes chers messieurs, mais je suis navré de tout cela !

— Excuses acceptées ! répondit gaiement un des Pas-Bilbo, croyant à une bonne blague. Maintenant, allons goûter un peu de votre bière. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Balin et Dwalin, les deux Pas-Bilbo, bavardaient autour du fût de bière installé au fond du garde-manger, comme de vieux amis (de fait, ils étaient frères). Étranglé d'agacement, Bilbo posa avec quelque brusquerie des gâteaux à l'anis devant eux, quand retentit un troisième coup de sonnette ; plus fort que le premier, et encore plus fort que le deuxième, bien que l'on ne crut pas que cela fût possible.

Et une troisième fois, Bilbo s'en fut répondre à la porte.

Quand il l'ouvrit pour la troisième fois de la soirée, il parut moins surpris que les deux premières fois lorsqu'il découvrit sur son seuil d'autres Pas-Bilbo.

Il demanda dans un souffle :

« Que puis-je pour vous, mes braves Nains... ? »

Ayrèn fut soudain glacée et eut un brusque cri de surprise :

« Des Nains ?! »

Elle n'avait pas le temps de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa stupeur. ' _Quelle crétine !'_ Fort heureusement, les Nains déjà présents sur place faisaient suffisamment de bruit pour camoufler, malgré eux, sa maladresse, si bien que personne n'avait surpris son cri.

Les voix des nouveaux arrivants s'élevèrent ensuite dans le vestibule :

« Kíli ! dit l'un.

— Et Fíli ! ajouta l'autre.

Ils ajoutèrent en chœur :

— Pour vous servir !

— Pareillement..., répondit Bilbo du bout des lèvres. Que venez-vous faire ici, messieurs ? S'il m'est permis de vous le demander... ?

— Vous devez être Monsieur Socquet ! reprit le premier, ignorant sa question.

— Monsieur _Socquet_ ? répéta Bilbo, agacé qu'on pût écorcher son joli nom de la sorte. Ah non, vous vous trompez de maison ! Il n'y a pas de Socquet ici !

— Quoi ? Impossible, je suis certain que c'est la bonne maison ! À moins que... Est-ce que c'est annulé ?

— Personne ne nous a prévenu ! ajouta le second arrivant d'un ton perplexe.

— Annulé ? Non, rien n'a été annulé !

Il voulut ajouter : ' _puisqu'il n'y a rien à annuler !_ ', mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car déjà l'un des Nains s'exclama :

— Ah, je suis soulagé !

Les deux Nains entrèrent à leur tour dans la maison :

— Eh, je vois que Dwalin et Balin sont déjà là ! Magnifique ! »

' _Des Nains ! Des Nains chez Bilbo ! Usuk_ (6) _! Tiaavuluk_ (7) _! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?'_ pensa Ayrèn, encore un peu saisie, en se rencognant dans sa cachette. ' _Qui a bien pu les inviter ?'_

Son vieil instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompée ! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée, c'était avec un Nain. Encore moins avec _plusieurs_ Nains. Presque écœurée, elle voulut mettre de la distance entre elle et les Nains et partit tout doucement s'enquérir d'une meilleure cachette.

Concentrée sur sa respiration dans l'espoir de conserver son calme, elle n'écoutait plus du tout les conversations grondantes dans les pièces d'à-côté, et considéra un temps s'échapper par la porte de devant. Mais elle eut trop peur d'être vue. Elle considéra ensuite s'enfuir par une fenêtre. Mais elle eut trop peur que ses fesses y restent coincées. L'idéal restait encore de trouver une meilleure cachette.

Elle finit par se retirer au fond du bureau de Cul-de-sac. Par un miracle qui méritait bien son nom, les Nains ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquée. Mais son manège n'échappa toutefois guère plus longtemps à son ami le Hobbit, qui l'aperçut du coin de l'œil en train de se déplacer furtivement dans sa demeure, la tête baissée pour ne pas se cogner le front _._ Elle sentit le regard interrogateur de Bilbo dans son dos, mais il ne l'interpela pas, pas plus qu'il ne l'appela à l'aide. C'était un Hobbit respectable et respecté, il pouvait gérer le problème sans son aide. D'autant qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque dans la Comté l'aversion d'Ayrèn pour les Nains...

Du silence de son ami, l'Humaine fut infiniment reconnaissante.

Elle compatissait certes aux tourments du Hobbit, mais à moins qu'il ne fût en danger, elle ne souhaitait pas intervenir. Il y avait dans l'air un on-ne-sait-quoi de Pas-Bilbo en trop, certes, mais aussi une drôle de sensation de déjà-vu... Quelque chose lui disait que la visite de Gandalf plus tôt dans la journée y était pour quelque chose. Elle regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir discuté de la visite du Magicien Gris avec Bilbo quand elle en avait eu l'occasion.

Ayrèn finit par trouver un tabouret aux côtés d'un petit secrétaire recouvert de cartes et de croquis éparpillés. Elle l'entraîna avec elle dans l'ombre et s'installa dessus sans bruit.

Dans son recoin sombre, enfoncé dans une alcôve de Cul-de-sac, Ayrèn était bien cachée. Sans compter que, de là, elle avait une vue directe sur une partie du vestibule et la salle à manger, où les quatre Nains étaient désormais attablés. Ils parlaient de mines, d'or, de difficultés avec les Gobelins, de désastres commis par des dragons, et de quantité d'autres choses dont elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens, car noyées sous le bruit de la bière bue cul-sec et des jérémiades de Bilbo.

Quand _ding-geling-gedong_ , voilà que la sonnette retentit une quatrième fois, comme si quelqu'un s'évertuait à en arracher le levier.

« Il y a quelqu'un à la porte, fit un Pas-Bilbo.

— Et au moins sept, d'après le son ! dit un autre. D'ailleurs, nous les avons vus venir au loin derrière nous. »

L'Humaine aperçut son ami le Hobbit se précipiter dans le vestibule, apparemment très mécontent, mais en même temps abasourdi et troublé. C'était la soirée la plus embarrassante de toutes celles dont il eût souvenance.

« Ah non, ah non, ah non ! dit-il en piétinant du pied jusque sa porte. Combien y en a-t-il encore ? Il n'y a _personne_ ! Allez-vous en, et allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre ! Il y a déjà beaucoup trop de Nains à mon goût dans ma salle à manger ! Et si c'est une mauvaise blague de Lobelia ou d'une toute autre andouille, je vous jure qu'elle le regrettera longuement et définitivement, car elle est de très, très mauvais goût ! »

Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement si brusque que les non pas sept, mais HUIT Nains entassés sur son palier s'écroulèrent tous l'un sur l'autre à l'intérieur dans un gros ' _BROUF !_ '. Un tas de Nains, une _montagne_ de Nains !

« Ouille ! Mais enlève-toi de mon dos, gros lourdaud !

— Allez, poussez-vous donc que je me redresse !

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'ouvrir cette porte comme un pistolet à bouchon ? » s'écria péniblement celui qui était écrasé tout en dessous.

 _'Encore des Nains ! Jusqu'où cela va-t-il s'arrêter ?'_ pesta Ayrèn en silence tandis qu'elle sortait sa pipe de sa poche (8). Jamais autant de Pas-Bilbo, des Nains par-dessus le marché, ne s'étaient ainsi trouvés dans un trou de la Comté.

Tandis que les Nains se relevaient péniblement du paillasson sur lequel ils étaient tombés à plat ventre, le pauvre petit Hobbit s'assit dans le vestibule et mit sa tête dans ses mains, se demandant ce qui allait arriver et s'ils allaient tous rester pour dîner.

Puis il leva les yeux vers la porte qui était restée ouverte. Il sursauta et s'agita aussitôt qu'il reconnut la grande silhouette qui patientait encore dehors :

« Gandalf ! Que faites-vous là ? Est-ce vous qui avez invité tous ces Nains chez moi ? »

Le nom du Magicien fit sursauter Ayrèn, sa pipe manquant de peu de lui échapper des mains.

Elle vit Gandalf entrer à son tour dans Cul-de-sac et refermer la porte derrière lui. Hilare, appuyé sur son grand bâton, il était pareil aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui : un chapeau anthracite, haut et pointu, une grande coule grise et une écharpe de même couleur par-dessus laquelle sa longue barbe argentée descendait jusqu'à la taille.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester invisible, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Gandalf pour remarquer la présence de l'Humaine dans l'obscurité de l'alcôve où elle s'était réfugiée, non sans mal, dans la pièce d'à-côté. C'était un Magicien, après tout. Il remarquait facilement les gens qui essayaient de se faire oublier, ou tout autre stratagème de ce genre.

Il s'apprêta à la saluer, mais s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Tout comme Bilbo, c'était un homme intelligent. Il semblait avoir compris qu'Ayrèn souhaitait rester à l'écart de tous ces Nains ; sinon, pourquoi s'embêterait-elle à se cacher dans le bureau de Bilbo ? Il se contenta d'incliner subtilement la tête en guise de bonsoir, ses longs cheveux de Magicien tombant alors sur son visage révérencieux et sage (salutation à laquelle Ayrèn répondit d'un geste identique).

Gandalf suspendit son grand chapeau aux patères dans l'entrée et dit d'une voix enjouée :

« Eh bien, bonsoir, mon cher Bilbo ! Je vois que nos amis sont déjà tous arrivés ! Bien, fort bien ! Voilà une réunion tout à fait joyeuse ! J'espère qu'il reste quelque chose à manger et à boire pour les derniers venus ! (Un Nain lui apporta sitôt une tasse.) Qu'est-ce que cela ? Du thé !? Non, merci. Un peu de vin rouge pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

— Pour moi aussi ! dit un Pas-Bilbo.

— Et de la confiture de framboises avec de la tarte aux pommes, ajouta un autre.

— Et des toasts avec du fromage.

— Et du pâté de porc avec de la salade !

— Et d'autres gâteaux, de la bière et du café, si vous le voulez bien ! crièrent les autres depuis la salle à manger.

— Et apportez-moi un peu de tabac, vous seriez bien brave ! cria Gandalf, tandis que le Hobbit s'en allait en claudiquant vers son cellier. Et n'oubliez pas de retirer le flan du four ! »

Tout à fait désarçonné, encore plus éberlué que le Magicien connaisse l'existence de ce flan, Bilbo commençait à se demander si un affreux événement n'était pas en train de se tramer dans sa demeure.

Le temps qu'il eût sorti le flan du four, l'eût mis à refroidir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et eût entassé toutes les bouteilles, les plats, les couverts, les pintes, les tasses et la tabatière sur la table de sa salle à manger, il se sentit tout retourné, et surtout très contrarié.

« Eh bien, si nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! s'exclama joyeusement Gandalf en s'avançant au milieu de la foule.

Puis il commença à compter sur ses doigts :

— Fíli, Kíli, Óin, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori... »

Ayrèn se surprit à essayer de retenir à quel visage appartenait tel nom, mais ce lui fut impossible. Elle préféra continuer à fumer sa pipe, ce qui était bien moins compliqué et, surtout, bien plus réconfortant.

Elle vit Bilbo tourner en rond au milieu de la cuisine, s'efforçant d'empêcher les Nains de faire des bêtises ou de casser ses belles affaires. Puis, au milieu de la cohue, un Pas-Bilbo s'adressa à Gandalf dans une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

' _C'était certainement du Khuzdûl, la langue secrète des Nains_.' en conclut-elle.

Gandalf, lui, devait connaître ce langage, car il répondit au Pas-Bilbo sans la moindre hésitation :

« Oui, vous avez raison, Bifur. Il semblerait bien qu'il nous manque encore un Nain. »

' _Allons bon, encore un !_ ' fulminait Ayrèn en grimaçant.

Cette soirée, qui avait pourtant si bien commencé, n'en finissait plus d'empirer !

Et comme elle commençait à être de plus en plus agacée par ce dîner gâché, elle s'enferma dans ses pensées quelques instants, se rendant sourde à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas les Nains se bâfrer, se saouler, manger leur joli flan en quelques cuillerées et se repaître de tout le contenu du garde-manger de Bilbo ; pas plus qu'elle ne les entendit maltraiter les pauvres napperons du Hobbit – du crochet, pensez-vous ! – mais aussi toute sa vaissellerie, son argenterie, sa verrerie, et d'autres mots en _'rie'_ qui ne semblaient pas lui revenir sur le moment tant elle était contrariée par cet enchaînement improbable d'évènements.

Elle garnissait de nouveau sa pipe de tabac quand vint un rude _pan-pan_ sur la belle porte verte de Bilbo.

« Hum... C'est lui. » professa Gandalf, les braises de sa pipe soulignant son regard des mauvais jours.

Ce fut ce moment qu'Ayrèn choisit pour retrouver ses esprits.

Elle n'aurait pu choisir moment plus opportun.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Respectivement 20 mètres et 1,75 mètre ;

(2) Environ 1,20 mètres ;

(3) « _Ce Hobbit était un Hobbit très cossu, et il s'appelait Sacquet. Les Sacquet habitaient le voisinage de la Colline depuis des temps immémoriaux et ils étaient très considérés, non pas seulement parce que la plupart d'entre eux étaient riches, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais d'aventures et ne faisaient rien d'inattendu. On savait ce qu'un Sacquet allait dire sur n'importe quel sujet sans avoir la peine de le lui demander. (...)_

_La mère de ce Hobbit - c'est-à-dire Bilbo Sacquet - était la fameuse Belladone Touque, l'une des trois remarquables filles du Vieux Touque, chef des Hobbits qui habitaient de l'autre côté de l'Eau, à savoir la petite rivière coulant au pied de la Colline. On disait souvent (dans les autres familles) qu'au temps jadis, l'un des ancêtres Touque avait dû épouser une fée. C'était absurde, bien sûr, mais il y avait tout de même chez eux, sans nul doute, quelque chose qui n'était pas entièrement hobbital, et de temps à autre des membres du clan Touque se prenaient à avoir des aventures. Ils disparaissaient, et la famille n'en soufflait mot ; mais il n'en restait pas moins que les Touque n'étaient pas aussi respectables que les Sacquet, bien qu'ils fussent incontestablement plus riches. (...)_

_Mais si Bilbo, fils unique de Belladone, ressemblait en tous points par les traits et le comportement à une seconde édition de son solide et tranquille père Bungo Sacquet, il devait avoir pris au côté Touque une certaine bizarrerie dans sa manière d'être, quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'une occasion pour se révéler. Cette occasion ne se présenta pas avant que Bilbo ne fût devenu tout à fait adulte ; il avait alors environ vingt-cinq ans ; il habitait dans le beau trou de Hobbit qu'avait construit son père et que j'ai décrit plus haut, et, il semblait qu'il s'y fût établi immuablement._ »

Extrait de : _Le Hobbit - Chap.1 : Une réception inattendue_

(4) Cette fois-ci, 2,40 mètres environ ;

(5) Dans l'œuvre de J. R. R. Tolkien, Lobelia Sacquet de Besace (Lobelia Sanglebuc de son nom de jeune fille), est une Hobbite. Elle est l'épouse d'Othon Sacquet de Besace et la mère de Lothon Sacquet de Besace, et est issue de la branche familiale qui convoite la demeure et les richesses de Bilbo Sacquet ;

(6) « Pénis », en Lossoth ;

(7) « Malédiction », en Lossoth ;

(8) Comme ses deux frères avant elle (Menrèn et Lothrèn), Ayrèn fumait régulièrement la pipe. Connaisseuse, elle ne fumait qu'une variété très particulière de lichen de Forodwaith, le « naark kuvianartok » (« ventre heureux » en Lossoth), qui sent comme le laurier elfique, et qui crée une drôle de sensation de chaleur dans le ventre. Comme elle avait du mal à le faire pousser dans la Comté (à peine de quoi fumer quelques jours à chaque récolte annuelle), elle guettait les caravanes marchandes qui descendaient du Nord, dans l'espoir de leur en acheter quelques sachets. Il s'avérait qu'en ce moment, elle en avait justement une bonne quantité en réserve. Quelques tirades sur sa pipe ne pouvaient décidément pas lui faire de mal ce soir-là.

 

 


	2. La Quête de la Montagne Solitaire

** Précédemment **

_Elle garnissait de nouveau sa pipe de tabac quand vint un rude_ pan-pan _sur la belle porte verte de Bilbo._

_« Hum... C'est lui. » professa Gandalf, les braises de sa pipe soulignant son regard des mauvais jours._

_Ce fut ce moment qu'Ayrèn choisit pour retrouver ses esprits._

_Elle n'aurait pu choisir moment plus opportun._

* * *

  **La Comté, Cul-de-sac **

Gandalf avait remarqué que le pauvre Hobbit n'avait plus suffisamment de souffle pour accueillir le dernier Pas-Bilbo, alors quand fut venu le moment d'ouvrir la porte, ce fut le Magicien qui se leva pour le faire.

Contrairement au Hobbit, toutefois, il dut se pencher fort en avant pour atteindre la poignée, ouvrir la porte, et saluer la personne qui patientait derrière.

Les dents serrées sur le bec de sa pipe en bois, Ayrèn tendit l'oreille et ne perdit pas un mot de la conversation qui suivit :

« Gandalf..., salua le nouvel arrivant, avec une voix riche d'un profond accent Khuzdûl. Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Or, je me suis perdu. Et deux fois ! Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte !

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la demeure d'un pas lourd, il entra également dans le champ de vision d'Ayrèn. Encore un Nain, déplora-t-elle.

En tout cas, elle n'apercevait pas son visage, car il portait un large capuchon qui le dissimulait.

Bilbo s'approcha, scandalisé :

— Un signe ? s'exclama Bilbo. Il n'y a pas de signe sur cette porte ! Elle a été repeinte la semaine dernière !

— Il y a un signe. Je l'ai tracé moi-même, avoua Gandalf à demi-mot. « _Cambrioleur désire bon boulot, comportant sensations fortes et rémunération raisonnable_ », voilà ce qu'elle signifie dans le métier. Si le terme de Cambrioleur ne vous sied pas, vous pouvez toujours opter pour celui de « _Chercheur de trésor expert_ », c'est tout comme.

Bilbo ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne savait décidément plus où se mettre dans son propre trou de Hobbit. Un comble, pour... un Hobbit.

— Bilbo Sacquet, reprit le Magicien, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette Compagnie : Thorin Écu-de-chêne.

Le Pas-Bilbo que Gandalf venait de présenter comme étant Thorin observait Bilbo d'un œil méfiant de sous son grand capuchon :

— Ainsi, vous êtes le... ' _Hobbit'…_ , dit-il, circonspect. Gandalf nous a dit que vous feriez l'affaire… Mais vous m'avez davantage l'air d'un épicier que d'un cambrioleur.

De nouveaux rires accueillirent le quolibet du Nain.

Bilbo s'en vexa aussitôt :

— Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que vous entendez par là, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que vous me jugez incapable.

— C'est ce que nous verrons... »

Thorin rabattit alors sa capuche sur ses épaules et dévoila un rictus moqueur.

Ayrèn devint sourde à la suite des conversations. Toute son attention convergeait vers ce 'Thorin' qui venait de se dévoiler au grand jour. Il portait une barbe drue et courte, taillée avec soin. Ses traits fatigués et son nez aquilin durcissaient son expression, quoique des yeux intelligents et d'un bleu presque transparent luisaient sous ses sourcils buissonneux. Ses longs cheveux, d'un noir de geai grisonnant, s'épandaient en cascade autour de sa nuque. La largeur de ses épaules était soulignée par une cape de cuir et de fourrure, cousue de fils d'argent ; en dessous, une ceinture d'écailles de platine cintrait une veste bleue, qu'il portait par-dessus une chemise noire. Tout en lui exprimait dignité et autorité.

Pour le reste, et le premier Nain à être entré mis à part (' _Dwalin._ ' se souvint Ayrèn ; elle oubliait rarement le nom de ceux qui la privaient de son repas), il était étrangement grand pour un Nain ; peut-être bien quatre pieds et neuf ou dix pouces (1). La différence de taille était d'autant plus saisissante quand il se trouvait aux côtés du Hobbit, dont la plus haute bouclette de cheveux culminait péniblement à quatre pieds et deux pouces de hauteur (2).

À ce stade, on pouvait se demander pourquoi les Hobbits étaient si vulgairement appelés « Semi-Hommes » ; s'ils faisaient vraiment la moitié d'un Homme, Ayrèn mesurerait au bas mot huit pieds (3) ! Or, elle ne faisait que cinq pieds et neuf pouces (4).

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu les nommer « Semi-Trolls (5) » (qui atteignent bien plus souvent les huit pieds que le peuple des Hommes), si tant est qu'il faille vraiment les qualifier de « Semi » de quelque chose.

Les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu n'étaient pas réputés pour leur maîtrise de la sémantique, loin s'en faut.

Bref, Thorin était grand. Pour un Nain.

Ayrèn regarda distraitement le Hobbit, le Magicien et le Nain se diriger vers la grande tablée, puis alimenta une troisième fois le foyer de sa pipe en naark kuvianartok. C'était une soirée propice au tabac ; et l'ambiance s'était fortement apaisée depuis l'arrivée du dernier Nain. Peut-être s'apprêtaient-ils à quitter les lieux ? Ayrèn l'espérait, nul doute que Bilbo aussi. À tout le moins, les assiettes ne volaient plus... Ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une accalmie pour le petit Hobbit.

La femme des Hommes écouta indolemment la suite des conversations, sentant de temps à autre le regard de Gandalf se diriger vers son coin d'ombre. L'attention du Magicien à son égard se manifestait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquemment ; elle se sentit assez vite très mal à l'aise, et tira plus nerveusement sur la fumée, par petites bouffées compactes.

' _Maudit soit ce Sorcier !_ ' fulminait-elle. ' _Il va finir par me faire repérer !'_

Des images de leur dernière (et unique) rencontre, il y a plus de dix ans, défilaient désormais devant ses yeux. Ayrèn venait de quitter son pays natal, Forodwaith. Elle longeait les Montagnes Grises vers l'Ouest pour rejoindre ensuite le Sud (où le climat était, de source sûre, plus clément). Le Magicien et Ayrèn s'étaient croisés lors de ce grand voyage. Il l'avait alors assommée de devinettes et de phrases incompréhensibles. A l'époque, elle ne parlait que le Lossoth, une langue que Gandalf ne maîtrisait aucunement. La conversation avait été des plus compliquées, animée çà et là par de grands gestes et des grimaces pour essayer de se comprendre. Personne, en dehors des tribus de Forodwaith, ne parlait le Lossoth (6/7).

Mais ils parvinrent à se comprendre suffisamment pour que Gandalf apprît, à son plus grand ravissement, que la jeune femme n'était autre que l'héritière d'une illustre caste guerrière de la race des Hommes.

Ses oreilles de Magicien apprirent quelques années plus tard que Bilbo, le fils de Belladone Touque, et Ayrèn étaient désormais voisins, et qu'ils prenaient le thé ensemble tous les mercredis soirs. Le fait qu'il eût convié la Compagnie des Pas-Bilbo précisément un mercredi soir n'était donc pas dû au hasard ; il ne croyait pas au hasard, de toute façon. On avait toujours cette impression en présence d'un Magicien qu'il était investi de tout le poids et le savoir du monde. Ils savaient assurément tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce vaste univers. Du moins le pressentait-il toujours. C'était bien là ce qu'Ayrèn s'était mise dans la tête. Que cela fût vrai ou pas n'y changeait rien.

Un soudain regain de vigueur dans la conversation sortit Ayrèn de ses lointaines pensées. Jusqu'ici, il lui semblait qu'il était question d'une _Quête_ , mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Cette seule idée lui semblait de toutes façons bien saugrenue : qui serait assez fou pour venir discuter d'aventures à l'Ouest de Bree ? Quelqu'un qui n'aurait point connu les Hobbits, certainement.

« Ainsi, vous vous lancez dans une Quête ? demanda Bilbo, se disant qu'il avait quand même le droit de savoir de quoi les Nains discutaient dans sa salle à manger.

— Mon cher Bilbo, permettez-moi d'éclairer vos quelques incertitudes ! intervint Gandalf avec bienveillance. Loin à l'Est, par-delà les monts et les rivières, les terres boisées et les terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire, où les Nains de la lignée de Durin bâtirent il y a des siècles de cela la cité d'Erebor. La Quête dont nous parlons n'a d'autre destination que celle-ci !

Il déplia sur la table quelque chose comme un morceau de parchemin qui ressemblait à une carte.

Bilbo se pencha pour mieux voir, et y lut :

— « La Montagne Solitaire ».

— Óin a interprété les présages ! dit un Nain, dont tout le visage était mangé par une immense et glorieuse barbe rousse. Et les présages disent que l'heure est venue !

— C'est exact, j'ai entendu dire que les corbeaux s'en retournaient vers la Montagne, comme cela a été prédit ! acquiesça le Pas-Bilbo nommé Óin. « _Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retourner, le règne de la bête prendra fin_ » !

Bilbo s'en soucia aussitôt :

— Q... quelle bête ?

— Oh, c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le Terrible ! répondit un autre Nain, dont la tête était enfoncée dans un épais chapeau fourré. Première et principale calamité de notre Âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé, avec des dents comme des rasoirs et des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux !

— Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon…, bougonna Bilbo.

— Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! cria un jeunot à l'autre bout de la table. (Il se leva de sa chaise avec fracas.) Je suis prêt ! Il va savoir ce que c'est que le fer des Nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon !

— Ori, assieds-toi ! le rabroua un Nain en tirant sur son bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Laisse-nous gérer cela.

— La tâche aurait déjà été difficile avec une armée pour nous soutenir, dit tristement un Nain à la longue barbe blanche. Or, nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs… ni les plus intelligents !

— Hey ! s'écria quelqu'un au milieu de la cohue de mécontentement qui venait de s'élever. Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot ?

— Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers ! rétorqua un Nain blond à la moustache tressée. Chacun d'entre-nous ! Tous autant que nous sommes !

— Tous autant que vous êtes, vous ne servirez à rien face à la puissance du dragon, commenta le Magicien. Ce qu'il aurait fallu pour le combattre et le vaincre, c'est un puissant conquérant, pour ne pas dire un Héros, voire plusieurs… Hélas, je ne suis pas sûr d'en trouver un pour votre Quête, car dans ces contrées, les Héros sont rares. Quoique…

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction d'Ayrèn, et, sans finir sa phrase inachevée, il désigna Bilbo d'un revers de la main et dit :

— C'est pourquoi je me suis décidé pour le cambriolage ! Et voici notre cher Bilbo Sacquet, _le_ Cambrioleur, le Cambrioleur choisi et trié sur le volet.

— Hum ! grogna un Nain, ou quelque ébrouement de ce genre. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'avère aussi inutile que nous tous, si ce n'est davantage ! En fait, n'eût été le signe sur la porte, j'aurais été certain que nous avions fait erreur sur la maison. Dès le premier coup d'œil sur le petit bonhomme qui s'agitait tout haletant sur le paillasson, j'ai éprouvé des dou...

— Vous semblez oublier que nous avons un Magicien dans cette Compagnie ! le coupa un autre sur le ton de l'enthousiasme. Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie !

Les Nains semblèrent acquiescer à cette idée et tournèrent leur attention vers le Magicien.

— Oh, euh, je ne dirais pas cela..., se défendit faiblement Gandalf, brusquement embarrassé.

Bien entendu, le Magicien n'avait jamais tué le moindre dragon. Son soudain embarras amusa beaucoup Ayrèn, qui étouffa un rire nasal en se pinçant les narines, ce qui lui fit avaler la fumée de travers. Bien heureusement, la discussion très agitée de la pièce d'à-côté suffit à couvrir le bruit de sa toux.

— Combien ? Combien de dragons avez-vous tués ?

Le Magicien s'étouffait désormais sur sa bouffarde et leva distraitement les yeux au plafond, comme s'il voulait se faire oublier.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'insistante curiosité des Nains :

— Alors, combien ?

— Allez, donnez-nous un nombre ! »

Pour une raison inconnue, l'assemblée des Pas-Bilbo s'emporta, grisée par la perspective de duels épiques – quoique qu'hypothétiques – entre leur Magicien et d'immenses dragons dont seules les montagnes rivalisaient de taille. Des chaises furent renversées dans leur folie joyeuse, ce qui causa chez le Hobbit des hauts-le-cœur malheureux. Dans la cohue, Gandalf jeta un dernier coup d'œil navré dans la direction du coin sombre où Ayrèn était réfugiée. Et pour cause, le Magicien n'ignorait pas que l'ombre dissimulée non loin de là avait un avis fort éclairé sur la question.

Pressentant le pire, celle-ci eut subitement envie de disparaître dans un trou. Un trou de souris, pas de Hobbit.

« Bilbo et moi avons..., reprit lentement Gandalf.

Il sembla hésiter. Ayrèn eut un regain d'espoir – le brave homme !

Mais il poursuivit :

— … Bilbo et moi avons un vieil ami en commun, eh bien, qui en a tué _trois_! Et il se pourrait qu'il soit le Héros dont je parlais à l'instant. »

' _Aye, qumli !_ ' (8)

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Environ 1m50 ;

(2) Environ 1m25 ;

(3) Presque 2m50 ;

(4) Environ 1m80 ;

(5) Plus insultant, mais plus pertinent ;

(6) Dans l'univers de J. R. R. Tolkien, Forodwaith est le nom d'une région de la Terre du Milieu et des Hommes qui y vivent. Grand désert glacé, le Forodwaith se situe au Septentrion. Il commence au-dessus des Hauts du Nord et se poursuit au-dessus de l'Angmar. Il longe les Montagnes Grises, puis les Collines de Fer et se poursuit dans l'Est jusqu'aux Monts de l'Est. Les Hommes qui y vivent sont connus sous le nom de Lossoth, ou Hommes des Neiges de Forochel. Habitués au grand froid, ils habitent dans des tentes, des huttes ou, quand l'hiver s'installait, dans des maisons de glace, sortes d'igloos ;

(7) Ce fut Bilbo qui apprit la Langue Commune à Ayrèn - l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il eût faites pour elle ;

(8) _«_ Oh, quel trou du *** ! _»_ en Lossoth.


	3. L'héritage de Fram

**Précédemment**

_Pour une raison inconnue, l'assemblée des Pas-Bilbo s'emporta, grisée par la perspective de duels épiques – quoique qu'hypothétiques – entre leur Magicien et d'immenses dragons dont seules les montagnes rivalisaient de taille. Des chaises furent renversées dans leur folie joyeuse, ce qui causa chez le Hobbit des hauts-le-cœur malheureux. Dans la cohue, Gandalf jeta un dernier coup d'œil navré dans la direction du coin sombre où Ayrèn était réfugiée. Et pour cause, le Magicien n'ignorait pas que l'ombre dissimulée non loin de là avait un avis fort éclairé sur la question._

_Pressentant le pire, celle-ci eut subitement envie de disparaître dans un trou. Un trou de souris, pas de Hobbit._

_« Bilbo et moi avons..._

_Il sembla hésiter. Ayrèn eut un regain d'espoir – le brave homme !_

_Mais il poursuivit :_

_— … Bilbo et moi avons un vieil ami en commun, eh bien, qui en a tué trois ! Et il se pourrait qu'il soit le Héros dont je parlais à l'instant. »_

'Aye, qumli !'

* * *

**La Comté, Cul-de-sac**

**La même soirée**

Ayrèn foudroya le vieux traître du regard. Même depuis l'obscurité, elle savait qu'il pouvait sentir sa colère se déchaîner dans sa direction comme la houle se fracassait contre la digue. Mais c'était tout juste si cela le fit sourciller. Après tout, il avait été confronté à bien plus dangereuses créatures dans ce vaste monde : il avait de l'expérience.

Gandalf poursuivit donc avec aplomb :

« Ce vieil ami est le dernier héritier de la lignée des Framdrēorig (1), rendue _'célèbre'_ par Fram (2), fils de Frumgar, après qu'il eût occis le dragon du froid Scatha Le Ver dans les Montagnes Grises. (Il eut un soupir peiné.) Oh, nombreux sont ceux qui connaissent l'histoire de Fram. Mais la célébrité de sa descendance est quant à elle très limitée, en ce qu'elle n'a jamais atteint nos contrées : seuls les Lossoth vénèrent ses exploits, et rares sont les braves gens au Sud des Montagnes Grises qui eurent vent de son histoire. Les Grands Hommes de Forochel ne sont pas connus pour leur loquacité, sachez-le ! Risquons-nous à revivre le passé, et permettez-moi de vous conter les mémoires des fils et des filles de Fram.

Ces noms n'étaient pas inconnus aux oreilles des Nains les plus âgés, ce qui les fit redoubler d'attention.

— Les descendants de Fram vivaient en Forodwaith parmi les Grands Hommes du Nord, les Lossoth, afin de poursuivre la quête laissée inachevée par leur ancêtre à sa mort : tuer les trois fils de Scatha Le Ver. Les trois dragons avaient fui en Forodwaith après la mort de leur géniteur. À ce moment, me direz-vous, comment un simple représentant des Hommes pouvait-il réitérer l'exploit de Fram non pas une, mais trois fois ? À cela, je vous répondrais que les Framdrēorig se transmettent de père en fils la plus incroyable des épées qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir : la grande Scathaban (3). Elle fut forgée par l'effort commun du meilleur artisan des Hommes et de la plus brillante forgeronne des Elfes – car il est dit que Fram était un bon ami des Elfes. Tous deux récoltèrent des écailles sur la dépouille de Scatha et, par le plus grand talent qui soit, ils parvinrent à les forger et les damasser pour créer une épée spectaculaire, assez tranchante et puissante pour percer le cuir épais d'un dragon. (Il émit un rire discret et but une gorgée de vin avec gourmandise.) Il m'est avis qu'un peu de magie est venu mettre son nez là-dedans. Une magie dont la couleur est bien peu habituelle en Terre du Milieu, se chuchota-t-il à lui-même. Enfin, toujours est-il que cette épée fut offerte à Fram, et qu'elle réside aujourd'hui entre les mains de son dernier descendant.

Gandalf marqua une pause pour tirer une longue bouffée sur sa pipe. Ayrèn recula dans son coin jusqu'à sentir son dos toucher le mur. Ô, comme elle aurait souhaité disparaître à ce moment précis !

Le Magicien n'avait pas son pareil pour conter les histoires de la Terre du Milieu, les enrichissant de quelques devises énigmatiques dont il avait le secret ; et l'histoire de Dracà-cwellere était l'une de ses préférées. Il la contait si bien que plus personne dans l'auditoire n'osait parler, ni même chuchoter, de crainte de gâcher si beau récit. Les Pas-Bilbo les plus jeunes l'écoutaient attentivement, ivres d'en apprendre plus. Même Thorin, le plus désenchanté de tous, s'était penché vers le Magicien par intérêt pour le récit. Le jeune Bilbo, qui connaissait déjà cette histoire, resta tout de même silencieux. C'était un Hobbit respectable et bien élevé, bien qu'il ne comprenait point pourquoi cette histoire était contée dans sa salle à manger.

Le Magicien reprit son récit :

— À l'aide de Scathaban, l'épée aux mille couches d'écailles, le dernier héritier de la lignée de Framdrēorig tua le cadet Scarorg dans son sommeil, le puîné Scathor pendant sa chasse, et l'aîné Scamàl, le plus malin des trois, au terme d'une longue course-poursuite au Nord, très loin tout au Nord de Forodwaith... Si loin que, certaines périodes de l'année, il y faisait constamment nuit. (Nouvelle pause dramatique : Gandalf savait divertir son auditoire.) Malheureusement, Scamàl avait flairé le descendant de Fram avant que ce dernier ne pût l'attaquer. La bête s'était alors lancée à sa poursuite afin de venger ses deux frères cadets. Découvert, traqué, l'héritier n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir face à cet immense dragon avide du sang des Framdrēorig. C'est dans sa fuite qu'il eut une idée : aussi dangereuse que téméraire, mais la seule qui lui laissait une chance de survie... Il prit la direction du Nord, espérant que le dragon l'y suivrait. Ce qu'il fit, au-delà de toute espérance. Ils coururent ainsi vers l'arctique pendant plus de trois jours, sans s'arrêter, ni manger, ni boire, puis...

Un grand fracas interrompit soudainement le Magicien, qui se pencha vers la source du bruit.

Il retint un rire taquin lorsqu'il aperçut une large silhouette effondrée à même le sol, les bras en croix.

— Mon cher Bombur, ne vous mettez donc pas dans cet état ! s'amusa le Magicien.

Il s'agita d'un grand rire, accompagné par les ricanements moqueurs des autres Pas-Bilbo. Ledit Bombur était le plus gros, le plus gourmand, et le plus lourd des Nains ; la seule idée de ne rien manger pendant trois jours l'avait fait défaillir.

— Je m'en occupe, Gandalf. Poursuivez ! s'excusa un Pas-Bilbo, qui entreprit d'agiter un morceau de saucisse devant le nez du Nain évanoui dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

Mais de tout cela, Ayrèn ne vit rien. Elle était trop occupée à assassiner mentalement Gandalf de toutes les façons possibles.

— Oui, où en étais-je...

Gandalf tira sur sa bouffarde, puis expira longuement par le nez.

— Ah, oui, l'aîné Scamàl !... Alors Scamàl commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Pensez-vous, voilà trois jours qu'il courait sans répit ! Lui et l'héritier de Fram avaient fini par atteindre le point le plus au Nord de toute la Terre du Milieu. Dites-vous bien qu'à cet endroit, il fait si froid que l'océan y est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, que les Lossoth appellent sinaaq (4), et qu'aucun feu n'est capable d'y brûler. (Autour du Magicien, les yeux curieux des Nains brillaient.) Et là-bas, au détour d'une grande colonne de glace, le dragon aperçut un trou dans cette sinaaq qui recouvrait l'océan. Assoiffé, il eut le malheur d'essayer d'étancher sa soif dans ces eaux glacées du bout du Monde : l'eau froide le transit, lui vrilla les sinus, l'étourdit un instant… Je vous déconseille de tenter telle expérience, car c'est extrêmement douloureux. Si douloureux que le dragon lui-même se laissa distraire... juste assez longtemps pour que l'héritier de Fram le pourfende de son épée Scathaban !

Le conteur esquissa un sourire triomphal :

— Et c'est ainsi qu'il gagna auprès des Lossoth le titre de Dracà-cwellere, ce qui, pour ceux d'entre-vous qui n'ont aucune notion de Rohirrique, signifie « Tueur de dragons ». Les Lossoth racontent que le corps de Scamàl git toujours près de cette colonne de glace, tout au Nord du Monde, ses chairs et ses écailles saisies dans les neiges éternelles du Septentrion. Comme un insecte emprisonné dans une pierre d'ambre ! Oh, s'il n'y faisait pas aussi froid, peut-être aurais-je pris le temps d'aller admirer sa magnificence. Un dragon de cette taille, pensez-vous ! Il pouvait avaler un troupeau entier de rennes et avoir encore faim ! Non, vraiment, cela vaudrait le coup d'œil. Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup le froid. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas un Magicien qui l'aimerait. Soyez donc sûrs que je n'y mettrai pas un pied. Ni même les deux.

Gandalf risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers le coin sombre où se trouvait la femme de la race des Hommes, et ne le quitta qu'après avoir recommencé à parler. De son côté, Thorin avait remarqué le petit manège du Magicien : il jeta un regard au hasard, dans la même direction ; mais il n'y vit que les ombres de la demeure.

— Après la mort de Scamàl, l'œuvre de sa famille était achevée. Plus rien ne retenait Dracà-cwellere sur les terres de ses aïeux. Il décida alors de quitter Forodwaith pour partir sur les traces de son ancêtre Fram, dans les Montagnes Grises. Peut-être espérait-il y trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie, qu'en sais-je ? Toujours est-il que, là-bas, il n'est tombé que sur de vieilles ruines naines décrépies, humides et sombres. (Un mugissement de protestation se fit entendre, suivi d'un « _Shhh !_ » agacé.) Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son ancêtre. Il comprit qu'il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à personne. Sa vie lui appartenait de nouveau. Il reprit donc la route, épris de liberté. (Il eut une mimique tendre, puis reprit son sérieux.) C'est là que nos routes se sont croisées. Nous avons voyagé ensemble quelques jours, avant de repartir chacun de notre côté des Montagnes Grises ; l'héritier de Fram prit la direction des Monts d'Angmar, puis voyagea vers le Sud jusqu'à la Comté, où il finit par s'installer...

Il pointa sa pipe vers la porte d'entrée :

— ... Juste en face de la demeure de ce cher Bilbo.

De nouveaux murmures, extatiques, s'élevèrent. Ayrèn, de son côté, serrait ses poings si fort sur ses atours de fourrure que ses phalanges en blanchissaient. Dire qu'elle était irritée que cette histoire eût été révélée aux Nains était peu dire ; elle en était furieuse.

— Et il serait sage que ce vieil ami se joigne à votre aventure, Thorin. Il pourrait être le Héros dont vous avez besoin. »

Et ainsi Gandalf conclut son récit. Un fort beau récit, fin bien conté et, de l'avis de beaucoup de Pas-Bilbo, fin bien conclu ! Les plus jeunes sentaient désormais remuer en eux l'excitation de la course-poursuite – comme s'ils y étaient ! –, l'adresse, le courage et le sens du devoir de Dracà-cwellere. Alors, un nouvel espoir s'éveilla en eux, et plus que jamais ils souhaitèrent prendre part à l'aventure ; s'ils avaient quelques doutes avant, ceux-ci avaient disparu. Les plus vieux, cependant, s'échangèrent quelques regards inquiets. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien le terrible sort qui fut réservé à Fram, fils de Frumgar, par le peuple Nain de jadis.

Car Fram n'était pas connu parmi les Nains que pour avoir occis Scatha Le Ver, le terrible dragon du froid qui vivait au cœur des Montagnes Grises. Avant sa mort, Scatha avait volé de nombreux trésors aux Nains et s'était constitué un immense butin. Grâce à son exploit, Fram s'était approprié le trésor de Scatha, mais il s'était heurté aux protestations des Nains qui voulaient rentrer en possession de leurs biens dérobés par le dragon. Fram était un homme têtu : il n'avait pas cédé aux revendications naines, et avait fait pire encore. Il avait nargué les Nains, peuple fier et rancunier, en montant sur un collier les dents de Scatha et en l'offrant aux Nains.

Les Elfes, connus pour leur maîtrise habile de l'enjolivement des pires ignominies, contèrent que les Nains vengèrent cette offense en tuant Fram d'un coup de hache. Les Nains, plus terre-à-terre (sans mauvais jeu de mots), n'adoucirent pas la vérité : Fram fut écorché vif, puis jeté en pâture aux Gobelins des Monts Brumeux.

Nul doute que l'héritier de Fram, Dracà-cwellere, haïssait les Nains pour cet indigne assassinat.

 _Fram,_  by Donato Giancola

Card art for  _[Middle-earth Collectible Card Game](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Middle-earth_Collectible_Card_Game)_

Thorin, quant à lui, préféra ignorer les regards concernés de ses plus vieux compagnons et en revint à sa principale préoccupation : le Magicien.

« Vous connaissez un tueur de dragon – de trois, de surcroît ! mais n'avez pas jugé bon de m'en informer avant ?

Dans un bruit de chaises crissant sur le sol et de murmures sourds, tout le monde se tourna vers Thorin. Son ton avait été cassant, plein de reproches. Mais son rictus, bien que crispé, trahissait son enthousiasme.

Gandalf étudia un instant le visage du chef des Nains assis à côté de lui. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, il haussa soudainement le ton de sa voix, comme pour parler à quelqu'un de très éloigné (de fait, Ayrèn était dans la pièce d'à-côté) :

— Que diriez-vous de venir vous présenter, chère amie ? »

Et silence se fit.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Le chagrin de Fram », en Rohirrique ;

(2) D'après J.R.R. Tolkien, Fram était le fils de Frumgar, et le cinquième Seigneur des Éothéod. Les Éothéod étaient une ethnie des Hommes originaire du Nord, et plus précisément des Vallées d'Anduin. Ils étaient des alliés fidèles du Gondor, et sont connus pour être les ancêtres des Hommes du Rohan actuel. Durant leur règne, les Éothéod vécurent aux pieds des Montagnes Grises, où ils furent victimes de nombreuses attaques du dragon du froid Scatha. Fram est celui qui le tua ;

(3) « L'os de Scatha », en Rohirrique ;

(4) « Banquise », en Lossoth.


	4. Le refus de Dracà-cwellere (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Thorin, quant à lui, préféra ignorer les regards concernés de ses plus vieux compagnons et en revint à sa principale préoccupation : le Magicien._

_« Vous connaissez un tueur de dragon – de trois, de surcroît ! mais n'avez pas jugé bon de m'en informer avant ?_

_Dans un bruit de chaises crissant sur le sol et de murmures sourds, tout le monde se tourna vers Thorin. Son ton avait été cassant, plein de reproches. Mais son rictus, bien que crispé, trahissait son enthousiasme._

_Gandalf étudia un instant le visage du chef des Nains assis à côté de lui. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, il haussa soudainement le ton de sa voix, comme pour parler à quelqu'un de très éloigné (de fait, Ayrèn était dans la pièce d'à-côté) :_

_— Que diriez-vous de venir vous présenter, chère amie ? »_

_Et silence se fit._

* * *

**La Comté, Cul-de-sac**

**Encore la même soirée**

Ayrèn aspira une goulée d'air de travers et lutta furieusement contre sa toux pour garder le silence, dans une dernière et vaine tentative de se faire oublier.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Gandalf :

« Il m'est difficile d'imaginer qu'une personne telle que vous soit effrayée à l'idée de prendre la parole devant une si petite audience, toute naine fût-elle, Dracà-cwellere.

Quelques Pas-Bilbo eurent un hoquet de surprise à la mention de ' _Dracà-cwellere_ ' – ce nom n'était désormais inconnu de personne. Les autres fouillaient la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un visage qui, lui, leur était toujours inconnu.

Sentant qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça, Ayrèn se résolut à prendre la parole, l'estomac noué, mais la voix forte et assurée :

— Que signifie tout ceci, Gandalf ? Pourquoi perturber la quiétude de ces lieux et tourmenter ainsi mon ami Bilbo ?

— Ne soyez donc pas si farouche. Venez, venez donc ! dit le Magicien, l'invitant à les rejoindre d'un geste enthousiaste de la main.

— Je ne suis pas farouche, vieil homme. Je me _méfie_ , ce qui est très différent.

— Eh bien, méfiez-vous si cela vous chante, mais rejoignez-nous, nous avons à discuter.

— Comme il vous siéra. Mais cela ne me plaît pas ! »

À la voix contrariée de son amie, Bilbo déglutit bruyamment (quoique n'importe qui aurait pu déceler le ton de reproche que décelaient ses mots). Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui fit sursauter les Nains, et encore moins faire avaler son thé de travers à l'un d'entre-eux.

Il n'avait échappé à personne l'accent exotique ainsi que les notes hautes et cristallines qui nimbaient la voix surgie de l'ombre – notes bien trop suaves pour appartenir à un homme de ces contrées. La musicalité de cette voix leur était par ailleurs parfaitement inconnue : elle appuyait les 'q' et les 'p' et chantait les voyelles, dans un enchaînement de tonalités qu'aucun Nain autour de la grande tablée n'avait jamais entendues. Grandement intrigués, tous cherchèrent à déceler les traits du visage de Dracà-cwellere dans l'obscurité, mais nul n'y parvint. Les épaules de Thorin se raidirent davantage, si c'était encore possible.

Malgré l'insistance pesante de ces paires d'yeux braqués de façon hasardeuse sur elle, Ayrèn parvint à garder contenance. Des murmures « _j'ai dû mal entendre_ », « _depuis quand est-il là ?_ » finirent par s'ébruiter. Elle eut presque pitié de ces Nains incrédules qui n'avaient jusqu'ici aucune idée de sa présence dans les lieux.

Puis elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Nains, et qu'en tant que tels, ils ne méritaient nullement sa pitié.

Dans un crissement de tabouret, Ayrèn se leva et avança de quelques pas en direction de la grande tablée – les genoux pliés, le dos voûté. Il y avait peu d'endroits dans la demeure où elle pouvait tenir complètement debout, mais elle parvint à en trouver un, entre un lustre et Gandalf, juste derrière Thorin qui lui tournait encore le dos.

Elle fut alors plongée en pleine lumière.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent :

« … _une femme... par Mahal (1) ! … elle est grande ! une Humaine ? ... non, une Elfe peut-être ?_ ».

Le seul Nain qui ne la regardait pas encore, Thorin, eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant un de ses compagnons murmurer qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une Elfe. L'hostilité qu'Ayrèn portait à la race des Nains n'était rien comparée à la haine viscérale que Thorin Écu-de-chêne portait à celle des oreilles pointues.

En un trait de temps, il bondit sur ses pieds et fit volte-face vers elle. La chaise menaça de tomber au sol, mais Bilbo la rattrapa à temps. Il ne tolèrerait pas qu'on maltraite une autre de ses chaises !

Les traits tirés, les bras plaqués le long de son corps et les poings serrés, Thorin dévisagea Dracà-cwellere, ouvertement, de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux, d'un bleu froid presque transparent, l'inspectèrent sans ménagement, à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant qu'elle appartiendrait à la race tant détestée : des oreilles pointues, des yeux en amande, des cheveux injustement longs et lisses, qu'importe !

Face à cet examen minutieux, Ayrèn resta parfaitement impassible. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le comportement du Nain. Pour être honnête, elle était plutôt amusée par le fait qu'il fut contraint de lever le menton pour pouvoir inspecter son visage. Mais de cet amusement, elle ne fit rien paraître.

Le regard de Thorin sembla s'attarder plus longtemps qu'ailleurs sur ses yeux dorés, légèrement bridés et cerclés de longs cils blonds (2) ; à leur vue, il parut déconcerté. Des yeux dorés, quelle idée ! Mais Ayrèn aurait tout aussi bien fait d'imaginer cette expression déroutée, car une seconde plus tard, le visage du Nain avait recouvré toute sa sévérité. Un éclair de soulagement trahit toutefois l'austérité de son regard lorsqu'il en arriva à la conclusion qu'Ayrèn n'était, malgré sa grande taille et sa peau d'opale, qu'une simple femme des Hommes.

La tension parut se relâcher légèrement entre le Nain et l'Humaine, lorsqu'un murmure étouffé se fit clairement entendre parmi l'assemblée naine :

« Ori, non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas une Elfe ! Elle n'est pas assez mince pour en être une, voyons !

Bilbo laissa échapper un hoquet indigné et Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel, souhaitant soudainement se trouver ailleurs.

Imperturbable, Ayrèn railla :

— À votre place, Maître Nain, je ne me risquerais pas à commenter la corpulence d'une femme, si j'étais moi-même plus large que haut ! »

Elle prit une longue inspiration sur sa pipe et expira la fumée par le nez. Elle enfuma le visage de Thorin, qui battit tout juste des cils, sans autre réaction.

L'assemblée naine retint sa respiration, abasourdie, les yeux rivés sur elle et Thorin s'il était encore possible d'attirer davantage l'attention sur eux.

Thorin, quant à lui, convergea toute son attention sur l'étrange femme qui se tenait fièrement devant lui. Il s'était attendu à ce que le pourfendeur des fils de Scatha Le Ver fût un homme, d'autant que Gandalf avait habilement brouillé les pistes en contant l'histoire des descendants de Fram. Il avait toutefois vécu assez longtemps pour que ce genre de chose ne le surprenne plus, surtout de la part du peuple des Hommes... _'Ainsi, contre toute attente, le dernier héritier de Fram est une femme des Hommes.'_ pensa-t-il, quand il ne douta plus de ses exploits passés. Cela ne l'intrigua que davantage. Nombreux étaient ceux qui disaient que la voie du guerrier était réservée aux mâles de chaque race. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours été de cet avis. Était-elle la preuve du contraire ?

Alors qu'Ayrèn tirait une nouvelle fois sur sa pipe, tous virent les braises rougeoyantes de son foyer éclairer son visage et enflammer son regard, le faisant or liquide. Gandalf s'étrangla en tentant de camoufler un rire ( _'Quel sens du spectacle !'_ se disait-il), mais personne ne sembla faire attention à lui. Bilbo, qui savait à quoi s'attendre, se racla distraitement la gorge et fit mine d'observer une mouche voler.

Soudain, Dwalin s'esclaffa :

« Ah ! Et vlan ! Ça t'en a coupé le sifflet, hein, Bombur !? »

Il frappa plusieurs fois la table de son poing en riant bruyamment, ce qui renversa deux pintes de bière sur la belle table de Bilbo.

Une explosion de rires tonitruants fit tout à coup trembler les murs. Un Pas-Bilbo d'aspect âgé avec une longue barbe blanche était à deux doigts de cracher le contenu de son verre sur son voisin d'en face, et deux jeunes Nains hilares se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas tomber de leurs chaises. Un autre, qui tardait encore à se remettre de son thé avalé de travers il y a peu, peinait à émettre le moindre son, mais son hilarité ne faisait aucun doute. Même Thorin laissa s'échapper un rire discret. Mais pas une seule fois n'avait-il quitté Ayrèn des yeux. Par méfiance, vigilance ou curiosité, nul ne le savait.

Cette insistance finit par rendre l'Humaine nerveuse. Encore une fois, elle n'en fit rien paraître. Elle était une Lossoth respectable et bien élevée, mais aussi une Lossoth un peu orgueilleuse...

L'ambiance était désormais bien plus détendue. Les Nains continuaient à rire du pauvre Bombur qui, lui, ne s'en était toujours pas remis et rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles de s'être ainsi attiré – pour la seconde fois de la soirée ! – les moqueries de ses amis. Même Bilbo ne put s'empêcher un sourire joyeux face à l'embarras de celui qui, à lui tout seul, avait englouti la moitié de son garde-manger. Quand on connaissait l'amour des Hobbits pour la ripaille, on ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à cette idée.

À l'instar de ses pairs, Thorin finit par se détendre complètement à son tour. Il ne quitta Ayrèn des yeux que lorsque Gandalf les interpella tous les deux :

« Ma chère Ayrèn, permettez que je vous présente Thorin Écu-de-Chêne et sa… (Il fit une pause, et désigna la grande tablée d'un revers de la main.) … charmante Compagnie. De droite à gauche, voici Bofur, Balin, Glóin, Nori, Dori, Ori… Ah, vous connaissez déjà Bombur en bout de table, n'est-ce pas ? (Il eut un petit rire.) Voici ensuite Kíli, Fíli, Óin, Bifur et Dwalin !

Ayrèn promena son regard sur le cercle des visages, épars à travers la pièce et autour de la table. Il y avait là tout un imbroglio de visages jeunes et moins jeunes, de nez, de barbes, de moustaches, de cheveux longs, frisés, drus, courts, ingénieusement tressés ou non. Une bien curieuse et bien diverse assemblée et, aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, elle parvint à retenir le nom de chacun.

Satisfaite de son inspection, elle en revint au visage de Thorin. Elle refoula son dégoût et inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation :

— Bonsoir.

— Ainsi donc, c'est vous, Dracà-cwellere.

L'accent Khuzdûl grondant de Thorin écorcha quelque peu son surnom Rohirrique, mais Ayrèn ne le reprit pas.

— Cela fait dix ans déjà que vous avez tué les fils de Scatha Le Ver, ajouta-t-il. Un sacré bout de temps, pour une femme des Hommes. N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop âgée pour nous rejoindre ?

Ayrèn le gifla mentalement _'Usuk (3) !',_ mais resta physiquement de marbre :

— Force est de constater que ce n'est guère la politesse qui vous étouffe, Maître Nain.

— La politesse n'a nulle place en ces heures sombres, si je puis me permettre, répondit-il avec un certain flegme. Je n'ai d'autre souci que de m'assurer de la réussite de cette Quête.

— Oh, dans ce cas, ne nous embarrassons pas de la politesse, si tel est votre souhait ! déclara Ayrèn. (L'irritation parut la gagner un instant. Elle se reprit immédiatement :) Quelle est la raison de votre venue, et de tout ce remue-ménage que vous avez causé chez Bilbo ?

— N'avez-vous donc rien entendu, de votre cachette ? Seriez-vous déjà assez âgée pour devenir sourde ? ironisa Thorin, visiblement amusé par l'humeur changeante de la femme des Hommes.

Ayrèn se raidit, avec tous les signes d'un grand ressentiment :

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sale petit c… !

— Il suffit, vous deux ! intervint Gandalf avant que la situation ne dégénère. Les occasions de passer une agréable soirée se font rares. Ne commencez donc pas à les gâcher pour des broutilles ! (Pétri de bienveillance, il posa sa main sur l'épaule couverte d'une épaisse couche de fourrure de l'Humaine aux yeux d'or.) Mon cher Thorin, je comprends votre inquiétude – quoiqu'elle fût un peu rustre, si je puis me permettre –, mais je vous assure que l'âge de Dracà-cwellere ne posera pas de problème pour l'accomplissement de votre Quête.

— Poser problème pour quoi, Gandalf ? grogna Ayrèn. Quelle est cette « quête » dont vous ne cessez tous de parler ? Cessez de me tourner en bourrique, vieux fou ! Et venez-en aux faits, que je puisse vous réponde « non » et que chacun retourne à ses affaires ! (Le ton légèrement trop aiguë de sa voix ne cachait rien de son irritation.) Ah, vous avez l'art et la manière de fourrer les gens dans les pires ennuis !

Du coin des yeux, elle aperçut Bilbo se ronger machinalement les sangs. Il fit mine de s'avancer vers eux et d'intervenir, mais s'interrompit soudainement et grommela quelques mots à peine intelligibles : « _fous, ils sont fous !… cauchemar… Magicien, non... Nains ! Oui, Nains de malheur !_ ».

Insensible à l'emportement d'Ayrèn, Thorin resta silencieux.

— Ma chère, reprit Gandalf, si j'ai réuni la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne chez Bilbo ce soir, c'est pour qu'ensemble, nous puissions discuter de nos plans, de nos voies et moyens, de la stratégie à suivre car, demain à l'aube, nous partons tous ensemble pour notre grande et longue aventure !

— Gandalf, vous n'êtes pas un vendeur de boutons, siffla-t-elle. N'essayez pas de m'avoir avec votre grandiloquence !

— Si ma _grandiloquence_ ne vous sied pas, je laisse à Thorin le soin de vous expliquer ce pourquoi nous sommes là, lui répondit-il doucement, le regard faussement indigné.

 _'Vieux bouc !'_ fulminait Ayrèn, le nez pincé.

— Très bien. Je m'en charge, dit alors Thorin. »

Il tira une chaise de la tablée à son intention, et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui, en compagnie des autres (décidément et définitivement Pas-Bilbo, ce qui était pour la dernière fois répété). Désirant en finir au plus vite, Ayrèn s'exécuta. A peine fut-elle assise qu'elle se trouva avec une pinte de bière dans la main gauche et un morceau de fromage dans la droite.

Le Nain blond qui l'avait servie, Fíli, arborait une moustache savamment tressée.

Il lui tira une révérence délibérément exagérée :

« Fíli, à votre service !

Et il retourna en ricanant à sa place, aux côtés d'un autre jeune Nain, brun cette fois-ci.

Ce dernier souleva sa pinte en son honneur :

— Et Kíli, à votre disposition ! »

Ayrèn ne lui retourna pas son salut et mordit dans le morceau de fromage.

« Comme je l'ai expliqué à votre ami le Hobbit, reprit Thorin, ma Compagnie et moi-même partons demain aux aurores pour accomplir une _aventure_. (Il appuya sur ce dernier mot pour faire écho à ceux de Gandalf.) Celle-ci trouve racine dans les terribles événements qui conduisirent à la chute du Royaume Sous la Montagne. Il y a plus de cent soixante-dix ans, Smaug le Terrible s'est emparé de la grande et glorieuse cité d'Erebor, dévastant notre royaume et mettant nos terres à feu et à sang, pillant nos richesses, nous dépouillant de tous nos biens... et nous privant de notre foyer. Aujourd'hui, ces lieux ne sont guère plus que des catacombes hantées par un dragon, jonchées des corps carbonisés de nos pères et mères, frères et sœurs, femmes et enfants… Peu sont ceux qui survécurent aux trombes de feu.

La femme des Hommes regardait le visage des Nains s'assombrir à mesure que leur chef parlait. Tout Nains qu'ils fussent, et tout grossier qu'ils se fussent comportés, un pincement d'empathie rendit son cœur douloureux.

— Les quelques survivants furent condamnés à l'exil, et durent gagner leur vie tant bien que mal en errant dans le pays, s'abaissant parfois à la tâche de maréchal-ferrant, ou même de mineur pour les Hommes et les Elfes. Mais nous n'avons jamais oublié notre trésor volé ! Et nous entendons bien le récupérer et faire subir à Smaug l'effet de nos malédictions !

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et son regard jusqu'ici rivé sur ses mains serrées en poing sur la table se tourna un premier temps vers Gandalf, puis vers Ayrèn.

— Le dragon n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Les regards sont tournés vers la Montagne Solitaire, mesurant les risques, cherchant des réponses. Ils se demandent si la grande richesse de notre peuple est encore gardée captive sous la Montagne.

Il se leva dans un fracas de chaise et s'enflamma d'une ardente passion :

— Allons-nous rester les bras croisés tandis que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous revient de droit ? Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ?!

Ayrèn fut saisie par l'ardeur qui animait les propos de Thorin, sentiment dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

Les Nains se levèrent à leur tour, et encensèrent leur chef de leurs cris et rugissements victorieux :

— Du bekâr, du bekâr ! » (4)

Très agités, ils tapèrent sur la table d'un poing en brandissant l'autre en l'air, dans une cohue incontrôlable de joie et de fierté, et qui démontrait avec fracas le désir de reconquête de tout un peuple.

Un éclat de voix réduisit toute cette agitation au silence :

« Vous oubliez que la Grande Porte a été scellée par le dragon ! clama Balin. (Il secoua la tête d'un air attristé.) À ce jour, nous ne savons toujours pas si nous pourrons ne serait-ce qu'entrer dans la Montagne, si nous arrivons jusque-là !

— Ceci, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait exact, répliqua Gandalf. (Il sortit de sa manche une clef d'argent au long canon et aux bouterolles compliquées.) J'ai là une clef qui nous permettra d'entrer dans les Salles Inférieures de la Montagne par un passage caché.

— Comment avez-vous eu cela ? demanda Thorin, visiblement très étonné que le Magicien pût détenir cet objet. Et pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes en possession de cette clef plutôt que moi, héritier légitime de Durin ?

— Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, Thráin, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant, dit-il, tendant la clef à Thorin.

Celui-ci l'attrapa avec lenteur, comme s'il eût peur de la briser en la touchant, puis l'accrocha à une belle chaîne d'argent qu'il avait au cou sous sa chemise. Il avait l'air tout à fait bouleversé.

— S'il y a une clef, c'est qu'il y a une porte ! dit Fíli. Est-ce le passage caché dont vous parliez ?

— Il a pu être secret autrefois, dit Thorin avec perplexité, mais comment savoir s'il l'est encore ? Le vieux Smaug vit depuis si longtemps sous la Montagne qu'il doit déjà en connaître les moindres venelles... et le passage caché n'y fait pas exception !

— Ceci est fort peu probable, rétorqua Gandalf.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que le passage est trop petit, répondit-il simplement. Regardez à nouveau la carte. (Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et fit glisser le parchemin juste sous le nez d'Ayrèn, dans la lumière d'une grande lampe à abat-jour rouge.) « _La porte a cinq pieds de haut et trois peuvent passer de front_ », disent les runes. Smaug n'aurait jamais pu ramper dans un trou d'une si petite dimension, pas même quand il n'était qu'un dragonneau. Sans oublier qu'elle est ingénieusement dissimulée ! D'après les indications de la carte, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une porte fermée à même le flanc du pic, et que celle-ci ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'aspect de la montagne. C'est là la méthode habituelle aux Nains, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est tout à fait exact, dit Thorin. Certaines de nos portes sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes.

— Vous voilà donc en possession d'une clef et d'une carte révélant un passage caché, résuma Gandalf. Gardez-les soigneusement. Seulement, je me dois de vous dire que cette carte ne révèle pas l'emplacement exact de ce passage. Elle contient certainement des runes cachées qui pourraient nous en dire plus, mais je ne suis pas parvenu à les dévoiler. (Il prit un ton rassurant.) Heureusement, il y a quelques érudits en Terre du Milieu qui en sont capables, et j'ai bon espoir que nous en croiserons un sur notre route !

— Les choses se présentent sous un meilleur jour grâce à vous, Gandalf ! dit Thorin avec enthousiasme. Cette clef, cette carte et ces nouvelles améliorent grandement les perspectives.

— M'est avis que tout cela ne regarde ni Bilbo, ni moi…, pensa Ayrèn qui, par mégarde, prononça ces mots à haute voix.

— Détrompez-vous, Ayrèn ! dit le Magicien. Il se pourrait bien que vous preniez tous les deux une importance dont vous ne soupçonnez pas la mesure aujourd'hui.

— C'est ce qu'on verra… » grommela-t-elle en serrant sa pinte dans ses deux mains.

Elle finit son morceau de fromage à la hâte, ne cachant plus rien de son irritation, et entreprit de finir sa bière. Au fond d'elle, sa décision était prise depuis longtemps : elle n'accompagnerait certainement pas ces Nains, aussi miséreux et tristes fussent-ils. Elle avait eu son lot de dangers et de dragons pour toute une vie, et ne comptait pas remettre le couvert. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. La seule arme qu'elle souhaitait encore brandir aujourd'hui, c'était sa fourchette !

Profitant d'un moment de répit dans la conversation, Bilbo s'approcha furtivement de son amie.

Il lui chuchota :

« La peste soit de ces Nains ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'ils nous veulent…

— Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne nous veulent que des ennuis…, répondit-elle du même ton. S'ils comptaient sur moi pour embrocher ce dragon par le troufignon, ils vont être déçus. Quant à toi… Gandalf a parlé de _cambriolage_ , mais je ne vois pas bien pourquoi. S'ils pouvaient dire les choses simplement plutôt que de parler par énigme, nous n'en serions pas là.

Il acquiesça silencieusement à ses propos.

— Tout de même, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour ne pas te repérer avant…, ajouta-t-il en réprimant un rire moqueur. Je sentais la fumée de ta pipe d'ici ! Et quelle idée de t'être cachée dans le bureau… À ta place, je serais plutôt allé dans la chambre d'ami.

— Je voulais garder un œil sur tout ça, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'aurais rien vu, ni entendu de là-bas.

— Cela aurait peut-être été pour le mieux, dit-il en bougonnant. Je n'aurais jamais dû interrompre notre repas pour ouvrir à ce _Dwalin_. Voilà où nous en sommes, désormais ! Dans ma salle à manger, avec des Nains dans tous les coins qui discutent de quête, de dragons et de dangers à la pelle !

— Tu veux que je les fasse sortir ? Un mot de ta part, et je m'exécute.

— Par tous les Valars, surtout pas ! S'il devait y avoir une bagarre chez moi, je n'y survivrais pas ! Attendons que les choses se tassent. Ils finiront bien par partir d'eux-mêmes…

— Comme tu voudras, Bilbo. Préviens-moi si tu viens à changer d'avis. »

Comme tous les Hobbits, Bilbo appréciait son train de vie calme, serein, et surtout sans aventure ! Quant à Ayrèn, elle avait appris à apprécier ce train de vie ; ses quelques rondeurs et ses joues pleines en étaient la preuve incontestable. Mais son esprit vif et son tempérament ardent n'avait rien perdu de leur éclat d'antan.

Et sa patience, elle, était à bout.

* * *

  **A** **YREN ET SCATHABAN**

Design final

Ayrèn et Scathaban ont connu plusieurs designs différents tout au long de la rédaction de cette fanfiction.  
Il s'agit cette fois de leur design définitif.  
Ce fanart est donc le plus proche de l'apparence "officielle" d'Ayrèn et de son épée.

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : caitercates (tumblr)_

* * *

« La mission que j'ai en tête, recommença Gandalf, nécessite une grande discrétion et non moins de courage, mais si vous êtes intelligents et prudents, je crois que c'est réalisable. Il faudra que quelqu'un s'introduise dans la Montagne sans réveiller le dragon qui y est endormi.

Un échange d'une grande confusion s'ensuivit, mettant à rude épreuve le peu de patience qui restait à Ayrèn. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces Nains, et si cela n'avait pas été pour son pauvre Bilbo, elle serait déjà partie !

— C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'un Cambrioleur ! s'écria tout à coup Ori à l'autre bout de la tablée, pointant visiblement Bilbo du doigt.

— Oui, et un bon ! Un expert, j'imagine ! dit le Hobbit en tapotant ses lèvres avec son index en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation (alors qu'en réalité il n'y comprenait plus grand-chose).

— Mais l'êtes-vous ? demanda Óin en tendant l'oreille, dans laquelle il tenait un sonotone (car il était un peu dur d'oreille).

— Suis-je quoi ? dit Bilbo, qui se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou.

— Il dit qu'il est un expert !

— Moi ?! s'exclama le Hobbit. Oh non, non, non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas un Cambrioleur ! Je n'ai jamais volé quoique ce soit de ma vie ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué et inconsidéré pour tout Hobbit qui se respecte !

Le Nain à la longue barbe blanche assis à la droite d'Ayrèn, Balin, sentit la tension monter en elle à mesure que la conversation avançait ; il éloigna discrètement sa chaise avant de participer à son tour à la conversation :

— Je crains devoir partager l'avis de Monsieur Sacquet, il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un Cambrioleur.

Son frère Dwalin finit pour lui :

— Les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gentils paysans qui ne peuvent ni se battre, ni se défendre par eux-mêmes. Qu'il reste chez lui, à entretenir son garde-manger. Cela vaut mieux pour lui ! »

Cette insulte révolta Ayrèn. Elle écrasa les deux vieux Nains d'un regard si furieux qu'ils se tassèrent tous deux sur leur chaise – bien que jamais n'avoueraient-ils avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, été intimidés par une femme des Hommes.

Et quand un autre Nain fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour poursuivre les tourments du Hobbit, Gandalf laissa la colère le gagner à son tour ; il se tourna et le regarda si sévèrement, projetant en avant ses sourcils broussailleux, que le Nain referma la bouche en faisant claquer ses dents.

« Assez ! Assez de discussions ! gronda-t-il de sa voix la plus terrible.

Les flammes des bougies s'affaiblirent partout à travers la pièce, comme aspirées par la terrifiante aura qui irradiait du Magicien.

Il ajouta furieusement :

— Vous m'avez demandé de trouver un quatorzième membre pour cette Compagnie, et j'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet, et cela devrait vous suffire, à tous tant que vous êtes. Si je dis que c'est un Cambrioleur, c'est un Cambrioleur, ou il le sera le moment venu ! Les Hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'il peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est habitué à l'odeur des Nains, celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous offre un net avantage. Il y a beaucoup plus en Bilbo que vous ne le soupçonnez, et passablement plus qu'il ne le soupçonne lui-même. »

Il s'était assis et calmé entre-temps, mais tous étaient encore sous le choc de l'incroyable ire de Gandalf le Gris. Si d'aucuns doutaient encore de sa puissance avant cela, ce n'était plus le cas. Il est vrai qu'il ne fallait point se fier à son apparence, car s'il était un vagabond, ce n'était pas un vagabond comme les autres.

Quand il se fut remis, Thorin déporta son regard de Gandalf à Dracà-cwellere, la désignant d'un signe de tête :

« Et qu'en est-il d'elle ?

— Oui, qu'en est-il ? dit Ayrèn en haussant les sourcils à l'intention du Magicien.

— Je voue une confiance aveugle à Bilbo pour être le Hobbit de la situation, mon cher Thorin. Mais toute aveugle qu'elle soit, ma confiance a besoin d'un bâton pour avancer dans le noir. Ce bâton n'est autre qu'Ayrèn.

Gandalf se pencha vers elle pour serrer affectueusement son épaule, et il sentit à quel point elle était crispée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Gandalf se pencha une nouvelle fois pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Bilbo va venir avec nous quoiqu'il arrive, j'en suis persuadé. Son sang de Touque est déjà en train de bouillir en lui. Regardez comme ses yeux brillent malgré lui quand les Nains parlent de la Montagne ! (Il eut un rire ténu.) Ménagez mon cœur de vieux fou, et voyagez à ses côtés. Il aura besoin de vous pour faire face au dragon.

— Nipangerit (5) ! gronda-t-elle soudain. Assez, Gandalf ! Assez ! »

La pinte qu'elle tenait dans les mains se brisa ; un liquide chaud se mit à suinter d'une plaie sur sa paume gauche. Mais elle l'ignora. C'en était trop. Cette soirée, ces Nains, ce bruit, cette agitation démesurée, ces tentatives de manipulation, l'avidité naine, et surtout ce Magicien de malheur ! C'était le mercredi soir le plus embarrassant et le plus déplaisant dans toute l'histoire de la Comté !

Elle se leva dans un fracas de chaise, et enfonça son index dans la poitrine du Magicien, l'obligeant à reculer d'un pas.

« Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par vos belles paroles, Gandalf ! Vous avez amené ici ces... ces adlait nudyuartok (6), ces itialuit dwulf (7), et vous pensiez que je dirais _oui_ ? Non, Gandalf. J'en ai ma claque, des dragons. Je ne renierai pas mes ancêtres pour participer à cette... iktsvarpok (8) !

Elle jeta un regard désolé à son ami Bilbo avant de poursuivre :

— Bilbo, mon ami, pardonne-moi, mais je ne puis rester davantage, ou je risquerais de briser une autre de tes belles pintes. Viens donc prendre le thé chez moi demain, quand tu auras réussi à faire évacuer tes lieux ! Nous pourrons ainsi reprendre le cours normal de nos vies ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à un Nain, plus jamais ! »

Et ce fut tout ce qu'on put tirer d'elle ce soir-là.

Alors, les genoux toujours pliés et le dos voûté, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle fut stoppée net dans son avancée par une main serrée sur son bras. Elle étouffa un cri de protestation scandalisé et apprêta son poing pour l'envoyer dans la figure de _quiconque_ avait osé l'arrêter, mais resta figée sur place quand elle se rendit compte que ce 'quiconque', c'était Bilbo.

Le Hobbit fixait son amie de ses grands yeux bleus, pleins de peur, mais d'espoir aussi. Son regard l'implorait silencieusement de rester. Mais Ayrèn ne put s'y résoudre. Elle ne tolèrerait pas un instant de plus la compagnie de ces Nains. Si elle restait une minute de plus en leur présence, elle ne répondrait plus de ses réactions et des dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer à la jolie demeure du Hobbit.

À la place, elle lui fit un sourire amical et, du moins l'espérait-elle, réconfortant. Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Elle s'apprêtait à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, quand elle croisa le regard incandescent de Thorin qui la toisait de loin. Les autres Nains la dévisageaient, eux aussi, mais aucun ne le faisait avec autant d'ardeur que leur chef.

De son côté, Gandalf avait recommencé à fumer tranquillement sa pipe, comme si rien ne s'était passé. À moins qu'il eût encore quelques tours dans son sac... Ayrèn refusa d'y penser.

« On se voit demain, mon ami, dit-elle en contenant sa voix. Ne laisse pas ce vieux bouc décider à ta place de ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Et, quittant Thorin des yeux, elle s'en alla.

Sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié sa pipe sur la table.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Aulë, forgeron et maître en tous les arts, est l'un des quatorze Valars, et le plus puissant après Manwë, Varda et Ulmo. Il est particulièrement vénéré par les Nains, qui l'appellent _Mahal_.

(2) Les yeux dorés et les cheveux blonds sont caractéristiques de la lignée Framdrēorig, et Ayrèn n'y fait pas exception ;

(3) « Pénis », en Lossoth ;

(4) « Aux armes ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(5) « Fermez-la », en Lossoth ;

(6) « Étrangers grossiers, rustres », en Lossoth ;

(7) « Nains stupides », en Lossoth ;

(8) « Folie, insanité », en Lossoth.


	5. Choisir son destin (fanart)

** Précédemment **

_Le Hobbit fixait son amie de ses grands yeux bleus, pleins de peur, mais d'espoir aussi. Son regard l'implorait silencieusement de rester. Mais Ayrèn ne put s'y résoudre. Elle ne tolèrerait pas un instant de plus la compagnie de ces Nains. Si elle restait une minute de plus en leur présence, elle ne répondrait plus de ses réactions et des dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer à la jolie demeure du Hobbit._

_À la place, elle lui fit un sourire amical et, du moins l'espérait-elle, réconfortant. Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Elle s'apprêtait à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, quand elle croisa le regard incandescent de Thorin qui la toisait de loin. Les autres Nains la dévisageaient, eux aussi, mais aucun ne le faisait avec autant d'ardeur que leur chef._

_De son côté, Gandalf avait recommencé à fumer tranquillement sa pipe, comme si rien ne s'était passé. À moins qu'il eût encore quelques tours dans son sac... Ayrèn refusa d'y penser._

_« On se voit demain, mon ami, dit-elle en contenant sa voix. Ne laisse pas ce vieux bouc décider à ta place de ce que tu veux vraiment. »_

_Et, quittant Thorin des yeux, elle s'en alla._

_Sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié sa pipe sur la table._

 

* * *

**AYRÈN ET SCATHABAN, POSANT SUR LA SINAAQ**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : ummmandy (tumblr)_

** **

* * *

**La Comté, Cul-de-bouteille**

**Le lendemain matin, peu après les aurores**

Le sommeil d'Ayrèn fut très agité. Après être rentrée précipitamment chez elle la nuit dernière, elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil qu'après avoir soigné la plaie dans sa paume, bu une tisane bien chaude et grignoté deux biscuits au beurre ; et quand elle parvint enfin à s'endormir, elle eut d'affreux cauchemars. Elle rêva des fils de Scatha Le Ver et de la sensation térébrante de leur sang corrosif sur sa peau d'opale. Puis elle rêva d'un dragon plus grand, plus féroce encore, qui crachait des flammes larges comme des forêts et hautes comme des montagnes.

Elle rêva de bruits de marteau et d'enclume, d'épées qui s'entrechoquent, de boucliers qui volent en éclats, d'os qui se brisent.

Elle s'éveilla tout à coup sur un horrible sursaut, pour s'apercevoir qu'une partie de son rêve était réalité. Sauf que ce n'était pas des marteaux, ni des boucliers qu'elle entendait, mais quelqu'un qui frappait vigoureusement à sa porte.

Voyant à la lumière du dehors qu'il était encore très tôt, Ayrèn poussa un râle de protestation. Elle s'étira avec un bâillement sonore avant de sauter à bas de son lit et, après avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre, elle s'en fut ouvrir la porte.

L'ouverture laissa pénétrer la lumière du jour naissant dans son vestibule. Une légère brise printanière s'engouffra dans sa demeure quand elle vit que Bilbo patientait sur son seuil.

Un peu perdue, Ayrèn dit :

« Bilbo ! Que fais-tu ici, si tôt ? Veux-tu déjà boire le thé ?

Sa voix était encore rauque de son sommeil agité.

— Non, ma chère amie ! répondit Bilbo avec enthousiasme. Je suis venu te dire au revoir, car je pars pour une aventure !

En effet, le petit Hobbit était vêtu de ses plus beaux habits de voyage, et le grand sac qu'il portait dans son dos – probablement aussi lourd que lui –, indiquait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Mais Ayrèn, incrédule, n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son ami cette nuit-là.

— Qu'est-ce que ce vieux bouc t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle en posant un genou à terre devant lui, pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé ? Es-tu sous l'emprise d'un enchantement ?

— Non, rien de tout cela, objecta le Hobbit en agitant les mains. Hier soir, tu m'as dit de me concentrer sur ce que _moi,_ je voulais vraiment. Et tu avais raison. Je _veux_ les suivre, Ayrèn. Tu aurais dû les entendre chanter, après que tu sois partie. Ils ont remué en moi la passion des belles choses de la montagne, l'adresse et la magie, l'amour féroce et jaloux, le désir d'aventure... Ils ont réveillé le Touque en moi !

Ses grands yeux bleus luisaient d'une lueur nouvelle, vive et fauve. Une lueur inhabituelle chez un Hobbit.

N'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles, l'Humaine posa ses mains sur les épaules du Hobbit avec gravité.

Sa voix était chargée d'émotions quand elle lui répondit :

— Après qu'ils aient saccagé Cul-de-sac, pillé ton garde-manger, gâché notre soirée... Tu t'es quand même décidé à les suivre ? Eux, ces... (Elle marqua une pause, le regard furieux.) Ces _Nains_ , ces êtres cruels et avides ? Tu choisis donc de les suivre, malgré toutes les souffrances que leur peuple a infligées à ma famille ? Toi mieux que quiconque connait le sort qu'ils réservèrent à Fram !

Bilbo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il parcourait de ses yeux le visage sévère de son amie, comme s'il espérait pouvoir y trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Mais il n'y vit qu'un étrange mélange de tristesse et de colère.

— Oui. Excuse-moi..., dit-il tout bas. (Il se pencha pour l'attirer dans une tendre accolade.) J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Je suis déjà très en retard, je ne puis rester plus longtemps. Au revoir, mon amie. Tu vas me manquer. »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Il resta quelques temps immobile en la serrant contre lui, empreint d'une grande solennité ; il semblait presque ne plus vouloir la lâcher. Quand enfin il trouva en lui le courage de s'en aller, il sortit de l'étreinte. Ses yeux brillaient. Ce qui miroitait dans les yeux de Bilbo à ce moment ressemblait fort à des larmes, mais rien ne permettait de l'affirmer.

Puis, il tourna sur ses talons et s'en alla, sans oser se retourner, de peur que le regard implorant d'Ayrèn ne le fasse changer d'avis.

« Bilbo, attends ! le héla-t-elle.

Le cri d'Ayrèn l'arrêta net.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour la regarder. Elle était toujours un genou à terre, les bras tendus devant elle.

— Est-ce vraiment ce que _tu_ veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Est-ce le dessein que tu t'es choisi ?

— Oui, répondit-il à mi-voix. Oui, Ayrèn. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

À cette réponse, Ayrèn poussa un grognement féroce. Elle bondit sur ses pieds. Un éclair de fureur sauvage traversa ses yeux d'or.

Bilbo sentit ses poumons se liquéfier. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir fait un détour par la maison de la femme des Hommes pour lui dire au revoir. Ses orteils se crispèrent, enfermant des brins d'herbes entre ses orteils. Un autre rugissement de colère de l'Humaine raviva en lui de lointains souvenirs ; il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Dracà-cwellere, le visage encore éclaboussé de sang, et les cheveux noircis par la saleté. Une femme bien plus froide, terrible et impitoyable que celle qu'elle était devenue en vivant dans la Comté.

Aussi lentement qu'il lui fut possible de le faire, il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas. Des brins d'herbe étaient toujours coincés entre ses orteils.

La voix grondante de Dracà-cwellere s'éleva, encore plus féroce qu'avant :

« Tu es le Hobbit le plus borné et le plus inconscient de toute la Comté !

Le Hobbit déglutit nerveusement.

— Bilbo, je... Ah, et puis zut !

Elle passa une main sur son visage et parut réfléchir quelques instants. Finalement, elle grogna :

— Donne-moi cinq minutes !

Secouant sa tête pour évacuer sa colère, elle chuchota ensuite :

— Je viens avec toi. Il est hors de question que je confie mon plus précieux ami à un Magicien fou... et à des _Nains_ de surcroît !

Le Hobbit resta silencieux quelques secondes ; il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Quand enfin il comprit que son amie avait décidé de l'accompagner, son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents. Ses poumons se recomposèrent, ses orteils lâchèrent les quelques pousses vertes qu'ils gardaient encore en otage. Il fut submergé de tant de joie et de soulagement qu'il bondit sur place d'excitation.

— Je te donne trois minutes ! dit-il joyeusement. Et pas une de plus ! Nous sommes très en retard ! »

Ayrèn acquiesça en silence et, faisant volte-face, elle s'engouffra dans sa demeure.

* * *

Ayrèn ne s'arrêta pas une seconde pour souffler. Elle l'aurait fait bien volontiers pour attraper quelques tartines et se faire un copieux petit-déjeuner. Mais pour rien de tout cela, elle n'avait le temps.

Car elle s'était décidée : elle accompagnerait Bilbo. Son instinct l'avait suppliée de le protéger... et Ayrèn l'écoutait toujours.

Elle attrapa sa plus grande besace et y fourra tout ce qui lui semblait important : des vêtements, une fourrure, des gâteaux et des morceaux de sucre, un bon couteau, une gourde en peau de chèvre, une vieille pierre à feu, une paire de gants en cuir, un morceau de savon encore humide, une bourse pleine de pièces et quelques infusions contre la fièvre.

Dans la même hâte, elle ouvrit le grand coffre en merisier au pied de son lit. Elle en sortit sa grande épée Scathaban, rangée dans son fourreau incrusté de glyphes rohirriques, ainsi que son vieux plastron de cuir. Voilà bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert cette vieille malle. Pourtant, l'émotion qui l'étreignit quand elle agrippa fermement le pommeau de son arme était aussi forte qu'au premier jour. Ce fameux jour où elle fut nommée Gardienne de l'épée Scathaban, et Guerrière Sainte des Framdrēorig.

Cédant à une pulsion irrépressible, elle tira à moitié l'épée de son fourreau et en examina le tranchant. La lame couleur d'argent, pleine de reflets damassés, jeta une lueur laiteuse sur son visage quand elle l'orienta vers la lumière printanière qui filtrait à travers les carreaux. Elle était aussi lourde que difficile à manier ; de longues années d'entraînement et des bras solides étaient indispensables pour la manipuler. Forgée d'une seule pièce, elle était emmanchée dans une poignée à deux mains munie d'une garde pointue qui pouvait servir de piolet. Le manche était habillé d'un tressage en cuir pour une meilleure prise en main. Savamment agencées, de petites écailles de dragon couleur d'airain profilaient les armoiries de sa famille sur le plat de la lame, sous la garde. Elle était effilée à la pointe et capable de transpercer n'importe quelle armure. Cette épée était une amie fidèle, elle avait honoré de nombreux guerriers avant elle. Il était impensable que la guerrière d'antan quitte la Comté sans elle.

Ayrèn rengaina son arme et, sans s'attarder davantage, elle sauta dans ses atours de voyage : des bottes en cuir de grand phoque du Septentrion, un pantalon de chasse, un pourpoint de laine et son manteau de fourrure. Elle se contorsionna pour rentrer dans son plastron de cuir (elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'il fut si étroit par le passé !) et attacha solidement le fourreau de Scathaban à sa ceinture. Puis elle se précipita dans son vestibule en passant sa tête par la bandoulière de sa besace.

Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas chez Bilbo, où le plafond était excessivement plus bas ; si elle avait dû faire la même chose chez lui – les genoux pliés et le dos voûté –, elle ne serait jamais parvenue à tout faire en trois minutes.

Sur les coups de deux minutes et cinquante secondes, elle se saisit de sa cape de pluie accrochée sur la patère de l'entrée. Elle l'attacha à la va-vite autour de son cou, puis plongea sa main dans sa poche pour vérifier qu'elle avait suffisamment de naark kuvianartok pour au moins une semaine...

Elle se figea brusquement dans son mouvement.

Pas parce qu'elle manquait de tabac, bien au contraire : elle en avait à profusion.

Mais elle se rendit compte que sa pipe n'était plus dans sa poche.

La voix de Bilbo lui parvint de l'extérieur, teintée d'un empressement qu'il ne se gênait plus de montrer :

« Ayrèn ! C'est l'heure !

' _Tiaavuluk !_ (1)'

Ayrèn avait beau tenter de se rappeler _où diable_ elle avait bien pu poser sa pipe, elle ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir. Son visage se contorsionna d'une grimace de frustration. Plus elle se remémorait les dernières heures dans l'espoir de se souvenir où se trouvait sa pipe, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient, plissant son front de rides profondes. Rien ne lui revint en mémoire. À part son épée Scathaban, il n'existait pas d'objet plus précieux à ses yeux que celui-ci. Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir été assez daqatulakan (2) pour perdre quelque chose d'aussi inestimable.

— Ayrèn ! cria Bilbo. Je pars sans toi ! »

Ayrèn poussa un cri de frustration en balayant une dernière fois son vestibule des yeux. Mais sa pipe n'était nulle part. Et elle n'avait plus le temps de partir à sa recherche...

 _'Je suis vraiment trop bête !'_ rumina-t-elle en se frappant le front. _'Tant pis, je devrais faire sans !'_

Sachant qu'elle n'avait plus une seconde à perdre, elle sortit de Cul-de-bouteille et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle tourna trois fois la clef, qu'elle cacha ensuite en lieu sûr, entre deux pierres au-dessus de sa porte, assez haut pour qu'aucun Hobbit ne pût l'atteindre sans monter sur une chaise. Elle l'aurait bien cachée sous un pot, mais elle n'en avait pas. Pas plus qu'un lutin de jardin (3).

« Je suis prête, dit-elle en se tournant vers Bilbo.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Bilbo, soucieux. Tu as l'air contrariée.

— Contrariée ?! répéta-t-elle en serrant les poings. Mais bien sûr que je suis contrariée ! Qui ne le serait pas ? Me voilà embarquée dans un long voyage dont je me serais bien passée ! Nous allons voyager avec des _Nains_ et un Magicien à moitié fou, traverser d'Ouest en Est les Terres Solitaires, franchir les Monts Brumeux, affronter je ne sais quels dangers au-delà, tenter de jouer au plus malin avec un dragon... Un dragon cracheur de feu, par-dessus le marché ! Alors, oui, oui ! Je suis contrariée ! Au-delà de tout !

— Il est toujours temps pour toi de changer d'avis, dit-il tristement.

Elle répliqua :

— Foutaises ! Quelle piètre amie serais-je de te laisser partir sans moi ! Ma contrariété n'aura pas raison de notre amitié. Mais allons-y sans plus tarder, car je ne garantis pas que je ne changerais pas d'avis si nous restons ici plus longtemps.

À cette réponse de son amie Humaine, Bilbo laissa s'échapper un petit cri d'excitation :

— Alors, c'est parti ! »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une vive émotion. Les yeux d'un Touque, à n'en pas douter !

Les deux amis ajustèrent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'il leur était possible d'aller ; du moins, pour le Hobbit, car il avait besoin de trois belles enjambées là où Ayrèn n'en plaçait qu'une.

« Bilbo ? Ayrèn ? Où courez-vous comme ça ? les interpela quelqu'un alors qu'ils fendaient la Comté comme le vent.

— Pas le temps ! Nous sommes déjà... très en retard ! répondit Bilbo entre deux respirations saccadées.

— En retard ? En retard pour quoi ?

— Nous partons pour une aventure ! » cria-t-il gaiement.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Malédiction, en Lossoth ;

(2) Stupide, en Lossoth ;

(3) Les lutins de jardin étaient des ornementations d'extérieur fort prisés des Hobbits. Ils furent un temps nommés « Nains de jardin », mais ce nom fut abandonné pour ne pas vexer les Nains qui traversaient occasionnellement la Comté – ils étaient connus parmi les Hobbits pour être assez susceptibles.

 


	6. L'aventure commence ! (fanart)

** Précédemment **

_Les deux amis ajustèrent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'il leur était possible d'aller ; du moins, pour le Hobbit, car il avait besoin de trois belles enjambées là où Ayrèn n'en plaçait qu'une._

_« Bilbo ? Ayrèn ? Où courez-vous comme ça ? les interpela quelqu'un alors qu'ils fendaient la Comté comme le vent._

_— Pas le temps ! Nous sommes déjà... très en retard ! répondit Bilbo entre deux respirations saccadées._

_— En retard ? En retard pour quoi ?_

_— Nous partons pour une aventure ! » cria-t-il gaiement._

* * *

** Forêt de la Comté, Ouest de Bree **

** Plus tard dans la matinée **

Bilbo semblait savoir dans quelle direction la Compagnie des Nains était partie – l'Est, apparemment –, alors la femme des Hommes se contenta de le suivre.

Les deux amis avaient déjà couru une bonne heure et traversé de nombreux champs et bosquets boisés, quand ils discernèrent enfin l'écho de sabots foulant la terre et de conversations animées parmi les grands arbres. Une puissante odeur de sous-bois s'engouffrait dans leurs poumons en feu ; Bilbo était hors d'haleine. Quand le sentier devint plus raide, non loin d'un cours d'eau, des silhouettes familières à dos de poneys finirent par se découper sur l'horizon d'une colline boisée.

Le Hobbit manquait tant de souffle qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour interpeller la Compagnie :

« Att... att... attendez... attendez !

Quatorze paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur eux. La plupart paraissaient surpris. Les yeux du Magicien, eux, s'étaient faits facétieux.

— J'ai signé ! » dit fièrement le Hobbit.

Il tira un épais parchemin de l'intérieur de son manteau pour le confier au vieux Balin.

Pendant que le Nain inspectait le document avec minutie, Bilbo reprit son souffle, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux et les jambes flageolantes.

Ayrèn, quant à elle, était tout juste essoufflée. Ses gestes étaient alertes, souples, presque enthousiastes. Si elle avait pris du poids et perdu sa fière musculature d'antan, elle n'en faisait rien paraître. Elle sentait se réveiller en elle une sensation familière, qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis très longtemps. Son visage était fendu d'un sourire discret, ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort. Quelque chose brillait dans ses iris moirés. Tout son être irradiait de cette joie longtemps oubliée, enfermée dans un coffre au pied de son lit il y a bien des années.

Jadis, jamais courir ne lui avait fait cet effet. Et maintenant, c'était comme si son corps en redemandait. Il était clair désormais qu'elle avait sous-estimé son désir d'aventure : son cœur vaillant en scandait à nouveau les louanges !

Tandis que Balin achevait la vérification du contrat de Cambrioleur à l'aide de son monocle, quelques Nains furent portés à murmurer ; ils dardaient Ayrèn de regards indiscrets. L'Humaine interpréta l'insistance de leurs observations comme une sorte de défiance. La joie qu'elle avait éprouvée alors s'émoussa brutalement. Leurs moindres mouvements, leurs moindres regards lui paraissaient hostiles. Qu'ils le fussent réellement ou non importait peu.

Lentement, Ayrèn se rembrunit. Le poids du regard des Nains sur elle lui parut encore plus lourd que la veille.

 _'Le voyage risque d'être plus difficile que prévu.'_ se dit-elle à regret. _'Je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour m'entendre avec des types pareils.'_

Gandalf avait entre-temps fait avancer son cheval à côté d'elle. Il se pencha par-dessus l'encolure de sa monture et commença d'une voix taquine :

« Bonjour, ma chère. Quelle joie de v...

Ayrèn l'interrompit aussi sec, agitant une main en l'air :

— Non. Je ne vous ferai pas le _plaisir_ de dire que vous aviez raison, Gandalf. »

Il haussa les épaules avant de s'agiter d'un grand rire. Ce demi-aveu lui suffisait.

« Eh bien, tout me semble en ordre ! dit le Nain à la longue barbe blanche en restituant le contrat au Hobbit. Bienvenue, Monsieur Sacquet, dans la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne.

Le vieux Nain adressa un clin d'œil amical à Bilbo, avant de tirer sur les rênes de son poney pour faire face à Ayrèn :

— Et quelle... arrivée inattendue que voilà ! dit-il prudemment. Nous ne vous attendions pas.

— Inattendue, en effet... » dit une voix derrière eux.

Ayrèn reconnut tout de suite l'accent Khuzdûl puissant de Thorin, qui s'était approché d'eux entre-temps.

Elle sentit alors le regard insistant du chef de la Compagnie des Nains l'inspecter des pieds à la tête. Son accoutrement avait certainement retenu son attention : un pantalon d'homme, beaucoup de fourrure, un plastron de cuir, une grande épée de fort belle facture attachée à sa ceinture. Puis son regard inquisiteur remonta jusqu'à son visage : cheveux en bataille, cernes noirs et moue courroucée. Et de grands yeux, bridés et effilés comme des lames frappées d'or et de feu. Leur couleur était étrange, on aurait dit qu'ils crépitaient. Cette vision le déstabilisa. Comme le reste de ses compagnons, il ignorait s'il devait être effrayé ou fasciné par l'étrangeté de ces iris.

« Balin, nous règlerons la paperasse de Dracà-cwellere plus tard, dit-il d'un air absent. Je te charge de rédiger son contrat.

Puis, la quittant des yeux, il reprit contenance et s'adressa à sa Compagnie :

— Donnez-leur des poneys ! »

Au mot 'poneys', Bilbo se décomposa (Ayrèn aussi, mais elle le cachait beaucoup mieux).

Il protesta avec vigueur :

« Non, non, non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis sûr que je peux suivre à pied ! Je suis féru de randonnées. Je suis allé jusqu'à la Grenouillère, une fois ! Et, sans me vanter, je pense être parfaitement capable de… _Ah !_ »

Le Hobbit n'eut guère l'occasion de protester plus longtemps. Kíli et Fíli l'avaient déjà soulevé et déposé sur un petit poney alezan, ricanant discrètement et se délectant des grimaces d'effroi qui déformaient son visage joufflu. Il en était presque comique, se dit Ayrèn, mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à se moquer de son ami.

Les deux mêmes Nains tendirent ensuite une paire de rênes à Ayrèn, au bout desquelles se trouvait un poney gris à l'air farouche.

Son corps se raidit :

« Je ne monterai pas sur ce poney, Maîtres Nains. Je ferai aussi bien de marcher, car je crains que mes pieds ne touchent le sol si je tentais de l'enfourcher !

Ce qui était très exagéré, mais ni Kíli ni Fíli n'eurent l'audace de la contredire. Après tout, ses jambes étaient plus grandes que toutes celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir, et il leur était facile d'imaginer qu'elles fussent en effet trop longues pour monter sur un poney.

Ce qu'Ayrèn ne disait pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais chevauché un cheval, ni même un poney de sa vie, et que la seule idée d'en monter un l'effrayait. C'était une guerrière Lossoth, une cavalière des grands rennes de Forochel, une dresseuse de cervidés ! Certainement pas une monteuse de chevaux, ces drôles de créatures aux sabots ronds et à la tête dépourvue de cornes !

Pour convaincre Fíli et Kíli qui s'échangeaient des regards inquiets, elle ajouta :

— N'ayez crainte, mes jambes sont solides. Je marcherai jusqu'à ce que nous fassions l'acquisition d'un autre cheval.

Bien évidemment, elle espérait secrètement que cela n'arriverait... jamais.

Elle poursuivit, d'un ton sans appel :

— D'ici-là, je laisserai ce poney porter mes affaires.

— Très bien, Dracà-cwellere, lui répondit Fíli.

— Comme il vous siéra, ma Dame, finit Kíli.

Sur ce, les deux lui firent une profonde révérence, bien trop exagérée pour être honnête.

Puis la voix de Thorin les rappela au loin :

— En route ! »

* * *

* * *

La Compagnie avait repris la route depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Ayrèn sentit quelque chose passer non loin de son oreille, et être rattrapée juste derrière elle dans un bruit de métal.

« Allez, Nori, envoie la monnaie ! dit Glóin avec un ricanement mesquin.

D'autres bourses remplies de monnaie clinquante furent envoyées çà et là tout au long de la colonne de poneys qui s'était formée sur le long du sentier. Ayrèn, qui marchait avec méfiance entre le poney de Bilbo et le cheval de Gandalf, inclina son visage vers le Magicien :

— Gandalf ? Une... explication ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton aussi suspicieux que curieux.

— Ils ont parié sur les chances que Bilbo nous rejoigne ou pas..., répondit Gandalf, dont le regard suivait distraitement les gains voler et atterrir dans les mains de leurs nouveaux heureux propriétaires. La majorité a parié que non !

— Et qu'en pensiez-vous ? lui demanda Bilbo.

— Oh, disons que...

Il hésita un instant. Soudain, trois énormes bourses furent envoyées par-dessus l'encolure du cheval de Gandalf.

Le Magicien les attrapa sans peine et les rangea joyeusement dans sa besace. Il arborait un sourire triomphal quand il s'exclama :

— Mes chers amis, je n'ai pas douté de vous deux un seul instant !

Ayrèn et Bilbo s'échangèrent un regard confus. La situation leur échappait encore.

Ce fut Dwalin qui se chargea d'éclairer leur lanterne :

— Gandalf est le seul à avoir parié que vous viendriez tous les deux, grogna-t-il. C'est la dernière fois que je parie contre un Magicien ! »

De fait, le Nain avait parié qu'aucun des deux ne viendrait, et il n'avait plus un sou en poche.

La femme du peuple des Hommes étouffa un rire moqueur en le dissimulant sous une fausse quinte de toux. Dwalin avait enfreint une règle séculaire des Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu : ne jamais parier contre un Magicien (1). La malchance du Nain était somme tout méritée, pensa-t-elle.

Puis, certains plus riches qu'avant, et d'autres bien plus pauvres, la Compagnie reprit la marche en silence.

* * *

  **AYRÈN**

_Image non libre de droit  
_

_Artiste : lyosphe sur tumblr_

__

* * *

Les longues jambes d'Ayrèn étaient pleines de force et d'assurance malgré les années de repos passées dans la Comté ; elle ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre la tête du cortège de Nains d'une foulée aisée. À mesure qu'elle dépassait les Nains, ceux-ci se présentèrent plus formellement à elle, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de mieux retenir leurs noms. Bofur se découvrit la tête et lui fit une révérence polie. Dwalin la fixait avec des yeux sévères, mais lui parlait avec respect. Bifur grommela quelque chose en Khuzdûl qu'elle ne comprit pas. Ori regardait ailleurs, apparemment trop effrayé pour croiser son regard ; impressionné, intimidé, gêné, Ayrèn ne sut qu'en penser. De tous les Nains, seul Bombur ne lui pipa mot, encore rancunier par rapport aux événements de la veille ; il tira sur les rênes de son poney pour s'éloigner d'elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Elle finit par arriver aux côtés de Thorin, qui marchait en tête de colonne sur un grand poney baie.

« C'est aimable à vous de vous être jointe à nous, Dracà-cwellere, commença-t-il sans quitter l'horizon des yeux. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu la faiblesse de croire que vous ne viendriez pas.

Les lèvres d'Ayrèn esquissèrent un léger rictus :

— Je vais être honnête, Maître Écu-de-chêne : si cela n'avait pas été pour mon ami Bilbo, nos routes ne se seraient jamais recroisées.

Sur ces mots, elle jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard tendre à l'intention du Hobbit, qui lui répondit d'un signe de la main et d'un large sourire, quoiqu'un peu crispé, considérant l'énorme animal sur lequel on l'avait posé (2). Thorin, qui avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil, haussa les sourcils face à la démonstration de tendresse des deux amis. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une amitié entre un Hobbit et une Humaine auparavant – pourtant, il avait vécu longtemps, et entendu beaucoup de choses.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant encore quelques collines sans s'adresser la parole. Il n'échappa toutefois pas à Thorin que l'Humaine fouillait nerveusement ses poches de temps à autre, et soupirait tristement quand elle n'y trouvait pas ce qu'elle y cherchait. Il l'ignorait encore, mais elle nourrissait innocemment un vain espoir d'y retrouver sa pipe.

Au sommet d'un colline, Thorin finit par lâcher d'un air songeur :

— Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous aussi, Dracà-cwellere : si cela n'avait pas été pour Gandalf, nos routes ne se seraient jamais recroisées non plus.

Elle lui jeta un regard confus :

— Pardon ?

— Il a ardemment défendu votre cause, répondit-il. J'étais plus que réticent à l'idée de laisser une femme du peuple des Hommes nous rejoindre ; une distraction inutile et dangereuse pour les plus jeunes et les plus naïfs d'entre-nous. Mais il a su me convaincre. Il faudrait être fou pour refuser l'aide de Dracà-cwellere, pourfendeuse des fils de Scatha Le Ver.

Ayrèn tourna violemment la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Elle avait senti son visage s'empourprer et ses joues picoter face à ce compliment adressé à demi-mot. Elle n'était pas de celles qui rougissaient facilement, et encore moins de celles qui offraient son visage cramoisi en spectacle. Surtout pas à un Nain.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dracà-cwellere..., ajouta-t-il en remarquant sa gêne. J'ai bien conscience que vous n'êtes là que pour protéger votre ami le Hobbit. Et personne ici ne serait assez fou pour vous forcer à affronter un dragon cracheur de feu.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

Le ton de Thorin se voulait rassurant, et la femme des Hommes ne put s'empêcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle était sincère quand elle disait ' _en avoir sa claque des dragons_ '.

Il reprit ensuite :

— Mais vous devrez signer un contrat vous aussi, ne serait-ce que pour la clause de confidentialité. Et pour ce qui est de votre part du trésor...

— Je ne suis pas intéressée par le trésor, l'interrompit-elle sans ménagement. Seule la protection de Bilbo m'importe.

Thorin fronça les sourcils et quitta l'horizon des yeux pour la fixer d'un air curieux.

— Comment ça, pas intéressée... ? »

Puis il se souvint qu'elle était l'héritière de Fram, fils de Frumgar... Et qu'à ce titre, elle était sans aucun doute plus riche que toute la Compagnie réunie. Dracà-cwellere était à la tête d'un immense patrimoine, constitué par le butin de Scatha Le Ver, et composé uniquement de biens que le dragon du froid avait dérobés aux Nains avant qu'il fut occis par Fram.

Comme il sentit la conversation glisser vers un terrain potentiellement très glissant, et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à la dispute, il en resta là.

* * *

Ayrèn avait ralenti progressivement son pas, afin de se retrouver à nouveau aux côtés de son ami Bilbo qui voyageait en queue de file. Aussi calme fut son poney, il n'avait toujours pas quitté sa mine effarée. La femme des Hommes sentit son cœur bondir d'affectation à la vue de la triste mine de son ami ; elle posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort, veillant à ne pas trop s'approcher de l'animal, et ne la retira que lorsqu'elle sentit sous ses doigts qu'il s'était détendu.

À ce moment, il souffla :

« Merci, Ayrèn. J'en avais besoin.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, leurs yeux exprimant ce qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se dire : ' _Nous traverserons cela ensemble, mon ami._ '

La solennité du moment fut interrompue par un éternuement sonore de Bilbo. Il renifla bruyamment et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour attraper son mouchoir.

— Ah, oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais allergique aux crins de poney ! dit-elle en riant doucement.

Il fit une mine agacée avant de se figer d'un coup. Sa poche était vide.

— Ayrèn, c'est une catastrophe ! s'écria soudain Bilbo. J'ai oublié mon mouchoir ! Il... il faut faire demi-tour ! Dois-je alerter les autres ?

Il avait l'air absolument et véritablement paniqué.

— Ton _mouchoir_ ? répéta Ayrèn incrédule.

— Oui ! Mon mouchoir ! Celui avec mes initiales brodées dessus ! C'est vraiment terrible, comment vais-je bien pouvoir me moucher maintenant ? »

Ayrèn resta silencieuse quelques secondes, la face inexpressive.

D'un seul coup, dans un éclat qui fit sursauter tout le monde – bêtes, Hobbit et Nains -, un éclat de rire tonitruant l'agita. Elle riait si fort que ses poumons la faisaient souffrir, et que tous ses organes se tassaient sous l'effort. La situation était tellement absurde qu'elle l'avait prise au dépourvu. Elle essaya de lui dire _'Tout ça pour un mouchoir ! Mon pauvre ami, tu es impayable !_ ', mais elle fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses genoux pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre, Bofur, qui se trouvait juste devant eux et qui avait entendu leur conversation, arracha un morceau de sa tunique qui se déchira avec un long ' _rrrrrrip !'_. Sourire moqueur en coin, il le jeta dans la direction du Hobbit. Bilbo l'attrapa maladroitement, le visage blanc de désarroi.

« Utilisez ça ! Ça fera l'affaire ! » dit Bofur avec nonchalance.

Tenant le tissu à bout de doigts, Bilbo eut une grimace écœurée.

Les rires des Nains s'ajoutèrent à ceux d'Ayrèn. Même Gandalf riait à gorge déployée. En tête de cortège, Thorin regardait la scène par-dessus son épaule, le visage fendu d'un sourire imperceptible derrière sa barbe noire.

Et soudain, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé croisèrent le regard d'or et de feu de Dracà-cwellere. Le grand rire d'Ayrèn se tut progressivement. Mais le Nain maintint son regard, comme s'il la dévisageait. L'Humaine le toisa longuement sans comprendre. L'échange dura ; son intensité s'alourdit, jusqu'à devenir insupportable.

Puis un éclair de lucidité les frappa.

Ayrèn fut la première à détourner les yeux.

Tout rire avait disparu de son expression. Et son visage redevint sévère et froid : le visage de Dracà-cwellere.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) D'autres règles de ce genre existent en Terre du Milieu : ne jamais défier un Elfe à l'arc, ne jamais engager un concours de cul-secs avec un Nain quand on n'en est pas un soi-même, ne jamais dire à un Magicien qu'il est en retard, en sont des exemples classiques ;

(2) Ou, à tout le moins, énorme à ses yeux de Hobbit.

 


	7. Clopin-clopant

** Précédemment **

_Tenant le tissu à bout de doigts, Bilbo eut une grimace écœurée._

_Les rires des Nains s'ajoutèrent à ceux d'Ayrèn. Même Gandalf riait à gorge déployée. En tête de cortège, Thorin regardait la scène par-dessus son épaule, le visage fendu d'un sourire imperceptible derrière sa barbe noire._

_Et soudain, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé croisèrent le regard d'or et de feu de Dracà-cwellere. Le grand rire d'Ayrèn se tut progressivement. Mais le Nain maintint son regard, comme s'il la dévisageait. L'Humaine le toisa longuement sans comprendre. L'échange dura ; son intensité s'alourdit, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Puis un éclair de lucidité les frappa._

_Ayrèn fut la première à détourner les yeux._

_Tout rire avait disparu de son expression. Et son visage redevint sévère et froid : le visage de Dracà-cwellere._

* * *

** Région de Bree **

Le premier jour, les Nains ne firent aucune pause. Comme ce n'était que le début du voyage, les poneys étaient encore fringants et impatients de trotter. Les Nains l'étaient tout autant ! Thorin encouragea donc la Compagnie à parcourir le plus de lieues possible avant le crépuscule.

Ayrèn, elle, y vit une sorte de test car, malgré le fait qu'elle fut la seule à voyager à pied, pas une fois il ne lui fut proposé de se reposer. Et elle n'avait qu'à moitié tort ; de temps à autre, les Nains surveillaient sa progression, guettant dans sa démarche le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais c'était sous-estimer la formidable endurance des grands Hommes du Nord.

Et Dracà-cwellere n'était pas n'importe quelle Lossoth : c'était une Lossoth particulièrement orgueilleuse.

Les premières collines, elle ne sentit que le vent sur son visage. Mais après quelques heures de marche forcée, le poids des années la rattrapa : tout son corps la lançait. La peau sous ses pieds s'était affinée avec le temps : elle se décollait et enflait sous la pression des cloques causées par les frottements.

Mais, que cela soit répété, Ayrèn était quelqu'un d'orgueilleux ; alors, quand ses jambes commencèrent à montrer leurs premiers signes de fatigue – des genoux flageolants dans les descentes et des cuisses brûlantes dans les montées –, elle serra les dents et n'en fit rien paraître. Pas comme l'aurait fait un fils de Durin, assurément, car s'ils étaient de fiers guerriers, ils n'étaient toutefois pas réputés pour leur amour de l'endurance !

Bilbo, quant à lui, avait vu clair dans son jeu de dupe. Et comme il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il souhaitait l'aider, il prit grand soin de lui proposer régulièrement de l'eau et des morceaux de sucre à sucer, douces attentions qu'elle accueillait chaque fois bien volontiers.

* * *

Ils avaient commencé par traverser une région vallonnée et peuplée de Hobbits, un pays convenable habité par d'honnêtes gens, avec des sentiers faciles, quelques fermes animées et de temps à autre un quidam pressé de se rendre à ses affaires. Puis, le jour avançant, ils croisèrent de moins en moins de Hobbits. Les collines se firent vallées, et les forêts de simples bosquets de bruyères çà et là parmi les prés. Ils suivirent ensuite le lit asséché d'une rivière qui pointait vers l'Est.

Comme les poneys semblaient avoir compris la direction à prendre et qu'ils n'en déviaient pas, les Nains se permirent de lâcher leurs rênes, et mangèrent en chevauchant. Gandalf et Bilbo les imitèrent. Ayrèn, dont l'effort de marche soutenu lui coupait l'appétit, se contenta d'une grande rasade d'eau tiède et de quelques amandes. Bien loin des fastes repas auxquels elle s'était habituée en vivant dans la Comté, auprès des Hobbits.

Une fois les appétits rassasiés, quoique pour le Hobbit il n'y en avait jamais vraiment assez, ils poursuivirent leur chemin tout à fait gaiement. Gandalf leur décrivit les territoires du Sud avec passion, car il y avait longuement voyagé l'année précédente ; Bilbo s'amusa à évoquer ses nombreuses parties de fléchettes et son habileté au tir ; les Nains, quant à eux, racontèrent des histoires, chantèrent des chansons et comparaient la taille de leurs cicatrices sur leurs bras, leurs jambes, et même leurs bas reins pour les moins pudibonds d'entre eux. Ayrèn n'avait jamais vu de postérieur de Nain avant cela. Elle n'était pas exactement prête à revivre cette expérience de sitôt, quoiqu'elle trouva assez comiques les contorsions de Bifur pour baisser son pantalon et révéler son saint céans à la Compagnie, le tout en restant à dos de poney.

D'aucuns ne s'embarrassèrent d'offenser ou non Dracà-cwellere ; elle ne sut qu'en penser. Elle ignorait tout des conventions sociales naines, et se demandait si le fait de se montrer mutuellement les fesses était la manière des Nains pour affirmer leur position sociale. Elle en discuterait avec Bilbo. Plus tard. Ou jamais. Plutôt jamais que plus tard.

Seul Thorin restait complètement hermétique aux joyeuses discussions de ses pairs. Ses yeux fixaient inlassablement l'horizon, et ne l'avaient lâché que pour attraper son déjeuner. Il était dévoré par un souvenir. Toutes ses pensées lui étaient destinées, et son regard le cherchait déjà, dans le lointain.

Comme elle marchait vite, Ayrèn se retrouva quelques fois à marcher en tête de file, aux côtés du chef de la Compagnie. Ils ne se sentaient toutefois pas le cœur à la conversation, et demeurèrent chaque fois silencieux. Le malaise qu'ils avaient créé l'un chez l'autre plus tôt dans la journée ne s'était toujours pas dissipé – Thorin, irrité par les grands éclats de rires de la femme des Hommes, et Ayrèn, incommodée par l'intensité sans gêne de ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens. Tous deux avaient exécré ce moment.

Ils s'étaient donc, chacun de leur côté, résolus à garder le silence.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, voyant que le ru s'incurvait trop vers le Nord, Gandalf suggéra de quitter le lit de la rivière et de partir en ligne droite vers les Terres Solitaires, à l'Est. Ayrèn accueillit la suggestion avec une joie qu'elle eut le plus grand mal à dissimuler ; elle en avait assez de se frayer un chemin parmi les pierres dispersées tout le long du cours asséché, et charriées là il y a bien longtemps par les eaux quand elles y coulaient encore.

Bien entendu, personne n'avait contredit le Magicien (1), et ils changèrent de cap.

Le soleil était sur la fin de son déclin quand ils pénétrèrent dans les Terres Solitaires – avec des sentiers difficiles, pas l'ombre d'une ferme et encore moins d'un quidam pressé.

Sur l'horizon, désormais, s'élevaient de mornes collines, couvertes d'arbres noirs et de bosquets épineux, à l'allure menaçante.

Le contenu de leurs gourdes était vide quand Thorin décida enfin de s'arrêter pour la nuit, au milieu d'une clairière enfermée de houx et d'épicéas odorants. Il ne manquait ni de mousse tendre pour se coucher, ni de bois pour se chauffer ; ils étaient donc fort chanceux pour leur première nuit à la belle étoile.

La nouvelle de la fin de la journée fut accueillie avec enthousiasme. Les Nains avaient posé pied à terre en poussant de longs soupirs, les uns caressant l'encolure de leur monture, les autres se massant l'intérieur des cuisses et leurs postérieurs. Ils semblaient se déplacer de façon un peu raide, les jambes arquées. Certains claudiquaient même sévèrement.

Ayrèn en devina bien assez tôt la raison :

« Mahal soit loué si j'arrive à avoir un autre fils après la fin de cette aventure ! grogna Glóin en s'éloignant clopin-clopant de son poney.

— Ne m'en parle pas, lui répondit Óin. Je crois que les miennes ne redescendront plus jamais.

D'autres furent moins subtils :

— Mes valseuses me font un mal de chien ! Et toi, Fíli, ça va ?

— Je suis confus, Kíli. Comment fais-tu pour souffrir autant d'une si petite partie de ton corps ?

— Hey ! Retire ça tout de suite ! »

N'écoutant plus la suite de leurs conversations de peur d'en apprendre plus qu'elle n'en avait besoin sur ses compagnons de voyage, Ayrèn se rapprocha du petit poney alezan sur lequel se trouvait toujours son ami le Hobbit. Consciente des râles de souffrance virile tout autour d'elle, elle fixa son ami d'un air interrogateur, et soutint longuement son regard.

Bilbo comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir :

« Oui, je sais à quoi tu penses, Ayrèn. Non, tout va bien. Oui, oui, je te le jure, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là ! Et non, ne m'oblige pas à t'assurer de leur bonne tenue !

Les yeux de la femme des Hommes se plissèrent de malice :

— Mon cher ami, je ne vois pas _du tout_ de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

Bilbo roula ses yeux dans ses orbites en agitant les bras en l'air, feignant l'indignation, avant de perdre contenance et de glousser comme un Hobbit adolescent.

Plus tard ce soir-là, les Nains étaient déjà tous descendus et avaient attaché leurs poneys dans les sous-bois, à côté du campement ; Bilbo lui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa monture.

La raison en était simple : il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment descendre d'un poney. Son visage se para d'une moue suppliante, implorant son amie de l'aider. Ayrèn n'hésita pas un seul instant à lui prêter assistance. Elle veilla d'abord à ne pas trop s'approcher de la tête du poney, ni de sa croupe, ni du milieu : un coup de dents ou de sabot était vite arrivé. Puis elle tendit ses bras vers Bilbo afin qu'il y prît appui.

Le Hobbit attrapa les mains de son amie en soupirant :

« Ouf, merci !

Avec l'aide d'Ayrèn, le Hobbit passa sa jambe par-dessus la croupe de son poney, et se laissa glisser sur ses flancs jusqu'à (enfin !) sentir le sol sous ses grands pieds nus.

— Mes fesses sont toutes endormies ! gémit-il en attachant son poney avec les autres. J'aurais préféré marcher avec toi !

— Dors sur le ventre ce soir. Ça ira mieux demain matin.

— Demain matin…, répéta-t-il du bout des lèvres. Puisse-t-il arriver le moins vite possible. J'ai besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil !

— Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, dit-elle avec un rictus contrit.

Il défit maladroitement la sangle de sa selle puis, réalisant, il se tourna vers elle :

— Oh, excuse-moi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi…, admit-il d'un air gêné. Je suis là à me plaindre d'être fatigué d'avoir chevauché, alors que tu as marché toute la journée. (Il lui jeta un regard soucieux.) Comment vas-tu ?

— À part quelques ampoules, tout va bien, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait rassurant. Ne te soucie plus de tout cela. Je suis ici pour te protéger, et j'étais parfaitement consciente que cette Quête n'allait pas être une vulgaire promenade de santé.

— Tout de même, je…

Elle le devança :

— Non, Bilbo. C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter. Toi, tu es là pour découvrir ce qu'est l'aventure, les nuits à la belle étoile, le frisson de l'inconnu, le charme des paysages changeants et de l'avènement de soi... Une expérience qui marquera peut-être ta vie toute entière ! (Elle eut un sourire avenant.) J'ai déjà connu tout cela. À ton tour d'en profiter !

— D'accord, d'accord ! dit-il en souriant à son tour. (Il retira la selle de son poney alezan et la déposa avec les autres, contre un épicéa ratatiné.) J'ai bien compris la marche à suivre : je profite et tu veilles au grain… (Il se fit plus sérieux.) Mais ne te surmène pas, ce serait idiot.

— C'est noté, fit-elle, l'air amène. Allez, laissons les poneys tranquilles et rejoignons le campement. J'ai une faim de loup, et je compte bien l'assouvir dès que possible. (Son ventre émit un gargouillement.) Ah ! Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais !

— Je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à souffrir des petits défauts des Hobbits de la Comté…, fit-il d'un air moqueur.

— La ripaille n'est pas un défaut ! objecta-t-elle.

Ils finirent en chœur :

— La ripaille, c'est la vie ! »

Et ils s'éloignèrent des poneys qui paîssaient tranquillement, trépidant d'un rire complice.

Puis, d'instinct, Ayrèn plongea sa main dans sa poche.

Son rire se tut.

Elle se haït de ne pas y trouver sa pipe.

* * *

**Camp provisoire**

**Quelque part dans les Terres Solitaires**

Dracà-cwellere fut heureuse de constater que ses jambes ne l'avaient pas trahie : elles l'avaient portée toute la journée, sans un seul moment pour se reposer.

La douleur sourde qui lançait ses muscles et tirait sur ses ampoules crevées semblait désormais se détacher d'elle. Elle était fatiguée, mais récupérait vite. Un signe de plus s'il était encore besoin d'en avoir qu'elle n'avait rien perdu des vertus de ses entraînements et, surtout, de la puissance naturelle des descendants de Fram.

Puis elle s'assit pour la première fois de la journée, sur une grande pierre plate à quelques pas du camp ; de là, elle observa d'un air distrait Fíli et Kíli s'occuper des poneys, Bombur du repas, Ori de l'eau, Óin et Glóin du feu de camp, Balin de l'inventaire... Chacun semblait exactement savoir quoi faire sans qu'aucun n'eût besoin de concerter l'autre, comme s'ils étaient tous animés par le même esprit.

Ayrèn fut forcée de l'admettre : _'Quelle synergie !'_

Même Bilbo avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Il déroulait les couchettes aux endroits qui lui semblaient les plus confortables. Une tâche fort appropriée pour un Hobbit.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, personne ne semblait se soucier de Dracà-cwellere, pas plus qu'on ne lui confia du travail. Ils la savaient fatiguée, et ne voulurent pas en rajouter... d'autant qu'ils ne lui avaient accordé aucune pause de la journée. À ce moment, Ayrèn regretta d'avoir été si dure avec les Nains – quoique sa rancœur envers leur peuple n'avait encore rien perdu de sa vigueur. Les Framdrēorig étaient certes des Hommes courtois, et encore plus respectables, mais ils étaient également doués d'une mémoire séculaire qui peinait à effacer les cicatrices du passé.

Gandalf était assis à côté de Thorin, non loin de l'effervescence du camp. Ils semblaient discuter ensemble de grands sujets, car le Magicien fixait le Nain avec gravité, le regardant de sous ses longs sourcils qui dépassaient du bord de son grand chapeau.

Quand Bilbo eût fini sa part du travail, il compta les literies sur ses doigts et fronça les sourcils : le nombre ne tombait pas juste. La Compagnie n'avait pas prévu de couchette assez grande pour Dracà-cwellere – elle n'en avait même pas prévu du tout –, et ceci irritait grandement le petit Hobbit. Cet oubli n'avait toutefois rien de bien méchant : en fait, à part le Magicien, personne n'avait cru que la femme du peuple des Hommes prendrait part à la Quête.

Ayrèn vit ensuite son ami s'approcher timidement de Thorin, puis lui exprimer ses doléances. Le Nain interrompit à contrecœur sa conversation avec Gandalf pour l'écouter. Quand Bilbo eût terminé de lui expliquer le problème de places de couchage, il se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaules d'indifférence, et un :

« La mousse est épaisse, qu'elle dorme dessus. »

Ayrèn plissa le front : ' _Sale type_.'

Le Hobbit était fort embêté. Il piétinait lourdement le sol à chaque pas qu'il faisait, et errait sans but parmi les couchettes. Il finit par se décider à quérir l'aide d'un autre Nain plus conciliant.

Il s'adressa à celui qui lui parut le plus jeune :

« Maître Kíli !

— Oui ? répondit le Nain.

— Si je puis me permettre de vous exprimer quelque chagrin qui me préoccupe, Ayrèn n'a pas de couchette pour dormir ce soir, et je me demandais si, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait au moins lui permettre de ne pas dormir à même le sol ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit-il sans hésiter. Donnez-moi un instant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Et le Nain s'en fut fouiller parmi les sacs.

Bilbo poussa un soupir satisfait et adressa un petit signe rassurant à son amie. Ayrèn n'avait rien raté de ses démarches auprès des Nains, et sentait son cœur rugir d'affectation pour le petit Hobbit à chaque fois qu'il vainquait sa peur et présentait sa requête à ces Nains dont il ne connaissait rien. Elle ne s'était pas sentie l'énergie de quérir un endroit où dormir, et lui l'avait fait pour elle sans qu'elle eût besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit !

Comme elle aimait ce gentil Hobbit ! Et quel fidèle ami il était ! C'était sans aucun doute le plus respectable et le mieux élevé de tous les Hobbits de la Comté et, en plus de tout cela, c'était un ami des plus précieux.

Perdue dans ses pensées volatiles, Ayrèn se jura de donner sa vie pour le protéger.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Encore moins Thorin, dont le sens de l'orientation désastreux lui avait joué de nombreux tours par le passé. De fait, il s'était perdu deux fois la veille en cherchant la maison de Bilbo.

 


	8. Première nuit (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Bilbo poussa un soupir satisfait, et adressa un petit signe rassurant à son amie. Ayrèn n'avait rien raté de ses démarches auprès des Nains, et sentait son cœur rugir d'affectation pour le petit Hobbit à chaque fois qu'il vainquait sa peur et présentait sa requête à ces Nains dont il ne connaissait rien. Elle ne s'était pas sentie l'énergie de quérir un endroit où dormir, et lui l'avait fait pour elle sans qu'elle eût besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit !_

_Comme elle aimait ce gentil Hobbit ! Et quel fidèle ami il était ! C'était sans aucun doute le plus respectable et le mieux élevé de tous les Hobbits de la Comté et, en plus de tout cela, c'était un ami des plus précieux._

_Perdue dans ses pensées volatiles, Ayrèn se jura de donner sa vie pour le protéger._

* * *

** AYREN PRÉFÈRE LES RENNES !  
**

**(Parce que les poneys c'est bwaaaah...) **

****

* * *

  **Camp provisoire**

**Quelque part dans les Terres Solitaires**

Dans le ciel rayonnait la lumière opaline d'une demi-lune. Des hiboux hululaient dans les ténèbres. Comme ils étaient parmi de grands arbres, la nuit était très sombre. Seul le feu de camp permettait aux Nains de voir où ils posaient leurs pieds : une forte odeur de pin brûlé s'en dégageait, libérant des volutes de fumée et dispersant de petites étoiles rougeoyantes au vent.

La Compagnie, fatiguée d'avoir parcouru tant de lieues en une seule journée, flânait autour du feu en attendant que le repas fût servi. Mais leur fatigue n'avait en rien entamé leur bonne humeur. Ainsi, riaient-ils et chantaient-ils gaiement, sous le regard d'acier de Dracà-cwellere. Assise sur un rocher, elle les observait de loin, murée dans le silence.

Bientôt, comme l'obscurité se fit plus épaisse, les Nains se serrèrent en rang d'oignons autour des flammes qui léchaient la marmite. Bilbo, lui, était déjà affalé sur sa couchette, sommeil guettant. N'étant pas habitué à cette nouveauté qu'était l'aventure, il était tout à fait épuisé, et commençait déjà à regretter de ne pas être assis dans son confortable fauteuil de Cul-de-sac, à manger de bonnes choses devant l'âtre de sa cheminée.

Gandalf et Thorin, quant à eux, n'avaient pas bougé, et fumaient tranquillement la pipe.

À cette vue, la gorge d'Ayrèn se serra.

' _Tiaavuluk !_ (1) _Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça !_ '

Sa pipe lui manquait terriblement, causant en elle une curieuse sensation de vide. Ses mains fouillaient inconsciemment ses poches à la recherche du petit objet tant regretté. Comment avait-elle pu être assez sotte pour perdre un objet aussi précieux à ses yeux ? Quand elle y eût réfléchi plus longuement, elle fut convaincue d'une chose : si les Nains ne s'étaient pas invités chez Bilbo la veille au soir, elle ne l'aurait jamais perdue.

 _'Ces Nains sont un vrai nid à problème...!'_ se dit-elle, sentant la crispation la gagner à nouveau. _'Et quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'ont pas fini de nous causer des ennuis !'_

Puis elle entendit le bruissement de pieds qui s'approchaient d'elle.

C'était Kíli. Il lui tendait à bout de bras la couverture de son poney. Il avait un visage curieusement humain pour un Nain, et seules sa petite taille et son aspect trapu permettait de ne pas s'y tromper. Il était d'un naturel avenant, et il semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire.

C'était d'ailleurs très souriant qu'il s'adressa à elle :

« Je suis navré, Dracà-cwellere. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre qui puisse rivaliser avec la longueur de vos jambes.

Son ton n'avait pas manqué pas de sarcasme.

Elle lui répondit d'un air sévère :

— Je suis contrainte de devoir décliner votre offre généreuse, Maître Nain. Je n'ai nulle envie de dormir sur un tissu qui sent le poney.

— Oh, très bien. Je comprends, dit-il sans s'offenser.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle en posant la couverture de côté, et poursuivit d'un ton enjoué :

— Vous permettez que je m'assieds à côté de vous ?

— Vous êtes déjà assis à côté de moi.

— Ah, oui. Je demandais juste comme ça, dit-il en riant.

— Vous êtes… un bien curieux personnage, fit remarquer Ayèn.

— Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire, et certainement pas la dernière ! admit-il. Mais dites-moi, je me demandais quelque chose. Vous marchez vraiment vite, avec de grandes enjambées. (Il prit un air curieux.) N'avez-vous pas parfois le vertige, avec votre tête si éloignée du sol ?

Cette question surprit Ayrèn, qui répondit du même ton :

— Et vous, ne sentez-vous pas trop fort l'odeur de vos pieds ?

 _'Avec votre tête aussi proche du sol ?'_ faillit-elle ajouter.

— Non, Mahal, bien sûr que non ! répondit-il en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi cela ?

Fíli, qui écoutait leur conversation non loin de là, éclata d'un rire nasal bruyant.

— Oh, pour rien. Pour rien..., railla Ayrèn en agitant nonchalamment la main.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, impassibles. De loin, Fíli tenta d'expliquer à son frère la boutade de la femme des Hommes en mimant et s'agitant de grands gestes comiques. Kíli le regarda un temps par-dessus l'épaule d'Ayrèn, sans comprendre.

Puis d'un coup, un éclair de lucidité le frappa, et son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents :

— Oh... Oh. Oh ! Bien envoyé ! »

Et il s'agita d'un grand rire.

Pour un nid à problème, il n'était pas bien méchant...

* * *

Kíli et Ayrèn se rapprochaient tout juste du feu de camp quand Bombur annonça que le repas était fin prêt.

Le cuisinier servit d'abord Thorin et Gandalf d'un bol de soupe bien garni et d'un bon morceau de pain noir. Il distribua ensuite le même repas à tous les membres de la Compagnie. Quand vint le tour de Bilbo – fort épuisé, et encore plus affamé –, ses grands yeux bleus se chargèrent d'émotions. Il n'avait rien mangé de consistant de toute la journée, ce qui était impensable pour un Hobbit habitué à manger sept repas complets par jour ! Il avala le contenu de son bol fumant et sa miche de pain fraîche en quelques bouchées, et s'écroula presque instantanément de fatigue sur sa couchette. Le sommeil tomba sur lui quelques instants plus tard, le tout sous les yeux attendris d'Ayrèn.

L'Humaine fut la dernière à être servie, bien après que Bilbo se fût endormi. Bombur était un Nain rancunier ! Un trait que lui et la femme des Hommes avaient en commun, à n'en pas douter.

Son bol de soupe brûlante en main, dans laquelle elle laissait détremper son morceau de pain, elle s'éloigna un peu de l'attroupement de Nains pour s'installer contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle veilla toutefois à ce que la silhouette endormie de Bilbo fût toujours dans son champ de vision avant de se laisser glisser au sol et de commencer à manger.

La soupe était épaisse et exhalait une odeur réconfortante. Le pain était encore frais. Elle venait tout juste d'enfourner goulûment un morceau de pain imbibé de soupe dans sa bouche quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à portée de bras. Elle tourna la tête pour identifier son voisin. Son allure se raidit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son bol.

C'était Thorin.

Elle avait encore le même morceau de pain en bouche quand Thorin alluma sa bouffarde et expira sa première bouffée de fumée.

Il attendit qu'elle avalât enfin ce qu'elle avait en bouche pour lui adresser la parole :

« Je suis navré de ne vous dire ça que maintenant, mais je préférais attendre que nous soyons seuls. (Il tira sur sa bouffarde.) Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose qui vous appartient.

Il cala sa pipe entre ses dents pour permettre à ses deux mains de plonger à l'intérieur de sa cape de fourrure... de laquelle il sortit un petit objet en bois.

Ayrèn fut si saisie qu'elle faillit en laisser tomber son bol :

— Ma pipe ! Où l'avez vous trouvée ?

Enfin, c'est ce qui serait sorti de sa bouche si elle n'avait pas repris une bouchée de pain entre temps. En réalité, son éclat de voix sortit plutôt comme un : ' _Mba bibe ! Mwou gabez bû trubé ?_ '. Mais Thorin ne devait pas être si mal élevé que cela finalement, car il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

— Vous l'aviez oubliée sur une table, chez le Hobbit.

— Et vous l'avez...

— Je l'ai prise avec moi, oui. Maintenant, je peux vous la rendre.

Ayrèn resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur la pipe que le Nain tendait vers elle. Une fumée odorante et opaque s'élevait de la bouffarde de Thorin, dissimulant son visage derrière ses nuées chaloupées.

D'un mouvement délicat et lent, Ayrèn déposa son bol encore fumant devant elle, puis saisit solennellement la petite pipe en bois dans ses mains tremblotantes.

Le simple contact de l'objet sous ses doigts lui coupa le souffle :

— M... merci..., bredouilla-t-elle, incapable de masquer le ton bouleversé de sa voix.

Thorin la fixa quelques instants, surpris par sa réaction :

— … Pas de quoi. J'en déduis que cet objet est précieux à vos yeux.

— En effet, elle appartenait à mon frère et..., commença-t-elle à répondre, avant de se raviser.

Cela ne le regardait aucunement. Elle n'aurait pas dû en parler. Espérant faire diversion, Ayrèn lâcha un rire nerveux :

— Étiez-vous si persuadé que je rejoigne la Compagnie que vous l'avez prise avec vous pour me la rendre ? Ou espériez-vous la garder pour vous ?

Thorin se racla la gorge, expulsant de la fumée par bouffées compactes :

— Ni l'un, ni l'autre. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas bien ce qui m'a pris. J'ai fait ça sans réfléchir.

Et il leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Elles luisaient d'un éclat vif et bleuté, au-dessus des arbres, très loin dans le ciel noir.

Sans quitter les astres des yeux, il ajouta :

— Je ne pensais pas à mal.

— Étonnant, pour un Nain.

Il eut un mouvement d'humeur et lui jeta un regard agacé :

— Je ne mordrai pas à cet hameçon-là, Dracà-cwellere.

— Vraiment ? marmonna-t-elle, ses mains toujours serrées sur sa pipe.

Elle prit un ton badin :

— J'aurais dû m'en douter. On n'attrape pas un Nain avec de la camelote. Il faudrait un hameçon serti de pierres précieuses pour vous piéger. Ou au moins un hameçon doré. Et un gros ! Là, vous mordriez sans hésiter. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez vous en empêcher, de toutes façons. Vous avez ça dans le sang.

Elle eut un rire ingénu et rangea sa bouffarde dans la poche de son manteau.

À côté d'elle, la respiration du Nain s'alourdit brutalement.

Ayrèn poursuivit d'abord sans s'en soucier :

— Enfin, toujours est-il que que je vous suis reconnaissante pour...

Sa voix s'éteignit d'un coup, car elle comprit enfin qu'elle l'avait offensé.

Elle inclina prudemment la tête pour épier la réaction de Thorin. Quelques mots avaient suffi à lui faire changer de visage et le jeter dans un silence oppressant. Il était véritablement furieux. Sans qu'elle sache précisément pourquoi, sa plaisanterie l'avait irrité au point de le faire pâlir. Un sourd grognement commençait à retentir derrière son buste de pierre. Ses dents étaient serrées sur le bec de sa pipe, et ses yeux la fixaient d'une sévérité telle qu'elle la transit un instant d'effroi.

— Je vous demande _pardon_ ? lâcha-t-il dans un grondement acerbe.

Elle tenta de rattraper son étourderie en prenant un air détaché :

— Je ne voulais pas être incorrecte, je disais ça pour plaisanter.

Mais cette explication fut loin de le satisfaire.

— J'ignorais que les Humains avaient un sens de l'humour aussi déplorable ! fit-il en la fusillant des yeux. Insinuer que les Nains ne sont que de vulgaires cupides sans cervelle...! C'est... stupéfiant de bêtise ! Le dernier à m'avoir insulté de la sorte était un Elfe sylvain, et il semblerait que vous ne valiez pas mieux que lui !

Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, mais elle se doutait que ces mots cachaient une insulte. D'abord décontenancée par cette réaction imprévisible, elle ne se laissa pas impressionner davantage et répondit à son regard avec la même hargne que celle qu'il déferlait sur elle.

Elle le défia alors de ses grands yeux d'ocre et de feu, sa rage naissante les rendant or liquide.

Le choc fut électrique.

À la vue de cet éclat jaune et brillant, la vision du Nain se nimba peu à peu de ténèbres. Sa colère se fondit dans autre chose, autrement plus déchirant. Il fut violemment assailli, hanté par ses souvenirs les plus noirs. C'était comme s'il cherchait dans ces yeux flavescents, désespéré, le souvenir heureux des fastes années d'Erebor, de ses hautes allées couvertes de feuilles d'or, de ses longs couloirs savamment décorés et, surtout, du joyau le plus précieux de tous : l'Arkenstone. Son visage prit l'expression désincarnée d'un homme endeuillé, dont la peine n'avait d'autre limite que celle du martèlement de son cœur à la haine de ses ennemis.

Sans plus rien voir ni discerner de la rancœur ni de la rage qui la consumait de l'intérieur, Ayrèn se noya dans la triste mélancolie des yeux de Thorin. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle la vit : cette détresse sombre qui l'habitait, le rendant ivre d'un trésor jadis profané par Smaug le Terrible et gardé jalousement par lui sous la Montagne Solitaire.

Plongé dans cet état second, le Nain tendit la main vers le visage d'Ayrèn. Il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux pour mieux regarder les images d'Erebor qu'il voyait défiler dans le chatoiement de ces yeux dorés.

Tout commençait à se troubler, rien n'était doré, rien n'était bleu, et avec le contact brûlant des doigts du Nain sur le côté de son visage, Ayrèn éclata :

— Ne me _touchez_ pas !

Elle repoussa sa main avec rudesse et tourna violemment la tête pour regarder ailleurs, contrariée par cet échange de regards qui n'avait que trop duré.

Muet d'étonnement, Thorin massa sa main douloureuse sans comprendre.

Et soudain, une charge tomba sur lui. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui avait pris. Pas un instant il n'avait pensé à mal, pas plus qu'il n'avait souhaité l'embarrasser ; il s'était aveuglément laissé submerger par ses lointains souvenirs, douloureusement ravivés par l'éclat doré et brillant des yeux de Dracà-cwellere.

Il retira la pipe de sa bouche avec embarras, et une grande confusion déforma les traits de son visage :

— Pardonnez-moi. Il m'avait semblé voir... Mahal m'en soit témoin ! J'étais perdu, très loin dans mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas...

— Voilà pourquoi je déteste les Nains, l'interrompit-elle avec aigreur. (Sa joue picotait encore du bref contact avec les doigts incandescents de Thorin.) Des rustres, et des mal élevés ! Ne soyez pas étonnés d'être si peu appréciés des autres peuples !

— Je ne vous permets pas ! gronda-t-il.

Cette élévation dans sa voix la fit immédiatement réagir :

— Et pourtant, il me semble que vous vous permettez beaucoup de chose, Nain !

— Je suis Thorin, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór. Je me permets ce qu'il me plaît, Humaine !

— Et je suis Ayrèn, fille de Framrèn, fils de Framdur ! renchérit-elle. Descendante de Fram, fils de Frumgar, cinquième et quatrième Seigneurs des Éothéod ! Je vous _interdis_ de me traiter comme une vulgaire pouilleuse !

— Je n'ai que faire de vos états d'âme. Si mon attitude ne vous sied pas, il est encore temps de rentrer chez vous !

— Et laisser Bilbo continuer ce voyage sans moi ? En compagnie de Nains ? En compagnie de _vous_ ? Hors de question !

— Alors il faudra vous y faire ! tonna-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Je ne supporterai pas davantage votre tempérament séditieux !

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes grot... borné ! s'écria-t-elle, offensée par ce doigt pointé vers elle.

— Et c'est la tête de mule qui parle !

Refusant de subir plus longtemps cette conversation, Ayrèn poussa un rugissement de frustration et bondit sur ses pieds, renversant son bol et les quelques cuillerées de soupe qui y restaient. De toute sa hauteur, elle écrasa le Nain d'un regard si furieux qu'elle crut un instant que ses yeux lui jetaient des éclairs.

Puis, hors d'elle, elle traversa le camp pour retrouver Bilbo de l'autre côté, en vociférant les pires insultes Lossoth auxquelles elle pouvait penser :

— Iteq ! Qumli dwulf ! Kappianartok umik tonrar (2)... Nipankekuuru ! (3)… Sukere _usuk_ onaii tonrar ! (4)

Un peu saisis, tous les Nains sursautèrent à son passage. Ils l'observèrent passer devant eux sans comprendre. Tout aussi ahuris, ils braquèrent ensuite leurs grands yeux interrogatifs (et quelque peu accusateurs) sur Thorin, à l'autre bout du camp. Ils se doutaient qu'il y était probablement pour quelque chose.

Gandalf, quant à lui, continuait de manger en silence, l'air insouciant – mais intérieurement, il était hilare.

Comme il sentait que les douze paires d'yeux ne le lâchaient pas, le prince Nain trancha sévèrement :

— Le spectacle est terminé, retournez à vos affaires ! Le prochain que je prends à me regarder de travers sera de garde pour le restant de la nuit ! »

Aucun n'étant assez fou pour s'attirer son courroux, les Nains s'échangèrent quelques haussements d'épaules et retournèrent progressivement à leurs occupations. Fíli et Kíli, allongés côte à côte non loin des braises rougeoyantes du feu de camp, décortiquaient et grignotaient des pignons de pin. Ori, Nori et Dori reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Dwalin et Balin discutaient de la meilleure route à emprunter à leur réveil. Glóin montait la garde ; il était de premier quart. Bombur rassemblait les bols de soupe vides pour Bifur, qui se chargerait de les nettoyer dans un cours d'eau le lendemain. Les autres allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent rapidement.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

De l'autre côté du camp, Ayrèn brûlait encore de rancœur quand elle s'allongea sur sa grande cape de cuir à côté de Bilbo. Il dormait profondément. Il était si fatigué que la dispute ne l'avait même pas réveillé, ce brave Hobbit !

Sentant le besoin de retrouver son calme, Ayrèn se concentra sur la respiration tranquille de son ami et sur les mouvements réguliers de sa poitrine. Et en quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse, toute son attention tournée vers le petit être allongé près d'elle, sa ire se calma.

Puis elle s'endormit à son tour, apaisée par le poids familier de sa pipe dans sa poche.

Thorin, lui, ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, hanté par les plus beaux trésors d'Erebor qu'il avait crus un instant déceler dans les yeux de Dracà-cwellere.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Malédiction », en Lossoth ;

(2) « Connard ! Trou du *** de Nain ! Vieille barbe miteuse ! », en Lossoth ;

(3) L'auteure refuse de traduire ;

(4) L'auteure refuse de traduire.

 


	9. L'avènement de Tûnin Razak

** Précédemment  **

_De l'autre côté du camp, Ayrèn brûlait encore de rancœur quand elle s'allongea sur sa grande cape de cuir à côté de Bilbo. Il dormait profondément. Il était si fatigué que la dispute ne l'avait même pas réveillé, ce brave Hobbit !_

_Sentant le besoin de retrouver son calme, Ayrèn se concentra sur la respiration tranquille de son ami et sur les mouvements réguliers de sa poitrine. Et en quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse, toute son attention tournée vers le petit être allongé près d'elle, sa ire se calma._

_Puis elle s'endormit à son tour, apaisée par le poids familier de sa pipe dans sa poche._

_Thorin, lui, ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, hanté par les plus beaux trésors d'Erebor qu'il avait crus un instant déceler dans les yeux de Dracà-cwellere._

* * *

**Camp provisoire, frontière Ouest des Terres Solitaires**

**Le lendemain matin**

« ...bout !

Grognements. Lamentations.

— Debout !

À ce moment, Ayrèn s'éveilla sur un sursaut, les yeux grand ouverts. Ses sens en alerte, elle bascula très vite de ses rêves éthérés au monde éveillé : humidité dans l'air, fraîcheur sur son visage, douleur sourde dans ses reins, présence familière d'un petit corps étendu contre elle.

— Allez, debout ! Nous devons avoir repris la route dans vingt minutes ! » ordonna Thorin à la Compagnie, qui peinait à se réveiller.

Ayrèn claqua sa langue sur son palais en signe de frustration, et entreprit de gentiment secouer le corps de Bilbo allongé en chien de fusil à côté d'elle. En tout bon Hobbit qu'il était, il avait le sommeil lourd, et n'avait pas pour habitude de se lever aux aurores. Les éclats de voix du chef de la Compagnie ne l'avaient donc évidemment pas réveillé.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Ayrèn le secoua un peu plus fort.

« Hum ? gémit-il enfin. Non, encore cinq minutes, cinq toutes petites minutes…

— Bilbo, il faut reprendre la route. Tu dormiras sur ton poney si tu veux, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il roula sur le dos, bâilla largement et frotta ses yeux endormis :

— Et le petit-déjeuner ?

Ayrèn se mit lentement debout, les reins endoloris d'avoir dormi à même le sol, et lui répondit en bâillant :

— On devrait pouvoir trouver quelques fruits secs et un morceau de pain dans la réserve.

— Quelques _quoi_ et un morceau de _quoi_ ? dit-il, horrifié.

— Des fruits secs et du pain, répéta-t-elle avec bienveillance. Je suis désolée, Bilbo. Je serais très étonnée de trouver de la brioche et de la confiture dans nos sacs de provision. Il faudra nous contenter de choses plus frugales, désormais.

— Fr… frugales ? »

Le Hobbit bondit sur ses pieds à bas de sa couchette, le visage frappé d'horreur à l'idée de n'avoir rien d'autre à manger que des choses _frugales_. Et soudain, il réalisa : c'en était fini des œufs sur le plat et du lard grillé, des gaufres chaudes nappées de crème, du miel dégoulinant d'une grande tartine beurrée ! Plus de confiture de mûres, de beignets à la pomme, de café au lait ! Et, par tous les Valars, plus de _mousse au chocolat._ Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il eut le plus grand mal à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre part à cette aventure, et pire, d'y avoir entraîné sa plus chère amie. Maudit soit son sang de Touque !

C'est donc très malheureux qu'il mangea son petit-déjeuner ce matin-là.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils reprirent la route, ne laissant derrière eux que des cendres et un petit tas de pelures d'amande.

* * *

Les quatre jours suivants, la Compagnie de Thorin voyagea à un rythme bien moins soutenu que le premier, où ils avaient réussi l'exploit d'atteindre la frontière Ouest des Terres Solitaires en une seule journée ; les poneys étaient bien moins fringants qu'au premier jour, et ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'engorger leurs jambes.

Et chaque fois, soir venu comme jour durant, Ayrèn avait rechigné à s'adresser aux Nains et fui leur chef comme la peste. Elle préférait rester en compagnie de Bilbo et, même si elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, de celle du Magicien ; ils discutaient ensemble de leurs souvenirs de la Comté, du temps qui y passait trop vite et de l'excellent tabac que les Hobbits y cultivaient : le Petit Tobi. Le reste du temps, ils voyageaient en silence, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose dans le paysage leur offrît un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Les Nains les plus jeunes ne s'offensèrent pas de la réticence de Dracà-cwellere à passer du temps en leur compagnie. Ils pensaient qu'elle était tout simplement quelqu'un de froid et réservé ; ce qui était, après tout, un trait de caractère courant chez les grands guerriers. Les Nains plus âgés, eux, ne furent guère étonnés de ce comportement, car ils n'ignoraient pas le terrible différend qui subsistait entre les leurs et la famille des Framdrēorig ; rien ne les prédisposait à s'entendre. Et le fait qu'elle fût à couteaux tirés avec Thorin n'arrangeait décidément pas les choses.

Ils avaient tous un peu raison à leur façon, mais la vérité n'était pas aussi simple.

Et Bilbo fut le seul à remarquer la mélancolie qui voilait ses yeux dorés.

* * *

**Camp provisoire, frontière Est des Terres Solitaire**

**Soir du quatrième jour**

À la fin du quatrième jour de voyage, la Compagnie avait enfin atteint la frontière Est des Terres Solitaires.

Peu avant le coucher du soleil, Thorin ordonna de faire halte sur les hauteurs d'une colline rocheuse, à l'abri d'une grande alcôve de pierre. De hautes falaises découpaient le flanc occidental de la colline où ils montèrent le camp. Comme à leur habitude, Óin et Glóin s'occupèrent du feu, Bombur du dîner, Bilbo de disposer les couchettes... Le tout animé de joyeuses discussions. Une routine harmonieuse, malgré la tension qui régnait entre la femme des Hommes et le prince Nain.

De son côté, Ayrèn avait fui l'agitation du camp et s'était assise non loin de là, sur le rebord de la falaise, le dos tourné vers le bivouac et les jambes pendues dans le vide. Les muscles de ses jambes étaient durs et fatigués, elle avait l'impression que ses pieds flottaient.

Ayrèn profita de ce repos bien mérité en admirant en silence le jour décliner. Il vira à l'orange, puis au gris. Les ombres s'allongèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit déployât enfin ses couleurs sur l'immensité des Terres Solitaires. L'obscurité qui s'installa ce soir-là était celle d'une nuit de gibbeuse, très claire. La lune brillait si fort dans le ciel nocturne qu'on pouvait voir les alentours avec une précision d'épervier.

La plupart des Nains avaient achevé leur part de travail quand l'odeur de la nourriture en train de cuire embauma le camp. Ayrèn devina le fumet d'une viande fumée. Le train de vie hobbital l'avait corrompue : sa langue se noya instantanément dans un flot de salive, et son estomac gronda par anticipation.

Elle était loin d'être la seule affamée. Elle entendit les gargouillis du ventre de Bilbo avant même de le voir s'approcher d'elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur la falaise, et fit balancer ses jambes dans le vide avec nonchalance.

Lorsque le ventre du Hobbit gargouilla à nouveau, Ayrèn s'obligea :

« Je pense qu'il reste quelques gâteaux dans mon sac. Si tu as trop faim pour attendre que le repas soit servi, tu peux les avoir.

Il déclina gentiment :

— Non merci, Ayrèn, bien que cette offre soit fort alléchante, je l'avoue ! Je m'en voudrais de t'en priver.

— À ta guise.

— Et, euh..., hésita-t-il. Est-ce que... tout va bien ?

— Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

— Oh, pour rien, pour rien du tout ! (Il se gratta la nuque, embarrassé.) Je n'ai plus l'habitude de te voir si...

— Si... ?

Il hésita encore un temps, cherchant ses mots.

Puis, baissant les yeux, il bafouilla :

— ... Si sombre, si... froide. Tu n'es pas en colère, au moins ? Je veux dire... Tu n'es pas _à ce point_ en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh.

Ayrèn médita la remarque de son ami.

— Je n'y avais pas spécialement fait attention, finit-elle par répondre. Non, tout est sous contrôle. Ne te cause pas tant de soucis. (Elle lui fit une tape amicale derrière l'épaule.) Et je vais tâcher d'être moins... bizarre. Enfin, je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer.

— Me voilà rassuré ! dit-il, visiblement soulagé.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

— Si jamais tu sens que ça ne va plus, préviens-moi. Tu n'es pas toute seule, ici.

— J'y penserai. Merci.

— C'est la moindre des choses. Quel autre habitant de la Comté aurait accepté de me suivre dans cette aventure, si ce n'est toi ?

— Tu ne devrais pas comparer une vétérane de la guerre des dragons du Nord avec les aimables habitants de Sous La Colline, le reprit Ayrèn sans méchanceté. Il y a bien plus de mérite à avoir une vie paisible et l'apprécier comme telle, plutôt que de vivre dans l'horreur et la guerre pendant un millénaire comme les miens.

— Ce n'est pas ça, bougonna-t-il. C'est juste que... (Il s'empourpra quelque peu.) Malgré ta crainte des Nains et...

— Je n'ai pas _peur_ des Nains ! le coupa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Il se reprit sans sourciller :

— ... malgré ton _aversion_ pour les Nains et les mauvais souvenirs qu'ils ravivent en toi, tu as décidé de m'accompagner pour ce long voyage. De cela, je te suis infiniment reconnaissant. Avec toi à mes côtés, me voilà le plus chanceux des Hobbits !

Un peu émue par la tournure inattendue de cette conversation, Ayrèn garda le silence. Le Hobbit devina qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui répondre.

Il poursuivit d'un ton conciliant :

— Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. Je sais ce que tu penses, cela me suffit.

— Merci...

— C'est tout naturel. »

Et ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'au dîner, admirant ensemble l'immensité des Terres Solitaires qui s'étendaient devant eux.

* * *

Peu après, le repas fut servi : un ragoût de pommes de terre fumant avec des lamelles de veau fumé. La Compagnie le mangea religieusement, puis, une fois tout le monde repu, il fut l'heure d'aller dormir. Le petit Hobbit, toutefois, ne s'était pas encore couché. Il s'occupait de son poney, qu'il avait gratifié du nom affectueux de Myrtille ; tous deux avaient fini par s'entendre. Gandalf, fidèle à lui-même, fumait son Petit Tobi à la lumière du feu de camp ; le crépitement des braises se reflétait dans ses yeux sages. Balin était parti chercher du bois. Kíli et Fíli montaient la garde, tandis que leur oncle Thorin scrutait le ciel étoilé en direction des Montagnes Brumeuses, dont les crêtes noires découpaient l'horizon nocturne en dents de scie. La plupart des autres Nains dormaient. Ayrèn, quant à elle, était toujours sur la corniche de la colline, où elle avait fini par s'allonger, les mains derrière la nuque et le regard perdu dans la voûte du ciel.

Il régnait sur le camp un silence apaisant, constellé çà et là par quelques ronflements et des murmures épuisés.

Soudain, un hurlement effroyable et des feulements rauques tranchèrent la quiétude de la nuit.

Bilbo fut saisi d'effroi. Il s'approcha du feu de camp en sautillant, complètement paniqué, et Ayrèn l'y rejoint instinctivement. Sa main empoigna instinctivement le pommeau de son épée tandis que son regard alerte scrutait la vallée. Ces cris ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? lâcha Bilbo, terrorisé.

— Des Orques..., répondit sombrement Kíli.

— Des Orques ? glapit le Hobbit avec un halètement affolé, avant de se rapprocher de son amie pour se dissimuler dans son ombre.

' _Des Orques ?_ ' répéta Ayrèn dans sa tête, sceptique. ' _Ça n'avait rien d'un cri d'Orque… Plutôt un gros félin affamé en train de chasser.'_

— Des égorgeurs, les pires de tous, poursuivit Fíli. Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées.

— Ils attaquent au petit jour, continua Kíli. Quand tout le monde est endormi... Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri... (Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre, un tressaillement d'horreur feinte dans la voix :) ... Mais des mares de sang.

— J'espère que nous ne serons pas les prochains..., dit Fíli avec une certaine gravité.

— Je l'espère aussi, acquiesça son frère.

Il retint un rire avec habileté et en remit une couche :

— Les Orques sont sans pitié. S'ils venaient à nous surprendre pendant notre sommeil, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de nous. »

C'en était trop pour le petit Hobbit, habitué à une vie tranquille, et surtout sans aventure ! Tout son corps s'était mis à trembler ; sa main moite avait attrapé celle d'Ayrèn pour ne pas défaillir. Et quand il déglutit bruyamment en jetant son regard effrayé sur la vallée, Kíli et Fíli éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais qu'il est crédule ! s'amusa Fíli.

— C'était trop facile ! regretta son frère.

— Co… comment ça ? bégaya Bilbo. (Il était d'une pâleur extrême.) Qu'est-ce qui était trop facile ? »

Furieuse de l'attitude des deux frères, Dracà-cwellere gronda :

« Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Elle lâcha la main de Bilbo et s'avança vers eux :

— Ça vous amuse d'effrayer Bilbo de la sorte ? »

Elle foudroya les deux frères du regard, qui la fixaient de leurs grands yeux écarquillés.

Un bruit de pas se rapprocha d'elle. L'instant d'après, Thorin apparut dans sa vision périphérique : son visage était au moins aussi furieux que le sien.

Il grogna, et son accent Khuzdûl rendit sa voix encore plus impressionnante :

« Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'Orques est une... _plaisanterie_? Vous, des héritiers de Durin ? Impensable ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête ?

Ayrèn tombait des nues. Elle eut grand mal à ne pas dévisager le chef de la Compagnie qui se tenait désormais à ses côtés et qui s'associait à elle pour sermonner ses propres neveux. Elle parvint à garder contenance et à continuer d'offrir à Kíli et Fíli son visage le plus sévère, quoiqu'elle ne put empêcher quelques coups d'œil interrogatifs en direction de Thorin.

Elle ne comprenait décidément _rien_ aux Nains.

— Ce n'était qu'une petite boutade… On ne pensait pas à mal..., se défendit timidement Kíli, gêné et intimidé par leurs réprimandes cinglantes.

Fíli n'en menait pas large non plus. Il fixait ses pieds en silence, plein de honte.

— Non, vous ne pensiez pas, acheva leur oncle. Vous ignorez _tout_ du monde ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna d'un pas lourd vers la corniche.

Les yeux d'Ayrèn le suivirent un instant, quand une nouvelle voix attira soudainement son attention.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon gars.

C'était Balin, le Nain à la longue barbe blanche, qui revenait les bras chargés de petits bois.

Il les déposa non loin du feu et poursuivit avec un ton compatissant :

— Ce n'est pas contre vous. Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les Orques. Ni toi ni Fíli n'étiez encore nés quand ils lui...

Il s'arrêta, et son regard se perdit dans le vague, à la recherche de ses souvenirs :

— Alors que le dragon eût pris la Montagne Solitaire, le Roi Thrór tenta de reconquérir l'ancien Royaume des Nains : la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'Orques, conduites par le plus _ignoble_ de toute leur race : Azog le Profanateur. Le grand Orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Et il commença... par décapiter le Roi.

Plus personne n'osait parler. Tous, même Ayrèn, s'étaient tassés sous l'ignominie qui leur était contée. Quelques Nains s'étaient réveillés entre-temps et écoutaient en silence, un voile sombre flottant devant leurs yeux assoupis.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Balin reprit :

— Thráin, le père de Thorin, devint fou de chagrin. Il disparut. Était-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus, et la mort nous guettait… Et c'est là que je l'ai vu.

Il inclina sa tête vers Thorin qui leur tournait le dos, puis tout le monde en fit de même. Une dizaine de paires d'yeux étaient désormais braqués sur lui.

— Un jeune prince Nain affrontait l'Orque pâle au milieu du champ de bataille. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger ! Il parvint à amputer l'Orque pâle d'un bras. Blessé mortellement, Azog comprit ce jour là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Revigorées par cet exploit, nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les Orques. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. (La voix de Balin se fit plus grave ; son accent Khuzdûl chancelait :) Mais il n'y eut ni festin, ni chant cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres : nous étions peu à avoir survécus. Mais une lueur d'espoir s'était éveillée sur le champ de bataille : un jeune Prince vaillant et brave, capable de diriger notre peuple dans les ténèbres. Et je me suis dit alors : il y en a un que je pourrai suivre. Il y en a un... que je pourrai appeler Roi. »

Et c'est ainsi que Balin conclut son récit : une histoire fort triste, mais fin bien contée. Tous les Nains acquiescèrent avec gravité, bouleversés par les mots du vieux Nain. Les Nains connaissaient déjà l'histoire de la Victoire des Nains sur les Orques de la Moria, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pleurer à chaque fois le sort de leurs frères décimés au combat.

Ayrèn, elle, ne connaissait pas cette histoire. Exaltée par ce récit de guerre si effroyable et sublime à la fois, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

De loin, Thorin leur faisait de nouveau face. Elle aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux luisants de larmes, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu l'imaginer car, quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour près du feu de camp, les traits tirés et les yeux parfaitement secs. Les lueurs orangées qui dansaient sur son visage zébraient sa peau de flammes et d'ombres chaloupées.

« L'Orque pâle, reprit Bilbo. Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

— Il est retourné dans l'ignoble trou duquel il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures il y a longtemps ! » asséna Thorin de sa voix la plus terrible, coupant court à toute conversation.

Ayrèn n'avait toujours pas quitté Thorin des yeux, et essayait de lire les expressions complexes de son visage ; elle ne vit donc pas le regard dubitatif que Gandalf et Balin échangèrent.

Bilbo, lui, l'avait vu, ce qui fit à nouveau grandir son inquiétude s'il cela fut encore possible. Mais dans quelle histoire s'était-il embarqué ? Plus de mousse au chocolat, et maintenant, des légions _d'Orques_ en liberté. Par tous les Valars, qu'il fut sot d'accepter de participer à cette aventure !

Dracà-cwellere, quant à elle, réalisa ce soir-là que les Nains étaient des êtres bien plus complexes et sensibles que ce qu'on disait sur eux en Terre du Milieu.

* * *

Quand la lune atteignit le point culminant de sa course dans le ciel, la Compagnie s'était rendormie – sauf Kíli et Fíli qui, pour leur punition, furent chargés de monter la garde pour le restant de la nuit.

Ayrèn, elle, ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Son esprit bouillonnait. Elle ressassait sans relâche les terribles mots de Balin et la funeste histoire de la lignée de Durin. Elle aurait dû se réjouir, considérer cela comme la vengeance que son ancêtre Fram méritait. Au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait plongée dans une grande confusion. Après s'être tournée et retournée, avoir compté les étoiles – par deux fois ! – et écouté la respiration paisible de Bilbo endormi à côté d'elle (et qui dormait fort bien pour quelqu'un qui craignait de se faire dévorer par un Orque pendant son sommeil...), elle se leva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son ami le Hobbit.

Quand elle en eut assez, elle se saisit de sa pipe et de son tabac et retourna en silence sur le bord de la falaise.

Sur le chemin, elle surprit la voix de Gandalf, qui parlait à voix basse derrière un épais lacis de bosquets. Elle se figea et tendit l'oreille.

Puis elle entendit la voix de Balin :

« … les mêmes doutes m'animent, Gandalf. Je crains que cette expédition ne soit encore plus risquée que prévue.

— Si Thorin Écu-de-chêne persiste à ignorer les conseils de ses amis, il court droit à la catastrophe…, dit le Magicien d'un air lugubre. Attirées par la Montagne, les ténèbres ont recommencé à s'agiter. Il aura besoin d'alliés plus puissants pour leur résister. Il ne peut indéfiniment tourner le dos aux Elfes et aux Hommes ! Vous êtes son plus vieil ami. Il vous écoutera.

— Les Hommes, passe encore…, grommela Balin. Mais les Elfes ? Aucun Nain n'accepterait de s'allier avec eux, et encore moins Thorin. Vous m'en demandez beaucoup trop. Je refuse. Il n'en sortirait rien de bon.

— Il faudra pourtant qu'il change d'avis un jour ou l'autre, dit Gandalf. Et puisse ce jour ne pas arriver trop tard… (Il soupira tristement.) Vous prenez des risques inconsidérés. Les probabilités que nous croisions des Orques sur notre route sont réelles. Or, trop peu nombreux sont les membres de cette Compagnie capables de se défendre : un banquier, un fabricant de jouets, un écrivain, un vieux soigneur à moitié sourd… Pensez-vous sérieusement arriver entiers à Erebor ? Sans compter qu'une fois là-bas, vous devrez encore faire face à un dragon.

— N'est-ce pas pour cela que l'Humaine nous accompagne ? rétorqua Balin.

— Je crains fort que, malgré sa force, notre Dracà-cwellere ne soit aussi démunie que nous face à Smaug. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il est le dernier dragon en vie de toute la Terre du Milieu… Il est intelligent, rusé et terriblement puissant. Ne reposez pas tous vos espoirs sur elle, d'autant qu'il n'est pas dit qu'elle accepte d'être confrontée à lui. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que seule la protection de Bilbo Sacquet lui importe.

— Alors espérons que Monsieur Sacquet parviendra à subtiliser l'Arkenstone au dragon sans le réveiller...

L'inquiétude d'Ayrèn se fit dévorante : ' _De quoi parlent-ils ? Les Orques s'agitent ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Arkenstone ?'_

Balin poursuivit :

— Toujours est-il que j'entends vos inquiétudes et que je les partage, Gandalf. Seulement, ne comptez pas sur moi pour convaincre Thorin de quérir l'aide des Elfes et des Hommes. Je refuse de tomber en disgrâce auprès de lui. C'est à vous d'aller lui parler. Peut-être que votre sagesse parviendra à lui faire entendre raison.

Le Magicien eut un rire affecté :

— Ma sagesse ! Je ne suis qu'un vieux Magicien. Je n'ai pas plus de sagesse qu'un autre.

— J'en connais un certain nombre qui ne serait pas d'accord avec vous. Vous avez plus de chance que n'importe lequel d'entre nous de le convaincre.

— Fort bien. J'essayerai de lui en toucher quelques mots. (Il parut s'agacer.) Puisse-t-il faire passer le bien commun avant son orgueil !

— Je crains qu'il n'ait pas encore compris que de la reconquête d'Erebor dépend un nombre incalculable de vies, que de la souveraineté sur la Montagne Solitaire dépend le sort de la Terre du milieu. Si vos craintes se révèlent exactes et que les Orques s'en mêlent, nous...

Balin n'acheva pas sa phrase.

— Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes le seul à vous inquiéter de ce dragon, fit-il observer.

— Je l'ignore…, murmura Gandalf. Il dort depuis si longtemps que nos esprits se sont endormis, eux aussi. Notre vigilance s'est prise dans la torpeur du dragon. Nous n'avons plus conscience du danger qui rôde, tapi dans l'ombre de notre insouciance...

Balin grogna, laissa passer un long silence, puis dit :

— J'ai le sentiment que tout ceci va mal finir...

— Cela vous étonne ?

— Pas vraiment. »

Ayrèn entendit que les deux hommes se levaient. Craignant d'être découverte à épier leur conversation, elle s'empressa de rejoindre à pas de loup sa destination initiale : le bord de la falaise.

' _Pourquoi Gandalf n'a pas fait part de ses inquiétudes au reste de la Compagnie ?'_ se demanda-t-elle. ' _Je vais devoir redoubler de prudence. La vie de Bilbo en dépend… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le laisser prendre part à cette folie ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'attacher sur mon dos et de le ramener à Cul-de-sac aussi sec..._ '.

En s'approchant du bord, elle fut surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un assis précisément à l'endroit où elle s'était allongée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle rejoignit la silhouette sombre sur la pointe des pieds. Quand elle comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait de Thorin qui fumait calmement sa pipe, elle faillit faire demi-tour et s'installer ailleurs.

Au dernier moment, frappée du ridicule de cette situation, elle changea d'avis et se laissa lourdement tomber sur les fesses, à côté de lui.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, il ne lui adressa pas la parole, et sembla même s'être éloigné d'elle, profitant de l'obscurité pour que cela ne se remarque pas. Mais cela se remarqua... et fort bien.

Imperturbable, Ayrèn bourra le foyer de sa pipe d'une dose généreuse de naark kuvianartok et commença à fumer par petites bouffées denses.

L'odeur de son tabac, douce amère, attira l'attention du Nain :

« Qu'est-ce que vous fumez ?

Elle avala sa fumée de travers et tourna sa tête vers le Nain assis à côté d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fumez ? répéta-t-il. Je ne reconnais pas l'odeur de ce tabac.

Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre, la gorge en feu :

— C'est du naark kuvianartok, dit-elle en roulant le nom du tabac de son accent Lossoth. C'est un lichen de Forodwaith. Il a quelques vertus apaisantes. Cela... m'aide à trouver le sommeil, quand il tarde à venir.

Sentant que les yeux de Thorin ne lâchait plus son visage, elle articula lentement :

— Souhaitez-vous l'essayer ?

Il ne prononça aucun mot, mais sa curiosité ne faisait aucun doute. Elle lui tendit donc sa blague à tabac.

Le Nain se saisit du petit objet sans discuter et remplaça le tabac qui se trouvait déjà dans sa pipe par le naark kuvianartok. Quelques instants plus tard, il tira pour la première fois la fumée du tabac des Hommes de Forodwaith.

— C'est... surprenant, avoua-t-il en observant le crépitement du tabac dans sa bouffarde d'un air curieux. Un peu comme le Petit Tobi cultivé par les Hobbits, en plus…

— En plus puissant, oui, le devança-t-elle en regardant la fumée se dissiper au vent. Vous la sentez, n'est-ce pas ? Cette onde de bien-être qui vous transporte. Le temps accélère, décélère, puis accélère à nouveau. Puis vient une drôle de sensation : celle que la température de votre corps augmente sensiblement. (Elle s'interrompit, et observa la réaction de Thorin : il paraissait concentré.) Les effets sont déroutants la première fois, mais on finit par s'y habituer. Avec le temps, ils deviennent moins puissants, mais la sensation de chaleur demeure toujours, calme, apaisante, douce porte entrouverte vers un monde plus... supportable.

Puis elle ajouta dans un rictus moqueur, quoiqu'il n'en fut pas moins bienveillant :

— Il vous fallait au moins ça pour vous dérider, Maître nain.

— Apparemment, répondit-il en expirant une grande bouffée de fumée par le nez. Il faudra que vous m'écriviez le nom de ce lichen sur un papier, le naarkotinaka...

— _Naark kuvianartok_ ! répéta-t-elle en articulant exagérément chaque syllabe.

— Naark ku _... kuvianartok._

L'accent Khuzdûl grondant de Thorin écorcha le mot Lossoth, mais elle ne le reprit pas :

— Oui, voilà. Votre premier mot en Lossoth, qui signifie _ventre heureux._ Félicitations.

— Humf.

— Et vous ? M'en apprendriez-vous un ? demanda-t-elle.

— De quoi ?

— De mot Khuzdûl.

Il fronça fort les sourcils, et répondit avec fermeté :

— Non.

— Non ?

Thorin remarqua le ton vexé de Dracà-cwellere, et enchaîna rapidement :

— Le Khuzdûl est un langage secret que nous ne révélons pas volontiers, même à nos amis (2).

— Et je ne suis pas votre amie.

— Pas vraiment, non, admit-il.

— Alors que suis-je ? demanda-t-elle sans agressivité.

Thorin réfléchit. Puis il déclara :

— Une guerrière chargée de la protection du Hobbit, j'imagine. Notre experte en dragon. Et éventuellement notre intermédiaire auprès des Hommes, si nous venions à en croiser.

— Cela me paraît honnête.

— Je le pense aussi.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Mais au fond d'eux, ils étaient soulagés de partager une conversation aussi pacifique après avoir été à couteaux tirés aussi longtemps.

— Vous ne me traduiriez même pas mon surnom ? insista-t-elle.

— 'Dracà-cwellere', vous voulez dire ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Thorin resta silencieux un moment, tirant paisiblement sur la fumée. Alors qu'il considérait la demande de la femme des Hommes, son regard se perdit dans la sombre étole de la nuit.

Après un long moment de silence, Ayrèn sentit la déception la gagner. Ce sentiment la perdit dans un grand désarroi. Quelle déception y avait-il de ne pas apprendre un mot de Khuzdûl, la langue des vils et des avares ? Fram s'en retournerait dans son tombeau, s'il avait eu la chance d'en avoir un. Ses os devaient gésir quelque part au fond d'un gouffre, parmi les crasses des Gobelins...

Elle fut surprise d'entendre une voix très grave et vrombissante s'adresser à elle :

« Tûnin Razak.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite la voix de Thorin, fière et majestueuse, roulant les 'r' et tonnant les voyelles.

— Tounîne Razake _,_ répéta-t-elle maladroitement.

Il la reprit :

— Tûnin Razak !

— Tû…. Tûnin Razak.

— Oui, voilà. »

Ayrèn réitéra de nombreuses fois son surnom Khuzdûl dans sa tête, pour être certaine de toujours s'en souvenir. Elle tenta aussi de graver dans sa mémoire l'accent de Thorin, la façon qu'avait sa voix de prononcer chaque syllabe. Elle doutait toutefois être capable de reproduire toute la subtilité de ses intonations.

Prise d'un sursaut de curiosité, elle parla sans réfléchir :

« Qu'est-ce que l'Arkenstone ?

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute, elle scella ses lèvres et serra les dents. La conversation qu'avaient tenue Gandalf et Balin plus tôt l'avait rattrapée dans le fil de ses pensées.

— Où avez-vous entendu parler de cela ? demanda Thorin, surpris.

— J'ai… entendu un des Nains en parler, quand nous sommes partis ce matin, mentit-elle habilement.

— Vraiment ? fit-il d'un air agacé. Ils ne peuvent décidément pas tenir leurs langues… M'est avis que c'était Kíli, ou peut-être Ori… Qui était-ce ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu cela au milieu d'un brouhaha, rien de plus.

— Dommage, grogna Thorin. J'aurais pris grand plaisir à sermonner le responsable.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que l'Arkenstone ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Quitte à ce que Bilbo et moi risquions nos vies, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il en retourne.

— Vous êtes peut-être un peu trop curieuse pour être honnête...

— Désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, mimant le remords.

— Et menteuse avec ça, répliqua-t-il dans un rictus amusé. Vous devriez faire attention. Les Nains n'aiment pas beaucoup les menteurs.

Il se tut et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les Terres Solitaires. Ses doigts tapotaient le conduit de sa bouffarde. L'éclat des braises se reflétait sur ses mains rugueuses.

— En quelques mots, reprit-il, l'Arkenstone est le plus beau Joyau de toute la Terre du Milieu, que ce soit parmi les Hommes, les Elfes ou les Nains. Il est l'essence même du pouvoir des héritiers de Durin, ma lignée. La reconquête d'Erebor passe par lui ; si nous ne le récupérons pas, je n'aurais aucune légitimité à remonter sur le trône. Des luttes intestines éclateraient, et s'en suivrait une terrible guerre entre les innombrables héritiers potentiels pour savoir à qui reviendrait le trône Sous la Montagne. Avec l'Arkenstone, pas un seul Nain n'oserait contester mon autorité en tant que Roi. Grâce à lui, je pourrai reforger la grande alliance des sept familles de Nains, prendre la Montagne d'assaut, et en déloger le dragon. C'est pour cela que nous avons engagé Monsieur Sacquet : c'est à lui que reviendra la tâche de trouver le Joyau du Roi, sans réveiller le cracheur de feu qui sommeille au-dessus.

— Voilà donc ce que vous attendiez de Bilbo depuis le début..., chuchota-t-elle. Qu'il vole le joyau pour permettre aux Nains de vaincre le dragon et reprendre la Montagne. Vous auriez pu le dire directement, plutôt que de parler par énigme. Il est difficile de vous comprendre.

— C'est probablement parce que vous et le Hobbit n'êtes pas des Nains, dit-il simplement. N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait compris que récupérer l'Arkenstone faisait partie de nos projets en prenant part à cette Quête. (Il se frotta le menton et tira un peu plus longuement que d'habitude sur sa pipe ; il paraissait songeur.) Mais je suppose que vous avez raison. Je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer tout cela à votre ami quand il sera réveillé.

— Comptez sur moi.

Elle pensa un temps demander ce qui était réellement attendu d'elle, et s'il n'y avait pas là une autre énigme qu'elle n'avait pas résolue. Mais craignant que la réponse de Thorin ne vînt ternir son humeur, elle se ravisa, et mit cette question de côté dans un coin de sa tête.

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, poursuivit-elle. Si Erebor compte tant que cela aux yeux des Nains, pourquoi votre Compagnie ne compte-t-elle que si peu d'entre-vous ?

— Vous êtes plus maligne que je le pensais, constata-t-il d'un air sombre.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

— Vous faites bien…, grommela Thorin en la regardant en coin. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que cela vous regarde ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Une intuition, peut-être. Vous gardez trop de secrets qui mettent Bilbo et moi en danger. Et cela ne me plaît pas.

Des rides plissèrent le front de Thorin. Il cessa de fumer, posa sa pipe sur le sol, à côté de lui, et lança :

— Vous êtes aussi agaçante que perspicace, comme beaucoup parmi votre peuple. Très bien, puisque nous en sommes là... Je vais vous expliquer un peu mieux la raison de votre présence ici. Libre à vous de retourner dans la Comté ou non après cela, la prévint-il.

— Soit. Je vous écoute.

— Et je tiens à ce que vous ne me coupiez pas la parole, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux. C'est une de vos manies que je n'apprécie guère.

Résolue à tout entendre des véritables motifs de la Quête des Nains d'Erebor, Ayrèn fit oui de la tête sans ajouter un mot.

— Nous sommes d'accord, dit-il alors.

Il soupira longuement avant de poursuivre :

— Cette Quête a pour but la reconquête du Royaume d'Erebor, arraché au peuple Nain il y a plus de cent soixante-dix ans par le dragon Smaug. Et si nous sommes si peu nombreux dans cette Compagnie… c'est parce que nous sommes les seuls à avoir consenti aux risques qu'implique cette aventure. Nous avons encore plusieurs mois de voyage devant nous avant d'atteindre la Montagne, sans compter qu'il nous faudra traverser les Monts Brumeux… J'ignore quels dangers nous attendent sur la route, mais ils sont nombreux, et il est possible que nous n'atteignons pas tous vivants notre destination. Vous dites être ici pour protéger le Hobbit, mais vous-même n'êtes probablement pas à l'abri du danger.

Il eut une mimique lugubre, puis, concentré, il reprit son sérieux :

— Une fois là-bas, nous devrons trouver le Passage Caché, pour lequel nous avons désormais une clef.

Il posa inconsciemment la main sur son torse, là où, sous sa chemise, pendait la fameuse clef sur sa chaîne d'argent :

— Si nous parvenons à l'ouvrir, Monsieur Sacquet devra s'y faufiler jusqu'aux Salles Inférieures où se trouvent l'or et les trésors de la Montagne, puis récupérer l'Arkenstone sans réveiller le dragon. Et si par malheur il venait à le réveiller avant que nous ayons pu récupérer le joyau et rassembler les armées des Nains... (Il se rembrunit.) C'est là que nous souhaiterions que vous interveniez. Il faudra que vous tuiez la bête avant qu'elle ne nous tue. Gandalf vous a qualifiée de Héros. Peu de gens dans ce vaste monde furent attitrés de la sorte par le Magicien Gris. J'espère donc que vous ferez honneur à sa parole.

Ayrèn s'efforça de digérer les révélations du prince Nain. Que tant de choses reposent sur ses épaules et sur celles de Bilbo la laissait abasourdie.

Une foule d'objections se formaient déjà dans son esprit, qu'elle tenta de maîtriser sous un air poli :

— Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de ce genre, mais je dois avouer que tout est bien plus... clair désormais.

— Maintenant que vous êtes au courant de tout, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, dit-il, sans parvenir à dissimuler une note d'inquiétude dans l'inflexion de sa voix.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— En parler au Hobbit, répondit Thorin en levant un sourcil. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit encore plus confus que vous sur les motifs de ce voyage.

— Ah, oui. Je m'en charge.

Le regard du Nain se brouilla, et sa voix prit une intonation curieuse :

— Je me permets d'insister auprès de vous sur l'importance de votre présence et de celle de Monsieur Sacquet parmi les membres de cette Compagnie. Sans votre aide, nos chances de réussite s'en trouveraient grandement amoindries. C'est en tout cas ce que pense Gandalf, et j'ai choisi de ranger mon avis au sien. Nous avons peu, très peu de soutien, même parmi notre peuple. Enfin, ils prétendent nous soutenir sur le principe même de cette Quête, mais je n'ai que faire de leur soutien moral. C'est d'actions courageuses, d'implications sans faille, d'engagements concrets dont j'ai besoin.

— Je… comprends. »

Elle réfléchit un moment, prenant soin de méditer toutes ces informations que lui avait dévoilées Thorin. Elle se rendit compte que sa pipe s'était éteinte entre temps. Elle n'avait plus la patience de la rallumer et de finir le fond de tabac qui y restait.

Sans un mot, elle sortit sa râcle de l'intérieur de son manteau, et commença à curer le foyer et le conduit de sa pipe d'un air concentré.

Sans interrompre ses manipulations, elle lança :

« C'est une tête brûlée, vous savez.

— De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Thorin en rangeant sa propre pipe dans sa poche.

— De Bilbo. Je suis prête à parier le poids de Bombur en pièces d'or qu'il voudra poursuivre cette aventure même si je lui raconte les moindres détails de ce que vous m'avez expliqué ce soir.

— C'est un pari dangereux que vous faites-là..., s'amusa-t-il.

— Pas tant que cela, rétorqua Ayrèn.

Elle souffla dans le conduit pour en évacuer les derniers résidus ; de petites cendres noires surgirent aussitôt par le foyer et se dispersèrent dans la brise.

— Bilbo ne s'en cache pas : c'est un maniaque, expliqua-t-elle. S'il commence quelque chose, il faut toujours qu'il l'accomplisse jusqu'au bout, sans quoi il en tombe malade !

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne m'étonne guère…

Elle ne releva pas la remarque, et reprit :

— Soyez donc assuré de la loyauté de Bilbo envers cette Compagnie. Il a signé un contrat, si je ne m'abuse ! Parole de Hobbit, il l'honorera jusqu'au bout, dût-il y laisser quelques plumes. Quant à moi, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il en perde le moins possible. Et s'il nous arrivait de croiser un dragon ou deux sur notre route, je verrai ce que je peux faire… Mais je ne promets rien !

— Je m'en souviendrai, dit-il en souriant avec pudeur.

— Sur ce, nous avons encore une longue route devant nous, reprit Ayrèn en rangeant sa râcle et sa pipe dans un pli de fourrure. Si je ne veux pas dormir en marchant demain, je devrais retourner me coucher.

Puis, sans autre mot, elle sortit un petit sachet de naark kuvianartok de son pantalon, et le tendit à Thorin :

— Je me dois de vous remercier pour votre honnêteté, dit-elle à mi-voix. Acceptez ce présent. Il semblerait que cela adoucisse nos manières de façon inespérée. (Elle eut un rictus sarcastique.) Vous pourriez en avoir besoin, si nous venions à confronter de nouveau nos humeurs.

Aussi étonné qu'il fut par la générosité de Dracà-cwellere à son égard, Thorin n'en fit rien paraître. Il attrapa le petit sachet et le regarda quelques secondes avant de le glisser dans une poche à l'intérieur de son manteau. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver les mots pour la remercier : elle s'était déjà levée, prête à s'en aller.

Tirant sur ses manches pour les ajuster, elle murmura :

— Bonne nuit, Maître Nain.

— Bonne nuit, Tûnin Razak, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il la fixa un instant, pensif.

Puis, quand elle eût tourné les talons, il se tourna pour la regarder partir et ajouta :

— Balin a terminé de rédiger votre contrat. Il viendra vous le faire signer demain matin, dès votre réveil. »

Sur ces mots, elle jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard surpris au chef de la Compagnie. Cette fois-ci, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put retenir le sourire que ses lèvres voulurent esquisser. Son expression se fit encore plus animée quand Thorin lui sourit à son tour.

Et quand enfin elle rejoignit Bilbo et qu'elle s'allongea à côté de lui, elle mit encore quelque temps à s'endormir. Des sentiments contradictoire l'assaillaient : une inquiétude grandissante face aux propos de Gandalf et de Balin, beaucoup d'incertitude et, quelque part au milieu de tout cela, une sensation d'une légèreté inconnue.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Connard de Nain ! », en Lossoth ;

(2) _Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Appendice F._

 


	10. Le contrat (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Tirant sur ses manches pour les ajuster, elle murmura :_

_— Bonne nuit, Maître Nain._

_— Bonne nuit, Tûnin Razak, répondit-il sur le même ton._

_Il la fixa un instant, pensif._

_Puis, quand elle eût tourné les talons, il se tourna pour la regarder partir et ajouta :_

_— Balin a terminé de rédiger votre contrat. Il viendra vous le faire signer demain matin, dès votre réveil. »_

_Sur ces mots, elle jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard surpris au chef de la Compagnie. Cette fois-ci, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put retenir le sourire que ses lèvres voulurent esquisser. Son expression se fit encore plus animée quand Thorin lui sourit à son tour._

_Et quand enfin elle rejoignit Bilbo et qu'elle s'allongea à côté de lui, elle mit encore quelque temps à s'endormir. Des sentiments contradictoire l'assaillaient : une inquiétude grandissante face aux propos de Gandalf et de Balin, beaucoup d'incertitude et, quelque part au milieu de tout cela, une sensation d'une légèreté inconnue._

* * *

  **AYREN EN TENUE DE FOURRURE ET DE CUIR **

_Première illustration d'Ayrèn (juin 2015)_

_Image non libre de droit, protégée par droit d'auteur_

* * *

**Camp provisoire, fin des Terres Solitaires**

**Le lendemain matin**

Ils furent réveillés par le grondement du tonnerre sur les Terres Solitaires. L'orage était arrivé sans prévenir et la pluie tombait à torrent, faisant résonner les pierres avant de ruisseler à grande eau sur les flancs de la colline où ils avaient installé leur camp.

Au moins ce matin-là, personne ne traîna dans sa couchette.

Comme promis, Balin vint à la rencontre d'Ayrèn dès son réveil pour lui faire signer son contrat.

Voici ce qu'elle lut : 

>   _« La Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, héritier légitime du Trône d'Erebor, héritier de la Lignée de Durin,_
> 
> _Engage dans le cadre d'un contrat à durée indéterminée Ayrèn Framdrēorig de Forodwaith, fille de Framrèn Framdrēorig et d'Aylàn du Gondor, en qualité de « Tûnin Razak », selon les coutumes et usages du peuple de Durin._
> 
> _Conditions d'engagement : remboursement des faux-frais et allocation d'une prime de panier à raison de deux par jour, paiement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un quinzième des bénéfices (s'il y en a), frais d'enterrement à la charge de la Compagnie ou à celle de ses ayant droits s'il y a lieu et si la question n'est pas réglée autrement._
> 
> _En contrepartie, Ayrèn Framdrēorig s'engage, afin de protéger la lignée de Durin et ses droits sur la Montagne Solitaire, à titre de clause de confidentialité, pendant toute la durée de la présente Quête et sans limitation après l'expiration de celle-ci, pour quelque cause que ce soit :_
> 
> _1\. À la confidentialité la plus totale, en s'interdisant de divulguer, directement ou indirectement, quelques informations ou connaissances que ce soient concernant la Quête, auxquelles elle aurait pu avoir accès dans le cadre de l'exécution de ses fonctions, à moins que lesdites informations ou connaissances ne soient déjà de notoriété publique ;_
> 
> _2\. À faire respecter cette obligation par tous les membres de la Compagnie appelés à travailler avec elle, ce dont elle se porte fort à l'égard de la lignée de Durin. »_

Balin n'avait décidément pas son pareil avec les mots.

Les conditions lui convenant en l'état, elle apposa sa signature en dessous de celles de Thorin et de Balin, tout en veillant – et ce ne fut guère aisé – à ce que la pluie ne fasse pas baver l'encre de sa plume (et où diable avaient-ils stocké une plume et de l'encre jusqu'ici ?).

Tout juste eut-elle terminé de tracer la dernière boucle de sa signature qu'elle sentit une grande main claquer le milieu de son dos. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fit volte-face et se trouva nez à nez (1) avec Dwalin, dont le visage était déformé par un formidable sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre. Puis d'autres Nains s'approchèrent d'elle et, chacun à leur tour, ignorant sa mine déconfite, ils lui assénèrent une bonne frappe dans le dos ou dans le bras, lui adressant à l'occasion quelques « Bienvenue ! » et « C'est officiel, Tûnin Razak ! ». Même Bombur se joignit aux célébrations ; il ne lui en voulait plus de l'avoir tourné en bourrique. Quand ils l'eurent tous félicitée, Ayrèn avait trois bleus sur le bras droit, un sur le gauche, et au moins une côte fêlée dans le dos (2).

Thorin, lui, s'était contenté d'une bonne poignée de main et d'un « Humf » qu'elle interpréta comme un « Je vous ai à l'œil ! ». Au moins ne l'avait-il pas frappée comme les autres.

Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de lui demander des explications :

« C'était quoi, ça ? chuchota-t-elle juste assez fort pour que Thorin fût le seul à l'entendre.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— _Ça,_ les... coups de poing et autres joyeusetés !

Il comprit soudain :

— Oh. « _Ça_ ». Ils vous ont juste présenté leurs félicitations. Estimez-vous heureuse, femme des Hommes. Normalement, dans ce genre de célébrations, il est d'usage de se donner des coups de tête. Mais vous êtes bien trop grande pour cela, et il aurait été vite ridicule de sautiller devant vous pour atteindre votre front. »

Et elle leva les yeux au ciel (qui était fort gris).

Bilbo et Gandalf, qui avaient observé la scène de loin, riaient gaiement de l'expression incrédule qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le visage d'Ayrèn quand fut venu le temps de reprendre la route.

* * *

Comme prévu, Ayrèn s'enquit de confier à Bilbo tout ce qu'elle avait appris du prince Nain la nuit dernière. Il fut intrigué de ses révélations… Et, comme prévu, il n'en eut cure. Il lui assura qu'il désirait respecter les termes de son contrat et que, en tant que Hobbit respectable et respecté, il n'aimait pas laisser un ouvrage à moitié terminé. Un engagement est un engagement ! dit-il avec vigueur. Il ajouta quelque chose de confus sur ce que Lobelia Sacquet de Besace serait verte de jalousie qu'il rentrât avec tant de belles histoires à raconter, toute Hobbite fût-elle. Et, c'était bien connu, Bilbo ne ratait jamais une occasion de la faire verdir.

Alors, comme prévu, Ayrèn et Bilbo reprirent la route auprès de la Compagnie, sans un regard en arrière vers ce qui était, loin, très loin derrière l'horizon, leur foyer chéri.

* * *

Une heure après leur départ, la joie des célébrations était déjà tombée (3).

Le capuchon d'Ayrèn lui dégouttait dans les yeux, sa cape était saturée d'eau. Ses pieds humides faisaient ' _flic-flac-floc'_ dans ses bottes fourrées. Bilbo, bien qu'il fût à dos de poney, n'était pas nécessairement mieux loti ; il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pensé à prendre une cape, et avait refusé d'utiliser celle d'Ayrèn. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, de l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux et de ses cils. Il ruisselait comme les bruyères, les chênes et les saules autour d'eux.

Les Nains étaient tout aussi mouillés, et trop maussades pour parler. Quant à Gandalf, celui-ci usait fort ingénieusement de son grand chapeau comme d'un parapluie, n'inclinant la tête que pour permettre à l'eau qui s'y accumulait de s'écouler.

Une voix finit tout de même par s'élever parmi les clapotis de la pluie :

« Dites, Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?

— Il pleut, Maître Dori, et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre Magicien ! répondit Gandalf, sans rien cacher de son irritation.

— Et y en a-t-il ? demanda Bilbo, curieux, au Magicien qui chevauchait à côté de lui.

— Quoi donc ?

— D'autres Magiciens, poursuivit le Hobbit.

— Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane le Blanc. Ensuite, il y a les deux Mages Bleus... (Il dissimula sa gêne sous un rictus.) Je ne sais plus du tout comment le premier d'entre eux s'appelle. Il a disparu à l'Est dès notre arrivée en Terre du Milieu, il y a de cela bien des années... Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis.

— Et le second Mage Bleu ?

— Le second s'appelait Pallando.

— Il ' _s'appelait'_ ? Est-il… mort ? supposa Bilbo, hésitant.

— Pallando, mort ? Un Magicien comme lui ! C'est peu probable. Non, mon cher Bilbo. Quelque chose me dit que Pallando le Bleu n'a pas disparu de ce monde.

— Où est-il, dans ce cas ?

— Nul ne le sait. Il a disparu en même temps que le premier Mage Bleu. Et j'ignore s'il daignera revenir en Terre du Milieu un jour !

Sa curiosité titillée, Ayrèn prit part à la conversation :

— Et le cinquième ?

— Ah, le cinquième, c'est Radagast le Brun.

— Et est-il un grand Magicien, ou est-il plutôt comme vous ? demanda Bilbo avec insouciance.

La femme des Hommes passa une main exaspérée sur son visage et, les yeux ronds, épia la réaction de Gandalf.

Fort heureusement, s'il était offensé, il n'en fit rien paraître, car il enchaîna tout naturellement :

— Je dirais que c'est un très grand Magicien, à sa manière. C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toute autre. Il surveille sans relâche les étendues des forêts à l'Est – ce qui est une excellente chose, car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde. »

Sa conclusion les glaça tous d'effroi, ce qui mit fin à la conversation.

Et il continua à pleuvoir toute la journée, muant les sentiers en une immense barbotière de tourbe.

La Compagnie avançait très doucement désormais, pour préserver les articulations fatiguées des poneys. Ayrèn aussi dut ralentir le pas ; à deux reprises, elle avait glissé et failli se retrouver le nez dans la boue – et c'est ce qui ce serait passé si elle n'avait pas empoigné à temps la crinière du cheval de Gandalf la première fois, et celle du poney de Balin la seconde (ce qui, considérant sa peur des chevaux, était un exploit en soi).

Quelque part derrière les nuages gris et le rideau de pluie, le soleil devait être sur son déclin, car il commençait à faire plus sombre tandis qu'ils descendaient dans une vallée profonde, au fond de laquelle coulait une rivière. Le vent se leva et les saules, le long des berges, se courbaient en gémissant. Heureusement, ils trouvèrent assez rapidement un pont de pierre car la rivière, enflée par les pluies, suivait impétueusement le cours de son lit dans un grondement sourd ; il aurait été impossible de la franchir à la nage.

Quand ils eurent traversé, il faisait presque nuit. L'intensité de la pluie s'amoindrit. Le vent qui s'était levé plus tôt avait commencé à disperser les nuages gris : la lune parut au-dessus des collines, sa lumière se déversant en faisceaux nacrés sur la vallée.

Derrière les frondaisons, plus haut sur le sentier, ils aperçurent une vieille maison en ruine ; c'est ce moment que Thorin choisit pour faire halte.

* * *

**Auberge abandonnée, Pinnath Tereg**

**Le soir venu**

Ayrèn s'enquit de trouver un terrain sec sous le toit de la vieille demeure décrépie, à laquelle il manquait des pans entiers de murs. Une odeur de bois pourri et de terre mouillée embaumait l'air ; des insectes grouillaient le long des murs et sous les restes délabrés d'une vieille table ; des trous de serpent jalonnaient le fond de la pièce en ruine. Malgré tout cela, elle gémit de bonheur en s'asseyant lourdement sur une pierre plate et sèche qui trônait au milieu de tout cela.

 _'Enfin un peu de repos, et au sec !'_ se réjouit-elle. _'Je ne l'ai pas volé !'_

Thorin et Gandalf entrèrent juste après elle.

« Un paysan et sa famille vivaient ici, commença Gandalf, soucieux. Leur absence et l'état malheureux de leur demeure ne me disent rien qui vaille. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit ! objecta Thorin.

— Pourquoi ? Les Elfes pourraient nous aider et nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils. Et du vin ! ajouta-t-il, risquant un trait d'humour.

— Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils !

Pour l'humour, il repasserait.

Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner – peu le pouvait, c'était un Magicien après tout –, et poursuivit :

— Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire. Le Seigneur Elrond peut nous aider et...

— Vraiment ? l'interrompit Thorin. Quand Smaug a attaqué Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçue des Elfes ? Quand les Orques pillèrent la Moria, profanant nos sols sacrés, que firent les Elfes ? Rien. Ils nous ont tourné le dos ! Et _je_ devrais aller quérir l'aide des _Elfes,_ ceux-là mêmes qui ont trahi mon grand-père et mon père ? gronda-t-il, la bouche pleine de venin.

— Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre, raisonna le Magicien. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clef pour que vous ressassiez le passé.

— J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient, Gandalf ! pesta Thorin, les dents serrées.

— Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des Nains ! s'écria Gandalf, colère gagnant. Vous êtes encore plus borné qu'Ayrèn, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

Ayrèn, qui n'avait rien demandé, se figea sur place et dévisagea le vieil homme. Que venait-elle faire dans cette conversation ? _'Iktsvarpok !'_ (4) grommela-t-elle, avant de vider l'eau de ses bottes sur le sol.

— Ma décision est prise, dit le Nain avec autorité. Nous accomplirons cette Quête sans l'aide des Elfes ! »

Le Magicien, sentant qu'il ne tirerait rien de cet âne bâté, poussa un soupir exaspéré et partit en baragouinant dans sa barbe. Il passa en trombe devant la Compagnie et Bilbo, qui aidait à desseller les poneys. Le petit Hobbit comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit le Magicien piétiner du pied en descendant le sentier par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Il s'en inquiéta aussitôt :

« Tout va bien ? l'interpela-t-il. Gandalf ? Où allez-vous ?

— Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ait la tête sur les épaules !

— Et qui est-ce ?

— _Moi-même_ , Monsieur Sacquet ! J'ai eu mon compte de Nains pour aujourd'hui ! »

Et il disparut derrière les frondaisons.

Le Hobbit se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée que Gandalf ne fût plus avec eux pour les protéger. Il faisait confiance à Ayrèn et à sa force brute, certes, mais il fallait être fou pour nier qu'avoir un Magicien auprès de soi était la moindre des choses lorsqu'on partait pour une aventure aussi dangereuse que la leur.

Thorin, quant à lui, fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, et s'assit à côté d'Ayrèn sur une parcelle de terre sèche.

Il inspecta l'aspect rabougri de ses bottes, et lança sans lever les yeux :

« Dépêche-toi de préparer à manger Bombur, nous sommes tous affamés. »

Les voilà donc assis, maussades, mouillés et marmonnant, tandis qu'Óin et Glóin persistaient dans leurs efforts pour allumer le feu et se querellaient à ce sujet. Ils semblaient n'avoir que du bois mouillé à leur disposition, et aucun de leurs efforts n'avait suffi à l'enflammer jusqu'ici – ce qui surprit fort Dracà-cwellere (5). Après une longue série de tentatives infructueuses, ils finirent par obtenir quelques malheureuses braises agonisantes au milieu d'un tout petit foyer. Bombur en fut très malheureux, car il devait réussir à cuisiner et nourrir toute la Compagnie avec ce triste feu mourant.

Les paupières lourdes et le ventre vide, Bilbo médita tristement sur ce que les aventures ne consistaient pas toujours en de joyeuses promenades à dos de poney dans le soleil couchant.

Entre-temps, Thorin avait sorti sa pipe, et fumait en silence un peu du naark kuvianartok qui lui avait été offert la veille par la femme des Hommes. Celle-ci, assise à ses côtés, aurait pu être touchée que le Nain usât de son présent si elle n'avait pas été obnubilée par l'horrible sensation de ses vêtements humides collés sur sa peau. Elle entreprit donc de détacher Scathaban de sa ceinture et d'enlever sa cape de cuir, puis son manteau, ses chaussettes, ses gants, un maximum de vêtements qu'elle jeta en boule à ses pieds, jusqu'à ne plus porter que son collant de chasse et son pourpoint de lin, dont elle remonta les manches jusqu'au-dessus des coudes.

Quand Bilbo pénétra à son tour dans la demeure en ruine, il y trouva son amie fort moins bien vêtue que dans ses souvenirs, et le chef de la Compagnie, blême, qui fixait ses pieds avec insistance ; il n'osa même pas lever les yeux pour regarder le Hobbit s'approcher d'eux.

Bilbo resta un moment immobile sur le seuil de la porte, puis vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Ayrèn, qui l'accueillit d'une gentille tape sur l'épaule.

« Ayrèn, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des différences entre les Lossoth et les autres habitants de la Terre du Milieu ?

— Qu'on a une drôle de façon de se dire bonjour (6) ? lui répondit-elle distraitement en essorant ses cheveux.

Thorin osa un regard discret dans sa direction, puis le redirigea presque instantanément sur ses pieds. Son visage était de plus en plus blanc.

— Oui, enfin, non ! se reprit Bilbo. Quoique l'idée de voir deux personnes frotter leurs nez l'un contre l'autre soit effectivement très exotique, ce n'est pas ça... (Il se racla la gorge.) Ayrèn, j'ai conscience que tu as grandi parmi les nomades du Grand Nord. Je sais aussi que vous y vivez tous dans une certaine promiscuité, et...

— Promiscuité ? l'interrompit-elle sans comprendre. Nous vivons en famille dans des tentes et des huttes. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela.

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal, fit-il en secouant la tête. (Il lui coula un regard amusé.) Mais tu comprends bien que tout le monde ne vit pas comme les Lossoth.

— Je... ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, dit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

— Disons que les Lossoth ont des habitudes diffé… _très_ différentes de celles des gens qui peuplent le Sud des Montagnes Grises. (Il réprima un sourire.) Ici, par exemple, nous faisons preuve de beaucoup de pudeur, et encore plus nos femmes.

Voyant qu'Ayrèn ne comprenait toujours pas, il s'efforça d'être plus explicite :

— Ayrèn, à ta place, j'enfilerais un pourpoint sec.

Ayrèn fixa le Hobbit en silence quelques instants, pensive.

Puis elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'on devinait les courbes de sa poitrine au travers du tissu humide de son pourpoint.

— Oh Valars..., murmura-t-elle en comprenant enfin.

— Si je puis me permettre, les Valars n'ont rien à voir avec ça ! plaisanta Bilbo.

Il y eut un silence.

— Je crois que je vais m'éclipser un moment..., dit-elle enfin, en détournant le regard. J'ai besoin de me faire un brin de toilette et de méditer... réfléchir... tout ça.

Embarrassée, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'habilla de sa grande cape de cuir, dont elle ferma consciencieusement tous les boutons.

— Je serai à la rivière si on a besoin de moi, ajouta-t-elle.

— Ne sois pas en retard pour le dîner ! lui dit Bilbo avec un sourire moqueur.

— Oui, oui... » dit-elle distraitement.

Blanc comme un linge, Thorin fixait toujours ses pieds quand elle se précipita dehors, Scathaban serrée contre sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle fut loin et que Bilbo fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il adressa quelques mots à l'attention du Nain :

« Je ne vous croyais pas si émotif, Maître Écu-de-chêne.

— La ferme. »

Et Bilbo la ferma.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) En l'occurrence, s'agissant d'un Nain, aurait-il fallu mieux dire « nez à poitrine » ou « poitrine à nez », mais il ne s'agissait là que d'un débat académique ;

(2) Dire qu'elle avait une côte fêlée était fort exagéré, mais c'était comme cela qu'elle l'avait ressenti sur le moment. Les bleus, par contre, étaient authentiques ;

(3) L'auteure se refuse de dire qu'elle était « tombée à l'eau ». La blague aurait été du plus mauvais goût en ces temps pluvieux ;

(4) Traduction littérale (du Lossoth) : « Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis, puis quand tu seras revenu, retourne vérifier si j'y suis encore, et encore, et encore ». L'équivalent du « Vieux bouc sénile » de la Langue Commune ;

(5) Aux yeux d'Ayrèn, comme aux yeux de beaucoup d'habitants de la Terre du Milieu, les Nains avaient forcément un rapport privilégié avec le feu (de fait, nombre d'ignorants les pensaient tous forgerons). Une fausse idée largement répandue. D'autres stéréotypes raciaux du genre existaient parmi l'inconscient collectif des Peuples Libres, comme : les Elfes étaient tous guindés, les Nains étaient tous pingres, les Hommes étaient tous belliqueux, les Hobbit étaient tous obsédés par la bonne nourriture, et les Orques ne se lavaient jamais. Quoique les deux derniers ne fussent pas spécialement loin de la vérité ;

(6) Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Les Lossoth s'embrassent en frottant leur nez l'un contre l'autre : c'est le _kunik_ , qui se partage entre membres d'une même famille ou entre amis. Le baiser avec la bouche, bien moins courant et réservé aux rapports les plus intimes, s'appelle _kunikpok_.


	11. Les Trolls n'aiment pas les champignons (fanart)

** Précédemment  **

_— Je crois que je vais... m'en aller un moment, dit-elle. Faire un brin de toilette pour... méditer... réfléchir. (Embarrassée, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'habilla de sa grande cape de cuir – dont elle ferma consciencieusement tous les boutons.) Je serai à la rivière si on a besoin de moi._

_— Ne sois pas en retard pour le dîner !_

_— Oui, oui... » dit-elle distraitement._

_Blanc comme un linge, Thorin fixait toujours ses pieds quand elle se précipita dehors, Scathaban serrée contre sa poitrine._

_Lorsqu'elle fut loin et que Bilbo fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il adressa quelques mots à l'attention du Nain :_

_« Je ne vous croyais pas si émotif, Maître Écu-de-chêne._

_— La ferme. »_

_Et Bilbo la ferma._

* * *

**Torrent glacé, Pinnath Tereg**

**La nuit venue**

Tandis qu'elle marchait, Dracà-cwellere admirait la voûte du ciel :

« Unnuar kreti rar lugo adlartok (1), se dit-elle à voix haute. C'est parfait. »

Armée de son épée Scathaban et portant sous le coude quelques vêtements propres et un morceau de savon, Ayrèn descendait le sentier jusqu'à la rivière. Son chemin était éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui perçait parmi les lambeaux flottants du ciel.

Elle entendit le grondement de l'eau avant même d'apercevoir les flots, qui lui apparurent finalement au détour d'un bosquet. Atteignant les berges, elle remonta le courant pour trouver un endroit où la rivière était moins profonde et moins agitée. Elle trouva non loin de là un renfoncement où l'eau s'était avancée plus en avant dans les terres, et où elle coulait plus calmement qu'au milieu du torrent.

Ayrèn se délesta rapidement de ses vêtements mouillés, jusqu'à se trouver complètement nue. Prudente, elle attacha sa ceinture autour de ses hanches dénudées pour y fixer Scathaban. Il était hors de question qu'elle se séparât de son arme, alors qu'elle se baignait seule en territoire potentiellement hostile.

Quand ses pieds nus approchèrent du ressac, ils s'enfoncèrent doucement dans le limon, humide et froid. La terre foulée par ses pieds dégageait des relents de glaise et de bois pourrissant, d'humus fertile et de pluie.

Et, son morceau de savon dans la main et le plat de son épée contre la cuisse, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau sombre.

Les flots étaient glacés. Ses dents claquèrent nerveusement quelques secondes, en staccato. Originaire du Nord, elle s'habitua néanmoins très vite à la température. Le clapotis glacial de l'eau contre ses cuisses vivifiait les muscles endoloris de ses jambes. Puis, bloquant sa respiration, Ayrèn immergea la tête sous l'eau.

Elle n'entendit pas les cris paniqués de Fíli et Kíli.

Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit Bilbo appeler à l'aide.

* * *

** Pendant ce temps-là, au camp  **

Deux silhouettes émergèrent brusquement des fourrées et investirent le camp de la Compagnie.

C'étaient Fíli et Kíli, les neveux de Thorin. Ils étaient livides, les yeux exorbités, et à bout de souffle. Les autres Nains, qui avaient tout de suite compris que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, avaient tous bondi sur leurs pieds et s'étaient rassemblés en cercle serré autour des deux jeunes frères.

Le regard inquisiteur, Thorin se fraya un passage entre les Nains pour rejoindre ses neveux, au centre du cercle.

Quand il y fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Kíli le prit de court :

« Des Trolls, mon oncle ! Des Trolls !

— Comment ça, des Trolls ? dit Thorin, incrédule.

Des éclats de voix stupéfaits s'élevaient au milieu de la cohue.

— Que s'est-il passé ? reprit-il.

— Des Trolls ont enlevé des poneys, répondit Fíli. Nous les avons suivis et...

Il marqua une pause, cherchant Dracà-cwellere des yeux ; quand il ne la vit nulle part, il poursuivit :

— Bilbo est encore là-bas, il tente de libérer nos montures. Je crains qu'il ne soit en danger. Nous devons lui prêter assistance, mon oncle !

Thorin n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Il empoigna son épée et la brandit vers le ciel :

— Du bekâr ! Baruk Khazâd ai-mênu ! (2) »

Et ils chargèrent tous dans les buissons à la suite de Fíli et de Kíli.

* * *

**AYREN**

_Image non libre de droit_

Artiste : _lyosphe_ (tumblr)

* * *

 

Quand Ayrèn revint de sa baignade, elle fut d'abord surprise de ne trouver personne dans le campement. Puis elle s'inquiéta de sentir l'odeur âcre de la nourriture en train de brûler dans la marmite. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Bombur n'aurait _jamais_ laissé un ragoût sur le feu sans surveillance. Il aurait préféré se couper la barbe plutôt que de laisser brûler de la nourriture. Et pourtant, les faits étaient bien là : le ragoût était carbonisé, et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le camp.

Elle fit trois fois le tour des lieux. Elle était de plus en plus soucieuse. Non seulement il manquait tous les Nains, leurs armes et leurs boucliers, mais surtout, il manquait son ami le Hobbit.

La panique finit par la gagner. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les pires scénarios se jouaient dans son esprit.

' _Où sont-ils tous passés ?'_ se dit-elle. ' _Il n'y a aucune trace de combat sur le camp, mais à en juger par les empreintes les plus fraîches… Ils se sont rassemblés ici, en une masse compacte. Ils devaient discuter de quelque chose. Ils avaient l'air agité... Puis ils ont quitté brusquement les lieux vers…'_

Elle suivit les traces jusqu'aux sous-bois et leva les yeux.

'... _vers les hauteurs…'_

Une colline s'élevait à quelque distance, avec des arbres tordus et d'épais bosquets épineux. Du milieu de la masse sombre, elle vit briller une lumière rougeâtre à l'aspect réconfortant, comme d'un feu ou de torches vacillantes.

Après quelques secondes de méditation creuse, elle sentit son cœur s'écraser dans sa poitrine ; quelque chose d'affreux était en train de s'y passer.

' _Bilbo ! Bilbo est là-haut !_ ' se dit-elle avec tous les accents de l'effroi.

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Ayrèn se jeta sur son paquetage, en sortit son plastron de cuir, puis fila à travers les buissons d'une foulée souple et bondissante. La végétation était si dense qu'elle eût du mal à se glisser dans son armure sans la coincer dans les branchages. D'un coup sec sur les lanières, elle finit toutefois par l'ajuster. Puis la pente se fit plus raide. Elle commença à grimper tout en s'efforçant de se déplacer avec le plus de légèreté possible. Ses jambes se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes ; elles se rappelaient bien des longues nuits d'hiver passées à chasser dans les terres glacées de Forodwaith, et de comment courir sans produire le moindre craquement sous ses semelles.

Soudain, la lumière rouge brilla avec grand éclat entre les troncs, à petite distance devant elle. Elle était tout proche. De faibles éclats de voix s'élevèrent alors avant elle, couvrant le bruit de sa respiration.

Comme elle ne reconnaissait pas certaines voix et qu'elle sentait venir les ennuis, elle dégaina Scathaban.

Elle atteignit l'orée d'une petite clairière. En une bonne poussée sur ses jambes, elle grimpa sur un rocher qui lui offrirait un bon point de vue et qui la plaçait contre le vent. Tapie dans l'ombre d'une branche, elle observa la scène en contrebas.

Ce qu'elle y vit la glaça.

Trois personnages de très forte carrure étaient assis autour d'un imposant feu de bûches de hêtre : des Trolls vêtus de pagnes, gros et grands, au moins douze pieds de haut (3). Sur leur gauche, près d'un rocher en forme de demi-lune, étaient entassés de nombreux sacs en toile de jute. Et de ces sacs, dépassaient les têtes de treize Nains et d'un Hobbit, empaquetés comme des petits pâtés.

Les Trolls les avaient faits prisonniers.

 _'Il faut que je les tire de là...'_ songea Ayrèn en inspectant minutieusement la disposition des lieux. _'Si je contourne la clairière et arrive par derrière les Nains... c'est faisable. Mais je vais devoir rester aussi discrète que possible... Je suis encore un peu rouillée... Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir gérer trois Trolls à la fois.'_

Un regain de vigueur dans la conversation des Trolls la tira de ses pensées.

À cet instant, toute la Compagnie fut témoin de la plus étrange des discussions :

« Hey, Bert ! Comment qu'on va s'les manger, ceux-là ? commença un des géant en se léchant les lèvres. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de Nains au dîner ! Et c'est la première fois qu'on graille du Cambriholomobbit ! Y faut marquer l'coup !

 _'Du Cambriholomobbit ?'_ se dit Ayrèn, sans comprendre. _'Oh, ils doivent parler de Bilbo. Curieuse expression...'_

— Je l'veux, 'tit Willy ! À la broche, avec une pincée de sauge ! lui répondit le dénommé Bert en frottant ses mains crasses sur son tablier couvert de taches de gras.

— Sûrement pas ! s'engoua le troisième Troll. Et qu'ça prendrait trop de temps pour cuire à point. L'aube arrivera et qu'on sera changés en pierre avant que leur peau croustille ! Le mieux encore, c'est d'les faire en tartare, avec des câpres et des œufs de huppe !

— Mais qu'on n'a ni câpres, ni huppe, Tom ! Autant les croquer tout cru ; que ça s'ferait plus vite et qu'on serait de retour avant l'aube..., geignit Willy, l'air soudain très malheureux.

Il avait fort faim, et n'en pouvait plus de discuter au lieu de vider et peler les Nains pour les manger.

— Le 'tit gars a raison, Bert. Gobons-les fissa et retournons à la grotte !

— Mais, mais... Mais que j'veux cuisiner le Cambrihobbit, moi ! objecta Bert, tout bougon. Un _Cambrihobbit,_ les gars ! Not' premier, et p't-être le dernier ! On va pas l'gâcher en l'gobant juste tout cru !

— Ah, qu'tu préfères te changer en pierre en attendant qu'il soit cuit à coeur ? questionna Willy.

— Non... Non, z'avez raison. Mais le prochain Cambrihobbit qu'on croise, j'en fais d'la daube ! finit-il par lâcher, vaincu et tout penaud.

— Oh oui, d'la daube ! J'adore la daube ! »

Et ils poursuivirent gaiement leurs causeries, sans se douter qu'une Humaine les observait.

C'était la conversation la plus surréaliste qu'Ayrèn n'eût jamais entendue. Si elle n'était pas pressée par l'urgence de la situation, elle l'aurait notée sur un bout de papier pour la lire, encore et encore, avec un thé au lait accompagné de petits gâteaux de beurre. C'était le genre de chose à ne pas oublier.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle descendit dans l'ombre du rocher et avança vers le tas de sacs de toile en rasant la paroi. Ses pieds se posèrent l'un après l'autre dans l'obscurité, sans un bruit. Elle s'accroupit sous une branche d'aubépine, se faufila entre deux buissons, enjamba un tronc mort à moitié affalé sur le flanc de la colline. Dans son sillage, il n'y avait pas un son pour trahir sa présence. Les bosquets ne tremblaient pas, les branches ne ployaient pas, les feuilles mortes ne bruissaient pas... Avec la furtivité d'un félin, elle rejoignit le reste de la Compagnie sans attirer l'attention des Trolls.

Ayrèn se glissa avec la même agilité derrière l'agrégat de Nains et de Hobbit. Eux mêmes ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquée.

Elle leur murmura prudemment :

« Bilbo, Maîtres Nains, c'est moi.

Quelques soupirs de soulagement accueillirent le faible chuchotement de sa voix.

— Je vais percer l'arrière de vos sacs et couper vos liens. Nutsuitok (4). Ne bougez pas tant que je n'ai pas délivré chacun d'entre-vous. À mon signal, courez ! Mais pour le moment, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, restez naturels.

— Naturels ? siffla Bofur, dont le visage lui apparut sous ce qui devait être les fesses de Dwalin. _Naturels ?_ Oh, mais oui, c'est évident. Les gars, restons _naturels_. Continuons _naturellement_ à faire comme si nous allions _naturellement_ nous faire dévorer par des Tr...

— Chut ! l'interrompit Bilbo, qui gisait au sommet de la pile de sacs. Faites-lui confiance. Je me charge de les distraire !

— Oh, mais _naturellement_ , Maître Hobbit ! Faites cela ! ironisa Bofur, qui n'en démordait pas.

— Où est Gandalf ? dit une voix, qui n'avait pas besoin de chuchoter car elle était déjà suffisamment étouffée sous le tas de Nains.

— Pas la moindre idée. » répondit Ayrèn dans un murmure.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit cette même voix râler et maugréer qu'elle comprit que c'était celle de Thorin.

* * *

Ayrèn avait déjà percé deux sacs et coupé autant de paires de liens quand ses poils se dressèrent d'un coup sur sa peau. Il y avait des variations de pression dans l'air, comme si elle sentait les ondes silencieuses d'une grande ombre qui s'approchait d'eux.

Un instant plus tard, un Troll se dressait devant l'amas de sacs remplis de Nains, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Mais ce ne fut pas un Nain qui attira son regard affamé. Ce fut le Cambrihobbit.

Le ramassant par les pieds, il se mit à le secouer devant son visage :

« Que Bert et Tom m'ont dit que j'pouvais commencer par toi ! J'me demande bien quel goût qu't'as !

Ayrèn sursauta, les lèvres retroussées par la colère.

Elle était à deux doigts de sortir de l'ombre formée par l'amoncellement de Nains pour prêter assistance à son ami quand, soudain, la voix de Bilbo la figea sur place :

— Arrêtez, arrêtez, Maître Troll ! Vous faites une _terrible_ erreur ! cria le pauvre Bilbo, tremblant de tous ses membres et se demandant comment diable il allait se tirer de cette affaire.

— Qu'est qu'tu causes, toi ? s'écria Willy, un peu saisi.

Les Trolls avaient l'esprit assez lent, et se méfiaient énormément de toute nouveauté.

— Ce que je dis, fit Bilbo en haletant. Ne me gobez pas, mon bon monsieur ! Vous tomberiez malade, à me manger cru ! Le Cambrihobbit ne se mange qu'après avoir été cuit quatre heures à l'étouffée, dans une grande cocotte en terre cuite.

— Bert ! Tom ! appela Willy. (Son regard confus ne quittait pas le corps du tout petit Cambrihobbit qui pendait la tête en bas devant lui.) Qu'le p'tit truc y m'cause qu'il doit être étouffé et cuit quatre heures avant d'être mangé, sinon qu'y va nous rendre malade, qu'y dit ! Quoi qu'on fait ?

— Pas 'étouffé', mais 'à l'étouffée' ! le reprit le Hobbit.

— Oh, l'un ou l'autre, c'est-y pareil. Alors, Bert, Tom, quoi qu'en pensez ?

Les deux Trolls, qui aiguisaient ensemble de grands couteaux un peu rouillés de l'autre côté du feu, s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de lui répondre :

— J'dis qu'on reste prudents et qu'on l'met de côté pour demain soir. On aura tout l'temps de l'étouffer et d'le cuire à ce moment-là, lui répondit Bert.

— Ah qu'j'dis pareil. Range-le dans un coin et grignote plutôt un aut' ! ajouta Tom en revenant à ses affaires.

— Ça m'va bien ! » acquiesça Willy.

Il jeta alors le sac contenant Bilbo sur le flanc droit de la pile de Nains, où il atterrit dans un ' _ouf !_ '. Puis le Troll saisit un autre sac - celui qui lui paraissait le plus dodu -, avant de le pendre par les pieds au-dessus de sa tête. C'était le sac du pauvre Bombur.

Le Troll bava avec gourmandise et approcha progressivement la tête du gros Nain affolé de ses immondes dents noires.

« Oh non, pas celui-là ! hurla Bilbo. Il est infecté !

Le géant s'immobilisa, le visage perdu dans une grande confusion :

— Il est quoi ?

— Oui, il a plein de vers dans... dans les boyaux ! ajouta le Hobbit en cachant sa peur. Partout ! Ses viscères en sont infectées ! À votre place, je ne le mangerais pour rien au monde, ça non ! »

La lourde face de Willy se tordit d'une grimace de dégoût ; il eut un couinement aigu et jeta Bombur loin de lui. Le pauvre Nain atterrit lourdement sur Kíli, qui en hoqueta de douleur ; mais il se fit violence et cessa de râler dès qu'il le put. En aucun cas il ne devait attirer l'attention sur lui car, dans son dos, tout juste cachée derrière sa tête brune décoiffée, se faufilait Dracà-cwellere.

Les cheveux blonds de la femme des Hommes dépassaient çà et là des grosses têtes bourrues des Nains – qui étaient tout, sauf _naturels_ -, mais les Trolls ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquée.

Seulement, Bilbo craignait qu'elle fût découverte à un moment ou à un autre, alors il enchaîna très rapidement :

« En fait, ils en ont tous ! Ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une _hor-reur_ ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque si j'étais vous, oh ça non !

— Des parasites ? s'égosilla le Nain Nori, scandalisé. Je suis en fort bonne santé, et mes boyaux se portent fort bien eux aussi !

— On n'a pas de parasites ! poursuivit Kíli, outré.

— Parasite toi-même !

— Je n'ai pas de parasites non plus !

— C'est _toi_ le parasite ! »

Thorin, qui se trouvait toujours au fond du tas de sacs – et qui avait manqué par deux fois de s'étouffer –, fut le seul Nain à comprendre que le Hobbit tentait d'atermoyer leur triste sort. Pressentant que ses efforts pour les sauver allaient être sabordés par la bêtise des Nains, il s'agita d'une grande ruade et asséna un coup de pied dans ce qu'il crut être le dos de Kíli (5).

Sous le choc, tous les Nains se figèrent et, après un instant de silence, un éclair de lucidité les foudroya :

« J'ai des parasites gros comme mon **bras** ! corrigea Nori.

— Mes parasites sont encore plus gros que ça ! rattrapa Kíli, qui se sentait bien sot de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt la ruse du Cambrioleur.

— On _grouille_ de parasites ! »

Brusquement, le Troll Willy cria pour dominer le vacarme :

« Silence ! Silence ! J'en peux plus d'vous entendre beugler comme des veaux ! J'm'en vais vous croquer la tête pour tous vous faire taire ! Au moins qu'dans vos sales têtes de rat, y'a pas d'asticots ! »

D'un geste hargneux, il attrapa le sac de Kíli et le souleva dans les airs.

Et Ayrèn fut soudain plongée dans la lumière.

« Non ! » glapit Bilbo.

* * *

**Quelques instants plus tôt...**

Quand Ayrèn s'était glissée dans le dos de Kíli pour le délivrer de ses entraves, elle avait déjà percé huit sacs et tranché autant de paires de liens.

Elle était en train de manœuvrer sa lame pour percer prudemment le sac en toile de jute qui contenait le corps de Kíli quand il fut subitement arraché du sol ; désormais, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir sa peau d'opale et sa petite tête blonde parmi l'agrégat de Nains sales et couverts de sueur autour d'elle.

Et si les Trolls étaient un peu sots, ils étaient loin d'être aveugles.

À peine Willy eut-il vu paraître Ayrèn qu'il fut saisi d'un hoquet ahuri. Il était si surpris par cette subite apparition qu'il en lâcha Kíli par terre.

Puis, tout agité, il s'écria :

« Un sac, Bert, vite ! Donne-moi un sac ! Qu'y a une femelle qu'a poussé sur les Nains comme un champignon !

Ayrèn se figea sur place, les yeux levés sur le Troll. Sa poitrine palpitait sous l'effet de l'excitation et de la nervosité plus que de la peur. Le Troll qui venait de s'accroupir devant elle pour mieux l'observer dégageait une odeur épouvantable, mélange de sueur et d'immondices qu'elle préférait ne pas nommer. Son haleine, elle, sentait la viande faisandée. L'odeur se fit encore plus insupportable quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler, sa tête à tout juste quelques pouces de la sienne :

— Elle a des mirettes bizarres, toutes dorées ! Crois-t'y qu'elle est malade ? Et ça se cuit-il ? demanda-t-il, fasciné par les yeux de la petite femelle immobile devant lui.

Quel sot c'était, ce Willy ! Il était si obnubilé par l'éclat d'or qui faisait briller les yeux d'Ayrèn qu'il ne remarqua pas l'épée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

— Tu peux toujours essayer, dit Bert en s'approchant, un petit sac vide dans les mains. Oh, mais qu'elle est grande, pour un champignon ! J'm'en vais t'chercher un sac plus grand.

Et il s'éloigna à nouveau.

— Une fois dépiautée et désossée, elle n'fera pas plus d'une bouchée, fit remarquer Tom de l'autre côté du feu. Commençons par elle, que ça nous ouvrira l'appétit !

Il avait sorti un grand pilon et ses plus beaux couteaux pour hacher menu les Nains, et finissait de rassembler le reste de ses ustensiles.

— Ma foi qu'ça sonne comme une bonne idée, ça ! conclut Willy en se léchant les lèvres pour les humecter.

— N'est-ce pas ?

— C'est toujours toi qu'as les meilleures idées, Tom ! »

La vue de l'immonde langue du Troll aussi près de son visage provoqua une terrible nausée chez Dracà-cwellere. Son cœur de guerrière tambourinait dans sa poitrine. La perspective de la mort exaltait tous ses sens ; il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante, aussi avide de sang. Ces créatures, qui avaient osé se mettre en travers de son chemin, étaient destinées à périr sous sa lame.

Et quand Willy tendit le bras vers elle pour l'attraper, elle réagit sur-le-champ.

Une seconde plus tard, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule main.

« Aaah ! hurla-t-il, les yeux révulsés. Aah ! Bert, BERT ! Le champignon ! Le champignon qu'y m'a mangé ma main ! »

Des gerbes de sang jaillissaient du moignon de son poignet tranché net, par grandes giclées régulières. Sa main gisait un peu plus loin, encore frémissante, dans un tas de feuilles mortes. Devant lui, la femme des Hommes brandissait Scathaban de ses deux mains. Un mince filet de sang noir maculait sa lame étincelante.

Ayrèn hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

« Fuyez ! Portez tous ceux que vous pouvez ! Je vous couvre !

— Ayrèn ! Non !

Elle reconnut instantanément la voix horrifiée de Bilbo s'élever par-dessus les aboiements de douleur du Troll.

— Ne discute pas, Bilbo ! cria-t-elle. Pas maintenant ! Mets-toi à l'abri ! »

Puis tout alla très vite.

Partout autour d'elle et en dessous d'elle, les Nains qui avaient été libérés de leurs liens et de leurs sacs s'animèrent brusquement. Ils se dispersèrent en emportant sur leurs épaules leurs compagnons encore attachés.

Le géant Willy, amputé et absolument furieux qu'un champignon lui eût ainsi mangé la main, poussa un hurlement enragé. Il se rua sur elle en cognant son unique poing contre son torse. Ayrèn se déroba juste à temps pour éviter le coup fatal. Déséquilibré par son élan, le Troll s'effondra en avant et s'écrasa de tout son long dans la poussière, faisant trembler le sol et les arbres autour d'eux. L'Humaine y vit l'occasion d'en finir. Elle se jeta sur lui. En trois prestes foulées, elle était à califourchon sur son dos. Elle leva Scathaban au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit aussitôt, d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il était presque impossible de le suivre des yeux. Et ' _tchac !'_ , elle sectionna la nuque de l'horrible monstre.

Un liquide chaud coula sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres. Elle le goûta par réflexe, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sang du Troll qui gisait, inerte, sous elle. Un haut-le-cœur lui vrilla l'estomac.

Elle sentit un souffle de vent dans son cou. Alertée, elle se jeta sur le côté et atterrit lourdement dans la poussière ; un énorme bras balaya le vide au-dessus d'elle.

« Willy ! Qu't'as tué Willy ! gémit Bert, secoué de sanglots. Saloperie de champignon ! J'vais t'faire regretter ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

— Navrée, dit-elle nonchalamment. J'ai toujours été…

Elle roula sur sa gauche et bondit sur ses pieds :

— … très indigeste ! »

Ayrèn se fendit en avant et manqua de peu la cuisse de Bert. Il tenta de l'écraser sous son pied, comme si elle n'eut été qu'un cafard. Elle virevolta pour esquiver le coup, Scathaban tournoyant autour d'elle. Sa pointe trancha net le mollet du géant et plusieurs de ses orteils, aussi gros que des œufs d'oie ; ils valdinguèrent autour d'eux et se perdirent sous les fougères qui bordaient la clairière. Le Troll hurla. Il tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en couinant.

Ayrèn poussa sur sa jambe d'appui et se projeta en avant. D'une torsion du poignet, elle plongea son épée dans la tempe de Bert. Sa pointe ressortit de l'autre côté de sa tête. Ses yeux monstrueux s'écarquillèrent. Il convulsa.

D'un geste vif, Ayrèn dégagea sa lame du crâne du Troll, éclaboussant son visage d'opale d'une striée de sang noir.

Bert s'effondra sur le flanc, de l'écume aux commissures des lèvres. Son corps tressauta encore nerveusement, puis s'immobilisa.

Mort.

Ayrèn fit deux bonds en arrière et banda ses muscles, prête à affronter le dernier Troll, Tom.

Il n'était nulle part devant elle. Pas plus qu'à gauche, ni à droite.

Elle voulut regarder derrière elle.

À ce moment, de gros doigts se refermèrent sur sa cheville et la traînèrent sur plusieurs mètres, si brutalement qu'elle faillit lâcher son épée. Elle donna une ruade en s'élançant en avant, mais la poigne était puissante. Trop puissante. Elle hoqueta de douleur quand elle sentit ses chairs se tasser sous la pression grandissante de l'étau qui coinçait son pied. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une immense main grisâtre s'approcher à toute allure de son visage.

Elle n'avait plus le temps de brandir Scathaban.

C'en était fini d'elle.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Les nuages de pluie se sont dispersés. » en Lossoth ;

(2) « Aux armes ! Les haches des Nains sont sur eux ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(3) Presque 3 mètres 60 ;

(4) « Ne bougez pas », en Lossoth ;

(5) En réalité, c'était le dos de Glóin, qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela.

 


	12. Le grand jour qui se lève

**Précédemment**

_Ayrèn fit deux bonds en arrière et banda ses muscles, prête à affronter le dernier Troll, Tom._

_Il n'était nulle part devant elle. Pas plus qu'à gauche, ni à droite._

_Elle voulut regarder derrière elle._

_À ce moment, de gros doigts se refermèrent sur sa cheville et la traînèrent sur plusieurs mètres, si brutalement qu'elle faillit lâcher son épée. Elle donna une ruade en s'élançant en avant, mais la poigne était puissante. Trop puissante. Elle hoqueta de douleur quand elle sentit ses chairs se tasser sous la pression grandissante de l'étau qui coinçait son pied. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une immense main grisâtre s'approcher à toute allure de son visage._

_Elle n'avait plus le temps de brandir Scathaban._

_C'en était fini d'elle._

* * *

Le poing du Troll frappa Ayrèn de plein fouet.

Le choc fut si violent qu'elle crut que sa tête s'était détachée de ses épaules.

La douleur était si vive, si insoutenable... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte sur le coup ?

Elle savait qu'elle gisait quelque part au sol, étendue de tout son long dans la poussière, mais elle était totalement désorientée, jusqu'à oublier où se trouvaient le ciel et la terre. Elle distinguait des cris sporadiques s'élever, des éclats de voix féroces, des épées qui s'entrechoquent, la rumeur d'un feu grésillant, qui culminèrent en un concert de hurlements et de lamentations.

Aux frontières de l'inconscience, elle vit son assaillant submergé par le nombre, roué de coups par le courroux vengeur des Nains qui s'étaient interposés entre elle et le dernier Troll.

Soudain, il y eut un puissant gazouillis dans les branches. Et une lumière. Vive, pure, au-delà de tout entendement.

Au-dessus de tout cela, un cri :

« Que l'aube te saisisse et soit pour toi de pierre ! »

Puis tout ne fut plus que murmures et chuchotements. La lumière se fit ombre, et les braises rougeoyantes du feu, de simples taches noires devant ses yeux.

D'un coup, la douleur disparut.

Toute sensation l'avait abandonnée et, lentement, elle perdit même le fil de ses pensées.

Debout devant elle, comme une ombre fugace, se dressait Bilbo ; il la regardait s'éteindre, le visage frappé d'horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était de se passer sous ses yeux. Il se sentit défaillir et s'effondra à genoux à côté d'elle. Il plaça doucement ses petites mains tremblotantes sur le visage ensanglanté de son amie.

Ayrèn ne sentit même pas la caresse de ses doigts sur ses joues.

Le petit Hobbit plongea ses grands yeux bleus, brillants et vifs, dans ceux ternes et froids de Dracà-cwellere, et quand il comprit qu'elle n'était déjà plus tout à fait là, il éclata en sanglots :

« Ayrèn ! gémit-il, sa voix brisée par le désespoir. Ayrèn, tiens bon ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Ayrèn ! AYRÈN ! »

Mais ses mots n'étaient déjà plus qu'un étrange grésillement aux oreilles de l'Humaine.

Tout doucement, comme une lente litanie, elle sentit monter dans ses veines un flot obscur. Sa vision s'obscurcit, le visage de Bilbo au-dessus du sien disparut. Ses oreilles perdirent contact avec le monde.

Et tout s'arrêta.

* * *

** Kibkarjuk  **

Je repense à mes modestes aventures,  
à mes craintes,  
ces toutes petites peurs qui me semblaient pourtant si grandes,  
et à toutes ces choses de la vie  
que je devais harponner, cueillir pour faire miennes.

Et pourtant il n'y a qu'une chose,  
la seule grande chose :  
vivre, vivre pour voir dans nos huttes et nos voyages,  
le grand jour qui se lève,  
et son éclat qui remplit le monde. (1)

* * *

Quand Ayrèn revint à elle, elle crut qu'elle avait rejoint le royaume des morts. Elle ne voyait ni n'entendait rien. Il régnait une obscurité absolue et un silence terrifiant. Sa première réaction fut d'être très déçue ; depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle nourrissait l'espoir de trouver dans l'au-delà une grande forêt, dense et feuillue, où tous ses ancêtres seraient là pour l'accueillir dans une large clairière baignée par la lumière des étoiles.

Mais ce n'était que le néant. Un grand tableau noir qu'elle craignait devoir contempler pour l'éternité. Alors oui, elle n'avait pas honte de le dire : quelle déception !

Et brusquement, elle retrouva ses sensations.

Le choc la foudroya.

_'Non, impossible.'_

Elle souffrait beaucoup trop pour être morte.

Ses côtes étaient en feu. Elle avait affreusement mal dans la nuque. La douleur irradiait du haut de son corps, tétanisant tout le reste. D'un coup, elle sentit sa ceinture abdominale se contracter par à-coups, de façon incontrôlable. Chaque contraction augmentait un peu plus son supplice.

Vertiges, sueurs froides, frissons, son malaise n'en finissait pas de grandir, et d'un coup, elle entendit le son de sa propre voix appeler à l'aide :

« Je vais vomir. »

Une force étrangère l'aida à se redresser et à se pencher sur le côté juste à temps, tenant ses cheveux en arrière et massant son dos à mesure qu'elle vomissait. Cette grande main qui frottait son dos était pleine de chaleur ; une sensation si agréable, si douce comparée à la douleur térébrante qui lui vrillait la nuque, qu'elle faillit éclater en sanglots. Mais elle s'interdit de pleurer : elle garda ses paupières fermées pour retenir ses larmes.

Quand elle eût fini de vider son estomac de sa bile, cette même force raccompagna délicatement le haut de son corps jusqu'au sol. Ayrèn sentit qu'on glissait sous sa nuque quelque chose de duveteux et tiède. Une odeur familière de tabac de Forodwaith s'en dégageait. Soudain, la main vint écarter ses cheveux de son visage et effleurer sa joue. Les poils d'Ayrèn se dressèrent sur sa peau. Cette sensation ne lui était pas inconnue.

Les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche, en un croassement rauque :

« Pitié...

La main sur sa joue se figea.

— Pitié, dites-moi que cet enfoiré de Troll...

Elle déglutit bruyamment :

— ... que cet enfoiré de Troll a sa _tête_ plantée sur une _pique_ ! »

Un rire ténu lui répondit.

Et la main s'éloigna.

Quand elle sentit la chaleur de ces doigts familiers quitter son visage, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux ; la lumière du soleil, effilée comme une lame, la poignarda en pleine figure. Ayrèn poussa un gémissement plaintif en fermant violemment ses paupières, et ses mains se levèrent pour se mettre en écran. Mais la lumière semblait tout transpercer. Combien de temps avait-elle été plongée dans les ténèbres pour que la lumière lui fût si étrangère ?

Puis, plus lentement cette fois, elle rouvrit les yeux, encore toute éblouie. Quelqu'un était assis à côté d'elle, immobile. Elle ne voyait que sa silhouette, auréolée de lumière. Mais elle l'avait reconnu bien avant de le voir. Peu à peu, elle recouvrit la vue. Un visage sévère se dessina au-dessus du sien dans la clarté du jour.

« Thorin..., dit-elle faiblement.

Il écarquilla les yeux un instant, surpris ; il ne l'avait jamais entendue l'appeler par son prénom.

— Thorin... Je... (Encore désorientée, elle cherchait ses mots.) Je suis en vie. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Le regard fuyant, le Nain ajusta nerveusement sa position ; il n'était pas habitué à entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Tûnin Razak. C'était bien trop agréable, trop plaisant à son goût. Il lui avait pourtant avoué ses craintes, dit qu'elle risquait d'être une distraction dangereuse pour les plus jeunes et les plus naïfs d'entre eux. Mais ce n'était ni Fíli, ni Kíli, ni même Ori qui se trouvait planté là, à s'émouvoir des mots de l'Humaine.

C'était lui, vieux nain aigri, cabossé par la vie.

Les yeux rivés sur ses mains serrées en poing sur ses cuisses, il lui répondit enfin :

« Nous venions tout juste de libérer les derniers d'entre nous et de récupérer nos armes quand on vous a vue décapiter un Troll, embrocher l'autre et vous faire traîner au sol par le troisième. Nous nous sommes interposés, mais trop tard : il vous avait déjà… massacrée. (Il poussa un long soupir.) Mahal soit loué, Óin a pu intervenir à temps. Il a soigné beaucoup de mineurs écrasés par des coups de grisou, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Mais une blessure de Troll, ça, c'est une nouveauté. C'est un miracle que vous soyez toujours en vie, Tûnin Razak.

Elle médita un temps les paroles du Nain.

Puis elle demanda, articulant avec difficulté :

— Et le troisième Troll ? Vous l'avez tué ?

— Non. Aucune de nos armes n'était capable de trancher sa peau de roc, et dans l'agitation, personne n'a pensé à utiliser la vôtre.

— Mais alors, comment ?

Il marqua une pause, considérant sa question.

— Gandalf..., finit-il par dire, d'un ton un peu raide. C'est lui qui nous a sauvés. Il est parvenu à frapper le Troll avec la lumière du jour. Ne me demandez pas comment ni pourquoi, mais ils se sont instantanément transformés en pierre, même les deux qui étaient déjà morts.

— Ah, Gandalf..., reprit Ayrèn. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je l'ai entendu crier avant de m'évanouir. Il a toujours aimé les entrées fracassantes.

— Il tient la forme, pour un ' _vieux bouc_ '.

Thorin appuya sur ces derniers mots pour faire écho au surnom préféré d'Ayrèn pour désigner le Magicien.

— Apparemment… » dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Maintenant que la pression était retombée, l'Humaine se sentit prise d'une grande fatigue.

Elle quitta Thorin des yeux et scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un grand chapeau gris et d'un petit visage joufflu.

Autour d'eux, les Nains s'activaient, cherchant les dernières armes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvées et qui leur avaient été dérobées par les Trolls. Leurs voix étaient encore hautes ; ils étaient presque suffoqués et très ennuyés. Ils n'avaient éprouvé aucun plaisir à être couchés là et à entendre les Trolls discuter de leur rôtissage, de leur gobage ou de les manger en tartare avec des câpres.

Et au milieu de toute cette agitation gisaient trois immenses silhouettes de pierre. Les trois Trolls avaient été pétrifiés, leurs visages à jamais figés dans d'hideuses grimaces de roche. Le corps sans tête de Willy trônait, tout de rocs vêtu, à l'endroit même où Scathaban l'avait exécuté. Le sang qui s'était écoulé en mare autour de lui s'était transformé en une terre noire, odorante et crasse. Sa tête avait roulé plus en contre-bas, et Kíli et Fíli étaient assis dessus, l'air goguenard.

Elle aperçut ensuite, à l'autre bout de la clairière, Gandalf et Bilbo qui discutaient avec gravité.

« Gandalf, sauveur du jour, dit-elle d'un air distrait.

— Je pourrais en dire autant de vous, répondit Thorin. Gandalf avait raison. Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre force, ni de votre adresse. Vous êtes un peu trop téméraire, cela dit.

— Téméraire ?

— Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mettre en danger de la sorte. C'était stupide.

— Oh, mais je vous en prie, _Maître Écu-de-chêne_ , tout le plaisir était pour moi ! grogna-t-elle, sans rien cacher de son irritation.

Il réprima un rictus :

— Ne vous méprenez pas, Tûnin Razak. Je vous suis reconnaissant. Pour être venue nous prêter assistance, avoir couvert nos arrières, et tué ces deux immondes créatures.

— Je l'ait fait pour Bilbo, dit-elle par réflexe, fronçant les sourcils.

— Je sais.

— Et je le referai sans hésiter.

— Je le sais aussi. »

À nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent un temps à se regarder, en silence, hermétiques à l'agitation autour d'eux.

Ayrèn soutint l'échange. Elle y vit une nouvelle défiance de la part du Nain :

' _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, celui-là ? Ça l'amuse de dévisager mes blessures ?'_

Mais elle ne pouvait être plus éloignée de la vérité.

Ce n'était pas un regard de défi que Thorin lui adressait ; c'était un regard plein d'estime et, l'ignorait-il encore, d'une cordiale affection. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue combattre les Trolls, il vouait une grande admiration pour Dracà-cwellere, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour quelqu'un du peuple des Hommes. Son cœur de guerrière était droit, loyal, digne, et son visage rayonnait quand elle parlait avec son ami le Hobbit. Il trouvait d'ailleurs fort dommage qu'elle ne sourisse pas davantage, car son sourire était de ceux qui galvanisaient les cœurs et donnaient du courage.

Devant tant de malentendus, d'aucuns diraient qu'Ayrèn était génétiquement faite pour ne pas comprendre les Nains !

Du mouvement attira tout à coup leur attention. C'étaient Bilbo et Gandalf, qui s'étaient approchés d'eux entre-temps.

« Excellent ! dit le Magicien en redressant son chapeau. Bon retour parmi nous, Ayrèn ! On m'a conté vos exploits, et je dois dire que, même si je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, je n'en suis pas moins fort impressionné ! »

Elle ne lui répondit que par des grognements agacés. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui mettre une gigantesque claque pour les avoir attirés, elle et Bilbo, dans cette maudite aventure. Mais elle avait bien trop mal partout pour cela, alors elle se contenta de grogner encore un peu.

Bilbo, quant à lui, se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle, encore sous le choc. Il approcha une main tremblotante de son visage tuméfié, et entreprit de caresser et démêler ses cheveux couverts de terre noire et collante – du sang de Troll transformé en poussière. Thorin se raidit et ajusta encore sa position. Les contacts entre le Hobbit et l'Humaine, toujours très complices, le rendaient un peu nerveux.

Quand le Hobbit crut enfin avoir retrouvé sa voix, celle-ci se brisa :

« Ayrèn, tu es... Par tous les Valars, tu as une mine resplendissante.

— C'est le mensonge le plus idiot que je n'ai jamais entendu, répondit-elle dans un haussement de sourcils.

— Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Tu as mal ?

— Moi, mal ? s'exclama-t-elle en se retenant de grimacer de douleur. Non, je suis dans une forme resplendissante. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller gambader dans les champs ! »

Les trois hommes se retinrent de rire, par compassion ; ils n'avaient jamais vu Ayrèn dans cet état. Tout le côté gauche de son visage était violacé, ses yeux injectés de sang, et sa lèvre inférieure fendue. Le haut de son corps était couvert de bandages sous ses vêtements, de ses clavicules jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. Ses pansements cachaient de nombreuses plaies et maintenaient ses côtes fracturées en place. Quelqu'un avait dû la déshabiller et la rhabiller quand elle était inconsciente... elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Le Magicien fit ensuite un pas vers elle et lui tendit une gourde (2).

Bilbo fit mine de l'attraper pour l'aider à boire, mais elle le prit de court :

« Non. Je vais le faire moi-même. »

Haletante, Ayrèn s'assit avec lenteur. Elle aurait pu pousser un cri si la douleur n'avait pas été aussi déconcertante. Elle sourdait de tant d'endroits à la fois qu'elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer exactement quels endroits de son corps lui faisaient mal. Ses côtes lui donnaient l'horrible sensation d'avoir toutes été enlevées et remises dans le désordre.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Ayrèn réussit finalement à se redresser. Elle prit le temps de retrouver son souffle, bouche bée, pendant quinze vraies secondes. Elle était trop désorientée pour remarquer l'inquiétude qui voilait les yeux braqués sur elle. Puis elle attrapa doucement la gourde tendue devant elle et, avec ses doigts maladroits et engourdis, elle en ouvrit le goulot.

Elle en but juste une gorgée et vida le reste sur sa tête dans un ' _splash !_ '.

« Ah ! Je revis ! » dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

L'eau dégoutait de ses cheveux et ruisselait sur son visage rieur. C'était un rire nerveux, de ceux dont on ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils arrivaient, et pourquoi on ne parvenait pas à les arrêter. Chaque soubresaut causé par un rire lui faisait souffrir le martyre, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de l'interrompre, son rire était plus fort encore.

Elle avait un mal de chien, mais elle était en vie.

En _vie_ , pour encore admirer le grand jour qui se lève, et son éclat qui remplit le monde.

* * *

Le fou rire d'Ayrèn avait duré plusieurs minutes. Si les Nains n'avaient pas tous eu peur qu'elle ne meure quelques heures plus tôt, ils auraient pensé que la douleur l'avait rendue folle.

Mais, finalement, tout le monde se réjouissait de l'entendre rire.

Prenant son rôle de soigneur très à cœur, Óin revint vers la blessée pour inspecter ses plaies et changer ses bandages. Les soins qu'il avait apportés à Tûnin Razak alors qu'elle était encore inconsciente avaient été des plus rudimentaires. De nouveaux pansements lui semblaient indispensables. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Ayrèn et dit avec une petite voix qu'elle allait devoir se déshabiller. C'est ce moment que Thorin, Bilbo et Gandalf choisirent pour s'éclipser. Ils interdirent aux autres Nains de s'approcher ; elle avait besoin de soins et de repos (3).

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était occupé ailleurs, Óin aida Ayrèn à se dévêtir et sortit un rouleau de bandages propres de sa petite officine. Il retira les pansements poissés de sang, nettoya les blessures, et commença à les couvrir avec un onguent de sa conception. Il était vert et gluant ; il sentait mauvais et mordait les chairs. Au premier contact, Ayrèn siffla de douleur.

Compatissant, Óin engagea la conversation pour la distraire :

« Vous avez eu de la chance, aucune fracture ne s'est ouverte, et votre hémorragie s'est très vite résorbée. Vous êtes solide pour une Humaine !

Il eut un petit rire plein de bonhomie :

— J'espère seulement que vos plaies ne vont pas s'infecter. Du sang de Troll a un peu coulé dessus et j'ignore quelle incidence cela aura sur…

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, l'air concentré ; il préféra changer de sujet, et prit une voix plus sereine :

— Merci, Tûnin Razak. Pour être revenue. Vous auriez pu rester cachée, ou même vous enfuir. Si quiconque ici doutait encore de votre force, vous l'avez convaincu !

— Pas de quoi... ! répondit-elle, un peu plus rudement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu (4).

— Et je ne suis pas le seul à être reconnaissant. Nous le sommes tous. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

— Merci... » souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Malgré l'habileté des doigts du soigneur, une nouvelle couche d'onguent la fit grimacer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans cette pommade de malheur ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Vous dites ? demanda-t-il en tendant l'oreille.

Au grand regret d'Ayrèn, le soigneur était un peu dur de la feuille. Il appliqua encore de l'onguent sur une plaie béante. Le picotement fut affreux, pareil à des milliers d'aiguilles plantées dans sa chair.

— Bon sang de… arluuk kaska (5) ! pesta-t-elle en se tortillant de douleur.

— Ne bougez pas !

— C'est normal que cela pique à ce point ? dit-elle d'une voix pantelante.

— C'est à base d'orties, alors je suppose que oui, répondit-il en étalant une dernière noisette sur son épaule. Vous êtes la première sur qui je teste ce nouvel onguent. (Il eut un sourire satisfait.) Il a l'air efficace.

— Je plains d'avance le prochain sur qui vous l'utiliserez…, fit-elle en grommelant.

— Le plus tard sera le mieux. »

Il garda le silence un moment, comme s'il mesurait la portée de ses paroles avant de poursuivre :

« Il culpabilise, vous savez.

— Qui ça ? demanda Ayrèn.

— Thorin.

— _Thorin_? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

— Lui-même. Quand les Trolls ont enfin été neutralisés, et qu'il a vu l'état dans lequel ils vous avaient mise, il...

Il marqua une pause et épongea une blessure qui suintait encore.

— ... il se sent responsable..., reprit le soigneur. Ça l'a mis dans une sale humeur. Ah, mince, je n'ai plus d'onguent ! Bon, tant pis. Ce n'est pas bien grave, j'avais quasiment terminé.

Un peu ahurie, Ayrèn fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais il la prit de court :

— Allez, hop, les bras en l'air ! Faut compresser et bander toutes ces vilaines écorchures avant que la pommade ne sèche ! »

Et elle s'exécuta, décidément de plus en plus perdue.

Alors qu'elle maintenait à grand peine ses bras en l'air pour permettre à Óin de faire passer plus facilement les bandages propres autour de son torse, elle entendit une conversation non loin de là qui aiguisa son intérêt :

« Sale affaire, Thorin. Heureusement, nous nous en sommes tous tirés en un seul morceau. Ou presque ! dit Gandalf dans un soupir fatigué.

— Pas grâce à votre Cambrioleur... Un peu plus, nous perdions Tûnin Razak à cause de sa _bêtise_! cracha furieusement Thorin.

— Et pourtant, il a eu l'intelligence de retarder votre triste sort, répliqua le Magicien. Aucun de vous n'y avait pensé.

Thorin eut l'impression d'une réprimande, et se sentit piqué au vif, car il n'appréciait pas qu'on le contredise. Mais comme Gandalf venait de tous leur sauver la vie, il ne se sentit pas d'humeur à une nouvelle dispute et ravala sa rancœur.

— Et où étiez-vous donc allé, si je puis me permettre ? finit-il par demander au Magicien.

— Jeter un regard en avant, répondit-il.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous a ramené juste à temps ?

— Un regard en arrière. »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Poème Lossoth, Kibkarjuk. L'auteure s'inspire des Inuits pour sa version du peuple Lossoth, et ce poème est un authentique poème inuit, cité par J.-R. Colombo dans _The poems of the Inuit_ , 1981. La version française que vous avez sous vos yeux en est une traduction personnelle ;

(2) Sortie de nulle part, bien entendu. Ce n'était pas un Magicien pour rien ;

(3) La raison cachée était que Thorin avait peur que Dwalin ou Glóin lui mettent un coup de tête pour la féliciter d'avoir occis le Troll ;

(4) Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas le compliment, mais elle était torse nu et les bras en l'air, et avait tout le mal du monde à tenir une conversation normale dans cet état ;

(5) « Orque galeux ! », en Lossoth. Il s'agit ici de l'orque épaulard, dite baleine tueuse de Forodwaith. L'Orque humanoïde, serviteur de Morgoth, se dit « Angut'tonrar », et se traduit littéralement par _homme de l'enfer._


	13. L'antre des Trolls (fanart)

** Précédemment  **

_« Sale affaire, Thorin. Heureusement, nous nous en sommes tous tirés en un seul morceau. Ou presque ! dit Gandalf dans un soupir fatigué._

_— Pas grâce à votre Cambrioleur... Un peu plus, nous perdions Tûnin Razak à cause de sa_ bêtise _! cracha furieusement Thorin._

_— Et pourtant, il a eu l'intelligence de retarder votre triste sort, répliqua le Magicien. Aucun de vous n'y avait pensé._

_Thorin eut l'impression d'une réprimande, et se sentit piqué au vif, car il n'appréciait pas qu'on le contredise. Mais comme Gandalf venait de tous leur sauver la vie, il ne se sentit pas d'humeur à une nouvelle dispute et ravala sa rancœur._

_— Et où étiez-vous donc allé, si je puis me permettre ? finit-il par demander au Magicien._

_— Jeter un regard en avant, répondit-il._

_— Et qu'est-ce qui vous a ramené juste à temps ?_

_— Un regard en arrière. »_

* * *

**Camp des Trolls, Pinnath Tereg**

**Milieu de matinée**

Habile de ses mains, Óin termina consciencieusement de bander les plaies d'Ayrèn. Elle avait toujours les bras en l'air tandis qu'il enroulait le bandage autour de son buste et ses épaules. Toute grimaçante de douleur, sans pour autant émettre le moindre son par péché d'orgueil, elle anticipait avec hâte de pouvoir enfin baisser les bras et changer ses vêtements. Les siens sentaient le Troll, et ' _sentir le Troll_ ' n'était pas exactement synonyme de ' _douce fragrance printanière_ '. Ils empestaient presque autant qu'un Orque : cette seule idée n'avait rien de bien réconfortant.

Entre-temps, Bilbo s'était porté volontaire pour lui rapporter une tenue propre. Il revint rapidement les bras chargés de beaux atours Lossoth, faits de fourrure et de cuir. Dès que le soigneur eut fini de fixer les bandages, le Hobbit aida Ayrèn à enfiler ses vêtements ; la tâche ne fut pas des plus aisées, surtout quand vint le moment de passer les bras dans les manches et de resserrer les sangles de son plastron de cuir (1). Le reste s'avéra moins douloureux et Ayrèn fut vite vêtue de propre.

Non loin d'eux, à portée de voix, Gandalf et Thorin poursuivaient discrètement leur conversation. Ils regardaient les cadavres des Trolls figés dans la pierre, les regards perdus, encore incertains de la raison de leur présence en ces terres. Là, ils parlèrent doucement, conscients de la gravité de leurs propos :

« Ces Trolls sont forcément descendus des Landes d'Etten, affirma le Magicien, soucieux.

— Depuis quand les Trolls des montagnes s'aventurent si loin au Sud ? s'interrogea Thorin.

— Pas depuis un âge lointain, où une puissance maléfique régnait encore sur ces contrées...

Gandalf souffla ces derniers mots dans un murmure, craignant que quiconque d'autre que Thorin ne l'entende. Il semblait comme effrayé par la portée de ses propres paroles, car son vieil instinct de Magicien lui susurrait à l'oreille de bien terribles présages. Il trouvait toutefois quelque réconfort à les partager avec le prince Nain.

Après un silence, la voix de Gandalf s'éleva à nouveau :

— Les Landes sont situées très loin d'ici et ces Trolls ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour.

— Ils devaient donc avoir un abri ou une caverne dans les parages ! en conclut Thorin.

Le Nain vit Gandalf acquiescer ; il tourna sitôt sur ses talons et interpella la Compagnie :

— Mes frères ! Le repaire de ces félons ne doit pas être loin ! Partons à sa recherche, peut-être y trouverons-nous quelque chose d'utile. »

Une clameur d'approbations se répandit parmi les Nains de la Compagnie. Ils s'activèrent à nouveau, rassemblant leurs affaires et se querellant quelque peu sur la meilleure piste à suivre pour débusquer l'antre des Trolls. Plus loin, Ayrèn approuva également l'idée et entreprit de se lever avec l'aide de son ami le Hobbit – qui avait bien du mal à l'épauler, considérant ses quelques quatre pieds de hauteur à côté des presque six pieds de l'Humaine (2).

Elle n'était même pas encore tout à fait redressée qu'une voix chercha à l'arrêter :

« Non ! Tûnin Razak, vous restez ici. Vous n'iriez pas bien loin dans votre état. »

C'était Thorin, qui l'avait hélée de loin. En levant le nez vers lui, Ayrèn ne manqua pas de discerner son air particulièrement désapprobateur et le froncement qui creusait son front.

Mais il ne devait pas l'avoir convaincue le moins du monde, parce qu'elle n'avait hésité qu'une simple demi-seconde avant de pousser sur ses jambes raides et de finir de se hisser sur ses pieds. Elle chancela un moment, puis tendit exagérément ses aplombs pour avoir l'air plus grande. Elle espérait que cela lui donnerait un peu d'assurance (3), car elle avait très mal et craignait que cela ne la condamne à rester en retrait.

D'une voix aussi ferme et constante que possible, elle répondit :

« Je vais bien, Maître Écu-de-chêne. Ne vous souciez pas de moi, je peux encore participer aux recherches. »

Sa réponse fut loin de le satisfaire. Contrarié, il traversa toute la clairière pour la rejoindre en maugréant des grossièretés.

Lui trouvant un air mauvais, Bilbo fit quelques pas en arrière et trouva à s'occuper un peu plus loin. Il gardait quelques souvenirs précis des interactions entre son amie et le chef de la Compagnie qui l'avaient à tout jamais dissuadé de s'en mêler. Et puisqu'il vit quelque chose briller dans la poussière, il s'enquit d'aller vérifier ce dont il s'agissait...

De son côté, luttant pour garder un visage impassible et y effacer toute trace de souffrance, Ayrèn resta parfaitement immobile ; il fallait bien plus que quelques grossièretés pour l'impressionner.

Thorin s'arrêta tout près d'elle pour lui parler plus à voix basse, quoique son ton n'en fut pas moins autoritaire :

« Ne soyez pas ridicule.

— Ridicule ?

— Oui, ridicule. Et têtue comme une mule !

— Essayeriez-vous de me faire changer d'avis ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

— Peut-être. Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

Elle fut catégorique :

— Non.

Sentant l'exaspération le gagner, Thorin se pinça l'arête du nez :

— Alors disons que je n'essaye pas de vous faire changer d'avis, mais seulement de vous _suggérer_ de ne pas inutilement vous mettre en danger.

— J'admets avoir un peu mal aux côtes et la nuque raide, mais mes jambes sont sauves et encore pleines de force ! expliqua-t-elle calmement. Je peux vous suivre. Ne me sous-estimez pas, j'ai plus de ressources que j'en ai l'air.

— Vous... sous-estimer ? (Il écarquilla un instant les yeux, incrédule.) Au nom de Durin, je vous ai vue tuer deux Trolls en trois coups d'épée. Je serais le dernier des sots s'il m'arrivait de mésestimer vos capacités. Seulement, vous ne...

Elle le devança en forçant un sourire radieux :

— Eh bien dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord, Maître Écu-de-chêne ! Je vous suis ! »

La bouche encore bée, Thorin ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il scrutait sa face amochée, comme s'il espérait pouvoir y trouver les mots pour la convaincre ; mais il n'y vit qu'un étrange mélange de violet, de beige et d'or. Cette fois encore, il fut happé par les tons ocres et étincelants de son regard et, à leur vue, il sentit toutes pensées cohérentes le quitter. Ses grands yeux dorés, indomptables et fauves, l'intriguaient de plus en plus et, chaque fois, il lui fallait un peu plus de force pour s'en détourner.

Et quand il vit ses lèvres pleines esquisser un grand rictus victorieux, transfigurant toute sa tournure d'une formidable impression de puissance, Thorin comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat.

Poussant un long soupir qui trahissait par avance sa reddition, il marmonna (4) :

« À votre guise, Tûnin Razak. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous ne tenez pas le rythme.

— Je voyage à pied depuis le début du voyage ! répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une lieue ou deux de plus qui vont me faire peur.

— Si vous le dites. Mais ne vous aventurez pas seule, marchez avec quelqu'un et...

— Oui, entendu, l'interrompit-elle. Je sais quoi faire.

Il la regarda encore quelques instants, l'air songeur. Il ne distinguait aucune once d'hésitation dans l'attitude fière et courageuse de Dracà-cwellere ; il n'en fut que plus déconcerté.

— Bien. Allons-y. » dit-il finalement, admettant sa défaite.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à plus de cérémonie, il fit volte-face et s'en fut prendre la tête de la Compagnie pour la guider vers les hauteurs de la colline.

* * *

Ils quittèrent tous ensemble la clairière à la recherche de l'abri des Trolls et, en file indienne, ils s'engouffrèrent entre deux bosquets pour déboucher sur un petit sentier qui remontait vers les hauteurs.

Devinant à son visage fermé qu'Ayrèn souffrait beaucoup de se mouvoir sans soutien malgré ses blessures, Gandalf lui proposa de l'aider à marcher ; elle n'eut ni le cœur ni l'énergie de refuser et s'appuya avec gratitude contre lui (5). Bras dessus bras dessous avec le Magicien Gris, elle put ainsi soulager ses jambes du poids de son corps et suivre plus aisément le rythme des Nains.

Marchant tout près d'elle, Bilbo la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus inquiets, mais resta silencieux. Loin de lui l'idée de la faire changer d'avis ! Surtout après qu'il ait vu de quoi elle était capable en affrontant les Trolls. Il savait depuis des années qu'elle était une illustre guerrière et qu'elle avait réalisé maints exploits jadis, mais il n'en avait jamais été témoin. C'était une chose d'écouter des histoires, de lire des livres ou de rêver d'épiques échauffourées dans le couchant, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à un véritable combat. Un effroi terrible ! Et encore plus terrifiant fut de voir son amie y tomber. Par tous les diables, qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle mourût dans ses bras !

Alors, de tout son petit cœur de Hobbit, il pria mille fois pour qu'Ayrèn vécût une longue, une très longue vie, parsemée d'instants de bonheur et de grands éclats de rire.

Il se dit que, très loin dans leur forteresse éthérée, les Valars tendaient peut-être l'oreille pour écouter la mélopée de sa tendre supplique.

* * *

**CREER AYREN : A L'ENCRE ET AU FEUTRE**

_Image non libre de droit_

* * *

Le groupe chercha quelque temps alentour et ne tarda pas à découvrir les empreintes profondes des Trolls qui partaient parmi les arbres. Menés par Thorin, ils suivirent la trace au flanc de la colline jusqu'à une grande porte de pierre dissimulée par des buissons, laquelle fermait très certainement leur caverne. Mais ils ne purent l'enfoncer, même en poussant tous à la fois (6).

Puis soudain, Bilbo se souvint :

« Ceci servirait-il à quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, quand ils commencèrent à être fatigués et mécontents. Je l'ai trouvée par terre, à côté du feu des Trolls.

Il tendait une clef aussi grande que sa main, bien que les Trolls l'eurent sans doute considérée comme toute petite et très secrète.

— Pourquoi diantre ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ? s'écria Glóin, le visage encore cramoisi par l'effort.

Ayrèn devança les balbutiements d'excuse du Hobbit :

— Faites preuve d'indulgence, Maître Glóin. Vous et les autres n'avez eu de cesse de le rabrouer depuis le début de ce voyage ! »

Les Nains n'apprécièrent pas la remarque, et encore moins Thorin, mais comme elle avait un fond de vérité, ils ne répondirent pas et firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. En réagissant de la sorte, les Nains avaient encore une fois affiché cette intransigeance envers Bilbo qui aurait facilement pu passer pour de la mauvaise volonté. Jusqu'ici, aucun d'eux ne l'avait trouvé digne de porter le titre de Cambrioleur et ils ne rataient jamais une occasion de le faire savoir.

Alors que les Nains continuaient à faire semblant de regarder dans le lointain, Gandalf se saisit de la clef et l'engagea dans la serrure. La porte de pierre s'ouvrit alors sur une seule bonne poussée et tous entrèrent - sauf Ayrèn, qui s'arrêta sur le seuil. Elle avait senti l'odeur de loin et n'était pas prête à s'infliger de sitôt le supplice de la puanteur de Trolls.

« Quelle odeur pestilentielle ! se plaignit Glóin en cachant son nez derrière son épaisse barbe rousse.

— Comme tous les butins de Trolls, dit Gandalf, qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Faites attention à ce que vous touchez. »

Le sol était jonché d'ossements et une odeur putride flottait dans l'air, mais il y avait une bonne quantité d'outils et de couteaux de façons, de formes et de dimensions variées, posés pêle-mêle sur des étagères. Par terre, au milieu d'un fouillis hétéroclite d'objets sans valeur, de nombreuses pièces d'or et d'argent formaient de petits îlots brillants dans la poussière.

« Ce serait dommage de laisser tout ça derrière nous ! dit Bofur.

Il donna un petit coup de pied dans un tas d'or et ajouta :

— N'importe qui pourrait les prendre ! Ce serait un tel gâchis !

— C'est vrai. Nous devrions les enterrer près de la rivière, dans les bosquets ! acquiesça Glóin, le nez toujours enfoncé dans sa barbe.

— Brillante idée. Rassemblons-les et allons-y de ce pas ! » ajouta Nori, nez pincé.

De leur côté, le reste de la Compagnie poursuivit ses investigations dans le repaire des Trolls.

Il y avait encore des quantités d'effets suspendus aux murs et, parmi ceux-ci, se voyaient des épées. Deux attirèrent particulièrement leur regard, à cause de leurs superbes fourreaux et des gravures délicates qui profilaient leurs pommeaux. Gandalf et Thorin en prirent chacun une, et Bilbo prit un couteau à gaine de cuir qu'il trouva sur une des étagères ; ce couteau n'aurait fait qu'un tout petit cure-dent pour un Troll, mais il valait bien une courte épée pour un Hobbit.

« Ces épées n'ont pas été forgées par des Trolls ! constata Thorin en dégainant une large épée de son fourreau et inspectant minutieusement son tranchant. Ni par des Nains, d'ailleurs.

— On dirait de bonnes lames, dit le Magicien, tirant la sienne à demi et la regardant avec vif intérêt. Elles n'ont été faites par aucun forgeron parmi les Hommes. Elles ont certainement été forgées à Gondolin (7) par les Hauts Elfes du Premier Âge. Incroyable. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien faire dans un tel endroit ?

À peine eut-il entendu le mot ' _Elfe_ ' que Thorin fronça les sourcils dans une mine de dégoût, prêt à jeter l'arme dans la poussière comme une vulgaire immondice.

— Vous ne pouvez rêver d'une meilleure lame, Thorin Écu-de-chêne ! l'arrêta Gandalf. Elle vous sera fort utile dans votre quête, qu'importe son forgeron. »

Thorin marqua un temps d'hésitation.

La seule idée de tenir entre ses mains un artefact elfique le révoltait, mais comme les sages paroles de Gandalf s'étaient déjà avérées fort pertinentes par le passé (de fait, il en avait encore un exemple tout frais en tête), il parvint à occulter son malaise et décida de s'approprier l'objet. Le Magicien hocha la tête d'un air approbateur quand il eut terminé de la fixer à sa ceinture.

« Sortons de cette horrible odeur ! s'écria Fíli.

Le Nain blond n'en pouvait plus de macérer dans ces effluves nauséabondes. Il sentait presque sa peau se rabougrir à leur contact.

— On arrive ! » répondirent en chœur Nori, Glóin et Bofur.

Ces derniers furent les premiers à quitter la caverne, les bras chargés de pots et de coffrets remplis de petits trésors tous aussi scintillants les uns que les autres. Ils ralentirent en passant à côté de Dracà-cwellere, de peur de la bousculer, et leurs silhouettes disparurent au-delà des arbres dans un tintement métallique.

Les autres sortirent rapidement après eux, les visages violacés à force de retenir leur respiration.

« Tiens, Bilbo ! Vous vous êtes trouvés une belle lame, et à votre taille ! dit Gandalf en s'extirpant de la caverne, le dos voûté. (En regardant de plus près la petite épée du Hobbit, son regard s'illumina.) Bien, fort bien. Il s'agit d'une lame elfique, ce qui signifie qu'elle bleuit en présence d'Orques ou de Gobelins ! C'est une belle trouvaille !

— Je crains de me blesser avec ! Je ne sais même pas comment m'en servir ! ironisa le Hobbit en caressant nerveusement le pommeau de cuir de la petite épée. C'est à peine si je sais comment fixer son fourreau à ma ceinture...

Ayrèn, qui s'était doucement avancée vers eux en prenant appui sur la paroi, rassura son ami :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Bilbo. Je te montrerai comment t'en servir pour te défendre contre nos ennemis.

— Et j'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais ! dit le Magicien avec un regard de malice. Mais si cela devait arriver, rappelez-vous tous deux ceci : le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand ôter une vie... mais quand en épargner une. »

* * *

**Auberge abandonnée, Pinnath Tereg**

**Milieu de journée**

Ils se sentirent l'envie d'un petit déjeuner et, comme ils avaient très faim, ils ne dédaignèrent pas les frêles pigeons que Kíli avait chassés le long du chemin. Leur propre repas avait carbonisé pendant la nuit et ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis le midi de la veille. Le pauvre Bombur en était très malheureux, mais il se consola en cuisinant un ragoût de volaille et de poireaux sauvages.

Le repas terminé, ils firent l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Les quelques lames qu''ils avaient brisées sur la peau de rocs des Trolls n'étaient pas une grande perte, car ils avaient trouvé des armes de remplacement dans le butin des géants. Leur pire perte était ailleurs : les poneys et le cheval de Gandalf avaient pris la fuite, effrayés par l'odeur des Trolls et la clameur des combats. La Compagnie avait espéré un temps qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une clairière, près de la rivière filante… Mais ils avaient complètement disparu. Et il était peu probable qu'une écurie ou une grande ferme se trouve dans ces contrées reculées : acheter d'autres montures étaient de fait exclus. La Compagnie devrait donc continuer à pied et porter son lourd barda sur le dos.

Découragés par toutes ces déconvenues, ils furent tous pris d'une grande fatigue. Les pots d'or qu'ils avaient enterrés en grand secret, non loin de la piste longeant la rivière, ne suffirent pas à leur remonter le moral.

Dès leur repas englouti, ils se reposèrent un peu, espérant récupérer de leur nuit troublée. Là, ils s'assoupirent jusqu'à l'après-midi.

Comme à son habitude, Ayrèn dormait aux côtés de Bilbo ; ils avaient trouvé une place à l'ombre d'un tilleul argenté et s'étaient doucement laissés prendre par le sommeil, bercés par les craquements des branches qui dansaient dans la brise de ce début de juin.

La complicité des rapports entre le Hobbit et l'Humaine était rentrée dans la routine des Nains, qui n'étaient plus perturbés par leur relation si particulière. C'était pourtant très inhabituel, notamment parmi leur peuple (8). Seul Thorin continuait à trouver leurs manifestations d'affection parfaitement incommodantes, et luttait pour se retenir de ne pas leur faire une remarque cinglante. Alors que tout le monde somnolait au chant des grillons, il restait complètement éveillé, obnubilé par le grand corps de la femme des Hommes lové autour de celui du petit Hobbit. Il les regardait dormir fixement, son esprit vagabondant, se demandant s'il y avait là quelque chose de plus que les deux amis de la Comté n'osaient pas s'avouer. Mais les Nains étaient un peuple très secret sur leurs propres relations, alors il ne dit rien (9).

Il prit le pincement de son cœur pour un sursaut d'adrénaline, qu'il mit sur le compte de l'affrontement avec les Trolls.

Oui, voilà. C'étaient les Trolls.

C'étaient _forcément_ les Trolls.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Plastron qui faisait en l'occurrence un excellent maintien pour ses côtes fracturées ! ;

(2) Plus exactement 4 pieds et 2 pouces pour Bilbo, soit 1m25, et 5 pieds et 8 pouces pour Ayrèn, soit 1m76 ;

(3) Quoiqu'à côté d'un Nain, cette stratégie perdait un peu de son utilité ;

(4) ... dans sa barbe. Presque un pléonasme ;

(5) Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que le Magicien ne l'avait pas fait par seule bonté de coeur. Il se sentait lui aussi un peu coupable d'être arrivé trop tard pour lui éviter de telles blessures, et cherchait tant bien que mal à faire amende honorable ;

(6) Ces derniers, très têtus, s'y étaient pris à tant de fois que le soleil eut le temps de bien avancer sa course dans le ciel quand ils décidèrent enfin d'abandonner. Ils furent fort grognons d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour rien ;

(7) Gondolin est une ville du légendaire de l'écrivain britannique J. R. R. Tolkien. Elle a été fondée par Turgon au Premier Âge et est l'un des trois Royaumes cachés des Elfes en Beleriand, avec Doriath et Nargothrond ;

(8) De fait, les Naines étaient une rareté ; les manifestations de tendresse publiques étaient donc considérées comme très indélicates, en ce qu'elles rendaient fort malheureux les très nombreux Nains condamnés au célibat. La question aurait pu se régler en encourageant la polygamie féminine, mais l'amour nain étant féroce et exclusif, cette organisation sociétale ne trouva aucun écho chez le peuple nain ;

(9) Et il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le peuple des Nains est certes intransigeant et têtu, mais il reste fier et endure, comme la pierre qu'il façonne – Silmarillion, « _De Aulë et Yavanna_ »


	14. L'irruption de Radagast

**Précédemment**

_Comme à son habitude, Ayrèn dormait aux côtés de Bilbo ; ils avaient trouvé une place à l'ombre d'un tilleul argenté et s'étaient doucement laissés prendre par le sommeil, bercés par les craquements des branches qui dansaient dans la brise de ce début de juin._

_La complicité des rapports entre le Hobbit et l'Humaine était rentrée dans la routine des Nains, qui n'étaient plus perturbés par leur relation si particulière. C'était pourtant très inhabituel, notamment parmi leur peuple (8). Seul Thorin continuait à trouver leurs manifestations d'affection parfaitement incommodantes, et luttait pour se retenir de ne pas leur faire une remarque cinglante. Alors que tout le monde somnolait au chant des grillons, il restait complètement éveillé, obnubilé par le grand corps de la femme des Hommes lové autour de celui du petit Hobbit. Il les regardait dormir fixement, son esprit vagabondant, se demandant s'il y avait là quelque chose de plus que les deux amis de la Comté n'osaient pas s'avouer. Mais les Nains étaient un peuple très secret sur leurs propres relations, alors il ne dit rien (9)._

_Il prit le pincement de son cœur pour un sursaut d'adrénaline, qu'il mit sur le compte de l'affrontement avec les Trolls._

_Oui, voilà. C'étaient les Trolls._

_C'étaient forcément les Trolls._

* * *

**Auberge abandonnée, Pinnath Tereg**

**Plus tard dans l'après-midi**

Le cri de Thorin retentit dans tout le camp :

« Quelque chose approche ! Aux armes ! Du bekâr !

Ayrèn et Bilbo s'éveillèrent sur un horrible sursaut.

Des bruissements de feuilles et de branches s'élevaient dans le lointain. Ils se rapprochaient d'eux à grande vitesse.

— Regroupez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous ! Prenez vos armes ! » ordonna Gandalf, traversant à grandes foulées le camp pour prêter assistance à Ayrèn, qui ne parvenait pas à se lever malgré ses efforts haletants.

Il la tira par le bras pour la hisser sur ses pieds, ignorant ses jappements plaintifs. Il l'entraîna prestement auprès des Nains qui s'étaient rassemblés en rang d'oignons au milieu du camp. Le Hobbit les suivait de près en trottinant avec tracas.

« Aux voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassins ! » entendirent-ils hurler au-delà des frondaisons.

Par instinct, le groupe de Nains se positionna en cercle serré autour de l'Humaine et du Hobbit.

Le cœur d'Ayrèn tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer Scathaban.

Une étrange silhouette émergea brusquement des fourrées et investit le camp de la Compagnie. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé quelque chose de semblable. Chacun avait eu sa petite idée sur l'origine de leur assaillant – coupe-jarrets belliqueux, mercenaires assoiffés de sang, un autre Troll vengeur, une vieille dame armée de sa canne –, mais rien ne les avait préparés à _ça_ (1).

Sous leurs yeux ébahis venait de freiner un grand traineau fait de branchages et de lianes, attelé à d'immenses lapins cendrés et conduit par un curieux personnage vêtu de haillons et de grandes nippes parsemées de trous de mites. Son visage cerclé de rides et de cernes profonds se terminait par une longue barbe argentée. Il portait un grand chapeau, sur lequel poussait une cohorte de champignons jaunâtres. Une étrange coulée blanche poissait ses cheveux emmêlés et s'étalait sur tout le côté droit de son visage. S'il paraissait inoffensif, son physique n'avait décidément rien de bien avenant.

Pour le reste, il était livide et à bout de souffle.

Sans attendre qu'il prenne la parole, le Magicien gris se fraya un passage parmi les Nains et s'avança d'un pas amène dans la direction :

« Radagast ! s'écria-t-il, d'un ton qui trahissait son soulagement. C'est Radagast le Brun ! Qu'êtes-vous diantre venu faire par ici ?

— Je vous cherchais, Gandalf ! Il se passe des choses graves, des choses _très_ graves ! dit Radagast en agitant ses bras devant lui, l'air très ennuyé.

— Mais encore ?

— Mais encore, alors... Ah ? Euh... Excusez-moi, je suis encore un peu saisi, voyez-vous...

— Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? insista Gandalf.

— Ça va me revenir ! Ah, c'est idiot ! J'avais un bon mot, mais je l'ai perdu... ! Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue !

Radagast eut une grimace d'inconfort :

— Oh !

Le menton froncé du Magicien Brun poussait ses lèvres vers son nez, signe qu'il n'avait décidément pas l'air tout seul dans sa tête. Et il l'était _littéralement_ , pas tout seul dans sa tête ! Il tira la langue ; un énorme insecte s'y trouvait, tout remuant et bien vivant !

— Ah ! Mais qui voilà ? Ce n'était pas un mot ! C'était un phasme ! Pauvre petite créature… Elle a dû se cacher là pour se mettre au chaud !

Ayrèn, Bilbo et les Nains, qui ne comprenaient décidément rien à ce qui se passait (2), étaient de plus en plus perdus.

— Venez, dit le Magicien gris, invitant le Brun à s'éloigner en posant une main dans son dos. Ah, laissez ce phasme par terre je vous prie, je n'aime pas beaucoup ces choses-là. Poursuivons cette conversation un peu plus loin et laissons à nos amis le temps de retrouver leur souffle. »

De fait, ils étaient tous en apnée depuis une vraie bonne minute.

* * *

« Ça va, Ayrèn ? demanda Bilbo.

— Je survivrai. »

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que Gandalf et Radagast s'étaient isolés dans le sous-bois d'à-côté pour poursuivre leur discussion. La Compagnie avait repris contenance et s'était dispersée dans le camp pour vaquer à ses occupations. Seuls Ayrèn et Bilbo n'avaient pas bougé ; comme elle tenait à peine debout, ils s'étaient assis à-même le sol. Elle accusait encore le coup de son réveil forcé, les mains posés sur ses côtes douloureuses et la bouche bée, comme si elle cherchait à retrouver sa respiration.

Elle apercevait de temps à autre, entre les arbres, Gandalf et Radagast qui discutaient. La sombre mine du Magicien gris ne lui disait rien qui vaille. À chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans son champ de vision, leurs visages semblaient plus graves et leurs yeux plus noirs. Une telle expression dans le regard de pas un, mais _deux_ Magiciens, était la pire des augures en ces temps troublés...

Quels tristes présages le Magicien brun avait-il rapportés avec lui ? Ayrèn n'osait y songer.

Bilbo la tira soudainement de ses pensées :

« De quoi discutent-ils, à ton avis ?

— Rien de bien réjouissant, Gandalf a l'air très ennuyé, répondit-elle en maugréant.

Puis elle réalisa :

— Est-ce que... c'est de la _fiente_ _d'oiseau_ qui dégouline des cheveux de Radagast ?

— Je croyais que c'était du lait caillé, dit Bilbo en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Mais ce ne serait pas si étonnant. Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier plus que cela de son apparence !

— Quel étrange personnage... »

Il y eut un craquement au loin.

Ayrèn se figea sur place.

Personne d'autre ne devait l'avoir entendu car, autour d'elle, les Nains poursuivaient tranquillement leurs affaires.

« Ayrèn ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda Bilbo, l'air soucieux.

— Non, Bilbo. Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout. »

Tous les sens en alerte, elle tendit l'oreille.

Ce fut là qu'elle les entendit : un froissement de feuilles mortes dans les hauteurs... des frôlements... le craquement de branches qui ployaient dans le sillage de quelqu'un, ou de _quelque chose,_ qui s'approchait en silence de leur position.

Un vrombissement se mit à tinter entre ses oreilles, pareil à une sonnette d'alarme déclenchée par son instinct de chasseresse du Grand Nord.

Il fallait prévenir quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Vite.

« Maître Écu-de-chêne ! héla-t-elle en se tenant les côtes.

Surpris, Thorin interrompit sa conversation avec Balin et tourna brusquement son attention vers elle.

— On nous observe ! » lui dit-elle à ce moment.

Aux craquements, bruissements et frôlements, s'ajouta un long hurlement canin dans le lointain. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, avec l'horrible sensation que des épieux de glace avaient été enfoncés dans leur nuque. Plus loin encore, un tumulte d'aboiements et de jappements lugubres retentit dans les plaines.

« C'étaient des loups ? s'enquit Bilbo.

— Des loups ? Non, ce n'étaient pas des loups ! » affirma Bofur, blêmissant.

Alertés par l'inquiétante proximité de ces cris, les Nains s'animèrent subitement. Ils jetèrent d'abord leurs regards dans toutes les directions à la recherche de la moindre ombre suspecte. Quelque chose était tapie, quelque part, à l'abri des fourrées – quelque chose de bien plus terrible qu'un simple _loup_. Puis ils se rassemblèrent à nouveau en un cercle compact autour d'Ayrèn, qui tentait péniblement de se redresser. Dwalin, le grand Nain guerrier (3), l'aida à se mettre debout plus vite et lui tendit son épée Scathaban dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, conscients qu'elle ne serait pas capable de la brandir pour se défendre.

Comme le calme avant la tempête, la forêt fut soudainement plongée dans un silence absolu. Les hurlements s'étaient tus. Les grillons avaient cessé de chanter. Le vent était tombé.

Puis un grognement féroce crépita dans les hauteurs.

Ayrèn fut la première à le voir :

« Kadzait ! KADZAIT ! (4) » cria-t-elle.

Une immense créature au corps de hyène et à la fourrure de loup, au moins aussi grande qu'un cheval, fit brusquement son apparition dans les hauteurs. En quelques foulées, elle descendit la colline et sauta par-dessus les Nains positionnés en première ligne. En atterrissant, elle plaqua violemment Dwalin au sol avec ses pattes avants. Elle ouvrit sa gueule béante, cerclée de dents pareilles à des poignards d'ivoire, prête à lui arracher la gorge.

Ayrèn réagit immédiatement et souleva Scathaban pour la planter dans la nuque du terrible animal. Une violente douleur, comme une lame de rasoir remuant entre ses côtes, la fit chanceler et lâcher son épée dans la poussière.

« Tiaavuluk (5) ! » hurla-t-elle, le corps parcouru de soubresauts douloureux.

À son plus grand soulagement (6), Thorin avait lui aussi réagi à temps ; il tua l'Ouargue d'un coup net dans la trachée, baptisant sa nouvelle épée elfique dans le sang souillé du suppôt de Morgoth.

« Des éclaireurs Ouargues ! alerta Thorin en tirant sur le bras de Dwalin pour l'aider à se dégager de sous le cadavre de la bête. Une bande d'Orques n'est pas loin !

— Une bande d'Orques ? hoqueta Bilbo, en plein désarroi.

Était-ce encore là une mauvaise blague, comme celle qu'on lui avait faite dans les Terres Solitaires (7) ?

Un puissant éclat de voix les transit :

— À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ?

C'était la voix grondante de Gandalf. Suivi de près par Radagast, le Magicien Gris revenait des sous-bois où il avait discuté jusque-là de terribles desseins avec le Brun.

— À personne ! répondit Thorin.

— À qui l'avez-vous dit ? insista le Magicien, doutant de la sincérité du Nain.

— Personne, je le jure ! Au nom de Durin, que se passe-t-il ?

Le visage de Gandalf se voila d'une sombre lueur lorsqu'il répondit :

— Vous êtes traqués. »

Des éclats de voix stupéfaits et terrifiés s'élevèrent parmi la Compagnie, encore sous le choc de l'attaque surprise du Ouargue. Si certains s'agitaient pour rassembler armes et boucliers, d'autres restaient paralysés, incapables d'accepter la réalité. Bilbo était de ces derniers ; ses mains tremblaient sur la gaine de cuir de sa petite épée, ses yeux perdus dans le vague et ses traits déformés par la peur. Ayrèn, quant à elle, se sentait de plus en plus en danger, et rengaina son épée après que Fíli l'eût ramassée pour elle.

Encore tout assommé, Dwalin cria :

« Il faut quitter cet endroit au plus vite !

— Impossible ! geignit Ori. Nous n'avons plus de poneys !

— Alors il nous faudra courir !

Recouvrant ses esprits, le petit Hobbit fit à son tour entendre sa voix, qui vrilla dans les aiguës :

— Et Ayrèn ? Elle n'est pas en état de courir ! »

L'assemblée naine renauda, les yeux rivés sur le visage tuméfié de Dracà-cwellere. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était figé. Tous restaient à la regarder, et une charge leur tomba soudain dessus : elle était incapable de courir assez vite pour échapper à leurs traqueurs. À ce moment, tout leur passa par la tête : son corps qui tombe, des ombres noires qui s'abattent sur elle, la déchiquetant, la démembrant, se bâfrant de sa chair encore vivante. Ses cris perçants qui résonnent dans le lointain. Et leur impuissance, surtout leur impuissance. Les yeux d'Ori et de Kíli se voilèrent de larmes à cette idée macabre, et Bilbo chancela sur ses jambes.

Ce temps qui semblait long comme l'éternité ne reprit son cours que lorsqu'un autre hurlement d'Ouargue rompit le silence. Son écho s'attarda longuement aux alentours, avec une insistance lugubre. Bilbo attrapa la main d'Ayrèn par réflexe, à la recherche de réconfort.

Au contact chaud et doux de cette toute petite main dans la sienne, Ayrèn réalisa ce qui allait se passer.

Elle comprit que personne ne pouvait rien pour elle.

Qu'elle allait les ralentir.

Qu'elle allait mettre la vie de Bilbo, de Gandalf, de toute la Compagnie en danger.

Non. Jamais ! Il n'en était pas question !

Alors elle prit une décision. Une décision difficile, mais c'était la seule dont l'issue la satisfaisait.

D'un air résolu, elle clama haut et fort :

« Ça va aller. Je me sens déjà mieux.

Bilbo rétorqua :

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fière, tu tiens tout juste debout.

— J'ai dit : ça va aller. Je tiendrai la distance. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

— Ayrèn, c'est impossible, tu ne pourras jamais nous suivre !

— Ça suffit ! gronda-t-elle à regret. Cessons de perdre du temps. Nous n'en avons que trop peu. »

Le grondement d'Ayrèn fit tressaillir le Hobbit. Grandement peiné, il capitula et baissa ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui résister davantage. Ses épaules s'agitèrent de sanglots silencieux, et il serra encore plus fort ses doigts sur la grande main d'Ayrèn.

Les Nains, quant à eux, s'échangèrent quelques regards inquiets ; aucun n'était convaincu de la soudaine rémission de Tûnin Razak. Ils redoutaient le pire.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, le visage de Thorin se décomposait peu à peu. La perspective d'une course-poursuite avec des Ouargues, avec Dracà-cwellere blessée, le glaçait d'effroi. Il fut surpris de croiser son regard quand il leva son visage vers elle ; à la vue de cet éclat jaune et brillant, la vision du Nain se nimba de ténèbres. Ce n'était plus Erebor qu'il voyait dans cette lueur dorée, mais le trépas de la femme des Hommes.

Sans plus rien voir ni discerner de la peur ni de la rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur, la respiration de Thorin s'alourdit.

Non. Il refusait qu'elle meure sous ses ordres.

Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour la Compagnie.

Pas après qu'elle les eût sauvés des Trolls.

Elle n'en avait pas le _droit_.

Une voix haute et nasillarde le tira violemment du fil de ses pensées :

« Je vais les lancer à mes trousses ! assura Radagast d'un ton particulièrement confiant. Cela vous fera gagner du temps !

— Ce sont des Ouargues de Gundabad ! Ils vous rattraperont ! objecta Gandalf.

Mais Radagast n'en démordit pas, et désigna son attelage d'un revers brusque de la main :

— Et ce sont des _lapins_ de _Rosghobel_ ! (Ses yeux pétillèrent de toute sa malice de Magicien des bois.) Qu'ils essaient pour voir ! »

Et ce fut la débâcle.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) S'ils avaient parié, ils auraient tous perdu, à n'en pas douter ! Sauf peut-être Gandalf. (P.S. : ne jamais parier contre Gandalf.) ;

(2) Et qui étaient surtout fort perturbés par l'attelage de lapins qui s'ébouriffaient les poils sous leurs yeux. La plupart d'entre eux ne connaissaient le lapin qu'en moutarde - et avec un lapin géant de Rosghobel, ça faisait une sacrée quantité de moutarde à trouver ! ;

(3) Tout est relatif ;

(4) « Ouargue », en Lossoth. À ce stade, Ayrèn ignorait totalement comment traduire ce mot en Langue Commune ;

(5) « Malédiction », en Lossoth ;

(6) Et à celui de Dwalin qui, après tout, était le premier concerné ;

(7) Il aurait dû tout de suite se douter qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Thorin ne faisait jamais de blagues - du moins, pas à propos des Orques.


	15. Dracà-cwellere l'indestructible (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_« Je vais les lancer à mes trousses ! assura Radagast d'un ton particulièrement confiant. Cela vous fera gagner du temps !_

_— Ce sont des Ouargues de Gundabad ! Ils vous rattraperont ! objecta Gandalf._

_Mais Radagast n'en démordit pas, et désigna son attelage d'un revers brusque de la main :_

_— Et ce sont des lapins de Rosghobel ! (Ses yeux pétillèrent de toute sa malice de Magicien des bois.) Qu'ils essaient pour voir ! »_

_Et ce fut la débâcle._

* * *

** AYREN MODERN AU **

_Image non libre de droit  
_

****

* * *

  **Collines orientales du Rhudaur** **(1)**

**Traqués !**

Le chant strident des grillons s'interrompait sur le passage de la Compagnie, qui fendait les collines comme le vent pour fuir la meute de Ouargues lancée à leurs trousses.

Ils couraient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand la Compagnie commença à distancer Ayrèn. Elle avait, par miracle, réussit à tenir le rythme jusqu'ici, au prix de nombreuses souffrances et de grognements étouffés. Elle espérait avoir réussi à maintenir suffisamment de temps l'illusion de sa soudaine rémission et que, dans la débâcle de leur fuite, elle s'était faite un peu oublier. Elle sut qu'elle était enfin venue à bout de leur vigilance quand, loin devant elle, le petit groupe la distançait sans un regard en arrière.

Elle tomba une première fois en retenant un cri perçant de douleur ; seul un râle sourd parvint à s'échapper de sa mâchoire serrée. Sa chute passa donc inaperçue. Puisant dans ses réserves, elle se releva laborieusement. Des cailloux étaient incrustés dans les paumes de ses mains, mais elle n'avait ni la force ni le temps de les retirer. Elle regarda les silhouettes de ses compagnons qui s'éloignaient devant elle, hors de portée, comme des ombres flottantes sous le soleil de plomb qui ceignait sa tête d'une couronne de feu. Le sol réverbérait la chaleur, rendant l'air étouffant. Ayrèn avait l'impression que le paysage allait l'écraser.

Et finalement, sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle se remit à courir.

Elle compta cent dix-sept foulées.

Des hurlements d'Ouargues retentirent dans son dos. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une ou deux collines de sa position. Radagast avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les distraire, mais la meute avait dû deviner sa ruse, car elle avait brusquement changé de cap. Les créatures étaient désormais après la Compagnie ; et comme Ayrèn en était loin derrière, ils seraient bientôt sur elle.

Une onde souleva sa poitrine, une boule monta dans sa gorge. Elle tituba, ivre, traînant les pieds. Et pourtant, ses jambes continuaient à se mouvoir, animées d'une volonté propre. Mais elle avait la cruelle impression de rester sur place, tant la distance qui la séparait du groupe lui semblait irrattrapable.

Quarante-quatre foulées.

« Je vais mourir. »

Il n'y avait pas de peur dans sa voix rauque. C'était un simple constat. Le soleil était chaud. Les grillons ne chantaient plus. Les Ouargues se rapprochaient de seconde en seconde. Elle allait mourir.

Dix foulées.

Ses jambes se mirent à chanceler. Ses muscles n'en pouvaient plus, ils l'imploraient de mettre fin à cette torture. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais sa rage de vivre, comme toujours, était plus forte que celle de mourir. Elle la sentait en elle, dans son cœur, dans ses jambes. Ses foulées se firent un temps plus grandes, sa trace plus droite. Par la seule force de sa volonté, elle animait son corps à moitié mort, le faisait avancer, encore et encore, vers le lointain.

Ce combat idiot et vain avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Il irradiait en elle comme le dernier phare au bout d'un monde qui prenait fin.

Elle tint le coup encore une colline. Puis sa poitrine fut traversée de spasmes, incapable de trouver de l'oxygène dans l'air. Son sens de l'orientation commençait à défaillir, la douleur la faisait presque délirer. Des plaintes rauques s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent soudain sous elle.

Elle s'écroula à plat ventre, causant dans sa poitrine et ses côtes cassées une géhenne pire que l'enfer qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas grave. La Compagnie était loin désormais ; ni Bilbo, ni personne ne l'entendrait mourir.

Résignée, elle ferma les yeux.

En une seule journée, c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle attendait que la mort l'emporte. D'aucuns diraient qu'elle traînait derrière elle une drôle de malchance (2).

Et soudain, il y eut un bruit.

C'étaient des respirations saccadées, le bruissement de l'herbe qu'on piétine. On la secoua, la tira par les bras. C'étaient les Ouargues. Elle ne put former aucun mot, aucune protestation, tant le souffle lui manquait. À quand le coup de croc fatal dans la nuque ? La flèche d'Orque qui lui traverse la poitrine ? La lame qui lui tranche la gorge ?

Mais au lieu de ça, on délaissa ses bras amorphes et on la retourna sur le dos.

Et elle se sentit quitter le sol.

La première image à se former sur sa rétine, après force battements de paupières, cela fut une cascade noire tombant d'une face sombre, en un million de fils d'ébène : des cheveux.

« Tiens, un Ouargue avec une perruque, souffla-t-elle faiblement.

— Elle a pris un coup sur la tête ? dit une première voix.

— Aucune idée. Ne la laisse pas tomber, et cours ! » ordonna une seconde.

Soit les Orques avaient accompli le miracle d'apprendre la Langue Commune à leurs Ouargues, soit elle devait encore être en train de délirer, car elle aurait juré les avoir entendus parler. Des Ouargues à perruque qui parlent : Bilbo ne la croirait jamais.

« Faites un effort, bon sang ! Vous pesez plus lourd qu'un âne mort !

— Ne nous claquez pas dans les bras, Tûnin Razak ! Je vous l'interdis ! »

Le visage perdu dans une expression indéchiffrable, Ayrèn fronça les sourcils.

Non, ce n'étaient pas des Ouargues.

Il n'existait qu'une seule personne dans toute la Terre du Milieu qui prononçait son surnom Khuzdûl en roulant les 'r' de cette façon.

« Thorin ? coassa-t-elle.

Ce fut d'abord la voix de Dwalin, réalisa-t-elle, qui lui répondit :

— Ah, la voilà de retour parmi nous !

— Accrochez-vous un peu mieux que ça, ou c'est la chute qui nous attend ! » l'invectiva la seconde voix.

Cette fois, c'était bien Thorin.

Maintenant qu'elle avait recouvré la plupart de ses sensations, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient les unes après les autres dans son esprit confus, et elle comprit : Thorin et Dwalin avaient fait demi-tour pour venir la chercher.

Ils couraient côte à côte, aussi vite qu'il leur était possible de le faire, considérant le grand corps qu'ils bringuebalaient avec eux. Thorin l'avait assise sur son bras gauche, au niveau des fessiers, et avait stabilisé le haut de son corps contre son torse en passant son bras droit dans son dos et sous ses aisselles. Dwalin, quant à lui, s'était chargé de porter ses longues jambes amorphes dans ses bras tendus devant lui. Les deux Nains se hâtaient à rythme cadencé : quand l'un posait le pied droit au sol, l'autre faisait de même, et ainsi de suite, dans un mouvement précipité de leurs jambes. Le fait qu'ils n'aient toujours pas trébuché tenait du prodige.

Ayrèn ressentit soudain une curieuse amertume. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ça n'aurait pas _dû_ se passer comme ça _._ Elle s'était résolue à mourir pour sauver la Compagnie, pas pour la mettre en danger !

« Laissez-moi, articula-t-elle en pantelant. Vous courrez plus vite sans moi.

— Au nom de Durin, agrippez-vous et fermez-la ! » pesta Thorin, à bout de souffle.

Ayrèn était bien trop épuisée pour protester. Entre deux foulées, elle glissa ses bras derrière la nuque de Thorin et s'y accrocha de toutes ses maigres forces. La traction qu'exerçaient ses propres bras sur sa cage thoracique était d'une ignominie sans nom, si forte, si insoutenable, qu'à chaque enjambée des Nains, elle hoquetait de douleur et serrait plus fort encore ses doigts autour du cou palpitant de Thorin.

Elle était complètement désorientée. Elle ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé quand ils rattrapèrent enfin la Compagnie (3).

« Les voilà ! Mahal soit loué, vous l'avez trouvée ! cria une voix non loin devant eux.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le ton haut et cristallin de Bilbo parmi la cohue :

— Ayrèn ! Par tous les Valars, Ayrèn ! Tu es en vie !

— Kíli ! Kíli, prépare ton arc, tue-les ! hurla Thorin, dont la voix se répandait en échos dans le corps supplicié qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ils sont derrière nous, ils arrivent ! »

D'autres éclats de voix s'élevèrent dans une cacophonie confuse de cris de stupeur et de respirations haletantes. Puis, soudain, tout autour d'eux, fusèrent des râles prédateurs et le bruit cadencé de lourdes pattes qui piétinent le sol.

Les Ouargues les avaient rattrapés ! Sur leur dos se trouvaient d'immondes créatures noirâtres, Homme par la taille et Gobelin par l'apparence. Leurs visages à vif, sans lèvres, étaient fendus d'un même sourire carnassier. Leurs yeux injectés de sang les fixaient avec avidité. Ils brandirent leurs cimeterres noirs et crièrent en une langue inconnue de funestes grondements guerriers. Ayrèn ne les avait pas oubliés : c'étaient des Orques. Ils étaient plus petits que la moyenne, taillés pour la chasse ; mais cela ne les rendait pas moins dangereux.

« Nous sommes cernés ! s'époumona Kíli en décochant une flèche. Où est Gandalf ?

Plus loin, un Ouargue s'effondra, une flèche plantée en plein poitrail.

Le grand chapeau gris du Magicien, lui, n'était visible nulle part parmi eux.

— Ils nous a abandonnés ! ragea Dwalin, qui eut le réflexe de serrer plus fort contre lui les jambes de Dracà-cwellere. Il faudra faire sans lui !

Ayrèn sentit le torse de Thorin se mouvoir, erratique, contre elle :

— Il faut tenir ! Ou nous sommes tous condamnés !

Aussitôt, dans leur dos, une voix les interpela :

— Par ici, pauvres fous ! »

Ils firent volte-face et virent Gandalf les héler de loin. D'un revers paniqué de la main, il les invita à le suivre derrière un grand roc duquel il était soudainement apparu, comme par magie (4). La Compagnie ne se fit pas prier, elle s'élança dans cette direction. Et de nouveau, c'étaient la course, la panique, les vibrations, des hoquets de douleur. Ils approchèrent du rocher en sentant les flèches des Orques siffler tout autour d'eux.

Puis l'environnement sonore changea subitement. Le piétinement de leurs pas s'émailla de tintements qui se perdaient en échos. Thorin, Ayrèn et Dwalin étaient encore dans la plaine, mais devant eux, les autres abordaient un sol nouveau.

L'un d'eux, emporté par son élan, trébucha brusquement à leurs pieds.

Dwalin, surpris, tomba à la renverse, ce qui au contraire fit basculer Thorin en avant. D'instinct, il resserra son étreinte sur Ayrèn. L'Humaine serra les dents, anticipant le choc. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, ils ne rencontrèrent pas tout de suite le sol : ils flottèrent un moment avant de le retrouver plus en contre-bas. Ils s'écrasèrent violemment au fond d'une crevasse. La masse de Thorin s'enroula autour d'Ayrèn, l'entraînant dans une roulade cauchemardesque où elle se retrouvait alternativement sur lui et sous lui. Le sol s'inclina légèrement en pente montante, et la tête d'Ayrèn heurta dans quelque chose de mou. Elle était étourdie, la respiration coupée. Il faisait sombre. Sa tête lui tournait, la douleur la rendait ivre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé de la poussière. Elle toussa par réflexe, la poitrine secouée de spasmes douloureux. Elle était sûre d'avoir une ou deux côtes cassées en plus.

Elle ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'elle entendit l'écho de pas et de cris résonner tout autour d'elle : ils avaient trébuché à l'entrée d'une grotte profonde et avaient roulé-boulé jusqu'au fond.

Thorin s'anima dans son dos, pestant de s'être cogné la tête contre la paroi. Il finit par se dégager de sous le corps d'Ayrèn et s'assit à côté d'elle, à portée de bras. Il pinçait l'arête de son nez pour retenir le flot de sang qui ruisselait de ses narines.

« Je crois que je me suis cassé le nez ! dit-il, nasillard.

— Oh, il était trop grand de toute façon... » ironisa Ayrèn, hors d'haleine, en se redressant péniblement pour s'asseoir contre la paroi.

D'un seul coup, un éclat de rire nerveux agita Thorin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'Humaine lui sorte une blague pareille alors qu'ils venaient de frôler la mort. Son hilarité attira quelques regards curieux parmi la Compagnie, dont celui de Bilbo, qui reprenait son souffle plus loin, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux. Cela faisait longtemps que Thorin n'avait pas ri comme ça : un rire vrai, sonore, incontrôlable, qui lui tirait des larmes des yeux.

Quand il leva enfin les yeux vers ceux d'Ayrèn (il avait appris à redouter ce moment), son grand rire se tut soudainement. Elle l'observait avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il riait autant ; une lueur étrange pétillait dans ses yeux dorés, leur donnant un éclat pareil au soleil ; un or plus clair, plus pur encore que dans tous les souvenirs que Thorin avait d'Erebor.

Ils restèrent quelque temps à se regarder ainsi, inconscients du danger qui planait encore au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Thorin lui sourit.

Ayrèn se sentit très vite mal à l'aise. C'était étrange, de le voir lui sourire.

Il se pencha vers elle et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il la tint entre ses deux paumes moites pendant un moment, et il entrelaça leurs doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux là, en vie, et qu'il n'était pas juste en train de rêver ce moment. Puis, plus lentement encore, il serra ses doigts fins dans les siens, osseux et forts. Il s'était attendu à un mouvement de recul de la part de la femme des Hommes (5), mais rien de cela ne se produisit. Elle restait là, immobile, à le fixer de ses grands yeux brillants.

« Tu es folle, complètement folle. » rit-il à nouveau, plus discrètement cette fois.

Ayrèn tentait d'être objective, repoussée, révoltée qu'il la touche, mais ses mains entrelacées avec la sienne étaient chaudes, calleuses, pleines de force. C'était agréable. Pas de la même façon qu'avec Bilbo. C'était juste... différent.

Libérant une de ses mains, Thorin l'approcha prudemment du visage d'Ayrèn. Comme elle ne semblait pas le repousser, il lui toucha le front et releva les cheveux blonds, humides de sueur, qui le recouvraient.

Le front pâle de Thorin se creusa, ses sourcils se rejoignirent au-dessus de son nez cassé :

« Tu as de la fièvre.

— Comment ça de la fièvre ? dit-elle sans comprendre.

— Ton front est brûlant. »

Ayrèn fronça à son tour les sourcils ; pas à cause de la fièvre, mais à cause de la soudaine familiarité de Thorin. À part Bilbo, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tutoyée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

À l'extérieur de la grotte, le son d'une corne de brume résonna dans les plaines et les fit tressaillir. Thorin et Ayrèn se lâchèrent instantanément la main et détournèrent le regard, comme pris d'un sursaut de culpabilité. Ils sentaient sur eux les regards interrogateurs du reste de la Compagnie ; ils les devinaient, préparant une raillerie, surtout les deux frères, Fíli et Kíli.

Aucun n'en eut l'occasion, car aussitôt, des bruits de cavalcades, de sabots et de hennissements furieux frappèrent les parois de la caverne en échos assourdissants. Puis ce furent des bruits de combat, des épées qui s'entrechoquent, des flèches qui fusent ! La Compagnie craignit un instant que les Orques allaient prendre la grotte d'assaut, mais elle comprit bientôt qu'ils étaient en train de se battre... Contre qui ? Le mystère restait entier.

Et il y eut un gros : ' _Tchac !'_

Un cri rauque suivi d'un gargouillis retentit devant l'entrée de la grotte.

La Compagnie recula en brandissant leurs armes, à l'affût.

Le corps inerte d'un Orque glissa dans l'entrée de la grotte et s'écrasa aux pieds des Nains dans un ' _brouf !_ '.

Cette soudaine apparition fit sursauter tout le monde ; ils étaient à fleur de peau, très tendus et encore plus fatigués.

Dwalin, les traits froncés, arracha la flèche plantée dans la gorge de l'Orque et inspecta un instant sa pointe :

« Les Elfes, conclut-il. Aucun doute là-dessus. »

Il jeta la flèche contre la paroi dans une grimace de dégoût.

Quelques Nains eurent un hoquet de stupeur. Les autres levèrent la tête vers la lumière au-dehors, essayant de discerner au-delà de la mince ouverture l'apparition fugace d'une paire d'oreilles pointues. Et il y eut d'autres hurlements, des râles d'agonie, le son de corps qui s'effondrent lourdement sur le sol. Le grondement des sabots semblait progressivement s'éloigner d'eux, les jappements des Ouargues se faisaient plus ténus : ils étaient en fuite.

L'intervention des Elfes leur avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Mais aucun des Nains ne fut prêt à l'admettre. La rancœur était encore trop vive, béante dans leur mémoire de pierre.

« De quoi se mêlent-ils, ceux-là ? grommela Dwalin en reniflant avec mépris. Nous nous en sortions très bien sans eux.

— Les Elfes ont toujours leurs oreilles partout, c'est bien connu..., bougonna Balin, encore haletant.

— Humf ! fit Nori avec mépris. Qu'ils restent avec les Orques. Ils devraient bien s'entendre ! »

Au milieu de la cohue, Glóin s'avança plus profondément dans la caverne, où semblait s'enfoncer un tunnel au détour d'une venelle obscure.

Quand il trouva une ouverture, il héla :

« Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre ?

— Nous le suivons, bien sûr ! répondit Bofur en le rejoignant. Hors de question qu'on remette un pied dehors !

— Je pense que c'est plus sage, acquiesça Gandalf.

Il ajouta :

— Partons en reconnaissance, cela laissera un peu de temps à Ayrèn pour retrouver son souffle.

L'intéressée ne trouva nulle part la force de protester :

— … D'accord.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Thorin se redresser et frotter son nez ensanglanté du revers de sa manche ; puis il lui offrit spontanément sa main :

— Attrape mon poignet.

Ayrèn s'exécuta sans un mot. Elle se saisit du bras de Thorin, et il y eut un ' _clac !_ ' énergique. Elle avait encore de la ressource !

— Tu es littéralement indestructible ! dit-il en tirant sur son bras pour la hisser sur ses pieds.

— Dis ça à mes côtes ! répondit-elle avec un gémissement plaintif. Je serais surprise qu'une seule d'entre elles soit intacte ! »

Quand elle fut debout, leur différence de taille, bien moins visible lorsqu'ils étaient assis, était à nouveau manifeste. Ils prirent une nouvelle fois conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même race, s'ils l'avaient un instant oublié. Sa tête blonde inclinée vers le bas, et celle de Thorin, levée vers le haut, avaient quelque chose d'incongru qui leur arracha un rictus amusé.

« Allons, une grande femme comme toi, c'est du solide.

— C'est curieux d'entendre ça de la part d'un homme si petit.

— Tes railleries sur ma taille ne me font aucun effet.

— Dommage. »

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent après cela fut plein de reconnaissance. Quelque chose commençait à remuer doucement en eux, comme une étrange partition qui battait la mesure au rythme de leurs palpitations.

Et ils se mirent en marche, côte à côte, au rythme clopin-clopant d'Ayrèn.

Très vite, au grand dam de Thorin, Bilbo fut de retour aux côtés de son amie Humaine ; il y reprit peu à peu sa place, à mesure que le tunnel devenait plus étroit. Le petit Hobbit était plus prévenant et plus soucieux que jamais. Il avait failli la perdre, encore une fois ! Cela valait bien la peine d'avoir prié mille fois les Valars pour pareil résultat !

Alors il se dit que la prochaine fois, il prierait mille fois de plus.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) À propos du Rhudaur :

« Non ! dit Grands-Pas. Les trolls ne construisent pas. Personne ne vit ici. Des Hommes y ont jadis demeuré ; mais il n'en reste plus aucun aujourd'hui. Ils étaient devenus mauvais, à ce que rapporte la légende, car ils étaient tombés dans l'ombre d'Angmar. Mais ils furent tous détruits dans la guerre qui amena la fin du Royaume du Nord. »

Extrait de : _Le Seigneur des Anneaux - Livre I - Chapitre 12_

(2) Et d'autres diraient « Jamais deux sans trois » ;

(3) Elle avait compté environ quatre-vingt gémissements de douleurs, et au moins dix fois plus de respirations. Elle ne prit pas le temps de faire la conversion ;

(4) Pléonasme, mais on ne s'en lasse pas ;

(5) Ou plutôt une gifle.


	16. Fièvre à Fondcombe

**Précédemment**

_Et ils se mirent en marche, côte à côte, au rythme clopin-clopant d'Ayrèn._

_Très vite, au grand dam de Thorin, Bilbo fut de retour aux côtés de son amie Humaine ; il y reprit peu à peu sa place, à mesure que le tunnel devenait plus étroit. Le petit Hobbit était plus prévenant et plus soucieux que jamais. Il avait failli la perdre, encore une fois ! Cela valait bien la peine d'avoir prié mille fois les Valars pour pareil résultat !_

_Alors il se dit que la prochaine fois, il prierait mille fois de plus._

* * *

**Tunnel, zone indéterminée**

**Fin d'après-midi**

Thorin Écu-de-chêne avait repris la tête de la Compagnie pour la guider dans le tunnel, laissant Ayrèn en queue de file avec Bilbo pour veiller sur elle.

Ils étaient tous épuisés, affamés et encore sous le choc de l'attaque de la meute d'Ouargues et de leurs monstrueux cavaliers ; ils parlaient donc peu, et soupiraient beaucoup (1).

Ils marchèrent longtemps à la lueur du bâton du Magicien avant que la lumière du jour ne fasse ses premières incursions au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au détour d'un passage sinueux, le plafond s'ouvrit complètement sur le dehors. Le tunnel avait débouché sur une étroite et profonde crevasse, au fond de laquelle ils avançaient avec difficulté : les plus larges d'entre-eux peinaient à franchir certains passages particulièrement resserrés, et les plus faibles s'appuyaient lourdement sur les parois pour soulager leurs jambes du poids de leur corps.

Parmi ces derniers, Ayrèn était de loin la plus mal en point.

Sa démarche était hasardeuse : elle posait ses pieds l'un après l'autre avec des foulées de moins en moins amples, ce qu'elle essaya de compenser en les mouvant plus vite. Mais cette précipitation n'avait rien amélioré. De fait, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir quel pied lever et lequel poser, de s'emmêler les jambes et de se rattraper in extremis en jetant ses mains en avant pour s'agripper à la paroi. À chaque fois, le choc de ses paumes contre la roche était source de vibrations térébrantes, qui résonnaient en requiem dans son corps brisé.

Mais aussitôt, sans qu'elle sache comment, elle se remettait à avancer. Dans son esprit confus, c'était la seule idée fixe qui lui restait : marcher, marcher, marcher. Alors elle comptait ses pas, dont l'écho ténu se mêlait à ceux des autres dans une rumeur régulière : ' _tac, tac, tac'_... et elle marchait, marchait, marchait.

Bilbo assistait, impuissant, à la dégradation de son état de santé. Comme il marchait juste derrière elle, il avait remarqué sa façon étrange de se mouvoir en se tenant les côtes. Sa démarche, habituellement souple et chaloupée, était désormais distraite et chancelante. Pendant un temps qui lui semblait une éternité, il n'osa pas intervenir. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on pointe du doigt ses faiblesses ; de ses propres mots, elle disait que ça lui « _courait sérieusement sur le popotin_ ».

Mais au bout du dixième trébuchement, il se dit qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas de voir passer le onzième sans avoir au moins _essayé_ de s'assurer de son état.

Alors, rassemblant tout son courage de Hobbit, il prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança :

« Ayrèn ? dit-il à mi-voix.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas réagi, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas parlé assez fort. Il répéta, un ton au-dessus :

— Ayrèn ?

Cette fois-ci, elle devait l'avoir entendu, car elle hésita une demi-seconde avant de poser le pied qu'elle venait de lever.

La voix de son amie lui parvint alors, très douce, mais aussi très faible et très lointaine :

— Oui, Bilbo ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Comment vont tes côtes ? dit-il, soucieux.

Elle attendit d'avoir encore avancé de quelques pas avant de répondre :

— J'ai mal quand je respire, mais sinon, ça va.

— D'accord.

Il était déjà un peu rassuré ; peut-être s'était-il trop inquiété.

— Thorin a dit que tu avais un peu de fièvre, ajouta-t-il. Ça va mieux ?

— Je crois.

— Et le reste ?

— Rien à signaler.

— Bien. Je suis soulagé. »

Et elle trébucha une onzième fois.

* * *

Ils étaient encore en train de marcher quand le fond de la crevasse commença à s'obscurcir. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le jour déclinait. Des phalènes descendues de la surface voletaient de-ci de-là, et la lumière devint très faible, la lune n'étant pas encore levée. Ayrèn n'était désormais plus seule à trébucher : tous les Nains avaient buté au moins une fois sur une pierre, car ils avaient du mal à voir où poser leurs pieds. Gandalf dut à nouveau éclairer la voie à suivre avec son bâton, mais comme le passage était devenu très étroit et sinueux, la lumière s'y diffusait mal.

Progressivement, le passage finit toutefois par s'élargir. Au détour d'un grand roc calcaire, ils arrivèrent au bord d'une corniche dont le pourtour tombait en à-pic sur une profonde vallée cintrée par de hautes montagnes boisées. Le crépuscule y avait déjà déployé ses couleurs érubescentes, mais ils y voyaient mieux que dans la crevasse.

Loin en dessous d'eux, ils pouvaient entendre la voix d'une eau qui, dans le fond, coulait en un rapide courant sur un lit de galets aux couleurs bariolées. Un parfum d'arbousiers embaumait l'air. De l'autre côté de l'eau, en aval, une myriade de lumières constellait le flanc de la montagne. Et, après force battements de paupières, elle leur apparut : c'était une cité de verre, de pierre blanche et de granit rose, qui se lovait harmonieusement contre les contreforts des cimes.

« Mes amis, s'étend sous vos yeux la Vallée d'Imladris ! s'enthousiasma Gandalf en désignant le panorama. Dans la Langue Commune, on la connait toutefois sous un autre nom.

Bilbo le devança, ébahi :

— Fondcombe (2).

— Exactement, acquiesça le Magicien. Ici se trouve la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux. »

Une rumeur de murmures admiratifs se répandit parmi les membres de la Compagnie, tandis qu'Ayrèn, qui avait la désagréable sensation de se faire aspirer par le vide, s'appuya encore plus lourdement contre la paroi.

Thorin, quant à lui, ne se laissa pas ensorceler par la beauté du paysage car il savait qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une cité _elfique_. Et Mahal lui en fut témoin, il _abhorrait_ les Elfes.

L'air mauvais, il rejoignit Gandalf sur le bord de la falaise en piétinant du pied :

« C'était votre plan depuis le début ! dit-il en serrant les dents, le ton plein de reproches. Trouver refuge chez notre _ennemi_ !

— Vous n'avez nul ennemi ici, Thorin Écu-de-chêne, rétorqua Gandalf. Le seul fiel dans cette Vallée est celui que vous apportez avec vous.

Décelant une réprimande dans les mots du Magicien, Thorin se sentit piqué au vif et s'emporta d'autant plus :

— Vous croyez que les _Elfes_ encourageront notre Quête ? Ils voudront nous en détourner !

— Certes, mais il nous faut des réponses à nos questions, raisonna le Magicien. Vous êtes en possession d'une carte qu'aucun de nous n'est capable de lire ; or, le Seigneur de Fondcombe a les compétences pour nous aider. Ne gâchez pas cette chance d'en savoir plus sur votre Quête ! »

Sur ces mots, Thorin écarquilla les yeux, puis détourna le regard. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais n'en était pas moins contrarié.

Sentant que la conversation tournait à son avantage, Gandalf ajouta :

« Pour réussir, nous devrons faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler _moi_.

— Fort bien Gandalf, à votre guise, lâcha Thorin après quelques instants de réflexion. Mais si une paire d'oreilles pointues se mêle de trop près de nos affaires à mon goût, nous partons sur-le-champ.

— Sur-le-champ ? répéta Gandalf, les sourcils froncés. Ne laisseriez-vous pas le temps à Ayrèn de récupérer de ses blessures ? »

Thorin fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand soudain, il réalisa la portée des mots du vieil homme. Il était si furieux et si fatigué qu'il en avait oublié qu'un membre de sa Compagnie était blessé.

Il jeta discrètement un regard par-dessus son épaule, et il la vit : adossée contre la paroi, haletante, la peau couverte de sueur. Les yeux de Dracà-cwellere regardaient dans le vague ; elle n'entendait plus que la moitié de ce qu'on lui disait, et n'avait plus la curiosité de demander à son interlocuteur de répéter pour en écouter l'autre. Le soigneur de la Compagnie, Óin, lui tenait le poignet pour mesurer son pouls, l'air inquiet. Quand il eut fini de compter, il grommela entre ses dents serrées un ' _C'est pas bon du tout, ça !_ ', et pesta d'avoir perdu ses remèdes au cours de la course-poursuite avec les Ouargues.

C'était désormais une évidence : Ayrèn était malade.

Le regard de Thorin s'assombrit brusquement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Magicien.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! dit Gandalf. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

* * *

**Abords de Fondcombe**

**Crépuscule**

Le chemin qui descendait de la corniche pour rejoindre Fondcombe était beaucoup plus long qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. L'unique sentier était marqué de pierres blanches, à demi recouvertes de mousse ou de bruyère. C'était une tâche très lente que de suivre la piste dans l'obscurité, même sous la conduite de Gandalf qui semblait connaître son chemin.

Le trajet fut si long et si lent qu'Ayrèn finit par atteindre un point de rupture. Elle n'était plus capable d'avancer sans soutien, et les Nains durent se relayer pour l'aider à marcher. Si elle avait eu la force de protester, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais elle était si affaiblie que cette idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la cité elfique, ils furent entourés d'arbres – des hêtres, des chênes et quelques épicéas –, et une agréable sensation de fraîcheur s'éleva de la nuit naissante. La dernière teinte verte s'était effacée de l'herbe quand ils finirent par arriver à une percée, située peu au-dessus des bords de la rivière.

Devant eux, de l'autre côté d'un pont étroit et sans parapet, s'élevait Fondcombe.

Ils traversèrent prudemment le pont. Il les mena sur une vaste place pavée de pierres grises, située au pied de grands escaliers qui s'incurvaient gracieusement entre les demeures. Des lanternes chatoyantes étaient savamment disposées à travers la ville, si bien qu'on pouvait en parcourir toutes les rues sans jamais être plongé dans le noir. Comme c'était l'heure du dîner, les allées étaient vides mais, dans les pavillons supérieurs, on pouvait entendre rire et chanter.

Et, de l'autre côté de la place, une longue silhouette, svelte et droite, les observait.

Un Elfe.

Son attitude était pacifique, en ce qu'il ne portait ni lame, ni armure, mais cela n'empêcha pas les Nains d'empoigner nerveusement leurs armes et de guetter la moindre flèche qui pouvait être pointée sur eux depuis l'une des innombrables fenêtres de la cité. Les Nains se méfiaient de beaucoup de choses, et encore plus des Elfes.

« Mithrandir (3) ! s'écria l'Elfe quand il reconnut l'homme sous le grand chapeau gris au milieu du groupe de Nains.

À l'appel de son nom elfique, Gandalf se fraya un passage parmi les Nains pour le rejoindre :

— Ah, Lindir !

Bilbo et Ayrèn n'avaient jamais vu d'Elfe ; mais si le Hobbit était très excité par cette première rencontre (de fait, il en bondissait sur place), Ayrèn y demeura complètement indifférente. Elle était apathique, de la sueur dégouttait du bout de son nez, et sa peau était parcourue de violents frémissements.

— Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen (4), dit Lindir.

Comme l'Elfe avait soudainement pris la parole en Sindarin, la langue des Elfes, de violentes rumeurs de protestation s'élevèrent parmi les Nains, qui y virent une provocation.

— Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond, poursuivit Gandalf en ignorant les chuchotements virulents des Nains.

— Mon Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.

— Pas ici ? Où est-il, dans ce cas ? » s'enquit le Magicien.

Le son d'une corne de brume retentit soudain dans toute la Vallée et fit tressaillir les Nains et le Hobbit. Si Ayrèn avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle aurait non seulement sursauté, mais elle aurait surtout reconnu ce son, car elle l'avait déjà entendu plus tôt dans la journée.

Aux échos de la corne de brume s'ajouta le grondement ténu de sabots dans le lointain. Cette sourde rumeur s'amplifia à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la cité, puis envahit complètement l'environnement sonore quand les sabots passèrent du sol meuble et tendre de l'orée de la forêt aux pierres qui pavaient Fondcombe. Dans une cacophonie de hennissements et de rudes cavalcades, un groupe de cavaliers Elfes surgit du pont, portant haut dans le vent de grandes torches et les bannières de Fondcombe. Leurs chevaux, de majestueuses montures blanches à l'allure racée, encerclèrent les Nains dans le carrousel infernal de leurs sabots.

« Ifridi bekâr (5) ! ordonna Thorin avec un rugissement guerrier. Et restez groupés ! »

Les Nains obéirent sur-le-champ et se rassemblèrent en un cercle ramassé autour d'Ayrèn. Elle sentit à peine la bousculade. Si elle était encore debout, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était enserrée de tous côtés par les corps trapus des Nains.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois autour d'eux, les cavaliers calmèrent leurs montures et relâchèrent leurs brides. L'un d'eux, un grand Elfe brun au port de tête auguste, se détacha du troupeau et s'avança vers Gandalf. Son visage était sévère et soupçonneux, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse à son tour le grand chapeau gris qui patientait aux côtés de Lindir.

« Gandalf ! entonna-t-il en posant pied à terre et confiant les rênes de son cheval à un autre cavalier.

— Seigneur Elrond, mellon nin ! Mo evinedh (6) ? répondit Gandalf d'un ton enjoué.

— Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant vedui (7), dit Elrond.

Il poursuivit en Langue Commune :

— Il est étonnant que des Orques s'aventurent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose, ou _quelqu'un_ , a dû les attirer jusque-là...

Il avait fini ses derniers mots avec un sourire entendu.

— Oh ! _Ça_ ? feignit Gandalf. C'était probablement... nous.

— Je m'en doutais, rit Elrond avec élégance. Rares sont ceux qui connaissent le passage sous les plaines qui conduit jusqu'à la Vallée…

— Votre intervention a été d'une grande aide, Seigneur. Ces Orques nous causaient quelques difficultés, vous en conviendrez !

— En effet. »

Ils échangèrent tous deux un rire complice, qui ne dura pas longtemps car Elrond avait déjà déporté son attention sur le groupe de Nains armés. Son regard s'arrêta un moment sur la tête blonde qui dépassait les autres d'un bon pied (8) ; à la vue de sa mine blafarde, son haut front se creusa, et ses minces sourcils se rejoignirent au-dessus de son nez. Il était sur le point de faire quérir un de ses soigneurs, quand un mouvement parmi les Nains l'interrompit : Thorin s'était extirpé de l'attroupement de Nains pour s'avancer vers Gandalf et Elrond.

Comme le groupe s'était légèrement desserré pour laisser passer leur chef, il ne maintenait presque plus Ayrèn, qui chancela une première fois. Elle agrippa l'épaule de Balin pour ne pas chuter.

« Eh, Tûnin Razak, ça va ? lui murmura-t-il.

— Oui, ça va, répondit-elle faiblement. Je suis juste... fatiguée. »

Plus en avant, Thorin avait rejoint le maître des lieux, dont le visage parfaitement lisse s'était paré d'un sourire poli.

« Bienvenue, Thorin, fils de Thráin ! s'enthousiasma Elrond en inclinant respectueusement la tête à son intention.

Le prince Nain se fit violence pour incliner subtilement la tête en retour.

— Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés, répondit-il froidement.

— Vous ressemblez à votre grand-père ! poursuivit Elrond en choisissant d'ignorer l'impolitesse du Nain. J'ai connu Thrór quand il régnait sous la Montagne.

— Vraiment ? Il n'a jamais parlé de vous. »

Lindir laissa échapper un hoquet indigné, et Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais le Seigneur Elrond ignora une nouvelle fois la rudesse du Nain. Il était un Être millénaire ; il se serait senti bien sot de s'offenser des écarts de conduite d'un mortel épuisé.

Il clama d'une voix forte :

« Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin (9) ! »

C'en était trop pour les Nains, qui ne supportaient plus d'entendre les Elfes parler dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. C'était au pire des railleries, au mieux de la provocation.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? Nous a-t-il insultés ? demanda Glóin en sortant du groupe, ce qui en desserra encore plus les rangs.

— Non, Maître Glóin, dit patiemment Gandalf. Il vous offre à manger et à boire.

— Ah ? Oh..., bafouilla Glóin. Eh bien, dans ce cas... c'est d'accord... »

Toute elfe fût-elle, cette invitation était fort alléchante, car ils étaient affamés et avaient depuis longtemps vidé leurs gourdes. Dès qu'Elrond les invita à le suivre vers les hauteurs d'un revers gracieux de la main, ils s'animèrent tous prestement. Leur attroupement se dispersa d'un coup.

Privée de son maintien, Ayrèn s'effondra à genoux dans un ' _paf !'_ sourd.

« AYRÈN ! hurla Bilbo en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Il lui saisit les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. La chaleur de son corps irradiait à travers ses vêtements, et elle suait à grosses gouttes.

— Valars tout-puissants, elle est brûlante de fièvre ! s'alarma le Hobbit.

— Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Kíli.

— C'est grave ? demanda Fíli. Elle est blanche comme un linge !

— Je ne sais pas trop..., répondit Bilbo d'une voix tremblante. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça.

— Son pouls était un peu irrégulier, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'elle était si faible, grommela le soigneur Óin. Elle a dû dissimuler son état. Quelle folie !

— De quoi souffre-t-elle, Maître Soigneur ? demanda le Hobbit.

— Je ne suis pas catégorique, mais je crains une infection au sang de Troll…, murmura sombrement Óin.

Bilbo serra ses petites mains sur les épaules de son amie, guettant toute réaction. Mais il ne put lui arracher qu'un soupir frissonnant.

— Ayrèn... Tu aurais dû me prévenir... »

À la vue de Dracà-cwellere si faible et si frêle, Thorin eut l'impression d'un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Il se fraya un passage parmi la foule abasourdie, écarta un peu rudement Bilbo pour prendre sa place, et posa un genou à terre devant elle. Puis, comme il l'avait fait après avoir échappé aux Ouargues, il releva les cheveux qui couvraient son front et y posa la paume de sa main. Il faillit la retirer par réflexe tant il était chaud. Sa fièvre avait considérablement empiré.

Elle fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, dire qu'elle n'allait pas si mal et qu'elle serait rapidement sur pieds ; mais elle était à bout de souffle, et elle ne parvint à produire qu'un faible son incompréhensible.

« Maître Écu-de-chêne, elle a besoin de soins ! » couina Bilbo derrière lui, au bord des larmes.

Thorin n'entendit pas le Hobbit lui parler. Toute son attention était tournée sur le visage tuméfié et moite de l'Humaine. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à elle. Elle semblait avoir gardé le silence tout ce temps sur son état pour ne pas ralentir la Compagnie. Malgré la situation, il se sentit bouleversé d'admiration pour cette guerrière si brave et si humble ; elle endurait l'adversité avec force et courage, et possédait un seuil de résistance à la douleur sans pareil chez les Hommes. À ses yeux, elle était indestructible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre... et pourtant.

Le cœur lourd, il retira lentement sa main de son front ardent, et caressa chastement sa joue, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas (10).

« Ayrèn ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? murmura-t-il, guettant sa réaction.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

Malgré la solennité de l'instant, elle n'eut pas la force de lui répondre, et parvint tout juste à incliner la tête pour reposer sa lourde tête sur cette paume fraîche posée sur elle.

— Óin ! interpella Thorin sans la quitter des yeux, très troublé par sa réaction. Trouve ce qu'il faut et occupe-toi d'elle.

— D'accord, d'accord..., répondit le soigneur, las de toutes ces déconvenues.

— Je compte sur toi. »

La voix d'Elrond les prit par surprise :

« Non. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Laissez plutôt nos soigneurs s'occuper d'elle.

En un trait de temps, Thorin bondit sur ses pieds et fit volte-face, se plaçant en écran devant elle. Il fut surpris de se trouver presque nez-à-nez avec le Seigneur de Fondcombe et Gandalf, qui s'étaient approchés d'eux sans un bruit.

Mais il reprit vite contenance, et poussa un grondement furieux :

— Il n'en est pas question !

L'instinct protecteur du Nain saisit le grand Elfe, et pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la Compagnie, il fut décontenancé :

— Thorin, vous êtes épuisé, tout comme vos compagnons. Nos soigneurs s'occuperont d'elle comme de l'une des nôtres.

— Et c'est censé me _rassurer_ ? cracha Thorin avec virulence.

— Cela devrait. Mithrandir est un noble ami des Sages-Elfes, et ce depuis des temps qui vous sont si éloignés qu'ils relèvent pour vous de la légende... Et les amis de Mithrandir sont aussi les nôtres.

— Dites ce que vous voulez…, gronda Thorin. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous !

— Tant qu'Ayrèn est dans cet état, Bilbo est le seul ici qui soit légitime à prendre une décision ! dit Gandalf, son visage plissé dans une mine courroucée. Et je pense qu'il sera d'accord avec moi. Qu'en dites-vous, mon cher Bilbo ? »

Bilbo fut si surpris par l'intervention du Magicien qu'il en avala sa salive de travers, et s'agita d'une forte quinte de toux. L'assemblée naine retint sa respiration, ahurie, les yeux rivés sur le Hobbit. Thorin le fixait d'un air inquisiteur, vexé d'avoir été ainsi dépossédé de son autorité.

Quand il eût retrouvé son souffle, Bilbo déglutit nerveusement, puis balbutia :

« Je... je dis ça en toute objectivité, sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit... mais je préfèrerai qu'Óin se repose avec les autres et que les Elfes prennent soin d'Ayrèn.

Thorin éclata, hors de lui, le visage cramoisi de colère :

— De quel droit !?

— Non, _vous_ , de quel droit ? cria Bilbo, les yeux brillants.

— Comment osez-vous ? vociféra Thorin, écrasant le Hobbit d'un regard furieux.

Mais Bilbo, le cœur gonflé d'un courage qu'il ignorait posséder, ne se laissa pas impressionner :

— Je suis ce qu'Ayrèn a de plus proche d'une famille ici, et c'est moi qui prendrai les décisions qui s'imposent. Il est hors de question qu'elle meure à cause d'une vieille querelle qui ne regarde que vous ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont fait les Elfes pour qu'ils vous hérissent à ce point, mais par pitié, regardez-la !

— Je ne... !

— Regardez-la ! »

Et Thorin la regarda.

La peau du cou de la femme des Hommes était si blanche et si fine qu'il pouvait voir ses veines palpiter sous sa peau. Ses yeux étaient ternes, ses lèvres sèches, et sa bouche était bée, comme si elle peinait à trouver de l'oxygène dans l'air. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était cette sueur qui perlait par tous les pores de sa peau, et qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de couler.

Le cœur de Thorin se serra, et sa respiration s'alourdit d'un coup. Quelle que fût cette étrange maladie, elle était en train de la tuer.

Il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de la garder à l'écart des Elfes.

« Très bien, finit-il par grogner, à contrecœur. Si c'est ce que veut le _Hobbit._

— Sage décision, fit remarquer le Seigneur Elrond. Je vais demander à nos soigneurs de la conduire au dispensaire.

— Humf ! »

Non loin de là, les Nains n'en revenaient toujours pas que le petit Hobbit, si timide et si discret, ait tenu tête à leur chef.

« Je n'aurais _jamais_ osé, murmura Kíli.

— Moi non plus ! » confirma Fíli.

* * *

Quand les soigneurs Elfes vinrent chercher Ayrèn pour la conduire au pavillon des soins, Thorin et Dwalin insistèrent pour la porter jusque là-bas. Comme elle s'était évanouie dans leurs bras, ils pressèrent instinctivement le pas. Aussitôt arrivés sur le palier du dispensaire, les soigneurs leur en interdirent l'accès, en ce qu'ils étaient sales et couverts d'immondices. Les deux Nains furent alors contraints de les laisser emporter avec eux le corps inanimé de Dracà-cwellere. Et ' _clac !'_ , la porte se referma sur leur nez. Ils restèrent longtemps sur son seuil à pester et maugréer contre ces Elfes hautains et collets-montés, avant de rejoindre à contrecœur le reste de la Compagnie au dîner qui avait été préparé à leur intention.

Invités à la table du Seigneur Elrond, Gandalf et Thorin apprirent que les deux épées qu'ils avaient trouvées dans l'antre des Trolls n'étaient autres que les épées-sœurs de Gondolin : Glamdring et Orcrist, respectivement surnommées le Marteau à ennemis et le Fendoir à Gobelins. Deux lames d'une valeur inestimable et capables de grands desseins, d'après leur hôte.

Mais Thorin ne parvint nullement à s'en réjouir, et ne put rien avaler de tout le repas. Il était absolument furieux - contre le Hobbit, contre Gandalf, contre les Elfes, et contre lui-même, aussi. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses en arriver là ?

Bilbo, quant à lui, passa la nuit à s'agiter, incapable de trouver le sommeil, se demandant comment se portait Ayrèn et si les soigneurs allaient réussir à la guérir. Qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir entraînée dans cette maudite aventure !

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Mais pas de simples soupirs ' _pfff !_ '. Plutôt des ' _grumpf !_ ', des ' _argh !_ ', des ' _quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?_ ', et des ' _j'ai faim !_ ', pour ne citer que ceux-là ;

(2) « Les Elfes peuvent redouter le Seigneur Ténébreux et fuir devant lui, mais jamais plus ils ne l'écouteront ni ne le serviront. Et ici à Fondcombe, vivent encore certains de ses principaux ennemis: les Sages-Elfes, seigneurs des Eldar d'au-delà des mers les plus lointaines. »

Extrait de : J.R. R. Tolkien, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Livre 2, Chap. 1_

(3) « Pèlerin gris », en Sindarin. Mithrandir est le nom que les Elfes et les Dúnedain du Gondor donnent à Gandalf ;

(4) « Nous savions que vous ne tarderiez pas à arriver », en Sindarin ;

(5) « Dégainez vos armes ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(6) « Mon ami ! Où étiez-vous passé ? », en Sindarin ;

(7) « Nous avons chassé un groupe d'Orques qui venait du Sud. Nous en avons tué un bon nombre près du Passage Caché. », en Sindarin ;

(8) Un pied équivaut à environ 30 centimètres ;

(9) « Allumez les feux. Apportez du vin. Nous devons nourrir nos invités. », en Sindarin ;

(10) Les Nains, qui ne lui connaissaient pas cette douceur non plus, ont détourné les yeux. En soi, ce n'était qu'une simple main sur une joue, mais cela suffit à les troubler. _Voir à ce titre la note 8, chap. 13_ _._


	17. Convalescence en eaux troubles

**Précédemment**

_Invités à la table du Seigneur Elrond, Gandalf et Thorin apprirent que les deux épées qu'ils avaient trouvées dans l'antre des Trolls n'étaient autres que les épées-sœurs de Gondolin : Glamdring et Orcrist, respectivement surnommées le Marteau à ennemis et le Fendoir à Gobelins. Deux lames d'une valeur inestimable et capables de grands desseins, d'après leur hôte._

_Mais Thorin ne parvint nullement à s'en réjouir, et ne put rien avaler de tout le repas. Il était absolument furieux - contre le Hobbit, contre Gandalf, contre les Elfes, et contre lui-même, aussi. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses en arriver là ?_

_Bilbo, quant à lui, passa la nuit à s'agiter, incapable de trouver le sommeil, se demandant comment se portait Ayrèn et si les soigneurs allaient réussir à la guérir. Qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir entraînée dans cette maudite aventure !_

* * *

**?**

La première chose qu'Ayrèn vit en rouvrant les yeux, c'étaient de grands voiles blancs qui ondulaient doucement au-dessus d'elle. Elle entendait le clapotis régulier de l'eau, sur sa gauche. Elle était allongée sur la chose la plus douce qu'elle n'avait jamais touchée - et pourtant, elle avait vécu dix ans auprès des Hobbits, elle n'avait pas peur de dire qu'elle s'y connaissait en confort. Sans surprise, une douleur sourde irradiait dans sa nuque, ses épaules et ses côtes. Elle ne bougeait pas ; elle craignait que, si elle s'agitait, ce serait encore pire. Confuse, elle mit plusieurs secondes à distinguer clairement les contours de l'endroit où elle se trouvait : une porte, un guéridon, le plafond...

Elle n'avait qu'un seul souvenir de son arrivée dans cette pièce, une seule image : une barbe noire, courte et bien taillée, et, associée à cette image, la sensation d'être bercée, qui signifiait qu'elle avait été portée.

À mesure qu'elle recouvrait ses sensations, le bruit de l'eau devint plus clair. Elle tourna la tête dans une grimace pour le localiser.

À tout juste quelques pieds de distance, une silhouette féminine se lavait les mains dans une bassine en argent. Du sang rougissait l'eau en coulant de ses doigts longs et graciles. Sa beauté était irréelle, ses longs cheveux d'un beau noir de geai, et surtout, elle était grande, très grande. Elle frottait ses mains entre elles d'un air tranquille, puis elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. L'ondulation provoquée par le souffle laissa entrapercevoir ses oreilles ; de bien belles oreilles, pointues à leurs extrémités.

Une Elfe.

Le cœur d'Ayrèn se mit à s'emballer ; c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait une Elfe (1).

Celle-ci avait dû sentir son regard troublé posé sur elle, car elle tourna subitement sa tête en direction d'Ayrèn.

Quand elle constata qu'elle était réveillée, son visage s'illumina :

« Amlug Dagnir (2) ! Vous êtes réveillée. Fort bien, me voilà rassurée !

L'Elfe vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se pencha vers elle pour rafraîchir son front avec une serviette humide.

— Vous nous avez fait peur, avec cette vilaine fièvre. Elle n'a commencé à descendre que la nuit dernière !

— Fièvre ? croassa Ayrèn, avec difficulté. Comment ça de la fièvre... ? »

Et soudain, elle se souvint. Maintenant qu'elle était mieux éveillée, quelques brides d'événements lui revinrent en mémoire : le combat avec des Trolls, ses blessures, la course-poursuite avec des Ouargues, une paume fraîche sur son front brûlant, le long chemin sous le tunnel... Après ça, ses souvenirs étaient encore nimbés de ténèbres.

« Oh, _cette_ fièvre, réalisa-t-elle.

— Vous avez fait une septicémie, aggravée par le sang de Troll, expliqua l'Elfe en hochant la tête. Une très grave infection. La fièvre est montée très haut. Je viens tout juste de retirer vos derniers pansements. Vous saignez encore un peu de l'épaule, mais rien de bien alarmant. Vous avez eu de la chance que vos amis vous aient amenée ici à temps.

— Ici ? Comment ça, ici ? Où sommes-nous ?

— Oh, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? s'inquiéta l'Être elfique.

— Non. »

Soucieuse, l'Elfe ajusta sa position et se pencha plus en avant pour prendre sa température sur son front ; ses doigts étaient d'une douceur éthérée, aussi gracile qu'une plume qu'on aurait effleurée sur sa peau. Elle eut une mimique confuse. L'Humaine n'avait plus aucune fièvre. Elle devait souffrir d'une légère amnésie.

Ses traits se détendirent aussitôt qu'elle retira sa main :

« Vous êtes à Fondcombe, dans la Vallée d'Imladris.

Ayrèn écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Elle se dit qu'elle était encore en train de délirer. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Que diable faisait-elle dans une cité elfique ?

— Cela fait parfois cet effet-là aux Humains, oui..., rit doucement l'Elfe.

— Que... comment ? balbutia Ayrèn, incrédule.

— Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

— N… non..., bredouilla-t-elle.

— Vous et vos amis êtes arrivés par le Passage Caché, qui traverse les plaines orientales du Rhudaur. Vous vous êtes évanouie en arrivant à Imladris, il y a six jours.

— _Six_ jours ? » hoqueta Ayrèn, un peu saisie.

L'Elfe se contenta de lui répondre d'un hochement de tête, et recommença à lui rafraîchir le visage avec un linge mouillé.

« Où sont-ils ? finit par demander Ayrèn, encore un peu perdue.

— Qui ça ?

— Bilbo, la Compagnie, Gandalf ?

— Oh. Toujours un peu partout à la fois, ils ne tiennent pas en place. (Elle se leva, et jeta le linge dans la bassine en argent.) Je vais vous conduire aux bains et vous y apporter quelque chose à manger. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

Ayrèn tenta de protester :

— Je ne suis pas sûre de…

Mais l'Elfe la devança :

— Ce sont des sources chaudes. Ces eaux sont sacrées pour les Sages-Elfes. Elles vous aideront à vous remettre.

Fatiguée, Ayrèn soupira :

— D'accord, mais... Mais je veux voir Bilbo.

— Plus tard, je vous le promets. Il est probablement avec père, pour le moment. (L'Elfe se dirigea vers une commode en bois clair, et en sortit une grande serviette.) Il passe beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. Il a l'air d'apprécier nos manières et nos maisons.

— … votre père ? répéta Ayrèn, encore un peu confuse.

— Ah, j'oubliais que vous n'avez aucun souvenir de votre arrivée ici, dit l'Elfe avec regret. Mon père est le Maître de ces lieux : le Seigneur Elrond. Quant à moi, je me prénomme Arwen. (Elle inclina la tête avec grâce pour la saluer.) Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, Amlug Dagnir.

— De même… » murmura Ayrèn.

Elle eut du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations. À la douleur physique s'ajoutait une cacophonie d'une grande confusion dans son esprit.

Arwen déposa doucement la serviette au pied du lit, puis retourna s'asseoir aux côtés d'Ayrèn.

Elle dit avec bonté :

« Les Sages-Elfes de cette Vallée ont grand respect pour vous. Ne soyez pas effrayée, nous vous traiterons avec tous les égards.

— Je vous en remercie, Dame Arwen, répondit Ayrèn en s'efforçant de paraître moins sonnée. Mais je serai plus rassurée quand j'aurai vu Bilbo.

— Je comprends. Dans ce cas, ne tardons pas davantage. (Elle se leva avec une lenteur étudiée.) Permettez-moi de quérir quelques personnes qui nous accompagneront aux bains, et je tâcherai de prévenir votre ami de votre réveil. »

* * *

**Lieu désormais déterminé : Fondcombe**

**Début d'après-midi**

Deux femmes Elfes vinrent aider Ayrèn à se déshabiller. À sa grande surprise, ses côtes la faisaient bien moins souffrir, et elle pouvait de nouveau marcher sans y être assistée. Et surtout, elle avait arrêté de suer, ce qui était plutôt réconfortant. Quand elle fut complètement nue, elle s'avança doucement vers le grand miroir érigé au fond du dispensaire et s'y observa avec curiosité. Elle avait bien maigri, en peu de temps. Les longues marches forcées et les repas frugaux avaient effacé toutes traces de ces dix années passées à se prélasser dans la Comté ; les muscles de ses jambes étaient saillants, sa taille ferme, et ses joues avaient perdu leur aspect bombé. Les hématomes qui maculaient ses côtes et sa poitrine avaient tourné dans une étrange nuance de jaune et de brun, et son visage avait complètement désenflé. Quoiqu'aient utilisé ces soigneurs, c'était efficace.

Avec une grâce dont seules les femmes Elfes avaient le secret, elles l'enveloppèrent dans une immense serviette duveteuse, et la conduisirent aux grands bains d'Imladris, tout en haut de la cité, sur les contreforts de la montagne.

En passant le grand porche qui menait aux bains, Ayrèn s'immobilisa de stupéfaction. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

Sous ses yeux s'étendait une immense étendue d'eau à ciel ouvert, d'au moins quatre-vingt pieds de long et cinquante de large (3). Une fine couche de vapeur flottait langoureusement, comme un voile vaporeux, au-dessus des eaux chaudes et pures. Tout autour, les Elfes avaient aménagé les rebords avec de grandes dalles en ardoise et en grès et, de çà de là, de petits escaliers de tomettes grises s'enfonçaient dans l'eau noire. De l'autre côté de la source, de grands érables se courbaient au-dessus de l'eau, offrant une zone d'ombre bienvenue en cette chaude après-midi de juin.

Les deux femmes Elfes qui l'accompagnaient ne laissèrent guère le temps à Ayrèn d'admirer les lieux. Elles la conduisirent à l'ombre des érables, lui retirèrent sa serviette en riant élégamment, et l'invitèrent à entrer dans l'eau. En temps normal, Ayrèn aurait vivement protesté, mais elle était encore très fatiguée et ne trouva nulle part la force de s'opposer aux Elfes. Alors, encouragée par leurs éclats de rires cristallins, elle s'enfonça rapidement dans l'eau sombre.

Les flots étaient brûlants, à tel point qu'elle dût ralentir sa progression. Le clapotis de l'eau contre ses cuisses apaisa progressivement les muscles endoloris de ses jambes, faisant rougeoyer sa peau. Puis, rassemblant son courage, Ayrèn s'immergea jusqu'au cou. Une onde de douceur et de bien-être gravit son échine jusqu'à sa nuque, lui coupant le souffle.

Ce bain était une bénédiction des Valars.

Elle avait bien fait de ne pas protester.

* * *

Ayrèn passa une partie de l'après-midi au bord de l'eau, sans déjeuner ou presque ; chaque fois qu'elle demandait à voir Bilbo ou la Compagnie, on lui répondait qu'ils étaient occupés ailleurs, et qu'elle les verrait au dîner. Trois dames Elfes, dont Arwen, restèrent avec elle pendant une bonne heure. Elles lui parlèrent de la beauté du jardin et des préparatifs de la prochaine fête des astres de l'été. L'une d'elle, Elennwë, était originaire des Terres Immortelles, qu'elle décrivit avec passion. Elle raconta aussi à Ayrèn plusieurs légendes d'Imladris, et fit allusion aux problèmes passés qu'ils avaient rencontrés avec les Nains. Elles se déclarèrent toutes enchantées de voir ces querelles bientôt terminées grâce au Seigneur Elrond, et affirmèrent qu'il se réjouissait de pouvoir apporter son aide aux Nains.

Ne sachant que répondre, et soupçonnant que la bonté des Elfes n'était due qu'à la présence de Gandalf parmi eux, Ayrèn se réfugia dans un mutisme affecté. Elles prirent son comportement pour une grande fatigue, due au combat de son corps contre l'infection ; elles ne lui en tinrent donc pas rigueur, et redoublèrent d'efforts pour la faire sourire... Sans succès.

Puis, plus bas dans la cité, elle aperçut soudain Thorin, qui traversait une grande allée en direction d'un immense pavillon érigé aux abords d'un à-pic rocheux. Balin, Gandalf et Bilbo l'accompagnaient. Ils avaient tous l'air assez ennuyés.

Les Elfes se turent sur-le-champ, et interrogèrent du regard Ayrèn, qui esquiva la question :

« Je crois que je préfère rentrer. J'en ai assez de cet endroit.

— Je vais démêler vos cheveux et vous masser les tempes, cela vous apaisera ! proposa Elennwë d'un ton plein de sollicitude.

— Non ! répondit-elle, un peu plus violemment que ce qu'elle escomptait.

— Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner jusqu'au dispensaire, Amlug Dagnir !

— Non, ça ira. J'ai bien retenu le chemin.

— Vous ne devriez pas vous surmener, s'inquiéta Arwen. Les vapeurs de la source sont excellentes pour la santé des malades. Restez encore quelques temps.

— Non merci, Dame Arwen. Je me sens déjà bien mieux, je ne tiens pas rester davantage. Avez-vous prévenu Bilbo de mon réveil ?

— Oui, peu avant notre arrivée ici. Seulement, il était encore occupé avec votre chef et Mithrandir. Il a dit qu'il viendrait vous voir au dispensaire sous peu.

— ... Mon chef ? répéta Ayrèn sans comprendre.

— Le Nain Thorin, précisa Arwen.

— Ah oui. Mon _chef,_ reprit Ayrèn avec ironie. Eh bien, si vous me le permettez, je m'en vais. Tout aussi agréables que soient ces bains, j'en ai assez de m'y tourner les pouces. »

Elle se redressa et ajusta sa serviette au-dessus de sa poitrine quand, soudain, il y eut un bruit.

Ayrèn se raidit et tendit l'oreille.

Des éclats de voix s'élevaient non loin des bains, dans une cacophonie confuse de rires et de cris enjoués. Aussitôt, le tumulte cadencé de pieds qui piétinent le sol résonna en échos au-dessus de l'eau.

Une vive clameur joyeuse surpassa toutes les autres voix :

« Du bekâr ! Le dernier à l'eau devra manger du lembas pendant un mois (4) !

— Ah, non ! Tu vas voir, toi ! »

Ayrèn et les Elfes eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que quatre Nains en sous-vêtements - Bombur, Fíli, Kíli et Ori - surgirent précipitamment de l'entrée des bains. Ils sautèrent en même temps dans l'eau en faisant de grandes éclaboussures. Une vague déferla et s'écrasa avec fracas à l'autre bout du bassin, où les femmes se trouvaient. Elles étaient maintenant trempées jusqu'aux os. De l'eau dégoulinait de leurs cheveux et de leurs cils sur leurs visages. Les Immortelles semblaient furieuses, elles poussaient de vifs cris de protestation. Ayrèn, au contraire, eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son amusement : ses yeux s'étaient plissés sous la force de son sourire.

D'autres Nains, complètement habillés cette fois-ci, arrivèrent à leur tour, les bras chargés de vêtements (5). Bilbo, Thorin et Balin, qu'Ayrèn avait vus quelques minutes plus tôt en bas de la cité, n'étaient pas avec eux.

« Dépêchez-vous, ou vous mangerez aussi ma part de salade... Oh ! Mahal tout-puissant ! Tûnin Razak ! » cria soudainement Kíli, quand il la vit assise de l'autre côté de l'eau.

À peine eurent-ils entendu le mot « Tûnin _»_ que tous les Nains se figèrent sur place. Ayrèn retint un rire et se racla exagérément la gorge avec un ' _aherm !'_.

Les visages des Nains rougirent violemment, et ils se mirent tous à balbutier maladroitement quelques mots d'excuses :

« Nous aurions dû vérifier qu'il y avait quelqu'un..., grommela Kíli.

— Oh, Tûnin Razak, pardon ! s'enquit ensuite Fíli, dont la tête dépassait tout juste de l'eau. Nous ignorions que... Enfin que... (Il préféra changer de sujet.) Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez remise.

— Disons que j'allais merveilleusement bien il y a une trentaine de secondes, répondit-elle d'un ton taquin. Là, je ne saurais dire.

— Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! geignit Elennwë. Il y a de l'eau partout !

— Oh, l'eau, ça sèche ! répondit nonchalamment Bofur, en jetant les vêtements qu'il avait dans les bras sur une dalle d'ardoise.

— Et regardez dans quel état vous avez mis Amlug Dagnir !

— Qui ça ? demanda Ori.

— Dame Ayrèn ! gronda Elennwë en se pinçant l'arête du nez, sentant l'exaspération la gagner.

— Ah ! Oh..., réalisa-t-il. Pardon, Tûnin Razak.

— Je survivrai, ironisa Ayrèn en essorant ses cheveux. Continuez, Maîtres Nains. Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre une si joyeuse baignade.

— Mais, Amlug Dagnir... ! protestèrent les Elfes.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, coupa Ayrèn. L'eau, ça _sèche_.

Dire que les Elfes ne furent pas ravies de sa réponse était un doux euphémisme.

— Comme il vous plaira, ma Dame... »

* * *

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps aux Nains pour s'habituer à la présence d'Ayrèn et des Elfes, et bientôt, ils furent tous à l'eau. Les plus âgés se détendaient au bord et discutaient paisiblement entre eux, et les plus jeunes (ou les plus enthousiastes) s'amusaient gaiement au milieu.

Comme elle s'était sentie très heureuse de les revoir - elle se demandait bien pourquoi -, Ayrèn s'était poliment excusée auprès des Elfes et était retournée dans l'eau pour rejoindre les Nains qui barbotaient au bord. Elle se joignit jovialement à leur conversation, ravie d'entendre parler d'autre chose que de fêtes des étoiles et d'arc-en-ciel de printemps (6).

Cette soudaine camaraderie de la part de Dracà-cwellere avait d'abord fort surpris les Nains ; ils étaient habitués à sa froideur et sa fermeté. Mais ils l'intégrèrent volontiers à leurs discussions, enchantés de la voir en si bonne santé. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Dwalin, Glóin et elle débattent avec passion de la meilleure façon d'affûter sa lame, et chacun y allait de son petit conseil sur le mouvement le plus efficace pour esquiver le coup de masse d'un Orque (roulade avant, parer avec un marteau, utiliser un Gobelin comme bouclier...). Elle demanda à Bofur s'il avait vu Bilbo, et s'il savait où il se trouvait ; celui-ci haussa les épaules en disant qu'il était occupé ailleurs, et qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Cette réponse ne l'inquiéta que davantage, mais son souci fut vite rattrapé par la bonne humeur qui irradiait des Nains à ce moment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, leurs éclats de rire n'avaient pas diminué. Ils étaient tous conscients que leur séjour à Imladris était un luxe inespéré dans leur long voyage vers Erebor, et ne se privèrent pas d'en profiter.

Puis, soudain, il y eut un éclat de voix :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? On vous entend d'en bas ! »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'entrée des bains, de laquelle surgirent Thorin, Balin et Bilbo. Et, comme les autres Nains avant eux, ils se figèrent sur place quand ils aperçurent la petite tête blonde d'Ayrèn dépasser de l'eau, entre celles de Dwalin et de Glóin.

Bilbo fut le premier à réagir :

« Ayrèn ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se jeta à l'eau tout habillé, et se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras :

— Mais regarde-toi, tu es superbe !

— Disons qu'on a vu pire ! dit-elle en l'enlaçant à son tour. Comment vas-tu, Bilbo ?

— Mieux, beaucoup mieux, maintenant que tu es réveillée !

— Où étais-tu, tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle.

— Nous étions avec le Seigneur Elrond, répondit-il. La conversation a assez vite tourné au vinaigre, pour ne rien te cacher, et... (Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.) Mais je ne veux pas t'embarrasser avec cela pour le moment. Nous en discuterons plus tard... Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

— Comme tu le vois, nous nous baignons ! dit-elle avec une évidente gaité.

— Je vois cela, en effet ! (Il eut un sourire radieux.) Comme je suis heureux de te voir en si belle santé ! »

Et ils s'étreignirent plus fort encore, submergés par l'émotion. Les grands yeux bleus de Bilbo étaient à deux doigts d'inonder son visage de larmes, et ceux d'Ayrèn s'étaient illuminés de joie. Comme elle aimait ce petit Hobbit ! Puis, leurs épaules agitées d'un rire complice, ils joignirent leurs fronts et frottèrent leurs nez l'un contre l'autre en s'échangeant quelques mots rassurants en Lossoth (7).

Dwalin et Bofur, qui se trouvaient juste à côté d'eux, avaient subitement regardé ailleurs d'un air faussement distrait, et les autres s'étaient tous inconsciemment mis d'accord pour suivre du regard la même mouche voler. Thorin, quant à lui, ne sut que penser de l'étreinte des deux amis de la Comté. Il se sentait tiraillé entre le soulagement de voir l'Humaine en si bonne forme et un curieux pincement dans sa poitrine qui rendait douloureux le simple fait de respirer. Cette fois, il n'avait aucun Troll à blâmer sous la main, et il fut forcé de reconnaître que, quelque part, il éprouvait un semblant de jalousie. Cette seule admission lui fit comme un choc. Il maudit sa bêtise et sa naïveté. Il n'y avait aucune place dans sa vie pour ces chimères !

Quand Ayrèn et Bilbo desserrèrent enfin leur étreinte, Thorin s'approcha nerveusement du bord de l'eau où baignait le groupe de Nains plus âgés ; il y retira ses chaussures, releva son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, et s'assit sur les dalles d'ardoise pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau.

« Comment vas-tu, Ayrèn ? finit-il par demander, le regard rivé sur ses pieds qui battaient lentement l'eau sombre (8).

— Mieux, répondit-elle.

Comme elle avait failli tressaillir en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, elle fut incapable d'articuler autre chose (9).

— Bien, en conclut-il.

— Bien ! » répéta-t-elle, un peu raide.

Elle l'observa avec curiosité. Il était fort bien habillé, avec de beaux atours et de riches étoffes naines - des cadeaux du Seigneur Elrond, très certainement. Elle se surprit à regarder plus intensément son visage, son nez aquilin (totalement guéri, et toujours aussi grand, nota-t-elle), ses yeux fuyants, ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules carrées ; et quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa barbe noire, elle se souvint. C'était lui qui l'avait portée jusqu'au dispensaire, en serrant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Et il avait caressé sa joue.

Devant tout le monde.

Devant tout le monde !

Elle se sentit brusquement rougir. Choquée de sa propre réaction, elle immergea son visage dans l'eau jusque son nez, et souffla nerveusement quelques bulles par ses narines.

« Bilbo ! cria soudain Kíli du milieu du bassin. J'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour monter sur mes épaules et désarçonner Fíli ! Vous êtes petit et agile. Avec vous, la victoire est assurée !

— Euh, pardon ? balbutia Bilbo.

— Mais oui, allez ! Venez ! Vous allez voir, c'est extrêmement amusant !

— Je ne suis pas certain de...

— Allez, hop ! C'est parti ! »

Comme lorsqu'il se fut agi de monter à poney au début de leur quête, Bilbo n'eut pas vraiment le choix, car Kíli et Ori étaient déjà venus le saisir et l'entraîner vers le milieu de l'eau. Les vieux Nains y virent l'occasion s'adonner à quelques paris : ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour du bord et rejoignirent la joyeuse assemblée qui s'agitait plus loin. Quelques instants plus tard, de formidables duels remuaient l'eau de grands tourbillons exaltés, et même Bilbo s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Autour d'eux, les parieurs encourageaient leur duo préféré à force de cris et de rugissements victorieux. Balin, qui s'était trouvé une belle place à l'ombre non loin de là, comptait les gains et jouait les arbitres.

Thorin et Ayrèn, qui n'avaient pas bougé, observaient de loin l'enthousiasme de la Compagnie d'un œil bienveillant.

Du coin des yeux, ils virent également les trois dames Elfes hoqueter d'indignation et faire de petits signes compatissants à l'intention d'Ayrèn. Le fait qu'Amlug Dagnir puisse supporter les âneries naines était au-delà de leur compréhension.

« Ils me rendent mal à l'aise, dit soudainement Thorin.

— Qui ça ? demanda Ayrèn d'un air distrait.

— Les Elfes.

— Ah ! Un peu comme moi avec les Nains.

— Je te mets mal à l'aise ? s'enquit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre, ce qui rendit Thorin très nerveux (de fait, ses pieds battaient l'eau un peu plus rudement).

À l'issue d'un long silence, elle lança :

— Plus maintenant.

— Plus _maintenant_ ? répéta-t-il.

— Au tout début de ce voyage, tu me sortais par les trous de nez. Maintenant, ça va mieux.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, amusé par la métaphore de la femme des Hommes.

— Vraiment. Sans ton intervention et celle de Dwalin, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Cela vaut bien un peu de reconnaissance. »

Elle rejoignit doucement le bord de l'eau. Puis elle s'adossa à côté de Thorin, contre la margelle, en levant les bras et les déposant nonchalamment sur la bordure en ardoise. Puis, plus lentement encore, elle leva son menton à la recherche du bleu de son regard.

Ni la chasseresse du Grand Nord, ni le prince sous la Montagne n'osèrent parler quand ses yeux d'or et son regard céruléen, le feu et la glace, se rencontrèrent. Ils restèrent longtemps à se toiser, sourds aux éclats de rires qui résonnaient autour d'eux, et une charge tomba sur eux. Les insultes, les défis, les peurs, les jeux de regard impossibles qu'eux seuls partageaient... Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie, étaient devenus frères d'armes, et avaient enduré ensemble la peur de la mort et la fureur de vivre.

Ils sentaient une étrange attraction, mais ignoraient qu'elle était mutuelle. Ils prirent conscience que cette attirance finissait toujours par les rattraper, malgré toutes leurs différences, et qu'elle ne cessait jamais de croître. Ils étaient à la fois curieux et effrayés de voir jusqu'où cette étrange fascination pourrait les mener, s'ils avaient le malheur de s'y abandonner.

Ce trop-plein d'émotions contradictoires empourpra vivement leurs visages, mais ils furent incapables de détourner le regard.

« Quand reprenons-nous la route ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Dès que tu es rétablie, dit-il en lâchant un souffle.

Il avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration.

— Dans ce cas, ne traînons pas, dit Ayrèn. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

— Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la première fois que tu as sorti quelque chose comme ça, tu as failli mourir dévorée par des Ouargues, la raisonna-t-il. (Son front se creusa.) Et la seconde, c'est la fièvre qui a failli te tuer.

— Oh, merci, j'avais justement besoin de repenser à ça..., grommela-t-elle.

— Je ne te fais pas confiance pour évaluer ton état de santé, voilà tout. Tu as déjà prouvé à deux reprises que tu es complètement inconsciente.

— Inconsciente ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

— Ou complètement folle, si tu préfères. Dire que tu as couru presque deux lieues avec cinq côtes cassées, quand les Ouargues étaient à nos trousses...

Il se rembrunit :

— Tu aurais pu mourir.

— J'ai fait ça pour vous sauver la vie, à tous ! se justifia-t-elle, irritée.

— Tu sous-estimes notre force. Nous aurions pu te protéger, comme tu l'as fait pour nous face aux Trolls.

— Ma décision était la plus rationnelle.

— Certes, mais aussi la moins acceptable ! dit-il en secouant la tête pour manifester son désaccord. Je compte bien arriver à la Montagne avec tous les membres de cette Compagnie _vivants_. Je comprends ton point de vue, mais je le réprouve grandement. C'était la dernière fois que tu te mettais sciemment en danger pour nous protéger. Je t'interdis de recommencer.

— Tu... m'interdis ? reprit-elle d'une voix glacée.

— Oui.

— Personne ne me donne d'ordres.

— Et pourtant il te faudra t'y faire, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton calme.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça ! dit-elle, colère gagnant.

— Il n'y a pas de place dans cette Compagnie pour un électron libre. Il va falloir que tu le comprennes, tôt ou tard.

— Humf ! »

Ayrèn détourna les yeux à ce moment et se laissa aller à quelques grognements irrités.

Cette réaction amusa beaucoup le prince Nain, qui ajouta en badinant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous arriverons à nous entendre ! Je te demande juste de respecter mes décisions quant à la Compagnie et au déroulement de ce voyage.

Il se racla la gorge et devint plus sérieux :

— Pour le reste, tu peux faire comme bon te semble. Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité.

— Un pied d'égalité ? répéta-t-elle, intriguée. Cela me surprend de ta part.

— Je te respecte beaucoup, Ayrèn. Ne doute jamais de cela.

Cette annonce étonna grandement Ayrèn, qui se mit à bégayer :

— Je... Eh bien, je...

Elle buta encore plusieurs fois avant de dire :

— Je te respecte aussi, Thorin.

À cette réponse balbutiante, le Nain eut un sourire imperceptible :

— Me voilà rassuré.

— Tant mieux. »

La respiration d'Ayrèn était lourde, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Qui avait remplacé son âme de guerrière par celle d'une enfant ? L'intensité de cet échange avec Thorin l'avait complètement déstabilisée, et elle haïssait cet effet abscons qu'il avait sur elle. Se maudissant pour ce moment de faiblesse, et priant ses ancêtres de la pardonner de sa sottise, elle se gifla mentalement plusieurs fois en espérant que ça lui remettrait les idées en place. ' _Ie daqatulakan, lakan, lakan !_ (10)'

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, tout à l'heure ? poursuivit Thorin, qui avait apparemment retrouvé son souffle.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant ses esprits.

Il était bien trop fier pour répondre, et ajusta nerveusement sa position sur le rebord. Il n'avait même pas souhaité aborder le sujet, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seuls.

— Ah, le kunik, avec Bilbo ? devina-t-elle enfin.

— Le _kunik_..., répéta-t-il, écorchant quelque peu le mot Lossoth de son fort accent Khuzdûl.

— C'est un geste d'affection de chez moi, en Forodwaith, expliqua-t-elle. Cela sert aussi à se dire bonjour, selon les cas.

— Vous ne devriez pas faire ça en public. C'est franchement... inconvenant.

Ayrèn haussa les épaules :

— Pour toi peut-être. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus normal que de partager un kunik avec un proche.

Il osa demander :

— Et vous êtes proches à quel point ?

— Qui, Bilbo et moi ? Tu as de ces questions. »

Soudain, un grand fracas de hurlements victorieux retentit dans tout Fondcombe : Kíli et Bilbo avaient réussi à désarçonner Fíli de Bombur, après un combat sans pitié, ponctué de subtiles tentatives de triche et de protestations enthousiastes. Le Hobbit leva les bras en l'air en poussant un cri de joie. À la vue de son ami qui rayonnait si fort de bonheur, le visage d'Ayrèn s'éclaira : ses yeux d'ocre et de feu pétillaient d'une lueur pareille au soleil, et un large sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que Bilbo pour la faire sourire comme ça.

Et cette exclusive affection que vouait l'Humaine à ce petit Hobbit, Thorin ne la comprenait pas ; pis, il _l'enviait._

« C'est mon ami le plus cher, finit-elle par répondre. J'ai juré de donner ma vie pour le protéger.

— Je vois. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton très raide, et comme il avait senti de loin l'irritation le gagner, il bondit brusquement sur ses pieds et s'en alla sans autre cérémonie.

Décontenancée par ce départ soudain, Ayrèn le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sous le porche des bains. Il était parti si précipitamment qu'il en avait oublié ses bottes au bord de l'eau.

« Je ne comprendrai _jamais_ les Nains... » pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Du moins, le croyait-elle ;

(2) « Tueuse de dragons », en Sindarin. À ce stade, Ayrèn est gratifiée de nombreux surnoms parmi les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu : Dracà-cwellere parmi les Hommes, Tûnin Razak parmi les Nains, et Amlug Dagnir parmi les Elfes ;

(3) Respectivement 25 et 15 mètres ;

(4) Il s'agit d'un pain, confectionné par les Elfes, qui se présente sous la forme de fines galettes dorées. Le lembas peut être conservé très longtemps et présente des capacités nutritives élevées, « _nourriss[ant] la volonté et donn[ant] une force d'endurance, ainsi qu'une maîtrise des nerfs et des membres dépassant celle des simples mortels_ » ( _Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Livre VI, Chap. 4_ ). Il présente toutefois un défaut : ce n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas bon ;

(5) Bombur, Kíli, Fíli et Ori, qui avaient pris le défi très au sérieux, s'étaient déshabillés dans les escaliers qui menaient aux bains, jetant de çà de là leurs vêtements sans se soucier de ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Les autres Nains, plus consciencieux, les avaient ramassés pour eux ;

(6) Ayrèn était une chasseresse de Forodwaith, pas une Dame du Gondor. Elle vit dans l'arrivée des Nains une formidable occasion d'échapper aux dames Elfes et à leurs étranges discussions (elle avait entendu dans la même phrase les mots 'jupons de tulle', 'lys' et 'toilette de soie', et s'était sentie très mal à l'aise quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait) ;

(7) 1. _V. note 6, chap. 10._ Ayrèn et Bilbo viennent tout simplement de partager un joyeux moment typiquement Lossoth : le kunik, qui consiste à frotter son nez contre celui de l'autre ; 2. Bilbo a bien évidemment appris quelques mots Lossoth grâce à Ayrèn ;

(8) La raison cachée à cette observation insistante de ses pieds était qu'il se sentait fort troublé par la nudité des épaules de la femme des Hommes, bien que tout le reste de son corps ait été couvert d'une épaisse serviette nouée au-dessus de sa poitrine ;

(9) Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça, mais elle l'avait oublié ;

(10) « Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide ! », en Lossoth.


	18. Une soirée avec la Compagnie (fanart)

** Précédemment  **

_Soudain, un grand fracas de hurlements victorieux retentit dans tout Fondcombe : Kíli et Bilbo avaient réussi à désarçonner Fíli de Bombur, après un combat sans pitié, ponctué de subtiles tentatives de triche et de protestations enthousiastes. Le Hobbit leva les bras en l'air en poussant un cri de joie. À la vue de son ami qui rayonnait si fort de bonheur, le visage d'Ayrèn s'éclaira : ses yeux d'ocre et de feu pétillaient d'une lueur pareille au soleil, et un large sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que Bilbo pour la faire sourire comme ça._

_Et cette exclusive affection que vouait l'Humaine à ce petit Hobbit, Thorin ne la comprenait pas ; pis, il l'_ enviait _._

_« C'est mon ami le plus cher, finit-elle par répondre. J'ai juré de donner ma vie pour le protéger._

_— Je vois. »_

_Il avait parlé d'un ton très raide, et comme il avait senti de loin l'irritation le gagner, il bondit brusquement sur ses pieds et s'en alla sans autre cérémonie._

_Décontenancée par ce départ soudain, Ayrèn le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sous le porche des bains. Il était parti si précipitamment qu'il en avait oublié ses bottes au bord de l'eau._

_« Je ne comprendrai jamais les Nains... » pensa-t-elle à voix haute._

* * *

**Fondcombe**

**Une semaine plus tard**

Une semaine plus tard, la Compagnie était toujours à Imladris. La délicate convalescence de Dracà-cwellere l'avait amenée à prolonger d'autant son séjour (1).

Ayrèn ne fut autorisée à quitter le dispensaire que quatre jours après sa sortie de coma. Les soigneurs, qui craignaient une récidive infectieuse, l'y avaient placée sous surveillance renforcée ; fort heureusement, elle était de constitution coriace, et leurs remèdes - de goût et d'odeur douteux - tenaient de la panacée. Chaque jour, elle recouvrait un peu plus de ses forces, sa peau retrouvait son teint d'opale, et les douleurs qui irradiaient dans le haut de son corps se dissipaient pour ne plus devenir qu'un résidu d'élancements sourds et de courbatures superficielles.

Seule sa lèvre inférieure, qui avait été fendue, tardait à cicatriser, car sa chair y était tendre et pleine et que la moindre parole ou le plus infime rictus la fendillaient une fois de plus.

Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, Ayrèn tâcha de passer le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Bilbo et de Gandalf, mais pas seulement.

Depuis son réveil, elle s'était surprise à apprécier la présence des Nains, bien davantage que celle des Elfes, chose à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais cru quelques mois auparavant. Plus elle côtoyait les Nains, et moins le massacre de son ancêtre Fram la hantait. Elle n'avait pas oublié pour autant l'ignominie qui avait conduit les Nains à l'écorcher vif et à le jeter en pâture aux Gobelins : simplement, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle pouvait entretenir sa mémoire autrement que dans la haine et le mépris. Au fond de son cœur commençaient à croître les prémices du pardon _..._

Le soir, au lieu de fumer seule dans son coin et de faire comme si les Nains n'existaient pas, elle s'asseyait à leurs côtés autour du feu et elle les écoutait discuter. Elle n'avait même pas à feindre l'intérêt, car leurs conversations l'intéressaient réellement, au point qu'elle s'y joignait régulièrement et leur posait parfois des questions, auxquelles ils répondaient toujours avec une sincérité désarmante.

Cela faisait presque un millénaire que son illustre ancêtre avait été exécuté par les Nains.

N'était-il pas temps d'indulgencier leurs descendants ?

* * *

**Fondcombe**

**Deux jours avant le solstice d'été**

Ce soir-là, la Compagnie s'était réunie au belvédère des jardins d'Imladris, qui culminait en à-pic sur la cité elfique, et d'où l'on voyait la vallée sans bornes des toitures, depuis les grands érables jusqu'au torrent qui ravinait plus en bas, en serpentant vers l'horizon. Ce belvédère, assez spacieux, se composait d'une petite salle à demi ouverte sur l'extérieur, dans laquelle se trouvaient des sièges de jardin en fer ouvragé et de longs bancs de marbre sarrancolin.

À l'exception du Magicien qui passait la plupart de ses soirées en compagnie du Seigneur Elrond et de sa fille, toute la Compagnie s'y était rassemblée autour d'un imposant feu de bois crépitant, au-dessus duquel bouillonnait une belle marmite en fonte.

L'ambiance était à la détente, les bavardages étaient enjoués. Bombur leur avait promis une recette de son cru, et à en croire la diversité fantastique d'aliments qu'il avait méticuleusement préparés et placés dans l'énorme caquelon - viande de chevreuil, airelles, vin, baies de genièvre, quelques oignons précuits sur les braises... - le repas s'annonçait des plus savoureux !

L'odeur qui s'échappait des gros bouillons du civet était si exquise qu'elle avait ravivé chez Bilbo et Ayrèn, assis côte à côte sur le même banc, de merveilleux souvenirs de la Comté. Ils s'étaient une fois de plus pris à penser à leurs confortables fauteuils, à leurs chaleureuses cheminées, leurs salons douillets de Cul-de-sac et de Cul-de-bouteille, au chant de la bouilloire et à leurs petits gâteaux de beurre. Leurs langues baignaient dans un flot de salive et leurs estomacs grondaient par anticipation.

« Regardez-moi ça, ricana Bofur en les pointant avec sa pipe. Eh ! Fermez la bouche, vous deux ! Vous allez baver sur vos bottes !

— Voyons, Bofur. Tûnin Razak n'a rien mangé de solide depuis une éternité! Laisse-la donc un peu tranquille ! intervint Bombur, qui remuait le civet avec le manche de sa hache (2).

— Que voulez-vous, Maître Bofur. Je suis en pleine croissance ! répondit Ayrèn d'un air distrait.

Toute l'attention de la femme des Hommes était focalisée sur ce fumet délicieux qui embaumait l'air. De toutes les soirées qu'elle avait passées avec la Compagnie, elle n'avait pas souvenance d'une odeur si délicieuse (3).

— En pleine _croissance_ ? répéta Bofur, hilare. Vous faites déjà la taille d'une Elfe ! C'est quoi, la prochaine étape ? Le Troll ?

— Et vous, ce sera quoi ? répondit-elle, piquée au vif. Le Gobelin ? Ah, non, j'oubliais. Vous faites _déjà_ la taille d'un Gobelin. (Elle inclina la tête d'un air trompeusement navré.) Mille excuses, Maître Bofur. »

Bilbo s'étrangla en tentant de camoufler un rire, mais il fut bien le seul à épargner l'amour-propre de Bofur, car la plupart des Nains avait brusquement éclaté de rire. Ceux d'entre eux qui avaient eu le malheur d'être en train de boire étaient à deux doigts de cracher le contenu de leur verre sur leur voisin d'en face. Kíli et Fíli, hilares, s'étaient lancés dans un curieux concours d'imitation de Gobelins. Même Thorin, assis de l'autre côté du feu entre Balin et Dwalin, leva une main devant sa bouche pour cacher, l'air de rien, son sourire rieur.

« Je crois que je vous préférais distante et collet-monté, poursuivit Bofur. (Il fronça les sourcils à l'intention des Nains qui se gaussaient de lui.) C'est devenu risqué, de vous titiller.

— Tu l'avais cherché, Bofur ! » s'esclaffa Kíli, avant de reprendre sa pâle imitation de Gobelin en agitant ses bras de grands gestes comiques.

L'ambiance, déjà excellente, n'en finit plus de s'embellir à mesure que la soirée avançait.

La lune s'était détachée des cimes, baignant le belvédère de sa lumière nacrée. Les Nains raillaient encore Bofur quand Ori, le plus jeune Nain de la Compagnie, s'approcha discrètement d'Ayrèn et trouva à s'asseoir sur le petit bout de banc libre à côté d'elle. Il tenait précieusement un calepin relié de cuir dans les mains, et l'avait ouvert sur une page vierge.

Il fit plusieurs fois mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui adresser la parole, mais à chaque fois, il se ravisa.

Ayrèn, qui avait bien évidemment remarqué son petit manège, l'encouragea à poursuivre (était-elle si intimidante que cela ?) :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Maître Ori ?

Il sursauta et faillit en lâcher son carnet, surpris par le soudain élan de sa voix.

— Oh, euh...

Il se racla nerveusement la gorge avant de poursuivre :

— Voilà, on ne vous l'a peut-être jamais expliqué, mais je consigne tous les événements importants de cette Quête dans ce petit carnet.

— Je l'ignorais, en effet, dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire qu'elle espérait bienveillant.

Ori, encouragé par l'attitude engageante de Tûnin Razak, poursuivit ses explications avec un peu plus d'assurance :

— J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de prendre des notes sur tout le monde, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'écrire quelque chose sur vous.

— Ah ? Même la décapitation du Troll ? dit-elle dans un haussement de sourcils.

— Non, ceci a bien évidemment été consigné, tout comme le récit de Gandalf sur vos origines, à Cul-de-sac ! répondit-il en ouvrant son calepin à la page correspondante pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Je voulais dire, des choses qui vous sont plus personnelles, comme des anecdotes sur vos faits d'arme, votre famille, qu'importe ! Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. »

Un peu surprise par la familiarité de cette question, Ayrèn hésita. C'était une requête pour le moins étrange, à laquelle elle ne sut immédiatement quelle réponse apporter. Autour d'eux, les grands éclats de voix s'étaient taris, et l'attention des Nains était désormais dirigée vers eux ; apparemment, Ori n'était pas le seul à vouloir en savoir plus sur Tûnin Razak.

Mal à l'aise, Ayrèn tenta d'esquiver la question :

« Est-ce là le meilleur moment ?

— Bien sûr ! s'engoua Ori. (Il préparait déjà son petit pot d'encre et s'assurait du bon état de sa plume.) Et quelle meilleure façon de patienter que le repas soit servi ?

— C'est que je... ne sais pas pour où commencer... » protesta faiblement Ayrèn en croisant et décroisant fébrilement ses jambes.

Son vieil instinct commençait à chuchoter à son oreille qu'elle ne gagnerait rien de bon à poursuivre cette conversation, mais elle craignait de paraître impolie si elle n'apaisait pas la soif de savoir du jeune Ori.

Puis Bilbo se pencha vers elle, comme pour faire mine de lui parler plus à voix basse, mais il s'exprima bien assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendît :

« Les grandes crues de 2934, Ayrèn, _ça_ , ça vaut le coup d'être rac...

Elle l'interrompit d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. _'Le traître !'_

— Ouch ! glapit-il. J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Ce n'était pas drôle ! »

Il massait son thorax douloureux dans une grimace faussement affectée – mais Ayrèn n'était pas dupe, et ne regretta pas un instant son geste. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de la trahir ! (Toute aussi amusante l'anecdote fût-elle.)

Fort heureusement, personne ne se risqua à en savoir plus sur ces fameuses crues de 2934. D'aucuns auraient trouvé cette seule tentative bien risquée, car si Dracà-cwellere était devenue plus amicale, elle n'avait rien perdu de son spectre guerrier.

« Vous pouvez vous contenter de quelques généralités, si vous le souhaitez..., ajouta Ori.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de...

— Ne soyez pas timide, personne ne vous jugera ! la coupa Dwalin de l'autre côté du feu.

Non, décidément, elle n'y échapperait pas.

— Très bien... » finit-elle par soupirer, résignée.

Elle ajusta nerveusement sa position, et fronça les sourcils à la recherche de ses souvenirs. Elle craignait d'en dire trop ou, au contraire, pas assez. À côté d'elle, Bilbo semblait aussi anxieux qu'elle, car il connaissait ses secrets et savait que cette situation la mettait très mal à l'aise.

Ayrèn risqua un coup d'œil curieux par-delà le feu, où se trouvait Thorin. Même lui s'était arrêté de parler avec Balin et Dwalin, et avait tendu l'oreille par intérêt pour le récit. Il la regardait fixement ; son visage, zébré de lueurs orangées, se diaprait d'ombres et de flammes. Attisée par l'intensité qui consumait les yeux du prince Nain braqués sur elle, Ayrèn sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle en resta interdite, maudissant les futiles sursauts dans sa poitrine.

Son petit palpitant battait encore à tout rompre quand elle trouva enfin les mots pour débuter son récit.

« Gandalf vous a déjà conté la mort des fils de Scatha Le Ver, Scamàl, Scathor et Scarorg, je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de revenir dessus..., commença-t-elle, encore assez peu convaincue de l'utilité de la démarche. J'ai été initiée au maniement des armes par feu mon père, Framrèn. Il m'a appris tout ce qu'un descendant de Fram devait savoir. C'est aussi lui qui m'a transmis l'épée familiale, Scathaban, avec laquelle j'ai pu tuer les trois dragons du froid.

— Fram n'était-il pas natif du Rohan ? l'interrogea Glóin, un peu confus. Pourquoi vivre en Forodwaith, plutôt qu'avec son peuple ?

— Mes aïeux racontent que ce sont les Valars eux-mêmes qui ont investi mon ancêtre Fram du devoir sacré de tuer Scatha et ses fils, car ils étaient serviteurs de Morgoth, et qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pour eux d'autre sentence que la mort, expliqua Ayrèn.

Elle se demanda si les Nains partageaient les mêmes croyances qu'elle, et s'ils étaient sensibles à ses propos.

Puis elle poursuivit :

— Quand Scatha est mort, ses trois fils ont fui en Forodwaith pour se cacher de notre lignée. Fram s'apprêtait à les y traquer quand les Nains... les Nains ont... »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, se refusant de prononcer les mots tant redoutés.

L'assemblée naine retint sa respiration, les yeux rivés sur la bouche bée de l'Humaine. Ils craignirent soudain qu'elle ne s'emporte et qu'elle maudisse le peuple nain d'avoir torturé et assassiné son ancêtre. Elle sortait de convalescence, mais sa force brute naturelle et Scathaban à sa ceinture suffisaient à leur causer du souci.

Pourtant, à leur plus grand soulagement, il n'y eut aucune élévation dans le ton de sa voix quand elle reprit la parole – car ce soir, son cœur était en paix, et elle n'était pas d'humeur à la dispute :

« Quand Fram est mort, ce devoir sacré s'est transmis de père en fils, génération après génération. La lignée s'est installée avec les Lossoth, en Forodwaith, car c'était là que les dragons se terraient. Pendant presque mille ans, personne ne parvint à les tuer. Ils étaient très malins et parvenaient toujours à retourner nos ruses contre nous. Beaucoup des miens moururent en essayant de les tuer. Menrèn et Lothrèn, mes grands frères, périrent tous deux sous les griffes de Scarorg.

Il n'y avait aucune tristesse dans sa voix tranquille. C'était un simple constat.

— Oh... Je suis désolé..., bafouilla Ori d'un ton plein de compassion.

— Je ne suis pas triste, Maître Ori. Ils sont morts en accomplissant leur devoir, éclaircit-elle. Voilà bien longtemps que j'ai fait le deuil de mes frères. »

Quelques Nains acquiescèrent en hochant la tête. Ils étaient nombreux à avoir perdu un proche à la guerre, et se retrouvèrent dans les mots de Tûnin Razak. Avaient-ils plus de points communs avec elle que ce qu'en présageaient les apparences ?

« Et à leur mort..., reprit prudemment Ori, sa plume grattant son calepin de belles runes naniennes.

— J'étais devenue la dernière héritière de Fram, répondit-elle, anticipant sa question. Je n'étais pas prédestinée à prendre part à la Grande chasse, car ce devoir était traditionnellement réservé aux hommes de la famille. Mais mon père avait eu la clairvoyance de me donner la même éducation guerrière que mes frères, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui fus chargée de poursuivre l'œuvre sacrée des Framdrēorig.

Les Nains eurent d'autres hochements de tête approbateurs (4).

— C'est tout de même incroyable. Tuer trois dragons ! Cela tient du prodige ! s'enthousiasma Ori dont la plume n'en finissait pas de transcrire les moindres paroles de Tûnin Razak. Comment avez-vous fait, si je puis me permettre de vous le demander ?

Ayrèn répondit dans un haussement d'épaules :

— J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Gandalf a fort exagéré son récit à Cul-de-sac, je le crains. (Comme les Nains s'échangeaient quelques regards sceptiques, elle donna corps à son propos.) À l'instar de leur géniteur, Scamàl, Scathor et Scarorg étaient des dragons du froid ; ils n'avaient donc ni ailes, ni souffle de braises. Une bagatelle, comparé à un dragon du feu comme celui qui s'est emparé d'Erebor. (La seule évocation de l'assaut de Smaug contre la Montagne Solitaire assombrit le regard des Nains qui l'avaient vécu.) J'ai tué le cadet Scarorg dans son sommeil, le puîné Scathor en embuscade, et l'aîné Scamàl alors qu'il était engourdi par le froid. Il n'y eut aucun duel épique, ni d'exploits guerriers. J'avais simplement la chance de mon côté, une pointe de ruse, et une épée d'exception.

— Balivernes ! s'écria Dwalin en reposant violemment sa chope sur ses genoux. (Une pluie de bière arrosa la tête de Bifur assis par terre devant lui.) Ne laissez pas votre humilité discréditer vos hauts faits !

Une rumeur d'approbations se répandit parmi les Nains.

— Seul un guerrier exceptionnel pouvait réaliser pareil prodige ! acquiesça Balin qui, comme les autres, partageait l'avis de son frère. C'est de dragons dont nous parlons, pas d'un vulgaire gibier de Vert-Bois ! »

Ayrèn tourna violemment la tête pour regarder ailleurs ; elle s'était sentie rougir, et ses joues picotaient face à ces Nains qui la couvraient d'éloges... Elle profita de l'obscurité pour dissimuler l'embrasement de son visage.

« Et quel âge aviez-vous quand vous avez tué les fils de Scatha ? la questionna Ori.

Sa figure toujours cachée dans l'obscurité, elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était précisément une des questions qu'elle redoutait, et à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Comme elle eut peur que son hésitation paraisse suspecte, elle plaça à nouveau son visage dans la lumière, et enchaîna rapidement :

« L'âge est une notion abstraite en Forodwaith. Les conditions de vie y étant difficiles, les enfants y sont très vite traités à la même enseigne que les adultes.

— Oui, ça se tient. » admit-il en raturant quelques mots sur son carnet.

Elle craignit qu'il persévérât et lui reposât la question. Mais à supposer qu'il eût l'intention de le faire, Fíli l'en aurait de toute façon empêché, car il s'empressa de poser à son tour une question à Tûnin Razak :

« Et pourquoi les Lossoth vous appellent-ils Dracà-cwellere ? J'ai toujours trouvé curieux qu'ils utilisent du rohirrique plutôt que leur propre langue. N'existe-t-il pas de mots Lossoth pour dire 'Tueuse de Dragons' ?

Elle sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet :

— C'est ma mère qui fut la première à m'appeler ainsi. Elle pensait que cela ferait plaisir à mon père de mettre à l'honneur les origines rohirriques de mon ancêtre. Le nom est resté, même parmi les Lossoth.

— Votre mère était une Lossoth ? s'enquit immédiatement Kíli. Vous avez les yeux un peu bridés, ce n'est pas courant chez les Humains de ces contrées. Est-ce que vous tenez ça d'elle ?

 _'Tiaavuluk (5) ! Un autre sujet qui fâche ! L'occasion avait été trop belle !'_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

— Beaucoup de mes ancêtres sont des Lossoth..., dit-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues à force de gêne. Ma famille vit en Forodwaith depuis presque mille ans. Il eût été surprenant que je n'ai pas de sang Lossoth qui coule dans mes veines. Ceci explique la forme de mes yeux, j'imagine.

— Ah bon ! s'exclama Kíli sans insister.

— Et est-ce que tous les Lossoth ont les yeux dorés ? demanda ensuite Nori en se tortillant la moustache.

Encore une question. Ayrèn en avait presque le tournis.

— Non. Les yeux des Lossoth sont noirs, parfois marrons, et ils sont encore plus bridés que les miens. Ils ont la peau un peu foncée, comme du miel cuit. Leurs cheveux sont lisses et d'un noir très profond. Ils sont aussi grands et forts, je pense que peu d'Hommes rivaliseraient avec eux.

Les Nains gardèrent un instant le silence.

— Vous ne leur ressemblez pas du tout ! s'exclama Dori, un peu surpris.

— Non, en effet...

— Pourtant, vous disiez avoir du sang Lossoth, ajouta-t-il sans comprendre.

Elle commença à montrer des signes d'agacement et répondit froidement :

— Tous les descendants de Fram ont les yeux dorés, la peau très claire et les cheveux blonds. Mes frères étaient comme ça, comme mon père et mon grand-père avant eux, et ce depuis la naissance de notre lignée. Seule la forme de nos yeux et notre accent semblent avoir changé avec les années. Le sang des Framdrēorig est ainsi fait. Et je serais bien incapable de vous expliquer pourquoi.

— C'est tout de même curieux..., dit Dwalin en la toisant par-dessus les flammes, comme s'il inspectait son visage. Les Framdrēorig sont de drôles d'énergumènes. J'ai parfois du mal à vous croire Humaine. Si vos deux frères étaient comme vous, votre mère a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

Il eut un rire un peu gras et reprit une rasade de vin.

Cette fois, Ayrèn crut plus sage de ne rien dire. Elle se trouvait entraînée par cet entretien dans une espèce de réserve qui semblait toucher à la dissimulation avec des personnes qui n'en avaient point pour elle. Elle se sentit à la fois violée dans son intimité et coupable de ne pas leur en dire plus, et se promit bien de ne plus renouveler cette pénible et inutile confidence, quitte à chagriner le jeune Ori.

Alors, tentant de faire diversion, elle se saisit nerveusement de sa chope de vin et la porta à ses lèvres.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Balin, qui se prit l'envie de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis de longues minutes :

« En reparlant de votre mère... Elle venait du Gondor, c'est bien ça ?

Ayrèn avala son vin de travers. Bilbo lui tapota énergiquement le dos pour l'aider à retrouver son souffle.

— Comment le savez-vous ? finit-elle par articuler, la gorge et le nez en feu.

— Vous devriez mieux lire les contrats que vous signez, Tûnin Razak. C'était écrit en gros, tout en haut (6). »

Bien entendu, Ayrèn avait complètement oublié le contrat que Balin avait rédigé pour elle, et encore plus la partie où l'on pouvait y lire « _Ayrèn Framdrēorig de Forodwaith, fille de Framrèn Framdrēorig et d'Aylàn du Gondor_ ». Elle n'avait pas très bonne mémoire de ces choses, à moins de les noter sur un petit bout de papier (et de ne pas le jeter par inadvertance). Ce jour-là, de toute façon, il avait fort plu, et même si elle avait eu un petit feuillet en poche, elle n'aurait rien pu y écrire sans que l'eau de pluie ne le mouillât et n'en fît baver l'encre.

Entre-temps, Bombur avait donné un autre tour de hache dans le civet de chevreuil, qui sentait de plus en plus bon. Quand il eut terminé et qu'il referma la marmite, le bruit métallique du couvercle qui tintât contre le caquelon en fonte fit tressaillir Ayrèn. Son sursaut devait avoir remué ses méninges, car soudain, elle se souvint des lettres en gros caractères !

« Vous dites vrai... Je m'en souviens. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question ! Comment avez-vous su ? balbutia-t-elle, désarçonnée.

Balin marqua une pause, considérant sa question.

— Grâce à Gandalf : c'est lui qui m'a révélé le nom de vos parents..., finit-il par dire, un peu gêné, car c'était lui qui avait demandé au Magicien les informations nécessaires pour compléter le contrat de Tûnin Razak.

— Ah, Gandalf. Tiaavuluk ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Elle faillit ajouter : ' _Le vieux bouc !_ '

Ayrèn était désormais très irritée, car le vieux Magicien s'était permis de dévoiler des informations qu'elle aurait préféré garder pour elle.

Mais le pauvre Ori, qui n'avait pas remarqué son subit changement d'humeur, poursuivit tout naturellement ses questions :

« Comment votre mère a-t-elle fait pour atterrir en Forodwaith ? Elle ne se plaisait pas, au Gondor ?

Non, décidément, c'en était trop pour elle.

À bout, elle ne put retenir un sursaut coléreux dans sa voix :

— Nipangerit (7) ! Ca suffit maintenant !

La plume d'Ori tressauta brusquement en une vilaine rature.

— Je croyais que les Nains n'aimaient pas se mêler des affaires des autres ! gronda Ayrèn. Je vous trouve pourtant très indiscrets ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

Des murmures confondus s'élevèrent parmi la Compagnie. Fíli et Kíli avaient tout à fait cessé de rire. Thorin la fixait sans comprendre, par-delà le feu. De son côté, le jeune scribe, qui se sentait coupable d'avoir ainsi acculé la secrète Tûnin Razak, bafouilla quelques mots d'excuse confus. La brusque froideur et la réserve de la guerrière le mortifiaient, il n'avait pas pensé à mal.

Ayrèn était lasse, presque en colère, et serrait ses poings si fort sur ses habits de fourrure que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Elle était résolue à ne pas s'excuser de son éclat de voix. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? S'il y avait quelque chose à blâmer, c'était l'impudente curiosité des Nains !

À la vue de l'étincelle courroucée, vive et fauve qui crépitait dans les yeux d'or de son amie, le petit Hobbit sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi tourmentée. Il posa donc sa main sur son épaule, bien décidé à ne la retirer que lorsqu'il sentirait sous ses doigts qu'elle s'était détendue.

Malgré l'ire de l'Humaine, le jeune scribe n'en démordit pas. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de terminer la Quête sans s'être assuré d'avoir rempli toutes les pages de son calepin.

Alors, rassemblant tout son courage, il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Je peux vous dessiner, si vous préférez..., dit-il à mi-voix.

Ayrèn lui jeta un regard confus. Ses yeux d'or étaient encore sévères mais, grâce à Bilbo, elle semblait un peu plus calme (de fait, il avait déjà retiré sa main).

Craignant que son courage ne s'envolât pour de bon, Ori s'enquit d'éclaircir son propos :

— J'ai dessiné le portait de tout le monde, sauf le vôtre...

— Et ?

— Et j'aimerais beaucoup le faire.

— Ah, euh...

Elle marqua une pause, considérant sa requête. Elle se dit que cela valait toujours mieux que d'être assommée de questions.

— Je suppose que je peux faire cela, oui..., ajouta-t-elle en s'efforçant d'adoucir le son de sa voix. C'est d'accord. Que dois-je faire ?

Le visage d'Ori s'illumina de bonheur, mais aussi de soulagement, car il craignait d'avoir définitivement terni l'humeur de la femme des Hommes.

— Rien de spécial ! s'enthousiasma-t-il après avoir sorti d'on ne sait où un fusain et une craie. Restez naturelle, je m'occupe du reste !

— Oh. D'accord. »

Ori se mit à dessiner avec ferveur, ses yeux concentrés faisant d'inlassables allées et venues entre son calepin et le visage de Tûnin Razak.

L'ambiance était de nouveau bien plus détendue quand le repas fut fin prêt et que Bombur eut servi chaque membre de la Compagnie d'un grand bol bien garni, où flottaient de beaux morceaux de viande dans une sauce épaisse et pourprée. Quand vint le tour de Bilbo et d'Ayrèn – littéralement affamés –, leurs yeux se chargèrent d'émotions. Ils avalèrent le contenu de leur assiette fumante en quelques bouchées, et crurent mourir de bonheur en sentant la viande de chevreuil fondre sur leur langue tant elle était tendre. Ils crurent mourir une seconde fois quand le cuisinier leur proposa un rabiot de civet, qu'ils mangèrent avec plus de lenteur cette fois-ci, prenant le temps d'en savourer tous les parfums et d'éclater les baies de genièvre sous leurs dents.

Ayrèn fut forcée de l'admettre, même Bilbo ne lui avait jamais cuisiné quelque chose d'aussi bon.

Ori, quant à lui, n'avait pas touché à son bol. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de dessiner, d'estomper le fusain, d'éclaircir à la craie, de parfaire les courbes et les segments de son œuvre. Ce portrait, il le voulait _parfait._

* * *

**PORTRAIT D'AYREN**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : caitercates (tumblr)_

__

* * *

 

La Compagnie avait depuis longtemps terminé de manger et de racler le fond de la marmite avec de généreux morceaux de pain de seigle quand, enfin, Ori effleura son calepin d'un dernier coup de fusain en s'engouant d'un « Et voilà ! _»_ victorieux.

Et il présenta son travail à son modèle, guettant avec hâte sa réaction.

Ayrèn n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Elle resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur la parfaite réplique de son visage qu'Ori avait esquissée sur son carnet. D'un mouvement délicat et lent, elle posa sa chope de vin entre ses pieds, puis saisit solennellement son portrait dans ses mains hésitantes. Elle le fixa longuement, sans voir Bilbo s'incliner vers le carnet avec curiosité pour l'admirer lui aussi.

« Oh ! s'écria le Hobbit, tout à fait émerveillé par la confondante fidélité du portrait.

— Maître Ori, c'est... superbe..., murmura Ayrèn, ébahie. J'ignorais que vous étiez si talentueux.

— Merci, Tûnin Razak. Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise ! »

Et de fait, le jeune Ori était absolument enchanté que son modèle appréciât le dessin qu'il avait fait d'elle – soulagé, aussi, car il avait fervemment compté sur la qualité de son œuvre pour entrer à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de Tûnin Razak.

Comme tout le monde était curieux de jeter un œil au portrait de la femme des Hommes, le croquis passa de mains en mains. Bien entendu, tous les Nains trouvaient le dessin très ressemblant et fort bien exécuté, mais aucun ne le trouva beau, ce qu'ils se gardèrent bien évidemment de dire. La raison en était étonnante de simplicité : l'idéal de beauté Nain n'était en rien semblable à celui des Hommes. Aux yeux des fils de la pierre, Ayrèn avait un visage insignifiant, dont on n'avait rien à dire si ce n'était du mal ; elle avait le nez trop haut, la peau trop souple, les oreilles trop petites, et surtout, elle manquait cruellement de barbe. Non, vraiment, elle n'était pas belle.

Et c'était là un paradoxe, car aux yeux du peuple des Hommes, elle était loin d'être vilaine. Ses traits étaient réguliers, son regard perçant, et elle avait dans sa tournure quelque chose qui n'était pas de la beauté, ni de la finesse, mais qui la faisait remarquer.

Après une brève réflexion, les Nains s'accordèrent à dire qu'Ori devrait peindre les yeux de Tûnin Razak avec de la peinture d'or, y voyant la meilleure façon de leur rendre hommage. Ils se demandèrent secrètement comment ses yeux dorés avaient pu être si beaux, et si c'était là un cadeau des Valars pour récompenser sa famille de ses exploits. Tout n'était pas si laid, chez elle, après tout.

Quand le portrait arriva dans les mains de Thorin, ses yeux parcoururent le dessin avec grand intérêt. Il se fichait bien que Dracà-cwellere ne soit pas belle ; elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être, car son âme de guerrière, fauve et brave, suffisait à sa perfection. Puis, comme il avait observé l'esquisse d'Ayrèn au moins deux fois plus longtemps que les autres, il dut, à contrecœur, rendre le dessin à Ori avant que son attitude n'éveillât les soupçons.

Non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être belle.

Pas même d'être Naine.

Par Mahal, surtout pas. Elle le fascinait déjà bien assez comme ça.

* * *

Une fois le portrait soigneusement rangé dans la besace du scribe de la Compagnie, les Nains arrangèrent diverses parties de cartes, profitant de l'occasion pour s'adonner à leur péché favori : parier de l'argent. Ils y convièrent Tûnin Razak et Bilbo, qui acceptèrent l'invitation sans hésiter. Comme ni l'un, ni l'autre ne connaissaient les règles, Balin prit quelques minutes pour leur en expliquer les rudiments, et leur conseilla de ne pas jouer trop gros s'ils ne voulaient pas être ruinés avant la fin de la soirée.

À la surprise générale, Ayrèn gagna les trois premières parties.

Au moment de commencer la quatrième, Thorin se mit à maugréer de l'incroyable veine de la femme des Hommes. Il avait déjà perdu la moitié de sa bourse, et trouvait suspect qu'une débutante Humaine le batte aussi facilement à un jeu de cartes nain auquel il excellait. Il prétexta alors d'aller surveiller sa façon de jouer pour prendre la place d'Ori à côté d'elle (il était très mauvais perdant). À mesure que la quatrième partie avançait, Thorin n'observa rien de suspect, et il fut forcé d'admettre qu'Ayrèn ne trichait pas.

Les yeux rivés sur ses cartes, il se pencha légèrement vers elle et parla à mi-voix, de sorte qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre :

« Tu es pleine de surprises, Ayrèn. As-tu d'autres talents, à part tuer des dragons, des Trolls, et jouer aux cartes ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et contempla ses yeux bleus, tâchant d'y cerner ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il y avait autre chose que de la simple courtoisie dans ses paroles.

— Je doute que mes autres talents te soient d'un quelconque intérêt, répondit-elle tout aussi à voix basse.

— Et si c'était le cas ?

Face à l'insistance du Nain, elle s'obligea :

— Je sais tanner le cuir. Et j'admets être assez douée au corps à corps.

Saisi par sa réponse, Thorin lâcha un ricanement sonore et demanda :

— Au corps à corps, vraiment ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant à cela ? » dit-elle d'un air distrait.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, impassibles. Un léger rictus finit toutefois par trahir l'amusement de Thorin.

Puis d'un coup, un éclair de lucidité frappa Ayrèn, et son visage se décomposa :

« Oh ! Oh. Non, non, non ! chuchota-t-elle, le visage frappé d'horreur. Le 'corps à corps' au _combat_. Au combat à mains nues. La bagarre, la lutte, le... Thorin, non ! _Arrête_ de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, ce n'est pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout !

Face au profond désarroi d'Ayrèn, il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Il avait beau parcourir tous les souvenirs de sa longue vie, il n'avait pas souvenance d'une meilleure compagnie que celle d'Ayrèn. Sa seule présence à ses côtés avait ce on-ne-sait-quoi de réconfortant qui l'incitait à passer plus de temps avec elle, toute Humaine fût-elle.

Et voilà qu'elle le faisait rire.

— Oh et puis zut, crois ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal ! Espèce de... de tordu ! » abandonna Ayrèn.

Elle conclut ses propos par des grognements agacés. Elle mourrait d'envie de se terrer dans un trou et d'y disparaître pour de bon. Mais elle avait de bien trop longues jambes pour cela, alors elle se contenta de râler encore un peu.

Elle tenta d'ignorer le rictus persistant de Thorin, sans grand succès. Son sang reflua vers son cœur, qui battait avec violence. Ses yeux baissés sur ses cartes, sans en distinguer une, elle s'efforça de reprendre son sang-froid accoutumé. Enfin, quand elle crut y avoir réussi (8), elle tourna son regard vers Bilbo, qui n'avait rien vu ni entendu de sa détresse : son attitude générale n'exprimait rien, mais ses yeux fixaient ses cartes avec avidité. Il avait une bonne main, à n'en pas douter.

Et comme le rictus du prince Nain n'avait toujours pas faibli, et qu'elle aurait juré l'avoir encore entendu ricaner, elle perdit toute sa concentration. Incapable de réfléchir, elle perdit alors cette quatrième partie, et toutes celles qui suivirent.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Mais il aurait été injuste de faire peser toute la responsabilité de cette longue halte sur la seule femme des Hommes. De son côté, Gandalf désespérait toujours de convaincre Thorin de montrer la carte d'Erebor au Seigneur Elrond ; il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas encore dévoilé tous ses secrets, et seul le Sage-Elfe avait les talents nécessaires pour les révéler. Ainsi avait-il tout mis en œuvre pour atermoyer leur départ ;

(2) On pourrait longuement débattre sur le caractère parfaitement non hygiénique d'une telle pratique, mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près ;

(3) Entre les Trolls, les Ouargues, les Orques, la sueur de Nains et la transpiration de poneys, il n'était pas bien difficile de faire mieux ;

(4) Les Nains approuvaient, et pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance ! En Terre du Milieu, quel que fut le peuple considéré, les femmes étaient tenues à l'écart des enseignements guerriers et, surtout, du champ de bataille. Il existait quelques exceptions parmi les Elfes sylvains et les cavaliers du Rohan, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas suffisamment répandues pour faire jurisprudence. Ayrèn était l'une des rares à s'être illustrée pour des faits d'armes ;

(5) « Malédiction », en Lossoth ;

(6) _V. clause de confidentialité, chap. 10_ ;

(7) « Ça suffit ! », en Lossoth ;

(8) Mais elle se trompait lourdement : son visage était encore rouge criard, et il ne retrouva ses couleurs normales qu'après de longues minutes. Il était heureux que les Nains fussent aussi concentrés sur leurs cartes, sans quoi ils auraient tous pu remarquer le spectacle insolite d'Ayrèn rougissante et de leur prince hilare à côté d'elle.


	19. Laeraduial i Mereth

**Précédemment**

_Face au profond désarroi d'Ayrèn, Thorin se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Il avait beau parcourir tous les souvenirs de sa longue vie, il n'avait pas souvenance d'une meilleure compagnie que celle d'Ayrèn. Sa seule présence à ses côtés avait ce on-ne-sait-quoi de réconfortant qui l'incitait à passer plus de temps avec elle, toute Humaine fût-elle._

_Et voilà qu'elle le faisait rire._

_— Oh et puis zut, crois ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal ! Espèce de... de tordu ! » abandonna Ayrèn._

_Elle conclut ses propos par des grognements agacés. Elle mourrait d'envie de se terrer dans un trou et d'y disparaître pour de bon. Mais elle avait de bien trop longues jambes pour cela, alors elle se contenta de râler encore un peu._

_Elle tenta d'ignorer le rictus persistant de Thorin, sans grand succès. Son sang reflua vers son cœur, qui battait avec violence. Ses yeux baissés sur ses cartes, sans en distinguer une, elle s'efforça de reprendre son sang-froid accoutumé. Enfin, quand elle crut y avoir réussi (8), elle tourna son regard vers Bilbo, qui n'avait rien vu ni entendu de sa détresse : son attitude générale n'exprimait rien, mais ses yeux fixaient ses cartes avec avidité. Il avait une bonne main, à n'en pas douter._

_Et comme le rictus du prince Nain n'avait toujours pas faibli, et qu'elle aurait juré l'avoir encore entendu ricaner, elle perdit toute sa concentration. Incapable de réfléchir, elle perdit alors cette quatrième partie, et toutes celles qui suivirent._

* * *

**Fondcombe**

**Veille du solstice d'été**

Le lendemain, Imladris se réveilla encore plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, avant les premières lueurs de l'aurore. Une rumeur d'excitation et de joyeuses conversations se répandait peu à peu dans toute la cité, car un important événement devait avoir lieu le soir-même sur les rives de la rivière. Les Elfes l'attendaient toujours avec la même hâte : Laeraduial i Mereth (1), la grande célébration elfique qui se tenait chaque année à la veille du solstice d'été.

Les Nains, qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir les Elfes ainsi agités, les virent aller et venir toute la journée entre les demeures et les berges du torrent, les bras chargés de victuailles, de grandes draperies de soie, de tambours et autres instruments de musique scintillants. Plus le jour avançait, et plus cette folâtre effervescence s'amplifiait, emplissant la vallée de rires et de charmantes inflexions de voix.

Quand vint enfin le soir, la Compagnie fut poliment invitée par Arwen et le Seigneur Elrond à assister aux festivités. D'abord réticents, le premier réflexe des Nains fut de décliner leur invitation. Mais c'était sans compter sur Gandalf, qui parvint à jouer de sa malice et de ses habiletés de langage pour les convaincre de se joindre à eux ; les Nains avaient appris à leurs dépens qu'il était plus prudent de suivre les conseils du Magicien que d'aller à leur encontre...

Un peu embarrassés, les Nains, Ayrèn et Bilbo suivirent le sentier qui descendait jusqu'au bord même de la rivière. Elle coulait rapide et bruyante, comme le faisaient les rus de montagne les soirs d'été, quand le soleil avait donné toute la journée sur le névé des hautes cimes. Les berges étaient bordées de bouquets de saules dont le lourd feuillage d'été plongeait dans les eaux tumultueuses. Des grenouilles coassaient, des grillons stridulaient, et l'air estival de la nuit, étouffant, invitait à la torpeur et à la boisson.

Comme c'était la tradition, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et allèrent purifier leurs pieds dans l'eau glacée du cours d'eau. Quand Ayrèn sentit la morsure glaciale du ressac sur ses pieds, elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles ; elles luisaient d'un éclat vif et bleuté, constellant la voûte du ciel de milliards de petits points clignotants. Juste à ce moment, les Elfes allumèrent des feux de joie le long de la rivière, et d'un coup, les tambours se mirent à résonner dans les grands saules, dans un boléro endiablé qui semblait battre au rythme de leurs coeurs. Puis les Êtres elfiques entamèrent la ronde obsédante qui devait à la fois souhaiter la bienvenue aux étoiles de l'été, et les prier de laisser place à celles de l'hiver quand leur heure serait venue. Ainsi, riaient-ils et chantaient-ils en dansant, leurs voix sibyllines se noyant dans le fracas des tambours.

Bilbo aurait juré avoir vu les étoiles scintiller plus fort dans le ciel noir, en rythme avec la musique ; il se demanda si ce n'était pas là leur façon d'exprimer leur désir de descendre du firmament pour rejoindre la danse de ces Immortels qui chantaient si joliment leurs louanges. Il se jura de garder jalousement ce petit secret entre lui et les étoiles, car si les Valars l'apprenaient, ils les puniraient certainement d'avoir ainsi voulu défier l'ordre naturel des choses. Alors il ne pipa mot, et comme il adorait secrètement les Elfes, il s'en fut boire un peu de vin avec Elennwë et les soigneurs au bord de l'eau.

Les Nains et Ayrèn, quant à eux, se sentaient de trop au milieu de toute cette agitation. Ils n'avaient pas envie de danser (idée elle-même particulièrement saugrenue), ni même de côtoyer les Elfes de trop près, en ce qu'ils les rendaient encore un peu nerveux. Ainsi s'installèrent-ils un peu plus en amont des festivités, sous un grand saule à demi-ouvert sur la rivière. Là, ils burent et fumèrent la pipe en silence.

Thorin et Ayrèn s'étaient assis côte à côte au bord de l'eau pour fumer leur dernière dose de naark kuvianartok, légèrement à l'écart du reste de la Compagnie. Ils avaient appris à apprécier les quelques moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ces instants qu'ils partageaient étaient trop rares pour attirer l'attention des Nains, bien qu'ils gardaient tous en mémoire les gestes affectueux de leur prince envers la femme des Hommes. Seul Balin, qui connaissait Thorin depuis qu'il était tout jeune Nain, se demandait s'il n'y avait pas là quelque chose de plus qu'ils n'osaient pas s'avouer, quelque chose de plus qu'un simple respect guerrier.

Mais les Nains étaient un peuple très secret et très fier, alors il n'ébruita pas ses inquiétudes.

* * *

« Comment vont tes blessures, Ayrèn ? dit Thorin à mi-voix en sortant sa pipe de l'intérieur de sa veste.

Dans un haussement d'épaules, elle répondit tout aussi à voix basse :

— Bien mieux. J'ai même pu manier Scathaban cet après-midi. Nul besoin de retarder plus longtemps notre départ pour moi. Je suis prête.

— Excellente nouvelle. »

Ils entreprirent de bourrer le foyer de leurs pipes d'une dose généreuse de naark kuvianartok, et fumèrent par petites bouffées compactes. L'odeur de leur tabac, douce amère, fit croître une étincelle de chaleur dans leurs ventres. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, tirant paisiblement sur la fumée enivrante du précieux lichen de Forodwaith. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur la rivière illuminée de mille lueurs, au bord de laquelle s'agitaient encore les danseurs et les musiciens.

Sous de grands érables, de l'autre côté de la rive, ils aperçurent Gandalf. Il y conversait avec le Seigneur Elrond ; mais si leurs regards étaient tournés vers les festivités de Laeraduial i Mereth, ils semblaient discuter de tout autre dessein que la danse aux étoiles, car leurs visages étaient empreints d'une profonde gravité.

« De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? demanda Ayrèn en les désignant avec sa pipe.

— De la même chose que tous les autres soirs depuis deux semaines..., grommela Thorin en expirant longuement de la fumée par le nez. Gandalf veut que je montre notre carte d'Erebor à l'Elfe. Il pense qu'elle contient un texte caché, et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir la déchiffrer. Mais cela ne me plaît pas.

Il cala le bec de sa pipe entre ses dents pour permettre à ses deux mains de plonger à l'intérieur de sa cape de fourrure, de laquelle il sortit un épais parchemin replié plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Comme il savait qu'Ayrèn n'y avait pas prêté attention à Cul-de-sac, il le déplia religieusement et l'inclina juste assez pour qu'elle puisse voir le dessin de la Montagne Solitaire qui s'y trouvait.

— C'est le legs de mon peuple. Je dois le protéger, ainsi que ses secrets.

— Et pourtant, tu viens très exactement de le montrer à un Humain ! dit-elle dans un haussement de sourcils.

— Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle Humaine, s'enquit-il de préciser. Tu es Dracà-cwellere, membre de ma Compagnie en tant que Tûnin Razak.

— C'est un honneur, votre Majesté ! dit-elle d'un ton solennel en lui tirant une révérence délibérément exagérée.

Le sourire railleur qui fendait son visage d'opale – et qui décrédibilisait toute sa posture – n'échappa pas à Thorin ; son front pâle se creusa, et ses sourcils broussailleux formèrent une ligne épaisse au-dessus de son nez.

Il grommela :

— Tu ressembles à Kíli, en faisant ça. Et ce n'est pas un compliment.

— Ah ! Touché.

Elle se redressa et changea de ton, se faisant plus sérieuse :

— Dis-moi, une question me taraude.

— Je t'écoute, dit-il en rangeant sa carte dans sa veste.

— Que reproches-tu aux Elfes ?

La question ne surprit pas Thorin, mais elle était suffisamment abrupte pour le décontenancer.

— On peut dire que tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins…, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur sa bouffarde. Disons que c'est… compliqué.

— Si tu veux bien m'expliquer, je suis certaine de pouvoir comprendre.

— Je ne sais pas si… (Il quitta sa pipe des yeux pour les poser sur Ayrèn.) Je ne sais pas si tu es en mesure de comprendre.

— Je serai attentive, dit-elle en fumant plus calmement. (Le rougeoiement du foyer de sa bouffarde s'atténua.) Je n'en ai pas l'air, comme ça, mais je ne suis pas une nigaude.

— Le problème n'est pas de savoir si tu es nigaude ou non…, dit-il en réprimant un rictus moqueur. (Il reprit très vite son sérieux.) Je me demande simplement si une Humaine est assez sensible aux différends qui confrontent les Nains et les Elfes pour en saisir le sens. Les Hommes sont toujours restés à l'écart de nos conflits.

— Si tu ne souhaites pas me raconter, je n'insiste pas. » lâcha Ayrèn d'un ton déçu.

Un profond soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du Nain. Il considéra encore quelque temps la question de l'Humaine, se demandant quel intérêt il y aurait à ce qu'elle connaisse les raisons de tant de méfiance envers les Êtres elfiques. Sa bouffarde profita de ce moment pour brûler le peu de tabac qui y restait et s'éteindre.

Quelque chose en lui, comme un sursaut de conscience, lui donna toutefois l'envie de se dévoiler davantage à Ayrèn.

Il ne résista pas davantage à sa pudeur, et laissa les mots donner corps à ses sentiments :

« Je vais essayer de faire simple, reprit-il d'un ton affecté. Les Nains et les Elfes se querellent depuis les origines de ce monde… Depuis si longtemps que même les Elfes ont oublié comment a débuté cette inimitié. Toujours est-il qu'ils prétendent être les favoris d'Ilùvatar, le Dieu suprême, et que nous ne serions qu'une sorte de « sous race ».

Il eut un rire amer :

— Les Elfes n'ont jamais tenu ce discours à l'égard des Hommes, qu'ils considèrent comme des amis et des alliés : tu n'as jamais eu à subir leurs regards méprisants. Les Elfes de cette Vallée paraissent humbles et respectueux, mais je suis convaincu que nombre d'entre eux n'ont accepté de nous prêter assistance que parce que Gandalf le leur a demandé. Nos vies, notre sort leur sont tout à fait indifférents. Mon grand-père a tenté de changer cela, il y a deux siècles. Après de nombreuses négociations et autant de déceptions, il est parvenu à arracher une alliance avec les Elfes du Royaume de Vert-bois. Seulement…

Il s'arrêta et eut un mouvement d'inconfort. Fébrile, il ajusta sa position et fit rouler nerveusement sa pipe éteinte entre ses doigts.

— Seulement… ? l'encouragea Ayrèn, désireuse de connaître la suite.

— Seulement, cette alliance était plus fragile que nous le pensions, reprit-il d'une voix faiblarde. Quand Smaug a attaqué Erebor, ils ont… (Il commença à curer sa pipe avec la râcle que venait de lui tendre Ayrèn.) Merci. Je disais donc : quand Smaug a attaqué Erebor, nous réduisant à néant, aucun Elfe n'a accepté de nous porter secours. Ils nous ont regardé dépérir, mourir de faim et de soif à leurs frontières, sans jamais les ouvrir pour nous aider… Pas même pour nos enfants… (Il tapota sa pipe contre une racine pour la vider de ses résidus ; ses mains tremblaient.) Cette trahison a été... terrible pour mon peuple. Nous avons erré pendant des années, meurtris, parmi les terres désolées et les cimes menaçants. Mais les Nains sont solides. Nous avons pu reconstruire nos vies, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Je suis certain que de nombreux Nains préfèreront y rester plutôt que d'emménager dans Erebor, quand nous l'aurons reprise. Je comprends ce choix. Et... et malgré notre rémission, nous... Nous n'avons jamais oublié, jamais pardonné… Jamais…

Il se figea, et sa voix devint si faible qu'Ayrèn eut peine à l'entendre :

— Il n'existe crime plus odieux que la trahison aux yeux des Nains. Qu'ils meurent sous les flammes du dragon, tous autant qu'ils sont… Ce ne serait que justice… »

Sa voix s'éteignit sous la force de la haine qu'il éprouvait à ce moment. Il était submergé par la confusion de ses sentiments. Il pouvait sentir gronder en lui toute leur puissance, à la fois si amère, destructrice et dévorante. Ce ressentiment l'aveuglait, prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il lui était impossible de faire confiance à un Elfe, quel qu'il soit. La blessure était encore trop fraîche, trop douloureuse dans sa mémoire de pierre.

Ayrèn comprenait la colère qui consumait Thorin et qui le rendait insensible à la générosité des Sages-Elfes de la Vallée d'Imladris. Sa propre famille avait entretenu une haine similaire envers les Nains, et ce pendant plus d'un millénaire. Mais tout comme elle était parvenue à nuancer ses propres sentiments en admettant que les Nains puissent être autre chose que les ennemis naturels des Framdrēorig, elle espérait au fond d'elle que Thorin pût trouver le même apaisement en lui.

 _'J'ai l'impression de me revoir, il y a quelques années, quand je vivais encore en Forodwaith...'_ songea-t-elle en observant la mine sombre du Nain qui regardait fixement l'eau filer à leurs pieds, dans un grondement de torrent. _'Je me rends mieux compte à quel point le désir de vengeance me dévorait... Aujourd'hui, je... ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de tout cela. J'apprécie chaque membre de cette Compagnie, mais de là à apprécier tous les Nains, quels qu'ils soient ? Je ne sais pas. C'est plus compliqué que cela... On n'efface pas un millénaire de détestation d'un revers de la main.'_ Elle fuma sans faire attention aux braises qui agonisaient dans sa pipe. _'Même Thorin, j'ignore quoi penser de lui. Il a l'air si... meurtri. Quelque chose le ronge, au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose de noir. De dangereux... Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas.'_

Un soupir étranglé du Nain la tira de ses songes.

Se sentant responsable des tourments qui assaillaient le Nain, Ayrèn murmura :

« Thorin, je suis désolée.

— Désolée de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en recommençant à faire rouler sa pipe entre ses doigts, avec une certaine nervosité. Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout cela.

— Désolée d'avoir ravivé ces terribles souvenirs en toi. J'ignorais que… (Elle se rendit compte que le foyer de sa bouffarde s'était éteint lui aussi.) Ah, zut. Attends, je... Ah. Où ai-je bien pu mettre mon silex ?

Le prince Nain sortit son propre silex de sa poche et le tendit à Ayrèn avec la râcle qu'elle lui avait prêtée plus tôt.

Elle les saisit en inclinant la tête :

— Merci.

Tandis qu'elle rallumait sa bouffarde en grattant énergiquement le silex au-dessus de son foyer, Thorin dit à mi-voix :

— J'apprécierais que nous ne parlions plus de cette histoire.

— Je comprends, répondit-elle en aspirant par petits à-coups pour raviver les braises de sa pipe. Mais je ne… Non, tu as raison. N'en parlons plus. »

La conversation tomba.

Ayrèn demeura pensive un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel objet réveillât son attention. Dwalin leur avait apporté deux chopines de vin, il les tendait juste devant son visage. Thorin, qui s'était penché par-devant elle pour attraper celle qui lui était destinée, passa sa main si directement devant sa figure qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'être saisie.

Elle resta un moment sans bouger puis, d'un mouvement délicat et lent, elle saisit sa propre chope dans ses mains hésitantes :

« Merci, Maître Dwalin..., souffla-t-elle, encore un peu surprise.

— À votre service, Tûnin Razak ! répondit-il d'un ton presque trop enjoué. (Il n'en était vraisemblablement pas à son premier verre d'alcool.) Heureusement que je suis là, ou vous seriez morts de soif !

— Mais où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? ajouta-t-elle en humant le breuvage. Ça sent divinement bon !

— Secret..., dit-il en riant. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cela a quelque chose à voir avec la réserve personnelle d'un certain Seigneur… Je n'en dis pas plus ! Allez, santé ! C'est moi qui régale !

Il leva une main en l'air, feignant d'y tenir un verre, et s'agita d'un hoquet d'ivresse :

— Puissiez-vous nous aider jusqu'au bout de cette… hic !... drôle d'aventure ! »

Et il retourna à sa place sans demander son reste, non sans tituber quelque peu entre les racines du saule.

Ayrèn et Thorin le virent s'effondrer à plat ventre entre Balin et Glóin, et se relever en maugréant. Ils s'échangèrent un regard amusé et trinquèrent aux propos un peu enivrés de Dwalin.

Trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage pourpré, Thorin dit :

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tout le monde te considère comme l'une des nôtres. Il ne te manque plus que la barbe et l'illusion sera parfaite.

— Dire que parmi les Hommes, il est d'usage que les femmes de bonne famille s'épilent le corps et le visage ! ironisa-t-elle, buvant à son tour. Et voilà qu'on regrette mon absence de barbe !

Thorin ne put retenir un sursaut d'horreur dans sa voix :

— Les Humaines font _quoi_?

— Elles... s'épilent ? répéta-t-elle, pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre la réaction du Nain.

— Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? poursuivit-il, incrédule.

— Parce que... c'est plus joli comme ça ? » répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant, elle-même assez peu convaincue de sa réponse.

Faisant partie d'une caste de guerriers, elle ne s'adonnait au rituel de l'épilation qu'à de rares occasions, aussi n'était-elle pas aussi érudite en la matière qu'on aurait pu le penser.

Thorin resta un moment interdit, essayant d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du peuple des Hommes pour imposer un tel châtiment à leurs femmes (2). Et comme il eût le malheur de visualiser Ayrèn en train d'épiler ses jambes, sa peau fut parcourue d'un frisson d'effroi, et il ajusta nerveusement sa position.

« Ton peuple est un vrai mystère pour moi. Quelle drôle d'idée..., confessa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

— Je pourrais en dire autant du tien ! enchaîna-t-elle, piquée au vif. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie que vous avez de colorer votre peau ?

— Comment ça ? dit-il d'abord, sans comprendre. Oh, tu parles des tatouages ?

— Oui, voilà, acquiesça-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. Dwalin en a même sur son crâne.

— C'est purement ornemental, expliqua Thorin dans un haussement d'épaules.

— Tu veux dire que c'est fait pour être _joli_ ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— Je ne suis pas certain que Dwalin le dirait comme ça, mais pour l'essentiel, c'est ça, admit-il.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. Les Lossoth ne connaissaient-ils donc pas le tatouage ?

— Et en as-tu ?

— Des tatouages ? Bien sûr. Il est rare de rencontrer un Nain qui n'en ait pas. »

Ayrèn resta un instant sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur le prince Nain assis à côté d'elle. Elle trouvait cet usage très saugrenu, et n'en voyait ni l'intérêt, ni la beauté. Pourtant, elle se surprit à regretter de ne pas en savoir plus sur les tatouages de Thorin : que représentaient-ils, où se trouvaient-ils sur sa peau ? Sur son épaule, son dos, son torse ? Tous ces endroits à la fois ? Autant de pensées vagabondes qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais les Nains..., finit-elle par marmonner avant d'avaler une grosse gorgée de vin et de frotter ses lèvres humides avec le revers de sa manche.

— Et moi, les Humains ! renchérit-il.

Puis il ajouta plus à voix basse :

— Tu es bien la seule parmi les Hommes que je souhaite comprendre, de toute façon. »

Sur ces mots, le coeur d'Ayrèn rata un battement.

Elle vrilla ses yeux sur Thorin : tout le haut de son corps trapu était tourné vers elle, son visage faiblement éclairé par les lueurs érubescentes des feux de joie qui brûlaient sur l'autre rive. Il la fixait d'un air curieux, comme s'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

Ayrèn l'observa avec attention, espérant découvrir quelque chose dans son regard, peut-être la fausseté d'une grande partie de ce qu'il avait dit ; mais elle n'y trouva rien, sinon le grand bleu glacé de ses iris, qui la transperçaient de toutes parts.

Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer la suffoquait. Elle sentait sur sa langue leur douceur et leur force. De nouveau, elle se maudit de sa naïveté et détourna les yeux.

Et elle garda le silence, espérant y retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même.

Confronté au mutisme fuyant d'Ayrèn, Thorin se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il craignait l'avoir embarrassée. Ou pire : l'avoir effrayée. Mais à l'instant où elle se détourna de lui, il vit son visage s'illuminer, plus brillant que les flammes, plus radieux que la lune qui miroitait au-dessus des eaux. Et comme il aurait juré l'avoir vue sourire, il sentit une étrange chaleur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Cette même chaleur qui se transforma en un brasier suffoquant quand il sentit qu'elle s'était très légèrement décalée vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs coudes s'effleurent.

Satisfaits de ce seul contact entre leurs coudes, ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans parler ni bouger sinon pour boire ou étendre leurs jambes sur la terre fraîche des berges du torrent.

C'était encore plus agréable qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, de sentir l'autre contre soi.

Même s'il ne s'agissait que de leurs coudes.

En espérer plus n'était que folie.

* * *

« Tiaavuluk, ma pipe s'est encore éteinte ! » s'écria Ayrèn.

Et Thorin s'agita d'un grand rire.

* * *

Sur les berges du torrent, les flammes des feux de joie continuèrent de brûler longuement, avant de s'amoindrir au point de ressembler à des lucioles, puis à des étincelles, puis à ces lueurs fantomatiques qui dansent sous les yeux comme lorsqu'on regarde trop fixement le feu. La rivière n'était plus éclairée que par la pâle lueur de la lune, teintant l'eau de cette nuance bleutée qui annonçait le début de l'été. La musique et les danses des Elfes, par contre, ne s'étaient toujours pas apaisées ; ils semblaient comme en transe à chanter aussi obstinément les louanges des étoiles.

Plus en aval, Bilbo discutait toujours aussi gaiement avec les soigneurs, et paraissait ne pas se lasser de leur compagnie. Il avait lu beaucoup de manuscrits sur les Elfes, parce qu'il s'intéressait à ce genre de chose. Il était curieux de connaître leur opinion sur quantité de sujets, car les Elfes en savaient long sur presque tout ; ils savaient ce qui se passait parmi les gens du pays aussi vite que la rivière courait à leurs pieds, ou même plus vite encore.

Quand, de son côté, Ayrèn eut fini son vin, elle posa prudemment sa chope vide entre ses pieds.

Elle rompit ensuite le silence confortable qui s'était installé jusqu'ici entre elle et Thorin :

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié, pour être revenu me chercher, alors que j'allais me faire dévorer par les Ouargues..., murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'elle craignit qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue. Faire de moi un appât était pourtant la chose la plus rationnelle à faire... Cela vous aurait fait gagner du temps ! Mais toi et Dwalin avez choisi de me sauver la vie. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de remercier Dwalin, mais il me semblait important de te le dire à toi aussi, alors...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui :

— Merci, Thorin..., dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Luttant contre une furieuse envie de prendre la main de l'Humaine dans la sienne, Thorin s'autorisa une seule faiblesse : prononcer son nom comme elle venait de prononcer le sien :

— Ayrèn...

Lentement, il fit mine de lever une main et de l'avancer pour toucher son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, ni même ce qu'il attendait de la femme des Hommes. Elle restait là, immobile, à l'observer de ses grands yeux dorés, subtilement bridés ; une lueur étrange y pétillait, mélange de panique, de méfiance, et, l'ignoraient-ils encore tous deux, d'affection.

— Ayrèn, je crois que je... »

Un grand éclat de voix l'interrompit avant que sa main n'atteigne le visage d'Ayrèn :

« Thorin...? Thorin ? Ah, vous êtes là. Excellent ! »

Le prince Nain tressaillit et retira violemment sa main, comme d'un sursaut de culpabilité. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il vit Gandalf se frayer un passage jusqu'à lui parmi les Nains et les branches tombantes des saules. Il écrasa le Magicien d'un regard si contrarié qu'il crut un instant que ses yeux le foudroieraient.

Mais Gandalf n'en vit rien – ou bien avait-il choisi de l'ignorer –, et il poursuivit tout aussi naturellement :

« Thorin Écu-de-chêne, le Seigneur Elrond et moi avons à vous parler. C'est important.

— Humf. Comme toujours, vous tombez à point nommé, Gandalf ! rechigna Thorin, curieusement tiraillé entre la déception et le soulagement d'avoir été ainsi interrompu.

Ayrèn semblait au moins aussi troublée que lui. Elle avait détourné les yeux et fixait une pousse d'herbe avec insistance.

— Je suis là pour ça, admit Gandalf, les yeux brillants de malice. Allez, ne tardons pas. »

D'un revers ample de la main, il invita Thorin à le suivre, et s'en fut rejoindre sur l'autre rive le sentier qui montait en serpentant vers la cité. Comme le prince Nain craignait que ce ne soit là que le début des ennuis, il prit la décision d'emmener avec lui Balin – le plus sage d'entre-eux – et Dracà-cwellere – le membre de la Compagnie que les Elfes semblaient le plus respecter. Ils ne seraient décidément pas de trop.

« Balin, Ayrèn, avec moi. Allons voir ce que nous veut l'Elfe ! ordonna Thorin en bondissant sur ses pieds et en offrant sa main à la femme des Hommes. Qu'on en finisse pour de bon avec lui.

Il finit en reprenant une expression de l'Humaine :

— Il commence doucement à me sortir par les trous de nez... »

Muselant le rire qui grondait dans sa gorge, Ayrèn attrapa le poignet du Nain dans un ' _clac !_ ' énergique, et il la hissa sur ses pieds.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux Nains et l'Humaine s'en allèrent à la suite de Gandalf, qui était déjà loin. Le reste de la Compagnie, fort enivré (3), leur adressa quelques encouragements balbutiants, et les suivirent gauchement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de l'autre côté de la rive.

Bien entendu, quand Bilbo aperçut son amie quitter les berges de la rivière pour remonter vers la cité, il s'excusa auprès d'Elennwë et des soigneurs et s'enquit de la suivre ; depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma, et qu'il avait cru par trois fois la perdre, il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop de lui.

Le prince Nain n'était pas ravi de sa présence, d'autant qu'il n'aimait pas le Hobbit : il avait mis la Compagnie en danger, défié son autorité et, surtout, il était bien trop proche de la femme des Hommes à son goût. Mais à son grand dam, Bilbo insista pour venir malgré tout, et il ne trouva nulle part l'énergie de protester davantage (d'autant qu'il était pressé).

N'était pas né le Nain qui le séparerait d'elle !

* * *

**Grande bibliothèque de Fondcombe**

**Veille du solstice d'été, la nuit**

Ils retrouvèrent Gandalf au pied des grands escaliers d'Imladris.

Le Magicien, qui les y avait attendus, fut quelque peu surpris de voir Thorin accompagné de Balin, Ayrèn et Bilbo, mais comme le Sage-Elfe n'avait pas expressément requis que le prince Nain soit seul, il ne dit rien.

Il les conduisirent jusqu'au pavillon du Seigneur Elrond, qui dominait le torrent et les grands saules et d'où l'on voyait les célébrations de Laeraduial i Mereth se poursuivre fervemment à la seule lueur opaline de la lune. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, ils débouchèrent dans une large pièce circulaire, dont les murs étaient couverts du sol au plafond d'immenses bibliothèques de merisier ; il était heureux que les Elfes soient immortels, car il aurait fallu la vie de cent Hommes pour lire la quantité prodigieuse de livres qui en couvraient les étagères. Plus en avant, un escalier en fer forgé montait à un petit balcon, où étaient disposés deux chaises et une table de lecture. Des lanternes blanches étaient accrochées aux murs et au plafond, de sorte qu'on pouvait lire un livre n'importe où dans la salle.

Et, à l'extrémité de la pièce, une silhouette était debout à côté d'un grand bureau en noyer.

Ayrèn reconnut tout de suite son port de tête auguste et digne : c'était le Seigneur de Fondcombe, Elrond. Il les accueillit en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Il était toujours d'un abord très poli, quoiqu'avec lui, c'était plus que de la simple politesse ; c'étaient des mots recherchés, de la finesse, une flatterie adroite, quoique continuelle, qui avaient persuadé Ayrèn qu'il ne manquait pas d'esprit... Et qu'il fallait se méfier de lui.

« Je vous attendais, Thorin, fils de Thráin ! commença le Seigneur Elrond, d'une voix avenante et emprunte de courtoisie. (Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il soit venu accompagné.) Notre ami Gandalf a-t-il su vous convaincre ?

— Me convaincre de quoi ? De laisser les Elfes se mêler des affaires des Nains ? répondit Thorin en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air altier.

— Les Sages-Elfes de cette Vallée n'ont aucun désir de vous causer du tort, rétorqua l'Elfe avec souplesse. Peut-être suis-je capable de vous aider, au-delà de toutes vos espérances.

Thorin inclina la tête d'un air mauvais :

— Je n'ai plus aucun espoir en ce qui concerne les rapports entre nos peuples, et ce depuis longtemps. Maintenant que tous les membres de ma Compagnie sont remis sur pieds, notre départ est imminent. Et nous nous débrouillerons parfaitement sans vous ! »

L'irritation qui le gagnait déjà était manifeste, aussi bien dans le ton de sa voix que dans sa posture.

Pour sa part, le Magicien était fort exaspéré et encore plus fatigué de l'attitude du prince Nain (égal à lui-même depuis deux longues semaines).

Il ne retint donc pas le sursaut de mécontentement dans sa voix lorsqu'il décida d'intervenir :

« Au nom du ciel, Thorin, montrez-lui la carte !

— C'est le legs de mon peuple. Je dois le protéger, ainsi que ses secrets ! objecta-t-il, répétant les mêmes mots qu'il avait employés plus tôt avec Ayrèn.

Et comme le Nain s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses protestations et couper court à la discussion, Gandalf laissa la colère le gagner pour de bon ; il s'approcha de lui en piétinant le sol, et le regarda si sévèrement, projetant en avant ses sourcils buissonneux, que Thorin eut un mouvement de recul et retint un temps sa respiration.

— Épargnez-moi de l'entêtement des Nains ! Votre orgueil causera votre perte ! Peu d'êtres en Terre du Milieu peuvent lire cette carte, et vous avez la chance que votre hôte soit l'un d'eux ! Alors montrez-la au Seigneur Elrond ! »

La voix du Magicien se perdit en écho entre les murs de la demeure, mais aussi dans l'esprit noble et bouffi d'orgueil de Thorin ; elle y résonnait, comme un carillon, et chaque fois qu'il se répétait les mots du vieil homme dans sa tête, il sentait sa fière conviction le quitter peu à peu. Il jeta un œil dans son dos à la recherche de Balin, mais ce ne furent pas les petits yeux sages et rassurants du vieux Nain qu'il y trouva : c'étaient les grands yeux dorés de Dracà-cwellere. Elle le regardait avec insistance, et l'intérieur de ses iris, vif comme le feu, était aussi ardent de sévérité que d'impatience.

Cette expression dans son regard d'ocre le saisit un instant. Ainsi, même Tûnin Razak avait joint son avis à celui de Gandalf...

Quand il sentit la dernière étincelle de sa volonté s'éteindre en lui, il s'avança lentement vers le Seigneur Elrond, et plongea sa main dans les plis de sa veste en poussant un soupir de défaite.

« Thorin, non ! souffla immédiatement Balin dans son dos. Ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais Thorin demeura sourd aux inquiétudes du Nain à la longue barbe blanche : il sortit la carte de son vêtement, et la tendit d'un mouvement ferme – quoique méfiant – au Sage-Elfe qui se trouvait désormais devant lui.

Le Seigneur saisit le petit parchemin dans ses doigts longs et graciles. Il le déplia prudemment, et en parcourut les esquisses avec la plus grande attention.

« Erebor ? s'exclama-t-il en réalisant qu'il tenait dans ses mains une carte de la Montagne Solitaire. Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à cette carte ?

— C'est purement académique ! intervint soudain Gandalf, incertain à l'idée de dévoiler les réels motifs de la Quête des Nains. Ce genre d'artefact contient parfois des textes cachés...

Il rencontra un instant le regard reconnaissant de Thorin, avant de poursuivre d'un ton légèrement forcé :

— Vous êtes un érudit du Nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Seigneur Elrond ne répondit pas. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la carte qu'il tendait à bout de bras devant lui ; il l'examina longuement, tout en hochant la tête d'un air entendu, car il avait bien compris le petit tour que lui avait joué le Magicien. Il ne sut tout à fait qu'en penser, d'autant que s'il n'approuvait pas entièrement les Nains et leur amour de l'or, il détestait encore plus les dragons et leur cruelle méchanceté, et il s'affligeait au souvenir de la ruine de Dale et de sa joyeuse horloge d'argent, comme des rives brûlées de la claire Rivière Courante.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'une grande fenêtre ouverte sur le torrent, d'où les pâles rayons de la lune s'insinuaient dans la demeure. Elle brillait, haut et fort dans le manteau sombre de la nuit, en un grand croissant d'argent. Il éleva alors la carte pour la mettre en écran contre la lumière lunaire, et l'on vit son éclat blanc luire au travers.

« Cirth ithil ! s'enthousiasma le Sage-Elfe, inclinant la carte en tous sens devant lui.

— Des runes lunaires ? Mais bien sûr ! On passe aisément à côté..., dit Gandalf, un peu vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce que les runes lunaires ? demanda Bilbo, tout excité.

Il adorait les cartes, et il aimait aussi les runes, les lettres, les sceaux compliqués et toutes les écritures ingénieuses, bien que, lorsqu'il écrivait lui-même, ce ne fut qu'un imbroglio de vilaines boucles et de lignes de travers.

— Les lettres lunaires sont des lettres runiques, mais invisibles lorsqu'on les regarde de face, expliqua patiemment le Seigneur Elrond tout en poursuivant son inspection minutieuse de la carte. On ne peut les voir que quand la lune brille par-derrière et, qui plus est, avec la sorte la plus ingénieuse, ce doit être une lune de la même forme et de la même saison que le jour où elles furent tracées.

Animé d'un vif regain d'espoir, Thorin se précipita pour demander :

— Et pouvez-vous les lire ?

— Ces runes ont été écrites une veille de solstice d'été, sous un premier quartier de lune, il y a près de deux cents ans. (La fibre savante du Sage-Elfe était tout à fait charmée d'étudier un artefact aussi rare.) Il était écrit que vous viendriez à Fondcombe... La chance vous sourit, Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous ce soir. »

Quand enfin il trouva l'angle parfait entre les rayons de la lune et l'arrière de la carte, son visage se para d'un sourire satisfait qui s'étirait largement entre ses deux oreilles pointues.

« _Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera_ », lut Elrond, concentré. « _Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lumière du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._ »

— Le jour de Durin ? répéta Ayrèn, un peu perdue.

Le Magicien se chargea d'éclairer l'esprit confus de Dracà-cwellere :

— Le premier jour du Nouvel An des Nains, quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel.

— C'est très fâcheux..., s'inquiéta Thorin. L'été s'en va, le jour de Durin s'approche à grand pas !

— Nous avons encore le temps ! le rassura Balin.

— Le temps pour quoi ? demanda Bilbo, toujours aussi passionné.

— Pour trouver l'entrée ! répondit le vieux Nain. Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit, et au bon moment. Là, et là seulement, la porte s'ouvrira.

— Ainsi, voilà votre but : entrer dans la Montagne..., inféra le Sage-Elfe qui, à contrecœur, s'éloigna de la fenêtre et tendit la carte au prince Nain pour la lui rendre. Vous souhaitez reconquérir Erebor, et réclamer votre place légitime sur le trône.

— Et alors ? dit calmement Thorin en récupérant son bien, quoique son attitude fut pleine de rudesse.

— D'aucuns estimeraient cela peu judicieux..., répondit-il plus à voix basse avant d'adresser au Magicien un regard soucieux.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? se hâta de demander Gandalf.

Comme le Seigneur de Fondcombe craignait de mettre son ami le Magicien dans une position délicate, il s'approcha de lui et murmura tout bas :

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul à veiller sur la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf... »

Ces dernières paroles avaient été prononcées de façon si secrète que ni Thorin, ni Balin, ni Bilbo, ni même l'ouïe très fine d'Ayrèn ne les entendirent. Ils ne purent donc s'inquiéter de la portée d'une telle déclaration. Le Magicien, quant à lui, sentit son malaise croître davantage quand il comprit où l'Elfe voulait en venir ; il savait désormais qu'il devrait plaider la cause des Nains devant le maître honoraire des Istari (4), et appréhendait déjà ce moment. Il ne serait pas aisé de convaincre Saroumane le Blanc de laisser les Nains poursuivre leurs rêves de reconquête de leur foyer et de leur or.

Il était heureux que la Compagnie ne sache rien de cette nouvelle déconvenue.

* * *

Thorin et ses compagnons s'apprêtaient à prendre congé du Seigneur Elrond lorsque, d'un coup, il interpella la femme des Hommes :

« Si vous pouviez m'accorder un instant, Amlug Dagnir, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Un peu saisie, Ayrèn tenta de sourire, mais ne sut que grimacer :

— Je vous écoute. »

Elle sentait les regards interrogateurs des autres sur elle, et elle les devinait, se préparant à intervenir - surtout Thorin, qui n'avait absolument pas apprécié que le Sage-Elfe s'adresse à elle de cette façon.

« Il y a quelques mois, l'un de mes guerriers a trouvé la mort. Son départ m'a fort affecté, tout comme ses subalternes..., expliqua-t-il, guettant la réaction d'Ayrèn comme celle de Thorin. J'ai ouï vos exploits, et Arwen parle de vous en termes très élogieux. Accepteriez-vous de rester à Fondcombe et de prendre sous votre aile le régiment qu'il a laissé sans chef derrière lui ? Vous feriez une formidable lieutenant...

Ayrèn l'interrompit aussi sec en agitant une main en l'air :

— Maiksuk, Seigneur Elrond, maiksuk (5) ! Aussi généreuse soit-elle, je ne peux accepter votre offre. Je me suis déjà formellement engagée auprès de la Compagnie. (De fait, elle avait même signé un contrat, faillit-elle ajouter.) Il est hors de question que j'abandonne mes illamareit (6).

— Vous devriez y réfléchir, Amlug Dagnir, dit-il d'un ton bienveillant.

Elle se raidit en se passant une main sur le visage, et leva les yeux au plafond :

— C'est déjà tout réfléchi, Seigneur. N'en parlons plus ! »

Comme le ton d'Ayrèn avait été d'une rare intransigeance, l'Immortel crut plus sage de ne pas insister. D'une lenteur étudiée, il joignit ses mains devant lui et fixa l'Humaine avec intensité. Il l'examina longtemps ainsi, sans ciller. Vu qu'elle se sentait comme étudiée à la loupe, Ayrèn s'agita, mal à l'aise. Le regard s'éternisa. Puis, aussi lentement qu'il les avait jointes, le Seigneur lâcha ses mains et eut un hochement de tête désapprobateur. Thorin en siffla furtivement de dégoût.

« Uvva, Dracà-cwellere ! entonna soudainement le Seigneur de la Vallée, ses yeux pétillant d'une malice mutine qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Ivvit em nudyuartok, amma uummati'it em atayomik suli aana (7) ! »

Des épieux de glace traversèrent les reins d'Ayrèn : elle se figea sur place, dévisageant son interlocuteur. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ni respirer. Il venait de lui parler en _Lossoth,_ dans un accent si confondant d'authenticité qu'elle crut un moment avoir entendu son défunt père lui parler. Mais au-delà du seul talent de l'Elfe pour la langue des Hommes du Nord, ce furent ses propos qui la surprirent le plus. Où diable avait-il trouvé l'audace de lui parler de sa mère ? Fut-il seulement possible qu'il la connaisse ?

Irritée, Ayrèn retrouva son souffle, et croisa avec humeur ses bras sous sa poitrine ; elle n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation.

« Nipangerit ! gronda-t-elle, le visage courroucé. Tak dwulf naluyok aana-ga. Uvak aana-ga moy illuptingni, tukisinangitok i pakadlangitok amma palarto. Nar ipiktok, Lossot'kot illamar (8) ! »

À la fin, elle criait presque, à tel point que Balin et Gandalf s'étaient mis à passer nerveusement leurs doigts dans leurs barbes touffues. Bilbo et Thorin étaient également anxieux : le petit Hobbit se mordillait les lèvres, et le prince Nain serrait violemment ses poings, comme s'il étranglait une chose invisible.

Le Seigneur Elrond, peu impressionné, posa sur Ayrèn un regard affectueux tandis qu'il pesait sa menace. Aussi effrayante fût-elle, Amlug Dagnir lui fit penser à une jeune adolescente, à s'offusquer ainsi qu'on lui parle de sa mère. Puis son expression devint subitement indéchiffrable.

Il resta un moment immobile, et seules ses lèvres se tordaient par moment :

« Il m'est difficile de cautionner un tel gâchis, chère enfant.

— Je suis assez grande pour décider seule de mon dessein, Seigneur. Et celui que j'ai choisi n'est pas auprès des Elfes.

— C'est entendu, Amlug Dagnir. »

Puis il se tut et, pour la première fois, son regard s'assombrit. La lumière des lanternes soulignait ses hautes pommettes, accentuant le masque de déception qu'il avait pourtant tenté de dissimuler.

« Je vous remercie pour toute la bonté dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard, ainsi qu'à celui de mes illamareit..., ajouta Ayrèn avec courtoisie, car elle craignit de paraître ingrate. Vous nous avez fait le privilège de nous accueillir chez vous, de nous nourrir et de nous soigner. Pour cela, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante. Mais maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je souhaiterais prendre congé.

— Je ne vous retiens pas davantage. » répondit-il, alors que ses traits retrouvaient peu à peu leur grâce accoutumée.

Ayrèn pivota sur ses talons et quitta la pièce, son front pâle luisant sous la lumière des lanternes. Balin et Bilbo lui emboîtèrent le pas, disparaissant à leur tour derrière la porte. Gandalf demeura aux côtés du Seigneur de Fondcombe, car il se doutait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. Le prince Nain, quant à lui, resta encore un instant dans les lieux, toisant le Sage-Elfe, le défiant presque. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : l'Elfe avait tenté de lui soustraire Tûnin Razak...! C'était impensable, presque révoltant. Mais Elrond n'avait visiblement pas anticipé le refus d'Ayrèn...

Agréablement surpris par la loyauté d'Ayrèn, Thorin dissimula un rictus sous sa barbe et s'éloigna en secouant la tête.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de la compter dans ses rangs.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Fête des premiers astres d'été », en Sindarin ;

(2) De fait, le terme de « châtiment » ne pouvait être mieux choisi. Les poils jouant un très grand rôle dans l'esthétisme et la dignité des Nains, il était coutumier que les délinquants soumis à la justice naine soient entièrement rasés en guise de punition, en plus d'une longue peine d'emprisonnement. L'épilation intégrale, qui joignait la douleur à l'humiliation, était réservée aux criminels les plus infâmes ;

(3) Il était impossible que des Nains pussent être si ivres avec le seul vin des Elfes. Ils devaient avoir déniché dans les cuisines et emporté avec eux quelques bouteilles de casse-poitrine, à n'en pas douter. Ori et Fíli, qui avaient présumé de leurs capacités, ronflaient bruyamment, adossés contre le tronc du grand saule. Nori, Glóin et Óin improvisaient d'étranges – pour ne pas dire grivoises – chansons en parodiant les mélodies des Elfes. Bifur vociférait des mots inintelligibles en Khuzdûl, et ses deux frères, Bofur et Bombur, tentaient de lancer de petits cailloux dans les chopes de vin encore pleines des autres Nains assis autour d'eux (l'ancêtre du bière-pong). Kíli, quant à lui, s'en était allé se cacher dans les fourrées, car il était plein d'embarras ; croyant avoir affaire à une femme Elfe, il lui avait fait à plusieurs reprises les yeux doux, jusqu'à ce que Dwalin s'agitât d'un grand rire, car il s'agissait... d'un homme ;

(4) Dans l'œuvre de J. R. R. Tolkien, les Istari, littéralement « les Sages », sont un ordre de « mages » auquel appartiennent notamment Gandalf et Saroumane. Ils sont également appelés Ithryn. Dans un de ses écrits, Tolkien précise le mode de fonctionnement de l'ordre :

« _On peut constater qu'ils avaient toute latitude de faire ce qu'ils jugeaient utiles en cours de mission ; ils n'avaient pas ordre - et on ne l'exigeait pas d'eux - d'agir de concert, en tant que petit groupe central où se seraient concentrés tout pouvoir et sagesse ; et ils avaient chacun des pouvoirs et des dispositions différentes, et furent choisis par les Valars en vue de cette diversité._ »

Extrait de : J. R. R. Tolkien, _Contes et Légendes Inachevés_

(5) « Mauvaise idée », en Lossoth ;

(6) « Proches, amis », en Lossoth ;

(7) « Je te vois, Dracà-cwellere ! Tu es indomptable, et ton coeur est pareil à celui de ta mère ! » ;

(8) « Ça suffit ! Les Nains ne connaissent pas ma mère. Je veux la garder pour moi, secrète et silencieuse. Alors pas d'impair, ami des Lossoth ! ».


	20. La traversée des Monts Brumeux (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Ayrèn pivota sur ses talons et quitta la pièce, son front pâle luisant sous la lumière des lanternes. Balin et Bilbo lui emboîtèrent le pas, disparaissant à leur tour derrière la porte. Gandalf demeura aux côtés du Seigneur de Fondcombe, car il se doutait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. Le prince Nain, quant à lui, resta encore un instant dans les lieux, toisant le Sage-Elfe, le défiant presque. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : l'Elfe avait tenté de lui soustraire Tûnin Razak...! C'était impensable, presque révoltant. Mais Elrond n'avait visiblement pas anticipé le refus d'Ayrèn..._

_Agréablement surpris par la loyauté d'Ayrèn, Thorin dissimula un rictus sous sa barbe et s'éloigna en secouant la tête._

_Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de la compter dans ses rangs._

* * *

**Dortoir de la Compagnie, Fondcombe**

**Quelques heures avant les aurores**

Après avoir quitté le pavillon du Seigneur de Fondcombe, Ayrèn se rendit directement au dortoir qui avait été assigné à la Compagnie pour leur séjour.

Quand elle en franchit le seuil, elle constata que tous les lits étaient vides ; les Nains, très enivrés, s'étaient certainement endormis sur les berges du torrent. La nuit dans le dortoir promettait d'être silencieuse, sans ronflements ni grommellements ensommeillés.

Après s'être débarbouillée le visage, elle s'installa dans son lit où Bilbo la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Comme à son habitude, il s'installa en chien de fusil à côté d'elle, et s'endormit presque instantanément. La chaleur familière de son amie l'apaisait et, grâce à elle, le sommeil le frappait toujours très vite.

De son côté, Ayrèn somnola un peu, mais passa le plus clair de la nuit à passer la main dans les cheveux de Bilbo et à repenser à sa conversation avec le Seigneur Elrond. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu connaître Aylàn, sa mère. À présent qu'elle y réfléchissait plus calmement, il lui semblait clair qu'elle avait gardé beaucoup de choses de son passé secrètes. Ce constat la vexa quelque peu. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle connaissait un Sage-Elfe ?

Environ une heure après qu'elle et Bilbo se fussent couchés, Thorin et Balin entrèrent à leur tour dans le dortoir. Ils passèrent silencieusement devant eux pour rejoindre leurs propres couchettes, plus au fond de la pièce. En chemin, le prince Nain ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour observer les corps enlacés de l'Humaine et du Hobbit.

Il tressaillit et s'immobilisa, tendu comme un arc.

La grande paire d'yeux dorés de Dracà-cwellere était braquée sur lui et luisait dans la nuit, pareille à celle d'un félin.

« Nous partons demain matin aux aurores, chuchota Thorin, encore un peu saisi. (Il avait cru qu'elle dormait.) Gandalf ne partira pas avec nous. Il a encore à faire ici et nous rejoindra plus tard en chemin.

Craignant de réveiller Bilbo, elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un hochement de tête approbateur, sans le quitter des yeux.

Le Nain détourna le regard quand il comprit qu'il l'avait interrompue en train de caresser les cheveux du Hobbit endormi, puis ajouta malhabilement :

— Et, euh... Bonne nuit. »

Embarrassé d'avoir été ainsi surpris en train de les observer, Thorin s'en fut prestement se glisser dans son lit sous le regard interrogateur d'Ayrèn.

* * *

**Départ de Fondcombe - Reprise du périple**

**Premières aurores**

Ils se levèrent à l'aurore retentissant du chant matinal des alouettes et des grives musiciennes. Après s'être rassemblés et avoir pris un maigre repas froid – fait des restes des festivités de la veille –, ils partirent sans un bruit, profitant de l'heure matinale et de l'extrême fatigue des Elfes (qui étaient, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, ronds comme des queues de pelle).

Trois heures plus tard, ils avaient déjà perdu Fondcombe de vue. Ils s'enfonçaient désormais dans les dernières plaines vallonnées avant les Terres Sauvages, d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir les contreforts des Monts Brumeux. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le soleil parcourait le ciel, et l'azur resplendissait sans nuage. Ils avançaient les uns derrière les autres, ce qui rendait difficile les conversations ; d'autant que les Nains avaient, pour la plupart, une fantastique gueule de bois. Ayrèn savait que Bilbo brûlait de l'interroger sur la nuit passée, et notamment sa conversation en Lossoth avec le Seigneur Elrond, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, ni même d'y penser.

Au sommet d'un vallon escarpé, une voix se répandit en échos autour d'eux :

« Prenez garde, nous allons entrer dans les Terres Sauvages ! héla Thorin qui, comme à son habitude, se trouvait en tête de file. Balin, tu connais ces sentiers, guide-nous.

Il ajouta avec sévérité :

— Monsieur Sacquet, je vous conseille de ne pas traîner.

— Je vais lui en donner, moi, du ' _Monsieur Sacquet_ ' ! » grommela Ayrèn.

Elle était irritée qu'il se soit adressé à son ami de cette façon. Mais comme elle fermait la marche et que Thorin était trop en avant pour l'avoir entendue, ils poursuivirent leur progression sans incident.

* * *

**UNE NUIT TRANQUILLE DANS LES TERRES SAUVAGES**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : eggelo sur tumblr_

* * *

 Ils mirent trois longues journées à atteindre le pied des Monts Brumeux ; ils dormaient là où la nuit les surprenait, heureux d'être en plein air et de ressentir sur leurs visages les vents frais qui descendaient des montagnes, surtout après avoir subi l'été suffoquant d'Imladris.

Le premier jour, ils suivirent le sentier principal sur quelques lieues (1) et, comme il commençait à s'incurver de trop vers le Sud, Balin suggéra de couper directement vers l'Est, à travers les prairies estivales où brillaient des pâquerettes jaunes, de petits crocus bigarrés, des gentianes et des linaigrettes à feuilles larges. L'extrémité des brins d'herbes formait un voile délicat et floconneux sur les prés sauvages, sillonnés de pistes de renard, de cerf et de sanglier. Les arbres étaient rares. Par endroit, quelques aulnes se dressaient autour d'une fondrière remplie d'eau, et des broussailles s'agrippaient aux côtés des crevasses profondes dont elles masquaient souvent complètement l'ouverture (2).

Le deuxième jour, ils avaient atteint les hauts plateaux boisés des Terres Sauvages. Le chemin devint plus escarpé. Ils traversèrent des bois de chênes pédonculés qui les emprisonnaient dans leur pénombre d'un vert profond. Ils furent vite remplacés par des pins et des cèdres à mesure qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude. Le sol, couvert d'une épaisse couche d'aiguilles, étouffait le bruit de leurs pas. La forêt impénétrable s'étendait autour d'eux. De temps à autre, ils débouchaient sur des percées, d'où ils pouvaient voir les sommets des Monts Brumeux se rapprocher peu à peu.

Le troisième jour, ils avaient enfin traversé la forêt, dont la lisière s'arrêtait aux pieds-mêmes des Monts ; ils projetaient sur eux de vastes ombres, noires comme de l'encre. Comme la fonte des neiges semblait terminée et que tous les cols étaient ouverts, ils s'engagèrent sur les pentes abruptes des sentiers montagnards en longeant une étroite piste de chamois et de chèvres des rocheuses. L'ascension était ardue et dangereuse et le sentier tortueux, solitaire et interminable. Par moment, ils devaient se mettre à quatre pattes pour escalader des rochers ou franchir une dépression escarpée.

Ils finirent par atteindre un premier sommet et suivirent une longue ligne de crête jusqu'au cœur des Monts Brumeux, qu'entouraient des chaînes de montagnes plus petites à perte de vue. Les plus lointaines, vers l'Orient, presque indiscernables à l'horizon, présageaient les meilleurs augures pour la suite de leur voyage car, au-delà, encore invisible, ils savaient que la fière et majestueuse Erebor se dressait.

De l'autre côté, vers l'Ouest, ils pouvaient contempler les terres qu'ils avaient quittées et qui s'étendaient bien en dessous d'eux. Loin, bien loin vers l'Occident, là où tout était bleu et estompé, Bilbo et Ayrèn imaginaient l'allure et le confort de leurs petits trous adorés, Cul-de-sac et Cul-de-bouteille.

« J'ai envie d'une mousse au chocolat, dit soudain le Hobbit en se hissant sur une corniche qui découpait le sentier.

— Et moi d'un far aux pommes ! admit Ayrèn après avoir enjambé la même corniche qui, pour elle, ressemblait plutôt à une très haute marche d'escalier. Ou même un simple flan… un flan au caramel...

— Oh, oui. Oui, oui, oui ! Avec du thé au lait !

— Et un biscuit au beurre à tremper dedans.

— Tout un bocal de biscuits au beurre ! renchérit Bilbo, le souffle court.

— Oh, mais fermez-la ! geignit Bombur, qui marchait juste devant eux.

Le Nain était très malheureux de les entendre parler de choses si délicieuses alors qu'ils n'avaient eux-mêmes que du lembas et du fromage un peu rabougri à manger.

— Tu te souviens du banquet organisé par l'adjudicateur de la Comté, l'été dernier ? ajouta Ayrèn avec malice, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Bombur. J'avais _tellement_ mangé que je n'arrivais plus à fermer mon pantalon !

— Oh, oui, oui, je me souviens ! s'extasia Bilbo. La tourte à la viande était absolument _extra-or-di-naire_.

— Mahal, mais faites-les taire, ou je vous jure que je les pousse dans le vide ! » pesta Bombur en levant les bras en l'air.

Après s'être échangés un long regard complice, Bilbo et Ayrèn éclatèrent brusquement de rire. Comme pour répondre à leurs moqueries, une bourrasque de vent glacé balaya le flanc de la montagne et s'engouffra dans leurs vêtements, manquant de peu de les faire chuter. La femme des Hommes attrapa le col de Bilbo in extremis, juste avant qu'il ne prenne un aller simple pour le fond du précipice.

« Ah ! s'écria Bombur, l'air vengeur. Ça, mes amis, c'est Mahal qui m'a entendu !

— Eh bien, Mahal a un drôle de sens de l'humour... » grogna-t-elle sans lâcher le Hobbit.

Puis Bilbo frissonna contre elle. Il commençait à faire froid à cette altitude et le vent sifflait, perçant, au milieu des rochers. Des pierres, libérées de la neige par la fonte de l'été, déboulaient par moments au flanc de la montagne et passaient entre eux – au mieux – ou au-dessus de leurs têtes – ce qui était chaque fois plus effrayant, car ils craignaient que la prochaine n'atterrisse sur eux.

Rarement crainte n'avait été aussi justifiée...

* * *

** Quelque part au milieu des Monts Brumeux  **

Au quatrième jour, la limpidité des jours précédents n'était plus qu'un pâle souvenir dans leurs mémoires fatiguées. L'air était humide et froid et, dans la nuit, le vent avait amassé des nuages autour des sommets. La pluie menaçait. Une douce averse vespérale finit par tomber, estompant la silhouette des cimes et faisant briller les lisses ardoises qui découpaient le sentier. Dans la nuit qui suivit, la pluie redoubla d'intensité, et le sentier comme la montagne se mirent à chanter avec l'eau. Elle ruisselait des pans abrupts et débordait en cascade sur l'étroit passage qu'ils empruntaient.

Avec l'arrivée de ces intempéries, le voyage fut lent et pénible. La moitié du temps, rampaient-ils et s'agrippaient-ils aux rochers pour résister au souffle de la tempête ; le vent hurlait, le tonnerre grondait, et ils eurent de la peine à avancer. Leurs réserves s'amenuisaient dangereusement, la pluie ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il leur fallut cinq autres jours de marche sous ce déluge pour atteindre l'extrémité orientale des Monts Brumeux, soit le double du temps prévu.

Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était ce froid térébrant, impitoyable, qui faisaient claquer leurs dents à longueur de journée. Seule Ayrèn, habituée aux températures arctiques de Forodwaith, n'en fut pas affectée.

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! cria Thorin à pleins poumons pour surpasser le hurlement du vent. Si nous ne sommes pas emportés par la tempête, noyés ou foudroyés, c'est le froid qui nous tuera !

— Il faut que nous trouvions un abri ! dit Balin, frigorifiée.

— Je peux partir en éclaireur pendant que vous vous reposez sous une corniche, proposa Ayrèn en s'avançant vers eux. Je n'ai pas froid, je ne risque rien ! (Elle leva son bras devant son visage pour le protéger des vents hurlants.) Vous, en revanche, ne tiendrez guère plus longtemps !

— Il n'en est pas question, objecta Thorin. Nous devons rester groupés, coûte que coûte.

— Thorin, voyons, c'est idiot ! Je suis parfaitement capable de nous trouver un abri sans me mettre en danger ! Fais-moi conf...

— Non, Ayrèn !

— Mais je...

— J'ai dit : non ! répéta-t-il en haussant le ton. Nous continuons tous ensemble, et pas autrement !

Il la quitta des yeux et leva encore la voix pour s'adresser au reste de la Compagnie :

— Allez, on accélère le pas ! Ça nous réchauffera !

— Thorin, écoute-moi ! insista Ayrèn. Je peux nous aider à...

— Ne discute pas mes ordres ! siffla-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle. Je t'avais prévenue. Tu dois respecter mes décisions, certainement pas t'y opposer, et encore moins en _public_.

En effet, autour d'eux, tous les regards de la Compagnie convergeaient vers eux dans un cercle de visages soucieux.

— Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! râla-t-elle en levant les bras. Très bien, fais comme tu veux ! Accélérons la marche, si c'est ta meilleure idée pour nous réchauffer !

Furieuse de l'entêtement du prince Nain, elle retourna auprès de Bilbo et se résigna à obéir. Cet état de chose n'était pas naturel pour elle et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas protester davantage.

— Allez ! Ne traînons pas ! » ordonna Thorin en reprenant la tête du groupe d'un pas déterminé.

' _Ne traînons pas, en effet… La mort finirait par s'impatienter…'_ songea Ayrèn en s'appuyant contre la paroi.

Et ils continuèrent d'avancer, laborieusement, sans jamais croiser le moindre abri.

* * *

Après un temps qui parut long comme l'éternité, un étrange craquement retentit soudainement dans toute la montagne. Les Nains prirent cela pour la sourde rumeur d'un éboulement qui s'était déclenché dans le lointain, mais Ayrèn n'en était pas convaincue. Son vieil instinct savait que quelque chose d'inattendu allait se produire, réduisant à néant tous ses espoirs de franchir sans mésaventure ces énormes et hautes montagnes aux pics et aux vallées solitaires que nul roi ne gouvernait.

Puis il y eut un autre craquement, plus près cette fois.

Ayrèn se figea sur place, aux aguets. Cette fois, c'était plus comme une plainte de désespoir, qui lui fit vaguement penser au chant abyssal des grandes baleines tueuses de Forodwaith.

Un vrombissement caverneux résonna tout autour d'eux, faisant trembler le sentier sous leurs pieds, comme si deux tempêtes étaient montées de l'Est et de l'Ouest pour se faire la guerre. Puis les ténèbres se remplirent de bruits accablants et de lumières brutales : un éclair éclata sur les sommets. Les rocs vibraient, de grands fracas fendaient l'air et résonnaient en échos assourdissants entre les flancs des cimes.

Et soudain :

« Attention ! hurla Dwalin en pointant son doigt vers le ciel meurtri par la tempête.

Ils levèrent la tête comme un seul homme et virent un morceau de montagne fuser en piqué sur eux, comme un aigle déferlait toutes serres en avant sur sa proie. Avant qu'ils n'eussent le temps de réagir, l'énorme rocher s'écrasa plus en amont d'eux, au-dessus du sentier, projetant dans leur direction une pluie de rocs et de pierres effilés. Ils s'agrippèrent précipitamment au flanc de la montagne, craignant de se faire emporter par les éboulis.

— Ce n'est pas un orage ! s'époumona Balin, le visage frappé d'horreur. C'est un duel d'orages ! (Il pâlit fortement.) Regardez, là-bas, il y a du mouvement !

Bofur fut le premier à les voir :

— Morbleu, les légendes disaient vrai ! Ce sont des géants, des géants de pierre ! »

Bilbo et Ayrèn n'avaient jamais rien vu, jamais rien imaginé de semblable. À la lueur fulgurante des éclairs, ils voyaient se découper, de l'autre côté de la montagne, les silhouettes de géants de pierre. Ils étaient encore plus grands et plus imposants que les cimes desquelles ils étaient apparus. Ils s'affrontaient en hurlant comme le vent, criant leur rage d'avoir été réveillés de leur sommeil sépulcral par le fracas du tonnerre. Avec une force qui dépassait tout ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer, ils se jetaient des pans entiers de montagne dans leurs figures de rocs, les rattrapaient s'ils le pouvaient ou s'effondraient dans les ténèbres, où ils s'écrasaient et éclataient avec fracas.

Ils se faisaient la guerre _._ Une guerre effroyable, où le moindre mouvement était capable de raser un village entier. Une guerre impitoyable, où les petites gens n'avaient d'autre espoir que de mettre leur survie dans les mains des Valars. Une guerre de géants, de géants de pierre.

« Restez groupés ! ordonna Thorin, dont la voix fut étouffée par la cohue assourdissante de la tempête et des hurlements des géants. Ne vous approchez pas du bord ! Ou vous glisserez dans le vide ! »

La Compagnie se ramassa en rang d'oignons contre la paroi, sous une étroite plate-forme en surplomb avec, de l'autre côté, une terrifiante falaise en à-pic sur la vallée obscure où reposaient déjà les corps inertes de deux colosses de pierre. Ayrèn plaqua Bilbo entre elle et la paroi de la montagne, se dressant en bouclier devant lui. Des éboulis dévalaient du flanc de la montagne ; ils fusaient si près de leurs têtes qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'air bouger au passage de chaque rocher.

« On va mourir, tous mourir, mourir, mourir…, entonna Bilbo, pétrifié contre la roche. Écrasés, broyés, emportés… Mourir, mourir, mourir...

— Bilbo, reste concentré ! Ne laisse pas la peur te paralyser ! » lui cria-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il fut incapable de lui répondre.

Et d'un coup, un immense fracas éclata juste sous leurs pieds. Le sentier grogna dans un bruit rocailleux et se fendit de millions de fissures, remontant en rainures arachnéennes jusqu'au sommet perdu dans les nuages noirs. La roche se crevassa subitement au milieu du groupe, entre Fíli et Kíli, qui faillirent basculer dans la faille grandissante.

« Kíli, attrape ma main ! cria Fíli dans un sursaut d'horreur.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. La montagne se déchirait en deux.

— Fíli ! Bon sang ! tonna Ayrèn en l'attrapant par le bras juste avant qu'il ne se fît avaler par le vide.

— Kíli ! hurla à nouveau le Nain en s'effondrant en arrière. Kíli, non ! »

Entendant les hurlements de ses neveux, étouffés par le tumulte hurleur du vent et de la pluie, Thorin risqua un coup d'œil vers l'arrière du groupe. Devant la scène de chaos qui se jouait devant ses yeux terrifiés, il comprit : ils se trouvaient sur les jambes d'un géant qui était en train de se détacher de la montagne et la Compagnie avait été séparée en deux, une partie sur le genou droit de la créature et l'autre sur le gauche.

Et Kíli se trouvait sur l'autre jambe, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus à mesure que le goliath de pierre les écartait.

« Non, pas lui, pas Kíli... » dit Thorin, épouvanté.

Et, sans aucun signe annonciateur, le géant se leva.

Toute la Compagnie hurla en s'accrochant.

À peine debout, la créature fut frappée en plein visage par un projectile grand comme une colline. Le choc fut foudroyant et se répandit en d'horribles vibrations dans toute la roche. Nos malheureux compagnons s'agrippèrent si fort à la paroi branlante que leurs ongles les plus longs s'étaient retournés. Leurs doigts, leurs paumes, leurs genoux et leurs coudes : tout était ensanglanté. Le sang rendait la roche mouillée encore plus glissante et dangereuse. Que personne ne fût tombé des jambes du géant à ce moment tenait du miracle.

Le colosse vacilla une première fois ; son genou gauche s'approcha juste assez d'un pan immobile de la montagne pour que le groupe qui s'y trouvait, dont Ayrèn, Thorin et Bilbo, saute s'y mettre à l'abri. N'écoutant que leur instinct de survie, ils s'élancèrent au-dessus du vide pour percuter violemment le sol plus en contrebas, sur un rocher plat qui se détachait des flancs ruisselants de la montagne.

Le géant tenta péniblement de se redresser en s'appuyant contre les hauteurs.

Une nouvelle onde de choc le parcourut : un second coup venait de le frapper en plein dos. Déséquilibré, il s'affala en avant sur le versant de la montagne dans un hurlement de rocaille.

Et ses jambes s'écrasèrent contre la paroi, emportant avec elle l'autre moitié de la Compagnie.

« Non ! hurla Thorin, imaginant le corps de son neveu broyé entre la montagne et le genou du géant. Non, Kíli ! Mahal tout-puissant ! Non ! »

Dans un dernier râle d'agonie, le corps inanimé de la créature de rocs glissa et s'effondra en arrière, disparaissant dans les ténèbres qui nimbaient le fond de la vallée.

Thorin se précipita en avant, suivi de près par Fíli et les Nains qui avaient sauté avec eux, pour constater d'eux-mêmes l'étendue de l'horreur. La pluie qui battait sans cesse leurs visages masqua les larmes d'affliction qui commençaient déjà à couler sur les joues de Fíli ; il avait vu son petit frère disparaître entre la jambe du géant et la montagne. Il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu.

De son côté, Ayrèn était encore à quatre pattes sur le sol ; elle peinait à retrouver ses esprits, car sa tête avait frappé durement un rocher.

« Kíli ! Kíl... Oh ! Mahal soit loué ! s'écrièrent Thorin et Fíli en atteignant l'endroit où le genou du géant avait frappé la pierre.

Le second groupe, qui aurait dû périr cette nuit-là, gisait, grommelant et pestant de douleur, sous une corniche en surplomb, au fond d'une petite cavité où ils avaient été projetés par le choc. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce renfoncement dans la montagne, ils seraient tous morts.

— Tout va bien ! le rassura Balin, qui s'extirpait difficilement de l'alcôve rocailleuse. Seul Mahal sait comment, mais nous sommes en vie.

— Nous avons eu de la chance..., haleta Kíli, livide. Beaucoup, beaucoup de chance...

— C'était plus que de la chance, c'était un miracle ! dit Bofur en toussant et tirant sur ses manches. J'ai vu toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux ! (Pareil à lui-même, il poursuivit d'un ton caustique :) C'était d'un ennui mortel.

Suivi de près par Thorin, Fíli se fraya un passage parmi ses pairs pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère :

— Kíli ! Mahal soit loué ! Je t'ai cru mort ! »

Il sanglotait presque et son frère, tout aussi ému, le serra contre lui pour le réconforter.

Autour d'eux, la tempête hurlait toujours, mais les géants avaient disparu aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Et ils étaient en vie.

Malgré l'accalmie, Ayrèn fut saisie d'un curieux tremblement : quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se redressa péniblement, tandis que les Nains s'étreignaient les uns les autres tant ils étaient heureux d'avoir survécus à cette vision fort réaliste de l'enfer. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois le compte des personnes qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. Et peu à peu, elle sentit son cœur s'écraser sur lui-même dans sa poitrine. Après avoir compté par trois fois les têtes de la Compagnie, et constaté que le nombre ne tombait jamais juste, elle s'agita. Quelque chose d'affreux était arrivé.

« Bilbo ! glapit-elle subitement, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour d'elle. Où est Bilbo ? Où est-il ?

— Il était juste derrière moi ! fit Glóin avec des yeux ronds.

— Eh bien, il ne l'est plus ! dit-elle avec une pointe de panique.

Elle mit ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche, et cria :

— Bilbo ! Où es-tu ? Bilbo ! »

Un petit cri étouffé retentit derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face et balaya les lieux du regard.

Sur le bord d'une corniche plus en contrebas dépassaient deux petites mains crispées, qui s'accrochaient désespérément à la paroi.

« BILBO ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant en avant, réveillant dans ses côtes la vieille douleur de ses fractures tout juste ressoudées. Ah ! Nom de nom…

Elle se pencha autant que possible dans le vide, risquant la chute à chaque seconde :

— Bilbo, attrape ma main ! Tends ton bras ! Allez !

Mais la corniche était trop loin : impossible de l'atteindre. Son corps ne se mouvant plus que d'instinct et de sursauts d'adrénaline, elle dégaina Scathaban, la planta dans le flanc de la montagne et s'y agrippa fermement pour se pencher encore plus en avant dans le vide.

— Ayrèn ! cria le Hobbit avec un hoquet de terreur. Ne me laisse pas tomber !

— Tiens bon, j'arrive !

Elle sentit des lames d'ardoise taillader ses cuisses au travers de ses vêtements et siffla de douleur, mais elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se pencher encore plus bas. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle parvint à attraper un poignet de Bilbo. Mais leur peau était humide et glissante, leurs doigts poissés de sang et ses bras en hyper-extension, si bien qu'elle se trouvait complètement paralysée, tête en bas et incapable de bouger. Ses côtes lui faisaient de nouveau mal, coupant sa respiration, la saccageant de halètements suffoqués.

— Tia... tiaavuluk..., suffoqua-t-elle.

Elle sentit le petit poignet de Bilbo lui échapper peu à peu, dans une lenteur suppliciée, qui la fit hurler de plus belle :

— BILBO ! PAS TOI ! PITIÉ, PAS TOI ! »

Puis elle entendit le souffle bouleversé de Bilbo, proche des sanglots.

Tout de suite après, de grandes mains se refermèrent sur ses chevilles, et la maintinrent fermement en arrière.

« Tûnin Razak ! On vous tient ! cria Dwalin dans son dos. Tenez bon ! »

Sa position désormais assurée, Ayrèn n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lâcher Scathaban et se laisser pendre dans le vide, la tête la première. Elle put attraper le poignet de Bilbo de ses deux mains et l'empêcher de glisser davantage. Serrant les dents, elle tira de toutes ses forces vers le haut dans un grognement rugissant, mais les dix jours de marche et les douleurs qui s'étaient réveillées dans sa poitrine l'avaient affaiblie.

' _Impossible de le lever ! Je n'y arrive pas !'_ s'alarma-t-elle, panique gagnant. ' _Il va… tomber !'_

Elle sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche, suivi d'une voix :

« Ayrèn, ne bouge pas ! cria Thorin en empoignant Scathaban, toujours plantée dans la roche.

Il se pencha dans le vide à son tour et dit :

— Agrippe-toi, ne lâche pas ! On va te tirer de là ! »

D'un coup, elle se sentit brutalement soulevée vers le haut, à la fois par Thorin à ses côtés contre la paroi, et Dwalin plus haut qui la hissait par les chevilles. La pression des lames d'ardoise sur ses cuisses s'atténua. Le monde entier se mit à tourner.

Un instant plus tard, c'était terminé.

Ils gisaient, haletant, en sécurité, sur la large corniche où tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour assister, impuissants, à l'effrayante acrobatie de Tûnin Razak. Ils restèrent un moment allongés sur le dos, le souffle court, étourdis par l'effort, la peur de la mort, le vide, le tonnerre et la pluie. Ayrèn serrait très fort contre elle le corps tremblotant de Bilbo, l'écrasant presque dans l'étau de ses bras.

« Eh bien, on peut dire qu'on a eu chaud ! souffla finalement Dwalin, qui se redressait péniblement en s'appuyant contre la paroi. J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre Cambrioleur !

— Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui ! gronda furieusement Thorin. (Il se leva à son tour et s'apprêta à s'éloigner.) Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Un faible comme lui n'a pas sa place parmi nous. »

Le sang d'Ayrèn ne fit qu'un tour. Desserrant son étreinte sur le petit Hobbit, elle bondit sur ses pieds et stoppa net Thorin dans son avancée en l'attrapant violemment par le bras. Le Nain étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Elle empoigna son biceps si puissamment, plantant ses doigts si fort dans ses vêtements, qu'il fut un instant saisi par l'ampleur de la force brute qui émanait de sa seule poigne. Elle l'écrasait d'un regard si furieux que les quelques Nains qui avaient eu le malheur d'apercevoir ses yeux rougeoyant de rage eurent un mouvement d'inconfort.

Thorin tenta une première fois de dégager son bras, mais cela ne rendit la poigne d'Ayrèn que plus redoutable.

Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille de sa voix la plus terrible :

« Bilbo a tout abandonné pour t'aider dans ta Quête. Ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de parler de lui de cette façon.

— Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauvée du précipice, Ayrèn..., répondit-il dans un murmure affecté.

— Je ne t'avais _rien_ demandé ! rétorqua-t-elle en resserrant encore sa poigne.

— Non, en effet, admit-il en retenant un sifflement de douleur. Je me demande quelle folie a bien pu me traverser l'esprit. On ne m'y reprendra pas ! »

Il parlait d'un ton empreint de patience et de déception, comme si elle était devenue pour lui un fardeau importun. Au fond de lui, il éprouvait une vive jalousie en plus de son aigreur. Les yeux baissés, Bilbo garda le silence mais Ayrèn, elle, brûlait d'une colère ardente, plus foudroyante que l'orage, plus impitoyable qu'une tempête d'automne.

D'un même mouvement d'humeur, elle le lâcha, arracha Scathaban de la pierre et s'en fut prendre la tête du groupe d'un pas lourd, crachant les pires insultes Lossoth auxquelles elle pouvait penser sur le moment :

« Nipankekuuru (3) ! Sukere usuk onaii tonrar (4) ! Poyok'tok karinka (5) ! »

Les Nains s'écartèrent sur son passage, transis par l'éclat inhumain qui irisait ses yeux d'or.

Quant à Thorin, celui-ci resta interdit. Il fit mine de lui emboîter le pas, mais il s'arrêta, encore sous le choc. Son bras le lançait. Aurait-elle serré un tout petit peu plus fort, elle lui aurait brisé les os.

Ouvrant désormais la voie, Ayrèn respira à fond. Cette conversation l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle ne pouvait imaginer crimes plus grands que la déloyauté et la perfidie ; l'idée qu'elles fussent dirigées à l'encontre de Bilbo la faisait bouillir de rage. Mais l'idée qu'elles venaient de la bouche de Thorin était pire encore... et l'affligeait d'une peine secrète au fond de son âme.

* * *

**Caverne providentielle**

**Date inconnue**

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'une marche lente et éprouvante, ils parvinrent à un grand rocher qui faisait saillie dans le sentier. En passant par-derrière, ils découvrirent une voûte basse ouverte dans le flanc de la montagne. Franchissant l'arche, ils eurent plaisir à entendre le vent et la pluie au-dehors et non plus tout autour d'eux, comme à se sentir à l'abri des éboulis et des géants qui se cachaient peut-être encore en aval.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et Ayrèn fut éblouie par la torche que Dwalin avait allumée. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, elle se rendit compte que la grotte était beaucoup plus vaste que ce qu'elle avait d'abord imaginé ; ils auraient tous la place de s'allonger sans se mettre les uns sur les autres et, surtout, le sol était _sec._

Ils installèrent en hâte un campement de fortune. Des nattes furent étalées sur le sol. Les plaies furent nettoyées et pansées. Ils burent de l'eau de pluie pour économiser le peu de thé froid qu'il leur restait et mangèrent leurs derniers morceaux de fromage. Ils garderaient le lembas pour plus tard.

Ils ne chantèrent ni ne racontèrent d'histoires ce soir-là, malgré la caverne providentielle sur laquelle ils étaient tombés. Ainsi s'étaient-ils assis, maussades, mouillés, marmonnant et tout fumants, leurs dents peinant à s'arrêter de claquer tant le froid semblait s'être insinué dans chaque parcelle de leur être.

Alors qu'Ayrèn s'apprêtait à rejoindre Bilbo au fond de la caverne, Thorin l'interpela :

« Ayrèn. Un mot, je te prie. »

D'un revers de la main, il l'invita à le suivre au-dehors. D'abord réticente, elle finit par tourner sur ses talons en maugréant. Elle rejoignit Thorin en piétinant du pied, sous les yeux fatigués et un peu inquiets du reste de la Compagnie.

« Je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause mon autorité devant la Compagnie, gronda-t-il quand elle l'eut rejoint dehors. (Il veilla à parler aussi doucement que possible ; cette conversation ne regardait qu'eux.) Ton comportement est tout à fait inacceptable. Je ne peux plus tolérer ça.

— Ton... autorité ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. (Sa voix frémissait de colère.) Personne n'a d'autorité sur moi.

— Je suis le chef de cette Compagnie. Tu fais partie de la Compagnie. Fais le calcul !

— Bilbo aussi fait partie de cette Compagnie, renchérit-elle. Et pourtant, tu t'acharnes à l'en écarter !

D'une voix aussi posée que possible, quoiqu'il ne put empêcher de paraître amer, il s'expliqua :

— Par la barbe de Durin, Ayrèn ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. L'as-tu bien regardé ? Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait ! Il n'est rien sinon un fardeau pour nous. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un comme toi puisse être amie avec quelqu'un d'aussi...

— D'aussi _quoi_ , Thorin Écu-de-chêne ? le coupa-t-elle, le défiant de poursuivre.

Thorin marqua une pause, pesant sa menace.

Et, d'une voix glaciale, il termina sa phrase :

— D'aussi insignifiant. »

C'en était trop. Quelle que fût l'attirance qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour lui jusqu'ici, quelle que fût la peine que cet instant lui infligeait, elle ne permettrait pas une seule seconde de plus qu'on manque de respect à Bilbo.

Prise d'une colère obscure, elle plaqua durement Thorin contre la paroi verticale de l'entrée de la cavité et l'y maintint en appuyant puissamment contre ses épaules. De toute sa hauteur, l'imposante Dracà-cwellere bravait Thorin de ses grands yeux d'ocre et de feu, que la rage avait rendus or liquide.

Ces yeux meurtriers braqués sur lui rendirent le prince Nain au moins aussi furieux qu'elle. Il essaya de la repousser, mais parvint tout juste à la faire osciller.

Voyant qu'il se débattait, Ayrèn consolida encore plus sa poigne sur les épaules de Thorin, le blessant presque contre la paroi.

Ils finirent par s'immobiliser, leurs souffles hachés par l'effort.

Sans plus rien voir ni discerner de l'affection ni du respect qu'ils se vouaient l'un envers l'autre, ils se regardèrent longuement, sans ciller.

La tension devint extrême, tout n'était plus que fiel et venin et, avec une dernière pression enragée sur les épaules du Nain, Ayrèn éclata :

« Et pourtant, j'aurais préféré avoir _un seul_ ami comme Bilbo que d'avoir eu le malheur de te connaître. »

Et elle le lâcha.

Sans un regard en arrière, Ayrèn s'en fut rejoindre Bilbo à l'intérieur de la caverne. Elle laissait derrière elle un prince Nain complètement désarçonné, mais surtout, immensément vexé. Ce serait-il agi de n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle, il lui aurait rendu la douleur au centuple.

Au lieu de cela, il restait cloué sur place, inerte, tout à fait stupéfié qu'elle eût l'audace de l'intimider de la sorte.

Maudissant son incapacité à réagir, il finit par pousser un grognement de frustration et frappa la paroi avec le poing :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » murmura-t-il en massant ses phalanges ensanglantées.

Au fond de la grotte, Ayrèn était déjà couchée contre Bilbo. Elle tremblait littéralement de rage, sa peau avait un hérissement furieux. Quand le petit Hobbit lui chuchota doucement de se calmer et d'essayer de trouver le sommeil, elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Au fond d'elle, elle craignait d'être en train de redevenir cette guerrière froide, terrible et impitoyable que Bilbo avait mis dix ans à changer…

Celle qui portait en elle l'agonie de l'âme.

Le dernier soupir du cœur.

Le fantôme d'un péché millénaire.

La mort.

Non. Elle ne voulait plus être cette femme-là.

Et pourtant, l'aurait-il insulté une seule fois de plus...

Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) 1 lieue = 4,828 km ;

(2) Crevasses particulièrement dangereuses. Les broussailles qui en masquaient les ouvertures étaient de trompeuses supercheries, qui ne pouvaient conduire qu'à une fin fâcheuse si l'on n'y faisait pas attention. Elles étaient connues sous le nom de « Trompe-la-vie », et avaient déjà englouti de nombreux voyageurs infortunés. Aussi, avançaient-ils avec prudence, et toujours en file indienne, en sondant les sols suspects avec un grand bâton ; et, fort heureusement, Balin connaissait bien les lieux, et parvint à leur faire traverser les grandes plaines sans encombre ;

(3) L'auteure refuse toujours de traduire ;

(4) Idem supra ;

(5) Idem supra.


	21. Pris au piège !

**Précédemment**

_Au fond de la grotte, Ayrèn était déjà couchée contre Bilbo. Elle tremblait littéralement de rage, sa peau avait un hérissement furieux. Quand le petit Hobbit lui chuchota doucement de se calmer et d'essayer de trouver le sommeil, elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Au fond d'elle, elle craignait d'être en train de redevenir cette guerrière froide, terrible et impitoyable que Bilbo avait mis dix ans à changer…_

_Celle qui portait en elle l'agonie de l'âme._

_Le dernier soupir du cœur._

_Le fantôme d'un péché millénaire._

_La mort._

_Non. Elle ne voulait plus être cette femme-là._

_Et pourtant, l'aurait-il insulté une seule fois de plus..._

_Elle préférait ne pas y penser._

* * *

**Caverne providentielle**

**Milieu de la nuit**

Cette nuit-là, Thorin se sentit particulièrement agité et nerveux. Il avait froid, faim et, sans toutefois vouloir se l'avouer, son bras lui faisait mal. Il savait que, sous son épaisse couche de vêtements, la forme des doigts d'Ayrèn était estampée sur sa peau dans des nuances de violet et de bleu. Cette seule pensée le perturba. Sa force brute naturelle dépassait l'entendement. Jamais n'avait-il connu une telle puissance parmi le peuple des Hommes, chez une femme de surcroît, si bien qu'il commençait à douter qu'elle pût être Humaine. Même pour une caste guerrière aussi illustre que les Framdrēorig, il lui paraissait inconcevable de pouvoir enfanter une telle guerrière.

Puis une autre idée lui vint : celle qu'elle pût être _autre chose_.

Il se raidit. Il se sentait alarmé à la pensée de continuer la Quête avec elle... d'autant qu'elle était bien trop encline à la sédition et qu'elle compromettrait la Compagnie sans hésiter si c'était pour protéger le Hobbit. Et pire, elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Sa volonté prise dans l'étau d'une force obscure qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, il avait été incapable de réagir quand elle l'avait plaqué contre la paroi, quelques heures plus tôt.

Il en était désormais convaincu : Dracà-cwellere était une femme dangereuse pour la Compagnie et peut-être encore plus pour lui-même.

Demain.

Demain, il aurait une conversation avec elle. Il la convaincrait de lui révéler le secret de sa puissance et trouverait le moyen de l'assujettir à la cause des Nains. Il ignorait encore comment, mais il finirait bien par trouver une façon de communiquer avec elle. Elle était une alliée trop puissante que pour la renvoyer dans la Comté. Mais si elle s'entêtait à lui désobéir, elle devrait partir.

D'ici-là, il devait absolument prendre du repos.

Son esprit ne semblait toutefois pas de cet avis. Il bouillonnait, vaquant de pensées sombres en pensées sombres, sans jamais réussir à les apaiser. Il y avait quelque chose d'obsédant chez Ayrèn, dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Par moment, il en oubliait presque ce pourquoi il était là et les raisons pour lesquelles il avait formé cette Compagnie. L'or de ses yeux effaçait tout.

S'efforçant de trouver le sommeil, il était conscient du moindre écho, de la plus petite respiration, malgré les hurlements de la tempête qui s'immisçaient en bourrasque à l'intérieur de la grotte. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard vers le fond de la caverne, où Ayrèn et Bilbo dormaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre ; il devinait le souffle tranquille de la femme des Hommes parmi les respirations plus profondes des autres Nains, endormis eux aussi. Les yeux rivés sur elle, il finit par fermer les paupières en espérant que, cette fois, le sommeil le frapperait enfin.

Un bruissement de pieds qui s'éloignait d'Ayrèn lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Le Hobbit, qui était encore dans les bras de l'Humaine un instant plus tôt, avait disparu. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé et dormait toujours profondément. Comment avait-il pu s'extirper de ses bras sans la réveiller (1) ? Il balaya la caverne des yeux, mais n'y vit pas le Hobbit ; tout de suite après, il surprit une conversation non loin de là qui aiguisa son intérêt.

* * *

« Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?

Si Bilbo n'avait pas sursauté si fort, il se serait volontiers giflé ; voilà qu'il avait oublié que Bofur montait la garde à la sortie de la caverne, assis sur son sac !

— Je retourne à Fondcombe..., expliqua-t-il, encore un peu saisi.

— Vous ne pouvez pas nous lâcher ! répondit le Nain en bondissant sur ses pieds. Vous faites partie de la Compagnie, vous êtes des nôtres !

— Mais non, justement, rétorqua le Hobbit en secouant la tête. Thorin a eu raison de me désavouer. Je suis un Sacquet, pas un Touque, je me suis trompé. J'aurais dû rester chez moi.

— Vous avez le mal du pays, je comprends…, raisonna-t-il, compatissant.

Le petit Hobbit eut un mouvement de révolte et, se rebiffant, il répondit d'un ton rude :

— Aucun de vous ne comprend. Vous êtes des _Nains_ ! Vous êtes habitués à cette vie : errer, ne pas s'installer, être de nulle part ! »

Le visage de Bofur, jusqu'ici bienveillant, se décomposa subitement. Thorin, qui écoutait discrètement la conversation et qui n'avait pas bougé de son couchage, se sentit lui aussi très affecté par les mots du Hobbit.

À la vue de la mine déconfite de Bofur, Bilbo regretta immédiatement ses paroles et balbutia quelques mots d'excuse maladroits :

« Oh, pardon. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas...

Ne trouvant pas les mots, il se tut en étouffant un soupir embarrassé.

— Non, vous avez raison, admit Bofur à mi-voix. Nous sommes de nulle part.

Pour quelques instants, sa voix s'éteignit ; mais, se remettant, il ajouta avec plus de tracas :

— Mais... Et Tûnin Razak ? Vous partez sans elle ?

— Elle a failli mourir par ma faute aujourd'hui... elle s'en sortira bien mieux sans moi. Si je reste, je crains que...

Bilbo s'arrêta. La vérité du tableau qu'il traçait l'avait ébranlé. Il était conscient de sa faiblesse, mais n'était pas prêt à la formuler à voix haute.

— Mais elle est venue pour _vous_. Elle voudra faire demi-tour pour vous rejoindre aussitôt qu'elle apprendra que vous êtes parti !

— Non, je ne crois pas. » répondit Bilbo d'un ton catégorique.

Bofur sourit faiblement et soupira à cette assertion. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Devinant son malaise, le Hobbit s'enquit de le rassurer :

« C'est la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse. ('Bien plus que moi', faillit-il ajouter.) Je mettrais mes poils de pied à couper qu'elle honorera son engagement auprès de la Compagnie jusqu'au bout. »

Dubitatif, Bofur garda quelques instants le silence. Il se rappelait très nettement de la force d'âme parfois violente de la femme des Hommes et ne concevait pas un seul instant qu'elle poursuivît docilement la Quête sans lui.

« Elle va me couper la tête au réveil, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient ! finit-il par dire, sans que le Hobbit fut capable de dire s'il était sérieux ou s'il avait tenté un trait d'humour.

— Si elle tente quoique ce soit, dites-lui : ' _Bilbo ungayok ivvik, amma nakujuq_ '. (2)

Le Hobbit ne connaissait que quelques brides de Lossoth, mais il espérait que cela suffise à apaiser son amie quand elle découvrirait qu'il était parti.

— Je ne suis pas certain de m'en souvenir, mais je vous promets d'essayer, et de...

Bofur s'arrêta un moment et, sans achever sa phrase commencée, il ajouta en changeant de ton :

— Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Sincèrement. »

Esquissant un sourire compatissant, Bilbo le salua une dernière fois, tourna sur ses talons et s'apprêta à sortir dans le froid et la tempête qui hurlait toujours au-dehors. Thorin ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et continua de faire semblant de dormir. De son point de vue, le départ du Hobbit n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle ; il était davantage un fardeau qu'un soutien, il était impossible de lui faire confiance.

« Oh, c'est quoi, ça ? » s'exclama Bofur en pointant du doigt le fourreau de la petite épée du Hobbit, qui se trouvait presque sur le seuil.

Une lueur scintillait faiblement dans l'interstice du pommeau de la lame et l'extrémité de son fourreau. Quand Bilbo la tira à demi et qu'il vit qu'elle luisait intensément d'une vive aura bleutée, il tressaillit et tourna les yeux vers Bofur, qui avait pâli à l'excès. Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait.

On entendit alors un cliquetis de chaînes, un grincement de poulies, un raclement de poutres. Leurs regards convergèrent sur le sol, qui s'était subitement mis à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

— Réveillez-vous ! hurla subitement Thorin, alarmé par les bruits. Debout, debout ! »

Avec un craquement sinistre, le sol s'ouvrit en deux sur les ténèbres.

Le trou jaillit sous eux, d'un coup, alors que certains d'entre eux n'étaient même pas encore réveillés. Le vide les avala. Leurs jambes battaient en vain, inutiles, leurs mains saisissaient l'air, agrippaient le néant, cherchant quelque chose de solide à attraper. Un vent froid tourbillonnait autour d'eux, puissant comme une tornade. Ils sentirent leurs organes rebondir dans tous les coins de leur corps, remonter dans leur gorge, descendre dans leurs pieds.

Plus bas, bien, bien plus bas, ils entendirent le choc avant de le ressentir : ' _brouf !_ '. Le vent tomba d'un coup.

Ayrèn, qui avait été parmi les premiers à glisser dans le précipice, était coincée sous les Nains qui mugissaient au-dessus d'elle, tombés en tas sur son dos. Elle était dans une position impossible. Tête en bas, le côté droit du visage plaqué contre le sol – apparemment fait de cordes rêches et de planches –, l'épaule droite plus haute que la gauche, tordues par le dos de quelqu'un appuyé sur elle. Ses hanches formaient un angle oblique et son mollet droit était coincé entre le postérieur de Bifur (ou peut-être était-ce celui Óin) et la figure de Fíli (3). Elle avait pris des coups dans sa chute, et elle sentait déjà ses hématomes enfler. Le poids étourdissant qui la maintenait au sol était tel qu'elle peinait à gonfler sa cage thoracique pour respirer. Mais, l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale allait voler en éclats mise à part, elle était entière. Ses pieds bougeaient. Les deux. Ses mains aussi.

Elle s'était mordue l'intérieur de la joue, et le goût cuivré du sang lui emplissait la bouche. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir à mesure qu'elle forçait sur ses poumons pour les remplir d'air. Ses yeux percèrent la semi-obscurité. Elle se trouvait nez-à-nez avec Kíli, qui faisait le poirier juste devant elle.

« Mais dans quel pétrin s'est-on encore fourrés ? grogna-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

— Ne me demandez pas ça à moi ! répondit le jeune Nain. (Il grimaça : quelqu'un lui avait mis un coup dans les reins en tentant de se relever.) Je ne suis pas en position de réfléchir ! »

L'air empestait la moisissure – humide, rance, avec un effluve acide qui irritait la gorge.

 _'Du souffre.'_ se dit Ayrèn.

Cette odeur ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils avaient chuté dans la cheminée d'un ancien volcan.

Et d'un coup, il y eut des cris, partout, tout autour d'eux.

Il ne s'agissait pas des leurs.

Des ténèbres sortirent d'un saut de petites créatures à la peau grise et luisante, vêtues de simples pagnes. Leurs dents étaient effilées, plantées dans des gencives à vif. Elles se précipitaient vers la Compagnie en poussant des coassements sinistres. Leurs voix, rocailleuses et menaçantes, avaient de quoi effrayer les plus hardis d'entre eux.

Ayrèn n'eut pas besoin de les voir pour reconnaître leurs cris ; alarmée, elle cria :

« Atjaktonrar ! Tiaavuluk (4) ! Nous sommes tombés dans un piège de Gobelins ! »

Se jetant à plus de six sur chaque membre de la Compagnie, les Gobelins se saisirent d'eux avec violence et les poussèrent devant eux, leur arrachant leurs armes des mains avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de recouvrer leurs esprits et de réagir.

« Aqaa avani ! Asu ! ASU ! rugit Ayrèn en tentant de repousser les créatures qui s'en prenaient à elle.

Elle voulut dégainer Scathaban, mais elle ne se trouvait déjà plus à sa ceinture.

Elle vit deux Gobelins s'enfuir avec sa grande épée dans leurs petits bras malingres :

— Aukang, Scathaban (5) ! Ne la touchez pas ! »

Elle n'eut guère l'occasion de protester davantage. Alertés par sa force inhabituelle, d'autres Gobelins se pressèrent contre elle pour la pousser dans le rang des prisonniers.

Ils furent brutalement conduits dans ce qui semblait être la caverne principale. Elle était gigantesque, creusée dans le magma éteint du volcan et éclairée par un nombre incalculable de lanternes aux lueurs flageolantes. Les parois étaient percées de nombreuses ouvertures donnant accès à de sombres tunnels. Certains étaient énormes, d'autres pas plus larges qu'un Nain. Des paires d'yeux luisants les observaient du tréfonds de ces antres, mais le gros des troupes se trouvait sur les centaines d'échafaudages, de ponts et de charpentes de bois, qui allaient et venaient en tous sens entre les parois, dans un imbroglio de passages tordus.

Enfin, sur un îlot central monté sur caillebotis, se révéla un vague halo rouge, devant lequel se découpait la silhouette d'un immense trône fait de planches et d'ossements nacrés, et surélevé d'un dais. La Compagnie ne vit pas tout de suite l'énorme créature qui y siégeait.

Pris d'une euphorie sinistre, les Gobelins les forcèrent à emprunter un pont caténaire qui conduisait directement au centre de la grotte, où se trouvait le trône. Tout autour d'eux, dans une cohue de rocaille, on entendait les Gobelins chanter et crailler au rythme du claquement de leurs pieds plats, secouant de même la grotte toute entière. Quelques créatures avaient pris un peu d'avance sur la procession forcée des prisonniers ; ils déposèrent les armes qu'ils avaient confisquées à la Compagnie devant une paire de pieds colossaux, dont les ongles étaient rongés par une vilaine mycose.

Avec une dernière poussée, la Compagnie fut charriée sur la plateforme centrale.

Et soudain, un éclat de voix furieux s'éleva du trône :

« Qui aurait l'audace de pénétrer armé dans mon royaume ?! Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

La grotte entière fut réduite au silence.

La Compagnie retint son souffle. Sur le trône était assis un Gobelin dont la taille défiait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Il faisait presque la taille d'un Troll, soit quasiment huit pieds de haut (6). Sa peau blafarde et grasse était couverte de cloques et du pus suintait des quelques plaies qui barraient son énorme ventre. Il était si gros que son cou pendait sur son torse, en un amas flageolant de graisses, de peau et de ganglions tumescents. Mais le plus dérangeant dans cet aspect déjà fort repoussant, c'étaient ses yeux globuleux, de taille et de couleur inégales, qui sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

— Ce sont des Nains, votre Vilénie ! répondit finalement un des Gobelins.

— Et une Humaine ! ajouta un autre.

— Des Nains, avec une Humaine ? répéta l'immonde colosse en descendant de son trône, son cou oscillant d'un côté et de l'autre de son poitrail. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Et comment sont-ils entrés ?

— Ils étaient sous le Porche. Ils sont tombés dans le piège à chamois du versant Sud !

— Eh bien, ne restez pas plantés là ! gronda le grand Gobelin. Fouillez-les ! Chaque repli, chaque recoin ! Ne laissez rien passer ! »

La Compagnie fut bousculée et fouillée. Submergée par le nombre, Ayrèn ne parvint pas à s'extirper des doigts osseux et sales des Gobelins qui s'insinuaient dans ses vêtements. Elle avait beau ahaner, ruer, se tortiller, la situation ne faisait qu'empirer. Sans cesser de lutter contre ces mains qui fouillaient, pinçaient et frappaient, elle balaya les lieux du regard à la recherche de son ami le Hobbit pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Il était certainement terrifié.

Elle scruta les lieux à plusieurs reprises sans le voir.

 _'Où... où est Bilbo ?'_ pensa-t-elle en pâlissant.

Elle chercha encore, mais elle dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : Bilbo avait disparu.

Elle paniqua tout de suite. Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine, un flot glacé remonta dans ses veines.

De son côté, Thorin n'avait pas remarqué la disparition du Hobbit. Il tentait sans succès de repousser les Gobelins qui s'en prenaient à lui, et qui lui inspiraient un dégoût profond. Il parvint tant bien que mal à garder sa clef et sa carte secrètes, mais toutes ses autres possession lui furent arrachées. Un Gobelin venait de lui voler la bourse qu'il avait à la ceinture quand il vit du coin de l'œil l'attitude prostrée de la femme des Hommes. Quelque chose n'allait pas ; d'habitude si combattive, voilà qu'elle se laissait presque faire par les Gobelins.

Les yeux d'Ayrèn finirent par croiser ceux de Thorin dans la cohue. Et ils restèrent ainsi, bousculés, chahutés, mais incapables de se quitter du regard. Ayrèn sentait qu'elle se noyait dans ses émotions et que seuls les iris céruléens de Thorin l'empêchaient de sombrer. Peu à peu, toute la colère de l'Humaine envers le Nain retomba, laissant place à un unique sentiment, viscéral, qui emportait tout le reste dans l'oubli : une inquiétude sans borne, térébrante, comme du vitriol dans son ventre. À la seule idée que Bilbo ait trépassé, elle avait l'impression de vivre une mort.

Ayrèn forma le mot 'Bilbo' sur ses lèvres, auquel Thorin répondit en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Il ne l'avait pas vu.

L'angoisse serra si fort la poitrine de l'Humaine que le simple fait de respirer lui devint soudainement très douloureux.

 _'Bilbo, bon sang, non ! Non, non, non !'_ pensa-t-elle en se retenant de hurler.

Complètement désemparée et perdue, elle se laissa bousculer par les Gobelins en jetant des regards affolés tout autour d'elle. À ce moment, Thorin surprit une lueur étrangère briller dans ses yeux d'or, quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais voir chez elle, et qui le plongea dans un profond désarroi : de la faiblesse. Une expression presque infantile, comme celle d'une petite fille effrayée par le noir qu'on aurait enfermée dans un placard.

Thorin pressa une main contre son torse. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine de pierre n'était pas une surprise. La détresse de Dracà-cwellere le mortifiait, mêlant en lui des sentiments contradictoires qui l'empêchaient presque de respirer. Il mettrait toutefois des semaines à comprendre que cette douleur, cette géhenne dans son torse, n'était rien d'autre que son cœur qui s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Quand les Gobelins eurent terminé de fouiller les Nains et l'Humaine et d'entreposer tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé au pied du trône, la voix gutturale du grand Gobelin invectiva la Compagnie :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, gredins ? Parlez ! »

Les Nains levèrent tous le menton au même moment, l'air altier ; leurs mâchoires étaient crispées, et leurs lèvres scellées. De son côté, Ayrèn reprit physiquement contenance et plissa le nez avec dédain. Mais, à l'intérieur, elle était en miettes, et ses pensées étaient entièrement vouées au petit Hobbit.

Face au silence et à l'attitude farouche des intrus en son royaume, le hideux goliath inspecta minutieusement leurs visages fermés. Son regard fut happé par les yeux solaires de l'Humaine, dont la tête blonde dépassait de loin celles des Nains et des Gobelins. Il l'examina longtemps ainsi, sans ciller. Se sentant comme étudiée à la loupe, Ayrèn déglutit malaisément sa salive ensanglantée et crispa ses mâchoires pour ne pas perdre la face.

Le regard s'éternisa. Le visage monstrueux du Roi Gobelin s'illumina finalement d'un engouement indescriptible, et ses lèvres se tordirent d'un sourire carnassier :

« Je connais ces yeux... »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Thorin avait déjà oublié les sages paroles qu'avait tenues Gandalf à Cul-de-sac : les Hobbits, très légers sur leurs pieds, étaient des êtres discrets qui pouvaient se faire oublier de tous pour peu qu'ils en eussent l'envie. Se décaler d'Ayrèn sans la réveiller avait été un jeu d'enfant pour Bilbo, toute vigilante fût-elle ;

(2) « Bilbo t'aime et est vraiment désolé. », en Lossoth ;

(3) Il était fort heureux que son mollet se fût trouvé précisément à cet endroit, sans quoi le visage de Fíli aurait été directement en contact avec le saint céans de Bifur (ou d'Óin) ;

(4) « Des gobelins ! Malédiction ! », en Lossoth. De _atjak_ , « cendres », et _tonrar_ , « enfer ». Les Lossoth avaient des croyances bien particulières en ce qui concernait les Gobelins. Dans leurs contes et légendes, les shamans de Forodwaith racontaient que les Gobelins étaient issus des cendres de l'enfer, que Morgoth aurait mélangées avec du sang d'Orque pour façonner de petites créatures maléfiques au corps malingre ;

(5) « Ne me touchez pas ! Stop ! STOP ! » ; « Non, Scathaban ! », en Lossoth ;

(6) Environ 2m45.


	22. Ainsi sonna le glas des Gobelins

**Précédemment**

_Quand les Gobelins eurent terminé de fouiller les Nains et l'Humaine et d'entreposer tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé au pied du trône, la voix gutturale du grand Gobelin invectiva la Compagnie :_

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, gredins ? Parlez ! »_

_Les Nains levèrent tous le menton au même moment, l'air altier ; leurs mâchoires étaient crispées, et leurs lèvres scellées. De son côté, Ayrèn reprit physiquement contenance et plissa le nez avec dédain. Mais, à l'intérieur, elle était en miettes, et ses pensées étaient entièrement vouées au petit Hobbit._

_Face au silence et à l'attitude farouche des intrus en son royaume, le hideux goliath inspecta minutieusement leurs visages fermés. Son regard fut happé par les yeux solaires de l'Humaine, dont la tête blonde dépassait de loin celles des Nains et des Gobelins. Il l'examina longtemps ainsi, sans ciller. Se sentant comme étudiée à la loupe, Ayrèn déglutit malaisément sa salive ensanglantée et crispa ses mâchoires pour ne pas perdre la face._

_Le regard s'éternisa. Le visage monstrueux du Roi Gobelin s'illumina finalement d'un engouement indescriptible, et ses lèvres se tordirent d'un sourire carnassier :_

_« Je connais ces yeux... »_

* * *

**Ville des Gobelins - Plateforme royale**

« Amenez-la moi ! » ordonna le roi Gobelin.

Les Gobelins tirèrent Ayrèn par les bras, qui faillit tomber à genoux devant le trône. Se redressant, elle haussa les yeux vers l'horrible colosse, qui s'était rassis entre temps sur son grotesque siège d'apparat. Bouffie d'orgueil, elle leva fièrement le menton et tendit exagérément ses aplombs pour avoir l'air plus menaçante. Elle refusait de perdre la face devant ce monstre qui prétendait avoir reconnu ses yeux. Pour retrouver son calme, car il lui en restait bien peu, elle se concentra sur sa respiration ; le sang battait si fort à ses tempes que tout son crâne lui faisait mal.

Le roi Gobelin s'appuya sur les accotoirs de son trône, au bout desquels se trouvaient deux crânes chevalins ; il se pencha en avant pour mieux l'observer. Ses yeux globuleux, démesurément gros, saillaient comme des œufs pochés hors de leurs orbites tandis qu'ils étudiaient longuement le visage de l'Humaine. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la tiédeur de son souffle faisandé sur sa peau. Elle fut prise de nausées. Le goût acide de sa bile vint se mêler avec celui de son sang, qui se trouvait encore en abondance dans sa bouche. Ayrèn trouvait cette proximité répugnante, mais parvint à rester impassible (1).

« Oui, oui... Ah, ces yeux, quelles merveilles ! chuchota le grand Gobelin, en se penchant davantage. Mais je ne suis pas surpris. Les Nains ont toujours su s'entourer des plus beaux trésors...

Sa voix était rude et les tournures polies semblaient mal à l'aise dans sa bouche. Il eut un sourire sordide qui découvrait ses gencives grisâtres et il s'humecta les lèvres, sans jamais lâcher des yeux le regard doré de Dracà-cwellere.

— La dernière fois que j'ai vu ces yeux, c'était il y a presque mille ans. Je n'étais qu'un tout jeune Gobelin à l'époque, mais je n'ai pas oublié cet éclat doré, ni l'Homme à qui il appartenait... Les Nains l'avaient jeté dans nos tunnels, après l'avoir écorché vif. Ses hurlements de douleur résonnaient si délicieusement entre les parois de nos grottes que j'en étais parcouru de frissons. Ah, ah ! Quel superbe souvenir !

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais avant d'ajouter, avec un rictus hideux qui fendait son visage :

— J'ai eu grand plaisir à me bâfrer de la chair de votre ancêtre Fram, je dois dire. Vous lui ressemblez énormément ! (Il fit une drôle de moue.) Quel gâchis que les Nains ne lui aient pas laissé la peau, c'est ce que je préfère ! »

Et, rejetant la tête en arrière, il émit un horrible ricanement qui s'acheva dans un gargouillis.

Les autres Gobelins éclatèrent à leur tour d'un rire qu'Ayrèn trouva chargé de menaces. Elle pouvait sentir leurs regards fixes sur elle ; leurs criailleries maléfiques lui retournaient l'estomac. Mais leur malveillance ne la fit pas ciller d'un cil. Elle restait de marbre, le menton levé, dans une attitude altière qui trahissait l'étendue de sa fierté. C'était tout l'honneur des Framdrēorig qui coulait dans ses veines.

Elle ne faillirait pas.

Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

« Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une descendante de Fram peut bien faire avec des _Nains_ ? Je me le demande...

Il la regardait intensément, comme un prédateur. À ce moment, l'Humaine vit l'instinct de mort dans les yeux du grand Gobelin, à la fois excité et tourmenté à l'idée qu'elle fût une descendante du pourfendeur de Scatha Le Ver. L'écœurement la gagna pour de bon. Son nez se plissa. Elle songea à Scathaban, qui gisait par terre, et l'imagina en train de s'enfoncer dans la gorge tumescente de cette immonde créature.

— Répondez-moi, dit le roi Gobelin en fronçant les sourcils.

Pas de réaction.

— J'ai dit : répondez-moi !

Ayrèn relâcha sa respiration et resta concentrée. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire : sceller ses lèvres, garder le silence, coûte que coûte. Elle ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de lui répondre.

Voyant qu'elle n'obéissait toujours pas, le colosse s'impatienta et répéta avec fureur :

— Parle, femelle, ou il t'en coûtera ! Ah, maudite catin ! »

 _'Femelle... maudite catin ?'_ reprit-elle malgré elle dans son esprit. _  
_

Ces mots résonnèrent encore plusieurs fois entre ses oreilles.

 _'Femelle, femelle,_ femelle _. Catin, catin,_ catin _.'_

Une bouffée de chaleur traversa les veines d'Ayrèn, une vague de haine à couper le souffle.

Et elle lui cracha au visage un jet de salive mêlée à son sang.

La réaction du roi Gobelin fut immédiate : il la frappa à la tête, du revers de la main. Un éclair blanc jaillit derrière ses yeux et ses pieds décollèrent de terre. Elle tomba la tête la première contre un madrier et entendit le reste de son corps chuter au sol avec un bruit mou. Tout l'édifice trembla sous le choc. Un carillon se mit à tinter entre ses oreilles, mais pas du fait de la claque. C'était à cause de sa colère séculaire et secrète, celle qui coulait noire comme de l'encre dans le sang de tous les Framdrēorig, et qui montait dans ses veines comme un flot obscur.

Derrière elle, les Nains s'étaient subitement agités et luttaient comme des forcenés pour la défendre, hurlant, vociférant comme une meute de chiens en colère. Mais les Gobelins les menaçaient avec de longs poignards et les matraquaient de leurs gourdins, si bien qu'ils furent forcés de rester en retrait. Une lame pointée sous sa gorge, Thorin fulminait, écœuré par sa propre impuissance.

Sous leurs yeux sidérés, Ayrèn se releva, comme un automate. Étourdie, la tête lourde, des lueurs fantomatiques dansaient devant ses était restée silencieuse tout du long. Pas le plus petit gémissement de douleur, au plus grand déplaisir du colosse bedonnant.

« Très bien. S'ils refusent tous de parler, nous les ferons hurler ! s'écria le roi Gobelin en se levant de son trône, ce qui fit craquer toute la structure. Apportez la broyeuse ! Apportez le concasseur d'os ! (Il pointa Ori du doigt.) Commencez par le plus jeune !

Puis il ajouta plus à voix basse, en passant sa langue sur ses dents jaunies :

— Et mettez-moi la femelle de côté : je me ferai un plaisir de la dévorer comme son ancêtre ! Avec la peau, cette fois ! »

La voix de Thorin claqua derrière Ayrèn, comme un coup de fouet :

« Attendez ! »

Tous les visages se tournèrent pour regarder le prince Nain. Thorin écarta prudemment la lame braquée sous sa gorge d'un revers de la main et se fraya un passage parmi la foule pour rejoindre Ayrèn, au devant de la Compagnie. Dès qu'il l'atteignit, il la tira par le bras pour s'ériger en rempart devant elle.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! s'amusa le grand Gobelin quand il le reconnut à son tour. Mais qui voilà ! Thorin, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, Roi Sous la Montagne.

Il lui tira une révérence délibérément exagérée, avant de se redresser, l'air faussement désolé :

— Mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez pas de Montagne ! Et vous n'êtes même pas Roi ! Ce qui fait de vous... Oh, pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. »

Le prince Nain le fixait d'un œil assassin et serra inconsciemment sa poigne sur le bras d'Ayrèn. Cette dernière ne tenta pas de dégager son bras ; le fait que Thorin se soit interposé entre elle et le roi Gobelin, par contre, l'avait plutôt contrariée. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée. Elle poussa légèrement le Nain et se posta à côté de lui en levant le nez. Le prince Nain risqua un regard vers elle, s'interrogeant de ses intentions ; en voyant la flamme orgueilleuse qui incendiait tous ses traits de conquérante, il comprit qu'elle souhaitait au moins autant que lui tenir tête au Roi des Gobelins.

Ainsi feraient-ils front à deux, transcendés par leur fierté guerrière commune.

« Une Framdrēorig qui s'allie à un Nain ! Ça, c'est vraiment la meilleure ! s'engoua le Roi Gobelin, hilare. (Un scintillement malévole apparut dans ses yeux exorbités.) Profitez bien du peu de temps qu'il vous reste, Thorin, Roi de _rien_ , car j'en connais un qui paierait votre tête un bon prix. Juste une tête, détachée du reste. Oh, il s'en contentera. Peut-être savez-vous de qui je parle. C'est un vieil ennemi à vous : un Orque pâle qui monte un Ouargue blanc. »

Du coin de l'œil, Ayrèn avait soigneusement examiné la physionomie de Thorin tandis que le goliath graisseux lui parlait. Ses doigts s'étaient alternativement serrés et desserrés sur son bras. Il avait changé plusieurs fois de couleur et son regard s'était lentement assombri ; il faisait des efforts inouïs pour paraître tranquille.

Il y parvint tant bien que mal et répondit d'une voix chargée de menaces :

« Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a été tué à Azanulbizar, il y a des lustres.

— C'en serait donc fini de ses profanations ? Hmm ? dit le grand Gobelin, avant de ricaner grassement et de s'adresser à son héraut de l'autre côté de la plateforme. Toi ! Va prévenir l'Orque pâle. Dis-lui que j'ai trouvé son trophée. »

Le messager gribouilla quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin (2) dans un ricanement stridulant. Sitôt le message posé sur le papier, il s'en fut délivrer sa funeste missive à ce fantôme nivéen surgi du passé, et disparut dans l'ombre d'un couloir.

Tandis qu'il regardait le héraut s'en aller en piaillant, Thorin se sentit faiblir d'un coup et, lâchant Ayrèn, son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps. Son ventre se noua. Quelque chose venait de s'éteindre en lui ; il se sentait vide à l'intérieur, comme si on avait aspiré tous ses rêves pour les remplacer par une affreuse nuée de cauchemars. Il était si confondu par sa propre incrédulité qu'il ne vit pas les immenses machines de torture, aussi imposantes que des trébuchets, qui avançaient lentement vers eux dans un bruit de poulies et de métal rouillé (3).

De subits raclements de gorge le tirèrent violemment de ses pensées.

En face de lui et Ayrèn, levant ses bras replets, l'immonde souverain claqua des mains et frappa des talons. Devant la Compagnie stupéfaite, il se mit à danser lourdement et à chanter, porté par les applaudissements des Gobelins qui montaient en crescendo tout autour d'eux :

> « Vos corps seront brisés, vos cous tordus !  
>  Vous serez frappés, battus, et pour finir, pendus !  
>  Tous ici vous mourrez, à jamais disparaîtrez !  
>  Dans les souterrains, de la ville des Gobelins ! »

Et les Gobelins chantèrent eux aussi, ramassés en une foule enthousiaste qui formait un cercle autour de leur Roi et qui se trémoussait de joie, en un délire cadencé, à la fois guerrier et frivole. Sur les hauteurs, ceux qui ne pouvaient pas tenir sur l'îlot central s'étaient attroupés sur le bord des échafaudages et des charpentes, en manière de gradins. La caverne était animée comme une volière ; les monstres riaient, pépiaient, puis croassaient comme des corbeaux. Les murs résonnaient en chœur de leurs « crac, clac ! », des « craque, écrase ! » et du vilain ricanement de leur « ah, ah ! mon gars ! ».

Les Nains, Thorin et Ayrèn poussèrent des jurons en plaquant leurs paumes sur leurs oreilles. Nul besoin de les attacher sur une machine de torture, leur supplice avait déjà commencé.

* * *

Furtivement, un Gobelin rachitique se faufila parmi les autres jusqu'au tas d'armes qui avaient été confisquées à la Compagnie.

Une superbe épée y avait attiré son attention et il espérait secrètement pouvoir la garder pour lui, s'il était assez discret. Mais quand il l'eut enfin empoignée, il fut pris d'un vif malaise. Un peu dérouté, il la sortit lentement de son fourreau, la dégainant à demi. D'un coup, la lame alluma un éclair argenté et se mit à vibrer entre ses doigts. Avec un feulement horrifié, le Gobelin lâcha l'épée et se jeta en arrière, comme s'il venait de mettre la main sur un tisonnier rougeoyant.

Le cri et le tintement métallique attirèrent l'œil du Roi Gobelin, qui s'arrêta brusquement de chanter.

À la vue de l'épée à demi dégainée, il fut saisi d'effroi.

Il poussa un hurlement de terreur abominable et tous les Gobelins renaudèrent en même temps. Ils avaient reconnu l'épée que Thorin avait trouvée dans le butin des Trolls. Elle avait tué bien des Gobelins en son temps, quand les Elfes de Gondolin les pourchassaient dans les collines ou guerroyaient devant leurs murs.

Le goliath poussa un autre hurlement, plus intelligible cette fois :

« Je connais cette épée ! mugit-il, arborant une expression sauvage de bête traquée. C'est le Fendoir à Gobelins ! La Mordeuse ! La lame qui trancha mille gorges ! Lacérez-les, frappez-les, _tuez_ -les ! Tuez _-_ les tous ! Pas de quartier !

Tous les Gobelins furent soudainement pris d'un grand désarroi, la plupart se bousculant en tout sens sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Un Gobelin un peu plus malin que les autres se jeta sur Thorin et le fit tomber à terre. L'air mauvais, à califourchon sur son torse, il brandit au-dessus de sa tête une lourde hache à double tranchant.

— Coupe-lui la tête ! lui ordonna le Roi en criant.

Et le Gobelin abaissa son arme.

Voyant la hache s'abattre sur lui, Thorin ferma violemment les yeux.

— Non ! hurla une voix.

À la dernière seconde, Ayrèn pivota sur son axe et enfonça son pied dans la figure du Gobelin. Le choc les projeta en arrière, lui et sa hache ; il s'effondra plus loin, inerte, le cou tordu dans un angle insolite, et l'arme tomba dans le vide.

— Non ! » répéta-t-elle en se penchant vers Thorin.

Son coeur battait la chamade quand elle offrit sa main au Nain pour l'aider à se redresser. Il l'attrapa sans un mot et elle le hissa sur ses pieds d'un coup sec. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant ; il profita de ce court moment pour la remercier d'un hochement de tête. Sans se concerter, ils se mirent dos à dos pour se couvrir l'un l'autre et scrutèrent les alentours d'un œil aguerri.

Autour d'eux régnait le chaos.

Derrière eux, la Compagnie luttaient à mains nues contre les lames acérées et crasseuses des Gobelins. Les échafaudages se vidaient de panique. D'autres créatures s'élançaient déjà vers eux, toutes lames brandies.

À ce moment précis, les lanternes de la caverne tressaillirent et une explosion de lumière blanche éclata d'un coup derrière le trône, enflant comme un ballon jusqu'à la voûte de la gigantesque caverne, d'où elle se répandit en étincelles iridescentes. L'éclat blanc fut si éblouissant qu'on pouvait voir par transparence les os des Gobelins à travers leur peau. Une onde de choc fit chuter tout le monde à terre, faisant trembler les parois, aspirant leurs cris, coupant même leur respiration. Le silence créé par le vide de l'implosion lumineuse était si dense qu'Ayrèn entendit ses tympans siffler sous la pression.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la lumière disparut.

Une silhouette moirée passa à côté de Dracà-cwellere, qui crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit frappeur. L'apparition avait de longs cheveux gris non démêlés qui pendouillaient par touffes, par paquets d'étoupe de dessous son grand chapeau. Elle fronça les sourcils ; elle pensait qu'un esprit aurait au moins eu les cheveux propres.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi sonnée, peut-être l'aurait-elle reconnu plus tôt : c'était Gandalf, qui venait leur porter secours.

Un Magicien arrivait toujours à l'heure.

« Prenez vos armes ! cria Gandalf, dont les contours leur apparaissaient désormais plus nettement. Battez-vous. Battez-vous pour vos vies ! »

Il brandissait le grand glaive argenté qu'il avait trouvé dans le butin des Trolls, et qui flambait avec une rage qui le faisait étinceler de sa propre volonté. Le Roi Gobelin pointa du doigt la lame du Magicien, et poussa un autre hurlement affreux. Tous les Gobelins, qui gisaient encore au sol, grincèrent des dents et se couvrirent les oreilles.

« Il brandit le Marteau à ennemis, la Batteuse, brillante comme le soleil ! » couina le Roi.

Et à nouveau, ce fut la cohue.

Les Nains, solides comme la pierre, furent les premiers à se relever. Profitant de la confusion des Gobelins, ils se jetèrent sur leurs armes, entassées pêle-mêle au pied du trône. Ayrèn ne tarda pas à suivre ; mais un Gobelin avait repris contenance en même temps qu'elle et s'était jeté dans sa direction. Elle bondit aussitôt en arrière pour éviter son coup de poignard. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, roula jusqu'à Scathaban et l'empoigna.

À peine eut-elle bondi sur ses pieds qu'elle sentit les gros doigts du Roi Gobelin se refermer autour de son cou. Elle essaya de rentrer le menton, de le mordre, mais il lui attrapa les mâchoires et scella sa bouche en l'écrasant dans l'étau de ses immenses mains. Elle rua vers l'avant en lui assénant un coup de pied terrible dans la rotule droite. Poussant un cri strident, il lâcha prise et elle en profita pour se dégager.

Thorin se précipita entre Ayrèn et le grand Gobelin. Il poussa ce dernier vers le précipice d'un formidable coup d'épaule. Chancelant, le Gobelin tituba en arrière un premier pas, puis un deuxième. Il recula une troisième fois…

Mais quand il voulut poser le pied, il n'y avait sous lui que le vide.

Et il chuta de la plateforme dans un cri de damné, disparaissant dans les ténèbres, loin, très loin en contrebas.

Les Gobelins bouillonnèrent de colère. Ils poussèrent un cri vengeur et se lancèrent à l'attaque avec une ardeur renouvelée.

D'une seule lancée de Scathaban, Ayrèn trancha une volée de gorges et de visages en rugissant furieusement. Les créatures s'effondrèrent les unes après les autres, formant un cercle de cadavres autour d'elle. Dans ses mains, son épée jubilait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tranché la chair.

Qu'elle ne s'était pas abreuvée de sang.

Qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé sa sentence de sommeil éternel.

Sentant le pommeau de son épée palpiter sous ses doigts, Dracà-cwellere frappa une pierre du plat de sa lame, qui se fendilla dans un clair tintement d'argent. Ses grands yeux dorés, subtilement bridés, se nimbèrent de flammes rutilantes.

Ainsi sonna le tocsin funèbre, le glas frémissant des Gobelins.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) En tout cas, bien plus impassible que les Nains derrière elle qui, écœurés, étaient devenus tout verts ;

(2) Contrairement à une croyance pourtant largement répandue, les Gobelins savaient tous lire et écrire (leur taux d'alphabétisation était d'ailleurs le deuxième meilleur de toute la Terre du Milieu, après les Elfes) ;

(3) Les autres Nains, par contre, les avaient même un peu _trop_ _bien_ vues. Jusqu'ici tout verts, leurs visages commençaient à prendre d'étranges nuances de blanc et de gris. L'un de ces instruments consistait en un immense chevalet collectif, doté de grands cylindres à ses deux extrémités. Ces cylindres, tournés lentement (pour faire durer le plaisir), servaient à tendre progressivement les cordes qui devaient être préalablement attachées aux quatre membres des victimes, afin de les écarteler. L'écartement pouvait atteindre de quatre à six pouces (soit dix à quinze centimètres), après quoi les suppliciés mouraient par arrêt cardiaque ou par asphyxie. Ce grand chevalet était l'instrument de torture préféré de nombreux gobelins, et surtout des rôtisseurs, car il permettait non seulement de torturer plusieurs personnes à la fois, mais également de déjointer les articulations (ce qui facilitait grandement le travail de débitage des membres, destinés à la consommation). Alors oui, décidément, nos amis les Nains se sentaient fort mal à l'aise. Le contraire aurait été surprenant.


	23. La fuite

**Précédemment**

_Sentant le pommeau de son épée palpiter sous ses doigts, Dracà-cwellere frappa une pierre du plat de sa lame, qui se fendilla dans un clair tintement d'argent. Ses grands yeux dorés, subtilement bridés, se nimbèrent de flammes rutilantes._

_Ainsi sonna le tocsin funèbre, le glas frémissant des Gobelins._

* * *

**Ville des Gobelins - Plateforme royale**

L'heure était au combat.

Brandissant Scathaban à deux mains, Dracà-cwellere frappa un Gobelin souffreteux, le blessant jusqu'à l'os ; puis elle en balafra un autre. Un troisième lui bondit dessus comme un singe. Il referma ses jambes autour du cou de l'Humaine, puis saisit sa petite tête blonde entre ses deux mains et se prépara à lui tordre le cou. Alertée, Ayrèn se secoua si violemment pour désarçonner la créature assise sur ses épaules qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Quatre autres Gobelins en profitèrent pour lui saisir les bras et les tordirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son épée. Elle s'effondra au sol avec les jambes du Gobelin verrouillées autour de son cou.

« Dégagez de là ! » hurla Dwalin en sautant à sa rescousse.

Faisant tournoyer furieusement sa grande hache de guerre au-dessus de sa tête, il tua rapidement les Gobelins qui entravaient ses bras, mais eut beaucoup plus de mal à déloger celui qui l'étranglait entre ses cuisses. Ayrèn commençait à devenir toute bleue. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'en débarrasser et craignant de la blesser à la tête en utilisant sa hache, il héla Thorin à l'aide.

Thorin acheva le Gobelin qui gisait à ses pieds et se précipita pour aider Dwalin ; à deux, ils firent lâcher prise le Gobelin et le jetèrent en représailles dans le vide.

La gorge et les poumons en feu, Ayrèn rampa jusqu'à Scathaban et, dès qu'elle l'eut de nouveau en mains, elle bondit sur ses pieds avec un rugissement.

Un Gobelin en profita pour lui jeter une pierre à la figure. Elle para d'un revers de poignet en sifflant de douleur. La créature blêmit quand elle comprit sa bévue. Elle n'avait pas reculé d'un pas que la femme des Hommes lui enfonçait son épée dans le ventre, ses cheveux blonds voltigeant follement autour de son visage de sauvageonne. Des éclaboussures noirâtres strièrent ses bras et son cou et souillèrent la lame de son épée, laquelle frémissait de plaisir en tintant comme une cloche d'argent.

Ayrèn était soulagée de sentir sa lame trancher de la chair et des os, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune consistance. Elle frappait, découpait, paraît, esquivait, faisant siffler Scathaban à croire qu'elle était aussi légère qu'un martinet. De longs galons de sang noir jaillissaient de la pointe de son épée et s'éparpillaient en gouttes scintillantes tout autour d'elle.

' _Vengeance !_ ' hurlait son cœur. ' _À mort !_ ' criaient ses yeux.

Un Gobelin trapu se planta devant elle et, par un miracle qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom, il parvint à esquiver Scathaban et à se projeter en avant en pointant une large dague devant lui. Ayrèn n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer un second coup d'épée : Thorin et Dwalin stoppèrent cette attaque d'un unique coup qui trancha le Gobelin en deux.

Elle les remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ils lui adressèrent un bref sourire appuyé, auquel elle répondit par une grimace féroce. Au cœur de cette bataille, sa défiance habituelle avait disparu, remplacée par une spontanéité qu'elle ne manifestait qu'à de rares occasions.

D'un accord tacite, ils se placèrent tous les trois dos à dos, en une formation triangulaire qui en disait long sur leur entraînement guerrier. Ensemble, ils repoussèrent de nombreux Gobelins, découpant leurs jambes, tailladant leurs torses et leur décochant de vifs coups de pied pour les pousser dans le vide. Après quelques minutes de combats incessants, Ayrèn entendit le souffle court des deux Nains qui haletaient derrière elle. Ils avaient beau être plus forts et plus rapides que les Gobelins, leur endurance avait des limites. Ils en avaient déjà tué des dizaines, mais il en restait des centaines, et des renforts ne tarderaient pas à arriver des hauts quartiers de la ville des Gobelins. Pourtant, pas une fois la puissance de leurs coups n'avait faibli, car la présence d'Ayrèn à leurs côtés, infatigable, les galvanisait ; ils ne pouvaient souhaiter meilleure partenaire de combat.

Par la force des choses, ils étaient devenus frères d'armes.

* * *

« Suivez-moi, vite ! tonna Gandalf, quand il vit que les corps des Gobelins s'entassaient, mais qu'il en venait toujours plus pour les affronter. Fuyons, fuyons maintenant ! Ou nous mourrons ! »

La Compagnie ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans le sillage du Magicien, qui était déjà parti. Un Gobelin eut le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin ; Gandalf le poignarda entre les deux yeux sans même ralentir.

Ils se mirent à courir dans les méandres de la ville des Gobelins avec Gandalf, Thorin et Ayrèn en tête pour leur ouvrir la voie. Les passages se croisaient et s'emmêlaient en tous sens, mais le Magicien semblait connaître son chemin. Le dédale de taudis qui défilait sous leurs yeux vomissait sur eux des nuées de Gobelins armés, qu'ils repoussaient sans cesse, jouant de leurs coudes, de leurs poings et de leurs armes. Des gorges s'ouvraient sous leurs lames, ainsi que des ventres, des dos, des hanches, éclaboussant leurs vêtements et leurs visages de sang noir.

Les réactions des Gobelins leur semblaient pataudes et maladroites, mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux, si bien que leur lenteur fut vite compensée par leur nombre ; il était difficile de parer tous leurs coups et de les leur rendre.

Thorin éventra la créature suivante et en repoussa une autre de son écu de chêne en l'envoyant percuter trois autres Gobelins, qui roulèrent les uns sur les autres.

Après un tournant, devant eux, les Gobelins se pressaient pour refermer un grand portail, fait de fer et d'os qui s'enchevêtraient les uns sur les autres.

Alertée, Ayrèn siffla :

« Quels sales petits... ! »

Elle ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Elle allongea brusquement sa foulée pour prendre la tête du groupe de fuyards. Jetant son épaule en avant, elle poussa les battants de la porte avec tant de force qu'ils sortirent de leurs gonds et se fracassèrent contre le parapet opposé en emportant plusieurs Gobelins avec eux, explosant dans un fracas d'ossements et de membres brisés.

« Par Mahal, quelle force ! Fíli, rappelle-moi de ne la jamais la mettre en rogne ! haleta Kíli en décochant une flèche. Trop risqué !

Plus loin, un Gobelin s'effondra, une flèche plantée en plein poitrail.

— Il faudrait déjà qu'on parvienne à sortir d'ici ! répondit son frère.

Il poussa deux créatures dans le vide, puis hurla :

— Attention, il en vient des hauteurs ! »

Un robuste Gobelin armé d'une massue cerclée de fer jaillit soudainement du plafond et atterrit juste derrière Ayrèn, qui ne l'avait pas vu. Il brandit son arme, s'apprêtant à la frapper. Parcouru d'un frisson de rage, Thorin réagit immédiatement : il lui projeta son poing gauche sous la cage thoracique. Le coup le souleva de terre et l'envoya valser plus loin, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple fétu de paille.

Enfin, au bout d'un passage étroit, ils aperçurent un escalier taillé à même la roche et qui semblait remonter vers la surface. Un gouffre les en séparait. Un étroit pont de planches enjambait le vide, un abîme dont on ne voyait pas le fond. La Compagnie s'y engagea sans ralentir. En arrivant au milieu, une secousse ébranla soudain la passerelle et le Roi Gobelin surgit d'en-dessous des planches, qui éclatèrent avec fracas sur son passage. Le groupe s'arrêta net, à deux doigts de percuter l'énorme colosse qui leur barrait la route.

Surpris qu'il eût survécu à sa chute dans le néant, Gandalf s'interposa en écartant les bras.

« Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? grogna le grand Gobelin. Que vas-tu faire maintenant, le Magicien ?

Gandalf leva un sourcil. Sans prévenir, il se fendit et tailla le ventre du Gobelin, qui s'ouvrit en deux dans une giclée de sang et de graisse. Pris d'un hoquet de stupeur, le géant toucha sa blessure au ventre et fixa ses doigts poissés de sang. Ses yeux terrifiants s'écarquillèrent – deux pupilles dilatées perdues dans une curieuse masse jaunie – et son regard s'égara au loin.

Saisi de tremblements incontrôlables, il balbutia :

— C'est bon, je... je m'incline. »

Mais Gandalf n'en resta pas là. Il fit encore un pas en avant, le bras raide, et trancha sa gorge turgescente.

Le Roi Gobelin lâcha un dernier gargouillis d'agonie. Il s'effondra de tout son poids sur la structure, qui vola en éclats sous leurs pieds. Personne n'eut le temps de sauter à l'écart. Dans un craquement sinistre, le vide s'ouvrit sous la Compagnie.

Ils chutèrent dans un gouffre étroit, au milieu d'une pluie de planches, de cordes et de pierres. Ils ne pouvaient que subir cette chute cauchemardesque où ils rebondissaient violemment entre les parois. Plus ils tombaient, plus les parois se rapprochaient, et plus ils se cognaient en criant de douleur. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer le fond de la crevasse, en atterrissant lourdement les uns sur les autres dans un ' _brouf !_ ' (1). Un nuage de poussières et de sciures les enveloppa et les obligea à fermer les yeux. Des bris de bois continuaient de tomber sur eux par à-coups.

Étourdis par le choc, ils restèrent un moment immobiles, toussant et crachotant la poussière.

Par miracle, ils étaient tous entiers. Écorchés, contusionnés, mais entiers. Autre heureux hasard, les planches et leurs armes étaient tombées à plat ; si elles avaient eu le malheur d'atterrir autrement, ils auraient pu s'embrocher dessus comme des poulets.

« Oh, ça aurait pu être pire ! dit Bofur, avec cet air sarcastique qu'on lui voyait souvent.

Sur ces mots, avec un bruit mou, le cadavre du Roi Gobelin s'écrasa sur leur dos (2).

— N'importe quoi ! gronda Kíli, presque suffoqué par le poids.

— Tu plaisantes, là ? renchérit Dwalin, le visage cramoisi.

— Ah ! Ça, fallait que tu l'ouvres, Bofur ! » rouspéta Bombur.

Et ils maugréèrent encore longtemps avant de réussir à se dégager de cet amas de planches et de roches, tassé sous la dépouille du grand Gobelin.

Plus mince et plus souple que ses compagnons, Ayrèn fut la première à sortir des décombres, roulant sur elle-même et tirant sur ses bras pour s'en extraire. Elle sauta au sol dans un ' _crac !_ ' lugubre, qui résonna étrangement entre les parois sombres et profondes de l'abîme. Elle cracha un jet de salive sanglante mêlée de poussières, qui lui crissaient sous les dents. Encore un peu étourdie par la chute, elle porta son attention sur les alentours. L'air était saturé d'un épais brouillard gris, mais sa vue était perçante et elle put distinguer assez nettement les lieux.

Le fond de la crevasse était jonché d'ossements, dont certains avaient encore un peu de chair putride aux extrémités. L'atmosphère était viciée et sentait la mort.

« Nom de nom… Nous sommes tombés en plein dans leur… fosse à ordures ! » constata Ayrèn avec dégoût.

Ce spectacle l'emplit de répulsion autant que de fascination morbide : là, quelque part, se trouvaient peut-être les ossements de Fram. Quand elle eut fait quelques pas prudents parmi les squelettes, laissant derrière elle les Nains s'affairer pour désencastrer les derniers d'entre-eux des gravats, elle scruta plus loin dans l'obscurité, à la recherche de Bilbo. Était-il tombé dans une crevasse, lui aussi ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait disparu ?

Elle essuya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Ces réflexions la rendaient malade. Elle avait beau s'efforcer de penser à autre chose, les questions continuaient de la ronger et son impression de vide persistait.

Elle retrouva Scathaban non loin de là, entre deux crânes de chamois. Elle la saisit précieusement et la rengaina dans son fourreau en poussant un long soupir.

Un son de trompe résonna soudain dans l'abîme. Elle retentit de longs instants et sa sonorité sourde, menaçante, causa un mouvement de recul parmi les Nains. Puis le martèlement chaotique d'une multitude de pas fit écho dans toute la grotte, vibrant de façon assourdissante entre les parois étroites du gouffre au fond duquel ils étaient tombés.

Encore à moitié coincé sous le cadavre du grand Gobelin, Kíli aperçut du mouvement dans les hauteurs.

Il cria :

« Gandalf ! Là-haut ! Les, les, les... les Gobelins ! »

Une flèche siffla à l'oreille d'Ayrèn, si près qu'elle en sentit le souffle sur sa joue.

Elle jura et, levant les yeux vers le haut du cratère, elle les vit à son tour.

Dévalant le gouffre par un étroit sentier qui en découpait les parois en dents de scie, des lignes et des lignes de Gobelins se ruaient vers eux, l'air mauvais, brandissant poignards, haches et gourdins dotés de piques. Ils frappaient le sol de leurs pieds plats et tapaient leurs armes contre la pierre en courant. Le volcan se remplit du claquement de leurs dents et de leurs hurlements vengeurs. Les huées, la confusion et l'anarchie étaient à leur comble.

Ayrèn fut saisie d'une rage qui se mêla bientôt de panique.

« Il y en a trop. Nous sommes perdus ! cria Dwalin en s'accroupissant pour éviter une lance.

— On ne va pas se laisser tuer si facilement ! rugit Glóin. Ils tâteront de ma hache avant de m'avoir !

— Si tu ne te fais pas planter par une flèche avant ! rétorqua Bofur. On va finir en casse-croûte !

Mais Gandalf, qui avait toujours une idée derrière la tête, ne se laissa pas abattre :

— Une seule chose nous sauvera : la lumière du jour ! Allons-y ! »

La trompe retentit de nouveau, accompagnée cette fois des cri furieux des Gobelins. Ils étaient presque sur eux, mais les Nains n'étaient pas encore tous sortis des débris. Le Roi Gobelin était très lourd et rendait leur extraction difficile.

Exaspéré, Thorin les invectiva à grands cris :

« Plus vite, dépêchez-vous !

— Tuwawi ! Aye, Tuwawi (3) ! » ajouta Ayrèn en se précipitant pour aider Kíli.

Avec l'aide de Fíli, elle l'extirpa des décombres en tirant sur ses bras d'un coup sec, manquant de peu de déboîter ses épaules. Elle le poussa d'une bourrade devant elle pour l'encourager à se presser. Puis elle s'approcha du tunnel qui perçait plus loin dans l'abîme, où s'étaient déjà faufilés Gandalf et une partie de la Compagnie. Elle attendit que tous les Nains l'eussent dépassée pour fermer la marche ; elle couvrirait leurs arrières, car d'entre tous, c'était celle qui possédait encore du plus d'énergie.

Dans la panique, personne n'avait remarqué à quel point elle était encore vive et pleine de force.

Alimentée par la rage séculaire des Framdrēorig, Dracà-cwellere était tout juste essoufflée...

Comme si la fatigue n'avait aucune prise sur elle.

* * *

**Tunnel sombre - Fosse à immondices**

*** Évacuation en cours ***

La Compagnie courait dans la pénombre, tout juste éclairée par la lueur tremblotante du bâton de Gandalf, qui s'était allumé comme par magie ; naturellement, puisqu'il était Magicien. Les Nains trébuchaient, s'aidaient à se relever, se tenaient par les bras, marchaient par mégarde sur des os ou de petites pierres rondes qui roulaient sous la plante de leurs pieds et les faisaient chanceler. Et ils coururent ainsi pendant très longtemps ; le tunnel semblait n'avoir point de fin. Ils craignirent que ce rythme infernal ne finisse par leur faire commettre une erreur fatale.

Après une longue coursive dangereusement étroite où Bombur faillit rester coincé, ils prirent un autre virage et le sol s'inclina en montant sous leurs pieds. Le passage tourna pour replonger, et là, au fond d'une courte dépression, une lueur leur apparut. Devant, une grande crevasse dessinait un trait de lumière perçant depuis l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas une lumière rougeâtre, comme celle d'un feu ou d'une cheminée. La lumière était trop blanche, trop pure.

C'était la lumière du jour.

« Nous y voilà ! cria Gandalf. Pressons ! Nous y sommes presque ! »

Un vif regain d'espoir traversa la Compagnie.

Ils allongèrent encore le pas et se jetèrent à l'extérieur, en se faufilant un par un dans une ouverture en arche.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti devant elle, Ayrèn freina des quatre fers et fit volte-face.

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Pas maintenant.

L'un d'entre eux était encore à l'intérieur.

« Bilbo ! » hurla-t-elle une première fois.

Son cri se répandit en échos dans la grotte. Les murs lui renvoyèrent son éclat de voix en pleine figure, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

En entendant le hurlement d'Ayrèn dans son dos, Thorin pila net et rebroussa chemin en jurant.

« Bilbo ! » cria-t-elle une seconde fois, à s'en arracher la gorge.

Quand il l'eut rejoint sous l'arche, le prince Nain la saisit par le bras et voulut l'entraîner, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il tira plus fort. Pour garder son équilibre, elle rua en avant. Alarmé par son obstination et conscient que les Gobelins n'étaient plus très loin, il l'empoigna fermement par le coude et usa de toute sa force pour la contraindre à le regarder.

« Bon sang, sors de là ! ordonna-t-il. Tu es complètement folle !

— Bilbo est toujours à l'intérieur ! répondit Ayrèn. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

— C'est trop tard ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui !

Il tira encore d'un coup sec sur son coude.

— Ne fais pas l'idiote, viens ! insista-t-il. C'est fini !

— Hors de question ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner...!

— Ça suffit, Ayrèn ! C'est fini ! »

Indignée, elle parvint à dégager son bras en poussant Thorin d'une brusque bourrade, puis hurla de plus belle vers l'intérieur du tunnel :

« BILBO ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, BILBO ! NE RESTE PAS LÀ ! »

Le désespoir brisait sa voix. Et cette fois encore, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle cria encore. Toujours rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

A nouveau, Ayrèn se laissa prendre par la panique. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, une vive douleur lui serra la gorge. Tout se brouillait autour d'elle. Elle ignorait comment exprimer son chagrin. Elle aurait pu pleurer, se lamenter, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne savait même pas comment faire. Les Framdrēorig n'autorisaient ni larmes, ni faiblesse. Alors elle serra les lèvres et garda sa folle tristesse à l'intérieur.

Au fond du tunnel, Ayrèn et Thorin entendirent se rapprocher les cris et les hurlements vengeurs des Gobelins. Bientôt, ils perçurent même le claquement cadencé de leurs pas, beaucoup, beaucoup de pas qui semblaient leur parvenir de tout près, derrière le dernier recoin, d'où commençait à percer le rougeoiement de leurs torches.

Thorin tira de nouveau sur son bras, plus gentiment cette fois.

« Viens. On y va. S'il te plaît, Ayrèn. Viens avec moi…, souffla-t-il, d'une voix calme et bienveillante qui tranchait étrangement avec la dureté de son regard. Crois bien que je le regrette, mais... on ne peut plus rien pour lui. »

À contrecœur, elle se laissa faire et le suivit à l'extérieur en traînant les pieds sur quelques pas.

Après tout ce temps passé dans les ténèbres, la lumière vespérale du soleil éblouit Ayrèn. La tempête de la veille n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ils avaient débouché sur le flanc d'une haute montagne de l'extrême orient des Monts Brumeux. Au travers de quelques percées parmi les pins, ils pouvaient déjà voir les pentes qui descendaient vers les basses terres et les plaines.

« Il faut courir, Ayrèn ! Allez, bouge ! Maintenant ! »

Mortifiée de laisser la grotte derrière elle, coupable d'y abandonner son ami le Hobbit, elle s'exécuta sans mot dire, pleine de honte et d'idées noires.

Tandis qu'ils galopaient pour rejoindre la Compagnie (qui était déjà loin), des flèches sifflèrent autour d'eux. L'armée des Gobelins s'était arrêtée sur le seuil du tunnel et s'était figée sur place, craignant d'avancer plus vers le dehors (4). De l'intérieur de la grotte, des archers décochèrent une autre nuée de flèches noires. Dégainant son épée et tournant habilement sur ses talons, Ayrèn s'interposa entre les flèches et Thorin. D'un seul balancement de Scathaban, elle en décapita une dizaine en plein vol avec une facilité déconcertante.

Avant même que les bris de flèches n'aient touché le sol, ils étaient déjà repartis en détalant comme des belettes, aussi vite que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter.

Alors qu'elle croyait être enfin hors de portée des archers, Ayrèn manqua pied et roula à terre en se tortillant : une douleur foudroyante avait explosé dans l'arrière de sa cuisse droite, comme si on l'avait frappée avec un gourdin planté de clous. Une seconde plus tard, le prince Nain était à ses côtés. Il fit un geste prompt, et elle cria. Puis la douleur s'atténua et elle relâcha sa respiration, une goutte de sueur perlant à la pointe de son nez.

Haletant, Thorin lui montra une flèche noire à la pointe ensanglantée, avant de la jeter.

« Tu as eu de la chance, la flèche est passée très loin de l'os, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

— Ah... Fantastique..., marmonna Ayrèn.

— Allez, on avance ! »

Elle serra les dents et acquiesça d'un grognement.

Inspirant à fond, elle se remit à courir en claudiquant sur sa jambe blessée. La blessure avait beau être superficielle, elle lui faisait un mal de chien.

 _«_ De la chance, mon cul ! » grommela-t-elle en sifflant de douleur.

Sur la ligne d'horizon, le soleil descendait déjà derrière les montagnes. Les lueurs érubescentes du crépuscule s'épaississaient autour d'eux, bien qu'à travers les grands arbres épineux, au loin et par-dessus les têtes noires de ceux qui poussaient plus bas, ils pouvaient encore voir les reflets jaunes clairs du soleil sur les plaines au-delà, où ses rayons n'étaient pas encore entravés par les hautes cimes.

Le terrain descendait en pente douce. Ils coururent encore sur plus d'une lieue avant de retrouver le reste de la Compagnie sur un petit clot couvert d'herbes folles, qui tombait en à-pic sur une vallée sombre.

« Ah, voilà Thorin et Ayrèn ! » cria Gandalf dès qu'il les vit.

Assurés d'être enfin hors de danger, les deux retardataires s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un grand pin où ils se plièrent en deux, les mains sur les genoux et les jambes chancelantes. Affaiblis et maculés de sang de Gobelin, ils reculèrent de quelques pas à l'abri d'un arbre et s'y appuyèrent côte à côte.

Le Magicien jeta encore quelques regards vers le haut de la montagne, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un d'autre surgir d'entre les arbres pour les rejoindre.

Quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, il demanda :

« Où est Bilbo ?... Où est notre Hobbit ? »

La question de Gandalf se perdit dans le silence. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit Ayrèn se laisser glisser à terre en réprimant un gémissement plaintif et Thorin poser un genou au sol à côté d'elle, l'air soucieux. Voir l'Humaine ainsi tourmentée et, surtout, sans Hobbit à ses côtés, fit craindre le pire au Magicien.

« Où est notre Hobbit ?! répéta-t-il en changeant de ton.

— Maudit soit ce Semi-Homme, il est perdu maintenant ! grogna Dwalin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Je le croyais avec Dori ! s'écria Bombur.

— Hey ! M'accuse pas ! lui répondit l'intéressé, un peu révolté.

— S'il est resté là-bas, il est condamné ! On ne peut plus rien pour lui ! » regretta tristement Bofur.

Dans la cohue, Ayrèn se fit toute petite, cachant son visage contrit derrière ses genoux, oubliant jusqu'à la douleur cinglante qui irradiait dans sa cuisse. Dans les cavernes des Gobelins, Bilbo n'avait aucune chance. Il n'était pas un guerrier, pas plus qu'un soldat. C'était juste un adorable, gentil et tendre Hobbit de la Comté. À la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir son visage, elle se ramassa encore plus sur elle-même, souhaitant disparaître dans le néant. Ses épaules s'agitèrent de sanglots secs, refoulés, étranglés par sa gorge et ses mâchoires contractées. Elle frappa plusieurs fois le sol de ses poings, avec une force terrible, en étouffant un long gémissement ; le sol vibra sous eux, en rythme avec ses coups.

Dans un dernier gémissement, elle cessa de frapper et cacha son visage, tout blême, en portant les mains à ses joues et à ses tempes.

Pris de compassion, Thorin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Un peu maladroitement, il caressa le dos de sa nuque avec son pouce. D'abord incapable de réagir, Ayrèn resta immobile et le laissa faire. Puis, avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle leva sa main droite pour frôler celle du prince Nain qui caressait gauchement sa nuque ; il s'en empara et la pressa entre ses deux paumes moites et, très lentement, il caressa avec ses doigts calleux et tièdes le dos glacé de la petite main de l'Humaine.

Ce minuscule réconfort et cette tendresse inattendue apaisèrent un peu la peine qui rompait le cœur d'Ayrèn.

Fíli et Kíli, un peu décontenancés par le comportement de leur oncle, se mirent en écran devant lui avant que le reste du groupe ne le vît partager ce curieux moment d'intimité avec la femme des Hommes.

« Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? demanda Gandalf, confus et de plus en plus inquiet.

— Moi, je l'ai vu ! intervint soudain Nori. Il a filé quand on nous a capturés.

— Filé ? hoqueta Ayrèn, incrédule. Co... comment ça, _filé_ ?

Ce qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment ne pouvait être rendu, mais ce n'était pas de l'espoir. Plutôt une surprise extrême mêlée d'un sentiment très douloureux.

— Expliquez-moi, que s'est-il passé au juste ? insista le Magicien.

— Je n'en sais pas davantage ! répondit Nori en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Je l'ai vu se faufiler derrière une barrière, puis un Gobelin m'a poussé et je l'ai perdu de vue !

— Était-il blessé ?

— Je ne sais pas ! »

Entre ses paumes, Thorin sentit la main d'Ayrèn se crisper. Furieux, fatigué et las de cette conversation qui tournait en rond et attisait la peine de l'Humaine, il se remit debout. Il s'éloigna d'elle et surgit d'entre Fíli et Kíli pour se placer au centre du groupe.

« Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il avec colère. Monsieur Sacquet a tout simplement sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Il ne pensait qu'à son nid douillet et le feu dans l'âtre de sa cheminée depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte !

Il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité qu'il soit mort. A ses yeux, le Hobbit était un lâche et un fuyard, doublé d'un bon à rien !

Il cessa de parler un instant et risqua un regard dans la direction d'Ayrèn, craignant qu'elle ne prenne violemment la défense de son ami. Mais elle était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, murée dans le silence.

D'un ton catégorique, il poursuivit :

— Nous ne reverrons pas notre Hobbit. Il doit déjà être loin à l'heure qu'il est !

— Oh, non. Il n'est pas loin. »

Il y eut quelques intonations de surprise, auxquels Ayrèn ne prêta pas tout de suite attention. Le visage toujours caché derrière ses genoux et ses mains, elle fronça les sourcils. Son esprit meurtri devait lui jouer des tours, car elle aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de son ami le Hobbit.

« Bilbo Sacquet ! s'écria le Magicien d'une voix joyeuse. Je dois dire que n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un !

Le cœur d'Ayrèn rata plusieurs battements.

— Bilbo ! Quel soulagement ! On n'y croyait plus ! » ajouta Kíli, tout aussi joyeux.

Et elle leva les yeux.

Devant elle, à tout juste une dizaine de pieds, se dressait une toute petite silhouette, à peine plus grande qu'un enfant des Hommes.

Elle n'était pas du tout folle.

C'était bien Bilbo.

Le cœur d'Ayrèn se mit à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle fut prise de vertiges et en perdit la force de se lever pour aller étreindre le Hobbit. Elle pouvait tout juste respirer. Une vague d'émotions la submergeait. Son bonheur, brutal et soudain, était si grand qu'elle en tremblait.

Dès qu'il la vit, le petit Hobbit se rua vers Ayrèn et la serra dans ses bras, s'effondrant à genoux devant elle. Tout doucement, Ayrèn posa les paumes de ses mains sur les joues noircies de son ami et resta figée ainsi, l'espace d'un instant. Une nuée de papillons s'envola soudain dans son ventre, et elle embrassa Bilbo sur le front. Puis, avec une lenteur solennelle, ils échangèrent un kunik (5) en frottant doucement leurs nez l'un contre l'autre.

La femme des Hommes se mit à sourire si largement qu'elle crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Jamais kunik ne lui avait paru si merveilleux.

« Comment avez-vous fui les Gobelins ? demanda Fíli sans attendre qu'ils eussent fini de s'étreindre.

— Comment, oui ? » renchérit Dwalin, légèrement suspicieux.

Un peu à regret, Bilbo mit un terme à l'accolade avec son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle pour faire face à la Compagnie.

Comme tout le monde le fixait avec des yeux de poisson mort, il se fendit d'un sourire :

« Ah, ah ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? »

En vérité, le Hobbit était si content d'avoir réussi à impressionner les Nains qu'il se contenta de trépigner un peu sur place et de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais le meilleur restait encore la tête de Thorin, perdu et tout blanc, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de voir le Hobbit sain et sauf.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Bilbo trifouilla distraitement dans une poche de sa veste, sans rien dévoiler de son contenu ; pas même à Ayrèn, à qui il tenait discrètement la main derrière un pli de son manteau Lossoth.

« Alors, racontez-nous ! insista Dwalin. Qu'avez-vous fait après avoir échappé aux Gobelins ?

— Quelle importance ? Il est de retour ! intervint le Magicien, secrètement intrigué par le curieux va-et-vient des doigts du Hobbit dans sa poche. C'est tout ce qui compte !

— C'est très important, rétorqua Thorin en s'avançant vers Bilbo. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? »

Le Hobbit se sentit d'abord un peu intimidé par la question du chef de la Compagnie, qui s'était toujours montré si intransigeant avec lui. Il se sentait un peu honteux, aussi, car il avait projeté de les abandonner pour retourner à Fondcombe. Mais une curieuse étincelle de courage s'était ravivée en lui, dans les sombres tunnels de la montagne...

Il y eut un grand moment de silence.

Encouragé par une petite pression de la main d'Ayrèn sur la sienne, Bilbo parvint à se lancer :

« Je sais que vous doutez de moi, depuis toujours. Oui, je pense souvent à Cul-de-sac. Mes livres me manquent. Et mon fauteuil, mon jardin, le joli marché de Sous La Colline, mes mercredis avec Ayrèn… Même ma bouilloire, c'est dire ! J'y suis à ma place. C'est mon chez-moi. Et si je suis revenu, c'est parce que...

Pour quelques instants, sa voix s'éteignit ; mais, trouvant ses mots, il ajouta avec une fière conviction :

— Vous n'en avez aucun, de chez-vous. Un dragon vous l'a pris. Il n'existe pas de choses plus précieuses qu'un foyer, pour un Hobbit. Alors je vous aiderai à retrouver le vôtre, je vous le promets. »

Thorin l'avait écouté avec une silencieuse attention ; et quand il eut cessé de parler, un mouvement involontaire lui fit baisser les yeux, comme s'il avait eu honte d'avoir douté du Hobbit jusqu'ici, comme de l'avoir parfois jalousé. Les autres Nains, fort émus des paroles bienveillantes de Bilbo, le considérèrent avec un respect tout nouveau. Bien qu'ils n'aient toujours pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire sur son évasion miraculeuse, une seule chose habitait leurs pensées : il avait réussi à s'échapper d'un nid de Gobelins tout seul et s'en était sorti sain et sauf. Si, en dépit des assurances de Gandalf, ils avaient encore douté de sa qualité de Cambrioleur de premier ordre, ils n'en doutaient certes plus.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? dit Gandalf, riant. Monsieur Sacquet a plus de ressources que vous ne pouvez le deviner. »

Ce disant, il lança à Bilbo un curieux regard de sous ses sourcils broussailleux, et le Hobbit se demanda si le Magicien n'avait pas deviné la partie de son histoire qu'il avait passée sous silence.

* * *

**Extrémité orientale des Monts Brumeux - Extérieur (ouf !)**

**Crépuscule**

Maintenant que l'émotion était passée, leurs estomacs leur paraissaient tout vides et flasques. Ils n'avaient rien mangé de consistant depuis le midi de la veille, et décidèrent de partir à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent avant d'installer un campement et d'y trouver un peu de repos.

Ils ne firent pas dix pas dans la forêt clairsemée de pins qu'un étrange grondement résonna en amont du clot.

La Compagnie se figea sur place.

Tous leurs sens en alerte, ils tendirent l'oreille. Aux battements assourdissants de leurs cœurs et au vent qui s'engouffrait entre les arbres, s'ajouta un long hurlement canin en direction du sommet. Ayrèn poussa un juron terrible. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces cris sauvages. Elle empoigna Scathaban, le visage fermé, un goût de bile sur sa langue.

Les Ouargues étaient de retour.

Ils les devinaient, au loin : leurs râles prédateurs, le chaos de leurs aboiements stridents et, surtout, le bruit cadencé de leurs lourdes pattes qui piétinent le sol.

Des éclats de voix stupéfaits et épuisés s'élevèrent parmi la Compagnie, encore sous le choc de l'évasion du nid de Gobelins. Si certains s'agitaient pour dégainer leurs lames, d'autres restaient paralysés de peur. Le sort s'acharnait sur eux.

« C'est une blague !? grogna Ayrèn.

— Après la peste..., marmonna Thorin, la mine sombre.

— … le choléra ! Fuyons ! Fuyons tous ! » hurla Gandalf en courant vers l'aval.

Mais il s'arrêta quelques foulées plus loin au milieu des herbes folles, réalisant leur erreur.

Devant eux, il n'y avait que le rebord de la falaise, dont le pourtour tombait à la verticale sur la vallée.

Ils étaient piégés.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Comme ils étaient quinze (treize Nains, une Humaine et un Magicien), il y eut en réalité quinze ' _brouf !_ '. Mais comme il était un peu long d'écrire ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', ' _brouf !_ ', l'auteure a préféré s'arrêter à l'essentiel ;

(2) Comme il était gras et gros, son corps avait mis un peu plus de temps que la Compagnie à glisser jusqu'en bas. De fait, il était même resté coincé un temps entre deux rochers qui faisaient saillies entre les parois ;

(3) « Plus vite ! Allez, plus vite ! », en Lossoth ;

(4) « Les Gobelins (...) n'aiment pas le soleil, qui les fait vaciller et leur tourne la tête. » _J.R.R. Tolkien, Le Hobbit - Énigmes dans l'obscurité_ ;

(5) _V. note 7, chap. 17_.


	24. Au bord du gouffre (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Les Ouargues étaient de retour._

_Ils les devinaient, au loin : leurs râles prédateurs, le chaos de leurs aboiements stridents et, surtout, le bruit cadencé de leurs lourdes pattes qui piétinent le sol._

_Des éclats de voix stupéfaits et épuisés s'élevèrent parmi la Compagnie, encore sous le choc de l'évasion du nid de Gobelins. Si certains s'agitaient pour dégainer leurs lames, d'autres restaient paralysés de peur. Le sort s'acharnait sur eux._

_« C'est une blague !? grogna Ayrèn._

_— Après la peste..., marmonna Thorin, la mine sombre._

_— … le choléra ! Fuyons ! Fuyons tous ! » hurla Gandalf en courant vers l'aval._

_Mais il s'arrêta quelques foulées plus loin au milieu des herbes folles, réalisant leur erreur._

_Devant eux, il n'y avait que le rebord de la falaise, dont le pourtour tombait à la verticale sur la vallée._

_Ils étaient piégés._

* * *

  **PRÊTS A EN DÉCOUDRE !**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Background : National Geographic_

* * *

**Falaise – Voie sans issue**

**Crépuscule sanglant**

Dans le ciel, la lueur orangée du couchant s'éteignait peu à peu. Les Monts Brumeux se paraient des couleurs sinistres de la nuit.

En amont de la montagne, des hurlements canins surexcités emplissaient la forêt clairsemée d'un vacarme terrifiant. Parmi le tumulte, on put entendre distinctement un Ouargue pousser un de ces plaintifs et lugubres hurlements que la superstition entendait comme un présage de mort.

Ayrèn jura et regarda derrière elle. Les ombres des Ouarguesse se devinaient parmi les troncs.

« Tous dans les arbres, dépêchez-vous. Allez ! Grimpez, grimpez ! » cria Gandalf en se hissant dans un grand pin qui jaillissait du sol sur le bord de la falaise.

Dans une hâte paniquée, la Compagnie courut vers d'autres arbres plus en retrait du vide, cherchant ceux dont les branches étaient assez basses pour permettre d'y grimper. Ils montèrent aussi haut que l'autorisait la résistance des ramages. De son côté, Ayrèn se hâta d'escalader un immense épicéa aux branches régulières, qui sortaient du tronc comme les rais d'une roue. Ses blessures rendaient la montée difficile. Elle trouva une branche robuste sur laquelle s'asseoir, entre Dwalin et Thorin. Dans les arbres alentour, les autres Nains achevaient eux aussi leur ascension, avec cette lourdeur un peu gauche qu'on leur connaissait bien.

Soudain, Ayrèn fut prise d'un drôle de malaise. Elle pensa d'abord au vertige, ce qui était étonnant, car elle n'en souffrait pas. Puis elle baissa les yeux. Et elle comprit.

Bilbo était encore à terre, où il courait d'un tronc à l'autre, complètement paniqué, incapable de trouver un arbre dont les branches étaient assez basses pour qu'il pût s'y hisser (car, fut-il nécessaire de le rappeler, le Hobbit était fort court sur ses deux jambes).

Un Ouargue isolé fondit sur lui, toutes griffes en avant. Ayrèn sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine ; elle n'aurait jamais le temps de s'interposer. Par réflexe, Bilbo tendit les bras et brandit sa petite épée devant lui. Avec un impact creux, le crâne de l'animal s'embrocha sur la lame : ses yeux se révulsèrent et tout son corps s'écroula au sol, inerte.

« Alianaiit (1) ! » s'émerveilla Ayrèn, stupéfaite par la témérité du Hobbit.

« Bilbo Sacquet ! Dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! cria Gandalf quand il vit que le Hobbit était toujours au sol. Ou vous finirez sous les crocs de l'une de ces horribles bêtes ! »

Tout à fait déconfit, Bilbo arracha son épée de la tête de la créature et mit plusieurs secondes à se ressaisir. Il eut un gros frisson, puis rengaina son épée et courut jusqu'à l'arbre où se trouvait Ayrèn. Il tenta de le gravir. Mais, décidément, il était bien trop petit et ne parvenait qu'à glisser le long du tronc et s'y abîmer les mains, comme s'il était couvert de savon.

« Les voilà ! prévint Thorin, en pointant du doigt l'orée de la clairière. Ils arrivent ! »

Juste à ce moment, dans un grondement qui faisait trembler la montagne, la meute surgit d'entre les arbres. Les monstres couraient si vite qu'ils semblaient ne plus toucher terre, leurs longs corps puissants s'étirant et se ramassant à un rythme étourdissant. Même à cette distance, la femme des Hommes distinguait le rouge de leurs langues et voyait luire leurs crocs dans les dernières lumières du jour.

« Ayrèn ! Je n'y arrive pas ! cria Bilbo. Je ne peux pas monter ! C'est trop haut ! »

Ayrèn réagit sans réfléchir. Elle se jeta dans le vide et, après une longue chute, elle atterrit lourdement au sol une trentaine de pieds plus bas (2). Ses chevilles encaissèrent rudement le choc, sa cuisse blessée par la flèche d'un Gobelin la cuisait. Elle serra les dents et ravala sa douleur. D'un même mouvement, elle saisit Bilbo, le balança sur son épaule comme un sac de farine et remonta dans l'arbre pour l'y conduire à l'abri.

Il était temps ! Un autre Ouargue, happant une lanière de ses bottes au moment même où elle se hissait, faillit l'attraper. Quelques instants plus tard, il y eut toute une horde qui bondissait le long du tronc du grand épicéa, yeux luminescents et langue pendante.

Livide d'être passée si près des crocs de la bête, Ayrèn continua son ascension, à la recherche des branches les plus hautes. Elle s'arrêta juste en-dessous de Thorin et Dwalin.

Suffoqué, cahoté et encore sous le choc d'avoir tué un Ouargue, Bilbo ne trouva pas l'énergie de remercier son amie quand elle le fit descendre de son épaule.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu..., commenta-t-elle avec soulagement.

— Tu-tu-tu l'as dit...! finit-il par balbutier, la voix tressaillante.

— Tout va bien ? leur demanda Dwalin en se penchant vers eux.

— Les Ouargues mis à part, ça va..., répondit Ayrèn.

— Sacré saut. Tes chevilles ont tenu le choc ? la questionna Thorin en se penchant à son tour.

— C'était juste, mais elles ne m'ont pas trahie.

— Et ta blessure à la jambe ?

— Rien d'insurmontable pour l'instant...

— Tant mieux, dit Thorin en se redressant.

— Une idée pour nous sortir de là ? ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant en avant pour observer la meute qui s'agitait sous eux.

— Pas la moindre, admit le prince Nain. J'espère que Gandalf sera plus inspiré. »

Ce disant, Thorin chercha le Magicien des yeux. Il le trouva dans l'arbre le plus au bord du précipice, fort bien caché parmi les branches. C'était tout juste si l'on pouvait voir ses yeux inquiets luire à la lumière de la lune.

Et en effet, Gandalf était plus que soucieux. Il sentait que lui et la Compagnie s'étaient empêtrés dans une situation affreuse. Tout Magicien qu'il fût, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sérieuse inquiétude. Alors, avec cette discrétion extrême qu'on lui connaissait, il envoya une petite phalène ambrée quérir de l'aide à qui voudrait bien leur en offrir...

* * *

**Nuit tombée**

L'Orient des Monts Brumeux s'était mué en une vision cauchemardesque.

Les membres de la Compagnie étaient assis dans les cimes de grands arbres, la peau moite et l'expression défaite, s'agrippant aux branches de peur de tomber et de servir de repas aux Ouargues qui les encerclaient en contrebas. Et les prédateurs hurlaient, grattaient, flairaient, assiégeaient la Compagnie en essayant de déraciner les arbres par à-coups de pattes furieux.

Tout soudain, d'autres créatures firent leur apparition plus en amont : encore des Ouargues.

Mais pas de simples Ouargues, cette fois.

C'étaient des Ouargues chevauchés par des Orques. Toute une escouade.

L'un d'eux paraissait plus grand, plus massif que tous les autres et, surtout, la couleur de sa peau était d'une étrange teinte blanchâtre.

Quand elle les vit, Ayrèn se sentit pâlir. Mais sa réaction n'était rien face à l'immense désarroi que cette vision causa chez Thorin, assis juste au-dessus d'elle.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

« Azog ! » souffla-t-il, la voix étranglée par l'étonnement autant que la peur.

Montant un grand Ouargue à la fourrure blanche moirée, se dressait sous leurs yeux le puissant Orque pâle de Gundabad. Dans la nuit, sa peau brillait comme de l'argent. Il était pareil à un fantôme éthéré et funeste, surgit du passé pour hanter la Terre du Milieu. Son bras gauche était amputé au niveau du coude, d'où jaillissait une longue lame courbée, hideusement fixée à son moignon.

L'Orque pâle riva ses grands yeux bleus sur Thorin. Sans le quitter des yeux, il s'adressa à ses sbires dans une langue écorchée qu'Ayrèn ne comprit pas, mais les intonations de sa voix profonde ne présageaient que des choses cruelles et menaçantes :

« **La sentez-vous ? C'est l'odeur de la peur. Je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur, Thorin, fils de Thráin.**

— C'est impossible…, chuchota le prince Nain, les traits envahis d'une pâleur mortelle. Il est mort… Cet Orque est mort. C'est un cauchemar !

Levant son menton carré, Azog découvrit sa gorge :

— **Amenez-moi le prince Nain. Tuez les autres, buvez leur sang !** »

Avec une vigueur renouvelée, les Ouargues parvinrent à déraciner un premier arbre, puis un second. Avec un craquement lancinant, leurs troncs s'inclinèrent et chutèrent. Les membres de la Compagnie qui s'y trouvaient sautèrent maladroitement dans les arbres alentour pour ne pas s'écraser au sol mais, bientôt, tous furent essouchés et tombèrent les uns sur les autres, en manière de dominos.

Peu après, toute la Compagnie se retrouva dans le même arbre, au bord de la falaise, où Gandalf s'était déjà réfugié plus tôt.

À la vue des mines affolées des Nains qui sautaient d'arbre en arbre pour échapper aux Ouargues, un flot de rires dissonant émana des lèvres de l'Orque pâle. Un rire atroce à glacer le sang !

Sur ce fond de rires malveillants, Gandalf cueillit les plus grosses pommes de pin à sa portée. Il en alluma une avec une brillante flamme bleue et la jeta dans les mains de Fíli.

« Fíli ! Utilisez ça, maintenant ! » l'invectiva-t-il, déjà occupé à en allumer une deuxième.

D'abord un peu saisi, le Nain blond finit par jeter sa pomme de pin incandescente au milieu de la meute d'Ouargues qui grognait en contrebas. Elle s'écrasa toute sifflante entre leurs pattes et explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles et de fumées chuintantes. Les braises embrasèrent le pelage des bêtes à proximité, qui se mirent à bondir en tous sens en poussant des glapissements de douleur.

Puis vint une autre pomme de pin enflammée, et encore une autre. Bientôt, toute une volée de pommes de pin en feu s'abattit sur la meute féroce. L'une, particulièrement grosse, déclencha un incendie, qui s'éleva en un mur de flammes brûlantes entre la horde et la Compagnie. Les quelques Ouargues qui n'avaient pas encore battu en retraite sautèrent et se ruèrent pour se débarrasser des braises qui s'accrochaient à leur fourrure, se mordant et se happant entre eux dans leur colère et leur peur. Chaque fois qu'un loup en feu en cognait un autre, ce dernier prenait feu à son tour. Et les flammèches se propagèrent parmi les créatures, sous le regard furieux d'Azog le Profanateur, restés en retrait avec ses sbires.

L'euphorie gagna rapidement les Nains, fiers et soulagés d'avoir ainsi repoussé les bêtes de l'Orque pâle. Leur rage était terrible à voir et à entendre, et les jappements qu'ils poussaient emplissaient toute la forêt de leur macabre commotion.

Mais l'euphorie fut de courte durée.

Dans un craquètement de branches qui se brisent, leur arbre s'inclina périlleusement au-delà de la falaise. La Compagnie se cramponna en criant d'effroi. Sous leurs pieds, il n'y avait plus que le vide, ainsi qu'une vallée sombre et menaçante qui s'étendait plusieurs centaines de pieds plus bas. L'arbre continua de s'incliner jusqu'à l'horizontale ; seules quelques maigres racines profondément enfoncées dans la roche empêchaient le pin de chuter.

Les Nains criaient, s'agrippaient, exhortaient la magie de Gandalf de les sauver avant qu'ils ne basculent dans le néant ; mais le Magicien ne connaissait pas telle magie. Il pouvait arriver à l'heure, éclairer des grottes et enflammer des pommes de pin, mais sauver treize Nains, une Humaine et un Hobbit de l'appel du vide était au-delà de ses capacités d'enchanteur.

Ayrèn était suffoquée sous une épaisse branche pleine d'épines et ne tenait plus qu'à la seule force de ses bras. Ses jambes ballaient dans le vide, la fumée lui piquait les yeux et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes lécher dangereusement son visage. L'air était ardent. Elle s'obligea à inspirer profondément ; elle grimaça, croyant s'emplir les poumons de morceaux de verre.

A travers les épines du grand arbre, elle put voir une silhouette se dégager des branchages. La silhouette s'éloigna du précipice, arme au poing, en direction d'Azog et de sa terrible cohorte d'Ouargues et d'Orques.

Ayrèn eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle lutta furieusement contre les branches qui lui barraient la route et, quand sa tête émergea enfin des aiguilles, elle se sentit glacée :

« Thorin... ?

Il n'était plus avec eux, dans l'arbre incliné au-dessus du vide ; mais bien loin en amont, le visage contrit par la rage, marchant d'un pas déterminé vers Azog dans l'espoir vain de l'affronter en combat singulier et de le tuer.

— Thorin, ivvit tukikangitok (3) ! cria-t-elle en élevant soudainement la voix. Tu es fou ! Reviens ! »

L'appel de la femme des Hommes resta sans réponse. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, Thorin se mit à charger l'Orque pâle et son Ouargue blanc. Cédant à son instinct viscéral de lui porter secours, elle donna de vives ruades sous les branchages pour s'en extraire, cria, rugit, se débattit avec fureur. Ses mouvements furent si violents qu'elle arracha des branches, s'écorcha les paumes sur l'écorce et que des tiges pleines d'épines lui griffèrent le front.

L'acte de Thorin était au-delà de la folie. Il impliquait un assaut frontal, une charge en terrain découvert, aussi folle que téméraire, vers une meute d'Orques et d'Ouargues trop nombreux pour être tués, sous l'œil menaçant d'Azog le Profanateur, qui s'était déjà positionné pour la contre-attaque…

Là, Thorin leva son épée, prêt à frapper.

Et en un seul coup de patte, l'Ouargue d'Azog le mit à terre.

« Aukang, Thorin ! AUKANG (4) ! vociféra Ayrèn en se tortillant comme une furie pour se dégager des branches. Redresse-toi ! Et enfuis-toi, bon sang !

— Thorin ! hurla Dwalin derrière elle, coincé lui aussi.

— Il est fou ! Il est complètement fou ! cria Fíli. Il va se faire tuer !

— Nous ne sommes pas forcément en meilleure posture ! rétorqua Glóin en s'agrippant à une branche plus solide. On va tomber dans le vide !

— Thorin, reviens ! s'époumona Ayrèn. Debout, allez ! Debout ! »

Le souffle coupé, le prince Nain se releva avec difficulté. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient d'une détermination meurtrière. Il n'abandonnerait pas ce combat. Mais il était épuisé, et l'Orque pâle sans pitié.

Il n'eut pas le temps de recouvrer ses esprits qu'Azog enfonça sa cage thoracique d'un balancement féroce de son poing. Ses pieds décollèrent de terre ; sa tête, projetée en arrière, heurta brutalement le sol avant d'être suivie par le reste de son corps.

« Non, non, non ! » s'égosilla Ayrèn de plus belle.

L'Ouargue blanc s'avança à pas mesuré vers Thorin et lui huma le torse. Il se lécha les babines, et ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur lui.

* * *

**Dans la gueule du loup**

Les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair.

La douleur envahit le prince Nain, d'une façon si soudaine et si violente qu'il poussa un gémissement terrifiant. Un son grave, râpeux, qui se mua rapidement en un hurlement. La sensation était d'une ignominie sans nom. C'était une douleur intolérable, obstruant toute pensée. Une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, si insoutenable qu'il se serait volontiers sectionné les mains pour la faire cesser. Les dents de l'Ouargue se resserraient par à-coups sur son torse, comme des dizaines de tisonniers chauffés à blanc qui plongeaient sous sa peau.

Thorin ne pouvait plus bouger, ni respirer. Le plus infime mouvement lui était une torture. Un voile de ténèbres occulta ses yeux. Il entendit des voix crier, sans comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Les mâchoires s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent à nouveau sur lui. La douleur fut décuplée et il beugla de douleur, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son état. Au comble de son agonie, il comprit enfin que l'Ouargue était en train de le mâcher. Il allait se faire dévorer vivant.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Dans un suprême effort de volonté, il asséna un coup d'épée dans les babines retroussées de la bête, qui glapit par réflexe et secoua violemment la tête en ouvrant la gueule.

Thorin fut projeté dans les airs et, plus loin, il tomba sur le flanc en criant. Le sang jaillissait des plaies profondes qui trouaient sa peau. Il lâcha son arme malgré lui, qui rebondit plusieurs fois vers l'aval, hors de sa portée.

« **Apporte-moi la tête du Nain !** ordonna Azog à l'un de ses sbires, tout en flattant l'encolure de son Ouargue pour le féliciter de sa puissante morsure. **Et tranche-lui la gorge lentement, je veux le voir souffrir.** »

Un Orque s'approcha de Thorin, qui gisait non loin de là, à peine conscient. L'Orque dégaina sa lame dans un crissement de rouille. Le visage fendu d'un sourire carnassier, il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur la trachée du Nain.

À la dernière seconde, un tout petit être bouscula violemment l'Orque. La créature s'effondra à plat dos contre un rocher qui saillait au pied d'un grand arbre.

Ce tout petit être, c'était notre ami le Hobbit, qui s'était animé d'un formidable courage qu'on ne lui connaissait pas ; il avait accouru du haut de ses courtes jambes pour sauver le prince Nain. Armé de sa petite épée, il se rua sur l'Orque qu'il venait de mettre à terre et le poignarda entre les côtes. Et il planta encore, piqua, trancha, avec une folle frénésie qui le surprit lui-même, jusqu'à ce que la vie quitte l'immonde créature avec un gargouillis ensanglanté.

Le front en sueur, il fixa le corps auquel il venait d'arracher la vie et fut pris de nausées.

« Bien joué Bilbo ! » entendit-il crier au loin.

Cette fois, c'était Ayrèn. Elle venait enfin de se dégager de l'arbre et courait vers eux pour leur prêter assistance. Blessée à la jambe et endolorie de partout, elle avait du mal à soulever son épée, dont la pointe traînait dans la terre alors qu'elle la tirait derrière elle.

« Ayrèn ! Vite ! cria Bilbo.

— J'arrive ! »

En quelques secondes, elle avait franchi les cent pieds qui séparaient le rebord de la falaise de là où gisait Thorin. Elle enjamba les troncs qui barraient son chemin, d'une vélocité telle qu'il lui semblait sauter comme un bouquetin entre les éboulis d'une falaise. Parvenue en haut, elle prit son élan et, bras tendus, bondit par-dessus le cadavre d'un Ouargue. Elle vola, furtive, et atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Le choc de l'atterrissage, brutal, se répandit dans sa cuisse blessée. Elle ignora la douleur et trancha la gorge de deux Orques qui s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin.

Les Ouargues qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis avaient profité de la confusion provoquée par le Hobbit pour se ruer vers Thorin, espérant pouvoir en faire leur repas. Ayrèn fut plus rapide. D'un seul balancement de Scathaban, elle en repoussa une première vague. Une deuxième fit suite et, avec un rugissement bestial, elle les rabroua les uns après les autres. Bientôt, elle fut encerclée. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit deux mâchoires gigantesques, grises et luisantes, émerger dans un grognement rauque. Bordées de dizaines de dents d'un blanc étincelant, cerclées de rouge, elles étaient assez larges pour lui arracher les jambes.

Son sang reflua vers son cœur. Elle fit un brusque écart en se jetant sur le côté, atterrissant lourdement aux côtés de Thorin.

L'instant d'après, elle entendit les redoutables mâchoires se refermer derrière elle avec un claquement sinistre. Les dents acérées avaient manqué son bras de quelques pouces.

Soudain, elle poussa un cri : une main venait de lui agripper l'épaule. Avec un grondement de fauve, elle se retourna en se débattant. Et se détendit aussitôt : ce n'était que Kíli, le visage blême, couvert de sang d'Ouargue. Plus loin derrière, d'autres Nains suivaient en file indienne. En tête, Dwalin brisa avec son marteau la truffe de l'Ouargue qui avait failli mordre Ayrèn puis, dans une explosion de sang sombre, il l'acheva d'un coup sur le crâne avant de s'attaquer à un nouvel animal qui fondait déjà sur lui.

« Tûnin Razak, je vous en prie, protégez mon oncle des Orques ! l'implora Kíli en empoignant son arc. On s'occupe des Ouargues ! »

Trop essoufflée pour parler, Ayrèn haleta en faisant oui de la tête pour lui signifier son accord. La lueur de l'incendie lui dorait le visage, elle faisait briller ses yeux d'un éclat aussi vif et féroce que les flammes.

Un peu rassuré, Kíli s'éloigna en poussant un cri de guerre et rejoignit les Nains qui combattaient la meute.

* * *

La bataille s'était muée en cauchemar. Alors que la nuit noire régnait alentour, les lueurs de l'incendie conféraient à la scène quelque chose de l'enfer, rougissant toute chose et projetant de longues ombres tordues et changeantes sur les Monts Brumeux.

Après s'être assurée que Bilbo était sous la protection de Dwalin (5) et que les Orques étaient occupés ailleurs, Ayrèn s'agenouilla à côté de Thorin. Elle le fixa d'abord avec effarement, incapable d'accepter qu'il soit tombé face à Azog. Puis elle posa les paumes de ses mains de chaque côté de son visage contus ; il était gravement ensanglanté, ses yeux étaient mi-clos et sa poitrine bougeait à peine. À cette vision, elle eut l'impression qu'une cisaille émoussée avait été plantée dans ses boyaux. C'était une douleur infâme, diffuse. À l'extérieur, elle était absolument terrifiante, son visage déformé par une rage pure et impitoyable. Mais à l'intérieur, elle explosait en des milliers d'éclats pourprés, comme si tous ses organes se repoussaient les uns les autres.

Tremblante et trempée de sueur, elle se pencha au-dessus du visage plombé de Thorin et écarta les cheveux grisonnants qui tombaient devant sa figure.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : ses yeux d'or, vifs et luisants, tranchaient curieusement avec le bleu terne de ceux du Nain.

« Tu es complètement folle…, dit-il dans un souffle, articulant avec difficulté.

— Ne parle pas, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce, qui contrastait avec la gravité de son visage. Économise tes forces, ne les gâche pas à parler.

Ayrèn avisa une lame familière, plus loin, isolée dans la poussière. Elle allongea le bras pour saisir l'épée de Thorin, Orcrist.

— Tu auras besoin de ça. » murmura-t-elle en la déposant sur le torse de Thorin.

Reconnaissant, il ramena faiblement ses mains sur son pommeau et l'empoigna en soupirant de soulagement, comme si ce seul contact sous ses paumes lui avait redonné un peu de son courage.

Incapable de maintenir ses doigts serrés sur le manche d'Orcrist, il déglutit bruyamment :

« Prends le Hobbit et enfuis-toi avec lui. Ce combat ne vous concerne plus.

— Ne dis pas de sottises, rétorqua-t-elle en examinant ses plaies d'un œil averti.

— Tu vas te f... faire tuer.

— Je refuse de capituler !

— Et moi je... t'ordonne de partir ! Et je _t'interdis_ de discuter mes ordres !

Les traits d'Ayrèn s'adoucirent.

Elle se pencha davantage au-dessus de lui et murmura :

— Personne ne me donne d'ordres, Thorin. Et encore moins des comme ceux-là.

— Ah, shirumund ô men, Ayrèn azbadu men (6) ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être b... butée... !

Un subit mouvement dans le dos de l'Humaine le glaça.

Les yeux écarquillés, il la prévint en suffoquant :

— Ayrèn, der… derrière toi ! »

L'Humaine tressaillit et, bondissant sur ses pieds, elle fit volte-face en empoignant son épée.

Elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec un grand Orque armé d'une épaisse dague noire. Son visage était à vif, sans lèvres, et couvert d'écume. Il portait une cuirasse en métal, piquée d'os de chien. En-dessous, tout son corps était glabre, tel les ailes d'une chauve-souris, couvert d'une peau noirâtre, membraneuse, bien ferme sur ses bras et ses cuisses où saillaient ses muscles et ses tendons.

Il était si près qu'Ayrèn sentit son souffle courir sur sa peau. Elle grimaça ; il empestait la mort.

D'un coup d'épaule, elle projeta l'Orque contre un buisson d'épines. Le taillis s'affaissa sous lui. Ayrèn sauta à califourchon sur son torse et plaqua au sol la main qui tenait sa dague rouillée. Elle lui donna un coup de tête, et le nez de l'Orque se brisa net. Il hurla en tentant de se débattre. Elle lui broya la mâchoire d'un coup de poing pour le faire taire. Elle se saisit ensuite de la dague de la créature pour la lui planter dans le cœur. Elle s'entrechoqua et ripa sur son plastron de métal avec une étincelle. Ayrèn rappuya un grand coup, et la résistance céda : avec une soudaine aisance, la lame traversa la couche de métal et s'enfonça dans la chair. L'Orque grouina comme un porc égorgé et convulsa sous elle. Il haletait à petit coup. Ayrèn le poignarda encore à plusieurs reprises et, voyant qu'il vivait toujours, elle plongea la lame jusqu'à sa garde, traversant de part et d'autre son torse convulsionné. À travers le manche, elle sentit les pulsations du cœur de l'Orque, qui tressauta encore deux fois avant de cesser de battre.

Puis, dans un long soupir, son corps se relâcha. Il était mort.

Ayrèn resta un instant immobile, les mains serrées sur le pommeau de la dague, le souffle court.

Finalement, un sourire sanguinaire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres pleines et, d'un geste vif, elle arracha la dague du corps de l'Orque. En se libérant, la lame crissa contre un os. Des lambeaux de chair accrochés au fer rongé de rouille tombèrent sur ses cuisses.

Une bruine de sang flottait autour d'elle. L'air sentait la charogne.

Ayrèn se sentit d'abord jubiler. Elle transpirait et frissonnait comme si elle avait de la fièvre. En elle se tramaient les affres du néant et de la violence, drame perpétuel qui coulait tel un poison dans le sang des Framdrēorig. D'étranges voix résonnaient dans sa tête, en crescendo, l'encourageant à poursuivre le massacre, à faire couler le sang pour que la terre s'en remplisse jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en absorber la moindre goutte. Les voix voulaient la mort, le massacre indistinct de toute vie.

Avec une lenteur suppliciée, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains poissées de sang et se mit à trembler :

« Non. Non, non, non. Pas ça. Pas maintenant ! dit-elle dans un frisson d'horreur. Du calme. Je dois… retrouver mon calme !

D'autres voix lui répondirent dans sa tête, dans un tumulte incohérent.

— Laissez-moi, laissez-moi ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça de ralentir sa respiration pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

La voix de l'Orque pâle cravacha brusquement derrière elle :

« **Tuez-les. Tuez-les tous !** »

La voix d'Azog fit frémir Ayrèn. Avec une dernière inspiration, elle retrouva ses esprits et rejoignit le combat.

* * *

Une nouvelle vague d'Ouargues et d'Orques se ruèrent sur les Nains, Bilbo et Ayrèn, qui se dressaient en rempart devant le corps de Thorin.

L'héritier de Durin luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient. Un coup d'œil en biais lui apprit que la Compagnie s'était interposée entre lui et les suppôts de Morgoth. Ce seul constat lui arracha un gémissement de protestation. Soudain, il vit Ayrèn se détacher du groupe et se précipiter, seule, pour affronter trois Orques qui tentaient de les contourner par derrière.

« Non, Ayrèn, va-t-en ! » essaya-t-il de crier.

Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, sans produire d'autre son que celui d'un halètement d'angoisse. Tout doucement, comme une lente prière, une mélopée de désolation, il sentit monter dans ses veines une vague de noirceur.

À bout de force, il supplia :

« Pas elle, Mahal tout-puissant, pas elle. »

Son palpitant s'accéléra une dernière fois dans sa poitrine de pierre. La panique, la confusion, une peur extrême, tous ces sentiments l'assaillaient, accroissant ses souffrances de mille tourments. Il prit d'abord les tressauts erratiques de son cœur pour un dernier sursaut de vivacité avant l'inconscience…

Puis il comprit.

Il se sentit brusquement rompu... rompu et tout drôle. Ses émotions lui semblaient étonnamment claires et confuses à la fois, comme si elles résonnaient en lui du plus profond de son âme. C'était pourtant si évident.

Lui, vieux Nain aigri, s'était épris de la femme des Hommes. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, il en aurait ri.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur lui. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, si lourdes...

Il céda et, fermant les yeux, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

** Au cœur des flammes  
**

Ayrèn acheva le dernier des trois Orques qui avaient tenté de les contourner. Derrière elle, Dwalin, Bilbo, Fíli et Kíli repoussaient péniblement les assauts des Ouargues, qui gagnaient lentement du terrain sur eux. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se fassent débordés. Plus loin, le reste de la Compagnie s'accrochait désespérément à l'arbre, penché au-dessus du vide, incapable de s'en extraire. Profitant de la cohue, les Orques s'étaient rassemblés en amont pour organiser leur prochaine attaque. Ce constat fait, Ayrèn eut une expression contrariée. Ils n'avaient plus la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Au travers du masque de sa colère, on devinait la résignation propre aux guerriers qui savaient que la mort les attendait à l'issue de la bataille. Par réflexe, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Thorin pour s'assurer de son état. Mais quand elle vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux et qu'il ne bougeait plus, ce fut en elle le silence ; une étrange impression de vide, où tous ses organes étaient aspirés par un trou à peine plus large que le chas d'une aiguille.

Lorsque l'idée que le prince Nain fût en train de mourir lui devint insupportable, l'horreur l'envahit toute entière. Ses poings se crispèrent lentement sur le pommeau de Scathaban. Aride de mots, vide de sentiments heureux, elle était anéantie. Car derrière elle, Thorin glissait sans entrave vers son trépas. Bilbo, les Nains, tous étaient en danger de mort. Ils étaient encerclés, sans espoir d'en réchapper. Aux premières affres de la nausée, une grande détresse s'empara d'elle, la terre sembla mollir sous ses pas et, les yeux dilatés, elle déglutit péniblement.

Malgré la sueur qui lui mouillait le front et les battements désordonnés de son cœur, Ayrèn refusa de céder à la peur.

« Tiens bon, Thorin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Ton peuple compte sur toi ! »

Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, elle réussit peu à peu à dompter la débâcle de ses émotions, les entravant sous la griffe de la raison, seul moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la folie qui grondait dans son âme de Framdrēorig. Une tension familière vint nouer ses épaules ; son cou et ses trapèzes se mirent à trembler. Elle se faisait une violence inouïe pour garder le contrôle.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour s'empêcher de basculer, c'était tuer les Orques.

Les tuer tous, avant qu'eux-mêmes ne les tuent.

Quand elle trouva enfin la force de quitter Thorin des yeux, elle aperçut l'Orque pâle de l'autre côté d'un mur de flammes. Une vague d'aversion et de haine pure la submergea d'un coup. Aucun châtiment ne lui semblait assez terrible pour ce monstre. Ses yeux d'ocre rutilants lui jetaient des éclairs, porteurs des pires malédictions.

« Azog ! » rugit-elle alors.

Sa voix puissante couvrit les grognements des Ouargues.

Elle brandit glorieusement Scathaban au-dessus de sa tête. Pointée vers les étoiles, elle reflétait le boléro des flammes et projetait des faisceaux de lumière rouge.

« Orque pâle ! lança-t-elle de nouveau en frappant son torse de son poing. Regarde-moi, démon ! »

Attiré par ses cris, un Orque trapu courut vers elle. Ayrèn bloqua son glaive presque sans effort, lui faucha les jambes et l'expédia en deux coups de Scathaban.

Dégageant son arme de son cadavre, elle répéta :

« AZOG ! »

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large devant le corps de Thorin, comme un loup en cage, secouant la tête, le visage cramoisi.

Elle avait capté son attention.

Le Ouargue blanc se campa sur ses puissantes pattes en rugissant, détroussant ses babines. Sur son dos, Azog restait immobile, aussi impassible que s'il était de roc. Seule sa tête bougea : il pivota lentement son visage vers elle et ses yeux étincelants rencontrèrent les siens. Même de loin, elle pouvait voir dans ces yeux luire l'intelligence et le vice. Elle comprit alors deux choses : d'abord, que cet Orque ne redoutait rien ni personne sur cette terre ; ensuite, qu'il versait le sang pour le plaisir de tuer. Un sourire amusé retroussait les coins de sa bouche, découvrant ses dents effilées. Il avait un cou aussi épais que sa cuisse, et les muscles de son corps saillaient sous la lumière incendiaire. Les reflets des flammes qui jouaient sur son torse bombé le rendaient encore plus menaçant.

« Je suis Dracà-cwellere, fille de Framrèn, descendante de Fram. Affronte-moi si tu l'oses !

— Je ne crains aucun Humain, fille de Framrèn ! lui répondit le grand Orque de Gundabad, d'un accent haché au couteau qui trahissait son manque de familiarité avec la Langue Commune. Et encore moins une de leurs femelles.

Ayrèn carra les épaules et lui jeta un regard haineux :

— Descends donc de ton horrible bête, et viens goûter de ma lame. Tu risquerais d'être surpris.

Le sourire de l'Orque pâle s'élargit :

— Vraiment ?

Il éclata d'un rire dément et, avec un grand geste de son moignon armé, il gronda :

— Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de briser chacun de tes os avant de t'égorger, fille de Framrèn.

Ayrèn étira les lèvres dans une singulière imitation de sourire :

— Faudrait-il encore que tu parviennes à me toucher. »

Le sourire de l'Orque pâle s'évanouit. Il la toisa, les lèvres retroussées, les narines frémissantes, le front gondolé. Un vent chaud et fétide courut sur la terre, apportant des effluves putrides qui alourdirent la respiration d'Ayrèn. La tension était à son comble. Autour d'elle, les combats avaient cessé. Il n'y avait plus aucun autre mouvement que l'ondoiement de l'incendie. Tous s'étaient tournés pour observer l'étrange spectacle de la femme des Hommes qui défiait le légendaire Orque de Gundabad.

L'affrontement était imminent.

Inspirant profondément, Ayrèn raffermit sa prise sur Scathaban.

Elle expira lentement et se campa sur ses jambes, ignorant la douleur de l'impact de flèche dans sa cuisse.

Plus loin, Bilbo et les Nains la conjuraient de cesser cette folie et de se replier. Mais leurs voix ne furent qu'un lointain chuchotement aux oreilles de la femme des Hommes. Toute son attention, toute sa colère n'étaient dirigées que sur un seul être : l'Orque pâle. Et elle le regardait, descendre de son Ouargue blanc et avancer à pas mesurés vers elle. Elle le regardait toujours quand il redressa son torse massif, s'arrêtant à une dizaine de pieds d'elle. Il la dominait largement, du haut de ses huit pieds (7). À chaque mouvement, ses muscles saillants dansaient sous sa peau pâle, diaprée par les lueurs de la lune et des flammes.

Très lentement, un étrange sourire de joie se peignit parmi la mort de son visage torturé et, sans aucun signe annonciateur, il chargea en hurlant.

Ayrèn para le coup. Leurs lames sonnèrent comme une cloche, lançant un son clair parmi les rugissements des Ouargues qui les encerclaient.

Les deux assaillants frappèrent, esquivèrent, tournoyèrent furieusement leurs armes au-dessus de leurs têtes en criant. Ils se battaient avec tant de hargne et d'acharnement que la terre volait sous leurs pieds. Des mottes tombaient dans les flammes autour d'eux, soulevant des gerbes d'étincelles, faisant scintiller les gouttes de sueur qui voltigeaient autour d'eux à chaque tournoiement de leurs lames.

Bilbo et la Compagnie eurent un mouvement de recul. La femme des Hommes, leur Tûnin Razak, tenait tête à l'Orque pâle de Gundabad…

Et elle était absolument effrayante.

Ce que son âme de guerrière renfermait de brutalité, de véhémence et d'audace sauvage, éclatait aux yeux de la Compagnie par la furie de ses coups d'estoc, la frénésie de ses parades, les jets brusques de la pointe de Scathaban. Forte du plus terrible des entraînements militaires, Dracà-cwellere percevait chaque détail, chaque goutte de sueur, avec une limpidité inouïe. Elle se sentait invincible. Le temps lui-même semblait s'évaser, se déployer au point qu'un petit papillon de nuit égaré passa sous ses yeux au ralenti (8).

Et, tout doucement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendirent compte, les deux belligérants s'approchèrent dangereusement du bord de la falaise, à force d'esquives et de brusques écarts bondissants...

* * *

Autour des deux furieux combattants, le cercle d'Ouargues se refermait lentement, sans que la Compagnie ne fut en mesure de les repousser. Ayrèn crut un instant qu'elle ne finisse submergée, ou pire, carbonisée par l'incendie. La chaleur devenait absolument insupportable, aussi ardente qu'au plus près du foyer d'une forge en fusion. Une épaisse nuée de cendres planait au-dessus des arbres en feu. Les fougères jaunissantes, les branches tombées, l'épais lit d'aiguilles de pin avaient fini par s'enflammer à leur tour. Le clot n'était plus qu'un brasier agités de trombes de feu tourbillonnantes.

Un cri perçant retentit tout à coup au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un cri si puissant qu'Azog et Ayrèn interrompirent leur combat et levèrent au même moment les yeux vers le ciel.

De grandes ombres ailées se dessinaient dans le manteau sombre de la nuit, dissimulant les petits points scintillants des étoiles sur leur passage.

C'étaient des aigles.

Aussi grands que des maisons, ils fondirent du haut des airs et saisirent un par un les membres de la Compagnie dans leurs immenses serres.

Un hurlement de colère et de surprise s'éleva parmi les Orques et les Ouargues. En représailles, les aigles glapirent puissamment, et leurs énormes ombres noires descendirent sur eux. Les Ouargues gémirent et grincèrent des dents. Les Orques hurlèrent, trépignèrent de rage et lancèrent en vain pierres et lances pour les blesser, mais ils ne pouvaient atteindre les véloces Seigneurs des airs, dont le sombre et rapide battement d'ailes les précipitait à terre ou les repoussait au loin. Leurs serres déchirèrent leurs visages, tranchèrent leur peau et mutilèrent leurs jambes. D'autres oiseaux volèrent autour de l'arbre qui pendait au-dessus du vide et dans lequel se cramponnait encore la majorité de la Compagnie ; ils saisirent les Nains qui s'y trouvaient et les emportèrent au loin à leur tour.

Dans sa vision périphérique, Ayrèn aperçut deux oiseaux embarquer avec eux Bilbo et Thorin. À l'idée qu'ils fussent tous deux hors de danger, un poids invisible s'envola de ses épaules.

Mais quand un aigle fondit sur elle pour l'emporter à son tour, elle se jeta à terre pour en esquiver les serres acérées. Elle s'effondra sur le flanc, à quelques pieds du précipice.

« Pas maintenant ! rugit-elle à l'intention de l'aigle. Je n'en ai pas fini ! »

Mû par la rage, Azog profita qu'elle soit à terre pour se ruer vers elle.

Alerté par ce subit mouvement, un aigle gonfla ses ailes et frappa l'air d'une terrible bourrasque. Elle souleva les flammes et fit reculer l'Orque pâle. Il mit ses bras en écran devant ses yeux pour les protéger des braises qui voltigeaient autour de son visage.

Un rideau de flammes tournoyantes enveloppa Ayrèn avec un grondement de cataracte. Il était si aveuglant qu'elle ferma instinctivement les yeux de peur qu'ils ne fondent. Il faisait si chaud que tout se brouillait autour d'elle. La moindre respiration était devenue insoutenable.

Dans un hurlement furieux, Azog surgit d'entre les flammes et fondit sur elle, son moignon armé brandi devant lui.

Ayrèn se ramassa juste à temps et enfonça le sternum de l'Orque pâle d'un formidable coup de poing, d'une puissance telle qu'elle crut un instant s'être démis l'épaule.

Le colosse tituba, le souffle coupé. Elle y vit l'occasion d'en finir et, se fendant en avant, elle abattit sauvagement sa lame, visant la poitrine de l'Orque pâle. Il s'écarta juste à temps. Elle le toucha quand même à l'épaule et la pointe de Scathaban se teinta du sang noir de l'Orque. Un spasme secoua le bras d'Azog et lui fit manquer sa riposte. Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent avec leurs lames coincées garde contre moignon, chacun d'eux poussant comme des forcenés pour déséquilibrer l'autre.

Le visage de l'Orque se tordait au point d'en être méconnaissable. Le blanc de ses yeux s'injectait de sang.

« Je me suis trompé, fille de Framrèn, admit-il en grimaçant de plus belle. Tu es plus puissante que je le croyais. Mais cela ne suffira pas à te faire gagner ce combat !

En effet, Ayrèn ployait progressivement sous le poids assourdissant de la force d'Azog. Sa jambe blessée par la flèche de Gobelin, très affaiblie, allait rapidement céder.

Bouffie d'orgueil, elle gronda :

— Ton arrogance te perdra, suppôt de Morgoth !

L'Orque pâle eut un rire lugubre :

— Tu sers le mal tout autant que moi. Je t'ai vue, tu sais... te délecter du plaisir de tuer. Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends ce que ça fait.

— Je ne suis... pas comme toi ! articula-t-elle, étourdie par l'effort.

— Tu as raison. Je suis plus puissant que toi !

— Tais-toi, tais-toi ! rugit-elle en retroussant ses lèvres, grognant comme un animal. Tes mots ne sont rien d'autre que du poison ! »

Le grognement d'Ayrèn surprit l'Orque pâle. Son visage se ferma. Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes. Soudain, il s'écria :

« Toi... ! Tu es... Tu ne peux pas être... !

— Je te maudis, Azog ! gronda furieusement Ayrèn. Puisse la mort t'emporter pour de bon, cette fois !

— … Le cœur d'un dragon, où as-tu... ? »

Elle l'interrompit en tentant une brusque bourrade vers l'avant, mais la puissance de l'Orque pâle l'emportait. Il était plus grand, plus massif, et ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Alors qu'elle était blessée à la cuisse, affamée et assoiffée, et que la fatigue commençait à lui lier sérieusement les muscles. Il allait la désarmer d'un instant à l'autre. Elle allait se faire trancher en deux.

Mais ni son ami le Hobbit, ni le prince Nain ne sauraient ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et Gandalf, la Compagnie, sa mère... Pas d'au revoir.

Cette pensée, ce sentiment douloureux, lui donnèrent un regain d'énergie pendant quelques secondes.

' _Je dois tenir, pour Bilbo... Pour la Compagnie… Pour Thorin !_ '

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle remua sa lame dans l'épaule de l'Orque. Son sang tiède coulait grassement le long de Scathaban jusqu'à dégouliner sur ses doigts. Mais l'Orque ne bronchait pas. Au contraire, il riposta violemment en écrasant son crâne contre la figure d'Ayrèn avec un coup de tête furieux

Une fois. _Crac_ ! Une explosion d'étoiles jaillit derrière ses yeux.

Deux fois. _Crac_ ! Son squelette entier vibrait sous le choc.

Trois fois. _Crac_ ! La douleur était ignoble.

Mais pas une fois elle ne chercha à se dégager. Rien ne put la faire reculer ; ni le sang qui coulait de son nez, ni son arcade ouverte, ni les coups de tête qui redoublaient de furie, ni la colère du bourreau de Morgoth qui s'excitait lui-même et s'enivrait de cette lutte cauchemardesque.

Soudain, sa cuisse blessée se mit à trembler violemment. Elle était à deux doigts de lâcher.

Quand Azog remarqua les tremblements erratiques dans sa jambe, il esquissa un sourire victorieux :

« Voici venir ta fin, fille de Framrèn ! »

Il la faucha d'un geste vif en assénant un coup de genou dans sa cuisse blessée.

Le coup eut l'effet escompté. Ayrèn s'effondra en hurlant, s'écorchant les phalanges des doigts qui tenaient Scathaban. Elle voyait rouge, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux d'or. Mais avant qu'il eût le temps d'en tirer profit, il y eut un autre effet, imprévu celui-là : un grand bruit. Comme le son d'une poterie cassée, qui crût très vite en un craquement assourdissant. Ayrèn crut qu'un orage allait éclater au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais c'était le sol qui se craquelait !

Une grande secousse fit trembler toute la montagne. Ayrèn perdit l'équilibre. Elle s'affala sur le flanc avec l'impression d'avoir pris un coup en pleine poitrine. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, étourdie et transpirante, jusqu'à ce que la pression de son cerveau en ébullition la pousse à réagir et à se traîner en lieu sûr. Sous elle, la roche continuait de crouler.

Le poids de leurs deux corps, leur force brute, la violence de leur affrontement, tout cela avait fait céder le pourtour fragile de la falaise. Azog, déséquilibré, reculait en rampant, tentant de trouver sous ses appuis un pan de terre ferme, mais la roche cédait à chacun de ses mouvements. L'effondrement était le plus véloce des deux. Un morceau entier du sol disparut sous lui et il se cramponna à une racine qui saillait entre les terres ouvertes pour ne pas se faire emporter par les éboulis.

Le sol grinçait, se ramassait, se fendillait de milles césures qui remontaient progressivement vers les hauteurs...

Puis il y eut un autre craquement, plus fort que tous les autres et, cette fois, Ayrèn se sentit chuter.

Son cœur remonta de sa poitrine jusque dans sa gorge. Les gravats croulaient sous elle en même temps qu'elle tombait.

Voilà la fin qui l'attendait : s'écraser au fond d'un précipice. Mais au moins, Bilbo était en sécurité.

Un sourire résigné se glissa sur ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux et, serrant Scathaban contre sa poitrine, elle entama dans son cœur les prières des Lossoth réservés à ceux qui s'apprêtaient à mourir.

Au lieu du _'cronch !'_ auquel elle s'était attendue, elle atterrit dans un _'brouf !'_ sur quelque chose de mou et duveteux. En dessous d'elle, elle put entendre le fracas des roches qui s'écrasaient au pied de la falaise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'un aigle l'avait rattrapée sur son dos, entre ses deux ailes puissantes, lui évitant une chute fatale au fin fond de la vallée.

En deux vigoureux coups d'aile, l'aigle se propulsa hors de la fumée de l'incendie, dans la lumière de la lune, loin au-dessus des pointes des arbres qui brûlaient encore en dessous. Une autre secousse fit chanceler le monde autour d'Ayrèn tandis que l'animal gonflait ses ailes pour prendre encore plus de hauteur. Ils montèrent en décrivant de grands cercles dans le ciel. Désorientée par la soudaine montée en altitude, Ayrèn dut fermer les yeux et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la nuque de l'oiseau, qui glapit vivement en guise de protestation. Sans pour autant desserrer sa poigne, elle risqua un regard par-dessus son épaule et elle vit les flammes rétrécir jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un clignotement rouge sur la terre noire. Au milieu de l'incendie, les silhouettes d'Azog et de ses sous-fifres diminuèrent jusqu'à devenir de frêles et sombres miniatures.

Et l'Orque pâle, sauvé in extremis de la chute par son Ouargue blanc, hurlait à pleins poumons. Il hurlait si fort que sa voix perçait le bruit du vent et le crépitement des flammes. Il hurlait parce qu'ils lui avaient tous échappé... Thorin surtout, mais l'Humaine, aussi. Cette sale Humaine qui l'avait défié et ridiculisé devant ses troupes !

En entendant les hurlements d'Azog, Ayrèn se sentit frissonner. Elle y percevait la promesse d'obscures retrouvailles où, cette fois, l'un des deux n'en sortirait pas vivant. Elle se surprit à frémir d'excitation à cette pensée. La prochaine fois, elle le réduirait au silence. Elle le massacrerait.

« Je te briserai, Azog ! chuchota-t-elle avec force d'esprit, scellant par ses mots le destin de l'Orque pâle. Je te ferai regretter chaque seconde de la vie que tu as passée sur cette terre ! »

Profitant d'un courant ascendant, l'aigle monta encore. Près d'eux flottait une épaisse colonne de nuages qui paraissait solide comme du marbre, et qui brillait comme de petites pierres opalines sous la lumière de la lune. L'aigle en fit le tour, projetant son ombre aplatie sur leur surface blanche et laquée. Ils étaient si haut que les objets au sol avaient perdu toute consistance, complètement noyés dans l'obscurité.

Dans le froid silence de la nuit, les cimes pâles des montagnes se découpaient en dents de scie sur l'horizon, avec des pointes rocheuses sortant d'ombres noires.

A la faveur de la lune, Ayrèn avisa une grappe de points noirs dans le ciel nocturne. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du reste de la Compagnie, qui volait loin devant elle, à des lieues de là. Elle plissa les yeux, espérant apercevoir Bilbo ou Thorin afin de s'assurer de leur survie. Mais ils étaient si loin qu'elle ne distingua rien d'autre que les silhouettes rompues des grands rapaces qui les transportaient.

Ayrèn jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en-dessous des ailes de sa monture. Ils étaient au-dessus d'une nappe nuageuse. Soudain, ils survolèrent une grande percée dans les nuages. L'altitude lui coupa le souffle et elle se sentit aspirée par le vide. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise et ferma les yeux.

Ses oreilles sifflaient, l'obligeant à jouer des mâchoires. L'air pur et froid brûlait ses joues et ses poumons ; le sang qui perlait à son arcade ouverte commençait à geler. Elle respirait par petites lampées, surprise d'y trouver si peu d'oxygène. Sa jambe blessée était toute engourdie et une drôle de sensation fourmillait dans sa poitrine. Pour retrouver son calme, elle tâcha de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle enfonça son visage dans les plumes de l'oiseau, puis écouta ses petits piaillements discrets et le bruissement de l'air qui portait ses immenses ailes déployées.

À mesure que la nuit avançait, son corps s'habituait à l'altitude et à la sensation des battements d'ailes de l'oiseau. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, son esprit finit par s'abandonner aux songes changeants de ses rêves éveillés.

Son souffle formait dans l'air une buée blanche, mais elle avait chaud, tant son cœur palpitait encore de l'excitation des combats. Et, au plus profond d'elle, si profond qu'elle n'en perçut pas toute la valeur, elle brûlait de retrouver Thorin... Était-il seulement vivant ?

Un sanglot aride secoua sa gorge contractée.

Un élancement douloureux dans sa poitrine lui fit serrer les dents.

« Bi… Bilbo… Tho... »

Et, prise d'une soudaine fatigue, elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Incroyable ! », en Lossoth ;

(2) Environ 9 mètres ;

(3) « Thorin, tu es fou ! », en Lossoth ;

(4) « Non, Thorin ! NON ! », en Lossoth ;

(5) Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir mais, au fond d'elle, Ayrèn brûlait d'une ardente fierté. Elle n'avait jamais douté de la vaillance de son ami le Hobbit, mais c'était une chose de l'imaginer et tout une autre de le voir à l'œuvre ;

(6) « Ah, par ma barbe, ma Dame Ayrèn ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(7) Environ 2 mètres 40 ;

(8) C'était bien évidemment la petite phalène envoyée plus tôt par Gandalf, et qui revenait pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait bien fait son travail !


	25. Matin doré au sommet du Carrock - Fin Livre 1 (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_À mesure que la nuit avançait, son corps s'habituait à l'altitude et à la sensation des battements d'ailes de l'oiseau. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, son esprit finit par s'abandonner aux songes changeants de ses rêves éveillés._

_Son souffle formait dans l'air une buée blanche, mais elle avait chaud, tant son cœur palpitait encore de l'excitation des combats. Et, au plus profond d'elle, si profond qu'elle n'en perçut pas toute la valeur, elle brûlait de retrouver Thorin... Était-il seulement vivant ?_

_Un sanglot aride secoua sa gorge contractée._

_Un élancement douloureux dans sa poitrine lui fit serrer les dents._

_« Bi… Bilbo… Tho... »_

_Et, prise d'une soudaine fatigue, elle s'endormit._

* * *

  **AYREN EN TENUE DE VOYAGE**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : myrrdeartbook sur tumblr_

__

* * *

**Carrock – Atterrissage imminent**

**Compagnie (sans Ayrèn)**

Les aigles volèrent toute la nuit. Ils n'entamèrent la descente qu'aux aurores, quand le ciel quitta son manteau sombre pour se vêtir de l'étole cérulée du jour. Inclinant gracieusement leurs ailes, ils décrivirent de grandes spirales et vinrent poser un par un les membres de la Compagnie au sommet d'une aire plate, culminant au faîte d'un immense rocher en forme de molaire, d'une centaine de pieds de haut.

Le plus grand des rapaces y déposa ensuite Thorin en le libérant adroitement de ses serres acérées. Mais le Nain n'eut aucune réaction. Il demeurait inconscient et gisait, inerte, là où l'oiseau avait daigné le placer.

« Par tous les diables ! Thorin ! s'exclama Gandalf quand il eut posé pied à terre. Accrochez-vous à la vie ! »

Le Magicien ne perdit pas de temps et s'agenouilla aux côtés du Nain, l'air grave. Autour de lui, les aigles déposaient leurs derniers passagers, qui clabaudaient bruyamment en maudissant les Orques et implorant Mahal de sauver leur chef mourant. Quand Bilbo eut atterri à son tour, il se mit en retrait en se rongeant les sangs.

Mêlée aux plaintes suffoquées de la Compagnie, monta une curieuse mélopée enchantée. Des mots étranges sortaient de la bouche de Gandalf, chargés d'énergie magique, tandis qu'il passait lentement la paume de sa main au-dessus du visage blafard de Thorin.

Aussitôt que le Magicien eut complété son incantation, un flux de magie passa entre eux, et le Nain ouvrit les yeux sur un sursaut. Hagard, il regarda tout autour de lui en clignant vivement des paupières. Il était désorienté et resta un moment silencieux, occupé à recouvrer ses esprits. Il pouvait entendre résonner, tout alentour, une clameur de soupirs de soulagement et d'éclats de voix joyeux.

Ne voyant ni Bilbo, ni Ayrèn parmi ses compagnons, il s'agita.

Un élancement sourd parcourut son torse endolori tandis qu'il tentait de parler :

« Où est le Semi-Homme ? Où est... (Il s'interrompit le temps de reprendre haleine.) Où est Ayrèn ?

— Bilbo est là, tout va bien. » répondit Gandalf en ajustant son chapeau.

Thorin fronça les sourcils et eut une mimique contrariée. Le Magicien n'avait répondu qu'à la moitié de sa question. Il crut un instant que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à l'Humaine et, les yeux couverts d'un voile terne, il prit un air très triste.

L'inquiétude du prince Nain ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du Magicien, qui s'enquit de le rassurer :

« Ayrèn n'est pas encore arrivée, mais elle est en vie. Son aigle ne devrait pas tarder.

— Son... ? Comment ça, son _aigle_ ? » demanda Thorin, encore perdu.

Un glapissement résonna au-dessus d'eux. Il leva instinctivement les yeux et vit les grands rapaces voler en cercle dans l'azur pâle du matin ; il comprit alors comment la Compagnie s'était échappée des griffes de l'Orque pâle.

Il déglutit, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir été bringuebalé par un tel animal toute la nuit durant, et ajouta :

« Pourquoi ne volait-elle pas avec nous ?

— Oh, mon oncle ! intervint Kíli d'une voix surexcitée. C'est parce qu'elle est restée affronter ce démon d'Azog !

Thorin regarda longuement son neveu sans comprendre et, soudain, il pâlit :

— Elle a fait _quoi_ ? hoqueta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

— Elle a peut-être provoqué Azog pour faire diversion, dit Fíli en grattant nonchalamment la barbe qui lui mangeait le visage. Elle a été absolument impressionnante. Sans parler de Bilbo ! Qui l'aurait cru capable de tuer un Orque et un Ouargue ? »

Avec la même nonchalance, Fíli désigna Bilbo du doigt.

Le regard de Thorin suivit le mouvement de main de son autre neveu, et s'arrêta net quand il croisa la grande paire d'yeux bleus qui le mirait de l'autre bout du tertre de rocs. Ainsi, le Hobbit a survécu, se dit-il. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir aperçu une petite silhouette s'interposer entre lui et un Orque, mais il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il s'agissait en réalité du frêle habitant de la Comté.

« Vous, le Semi-Homme ! entonna-t-il férocement, hissé à grand-peine sur ses pieds par Dwalin et Balin. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre parmi les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous ? »

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait frappait comme un coup de madrier. Il les avait scandés d'une voix emplie de reproches, en claudiquant vers le Hobbit d'un air mauvais. Effrayé, Bilbo se tassa sur ses chevilles et rentra le menton.

La tête de Thorin lui faisait mal, un sentiment d'échec insupportable l'envahissait. Il sentait la honte le tordre de l'intérieur, comme si elle l'imprégnait au plus profond de sa chair.

Brusquement, la culpabilité d'avoir méjugé le Hobbit le prit à la gorge et lui lia le corps. Il s'avança précipitamment vers lui pour l'enlacer, avec toutes les démonstrations d'une vive amitié.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi tort, de toute ma vie ! admit finalement Thorin, à la plus grande surprise de Bilbo. Vous êtes... le plus _formidable_ des Hobbits !

Dans ses bras, le Hobbit était tout à fait dérouté et retint un hoquet de stupeur.

— Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous…, s'excusa Thorin en desserrant l'étau de ses bras et reculant d'un pas.

— Moi aussi j'aurais douté de moi, concéda Bilbo en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas un héros, ni un guerrier... pas même un Cambrioleur. »

Quelques Nains gloussèrent à cette assertion.

Et les autres se figèrent sur place, comme paralysés, en fixant l'horizon lointain derrière Bilbo.

Surpris de leur réaction, le Hobbit tourna sur ses talons et chercha un instant ce qui venait de réduire les Nains au silence.

Ce fut là qu'il la vit.

« Est-ce ce que je pense ? » demanda Bilbo d'une voix hésitante, la contemplant avec des yeux ronds.

Même à cette distance, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand.

« Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire, confirma le Magicien en s'appuyant sur son grand bâton. Le dernier grand Royaume de Nains de la Terre du Milieu.

— _Notre_ Royaume… » ajouta Thorin, la voix chargée d'émotions.

Le regard fixé vers le lointain, la Compagnie resta longtemps silencieuse pour admirer la silhouette de la Montagne Solitaire qui découpait la ligne d'horizon, et dont l'unique cime acérée éraflait les nuages. Elle se dressait fièrement, esseulée, au milieu d'une étendue de terres plates qui s'étiraient à l'infini devant eux. À cette vue, Thorin sentit son cœur se gonfler d'empressement ; il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher la Montagne tant désirée… Et pourtant, elle était encore si loin.

Sur leur gauche, un petit oiseau moucheté apparut soudain, pépiant, chevauchant un courant d'air tiède en direction de la Montagne.

« Un corbeau ! s'exclama Óin en le pointant du doigt. Les corbeaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne !

— Mon cher Óin, loin de moi l'idée de vous décevoir, mais il s'agit d'une grive ! le reprit Gandalf.

— Considérons cela comme un signe, un bon présage, indulgea Thorin en échangeant un regard complice avec Bilbo. Cette Quête prend enfin une tournure avenante.

Le prince Nain voyait le Hobbit d'un œil nouveau et ne craignait plus de le compter parmi ses amis ; il lui mit une tape amicale dans le dos.

— Vous avez raison, répondit le Hobbit, tout ému d'être entré dans les bonnes grâces du prince Nain. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous... »

Ils entendirent tout à coup derrière d'eux un puissant bruissement d'ailes : un aigle venait d'y entamer son atterrissage.

Faisant volte-face, Bilbo fut le premier à la voir :

« Ayrèn ! » cria-t-il avec toute la force de ses poumons, de toute la puissance de sa voix de Hobbit.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

** Auprès d'Ayrèn  
**

Quand Ayrèn se réveilla, il faisait toujours nuit noire. Après force battements de paupières, elle leva les yeux ; au-dessus d'elle, la voûte du ciel était si remplie d'étoiles qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Rouges, bleues, blanches, dorées, elles scintillaient telles des poignées de pierres précieuses jetées à travers l'empyrée. Elle reconnaissait quelques constellations familières, complètement noyées au milieu d'étoiles qu'elle crut voir pour la première fois.

Elle demeura longtemps fascinée, frappée d'admiration devant la splendeur mystérieuse de ces lumières étincelantes. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait qu'à lever les bras pour les toucher... (1)

Puis un autre sentiment lui vint. Elle ressentit comme un grand privilège de pouvoir admirer le ciel d'aussi haut, consciente que bien peu de gens avaient eu un jour la chance de fendre les airs sur le dos des Seigneurs des Aigles.

Quand elle baissa enfin les yeux, bien plus tard, elle s'aperçut que l'horizon s'était légèrement éclairci. À l'Est, la faible lueur de l'aube teintait les plaines et les plateaux de jaune pâle. Si l'aigle maintenait le cap pendant encore quelques minutes, elle assisterait au lever du soleil.

Peu à peu, l'aube fit place aux aurores, et elle fut prise d'un subit sentiment d'impatience. Ses yeux scrutèrent le lointain, espérant y repérer le reste de la Compagnie ; mais elle ne vit rien. Où étaient-ils passés ? Comment allait Bilbo ? Et Thorin, avait-il survécu ?

Le manteau de la nuit se déchira, là où le soleil s'était levé. Ses rayons de lumière vinrent dorer la vallée, illuminer le sommet des arbres et faire briller le noble bec de l'aigle qui la transportait.

Une rafale souffla de l'Ouest, annonciatrice d'une journée venteuse. Les ailes de l'aigle se déployèrent avec un gracieux bruissement de plumes, tandis qu'un doux zéphyr traversait les plaines en faisant miroiter les herbes telles des ondées sur un étang.

L'oiseau entama une longue descente en vol plané. La terre était beaucoup plus proche et, sous eux, il y avait des arbres, des chênes et des hêtres, de grandes étendues d'herbages, enserrées par de hautes collines et quelques crêtes émoussées, et une rivière qui courait à travers tout cela.

' _Nous avons franchi les Monts Brumeux…'_ devina Ayrèn. ' _Ces aigles sont d'une vélocité admirable.'_

Droit devant eux, pointant hors du sol, se voyait désormais un grand rocher, semblable à une immense guérite de pierre et de rocs, ou à un énorme morceau de montagne que les géants de pierre auraient jeté là depuis le coeur des Monts Brumeux. Au dernier moment, le rapace inclina les ailes pour descendre vers le roc en forme de molaire, figé dans le silence du petit matin.

L'animal fusait si vite qu'Ayrèn sentit ses organes monter dans sa gorge :

« Oh. Ooooh. Vous allez beaucoup trop... »

Elle n'alla pas plus loin que ' _trop_ ', car l'oiseau gonfla subitement ses ailes pour freiner leur descente infernale et se posa comme s'il était aussi lourd qu'un troupeau de bœufs. Le brusque atterrissage fit trembler tout l'édifice de roche. Déséquilibrée, Ayrèn poussa un petit cri de surprise et tenta de se cramponner aux plumes ; mais elle en arracha tout une touffe et bascula au-dessus de l'aile droite de l'aigle.

Elle tomba rudement au sol et culbuta plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser à plat ventre sur le sol, face contre terre. Elle resta un moment immobile, étourdie par sa chute. Puis elle roula sur le dos et, percluse de courbatures, elle se mit assise. Un tourbillon de poussières et de gravillons flottait autour d'elle.

À bout, elle vociféra :

« Non mais ça, c'est la meilleure. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée, Seigneur Aigle, mais vous auriez pu éviter de me jeter au sol comme un sac de pommes de terre !

L'oiseau l'ignora avec superbe ; il ne faisait qu'aiguiser son bec sur une pierre et lisser ses plumes sans lui prêter la plus petite attention.

— Et voilà que je parle à un oiseau..., marmonna Ayrèn. Je deviens folle.

Cette fois, l'aigle répondit en poussant un glapissement tapageur. C'était clair comme du cristal : il se moquait d'elle.

— Vous vous vengez parce que je vous ai tiré les plumes, n'est-ce pas ? Bah ! Que vous êtes rancunier, je ne l'avais pas fait exprès !

L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté, pour mieux la regarder de ses grands yeux jaunes. Et, se gaussant, il inclina la tête en guise d'au revoir, décolla dans un déploiement d'ailes ébouriffant et s'en fut rejoindre les autres aigles dans le lointain.

— Maudit animal…, dit-elle à voix basse en observant la colonne d'oiseaux s'en retourner vers les Monts Brumeux. Ils auraient pu nous transporter jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire, tant qu'à y être… Nous aurions gagné un temps improbable. »

Tout soudain, des hourras retentirent derrière elle.

Elle fut entourée très vite par les Nains et l'air autour d'elle s'emplit d'une odeur de sueur et de tintements de métal. La tension des combats était encore palpable. Malgré tout, ils sautèrent de joie, se mirent à frapper la roche avec le manche de leurs armes et à acclamer leur redoutable, leur invincible Tûnin Razak. Ils firent un tel tapage qu'Ayrèn se crut entourée de centaines de tambours.

Tour à tour, ils vinrent lui asséner une claque sur le bras pour la féliciter. D'instinct, Dwalin se pencha vers elle pour lui mettre un coup de tête – tradition naine oblige – mais Balin l'arrêta juste à temps. À la place, il lui entoura les épaules de son bras et tapota fermement son dos à coup de « Incroyable ! » et de « Une vraie machine de guerre ! ». Quand vint leur tour, Fíli et Kíli l'attirèrent dans leurs bras et l'étreignirent avec rudesse, dans un simulacre de lutte, comme s'ils étaient tous les trois de la même fratrie. Gandalf vint ensuite poser une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Il la regardait avec une bienveillance qui semblait infinie ; ses sourcils broussailleux s'agitaient et ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une malice mutine qui trahissait toute l'étendue de sa fierté. Quand elle lui répondit en grimaçant sauvagement, il secoua la tête, riant, et sa barbe ondula comme de l'eau.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé de l'acclamer, ils s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Bilbo et Thorin, qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'opportunité de l'approcher.

Au moment même, elle leva les yeux vers eux ; leurs regards, fatigués, mais pleins de soulagement et de bienveillance, s'attachèrent sur elle. Des deux, Bilbo fut le plus démonstratif : son visage souillé de crasse s'illuminait de tendresse, d'admiration et d'émerveillement. Thorin, quant à lui, semblait avoir retrouvé ses couleurs et, surtout, il était en vie... en piteux état, certes, mais aussi vivant qu'il était possible de l'être. Et, sous sa barbe, il souriait discrètement.

Peinant à contenir sa joie, Ayrèn essaya de se relever pour aller à leur rencontre. Au moment où elle poussa sur ses jambes, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Parcourue de vifs tremblements, sa jambe blessée se déroba sous elle et son genou heurta durement le sol. Elle lâcha un juron. Résignée, elle se rassit sur les fesses, serrant les dents en attendant que les tressautements incontrôlables de son corps s'apaisent. Les géants de pierre, les Gobelins, les Orques et les Ouargues l'avaient laissée dans un état de faiblesse pitoyable.

Elle n'eut toutefois guère le temps de se remettre. Riant et sanglotant à la fois, Bilbo courut jusqu'à elle pour s'agripper à son cou et frotter son nez tiède contre le sien, complètement gelé (2). Ils s'étreignirent quelques instants, en proie à une émotion si vive qu'elle les laissa muets. Puis, d'un geste d'une grande gentillesse, Ayrèn l'écarta d'elle pour poser trois baisers sur son front crasseux.

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, le Hobbit éclata d'un rire nerveux. Les baisers le chatouillaient. Qu'il était heureux à ce moment ! Il avait enfin gagné sa place parmi la Compagnie et son amie était revenue saine et sauve de son affrontement avec l'Orque pâle ! Les Valars avaient enfin répondu à ses prières ! Et ce n'était pas trop tôt, se disait-il secrètement.

Il sentit que quelqu'un s'impatientait derrière lui. Un peu à regret, il recula de plusieurs pas et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Ce quelqu'un n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'adresser à Ayrèn, et il se languissait manifestement de le faire.

* * *

Un peu gauchement, Thorin s'approcha d'Ayrèn et posa un genou devant elle avec un air soucieux. Ses yeux, d'un bleu glacé, étaient bien plus doux que son attitude.

Il pencha légèrement la tête et dit d'une voix frémissante et blessée :

« Toi ! Tu es... complètement folle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'affronter Azog ?

Ayrèn ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Elle s'interrompit, transie, en voyant la main du Nain approcher de son visage et écarter les mèches blondes, sales et poisseuses, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

— Je t'interdis de recommencer. C'était absolument incon...

Il s'arrêta, tremblant lui-même du reproche qu'il se croyait pourtant en droit de lui faire.

Il reprit du même ton :

— Tu as une foutue manie de te mettre en danger pour les autres ! Je t'avais pourtant ordonnée de rester à l'écart ! »

Il s'exprimait avec un mélange de fureur et de douceur, mais toujours avec une fervente dévotion, qui gardait Ayrèn incrédule. Les doigts de Thorin effleurèrent un instant sa joue. C'était doux, et la femme des Hommes lova instinctivement son visage dans sa paume. L'instant ne dura pas, la Compagnie regardait.

Sentant qu'il était allé trop loin, Thorin s'éloigna d'elle à regret. Il ne pouvait rien se permettre de plus, sans quoi il risquait d'attirer des suspicions embarrassantes, auxquelles il n'était pas prêt à répondre.

« Alors ! Dites-nous tout, Tûnin Razak ! s'écria subitement Ori en sortant son petit calepin de sa besace. Avez-vous tué Azog ? Est-il vaincu ? Nous voulons tout savoir ! »

Quand elle sentit les regards des Nains converger vers elle, gorgés d'impatience, les mâchoires d'Ayrèn se crispèrent tant elle serra les dents. D'une voix très basse, presque un chuchotement, elle raconta l'échec de son affrontement sur la falaise, puis l'effondrement de la roche duquel l'aigle l'avait sauvée au dernier moment.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son court récit, les Nains restèrent un moment silencieux. Elle crut d'abord qu'ils ne pipaient mot à cause de leur déception.

Comme toujours, elle s'était méprise sur leurs sentiments.

« Par Mahal ! s'engoua Dwalin en riant, à gorge déployée. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une Humaine puisse être si talentueuse ? Ah, ce maudit Orque a eu de la chance ! Si cela n'avait pas été pour cette falaise qui s'est dérobée sous vos pieds, il serait mort sous votre lame à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle tenta de protester :

— Je ne crois pas que...

— Dwalin a raison ! l'interrompit Balin en hochant la tête. Ce démon y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à nous, désormais !

— Mais je ne suis pas sûre de...

— Il faut absolument que vous m'appreniez ce coup d'estoc, il est incroyable ! s'enthousiasma Dori en trépignant.

— D'accord, mais ne devrions-nous pas... ?

— Stupéfiante, stu-pé-fiante ! » la coupa Bofur.

Autour d'elle, les Nains allaient de compliment en compliment. Ils faisaient preuve à son endroit d'un enthousiasme, d'une ferveur tels qu'elle sentit le sang se presser dans ses oreilles.

Curieusement émue, Ayrèn esquissa un sourire très discret, et ses yeux d'or brillèrent dans la lumière matinale.

« Merci... » dit-elle en posant un instant le regard sur chacun d'eux, une fois le calme revenu.

Ses pensées, cependant, semblaient dirigées ailleurs. Il émanait d'elle une tristesse profonde que Bilbo fut le seul à remarquer. Le Hobbit croyait apercevoir, sous ce qu'elle laissait paraître, un sourd labeur pour se ressaisir, un pénible et continuel effort à se remettre d'une sorte d'horreur, d'une fatigue de plomb, d'un accablement sinistre. Elle lui paraissait si sombre et si tourmentée qu'il eut envie de la réconforter.

Il ignorait que quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait pour lui.

* * *

Un vent nouveau soufflait sur la Compagnie.

Désormais, les Nains traitaient Tûnin Razak avec un égard qui la perturbait. Elle se manifestait par nombre de détails : paroles de dévotion pour son courage, silence respectueux quand elle parlait, hochements de tête approbateurs après chacun de ses propos. Comme si ses exploits avaient doublé sa valeur et fait naître dans le cœur des Nains un féroce sentiment : la gratitude de tout leur peuple. Nul doute qu'Ori avait déjà griffonné dans son calepin le récit de ses hauts faits, qui donneraient un jour naissance aux chants et louanges de Tûnin Razak, chasseresse de dragons, amie des Nains et cauchemar des Orques.

Les Nains l'avaient toujours traitée avec respect, mais la différence était telle qu'elle la laissait déconcertée. Que voyaient-ils en elle qu'elle n'avait pas manifesté avant ? Avait-elle changé ? Ou bien était-ce eux qui la regardaient d'un œil nouveau ?

Encore assise par terre, elle dégaina Scathaban et regarda son reflet dans sa lame inaltérée ; elle y vit un visage encroûté de sang noir. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses traits étaient anguleux : ils lui donnaient le profil d'un faucon. Une de ses arcades était ouverte, à cause des coups de tête assénés par l'Orque pâle. Une profonde estafilade barrait son nez violacé, et ses cheveux blonds, entortillés en paquets d'étoupe, formaient autour de sa tête un halo désordonné. Son front, ombragé à demi par ses cheveux flavescents et ses épais sourcils, était couvert de griffures. Mais le plus effrayant, c'étaient ses yeux, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, qui lui faisaient un visage de démon. Au fond de ces trous encaissés, son regard brûlait comme de l'or en fusion, inspirant la violence, la rage et la passion.

Un rictus contrit lui étira les lèvres, rendant son expression encore plus déroutante. Cette image l'angoissait. Elle lui rappelait le mal qui coulait dans ses veines, comme le venin d'un serpent.

Pensive, elle rengaina Scathaban et observa les alentours. La Compagnie longeait les pourtours abrupts de la guérite de pierre – le Carrock (3), comme l'avait nommée Gandalf –, à la recherche d'un passage sécurisé pour en descendre. Pressentant l'imminence de leur départ, elle chercha à se redresser, en vain. Ses jambes flageolaient violemment sous son poids.

Comme elle s'acharnait en poussant des ahans, Thorin vint vers elle. Il lui empoigna fermement une épaule et l'obligea à rester assise, ce qui tira d'Ayrèn un sifflement contrarié.

« Reste assise encore un moment, tu as besoin de te remettre. » dit le Nain d'un ton d'excuse.

Presque haletante, Ayrèn acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Profitant que le reste de la Compagnie fut occupé ailleurs, le prince Nain s'agenouilla devant elle et lui parla d'une voix basse :

« Ça va ?

— Je survivrai, répondit-elle simplement.

— À l'évidence ! Tu trouves toujours un moyen de t'en sortir. »

Tout soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et cria :

« Óin ! Óin, viens-là, vite !

Surpris, le soigneur interrompit ses recherches et approcha sans discuter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ayrèn, un peu confondue.

La mine sombre, Thorin pointa son torse du doigt.

— Tu saignes. »

Ayrèn baissa les yeux et hoqueta de stupeur.

Sous une épaisse couche de suie et de terre, son plastron de cuir était fendu en deux. De minces stries de sang barraient son torse et son ventre, sous et sur sa cuirasse, et tachaient ses vêtements : il y avait des couches rouges, bien fraîches, sur des croûtes sèches noirâtres. À demi masquée par les poils de son manteau de fourrure et le sang noir d'Orque et de Gobelin qui séchait par dessus, une longue et profonde estafilade partait de sa clavicule droite, lui traversait le sternum et finissait sous son sein gauche. La peau était tranchée net. D'un geste prudent, elle écarta l'ouverture et la fourrure de ses atours pour observer la blessure. À l'endroit le plus large, elle s'ouvrait sur plus d'un demi-pouce, et sa peau y était devenue spongieuse comme celle d'une limace. Une odeur forte, âcre, empuantit l'air, signe d'un début d'infection. On voyait distinctement, sous la peau, la fine couche de graisse recouvrant le muscle, du même rouge sombre que de la chair de perdreau.

Retenant une grimace, elle s'efforça de garder contenance :

« Une égratignure. Ce serpent d'Azog a dû faire ça quand l'effondrement de la falaise m'a fait perdre l'équilibre... Ça aurait pu être pire. »

Thorin soupira et roula des yeux. D'un geste machinal, il posa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Il était encore hanté par la fièvre qui avait terrassé la femme des Hommes après qu'elle eût été blessée par les Trolls.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre, conclut-il, soulagé, en retirant sa main. Óin, tu prends le relai. Je la veux sur pieds aussi vite que possible.

— Tout de suite ! acquiesça le soigneur en prenant la place du prince Nain devant elle. Que tout le monde regarde ailleurs, je dois soigner Tûnin Razak au niveau du torse ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte, pour que tout le monde l'entende. Le premier que je prends à filouter prendra mon pied dans le derrière ! »

Le glapissement horrifié de Bilbo couvrit largement les murmures inquiets des Nains, qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux avant de les détourner, rougissants. Elle l'aperçut, ses cheveux sautant sur sa tête tandis qu'il courait vers elle ; mais Thorin l'intercepta pour l'empêcher d'approcher (4) et l'entraîna avec lui de l'autre côté du Carrock.

Quand il fut assuré que tout le monde regardait ailleurs, le soigneur aida Ayrèn à se dévêtir le haut du corps. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait seins nus. Même Bilbo ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois de la sorte et c'était par pur accident (5). Le sort avait un curieux sens de l'humour.

Inspectant les plaies à son tour, Óin siffla entre ses dents :

« Ssst, il ne vous a pas loupée, l'animal !

Il toucha une première fois la blessure.

— Ça vous fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

Sans lever les yeux de la balafre, Ayrèn secoua la tête :

— Non.

— C'est curieux. Cela devrait au moins vous lancer… Enfin, je suppose que vous êtes plus solide que les autres Humains. Ce qui n'est pas un mal, d'ailleurs. Les Humains sont plutôt fragiles. Sans vouloir vous vexer, hein... »

Ayrèn déglutit péniblement. Son cœur, encore palpitant des récents événements, faisait vibrer la chair dans sa plaie.

« Détendez-vous, Tûnin Razak, dit gentiment Óin. (Il était habitué à gérer ce genre de situation.) On va soigner ça en moins de deux. Un peu d'onguent, quelques points de suture, un bandage, et hop ! Vous serez prête à repartir !

— Le même onguent à base d'orties que la dernière fois ? grimaça Ayrèn. Le... _truc_ que vous avez utilisé après notre rencontre avec les Trolls ?

— Oui, oui, le même. J'ai un peu amélioré la formule, cela dit. Il va vous requinquer, vous verrez !

— Si vous le dites…, grogna-t-elle. J'espère que vous en avez profité pour atténuer la sensation de brûlure. J'en garde un souvenir cuisant.

— Vous dites ? dit-il en tendant l'oreille (il était toujours aussi sourd).

Ayrèn haussa la voix :

— J'ai dit : j'espère qu'il pique moins qu'avant !

— Oh, non. Il pique toujours autant.

— Tiaavuluk ! râla-t-elle.

— C'est comme pour les médicaments, expliqua-t-il en riant. Plus le goût est mauvais, plus il est efficace ! C'est pareil avec les pommades : plus elles picotent, plus ça ravigote ! (Il ricana, visiblement fier de sa rime.) Allons, ne tirez pas cette tête. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

— Oktanak puní puní niskovak…, grommela-t-elle. Ot' ivvit tonrir uvva, iv' tuyak momoktova û pok nikitayok uita (6).

— Pas la peine de me grogner dessus en Lossoth, je n'en comprends pas un traître mot !

— Tant mieux…, répondit-elle avec un rictus amical. Ça ne vous aurait pas plu.

— Ah ! Je ne veux pas savoir. (Il rit.) Allez, commençons. »

Avec adresse, Óin pressa et tira sur la peau pour mieux inspecter la blessure. Ayrèn le regarda faire avec une certaine curiosité. Plissant les yeux pour scruter l'intérieur de la plaie, elle fut soudainement saisie d'effroi. Elle s'était étonnée de ne pas avoir mal, mais en scrutant au plus profond de la blessure, elle comprit enfin pourquoi.

À la lueur du soleil matinal, sous le liquide clair qui suintait de la plaie, entre deux côtes qui faisaient saillie dans la chair, non loin du coeur, on pouvait clairement voir une petite concentration d'éclats dorés. Ils scintillaient vivement, comme des paillettes clignotantes sur le rouge de ses chairs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est q…, commença Óin en plissant les yeux.

— Ce n'est rien du tout ! le coupa Ayrèn en levant ses mains en écran devant elle.

— Je n'avais jamais vu de...

— Ce n'est rien du tout ! répéta-t-elle, d'un ton d'une telle intransigeance que le Nain se sentit presque pâlir.

— Mais...

— Mais rien ! finit-elle par rugir. Vous n'avez rien vu ! Maintenant soignez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

Il brûlait d'en savoir plus, mais devant l'obstination courroucée de la femme des Hommes, il n'osa pas insister. Il s'efforça de réfréner sa curiosité. Un peu fébrile, il sortit un tampon de tissu de sa besace, le mouilla d'un drôle de liquide verdâtre et gluant qu'il gardait dans une petite fiole cerclée de cordes tressées. Il attendit qu'Ayrèn baisse les mains, ce qu'elle finit par faire avec une certaine réticence. Puis il pressa le tissu par petits à-coups, avec grande précaution, sur tout le long de la plaie.

Au contact de l'onguent humide et froid, Ayrèn frissonna dans l'air frais du matin qui courait sur sa peau nue, le dos parfaitement droit. Mais elle n'eut d'autre sensation que le froid du produit. Elle ne ressentait aucun picotement, ni brûlure. Pas la moindre douleur.

Óin s'étonna qu'elle ne réagisse pas davantage à l'antiseptique qu'il employait :

« Vous résistez bien mieux que la première fois. C'est à peine si vous tressaillez !

— Je ne sens rien, ça va, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix plus calme. C'est probablement à cause du froid.

— Vous n'êtes pas vraiment douillette, hein ?

— Disons ça comme ça. »

Quand il eut fini de nettoyer la plaie, il rangea la fiole dans sa besace, puis en sortit un petit bistouri en argent, une aiguille au chas démesurément large et du fil de suture un peu épais (beaucoup trop au goût d'Ayrèn).

« Désolé..., dit-il en disposant les objets sur un linge propre. C'est du fil pour recoudre de la peau de Nain. Je n'ai rien pour la peau humaine. J'ai oublié d'en prendre avant de quitter la Vallée des Sages-Elfes.

— On fera avec.

— Vous devriez regarder ailleurs. Ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

— D'accord.

— Et essayez de bouger le moins possible… Je dois faire une ablation des chairs trop infectées avant de suturer la plaie. (Il lui tendit un morceau de cuir.) Mordez là-dedans, ça devrait vous aider.

Elle fit non de la tête :

— Pas besoin.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Certaine.

— Bon…, soupira Óin. Comme vous voudrez. (Il rangea le cuir dans sa besace et saisit son scalpel.) Allez, courage. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible. (Il désinfecta la lame avec de l'onguent aux orties et prit un air concentré.) À votre signal, j'y vais.

Ayrèn prit une profonde inspiration et détourna les yeux :

— Je suis prête.

— Alors c'est parti. »

Il fit une première incision rapide et nette, sur tout le côté supérieur de la plaie. Un premier lambeau de chair putride chuta au sol. Il manipula le bistouri avec aisance et trancha à nouveau, sous la plaie. Un second lambeau tomba. L'odeur était terrible. Il incisa encore à quelques endroits et d'autres morceaux, plus petits cette fois, rejoignirent les deux bandes de peau qui gisaient déjà par terre.

' _Je n'ai pas mal…'_ se soucia Ayrèn. ' _Aucune douleur. C'est inquiétant… Je dois faire plus attention. J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi ! Ie puní daqatulakan ! Je suis vraiment trop, beaucoup trop stupide !'_

« J'en ai fini avec le bistouri, dit Óin en rangeant son instrument. (Il repoussa les lambeaux de chair du bout du pied.) Il faudra brûler ça ou l'enterrer profondément, sans quoi les Ouargues pourraient s'en servir pour suivre notre piste…

— Je m'en occuperai.

— Très bien. »

Óin tamponna une dernière fois la plaie avec son tissu imbibé d'onguent, puis le jeta à côté des morceaux de peau d'Ayrèn.

« Continuez à regarder ailleurs, fit le Nain en préparant son fil et son aiguille. Il me reste encore à suturer tout ce chantier. Un surjet sera impossible avec ce matériel rudimentaire... Je vais faire de mon mieux avec ce que j'ai. Mais je crains que vous ne gardiez une vilaine cicatrice…

— Peu importe, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière.

— Ah ah ! Je me doutais que vous diriez cela !

— Allez, rafistolez-moi tout ça, qu'on en finisse et qu'on descende de ce fichu caillou !

— À vos ordres, Tûnin Razak ! » répondit-il en riant.

Et il s'attela à suturer proprement la peau d'Ayrèn.

_"J'ai connu pire !" - Monty Python référence_

Cette fois encore, quand l'aiguille vint piquer dans sa chair, l'Humaine ne ressentit aucune douleur… L'étrange malédiction qui coulait dans ses veines l'avait anesthésiée.

À mesure que les points compressèrent les deux côtés de sa plaie l'un contre l'autre, une intense démangeaison se répandit dans sa poitrine, comme si Óin l'avait frottée avec du poil à gratter. Elle courait des profondeurs des chairs vers la surface et, là où elle passait, sa peau et ses muscles pectoraux se parcouraient de frémissements. C'était une sensation si déplaisante qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se gratter, à s'en arracher les points !

Non, décidément, ce fil épais n'était pas _du tout_ fait pour la peau humaine.

Ayrèn et Óin restèrent quelque temps silencieux. La plaie était longue et large, et il ne fut pas aisé de la sceller complètement. Le front du soigneur s'était couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux rivés sur la pointe de son aiguille, ses mains habiles entièrement vouées à leur ouvrage.

Dès qu'il eut posé le dernier point, Óin poussa un soupir bruyant :

« Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Eh bien, c'était un sacré travail que de fermer tout ça. Heureusement que la plaie ne faisait pas quelques pouces de plus, je commençais à voir double !

Il s'était longuement concentré, ce qui n'était pas aisé quand on était tout fourbu.

Puis il ajouta, avec une grande prévenance :

— Vous avez merveilleusement bien tenu, je vous félicite.

— … Merci…, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

— Il ne manque plus qu'un bon pansement et vous serez comme neuve. »

Il utilisa son dernier rouleau de bandages pour couvrir la longue balafre autant qu'il le put, compte tenu de sa longueur de quasiment treize pouces (7).

Le bandage fixé, Óin proposa de rapiécer son pourpoint de laine avec ce qui lui restait de fil, offre qu'Ayrèn accepta sans hésiter. Elle put alors se revêtir : elle enfila son plastron fendu par dessus le pourpoint grossièrement reprisé, veillant à en desserrer suffisamment les sangles pour qu'il n'appuie pas sur ses points de suture.

Óin se chargea ensuite de nettoyer les blessures de son visage. Il déclara avec une gaité naturelle que celles-ci allaient cicatriser proprement. Puis il entreprit de désinfecter la cuisse d'Ayrèn, blessée par une flèche de Gobelin. Cette fois, le vêtement était suffisamment déchiré et la plaie assez petite : elle n'eut pas besoin de retirer son pantalon.

Tandis qu'il poursuivait ses soins avec minutie, elle se gratta machinalement la poitrine.

Óin claqua sa langue pour l'interrompre dans un ' _nt nt nt !_ '.

« Ah, oui. C'est juste que… ça gratte énormément, fit-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

— C'est surtout un miracle que ça ne fasse _que_ vous gratter !

— Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle tristement. (Elle se reprit aussitôt.) Je vous remercie, Maître Óin. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur soigneur, ici, au beau milieu de nulle part.

— Ah ! Cela me touche plus que vous l'imaginez. Merci, Tûnin Razak. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il eût terminé de parfaire ses soins en lâchant un « Et voilà ! » satisfait. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour le moment et qu'il tâcherait de trouver des herbes médicinales une fois descendu du Carrock. Avant qu'il ne s'éloignât d'elle, Ayrèn le remercia en singeant du mieux qu'elle le put la tradition naine : une bonne claque dans le dos.

Elle avait probablement mal dosé son effort, car il tituba sur quelques pas.

« C'était la moindre des choses ! répondit-il, retrouvant son équilibre. Maintenant, reposez-vous un peu, vous l'avez bien mérité. »

Après un dernier sourire, le soigneur s'enquit d'aider ses compagnons à dégager un gros rocher qui barrait l'accès à un sentier escarpé et qui semblait leur poser quelques difficultés. Elle vit Bilbo pousser l'énorme roche comme un forcené, tout rouge, le visage noyé de sueur. Il semblait plus impliqué que jamais dans la Quête. Ce constat emplit Ayrèn d'un curieux sentiment, mêlé de fierté et d'inquiétude.

' _Jusqu'où tout cela va-t-il nous mener ?'_ pensa-t-elle en l'observant d'un œil bienveillant. ' _Nous avons énormément avancé vers l'Est, mais il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Sans compter le dragon qui sommeille dans Erebor…'_ Elle soupira. ' _Nous sommes tous complètement fous. Nous avons au moins ce point en commun, tous autant que nous sommes.'_

Un peu désœuvrée, Ayrèn se plongea dans sa réflexion. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la rumeur rassurante des conversations des Nains qui s'affairaient autour de ce rocher, penchée en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains croisées, le regard rivé sur le sol rocailleux.

Une ombre vint assombrir la roche sous ses yeux. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Thorin s'approcher d'elle ; une lueur de tendresse s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus, sans effacer totalement son inquiétude.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, juste assez pour que leurs yeux fussent au même niveau. Il jeta un œil soucieux aux lambeaux de chair qui traînaient plus loin, puis détourna le regard d'un air défait.

Il soupira :

« Ne refais plus jamais ça.

— Quoi donc ?

— Essayer de te faire tuer, précisa-t-il avec sérieux.

— D'accord. Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois que tu t'évanouiras au milieu d'un incendie, d'une meute d'Ouargues et d'un escadron d'Orques armés jusqu'aux dents.

Il étouffa un rire à cette remarque quelque peu insolente :

— Ne fais pas la sotte, tu as parfaitement compris.

Ayrèn soupira longuement et, un peu fatiguée, elle passa une main sur son visage :

— J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Thorin. »

On entendit alors un rugissement d'effort, un grincement rocailleux, puis le fracas assourdissant d'un éboulis qui retentit puissamment aux alentours. Avec l'aide de la magie de Gandalf, les Nains et Bilbo étaient parvenus à pousser le rocher. Il dégringolait en bas du Carrock, plein de rebonds, en emportant avec lui une pluie de grès et de rocs. Les Nains et Bilbo poussèrent un cri victorieux et, avec une joie renouvelée, ils finirent ensemble de dégager la voie.

Ayrèn et Thorin observaient encore la scène d'un air distrait quand ce dernier reprit la parole :

« Ayrèn, il faut que nous parlions. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, pris d'une soudaine panique. Qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de la femme des Hommes compliquait tout : il désirait d'elle quelque chose d'insensé, et qui le mortifiait. Deux cultures, deux peuples, deux mondes les séparaient, car elle était Humaine et qu'il était Nain. Espérer la séduire n'était que folie.

« Tu disais ? » dit-elle en posant les yeux sur lui.

Il buta plusieurs fois puis, trouvant enfin ses mots, il reprit :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Avec Azog ?

La curiosité était forte, mais sa rage d'avoir été aussi facilement neutralisé par son plus vieil ennemi l'était plus encore... Il avait échoué là où la femme des Hommes avait brillé. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées sous sa barbe.

— Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

— Oui. (Son ton était incisif.) Je veux savoir. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir.

D'abord réticente, Ayrèn finit par s'obliger. Dégainant Scathaban, elle expliqua ce qu'il ne savait pas déjà :

— Quand l'aigle a fondu sur moi pour me sauver à mon tour, je me suis jetée sur le côté pour l'esquiver. C'était dingue, je sais, mais...

Elle inclina son épée et montra au prince Nain le sang noir d'Azog qui s'écaillait sur la pointe.

Elle vit toute couleur se retirer du visage de Thorin et ses yeux briller, comme si la vue du sang d'Azog était pour lui un choc physique.

— ... mais je voulais finir ce que j'avais commencé, dit-elle ensuite. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Azog. J'ai toutefois pu le blesser à l'épaule, assez profondément pour le gêner sérieusement dans ses mouvements. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Le combat a été difficile, très difficile. Cet Orque est extrêmement puissant, bien plus que tout ce que j'imaginais. J'ai failli y passer !... J'étais trop affaiblie pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de l'emporter.

Elle rengaina son épée et poursuivit :

— La prochaine fois, je le massacrerai. J'ai fait le serment de lui faire regretter chaque seconde qu'il a passées sur cette terre depuis sa naissance. Je suis une femme de parole. Il périra un jour sous les coups de Scathaban. »

Le visage de Thorin se para des traits de l'inquiétude et, se remettant, il bougonna :

« Hors de question. Azog est à moi.

— Premier arrivé, premier servi ! répondit-elle avec un rictus.

Le prince Nain se confondit en grommellements contrariés, maudissant l'entêtement de la femme des Hommes en déversant un chapelet de jurons dans sa barbe.

— Si j'y arrive la première, je t'offrirais sa tête sur une pique, promit-elle alors pour indulger le Nain.

— Oh ! souffla-t-il en changeant de ton. Un charmant présent.

— N'est-ce pas ?

— La prochaine fois, offre-moi plutôt un livre.

Feignant la stupeur, Ayrèn écarquilla les yeux d'un air faussement surpris :

— Par tous les Valars, Thorin, mais tu sais _lire_ ?

— Par Mahal, tu ne vas pas commencer ! protesta-t-il d'un air léger. Dire que j'ai failli te trouver sympathique !

— ... Excuse-moi. C'était plus fort que moi. »

Ils rirent discrètement, étourdis par la soudaine légèreté de leur conversation.

Un mouvement attira leur attention devant eux.

Gandalf venait d'entamer la descente du Carrock par le sentier dégagé et invitait la Compagnie à le suivre. Après un dernier coup d'œil complice échangé de loin avec son amie, Bilbo poussa un soupir de soulagement et emboîta le pas au Magicien. Les autres membres de la Compagnie suivirent peu après, quittant les lieux au compte-gouttes. Ayrèn et Thorin ne pipèrent mot jusqu'à ce que les bruits de leurs pas s'évanouissent plus en contrebas.

La voix de Balin leur parvint alors en écho :

« Thorin ! On prend un peu d'avance ! On vous attend plus bas !

— On arrive ! » cria le chef de la Compagnie à l'intention du vieux Nain.

Puis, reportant son attention sur Ayrèn, il s'enquit de son état :

« Ça ira ? Tu peux marcher ?

— Oui. » répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Mais quand elle fit mine de se relever, Thorin la saisit au niveau du coude et l'invita à rester assise.

Il ignora ses grognements de protestation et baissa instinctivement la voix, bien que plus personne ne fût là pour écouter leur conversation :

« Óin m'a parlé de quelque chose d'étrange, dans ta plaie...

Ayrèn se figea. Son regard se fit fuyant. Le Nain attendit qu'elle lui réponde d'elle-même, mais elle garda le silence.

— Ayrèn, explique-toi.

— Je... Je ne sais pas si... Humf. »

Devant l'hésitation de la femme des Hommes, Thorin fut pris d'un sursaut de culpabilité. Il avait l'impression de l'acculer et ce sentiment le déplaisait fortement. Mais il devait savoir. Il _voulait_ savoir. Qu'est-ce qui coulait dans le sang de Tûnin Razak ? Un enchantement ? Un mal inconnu ? Ou bien tout cela n'avait-il été qu'une simple vue de l'esprit ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il la prit par les épaules et les serra doucement, d'un geste qu'il voulait rassurant :

« Explique-moi.

— C'est... compliqué. » finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle débattait encore en elle-même si elle était prête à se dévoiler au prince Nain, ou si elle préférait différer encore l'inévitable. Elle était persuadée qu'il se posait déjà des questions ; ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la mette au pied du mur.

« Je te promets de tout t'expliquer, mais plus tard, dit-elle d'une lenteur délibérée qui lui laissait le temps de bien choisir ses mots. Quand on aura plus de temps. C'est une... très longue histoire... Les autres vont finir par nous attendre.

Cette manière de répondre, triste, embarrassée, rappela à Thorin que la femme des Hommes lui était toujours étrangère, nimbée de secrets invisibles, et qu'elle aurait besoin de temps avant d'en dire plus. Peinant à dissimuler son dépit, il lâcha les épaules d'Ayrèn, et ses bras ballèrent le long de son corps.

— Plus tard. Très bien. D'accord…, dit-il, craignant d'avoir témoigné une curiosité indiscrète. Mais est-ce que tu… ?

— Thorin…, le coupa-t-elle.

— Oui ?

— Plus tard.

— Ah, oui. Plus tard. »

Le silence qui suivit aurait pu devenir détestable si elle n'avait pas souri. Mais elle sourit, et le Nain eut tout le mal du monde à rester de marbre. Il lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent de se regarder, un long moment.

« Et toi, Thorin. Ça va ? murmura-t-elle enfin, lui trouvant une mine affreuse.

— Je vais mieux. Mes plaies ne me font presque plus mal.

— D'accord. Tu permets que j'y jette un œil ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse ni recueillir sa permission, elle ouvrit un peu sa veste pour voir en dessous. Les plaies de Thorin semblaient ne plus saigner depuis longtemps et étaient toutes plutôt bien refermées. Les poils de son torse étaient empoissés de sang, des traits d'un rouge sombre striaient ses vêtements et séchaient encore par endroit.

« Tes blessures sont déjà cicatrisées ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Oui, articula-t-il, avec difficulté. (Il peinait à respirer.) Gandalf m'a... soigné... avec sa magie.

— Il aurait pu me soigner aussi ! grogna-t-elle, offusquée. Ça m'aurait évité ces horribles points de suture ! Surtout que…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et en commença une autre :

— Et il aurait aussi pu me soigner quand on s'est fait courser par les Ouargues, à l'Ouest d'Imladris ! J'aurais pu mourir ! Ah ! Ce vieux… bouc sénile ! »

Elle poussa un long soupir et, refermant la veste de Thorin, elle s'intéressa ensuite aux taillades sur sa figure. Elle plissa les yeux en repoussant une mèche de cheveux grisonnants pour inspecter la longue balafre qui lui barrait le front. Machinalement, elle glissa toutes ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, sans jamais quitter la plaie des yeux.

Tout embrouillé, Thorin détourna le regard et retint un soupir de contentement.

« Grandes oreilles…, dit soudain Ayrèn en pensant tout haut.

— Pardon ? demanda le Nain en redressant subitement la tête.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

— Tu as vraiment de grandes oreilles, toutes rondes ! s'expliqua Ayrèn. Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Elles sont encore plus grandes que celles de Balin ! »

Elle n'avait pas dit ça pour l'amuser, ni même pour se moquer. Elle était sincèrement stupéfaite de n'avoir jamais remarqué ce détail auparavant.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, la situation était trop absurde : Thorin éclata d'un rire tonnant, tel le cri gausseur d'un lion de mer. Saisie, Ayrèn retira ses mains de son visage et, se reprenant, elle rit avec lui.

« D'abord, c'est mon nez qui est trop grand, maintenant ce sont mes oreilles ! dit-il d'une voix saccadée de rires.

— N'oublie pas la fois où j'ai dit que tu étais petit ! renchérit-elle.

— Tes railleries sur ma taille ne me font aucun effet.

— Tu l'as déjà dit. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer. »

Il lui sourit et ses yeux s'ourlèrent de petites ridées à leurs coins. Son regard pouvait être si chaleureux et profond parfois, même si ses iris étaient bleus comme le ciel gelé de l'hiver. À cet instant, ses yeux étaient comme deux braises, toutes bleues et incandescentes.

Ils rirent encore un petit moment, les épaules agitées de spasmes rieurs. Quand leur liesse fut apaisée, Ayrèn leva de nouveau une main vers son visage. Sans rien voir ni de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur le Nain ni de son subit silence suffoqué, elle passa le bout de son index sur le contour de son oreille, comme elle l'avait fait avec Bilbo des années auparavant – c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un Hobbit et leurs oreilles pointues étaient aussi une fameuse curiosité pour les Lossoth.

« Quelles grandes oreilles… » chuchota-t-elle en faisant aller et venir son index sur le pourtour de cette grande oreille qui l'intriguait.

De nature curieuse, elle était véritablement fascinée par toutes ces différences qu'elle ne cessait de découvrir entre elle et le peuple des Nains. Elle se croyait projetée dix ans en arrière, où elle avait découvert la Comté et ses habitants : quelques Orques mis à part, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa race.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Thorin fermer les yeux et froncer les sourcils. Elle crut l'avoir offensé et retira brusquement sa main. Gênée, elle baissa le regard. Elle ne vit pas les yeux bleus de Thorin se rouvrir lentement et faire un mouvement involontaire vers ses lèvres ; elle ne le vit pas non plus détourner aussitôt le regard, plein de honte.

« On devrait y aller…, dit Thorin, qui sentait déjà le sang lui monter au visage.

— Tu as raison ! concéda-t-elle, soulagée qu'il eût changé de sujet. Nous sommes certainement attendus ! »

Elle poussa sur ses mains pour se relever. Thorin se sentit soudainement submergé par la déception. Un sentiment si amer, si douloureux, qu'il fut incapable de retenir ses mains quand elles vinrent de nouveau se poser sur les épaules d'Ayrèn pour la forcer à rester assise.

Cette fois, elle ne protesta pas. Un sentiment curieux la clouait sur place.

À ce moment, leurs yeux se happèrent. Une lueur étrange pétillait dans les yeux bridés de la femme des Hommes, leur donnant un éclat sans pareil, plus éblouissant que tout l'or de la Montagne Solitaire. Le cœur du prince Nain fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'il lui avait brisé une côte au passage.

Tout à fait subjugué, il rougit et ajouta avec embarras :

« Ayrèn, je... Enfin, tu... tu...?

Elle le regardait avec étonnement. Elle croyait voir et entendre un homme ivre. Ne sachant qu'en penser, elle plissa les yeux, des étincelles dans le regard, le scrutant avec une acuité déconcertante qui ne fit qu'accroître le trouble de Thorin tandis qu'il poursuivait ses efforts acharnés pour parler :

— Pourquoi... ? Enfin... Je devrais te… Non. Attends. Pas ça. _Surtout_ pas ça.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ?

— Ça va me… Ça va me revenir, attends. »

Ayrèn commençait à croire qu'Azog lui avait mis un sérieux coup sur la tête que le Magicien n'aurait pas soigné. La singularité des gestes de Thorin, de ses regards, et toutes ses manières ne pouvaient guère s'expliquer autrement. Dès que cette idée eut traversé son esprit, ses sourcils se froncèrent de souci.

La rougeur du Nain augmenta et, baissant la tête, sans la regarder, il parvint enfin à articuler quelques mots :

« Tu aurais pu t'enfuir avec les aigles, en même temps que nous. Mais tu as choisi de retarder ton départ. J'ai beau essayer d'en deviner la raison, aucune réponse ne me vient… (Ses paumes étreignirent les épaules d'Ayrèn.) Pourquoi es-tu restée affronter Azog ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se mura dans le silence. Thorin risqua un regard interrogatif vers son visage. Sa mine était renfrognée et elle paraissait assez mécontente.

« Je veux savoir ! insista-t-il, sans baisser les yeux cette fois.

— Thorin, je ne peux pas te... !

Elle hésita encore. Le Nain serra à nouveau les épaules d'Ayrèn ; elles étaient raides sous ses doigts.

Encouragée par ces gestes avenants, elle se lança :

— La colère. J'étais... submergée d'une telle rage... Je... Thorin, tu étais étendu au sol, je t'ai cru mourir et je me suis... Non. Je ne me contrôlais plus.

— Comment ça, 'tu ne te contrôlais plus' ?

Ayrèn se troubla, plus tout à fait sûre de ses intentions. Elle poursuivit tout doucement :

— Nous t'avons tous vu tomber, Thorin. Cet horrible Ouargue était en train de te _mâcher_ sous nos yeux. Tu ne bougeais plus du tout. J'ignorais si tu étais vivant ou mort. Il ne restait plus aucun espoir, pour aucun d'entre nous. Et toi, tu… (Elle s'assombrit encore.) J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais la colère m'a aveuglée. Cet Orque pâle, je voulais le voir mort, coûte que coûte. Je crois que... que je n'ai pas supporté qu'il te...

Sa voix sonnait à ses propres oreilles comme celle d'une étrangère. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle avait tenté le sort.

— … Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il te fasse du mal. » finit-elle en chuchotant.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser de son esprit la vision du Ouargue blanc mâchouillant Thorin comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Elle ne put en supporter davantage et, rouvrant lentement les paupières, elle fixa vaguement le lointain, observant la Montagne Solitaire sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle se retira au fond d'elle-même ; son regard de feu s'éteignit brusquement pour se voiler de ténèbres.

Ce long voyage avait éprouvé ses sentiments de bien des manières. Elle était actuellement touchée, attendrie par le sort de ce prince Nain que Mahal avait créé pour régner mais que Morgoth avait rappelé à l'enfer. Elles étaient si vives, si fortes, ses émotions depuis le début de cette Quête !

Affecté par la souffrance évidente de la femme des Hommes et plus encore par l'émotion que cela lui causait lui-même, Thorin ne put d'abord lui parler. À la place, il souleva son menton de ses doigts rugueux pour l'inciter à quitter la Montagne des yeux et le regarder. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et redressa la tête vers lui. Elle vit que tous les traits du Nain étaient étonnamment doux tandis qu'il l'observait.

D'une voix frémissante, il la conjura de ne plus jamais se mettre en danger pour lui :

« Ayrèn, c'était de la folie.

— Je sais, dit-elle, brûlant du plus fervent courage.

— Tu aurais pu y rester. C'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas morte, là-bas.

— Je le sais aussi.

— Et pourtant, tu...

— Oui.

— Tu es incroyable...

Très vite, de peur de ne plus en avoir l'audace, il ajouta :

— … la plus fabuleuse des guerrières. »

Ayrèn le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux et lâche son menton. Elle se sentit stupéfaite, puis exaltée, puis consternée. Il avait pris un plus mauvais coup sur la tête qu'elle le pensait. Quand il osa la regarder à nouveau, il fut un peu vexé de voir qu'elle s'était parée d'un léger rictus, comme si sa réaction l'avait amusée.

« C'est... étonnamment gentil de ta part. » murmura-t-elle.

Piqué dans son orgueil, il marmonna une phrase inintelligible ; il était blessé qu'elle n'ait pas pris son compliment plus au sérieux. Il fut presque tenté de la planter là et de ne plus lui adresser la parole de la journée (8).

Il s'était décidé à s'éloigner d'elle quand sa voix, sa si jolie voix, à l'accent Lossoth aussi étranger que fascinant, le figea sur place :

« Je t'ai trouvé très courageux, tu sais. Un peu fou je l'admets, mais... courageux. Rares sont les guerriers qui se battent avec autant de bravoure.

Il lui lança un regard scrutateur et elle eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle à livre ouvert. Elle le regarda de la même façon, d'un œil exercé à déceler les moindres changements dans la physionomie et la stature, en déchiffrant le langage du corps. Elle y employa toute son énergie, toute sa plus minutieuse attention. Et soudain, l'évidence la frappa : il y avait quelque chose au fond des yeux de Thorin, quelque chose d'effrayant, et d'exaltant aussi. Elle découvrait pour la première fois dans sa tournure, dans la force de ses expressions, qu'il éprouvait pour elle une affection singulière, dépassant de loin le simple respect qu'un guerrier accordait à un autre. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper jusqu'ici ?

À ce moment, elle se sentit appelée par les sentiments du Nain, sans savoir comment y répondre. Une chaleur nouvelle se diffusa doucement dans son corps tout entier.

Mue d'un subit élan d'une ardeur encore inconnue, elle ajouta enfin, tout, tout bas, si bas qu'elle entendait encore les battements de son propre cœur tandis qu'elle parlait :

— Et de ceux-là, Thorin, tu es certainement le plus courageux de tous. »

Sans tout à fait se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit le visage de Thorin dans ses mains. Sa peau était épaisse, dure et tendue sur les os, un visage comme elle n'en avait jamais touché auparavant ; une figure de Nain, fier et fort, qui ne craignait ni bataille ni défaite.

Et, pétrie d'une curieuse sensation dont elle ignorait tout, elle caressa ses joues avec ses pouces terreux.

Thorin en eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, scandant violemment les secondes. Mais c'était la peur qui l'emballait, pas l'espoir que ses sentiments fussent réciproques. Elle devait avoir deviné qu'il l'aimait, c'était devenu si évident. Alors comment devait-il interpréter ces caresses ? Qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi ? Ou qu'elle le prenait en pitié ? À moins qu'elle ne fût en train de se moquer de lui ? D'instinct, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux poisseux d'Ayrèn et verrouilla ses mains derrière sa nuque collante de sang d'Orque. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il _mourrait_ de savoir.

N'écoutant que son courage, il avança doucement son visage vers le sien. Il remarqua son léger mouvement de surprise, mêlé à une autre émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Colère ? Méfiance ? Désir ? Un peu des trois à la fois ?

En tout cas, elle ne réagissait pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré : elle venait de reculer son visage.

Comme il craignait toutefois ne plus jamais trouver l'audace d'un tel mouvement, il se pencha davantage vers elle. Il ne voyait plus que ses yeux, du noir et de l'or, tout, tout plein d'or, dans un halo de blanc.

« Bon, alors ! Vous descendez ? On commence à s'impatien... Oh bon sang.

Ayrèn et Thorin entendirent distinctement Kíli hoqueter de stupeur derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent si fort et si haut que Thorin manqua de frapper Ayrèn en retirant brutalement ses mains de l'arrière de sa nuque et qu'elle bascula en arrière.

Tout blanc, le jeune Nain bafouilla :

— Oh. Oh, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas... Je ne... Mahal tout-puissant, mais qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire... ? Oh. _Oh._ Oubliez moi, _oubliez-moi_ , je suis déjà parti ! »

Il devint ensuite tout vert, puis rouge et enfin un peu bleu (car il avait retenu sa respiration). Envahi d'une gêne qu'il n'avait que rarement éprouvé dans sa vie, il tourna les talons et disparut en contrebas du Carrock, où le reste de la Compagnie les attendait, se jurant que jamais, ô jamais il ne répèterait à quiconque ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop embarrassant.

Ayrèn, qui avait enfoui son visage derrière ses mains, resta allongée quelques instants sur le sol, immobile et parfaitement silencieuse.

Craignant l'avoir frappée, honteux d'avoir essayé de l'embrasser, le Nain bafouilla :

« Ayrèn, je... Pardon, je ne sais... J'ignore ce qui m'a pris, je... »

Le souffle court, incapable de s'exprimer de manière cohérente, il renonça à poursuivre. Il avait hissé à grand-peine son courage au niveau de cette épreuve, tendu ses dernières forces pour espérer arracher ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'espoir dans cette folie qu'il éprouvait pour la femme des Hommes.

Mais elle avait reculé.

Elle avait _reculé_.

Blessé, déçu et, surtout, très malheureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, il poussa un long soupir et cessa de s'agiter. Il respira à fond et les battements erratiques de son coeur ralentirent. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin un semblant de lucidité, il s'approcha d'Ayrèn et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever :

« Allons-y ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme, pour masquer sa gêne.

— Oui. » répondit-elle tout aussi rudement, le visage toujours caché derrière ses mains.

Quand elle les retira pour attraper le poignet du Nain, elle démasqua un visage parfaitement impassible. Son regard était froid, sévère – une rudesse qui acheva de blesser le cœur meurtri de Thorin. Ainsi n'avait-elle rien éprouvé, se dit-il. Pas le moindre sentiment. Il n'y avait pas la plus discrète rougeur sur ses joues.

Il tira sur le bras d'Ayrèn pour la hisser sur ses pieds, surpris de constater à quel point elle était lourde pour une Humaine. Ses pensées vagabondèrent quelques secondes malgré lui : son corps devait être musclé et puissant pour peser un tel poids. Il se gifla mentalement en l'imaginant un peu trop en détail. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle vacilla d'un pied sur l'autre, menaçant de tomber à la plus petite ondée de vent ; il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se stabiliser.

Il s'en inquiéta :

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

— Oui. Je suis affamée, voilà tout, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, son estomac émit un gargouillis sourd.

— Je demanderai à Kíli d'aller nous chasser quelque chose. Nous mangerons dès que nous aurons descendu ce rocher de malheur.

— Ça me convient. Ah ! Attends, je dois encore me charger de quelque chose. »

Ayrèn fit quelques pas un peu gauches, puis s'affaira à recouvrir ses lambeaux de chair infectée d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de pierres, comme l'avait suggéré Óin après qu'il l'eût soignée.

Dès qu'elle en eut suffisamment masqué l'odeur putride, elle et Thorin descendirent à leur tour du Carrock en s'appuyant lourdement sur les parois, de peur de chuter dans leur maladresse. Ils étaient tous deux encore assez faibles et ne précipitèrent pas leur progression. Durant leur descente, ils continuèrent de s'entretenir en apparence avec calme et de s'échanger quelques banalités, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais à l'intérieur, leur sang bouillonnait. Et, contrairement à ce que croyait Thorin, la femme des Hommes était elle aussi toute remuée. Elle était incertaine de la façon avec laquelle elle devait répondre à l'affection du Nain, et encore plus confuse sur ses propres sentiments ; seulement, elle était une guerrière fort bien entraînée ; il lui était facile de dissimuler ses émotions derrière un masque de froideur... Et il ne pouvait en être autrement. La tendresse soupirante de l'amour lui était si compliquée, si _étrangère_ , que, inconsciemment, elle avait préféré la fuir.

À mesure qu'ils descendaient du Carrock, des débris et de petits cailloux roulant sous leurs pieds, cette question leur vint au même moment :

' _Par tous les diables, mais comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?'_ (9)

* * *

**FIN DU LIVRE I**

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle commît pareille folie : c'était un coup à tomber dans le vide. Et mourir. Surtout mourir ;

(2) Ayrèn venant tout juste d'atterrir, sa peau était encore glacée des vents d'altitude : une froideur de morte. À ce contact, Bilbo retint un hoquet de surprise, et frotta son nez contre le sien avec une vigueur renouvelée. Il allait le réchauffer en moins de deux, parole de Hobbit ! ;

(3) « Il l'a appelé Carrock, parce que carrock est le mot qu'il emploie pour cela. Il appelle les choses de ce genre des carrocks, et ceci est _le_ Carrock, parce que c'est le seul qui soit près de chez lui et qu'il le connaît bien. »

Extrait de : _J.R.R. Tolkien, Le Hobbit, chap. 7_

(4) La raison officielle à cela était la suivante : Thorin ne voulait pas que Bilbo gêne le soigneur pendant qu'il prenait soin Ayrèn. L'autre raison, bien plus secrète, était qu'il se sentait de plus en plus agacé par la relation fusionnelle de la femme des Hommes et du Hobbit – l'occasion de l'éloigner d'elle était trop belle ;

(5) Les grandes crues de 2934 ! Un jour serait-il temps de conter cette amusante anecdote ;

(6) « Vas-y bien bien délicatement… Si tu me fais trop mal, je ne répondrais pas d'une éventuelle claque dans ta figure ! », en Lossoth ;

(7) Environ 33 centimètres ;

(8) Féroce et fier, parfois presque hautain, l'amour des Nains était une chose précieuse, qu'aucun d'eux ne maîtrisait réellement. Thorin, quant à lui, était un Nain des plus impatients et n'appréciait pas se sentir si penaud et si vulnérable. Non, décidément, cette histoire compliquait tout, en plus de le faire bégayer comme un idiot ;

(9) Et, accessoirement, de quelle façon allaient-ils étrangler Kíli ?

 


	26. Le Changeur de peau - Livre 2 (fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce début du Livre 2, nous retrouvons la Compagnie au pied du Carrock !
> 
> Certains passages sont NSFW. Don't like, don't read ! ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**oOo AYRÈN, la DRACÀ-CWELLERE oOo  
**

**LIVRE II.** **LA DÉSOLATION DE SMAUG**

* * *

**Chapitre 26.**

**LE CHANGEUR DE PEAU  
**

* * *

**Au pied du Carrock**

**Quelques instants de répit**

Ayrèn et Thorin rejoignirent la Compagnie au pied du Carrock, où coulait une grande rivière traversée d'un gué de galets. Croyant être hors de danger, ils envoyèrent Kíli chasser et profitèrent d'un instant de répit pour se reposer sur les rives de l'eau courante. Là, ils lavèrent leurs corps et soignèrent leurs blessures. Les flots prirent une étrange teinte noire où les Nains et Bilbo se baignaient ; elle se dilua plus loin dans la ravine, où l'eau faisait des clapotis contre les rochers.

A l'ombre mouchetée d'un saule, Ayrèn et Gandalf restèrent à l'écart, leur tournant le dos.

« Ma chère Ayrèn, vous avez encore fait preuve d'un grand courage, commença Gandalf en inspectant l'aspect flétri de son grand chapeau. J'en suis soulagé.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

— Je vous ai décrite comme un Héros auprès de la Compagnie. Je suis donc soulagé de ne pas m'être avancé un peu trop vite.

Elle plissa les yeux :

— Vous doutiez encore de moi ?

— Pas exactement, répondit-il en tapotant le tissu de son chapeau. (Un nuage de poussières en jaillit par à-coups.) Disons plutôt que j'étais… inquiet que vous ne reveniez pas de cette falaise. Vous êtes une bien curieuse personne, Ayrèn Framdrēorig de Forodwaith. Mais il est facile de s'attacher à vous.

— Vous n'êtes pas bien méchant non plus, vieux bouc. Même si vous attirez les problèmes comme le miel attire les mouches.

Gandalf éclata d'un rire sincère :

— Ah ! Vous avez de la chance que je vous apprécie !

Il remit son chapeau sur sa tête et fit les gros yeux :

— ... Ou je vous aurais transformée en chèvre !

— Vous ne savez pas faire ça, fit Ayrèn en levant un sourcil.

— Ne me tentez pas, il pourrait me venir l'envie d'essayer.

— Vous n'oseriez pas, dit-elle d'un ton de défi.

— Non, en effet, admit Gandalf en reprenant son sérieux. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer avec la magie. Ceux qui en abusent n'en retirent jamais rien de bon, et je ne souhaite pas être de ceux-là.

La femme des Hommes s'étonna de ce subit changement de ton :

— Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

— Eh bien… (Il baissa la voix :) Pour tout vous avouer, oui. Je pensais à quelqu'un en particulier. Quelqu'un de bien peu recommandable... (Il la regarda d'un œil sombre.) Ayrèn, ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter recèle de biens terribles présages. Il va sans dire que tout ce que je vous dirai dès à présent devra rester entre nous.

— Ce n'est pas votre genre de me mettre dans la confidence. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

— Je ne plaisante pas, alors tâchez de ne pas rendre tout cela plus compliqué que cela ne l'est déjà. Tiendrez-vous votre langue ?

Troublée, Ayrèn n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir :

— Vous avez ma parole.

— Excellent ! se réjouit le Magicien. Maintenant, écoutez-moi, et soyez attentive, car je ne me répèterai pas.

— Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle avec gravité.

— Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Radagast le Brun, commença-t-il.

— Le féru de lapins ? Bien entendu. Il nous a aidés à échapper aux Ouargues, non loin d'Imladris.

— C'est exact, dit-il en jetant un œil au reste de la Compagnie. (Il vit que les Nains se baignaient toujours et qu'aucun n'était susceptible d'entendre leur conversation.) Radagast était en fait venu pour nous avertir. Un grand danger plane sur la Terre du Milieu. Cette Quête a pris une tournure encore plus importante que ce que j'avais prévu.

Il se tut, regardant dans le vide des images qui lui seul voyait.

— Poursuivez…, chuchota sombrement Ayrèn.

— Au Sud d'ici se dressent les ruines de Dol Guldur, la Colline aux sorciers..., reprit Gandalf. On les croyait inhabitées, abandonnées depuis la chute du Mordor. Mais Radagast y a vu quelqu'un… Quelqu'un d'une puissance noire et redoutable, le cauchemar de toutes vies. (Ses rides se creusèrent.) Il se fait appeler le Nécromancien. J'ignore qui il est exactement, mais il détient un pouvoir en tout point similaire à ceux de nos ennemis de jadis... Et je crains qu'il ne soit responsable de la recrudescence d'Orques et d'Ouargues dans ces contrées. Ils sortent de jour, pillent des villages et des fermes. Les Trolls descendent des montagnes et investissent les plaines. Les Gobelins s'agitent. Et Azog le Profanateur a surgi du néant pour se jeter à nos trousses… Tout cela ne peut annoncer que le pire. Quelque chose va arriver. Quelque chose de grave.

— À quoi pensez-vous ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il pesa ses mots avant de répondre, d'une gravité extrême qui fit bruire les feuilles du saule sous lequel ils étaient assis :

— À une guerre.

— Une guerre ? hoqueta-t-elle. Avec qui, les Orques ?

— Je l'ignore. »

Ils se turent, et Gandalf passa ses longs doigts dans sa barbe. L'inquiétude se lisait sur tous ses traits.

« Radagast et vous êtes les seuls à vous soucier de ce Nécromancien ? murmura Ayrèn quand elle fut remise de son choc.

— Quand nous étions à Fondcombe, j'ai eu une petite… _entrevue_ avec Saroumane le Blanc et Dame Galadriel de la Lórien, expliqua Gandalf.

— Que de personnalités extraordinaires réunies au même endroit, à l'insu de tous ! dit Ayrèn avec surprise. Je ne m'en serais pas doutée un seul instant. Est-ce à cause de cette réunion que n'avez pas quitté Fondcombe en même temps que la Compagnie ?

— C'est tout à fait exact. Ma foi, vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête, mais vous restez vive ! Tant mieux.

Il lui sourit en coin, puis reprit son sérieux :

— Saroumane ne partage pas mes inquiétudes, mais Dame Galadriel s'est rangée à mon avis. Je pense que le Seigneur Elrond a su m'écouter, lui aussi. Nous ne sommes donc pas seuls… Nous restons néanmoins trop peu nombreux à nous en soucier, car les signes sont encore trop discrets. Les grandes populations ne sont pas inquiétées par les exactions du Mal. Mais bientôt, une étincelle fera exploser la poudre semée sous leurs pieds à leur insu. Et ce ne sera pas beau à voir… C'est pourquoi il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Et, croyez bien que je le regrette, ce quelqu'un… c'est moi.

— Comme toujours, de grands desseins se profilent dans votre sillage, fit observer Ayrèn. J'ignorais que la situation était aussi mal engagée… (Elle déglutit sans salive. Sa langue était sèche dans sa bouche.) Toujours est-il que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites tout cela, à _moi_. C'est à Thorin que vous auriez dû vous confier.

— Toute aussi butée que vous êtes, vous demeurez autrement plus raisonnable que Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Il faut qu'au moins une personne saine d'esprit de cette Compagnie sache quels dangers rôdent dans l'ombre de votre chemin... Et vous êtes la seule ici à avoir les épaules pour recueillir de telles confidences. D'autant que je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur la Compagnie, quand je serai parti.

— Quand vous serez _parti_ ? répéta-t-elle d'un air confus. Vous projetez de nous quitter ?

— Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, mais il se pourrait que j'y sois contraint. Je dois rendre une petite visite à ce Nécromancien et m'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas davantage nous nuire. Et si je peux permettre d'empêcher une guerre par la même occasion, ma foi, je saisirais cette chance sans hésiter.

— Les Nains n'apprécieraient pas que vous nous laissiez, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

— Les Nains de cette Compagnie sont trop investis dans leur Quête pour se rendre compte de l'ombre qui déploie ses ailes autour de nous, rétorqua-t-il sans méchanceté. Il en va d'intérêts supérieurs à leurs seuls propres. Seul un Héros est capable de comprendre cela. »

Ayrèn prit une profonde inspiration et ajusta sa position. Elle pouvait entendre les Nains frigorifiés sortir de l'eau et se revêtir avec hâte, car les flots étaient très frais.

Elle se précipita avant qu'ils ne l'entendirent :

« Fort bien, Gandalf. Je ferai selon vos conseils.

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, dit-il en souriant.

— Humf…, grogna-t-elle. Vos inquiétudes sont désormais miennes. Je devine qu'il va nous falloir bien du courage pour arriver jusqu'au bout de ce long voyage.

— Si ce n'est que cela qui vous inquiète, soyez rassurée. Ce n'est pas le courage qui manque à cette Compagnie ! (Il eut un rire bienveillant.) Quoiqu'un peu plus de prudence ne serait pas un mal, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Je suis assez d'accord.

— Allez, rejoignons nos amis au bord de l'eau. Je vois Kíli qui revient avec un peu de gibier sous le bras ! Nous avons bien mérité de manger un morceau.

— Avec plaisir. » répondit-elle à demi-voix.

Les paroles du Magicien lui avaient fait une très forte impression et assombrissaient son humeur. Plongée dans ses pensées, Ayrèn se leva de son rocher et suivit le Magicien jusqu'aux rives de la rivière.

Les Nains ne sentaient plus la sueur ni le Gobelin et paraissaient tout revigorés par ce bain glacé. Bilbo avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs : ses joues rosies par l'eau froide lui conféraient une bonhomie attendrissante.

Tandis que Bombur préparait les quelques lièvres que Kíli étaient parvenus à attraper, ils évaluèrent ensemble l'avance qu'ils avaient pris sur l'escouade d'Azog le Profanateur. Les Seigneurs Aigles les avaient menés fort à l'Est des Monts Brumeux : Gandalf estima donc leur avance à presque trois jours de marche. Malgré cet avantage confortable, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder. Ils prirent tout juste le temps de se ravitailler en eau et de manger les morceaux de lièvre que Bombur avait soigneusement dépecés et découpés, puis cuits sur une pierre plate posée à même les braises d'un feu de camp.

Dès qu'ils eurent recouvré quelques forces, ils reprirent la route en direction d'Erebor en espérant maintenir leur bonne avance sur la meute.

Ils marchèrent ainsi toute la journée, au rythme clopinant de leurs blessés. Ayrèn et Thorin n'étaient pas les seuls à être mal en point. Des hématomes, de vilaines coupures, des contusions violacées, quelques os fêlés pour les moins chanceux : tous les Nains arboraient les séquelles de la traversée des Monts Brumeux. Même Bilbo s'était affreusement écorché les phalanges et les coudes durant son escapade solitaire dans les tunnels des Gobelins. Quant à Gandalf, il semblait bien le seul à s'en être sorti sans une égratignure ; mais il était épuisé, peut-être encore plus que tous les autres ; les sortilèges de vie comme celui qu'il avait utilisé pour ranimer Thorin étaient extrêmement puissants, et ses incantations l'avaient laissé dans un piteux état.

Une consolation, et pas des moindres, parvint toutefois à embellir leur humeur : ils étaient tous en vie.

* * *

Un épuisement excessif commençait à lier leurs corps quand le soleil entama le chemin du couchant et dora les alentours d'une intense lumière orangée. Les plaines au-delà, les ruisseaux et les arbres tout entiers se mirent à luire d'un éclat diapré. Les ombres s'allongèrent, jusqu'à se confondre avec la pénombre de la nuit. Il ne restait plus qu'une ligne pourpre à l'horizon quand ils firent halte dans la clairière d'un petit bois, au pied d'une colline de chênes pédonculés.

Non loin d'un sentier boueux qui serpentait entre les arbres s'élevait un mur de bruyères et, derrière, se creusait une dépression dans la terre d'argile. Ayrèn y avisa quelques arbres abattus qui, une fois retournés, feraient d'excellents bancs sur lesquels se reposer.

Un peu plus tard, on pouvait voir un grand feu briller entre les arbres et, autour, les silhouettes de la Compagnie en train de faire rôtir les perdreaux que Kíli avait chassés sur le chemin. Ils mangèrent plus que de nécessité et leurs estomacs retrouvèrent rapidement une plénitude longuement regrettée. Le ventre rond, tous sentirent qu'ils allaient pouvoir dormir avec contentement. La fumée du feu bleuissait déjà quand les silhouettes des Nains alentour se firent plus sombres et discrètes ; bientôt, ils sommeillèrent profondément, pelotonnés les uns contre les autres sur un lit de fougères aplaties.

Repus, mais peu désireux de se coucher si tôt, Ayrèn, Thorin et Gandalf s'assirent ensemble sur l'un des arbres abattus pour y fumer la pipe. Les flammes projetaient sur leurs visages des stries de lumières érubescentes, tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient tour à tour à celui qui ferait les plus beaux ronds de fumée. Quand ils eurent terminé leur tabac et que Gandalf fut sacré vainqueur – quoiqu'on soupçonnait qu'il eût un peu triché –, ce dernier se retira, victorieux, et s'en fut s'assoupir contre un grand chêne au tronc noueux.

Après ça, le prince Nain et Ayrèn furent les derniers de la Compagnie à être éveillés, à l'exception d'Ori, qui montait la garde à l'orée du bois. Chose des plus curieuses, Bilbo était allé se coucher sans attendre son amie Humaine. Cette attitude solitaire indisposa la femme des Hommes. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il eût si peu d'égards à son endroit. Mais cela ne la surprit pas, car il s'était montré étrangement distant depuis qu'il s'était échappé de la Ville des Gobelins. Elle craignait qu'il s'y soit passé quelque chose d'affreux qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer et qui le tourmentait au point de la délaisser.

Pensive, elle tapa sa pipe contre sa paume, puis se mit à la rouler nerveusement entre ses doigts. Assis à côté d'elle, le Nain semblait avoir quelques difficultés à détacher les armes fixées dans son dos et s'ahanait par moment.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Ayrèn, lui trouvant une mine un peu défaite.

Il répondit dans un sifflement de douleur :

— J'ai encore l'épaule engourdie et je n'arrive pas à atteindre cette sangle de malheur !

— N'en fais pas trop, tu vas te contrarier un muscle.

— Venant de toi, c'est un comble ! ajouta-t-il, le visage contrit par l'effort.

— Peut-être. Mais fais-moi ce plaisir. »

Elle ne lui prêta aucune assistance et le laissa se débattre avec son équipement. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle lui vienne en aide, car cela l'aurait fait paraître vulnérable. Quand il parvint enfin à atteindre la sangle avec un « Ah ! » triomphal et à se délester de ses lames, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et fit jouer son épaule.

Ce faisant, il eut un rire un peu aigre :

« Tu n'as plus envie de m'écraser la tête contre un mur, si je comprends bien ?

— Non, en effet. Mais ne prends pas ce changement pour acquis, l'envie pourrait me revenir. »

Elle s'attendait presque à une manifestation de mécontentement ou à des reproches.

Au contraire, il parut l'approuver, et les coins de sa bouche révélèrent un sourire complice :

« C'est noté.

— Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec vous deux, ajouta-t-elle.

— Nous deux ?

— Oui, tu sais, toi et ta tête brûlée..., dit-elle, le gratifiant d'un regard bienveillant.

— Tête brûlée, moi ? répéta-t-il, riant. Par Mahal, c'est le dispensaire qui se moque de la charité, ce soir !

— Cesse donc de dire des idioties ! gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec sévérité, quoiqu'un rictus trahissait son amusement. Et allons nous reposer. La route est encore longue. »

Rangeant sa pipe dans sa veste, Thorin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et ranimèrent le feu avec des bûches neuves avant de rejoindre le groupe de dormeurs. Le prince Nain trouva une place à son extrémité, sous un jeune chêne vert. De son côté, Ayrèn se blottit contre Bilbo, qui dormait depuis longtemps. Tous deux furent rapidement frappés par le sommeil car leurs blessures, bien que soignées et bandées, les avaient fort éprouvés.

* * *

La nuit se déroula sans encombre, mais lorsque la pâleur violine de l'aube vint raviver l'horizon, un tumulte de cris discordants retentit brusquement dans le lointain, au-delà des bois et des collines.

Toute la Compagnie s'éveilla sur un horrible sursaut. Mal réveillés, les Nains se rentrèrent les uns dans les autres avant de se rassembler en un groupe resserré, toutes armes brandies. Ayrèn et Bilbo sautèrent à bas de leur lit de fougères et se placèrent dos à dos, balayant les lieux du regard et tendant l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Aux tintements de métal, bruissements et respirations affolées, s'ajouta un long hurlement canin en direction de l'Ouest. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, avec l'horrible sensation qu'on les avait réveillés à coup de seaux d'eau glacée.

« Des Ouargues ! pesta Thorin, piétinant du pied.

Puis, se tournant vers Gandalf, il vociféra :

— Vous aviez dit que nous avions trois jours d'avance sur eux ! Comment est-ce possible ?

— C'est ce que je croyais, en effet ! admit le Magicien d'un ton raide. J'ignore comment ils ont pu nous rattraper si vite. Bilbo ! Montez sur la colline et essayez de repérer leur position.

Le Hobbit, qui n'avait rien demandé, se décomposa et dévisagea le vieux Magicien, feignant de ne pas avoir compris ce qui lui était demandé.

— Allons, dépêchons ! insista Gandalf en désignant la colline de son grand bâton. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

— M… moi ? bégaya-t-il.

— Je vais avec lui ! » intervint Ayrèn, dégainant déjà Scathaban à demi.

Le Magicien l'observa un instant sans parler, puis lui répondit en fronçant ses grands sourcils broussailleux :

« Non.

— Non ? Comment ça, non ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Bilbo est le Cambrioleur de cette Compagnie et c'est à lui que revient ce genre de tâche, expliqua-t-il d'un ton pressant. Pendant ce temps, je vais soigner vos blessures avec un sortilège ; s'il nous faut fuir, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de rester dans votre état actuel.

Il avait parlé avec un drôle d'air, faisant allusion à la fois où Thorin et Dwalin l'avait sauvée des griffes des Ouargues, au Rhudaur.

— Et vous voulez faire ça _maintenant_ ?... Vous ne pouviez pas vous en inquiéter plus tôt ? dit-elle avec froideur, scellant ses lèvres juste à temps pour ne pas le traiter de vieux bouc.

— Les soins d'Óin m'avaient paru suffisants sur le moment, d'autant que les sorts de soin ne sont pas ma spécialité. Les circonstances ont changé. Allez, ma chère, venez avec moi. Quant à vous, Bilbo, allez-y sans plus tarder ! »

Malgré son calme apparent, Ayrèn était sur la défensive ; d'abord, elle détestait qu'il lui donne du « ma chère » plutôt que de l'appeler par son nom et, surtout, elle craignait pour la vie de son ami le Hobbit. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les fourrées en direction de la colline, d'où il aurait une meilleure vue sur les alentours.

Quand il revint, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Magicien avait déjà scellé d'un habile sortilège les lésions de l'Humaine et, de leur côté, les Nains avaient terminé d'aiguiser leurs lames sur une pierre plate, en prévision d'un affrontement. La tension était à son comble, leurs mines étaient graves et il flottait dans l'air une odeur âcre de sueur et de métal.

Le Hobbit reprenait encore son souffle, plié en deux, quand la Compagnie se rassembla autour de lui pour l'écouter parler.

« La meute est proche ? lui demanda d'abord Thorin, l'air agité.

— Trop proche, à peine deux lieues..., répondit Bilbo, à bout de souffle. Je l'ai vue se diriger légèrement plus au Nord que notre position, mais ils finiront pas nous retrouver ! Et ce n'est pas le pire. »

Des éclats de voix stupéfaits et terrifiés s'élevèrent parmi la Compagnie, présageant les plus funestes auspices. Mal à l'aise, la femme des Hommes resta en retrait, prête à intervenir, à l'affût du moindre bruissement de feuilles.

« Les Ouargues ont-ils flairé notre piste ? s'inquiéta Dwalin en raffermissant sa poigne sur sa hache.

— Pas encore, mais ça viendra, dit Bilbo en secouant la tête. Nous avons un _autre_ problème !

— Quoi donc ?... Ils vous ont vu ? demanda Gandalf, haussant les sourcils.

Le Hobbit lança un regard interrogateur au Magicien. Il ne l'avait pas entendu au milieu de tous ces Nains qui clabaudaient et s'agitaient autour de lui.

Gandalf interpréta maladroitement ce regard qui ne faisait pourtant que l'inviter à répéter sa question ; il s'alarma :

— Oh non, ils vous ont vu !

— Quoi ? dit Bilbo, confus.

Comprenant la méprise, il s'expliqua :

— Non, non, ils ne m'ont pas vu ! Ce n'est pas ça.

— Ah ! Que vous avais-je dit ? clama le Magicien, soulagé, en s'adressant à la Compagnie. Discret comme une souris ! Il a toute l'étoffe d'un Cambrioleur de premier ordre !

Une nouvelle rumeur se répandit parmi les Nains, d'approbation cette fois. La conversation était véritablement chaotique.

— Écoutez-moi, je vous en prie, _écoutez-moi_ ! insista le Hobbit en haussant subitement la voix.

Quand il obtint enfin le silence, il ajouta en désignant la colline du doigt :

— J'essaie de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là-haut ! Et ce n'est pas un Ouargue !

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Gandalf le questionna :

— Quelle forme cela avait-il ? Quelque chose comme... un ours ?

— Oui, oui ! Comme un ours ! confirma Bilbo, surpris par la clairvoyance de cette question. Mais c'était plus gros, beaucoup plus gros ! »

Le regard du Magicien s'assombrit.

Ce déclin d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Bofur, qui l'interpella avec un air outré :

« Vous saviez pour cette bête, et vous n'avez rien dit !? (Il se tourna vers ses frères.) On ne va pas risquer de l'affronter ! Il faut rebrousser chemin !

— Rebrousser chemin ? Certainement pas, les Ouargues nous rattraperaient ! » objecta Thorin d'une voix sévère.

Tout en les écoutant, Ayrèn allait et venait entre les arbres, en rez de clairière. Elle restait sur le qui-vive, le regard aux aguets, tous les muscles de son corps bandés dans l'attente du combat.

Puis, agacée de tant de discussions, elle se hâta vers le groupe et gronda :

« Assez !

Les Nains se turent soudainement et se tournèrent vers elle.

— Chaque seconde qui passe, la meute se rapproche de nous ! dit-elle en les regardant tous un par un. On ne peut pas les laisser nous rattraper. Nous sommes trop épuisés et trop peu nombreux pour repousser l'escouade d'Azog et un ours géant. Notre seul espoir réside dans la fuite, et il nous faut partir _tout de suite_ ! »

Les Nains s'échangèrent un bref regard avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Au fond de son cœur, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher d'envier l'autorité que son amie avait acquise sur la Compagnie et qui lui avait permise de se faire entendre. Lui avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'on ne daignât l'écouter !

« Fuir, d'accord, mais pour aller où ? s'inquiéta Glóin, dont le front se mouillait d'une suée de frayeur.

— Vers l'Est, je ne vois que ça ! répondit Ayrèn, résigné. Le Ninglor nous coupe la route au Sud et l'Anduin au Nord... C'est le seul chemin !

— Pas tout à fait, Ayrèn. Il y a une autre possibilité…, intercéda Gandalf.

Les Nains maintinrent le silence et levèrent les yeux vers le Magicien.

Gandalf poursuivit :

— Il y a très peu d'habitants dans cette région, à moins qu'il n'en soit venu depuis mon dernier passage par ici, c'est-à-dire depuis... quelques années. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui ne demeure pas très loin d'ici. Nous pourrions trouver refuge dans sa maison.

— La maison de qui ? D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? demanda Thorin, visiblement peu convaincu.

— Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! répondit Gandalf, l'air grave. Il nous aidera, ou il nous tuera.

— Humf ! grogna Thorin. Et quel choix avons-nous ? »

D'autres éclats de voix s'élevèrent dans une cacophonie confuse de protestations et de vives contrariétés. Puis, soudain, tout autour d'eux, retentirent un râle prédateur ronflant et le bruit cadencé de pattes qui foulent lourdement le sol. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un Ouargue.

La bête était elle aussi à leurs trousses.

« Vous n'en avez aucun ! déclara le Magicien.

Puis il cria :

— Courez ! Courez tous ! »

* * *

**Direction : « une maison »**

**Course-poursuite : bis repetita**

Ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers les plaines de l'Est et s'élancèrent à la suite de Gandalf, qui semblait encore une fois connaître son chemin. Vifs et légers sur leurs pieds, Ayrèn et Bilbo filaient juste derrière le Magicien, précédant les Nains dont la course pesante faisait trembler la terre. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le soleil parcourait le ciel et l'azur resplendissait sans un nuage. Les terres gorgées d'eau fumaient sous leurs pieds et se marquaient dans leur sillage de profondes empreintes boueuses. Une piste rêvée pour leurs poursuivants, si tant est qu'ils en eussent besoin !

Ils coururent pendant des heures et respiraient si fort, par de si grosses goulées, qu'ils crurent que leurs bronches allaient se mettre à saigner. Seule la peur de se faire dévorer animait encore leurs jambes courbaturées. Lentement, les ombres tournèrent d'un côté à l'autre des arbres et des rochers. Le sentier, qui les avait maintenus depuis une bonne heure sous l'obscurité des arbres, déboucha soudain sur une étendue de terre dégagée et couverte d'herbes folles. Ils aperçurent au loin une chaumière cerclée d'une haute haie d'épineux à travers laquelle on ne pouvait ni voir ni se glisser, et d'où s'élevait une grande colonne de fumée blanche.

À cette vue, la Compagnie fut traversée d'un vif regain d'espoir ; mais au moment même où ils dévièrent leur trajectoire pour se diriger vers la demeure, la bête apparut derrière eux dans un rugissement assourdissant.

Personne n'eut le temps ni l'envie de regarder par-dessus leur épaule pour observer l'animal. Aux seuls bruits qu'il faisait en galopant dans leur dos, ils surent qu'il s'agissait de l'ours le plus énorme qui eût jamais foulé la Terre du Milieu. Le sol tremblait à chacune de ses foulées, ses halètements furieux résonnaient en eux comme s'ils étaient pris dans l'avalanche d'un pierrier. Il était si près que ceux qui couraient tout derrière pouvaient sentir son souffle fétide sur leurs nuques.

Ils poussèrent encore l'allure en puisant dans leurs dernières forces. La maison était si proche, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire attraper maintenant !

Les dix dernières foulées furent avalées en trois. Ils s'emboutirent contre la porte et se précipitèrent sur le grand loquet pour l'ouvrir.

Et il était temps ! À l'instant même où ils s'introduisirent à l'intérieur, deux grandes mâchoires faillirent se refermer sur eux, et claquèrent dans le vide quand ils refermèrent derrière eux l'immense porte de bois, haute et large, par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Dans un même mouvement de panique, les Nains entassèrent tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée pour barricader la porte, craignant que l'animal n'essayât de l'enfoncer.

Ayrèn s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et inspecta les lieux. La première impression qu'elle eut de cette maison fut un chatoiement de couleurs : le jaune du foin, le marron des meubles et des charpentes, le roux des chats, le blanc des souris, le noir pangaré d'un bœuf, le gris de la poussière, le vert des ramages qui s'insinuaient à l'intérieur par les fenêtres... Puis elle fut frappée par les odeurs. Le parfum du lait et du miel mêlé aux effluves du bétail formait un arôme si étrange qu'Ayrèn en plissa le nez. Enfin, il y eut le bruit : l'air retentissait du feulement des chats, du couinement des souris, des bruits de rumine du bœuf et du vrombissement des abeilles qui entraient et sortaient par un trou dans la charpente. Ça ressemblait à une étable qu'à une maison. Mais tout y était bien agencé et confortable, quoique les meubles comme les objets paraissaient démesurément hauts et larges. La personne qui vivait là devait être un véritable géant.

La maison-étable trembla. La Compagnie se raidit, retenant son souffle. Au-dehors, on pouvait entendre la bête grogner et se frotter contre les murs.

Les secondes filèrent, et il n'y eut aucune tentative d'intrusion. Rien sinon le frôlement rugueux de la fourrure de l'ours qui bruissait contre les murs extérieurs. Il se contentait de rôder autour de la maison et de grogner, tout furieux et plein de halètements.

« C'est quoi, _ça_ ? demanda Ori du bout des lèvres, tandis qu'il tentait d'apercevoir l'animal par le trou de la serrure.

— « _Ça_ », c'est notre hôte, répondit Gandalf.

Autour de lui, les Nains le regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris. La Magicien expliqua :

— Il s'appelle Beorn, et c'est un Changeur de peau. Parfois, c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible, mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les Nains. »

Toute la Compagnie se rembrunit à cette assertion. Les Nains jetèrent autour d'eux des regards inquiets, guettant le moindre piège, la moindre agression.

Ori jeta un autre coup d'œil dans le trou de la serrure :

« Il s'éloigne ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

— Éloigne-toi de cette porte ! le rabroua Dori, son frère. Cette chose n'est pas naturelle. Rien ne l'est, ici. Cela crève les yeux, cet être est soumis à un maléfice !

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, il n'est soumis à rien d'autre que son propre enchantement. Tâchez de dormir, vous ne risquez rien ici cette nuit…, dit Gandalf, dont les paroles furent accueillies avec soulagement.

Plusieurs Nains tombèrent à genoux, épuisés. D'autres s'allongèrent à même le sol, incapables d'en faire plus.

La mine préoccupée, le Magicien ajouta à voix basse, si bien que personne ne l'entendit :

— Du moins je l'espère... »

* * *

Le souffle encore court, Ayrèn se laissa glisser au sol dans un tas de foin. Ses genoux raides plièrent de mauvaise grâce. Ses pieds, ses jambes, son dos lui faisaient mal. Si elle s'était refusée à se plaindre, elle n'en était pas moins affamée et épuisée.

« Ayrèn, tout va bien ? lui demanda Bilbo, soucieux.

Sa nuque craqua quand elle leva les yeux vers son ami.

— Oui, ça va…, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Veillant à ce que personne d'autre que Bilbo ne l'entende, elle continua :

— Mais nous avons un problème. Le poison s'est réveillé. Je l'ai vu, pendant qu'Óin me soignait sur le Carrock.

— Par tous les Valars ! glapit le Hobbit, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Tu as besoin de repos, Ayrèn. Reste-là, ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de tout !

— C'est trop tard ! chuchota-t-elle pour le retenir. Je ressens à nouveau la douleur, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais mon sang a déjà recommencé à jaunir.

— C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle…, dit-il doucement, livide. N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle concentration de poison dans mon sang avant aujourd'hui. Je suis stupide… J'aurais dû le sentir venir. (Elle soupira tristement.) Je me suis habituée à la vie paisible auprès des Hobbits, dans la Comté. Je me laisse trop facilement submerger... »

Déconfit, Bilbo se promena de la cheminée au tas de foin et du tas de foin à la cheminée, inlassablement, et se rongea les sangs, absorbé dans ses pensées, sans sentir la chaleur du feu dans l'âtre et sans accorder la moindre attention aux conversations des Nains qui résonnaient autour de lui.

« Je vais tâcher de rester calme et de dormir un peu…, le rassura Ayrèn, qui eut presque le tournis à le voir aller et venir de la sorte. J'irai sûrement mieux après ça...

— Oui, voilà, fais comme ça ! dit-il en hochant la tête et en s'arrêtant de marcher. Je veillerai à ce que l'on ne te réveille qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

— Merci. »

Il s'approcha pour lui poser un baiser sur le front et attendit qu'elle s'allongeât dans la paille pour s'installer auprès d'elle. Thorin les lorgnait jalousement depuis l'autre côté de la demeure, renfrogné et mécontent, mais aucun des deux amis ne le remarqua.

Fermant les yeux, la fatigue finit par emporter Ayrèn et elle s'endormit, d'un sommeil sans rêve aussi profond qu'impénétrable.

* * *

**Demeure de Beorn**

**Le lendemain, en début de soirée**

Un lourd parfum de nourriture emplissait l'air quand Ayrèn s'éveilla pour découvrir autour d'elle tous les charmes d'une chaumière géante dorée de lumière. Les torches et le feu projetaient autour d'elle leur lueur vacillante et, sur un haut guéridon, devant elle, se trouvaient deux hautes bougies de cire d'abeilles rouge. La chaleur semblait s'être atténuée depuis la veille, et une brise légère soufflait, faisant bruire les feuillages au-devant des carreaux. Les étourneaux qui allaient et venaient dans la maison par les grandes fenêtres annoncèrent l'arrivée du crépuscule. Ayrèn était seule dans son tas de paille ; Bilbo n'était plus là et les Nains avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus que le bétail et les souris qui couinaient en se donnant la chasse dans tous les sens.

Ses sens lui revenant peu à peu, le parfum de la nourriture devint plus fort et sa bouche s'emplit de salive. Un peu gauchement, elle se redressa et suivit la piste de cette délicieuse odeur parmi les meubles gigantesques de la maison – quiconque vivait ici devait mesurer au bas mot neuf pieds (1). Sa démarche était quelque peu incertaine mais, pour le reste, elle semblait remise.

En avançant vers la grande tablée qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, Ayrèn aperçut une silhouette sur sa gauche. Quand elle la reconnut, elle lui adressa un petit geste de la main.

« Ayrèn ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! » dit Bilbo, la dévisageant avec surprise.

Chope à la main, le Hobbit était appuyé contre la colonne centrale, qui supportait le poids des charpentes et du faîte principal de la demeure. Il posa sa chopine sur une chaise (quoiqu'elle fut si haute qu'elle ressemblait plutôt à une table) et s'avança vers elle.

« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant que tu dormais. Viens donc manger un morceau, je vais t'expliquer...

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils :

— Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Elle lui répondit d'un grognement rauque et passa une main sur son visage, encore toute endormie (2). Il ne lui était pas surprenant de dormir aussi longtemps quand son corps était soumis à l'épreuve exténuante du poison de sa lignée.

— J'ai trop dormi…, croassa-t-elle enfin d'une voix enrouée, en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Je me sens mieux, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la vase entre les oreilles.

Il rit à cette idée et posa la main sur son bras, l'invitant à le suivre.

— Allez, viens manger. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces ! » dit-il, lui trouvant une mine crayeuse.

Elle s'exécuta sans discuter, car elle avait très faim et qu'il l'avait demandé fort gentiment. Elle s'installa à table et allongea le bras pour attraper une grande tartine beurrée qui trônait en plein milieu, devant elle. Elle l'engloutit en deux bouchées et en attrapa une autre.

Soudain, la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, provoquant un courant d'air qui fit tressaillir les torches et les bougies. Elle révéla sur son seuil le prince Nain et, derrière lui, le reste de la Compagnie. Quand ils virent Ayrèn assise à table, la bouche pleine de pain, des miettes éparpillées tout autour de ses lèvres jusqu'au bout de son nez, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

« Ayrèn ! s'écria soudain Ori. Quel soulagement ! Nous commencions à être inquiets !

— Navrée de vous avoir inquiétés, répondit-elle la bouche pleine. Ne vous faites plus de souci, tout va bien. »

Les Nains semblèrent soulagés. Ils s'avancèrent joyeusement vers la table et se trouvèrent chacun une place, tout autour. Ayrèn frotta les miettes sur sa figure du revers de sa manche et esquissa un sourire. Aucun Nain ne dépassait le rebord de la table de plus d'une simple tête.

Bombur déposa devant Ayrèn une part de tarte encore fumante, et elle la dévora à belles dents. L'appétit lui revenant, elle mangea tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, engloutissant trois fois plus qu'à son habitude. Il y avait du potage, des miches de pain noir, du lait sucré et des gâteaux de miel. Il y avait aussi des champignons, beaucoup de champignons, grillés, sautés ou en sauce. Et surtout, l'hydromel abondait, et personne ne se privait d'en boire aussi volontiers et abondamment que de la citronnade.

Tandis que Bilbo lui servait un grand pichet de boisson, Ayrèn resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux clos. Elle entendait distinctement les voix qui résonnaient autour d'elle, mais elles lui semblaient venir d'un autre monde, séparé d'elle par un mur de verre.

« Tu as une tête comique, comme ça, dit Bilbo en lui tendant sa chope.

— Hum ? fit-elle d'un air distrait. (Elle attrapa la chope et mit son nez dedans.) Quoi donc ?

Il eut un rire enthousiaste :

— Non, rien. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas trouvée si… normale. Voilà tout. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et secoua sa torpeur pour boire l'hydromel.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent le breuvage, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, dévoilant cette fois Gandalf et un homme solidement bâti, si grand que le Hobbit aurait pu passer entre ses jambes sans avoir à baisser la tête. L'homme était torse et pieds nus, et ne portait qu'une paire de braies marron. Ses cheveux gris, hirsutes, encadraient son visage dans un halo désordonné et descendaient le long de sa colonne jusqu'en bas de son dos, comme une crête de hyène. Il portait une barbe et des hauts sourcils épais qui couvraient ses tempes comme les ailes d'un oiseau déployées. Son visage semblait n'avoir pas d'âge, mais on devinait dans ses yeux qu'il avait vu passer de nombreux siècles.

Quand ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur Ayrèn, il fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui donna une expression sinistre, car les flammes chatoyantes et mouvantes des torches et du feu de cheminée l'éclairaient par en dessous. Il avait des yeux extraordinaires, un regard aussi intelligent que dominateur, où l'on devinait un homme qui ne craignait ni la mort ni la douleur.

« Je ne l'avais pas encore vue celle-là ! gronda-t-il, l'air mauvais. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait en avait d'autres. Il y en a encore beaucoup, des comme elles, ou bien est-ce _réellement_ la dernière de votre groupe ? »

L'assemblée resta silencieuse, gênée qu'il se fût adressé à Tûnin Razak de cette façon. Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut d'autre son que le chant des oiseaux au dehors et les bruits de mastication de Bombur et d'Ori assis de l'autre côté de la grande tablée. Subitement réveillée par l'arrivée de ce nouveau venu, Ayrèn avait agrippé les accoudoirs de sa chaise, luttant pour contenir sa colère. Elle haïssait qu'on lui manque de respect. Et le poison amplifiait tout. Se retenir devenait une épreuve au-delà de tout entendement.

Après s'être éclairci la gorge, Gandalf rompit le silence :

« Maître Beorn, permettez-moi de vous présenter le _dernier_ membre de notre Compagnie : Ayrèn Framdrēorig de Forodwaith. Je vous donne ma parole qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Ayrèn, je vous présente Beorn, le propriétaire de ces lieux, et notre hôte.

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit d'une voix lente et sage :

— Nul doute que vous parviendrez à vous entendre. Vous semblez partager certains traits de caractère... intéressants ! »

Veine battant à ses tempes, Ayrèn but une gorgée de boisson et resta silencieuse, observant la lumière vespérale jouer dans les épais sourcils du Changeur de peau et les ombres creuser ses joues taillées au couteau.

« Et que fait une femme des Hommes avec des Nains, un Semi-Homme et un Magicien ? Je me le demande…, s'interrogea Beorn en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant à table avec eux, à l'opposée d'Ayrèn. C'est stupide d'emmener une femme dans ce genre de voyage.

L'Humaine agrippa le bord de la table si fort que ses jointures blanchirent :

— Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, Maître Beorn, d'autant que vous avez eu la bonté de nous accueillir dans votre logis, mais je crains que ceci ne vous regarde pas.

— Tout ce qui entre dans ma maison me regarde, femme des Hommes. J'ai promis à votre Compagnie provisions et chevaux pour poursuivre votre route jusqu'à la frontière de la grande forêt de l'Est, et je m'attends à ce que vous me répondiez.

Ayrèn eut un rire amer :

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir marchandé quoique ce soit avec vous. »

À cette réponse d'une rare insolence, Thorin eut un rictus mi-amusé, mi-soucieux, qu'il tenta de dissimuler derrière la paume de sa main. Sentant toutefois la tension monter d'un cran entre le Changeur de peau et Tûnin Razak, il se hâta d'intervenir :

« Je l'ai engagée pour ses connaissances en matière militaire, dit-il avec assurance. C'est la plus avisée et la plus experte dans son domaine. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Il espérait avoir été suffisamment évasif pour ne pas irriter Ayrèn et assez précis pour satisfaire la curiosité de Beorn.

— En matière militaire ? Elle ? répéta Beorn, circonspect.

— Oui, elle…, confirma le Nain. Il y a plus en elle que vous le soupçonnez.

— Mais dans quel étrange monde vivons-nous aujourd'hui, si l'on se met à engager des femmes comme soldats ?

Ayrèn se renfrogna :

— Un monde duquel vous vous êtes retiré depuis bien trop longtemps, apparemment.

— Ah ! Mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça ! » s'esclaffa le Changeur de peau. 

Colère gagnant, Ayrèn abattit soudain un poing rageur sur la table. Le meuble se fendilla ; un grand réseau de fissures arachnéennes se forma sous l'impact. Des pintes se renversèrent, un plat de pommes chuta au sol.

Furieuse, elle eut un rugissement bestial :

« C'en est assez ! Je vous _interdis_ de me tourner en ridicule ! Ou je vous tords le cou comme un lapin ! »

La Compagnie sursauta et fit le dos rond à cet éclat de voix courroucé.

Encore plus paniqué, car il savait le mal qui rongeait Ayrèn à cet instant, Bilbo posa la part de tarte qu'il était en train de manger et plaça ses petites mains sur celles de son amie :

« Calme-toi, Ayrèn. Maître Beorn ne pensait pas à mal, l'implora-t-il. Ne te surmène pas, s'il te plaît…

— Laisse-moi ! dit-elle en retirant ses mains. C'est entre moi et le nounours, là-bas !

— Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver contre lui, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Il nous a accueillis chez lui et nous a bien nourris. Ne sois pas si…

Elle le précéda :

— Si quoi ?

— Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es un peu à fleur de peau.

— Sans rire ? ironisa-t-elle. Je n'avais pas remarqué, tiens ! »

En face, Beorn restait coi. Il regardait l'Humaine s'emporter, ses longs sourcils s'agitant sur son front avec un hérissement de curiosité. Il dégageait de l'Humaine une singulière impression de puissance et, quelque part caché au milieu de tout ça, de noirceur sordide. Puis, en baissant les yeux sur sa table, il réalisa enfin qu'Ayrèn l'avait fendue d'un simple coup de poing.

À cette idée, il rejeta la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée :

« Incroyable ! Ah ! Incroyable ! Je vous crois, Thorin Écu-de-chêne. La place de cette femme est bien à la guerre. Il faudrait être fou pour la mettre ailleurs ! Non mais regardez l'état de ma table ! Un autre coup comme celui-là et elle volerait en éclats !

Ayrèn se tut et le fixa d'un air consterné.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! concéda le Nain guerrier, Dwalin, en reposant avec vigueur sa chope d'hydromel. C'est une sœur d'armes de grande valeur !

— Elle a combattu Azog le Profanateur ! dirent Fíli et Kíli d'une même voix.

— Et elle en a réchappé _vivante_ ? dit Beorn, de plus en plus amusé. Vraiment, quel monde étrange !

— Et vous auriez dû la voir affronter les Gobelins, ajouta joyeusement Glóin. C'était un sacré spectacle !

— Ce soir, Ori vous racontera la guerre des dragons du Nord ! s'enthousiasma Nori. C'est notre meilleur conteur ! Je suis certain que vous allez adorer cette histoire. »

À nouveau, Ayrèn fut abasourdie d'être la cible de tant d'éloges. Embarrassée, mais aussi curieusement émue, elle promena son regard sur le cercle des visages, qui avaient décidément bien du mal à atteindre le rebord de la table tant elle était haute. Tous la regardaient avec une déférence sans nulle mesure. Discrètement, elle leur adressa à chacun un regard de gratitude et, se sentant rougir, elle enfourna un morceau de pain imbibé de sauce dans sa bouche pour faire diversion.

Quand le calme fut revenu dans la chaumière et qu'Ayrèn se fut excusée auprès de Bilbo pour son écart d'humeur, Beorn se pencha en avant sur la table, appuyé sur ses coudes. Il eut alors l'étrange patience de raconter à la femme des Hommes ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était endormie :

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos compagnons, l'Est des Monts Brumeux n'est plus ce qu'il était, guerrière des Hommes. De jour comme de nuit, les Orques vagabondent sur ces terres comme s'ils étaient déjà chez eux, pillent, tuent et dévorent tous ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Sur mon domaine, vous êtes en sécurité, ils n'osent pas s'y aventurer. Mais partout ailleurs, leurs Ouargues seront à vos trousses.

Il eut un frémissement de rage. Sa voix se fit rugissante quand il poursuivit :

— Azog le Profanateur est un vieil ennemi. Il a réduit mon peuple en esclavage, jusqu'à tous nous exterminer, un par un, pour le seul plaisir de nous torturer et nous forcer à changer de forme à toute heure, de jour comme de nuit. À cause de lui et de ses jeux morbides, je suis aujourd'hui le dernier représentant de ma race... Rien ne me ferait davantage plaisir que de le voir vaincu. C'est pourquoi je vous aiderai dans votre Quête ! Bientôt, vous reprendrez la route. Mais ce soir, reposez-vous encore. Qui sait quelles épreuves vous attendent ? »

* * *

**Chez Beorn**

**La nuit venue**

Les derniers jours avaient porté le sceau de la peur et de la tristesse. Ce soir-là toutefois, comme la nourriture et l'hydromel abondaient et que Tûnin Razak était sortie de son étrange léthargie, l'ambiance s'était apaisée. Les Nains prenaient du bon temps chez Beorn et ne se privaient pas de profiter de son hospitalité.  
  
Malgré cette atmosphère joviale, Ayrèn passa la plus grande partie de la soirée appuyée contre la cheminée, les yeux rivés sur les braises rougeoyantes, à siroter sa chope d'un air absent.  
  
Le jour tombait complètement quand elle décida de leur fausser compagnie et de sortir au dehors. Elle suivit un petit sentier de terre parmi les herbes hautes, et déboucha sur les berges d'un étang. Autour d'elle, indifférentes à sa présence, les lucioles illuminaient un crépuscule bleu parmi les joncs. Sur les rives, les grenouilles coassaient gaiement, les grillons stridulaient et les libellules virevoltaient au-dessus de l'eau dans le vif vrombissement de leurs ailes dentelées. Parfois, dans le lointain, on entendait une chouette épervière hululer et une autre lui répondre, de l'autre côté de la clairière.

La sérénité des lieux n'eut toutefois aucun effet sur l'humeur affectée de la femme des Hommes. Dans ses pensées, tout était gris ; elle avait le vague à l'âme et le cœur à la pluie. Elle semblait s'être retirée au fond d'elle-même, luttant contre la noirceur de ses afflictions et le débordement de son âme, qui grondaient en elle comme une tonnerre lointain et menaçant.  
  
La mine défaite, Ayrèn s'accroupit près de l'eau dormante. Elle s'y dévêtit et lava son corps et sa chevelure avec soin. Elle tressaillait par instant, quand l'eau froide ruisselait sur ses blessures fraîchement refermées par les sorts de Gandalf, mais sans émettre la moindre plainte.  
  
Quand elle termina de se laver, elle enfila les vêtements que lui avait offerts Beorn pour remplacer ses loques poissées de sang. Les vêtements donnés par Beorn étaient toutefois démesurément grands et larges ; Ayrèn flottait dedans. Elle dut fixer une ceinture au-dessus de ses hanches pour ne pas perdre son pantalon, dans lequel elle rentra ensuite un pourpoint de laine si large qu’il lui faisait une robe. Et comme il faisait plutôt frais pour un mois de juillet, elle enfila une veste au-dessus de tout ça, qui descendait jusque ses genoux et lui donnait une drôle d’allure.  
  
Elle avait entrepris de nettoyer ses vieux vêtements dans l'eau sombre et tenté d'en récupérer ce qu'elle pouvait, quand elle entendit un bruissement de pieds familier dans son dos.

« Ah, Ayrèn, te voilà ! » dit une voix, sans rien cacher de son soulagement.  
  
Ces mots flottèrent jusqu'à elle, dans l'atmosphère rafraîchissante de la nuit. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'accent Khuzdûl qui venait d'érailler son prénom.  
  
C'était Thorin. Il avait suivi ses empreintes de pas jusqu'à l'étang, car il l'avait vue sortir plus tôt et s'était inquiété de ne pas la voir revenir.  
  
« J'avais besoin d'être seule…, dit-elle d'un air distrait, en étendant ses atours sur une pierre plate pour les faire sécher.  
  
— Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-il.  
  
— Non, répondit-elle en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau et levant les yeux vers lui. Tu peux rester. »

Il sourit malgré lui et elle lui rendit son sourire avec la même franchise. Il avança jusqu'à elle et, restant debout, il la couva du regard. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et ne restreignait plus la tendresse de ses expressions quand, comme maintenant, ils avaient la chance d'être seuls.

Cet instant se prolongea un peu trop et Ayrèn se hâta de briser le silence avant qu'il ne devienne embarrassant :

« Je suis prête à te raconter, si tu le veux bien.

— Me raconter quoi ? dit-il dans un haussement de sourcils.

— Ce dont nous avons parlé, il y a peu. Les... sortes d'étincelles dans mon sang, notamment.

— Oh ! lâcha-t-il en plissant le front, comprenant enfin. Tu as toute mon attention. Je t'écoute.

— ... Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer...

— Pourquoi pas par le début ? proposa-t-il, d'un ton légèrement insolent qui en disait long sur sa consommation d'hydromel. C'est toujours la façon la plus facile de commencer quelque chose. »

Les yeux rivés sur la surface lisse de l'étang qui s'étendait devant ses pieds, Ayrèn hésita longuement avant de répondre. Elle fut même tenté à ce moment de lui parler des révélations que lui avait faites Gandalf, la veille, pour atermoyer sa confession. Mais sa promesse la rattrapa. Elle avait juré de ne pas en parler et elle était une femme de parole. Résignée, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus retarder l'inévitable. Il _fallait_ qu'elle avoue ses crimes, comme ceux de ses ancêtres avant elle.

Elle voulut rompre ce silence ridicule et, avec un demi-sourire qu'elle croyait honnête, mais qui n'était qu'acerbe, elle lui dit :

« Je suis... maudite.

— Maudite ? répéta-t-il, d'un ton incertain.

— Toute ma lignée est atteinte. C'est... c'est là, le _véritable_ héritage de mon ancêtre Fram. Les richesses qu'il nous a léguées sont une bien maigre consolation face au poison qu'il a répandu dans nos veines. »

Un mouvement involontaire lui fit baisser les yeux, comme si elle avait honte d'avoir ainsi caché, même par omission, qu'elle était atteinte d'un mal ancien, si ancien qu'il faisait maintenant partie de sa chair, comme n'importe quel autre organe de son corps.

Elle releva prudemment les yeux pour le regarder et reprit :

« Fram ne s'est pas contenté de tuer le dragon Scatha. Il lui a... (Sa voix s'éteignit, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration.) Il lui a dévoré le cœur, alors qu'il palpitait encore. Peu de gens le savent, mais il existe une petite glande dorée dans le cœur des dragons, source de leurs pouvoirs. En l'ingérant, Fram a altéré son corps comme son esprit : la force de dix hommes, une acuité de faucon, un talent naturel pour le combat, une vie prolongée... Au milieu d'une bataille, il lui arrivait même de ne plus sentir la douleur. Tous ses descendants héritèrent de ses talents. Nous... nous sommes des Humains taillés pour la guerre.

Elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et, l'entortillant sur son index, elle eut un rire amer :

— Depuis, le venin doré fait partie de nous, il imprègne nos chairs. Nous sommes plus grands que la moyenne, nos cheveux sont blonds, nos yeux sont dorés... Nous nous ressemblons tous tellement qu'il est parfois difficile de nous différencier. »

Lâchant sa mèche, elle ramena ses cuisses contre son torse et posa le menton sur ses genoux.

Sa voix était grave, presque chevrotante, quand elle dit :

« Mais les Valars n'ont pas toléré que nous dévoyons notre devoir divin pour recueillir le pouvoir de Morgoth. Ils nous ont maudits, abandonnés aux pouvoirs dévorants des ténèbres. Il y a quelque chose de malfaisant en nous. Un châtiment des Valars pour nous être écartés du droit chemin. La folie nous guette, Thorin. Elle est là, tapie dans la noirceur de nos âmes, épiant la moindre occasion de nous faire basculer vers le Mal, car les dragons ont été créés par Morgoth, et que leur chair est viciée par l'orgueil, la colère, l'envie, la soif de pouvoir et la destruction. Nous souffrons tous de ces défauts de l'âme et trop peu d'entre nous parviennent à maîtriser les effets secondaires du poison. Avec le temps, toutefois, la malédiction s'est atténuée. Mes deux frères et moi-même sommes nés avec un sang relativement sain et pur. Mais moi, j'ai...

Ayrèn s'interrompit brusquement, écœurée par le son de sa propre voix. À côté d'elle, Thorin s'était muré dans le silence, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Ce mutisme, cette absence totale de réaction la mortifiaient. Que pensait-il d'elle à ce moment ?

Elle se sentait désespérément seule et vulnérable quand elle reprit la parole, honteuse, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux :

« J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible, d'impardonnable. J'ai... j'ai mangé le cœur de Scamàl, l'aîné de Scatha. Par orgueil aveugle, par désir assoiffé de puissance, par pure vanité. Je suis puissante, bien plus que n'importe quel membre de ma famille. Mais ce faisant, j'ai ravivé le poison dans mes veines, lui redonnant toute sa force d'antan, si ce n'est plus encore. Et quand j'ai vu Azog te neutraliser, Thorin... J'ai failli me faire submerger. J'ai cru devenir folle. Si c'était arrivé, si j'avais eu le malheur de céder, je...

Elle frémit et garda le silence un moment, comme si elle mesurait toute l'horreur de ses paroles avant de dire :

— Je vous aurais tous tués, jusqu'au dernier. Même Bilbo ! Seul Gandalf aurait été en mesure de me survivre. Une fois que la folie nous a gagnés, il nous est impossible d'en réchapper. Quand mon grand-père, Framdur, y a succombé, il a massacré plusieurs familles de mon village avant que nous réussissions à le neutraliser. Et nous l'avons tué... Car il n'existe qu'une seule façon de rompre le maléfice : la mort.

Ayrèn redressa enfin la tête vers lui, à la recherche de son visage. Quand elle le trouva, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il semblait encore plus perdu qu'elle à ce moment, et il la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Elle s'assombrit :

— C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par m'enfuir dans la Comté, pour y mener une vie paisible. Étant Humaine, ils mirent du temps à m'accepter mais, à force de les côtoyer, ils finirent par me faire confiance. Et Bilbo... Les Valars bénissent ce Hobbit ! Il fut le premier à me traiter comme l'un des siens. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu convaincre les artisans de Sous la Colline de me construire une maison à ma taille !

Elle eut un léger sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir heureux, et murmura :

— Là-bas, au milieu des Hobbits et des vertes collines, la folie me laissait un peu de répit. Mais cette quête pour la Montagne Solitaire, c'est... très dangereux.

Résignée, Ayrèn acheva ses aveux avec un ton d'une grande tristesse :

— Je suis éprouvée, Thorin, plus que je ne l'ai été de toute ma vie. »

* * *

Thorin l'avait écoutée tout du long, avec une silencieuse attention. Quand il comprit qu'Ayrèn et sa lignée tiraient leur puissance du Mal, et des dragons de surcroît, une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit : « Ayrèn est une impie ! » (3). Dans un sens, cela ne le surprenait pas : elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une telle insoumission ! Mais cela le navrait, car une nouvelle barrière se dressait entre eux, alors qu'il aurait voulu balayer tout ce qui les séparait.

Et quand elle termina son terrible récit, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

Il avait l'impression que sa bouche était emplie de cendres, il fut donc quelques instants à genoux sans pouvoir parler. Et quand le choc fut un peu passé, il dit d'une voix émue :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté tout ça ? »

Jamais Ayrèn n'avait été si peu disposée de répondre à une telle question ; mais elle était trop directe pour ne pas y répondre.

Elle essaya donc d'être aussi honnête que possible :

« Je... te fais confiance, Thorin. Je voulais que tu saches qu'il est possible que je succombe à un mal étrange qu'il m'est difficile de contrôler. Si ça devait m'arriver, je veux que tu me tues.

Cette demande, aussi brutale que sinistre, le fit frissonner.

— Tu n'y succomberas pas, Ayrèn. Je le sais. Tu es bien trop têtue pour ça.

Derrière ces mots rassurants, elle perçut une touche d'incertitude. Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard, confuse d'apparaître si démunie devant lui.

— Tu... tu n'es pas en colère ? balbutia-t-elle.

— En colère ? répéta-t-il, surpris. Pourquoi serais-je en colère ?

— Parce que je t'ai caché quelque chose de dangereux... et parce que... parce que j'ai _mangé_ de la chair de dragon ! Les Valars m'ont désavouée ! Bon sang, Thorin, c'est encore pire que si je t'avais dit que j'avais englouti un gigot d'Orque au petit-déjeuner !

— Et tu mériterais ma colère pour cela ? s'étonna-t-il. 

— Oui !

— Non Ayrèn, répondit-il avec une fermeté avenante. Et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de t'avoir ralliée à la Compagnie. Les Nains haïssent la trahison, mais nous savons faire la différence entre un mensonge et un secret… (Il prit un ton rassurant :) J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne laisseras pas la noirceur envahir ton cœur. Je t'y aiderais, s'il le faut.

Consternée par la bienveillance qu'il lui manifestait, Ayrèn ne put empêcher sa voix de défaillir quand elle lui répondit :

— Mais tu ne m'aurais jamais acceptée parmi la Compagnie si j'avais été sincère avec toi dès le premier jour !

— Ayrèn, si je cachais un secret aussi lourd que le tien, je ne l'aurais jamais dévoilé à qui que ce soit. Je serais bien sot de te reprocher quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait moi-même.

— C'est étrangement... compréhensif de ta part…, dit-elle doucement, tout à fait étonnée qu'il puisse être si clément envers elle.

— Et Bilbo, est-il au courant ?

— Oui. »

À ce simple 'oui', Thorin s'assombrit. Il était conscient que l'Humaine et le Hobbit étaient de proches amis et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien des années, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie.

Cette amertume ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Ayrèn, qui se hâta d'expliquer :

« Nous avions un peu forcé sur la liqueur de prune, et je crains de lui avoir tout déballé en étant ivre. Le lendemain matin, j'avais bien entendu tout oublié, mais lui s'en rappelait _drôlement_ bien. Je lui ai couru après pendant toute une semaine en criant des ' _Non, Bilbo, je ne vais pas te tuer !_ ' et des ' _Je ne vais pas te manger non plus !_ '. Et il a continué à me regarder de travers pendant _des mois_ à chaque fois que je prenais une fourchette en main !

Thorin jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Ayrèn, puis il secoua la tête et s'esclaffa bruyamment, probablement plus que nécessaire :

— Ça te ressemble plus que je ne l'aurais cru !

— Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ça, répondit-elle, renfrognée.

— Tu devrais le prendre comme un compliment ! dit-il, se remettant. Mais j'ignorais que tu étais du genre à t'enivrer pour le plaisir.

— Me prenais-tu pour une prude ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

— Peut-être. »

Ayrèn crut deviner une subtile défiance dans le ton de Thorin, et elle fut tentée d'y répondre. Mais elle ne trouva nulle part la force de s'opposer à lui, qui venait d'être si bon envers elle.

Le Nain ajusta sa position devant elle, et un silence plus confortable s'installa entre eux. Le coassement des grenouilles et le chant des grillons encombraient toutefois le fil de leurs pensées.

Thorin eut un mouvement de recul quand une libellule lui passa devant le visage et, l'éloignant d'un revers de la main, il reprit d'une voix plus grave :

« On l'a encore échappé belle, grâce à Beorn.

— Oui..., murmura-t-elle en se remémorant les événements de la journée. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu…

Une étincelle de rage se raviva dans ses yeux, et elle haussa inconsciemment le ton :

— Si seulement j'avais réussi à tuer Azog, quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. La prochaine fois, je jure de l'étêter à mains nues ! Cette foutue _charogne_ ! »

En l'observant à la lueur de la lune, le Nain se rendit compte qu'Ayrèn ne serait jamais influencée par la pitié, le remords ou la crainte. Cette cruauté lui donnait une volonté d'une force peu commune.

Un peu saisi par la puissance qui émanait d'elle, il lui dit :

« Ayrèn, tu ne peux pas porter le fardeau de la Compagnie à toi toute seule. Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

— Mais je suis une descendante de Fram, je devr...

— Ta lignée n'a rien à voir avec ça, la coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas à assumer mes propres échecs. C'est moi, et moi seul, qui n'ai pas réussi à tuer Azog à la bataille d'Azanulbizar.

— Mais il était _là_ , sous mes yeux. Sous ma lame ! Si j'avais été plus maligne, plus intelligente, plus puissante, je l'aurais tué !

— Ayrèn, tu n'es pas infaillible. Personne ne l'est.

— Je sais... et je le regrette ! répondit-elle, amère. Des nôtres auraient pu mourir à cause de mon échec. »

À nouveau, elle baissa les yeux et baissa la tête. La honte l'assaillait. Elle inclina la tête si bas que ses cheveux se départirent d'un côté et de l'autre de son cou, révélant la blancheur de sa nuque. Thorin fut surpris et gêné de la force du désir qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de caresser cette parcelle de peau nue et de glisser ses mains sous sa longue chevelure blonde.

« Tu es l'héritière d'une grande lignée de guerriers, dit-il, troublé. Tu devrais accepter la mort mieux que personne...

— Quelle guerrière je suis ! s'écria-t-elle. Une pleurnicheuse plantée là, à geindre comme une enfant ! J'ignore ce qui est passé par la tête du Seigneur de Fondcombe quand il m'a proposé de commander ses soldats. A-t-on déjà entendu une sottise pareille ?

Peiné par les tourments de la femme des Hommes, Thorin se pencha vers elle et dit d'une voix basse, presque un chuchotement :

— Et pourtant, personne n'a jamais été plus digne que toi de mener des hommes au combat. Peut-être même plus. »

Embarrassée, Ayrèn renifla bruyamment. Elle ne voulait pas de l'admiration de Thorin, qui ne lui semblait qu'un fardeau de plus. Elle ne la méritait pas, il lui était impossible de s'en montrer digne. Mais il y avait plus que de simples égards dans les mots de Thorin, et qui attira son attention.

Levant les yeux vers lui pour l'observer d'une plus tendre manière, elle demanda :

« Comment ça, plus ?

Au moment même, le regard de Thorin, languissant, mais plein de douceur et sans la moindre expression d'égarement, s'attacha au sien :

— Je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un de plus exceptionnel que toi. S'il devait y avoir une reine à Erebor, elle ne pourrait être que quelqu'un comme toi. »

Le cœur d'Ayrèn s'arrêta subitement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Quand son palpitant se remit à battre, si fort qu'elle en eut le tournis, elle chuchota :

« Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose de moi...?

Thorin resta muet un instant avant de répondre.

— Ayrèn, est-ce que... tu l'ignores encore ? murmura-t-il finalement, d'une voix si faible qu'elle fut presque étouffée par le chant des grillons.

Elle hésita brièvement, le temps d'organiser ses pensées, et lança :

— Tukisinngittung (4). Explique-moi.

Il la fixait intensément, ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour parler, mais se ravisant à chaque fois. Ses iris brillaient d'un curieux sentiment.

— Ayrèn... Ayrèn, je...

Il garda la bouche bée puis, sentant tout courage le quitter, il détourna le regard :

— ... Je crains de ne pas avoir les mots. »

Si Ayrèn avait pu douter des sentiments du Nain jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'en doutait certes plus. Ils étaient là, sous ses yeux, plus évidents que jamais. La force de son attachement pour elle l'emplit alors d'émerveillement et de gratitude.

Confus, Thorin finit par risquer un nouveau regard vers elle ; ses pupilles étaient dilatées par l'émotion. Il semblait désemparé.

Alors Ayrèn sentit quelque chose passer entre eux, comme s'ils avaient franchi mystérieusement l'espace qui les séparait pour se toucher.

Ce quelque chose, le Nain devait l'avoir senti lui aussi, car l'instant après, d'un mouvement lent, empreint d'autant de pudeur que de solennité, il se pencha vers elle sans parler et la serra dans ses bras.

Il l'étreignit avec vigueur, essayant d'exprimer par ce simple geste tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il l'enlaça si fort que ses muscles se mirent à trembler. Quand son cœur ne put en supporter davantage, il saisit le visage d'Ayrèn entre ses paumes moites et joignit leurs fronts. Et il frotta maladroitement son nez contre le sien, espérant imiter du mieux qu'il le pouvait le kunik des Lossoth qu'il l'avait vue tant de fois partager avec Bilbo (5).

Ayrèn resta quelque temps dans un muet étonnement, incapable de réagir. L'initiative de Thorin l'avait prise au dépourvu. Mais peu à peu, la douceur familière de ce kunik agita en elle des souvenirs heureux de sa terre natale. Sa stupeur s'atténua, et elle se mit à mouvoir son visage de gauche à droite en gardant les yeux ouverts, regardant Thorin avec une curiosité et une reconnaissance émues.

Le Nain ne connaissait rien des coutumes Lossoth et, pourtant, il ressentait l'émoi que ce kunik provoquait chez Ayrèn. Et elle était là, le visage lové dans ses mains calleuses, à frotter son tout petit nez contre le sien tout en le fixant de ses yeux bridés et dorés. La beauté et la fixité de ce regard l'hypnotisèrent et, subjugué, il se perdit dans l'écheveau de ses propres émotions.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi : Thorin désemparé et ému, et Ayrèn envoûtée par la tendresse familière de cette coutume Lossoth.

« Ça va mieux ? » finit-il par souffler, captivé par la sensation du petit nez de l'Humaine contre le sien.

Encore sous l'émotion de ce kunik inattendu, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Quand elle parla, sa voix d'habitude si ferme était brisée :

« Un peu. Grâce à toi. Merci, j'avais besoin de ça, je crois... Et avec toi, c'est encore plus... »

À sa propre surprise, elle découvrit qu'elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour finir sa phrase. À la place, elle poussa un long soupir et prit les mains de Thorin dans les siennes. Elle les serra un instant et, fermant les yeux, elle les déposa contre son propre cœur déchaîné, comme pour en adoucir la douleur.

En sentant les palpitations du cœur d'Ayrèn contre ses paumes, le Nain retrouva un peu de son courage :

« Ayrèn...

— Hum ?

— Est-ce que par hasard je... je te rendrais nerveuse ?

— Je ne sais pas…, murmura-t-elle.

— C'est que… je... je crains d'être... je meurs d'envie de t'emb...

Elle l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en lâchant soudainement :

— Fais-le. »

Le cœur de Thorin fit une embardée. Il s'empourpra violemment, prenant conscience d'une soudaine connivence avec la femme des Hommes ; il sut qu'ils se comprenaient enfin. Jamais n'avait-il ressenti un tel trouble auparavant. Il en était véritablement bouleversé.

Alors, inclinant juste assez son visage pour que son nez glisse contre le sien, si près qu'il sentit sur son cou le chatouillement de ses cheveux blonds, il l'embrassa.

Pendant un court moment, Ayrèn ne réagit pas du tout. Ses lèvres restaient inertes contre les siennes et Thorin craignit d'avoir commis une terrible erreur. S'étaient-ils mal compris ? Il avait tenté de dire « embrasser »... Avait-elle compris autre chose ? Il n'y avait quand même pas trente-six mots commençant par « emb » ! (Embrocher, peut-être, quoiqu'il eût été curieux qu'Ayrèn lui demande de faire ce genre de chose...)

Paniqué, Thorin sépara leurs lèvres et éloigna son visage.

Mais les mains d'Ayrèn s'agrippèrent à sa nuque et sa voix caressante le rappela à elle :

« Thorin... »

Elle l'attira contre elle avec une brusquerie malhabile et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le Nain soupira de soulagement contre les lèvres maladroites et précipitées d'Ayrèn qui s'étaient mises à se mouvoir contre les siennes. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants pour la serrer contre lui. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien, de leurs bouches scellées, de leurs souffles pantelants, se heurtant avec force, balaya d'un seul coup tous les doutes qu'il avait éprouvés jusque-là.

Dans leur précipitation, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois, et ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'ajuster leur position l'un contre l'autre.

Malgré leur maladresse, ces premiers contacts plurent tout de suite à Ayrèn : le goût de l'hydromel sur les lèvres du Nain l'enivrait et sa barbe était bien plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ses doigts vinrent caresser la pilosité de ses joues, dessiner le contour de ses mâchoires et se perdre dans la masse grisonnante de ses cheveux noirs. Thorin, quant à lui, était déconcerté par ce visage glabre qu'il embrassait (6). Ce contact imberbe et satiné, cette peau lisse comme un joyau poli, ces lèvres chaudes et pleines qui s'agitaient lascivement contre les siennes... Il était en territoire inconnu, et l'inédit de cette expérience le désarmait tout à fait.

Mais, le baiser durant, ils trouvèrent peu à peu leurs aises. Thorin ouvrit un passage entre les lèvres d'Ayrèn et approfondit le baiser. Leurs respirations s'alourdirent et leurs souffles, brûlants, se mélangèrent dans leurs bouches (7).

Sans interrompre le baiser, Ayrèn s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Thorin. Ce dernier frémit. Il avait peur de se méprendre sur ses intentions. Mais quand il sentit la discrète ondulation de ses hanches contre lui, il comprit que le même désir les unissait. La même nervosité, la même impatience. Il crut mourir de bonheur à cette pensée.

Une curieuse chaleur se répandit dans leurs corps depuis leurs bas-ventres, et leurs gestes se firent plus impatients. Ils savaient tous deux vers quoi ce baiser les conduisait, mais aucun d'eux ne trouva la force ni la volonté d'endiguer ce désir insensé qui s'emparait d'eux.

Les mains d'Ayrèn se frayèrent un passage sous le manteau de Thorin et explorèrent sa peau dure comme la pierre, la striant de flammes. Elle sentit les muscles de son abdomen se contracter sous le passage de ses paumes ; mais le manteau de Thorin la gênait dans ses mouvements. Il la frustrait. Il la _contrariait_. Alors elle le saisit à deux mains et, sans un mot, elle l'ôta d'un geste fougueux.

Surpris, le Nain lâcha un rire nerveux.

Mais la sensation soudaine des doigts d'Ayrèn sur son torse dénudé le fit taire aussitôt. Il baissa les yeux vers le bas et vit les petites mains de l'Humaine caresser sa peau. Cette vision le fit trembler de désir. Frissonnant comme s'il avait froid, il releva son visage vers celui d'Ayrèn, où il croisa ce regard doré et ces yeux bridés qu'il avait appris à adorer. Peut-être l'avaient-ils envoûté depuis le premier jour... Il n'était plus sûr de rien, sauf de la douceur des doigts d'Ayrèn qui caressaient son torse couvert de tatouages et de cicatrices.

Mais l'Humaine ne vit ni les tatouages, ni les cicatrices qui parcouraient cette peau de pierre. Elle ne voyait que les yeux céruléens de Thorin, dévorants, attisés par la passion qui le submergeait tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sur les muscles massifs de son torse. Ses doigts suivirent ensuite le sillage des muscles de son ventre, recouverts d'une fine toison d'ébène ; elle fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon, au niveau de son entrejambe. Et, sans interrompre ses caresses, taquinant, flattant la chair en-dessous du tissu, elle recommença à l'embrasser.

Les hanches de Thorin sursautèrent. Ses poils se dressèrent sur sa peau. Ces caresses l'électrisaient. Se sentant durcir sous les doigts d'Ayrèn, il poussa un soupir rugissant contre ses lèvres. Il se perdait complètement dans ses sensations. Ses mains empoignèrent d'elles-mêmes la veste et le pourpoint de l'Humaine et les retirèrent d'un geste impatient.

Puis Thorin interrompit le baiser et se recula pour la regarder. La regarder assise sur ses cuisses, seins nus, cheveux encadrant son visage comme une nuée d'orage, offerte à lui sous le ciel étoilé...

Il resta longtemps figé sur place à contempler son corps musclé et son visage, au moins aussi empourpré que le sien. Il déglutit. Il se sentit soudain débordé par l'estime, l'adoration, un respect sans borne pour la grande femme des Hommes, la guerrière, la sublime Tûnin Razak. Son émoi était si grand que la nervosité le paralysa d'un coup.

Dans ce moment suspendu hors du temps, le cœur d'Ayrèn se gonfla de tendresse pour ce prince Nain qui, bien qu'immobile, la dévorait des yeux avec tous les signes de la plus fervente dévotion.

À bout de souffle, Thorin chuchota :

« Ayrèn… Je ne peux... ? Tu es si... ! Je ne sais même pas comment te faire... Enfin si, j'ai bien une _vague_ idée, mais... Enfin... Tu es Humaine, et...

La femme des Hommes eut un rire attendri :

— C'est donc ça qui t'effraie ? Que je sois Humaine ?

— Oui... Enfin, non ! Mahal, bien sûr que non ! se reprit-il, visiblement embarrassé. Mais je ne sais même pas si... Enfin, si nous sommes... compatibles...?

Ayrèn y songea un instant. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

— Tu te poses trop de questions, dit-elle finalement.

— Peut-être. Toujours est-il que... je crains de mal m'y prendre. J'ignore tout des conventions humaines et de votre façon de vous... côtoyer. Je ne veux pas te mettre dans l'embarras, ou pire... faire quelque chose qui pourrait t'offenser !

Séduite par la prévenance de Thorin et encore plus touchée par cette timidité inattendue, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et caressa ses joues :

— Et j'ignore tout des mœurs des Nains. Ne te cause pas tant de soucis, Thorin. Tu t'en sors très bien.

— Vraiment ? dit-il à mi-voix, apparemment apaisé.

— Vraiment. Tu me...

Elle s'interrompit et retira ses mains de son visage. Les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer la suffoquaient.

— Je te... ? répéta Thorin, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

Gênée d'avoir à se justifier, elle balbutia :

— Tu me plais, et... Et tu es… Tu t'y prends parfaitement bien, je peux te l'assurer...

Une lueur de défi illumina le regard du Nain.

— Prouve-le moi. » dit-il, se fendant d'un sourire provocateur.

Piquée au vif, Ayrèn retrouva son assurance et sentit sa réserve la quitter.

Elle referma ses jambes autour de la taille du Nain, qu'elle attira dans un nouveau baiser sulfureux. Quand leurs torses dénudés se touchèrent, le contact de leur peau nue fut incandescent. Il réveilla en eux un brasier de désir, qui n'était jusque-là qu'un simple tison rougeoyant. Et le feu, le feu de leur empressement était partout.

Les mains de Thorin descendirent plus bas dans le dos d'Ayrèn. Il les glissa sous sa ceinture et découvrit sous ses paumes la forme de ses hanches saillantes et le galbe de son fessier musclé. Caressant, malaxant cette nouvelle partie si intime de son anatomie, l'entendant gémir de bonheur à chacune de ses initiatives, il s'enhardit et empoigna son fessier pour l'attirer contre lui, toujours plus, si c'était encore possible. Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas déborder par son émoi. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber l'exploration de son corps d'Humaine.

La tête d'Ayrèn se mit à tourner. Les mains rugueuses de Thorin la touchaient avec douceur et force à la fois ; elles laissaient dans leur sillage une impression de chaleur qui la bouleversait. Se sentant défaillir, elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air et se détacha du Nain pour reprendre son souffle.

Mais Thorin n'attendit pas patiemment qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. La sensation de sa poitrine nue contre son torse, ses gémissements contre sa bouche, tout cela lui manquait déjà de trop. Ses lèvres plongèrent dans sa gorge, la couvrant de baisers ardents.

Presque asphyxiée, Ayrèn s'agrippa à sa nuque et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, dans leur odeur enivrante de tabac et de sueur.

Le Nain couvrit ses clavicules de baisers passionnés. Il retira une main de son pantalon et la fit glisser sur sa peau nue jusque sa poitrine. Il lui empoigna un sein et le caressa sans ménagement. Ce nouveau contact sous sa paume, encore plus doux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, lui soutira un halètement sonore :

« ... Bon sang, Ayrèn... »

Un trop-plein d'émotions arracha à Ayrèn un sanglot désespéré. Elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, et la grande main de Thorin sur sa poitrine était brûlante, aussi torride que la morsure du feu quand on s'approchait trop près des flammes.

N'y tenant plus, elle attrapa la main de Thorin et l'éloigna de sa poitrine en suffoquant :

« ... Beaucoup... J'ai... beaucoup trop chaud... !

Le Nain s'inquiéta aussitôt :

— Je m'y prends mal ?

— N... non... C'est tout le contraire... »

Bien qu'attisé par l'effet qu'il lui causait, Thorin s'efforça de lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il profita de ce moment pour défaire la ceinture d'Ayrèn, qui s'ouvrit dans un _'cling !'_. Le son la fit frémir.

« Ayrèn, tu trembles..., dit-il doucement.

— Oui..., admit-elle à mi-voix.

— ... Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

— Non.

Il écarta une mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle les baissa avant qu'il ne pût les voir, et murmura :

— Ça fait quinze ans que je n'ai pas fait ça. Je suis plus nerveuse que je ne l'aurais cru.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus loin..., chuchota-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

— Non, c'est vrai, admit-elle en inspirant profondément. Mais je...

Elle leva enfin les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux du Nain :

— J'en ai très envie. »

Le cœur de Thorin fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La détresse et le désir qui se dévoilaient dans les yeux d'or et de feu d'Ayrèn, rendus fous par la passion, le désespoir aussi, étaient tels que le Nain se demanda s'il était possible que son cœur se brisât de trop l'aimer. Il soupira bruyamment, faisant comprendre qu'il n'était plus capable de faire durer ce moment. Il se pencha sur elle, et ses lèvres voyagèrent plus bas sur sa peau, le long de sa mâchoire, le creux de son cou, la forme de ses clavicules, la naissance de sa poitrine.

Puis, la rumeur de l'étang, des grenouilles et des grillons berçant leurs mouvements, ils laissèrent libre cours à cette passion indicible qui les dévorait.

* * *

Les deux amants s'allongèrent nus au bord de l'eau, sur une terre fraîche et humide, dans l'obscurité des roseaux. Quand il entra en elle, Ayrèn poussa un gémissement plaintif. Thorin ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait connu. Son corps et son membre n'avaient pas la douceur et la souplesse de ceux d'un Humain, et la rigidité de son érection l'avait prise au dépourvu. Quand il tenta un premier va-et-vient, elle se raidit sous lui et retint un sifflement de douleur. La sensation n'était pas naturelle.

Thorin s'immobilisa.

« C'est douloureux ? murmura-t-il, soucieux.

— N… non, bien sûr que non ! articula-t-elle, avec une certaine difficulté. Donne-moi juste une minute... pour m'habituer. Tu... es plus rigide que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

— Ayrèn, si je te fais mal, on arrête immédiatement. Ce n'est pas grave. 

— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non, surtout pas. 

Il se redressa sur ses mains et regarda son visage. Il semblait hésitant. Mais ses yeux bleus, concentrés et brillants, suffirent à la rendre fébrile. 

Troublée, Ayrèn détourna les yeux. Elle murmura :

— Peut-être que si tu me caressais en même temps, ça serait plus agréable... »

Elle n'osa pas le regarder tout de suite, elle était trop gênée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Thorin parut quelque peu surpris par sa demande, mais il n'y opposa aucune résistance. Il transféra son poids du corps sur une seule main et utilisa l'autre pour caresser sa poitrine.

Ayrèn se détendit un peu, mais ce n'était pas exactement à cet endroit qu'elle pensait en demandant à Thorin de la caresser.

Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Son visage rougit violemment quand elle dit :

« Non, pas là... Plus bas.

La main du Nain descendit sur son ventre, évitant soigneusement la cicatrice encore rouge laissée par Azog. Ses doigts effleurèrent les contours de son nombril et les lignes de ses abdominaux. Elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Il devait le faire exprès !

— Arrête de me tourmenter, s'il te plaît... » gémit-elle. 

La main de Thorin cessa de bouger, et il garda le silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'immobilité et le silence de Thorin finirent par devenir gênants, et Ayrèn risqua enfin un regard vers lui. Il la fixait d'un air complètement désemparé, et il semblait plus hésitant que jamais.

« Thorin...? Ça va ? 

Il prit une grosse inspiration et déglutit nerveusement. Ayrèn comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle leva une main vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

— Ayrèn, je...

Il referma aussitôt la bouche et détourna les yeux.

— Ça ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Il répondit d'une voix ferme, plus abruptement qu'il l'aurait voulu :

— Bien sûr que ça me plaît ! Khakfe (8), Ayrèn ! Je te désire plus qu'aucune autre femme avant toi ! Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi stupide.

— Stupide ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ! Pas la moindre ! Je vois bien que je te fais mal. Tu n'éprouves aucun plaisir, et mes caresses ne semblent rien arranger !

La situation était tellement bizarre qu'Ayrèn ne put s'empêcher de répondre en riant nerveusement :

— J'éprouverais bien plus de plaisir qu'il m'en faut si tu me caressais plus bas.

— Mais comment ça, _plus bas_ ? s'impatienta-t-il. Ne va pas me dire que tu veux que je te caresse les genoux ! »

Ayrèn marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa le visage de Thorin pendant quelques secondes. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour lui faire une plaisanterie aussi saugrenue. Caresser des genoux, quelle drôle d'idée ! 

Puis elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même race. Leurs corps étaient très différents. Et si...?

« Thorin, dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'est un clitoris.

— Un _quoi_ ?

C'en était trop, la situation était trop absurde. Ayrèn éclata de rire.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'écria Thorin en la dévisageant. 

Ayrèn hoqueta entre deux rires :

— Rien, rien du tout. 

Thorin se vexa. Il commença à bouger pour se retirer d'Ayrèn, mais elle le retint en l'attrapant par les épaules. 

— Pardon, je ne me moquais pas de toi. J'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout.

— Humf..., grogna-t-il.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de l'observer avec un air indéchiffrable.

— Quoi ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Comprenant que son amante était sincère quand elle disait ne pas se moquer de lui, l'expression du Nain s'adoucit. Sa vexation lui était vite passée. Il inclina alors la tête et, regardant en bas, vers leurs entre-jambes liés, il demanda avec curiosité :

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement que ce cli-chose ?

Les joues d'Ayrèn se parèrent de rouge.

— Je vais te montrer. » murmura-t-elle en attrapant doucement une de ses mains pour le guider.

* * *

Les différences entre les Nains et les Humains n'atténuèrent pas le désir qu'Ayrèn et Thorin éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre (9). Thorin comprit rapidement comment donner du plaisir à son amante et découvrit les charmes de la féminité humaine. L'idée qu'une chose aussi petite et discrète qu'un clitoris puisse provoquer un plaisir aussi intense chez Ayrèn le laissait encore abasourdi, mais il était secrètement émerveillé par cette découverte. Les Naines en étaient tout simplement dépourvues. Elles trouvaient leur jouissance ailleurs.

Grâce aux caresses nouvelles de Thorin, Ayrèn fut rapidement prête à reprendre les va-et-vients. Cette fois, elle n'éprouva aucune douleur, et Thorin sut qu'il pouvait lui faire l'amour sans crainte de la blesser.

Le plaisir crût rapidement en eux, causant dans leur entrejambe et leur corps tout entier une pression et un plaisir étonnamment puissant et intense. Leurs soupirs leur tombèrent sur la peau, des gémissements feutrés s'échappèrent d'entre leurs lèvres. À plusieurs reprises, ils durent apaiser leurs manières, car ils voulaient retarder leur plaisir et sentir leurs muscles s'amollir dans la langueur de leurs affections. Il y avait dans leurs gestes bien plus qu'une simple délicatesse, comme une promesse silencieuse, scellée par les ondulations charnelles de leurs corps.

Et Ayrèn se rendit compte, plusieurs fois, que Thorin réfrénait avec pudeur la rumeur de son plaisir. Il serrait les dents, ses mâchoires étaient contractés sous sa barbe. Mais peu à peu, l'émotion comme ses sensations devinrent trop fortes et il lui fut impossible de dominer ses réactions. Ses jambes tremblaient. Sa respiration était irrégulière, toute pantelante de désir. Ses doigts étaient crispés dans la poussière, de chaque côté du corps d'Ayrèn. Et il plongeait sans ménagement ses yeux, ses grands yeux bleus insatiables, dans ceux de son amante, là, allongée sous lui, ressentant un plaisir au moins aussi grand que le sien. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourtant, c'était bien _lui_ qui jetait sur sa peau ces caresses amoureuses, et c'était _lui_ qu'elle étreignait, qu'elle embrassait, qu'elle appelait de toute l'ardeur de son corps.

Lui, et personne d'autre.

Les réactions de Thorin, ses gestes, ses multiples attentions exaltaient grandement Ayrèn, qui ne cessait de s'émerveiller de la ferveur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Comme lui, il lui fut de plus en plus difficile de retarder son plaisir. Ses chevilles étaient crochetées autour de lui, sa peau frémissait à chaque ondoiement de son corps contre le sien. Elle s'agrippait à sa nuque et enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux, susurrant inconsciemment des mots d'adoration à son oreille tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Quand ils ne purent faire durer davantage ce moment, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres et connurent ensemble de l'ultime douceur, des caresses qui damnent et du charme de leurs affections interdites.

Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que Thorin n'eut jamais cessé d'être tendre, et Ayrèn d'être douce.

* * *

**Je tremble de joie**

Le grand flux de l'océan me met en mouvement,  
il me fait flotter.

Je flotte comme l'algue à la surface des eaux.

La voûte céleste m'anime  
et l'air puissant agite mon esprit  
et je me jette dans la poussière.

Je tremble de joie. (10)

* * *

**AYREN ET THORIN**

_Image non libre de droit_

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là, dans la maison de Beorn**

« Bilbo, où allez-vous donc ? demanda Bofur, le voyant s'apprêter à sortir au-dehors.

— Chercher Ayrèn ! répondit le Hobbit. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est sortie, je suis un peu inquiet.

Il tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, mais Beorn le devança :

— À votre place, je n'irais pas la chercher. Elle est avec Thorin Écu-de-chêne.

— Quoi ? Ils se disputent _encore_? dit-il en tournant sur ses talons, un peu saisi (il n'avait aucunement envie de se mêler de ce genre de discussion).

Un peu las, Dwalin passa une main sur son visage et se mit à maugréer :

— Par Mahal, ils n'arrêtent jamais ces deux-là !

— À la moindre étincelle, ils explosent de colère ! Ça n'annonce rien de bon pour la suite... Ils risquent d'en venir aux mains, la prochaine fois ! » regretta Dori en fixant sa chope d'hydromel, l'air dépité.

Beorn, fort amusé, se retint de lever les yeux. Son ouïe d'ours lui avait conté une toute autre histoire qu'une simple dispute. Les présomptions des Nains et du Hobbit ne pouvaient pas être plus éloignées de la réalité.

« Oui, voilà, ils se... querellent _._ Je vous déconseille de vous en mêler. » mentit habilement Beorn.

Et, observant les Nains râler et pester des relations catastrophiques entre l'Humaine et leur chef, Beorn mit discrètement de la mie de pain de seigle dans ses oreilles et réfréna un rire moqueur.

Seul Kíli ne fut pas dupe. Rougissant furieusement, il se resservit une bonne rasade de boisson et but plus que de raison, espérant effacer de ses pensées l'image de son oncle et de Tûnin Razak qui s'embrassaient au-dehors, à l'abri des regards.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Environ 2 mètres 75 ;

(2) N'ayons pas peur des mots, elle avait clairement la tête dans le derrière ;

(3) En effet, la seule idée de manger du dragon était des plus dérangeantes pour les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu. En tant qu'êtres intelligents et doués de paroles, les dragons faisaient partie de ces êtres dont il n'était pas admis de manger la chair... En termes de comparaison, cela revenait globalement à manger de l'Orque ou du Gobelin ;

(4) « Je ne comprends pas », en Lossoth ;

(5) _V. le chapitre 17_ ;

(6) Les Naines étaient toutes barbues, et c'était la première fois qu'il côtoyait aussi intimement une femme qui n'était pas de sa race ;

(7) Au moins étaient-ils rassurés sur une chose : les Nains et les Humains s'embrassaient de la même façon. Ne riez pas, cela n'allait pas de soi ;

(8) « Merde ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(9) En plus de cette drôle d'affaire d'anatomie féminine, les quelques différences auxquelles ils furent confrontés les firent plus rire qu'autre chose. Thorin fut tout à fait étonné de constater qu'Ayrèn continuait de l'embrasser et de le couvrir de caresses quand il fut en elle, chose que les Naines ne faisaient pas du tout. Cette insistance l'amusa beaucoup, et il mit plusieurs minutes à apprécier la douceur d'une telle pratique. Ayrèn, quant à elle, eut un rire nerveux quand il la souleva de terre pour lui prouver qu'il était, selon ses propres mots, « digne d'elle » ; une coutume naine un peu étrange, mais dont Thorin ne put se départir ;

(10) Chant Inuit, _Paroles de bonheur_ _,_ Albin Michel.


	27. En route vers la Forêt Noire, Iyaroak ! (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Beorn, fort amusé, se retint de lever les yeux. Son ouïe d'ours lui avait conté une toute autre histoire qu'une simple dispute. Les présomptions des Nains et du Hobbit ne pouvaient pas être plus éloignées de la réalité._

_« Oui, voilà, ils se... querellent. Je vous déconseille de vous en mêler. » mentit habilement Beorn._

_Et, observant les Nains râler et pester des relations catastrophiques entre l'Humaine et leur chef, Beorn mit discrètement de la mie de pain de seigle dans ses oreilles et réfréna un rire moqueur._

_Seul Kíli ne fut pas dupe. Rougissant furieusement, il se resservit une bonne rasade de boisson et but plus que de raison, espérant effacer de ses pensées l'image de son oncle et de Tûnin Razak qui s'embrassaient au-dehors, à l'abri des regards._

* * *

**Étang de Beorn**

**Milieu de la nuit**

Allongée sur le dos entre deux épais bosquets de bruyères, Ayrèn peinait à reprendre son souffle. Le dos de son poignet vint chercher son front moite. Elle fixait le vide entre les étoiles et tentait de se concentrer dessus pour ralentir sa respiration.

Thorin, assis nu et transpirant à ses côtés, se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Il écarta son poignet et ses cheveux blonds de son visage pour mieux la regarder. Il la fixait avec cette intensité lointaine, qui lui était si personnelle, celle qu'inconsciemment il ornerait chaque fois qu'il lui ferait l'amour.

« Il faudrait retourner auprès de la Compagnie…, finit-il par dire, à regret.

Examinant la voûte noire du ciel, Ayrèn estima l'heure à la rotation des étoiles. La nuit était plus avancée qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle en s'asseyant, le corps appesanti. Vas-y en premier, ne m'attends pas. J'aimerais faire un aller-retour dans l'eau avant de rentrer. »

Il la regarda sans mot dire, peu prompt à rentrer sans elle. La perspective de se baigner le séduisait également, sans qu'il fut capable de le dire à haute voix. Son regard insistant suffit à l'exprimer.

Charmée par l'attitude de Thorin, Ayrèn se leva et l'invita à la suivre d'un geste nonchalant de la main :

« Viens avec moi. »

Le Nain eut un rictus amusé face à l'insouciance d'Ayrèn et, encore alangui par leurs récents ébats, il la suivit sans discuter dans l'eau froide. Ensemble, ils y lavèrent leurs corps et effacèrent avec soin les dernières traces de leur plaisir. Ce fut pour eux une nouvelle occasion de découvrir leurs corps et de constater à quel point ils étaient  _différents_.

La peau d'Ayrèn était souple et douce sur son corps athlétique. Quelques zones localisées mises à part, elle était glabre. Ses mains comme ses pieds étaient de petite taille. Son cœur battait à vive allure.

Le corps de Thorin, lui, était robuste, trapu et solide comme le roc. Sa peau était dure et tendue sur ses muscles sculpturaux. Une fine toison noire recouvrait son corps tout entier, exceptés ses paumes, la plante de ses pieds, le haut de son visage et ses oreilles. Ces dernières, toutes rondes, faisaient le double de celles d'un Homme. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient à la fois massifs et puissants. Son cœur, quant à lui, palpitait beaucoup moins vite que celui d'Ayrèn – presque deux fois moins.

Enfin, et ceci expliquait leur différence de taille, les jambes d'Ayrèn étaient plus longues que le reste de son corps, alors que celles de Thorin étaient plus courtes et charpentées.

Ils étaient conscients que leurs différences ne se résumaient pas à leur apparence et qu'il leur faudrait longtemps avant de pouvoir trouver une harmonie dans leurs manières. Deux mondes les séparaient : celui des Hommes et celui des Nains. Il n'était même pas dit qu'ils réfléchissent de la même façon, que leurs pensées s'agglomèrent pareillement dans leurs esprits, qu'une même émotion signifiait ou non la même chose pour l'un et l'autre.

Une chose semblait toutefois les réunir : leurs deux corps étaient parcourus de nombreuses cicatrices, de tailles et de formes variées, dans un funeste tableau dépeignant l'extrême violence de leur passé. Pas une parcelle de leur peau n'était épargnée. À la lumière de la lune, leur surface nacrée se distinguait nettement sur leur peau saine et brillait comme de l'argent. Thorin comme Ayrèn les portaient avec fierté, voire une certaine arrogance, car elles témoignaient de leur force d'âme, de leur bravoure et de leurs exploits guerriers.

Pour autant, en lavant le corps de l'Humaine, Thorin parut très affecté par l'immense balafre qui se dessinait sur sa poitrine – l'affreuse blessure que lui avait infligée Azog. Le simple fait de la regarder, de sentir ses nodules sous ses doigts, causait en lui un émoi coupable et intense.

Ayrèn remarqua le malaise de Thorin quant à l'existence de cette cicatrice sur sa poitrine.

Elle le rassura aussitôt :

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

— Je sais, dit-il après un bref silence. Mais savoir que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de te blesser me mortifie.

— Je n'ai pas eu mal, Thorin. Je te le promets. Et quand mes sensations me sont revenues, Gandalf m'avait déjà soignée depuis longtemps. C'est encore un peu douloureux, certes, mais ce n'est plus qu'une cicatrice. Je suis très loin d'agoniser.

— Ta malédiction aurait-elle quelques avantages insoupçonnés ? dit-il, rassuré par cette nouvelle.

— Tu veux dire, à part faire de moi une épéiste instable qui joue les équilibristes entre le Bien et le Mal ? badina-t-elle en frottant ses propres épaules avec un morceau de savon. Très peu. La malédiction m'a donné de jolis yeux, cela dit. Si je les incline correctement face à la lune, ils luisent comme ceux d'un chat. Très pratique pour ficher la frousse aux autres enfants du village, quand j'étais enfant ! Cela m'a valu pas mal de punitions, mais je recommençais à chaque fois...

— Une vraie terreur ! rit-il en rinçant les épaules savonnées d'Ayrèn. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis.

— C'est vrai, admit-elle en commençant à lui frotter le torse. Quoique j'ai arrêté cette facétie avec les yeux. Je préfère grogner maintenant, c'est plus efficace.

— C'est vrai que c'est assez impressionnant…, reconnut Thorin. Tes grognements ressemblent presque à ceux d'un…

Il parut hésiter.

Tandis qu'elle savonnait l'abdomen du Nain sous la surface de l'eau, elle anticipa sa pensée :

— D'un dragon ?

— D'un dragon, oui.

— Bah ! C'est toujours mieux qu'un Ouargue, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Thorin éclata de rire :

— Ah ! Ah, ah ! Oui, dit comme ça, en effet !

— Cesse donc de rire comme un phoque et tourne-toi, que je nettoie ton dos ! » protesta-t-elle sans s'offenser.

Il s'exécuta sans s'arrêter de ricaner. Soudain, il se tut et regarda Ayrèn par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle frottait entre ses omoplates avec le savon.

Son visage affichait une mimique curieuse ; il semblait troublé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ayrèn en s'arrêtant de frotter.

— C'est quoi, un phoque ? »

Et elle éclata de rire à son tour.

* * *

**AYREN IS BADASS AS FUCK OKAY BYE**

(Oui les sous-vêtements sont bizarres, je sais, je fais ce que je peux ;_;)

_Image non libre de droit_

* * *

Ils restèrent longtemps dans l'eau, profitant de cet interlude inattendu dans leur périlleux voyage vers la Montagne Solitaire. Ce moment de calme et de volupté était d'autant plus important pour Ayrèn qu'il agissait comme un baume apaisant sur son âme altérée. Trop d'émotions hostiles l'avaient submergée et elle s'était sentie noyée sous ses efforts désespérés pour ne pas succomber à la malédiction de sa famille. Elle n'était plus habituée à affronter les difficultés sans sourciller, à refouler ses souffrances et ses peurs pour garder le contrôle de son corps.

Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, elle se sentit encore plus paisible que les eaux calmes dans lesquelles elle baignait.

Quand ils eurent terminé leurs ablutions, Ayrèn se surprit à suivre le tracé des tatouages de Thorin avec son index. Ils lui prenaient tout le torse, comme un plastron noir estampé à-même sa peau. D'autres couvraient aussi ses épaules et ses omoplates dans un enchevêtrement de motifs compliqués. Ces tatouages devaient certainement signifier quelque chose pour le peuple Nain, mais ils n'avaient aucune valeur particulière aux yeux d'Ayrèn.

Alors qu'elle aventurait son doigt le long d'un entrelacement de motifs hexagonaux sur la clavicule du Nain, celui-ci poussa un long soupir de contentement.

Il murmura ensuite :

« Alors, tu trouves toujours ça étrange ?

— Quoi donc ? dit-elle distraitement, poursuivant avec ses doigts le cheminement de l'encre noire. Tes tatouages, ou cette drôle de coutume où tu me soulèves de terre pour, je cite, me ' _prouver ta valeur_ ' ?

Elle avait fini sa phrase en imitant assez fidèlement la voix grave de Thorin.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna les yeux, un peu embarrassé :

— Je pensais plutôt aux tatouages...

— Je n'en vois toujours pas l'intérêt, mais je mentirais si je disais trouver ça laid..., admit-elle en interrompant enfin son tracé.

— C'est déjà un progrès, répondit-il. Quant à ma ' _coutume_ ', elle n'a lieu d'être qu'une seule fois. Tu n'auras plus à la subir, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Oh, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangée, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. C'était plutôt amusant.

— Moi, ça m'aurait dérangé. Tu es particulièrement lourde, pour une Humaine.

— Hey ! »

Elle lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule en guise de remontrance.

Massant son muscle endolori, Thorin sourit d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre et, pour une raison inexpliquée, il éclata de rire. D'abord surprise, la femme des Hommes cligna rapidement des paupières. Très vite attendrie, elle finit toutefois par se joindre à son rire.

Et le silence qui ponctuait si souvent leurs conversations s'installa de nouveau, produit de leur fatigue comme de leur intimité nouvelle.

Comme le Nain commençait à claquer des dents, Ayrèn plia les genoux pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau sombre et, quand leurs visages furent au même niveau, elle l'enlaça et frictionna son dos glacé avec vigueur. Habituée aux températures arctiques, elle supportait bien mieux que Thorin les eaux froides de l'étang.

Quand il eut cessé de trembler, il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et prit son menton dans ses doigts gelés.

Au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, il prit la parole :

« Ayrèn, il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir.

— Quoi donc ? »

Les yeux dorés de Dracà-cwellere luisirent à la clarté de la lune, exactement comme ceux d'un chat, ce qui surprit Thorin et le coupa dans son élan. Voilà trois mois qu'il connaissait ces yeux, mais il ne s'était toujours pas fait à leur éclat d'ocre solaire envoûtant.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, après force battements de paupières, il reprit :

« Qu'est-ce que cela représente pour toi... Tout ça, enfin...

Il buta, confus, et ajouta à mi-voix :

—  _Nous_.

Ayrèn recula d'un pas, le contraignant à lâcher son menton, et fronça les sourcils :

— Oh.

— Oh ? répéta-t-il, un peu désemparé par sa réaction.

— C'est un ' _Oh_ ' de ' _Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question_ ', s'enquit-elle d'expliquer face à la mine défaite du Nain.

— Ayrèn, je ne sais rien des relations qu'entretiennent les Humains. C'est probablement la dernière fois que nous pourrons parler seul à seul avant longtemps, et je ne suis pas prêt à attendre des semaines avant d'être fixé là-dessus. »

Elle ouvrit une première fois la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne lui venant, elle se ravisa. Elle n'avait absolument pas médité cette question et ne savait qu'attendre de l'intimité qu'elle partageait désormais avec le Nain. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, et encore plus la force des sentiments qu'il lui manifestait ; mais où souhaitait-elle que tout cela les mène ? Elle l'ignorait tout à fait.

« Ton silence me rend un peu nerveux…, confessa le prince Nain, mal à l'aise.

— Excuse-moi…

Elle se rapprocha de Thorin et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

— J'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées, expliqua-t-elle.

— Réponds à ma question, insista-t-il. J'ai besoin de savoir.

— Je pourrais te poser la même question ! protesta-t-elle, incommodée. C'est facile de reposer tout le poids de cette conversation sur moi.

À cet instant, le regard de Thorin, insistant, s'attacha au sien :

— Pour moi, la question ne se pose pas. Je suis sûr de ce que je veux, et tu en fais partie.

— Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— Vraiment, admit-il d'un ton parfaitement sérieux.

Elle hocha la tête sans mot dire. Thorin remarqua son front plissé. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, seulement embarrassée.

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, la reprit-il.

— Ah, je ne m'en tirerais pas si facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ayrèn, s'il te plaît…, murmura le Nain en l'attirant vers lui, d'un geste qu'il espérait avenant. Les occasions pour des conversations de ce genre sont trop rares.

— Thorin, je…, commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. Les cultures des Humains sont très variées, et toutes n'accordent pas la même valeur aux rapprochements physiques. Les Lossoth ne sont pas les plus…

Redoutant la suite, il l'arrêta :

— Non, stop. C'est  _ton_  point de vue qui m'intéresse.

Ayrèn détourna les yeux et bafouilla :

— Je trouve cette conversation... un peu... incommodante. »

Elle sentit la gêne tant redoutée lui sceller les lèvres et empourprer sa figure, tandis que Thorin gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, avec une intensité désarmante. Mal à l'aise, elle s'extirpa de son étreinte et s'enfonça plus loin dans l'eau noire, vers le milieu de l'étang. Elle y avait toujours pied, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour le Nain.

Thorin fut si surpris de cette réaction qu'il ne parvint pas à garder une expression impassible. D'ordinaire, Ayrèn était pleine d'assurance et d'une certaine autorité. Cette attitude fuyante ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se sentit envahi d'un vif sentiment de doute. Il aurait voulu voir clairement qu'elle ressentait pour lui cette tendre affection qu'il croyait lui avoir inspirée. Mais jusque-là, rien ne lui paraissait plus incertain ; il ignorait tout de la façon de la séduire, elle qui n'était pas de sa race. Face à cette Humaine, il était démuni.

Peut-être que leur soudaine intimité n'avait aucune signification particulière pour elle. Ou peut-être était-il d'usage chez les Humains que les hommes prennent les devants. Chez les Nains, c'était plutôt l'inverse ; les Naines étant rares, il était courant de ne pas les courtiser pour ne pas qu'elles se sentent constamment harcelées. Qu'en était-il chez les Hommes ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. D'où ses bégaiements incessants quand il tentait de lui faire la cour, et qui lui donnaient l'air d'un parfait idiot.

Mais il ne supportait plus d'attendre que cette discussion aboutisse. Il n'avait pas le courage de la faire durer plus longtemps.

Alors il rassembla sa vaillance et haussa un peu la voix pour qu'Ayrèn puisse l'entendre du milieu de l'étang, mais aussi pour donner plus de force à son propos :

« Ayrèn, je ne plaisantais pas quand je t'ai dit que je ne voyais que quelqu'un comme toi devenir reine d'Erebor. Je me contrefiche que tu ne sois pas Naine. Tu es... Par la barbe de Durin, tu es exceptionnelle. La femme la plus brave, la plus digne et la plus vive d'esprit que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, à découvrir qui tu es, t'aider à dépasser ce mal qui te ronge et t'empêche de vivre en paix. Je veux franchir cette frontière qui s'élève entre nos deux peuples, comprendre nos différences et renforcer ce qui nous unit.

Il ajouta, plus à voix basse cette fois, car il craignait d'aller trop loin :

— Le plus grand des honneurs serait d'être le dernier homme à partager ta vie... »

Cette déclaration laissa d'abord Ayrèn dans un muet étonnement. La pureté et la force des sentiments du Nain dépassaient son entendement. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir rivaliser avec tant d'adoration, s'il fut seulement possible de parler de rivalité en de telles circonstances. Mais, se remettant de sa surprise, elle fut prise d'un sursaut de culpabilité et se rapprocha de Thorin en quelques brasses.

Quand elle fut à nouveau en face de lui et qu'elle eut abaissé son visage à son niveau, elle eut ces quelques mots étranglés :

« Thorin, je... Valars tout-puissants... ! Je ne sais pas comment répondre à tant d'affection. Je me sens si... honorée, et... »

Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux d'Ayrèn, puis elle cligna des paupières, et elles disparurent sans se répandre. Incapable de poursuivre, elle posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du Nain et se pencha vers lui.

Et elle l'embrassa. Comme une adolescente, comme un premier baiser. Timide, pleine de pudeur et de retenue. Quand enfin elle trouva en elle le courage de séparer leurs lèvres, elle déglutit nerveusement. Le Nain la regardait sans ciller, les yeux mi-clos, rivés sur ses lèvres. Leurs souffles couraient sur leurs visages ; leur peau, gelée à l'extérieur et réchauffée en dessous par leur sang qui battait à tout rompre, était rougie par l'émotion.

« Dis-moi juste que ce que je ressens pour toi est réciproque, souffla-t-il, presque implorant. Je ne t'en demande pas plus. »

Ayrèn ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Elle sentait beaucoup d'amour en Thorin, plus dévorant et jaloux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La force de ses sentiments lui paraissait irréelle. Est-ce que tous les Nains aimaient de cette façon ? Ou était-ce une ardeur qui lui était unique, bien personnelle, au-delà de toute notion de race ?

Elle ne voulait pas parler contre sa pensée ; pourtant, elle céda à un curieux sentiment qui la poussa à murmurer :

« Oui. Oui, Iyaroak (1). C'est réciproque. »

Thorin relâcha une énorme respiration, qu'il retenait depuis une vraie bonne minute. Son soulagement était palpable : ses épaules se déraidirent d'un coup et la veine qui battait à son cou s'apaisa rapidement.

Il aspira un peu d'air en passant une main sur son visage :

« Alors ça veut dire que tu... Que nous... ? Par ma barbe ! Qu'est-ce que cette réciprocité implique, pour une Humaine ?

— Comment ça ?

Il soupira :

— Si tu avais été une Naine, je n'aurais même pas eu à te poser la question. Je me sens complètement crétin, à devoir m'assurer de ça auprès de toi !

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'amusa-t-elle.

— Eh bien, je... Est-ce que nous sommes... ?

Devinant enfin où il essayait d'en venir, elle le prit de vitesse :

— Nous sommes un couple, oui.

— Ah ! Ah..., souffla-t-il, visiblement très soulagé. C'est... ce que j'espérais entendre. Je craignais que... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

— Oui, plutôt, fit-elle dans un sourire. Ce n'est pas ton genre, de t'inquiéter à ce point. Détends-toi, tout se passera très bien. Nous ne sommes plus à un malentendu près.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux...

— En tout état de cause, je tiens à ce que tout cela demeure entre nous pour le moment…, précisa Ayrèn en joignant leurs fronts et frottant lentement leurs nez dans un kunik. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de pudeur. C'est surtout que... je ne pense pas qu'il soit opportun de dévoiler tout ceci à nos amis.

— Bien entendu ! répondit-il, définitivement séduit par la douceur de cette coutume Lossoth. Ce n'est pas le moment de distraire la Compagnie de notre but. Et puis ceci ne regarde que nous, de toute façon.

— Parfait.

— D'autant que certains d'entre-nous réprouveraient grandement cette relation, dit-il en soupirant. Si je n'avais été qu'un Nain comme les autres, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Mais je suis l'héritier de la lignée de Durin, et...

Pour un moment, sa voix s'éteignit. L'Humaine le regardait avec intensité, mais resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il poursuive.

— … et les traditions ont la vie dure, reprit-il. Je doute que mon choix de compagne en ravisse plus d'un !

— Et ils auraient raison, admit Ayrèn en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas te mettre en porte-à-faux avec ton peuple, Thorin. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention.

— Je le sais bien. Mais peu importe ce qu'en pense mon peuple. Voilà plus de cent soixante-dix ans que je ne fais rien d'autre de ma vie que la consacrer aux autres. Je pense avoir mérité le droit d'être égoïste, désormais.

— Plus de cent soixante-dix ans ? Par tous les Valars ! fit Ayrèn, riant. J'avais presque oublié que tu étais si vieux !

— Je ne pense pas avoir de leçon à recevoir sur mon âge par une Humaine ! répondit-il sur un ton faussement indigné. Tu as quoi, une trentaine d'années ? Si tu avais été Naine, tu n'aurais même pas atteint la puberté !

— Moi, une trentaine d'années ? répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Aurais-je mal deviné ?

— Plutôt, oui. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! dit-elle en caressant sa joue. Je t'ai dit que le poison de Morgoth altérait mon corps. Je suis... 'faite' pour me battre. Dans ce but, mon organisme demeure jeune plus longuement que la normale.

Thorin écarquilla les yeux :

— Par Mahal, j'avais oublié.

Sa curiosité le poussa à demander :

— Jusqu'à quel âge peut vivre un descendant de Fram ?

— L'espérance de vie des gens de ma lignée n'est pas aisée à définir, répondit-elle. Les Framdrēorig sont presque tous morts à un jeune âge, au cours des batailles de la Grande chasse. Mon père fut l'un des rares à mourir de vieillesse, à un peu plus de deux-cents cinquante ans. Quant à moi, ayant absorbé la puissance de Scamàl, je devrais être potentiellement capable de vivre un peu plus de... trois ou quatre cents ans. (Elle haussa les épaules.) Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, rien ne me permet de l'affirmer.

— Mais combien de temps vit un Humain 'normal', si je peux me permettre de le dire ainsi ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt ans, s'il se porte bien.

— C'est tout bonnement incroyable, dit alors Thorin, aussi admiratif que stupéfait. Tu pourrais bien vivre plus longtemps que moi ! »

Pour un moment, il se tut. À la lumière de la lune, il chercha dans les traits d'Ayrèn un quelconque indice sur son âge véritable ; mais comme il n'y trouva rien d'autre que ce qu'il connaissait déjà, il ajouta :

« Je suis curieux, Ayrèn. Quel âge as-tu ?

— Je suis née un solstice d'hiver, en l'an 2876 du Troisième Âge, répondit-elle sans détour. (Elle était prête à se dévoiler au Nain, désormais.) Je ne sais plus exactement quel âge j'ai. Je n'y pense pas souvent.

— Du coup, ça te fait, ça te fait...

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, comptant sur ses doigts.

— Tu as soixante-cinq ans ! s'écria-t-il.

Puis, riant, il ajouta :

— Si je puis me permettre, tu es dans une forme resplendissante, pour une vieillarde !

Décidée à se joindre à la bonne humeur du Nain, malgré le fait qu'il se moquait un peu d'elle, Ayrèn répondit tout aussi gaiement :

— Plutôt ironique, venant d'un Nain qui a le triple de mon âge !

— Cela n'a rien à voir, dit-il en posant ses mains glacées sur les épaules d'Ayrèn. Les Nains peuvent vivre en bonne santé jusqu'à presque trois cent ans.

— D'accord, d'accord. (Elle eut un petit rire d'excuse.) Encore une fois, la race des Hommes est supplantée par une autre. C'est d'une injustice !

— Oh, mais les Hommes ont aussi leurs petites victoires, rétorqua-t-il. Vous êtes la race la plus nombreuse, ce qui vous a permis de conquérir la majorité des terres en surface. Vous faites – je suis contraint de l'avouer – une bien meilleure bière que celle brassée par les Nains. Et surtout...

Il fit remonter ses mains des épaules d'Ayrèn jusque son cou, puis les monta encore jusqu'à cercler son visage dans ses paumes puissantes et caresser ses joues avec ses pouces :

— … Qui aurait cru que la plus extraordinaire des femmes sur cette terre soit née Humaine ?

— Oh, attends, parlerais-tu de moi ? le reprit-elle, tête penchée sur le côté, le regard curieux.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, tout cela restera entre nous ! conclut-il en ignorant totalement sa question.

— Tu parlais de moi ! » affirma-t-elle, ravie et amusée par l'attitude du Nain.

Thorin retira subitement ses mains du visage d'Ayrèn. Il paraissait troublé de lui avoir délivré un compliment pareil. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de courtiser quelqu'un, et il en avait déjà bien trop dit depuis le début de cette soirée.

Puis il plongea ses pupilles dans celles d'Ayrèn, et elle vit combien elles étaient lumineuses, plus lumineuses que jamais, d'un bleu presque argenté.

Quand il reprit la parole, son front d'albâtre se plissa, et il secoua la tête, sourcils froncés :

« Une dernière chose. J'aimerais que notre relation reste  _réellement_ entre nous.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, incertaine :

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Pas un mot au Semi-Homme, clarifia-t-il.

À cette précision, Ayrèn secoua la tête ; une étrange grimace lui fronçait la peau du nez.

— Sur le principe, cela ne me dérange pas, mais... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

— Je n'apprécie pas qu'il te... !

À sa plus grande surprise, Thorin se rendit compte qu'il était trop embarrassé pour terminer sa phrase.

L'Humaine eut un rictus amusé et, réalisant, elle dit d'un ton railleur :

— Oh, par tous les Valars, Thorin, tu es jal... !

Il plaqua instantanément une main sur sa bouche, étouffant ses derniers mots.

— Je ne suis pas  _jaloux_! » gronda-t-il, rougissant.

Ayrèn se mordit les lèvres derrière la paume du Nain, tentant – en vain ! – de museler les rires moqueurs qui grondaient dans sa gorge.

Un soudain éclat de rire retentit en direction de la maison de Beorn, signe qu'une fenêtre avait été ouverte.

Cet élément étranger à leur intimité, aussi inattendu que soudain, rappela violemment Ayrèn à la réalité :

« Il faut y aller…, murmura-t-elle derrière la paume du Nain.

La voix de l'Humaine n'avait plus rien de moqueur. Au contraire, elle était empreinte du doux regret d'un moment qui lui semblait avoir filé trop vite dans les mânes du temps.

— Tu as raison, dit-il à regret. (Il retira sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux d'un air fatigué.) Allons-y, avant que l'un d'eux ne sorte pour venir nous chercher.

— Ce serait embarrassant.

— Très. » confirma-t-il.

Ayrèn et Thorin sortirent ensemble de l'eau froide. Ils frictionnèrent vigoureusement leur peau et leurs cheveux, et se rhabillèrent avec rapidité. Quand ils furent fin prêts pour rentrer, ils échangèrent un dernier regard d'affection, et furent encore une fois frappés par leur différence de taille. Si elle ne les dérangeait pas en soi, elle leur rappelait une nouvelle fois qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même race, s'ils l'avaient un instant oublié.

Ils convinrent qu'Ayrèn rentrerait la première et que Thorin patienterait dehors, le temps que ses cheveux sèchent. Il aurait été inconvenant de rentrer en même temps, cheveux mouillés et exhalant la même odeur de propre.

Ayrèn prit la direction de la maison et laissa Thorin derrière elle. Quand elle entra à l'intérieur et referma lentement la porte derrière elle, elle fut surprise de voir que les Nains étaient presque tous endormis. Les quelques-uns qui étaient encore éveillés étaient trop enivrés pour remarquer sa présence, et continuaient à rire et taper du pied avec ferveur autour de la grande tablée. À en juger par leurs respirations, Bilbo et Gandalf dormaient, eux aussi. Le feu s'était réduit à quelques braises, et une éclaboussure blanche tombait à la verticale de la lune sur le parquet par l'ouverture d'une fenêtre.

Sans un bruit, la femme des Hommes rejoignit son ami le Hobbit dans l'épais tapis de paille où il était assoupi, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux quand elle croisa le regard ambré du Changeur de peau, appuyé contre la cheminée. Et comme elle aurait juré l'avoir vu lui faire plusieurs clins d'œil et retirer du pain de ses oreilles, elle se dit qu'elle était beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le croyait : voilà qu'elle avait des hallucinations !

Puis, la seule présence de Bilbo contre elle suffisant à son entier bonheur, elle s'endormit avant que Thorin ne pénétrât à son tour dans la demeure.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que je te promets ?**

Qu'est-ce que je te promets ?

Des cieux brillants et clairs,

c'est ce que je te promets. (2)

* * *

**Demeure de Beorn**

**Le lendemain matin**

À l'aube, la faible lumière du jour naissant traversa les carreaux, éclairant le visage d'Ayrèn. L'intérieur de ses paupières passa du noir au gris. Elle finit par lentement ouvrir les yeux et s'asseoir au milieu de son tas de paille. Encore toute ensommeillée, elle s'étira, se gratta le dos et bâilla largement. Autour d'elle, les Nains et Bilbo dormaient encore, et elle entendait distinctement les voix de Gandalf et de Beorn qui discutaient calmement au dehors.

Sans bruit, elle se leva, alla dans la cuisine en enjambant les corps des Nains endormis, attrapa un bon morceau de cake aux fruits et un bol de gruau, et s'assit pour les manger dans un recoin sombre de la demeure. Mâchant à pleines dents, elle contempla la grande fenêtre en forme de triangle au-delà de laquelle, lorsqu'elle eut terminé de manger, l'aube fit place aux aurores. Elle posa sa cuillère et demeura assise, immobile, l'esprit assailli d'images chatoyantes de la nuit qu'elle avait partagée avec Thorin, tandis que la lumière gris orangé se diffusait peu à peu dans la pièce.

Elle entendit soudain un bruissement d'étoffes et de paille, suivi d'un long soupir fatigué, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme celui du prince Nain. Quelques instants plus tard, Thorin apparut dans son champ de vision. Il se tint alors debout devant elle, la fixant de ses iris bleutés ensommeillés.

Ayrèn s'arrêta de respirer. Si elle avait pu ordonner à son cœur de cesser de battre, elle l'eût fait immédiatement, tant elle craignait que le Nain pût l'entendre palpiter.

« Bonjour, fit-il très doucement.

— Bonjour, Thorin. » répondit Ayrèn sur le même ton.

Pendant une bonne minute, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Ce fut un moment étrange, comme si l'image de cet instant s'était figé, stoppant le cours du temps.

Puis Thorin regarda le sol et eut un rire discret :

« Ne reste pas comme ça, tu vas finir par me mettre mal à l'aise.

Ayrèn savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, mais se demanda plusieurs fois quoi, toute perturbée qu'elle était par cette nouvelle relation incongrue.

— La présence des autres me crispe un peu, finit-elle par balbutier. Pardonne-moi, je dois juste... m'habituer.

— Les autres dorment, Ayrèn ! dit-il en souriant légèrement.

— Je n'ai pas ton flegme.

Thorin l'observa un long moment puis hocha la tête :

— Ça ira. Conduis-toi comme d'habitude. Fronce les sourcils, grogne de temps à autre, insulte-moi en Lossoth, et on n'y verra que du feu.

— Oh, ah ah ! fit-elle d'un ton glacial. Très amusant.

— Voilà, continue comme ça, c'est parfait ! dit-il, riant encore.

Son visage était éclairé d'un sourire radieux.

— Humf ! râla Ayrèn en ajustant sa position sur sa chaise. Tu parais trop heureux pour être honnête. Tu devrais un peu tirer la tête, sans quoi les autres se douteraient de quelque chose.

— Ah, bien vu ! » admit-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans la lumière grise, tacitement d'accord sur le fait que davantage de mots n'eussent été nécessaires. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Thorin souriait toujours. Le couple qu'il formait avec l'Humaine semblait le mettre d'excellente humeur. Il finit par pencher lentement la tête vers elle, et il l'embrassa. Sa bouche était chaude, pleine de retenue, de tendresse négociée et d'insistances douces. Il continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît dans le mouvement des lèvres d'Ayrèn contre les siennes qu'elle l'avait pardonné de ses taquineries enfantines. Quand il recula son visage du sien, il observa longuement ses yeux fermés et ses joues rosies.

Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, ces immenses yeux dorés et bridés, cerclés de longs cils blonds ; et cette fois, ce fut lui qui s'empourpra.

Troublé, il détourna le regard et s'éloigna d'elle.

« Nous partirons après le déjeuner…, dit-il finalement, passant une main sur son visage comme pour l'aider à passer à autre chose. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme cela.

— Bien compris. »

Peu de temps après, le reste de la Compagnie s'éveilla à son tour – réveil d'autant plus difficile que, la veille, ils avaient fort bu. Il ne fut pas aisé pour Ayrèn et Thorin de dissimuler leurs affections nouvelles, mais ils parvinrent toutefois à faire assez bonne figure. Ils veillaient à garder leurs distances et à ne s'adresser la parole que lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Cette fois encore, seul Kíli ne fut pas dupe ; on pouvait le surprendre, à de nombreuses reprises, en train de guetter les moindres interactions entre son oncle et Tûnin Razak. Mais ces derniers furent prudents, et le jeune Nain ne put déceler quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel.

Après un riche petit-déjeuner, le Changeur de peau les conduisit vers ses pâturages, où paissait son troupeau de poneys et de chevaux. Il leur confia le harnachement nécessaire, ainsi que de nombreux sacs remplis de vivres, pour plusieurs semaines si on les ménageait. Pour l'eau, leur dit-il, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en porter de ce côté de la forêt, car il y avait des ruisseaux et des sources le long du chemin. Ils pouvaient attendre d'arriver aux bois pour en stocker, et en grande quantité, car il était fortement déconseillé de boire l'eau de la Forêt Noire qu'ils trouveraient.

« Elle est soumise à un enchantement dangereux, auquel il ne faut succomber sous aucun prétexte. Ou vous tomberez dans un long sommeil, et vous réveillerez bien des jours plus tard, sans vous souvenir des raisons qui vous ont poussés à entrer dans la Forêt... Incapables de retrouver la sortie, vous y termineriez vos jours. » avait-il précisé.

Toute cette matinée, ils s'affairèrent aux préparatifs. Ayrèn en profita pour réparer son plastron avec l'aide de Bofur, qui s'avéra d'une particulière adresse pour coudre un épais morceau de cuir par-dessus l'entaille qu'avait faite Azog le Profanateur. L'ouvrage ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Le résultat était loin d'être à la hauteur de ses exigences - d'autant que l'objet avait une certaine valeur sentimentale -, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle le remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant, et sangla le plastron sur son torse dans la foulée.

Peu après midi, ils prirent leur dernier déjeuner avec Beorn et, le repas terminé, ils sortirent tous au dehors pour sangler les poneys et charger les derniers sacs sur leurs croupes.

Quand Ayrèn vit Gandalf apprêter pour elle un immense étalon gris, elle se sentit pâlir. Elle n'aimait pas les chevaux et craignait avoir à enfourcher ce grand destrier aux crins clairs (2). Bouffie d'orgueil, elle n'avait toujours pas avoué à la Compagnie qu'elle n'était jamais montée à cheval de sa vie.

Quand le premier Nain se hissa sur la selle de son poney, elle sut que le départ était imminent et qu'elle devrait se résoudre à chevaucher l'étalon gris si elle ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Elle se mit à réfléchir, et finit par avoir une idée.

À pas de loup, elle s'approcha furtivement du Changeur de peau, qui surveillait l'activité des Nains d'un œil averti, depuis le porche de sa demeure.

« Que voulez-vous, guerrière des Hommes ? dit-il sans la regarder, quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

Ayrèn tressaillit et dévisagea un instant Beorn, surprise de sa perspicacité.

— J'ai une confession à vous faire, Maître Beorn.

Le premier réflexe du Changeur de peau fut de rire. Puis, se maîtrisant, il dit d'un ton léger :

— Décidément, vous m'amusez beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme telle que vous pourrait bien avoir à confesser à quelqu'un comme moi ?

— Je... Eh bien, disons que…, hésita-t-elle, effrayée à l'idée de se rendre ridicule. Disons que je n'apprécie pas  _du tout_  les... chevaux.

Il haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

À ces yeux incertains, elle poussa un bref soupir et expliqua :

— De là où je viens, il n'y a pas de chevaux. En rejoignant ces contrées, je ne me suis jamais habituée à eux, et ils m'incommodent... disons,  _énormément_. J'admets qu'il s'agit là d'une peur irrationnelle, mais je ne peux m'en départir. N'auriez-vous pas une autre monture qui accepterait de me transporter jusqu'à la Forêt Noire ? »

Pour quelques instants, Beorn resta interdit. Cette femme qui avait fendu sa table d'un vulgaire coup de poing était effrayée par un simple cheval. Puis il se reprit et camoufla sa surprise sous un sourire goguenard. Décidément, ce monde n'en finissait pas de l'étonner !

« Laissez-moi y réfléchir... » dit-il enfin, l'air songeur.

Et il s'en fut, sans plus de cérémonie.

Quand il revint, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Ayrèn se força à cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, car elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'animal qui marchait tranquillement derrière lui puisse être réel.

Dans le sillage du Changeur de peau, avançait avec fierté un grand cerf des tourbières, d'au moins six pieds et cinq pouces au garrot (3). Il portait avec superbe une grande collerette de poils fauves autour de son cou, qui donnait à son poitrail et son allure générale une formidable impression de puissance. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'étaient sans conteste ses bois, de grands bois gris perle, plus larges encore que l'animal était haut.

« Voici le Seigneur des bois voisin, dit Beorn en désignant le fier animal d'un revers de la main. Il me devait une faveur. Il a accepté de vous transporter jusqu'à la Forêt Noire pour honorer sa dette.

— C'est absolument parfait, Maître Beorn. Je vous remercie. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Beorn pour lui exprimer sa gratitude, puis devant le cerf pour le remercier de sa bonté. Il vrilla alors sur elle ses grands yeux noisettes, pleins d'intelligence. Puis il courba son immense tête pour la saluer à son tour, masquant la lumière du soleil derrière ses bois majestueux, et projetant sur Ayrèn leur vaste ombre grisâtre.

D'un geste aguerri, rompu à l'élevage d'un cheptel de rennes de Forodwaith, elle avança sa main vers son museau brillant pour lui permettre de sentir son odeur. L'animal tendit l'encolure et en huma l'odeur, dilatant ses naseaux.

Beorn s'en amusa :

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous trouviez moins intimidant de chevaucher un cerf des tourbières plutôt qu'un cheval, mais je devine qu'il est dangereux de se fier aux apparences avec vous, guerrière des Hommes.

— Il est bien plus grand que les rennes de Forodwaith, mais je m'en accommoderai. Encore merci. » répondit-elle alors, peinant à dissimuler son soulagement.

S'agrippant aux bois du noble animal, Ayrèn se hissa avec souplesse sur son dos, à cru, à la base de son cou. Le cerf sembla faire ses adieux au Changeur de peau d'un geste élégant de son énorme tête, puis il s'avança delui-même vers le groupe de poneys. Les muscles de ses épaules étaient massifs, ils roulaient d'une façon tout à fait impressionnante sous son épaisse fourrure, à chacun de ses pas.

Quand Ayrèn et sa monture eurent rejoint la Compagnie, ils furent accueillis par les sifflements médusés de Fíli et de Kíli, qui dirent d'une même voix :

« Eh ! Il ne s'est pas fichu de vous, le Changeur de peau !

— En effet, répondit Ayrèn d'un air satisfait. Il semblerait qu'il ne me tienne pas rigueur de notre différend de hier.

— Que fait-on de votre cheval, dans ce cas ? demanda Nori en s'approchant.

— Qu'il serve à mieux répartir le poids de notre chargement, proposa-t-elle. Cela soulagera le dos des poneys.

— Très bien. Je m'en occupe.

— Votre cheval ne vous convenait pas, Tûnin Razak ? la questionna Ori en se hissant sur sa propre monture.

— Oh ! Il n'y avait aucun souci avec le cheval ! Disons simplement que... (Elle s'interrompit un instant, hésitante, puis se résolut tout de même à mentir :) Je n'étais jamais montée sur un cerf des tourbières. Quand Maître Beorn m'a proposé de voyager sur le dos de l'un d'eux, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Fort heureusement, le Changeur de peau était occupé ailleurs, sans quoi il aurait bien ri de ce mensonge pétri d'orgueil. Le cerf, toutefois, inclina la tête et la regarda d'un air malicieux, presque moqueur, qui persuada Ayrèn qu'il ne manquait pas d'esprit.

Une rumeur d'approbation et quelques rires s'élevèrent parmi les membres de la Compagnie. De leur côté, Bilbo et Gandalf hochèrent la tête pour manifester leur bonne impression. Seul Thorin parut mal à l'aise, ce qu'Ayrèn ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Comme le cerf s'approcha et s'arrêta de lui-même à côté du poney du prince Nain (à ce moment, Ayrèn ne douta certes plus de l'intelligence de l'animal), celui-ci en profita pour la réprimander :

« Tu ressembles à une Elfe, sur ce cerf.

— Et alors ? objecta-t-elle, un peu surprise.

— Et je n'aime pas ça.

— Que cela te plaise ou non m'indiffère profondément, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il parla plus à voix basse, de sorte qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre, quoique son ton n'en fut pas moins léger :

— Et voilà que tu  _parles_  comme une Elfe ! J'en serais presque repoussé. »

Profitant que tout le monde fut occupé à sangler et ajuster leurs étriers, elle se pencha vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds dévalèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, et leurs pointes vinrent effleurer le front de Thorin. Ce seul contact lui fit fermer les yeux et pousser un long soupir de contentement.

Sourire en coin, Ayrèn dit à mi-voix :

« Je serais presque tentée de demander à ce cerf de piquer la croupe de ton poney pour qu'il te fasse tomber.

— Serait-ce une menace, Tûnin Razak ? répondit-il en ouvrant un œil.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu te sens menacé ? »

Ils se toisèrent longuement, sourds aux conversations animées qui s'élevaient autour d'eux. Le cerf finit par renâcler bruyamment et s'agiter sur place ; à ce moment, Ayrèn parut encore plus redoutable, d'autant qu'elle fronçait exagérément les sourcils pour se donner un air plus menaçant.

Quand il ne put soutenir plus longtemps ce regard d'or et de feu, Thorin détourna les yeux et eut un sourire crispé :

« Un petit peu, pour tout t'avouer. Tu es effrayante, quand tu fais cette tête.

Ayrèn se redressa et ajusta sa position sur le Seigneur des Bois, l'air satisfaite.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant allons-y, avant que la tentation de mettre mes menaces à exécution ne devienne trop forte ! »

Ils eurent un rire complice et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant que leur discussion ne finisse par paraître suspecte. Ils eurent toutefois le malheur d'avoir attiré l'attention de l'un d'eux : plus loin, Kíli ne les avait pas quittés des yeux un seul instant.

* * *

**En route vers la Forêt Noire**

**Milieu de journée**

« Partez tout de suite, tant qu'il fait jour. Vos poursuivants ne sont pas loin. Adieu, adieu à tous ! dit Beorn avec gravité, tandis que la Compagnie s'engageait sur la piste qui menait à la Forêt Noire.

— Adieu, Maître Beorn ! cria Ayrèn.

Bilbo, Ori et de nombreux autres Nains se joignirent aux cris de Dracà-cwellere :

— Adieu, encore merci pour tout ! »

Après un dernier regard mélancolique sur le domaine du Changeur de peau, ils en passèrent les frontières à bonne allure, dans une cavalcade assourdissante mêlant le tonnerre des sabots et le tintement métallique de leur lourd chargement.

Malgré la nette amélioration de leur situation matérielle, leurs visages étaient graves. Ils ne chantèrent ni ne racontèrent d'histoires, ce jour-là, car le danger n'était pas loin, et menaçait de leur tomber dessus à tout moment, de part et d'autre de leur route. Ils ignoraient si la horde d'Orques et d'Ouargues était encore à leurs trousses. Cette incertitude empira leur humeur. Ainsi chevauchaient-ils en silence, galopant chaque fois que le terrain le permettait, avec les montagnes sombres dans leur dos et au loin devant eux la ligne d'horizon, hachurée d'un unique tressaut couronné d'un épais nuage opalin : la Montagne Solitaire.

Au cours de la chevauchée, le cerf que montait Ayrèn s'était d'abord montré nerveux, imprévisible. Mais quand il comprit que sa cavalière le laissait libre de galoper comme bon lui semblait, il se rasséréna. L'Humaine sentit alors les muscles de la bête se rassembler, puis filer tel l'alizé tandis que les herbes fouettaient ses jambes ; il courait comme s'il fendait son royaume de sylphides à vive allure. Cahotée, Ayrèn dut se cramponner au cou puissant du cerf, penchée en avant, où elle laissa le vent et l'odeur familière de gibier emplir ses poumons. Cette sensation réveilla en elle les souvenirs de son Forodwaith natal, où les grands Hommes du Nord voyageaient, chassaient et côtoyaient des cervidés à longueur d'année.

Quand enfin elle trouva un parfait équilibre derrière les épaules du grand cerf, Ayrèn eut un sourire imperceptible. Qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à grimper sur ce grand étalon gris !

Le fier animal courut de la sorte toute la journée. À plusieurs reprises, il attendit que la Compagnie le rattrape en décrivant de grands cercles dans les plaines, car il se déplaçait bien plus rapidement que les lourds poneys des Nains. Pour autant, pas une fois ne montra-t-il le moindre signe de fatigue. Ayrèn n'en fut que plus impressionnée : c'était un animal tout à fait remarquable.

* * *

Lors de leur départ du domaine de Beorn, le soleil venait d'atteindre son zénith et, jusqu'au soir, il plana vers l'Ouest, doré, au-dessus des terres qui les entouraient. Et quand le jour commença à décliner, ils purent voir la forêt approcher comme si elle venait à leur rencontre, ou les attendre comme un mur noir et menaçant.

À cette vue, le cerf comprit qu'ils atteignaient leur destination, et il accéléra davantage. La terre volait sous ses sabots, et Ayrèn se retrouva complètement couchée sur l'encolure de l'animal pour ne pas chuter.

Ayrèn atteignit l'orée de la Forêt Noire avec une avance importante sur le reste de ses compagnons de voyage. Elle resta sur le dos du cerf, qui respirait à grosses goulées par son museau luisant, et les attendit à l'ombre des grandes branches surplombantes des premiers arbres. Les troncs en étaient énormes et rugueux, les branches tordues, les feuilles longues et sombres. Du lierre les enserrait et rampait sur la terre. Ayrèn avait l'habitude des beaux bois verts de la Comté, où les oiseaux chantaient parmi les feuillages et où les petites créatures des sous-bois couinaient et batifolaient sous les frondaisons ; ici, il n'y avait aucun chant, on ne voyait plus de lapins, ni de mulots. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et même sa monture n'était pas rassurée ; ses oreilles étaient couchées en arrière, et elle ne cessait de renâcler bruyamment en pointant son museau vers la forêt, à la recherche d'une odeur qui signifierait « danger ! » ou « fuis ! ».

Alors qu'elle examinait l'étrange couleur des feuillages, Ayrèn entendit un grondement de sabots derrière elle. Elle se pencha et regarda en arrière ; elle vit un petit groupe de poneys transpirants galoper dans sa direction. La Compagnie l'avait enfin rejointe. Une fois à sa hauteur, Bilbo ramena son poney au trot et lui flatta l'encolure. Il était devenu bien meilleur cavalier, et ne gâchait pas son plaisir d'avoir fait une si belle chevauchée parmi les riches paysages des plaines à l'Est des Monts Brumeux.

Ayrèn et Bilbo descendirent en même temps de leur monture et échangèrent un sourire complice. Mais au lieu du beau sourire auquel il avait habitué son amie, le Hobbit eut l'air plus terne que jamais. L'Humaine ne sut comment interpréter ce changement. Ce pouvait être une grande fatigue, de la lassitude, ou quelque chose d'autre dont elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens...

Soudain, pour une raison indéfinissable, Ayrèn sentit monter en elle une vague de tristesse – une tristesse pure, profonde, mais d'une grande abstraction. En même temps, elle éprouva une sensation précise mais mystérieuse de malaise, comme si une frontière invisible venait de se dresser entre elle et le Hobbit. Ayrèn en fut totalement déroutée.

Finalement, elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et lui demanda prudemment :

« Bilbo, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… malade.

Le front étroit de Bilbo se fronça sous les boucles de ses cheveux bruns, mais la ride s'effaça très vite :

— Oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu es... différent, depuis que nous avons échappé aux Gobelins.

— Différent ? Ah bon ? Ah ! Ah, c'est fort possible ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi, ça non ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, un peu agité. En quoi me trouves-tu différent ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. Tu parais distant. Moins loquace. Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

— Oh non, non, non ! Non, Ayrèn, voyons ! Tout va bien, te dis-je. Vraiment.

— D'accord... Je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi, répondit-elle, peu convaincue par ses explications.

— J'y penserai ! Merci ! »

Malgré sa sensation de malaise grandissante, Ayrèn ne souhaita pas pousser davantage son ami. S'il souhaitait lui faire part de quelque chose, il devrait le faire de lui-même. Mais il ne lui échappa pas cette drôle de manie qu'avait désormais le Hobbit de fouiller ses poches avec insistance, en fixant le vide d'un air absent.

Quand tout le monde eut posé pied à terre, Gandalf s'avança vers l'orée du bois. Il désigna avec son bâton une sorte d'arche menant dans un sombre tunnel, qui était formée par deux grands arbres appuyés l'un contre l'autre, et trop vieux, trop étouffés par le lierre et enrobés de lichen pour porter plus de quelques feuilles noircies. Plus loin, l'intérieur de la forêt était si sombre que la Compagnie peinait à distinguer l'étroit sentier qui s'y enfonçait en serpentant parmi les troncs.

« Voici la Porte des Elfes ! dit Gandalf d'une voix forte. Ici débute le sentier qui traverse la Forêt Noire.

— Et aucun signe des Orques ! Nous avons la chance de notre côté ! se réjouit Dwalin, scrutant une dernière fois l'horizon derrière lui.

— C'est vrai, admit Ayrèn. Quelque chose a dû les tenir à l'écart.

— Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un... ! renchérit Bilbo, car il était persuadé que Beorn les avait secrètement escortés jusqu'à la forêt.

La femme des Hommes hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation, quand la voix du Magicien s'éleva derrière elle :

— Détachez les poneys, qu'ils retournent chez leur maître ! »

Les regards des Nains convergèrent vers le Magicien ; ils semblaient confus, et surtout très déçus. Ils avaient espéré garder au moins quelques poneys pour transporter leur lourd chargement dans la Forêt Noire, mais le ton du Magicien avait été sans appel. Dans un mélange de marmonnements et de soupirs de déception, la Compagnie s'affaira à décharger les animaux de leurs divers sacs de provisions et matériels.

Ayrèn profita de cet instant pour faire ses adieux au grand cerf des tourbières qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici. Ils inclinèrent tous deux la tête avec respect puis, après qu'il eût posé une dernière fois sur elle ses larges yeux marrons, il fit volte-face et s'en fut rejoindre son domaine en galopant puissamment par-delà les herbes folles de la plaine.

Quand le cerf fut hors de vue, Ayrèn lâcha un long soupir et s'en retourna vers la Compagnie.

Elle y découvrit son ami le Hobbit, qui fixait la forêt avec des yeux ronds ; quand il parla, il fut aisé de percevoir l'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix :

« Cette forêt semble... malade. Comme si une malédiction l'affectait. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de la contourner ?

— Cela rajouterait deux cents miles vers le Nord, et deux fois cette distance au Sud, répondit Gandalf en examinant l'état du sentier qui entrait dans la forêt. Si vous souhaitez arriver à temps à la Montagne, je crains que vous ne soyez contraints de passer au travers de la Forêt Noire. »

À nouveau, une rumeur de mécontentement s'éleva parmi la Compagnie. La perspective de traverser ces bois sombres et rances ne ravissait personne, et l'on commençait à sentir parmi les Nains la crainte qu'un terrible danger soit en train de les attendre au cœur de la forêt, tapi sous un tas de feuilles mortes.

De son côté, Nori s'apprêta à détacher l'étalon noir et gris qu'avait chevauché Gandalf jusqu'ici. Quand il le vit faire, le Magicien s'avança tout soudain en haussant la voix :

« Non, pas mon cheval ! J'en ai besoin !

— Comment ça ? s'exclama Ayrèn en plissant le front.

— Vous nous quittez ? demanda Bilbo, guère rassuré.

— Si je m'en vais, c'est que j'y suis contraint ! expliqua Gandalf tandis que, autour de lui, les Nains étaient portés à murmurer. J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler dans le Sud, et je ne puis en repousser l'échéance. Quand tout cela sera fini, je promets de vous en dire plus. (Pour un moment, sa voix s'éteignit, car Bilbo s'était placé devant lui, et le regardait d'un air désemparé.) Ne soyez pas si renfrogné, Bilbo Sacquet. Vous vous en sortirez parfaitement bien sans moi. Vous avez changé, vous savez. Vous n'êtes plus le même Hobbit que celui qui vivait dans la Comté.

— C'est que... j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans les grottes des Gobelins... et qui m'a aidé à changer. »

Ce disant, le corps du Hobbit eut un sursaut presque imperceptible, ses yeux s'élargirent une seconde. Il entreprit ensuite de fouiller ses poches et oscilla d'un côté et de l'autre sur ses pieds avec des gestes spasmodiques.

Cette étrangeté dans le comportement de Bilbo attisa la curiosité de Gandalf, mais également celle d'Ayrèn, qui observait la scène à quelques pieds de là.

Les traits suspicieux, le Magicien demanda :

« Quoi donc ? Qu'y avez-vous trouvé ?

Bilbo détourna les yeux et recommença à fouiller dans ses poches, répétant tous ses mouvements antérieurs.

Il sembla refermer ses doigts sur quelque chose, au fond de l'une d'elle, ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis, se ravisant une première fois, il prit une profonde inspiration et finit par dire :

— J'y ai trouvé... mon courage.

Et il retira sa main de sa poche, vide.

— Parfait, à la bonne heure... ! répondit Gandalf d'un ton suspicieux. Il vous en faudra ! »

En dépit du comportement très curieux du Hobbit, le Magicien n'insista pas davantage, et tourna sur ses talons en direction de son cheval.

En chemin, il s'arrêta auprès d'Ayrèn et la regarda avec tendresse de sous ses grands sourcils, gris et hirsutes. Il lui dit alors :

« Vous aussi, vous avez changé, Ayrèn Framdrēorig. Vous n'êtes plus aussi sombre que la femme que j'ai rencontrée il y a dix ans, dans les Montagnes Grises…

Il ajouta en chuchotant :

— J'avais besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux, mais j'en suis désormais convaincu. Cette forêt est sous l'emprise d'une terrible magie noire.

— Le Nécromancien en serait responsable ? demanda Ayrèn avec inquiétude.

— C'est ce que je crois. Je vais mener mon enquête, et tâcher d'arrêter tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. (Son visage s'adoucit.) Gardez un œil sur Bilbo pour moi, je vous prie. Et... faites bien attention à vous.

— Ne vous faites pas de souci, je saurai nous défendre ! répondit la femme des Hommes dans une mimique implacable (quoique ses yeux l'observaient d'une plus tendre manière, car elle avait appris à apprécier le vieil homme). Ce Nécromancien peut envoyer tous les sbires qu'il voudra. Je suis prête !

— Oh, je ne doute pas de vos capacités à survivre face à une armée d'Orques ou de Gobelins. À vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à la malédiction de votre lignée...

Sur ces mots, Ayrèn se pétrifia.

— Vous... vous saviez ! souffla-t-elle, le dévisageant.

— Bien évidemment, que je savais. Ne soyez pas naïve, si vous pouvez l'éviter !

— Humf ! On doit toujours s'attendre à tout, avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— On doit toujours s'attendre à toutes sortes de choses, qu'elles viennent de moi ou pas. Quoiqu'il m'arrive moi-même d'être pris de court par les choses les plus évidentes...

Il la regarda avec insistance et, devinant à son visage confus qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, il s'expliqua dans un dernier chuchotement :

— L'affection est un bien curieux sentiment, qui ne connaît d'autres frontières que celles que l'on s'impose soi-même. Faites-en votre force, l'instrument de votre absolution. Érigez-le en rempart contre la noirceur et la colère qui sommeillent en vous. Thorin vous aidera à rester dans la lumière.

À nouveau, Ayrèn se figea. Son visage était livide quand elle balbutia :

— Vous... ? Je... ! Comment avez-vous su ?!

— Me preniez-vous pour un imbécile, Ayrèn Framdrēorig de Forodwaith ? lui demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

— Je suis... Non, bien sûr que non, mais...

— Alors dans ce cas, tout va bien. Au revoir, Ayrèn ! »

L'air fort satisfait, le Magicien s'en fut quérir son cheval, laissant derrière lui une femme tout à fait désarçonnée.

« Vieux bouc…, finit-elle par grommeler, embarrassée. Il m'a eue comme une gamine... »

Enfourchant l'animal, Gandalf dit, à l'intention de tous :

« Nous nous retrouverons sur les contreforts d'Erebor, au dernier promontoire avant Dale ! En attendant, gardez la carte et la clef en lieu sûr. N'entrez pas dans la Montagne sans moi. Et faites bien attention, ce n'est plus le Vertbois d'antan. L'air même de cette forêt est vicié. Il pénétrera votre esprit et vous égarera.

— Il nous égarera ? répéta Bilbo, dont la voix monta involontairement dans les aigus. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

— Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas. Si vous le faites quand même, vous ne le retrouverez plus jamais.

Sur ces mots, Gandalf tourna son cheval et partit à grand galop vers le Sud. Avant d'être tout à fait hors de portée de voix, il se retourna et, les mains en porte-voix, il cria dans leur direction :

— Adieu ! Prenez soin de vous, et surtout, ne quittez pas le sentier ! »

Après quoi, ils le perdirent de vue.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1)  _Iyaroak_ est un mot Lossoth difficilement traduisible. Son plus proche équivalent en Langue Commune serait « prunelle de mes yeux », mais il revêt un sens bien plus profond, et connaît d'une acception spirituelle comme d'une acception physique. Porteur d'une grande symbolique qui transcende l'union entre deux êtres, il n'est employé qu'envers un nombre extrêmement limité de personnes au cours d'une vie. Il arrive même que certains Lossoth meurent de vieillesse avant d'avoir pu appeler qui que ce soit Iyaroak ;

(2) Poème Inuit,  _Qu'est-ce que je te promets ?_ _,_ recueilli par Paul-Emile Victor ;

(3)  _V. chapitre 6_ , not. : « C'était une Lossoth, une cavalière des grands rennes de Forodwaith ; pas une monteuse de chevaux ! » ;

(4) Environ 2 mètres.


	28. Cliquetis sous les frondaisons

**Précédemment**

_Enfourchant l'animal, Gandalf dit, à l'intention de tous :_

_« Nous nous retrouverons sur les contreforts d'Erebor, au dernier promontoire avant Dale ! En attendant, gardez la carte et la clef en lieu sûr. N'entrez pas dans la Montagne sans moi. Et faites bien attention, ce n'est plus le Vertbois d'antan. L'air même de cette forêt est vicié. Il pénétrera votre esprit et vous égarera._

_— Il nous égarera ? répéta Bilbo, dont la voix monta involontairement dans les aigus. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

_— Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas. Si vous le faites quand même, vous ne le retrouverez plus jamais._

_Sur ces mots, Gandalf tourna son cheval et partit à grand galop vers le Sud. Avant d'être tout à fait hors de portée de voix, il se retourna et, les mains en porte-voix, il cria dans leur direction :_

_— Adieu ! Prenez soin de vous, et surtout, ne quittez pas le sentier ! »_

_Après quoi, ils le perdirent de vue._

* * *

**Orée de la Forêt Noire**

**Début de soirée**

Le ciel, qui avait commencé à s'obscurcir voilà une bonne heure, et le vent, qui soufflait bien plus fort désormais, annoncèrent l'arrivée du mauvais temps. Celui-ci ne tarda pas car, soudain, les nuages réunis au-dessus de leurs têtes fondirent en eau et une averse de grosse pluie tomba sur eux.

« Dépêchez-nous, il nous faut arriver avant le jour de Durin ! ordonna Thorin, dont les cheveux dégouttaient déjà sur son visage. Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance d'atteindre la porte secrète et entrer à temps dans Erebor ! »

Ils se hâtèrent de décharger les colis et les distribuèrent entre eux le plus équitablement possible, encore que Bilbo eût l'impression que son lot était d'une fâcheuse lourdeur et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de cheminer pendant des jours et des jours avec tout cela sur le dos.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! lui dit Fíli. Le chargement ne s'allégera que trop vite. Nous ne tarderons guère à regretter que tous que nos paquets ne soient pas plus lourds, quand les vivres commenceront à se faire rares.

— Ne m'en parlez pas ! regretta Bombur en passant à côté d'eux. Je me sens déjà tout faible rien que d'y penser ! »

Enfin, ils firent leurs adieux aux poneys et les dirigèrent vers la maison de Beorn. Les bêtes s'en furent d'un petit trot allègre, paraissant fort heureuses de tourner la croupe aux ombres de la Forêt Noire. Comme ils s'éloignaient, Bilbo et Ayrèn auraient pu jurer que quelque chose comme un ours quittait l'obscurité d'un bosquet d'arbres, au loin, et s'en allait d'un pas lourd mais rapide derrière eux.

' _Beorn nous avait suivis jusqu'ici…'_  devina Ayrèn en observant sa large silhouette s'éloigner. ' _C'est certainement lui qui a tenu les Orques à distance, tout le long de notre chemin. Il ferait un excellent meneur de troupeau, en Forodwaith…'_

« Ayrèn, tu viens ? la héla Bilbo.

— J'arrive tout de suite. »

Et elle s'avança vers la Forêt Noire.

Alors commença la partie la plus pénible du voyage. Chacun termina de se charger du lourd colis et de l'outre qui lui revenaient, et qu'ils venaient de remplir dans l'eau claire d'un ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là. Ils se détournèrent de la lumière qui s'étendait sur les terres extérieures, et ils plongèrent dans la forêt.

À peine entrés dans les bois, l'air devint plus froid. La pluie ruisselait le long des troncs sans les atteindre. Le sol humide, couvert d'un tapis de feuilles mortes pourrissantes, étouffait le bruit de leurs pas. Très vite, la lumière de l'entrée ne fut plus qu'un petit trou brillant loin derrière eux. Les cimes des arbres empêchaient de voir le ciel, mais laissaient parfois percer, mince et brillant, un rayon de lumière vespérale, projetant sur le sol des ombres mouchetées. C'était toutefois rare, et cela ne tarda pas à cesser entièrement.

Les arbres immenses et noirs semblaient les observer tandis qu'ils serpentaient entre les troncs épais en suivant le sentier, qui allait et venait entre les racines saillantes qui s'élevaient parfois jusqu'à cinq pieds de hauteur. Des coussins de mousse noirâtre enveloppaient les souches et les troncs d'arbres morts. Le lacis de branches poisseuses et de ramilles entremêlées, d'une étrange nuance de vert et de noir, débordaient sur leur chemin et fouettaient leurs visages. Il y avait là une abondance de fougères décrépies, de champignons d'aspect gluant et d'immenses ronciers aux couleurs variées, tirant du vert foncé jusqu'au marron.

Le sentier s'étrécit rapidement et ils durent marcher en file indienne. Ayrèn avançait en tête ; comme elle avait la meilleure vue, il avait été décidé qu'elle guiderait en premier la Compagnie le long du sentier. Bientôt toutefois, les Nains et Bilbo s'habituèrent à cet environnement sombre, et ils menèrent le groupe à tour de rôle pour se ménager.

Ils marchèrent pendant des jours. La journée, ils progressaient avec difficulté le long du sentier et, le soir venu, alors qu'il faisait si noir qu'il était impossible de discerner quoique ce soit, ils ne purent dormir que d'un sommeil inquiet, traversé de rêves où résonnaient le hurlement des Ouargues et les cris d'Azog le Profanateur. Au réveil, personne ne parlait des cauchemars qui hantaient leurs nuits agitées. Ils étaient tous bien trop fiers pour cela. Seul Bilbo raconta à Ayrèn les étranges visages qu'il voyait en rêve et qui, tout bas, lui chuchotaient des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et quand il plongeait sa main au fond de sa poche, il entendait ces mêmes voix alors qu'il était encore éveillé... Mais cela, bien sûr, il ne le raconta à personne, pas même à Ayrèn.

* * *

La marche avait entraîné les voyageurs au cœur de la Forêt noire, où ils peinaient chaque jour davantage à suivre le sentier des Elfes. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, son sillage devenait plus discret, plus difficile à suivre. Les ronciers et les arbustes enchevêtrés qui bordaient la voie rendaient leur progression de plus en plus pénible, alors que des branches d'aubépine cerclées de toiles d'araignée s'accrochaient à leurs vêtements. Le monde leur sembla rétrécir encore quand les troncs des arbres se firent de plus en plus hauts, et de plus en plus gros ; ils se dressaient fièrement, témoins sinistres de leur passage, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient inexorablement dans les ténèbres impénétrables de ces lieux viciés.

Tout en avançant dans l'ombre des arbres, Ayrèn scrutait chaque venelle, attentive au moindre bruit, car l'atmosphère était tendue, hostile, comme si la nature avait cherché à les repousser de ses frondaisons. Et quand elle y faisait attention, elle pouvait voir flotter dans l'air des spores floconneux. Elle finit par comprendre que ces spores étaient loin d'être aussi inoffensifs qu'ils en avaient l'air : ils leur faisaient tourner la tête et perdre peu à peu leur lucidité.

Mais le pire, c'étaient les toiles d'araignée. D'abord assez discrètes, elles étaient désormais partout ; des toiles d'araignée sombres et denses aux fils d'une épaisseur extraordinaire, qui s'étendaient souvent d'un arbre à l'autre ou s'enchevêtraient de part et d'autre dans les basses branches jusqu'aux cimes.

Les étranges rumeurs qui circulaient sur la dégradation de la Forêt étaient justifiées ; pourtant, pas un seul instant n'avaient-ils envisagé de rebrousser chemin. La Quête demandait au moins ça de courage.

* * *

Le douzième jour de marche, ils commencèrent à entamer sévèrement leurs réserves en eau et en nourriture. S'ils n'atteignaient pas très bientôt l'autre côté des bois, ils seraient en danger.

* * *

Un soir qu'ils bivouaquaient entre les racines de deux grands chênes prostrés l'un sur l'autre, Thorin prit le risque de s'asseoir à côté d'Ayrèn. Il ressentait l'ardente envie de pouvoir partager un moment avec elle. Quelques minutes, quelques secondes… autant de temps qu'il pourrait en arracher. Ce soir-là, il faisait particulièrement sombre, si bien qu'il était peu probable que la Compagnie remarque quoi que ce soit. C'était tout juste s'ils pouvaient voir leurs mains quand ils les tendaient devant eux pour avancer à tâtons entre les bosquets.

Quand il sentit qu'Ayrèn s'était rapprochée pour mieux se pelotonner contre lui, il se sentit instantanément soulagé. L'obscurité avait au moins cet avantage.

« Où en sont tes réserves d'eau, Ayrèn ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, saisissant discrètement une de ses mains derrière les plis de son manteau.

— Pas terrible..., répondit-elle en renfermant ses doigts sur la main de Thorin. Même en me rationnant, j'en ai déjà bu plus de la moitié. Je suis inquiète. Cette traversée est bien plus longue que ce que nous avions prévu.

— Je partage la même inquiétude…, admit-il, quoique rassuré par la présence de la main d'Ayrèn dans la sienne. Il y a quelque chose de malfaisant tout autour de nous... Il faut absolument que nous ayons traversé ces bois avant que nous ne perdions l'esprit… »

Cette fois encore, Ayrèn résista à l'envie de dévoiler à Thorin l'existence du Nécromancien. Gandalf l'avait sommée de garder ces informations secrètes, et il avait très certainement de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Elle parvint à tenir sa langue.

« On va y arriver, Thorin. J'en suis convaincue…, dit-elle doucement, caressant le dos de la main du Nain avec son pouce.

— Bien entendu. Quel autre choix avons-nous, de toute façon ?

— Aucun. »

Puis, s'adossant l'un contre l'autre, sans se lâcher la main, ils ruminèrent leurs pensées dans l'obscurité.

* * *

 Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ? Ayrèn n'aurait su le dire. Au moins deux semaines, peut-être plus. À en juger par l'état de leurs réserves, Bombur l'estimait plutôt à trois semaines.

Les feuillages bloquaient complètement les rayons du soleil le jour, et de la lune la nuit. L'obscurité était partout. Ils ne cessaient de buter sur des racines ou des pierres cachées sous un tapis de feuilles mortes. Des branches dénudées leur griffaient le visage. Leurs vêtements frottaient contre leur peau aux épaules et entre leurs cuisses, là où la sueur détrempait leurs habits ; ils sentaient mauvais. La propreté, la satiété, la plénitude, la clarté, tout cela n'était déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir dans l'esprit de nos malheureux voyageurs.

Les spores des arbres brouillaient leurs sens depuis des jours, et cela n'allait qu'en empirant. Tout autour d'eux, avec force de craquements et de bruits de racines, la forêt semblait prendre vie. Ils la devinaient, presque allègre, d'une cruauté sans remords, s'amusant à leur jouer de curieux tours de passe-passe. Ils se mirent à halluciner ; un coup croyaient-il reculer alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'avant, une fois confondaient-ils leurs visages, et une autre avaient-ils l'impression qu'ils marchaient en plein brouillard. Ils étaient à bout.

Après un temps qui lui semblait approcher la trentaine de jours, le visage de Bilbo n'était plus qu'un masque déformé par l'épuisement. Son corps de Hobbit s'engourdissait tout entier de fatigue. Il s'appuyait sur une grande canne noueuse pour marcher, d'un pas claudiquant.

Déshydratée, Ayrèn était tout aussi mal en point, mais elle cachait sa fatigue derrière un regard déterminé.

Tout soudain, au détour d'une cavité remplie d'eau empoisonnée, elle trébucha, buta plus loin contre une racine glissante et tomba de tout son long, dans une gerbe de feuilles brunes. Des mains chaudes lui attrapèrent le bras. Elle toussa, constellant les feuilles mortes à ses pieds de petites gouttes de salive lumineuses, et se laissa relever.

« Vous pouvez continuer ? » demanda Dwalin, libérant son bras.

Thorin, haletant, appuyé sur sa hache, l'observait de loin avec inquiétude.

Ayrèn avait toujours estimé être en excellente condition physique. À présent, à sa grande honte, elle était trop essoufflée pour répondre à Dwalin. Les spores de cette forêt étaient néfastes ; elle les sentait s'insinuer en elle, comme le lierre poussait sur l'arbre avec lenteur, jusqu'à l'étouffer et le tuer d'asphyxie. Déglutissant sans salive, elle hocha vivement la tête et emboîta le pas de Balin en vacillant, Ori et Bilbo sur les talons.

Le soir de sa chute, ils mangèrent leurs dernières provisions. Le lendemain, il y avait un souffle d'air et un susurrement de vent, mais le son en était triste. Quelques feuilles descendirent en bruissant pour leur rappeler que, au-dehors, l'automne approchait. Leurs pieds agitaient en marchant les feuilles mortes d'innombrables saisons passés, lesquelles descendaient des profonds tapis rouges de la forêt le long des bords du sentier.

Mais, tenaillé par la faim et perclus de courbatures, personne ne remarqua que les bois se paraient peu à peu des couleurs pourpres de l'automne.

« J'ai mal à la tête ! se plaignit le jeune Ori, déshydraté.

— De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air, dit Óin en gémissant. J'ai la tête qui tourne, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

— Je n'en peux plus ! Si je ne bois pas très vite, je vais tomber en poussières au moindre choc ! rugit Dwalin en frappant mollement le sol du manche de sa hache.

S'appuyant contre le tronc d'un arbre, Thorin lâcha un juron. Ses sourcils froncés se rejoignaient en une épaisse ligne noire ; les rides de son front s'étaient creusées. Épuisé, il grogna :

— Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle donc pas de fin ? »

Plus tard dans la journée, ils finissaient de contourner un vaste fossé lorsque la tête de la colonne de voyageurs s'arrêta brusquement, contraignant le reste à faire de même. Ils se rentrèrent dedans puis retrouvèrent leur place dans un mouvement d'accordéon.

Thorin, qui fermait la marche à ce moment, remonta la file pour voir ce qu'il se passait à sa tête :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ?

Alors en tête de colonne, Nori jeta un regard en arrière vers son chef et, livide, il balbutia :

— Le sentier... C'est le sentier ! Il a disparu !

— Disparu ? Comment ça dispa... ?

Incapable d'achever sa phrase, Thorin balaya le sol des yeux, les écarquillant progressivement, à mesure que ceux-ci ne découvraient que feuilles mortes, mottes de terre et brindilles pourrissantes. Il n'y avait plus trace du sentier nulle part.

— C'est... c'est impossible ! souffla-t-il en s'agitant, abasourdi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? héla Dwalin de l'arrière du groupe.

— Nous avons perdu le sentier ! » lui répondit Nori, les mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

Alors qu'une rumeur de panique se répandait parmi la Compagnie, Thorin s'aventura parmi les arbres alentours à grandes enjambées, allant et venant entre leurs racines démesurées, couvertes de toiles d'araignée. Ses yeux s'étaient rivés au sol dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir le chemin. Comment avaient-ils pu s'en détourner ? Depuis combien de temps l'avaient-ils quitté ? Ces fichus spores les avaient-ils infectés au point de perdre leur chemin ?

De plus en plus inquiet, le prince Nain retourna auprès de la Compagnie et ordonna d'une voix rauque :

« Allez, ne restez pas plantés là, à ne rien faire ! Cherchez-le ! Retrouvez ce sentier ! Il ne doit pas être loin ! »

Ayrèn, Bilbo et les Nains, épuisés, échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis se dispersèrent sans discuter parmi les arbres noirs de la forêt, veillant à toujours rester à portée de voix les uns des autres. Ils guettèrent partout les traces de leur passage, espérant retourner sur leurs pas et retrouver le sentier. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient que leurs espoirs étaient vains. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire d'autre ?

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches aussi fatigantes qu'infructueuses, ils finirent par atteindre une clairière au toit épais. Elle était formée par d'épaisses branches qui s'entrelaçaient les unes dans les autres en clef de voûte à une centaine de pieds de hauteur, et qui laissaient filtrer quelques minces rayons de lumière grisâtre parmi les lacis.

Quelque chose sur le sol y attira alors l'attention d'Ori. Le jeune scribe s'empressa de le saisir pour l'examiner de plus près :

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

— Une blague à tabac ! s'exclama Dori, stupéfait, en voyant la petite pochette de cuir dans les mains de son jeune frère. Il y a donc des Nains dans ces bois !

— Et qui plus est, des Nains des Montagnes Bleues ! intervint Bofur. Bien de chez nous ! Regardez, elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la mienne ! »

Poussant un long soupir exaspéré, Bilbo s'avança vers eux :

« Parce que  _c'est_  la vôtre ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Nous tournons en rond depuis des heures ! Nous sommes déjà passés par cette clairière ! Nous sommes perdus !

— Nous ne sommes pas perdus, nous faisons cap à l'Est ! objecta Thorin, appuyé sur sa hache.

— Mais où est l'Est, de toute manière ? On ne voit plus le soleil ! râla Glóin en passant nerveusement sa main dans sa barbe emmêlée. Impossible de s'orienter !

— Je croyais que tu étais un expert en orientation ! gronda Dwalin. Maintenant, nous sommes complètement perdus !

— Hey ! Ne m'accuse pas ! protesta Glóin en haussant la voix. Je n'y suis pour rien ! »

La tension monta encore d'un cran parmi les Nains après cela, et les discussions se firent nettement plus agitées.

De son côté, Ayrèn s'efforçait de rester sourde à ce qu'elle considérait sur le moment comme des conversations stériles. Elle caressait convulsivement le pommeau de Scathaban d'un air concentré. L'inquiétude croissait sans faiblir en elle, elle devait désormais lutter pour contenir son souci à l'intérieur.

Bilbo, quant à lui, semblait absorbé dans ses pensées, son visage rond orienté vers les hauteurs, les yeux rivés vers les cimes sombres des arbres. La lumière qui y filtrait parmi les rameaux avait quelque chose d'étrange, une pâleur fragile, une impression de vide.

Les yeux du Hobbit s'illuminèrent soudain :

« Le soleil. Mais bien sûr ! Il suffit de trouver le soleil !

Cette soudaine inflexion de voix attira l'attention d'Ayrèn, qui s'enquit de lui demander :

— Qu'as-tu en tête, mon ami ?

— Attendez-moi tous ici, je vais grimper au sommet de ces arbres et y aviser la position du soleil. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même étudier la disposition des lieux et repérer l'orée de la Forêt Noire. Après ça, nous pourrons savoir dans quelle direction poursuivre notre route !

— Oh ! Excellente idée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vas-y, j'assurerai ta montée. S'il t'arriverait de chuter, je te rattraperais.

— Très bien, merci Ayrèn. À tout de suite. »

Puis il s'en fut grimper à l'arbre le plus proche, sous le regard prudent de la femme des Hommes.

Plus il montait, tirant sur ses bras et poussant sur ses grands pieds velus tout le long du tronc, plus les conversations des Nains restés au sol s'envenimaient. La plupart se disputaient, dans une confusion de reproches et de paroles tronquées, mêlée à la faim, la soif, la frustration et la fatigue. D'autres commençaient à se bousculer. Les derniers restaient immobiles, l'air hagard.

Nez levé, observant Bilbo grimper dans les hauteurs, Ayrèn tapota ses lèvres desséchées de l'index un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose, puis se détourna brusquement et s'éloigna. Elle était tendue, ses poils se hérissaient sur sa peau.

Elle s'approcha à grands pas de Thorin.

Ses yeux bridés flamboyant d'un doré rutilant, elle l'interpella :

« Thorin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— Comment ça ? lui répondit-il d'une voix sèche (quoique sa colère fut plus orientée vers les Nains qui se disputaient que vers elle). Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car, soudain, un étrange cliquetis résonna discrètement parmi les arbres :

' _Clic, clac, clic !'_

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? dit alors Thorin, glacé.

— Je ne sais pas ! répondit Ayrèn, tendue à l'extrême. 

— Assez ! Silence ! Taisez-vous tous ! ordonna le prince Nain en se tournant vers les Nains pour leur crier dessus. Taisez-vous avant que je vous fiche ma hache dans la figure ! »

Les Nains frémirent et, se taisant d'un coup, ils cessèrent toute agitation. Le silence se fit enfin dans la clairière.

Thorin murmura tout bas :

« On nous observe... ! »

Les sens en alerte, Ayrèn tendit l'oreille. Tout était oppressant, silencieux. L'air lourd étouffait les bruits. Soudain, elle perçut un curieux sifflement qui parvenait du sommet des arbres, puis aussi de tout autour d'eux, par-delà les sous-bois. Bien que son ouïe fût des plus fines, elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître ces sons.

Puis Ayrèn parcourut le sol du regard. Elle y vit de curieuses traces noires. Soudain, elle comprit : c'était du sang. Elle recula d'un pas.

Son cerveau tourbillonnait autour de la signification de ces traces de sang et, quand enfin elle retrouva ses entiers esprits, elle cria :

« Embuscade ! Embuscade ! Rassemblez-vous, vite ! »

Mais aucun des Nains ne lui répondit. Ils restèrent immobiles, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose, derrière Ayrèn. Leurs visages étaient livides de terreur.

L'Humaine n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête et de dégainer Scathaban. Il y eut un cliquetis sonore et une longue chose hérissée de poils s'enroula soudain autour de sa taille et de ses bras, puis la souleva de terre en la retournant tête en bas. Prise de panique, elle tenta de se débattre, mais il y eut d'autres cliquetis, tout plein de cliquetis et, l'instant d'après, elle vit les pieds de tous les Nains quitter le sol à leur tour. Elle eut encore le temps d'entendre les cris apeurés de la Compagnie avant de se sentir emportée dans les hauteurs des arbres.

Tête en bas, Ayrèn vit que la créature qui s'était emparée d'elle grimpait sur une immense toile blanche à l'aide de six pattes immenses et poilues, sans compter les deux autres dans lesquelles elle était étroitement entravée. Elle aperçut également, au-dessus d'elle, deux énormes paires de pinces, noires et brillantes, qui s'agitaient et s'entrechoquaient avec des cliquètements lugubres.

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine quand elle se rendit enfin compte de ce dont il s'agissait.

Une araignée.

Non pas la petite araignée qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dans la Comté, et qui ne causait d'autres soucis que de faire de petites toiles dans les recoins isolés des demeures... Mais un monstre colossal, à l'abdomen plus gros qu'un bœuf, pourvu de quatre paires d'yeux larges comme le poing et d'autant de pattes gigantesques, tendineuses et couvertes de poils drus et noirs.

L'Humaine retint un cri de dégoût et se débattit de toutes ses forces, espérant libérer ses bras et atteindre sa précieuse Scathaban. Dans un ultime effort, elle finit par dégager un bras et parvint à empoigner son épée. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêta à la dégainer, l'araignée la prit de court et planta ses pinces dans son bras.

Ayrèn hurla, d'un son si puissant, si strident, que l'araignée eut un mouvement de surprise et manqua de la lâcher.

Ce hurlement de douleur retourna l'estomac des Nains, qui se débattaient chacun contre leur propre araignée. À ce cri de géhenne de son amante, Thorin rua comme une bête sauvage et tourna sa tête en tous sens pour la repérer.

Quand il l'aperçut dans les airs, au-dessus de lui, et qu'il vit les pinces de l'araignée plantées dans son bras, il cria à pleins poumons :

« Ayrèn ! AYRÈN ! Tiens-bon ! Repousse-la ! »

Mais les encouragements de Thorin n'étaient déjà plus qu'un sourd chuchotement aux oreilles d'Ayrèn. Elle sentait un flot de sang tiède ruisseler sur sa manche et une douleur fulgurante jaillir dans ses veines comme du feu liquide ; elle lui traversa le bras, remonta jusqu'à son épaule et se répandit dans son torse, son bassin, puis lentement dans ses cuisses jusque ses pieds. Pas une parcelle de son corps n'était épargnée par la douleur.

Elle tenta de bouger, sans y parvenir : une tétanie ardente la paralysait, rendait son supplice encore plus ignoble.

Lentement, l'araignée retira ses pinces de sa chair et bascula le corps d'Ayrèn sous son ventre, pour l'entortiller dans sa toile collante et poisseuse. Sa vision se brouilla. Tout n'était plus qu'ombres fugaces et tourbillon de couleurs ternes. Elle se sentit somnoler. La douleur du venin d'araignée fut remplacée par un fourmillement désagréable, puis par une étrange sensation d'engourdissement.

Elle inspira.

Elle expira.

Et elle s'endormit.

* * *

**?**

Une sensation de chute tira Ayrèn de ses songes. Elle atterrit lourdement au sol, bien plus bas ; un tapis de feuilles mortes amortit sa chute. Quelqu'un vint découper l'épaisse couche de toile qui l'entravait. Au travers de la toile dentelée qui couvrait encore son visage, elle vit le visage de Thorin se pencher au-dessus du sien. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu le nez aquilin, fier et imposant, qui dominait sa barbe noire.

« Bon sang, Ayrèn, tu m'as fait peur… » dit-il tout doucement, en arrachant les dernières toiles qui l'entravaient.

Elle le fixait un moment sans parler, encore toute engourdie. Elle était très pâle mais, reprenant doucement le contrôle de son corps, elle retrouvait peu à peu ses couleurs. Son visage souillé par la crasse s'adoucit d'un sourire discret et ses yeux dorés s'illuminèrent de tendresse. En cet instant, le Nain la trouvait transfigurée, d'une beauté qui le laissait coi.

« Que s'est-il passé ? croassa-t-elle, grimaçant soudainement.

— Bilbo a su rester caché et a échappé aux araignées, expliqua Thorin en reculant son visage. Apparemment, il est parvenu à les distraire pour nous libérer. Il doit être encore dans les hauteurs des arbres, il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

— Ah, Bilbo…, fit-elle en inspectant la plaie sur son bras, lui trouvant une drôle de texture. C'est vraiment le plus malin d'entre nous. Dire que tu as failli le détourner de cette quête !

— Je me suis déjà repenti sur ce point. Nous lui devons tous une fière chandelle.

— Hum, hum… » répondit-elle d'un air distrait, détournant ses yeux de la plaie.

Se penchant à nouveau au-dessus d'elle, Thorin lui effleura la joue d'une main tremblante, feignant d'y examiner une blessure inexistante :

« Tu peux te lever ?

— Laisse-moi essayer... » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Tremblant de tout son corps, Ayrèn redressa le haut de son buste et s'assit avec prudence. La tête lui tournait comme si elle avait été attachée sur la roue d'une charrette sur plusieurs lieues, et elle avait l'impression que son cœur lui était remonté dans la gorge. Elle prit appui sur ses mains et se mit lentement debout. Une nausée l'arrêta au milieu. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, mais ne trouva aucun réconfort à respirer l'air vicié de la forêt. Avec un geste lent, elle dégaina Scathaban ; sentir son pommeau sous ses doigts lui redonna un peu d'assurance.

« Ça va ? demanda Thorin. Le venin d'araignée te tourne encore la tête ?

— Laisse-moi une minute, bon sang ! »

Thorin hésita une fraction de seconde à la toucher de nouveau, mais il se ravisa. Les Nains pouvaient les voir.

Peu de temps après, Ayrèn serra les dents et se redressa tout à fait. Elle avait l'esprit clair, mais le corps affaibli. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant que la chaleur ne revînt dans ses membres, perclus de picotements et secoués de tremblements.

Ses doigts étaient encore engourdis et la chair autour de la morsure d'araignée cuisante, quand elle demanda :

« Où sont les araignées ?

— Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir..., grommela Thorin. Dès que Bilbo est là, on file d'ici !

— Ça me convient, je n'en peux plus de cet endroit ! » pesta-t-elle en aventurant son regard sur les alentours.

Autour d'eux, les Nains s'affairaient encore à retirer les fils poisseux et blancs qui collaient à leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements et même leurs barbes. Ils paraissaient en assez bonne forme ; le venin ne semblait pas les avoir affectés outre mesure.

' _Les Nains sont résistants_.' constata Ayrèn. ' _Bien plus que moi d'ailleurs. Ils sont très lourds et solides comme la pierre. Et je ne serais pas étonnée qu'ils soient moins sensibles aux maladies que les Hommes_.' Elle soupira. ' _Je me sens fragile comme un oisillon à côté d'eux… J'ai beau être puissante, je n'ai pas leur résistance. Je suis d'ailleurs bien la seule à avoir été blessée plusieurs fois au_   _cours de ce voyage. Soit je suis aussi inconsciente que Thorin le prétend, soit leurs avantages physiques y sont pour quelque chose… Ah, je ne devrais plus y penser. C'est idiot de me comparer à eux_.'

Elle cessa de ruminer et observa plus minutieusement la disposition des lieux.

Au-dessus d'eux, il y avait des toiles, une multitude de toiles d'araignée, l'une derrière l'autre, superposées et tout emmêlées. On pouvait clairement voir que certaines avaient été tranchées, là où ils devaient pendre il y a encore peu de temps, oscillant dans les ombres comme des fruits mûrs et attendant d'être dévorés par les arachnides.

L'idée d'avoir été plus tôt pendue là-haut, tête en bas, encoconnée comme une vulgaire mouche sur une toile d'araignée des champs, noua l'estomac de la femme des Hommes. Ils l'avaient vraiment échappé belle.

Puis, dans le silence et l'immobilité de la forêt, le vieil instinct de chasseresse de Forodwaith vint de nouveau s'agiter en elle.

Ayrèn se tendit. Quelque chose approchait !

Avec un craquement sinistre, l'arbre juste à côté d'eux s'effondra subitement. Ayrèn s'écarta d'un plongeon en emportant Thorin avec elle ; elle entendit une branche se fracasser là où ils se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt. Bras au-dessus de Thorin, elle scrutait les bois, les paupières plissées, quand un étrange cliquetis retentit au-dessus d'elle.

« Les araignées ! Au-dessus ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle voyait des araignées grimper à tous les arbres environnants et ramper le long des branches et des toiles au-dessus de la Compagnie. Plusieurs d'entre-elles sautèrent et atterrirent dans un ' _foc !'_  tout autour du groupe des malheureux voyageurs.

Ayrèn lâcha Thorin et, se relevant, elle dégaina Scathaban :

« Thorin, avec moi !

— Oui !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et dégaina Orcrist en grondant :

— Nous ne nous laisserons pas capturer une seconde fois ! »

Mus de synergie guerrière, l'Humaine et le prince Nain se mirent dos à dos, arme au poing. Le reste de la Compagnie en fit de même, et chacun se positionna pour se couvrir l'un l'autre. Bilbo, quant à lui, demeurait introuvable.

Tout autour d'eux, les araignées se faufilaient tels des serpents couverts de poils. Leurs pinces cliquetaient de plus en plus fort. Dans les hauteurs, les autres araignées observaient l'agitation, prêtes à intervenir. Ayrèn se figea un instant, balayée par un frisson. Ses années d'entraînement l'aidèrent à garder l'esprit alerte, mais elle avait du mal à ne pas se sentir déroutée par la répugnance que ces créatures lui inspiraient. En les observant, elle ne voyait que leurs yeux hideusement luisants, à la fois gourmands et vengeurs, qui les regardaient d'un air avide, tout alentour et au-dessus. La situation semblait désespérée.

Sans aucun signe annonciateur, les araignées attaquèrent d'un coup, agitant leurs pattes velues, claquant pinces et filières, yeux noirs exorbités, écumantes et pleines de rage.

Une première araignée abattit son énorme patte vers Ayrèn et Thorin. Ils s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement et tranchèrent la patte vengeresse qui fusait sur eux ; puis Ayrèn s'agrippa au moignon de l'araignée et se hissa derrière la tête velue de la bête pour y planter sa lame. La pointe s'enfonça avec une facilité déconcertante, dans un grincement humide. Une odeur âcre, inconnue flottait dans l'air.

Dans un crissement d'agonie, l'araignée s'effondra en convulsant et Ayrèn sauta au sol. Thorin lui attrapa le bras au vol et la repositionna dans son dos, avant de trancher une nouvelle patte qui s'avançait vers lui. Venu de nulle part, quelque chose heurta Ayrèn dans le ventre : un coup violent, encaissé par ses abdominaux contractés, mais suffisamment douloureux pour la faire chanceler. Elle en serait quitte pour un bel hématome.

Quand elle tourna la tête, elle comprit qu'elle avait été frappée par une patte arrière d'une grosse araignée pleine de terre à laquelle Fíli venait de trancher la tête.

Une autre arachnide de la taille d'un buffle émergea d'entre les frondaisons. Les poils de son dos tremblotaient, et ses pinces cliquetaient bruyamment en même temps qu'elle sifflait : elle appelait les renforts.

Les Nains et Ayrèn eurent tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un véritable mur d'araignées descendait de la cime des arbres dans leur direction. Leurs pinces cliquetaient avec avidité et résonnaient d'un air sinistre entre les arbres, comme un tonnerre d'applaudissements malveillants.

Animée par la fulgurance de ses instincts, Ayrèn se plaça sous deux d'entre-elles et attendit patiemment qu'elles lui fondent dessus. Au dernier moment, elle se ramassa au sol et décrivit un arc de cercle avec son épée, qui trancha d'un seul geste les têtes des deux araignées. Elle roula sur le côté juste avant que leurs cadavres ne tombent sur elle et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle courut sur une petite distance et se laissa glisser sur un tas de feuilles mortes pour passer sous le corps d'une araignée et l'ouvrir en deux par le dessous.

Elle revint juste après aux côtés de Thorin, qui dégageait sa lame de la tête d'une araignée.

Il était absolument livide quand il lui parla :

« Ayrèn, tu vas finir par te faire tuer ! Reste près de moi !

— Je m'en sors parfaitement bien ! répondit-elle avec férocité, tranchant une patte velue qui manqua de peu la figure du Nain.

Elle ajouta, riant :

— Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi !

Ils échangèrent une mimique sauvage et, se repositionnant dos à dos, le Nain grommela :

— Tu es complètement folle.

— Je ne compte plus les fois où tu m'as dit ça. »

Sans crier gare, une araignée plus grosse que les autres, vieille et grise, tomba brutalement sur Ayrèn. La force du choc était telle qu'elle crut avoir l'échine rompue. Un tintement de carillon résonna entre ses oreilles. Écrasée sous le poids, elle tenta de ramener ses genoux sur son torse pour la repousser avec les pieds, mais à peine l'eut-elle tenté que l'araignée fit claquer ses pinces et tenta de la mordre en plein visage.

Prise de panique, Ayrèn se débattit bras et jambes. Mais elle était si fatiguée, et l'araignée était si lourde !

Soudain, une main puissante l'attrapa par un pan de son manteau et l'extirpa de l'étau mortel de la créature. Son sauveur l'emporta plusieurs pieds en arrière, sous les sifflements de frustration de l'énorme araignée grise, dont les pinces s'étaient refermées dans un ' _clac ! clic ! clac !'_  sur du vide au lieu de sa petite tête blonde.

Ayrèn se releva fissa et comprit qu'elle avait été secourue par Balin. Jetant un autre coup d'œil vers l'araignée grise, elle vit que Thorin l'avait blessée d'un coup d'épée entre ses quatre paires d'yeux vitreux. L'animal devint alors fou. Il sauta en l'air, trépigna et jeta ses pattes de droite et de gauche en d'horribles bonds, jusqu'au moment où Thorin le tua d'un nouveau coup d'épée. Après quoi, l'araignée eut quelques gestes de convulsion et s'immobilisa, morte, les pattes recroquevillées sous son ventre.

« Merci, Maître Balin…, dit Ayrèn d'une voix enrouée, sans quitter Thorin des yeux.

— Pas de quoi, Tûnin Razak ! répondit-il de son plus fier accent Khuzdûl.

Puis, guettant l'arrivée de nouvelles araignées, le vieux Nain s'éloigna d'elle en grimaçant :

— D'autres arrivent, tenez-vous prête !

— Entendu. »

D'un pas un peu chancelant, elle revint aux côtés de Thorin. Il était en train de dégager Orcrist de la tête de l'araignée grise qu'il venait de tuer. Il regardait la créature d'un air assassin, et tout en lui hurlait la rage sourde de ne pas avoir su mieux protéger Ayrèn. Mais quand il se retourna vers cette dernière, son visage de haine se mua en une expression mêlée de soulagement et d'inquiétude.

À cet instant, une araignée s'apprêtait à fondre sur eux, mais les frères Dwalin et Balin l'arrêtèrent d'un coup d'estoc dans l'abdomen qui le sépara de son thorax dans un chuintement d'outre percée. Une autre voulut s'approcha, mais cette fois, ce furent Kíli et Fíli qui l'arrêtèrent et, avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de s'enfuir, ils la percèrent en plein dans les yeux.

Dans la frénésie du combat, plus personne ne semblait faire attention aux deux amants.

« Ayrèn, regarde-toi…, dit Thorin d'une voix altérée.

Il tendit le pouce vers le nez d'Ayrèn et, essuyant le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres, il poursuivit, encore plus doucement :

— N'avais-tu pas promis de faire plus attention ?

— Je n'ai pas encore d'yeux au-dessus du crâne, badina-t-elle. Je ne l'avais vraiment pas vue venir, celle-là !

Le visage de Thorin se figea, perdant toute expression :

— Je ne plaisante pas. Il m'est plus difficile que tu l'imagines de voir la couleur de ton sang.

— Je saigne à peine du nez. C'est tout juste si j'ai mal !

— Tu as raison, mais... les circonstances ont changé.

Il se tut, aspira un peu d'air :

— J'ai  _besoin_  de te savoir saine et sauve.

Il plongea son visage derrière sa paume, se cachant les yeux d'une main.

— Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de guerroyer. La chasse, la guerre, tout cela est dans ton  _sang_  et je me refuse à t'en priver. Mais comprends que cela puisse être difficile pour moi de te voir blessée ! » avoua-t-il, la voix étouffée par sa main.

Hébétée, Ayrèn ne bronchait pas. Lui se dissimulait toujours, immobile, comme s'il avait honte de paraître si démuni devant elle. Finalement, il leva la tête. Ses iris étaient encore luisants, mais il paraissait apaisé.

« Merci, Thorin..., dit finalement Ayrèn. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— D'accord, répondit-il, le souffle encore court.

Puis, sur un ton étonnamment calme – celui d'un Nain dissimulant une vive émotion –, il ajouta :

— Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Alors sois plus prudente à l'avenir, s'il te plaît.

Troublée, Ayrèn baissa les yeux.

— C'est d'accord, Iyaroak. Je ferai attention. »

Autour d'eux, les bruits des combats se tarissaient. Les Nains avaient une fois de plus fait montre de leur formidable habileté au combat. De nombreuses araignées prenaient la fuite, grimpant à toute vitesse dans les arbres pour rejoindre leur sanctuaire de toiles. Quelque chose semblait les avoir effrayées.

Voyant là une formidable occasion de s'enfuir, Thorin s'éloigna d'Ayrèn et cria :

« La voie est libre ! Filons d'ici !

— Attends, Thorin ! l'interpella Ayrèn. Où est Bilbo ?

— Il est certainement caché quelque part. Il nous rejoindra plus loin. Allons-y !

— Mais...

— J'ai dit : allons-y ! »

À contrecœur, Ayrèn rengaina Scathaban et se mit à courir.

Toute la Compagnie s'élança d'un même mouvement vers ce qui ressemblait à une ouverture parmi les ronciers. Au bout de seulement quelques foulées, ils remarquèrent de nouveaux mouvements parmi les arbres et se figèrent sur place. Craignant l'arrivée d'autres araignées, l'Humaine et les Nains se rassemblèrent en scrutant l'ombre des arbres tout autour d'eux.

Un instant plus tard, comme par magie, ils furent encerclés. Mais pas par des araignées.

Autour d'eux, au sol, dans les arbres, sur les racines et les tertres de terre, une trentaine d'Elfes les tenaient en joue de leurs puissants arcs de bois.

Un grand Elfe blond au nez droit et aux traits d'épervier surgit au-devant de Thorin, bandant son arc et pointant sa flèche vers le milieu de son front.

Il retint un rictus et examina le groupe d'un œil critique, sans jamais détourner sa flèche du visage du prince Nain :

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à trouver des Nains et... une Humaine dans ces bois ! Que faites-vous sur les terres du Roi Thranduil ? »

En entendant ces mots, Thorin eut un sursaut de colère, et il siffla de dégoût.

« Je pourrais te tuer, Nain. Et avec plaisir. Alors fais bien attention à ce que tu fais ! » ajouta l'Elfe blond en plissant les yeux.

Entendant ces menaces, l'estomac d'Ayrèn se noua. La voix de l'Elfe était trop lisse, elle glissait comme de l'huile sur du verre. Pourtant, dans son for d'Humaine, elle crissait et hérissait ses poils sur sa peau.

« À présent, vous tous ! reprit l'Elfe, visiblement le chef de la bande. Si vous acceptiez de jeter directement vos armes, cela vous éviterait de ressembler à des outres percées quand mes archers auront vidé leur carquois sur vous. »

Ces derniers eurent un sourire entendu.

Indigné, Fíli fit tournoyer son épée et déclara :

« Nous traversons ces bois en tant que Peuple Libre de la Terre du Milieu. Vous n'avez nul droit de nous arrêter !

— Oh, mais j'ai tous les droits sur ces terres, répondit-il avec mépris. Ne soyez pas si bornés. Jetez vos armes et rendez-vous ! »

Les archers se raidirent, leurs yeux durs rivés sur la Compagnie qui ne baissait pas ses armes. Ayrèn banda ses muscles par réflexe et se plaça aux côtés de Thorin, prête à intervenir.

Elle sentit un mouvement de la part de ce dernier, qui posa un instant sur son coude une main destinée à la rassurer :

« Non, Ay... (Il s'interrompit, rechignant à dévoiler le nom de son amante aux Elfes qui les entouraient.) C'est fini. Nous avons perdu.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et ordonna avec dépit :

— Donnez-leur vos armes. C'est terminé. »

Les Nains et l'Humaine eurent un geste de surprise et furent portés à murmurer. Mais quelques instants plus tard, ils cédèrent à l'ordre de leur chef. Avec un air abattu, ils se dispersèrent parmi les archers pour leur confier leur précieux armement. Seule Ayrèn demeura immobile, mains fermement resserrées autour du pommeau de Scathaban, inquiète du sort qui serait réservé à sa précieuse épée.

Ils perçurent plus loin, sur leur droite, de nouveaux bruits de combat et les cris alarmés de Kíli. Ils se tournèrent tous de ce côté, saisis, s'attendant à l'attaque d'une nouvelle vague d'araignées. Mais, sur les lieux où avaient retenti les cris de Kíli un instant plus tôt, ils virent les créatures tomber sous les coups meurtriers d'une Elfe rousse, qui piquait dru et virevoltait entre les arbres dans un tourbillon de cataracte. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était déjà terminé : il y avait là une dizaine de cadavres d'araignées qui gisaient, pattes recroquevillées, autour de Kíli et de l'Elfe rousse venue à son secours.

« Par Mahal ! grommela un Nain près d'Ayrèn. Il s'imaginait quoi celui-là en s'éloignant du groupe ? Prendre les Elfes par surprise ?! Il aurait pu se faire tuer ! »

Thorin et Ayrèn regardèrent l'Elfe rousse, stupéfaits par son adresse. Elle était très grande et élancée. Ses longs cheveux roux encadraient avec superbe son visage d'ivoire, serti de deux yeux émeraudes en forme d'amande.

« Tauriel ! l'interpella alors l'Elfe blond. Ramène ce Nain  _écervelé_  auprès des autres et dirige les fouilles. Nous les livrerons au Roi. Il décidera de leur sort.

— À vos ordres ! répondit-elle, empoignant une épaule de Kíli et le poussant d'une bourrade devant elle.

— Hey ! protesta le jeune Nain. Vous pourriez être plus douce !

— Je vous ai sauvé la vie, cela devrait vous suffire ! » répondit-elle en le poussant à nouveau.

Les Elfes terminèrent de fouiller les Nains et les dépossédèrent de toutes leurs armes. Quand vint le tour de Thorin, l'Elfe blond lui arracha sa hache, ainsi qu'Orcrist, sa longue lame elfique trouvée dans le butin des Trolls. D'abord surpris par l'élégance de l'épée, l'Elfe la soupesa et en examina la tranche avec soin, marmonnant tout un chapelet de mots elfiques entre ses lèvres fines.

Pris d'un vif sentiment de curiosité, il demanda à Thorin :

« C'est une épée elfique, forgée à Gondolin par mon peuple. D'où la tiens-tu, Nain ?

— Elle m'a été offerte, répondit Thorin en levant les yeux, les traits tirés.

Cette réponse ne parut pas satisfaire l'Être sylvestre, qui en dirigea la pointe contre la gorge du prince Nain :

— Pas seulement voleur, mais aussi menteur ! » siffla-t-il.

Au prix d'un ultime effort de volonté, Thorin parvint à rester impassible face aux menaces de l'Elfe. Ayrèn y fut beaucoup moins indifférente, et tout son corps se raidit à la vue de la pointe tranchante d'Orcrist portée si près de la gorge de son amant. Cette soudaine raideur chez l'Humaine attira un instant l'attention du chef des Elfes, et il baissa la lame. Au même moment, il remarqua un subit apaisement dans les épaules de la femme des Hommes.

« Un problème, Humaine ? » l'apostropha-t-il, rangeant la lame elfique en la glissant entre son ceinturon et son pantalon.

Il la regardait intensément, comme s'il cherchait à lire les émotions d'Ayrèn sur son visage crispé.

« Alors ? reprit l'Elfe en fronçant les sourcils.

— Aucun problème, répondit-elle en relâchant sa respiration.

— Bien. Je préfère cette attitude. »

Et il se détourna d'elle.

L'opération de fouille se poursuivit. Vint ensuite le tour de Glóin, à qui l'Elfe blond arracha le collier qui pendait à son cou.

« Hey ! l'invectiva le Nain. Rendez-moi ça ! C'est personnel ! »

Ignorant les protestations de Glóin, l'Elfe examina un instant le pendentif médaillon et l'ouvrit.

Il observa les deux petites gravures qui se cachaient à l'intérieur, haussa un sourcil et railla :

« Qui est-ce à gauche ? Ton frère ?

— C'est mon épouse ! répondit Glóin, indigné.

— Et c'est quoi cette horrible créature, à droite ? Un Gobelin mutant ?

— C'est mon jeune garçon, Gimli ! »

L'Elfe arqua un sourcil. Une expression indéchiffrable durcissait son visage.

Une voix haute claqua soudain dans son dos :

« Rends-lui son médaillon ! »

C'était Ayrèn. Elle n'était pas parvenue à conserver son calme plus longtemps face à la désinvolture de l'Elfe. Toute cette situation la faisait bouillir.

L'Elfe rejeta la tête en arrière et eut un rire incontrôlable, qui porta si fort sur les nerfs d'Ayrèn que celle-ci en devint rouge de colère :

« Cesse donc de rire comme l'idiot du village, et rends ce médaillon à qui tu l'as volé !

— Ah, ah, ah ! Décidément, quelle journée ! fit-il, presque plié en deux. (Son rire résonnait comme le trille d'un oiseau moqueur.) C'est bien la première fois que je vois la race des Hommes voler au secours d'un Nain ! »

Il rit encore une vraie bonne minute, sous les regards furieux des Nains. Les Elfes, quant à eux, semblaient très amusés par la situation.

Finalement, l'Elfe blond jeta le médaillon aux pieds de Glóin en se gaussant :

« Tiens, le voilà ton médaillon. Il est bien trop laid pour avoir une quelconque valeur aux yeux de mon peuple. »

Puis il porta de nouveau son attention sur Ayrèn, qui fulminait plus loin. Il remarqua ses yeux bridés, d'une étrange nuance d'ocre et de feu, qui le foudroyaient sans pitié. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore été désarmée, et que ses deux mains étaient fortement resserrées autour du pommeau de son épée.

À la vue de la superbe lame effilée de l'Humaine et des écailles de dragon qui en paraient la garde, le visage de l'Elfe exprima un mélange de solennité et d'envie ; ses yeux brillaient.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une lame pareille… » dit-il alors, comme absorbé dans ses pensées.

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait en deux prestes foulées et lui arracha l'épée des mains.

Ayrèn ne l'en empêcha pas, car elle était consciente de n'avoir aucune chance face à une trentaine d'Elfes armés d'arcs et d'épées, mais elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de rugir :

« Rends-la moi !

— D'où vient-elle ? demanda-t-il, soupesant le poids de l'arme. Tu l'as volée, elle aussi ?

— C'est l'épée de ma famille ! gronda-t-elle, retroussant ses lèvres. Tu n'es pas digne de poser tes mains dessus !

— Cela, vois-tu, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. »

Paré d'un sourire triomphal, l'Elfe passa Scathaban à sa ceinture et s'éloigna d'Ayrèn avec nonchalance. Le voyant s'éloigner d'elle, Ayrèn se sentit submergée par sa propre fureur. Elle rougit de colère. Ses yeux cernés de fatigue s'enflammèrent ; ses sourcils s'élevèrent d'un demi-pouce et se touchèrent. Une veine battait à toute allure sur son cou.

« Reviens ici ! Rends-la moi ! Iteq !  _Iteq_ (1) ! »

Sentant la rage jaillir en elle comme une gerbe d'étincelles, Ayrèn se précipita vers l'Elfe blond. Un autre Elfe lui barra la route, bras en croix ; il voulut bousculer Ayrèn vers l'arrière, mais celle-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le frappa à l'estomac.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » gronda-t-elle.

Plié en deux, l'Elfe jura. Avec un cri de rage, lui et deux de ses compagnons se jetèrent sur elle. Ils roulèrent à terre dans un amas confus de bras et de jambes. Ayrèn lança son pied dans la hanche de l'un de ses assaillants, qui hurla sous le choc. Puis elle parvint à glisser ses pieds sous la poitrine d'un autre, et le propulsa au-dessus de sa tête ; il retomba à plat dos avec un bruit sourd, le souffle coupé.

Un quatrième Elfe se joignit à l'affrontement et frappa Ayrèn de toutes ses forces avec le plat de son épée. Par réflexe, elle donna une ruade et cria :

« J'ai dit : ne me  _touchez_  pas ! »

Autour d'eux, les Nains hurlaient d'indignation, scandalisés par le traitement infligé à leur guerrière. Les Elfes durent s'y mettre à deux par Nain pour les empêcher d'intervenir.

« Mais quelle est donc cette furie qui voyage avec vous ? » fit l'Elfe blond d'un ton rehaussé.

L'espace d'un instant, Ayrèn sentit quelque chose de dur la frapper à l'arrière de la tête ; un éclair blanc jaillit derrière ses yeux et elle tomba à genoux. Autour d'elle, la forêt tanguait. La terre jaillissait et se soulevait, comme l'eau d'un bassin sous l'impact d'une pierre. Les arbres oscillaient, dansaient. Les feuilles bruissaient en tombant. Devant ses yeux, un chaos d'or et d'écarlat lui masquait la vue, mais elle entendait distinctement les hurlement des Nains autour d'elle, mêlés aux bruits de carillon qui résonnait entre ses oreilles. Elle se figea et attendit que la terre cessât de trembler, serrant les dents pour les empêcher de claquer. Elle avait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression que son crâne avait été fendu en deux.

Mais dès qu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, elle rua à nouveau et repoussa deux Elfes avec une telle violence qu'ils s'effondrèrent à l'orée de la clairière dans un cri de douleur.

Il fallut encore de nombreux coups pour la maîtriser. Quand elle s'immobilisa enfin, vaincue, sa lèvre était fendue, sa mâchoire entaillée. Du sang gouttait le long de sa joue en traînées cramoisies. Partout, des tâches rougeâtres apparaissaient sur sa peau. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'étaient ses yeux : ils luisaient, pareils au soleil, malgré l'obscurité qui régnait en ces lieux troublés. Il était impossible de dire si elle allait se mettre à pleurer, ou si elle était consumée par une rage telle que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

À cet instant, Thorin jeta à l'Elfe blond un regard assassin, si dur et chargé de haine qu'il provoqua chez lui un bref mouvement de recul.

L'Elfe toisa le prince Nain avec un air méprisant et déclara :

« Je perds mon temps, ici. Nous les interrogerons plus tard. Allons-y ! »

La femme des Elfes nommée Tauriel s'approcha furtivement de l'Elfe blond. Elle engagea une conversation basse mais animée avec lui. Malgré son fort étourdissement, Ayrèn parvint à en saisir quelques brides, tandis que la Compagnie fut séparée et escortée à travers les bois en file indienne, en manière de troupeau :

« Seigneur Legolas, était-ce bien utile ?

— De quoi parles-tu, Tauriel ?

— Avions-nous besoin de passer cette femme à tabac ? dit-elle en plissant ses grands yeux verts.

— Attends, tu l'as bien vue ? Ils ont dû s'y mettre à quatre pour la calmer. Cette femme est un monstre. Je n'ai jamais vu un Humain se débattre avec tant de force. Alors une  _Humaine_? Quelque chose ne va pas. Il faudra tirer ça au clair.

Il parut songeur un moment, puis il ajouta :

— Elle sera présentée au Roi.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Seigneur Legolas, soupira Tauriel. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne me plaît pas. »

Puis ils poursuivirent en langue elfique et Ayrèn ne comprit plus rien à la suite de leur conversation. Elle remarqua ensuite la respiration saccadée de Thorin, qui marchait derrière elle. Sa présence dans son dos la rassura immédiatement. Le Nain avait ce genre d'effet sur elle, cela ne la surprenait plus.

Elle fut d'autant plus apaisée quand il lui adressa la parole d'une voix douce et basse :

« Tout va bien ?

— Oui.

— Tu as mal ?

— Plus maintenant, non. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire coup sur la tête. Rien de grave.

— Et est-ce que tu... te contrôles ? fit-il ensuite, hésitant.

— Oui. »

' _Ta présence est apaisante.'_  faillit-elle ajouter.

Gandalf avait peut-être raison après tout. La présence du Nain avait quelque chose de... différent désormais. Comme un rempart supplémentaire face à la folie qui sommeillait en elle.

« Ces Elfes regretteront ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je peux te l'assurer. »

Submergée par ses efforts infinis, continuels pour se contrôler, quoiqu'elle se sentait tranquillisée par la présence et les paroles du Nain, Ayrèn ne répondit pas. Elle songeait à Scathaban, qui oscillait ostensiblement sur la hanche de l'Elfe blond qui marchait en tête de colonne.

' _Legolas_.' pensa-t-elle, se rappelant du nom avec lequel l'Elfe Tauriel l'avait désigné. ' _Je n'oublierai pas la façon avec laquelle tu nous a traités !_ '

Elle perçut ensuite un mouvement de recul devant elle : c'était Bofur. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Dans un murmure étouffé par le bruit des pas de la colonne de prisonniers, il souffla :

« Où est Bilbo ? »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Littéralement : trou du cul, en Lossoth.


	29. Le Roi sylvain

**Précédemment**

_Submergée par ses efforts infinis, continuels pour se contrôler, quoiqu'elle se sentait tranquillisée par la présence et les paroles du Nain, Ayrèn ne répondit pas. Elle songeait à Scathaban, qui oscillait ostensiblement sur la hanche de l'Elfe blond qui marchait en tête de colonne._

_'_ Legolas _.' pensa-t-elle, se rappelant du nom avec lequel l'Elfe Tauriel l'avait désigné. '_ Je n'oublierai pas la façon avec laquelle tu nous a traités ! _'_

_Elle perçut ensuite un mouvement de recul devant elle : c'était Bofur. Il avait l'air inquiet._

_Dans un murmure étouffé par le bruit des pas de la colonne de prisonniers, il souffla :_

_« Où est Bilbo ? »_

* * *

**Forêt Noire**

**Captifs – Bilbo introuvable**

Voilà une bonne heure que les Nains et Ayrèn progressaient sous escorte elfique vers l'Est de la Forêt Noire, dans une longue file indienne serpentant entre les arbres et leurs racines pourrissantes. Les Elfes les faisaient marcher aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, tout épuisés et las qu'ils étaient. Ils trottinaient à grand peine pour suivre les grandes enjambées des Elfes, tout en essayant de se débarrasser des toiles d'araignée poisseuses qui collaient encore à leurs vêtements.

Le visage tuméfié, l'allure boiteuse, Ayrèn jeta, à plusieurs reprises, de brefs regards en arrière. Elle nourrissait encore l'espoir d'apercevoir, entre deux bosquets de ronces, le visage rond de son bon ami Bilbo. Mais elle ne le vit pas une fois. Pourtant, son vieil instinct lui disait qu'il les suivait et qu'il était là quelque part, tout, tout près d'eux...

En croisant le regard de Thorin, Ayrèn se demanda s'il ne ressentait pas lui aussi la présence de Bilbo autour d'eux, car elle le surprit, quelques fois, à balayer des yeux les bosquets environnants d'un air attentif. Ils échangèrent encore quelques regards après cela. Ces instants, fugaces, leur étaient d'un grand réconfort.

Ces jeux de regards qu'échangeaient Thorin et Ayrèn finirent par rendre leur escorte nerveuse. Soupçonnant l'imminence d'une rébellion, les Elfes séparèrent les deux amants en conduisant Thorin en queue de file, et on ordonna à toute la Compagnie de regarder droit devant elle et de ne se retourner sous aucun prétexte... sous peine de représailles.

« Je ne connais ces Elfes que depuis une heure, et ils me sont déjà parfaitement insupportables..., grommela Ayrèn, regrettant que Thorin ne soit plus derrière elle. Ils sont si différents des Sages-Elfes de Fondcombe !

Bofur, qui marchait désormais à quelques pieds devant elle, engagea la conversation sans se retourner :

— Ce sont des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont plus dangereux et moins sages que les Sages-Elfes de l'Ouest que nous avons rencontrés à Fondcombe, et ont pris goût au crépuscule et à l'obscurité de ces bois. Ils sont particulièrement méfiants envers les étrangers, et encore plus envers les Nains. (Il soupira bruyamment.) Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons des problèmes avec eux... Et quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ayrèn.

— C'est-à-dire qu'on est dans la khakfe (1) jusqu'au cou ! répondit-il en secouant la tête, l'air désolé. Et connaissant les antécédents entre Thorin et le Roi des Elfes sylvains (2), cela n'est pas prêt de s'arranger...

— Ainsi, ils se connaissent. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Cela, Tûnin Razak, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le raconter. »

Cette réponse parut ne pas satisfaire Ayrèn, mais elle n'insista pas davantage car, plus en avant, une autre conversation attira son attention :

« Qu'avons-nous fait, ô prince de ces bois ? demanda Balin à l'intention de Legolas, qui marchait non loin de lui. Est-ce un crime d'être perdus dans la forêt, d'avoir faim et soif, d'être pris au piège par des araignées ?

Une telle question courrouça naturellement l'Elfe blond, qui lui répondit :

— C'est un crime de vagabonder sur les terres du Roi Thranduil sans autorisation. Après toute la perturbation que vous avez apportée en ces lieux, il a le droit de savoir ce qui vous amène ici, et si vous n'acceptez de tout lui révéler, il vous gardera très certainement en prison jusqu'à ce que vous ayez appris la raison !

— Tout de même, voilà qui est fort fâcheux ! dit tristement Balin. Dire que nous étions attendus par nos familles, dans les Monts de Fer ! Elles vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir arriver !

— Ce genre de ruse pourrait fonctionner avec des Gobelins, mais pas avec moi ! répliqua Legolas. Gardez votre salive pour plus tard, vous pourriez en avoir besoin. »

* * *

Après une longue progression parmi la terrible obscurité de la Forêt Noire, ils s'éloignèrent du cœur sombre des bois et arrivèrent en des lieux plus lumineux. La lumière du soleil se glissait désormais par quelques ouvertures dans les feuilles loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, par-delà le lacis de branches et de ramilles entremêlées. Quand les percées dans le sommet des arbres se firent plus grandes encore, la Compagnie ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour admirer l'azur du ciel au-delà des feuillages, leurs yeux brillants d'une vive émotion. L'obscurité de la Forêt Noire les avait presque rendus fous : voilà qu'un morceau de ciel bleu parvenait à les émouvoir !

Mais ce plaisir ne fut que de courte durée.

Il y avait deux raisons à cela. 

Tout d'abord, Bilbo restait introuvable. Ce seul constat suffisait à causer énormément de souci aux Nains, et encore plus à Ayrèn, malgré son intime conviction qui n'était guère loin.

Ensuite, les portes du Royaume des Forêts, demeure du Roi des Elfes sylvestres, étaient maintenant en vue. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bien joyeux pour la Compagnie.

La Compagnie fut conduite par-delà le pont qui franchissait la rivière pour mener chez le Roi. En dessous, l'eau coulait en un flot rapide et clair ; et, à l'autre bout, des portes de pierre recouvertes de lierre rouge fermaient l'entrée d'une immense caverne qui s'enfonçait dans le flanc d'une colline escarpée, couverte d'arbres parés des couleurs de l'automne. Les grands hêtres et érables descendaient jusqu'à la rive, où leurs racines plongeaient dans les eaux froides de la rivière.

Ces portes et ce qu'elles renfermaient ne disaient rien qui vaille à Ayrèn, à tel point qu'elle considéra sérieusement sauter tête la première dans la rivière pour s'échapper. Si elle faisait preuve d'assez de prudence, elle pourrait survivre aux rapides et à leurs eaux glacées.

Mais cette perspective laissait planer trop d'incertitudes quant au sort du reste de la Compagnie. Elle y renonça donc très vite.

« Holo in ennyn (3) ! ordonna Legolas aux deux Elfes lourdement armés qui gardaient la porte. Les araignées sont très actives aujourd'hui : redoublez de vigilance.

— À vos ordres ! » répondirent les gardes d'une même voix.

Les Elfes poussèrent leurs prisonniers à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux avec un bruit retentissant.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent à l'intérieur les laissa complètement coi.

« Impressionnant..., murmura Ori quand il fut remis de sa stupeur. (Sa voix résonna dans tout le hall, répercutée par les murs lointains.) Les Elfes des bois vivent sous terre. Je l'ignorais !

— Prenez-en de la graine, Nain ! le rabroua un Elfe. (Ayrèn remarqua avec une infime pointe d'inquiétude que la voix des Elfes, elle, ne provoquait presque pas d'écho.) Les Nains ne sont pas les seuls à maîtriser la taille de la pierre !

— Humf ! fit Thorin, les narines dilatées par le dégoût. C'est encore bien peu de choses comparées aux demeures des Nains.

— Silence ! »

Ils avaient pénétré dans une immense caverne de plus de trois cents pieds de diamètre, d'où rayonnaient d'innombrables grottes plus petites. La caverne comportait maints passages et vastes salles, qui formaient un labyrinthe inextricable pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les lieux. La caverne principale était éclairée par d'imposants braséros en or qui pendaient d'un haut plafond fait de pierres et de racines entrelacées, et dans lesquels brûlaient des feux rouge-orangés, sans aucun combustible.

 _'Des feux magiques...'_  pensa immédiatement Ayrèn.  _'Ces Elfes sylvains sont plus érudits que je le pensais...'_

De part et d'autre des lieux, d'immenses colonnes supportaient le poids du plafond ; elles arboraient de fantastiques motifs en argent et en bronze. Les rayons de lumière qui perçaient parmi les ouvertures dans les murs et le plafond paraissaient si denses qu'Ayrèn se dit qu'elle pourrait passer ses mains au travers et avoir l'impression d'enfoncer ses doigts dans du sable.

La Compagnie fut forcée de suivre des chemins sinueux et croisés, remplis d'échos. Ces chemins ne ressemblaient pas à ceux des Gobelins, dans les Monts Brumeux : ils étaient plus petits, moins profondément enterrés, et l'air y était plus pur. L'absence de cadavres en décomposition y était certainement pour quelque chose.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, les prisonniers purent encore s'étonner de la beauté des lieux. Incrustées dans les murs et les colonnes, les gravures d'argent et de bronze formaient des motifs d'une complexité et d'une beauté mystiques. Chaque fois qu'Ayrèn les regardait, elle se sentait parcourue d'un étrange frisson, comme si elle posait ses yeux sur une création divine oubliée. Quant au sol, il était lui aussi gravé de runes ; de grandes arabesques qui s'entremêlaient, dans un savant enchaînement de motifs aux traits soignés. Même quand elle y faisait attention, elle n'en comprenait que vaguement le sens. Certaines rappelaient des créatures, d'autres faisaient penser à des flammes ou à des étoiles, et d'autres enfin traçaient des formes parfaitement extravagantes, sans logique manifeste pour qui ne savait les déchiffrer. Tout cela ressemblait aux motifs que l'on pouvait trouver à Fondcombe, mais ceux-ci paraissaient plus bruts, plus sauvages. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ces tracés, même si elle était incapable de dire quoi.

Ayrèn interrompit sa contemplation silencieuse quand ils atteignirent un embranchement. La procession s'y arrêta brusquement. Là, les Elfes séparèrent la Compagnie en deux groupes : Thorin et Ayrèn d'un côté, le reste de l'autre.

« Pourquoi nous séparez-vous ? Qu'allez-vous leur faire ? demanda Dwalin d'une voix gutturale.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Un Elfe le tanna d'une bourrade pour le forcer à avancer.

 _—_ Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? grogna Dwalin. Ah non, vous, ne me touchez pas !

Les cris de Fíli se mêlèrent à ceux des autres Nains, dans un brouhaha assourdissant :

— Mon oncle ! Tûnin Razak ! Qu'est-ce que... (Un Elfe le poussa en avant.) Si vous leur faites du mal, nous vous le ferons regretter !

— J'aimerais bien voir cela, répondit celui qui l'avait bousculé.

— Quand les reverrons-nous ?

— Quand le Roi l'aura décidé. Maintenant silence, et avancez !  _»_

Fíli refusa de bouger et fut poussé une seconde fois. Titubant en avant, il adressa à Thorin et Ayrèn un dernier regard d'inquiétude avant d'être emporté au loin comme les autres.

Un sentiment d'accablement s'empara à la fois du prince Nain et de Tûnin Razak lorsqu'ils virent leurs compagnons s'éloigner sous bonne escorte, Tauriel en tête, le long d'un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la basse-fosse. L'obstination des Elfes à ne pas répondre à leurs questions attisa naturellement les protestations et les cris scandalisés des Nains ; mais ils furent une fois de plus ignorés, et disparurent chacun leur tour dans l'escalier qui s'engouffrait vers les profondeurs de la colline.

 _«_  Ne faisons pas patienter le Roi plus longtemps, dit Legolas en quittant des yeux le groupe conduit par Tauriel. Et maintenez fermement l'Humaine. Qu'il ne lui vienne pas l'idée de s'en prendre à lui !

— Quoi ? Eh !  _»_  s'écria Ayrèn.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de résister. Quatre Elfes lui maintenaient déjà fermement les poignets et les coudes derrière le dos. La position était extrêmement inconfortable ; ses hématomes et la morsure d'araignée sur son bras droit la cuisaient.

 _«_  Lâchez-la ! protesta Thorin. Cela ne vous a pas suffi de la rouer de coups ? Vous allez en plus la traiter comme un vulgaire animal ?

Legolas fronça les sourcils et commença à rétorquer :

— Ce n'est pas à toi de...

— Laisse-les faire, Iyaroak.  _»_  l'interrompit Ayrèn.

Thorin leva les yeux vers elle, et un pincement douloureux lui serra le torse. Les cheveux blonds d'Ayrèn étaient encore trempés de sueur et pleins de toiles d'araignée, et son visage émacié était grêlé de bleus et d'écorchures. Sa voix était très lasse quand elle lui dit :

 _«_  Crois bien que je le regrette mais... c'est inutile.

— Tu ne peux pas accepter d'être traitée ainsi.

— Cela ne sert à rien de résister, dit-elle d'un ton résigné. Tout ce que cela pourrait nous apporter, c'est que tu sois entravé toi aussi...

Thorin baissa les yeux avec une expression amère.

— Voilà enfin une sage façon de réagir, dit Legolas sans méchanceté. Allez, ne traînons pas davantage. Nous sommes attendus. »

Ils se remirent en route, Legolas en tête, suivant parmi les innombrables chemins celui qui gravissait avec la pente la plus inclinée. Entravée comme elle l'était, Ayrèn eut du mal à avancer ; elle se prenait souvent les pieds dans ceux des Elfes qui lui comprimaient rudement les bras.

Le passage abrupt les mena au plus profond et au plus haut espace du grand hall, vers une plateforme ciselée à même la roche. Sans doute était-ce la partie la plus ancienne des Salles de la Forêt Noire car, malgré la beauté des gravures qui parcouraient les colonnes et le sol, celles-ci s'effritaient par endroits, et une fine dentelle de mousse pourpre pendait depuis le plafond. Au milieu de ce palier se trouvait un majestueux piédestal en bois sculpté, au centre d'un grand cercle de runes, sur lequel se dressait un trône de vignes et d'ifs automnaux.

Et sur ce trône siégeait le Roi des Elfes sylvains.

Sur sa tête était posée une couronne de baies et de feuilles rouges. Son visage, d'une beauté sculpturale, était d'une pâleur de craie. Ses yeux lapis-lazuli étaient surmontés de sourcils noirs, épais et bien taillés ; ils encadraient son nez avec superbe qui, à l'instar de tous ses traits, était droit, d'une perfection de sylphide. Sa chevelure, d'un blanc argenté, descendait, raide, jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il était vêtu d'une élégante étoffe gris perle, cousue de fils d'argent.

Ayrèn dut bien le reconnaître, il était d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice, de ces êtres qu'on ne croisait que très rarement dans une seule vie. Pour autant, son regard semblait éteint. Il ne souriait pas, ne les regardait pas arriver, n'observait rien de particulier autant qu'Ayrèn pût en juger.

Devant eux, Legolas fit signe aux Elfes qui tenaient Ayrèn captive de s'arrêter derrière une statue de cerf, juste avant d'atteindre la plateforme. Il enjoignit Thorin de le suivre d'un signe de tête et tous deux s'avancèrent, seuls, au devant du trône du Roi des Elfes.

Depuis la statue, l'Humaine n'avait à disposition qu'une mince ouverture entre les pattes du cerf de pierre pour observer la scène. Son ouïe fine, toutefois, lui permit de ne rien perdre de la conversation qui suivit.

* * *

« Père, voici le chef des individus qui circulaient sans autorisation sur vos terres, annonça Legolas en désignant le Nain d'un revers de la main.

— Fort bien, répondit le Roi en inclinant la tête.

Son accent comme sa diction avec quelque chose de différent, comme ceux du Seigneur Elrond.

 _—_  Tu as bien agi, mon fils. Tu peux nous laisser, à présent. »

Legolas inclina respectueusement la tête et recula sans se retourner. Au moment où il rejoignit le groupe d'Ayrèn, à quelques pieds de là, le Roi se leva soudainement et descendit de son trône en faisant de grandes enjambées, rapides et élégantes. Ayrèn le suivit des yeux, soucieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêtât devant le prince Nain. De toute sa haute et glorieuse silhouette, il le dépassait de plus d'une tête.

Alors qu'il semblait prêt à prendre la parole, Thranduil sentit une présence étrangère et leva soudain les yeux. Il s'attarda moins d'une seconde sur la statue de cerf, avant d'aviser Ayrèn, dont il apercevait le visage entre les pattes de la sculpture.

Il eut une expression fanée et détourna les yeux, les ramenant sur le prince Nain. L'espace de ce bref instant, Ayrèn eut toutefois le temps de noter que ses traits n'exprimaient rien, sinon une sorte de lassitude, propre aux Elfes les plus vieux de leur peuple – ceux qui avaient vu passer des millénaires, et probablement plus de saisons que tous les membres de la Compagnie réunis.

« Pardonnez mon fils s'il ne vous a pas reconnu, Thorin Écu-de-chêne, dit le Roi d'un ton d'excuse.

À côté d'Ayrèn, Legolas eut un mouvement de surprise, mais il ne dit rien.

 _—_ Permettez toutefois que je vous exprime toute ma surprise et ma confusion quant à votre présence en ces lieux, continua Thranduil d'une voix lisse. Nous savons tous deux que les Nains n'ont pas droit de cité dans cette Forêt.

— J'ai traversé ces bois sans intentions belliqueuses, répondit Thorin sans faillir. Mes compagnons et moi-même ne souhaitions que les traverser, pas y séjourner.

— Et pourquoi les traverser ? S'il ne s'agissait d'intentions belliqueuses, quelles raisons vous ont amenés là, de toute façon ? renchérit le Roi en le considérant d'un œil sévère.  _»_

À cette question, le Nain ne consentit pas à répondre. Il expira bruyamment par le nez, refusant d'ajouter un mot.

 _«_  Oh, ne croyez pas que votre silence puisse garder vos véritables intentions secrètes plus longtemps ! dit le souverain avec un rictus figé. Je ne connais qu'une seule raison qui aurait pu vous pousser à parcourir ainsi mes terres...

Ce disant, le Roi joignit ses mains dans son dos et se mit à marcher à petits pas autour du Nain.

— Vous vous dirigez vers Erebor, dit-il lentement.

Au même moment, Ayrèn et Thorin froncèrent les sourcils.

 _—_ D'aucuns imagineraient qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête, observa Thranduil. Une quête pour reconquérir un royaume, et tuer un dragon. Quant à moi, je soupçonne une raison plus prosaïque : une tentative de cambriolage, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Il arrêta sa ronde devant Thorin et se pencha vers lui, ramenant leurs yeux au même niveau :

 _—_  Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'entrer ! N'est-ce pas ?

Thorin se mura derrière une expression meurtrière. Sourire en coin, l'Elfe se redressa et marqua quelques pas en arrière.

Il poursuivit :

— Vous cherchez ce qui vous donnerait le droit de gouverner. Le joyau du Roi, l'Arkenstone. Il vous est précieux, au-delà de tout. Je... comprends cela. »

Le sourire de Thranduil s'accentua encore, métamorphosant son visage jusqu'ici si froid et si dur, puis s'effaça tout à coup. Son visage reprit sa plastique de marbre.

Quand parla à nouveau, sa voix était empreinte de gravité :

 _«_  Il y a des gemmes dans la montagne que je convoite moi aussi. Des gemmes blanches, brillantes comme les étoiles. C'est pourquoi... j'ai décidé de vous offrir mon aide.  _»_

Il inclina alors subtilement la tête, en signe de sa bonne volonté.

Thorin resta parfaitement immobile, et préféra rester silencieux un moment. Ayrèn devina qu'il rassemblait ses pensées.

Quand Thorin lui répondit enfin, sa voix trahissait un certain amusement :

 _«_  Je vous écoute.

— Je vous relâcherais si vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient, dit Thranduil avec assurance.

— Une faveur contre une faveur ? inféra Thorin en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

— Je vous donne ma parole, d'un Roi à un autre.  _»_

Thorin eut un mouvement de recul à la mention du titre de Roi. Il n'avait jamais été sacré comme tel, et traînait comme un boulet maudit son titre de prince en exil depuis plus d'un siècle. Il interpréta les paroles de l'Elfe comme une insulte déguisée, et il prit une profonde inspiration :

 _«_  Je ne crois pas que... Thranduil, le grand  _Roi,_  honorera sa parole, même si la fin des temps était proche !

Il s'emporta, les poings serrés si fort que leurs tendons se dessinaient, durs et secs, sous sa peau d'albâtre :

 _—_ _Vous_! Vous n'avez pas d'honneur !  _»_

L'émotion scandalisée du Roi n'échappa point à Ayrèn. Elle en fut surprise, mais elle s'efforça de rire de cette attaque. Cela lui valut un regard noir de Legolas et un coup dans les côtes par un Elfe de son escorte.

Furieux, Thorin poursuivit sa diatribe en pointant le Roi d'un doigt accusateur :

 _«_  J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos amis ! Un jour, nous sommes venus affamés, sans logis, demander votre aide, alors que nous fuyions le feu maudit du dragon. Mais vous... Vous n'avez eu aucune pitié !

L'arrogance et la fierté du Nain se mêlèrent à celles de la femme des Hommes. Elle donna un coup de coude à l'un de ses geôliers tandis que Thorin inclinait la tête pour toiser l'Elfe d'un regard assassin :

— Vous avez tourné le dos à la souffrance de mon peuple et au mal qui nous détruisait ! (Il hurlait presque :) Imrid amrâd ursul (4) !

— Ne me parlez pas des dragons ! gronda le Roi. Je connais leur colère et leurs ravages !  _»_

Le côté gauche du visage de l'Elfe sembla fondre sous l'effet d'une chaleur fantôme. Une vieille blessure apparut peu à peu, dévoilant des chairs à vif, hideusement offertes. Son œil gauche s'affaissa et se nimba d'un étrange voile grisâtre, semblable à l'aspect d'un œil de poisson mort.

_'Son visage...'_  pensa Ayrèn, horrifiée.

Son  _vrai_ visage.

Celui qui n'était pas masqué, perfectionné, lissé par la magie, et qui dévoilait une terrible blessure, en tout point semblable à celles qu'Ayrèn avait vues tant de fois sur les cadavres de ses aïeux et de ses frères, décimés jadis par les dragons du Nord.

Quand le souverain reprit la parole, sa voix avait la profondeur d'un traumatisme millénaire :

 _«_  J'ai affronté les grands serpents des contrées du Nord ! Je les ai pourchassés jusqu'aux confins des Montagnes Grises, où ils se sont terrés par peur du pouvoir des Elfes de ces bois !

Ayrèn se raidit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— J'ai prévenu votre grand-père de ce que sa soif d'or engendrerait, mais il ne m'a pas écouté ! ajouta Thranduil en ravivant le sortilège qui dissimulait les plaies anciennes de son visage. (Il recouvra toute sa beauté sculpturale.) Vous êtes comme lui ! Et vous  _finirez_ comme lui, Thorin Écu-de-chêne ! Restez pourrir ici, si cela vous chante.

Il remonta s'asseoir sur son trône d'un pas précipité.

 _—_  Une centaine d'années est un battement de cils dans la vie d'un Elfe, fit-il observer. Et je suis patient ! J'attendrai !

Il se tourna vers ses gardes et haussa la voix :

 _—_  Emmenez-le, et gardez-le étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente disposé à se soumettre !  _»_

Encore désarçonné par la vision d'horreur du vrai visage de Thranduil, Thorin ne trouva pas tout de suite les mots pour répondre. Deux gardes se saisirent du prince Nain avec rudesse et ils l'entraînèrent vers les cachots.

Recouvrant ses esprits, Thorin se débattit et poussa un dernier cri à l'intention du Roi :

 _«_  Ishkh khakfe andu null (5) ! Vous, et tout votre peuple ! »

Il commençait à se débattre férocement quand il passa derrière la statue de cerf et redressa la tête vers le visage d'Ayrèn, qui l'observait de ses grands yeux dorés, avec toutes les démonstrations de la plus tendre affection.

À cet instant précis, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Dans l'éclat vif-argent du regard de son amant, Ayrèn pouvait se représenter les Nains mourant de faim et les sujets de Durin poussés à l'exil, puis des colonnes et des colonnes de Nains parcourant la Terre du Milieu, sans logis, à ruminer de sombres pensées. Elle pouvait voir Erebor en cendres, et les centaines de corps carbonisés du peuple de Mahal gésir au milieu des grands halls de la Montagne.

Et elle y vit le feu du dragon.

Le feu qui lui avait tout pris.

Tout détruit.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer désormais, c'était que la Compagnie ne serait pas la prochaine à brûler.

Cet instant n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde. Thorin avait déjà disparu du champ de vision d'Ayrèn. Elle pouvait l'entendre vociférer de terribles insultes aux deux Elfes qui le maintenaient sous bonne garde jusqu'aux cachots.

Cet échange avec le Nain l'avait assommée. D'un unique coup d'œil, il avait pénétré au fond de son âme ; ce seul regard lui avait dit que la suite des événements dépendrait peut-être d'elle...

Ayrèn n'en était pas aussi persuadée.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Merde », en Khuzdûl ;

(2) « Au début de cet âge, les Hauts Elfes étaient encore nombreux, vivant, pour la plupart, au Lindon, à l'ouest de l'Ered Luin ; mais avant que ne fût érigée Barad-dûr, les Sindar passèrent à l'est en grand nombre, et certains fondèrent des royaumes dans les lointaines forêts, et là régnèrent sur un peuple composé en majeure partie d'Elfes Sylvains. Thranduil, roi au nord de Vert-Bois-le-Grand, était de ceux-là. »

Extrait de :  _Le Seigneur des Anneaux - Appendice B_

(3) « Fermez les portes », en Sindarin ;

(4) « Que tu périsses dans les flammes du dragon ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(5) « Je défèque sur ta tête et celle de ton peuple ! », en Khuzdûl.


	30. L'interrogatoire d'Ayrèn (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Dans l'éclat vif-argent du regard de son amant, Ayrèn pouvait se représenter les Nains mourant de faim et les sujets de Durin poussés à l'exil, puis des colonnes et des colonnes de Nains parcourant la Terre du Milieu, sans logis, à ruminer de sombres pensées. Elle pouvait voir Erebor en cendres, et les centaines de corps carbonisés du peuple de Mahal gésir au milieu des grands halls de la Montagne._

_Et elle y vit le feu du dragon._

_Le feu qui lui avait tout pris._

_Tout détruit._

_Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer désormais, c'était que la Compagnie ne serait pas la prochaine à brûler._

_Cet instant n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde. Thorin avait déjà disparu du champ de vision d'Ayrèn. Elle pouvait l'entendre vociférer de terribles insultes aux deux Elfes qui le maintenaient sous bonne garde jusqu'aux cachots._

_Cet échange avec le Nain l'avait assommée. D'un unique coup d'œil, il avait pénétré au fond de son âme ; ce seul regard lui avait dit que la suite des événements dépendrait peut-être d'elle..._

_Ayrèn n'en était pas aussi persuadée._

* * *

**Plateforme royale**

Le Roi ne sembla pas prêter immédiatement attention à Ayrèn. Il passa d'abord une main sur son visage, et dit d'une voix recrue :

« Qu'on m'apporte de l'eau je vous prie, je suis assoiffé...

Il leva la tête vers Legolas lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers lui :

— Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Legolas, pourquoi as-tu conduit cette Humaine ici, plutôt que de l'enfermer directement aux cachots avec les autres ? Qui est-elle ?

Legolas fit signe aux Elfes qui maintenaient Ayrèn de s'avancer. Ils s'exécutèrent en la traînant avec eux jusqu'au milieu du cercle de runes, au-devant du trône.

— Elle était avec les Nains, père, répondit Legolas.

— Oui, je me doute, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Pourquoi est-elle maintenue de la sorte ? Est-ce qu'elle te fait peur ?

— Certainement pas ! s'écria Legolas, plus vivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. (Il se reprit aussitôt :) Père, je la soupçonne d'être bien plus qu'une simple roturière au service des Nains. Il a fallu quatre de nos soldats pour la maîtriser, malgré ses blessures. J'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez échanger quelques mots avec elle... »

Le Roi Thranduil s'agita sur son siège, et Ayrèn surprit un éclair dans son œil, tel le vif éclat d'une lanterne au fond d'une grotte :

« Quatre soldats ? Étonnant, très étonnant... »

Il se leva de son trône et en descendit lentement les marches. Il s'approcha d'Ayrèn avec grâce, puis se pencha vers son visage. Contrairement à sa conversation avec Thorin, il n'eut guère besoin de s'incliner pour placer leurs yeux au même niveau ; après tout, Ayrèn et lui faisaient sensiblement la même taille. Après un instant de méditation, il plissa les yeux, et elle sentit son regard la sonder.

« Que sais-tu d'autre sur elle ? demanda-t-il à son fils, sans la quitter des yeux.

— Elle refuse toujours de nous donner son nom... Mais elle était en possession d'une épée d'une très belle facture. »

Legolas dégaina Scathaban de sa ceinture et la présenta à son père, posée sur ses paumes tournées vers le plafond, en baissant les yeux avec déférence. D'un geste lent et mesuré, le Roi se saisit de l'épée sous le regard incendiaire d'Ayrèn. Elle observait sa lame avec envie.

Ignorant la haine que l'Humaine déferlait contre lui, le souverain soupesa l'épée, en examina longuement le tranchant, puis les gravures au niveau de sa garde avec la même minutie. Soudain, la lame irisée de Scathaban jeta un éclat blanc sur son visage de sylphide.

Un choc étouffé résonna dans la salle. Un souffle de vent fit onduler les cheveux d'Ayrèn autour de son visage déformé par la colère. Abasourdi, le Roi quitta l'épée des yeux et admira les braises crépiter dans les iris de Dracà-cwellere.

Et soudain, il se souvint :

« J'ai déjà vu ces yeux... et... et cette épée ! »

Il adressa à son fils un regard animé, auquel ce dernier répondit par une expression troublée.

Derrière eux, un Elfe s'approcha en silence avec un grand plateau d'argent posé en équilibre sur sa main, sur lequel étaient disposés un verre en cristal délicat et une cruche d'eau scintillante. Cette simple vue fit déglutir bruyamment Ayrèn, qui n'avait rien bu depuis presque trois jours.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette lame, reprit Thranduil, elle appartenait encore à un chasseur des dragons du Nord, un seigneur originaire du Rohan... Ces yeux dorés, ces cheveux blonds comme le soleil de l'hiver... serait-ce possible... ? »

Thranduil passa l'épée dans sa main gauche et, attrapant le menton ensanglanté d'Ayrèn du bout des doigts, il lui tourna la tête et examina sa figure de tous les côtés. L'Humaine tressaillit en sentant cette main froide toucher son visage sans grand ménagement. Elle donna une ruade et repoussa violemment la main du Roi. Les quatre Elfes qui la retenaient redoublèrent de force et l'entravèrent complètement, la forçant à courber l'échine. Ils eurent du mal à tenir cette position. L'Humaine dégageait une force surhumaine.

Intrigué par la puissance de l'Humaine, Thranduil posa sur elle des yeux scrutateurs, l'évaluant comme un animal mis aux enchères. Dans toute sa fierté guerrière, Ayrèn n'eut aucun mal à soutenir son regard, mais elle ne pouvait nier que le regard de ce Roi avait quelque chose de... dérangeant.

Quand il parla, ce fut sa voix qui la fit frissonner ; sa musicalité avait une profondeur séculaire, signe qu'il était encore plus vieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé :

« Pas de doute. Vous êtes des leurs. »

Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière, sans se retourner, comme s'il craignait qu'en quittant Ayrèn des yeux, celle-ci se volatilisât pour toujours. Il attrapa le verre d'eau qui lui avait été apporté et le leva devant lui avec solennité.

« Legolas, mon fils, cette Humaine n'est autre qu'une descendante de Fram, fils de Frumgar. Nos anciens alliés !

— Mais, père, c'est impossible ! s'écria Legolas, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil terrifié à Ayrèn. Cela ne se peut ! La lignée de Fram vit recluse en Forodwaith... Elle ne quitterait jamais ces contrées, sous peine de rompre son serment !

— À moins que les rumeurs n'eussent été plus vraies que nous le croyions... » murmura Thranduil.

Il but son verre d'une traite et le posa, vide, sur le plateau d'argent. Son porteur s'éclipsa aussitôt, sans un seul regard pour l'Humaine assoiffée.

Quand le souverain s'approcha à nouveau d'Ayrèn et qu'il s'adressa à elle, sa voix frémissait d'une sorte d'empressement :

« Est-ce vrai ? Les derniers serpents du Nord ont-ils été terrassés ? Les Framdrēorig ont-ils accompli leur divine destinée ?

Ayrèn refusa de répondre, et lui jeta un regard haineux. Son nez sanglant était plissé.

— Répondez-moi, fille du peuple doré ! J'étais un allié de feu votre ancêtre, il y a des milliers de lunes de cela. La lignée de Fram a-t-elle éradiqué les derniers serpents du Nord ? »

L'excitation du Roi était palpable. Il en perdit même un instant le contrôle de ses propres sortilèges. L'illusion magique dont il usait pour masquer les cicatrices de son visage s'estompa légèrement. Celles-ci redevinrent alors visibles aux yeux d'Ayrèn. Elle eut d'abord un recul de dégoût. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un semblant de pitié à l'égard de l'Elfe. Les cadavres de ses frères avaient jadis été couverts de blessures similaires, après qu'ils eussent été massacrés par Scathor, le cadet de Scatha.

Un mouvement involontaire lui fit déplisser le nez. Pour quelques secondes, le visage d'Ayrèn s'adoucit.

Puis elle se souvint des mots de Thorin et de la trahison qu'il avait mentionnée, de son regard noyé de haine et de désespoir à la fois.

 _'Il n'est en rien comparable à mes frères. Cet Elfe ne mérite pas ma compassion !'_ se reprit-elle.

Recouvrant tous les traits de la sévérité, Ayrèn lécha ses lèvres sèches et craquelées, dévoilant ses dents.

D'une voix grondante, elle répondit enfin :

« Voilà dix ans que le dernier dragon – serpent du Nord, comme vous les nommez –, Scamàl, a été vaincu.

Elle eut un reniflement méprisant avant d'ajouter :

— Les Framdrēorig sont depuis lors libérés de leur promesse sacrée. Le reste ne vous concerne pas ! »

Elle se montrait hargneuse et irritée, et ne faisait même pas semblant d'être polie (d'autant qu'elle était toujours entravée). Cette prétendue alliance n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux.

Mais l'Elfe y fut parfaitement indifférent :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit alors Thranduil. (Il soupira de soulagement, son masque de magie réapparut.) J'aurais souhaité les anéantir moi-même, mais mes devoirs de souverain m'en ont empêché.

Un nouvelle fois, son visage se métamorphosa : il était enjoué et cordial, et un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres sans défaut. Seuls ses yeux restaient prudents.

— C'est la plus merveilleuse nouvelle qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître depuis bien des années ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger. Si votre famille n'était pas si discrète et secrète, vous seriez acclamés et reconnus dans toute la Terre du Milieu !

— Peuh ! lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.

Le sourire de Thranduil se fana, et il émit un rire ténu.

— Il est toutefois surprenant que le gardien de Scathaban, l'épée aux mille couches d'écailles, soit une femme..., dit-il à mi-voix en restituant l'épée à son fils. Les biens des Framdrēorig ne se transmettent qu'à leur primogéniture masculine...

— Le sort du legs de mes ancêtres ne vous regarde pas.

Il ignora tout à fait sa remarque :

— À moins que... À moins que ce ne...

Il médita quelques instants.

— C'est  _vous_! finit-il par déclarer, les yeux brillants. C'est  _vous_  qui avez tué les dragons !

Une nouvelle fois, Ayrèn refusa de répondre. Elle ne put toutefois empêcher un frémissement nerveux de parcourir son visage tuméfié. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Thranduil pour interpréter cette mimique.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais ! dit-il, réfrénant à grand peine son enthousiasme. Ainsi, comme Fram un millénaire avant vous, vous portez désormais le titre d'Amlug Dagnir (1). Quelle incroyable destinée les Valars vous ont-ils réservée ! »

Le Roi s'esclaffa, ce qui dévoila ses longues dents d'un blanc immaculé, et les murs de l'immense caverne renvoyèrent l'écho de son rire. Puis il fit quelque chose d'extraordinaire, que nul être présent dans ces lieux ne le soupçonnait capable : il sourit à l'Humaine, avec une tendresse tout juste dissimulée. Ses traits parfaits prirent alors une expression étonnamment vulnérable.

Interloqué par la réaction de son père, Legolas fixa longuement Ayrèn avant de se détourner, dégoûté, vers son père :

« Père, êtes-vous certain de ce que vous dites ? Cela paraît si...

— Improbable ? Impensable ?  _Impossible_  ? Legolas, mon fils, il y a si peu de choses qu'une âme maudite par la magie des dragons ne sache faire... »

Ayrèn se raidit à l'évocation subtile de la malédiction des descendants de Fram. Fort heureusement, Legolas parut ne pas comprendre l'insinuation de son père, car il fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

La femme des Hommes se sentit lentement pâlir. Thranduil était un vieil, un très vieil Elfe. Contrairement à son fils, il avait certainement entendu parler de la malédiction des mangeurs de chair de dragon au cours de sa longue vie.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'en dévoila pas plus et changea de sujet :

« Bien, fort bien. Après tous ces incroyables rebondissements, mon humeur s'est adoucie. Peut-être sera-t-elle suffisamment douce pour que nous puissions parvenir à un accord, Amlug Dagnir.

— Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la Compagnie. Tout accord entre nous serait stérile.

— Oh ! Détrompez-vous ! dit-il avec malice. Je ne vous crois pas si  _insignifiante_  aux yeux de vos compagnons Nains.

— Humf ! Et qu'en savez-vous ? demanda Ayrèn, irritée.

— Assez peu de choses, il est vrai, admit le Roi. Mais mon intuition me dit que vous avez plus d'autorité sur les Nains que vous ne voulez bien l'avouer. Un Amlug Dagnir obtient ce qu'il veut de presque n'importe qui.

Mains jointes dans son dos, il décrivit un cercle autour d'elle et des quatre Elfes qui l'entravaient.

— Vous avez entendu ma conversation avec Thorin Écu-de-chêne, reprit-il. Vous savez donc ce que je convoite dans la Montagne. Convainquez-le de me restituer les gemmes de Lasgalen si votre tentative d'intrusion dans Erebor réussit, et je vous libérerais.

— C'est bien trop cher payé pour la libération de quelques étrangers qui ne faisaient que traverser votre forêt, dit Ayrèn en serrant les mâchoires.

— C'est pourtant si peu comparé à toutes les richesses qui sommeillent dans Erebor.

Il cessa de tourner en rond et se plaça à nouveau devant elle :

— Oh, j'oubliais un détail. Si vous parvenez à le convaincre, je vous rendrais votre épée. Voilà qui devrait rééquilibrer nos affaires. »

Ces dernières paroles laissèrent Ayrèn étourdie et, ne sachant que dire à cet instant, elle demeura silencieuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec envie son épée, glissée à la ceinture de Legolas. Elle parut même hésiter un instant.

Comme prise d'une violente décharge, elle secoua la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il était hors de question qu'elle trahisse les Nains.

« Je refuse ! gronda Ayrèn, luttant pour ne pas frémir de rage. Rien de ce que vous me proposerez ne me fera trahir ma loyauté envers les Nains. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !

— Voilà qui est fort décevant..., murmura Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils. (Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque déformé par la déception.) Il est tout aussi surprenant qu'une descendante de Fram, assassiné par les Nains, puisse leur être une alliée si fidèle. Thorin Écu-de-chêne est donc parvenu à vous apprivoiser...

Il poursuivit d'une voix basse, que personne d'autre qu'Ayrèn n'entendit, pas même ses geôliers :

— Et peut-être plus encore.

Ayrèn resta interdite. Elle se reprit aussitôt et camoufla sa surprise sous un sourire méprisant. Mais le Roi, malgré sa suffisance, était un Elfe perspicace.

— Oh, par tous les Valars, c'est donc vrai ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous et le Nain, vous êtes... ? Ah ! »

Il recula et éclata de rire. À ses côtés, Legolas ne trouva même pas matière à sourire et eut une grimace d'écœurement.

« Les Nains m'épateront toujours ! Ils n'ont décidément pas leur pareil pour accaparer les plus beaux trésors !

— Vous pensez que je suis un trésor ? railla Ayrèn.

Le Roi Gobelin avait tenu des propos fort similaires, ce qui ne manquait pas d'ironie.

— Absolument, répondit-il. Une descendante de Fram, victorieuse qui plus est, ne peut être qualifiée autrement. Vous devez avoir un pouvoir d'influence considérable sur les Nains, et encore plus sur leur chef. Si seulement vous vous rendiez compte de ce potentiel... Vous pourriez obtenir votre liberté, récupérer votre épée...

— C'est complètement hors de question.

Le sourire du Roi s'estompa :

— Il n'y a rien que je puisse vous offrir qui vous ferait changer d'avis ?

Ayrèn resta silencieuse. Sa réticence en disait déjà bien assez long sur ses intentions.

— Est-ce là votre ultime décision ? insista le souverain sylvestre.

Bouffie d'orgueil, elle cilla et répondit :

— Oui.

— Moi qui pensais qu'entre gens de bonne compagnie, nous puissions trouver un accord satisfaisant ! regretta Thranduil en plissant son haut front. Quel dommage ! Et dire qu'une simple concession de votre part vous aurait permis de reprendre la route dans l'heure, avec tous vos petits compagnons de voyage !

— Les gens de « bonne compagnie » n'entravent par leur interlocuteur comme une bête sauvage. (Elle donna une autre ruade et un violent coup de coude, accueilli par un cri de douleur, à l'un des Elfes qui la maintenaient.) Pas plus qu'ils ne les poussent à la trahison !

— Oh, il n'y a pas de trahison lorsqu'elle est commise par une traîtresse. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de votre ancêtre Fram s'il eut appris de son vivant que vous fricotiez avec un rase-terre. »

Son ton insultant fit bouillir le sang d'Ayrèn, qui fut prise d'une violente envie de le frapper. Mais les Elfes ressentirent à temps son mouvement d'humeur, et ils resserrèrent leur poigne sur ses bras ; ils les compressèrent si fort que ses mains n'étaient plus irriguées de sang et qu'elles devenaient violettes. La morsure d'araignée lui faisait un mal de chien. Cette cruauté la laissait abasourdie. Ayrèn comprit alors la haine qui avait animé Thorin : le Roi Thranduil s'estimait au-dessus de tout jugement, qu'il vînt des vivants ou des dieux.

Chargeant sa voix d'autant de détestation qu'elle le put, Ayrèn articula d'une voix lente :

« Vous me répugnez. »

Le Roi était tout à fait indifférent à ces mots empoisonnés. Il prit son temps pour répondre.

« À votre guise, Amlug Dagnir, finit-il par dire. Seriez-vous toutefois assez ouverte d'esprit pour reconsidérer votre position dans les jours à venir ? Les mois, peut-être ?

À cette question, Ayrèn serra les lèvres, refusant d'ajouter un mot. C'en était fini, de ces petits jeux malsains !

— Bon ! Tant pis ! dit le Roi. Emmenez-la et enfermez-la avec les autres, puisqu'elle apprécie tant leur compagnie... Dût-elle attendre cent ans, si elle peut vivre jusque-là ! »

Les Elfes obéirent sur-le-champ : ils firent volte-face et entamèrent la descente vers les cachots, sans jamais relâcher la pression sur les bras d'Ayrèn, qui commençaient à s'engourdir.

« Mon offre tient toujours. Je vous laisse réfléchir ! la héla une dernière fois Thranduil en la regardant s'éloigner depuis son trône. Peut-être la raison finira-t-elle par vous faire changer d'avis.

— Uvak potkat i tukantissung et' shiiva, uvva omnia ! Krop tanatok uvia (2) ! cria-t-elle à pleins poumons. (L'écho de ses insultes se répandait dans toute la caverne.) Um uvva koyoptoyok it men' etrenn, uvva i itekdovalynn (3) ! »

Le Roi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être abasourdi par l'esprit de cette femme. Seule, désarmée, entourée de gardes, elle demeurait suffisamment sûre d'elle pour se montrer insultante. Il se rencogna sur son trône. L'irritation le gagna. Il donna ensuite congé à son fils, afin de rester seul un moment. Legolas le salua sans discuter, puis s'éloigna à son tour vers ses quartiers d'un pas étonnamment lourd pour un Elfe de sa trempe.

Ayrèn jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Roi, puis se détourna du trône avec un frémissement de colère. Cette haute silhouette solitaire, au plus haut point des Salles des Forêts, avait quelque chose de spectral. La comparaison avec le Roi Gobelin n'était peut-être pas si absurde, finalement. Et savoir qu'elle était probablement condamnée à gésir éternellement dans les cachots de ces lieux rendait les choses bien pires encore.

Mais elle carra les épaules et, traînée par les quatre Elfes, elle fut conduite dans les cachots.

* * *

Furieuse, Ayrèn se débattit sur tout le chemin de sa cellule. Les Elfes qui la gardaient portaient des plastrons et des brassards solides ; elle tenta de les frapper au visage, leur mordit les mains, et parvint à en blesser sérieusement deux ou trois. Ils poussèrent des exclamations incrédules quand elle réussit presque par deux fois à s'échapper. En représailles, elle reçut encore un coup derrière le crâne. Sous le choc, une nuée d'étoiles noires et dorées scintilla devant ses yeux.

Ce fut là qu'elle le vit.

Au détour d'un escalier, elle était si soûlée de fatigue qu'elle faillit passer sans le voir. Mais elle l'aperçut, entre deux bancs de marbre sarrancolin qui bordaient le chemin descendant vers la basse-fosse. Il n'apparut qu'une seconde ou deux, tout juste assez de temps pour persuader Ayrèn qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Bilbo.

Bilbo était  _ici_.

 _'Et maintenant, il ne l'est plus !'_  pensa-t-elle, incrédule, en le voyant disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Était-ce ce coup sur la tête qui l'avait fait délirer ?

Non, impossible. C'était bien lui. Il était bien trop réel pour n'être qu'une hallucination.

Qu'importe le sortilège qu'il était parvenu à utiliser pour se rendre invisible – Gandalf y était peut-être pour quelque chose, après tout –, il était là, quelque part. Et c'est bien tout ce qui comptait.

Quand ils entamèrent la descente du dernier escalier avant les cachots, ils y croisèrent l'Elfe rousse, Tauriel. Elle avait l'air agitée. Elle prit aussitôt la tête de l'escorte d'Ayrèn, leur parlant en elfique avec une grande sévérité. Les mots « Amlug Dagnir » furent prononcés à plusieurs reprises. Quand elle eut terminé de parler, les Elfes desserrèrent un peu leur étreinte sur les bras d'Ayrèn ; le sang y circula de nouveau, provoquant un fourmillement extrêmement désagréable à mesure que le sang y refluait avec vigueur.

Puis Tauriel poursuivit ses ordres avec le même emportement, en Langue Commune cette fois :

« Je veux qu'elle soit soignée, correctement nourrie et abreuvée. Il est hors de question que l'on compare les manières de notre peuple avec celles des Gobelins ! Exécution !

— À vos ordres, capitaine ! » dirent les quatre geôliers.

Ayrèn ressentit une note de gêne dans les ordres de l'Elfe rousse, comme le regret d'une grande partie de ce qui était arrivé.

Ils pénétrèrent peu de temps après dans la zone des cachots, formée d'une multitude d'alcôves creusées dans la roche, et auxquelles on accédait par d'étroits escaliers taillées dans le flanc de la grotte. Chaque alcôve constituait en fait une cellule, et était fermée par de lourds barreaux de fonte, dont les gonds s'enfonçaient très loin dans la roche. Inviolable. Infranchissable.

Ayrèn fut traînée au plus profond de la prison, où les autres Nains étaient déjà enfermés.

« Tûnin Razak ! s'écria Óin quand elle passa devant sa cellule. On commençait à s'inquiéter !

— Oh, il ne fallait pas ! dit Ayrèn d'un ton faussement enchanté. Ces Elfes sont des hôtes... humf ! (Elle tenta de dégager un bras, sans succès.) … des hôtes si  _agréables_  !

— Ah ! Vous avez remarqué, vous aussi ? se gaussa Bofur. (Il appuya sa tête contre les barreaux pour mieux voir l'Humaine passer devant lui.) Des êtres absolument charmants !

— N'est-ce pas ?

— Bah ! Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul (4) ! vociféra Bifur en tentant de cracher sur un Elfe de l'escorte d'Ayrèn.

La salive atterrit sur les pieds de l'Elfe dans un  _'plouic !'_.

— Hey ! C'est... répugnant ! Tu vas le regretter !

— Silence ! Plus un mot ! gronda Tauriel, qui craignait que la situation ne dégénérât. Anthanuil, reste dans le rang ! (L'Elfe s'interrompit sans discuter et baissa les yeux.) Et je ne veux plus entendre un seul Nain parler ! Ou je vous place en isolement, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Malgré sa ire et sa confusion, Ayrèn aurait juré avoir entendu la voix d'Ori lui répondre une sorte de «  _Gna gna gna !_ » en croisant sa geôle.

Quelques marches d'escaliers plus tard, Tauriel désigna une cellule inoccupée et l'ouvrit. Ayrèn fut conduite à l'intérieur et amenée jusqu'à une paillasse.

Les mains qui tenaient fermement Ayrèn jusqu'ici la lâchèrent prudemment. Elle tomba à genoux. Un âpre sentiment de désespoir s'empara d'elle quand elle vit les quatre Elfes se précipiter hors de sa cellule et claquer la lourde herse derrière eux. Le sol trembla. Les murs étroits renvoyèrent l'écho du claquement de la herse. Et Tauriel verrouilla la serrure dans un cliquetis de métal.

Enfermée, comme une criminelle. En cage, comme un animal.

Une onde souleva sa poitrine, une boule monta dans sa gorge. Ayrèn lança un grand cri vers le plafond, furieuse de ne pas avoir su mieux faire et de n'avoir trouvé aucune solution pour les sortir de là. De rage, elle frappa le sol de ses poings avec tant de force que les barreaux de la prison toute entière se mirent à vibrer en rythme avec ses coups.

La peau sur ses phalanges se délia, révélant sa chair à vif.

Le sol se teinta du sang de ses mains.

Mais elle continua de frapper, frapper, frapper, complètement enragée.

Contrairement aux autres Elfes qui avaient déjà quitté les cachots pour quérir des onguents, des pansements propres, de la nourriture et de l'eau, Tauriel resta pour surveiller la femme des Hommes, craignant un déferlement de colère qui la conduirait à se mutiler.

Mais ce déferlement ne vint pas. Ayrèn cessa soudainement de frapper le sol de ses mains écorchées. Haletante, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses phalanges ensanglantées et détourna le regard. Elle avait trop peur d'y découvrir des paillettes dorées, signe qu'elle sombrait à nouveau dans la folie. Elle préférait encore ne pas savoir.

Elle s'assit plus confortablement sur sa paillasse, soupira profondément, et sentit une partie de sa tension s'évacuer.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, Amlug Dagnir..., lui dit Tauriel d'une voix étonnamment douce. 

— Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire. » coassa Ayrèn d'une voix enrouée.

Elle eut une quinte de toux sèche, qui racla douloureusement sa gorge, comme si elle toussait de la poussière. Tauriel devina qu'elle était assoiffée ; elle lui tendit une outre en peau de chevreuil au travers des barreaux.

Voyant que la captive refusait de bouger pour se saisir de l'objet qui lui était tendu, l'Elfe soupira tristement et le lança.

L'outre atterrit sur les genoux de l'Humaine avec un bruit de clapotis étouffé.

Le son miraculeux de l' _eau_.

D'un geste lent, empreint de méfiance, Ayrèn l'attrapa et en dévissa le goulot avec les dents. Elle approcha prudemment son nez de l'ouverture et renifla à petits coups. L'odeur était neutre. Aucun poison, autant qu'elle pût en juger. Puis elle inspira plus profondément. Aucun doute : c'était bien de l'eau. Tiède, imprégnée de l'odeur puissante du cuir de l'outre, mais de l'eau !

 _'Enfin ! Enfin, à boire !'_  se dit Ayrèn, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour dissimuler son émotion.

Elle porta ses lèvres craquelées au goulot de l'outre, et but à grosses gorgées. Elle but si vite que son œsophage, subitement distendu, en devint douloureux. Elle prit tout juste le temps de respirer tant elle était assoiffée. Elle s'étrangla une première fois, crachant une gerbe d'eau sur ses genoux. Puis elle s'abreuva à nouveau, plus lentement cette fois. Le liquide était tiède, avec un arrière-goût faisandé – signe qu'elle avait peut-être passé un peu trop de temps dans l'outre de cuir. Mais dans sa bouche, c'était délicieux comme l'eau courante d'un torrent de montagne.

Bien trop délicieux _,_ d'ailleurs _._ Ayrèn se sentait curieusement redevable vis-à-vis de l'Elfe rousse, et ce subit sentiment gâcha quelque peu son plaisir.

Soudain, le flot miraculeux se tarit. Elle essora l'outre de toutes ses forces au-dessus de sa bouche avide, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule goutte d'eau à l'intérieur.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous aviez soif ! s'amusa Tauriel sans malveillance. Les gardes vous amèneront de l'eau plus fraîche tout à l'heure. D'ici-là, vous devrez patienter un peu.

Toute ragaillardie par son ventre renflé et plein d'eau, Ayrèn frotta ses lèvres humides du revers de la main.

Puis elle posa l'outre flétrie par terre, et répondit d'un ton cassant :

— Je survivrai. Cessez de me materner, j'ai horreur de ça. Mes illamareit ont-ils reçu à boire ? Certains étaient bien plus assoiffés que moi.

— Vos quoi ?

— Mes illamareit. Mes... compagnons.

— Oh ! fit l'Elfe, réalisant. Oui, tout le monde a reçu de l'eau.

— D'accord. »

Ayrèn avait les idées plus claires désormais. Ses phalanges la faisaient toujours souffrir, à l'instar de ses autres blessures, mais la douleur l'aidait à se concentrer.

Une autre partie de sa tension s'envola, et elle prit enfin le temps d'examiner les lieux.

La cellule dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée était une minuscule pièce circulaire où une épaisse paillasse avait été disposée dans le fond, à côté d'un pot de chambre. À l'extérieur de sa geôle, à quelques pieds de distance, un feu crépitait vivement dans une délicate coupe de métal qui ne contenait pas de combustible.

' _La magie. Encore et toujours la magie. Ces Elfes la côtoient peut-être un peu trop à mon goût.'_ pensa Ayrèn avec amertume.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous venez de Forodwaith, dit Tauriel avec intérêt. Est-il vrai que, la nuit, les étoiles s'y habillent d'une étole d'arc-en-ciel ?

— D'une quoi ? Oh, vous parlez des arsaniit (5) ? devina Ayrèn. Oui, c'est vrai. À certaines périodes de l'année, les arsaniit décrivent dans le ciel nocturne de grands arcs ondulés verts, parfois pourpres et violacés. Les Lossoth ont d'ailleurs une fête qui leur est dédiée et...

Elle s'interrompit subitement et poussa un juron. Elle avait failli se faire avoir. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait la moindre conversation avec sa geôlière.

Le brusque changement d'humeur de l'Humaine provoqua chez Tauriel une mimique peinée :

— Croyez bien que je regrette tout cela..., lui chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers les barreaux de sa cellule.

— Cela me fait une belle jambe ! répondit Ayrèn, caustique.

L'Elfe insista :

— Je ne voulais pas... Je n'approuve pas ce qui vous a été fait.

— Cela m'est égal. Vos regrets ne nous feront pas sortir d'ici.

— Je...

— Laissez-moi tranquille, l'interrompit Ayrèn d'un ton raide. Allez-vous en.

— Je... Très bien.

Elle fit mine de partir, mais se retourna et ajouta :

— Les gardes arriveront bientôt avec de quoi panser vos blessures. Vous avez été mordue par une araignée, il ne faut pas laisser votre bras dans cet état. Et je veillerai à ce que vous puissiez manger à votre faim.

— Merveilleux. Mieux qu'à l'auberge ! » ironisa Ayrèn.

Tauriel lui adressa un dernier regard attristé, puis elle fit volte-face et emprunta les escaliers qui montaient en-dehors des cachots. En l'observant s'éloigner, un mélange amer de colère et de ressentiment envahit Ayrèn. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner par cette Elfe de malheur ? Elle devrait être plus prudente à l'avenir.

Aussitôt que l'écho de ses pas disparut dans les hauteurs, une voix familière parvint aux oreilles d'Ayrèn. C'était Thorin, qui s'adressait à elle depuis la cellule située à gauche de la sienne. Il avait attendu que tous les Elfes aient quitté les lieux pour s'adresser à elle :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ce serpent t'a dit ? Il t'a menacé ?

— Non. Il a simplement... (Elle chercha ses mots, hésitante.) Il a deviné qui je suis. Apparemment, il connaissait mon ancêtre Fram. Il a également tenu à savoir si les derniers dragons du Nord étaient morts. J'ai confirmé que oui.

— Et ensuite ?

Une fois encore, elle hésita. Devait-elle dévoiler le marché que le Roi Thranduil lui avait proposé ?

— Et c'est tout, mentit-elle. Il a tenté d'obtenir quelques informations sur nos intentions, mais guère plus.

— Rien d'autre, vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas de suspicion dans le ton de sa voix. Plutôt de l'étonnement.

— Rien d'autre ! confirma Ayrèn. Il n'aurait rien obtenu de moi, de toute façon.

— Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas laissée faire, dit Thorin en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire amer.

— Oh, non. Je lui ai dit : um uvva koyoptoyok it men' etrenn, uvva i itekdovalynn.

— Ce qui signifie ? demanda Fíli, qu'Ayrèn put apercevoir dans la cellule juste en face de la sienne.

La femme des Hommes s'éclaircit la gorge et, le sang lui montant aux joues, elle traduisit :

— Ce qui signifie... Eh bien... Pour faire simple, je l'ai invité à se rouler dans mes excréments. »

Malgré la fatigue, l'enfermement et la colère, une ondée de rires incontrôlables se répandit parmi la Compagnie, remplissant les cachots de d'échos assourdissants.

« Thorin lui a dit exactement la même chose ! s'exclama Kíli, dont les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. (Ayrèn pouvait le voir, lui aussi ; il occupait la cellule adjacente à celle de son frère Fíli.) C'est...  _amusant_  que vos esprits soient si bien accordés. »

Thorin et Ayrèn ne relevèrent pas mais, bien entendu, Kíli n'en pensait pas moins. Encore eut-il la délicatesse de garder la relation de son oncle et de Tûnin Razak secrète.

Quand Thorin parla à nouveau, sa voix était très basse et couverte par les rires tonitruants des Nains, qui n'en finissaient pas de retentir entre les parois de la basse-fosse. Ayrèn dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

« Tout va bien ?

Les intonations tendres de sa voix grave l'apaisèrent instantanément.

— Oui, répondit-elle d'un murmure. Je vais bien.

— Ces Elfes paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

— L'heure n'est pas à la vengeance, Thorin. Il nous faut d'abord sortir d'ici.

— Tu as raison, dit-il, résigné. Et j'ai déjà une petite idée de la personne qui va nous y aider... »

Ainsi ne s'y était-elle pas trompée : Thorin avait bel et bien deviné que Bilbo n'était pas loin, et qu'il préparait leur évasion dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards...

« Il viendra, c'est certain, confirma-t-elle, avec la plus fervente conviction.

Elle ne lui dévoila pas qu'elle l'avait aperçu, sur le chemin conduisant aux cachots. Cette révélation aurait soulevé trop de questions, auxquelles elle n'avait pour l'heure pas de réponse.

D'une voix adoucie, elle ajouta :

— D'ici-là, je compte sur toi pour me distraire, Iyaroak (6). Qui sait combien de temps nous allons croupir ici ?

Thorin pouffa dans sa barbe :

— Tuzûd nardull (7). »

* * *

  **AYREN DANS LES GEÔLES DU ROYAUME SYLVAIN**

_Image non libre de droit_

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Tueur de dragons », en Sindarin ;

(2) « Vous pouvez le mettre là où je pense, votre accord ! Sombre idiot arrogant ! », en Lossoth ;

(3) « Que vous soyez couverts de mes excréments, vous et vos fichus gardes ! », en Lossoth ;

(4) « Je cracherai sur ta tombe ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(5) « Aurores boréales », en Lossoth. 

« Dans le Vaste Monde, les Elfes des Forêts traînaient dans le crépuscule de notre Soleil et de notre Lune, mais ce qu'ils préféraient, c'étaient les étoiles ; et ils vagabondaient dans les grandes forêts qui s'élevaient bien haut sur des terres aujourd'hui perdues. Ils résidaient le plus souvent à l'orée des bois, d'où ils pouvaient s'échapper parfois pour chasser, ou chevaucher et courir en terrain découvert, au clair de lune ou à la lumière des étoiles ; et, après l'arrivée des Hommes, ils prirent toujours davantage goût au crépuscule et à l'obscurité. Ils étaient toutefois et demeurent des elfes, c'est-à-dire des Êtres Fées. »

Extrait de :  _J.R.R. Tolkien,_   _« Le Hobbit » - chap. 8, Mouches et araignées_

(6)  _Idem note 1, chap. 27_  : Iyaroak est un mot Lossoth difficilement traduisible. Son plus proche équivalent en Langue Commune serait « prunelle de mes yeux », mais il revêt un sens bien plus profond, et connaît d'une acception spirituelle comme d'une acception physique.

(7) « C'est beau de rêver. », en Khuzdûl.


	31. Le plus grand ennemi (comics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a initialement été rédigé le soir du 13 novembre 2015. #13nov15 #bataclan #nejamaisoublier

**Précédemment**

_« Ces Elfes paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait._

_— L'heure n'est pas à la vengeance, Thorin. Il nous faut d'abord sortir d'ici._

_— Tu as raison, dit-il, résigné. Et j'ai déjà une petite idée de la personne qui va nous y aider... »_

_Ainsi ne s'y était-elle pas trompée : Thorin avait bel et bien deviné que Bilbo n'était pas loin, et qu'il préparait leur évasion dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards..._

_« Il viendra, c'est certain, confirma-t-elle, avec la plus fervente conviction._

_Elle ne lui dévoila pas qu'elle l'avait aperçu, sur le chemin conduisant aux cachots. Cette révélation aurait soulevé trop de questions, auxquelles elle n'avait pour l'heure pas de réponse._

_D'une voix adoucie, elle ajouta :_

_— D'ici-là, je compte sur toi pour me distraire, Iyaroak. Qui sait combien de temps nous allons croupir ici ?_

_Thorin pouffa dans sa barbe :_

_— Tuzûd nardull. »_

* * *

**Forodwaith, hutte des Framdrēorig**

**Année 2911 du Troisième Âge  
**

**Trente ans avant la Quête de la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne**

Ayrèn se rua à l'intérieur de la hutte des Framdrēorig, à deux doigts d'arracher la fourrure qui en fermait l'entrée. Elle s'écroula sur sa natte de laine, plongea la tête sous son oreiller, et étouffa le cri de son chagrin en mordant dans le rembourrage en feutre. Elle pleurait sans larmes. Elle pleurait sans bruit. Elle pleurait sans son âme, car elle l'avait fuie, accablée par le chagrin qui la meurtrissait.

Elle entendit le bruissement de pieds qui s'approchaient d'elle, et sentit des mains consolatrices se poser sur ses épaules et caresser sa nuque. Elle les repoussa avec rudesse, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des grandes mains de son père, Framrèn, une force de la nature au visage sévère, toujours vêtu de bleu et d'or. Elle s'immobilisa, comme tétanisée par cette subite démonstration de tendresse. Son père n'était  _pas_  tendre. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, il la serra contre elle tandis qu'elle hurlait à l'intérieur, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur, lèvres entrouvertes et yeux nimbés de larmes. Finalement, épuisée, elle risqua un regard vers le visage de son père, qui l'étreignait avec toute la force et le courage du chef de clan qu'il était. Leurs yeux se happèrent, et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Dans l'iris moiré des grands yeux dorés de Framrèn, elle vit se jouer les affres d'un chagrin au moins aussi douloureux que le sien. Jamais ne lui avait-il paru plus vulnérable qu'à cet instant.

Menrèn et Lothrèn, les frères d'Ayrèn, étaient morts.

Massacrés sauvagement.

Arrachés à la vie.

Plus jamais ne verraient-ils le grand jour qui se lève pour illuminer les terres de leurs ancêtres.

Et plus jamais Framrèn et Ayrèn ne verraient le soleil allumer le brasier de leurs yeux d'ocre et de feu.

Soudain, quand il n'y tint plus, les épaules de Framrèn s'agitèrent d'un unique sanglot silencieux. Il ferma les yeux et détourna brusquement son visage de celui de sa fille, craignant qu'elle n'y décelât toute l'étendue de la détresse qui l'habitait à cet instant.

Bien qu'il gardât les paupières longuement fermées, Ayrèn put deviner le chagrin qui faisait miroiter les yeux de son père. À cet instant, elle laissa son visage se reposer contre son torse puissant ; elle y écouta les battements de son cœur blessé. Le cœur meurtri d'un père qui scandait le tocsin funèbre, la triste litanie de la mort de ses enfants. Et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi : Framrèn lovant sa fille contre son torse en l'enveloppant de ses bras imposants, et Ayrèn écoutant avec une attention affectée le sang refluer puissamment vers le cœur de son père.

Elle profita de ce moment pour s'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même, à la recherche d'une idée, d'une étincelle d'espoir qui l'aiderait à ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Comme elle ne trouva rien d'autre en elle que le désespoir et l'abîme insondable de sa peine, elle s'écarta brusquement de l'étreinte de son père et cria :

« Combien des nôtres ? Combien des nôtres devront mourir avant que nous abandonnions cette folie ?

Son père ouvrit subitement les yeux pour les poser sur elle, visiblement surpris de cet éclat de voix.

— Quelle est donc cet orgueil qui coule dans nos veines ? poursuivit-elle. Cette fichue fierté qui nous pousse à poursuivre ce combat insensé ? Vos fils... mes frères ! Ils sont... partis ! Pour toujours ! (Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un claquement involontaire de mâchoires.) Notre cause vaut-elle donc tous ces morts ?

— Paix, ma fille, dit-il doucement.

Il ajusta sa position au bord du lit, posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ayrèn et les serra avec égards :

— Tant que les dragons de Morgoth continueront de fouler cette terre, nous nous devons de protéger les nôtres de leurs actes ignominieux.

— Alors pourquoi nous ? gémit-elle. Pourquoi  _toujours_  nous ?

— Parce qu'on le peut, murmura-t-il simplement. Quelle autre raison te faut-il ? Vas-tu demain sortir dans la rue et demander aux petites gens de prendre les armes pour se battre à notre place ? »

Un lourd silence accueillit la réponse de Framrèn. Il devina que sa fille rassemblait ses pensées.

« Pourquoi font-ils cela, père ? finit-elle par demander, à mi-voix. Pourquoi les dragons nourrissent-ils tant de haine envers nous ? À quoi bon se livrer à de telles cruautés, alors qu'il leur suffirait de vivre tranquillement de leur côté, et nous du nôtre ?

— Ceci, Ayrèn, est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse, dit-il tristement. Pour nous, nos ennemis sont des êtres abjects et sanguinaires. Pour eux, nous sommes peut-être encore pires que cela. Toujours est-il que nos deux peuples semblent penser qu'ils ne vivront en paix qu'une fois que l'autre camp aura été soumis, ou exterminé. Ils ont tué tant des nôtres, nous avons tué tant des leurs. Tout cela a commencé il y a si longtemps que personne ne se souvient de qui a tué qui le premier. (Il eut un léger haussement d'épaules.) Et même si nous le savions, quelle importance ? Le conflit est trop profondément enlisé en nous pour que cela importe encore.

Ayrèn secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur :

— Mais ils sont une menace pour tout le monde, y compris en dehors de notre peuple. Même s'ils parviennent à tous nous tuer, ils ne s'en satisferaient pas, et s'en prendraient à d'autres ! (Elle s'agita, mais Framrèn serra davantage sa poigne sur les épaules de sa fille et la maintint en place.) Vous ne pouvez pas comparer leurs intentions aux nôtres, père ! C'est indécent !

— Je comprends ta colère. Mais tu ne gagneras rien à la tourner contre moi, Ayrèn.

Agacée, elle s'emporta :

— Pourquoi les défendez-vous ? Considérez-vous vraiment que nos causes se vaillent ?

— Bien sûr que non, Ayrèn. Ne sois pas sotte, si tu peux l'éviter.

— Alors expliquez-vous, que vos lumières me libèrent de ma sottise ! dit-elle, vexée que son père la considérât ainsi.

— Je suis convaincu de la légitimité et de la justesse de nos valeurs, Ayrèn. N'en doute jamais ! répondit-il.

Il lui darda un air sévère, avant de retrouver l'étrange tendresse qui l'avait animé plus tôt.

— J'essaye simplement de te faire comprendre que la Terre du Milieu n'est pas divisée en deux camps immuables. L'idée selon laquelle le Bien s'opposerait au Mal, sans autre nuance, n'est qu'une fausse réalité, destinée à convaincre les gens de la bonne foi de leurs actes. Ces... choses que nous combattons ont une âme, comme toi et moi. Pourquoi la nôtre serait-elle infiniment bonne, et la leur infiniment mauvaise ?

— Alors comment savoir que ce que nous faisons est juste ? demanda-t-elle, avec perplexité. Que nous sommes plus proches de la vérité que nos ennemis ?

— Cette fois encore, je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question..., dit Framrèn en soupirant.

— Voilà qui éclaire superbement ma sottise..., ironisa Ayrèn en serrant les dents. Il suffirait donc que je sois persuadée d'avoir raison, et cela suffirait à justifier tous mes actes ?

— Pour toi et ceux qui partagent tes convictions ? Bien sûr. Mais les autres, n'ont-ils pas droit d'être en désaccord avec toi ?

— Si c'est pour que leur désaccord conduise à un bain de sang, non ! rugit-elle, animée de la plus vive conviction. Il n'est crime plus odieux que les meurtres de masse perpétrés par les dragons de Morgoth, dont le seul but est de créer la peur pour s'en repaître ! »

Le visage d'Ayrèn se para d'une mimique féroce ; ses traits étaient ceux d'une femme déterminée, et qui ne connaissait ni la peur, ni l'indolence. Elle semblait ne craindre aucun danger, qu'il vînt des cieux ou de la terre.

Framrèn parut satisfait de voir telle expression sur le visage de sa fille, et dit avec fierté :

« Tu vois ? Tu vois avec quelle force tu es capable de défendre tes idéaux ? Voilà un signe de la justesse de ce que tu défends, Ayrèn.

— Nos ennemis sont capables du même raisonnement, rétorqua-t-elle.

— En effet. Nous en revenons donc à ce que je te dis depuis le début : il n'y a pas de vérité absolue. À toi de choisir celle qui est la tienne. Et surtout, Ayrèn...

Tout soudain, sa voix s'éteignit. Il sembla mesurer la portée de ses paroles avant de poursuivre :

— N'oublie jamais qui est ton véritable ennemi.

— Mon véritable ennemi est cet ignoble dragon ! s'écria-t-elle, en proie à sa colère la plus noire. Il est là, dehors, quelque part, en train de se réjouir de la mort de Menrèn et Lothrèn ! Je veux qu'il périsse dans la plus atroce des souffrances, que son cadavre serve à nourrir les charognards ! (Sa voix se fit rugissante, comme le grondement sourd d'un orage d'été :) Que lui et ses semblables soient  _massacrés_  jusqu'au dernier !

— Non, Ayrèn. Ce n'est pas lui que tu dois craindre le plus.

— Comment ça ? » dit-elle sans comprendre.

Framrèn lâcha les épaules de sa fille et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il vrilla de nouveau sur elle ses yeux pleins d'intelligence, il parla lentement, avec toutes les intonations de la plus grande sagesse :

« Ton plus grand ennemi, Ayrèn, c'est toi. Ne t'adonne pas aux cruautés que tu reproches au meurtrier de tes frères. N'abandonne pas tes valeurs au nom tentateur de la vengeance. N'oublie pas l'amour qu'ils te portaient, et que tu leur portes encore. Sois au-dessus de cela. Fais-toi plus grande que la haine qui se déverse en toi. Écoute, apprends, vis, aime ! Et la prochaine fois que tu tiendras une lame entre tes mains, sache y déverser toute la compassion et la tendresse qui existent en toi, car je sais qu'elles existent, malgré le peu de douceur que je t'ai manifestée depuis ta naissance, dit-il, achevant sa phrase d'un ton d'excuse.

Il lui coula en biais un regard affecté, puis s'appuya sur ses cuisses et se leva d'un même mouvement :

— Je ne te dis pas de ne pas tuer, car parfois, il n'y a d'autre issue que la mort dans ce combat qui est le nôtre. Mais quelle que soit la situation à laquelle tu seras confrontée, sache te montrer digne des Framdrēorig, Ayrèn. Il n'y a que comme cela que nous pourrons espérer vivre à nouveau en paix, un jour... »

Ayrèn eut l'impression d'une réprimande, et se sentit piquée au vif, car elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la plaçât face à ses propres contradictions. Mais elle ne pouvait nier avec quelle sage conviction son père avait parlé, et quel amour inattendu il lui vouait à cet instant. Elle ne se sentit pas d'humeur à la dispute, et ravala sa rancœur.

Puis, baissant les yeux avec déférence, elle tenta de faire pénitence :

« Père, je suis...

— … mais ce jour où nous vivrons en paix n'est pas aujourd'hui, l'interrompit-il en haussant la voix. Ce soir, nous offrirons tes frères aux flammes purificatrices d'Aulë (1), et laisserons les vents divins de Manwë (2) disperser leurs cendres par-delà les terres sacrées de nos aïeux. (Il banda ses muscles et reprit l'attitude auguste et digne qu'Ayrèn lui connaissait si bien.) Je compte sur toi pour rester aussi vénérable que possible. Ta mère aura besoin de voir que tu tiens le coup. La tribu aura besoin de voir que tu tiens le coup...

Il ajouta, d'une voix si faible qu'Ayrèn faillit ne pas l'entendre :

— … J'aurai besoin de voir que tu tiens le coup.

— Comptez sur moi, père..., souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée. (Elle fixait ses mains serrées en poing sur ses genoux.) Je vous ferai honneur.

— C'est à tes frères que tu devras faire honneur ce soir. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais cessé de me sentir honoré d'être ton père. »

Les paroles de Framrèn laissèrent sa fille dans un muet étonnement. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, ni même respirer. Elle ne fut capable d'autre réaction que de lever la tête vers son père : il paraissait lui-même troublé par la force de ses propres mots. Il sentait encore sur sa langue toute leur puissance et leur douceur. Cela ne dura pas : il passa une main sur son visage et se reprit aussitôt.

À cet instant, ses yeux rutilants crépitèrent dans leurs orbites charbonneux, et il ajouta avec flamme :

« Tu es désormais la dernière héritière de notre lignée. Demain, nous ferons le deuil de tes frères. Après-demain, tu t'entraîneras à mes côtés. Tu seras nommée Gardienne de l'épée Scathaban, Guerrière Sainte des Framdrēorig, et nous te...

— Ne parlez pas ainsi, père ! protesta Ayrèn, horrifiée. Vous pouvez encore avoir d'autres fils. Je ne suis pas digne de porter l'épée de nos ancêtres !

Framrèn détourna la tête :

— Peut-être est-ce folie. Ou peut-être est-ce la dernière chose à faire. Je ne sais pas. (Un sourire douloureux adoucit ses traits.) Tu connais nos lois : ma décision est prise, et elle est irrévocable.

Il tourna une dernière fois son visage vers sa fille, puis reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

— Le feu de Fram brûle en toi, Ayrèn. Je l'ai vu, dès ta naissance. À toi de choisir qui périra sous tes flammes, et qui en sera épargné. »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit à grandes enjambées de la hutte familiale. Ayrèn se sentit soudain très seule. Il laissait derrière lui une amère impression de vide, que seul l'amour que son père lui avait inspirée parvint à combler.

« Je n'ai pas peur, père..., chuchota Ayrèn. Je n'aurai jamais peur. Je vous le promets. »

À son tour, elle se leva et éteignit la bougie qui éclairait la hutte d'une lueur tremblotante. Elle s'assit par terre. Adossée contre le coffre familial, elle décida de méditer les paroles de son père jusqu'à la tenue de la cérémonie rituelle destinée à accompagner l'âme de ses frères jusqu'au firmament de leurs ancêtres.

Et dans la semi-obscurité des lieux, quelque chose brillait : c'étaient les yeux d'Ayrèn. Les grands yeux dorés de celle qui deviendrait, bien des années plus tard, la victorieuse Dracà-cwellere.

* * *

  **COMICS**

Artiste : _lyosphe_ (tumblr)

Page 1

Page 2

Page 3

Page 4

Page 5

* * *

« Ayrèn ? Eh, Ayrèn !

Dérangée dans son sommeil, Ayrèn grogna et poussa un gémissement de lamentation. Elle était agitée, son front était couvert de sueur. 

— Ayrèn ! s'agaça une voix.

Elle s'éveilla sur un sursaut :

— Hein ? Quoi ?

— Ah ! Tout de même ! s'amusa la voix. Je commençais à croire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! »

Ayrèn mit encore quelques secondes à quitter le monde de ses songes pour rejoindre celui des éveillés. Elle rêvait rarement avec aussi grande force de détails ; encore moins souvent y vivait-elle les souvenirs de son passé. Son défunt père lui avait paru si... réel.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle recouvra tout à fait ses esprits qu'elle comprit que c'était Thorin qui s'adressait à elle, depuis la cellule d'à-côté.

Elle repoussa le haillon qui lui servait de couverture et roula sur le dos :

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

— Presque une journée entière.

— Une journée entière ? répéta-t-elle, confuse. J'imagine que l'enfermement ne me réussit pas.

— Tout comme nous autres, admit Thorin. Nous avoir enfermés dans ses cachots doit le faire hurler de rire, là-haut. Ce serpent.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le nommer pour qu'Ayrèn comprît qu'il parlait du Roi sylvain, Thranduil.

— Certainement, oui... » répondit-elle distraitement.

Elle s'assit sur sa paillasse et essuya la sueur de son front. Elle pensa au visage de son père et eut un soupir affecté, qui résonna plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu entre les murs de sa cellule.

Thorin s'en inquiéta aussitôt :

« Tout va bien ?

— Oui. Oui, ça va..., répondit tristement Ayrèn. J'ai juste... (Elle s'interrompit.) Laisse tomber.

 _'J'ai juste revécu une vieille blessure, que je croyais avoir refermée.'_  pensa-t-elle, le cœur serré.

— Si tu veux en parler, sache que j'ai deux grandes oreilles disponibles pour t'écouter, dit-il, plaisantant sur la taille de ses oreilles en espérant la faire sourire. Ce n'est pas bon de ruminer trop longtemps les pensées sombres.

Elle eut un rire ténu, qui s'éteignit dans un murmure attristé :

— Un jour. Quand j'aurai enfin vaincu mes démons intérieurs, je te raconterai. Mais ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui. »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Aulë est un personnage fictif des récits du Silmarillion de J. R. R. Tolkien. Roi du Feu et de la Terre, il est l'un des quatorze Valars, et le plus puissant après Manwë, Varda et Ulmo ;

(2) Manwë Sulimo, qui apparaît dans la même œuvre que celle citée dans la note 1, est l'un des quatorze Valars et le deuxième en puissance après Melkor, son frère (qui deviendra bien des années plus tard, le terrible Morgoth). Son domaine d'influence se compose des airs et des vents du monde, d'où son autre nom de Súlimo, « seigneur du souffle », et les Aigles sont ses serviteurs et émissaires.


	32. Les geôles du Roi Thranduil (fanart)

**Précédemment **

_« Tout va bien ?_

_— Oui. Oui, ça va..., répondit tristement Ayrèn. J'ai juste... (Elle s'interrompit.) Laisse tomber._

_'_ J'ai juste revécu une vieille blessure, que je croyais avoir refermée.'  _pensa-t-elle, le cœur serré._

_— Si tu veux en parler, sache que j'ai deux grandes oreilles disponibles pour t'écouter, dit-il, plaisantant sur la taille de ses oreilles en espérant la faire sourire. Ce n'est pas bon de ruminer trop longtemps les pensées sombres._

_Elle eut un rire ténu, qui s'éteignit dans un murmure attristé :_

_— Un jour. Quand j'aurai enfin vaincu mes démons intérieurs, je te raconterai. Mais ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui. »_

* * *

**Cachots des Grandes Salles des Forêts**

**Royaume de Thranduil**

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

Les cellules où avait été jetée la Compagnie n'étaient probablement pas plus horribles que celles des Gobelins ou des Orques, mais elles étaient au moins aussi humides et aussi froides. Les Nains et Ayrèn étaient privés de toute lumière du jour. À toute heure, et partout autour d'eux, des lueurs orangées montaient de structures en fer délicatement forgées. Incapables de voir les jours défiler, ils finirent par perdre la notion du temps.

Les Elfes ne leur manifestèrent aucune pitié particulière. La seule exception à ce sujet vint de la Capitaine de la Garde, Tauriel.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

La plus grande erreur de Tauriel fut d'éprouver une trop grande compassion à l'égard de la femme des Hommes. Malgré son évidente dangerosité, l'Elfe avait refusé qu'on assujettisse l'Humaine de courroies ou qu'on la prive de ses mouvements de quelque manière que ce soit. Ayrèn circulait donc librement dans son étroite cellule. Elle y enchaînait régulièrement et avec grande détermination de nombreux exercices physiques, destinés à la distraire comme à développer sa musculature : gainages, pompes, étirements, et toutes sortes de renforcements musculaires qui faisaient la base de tout entraînement guerrier. De sa cellule, proche de la sienne, Dwalin participait à chaque séance avec bonne grâce : tout était bon pour se changer les idées. De temps à autre, d'autres Nains se joignaient aux exercices.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

Pour le reste, Tauriel se chargeait personnellement de porter à Ayrèn de quoi manger et boire, en bonne quantité ; il n'était pas rare qu'elle lui serve plus de viande (1) et de fruits frais qu'aux autres – mais cela, l'Humaine l'ignorait tout à fait. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait accueilli d'un très mauvais œil ce traitement de faveur.

Les nombreux égards que l'Elfe rousse s'autorisait envers Ayrèn permit à cette dernière de recouvrer rapidement toutes ses forces. Elle n'en devint que plus dangereuse et menaçante – mais cela, l'Elfe l'ignorait tout autant.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

Toujours fut-il que les Elfes sylvains n'aimaient pas beaucoup les Nains, et bien qu'ils fussent moins cruels que d'autres peuples moins avisés, ils n'eurent aucun geste de compassion pour leurs prisonniers.

Aussi la Compagnie fut-elle fort irritée du traitement qu'on lui infligeait, et encore plus incommodée par l'odeur de moisissure ambiante et le bruit incessant des gouttelettes d'eau qui frappaient le sol à intervalle régulier.  _'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'._  Le tout inlassablement.  _'Ploc, ploc, ploc...'._ Sans qu'aucun ne s'embarrassât d'en atténuer l'écho, laissant les Nains et Ayrèn à ce supplice otique.  _'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'._ S'il s'en cachait bien habilement, le Roi Thranduil avait bien entendu planifié telle torture. Quand il n'y avait personne pour le voir, il en riait : plus vite les Nains perdraient leurs esprits, plus vite seraient-ils enclins à satisfaire à ses requêtes.  _'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'._ Ah, qu'il se pensait malin, ce Roi sylvain !  _'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'._ Les Nains et l'Humaine ne résisteraient pas plus de quelques mois !  _'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'._ Il lui suffirait d'être patient... Et patient, il l'était ! Il ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de temps pour l'être.

Et là, dans les cachots du Roi, resta la Compagnie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle mourût d'ennui, enfermée dans ces cellules froides et humides, loin, si loin sous les terres maudites de la Forêt Noire.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

En ce temps là, Bilbo errait sans fin dans le Royaume souterrain de Thranduil. Il lui fallut encore un bon mois d'errements avant de prouver une fois de plus à la Compagnie toute son utilité.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

Entre-temps, les Nains et Ayrèn durent affronter ensemble l'humidité, le supplice de la goutte d'eau, et, pire que tout, l'ennui.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, PLIC !, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, PLIC !, ploc, ploc...'_

Tout compte fait, l'ennui n'était peut-être pas le pire des trois...

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

__

* * *

Après une semaine d'enfermement, à force de voir les gardes aller et venir devant leurs cellules, saisissant toutes les occasions possibles pour les flanquer de remarques humiliantes, la Compagnie commença à montrer quelques signes d'épuisement mental.

Fort heureusement, au bout de cette même semaine, Bilbo finit par découvrir où les Nains et l'Humaine avaient été confinés. Il repéra chacune de leurs cellules au plus profond des cachots. Après bien des difficultés pour se faufiler parmi les gardes sans se faire remarquer – quoiqu'un curieux sortilège semblait l'y aider grandement –, il parvint à trouver la cellule où Ayrèn était emprisonnée et à lui glisser quelques mots au travers de ses barreaux, alors qu'il n'y avait personne alentour.

Ayrèn était en pleine méditation au fond de sa geôle quand elle entendit la voix de Bilbo par-delà les barreaux. Elle eut d'abord peine à en croire ses oreilles.

« Ayrèn, psst ! répéta la voix de Bilbo. Je suis là ! »

Méfiante, ne sachant plus que penser de sa santé mentale à cet instant, Ayrèn se leva, s'approcha de la herse et tendit l'oreille.

« Ah ! Enfin ! s'écria-t-il dans un murmure. Je croyais que tu ne m'entendais pas !

— Je t'entends parfaitement bien, mais je ne te vois pas. Où es-tu ?

— Tout près de toi ! dit-il. Tu ne peux pas me voir pour le moment, mais je suis bien là. Je t'expliquerai tout cela, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, écoute-moi bien attentivement, j'ai très peu de temps avant que la prochaine ronde ne descende par ici ! »

Ayrèn appuya sa tête contre les barreaux autant qu'elle le put et inspecta l'extérieur de la cellule. Elle ne voyait Bilbo nulle part. Était-il invisible ? Était-ce le même sortilège que celui qui avait fait apparaître et disparaître Bilbo sous ses yeux sur le chemin des cachots ? Depuis quand son ami était-il capable de magie ?

Dans les cellules alentours, les Nains semblaient s'être assoupis. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait entendu la voix chuchotante de Bilbo. À moins qu'elle ne fût réellement devenue folle, et que son esprit lui jouât un mauvais tour.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose effleurer ses mains. Elle sursauta et fit un bond en arrière.

« Ce n'était que moi ! chuchota la voix de Bilbo.

— C'est  _toi_  qui m'as touchée ? dit-elle en regardant ses mains. J'espère que tu me réserves une superbe explication, car je ne comprends rien à cette étrange magie que tu utilises !

— Oui, c'est promis, jura-t-il d'un ton pressé. Maintenant, reviens ici, et écoute-moi. Le temps file ! »

Quand elle fut convaincue qu'elle n'était pas folle – quoiqu'un doute demeura dans son esprit à ce sujet –, elle se rapprocha de la herse, passa ses mains de l'autre côté des barreaux, et murmura :

« Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien...

Elle sourit, prise d'un subit soulagement :

— Je t'écoute, Bilbo. »

Elle sentit les deux mains invisibles de Bilbo saisir les siennes et les serrer avec bienveillance. Aucun doute, ces deux petites mains, chaudes et moites, étaient bien les siennes.

Le Hobbit reprit, avec un débit précipité :

« J'ai découvert où les gardes cachaient les clefs. Seulement, les lieux sont très bien gardés... Je crains n'avoir que peu d'occasions pour essayer de les subtiliser et de revenir ici dans le même temps. (Il soupira tristement.) Sans compter que je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment nous échapper d'ici. Je vais faire de mon mieux. En attendant, veille bien sur nos amis les Nains. Et prends soin de toi, Ayrèn. Reprends des forces, nourris-toi bien, en quantité sinon en qualité. Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai trouvé solutions à tous nos problèmes. »

La chaleur des mains de Bilbo dans les siennes disparut, et Ayrèn entendit le bruit discret de petits pas qui s'éloignaient d'elle.

« Attends, Bilbo ! l'interpella-t-elle. Sais-tu où ils gardent Scathaban ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent.

— Non, pas encore, répondit-il sombrement. Mais je ferai tout pour la récupérer. Compte sur moi Ayrèn, comme j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi. À très vite, j'espère ! »

Et il s'en fut, aussi furtivement qu'il était venu.

Quand les Nains furent réveillés, et qu'aucun garde n'était là pour les épier, Ayrèn leur révéla que Bilbo lui avait rendu visite. Elle leur répéta ensuite ce qu'il avait découvert, et ce qui lui restait encore à découvrir pour permettre leur évasion. Ceux-ci reprirent courage en apprenant comment le Hobbit avait réussi à échapper aux Elfes tout ce temps durant, et ils étaient de nouveau décidés à tenir bon jusqu'à leur libération. Elle omit toutefois de mentionner qu'il était devenu, par quelque stratagème ingénieux ou sortilège inconnu, parfaitement invisible.

Les Nains eurent tous sans exception une très haute opinion du petit Hobbit, et chacun lui fit confiance pour permettre leur « très prochaine évasion ».

La seule chose qui demeurait incertaine, c'était le temps qu'il faudrait à Bilbo pour les sortir de là.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

Pourvu qu'il fasse vite.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, PLIC !, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, PLIC !, ploc, ploc...'_

Très vite.

* * *

Le temps se faisait long. Les muscles s'engourdissaient. Le fil du temps se perdait. L'ennui était terrible. Les gouttes d'eau les rendaient nerveux et irritables.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bilbo avait fait sa petite escapade dans les cachots pour parler à Ayrèn. La Compagnie n'eut aucune nouvelle de lui depuis, et commençait à perdre espoir.

Dehors, l'automne s'installait. Les quelques fruits et légumes qui agrémentaient parfois leurs repas n'étaient que des aliments qui se récoltaient en octobre : aubergines, bettes, choux, citrouilles, châtaignes, panais, grenades, quelques bâtons de réglisse et les derniers raisins de la saison, très chargés en sucre.

L'idée que le jour de Durin s'approche sans que Thorin ne puisse rien faire pour s'évader et gravir la Montagne Solitaire commençait également à faire son chemin dans l'esprit du prince Nain. Bien qu'il faisait confiance à Bilbo pour être le Hobbit de la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter davantage chaque jour qui passait.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

Quand le bruit de l'eau ne l'obsédait pas complètement.

* * *

Assaillis par l'ennui, les Nains et Ayrèn rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour faire défiler le temps plus vite. Kíli et Fíli passaient leurs journées à inventer de nouvelles devinettes et chausse-trappes en Khuzdûl, et un temps encore plus long à les traduire correctement en Langue Commune. Bombur tressait et détressait son immense barbe rousse ; Bofur, qui avait la chance d'avoir quelques craies de couturier dans ses poches, dessinait sur les murs de sa cellule ; Bifur chantonnait doucement, quand il ne lâchait pas dans sa barbe un chapelet de jurons vengeurs. Óin, Glóin, Dwalin et Balin discutaient ensemble de grands sujets, impliquant chaque fois de l'or, des mines de Mithril, des Gobelins et la cité souterraine de la Moria (2). Ori, Dori et Nori improvisaient des parties de jeu avec des quadrillages gravés à même le sol avec leurs fourchettes, et des cailloux de formes et de tailles différentes ; ils finirent par inventer un jeu qui s'avéra fort divertissant : l'ancêtre de la bataille navale, le « touché, coulé ! ».

De son côté, Ayrèn fut celle qui supportait le moins bien l'emprisonnement. Quand elle ne s'entraînait pas, elle restait immobile, assise au fond de sa cellule, à ruminer ses pensées les plus sombres. Quand leur noirceur devenait trop étouffante, elle tentait de s'apaiser en discutant avec Thorin, qui se trouvait dans la cellule mitoyenne de la sienne. Chaque jour, leurs discussions se faisaient plus longues. La récurrence de leurs conversations finit d'ailleurs par attirer l'attention de nombreux Nains car, même s'ils parlaient tous les deux trop doucement pour se faire clairement comprendre, personne ne put nier qu'il existait une certaine douceur dans l'intonation de leurs voix. La tendresse et la prévenance de leurs échanges s'accentuaient d'autant qu'ils ne pouvaient ni se voir, ni se toucher, et qu'ils ressentaient inconsciemment le besoin de se parler avec gentillesse, quels que fussent leurs propos.

Chaque fois, Ayrèn et Thorin continuaient de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eussent plus rien à se dire. Alors, ils restaient assis, dos au mur, à méditer leurs pensées jusqu'au jour suivant.

L'héritier de Durin n'était toutefois pas le seul Nain avec qui Ayrèn discutait. En plus de trois semaines d'emprisonnement, elle avait eu l'occasion de converser avec chacun d'entre-eux – sauf Bifur, qui ne parlait pas la Langue Commune. Ce fut pour elle autant d'opportunités d'en apprendre plus sur ce peuple qu'elle haïssait tant il y a encore quelques mois de cela.

Et plus elle en apprenait sur les Nains, plus elle les respectait. Ils avaient une façon de penser à la fois si similaire et si différente de la sienne. Pour le reste, ses échanges avec les Nains se révélaient assez déstabilisants ; ils pouvaient être d'une sincérité désarmante, puis tout à coup replonger dans un profond mutisme quand était abordé un sujet trop sensible, comme s'ils s'étaient changés en statues de pierre dénuées d'émotions. Elle avait parfois du mal à saisir leurs émois soudains ou leur apathie glaciale. Il semblait n'y avoir jamais aucune modération dans leurs réactions. Elle finit alors par mieux comprendre la nature des sentiments de Thorin envers elle.

Au bout de quatre semaines de confinement, elle se rendit compte qu'il était inutile de comparer les réactions des Nains à celles des Humains pour essayer de les comprendre. L'esprit des Nains n'était pas construit de la même façon que le sien. Ce qui lui paraissait simple, voire évident, était parfois fort compliqué à leurs yeux, et inversement. À ce jour, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à leur faire saisir les raisons qui poussaient certaines Humaines à s'épiler ; pour les fils de la pierre, l'épilation était un terrible châtiment, réservé à leurs criminels les plus abominables (3). De leur côté, aucun Nain ne parvint à faire comprendre à Ayrèn l'obsession dogmatique de leur peuple pour la vie sous terre, la taille de la pierre et l'entretien de leurs pilosité.

Un jour qu'ils eurent du gratin de bettes froid au repas, un nouvel exemple de cette incompréhension chronique entre le peuple des Nains et celui des Humains de Forodwaith se profila...

* * *

**AYRÈN ET SON PÈRE FRAMRÈN**

_Image non libre de droit_

Artiste : _lyosphe_ (tumblr)

* * *

« Dites-moi, Tûnin Razak, l'interpela Kíli. J'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis quelques mois désormais... (Il trifouilla dans son bol de bettes avec sa fourchette, l'air écœuré.) Depuis Fondcombe, très exactement.

— Oui, de quoi s'agit-il ? répondit-elle en mâchonnant.

— J'avais trouvé ça anodin sur le moment, mais cela m'est soudainement revenu, poursuivit-il en repoussant son repas en dehors de sa cellule. (Il s'assit contre les barreaux.) Lors d'un repas chez les Sages-Elfes d'Imladris, Bilbo a évoqué un événement qui se serait produit lors d'une grande crue de 2930 ou une autre année de ce genre.

Ayrèn s'étrangla sur un morceau de bette et avala de travers.

— Je me suis dit que vous pourriez nous le raconter. Ça avait l'air très amusant, mais vous avez interrompu Bilbo avant qu'il puisse nous en dire plus ! »

L'Humaine toussa bruyamment. Ses bronches la cuisaient. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle eut encore besoin d'une vraie bonne minute pour faire passer le légume trop cuit dans son œsophage.

Malgré son subit étranglement, elle n'était pas spécialement surprise que cette question vînt sur le tapis. Après tout, les Nains étaient en mal de distraction. Elle fut d'abord très réticente. Elle refusa plusieurs fois d'accéder à la demande de Kíli, puis à celle d'Ori, et enfin de tous les Nains réunis – sauf Balin et Thorin, qui ne s'y risquèrent pas.

Des rides plissèrent le front d'Ayrèn. Elle remua tristement dans son bol, et lança :

« Cela ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? »

Dépitée, elle vit Fíli et Kíli faire non de la tête.

Après quelque temps de silence, et comprenant qu'elle n'y échapperait plus, elle soupira d'un ton défait et commença :

« Vous savez tous que je suis originaire de Forodwaith, mais aucun de vous n'est tout à fait conscient de ce que cela signifie. Les Hommes du Nord sont des nomades : nous nous déplaçons de campement en campement tout au long de l'année, afin de suivre les déplacements de nos troupeaux de rennes. Les pâturages sont rares, et...

— Des troupeaux de rennes ? répéta Bofur, incrédule.

— Oui, de rennes, confirma simplement Ayrèn. Pour faire simple, Forodwaith compte une centaine de naknaa (4). Chacune d'entre elles est composée de deux à une dizaine de clans pour les plus grandes. Et chaque clan possède un troupeau de rennes, qui peut varier de quelques têtes à plusieurs milliers. »

Elle regretta subitement de ne pas avoir de tabac. Ce genre d'histoire se savourait davantage avec quelques tirades sur une bonne bouffarde.

Ayrèn sortit inconsciemment sa pipe de sa poche, et reprit la parole tout en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts :

« Il faut que vous compreniez que nous n'avons ni commerces, ni villes, ni villages... Les caravanes marchandes ne passent pas par chez nous, car il fait beaucoup trop froid pour les sabots de leurs chevaux. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, nous le créons nous-mêmes. Et nos rennes nous fournissent toutes les denrées nécessaires : lait, viande, fourrures, peaux, bois et os pour confectionner des objets... Ils servent aussi à tirer nos traineaux, nous servent de monture, nous aident à transporter nos vieillards et nos enfants lors de la Grande migration annuelle, la Iklatoviak...

Le regard d'Ayrèn se brouilla, et sa voix prit une intonation étrange – l'intonation d'une femme qui cachait une grande émotion :

— Les Framdrēorig ont un cheptel magnifique, d'ailleurs. Un des plus beaux de tout Forochel. Les rennes du clan me manquent. Je me demande si le troupeau se porte bien...

— Quel rapport avec les crues ? demanda innocemment Bombur.

— J'y viens ! J'y viens ! s'agaça Ayrèn. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, que je sache. Si je vous racontais tout de suite l'anecdote des crues de 2934, vous n'y comprendriez rien.

— Oh... Pardon... » bafouilla le Nain, gêné.

Ayrèn reprit sans ciller :

« Les Lossoth sont uniques. Nos coutumes n'ont aucun équivalent chez les autres peuples humains. (Elle remit sa pipe dans sa poche, puis avala rapidement un autre morceau de bette.) Par exemple, chaque clan vit dans la même hutte, et toutes les générations d'une même famille vivent ensemble. Et nos huttes sont assez petites : il est très rare qu'elles fassent plus d'une pièce. En les voyant, vous trouveriez qu'elles ressemblent davantage à des tentes qu'à des maisons. Seules les familles les plus aisées pouvaient se permettre d'avoir une chambre séparée du reste.

— Dont la vôtre ? demanda Fíli.

— Nous aurions pu, mais nous nous contentions parfaitement d'une petite hutte... là n'est pas la question ! le reprit-elle sans agressivité. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà deviné, nous vivons un peu les uns sur les autres. Notre concept de la pudeur peut donc... (Elle chercha ses mots.) ...  _dévier_  très fortement de celui des autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu, Humains y compris.

— C'est-à-dire ? la questionna Kíli sans comprendre.

Dans la cellule d'à-côté, Ayrèn entendit très distinctement Thorin se frapper le front avec la main dans un  _'clac !'_ (5).

— C'est-à-dire que nous cohabitons sans nous soucier d'avoir à nous cacher pour nous déshabiller, nous changer..., répondit-elle en riant. Il paraît que j'ai été conçue alors que mes frères dormaient tout juste de l'autre côté du poêle qui servait à chauffer notre hutte. Mais peut-être vous faut-il un dessin pour comprendre, mon jeune Maître Kíli ?

Elle le vit s'empourprer violemment et détourner le regard.

— Oh, non, non. C'est bon, j'ai compris... » balbutia-t-il, plein de honte.

Des éclats de rires tonitruants firent trembler les murs des geôles. Cela provoqua tant de bruit qu'un garde descendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait ; quand il apparut, les rires se tarirent aussitôt. Il repartit alors, non sans jeter derrière lui quelques regards méfiants.

« À la décharge de mon frère..., intervint Fíli. Il faut avouer qu'il s'agit là d'une coutume assez étrange.

— Je peux comprendre que cela puisse être troublant pour quiconque n'y est pas habitué, concéda Ayrèn. Mais c'est ainsi que nous vivions. Il est impossible d'avoir une grande maison lorsque l'on fait partie d'un peuple nomade. Il est donc parfaitement naturel pour un Lossoth de cohabiter en grande proximité avec ses proches. »

Quelques mots de compréhension fusèrent entre les geôles, jalonnés de murmures confus.

« J'en viens maintenant au vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire à la Comté, dit ensuite Ayrèn. Après la fin de la guerre des dragons du Nord, j'ai entrepris un long voyage, au terme duquel je me suis installée auprès des Hobbits de Sous La Colline. C'était au printemps 2931, si je me souviens bien... (Elle y songea plus longuement.) Ou peut-être était-ce le printemps 2932, je ne sais plus trop... Enfin, toujours est-il que, là-bas, il est courant que les automnes soient extrêmement pluvieux, contrairement au pays du Nord où nous ne connaissons guère autre chose que le grésil et la neige. Et les pires pluies que j'ai connues alors que j'habitais Cul-de-bouteille furent celles de l'automne 2934...

Sentant que les révélations n'allaient plus tarder, les Nains redoublèrent d'attention.

— Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il pleuvait, sans interruption. Vint alors ce fameux mercredi... (Elle rit à la seule perspective de ce qu'elle allait dire, si tant est qu'elle osait aller jusqu'au bout.) Comme tous les mercredis, je me rendais chez Bilbo pour le thé. J'étais en retard. Et comme je n'aime pas beaucoup la pluie, je me suis rendue chez lui en courant pour rester dehors le moins longtemps possible et, par la même occasion, rattraper un tant soit peu mon retard. Par je ne sais quelle malchance ou quelle maladresse, je me suis pris les pieds dans ma cape, et je me suis affalée de tout mon long, à plat ventre, dans une énorme flaque boueuse...

Des rires ténus retentirent dans les cellules alentours. Aux sons étouffés que les Nains produisaient, Ayrèn devina qu'ils essayaient de se retenir du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient – c'est-à-dire assez mal.

— Et voilà que j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, couverte de boue, et surtout, j'étais  _encore plus_  en retard _._  Or, vous savez tous à quel point Bilbo est attaché à la ponctualité de ses invités. J'ai donc naïvement pris la décision de me rendre chez lui... sans prendre le temps de rentrer chez moi pour me sécher et me changer. Vous vous imaginez bien sa surprise quand il m'a ouvert la porte ce jour-là !

D'autres ricanements surgirent de toutes parts.

— Il m'a conjuré de rester dans le vestibule pour que je ne répande pas mes « saletés partout », et s'est éloigné vers sa remise en disant qu'il allait me chercher des serviettes et un gant de toilette bien chaud. Seulement, quand il est revenu... »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de poursuivre. C'était si ridicule, gênant et drôle à la fois qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu se résoudre à leur dévoiler ce passage de l'histoire.

« Il est revenu, et ensuite ? insista Ori.

Ayrèn se rendit compte avec horreur que le jeune Ori était en train de transcrire tout ce qu'elle disait dans son calepin.

— Maître Ori, je vous  _défends_  d'écrire un seul mot de plus dans votre carnet !

— Hein ? Oh ! Oh, pardon ! hoqueta-t-il, surpris. (Un bruit sourd retentit depuis sa cellule ; Ayrèn devina qu'il avait fait tomber son carnet.) Je ne savais pas que... Enfin, que... Bref, poursuivez, je n'écrirai plus un mot.

— J'aurais dû me douter que vous aviez su préserver votre calepin de la vigilance de ces Elfes..., dit Ayrèn, d'un ton à la fois maugréant et admiratif. Vous êtes encore plus malin que je le pensais. »

Elle l'entendit bafouiller un mot de remerciement.

Puis, pesant ses mots, Ayrèn se décida enfin à poursuivre :

« Donc, quand Bilbo est revenu vers moi, des serviettes sous le bras gauche et une bassine d'eau chaude sous le droit...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration :

— J'étais là, dans son vestibule, dans mon plus simple appareil, en train d'essorer mes cheveux au-dessus de mes vêtements, que j'avais retirés et entassés sur le paillasson de l'entrée... Mon pauvre Bilbo, il a mis plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre. Je crois bien qu'il n'avait jamais sursauté aussi haut de toute sa vie. Il en est tombé sur les fesses, et la bassine d'eau lui est retombée sur la tête. Et il a refusé de l'enlever pendant presque une demi-heure. Il préférait encore rester la tête dans le seau, complètement trempé, plutôt que de croiser mon regard, même si je m'étais complètement rhabillée depuis !

Comme elle n'y tenait plus, elle éclata de rire :

— Et c'est aussi ce jour-là que j'ai appris que,  _non_ , cela ne se faisait  _pas_  chez les Hobbits de se déshabiller sans prévenir dans la maison d'un ami, aussi proche fut-il ! Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines plus tard qu'il m'a confirmé être « sûr et certain » qu'il en était de même chez les Hommes, les Elfes, les Nains, et peut-être même les Orques et les Gobelins ! Et à lui d'ajouter : « Parole de Hobbit, je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie ! Les Lossoth auront ma peau, c'est moi qui te le dis ! ».

À peine eut-elle achevé son récit que les Nains eurent tous ensemble un rire extrêmement bruyant et soudain. Ils rirent si fort, toutes gorges déployées, que, cette fois, ce n'est pas un mais quatre gardes qui descendirent vérifier ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer de si drôle pour que les Nains rissent à ce point aux éclats dans leurs sombres et humides cellules.

Seulement, ce coup-ci, même l'arrivée des gardes ne parvint pas à interrompre leur hilarité retentissante. Les Elfes durent les rabrouer pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'enfin ceux-ci parviennent à se maîtriser.

Et même quand ils crurent avoir obtenu le silence et qu'ils furent repartis à leurs affaires en surface, de nouveaux rires grossièrement étouffés et des ricanements ténus résonnèrent dans les cellules alentours.

Une fois que Kíli eut retrouvé ses esprits, il essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes, et dit d'une voix enjouée :

« Je crois que vous demander ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là est l'une des meilleures idées que j'ai eue de toute ma vie. 

— Je suis du même avis, concéda Fíli, encore désopilé. Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis que nous avons quitté notre foyer pour se lancer dans cette Quête. Par contre, si je puis me permettre...

— Oui ? demanda Ayrèn en essuyant ses joues humides du revers de sa manche.

— … Le mythe de la grande Tûnin Razak s'effondre franchement !

— Comment ça ? fit-elle d'un ton surpris.

Bofur intervint :

— C'est que... Aux yeux des Nains, en tout cas, nous avons là matière à vous humilier... (Il se reprit de peur de la vexer :) ... vous  _taquiner_ pour les dix prochaines décennies !

— Me taquiner... ? répéta Ayrèn, soudainement mal à l'aise. Comment ça ?

— Disons qu'on risque d'en rire pendant encore une bonne petite centaine d'années, précisa Fíli. (Il eut encore un rire, qu'il tâcha de réfréner par respect pour l'Humaine.) Les Nains sont assez taquins. J'espère sincèrement pour vous que tout cela restera entre nous.

Thorin eut un rire discret, et interpela son amante depuis sa cellule :

— Fíli n'a pas tort. Il serait fâcheux que cette histoire s'ébruite davantage. Il y a là de quoi ternir sévèrement ton image de guerrière !

— Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! » maugréa-t-elle à mi-voix.

Regrettant subitement d'avoir dévoilé l'histoire des grandes crues de 2934, elle lâcha une bordée de jurons entre ses dents serrées. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'on la prendrait à bavarder autant ! D'humeur mauvaise, elle repoussa son bol de gratin à moitié vide avec le même énervement ; il se renversa devant sa cellule, répandant de la bouillie sur plusieurs marches en contrebas.

Désormais, chaque fois qu'un Nain de la Compagnie poserait ses yeux sur Dracà-cwellere, celle-ci ne serait plus jamais à l'abri d'un brusque éclat de rire...

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, PLIC !, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, PLIC !, ploc, ploc...'_

_'Par tous les Valars, Bilbo...'_ pensa amèrement Ayrèn. _'Dépêche-toi de nous délivrer, avant que je ne devienne folle !'_

Et à la caverne de conclure :

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Il est facile de l'oublier, mais les Elfes sylvains n'ont pas le même régime alimentaire que leurs congénères Sages-Elfes et Elfes de la Lorien : ils consomment en effet de la viande, issue de leurs grandes parties de chasse dans la Forêt Noire.

Néanmoins, en ces temps troublés, le gibier se faisait plus rare. Malgré cette pénurie grandissante, les portions de viande d'Ayrèn ne s'amoindrirent jamais vraiment. La générosité de Tauriel n'en était donc que plus grande.

«  _Dans le Vaste Monde, les Elfes des Forêts traînaient dans le crépuscule de notre Soleil et de notre Lune, mais ce qu'ils préféraient, c'étaient les étoiles ; et ils vagabondaient dans les grandes forêts qui s'élevaient bien haut sur des terres aujourd'hui perdues. Ils résidaient le plus souvent à l'orée des bois, d'où ils pouvaient s'échapper parfois pour **chasser** , ou chevaucher et courir en terrain découvert, au clair de lune ou à la lumière des étoiles (...)_ »

«  _Des compagnies d'Elfes de la Forêt, avec parfois le roi à leur tête, sortaient de temps à autre à cheval pour **chasser**  ou pour quelque autre affaire dans les bois et les terres de l'Est._ »

Extraits de :  _Le Hobbit – Chap. 8 : Mouches et Araignées_

(2) Fondée dans un lointain passé par Durin, l'un des Sept Pères de la race naine, la Moria est pendant des millénaires une cité florissante grâce à la présence d'une veine de Mithril, métal précieux entre tous, dans ses profondeurs. Au Second Âge, elle entretient des relations fructueuses avec les elfes du royaume voisin d'Eregion. La cupidité des Nains les pousse à creuser toujours plus profondément sous les montagnes, et, au milieu du Troisième Âge, ils réveillent accidentellement un Balrog, puissante créature démoniaque qui les contraint à abandonner la cité ;

(3)  _Idem note 2, chap. 19_  : de fait, le terme de « châtiment » ne pouvait être mieux choisi. Les poils jouant un très grand rôle dans l'esthétisme et la dignité des Nains, il était coutumier que les délinquants soumis à la justice naine soient entièrement rasés en guise de punition, en plus d'une longue peine d'emprisonnement. L'épilation intégrale, qui joignait la douleur à l'humiliation, était réservée aux criminels les plus infâmes ;

(4) « tribu Lossoth », en Lossoth ;

(5) L'ancêtre du  _facepalm_.


	33. Une évasion, deux méthodes

**Précédemment**

_Regrettant subitement d'avoir dévoilé l'histoire des grandes crues de 2934, elle lâcha une bordée de jurons entre ses dents serrées. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'on la prendrait à bavarder autant ! D'humeur mauvaise, elle repoussa son bol de gratin à moitié vide avec le même énervement ; il se renversa devant sa cellule, répandant de la bouillie sur plusieurs marches en contrebas._

_Désormais, chaque fois qu'un Nain de la Compagnie poserait ses yeux sur Dracà-cwellere, celle-ci ne serait plus jamais à l'abri d'un brusque éclat de rire..._

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, PLIC !, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, PLIC !, ploc, ploc...'_

'Par tous les Valars, Bilbo...'  _pensa amèrement Ayrèn._ 'Dépêche-toi de nous délivrer, avant que je ne devienne folle !'

_Et à la caverne de conclure :_

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

* * *

**Cachots des Grandes Salles des Forêts**

**Temps d'incarcération : un peu plus d'un mois**

Alanguis par l'ennui, Ayrèn et les Nains commençaient à s'assoupir, rongés jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes par le bruit incessant de l'eau qui gouttait dans tous les recoins de la caverne :  _'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'._  Seul Kíli semblait ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil ; cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il jouait avec une pierre de lapis-lazuli polie, sur laquelle étaient soigneusement gravées des runes naniennes. Une des rares petites choses que les Elfes ne lui avaient pas confisquée. Il jonglait avec, pour passer le temps. C'était tout ce qu'il leur restait, après tout. Passer le temps. Passer le temps pour que celui s'envole, et embrasse la liberté qu'ils désiraient tous si ardemment retrouver.

Alors que le reste de la Compagnie somnolait encore, une étrange mélodie attira leur attention et les tirèrent de leur langueur.

Ils entendirent d'abord un écho lointain, puis le son aigrelet d'une centaine de flûtes de roseau, quelque part à la surface. La mélopée semblait émaner de la fraîcheur de la grotte elle-même, qui descendait dans les cachots en serpentant en brises allègres entre les barreaux de leurs cellules. Les notes montaient et descendaient ; si rapides, si enjouées, qu'Ayrèn se demanda s'il fut possible que de si jolis sons puissent être joués par des êtres aussi implacables que les Elfes des Bois.

Très vite, des rires et des chants vinrent s'ajouter aux cantiques de ces flûtes enchantées.

Le contraste entre ces mélodies joyeuses et les pensées mornes et sombres de la Compagnie fut saisissant. Au lieu d'embellir leur humeur, la gaité de la musique ne les rendit que plus moroses.

Soudain, il y eut un murmure de voix dans les escaliers de la garde, suivi d'un claquement de bottes. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Elfe Tauriel surgit de l'étroit couloir qui descendait en colimaçon depuis la salle des gardes. Comme chaque jour, elle venait inspecter l'état des cellules et de leurs occupants, puis remontait presque aussitôt pour faire son rapport au Roi Thranduil.

Ce soir-là, toutefois, elle parut moins pressée que d'habitude de mener à bien sa mission. Quand elle eut terminé de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de chaque geôle, elle s'attarda devant celle de Kíli. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la Capitaine de la Garde s'était figée devant les barreaux de sa cellule et qu'elle l'observait tandis qu'il jonglait habilement avec sa pierre.

Il finit par s'en rendre compte. Cessant ses jongleries, il leva les yeux vers elle, intrigué.

À ce moment, elle demanda :

« La pierre que vous tenez... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est un talisman, un puissant sortilège la protège, répondit-il sans hésiter. Quiconque sauf un Nain lit les runes qui y sont gravées...

Il la tendit vers le visage de Tauriel, runes vers l'avant :

— ... sera à jamais maudit ! »

L'Elfe sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose comme la déception semblait alourdir les traits de son visage. Le regard fuyant, elle se détourna et s'apprêta à partir.

La voix enjouée de Kíli l'arrêta aussitôt :

« Ou pas. Cela dépend si on croit ou non à ce genre de choses. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir ! Une simple pierre avec des runes... (Il eut un sourire peiné.) Ma mère me l'a donnée pour que je me souvienne de ma promesse.

— Quelle promesse ? demanda Tauriel, curieuse, en se tournant vers lui.

— Que je lui reviendrai, répondit-il simplement. Elle s'inquiète. À raison ou pas, je l'ignore. Elle me trouve... insouciant.

— L'êtes-vous ?

Il recommença à jongler avec sa pierre et s'esclaffa :

— Moi ? Non, oh non. Ce n'est pas comme si je me trouvais enfermé dans une geôle et que, ah ! »

Il eut un geste maladroit et sa pierre lui échappa des mains. Elle dégringola le sol en pente de sa cellule et passa sous les barreaux avant qu'il n'eût le temps de la rattraper.

Tauriel arrêta net la course de la pierre avec son pied et, se penchant, elle l'attrapa avec grâce. Elle se redressa avec la même élégance et observa l'objet d'un air curieux.

Au même moment, une nouvelle chanson débuta dans les étages supérieurs. Il y eut un grand bruit, suivi d'éclats de rire et de conversations animées.

« On dirait qu'il y a une grande fête, là-haut..., dit Kíli en appuyant sa tête contre les barreaux.

Tauriel répondit sans interrompre son inspection minutieuse de la pierre :

— C'est... Mereth nuin Gilith, la fête de la lumière des étoiles.

Elle sourit prudemment ; ses yeux d'émeraude se plissèrent avec allure :

— Toute lumière est sacrée pour les Elfes, mais ceux de cette forêt aiment encore plus celle des étoiles.

— C'est étrange, fit le Nain d'un air attristé. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une lumière froide, lointaine... inaccessible.

— C'est notre mémoire ! objecta Tauriel sans méchanceté. Belle et éternelle. Précieuse et pure...

Elle fit tourner la pierre dans sa paume avant d'ajouter :

— ... comme votre promesse. »

Avec le même sourire réservé, elle tendit la main au-devant des barreaux de la geôle et ouvrit sa paume vers le plafond. Le talisman trônait fièrement dans le creux de sa main. Elle semblait attendre que le Nain récupère son bien. Quand il le fit enfin, ce fut avec lenteur et maintes hésitations ; c'était comme s'il craignait de toucher la peau de l'Elfe en se saisissant de la pierre.

Dès que Kíli eut ramené son bras de son côté de la herse, l'Elfe rousse poursuivit :

« Je suis allée là-bas quelques fois, au-delà de la Forêt, là où la nuit...

Elle se tut et tomba pour quelques instants dans une profonde rêverie.

Elle en sortit tout à coup et, reprenant toute sa vivacité :

— ... j'ai vu le monde disparaître ! Et la blanche lumière éternelle envahir le ciel !

— Moi j'ai vu une lune de feu, ajouta Kíli avec la même passion. Elle montait au-dessus du col, près du pays de Dun. Énorme ! Rouge et dorée, elle remplissait le ciel. Nous escortions des marchands des Ered Luin... Ils troquaient des objets en argent contre des fourrures. On se dirigeait vers le Sud. Et là, elle est apparue. Énorme lune de feu ! Elle s'est dévoilée une deuxième fois par-delà les cimes des arbres... »

* * *

Tout étrange que cela pût paraître, la conversation entre Kíli et Tauriel se poursuivit longtemps après cela. Ce qu'ils échangèrent n'offrait en soi pas grand intérêt, mais ce curieux rapprochement entre la Capitaine de la Garde et le jeune Nain provoqua chez Thorin un immense sentiment d'inconfort.

Interrompant la discussion qu'il entretenait jusque-là avec Ayrèn (et qui consistait essentiellement à se plaindre de la musique elfique qui venait leur courir sur le haricot jusque dans leurs cellules), il grommela avec rudesse :

« Je n'aime pas  _du tout_  ce qui est en train de se passer là-bas. Qu'est-ce que Kíli peut bien raconter à cette paire d'oreilles pointues ?

Ayrèn se pencha vers ses barreaux, regarda quelques instants le Nain et l'Elfe qui discutaient non loin de là, puis se rassit contre le mur.

Elle haussa les épaules :

— Cela doit faire plus d'un mois que nous sommes enfermés. Un peu de distraction ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

— Ce n'est pas cela, le problème, rétorqua-t-il. Je les trouve beaucoup trop familiers. Un héritier de Durin n'a pas à côtoyer une Elfe, pas plus qu'à converser de la sorte avec elle. Et encore moins si elle est l'officier de ces geôles !

— Je comprends où tu veux en venir, concéda Ayrèn avec un tact certain. Mais dans ce cas, que dire d'un héritier de Durin qui côtoie une Humaine ?

— Cela n'a rien à voir ! protesta Thorin, piqué au vif.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien évidemment. Je ne vois même pas en quoi nos situations seraient simil...

— Et en quoi cela n'aurait rien à voir ? l'interrompit-elle.

Il baissa la voix et reprit d'un ton embarrassé :

— Mes engagements envers toi sont d'une nature différente, et je... Je ne puis dire... Enfin, tu sais bien à quel point tu... importes à mes yeux, et... Humf ! Te comparer à la situation d'une  _Elfe_  ? Non, c'est hors de question. Tu es si... tellement plus... »

Il s'arrêta. Tout témoignait son embarras et sa confusion.

Ayrèn était trop étonnée par le silence soudain de Thorin pour pouvoir parler, et ne sut que répondre. Elle ne voulait pas blesser ses sentiments, et parler contre sa pensée lui était impossible à ce moment.

Un autre silence suivit. Seuls Kíli et Tauriel continuaient de converser ; ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué l'attention qu'ils attiraient peu à peu sur eux.

Les Nains furent d'abord portés à murmurer, de plus en plus confus et consternés par la bienveillance qui jaillissait aux yeux de tous depuis la conversation gaiement partagée par le jeune Nain et l'Elfe sylvestre. Certains d'entre eux accueillirent même cet événement comme une insulte ; ils n'en furent que plus mécontents.

Inquiet pour son frère et encore plus pour les réactions qu'il provoquait, Fíli fut le premier à intervenir.

Avec chagrin, il dit à haute voix :

« Ah ! Je me couperais volontiers les moustaches pour une bonne partie de cartes ! Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de toute ma vie !

— Ne m'en parle pas ! renchérit Dwalin. J'ai les muscles engourdis à force de rester dans un espace aussi étroit. Je ne pensais jamais dire cela un jour, mais je rêve de courir jusqu'à m'en effondrer d'épuisement !

— C'est bien vrai. Nous avons beau être des Nains, nous avons perdu l'habitude de rester si longtemps sous terre sans voir la lumière du jour..., dit Balin avec tristesse. Si seulement nous pouvions voir le soleil se lever, sentir ses rayons réchauffer la terre et la pierre... »

D'autres Nains intervinrent les uns après les autres, exprimant leurs regrets et chagrins d'être ainsi enfermés dans les geôles du Roi Thranduil. Ces prises de parole n'avaient bien entendu rien d'innocent. La femme des Hommes connaissait désormais suffisamment les Nains et leur haine des Elfes pour comprendre qu'ils cherchaient à rendre la Capitaine de la Garde mal à l'aise. Tous, Fíli compris, semblaient du même avis que Thorin : la discussion entre Kíli et l'Elfe devait cesser.

Quant à Ayrèn, elle ne sut qu'en penser. N'étant pas elle-même une Naine, elle préféra faire confiance aux Nains pour décider de ce qui était le mieux pour Kíli. Elle n'eut pas l'audace de s'en mêler.

Les plaintes des Nains se firent de plus en plus insistantes, à tel point que l'Elfe Tauriel, prise d'un sursaut de culpabilité, ne put se résoudre à rester plus longtemps en compagnie de Kíli. Elle lui fit un bref salut de la main et sortit aussi promptement qu'elle le put. En se penchant contre ses barreaux, Ayrèn la vit monter les escaliers vers les niveaux supérieurs et, en quelques secondes, elle fut hors de vue.

Quels que fussent les motifs de ce départ soudain, la déception de Kíli était manifeste. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il avait fort apprécié la compagnie de l'Elfe et qu'il regrettait qu'elle ne fût pas restée plus longtemps. Ayrèn avait vu la façon qu'il avait de la couver des yeux, avec tous les signes d'un amour naissant. Elle pensa avec la plus tendre compassion que le jeune Nain s'engageait là sur un chemin bien difficile et dangereux, probablement pire que le sien.

Profitant de la diversion créée par les conversations animées qui s'étaient engagées entre les Nains pour rabrouer Kíli, Ayrèn inclina son visage vers la cellule de Thorin et murmura :

« Le jour de Durin approche à grands pas. Bilbo n'a pas montré un seul signe de vie depuis trois semaines. Je perds espoir, Thorin.

— Fais confiance à Bilbo. Il va venir. Je le sens.

— Certes, il viendra. Mais quand ?

Elle eut un mouvement d'humeur et frappa les barreaux du plat de ses mains :

— Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée ! Je n'en peux plus de ce ' _ploc, ploc, ploc'_  incessant ! Tout cela me rend dingue !

— Calme-toi, Ayrèn..., soupira Thorin. J'ignore quand nous sortirons d'ici, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre pied. Surtout pas toi.

— Tu as raison, mais... je ne supporte par d'être enfermée...

Elle se laissa lentement glisser au sol et tomba à genoux :

— Je me sens comme un oiseau sauvage qu'on aurait condamné à vivre dans une cage. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me laisser apprivoiser !

— Tu ne cèderas pas, rétorqua-t-il fermement. Tu es bien trop têtue pour cela. Tu pourrais encore tenir des mois sans que ces Elfes ne parv...

— Des mois ! s'écria Ayrèn avec l'accent de l'angoisse. Les Valars m'en préservent ! Chaque jour qui passe me pousse un peu plus vers la folie ! »

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, à l'affût. Elle entendit au fond de la caverne le raclement d'un verrou que l'on tire, le grincement d'une porte tournant sur ses gonds rouillés.

Thorin marmonna :

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

— Chut ! l'interrompit Ayrèn. Pas un bruit.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... »

Le pouls d'Ayrèn s'accéléra. Pour autant qu'elle pût en juger, elle n'avait encore jamais entendu le moindre son provenir de ce côté des cachots.

Prise d'une violente appréhension, elle tenta alors de se préparer mentalement aux désagréments qui s'annonçaient, car ce ne pouvait être que désagréable.

Très vite, il y eut un bruit de pas, le frottement de semelles souples sur le sol de calcaire... qui s'arrêtèrent. Un crissement. Une chaise ? Une table, peut-être ? Puis les pas, de nouveau. Plus près, encore plus près...

Tout à coup, elle vit un bras placer un tabouret en bois devant sa cellule. Puis un Elfe s'y assit.

Ayrèn le reconnut tout de suite.

Il était parfaitement fidèle aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Il était grand et élancé. Ses épaules étaient d'un carré subtil et surmontées d'une tête au port altier, presque arrogant. La lueur des braises et les lanternes alentour qui auréolaient sa silhouette laissait son visage dans l'ombre, sans cacher cependant le sommet pointu de ses oreilles. Malgré cela, Ayrèn devina qu'il la regardait d'un œil sévère, avec ses grands yeux bleus, étirés et effilés comme des dagues de Mithril.

Plus aucun Nain ne parlait. Un silence lugubre venait d'envahir les cachots. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, si ce n'est le  _'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_  immuable des lieux et l'écho lointain des flûtes de roseau.

Quand il parla enfin, ce fut d'une voix haute, cristalline, mais encore une fois, trop lisse et trop pure pour convaincre Ayrèn de ses bonnes intentions :

« Bonsoir, Amlug Dagnir. Quelle joie de vous revoir. »

Elle crispa les poings et bloqua sa respiration. Ces mots avaient coulé sur elle comme une pluie froide d'automne, une sensation tout à fait haïssable.

 _'Legolas...'_  pensa-t-elle avec dégoût.  _'Que diable me réserves-tu, cette fois ?'_

« Je suis également ravi de voir que votre visage n'a gardé aucune séquelle de notre dernière entrevue. Mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas venu pour échanger ce genre de mondanités...

Sa voix devint plus grave :

— Alors, avez-vous réussi ? »

Ayrèn accueillit la question de l'Elfe princier d'un silence à la fois dédaigneux et surpris. Le soudain emploi du vouvoiement à son égard ne suffit toutefois pas à effacer le souvenir méprisable qu'elle avait de lui.

« Ainsi, vous vous entêtez à m'en vouloir, regretta-t-il. Vous avez la rancune tenace !

Cette fois, elle n'y tint plus :

— Attends un peu que je te refasse le visage. On verra si tu n'as pas la rancune tenace, après cela.

Elle renifla avec mépris :

— Tiens ? Tu ne te pavanes pas avec mon épée, aujourd'hui ? Déjà lassé de ton nouveau jouet ?

— Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, cette épée est mienne. Ce que j'en fais ne vous regarde pas. Elle est justement en train de se refaire une petite beauté chez les forgerons royaux ! (Il sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaites.) Quand vous la verrez, pimpante comme au premier jour... Vous me remercierez, vous verrez ! »

Ayrèn se sentit glacée. Altérer la lame de Scathaban de quelque manière que ce soit serait un outrage inqualifiable.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

— Tu es descendu ici juste pour ça ? Une question ? Tu risques d'être déçu.

Il soupira :

— Si vous ne respectez pas votre part du marché, je crains que la proposition du Roi ne tienne plus. Quel dommage ! »

Elle décela une note de menace dans ces derniers mots, mais refusa de répondre.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? s'exclama soudainement Thorin. Ayrèn, que veut-il dire ?

— Quelle est cette mascarade ? gronda Dwalin.

— Oh... Oh. Oh ! s'écria Legolas, réalisant.

Il éclata de rire :

— Vous n'avez donc même pas parlé à vos amis de votre petite discussion avec le Roi ? Auriez-vous tenté de jouer sur les deux tableaux ?

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, sale pie bavarde ! grogna Ayrèn, le nez plissé.

Legolas ajusta sa position sur le tabouret avec un sourire satisfait. Cette conversation semblait le divertir.

— Je ne vous imaginais pas si retorde, fille du peuple doré..., murmura-t-il en articulant ses mots d'une manière sentencieuse. Vous avez décidément plus d'une corde à votre arc. »

Ayrèn sentit la panique la gagner. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule, le front creusé, ne sachant que répliquer.

À ce moment, Legolas se leva, s'approcha des barreaux de la prisonnière et baissa la voix, prenant un ton presque intime :

« Je n'ai aucun ressentiment envers vous, Amlug Dagnir. Et malgré votre refus de coopérer, mon père vous porte très haut dans son estime pour avoir tué les derniers serpents du Nord. Vous pourriez trouver un allié de poids ici, soyez en consciente avant de prendre votre décision. »

L'estime du Roi était peut-être sincère. Mais les traits de Legolas paraissaient plus fourbes que jamais et quelque chose, dans le pli de sa bouche, fit courir un frisson glacé dans le dos d'Ayrèn.

Elle continua d'aller et venir dans sa geôle et, refusant de capituler, elle lui répondit d'un regard dédaigneux, flamboyant comme des braises ardentes dans ses orbites charbonneux.

Ce changement dans le regard de l'Humaine attira l'attention de Legolas. Il la dévisagea attentivement et, toujours à voix basse, il dit :

« Père n'avait pas menti. Il y a vraiment...  _quelque chose_  qui crépite dans votre regard, lorsque vous êtes en colère...

— Peuh ! fit-elle avec aplomb.

— Allons, ce n'est pas avec des 'Peuh !' que vous prendrez la décision la plus raisonnable !

— Ma décision est prise depuis que tu as condamné mes illamareit et moi à la captivité, fils de Roi.

— C'est dommage, fort dommage..., dit-il en reculant. Les Nains ne méritent pas tant de loyauté.

— Je suis seule juge de ceux à qui je décide de l'accorder.

Le va-et-vient d'Ayrèn dans sa cellule s'intensifia.

— Laisse-moi en paix. Ta compagnie  _m'insupporte_  ! » rugit-elle.

Au-delà de sa cellule, Ayrèn vit que Kíli et Fíli lui lançaient des regards méfiants. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et tourna le dos aux barreaux de sa cellule. Elle fixa un point sur le mur en face d'elle et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine pour montrer que cette conversation était terminée.

« Très bien, concéda Legolas. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'attitude que j'obtiendrai quoi que ce soit de positif ce soir. (Il fit un pas en arrière.) Je ne m'attarde pas plus. L'odeur est vraiment insoutenable, ici. Je vous laisse tout le loisir de raconter à vos « amis » ce dont il en retourne. Nul doute que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter...

Il tourna sur ses talons et s'en fut vers les escaliers de la garde :

— Au plaisir, Amlug Dagnir ! »

La Compagnie toute entière écouta le bruit des pas de l'Elfe décroître. Pour Ayrèn, écouter ces foulées s'éloigner était une expérience longue et douloureuse, car chaque pas qui s'éloignait la rapprochait de sa confrontation avec les Nains.

Quand il fut certain que l'Elfe ne pouvait plus l'entendre, Thorin se précipita :

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Ayrèn ? (Sa voix frémissait.) Quelle est cette « petite discussion avec le Roi » que tu aurais oublié de mentionner ?

— Tûnin Razak..., soupira Balin avec tristesse. Ne me dites pas que...

Résolue à se défendre, Ayrèn tenta de trouver les mots justes :

— Ce n'est pas... Cet Elfe a fortement déformé la réalité. Cela ne s'est pas du tout passé comme cela, et...

Mais les Nains ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'expliquer :

— Vous n'avez pas tenté de nous trahir, n'est-ce pas ? s'alarma Kíli.

— Impossible, contesta Fíli. Je suis certain que c'est un malentendu.

— Il est drôlement  _entendu_  pour un malentendu..., dit Glóin d'un ton suspicieux.

Balin réfléchit. Puis il déclara :

— Il va falloir vous expliquer, Tûnin Razak. Même en y réfléchissant à deux fois, votre conversation avec cet Elfe était plus que suspecte. »

Un lourd silence accueillit les mots de Balin.

_'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_

Au travers du bruit de robinet qui fuît, Ayrèn entendit la respiration de Thorin s'alourdir sèchement. Son cœur se serra. Elle sut qu'il était au bord de l'implosion.

Épuisée et acculée, elle attrapa les barreaux de sa cellule et les serra de toutes ses forces.

Un flot ininterrompu de paroles se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres :

« Le Roi Elfe m'a proposé un marché. Je l'ai refusé. C'est aussi simple que cela. À tort, il a certainement douté de la fermeté de mon refus, car il semble avoir maintenu le marché jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas jugé bon de vous en parler, car j'avais trouvé cela inutile sur le moment. Je craignais vous inquiéter pour rien. Il semble néanmoins que j'ai fait une erreur. Je suis navrée d'avoir menti en disant que le Roi n'avait rien fait d'autre que de discuter de mon ancêtre Fram. Tout le reste n'est que pure vérité !

— Et quel était ce marché ? demanda Balin d'un ton affecté. Que voulait-il que vous fassiez et qu'a-t-il proposé en échange ?

— Je... Il a... »

Elle hésita.

La voix de Thorin lui parvint, sèche et rauque, depuis la cellule d'à-coté :

« Ayrèn, réponds  _immédiatement_.

Son ton, légèrement menaçant, s'enroua sur les dernières syllabes.

— Il voulait que je te convainque d'accepter le marché qu'il t'avait proposé, répondit-elle, perturbée par la rudesse de son amant. Il désire les gemmes blanches de Lasgalen qui se trouve dans la Montagne. En échange, il a proposé de nous libérer, tous autant que nous sommes, et il a... promis de me restituer Scathaban. Mais j'ai refusé aussi sec !

— Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? renchérit Thorin d'une voix blessée. Voulais-tu garder ce marché de côté pour le moment, en espérant l'honorer un jour ou l'autre ?

Il ajouta tristement, d'une voix si faible qu'Ayrèn faillit ne pas l'entendre depuis sa cellule :

— M'aurais-tu trahi ? Trahi pour un Elfe ?

— Non, voyons ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Partout dans les cellules, une rumeur de mécontentement s'élevait. Mais le pire, c'était la voix étranglée de Thorin, qui marmonnait et grommelait des mots inintelligibles entre les murs étroits de sa geôle.

Peu à peu, la rancœur gagna l'Humaine :

« Voilà des mois que nous sommes amis, que nous nous battons côte à côte, que nous affrontons mille périls pour récupérer vos terres et vos trésors... Et il suffit de quelques mots de ce maudit Elfe pour remettre en cause notre amitié ? (Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un grognement sourd.) Après tout ce que l'on a traversé ensemble, vous  _osez_  me soupçonner de trahison ?

Le tumulte continuait de s'étendre et personne ne semblait l'écouter. Ayrèn secoua les barreaux de sa cellule en criant :

— Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Cette fois encore, elle fut tout à fait ignorée.

— Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! répéta-t-elle d'un ton furieux. Pourquoi réagissez-vous comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne  _vous_  comprends pas ! »

Dans son cœur d'Humaine, Ayrèn ne vit rien des sentiments extrêmement complexes qu'éprouvaient les Nains à cet instant. Elle n'y ressentait que le pincement douloureux de l'amertume et de l'injustice. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que, en admettant avoir menti, elle s'était mise toute la Compagnie à dos. Peu leur importaient les conséquences réelles de ce mensonge, là n'était pas l'objet du litige. La seule chose qui leur éclatait à la figure, c'était qu'elle s'était bien gardée de leur en parler, ils semblaient même y trouver la preuve de sa duplicité. Malheureusement, Ayrèn venait de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage énigmatique dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et, cette fois encore, elle se sentait prise en otage par leurs réactions imprévisibles ; elle n'était toujours pas armée pour les comprendre, eux qui n'étaient pas de sa race.

Au milieu du tumulte des grognements mécontents des Nains, elle crut deviner des mots d'une rudesse étourdissante, qui la remettait en cause dans sa dignité et son honnêteté. Puis, à plusieurs reprises, elle entendit, très distinctement cette fois, le terme de « trahison », puis celui de « parjure » et, enfin, ceux de « foutue Humaine ». L'amertume et l'injustice firent alors lentement place à un autre sentiment, bien plus virulent et fielleux.

Déchirée par le chaos de ses émotions, elle s'agita violemment :

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Elle frappa les barreaux de toutes ses forces ; sa cellule trembla.

— Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit. Je n'en peux plus de vous entendre ! Ça suffit, ça  _suffit_  ! »

Ayrèn eut beau insister, les Nains s'obstinèrent dans leur attitude blessée.

Finalement, elle s'emporta :

« Nipangerit ! NIPANGERIT ! (1) Écoutez-moi ! Ce n'est... Je vous ordonne de m'écouter ! (Ayrèn tavelait sa phrase de claquements de mâchoires incontrôlables.) Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Alors cessez vos simagrées et tâchez de  _me_  comprendre, pour une fois ! Fichus Nains butés que vous êtes ! »

En face de sa cellule, Fíli et Kíli lui lancèrent un regard à la fois noir et confus.

De tous les Nains de la Compagnie, pas un seul n'eut l'idée de prendre son parti. Pas même Thorin. Elle pouvait l'entendre, de l'autre côté du mur, en train de s'agiter dans sa cellule en piétinant du pied. Pas une fois ne daigna-t-il élever la voix pour la défendre ; pis, il paraissait aussi convaincu que les autres de sa trahison.

À ce moment, Ayrèn se sentit très seule, malgré la présence de la Compagnie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle solitude ; elle s'était rarement sentie si vulnérable. Ce sombre sentiment la fit brusquement bouillir de rage.

D'une rage étouffante.

Dévorante.

Tout à coup, elle projeta son épaule en avant en poussant un terrible grondement de colère. La grille de fer plia, mais ne céda pas. Toute la cellule et celles alentours tremblèrent sous l'impact, dans un bruit sourd qui se répercuta jusque dans ses dents et qui lui engourdit le bras tout entier.

Elle recula en chancelant, l'épaule meurtrie.

Thorin sortit soudain de son désarroi et cria :

« Ayrèn, tu vas te blesser ! Arrête !

— Ah, toi ! Ne t'avise pas de me dire ce que je dois faire ! répondit-elle furieusement.

Elle chargea à nouveau, faisant trembler les murs et vibrer les barreaux.

— Je... n'en peux plus... d'être enfermée ici ! Cet endroit nous rend tous fous... FOUS ! »

Son esprit s'était vidé de toutes pensées.

Une seule chose continuait de la transcender :

 _'Ioktona... Ioktona... Ioktona ! Uvvak te ioktona ! Ioktona ! Uvvak moy ioktona ! IVVIT UV' IOKTONA !'_  (2)

Ce qui brillait dans les yeux d'Ayrèn à ce moment ressemblait fort à des larmes, mais rien ne permettait de l'affirmer. Seuls Fíli et Kíli, tout à coup silencieux, aperçurent cette étincelle de faiblesse dans son regard ; craignant s'être peut-être fourvoyés, ils sentirent leurs cœurs blessés se gonfler soudain de remords.

Les autres Nains s'étaient tus eux aussi, comme réduits au silence par l'explosion de puissance de leur compagne Humaine.

Une fois encore, Ayrèn se jeta sur la porte de sa geôle. _'Clang !'._  Tout trembla, mais le fer résistait. Ça la mettait dans une colère noire : elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste. Elle se campa davantage sur ses jambes, banda ses muscles et poussa de toutes ses forces, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Son visage était déformé par l'effort. Des veines battaient frénétiquement dans son cou, sur ses bras et ses poignets. Sa peau d'ivoire vira au rose, puis au rouge.

Elle s'arc-bouta et appuya encore plus fort, respirant par petits halètements furieux.

Des crissements terribles commencèrent à résonner entre les murs, jalonnés çà et là des râles d'effort de l'Humaine. Une multitude de fissures zébrèrent la roche où s'enfonçaient les barreaux de sa prison. Une fine nuée de poussières tombaient des fêlures, de petits pans de murs se détachaient et s'écrasaient au sol dans un bruit d'éboulis.

« Tûnin Razak, calmez-vous ! s'écria Balin, horrifié. Nous nous sommes probablement mal compris, ne vous énervez pas comme ça !

— Vous allez vous faire mal ! l'implora Fíli.

— Ayrèn, calme-toi ! s'inquiéta Thorin. (Lui seul connaissait la malédiction des descendants de Fram ; il craignait qu'elle ne fût en train de céder aux sirènes envoûtantes des ténèbres.) Reprends tes esprits ! Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Ayrèn qui n'écouta rien de ce qu'on lui dit.

Un flot de puissance impérieuse croissait en elle. Une énergie dorée, aussi pure qu'indomptable, qui menaçait à chaque instant de faire basculer son âme dans la noirceur. Une autre énergie, plus puissante encore, parvint toutefois à la garder dans la lumière : l'espoir que Bilbo était toujours de l'autre côté de ces barreaux, quelque part, en vie, et qu'il avait peut-être besoin de son aide. Aucune colère, aucun débordement d'âme ne pourrait la détourner de son serment : elle protégerait son ami le Hobbit, dût-elle y laisser la vie.

Ivre de puissance, elle continua de pousser, de frapper, de s'acharner contre cette fichue herse qui la confinait dans cette horrible cellule.

' _Ioktona ! Uvvak moy ioktona !... Bilbo !_ '

La fissure s'élargit de plusieurs pouces et se mit à courir le long des ferrures, de bas en haut, jusqu'à la clef de voûte au-dessus de la porte. Une grêle de pierres et de poussières martela le sol. Toute la cellule gronda et, depuis les leurs, Fíli et Kíli pouvaient voir la façade du donjon pencher vers l'avant.

Soudain, la résistance céda.

Dans un vacarme de rocs et de ferraille, Ayrèn arracha la porte de fer. Une avalanche de gravats et de particules grossières dégringola tout autour d'elle. Un nuage de poussières l'enveloppait : il l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Des bris de pierre continuaient de tomber du mur par à-coups et dévalaient les escaliers dans un bruit de gravelle.

Étourdie par son propre déchaînement de puissance, elle resta immobile un moment, toussant et crachotant la poussière.

À part ses toussotements, le  _'Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc...'_ de la caverne et la mélodie lointaine des flûtes de roseau, un silence de mort régna longuement sur les lieux. Aucun Nain n'osait parler. Ils n'avaient jamais assisté à telle démonstration de force par le passé : ils en étaient tout bonnement abasourdis.

Quand le nuage fut tout à fait dissipé, Ayrèn jeta la herse au sol avec humeur. Elle atterrit dans un  _'clang !'._  Puis l'Humaine passa une main sur son visage pour en essuyer la poussière et s'ébroua. Ses gestes étaient spasmodiques, un grondement inhumain accompagnait le sifflement de sa respiration.

Les Nains l'observaient avec une tension angoissée et muette, figure collée aux barreaux de leurs cellules. Leurs regards convergeaient sur la guerrière, qui se tenait au milieu des cachots. Ses muscles avaient des tics saccadés. Tous pouvaient voir à quel point elle était furieuse. Lentement, Thorin se pencha à son tour et dirigea son regard vers elle. Il avait appréhendé ce moment ; il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur elle depuis si longtemps...

La lueur orangée qui éclairait les lieux épousait les ombres de son visage avec la plus pure des perfections. Couverte de sueur et de poussières, visage cerné et traits tirés, il n'aurait pour autant jamais cru pouvoir trouver Ayrèn aussi belle. Il avait passé tant de temps à broyer du noir dans sa cellule qu'il en avait presque oublié à quel point tout, absolument tout dans la tournure de l'Humaine était emprunt de droiture et de dignité.

Soudain, la honte envahit Thorin. Son sang se pressait dans son front et ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu se méprendre à ce point sur les intentions de sa bien-aimée ? Elle était pourtant si fière, loyale et digne de confiance. Comment un seul Elfe avait-il pu le faire douter à ce point ? À ce moment, il ne désirait rien d'autre que la serrer contre lui, la supplier de le pardonner, et oublier tout le reste.

La voix enrouée d'Ayrèn le tira violemment de ses pensées noyées de remords.

Elle éclatait, brûlante comme un tison :

« Après tous ces mois passés ensemble, je pensais être devenue votre amie. Votre amie à  _tous_  ! (Elle appuya sur ce dernier mot à l'intention toute particulière de Thorin). Mais si vous n'êtes pas prêts à me faire confiance, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je continuerais cette Quête à vos côtés. Je ne mettrai pas une seconde de plus ma vie en danger pour des Nains qui ne croient pas en moi. Osez remettre une seule fois de plus ma loyauté en cause, et je vous jure que je rentre chez moi...

Elle se rembrunit :

— … après...

Elle balaya les lieux du regard :

— … après avoir retrouvé Bilbo. Tiaavuluk (3) ! Je ne sais même pas où il se cache ! »

Un bruit métallique retentit derrière elle :

« On parle de moi ? »

Ayrèn sursauta. Cette voix lui était très familière.

« Bilbo ? s'écria-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle fit volte-face, et la silhouette de Bilbo apparut devant ses yeux, bien visible cette fois !

— Bon sang, je ne suis pas folle ! C'est bien toi ! »

La seule vue du visage joufflu du Hobbit dissipa une grande partie de la rage qui l'avait animée plus tôt. La turbulence de son âme se calmait et, une à une, ses indignations furibondes se tarirent dans la joie que ces retrouvailles lui insufflaient.

« On commençait à s'inquiéter ! dirent Fíli et Kíli, retrouvant leurs voix.

— Oui, enfin, ce n'est quand même pas trop tôt ! commenta Dwalin. On commençait à sentir le moisi !

— Vous tombez à point nommé ! admit Balin avec soulagement. Où étiez-vous donc ?

— Chut ! fit Bilbo en levant un index devant ses lèvres. Malgré les bruits des festivités, là-haut, vous avez causé un certain ramdam ! Sortons d'ici au plus vite, avant que quelqu'un ne descende voir ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

Il sortit un jeu de clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la cellule de Kíli en premier. Une fois que celui-ci fut délivré, il lui confia le trousseau et le chargea d'ouvrir le reste des geôles le plus prestement possible. Le Nain s'exécuta sans discuter, et commença par délivrer son frère.

Dès qu'il eut les mains libres, le Hobbit s'avança vers son amie qui s'était déjà libérée par ses propres moyens. Il jeta un œil admiratif sur la herse enfoncée qui gisait au sol, puis leva subitement les yeux vers Ayrèn avec une expression meurtrière. Les ténèbres rutilaient dans son regard, brûlant d'une haine à réduire en cendres quiconque tenterait de le soutenir.

Ayrèn se figea d'effroi. Un flot de sang glacé se répandit dans ses veines.

La seconde d'après, les traits de Bilbo changèrent du tout au tout. Ils redevinrent aussi doux et inoffensifs que d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette métamorphose fut d'ailleurs si vive, si brève, que la femme des Hommes se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas rêvée.

Bilbo inspecta ensuite le mur écroulé de la cellule d'Ayrèn :

« Toi, tu as des choses à me raconter ! dit-il d'un ton curieux.

— Plus que tu ne l'imagines ! dit-elle d'une voix émue, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Bilbo, je savais que tu viendrais !

— Bien entendu. Qui en doutait ? »

En l'observant avec davantage de minutie, Ayrèn remarqua la superbe sangle qui traversait son torse et passait derrière son dos, comme s'il portait un sac en bandoulière. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'un sac. Elle vit ensuite le pommeau familier qui dépassait de l'arrière de son épaule.

Elle la reconnut tout de suite :

« Scathaban ! Par tous mes ancêtres, tu l'as retrouvée !

— J'ai réussi à la subtiliser aux forgerons, dit-il avec fierté.

Il passa la tête sous la sangle, retira le fourreau de son épaule et le tendit à Ayrèn.

— Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire, tu t'en doutes. Tiens, prends-la. La voilà de nouveau tienne ! »

Ayrèn resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur l'épée que le Hobbit lui tendait. Elle était intacte ; les forgerons n'avaient pas eu le temps d'y toucher. Sa langue était sèche, de la poussière s'était logée en-dessous. Elle déglutit douloureusement. D'un mouvement délicat et lent, elle attrapa Scathaban avec ses mains tremblotantes. Au moment où ses doigts se posèrent sur le cuir et les gravures du fourreau de son épée millénaire, l'émotion l'assaillit. Un bonheur si intense, si  _viscéral_ , que tous les sentiments détestables qu'elle avait pu éprouver à l'encontre des Nains furent balayés en un instant.

Luttant avec force contre l'émoi qui lui serrait la gorge et les tremblements qu'il créait dans ses membres, elle serra l'épée contre son cœur.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de la récupérer, chuchota-t-elle en attachant le fourreau de Scathaban à sa ceinture avec une grande solennité. Tu es... le plus merveilleux de tous les Hobbits. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait.

— Je te l'avais dit : tu peux compter sur moi, comme j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice, emportés par leur joie de se retrouver sains et saufs. Autour d'eux résonnaient les cliquetis réguliers des serrures qui se déverrouillaient, le grincement de gonds rouillés qui s'ouvraient, et les soupirs de soulagement des Nains qui sortaient un à un de leurs cellules.

Le Hobbit se balança sur ses pieds en coulant vers son amie un regard en biais :

« Tu t'es emportée, à ce que j'ai compris. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à arracher la porte de ta cellule, mais cela ne devait pas être quelque chose de bien agréable...

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra doucement :

— Ça va, tu t'es calmée ?

— Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle. Grâce à toi.

Elle mit un genou à terre et l'étreignit contre le creux de son cou.

— Comme tu m'as manqué..., dit-elle tout bas. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Où étais-tu passé, tout ce temps ?

— Ah, Ayrèn ! Si tu savais ! dit-il sombrement, se blottissant contre elle. J'ai passé un temps affreusement long à errer dans les couloirs, toujours en train de me cacher, osant à peine dormir, même quand je me retirais dans les coins les plus sombres et les plus isolés que je pouvais trouver. Heureusement, j'ai pu trouver à manger en volant de la nourriture dans les réserves ou sur les tables quand il n'y avait personne à proximité. (Il eut un soupir peiné.) C'était la partie la plus triste et la plus déprimante de toute cette maudite aventure ! Encore pire que les Ouargues et les Gobelins, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

— Mais comme toujours, tu t'en es sorti à merveille, chuchota-t-elle. Je te reconnais bien là. »

Délivré à son tour, Thorin voulut s'approcher d'Ayrèn pour s'excuser de son attitude, mais demeura en retrait lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un instant privilégié entre elle et le Hobbit.

L'Humaine poursuivit sans prêter attention au prince Nain :

« Comment as-tu fait ? Quelle est cette magie que tu as utilisée ?

— Oh... eh bien, disons que..., bredouilla Bilbo. Nous en discuterons plus tard.

Il se raidit dans les bras de son amie.

— Il faut vraiment que nous nous pressions, dit-il finalement. Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance de sortir d'ici, et il est hors de question que nous la rations après ces horribles semaines que j'ai passées à essayer de trouver comment !

— D'accord..., répondit Ayrèn sans discuter, quoiqu'elle fut déçue de ne pas en savoir plus.

— Dès que nous serons dehors, nous rattraperons le temps perdu. Je te le promets. »

Sur cette promesse, Ayrèn libéra enfin le Hobbit de son étreinte. Malgré sa joie de l'avoir retrouvé, une ombre pesait toujours sur son cœur. Elle ne pouvait oublier le regard plein de noirceur que Bilbo lui avait jeté après qu'il eût libéré Kíli. L'idée que quelque chose était en train de le changer – non, de le  _ronger_  de l'intérieur – la consumait de plus en plus. Elle aurait voulu le forcer à lui dévoiler ses tourments...

Mais c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors elle se contenta de sourire et cacha sa peur, tout en sachant qu'il cachait aussi probablement la sienne.

« Allez, cessons de tergiverser ! dit Dwalin en faisant rouler ses épaules. On aura tout le temps de se câliner plus tard ! »

 _'J'aimerais bien voir ça.'_  se dit Ayrèn tandis qu'elle promenait son regard sur la colonne de visages.

Les Nains étaient maintenant tous sortis de leurs cellules. Ils l'observaient avec un air mêlé d'admiration, de culpabilité et de terreur. Encore affectée par leur attitude, elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour leur adresser à chacun une mimique chagrinée. Ses émotions se contredisaient. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse de les voir libres et triste qu'ils la regardent de cette façon. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils soient effrayés par sa force, elle craignait qu'ils la prennent pour un monstre. 

L'ombre d'un mouvement, dans sa vision périphérique, lui fit lever les yeux. Thorin se tenait encore devant sa cellule, à quelques pieds d'elle. Il était pâle et perclus de courbatures, mais aussi fort et majestueux que dans les souvenirs qu'elle chérissait de lui. Il avança à petits pas vers elle, tous plus hésitants les uns que les autres.

Et, au milieu de l'agitation de la Compagnie, il lui sourit. Un sourire un peu tordu, crispé par la gêne et la honte qu'il éprouvait. Mais il n'y avait pas une once de peur sur son visage.

Face à son amant, Ayrèn tenta de rester froide, distante. Mais son sourire et son absence totale de peur lui parurent si merveilleux qu'elle fut incapable d'y rester indifférente. Un mouvement imperceptible fit plisser ses yeux dorés et quelque chose, dans son attitude, démontrait toute la confusion des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui : désir, fascination, aigreur, fureur... Un vrai fouillis d'amour et de haine.

Cet échange de regards ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais pour eux, c'était comme si le temps s'était figé pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver.

« Suivez-moi ! héla Bilbo à mi-voix, invitant toute la Compagnie à le suivre d'un revers de la main. J'ai trouvé un passage qui devrait nous permettre, si nous sommes prudents, de nous échapper avant que les Elfes ne puissent se rendre compte que nous sommes partis ! »

Il s'éloigna à pas de loup et s'engouffra dans un étroit couloir dérobé, au coin d'une venelle sombre.

Quittant l'Humaine des yeux et recouvrant leurs esprits accoutumés, les Nains le suivirent un à un, en colonne resserrée.

Thorin ferma la marche avec Ayrèn ; au moment où il s'engagea dans le couloir, il s'arrêta et eut un regard triste pour son amante :

« Ayrèn, je suis...

Il détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard flamboyant.

— Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? dit-il.

— L'heure n'est pas au pardon, répondit Ayrèn avec une certaine rudesse. Et je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus dans ces cachots. Allons-y.

— Attends ! Ayrèn, attends..., fit-il en lui coupant la route. Écoute-moi. »

Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes migraineuses et les massa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux...? »

Le Nain reprit sans la regarder :

« Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me méfier de toi..., admit-il du bout des lèvres. Cet Elfe a réussi à semer le doute dans mon esprit. Je n'ai rien vu venir. J'ai vu rouge, instantanément. Son piège grotesque... je suis tombé dedans, comme un enfant.

Il risqua un regard vers elle quand il ajouta :

— Si tu savais comme j'ai honte.

— Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard ! insista Ayrèn en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais il persista à chercher son pardon :

— Je n'avais pas compris. Je sais que cela ne justifie en rien ce que j'ai fait, mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Je regrette tellement... J'aurais  _dû_  intervenir, te défendre, donner du sens à tout cela et...

Elle le devança rudement :

— ... et tu aurais dû me faire confiance ! »

Elle soupira et frotta ses cils parsemés de grains de poussière.

« Écoute..., ajouta-t-elle en luttant pour garder son calme. Nous sommes tous à bout de nerf depuis quelques temps, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment de parler de ça. Mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir...

Elle se mordit les lèvres, retenant un sifflement exaspéré.

— ... Tu m'as blessée..., admit-elle. Peut-être plus que tu ne l'imagines. Même maintenant, je ne suis même pas sûre de comprendre ce qui a bien pu passer par ta foutue tête pour me traiter comme tu l'as fait, comme si... comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire traîtresse. Je ne suis qu'Humaine, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec vous, les Nains. Nous sommes si différents... ! »

Pour un moment, elle se tut, incertaine de la façon avec laquelle elle pourrait poursuivre sans paraître insultante.

« Ayrèn, je suis tellement...

— Laisse-moi finir ! » gronda-t-elle.

Elle le toisa sévèrement, et des mots pleins de tristesse lui montèrent du cœur aux lèvres :

« Je vais te dire ce que j'ai ressenti, moi, la « foutue Humaine ». J'ai trouvé ton attitude et celles des autres affreusement injustes, blessantes... horriblement humiliantes ! Vous m'avez traitée de parjure, sans autre preuve que les paroles de cet Elfe de malheur ! Qui sait quelles insultes Khuzdûl je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ? Qui sait quelles horreurs sont passées par vos esprits tordus sans que vous ne les ayez prononcées à voix haute ? Alors voilà, vous m'avez mise hors de moi ! Et j'ai presque perdu le contrôle... J'ai cru devenir folle !

Soudain, elle détourna les yeux, frappée en pleine poitrine par un vif sentiment de honte :

— Mes aïeux seraient furieux s'ils me voyaient... Mes barrières mentales étaient très affaiblies, certes, mais... ma réaction était absolument indigne de mon rang. Inadmissible ! J'ai joué avec le feu. J'étais à deux doigts de m'y flamber les fesses, nom de nom ! »

Un frisson parcourut ses lèvres. Une nausée la prit à la gorge. Prête à vomir, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Elle retint plusieurs hoquets tout bonnement affreux, d'un goût abominable, sa langue baignait dans un flot de salive acide. Quelques gouttes de sang jaune coulèrent de ses narines sur la main qu'elle avait fichée sur ses lèvres, poissant ses doigts. Le contrecoup.

Inquiet, Thorin avança une main vers son visage ; elle la repoussa aussitôt, d'une brusquerie malhabile.

« Ne me touche pas... ! dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Tu voulais parler ? Soit ! Mais laisse-moi terminer ! »

Il recula d'un pas. Il avait l'air un peu contrarié.

Mais Ayrèn se moquait bien de ses états d'âme. Elle n'en fit aucun cas. À la place, elle frotta sa main jaunie de sang sur son manteau, essuya son nez sur une manche et prit une profonde inspiration :

« J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. J'étais complètement déstabilisée. L'enfermement m'a rendue très... trop fragile. Et toi... Et  _toi_  ! Jovak it' etrenn (4), Thorin ! Tu  _savais_  que j'étais à bout ! Tu en étais parfaitement conscient ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer, si je n'avais pas réussi à reprendre le dessus ? Si Bilbo n'était pas revenu juste à temps pour me calmer ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Bien sûr que tu sais. Ne t'étonne pas de la rancœur que j'éprouve, Thorin. J'en éprouve foutrement ! Mais... »

Une fois encore, elle ferma les yeux et les maintint clos, trop bouleversée pour les garder ouverts. Ses hoquets nauséeux reprirent de plus belle et elle dut à nouveau plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses reflux de bile.

Thorin mit un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, ce à quoi il assistait, impuissant. La réalisation le frappa d'un coup, comme un coup de sabot dans le thorax :

« Mahal tout-puissant ! Tu fais une crise !?

— Tais-toi..., gémit-elle contre sa main, maintenue rivée contre ses lèvres. Laisse... Laisse-moi une minute… C'est juste… un écho. Ça va… ça va passer...

Malgré l'ordre sans équivoque de l'Humaine, il ne put se résoudre à la laisser souffrir ainsi, toute seule.

— Ayrèn, résiste ! » l'encouragea-t-il.

Mais sa voix, qu'il avait voulu faire sonner comme un encouragement vigoureux, ne fut guère plus qu'un murmure étouffé par l'anxiété que lui inspirait la crise de sa bien-aimée. Elle suffit pourtant à lui faire rouvrir ses yeux ; ses iris, tout crépitants, d'un doré presque rouge, le harponnèrent sur place ; et il se noya, englouti par les lueurs démoniaques qui envahissaient ces yeux maudits, si beaux et diaboliques à la fois. Il se sentait aspiré par la détresse d'Ayrèn qui, sans le prononcer à voix haute, semblait l'implorer de la secourir de ses démons intérieurs. Alors ils restèrent là, cloués, coupés du monde qui les entourait, trop hébétés, trop abasourdis par cet instant d'une douleur innommable pour bouger ne serait-ce que d'un muscle.

Ils ne restèrent immobiles que quelques secondes mais, pourtant, ils furent persuadés que des heures s'étaient écoulées tandis qu'ils se regardaient. Puis, là, au comble de leur angoisse, le Nain trouva enfin la force de prononcer ces quelques mots :

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul... Pas toi... Pitié, pas toi... !

Au même moment, une grappe d'étincelles noires crépita dans ses iris dorés. Il fut pris de panique.

— Reste avec moi, murmura-t-il, apeuré. Ayrèn, reviens-moi. Reviens-moi ! »

Elle voulut détourner le regard, lui cacher l'abominable spectacle de ses yeux habités par Morgoth, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle subissait la tendresse de Thorin qui la figeait là, en dehors de son vouloir. Elle trouva en elle une toute autre énergie, d'une clarté pleine de pureté, révélée, amplifiée par les suppliques du Nain, et qui lui permit d'articuler une phrase, cette minuscule, minuscule petite phrase :

« Je reste... avec... toi.

— Tiens bon..., chuchota-t-il en approchant prudemment ses mains de son visage. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je te le promets. »

Elle sentit comme dans un brouillard les mains de Thorin retirer lentement celle qu'elle s'était plaquée sur la figure. D'un geste d'une grande précaution, il rassembla ensuite les petites mains de l'Humaine dans les siennes et les serra entre ses larges paumes, toutes moites de tension. Puis il les porta à ses lèvres et, les embrassant chastement, il leva les yeux vers le visage de son aimée.

« Il y a encore trop de choses que je veux vivre avec toi, souffla-t-il contre ses phalanges. Plus personne ne me fera jamais douter de toi. Je t'offre ma confiance toute entière. Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut, mais c'est la mienne, et je suis prêt à te la donner sans condition. Et si un seul Nain ose mettre ta loyauté en doute, foi de Durin, je lui ferais regretter d'être venu au monde ! »

La sensation du souffle tiède de la voix de Thorin contre ses phalanges humides de baisers provoqua chez Ayrèn un émoi indéfinissable. L'acidité de sa salive se fit moins prenante, ses entrailles nouées s'apaisèrent lentement ; une petite ondée, toute bouffie de sérénité, se répandit peu à peu dans son corps depuis son cœur. Un halo d'amour auréola son âme damnée, repoussant la noirceur au plus profond de celle-ci, d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû s'échapper. La désagréable impression de sécheresse qui lui brûlait les yeux s'atténua elle aussi, et, avec elle, ses iris reprirent doucement leur teinte dorée habituelle.

« Tes yeux, ils… changent de couleur, fit constater Thorin, ébahi par cette transformation. Est-ce que… c'est bon signe ?

Ayrèn articula difficilement :

— Je crois...

— Alors, tu vas mieux ?

— Oui, il me semble que oui... Grâce à toi… » répondit-elle à voix basse.

Comprenant qu'elle avait surpassé sa crise, Thorin lâcha lentement ses mains.

Il demanda prudemment :

« Tu n'es plus en colère ?

Encore confuse, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Sa voix était extrêmement douce quand elle parla enfin :

— ... Je n'ai plus envie d'être en colère, Iyaroak. »

Elle réprima un sourire et, embarrassée, elle retrouva subitement sa mobilité et s'engagea dans le couloir, sans attendre la réponse de Thorin.

Il la rattrapa et l'arrêta à mi-chemin. Loin au-devant, le groupe continuait d'avancer sans les attendre. Elle crut qu'il allait tenter de la serrer contre lui, mais il s'en abstint. Il se contenta de la contempler, si longtemps que son souffle se suspendit.

« Vers Erebor, ensemble ? » finit-il par demander, plein d'espoir.

Ayrèn laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. Éprise d'affection, de reconnaissance pour être resté la secourir sans jamais avoir manifesté la moindre peur, le plus frêle dégoût, elle se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Transporté par ce baiser, Thorin soupira de contentement. Pour une seconde, il n'y avait plus que ça qui importait : ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils interrompirent leur baiser à regret, mais ne purent se résoudre à éloigner leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux alanguis se croisèrent, encore. Cette fois, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'affection dans leurs jeux de regards. Plus séduits que jamais, ils tentèrent de rattraper le temps perdu en se noyant dans leur contemplation silencieuse. Le bleu et l'or, l'azur et le soleil, enfin réunis après une longue, une très longue nuit de ténèbres et de néant.

Elle susurra alors sur ses lèvres :

« Ensemble. »

Et ils s'élancèrent comme un seul homme dans les couloirs du Royaume des Forêts, à la poursuite de leur liberté (5).

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Fermez-la ! FERMEZ-LA ! », en Lossoth ;

(2)  _'Sortir... Sortir. Sortir ! Je dois sortir ! Sortir ! Je veux sortir ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !'_ , en Lossoth ;

(3) « Malédiction ! », en Lossoth ;

(4) Un équivalent Lossoth de « Bordel de merde ! » ;

(5) Et, accessoirement, du reste de la Compagnie qui ne les avait pas attendus. Il serait un peu crétin de se perdre aussi proche du but.


	34. Tonneaux en liberté !

**Précédemment**

_« Vers Erebor, ensemble ? » demanda Thorin, plein d'espoir._

_Ayrèn laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. Éprise d'affection, de reconnaissance pour être resté la secourir sans jamais avoir manifesté la moindre peur, le plus frêle dégoût, elle se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Transporté par ce baiser, Thorin soupira de contentement. Pour une seconde, il n'y avait plus que ça qui importait : ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils interrompirent leur baiser à regret, mais ne purent se résoudre à éloigner leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux alanguis se croisèrent, encore. Cette fois, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'affection dans leurs jeux de regards. Plus séduits que jamais, ils tentèrent de rattraper le temps perdu en se noyant dans leur contemplation silencieuse. Le bleu et l'or, l'azur et le soleil, enfin réunis après une longue, une très longue nuit de ténèbres et de néant._

_Elle susurra alors sur ses lèvres :_

_« Ensemble. »_

_Et ils s'élancèrent comme un seul homme dans les couloirs du Royaume des Forêts, à la poursuite de leur liberté._

* * *

**Royaume sylvestre**

**Dans l'ombre des couloirs**

Enfin délivrée des cachots humides du Roi Thranduil et libérée de leur ' _Ploc, ploc, ploc,_   _ploc_...' infernal, la Compagnie s'attelait maintenant à décamper au-dehors. Thorin et Ayrèn la rejoignirent assez vite au milieu d'un escalier qui s'enfonçait plusieurs niveaux sous celui des cachots. Ils se mêlèrent aux autres en tapinois, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il ne fallait pas être vus. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur courte absence. Ce constat les rassura.

Heureux de pouvoir enfin dégourdir ses vieilles jambes fatiguées, Balin les mouva aussi vite qu'il le put pour rattraper Bilbo en tête de file. Il voulut l'arrêter pour lui poser des questions, connaître les détails de son plan.

Mais le Hobbit s'impatienta farouchement :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Suivez-moi simplement, et en silence ! Si nous sommes découverts, c'en est fini de nous ! Alors ne discutez pas. Vous découvrirez bien assez vite ce qui vous attend, croyez-moi ! »

Il eut une mine pincée et reprit la marche.

Durant ses quelques semaines de vie furtive en plein cœur du Royaume sous la Forêt, Bilbo avait eu tout loisir d'en explorer toutes les salles, les moindres couloirs et les plus sombres recoins. Un jour qu'il furetait à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, il avait découvert, au bout d'un tunnel sombre et étriqué, les caves du Roi sylvain. Et là se trouvait probablement une chance, si ce ne fut la seule, de retrouver leur liberté. Attentif au moindre bruit, il s'efforça d'y conduire la Compagnie en empruntant les chemins les plus sûrs et les plus isolés de tout le Royaume.

Cela aurait pu se passer de façon tout à fait sereine si les Nains n'avaient pas été si empotés et maladroits. À cause des ténèbres de leurs geôles et de leur long emprisonnement, ils se cognaient entre-eux, s'emmêlaient les jambes avec maladresse et se rattrapaient en grognant. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, considérant qu'ils n'étaient déjà pas d'une démarche particulièrement raffinée en temps normal. Même Ayrèn y allait de ses petits dérapages, et ronchonnait des grossièretés quand quelqu'un l'emboutissait dans le dos.

Le comble de la discrétion !

Fort heureusement, tout se passa comme prévu. Ils ne croisèrent aucun garde. Tout au plus en voyaient-ils parfois au loin, au détour d'un couloir, emporter avec eux leurs torches rougeoyantes et laissant l'obscurité tout engloutir derrière eux.

La fête battait son plein vers la surface ; elle leur parvenait en échos confus ; presque tous les sujets du Royaume y festoyaient gaiement. Leurs rires et leurs bavardages couvraient le bruit de leurs pas. À cela s'ajoutaient la musique, les chants, le bruit du cristal que l'on trinque et des couverts qui tintent sur des plats en argent. Quelque part parmi les convives se trouvaient le Grand Roi Thranduil et son fils Legolas, rieurs, allègres, un verre de vin rouge de leur cru préféré à la main (1), ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait dans leurs sous-sols...

* * *

Bilbo, Ayrèn et les Nains finirent par atteindre un escalier escarpé, en colimaçon, qui descendait sous une arche creusée dans la roche. Les marches étaient humides, glissantes. Les murs calcaires, très lisses, luisaient comme la surface d'un étang. Cette fois, les Nains redoublèrent de vigilance, et tout fut très silencieux. On n'entendait plus que le faible écho des flûtes de roseau et les rires des festoyants qui résonnaient au loin.

Après nombre de tâtonnements, ils se glissèrent en catimini dans les caves. Ils passèrent devant une grille par laquelle on pouvait voir des gardes endormis, affalés sur une table et ronflant tout leur soûl, un sourire aux lèvres. L'un d'eux riait dans son sommeil. Quelques bouteilles vides traînaient autour d'eux. Ils étaient ivres morts.

« Venez ! Allez, suivez-moi ! chuchota le Hobbit en continuant d'avancer.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! renauda Kíli. Nous sommes dans les caves ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

— Vous deviez nous conduire dehors, pas plus loin  _dedans_  ! fit Bofur à mi-voix.

— Il n'a pas tort, intervint Ayrèn. Qu'as-tu en tête, Bilbo ?

— Je sais ce que je fais ! répondit l'intéressé en pressant le pas. Vous verrez le moment venu. Allons, pressons !

— Chut ! siffla Balin. Ou nous allons finir par alerter les cavistes ! Ils ont beau avoir un coup dans le nez, qu'ils ont fort petits d'ailleurs, ne nous risquons pas à attirer leur attention sur nous ! »

Les Nains retrouvèrent rapidement leur calme et continuèrent d'avancer sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils arrivèrent au fond des caves, là où il faisait frais et où le vin se bonifiait. Ils y trouvèrent des fûts de chêne et de hêtre, entassés les uns sur les autres, en grande quantité. Pour la majorité, ils étaient pleins de bonnes choses : du vin, du beurre, des fruits et même du sucre. Ceux qui étaient vides avaient été alignés au centre de la pièce, sur un plancher parsemé de vieilles taches de vin.

« Et maintenant, reprit Bilbo, tout le monde se choisit un tonneau. Retirez-en le couvercle et glissez-vous dedans. Et vite !

— Vous êtes fous ! Les Elfes vont nous y trouver ! protesta fermement Dwalin. Ils auront tôt fait de fouiller les moindres recoins du Royaume quand notre disparition aura été signalée, et ces tonneaux ne suffiront pas à nous cacher bien longtemps !

— N'est-il pas encore temps d'essayer de rejoindre la surface ? demanda Bombur, qui craignait de ne trouver aucun fût à sa taille.

— Non, non ! s'emporta Bilbo. Je vous en prie, je vous en  _prie_  ! Faites-moi confiance, ils ne vous trouveront pas ! Maintenant, placez-vous dans ces fichus tonneaux ! »

Les Nains refusèrent de bouger et commencèrent à grommeler, en dépit du danger qui les menaçait.

« Bon, bon ! s'énerva le Hobbit. Regagnez la surface par vos propres moyens si cela vous chante ! Ou retournez vous installer confortablement dans vos cellules ; vous pourrez y réfléchir à un meilleur plan. Moi, je m'en vais !

Il se tourna vers Ayrèn :

— Tu viens ? On y va !

— Hein ? Ah ! murmura-t-elle, réalisant. Oui, d'accord. Je vais prendre le grand tonneau, tout au bout… »

Sans discuter davantage, car elle se doutait bien que Bilbo avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, elle s'avança le long des fûts et se faufila dans le plus grand qu'elle pût trouver. Malgré cela, il s'avéra assez compliqué d'y encastrer ses longues jambes avec le reste de son corps.

Les Nains la regardèrent se contorsionner pour ajuster sa position dans le baril, sans réagir.

Une voix sévère, comme un aboiement, les fit tous bondir :

« Ne restez pas plantés là. Tout le monde dans les tonneaux ! dit Thorin avec fermeté. Nous n'avons aucune autre solution.

— Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… » grogna Dwalin.

Conscients que c'était là leur dernière chance, les Nains décidèrent finalement de faire confiance à leur Cambrioleur et s'exécutèrent à leur tour. Ils se répartirent les barils en silence. Naturellement, Bombur fut celui qui donna le plus de souci ; son gros ventre se coinça dès l'entrée du tonneau ; il fallut pas moins de l'effort combiné de trois Nains pour le faire passer. Ayrèn avait refusé d'échanger sa place avec lui, disant qu'elle était déjà assez tordue comme cela et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se déboîter les chevilles pour se faufiler dans un fût plus étroit. Personne ne voulut insister auprès d'elle. Ils gardaient tous en tête son explosion de puissance dans les geôles. De sa force, sa rage et, surtout, de la noirceur de ses expressions…

Au fond d'eux, comme un avertissement silencieux, une peur instinctive s'était réveillée.

Car ils la savaient capable de tout.

Et cette seule idée les effrayait.

* * *

**Royaume sylvestre**

**Caves du Roi Thranduil**

Un hurlement vers la surface les fit tous sursauter.

Juste après, dans les hauteurs, il y eut des bruits de pas, de métal qui tinte, puis l'écho tout embrouillé et tout chahuté de cris.

« Les Elfes ! Ils ont donné l'alerte ! s'écria Bofur. Ils ont découvert notre évasion !

— Dépêchez-vous ! » s'affola Bilbo.

Les quelques Nains qui ne s'étaient pas encore glissés dans un tonneau s'agitèrent en tous sens, se rentrant dedans et trébuchant sans cesse. Les uns après les autres, ils se jetèrent dans les cavités libres. Ils le firent de façon si précipitée qu'ils se cognèrent rudement leurs coudes et leurs genoux à l'intérieur. Espérant de tout cœur de ne pas s'être trompé sur les chances de réussite de son plan, Bilbo aida le dernier Nain à s'installer dans son tonneau.

Il était plus que temps ! À peine furent-ils tous répartis dans les tonneaux qu'un son de voix et la lueur vacillante de torches vinrent s'animer dans les escaliers. Les Elfes avaient l'air furieux. Ils avaient quitté un joyeux festin et étaient bien décidés à régler fissa leur problème de Nains pour y retourner aussitôt que possible.

« Enfin ! souffla Bilbo avec soulagement. Alors, voyons voir...

Il se mit à compter les tonneaux :

— Un, deux… six, sept… Douze, treize, quatorze…? Quatorze.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? fit Bofur en sortant la tête de son tonneau.

— Ne respirez plus ! répondit Bilbo en se précipitant vers un grand levier qui sortait du sol.

— Que je ne respire plus ? Comment ça, que je ne respire plus ? »

Le Hobbit poussa sur le levier.

Un cliquetis de chaîne et un grincement de poulies retentit sous le plancher de bois.

Et d'un coup, le sol bascula.

« Le plancher, c'est une trappe ! s'exclama Ayrèn en s'agrippant. Accrochez… ! »

Elle ne put aller plus loin que 'Accrochez', car son tonneau se mit à rouler. Il chuta dans l'ouverture avec une telle brusquerie qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Le vide l'avala et, avec lui, la lumière disparut. Le tonneau atterrit bien plus bas, dans une rivière filante ; il s'enfonça quelques secondes dans l'eau glacée, avant que les flots ne le repoussent à la surface. Tout à fait saisie, Ayrèn s'ébroua et recracha l'eau qui s'était engouffrée dans sa bouche et ses narines.

Les Nains suivirent juste après, un à un, avec maints heurts et chocs, s'emboutissant les uns les autres, avant de partir en remuant dans le courant.

Retirant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage, Ayrèn inspecta les lieux d'un œil affûté. Il faisait sombre. Elle flottait dans un tunnel, étriqué et très embruiné. Le grondement de l'eau était assourdissant. Derrière elle, les tonneaux avaient tous refait surface, en manière de barque.

' _Un cours d'eau souterrain !'_ s'émerveilla-t-elle. ' _Incroyable ! Quelle aubaine !_ _ _Comment Bilbo a-t-il découvert une chose pareille ?_ '_

Ils entendirent un grand ' _clac !_ ' résonner vers les hauteurs. Les abattants de la trappe venaient de se refermer. Les voix paniquées des Elfes s'évanouirent.

Ayrèn s'en inquiéta très vite :

« Où est Bilbo ? Est-il avec quelqu'un d'entre vous ?

— Pas avec moi ! dit Bofur en toussant de l'eau. Je crois qu'il est encore là-haut !

— Tiaavuluk !

— Attendez, je crois qu'il arrive ! fit Dwalin en levant les yeux. La trappe s'ouvre à nouveau ! »

Imitant le mouvement du Nain, Ayrèn regarda vers le plafond. Elle vit un trait de lumière orangée s'engouffrer dans la grotte au travers les battants de bois, puis une petite silhouette glisser dans l'ouverture. C'était le Hobbit ! Et derrière lui, on pouvait de nouveau entendre les Elfes crier et courir en tous sens à leur recherche. Ils étaient tout proches. Probablement déjà dans les caves !

Poussant un cri de damné, Bilbo chuta dans le vide et tomba à plat dos dans l'eau.  _'Plaf !'_

Les rabattants se refermèrent immédiatement après cela, avec un bruit retentissant.

Quand l'écho s'évanouit dans le bruit turbulent de l'eau, le Hobbit revint à la surface, crachant, agitant ses bras pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau en haletant. Nori l'attrapa par le col et l'attira vers lui, l'empêchant de se noyer.

« C'est bon, il est avec moi ! cria Nori. On peut y aller !

— Bravo, Maître Sacquet ! dit Thorin avec estime. Allez, en avant ! Sortons de ce tunnel ! »

Toute la Compagnie se mit à ramer avec les mains, excepté Bilbo, qui s'agrippait au tonneau de Nori comme un chat mouillé. L'eau était absolument glaciale. Elle engourdissait les mains et les pieds. Le froid ne découragea toutefois pas la Compagnie, qui commença à brasser vivement afin de faire prendre plus de vitesse à leurs tonneaux sur le cours tumultueux de la rivière. Et, comme toujours, Ayrèn fut la seule à s'accommoder parfaitement du froid. L'eau sur son visage, sa fraîcheur, sa morsure vivifiante, acheva même de la revigorer. Chaque seconde passée sur ce cours d'eau, chaque éclaboussure sur sa figure, provoquaient en elle tout un jeu de sensations merveilleuses. Quelques brassées plus tard, elle se sentit complètement purifiée de ses fantômes et de l'égarement de son âme.

Très bientôt, une tache grise s'esquissa devant eux dans l'obscurité.

« La sortie ! annonça Thorin. Nous y sommes presque ! »

À la seule idée d'être bientôt  _dehors_ , ils ramèrent avec une vigueur renouvelée, ignorant le froid qui leur paralysait les doigts.

Plus ils s'approchaient de la sortie, plus le plafond rocheux descendait près de la surface. Ils durent cesser de pagayer et se recroqueviller au fond de leurs tonneaux pour pouvoir passer, au risque de se cogner la tête contre le roc.

Douloureusement accroupie au fond de son baril, Ayrèn entendit crier en aval de sa position, mais elle fut incapable d'identifier la personne à l'origine du cri :

« Attention ! Il y a une chute d'eau juste après la sortiiiiiiiiiiii— »

La fin de la phrase s'acheva dans le fracas bruyant d'une cascade.

Le vacarme s'amplifia, puis Ayrèn sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle chutait. Il y eut un choc, plus bas, et des trombes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur le sommet de son crâne. Son tonneau s'enfonça quelques secondes dans l'eau, et remonta à la surface plus en aval dans un ' _floc !_ '.

Quand sa tête émergea hors des flots, Ayrèn prit une grande goulée d'air et ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma aussitôt, aveuglée.

Le soleil !

Elle rouvrit les paupières, plus lentement cette fois. La luminosité lui tirait les larmes des yeux. Le soleil matinal baignait le cours de l'étroite rivière d'une lumière vive, assassine, effilée comme un rasoir.

Puis vint une autre foule de sensations, toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres : la brise, les odeurs, les couleurs ! Du vert, de l'orange, du rouge partout dans les arbres alentours ! Elle en avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblaient la caresse du vent, le chatoiement des nuances automnales, la fraîcheur de l'air qui s'engouffre dans ses poumons flétris par l'air rance de sa geôle… Mais rien ne fut plus merveilleux que le soleil et sa lumière puissante, douloureuse, mais aussi réconfortante et pure.

Il y eut un autre souffle de vent, plus doux cette fois. Ayrèn respira à fond et pencha la tête en arrière, face tournée vers le soleil. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, et quelque chose comme un rire fit trembler tout son être.

« Ma parole, nous voilà dehors ! dit Thorin quand tous les tonneaux eurent franchi la cascade. Gandalf a dit vrai, comme toujours ! Vous faites un formidable Cambrioleur, Maître Sacquet !

— Nous ne sommes pas encore tirés d'affaire ! répondit Bilbo en s'ébouriffant, frigorifié, contre le baril de Nori. Nous devons encore franchir les frontières du Royaume. J'espère que rien de fâcheux ne nous arrivera d'ici-là ! »

Un son de corne s'éleva depuis l'intérieur des grottes.

Alertée, Ayrèn regarda par-dessus son épaule et se sentit blêmir :

« Ne compte pas là-dessus ! Il y a de l'agitation sur les berges, en amont ! Regardez !

Des Elfes s'amassaient aux portes du Royaume, plus haut sur la colline.

— Et en aval aussi ! cria Fíli. Les Elfes sont déjà à nos trousses !

— Là-bas, un pont ! annonça Kíli en pointant un doigt devant lui. Il… Il y a une herse plus bas, sur le courant ! Ils vont nous piéger ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'avant de la rivière. Plus loin, sous les branches surplombantes des arbres qui se courbaient au-dessus de l'eau, se trouvait un pont de pierre. Il était très bas, laissant à peine quelques pieds d'air libre entre la surface de l'eau et le plafond de son unique arche porteuse. Le flanc amont de la structure était nu, sans muret ; l'aval, lui, était bordé d'un épais rempart troué de meurtrières. Des gardes en armure s'activaient au-dessus. L'un d'eux appuya sur un épais levier de bois, qui faisait saillie sur l'unique parapet du pont. Aussitôt eut-il enclenché le levier que, en dessous du pont, une grille s'abaissa jusqu'au lit de la rivière.

Le sentiment de liberté n'avait été que de courte durée.

« Rejoignez les berges ! hurla Thorin. Il nous faut contourner ce pont par la terre ferme !

— Impossible ! cria Dwalin. Il y a trop de courant ! »

Battue par les eaux, la masse dansante de barils et de tonneaux s'aggloméra sous le pont en se cognant contre la herse. Ils s'entrechoquèrent entre-eux avec violence. Certains s'enfonçaient dangereusement sous la surface, bousculés par les autres. La tête d'Ayrèn touchait presque le plafond de pierre, sous le pont. Les Nains écopaient comme ils pouvaient l'eau qui s'accumulait à leurs pieds. À plusieurs reprises, Bilbo manqua d'être écrasé et noyé.

Les gardiens de la herse dégainèrent leurs épées dans un chuintement de métal.

Ils se précipitèrent vers les extrémités du pont pour rejoindre les rives, hurlant des ordres sous leurs heaumes :

« Ne bougez plus ! Rendez-vous !

— N'opposez aucune résistance, ou nous vous… »

Il y eut des sifflements, puis des : ' _tchac !'_

Les Elfes se figèrent. Dans les fentes de leurs casques, on pouvait voir leurs yeux exorbités. Leurs doigts s'ouvrirent. Leurs épées tombèrent au sol. Ils les y rejoignirent juste après, s'effondrant à plat ventre sur les rives. L'un d'eux tomba à l'eau et s'enfonça dans l'eau sombre, emporté par le poids de son armure.

Ahurie, Ayrèn regarda le corps inerte de l'Elfe disparaître sous la surface. Puis elle leva les yeux sur les corps affalés sur les berges. Leurs dos étaient percés de nombreuses flèches noires. Leur sang s'écoulait sur l'herbe qui bordait le ressac. L'eau se teintait de rouge.

« Des Orques ! hurla Dwalin en reconnaissant les projectiles. Il y a des Orques ! »

Tout de suite après, une cohorte d'Orques surgit des sous-bois, plus en retrait des rives. D'autres se hissèrent sur le pont par son rempart en criaillant, armes brandies.

L'un d'eux, immense, au moins deux fois plus imposants que les autres, apparut au détour d'un hêtre, un arc à la main. Des plaques de métal étaient greffées à-même son torse massif et ses épaules puissantes ; cette armure dentelée lui donnait l'allure d'un démon. Tout le côté gauche de son visage était affaissé et cerclé de métal. Quelques touffes de cheveux éparses jaillissaient sur son crâne difforme. Il avait un nez de chauve-souris, parcourus de ridules et recouvert d'une plaque de métal qui descendait de son front jusqu'entre ses sourcils décharnés. Son œil gauche, vitreux, aveugle, était aussi terrifiant que le reste de sa personne.

Avec un son rauque, comme un râle de gorge, il hurla en Langue Noire :

«  **Tuez-les, tuez-les tous ! N'épargnez que l'Humaine et le fils de Thráin ! Azog les veut vivants !** »

Un grand bruit d'armes et le cri de guerre rocailleux des Orques firent écho à cet appel.

Ils frappèrent leurs torses avec le manche de leurs armes et se précipitèrent de tout leur poids vers la rivière.

L'Orque borgne resta en retrait. Il étudiait les lieux de son œil aguerri, entouré de quelques archers de courte stature.

' _Ce doit être_ _leur chef…'_  songea Ayrèn. ' _Mais que font les Elfes ? Depuis quand laissent-ils des Orques s'aventurer sur leur territoire ?'_

Une première flèche noire fusa et se figea dans un tonneau.

' _Ils sont là pour nous !'_ réalisa-t-elle en voyant les créatures se rassembler près du rivage.

Les mains d'Ayrèn dégainèrent instinctivement Scathaban, qu'elle brandit devant elle, au-dessus de l'eau :

« Poussez mon tonneau à l'arrière du groupe ! cria-t-elle.

— Hors de question ! répondit Thorin. Tu t'exposerais aux flèches des Orques !

— C'est le but ! répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus féroce. Allez, Dori, Ori, aidez-moi !

— Tout de suite ! firent-ils d'une même voix.

— Non, arrêtez ! ordonna Thorin.

— Je suis la seule qui soit armée ! rugit Ayrèn en frappant son tonneau avec le pommeau de son épée. Et il est exclu que je confie Scathaban à qui que ce soit. C'est à moi d'être à l'arrière ! Je peux nous protéger ! »

Une lueur d'inquiétude fit briller les yeux de Thorin. Très vite, il les baissa, incapable de trouver les mots pour la convaincre. Il savait qu'elle avait raison ; cela ne le mortifiait que davantage.

D'autres flèches noires vinrent se planter dans les tonneaux. Les Orques fantassins couraient le long du rivage, dans leur direction. Ils étaient tout proches.

 _'Beaucoup trop proches.'_ pensa Ayrèn, cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Elle poursuivit à voix haute :

« Thorin ! Fais-moi confiance, bon sang ! »

Le prince Nain eut un grognement contrarié. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche pour protester, et se ravisa.

Défait, il prit une profonde inspiration et grommela :

« Faites ce qu'elle dit ! Dori, Ori, poussez son tonneau ! »

Ce disant, Thorin leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'Humaine : doré, courageux, indomptable. Ayrèn le remercia d'un hochement de tête ; ses yeux d'or lui souriaient. La minuscule fossette qui apparut à ce moment rendit son merci encore plus précieux. Puis son visage opalin se para de tous les traits de la bravoure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Un rictus sauvage arqua sa bouche. Et elle le quitta des yeux, laissant derrière elle une fantastique impression de puissance.

En quelques bonnes poussées des frères Dori et Ori, le tonneau d'Ayrèn se retrouva à l'arrière du groupe. Entre deux, elle attrapa Bilbo par un bras, le décrocha du fût de Nori et le glissa derrière ses jambes, dans son propre baril. Le Hobbit balbutia un remerciement et se recroquevilla du mieux qu'il le put, s'agrippant à une jambe d'Ayrèn pour ne pas se faire bringuebaler en tous sens contre les parois.

« Ne bouge surtout pas, Bilbo. Reste calme. Tu en as assez fait, je prends le relai !

— Ah ! grogna-t-il, claquant des dents. Je ne risque pas de bouger d'un pouce ! Ah, ça non ! »

Une nouvelle flèche siffla à l'oreille d'Ayrèn et se planta derrière elle, dans l'interstice de deux pierres du pont. Les tirs des Orques devenaient de plus en plus précis.

Une pluie de flèches noires fit suite. Ayrèn en dévia une avec la pointe de Scathaban, et trancha les autres au vol en criant. Les bris de flèches tombèrent dans l'eau. Elle sentit le haut de son corps basculer en avant, emporté par l'élan de son épée. Elle donna un coup d'épaule en arrière et se stabilisa en jouant de son bras gauche. Le tonneau tangua, puis s'immobilisa.

 _'Ce n'est pas stable du tout, ces machins ! Encore_ _un coup comme ça, et je fais un aller simple au fond de l'eau !'_

Un mouvement sur sa gauche capta son attention.

Au même moment, Bofur hurla :

« Tûnin Razak, attention ! »

Un Orque se pencha au-dessus du torrent et tenta d'enfoncer le crâne d'Ayrèn avec une énorme massue, cerclée de fer et criblée de piquants. Saisie d'un sursaut d'adrénaline, elle mit Scathaban en écran devant elle, prête à parer.

Mais l'Orque n'eut pas l'occasion de finir son mouvement. Il tomba à l'eau dans un gargouillis, la trachée percée d'une superbe flèche d'argent.

Ayrèn abaissa sa lame, surprise.

Et elle leva les yeux vers l'aval.

Là, bondissant comme des biches par-dessus des fougères, une nuée d'Elfes surgit des hauteurs de la rivière et se déversa parmi les Orques dans le déferlement de leurs épées et l'éruption de leurs flèches. Leurs cris de sylphide se mêlèrent au chant de l'eau dans un tumulte saisissant. Ils ne semblaient plus se préoccuper de la Compagnie. Face aux suppôts de Morgoth, le sort des Nains leur paraissait bien futile.

* * *

 

* * *

Une bataille s'engagea entre les Elfes et les Orques sur le pont et les berges alentours. Des corps sans vie s'effondraient sur les rives et dans le torrent, dans des gerbes d'eau rougie. Malgré les renforts envoyés par les Elfes, les Orques continuaient d'assaillir la Compagnie. Ils se battaient sur les deux fronts. Au mépris de toute logique, leur nombre semblait ne jamais décroître.

Ayrèn en devina bien assez tôt la raison :

_'Il en vient sans cesse de l'autre côté de la herse ! Ils sont tout un escadron ! Mais où sont les renforts des Elfes ? On va finir par être submergés !'_

Toujours en première ligne sur le torrent, elle luttait corps et âme pour intercepter les flèches noires avant qu'elles n'atteignent les Nains cahotés derrière elle par le courant. La herse, elle, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Plus en avant de celle-ci leur parvenait un grondement d'avalanche, couverts par les cris et les rugissements des Elfes et des Orques qui guerroyaient autour d'eux et au-dessus d'eux, sur le pont. En jetant un coup d'œil par-delà la herse, Ayrèn devina la sourde rumeur de jets d'eau tourbillonnante, qui se déployaient en éventail au-dessus de grands rochers polis par les eaux glacées de la rivière. D'autres chutes. Des siphons. Des ravines dévoreuses de corps.

' _Même si nous parvenons à passer, il n'est pas dit qu'on ne finisse pas morts, noyés dans les rapides !'_  s'inquiéta Ayrèn en regardant à nouveau devant elle, guettant les archers. ' _Il nous faudrait un miracle…'_

Des Orques de toutes parts, des Elfes qui mourraient en tous sens, des chutes d'eau au bout du chemin… Rien n'allait, et tout empirait de seconde en seconde.

Ayrèn décapita deux flèches qui fusaient vers Glóin, puis aperçut un Orque se jeter sur eux depuis le pont. Elle jeta la pointe de son épée alors qu'il sautait ; sa cotte se fendit, et il s'embrocha le sternum sur Scathaban. Ayrèn grimaça. Elle décrivit un arc de cercle avec son épée pour la dégager, en faisant passer le corps de l'Orque au-dessus d'elle. Il valsa plus loin, déversant dans son sillage un geyser de sang noir qui macula les visages d'Ayrèn et des Nains alentours.

Un cri dans son dos attira son attention parmi les clabauderies des Nains :

« Kíli ? Kíli, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Ayrèn reconnut tout de suite la voix paniquée de Fíli. Alarmée, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle vit le jeune Kíli s'agripper à une pierre qui faisait saillie au-dessus de lui, sur le flanc de la structure. Il s'y hissa en poussant des ahans, bondit sur ses pieds et détala vers l'autre côté du pont. Il semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tendit les bras devant lui pour saisir le levier de la herse qu'Ayrèn comprit enfin ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui lancer un cri d'encouragement quand une nouvelle flèche fusa au-dessus d'elle.

Dans un cri de surprise, elle jeta la pointe de Scathaban sur sa trajectoire. Trop tard. Au même moment, Kíli s'effondra en hurlant, la flèche plantée dans la cuisse.

« Kíli ! hurla son frère, ses tresses ondulant comme l'eau autour de lui. Kíli est touché ! Il est touché !

— Nutara issumakangitok (2) ! tonna Ayrèn, interceptant une autre vague de flèches noires. C'est ma faute, j'ai raté la flèche !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria Bilbo du fond de son tonneau. Ayrèn, que se passe-t-il ?

— Kíli est blessé ! répondit-elle, ses yeux alertes épiant les combats et le mouvement des archers. Il est sur le pont !

Abasourdi, le Hobbit couina :

— Rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ? Il va bien ?

— Je ne sais pas, Bilbo. Je ne sais pas du tout... »

Fixant le clapotis de l'eau qui s'était accumulée au fond de son baril, il fut incapable d'ajouter un mot. Il était transi de froid. A la place, il serra ses mains sur les jambes d'Ayrèn et retint un gémissement coupable.

Une nouvelle vague d'Orques surgit des sous-bois, en un essaim de frelons furieux. Les Elfes se battaient toujours avec vaillance, mais ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Les Orques avaient parfaitement planifié leur attaque : des vagues d'ennemis incessantes, régulières, qui avaient tôt fait de surprendre et de désespérer les Elfes sylvestres qui combattaient autour d'eux.

Plusieurs Orques se déversèrent sur le pont et prirent Kíli pour cible, qui s'y tortillait de douleur.

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Ayrèn comme une décharge. Elle bondit sur les rebords de son tonneau dans un rugissement de fauve. Elle manqua de se tordre la cheville et de glisser dans l'eau. Déséquilibrée, elle marcha sur l'épaule de Dwalin pour se rattraper.

« Tûnin Razak, qu'est-ce que… ?

— Ne bougez surtout pas ! » dit-elle en brandissant sa lame au-dessus de sa tête.

Ses épaules dépassant tout juste du côté sans parapet du pont, elle fit tournoyer Scathaban au-dessus du sol. Elle trancha net les chevilles des Orques qui s'y trouvaient. Ils firent encore quelques pas sur les moignons de leurs jambes, puis glissèrent sur leur propre sang et chutèrent dans l'eau en gémissant. Ils éclaboussèrent la Compagnie et sombrèrent sous la surface. Un seul d'entre-eux parvint à s'agripper à temps au muret et à se maintenir sur le pont.

Plus haut dans les frondaisons, un Orque en profita pour décocher une flèche en ciblant le dos de l'Humaine.

Mue d'un instinct séculaire qui lui donnait la vélocité d'un faucon, Ayrèn s'accroupit juste à temps. Le projectile passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il se planta plus loin dans la tempe de l'Orque amputé, affalé sur le pont, qui tirait sur ses bras pour se rapprocher de Kíli. Sa tête chuta lourdement au sol. Mort.

Ayrèn se redressa et se pencha au-dessus du pont.

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et tendit une main vers Kíli :

« Maître Kíli, attrapez ma main !

— Non ! dit-il en grimaçant de douleur. Je dois… abaisser le levier ! »

Quelque chose s'était allumé dans ses yeux noirs : une lueur de courage, de détermination et de devoir. Ses mains, jusqu'ici crispées sur sa cuisse, prirent appui sur le sol. Ses bras soulevèrent le poids de son corps dans un cri de géhenne. Il bascula sur le côté. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au parapet. Haletant, il s'appuya sur la paroi et se traîna jusqu'au levier. Une nouvelle vague d'Orques se précipita sur le pont pour l'empêcher de l'abaisser. Ayrèn réagit immédiatement : bandant les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules, elle fit de nouveau fuser la lame de Scathaban au niveau de leurs chevilles. Une nouvelle fois, l'épée amputa les créatures. Elles tombèrent et gigotèrent au sol, beuglant comme des veaux qu'on égorge. Un Orque était néanmoins parvenu à sauter par-dessus l'épée avant qu'elle ne lui tranche les jambes. Il eut un ricanement sinistre et se jeta sur Kíli, massue balancée vers l'avant.

Poussant sur ses jambes, Ayrèn se hissa sur le pont et propulsa son corps et Scathaban en avant, tentant de l'arrêter.

Elle le manqua de quelques pouces et tomba rudement à plat ventre.

« Non ! cria-t-elle.

L'Orque leva sa massue. Le jeune Nain, résigné, le regardait droit dans les yeux.

—  _Non_  ! » répéta Ayrèn, prise de panique.

Un nouveau sifflement tinta au-dessus d'elle.  _'Tchac !'._  Une flèche d'argent figea l'Orque dans son mouvement. Elle venait de percer sa tempe droite et était ressortie par la gauche dans un crissement d'os. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, face figée. Un gros râle lui écorcha la gorge. Il s'écroula contre le parapet, et son corps sans vie bascula de l'autre côté du pont.

Sidérés, Ayrèn et Kíli écarquillèrent les yeux et convergèrent leurs regards vers la rive droite, d'où la flèche avait surgi.

Ils la virent au même moment, sa chevelure rousse virevoltant dans son sillage comme la crinière en feu d'un cheval au galop. Partout où elle bondissait, arc tendu et flèches sifflantes, elle semait la mort parmi les Orques comme une ombre insaisissable. Ses yeux d'émeraude s'arrêtèrent une seconde sur Ayrèn, puis se levèrent vers le Nain dont elle venait de sauver la vie. Cet instant ne dura pas. Elle se replongea aussitôt dans la bataille, l'air concentré, une braise de rage flamboyant dans son regard de nymphe.

« C'est… Tauriel... ! murmura Kíli, suffoqué.

— Le levier ! l'invectiva Ayrèn. Maître Kíli, abaissez le levier !

Le jeune Nain resta quelques instants sans bouger, incapables de quitter l'Elfe des yeux.

—  _Kíli_  ! insista Ayrèn, se redressant. Uvva tuwawi (3) ! »

Il tressaillit. Le cri de l'Humaine venait d'agir sur ses pensées comme la brûlure douloureuse et soudaine d'un tisonnier ardent. Ses esprits retrouvés, il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient du levier en claudiquant sévèrement sur sa jambe blessée. Et, gémissant autant de douleur que d'effort, il empoigna fermement la commande et poussa de toutes ses forces vers le bas. Elle s'abaissa dans un ' _clac !_ '.

Un bruit d'engrenages rouillés retentit sous les pierres du pont.

« La herse, elle s'ouvre ! cria une voix depuis un tonneau.

— Kíli, attrapez ma main ! ordonna Ayrèn en tendant de nouveau le bras vers lui et rengainant Scathaban de l'autre. Le courant va emporter les tonneaux. Tuwawi ! »

Cette fois, le Nain réagit immédiatement. Avec une expression mêlée de soulagement et de reconnaissance, il boita jusqu'à elle et referma ses mains sur celle qu'elle lui tendait. D'un mouvement franc, elle le fit basculer sur son épaule comme un sac de blé. Elle faillit se prendre l'empennage de la flèche d'ébène dans l'œil. Elle était toujours plantée dans sa cuisse. Une longue, affreuse flèche noire, étrangement épaisse, comme si elle avait été taillée d'une pièce dans un charbon infrangible...

En dessous du pont, les tonneaux commençaient à se dégager et partaient en tournoyant dans la rivière jusqu'au courant principal. Elle devrait faire vite.

« Ça va faire mal, dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

— Hein ? s'exclama-t-il sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui va faire mal ?

— Ça. »

D'un même mouvement, aussi rapide qu'habile, Ayrèn maintint d'une main le corps de Kíli sur son épaule, attrapa de l'autre le tube de la flèche au plus près de la chair, et tira d'un coup sec. La flèche sortit d'un coup.

Le Nain hurla :

« Ça fait mal !

— J'avais prévenu, dit-elle simplement en jetant la flèche dans l'eau. Où est votre tonneau ? Ah, le voilà !

Elle cria :

— Maître Fíli ! Maître, aidez-moi ! Attrapez votre frère ! »

Au même moment, le tonneau de Fíli franchit la herse ouverte et passa de l'autre côté du pont. Il leva les yeux et tendit les bras dès qu'il vit Ayrèn se pencher au-dessus du muret, son frère affalé sur elle. Elle catapulta son épaule vers l'avant pour le jeter son corps au-delà du parapet, en direction du fût de Fíli. Ce dernier l'attrapa lourdement et l'aida à se glisser dans son tonneau, qui n'avait pas tardé pas à les rattraper dans le courant. Quand Kíli fut enfin recroquevillé dans son fût, Fíli leva les yeux vers Ayrèn, avec une étrange expression qui durcissait tout son visage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sourit, si largement qu'il en découvrait toutes ses dents, qu'Ayrèn comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une mimique de reconnaissance.

Elle lui répondit d'un rictus, et se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de l'eau.

La masse bousculante de tonneaux se dispersait, oscillant à chaque secousse du torrent. Elle craignait que le sien ne soit parti avec les autres.

Mais elle le vit, en contrebas. Un petit être était toujours à l'intérieur, agrippé aux maillons épais d'une chaîne qui sortaient d'une cavité de l'autre côté du mur, au niveau du levier, et qui s'enfonçait plus bas dans l'eau sombre. Bilbo l'avait attendue ! Et il s'accrochait, de toutes ses forces, pour empêcher le baril d'être emporté par le courant.

Ayrèn prit une profonde inspiration, ajusta son élan, sauta au-dessus du muret. Bilbo se tassa juste à temps pour lui faire de la place. Elle atterrit lourdement derrière lui. Aussitôt, le Hobbit lâcha la chaîne.

« Merci Bilbo ! lui dit-elle.

— Pas de quoi. » répondit fièrement le Hobbit, accroupi sous elle.

Leur position était extrêmement inconfortable mais, au moins, ils ne coulaient pas. Puis, de plus en plus vite, le tonneau s'éloigna du pont et rejoignit le fil de l'eau, qui rugissait en vrombissant.

Battus par les flots, ils ne tardèrent pas à rattraper le reste de la Compagnie.

Mais derrière eux, le danger planait toujours.

* * *

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Du Dorwinion. Pour les curieux :

« Il fallait un vin bien fort pour donner sommeil à un elfe de la forêt ; mais ce vin-là était, semble-t-il, du cru capiteux des grands jardins de Dorwinion, qui n'était pas destiné aux soldats et aux serviteurs, mais réservé aux seuls festins du roi ; il était généralement servi dans des coupes plus petites que les grands pots de l'échanson. »

Extrait de :  _J.R.R. Tolkien, Bilbo le Hobbit – Chap. 9 : Tonneaux en liberté !_

(2) « Gamin fou », en Lossoth ;

(3) « Fais vite », en Lossoth.


	35. Le batelier (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_La masse bousculante de tonneaux se dispersait, oscillant à chaque secousse du torrent. Elle craignait que le sien ne soit parti avec les autres._

_Mais elle le vit, en contrebas. Un petit être était toujours à l'intérieur, agrippé aux maillons épais d'une chaîne qui sortaient d'une cavité de l'autre côté du mur, au niveau du levier, et qui s'enfonçait plus bas dans l'eau sombre. Bilbo l'avait attendue ! Et il s'accrochait, de toutes ses forces, pour empêcher le baril d'être emporté par le courant._

_Ayrèn prit une profonde inspiration, ajusta son élan, sauta au-dessus du muret. Bilbo se tassa juste à temps pour lui faire de la place. Elle atterrit lourdement derrière lui. Aussitôt, le Hobbit lâcha la chaîne._

_« Merci Bilbo ! lui dit-elle._

_— Pas de quoi. » répondit fièrement le Hobbit, accroupi sous elle._

_Leur position était extrêmement inconfortable mais, au moins, ils ne coulaient pas. Puis, de plus en plus vite, le tonneau s'éloigna du pont et rejoignit le fil de l'eau, qui rugissait en vrombissant._

_Battus par les flots, ils ne tardèrent pas à rattraper le reste de la Compagnie._

_Mais derrière eux, le danger planait toujours._

* * *

**De l'autre côté de la herse**

«  **Les Nains ! Ils s'échappent !**  hurla le chef des Orques.  **Rattrapez-les ! Ne les laissez pas filer !** »

Ayrèn n'eut pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'il disait pour deviner qu'il lançait ses troupes à leurs trousses.

Les Orques se rassemblèrent sur les rivages et se mirent à suivre les tonneaux de la Compagnie qui avançaient de plus en plus vite, ballotés par le courant. Malgré le rugissement grandissant du torrent, Ayrèn les entendit, pantelant et grognant. Puis elle les vit, essoufflés, transpirants et couverts d'écume, mais déterminés et implacables. Elle aperçut l'instinct de mort dans leurs yeux noirs.

Surgissant juste après les Orques sur les rives, les Elfes entrèrent à nouveau dans la mêlée, décochant en tous sens de puissantes flèches d'argent. Ils étaient terriblement moins nombreux qu'au début, mais ils se battaient avec un courage inatteignable. À leur droite, Tauriel n'était plus qu'un tournoiement effrayant de dagues et de flèches, et chaque éclat de ses lames signait l'arrêt de mort d'un serviteur de Morgoth. Derrière elle, dans une explosion de sang noir, apparut le prince Legolas. Son habileté au combat était plus brutale, mais tout aussi saisissante. Si leurs camarades tombaient les uns après les autres sous les coups des Orques, le prince et la Capitaine de la Garde étaient intouchables. Ils esquivaient, paraient, sautaient, tranchaient, avec une vivacité de chat sauvage et une force de taureau, bien loin de ce qu'étaient capables les Hommes et les Nains en pareilles circonstances.

À les voir ainsi combattre sur les rives, Ayrèn estima que ces deux Elfes valaient bien plusieurs guerriers elfiques au combat.

Bientôt, elle fut presque incapable de voir quoi que ce soit s'agiter sur les rives.

La violence du courant se faisait dévastatrice. La rivière s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la roche, ravinant comme un petit canyon au fond d'une vallée. Les eaux tumultueuses s'agitaient en suivant le cours de leur lit par des nuées d'écumes, qui leur passaient en trombes dans le visage. Des gerbes d'éclaboussures jaillissaient de tous côtés, avant de retomber en pluie sur les berges, où les Orques peinaient à suivre le rythme imposée par les eaux.

Au hasard des flots, le tonneau d'Ayrèn et de Bilbo rejoignit celui de Thorin, qui s'était un temps immobilisé dans un tourbillon. Le Nain se cramponnait à son fût de la main gauche et tenait une lance Orque dans sa main droite – il avait dû le soustraire à un maladroit qui s'aventurait trop près du bord.

Leurs barils s'emboutirent brutalement, ce qui arracha celui de Thorin au siphon dans lequel il s'était coincé.

Quand il les vit, il ne put s'empêcher un éclat de voix soulagé :

« Mahal soit loué, vous êtes là ! J'ai cru que vous étiez restés coincés sous le pont !

— Bilbo a eu l'intelligence de bloquer notre tonneau pour m'attendre, répondit Ayrèn en se bouchant le nez. (Une vague la frappa en plein visage.) Heureusement, sans quoi j'aurais été contrainte de courir sur la berge !

— Et vu la vitesse du courant… (Thorin prit une giclée d'eau glacée dans le dos.) On t'aurait vite perdue de vue.

— Comment va Kíli ? demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains en écran devant le visage de Bilbo pour le protéger d'une autre vague qui venait par en-dessous. Tu l'as vu ? Il s'est pris une curieuse flèche, je suis inqui… (Nouvelle giclée dans la figure.) Ah ! Je disais... ! (Et une autre, qui décapa l'intérieur de ses narines jusque ses sinus !) Mais c'est pas vrai !

— Ayrèn, attention ! » cria Thorin en attrapant son tonneau pour le tirer vers le sien.

Une flèche noire transperça le tonneau de l'Humaine et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son flanc gauche. Elle arracha le projectile, le jeta à l'eau et jura. Elle leva les yeux pour repérer son archer, un petit au visage couturé auquel il manquait des lambeaux de chair au niveau des mâchoires. Celui-ci cherchait en hâte une autre flèche dans son carquois, mais quand il en empoigna une, il fut transpercé d'une lance en plein poitrail. Sa pointe jaillit de l'autre côté de son corps, au milieu du dos. Il ferma les yeux et s'écroula sur le côté.

« Merci, Thorin ! dit Ayrèn, encore sous le choc. Il s'en est fallu de peu !

— Heureusement que j'avais cette lance..., articula-t-il, tout aussi choqué.

Elle se reprit la première et dit avec hardiesse :

— Et heureusement que tu vises bien ! Sacré lancer !

— Oui... »

Sa voix était altérée. Il était tout retourné.

« Thorin, je vais bien, dit-elle avec davantage de douceur. Reprends-toi. (Un jet de sang et d'eau mêlés lui éclaboussa le visage.) Pouah, du sang d'Orque !

Elle frotta ses yeux et crachota en même temps :

— Ça goûte l'œuf pourri, c'est affreux ! »

Elle entendit le rire de son amant lui répondre.

Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire, elle ajouta avec prévenance :

« Fais attention à toi, Iyaroak.

— Toi aussi. »

Le courant sépara bientôt le tonneau d'Ayrèn et celui de Thorin. La guerrière ne s'en inquiéta pas : Thorin pouvait tenir tête à des dizaines d'Orques.

La voix stupéfaite de Bilbo lui parvint d'en dessous :

« Depuis quand appelles-tu Thorin ' _Iyaroak_ ' ?

— Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait  _parfaitement compris_  ce qu'avait dit le Hobbit, mais feignit l'ignorance.

_'Cela m'apprendra à lui apprendre le Lossoth ! Quelle andouille !'_

« Ayrèn, tu m'as  _parfaitement compris..._ , dit Bilbo.

Elle se gifla mentalement :  _'Quelle conne !'._ Mais tâcha de rester impassible :

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Prends-moi pour un imbécile, en plus.

— Bilbo, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! mentit-elle, engoncée dans son manteau trempé.

— Un imbécile  _et_  un idiot, apparemment !

— Cela ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? grommela-t-elle en se ramassant juste à temps pour éviter une flèche noire.

— Oh, si, cela peut tout à fait attendre ! dit-il en grimaçant. (Elle lui avait mis un coup de genou en se baissant.) Mais compte sur moi pour te tirer les vers du nez si on survit à tout ça, ah, ça oui !

— C'est ce qu'on verra... » marmonna-t-elle.

Une ondée dans l'eau fit basculer leur tonneau vers un rocher dont le sommet émergeait en pointe au-dessus du torrent. Elle parvint à y attraper deux grosses pierres. Elle en donna une à Bilbo, en dessous d'elle, et jeta l'autre dans les chevilles d'un Orque. Il sauta en arrière pour esquiver le projectile, l'épée levée. Un autre allait décocher une flèche dans sa direction ; Bilbo lança sa pierre et l'atteignit en plein front. Yeux révulsés, crâne enfoncé, l'Orque s'effondra à plat dos et mourut quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bien joué Bilbo ! s'écria Ayrèn, impressionnée. Tu vises mieux que moi ! »

Elle finissait à peine sa phrase qu'une nouvelle flèche noire siffla près de son épaule. Deux Orques, l'un armé d'un arc, l'autre d'une lance, couraient à leur niveau sur la rive droite. D'instinct, elle empoigna Scathaban mais, au dernier moment, elle rechigna à la dégainer. Le courant était trop vif, trop imprévisible. Elle craignait qu'un geste malheureux ne fasse tomber son épée dans les flots. Si cela devait arriver, elle ne la retrouverait jamais.

Dracà-cwellere délaissa Scathaban et regarda plus en avant du courant, espérant repérer de nouvelles pierres. Mais il n'y avait là que des gerbes d'écumes blanches et des tonneaux pleins de Nains qui s'enfonçaient et remontaient à la surface comme des bouchons.

Elle s'inclina juste à temps pour esquiver une autre flèche qui visait son bras. Elle s'étonna qu'aucune jusqu'ici n'eût été dirigée vers un de ses points vitaux.

Soudain, elle réalisa : ' _Il n'essaye pas de me tuer ! Ils cherchent à me blesser !'_ Son cœur fit un bond violent contre ses côtes. ' _Ils me veulent vivante ! C'est absurde ! Les Orques ne font jamais de prisonniers, à moins qu'ils n'en aient expressément reçu l'ord…'_ Son esprit fut plus vif que le fil de sa pensée. ' _Azog ! C'est Azog ! Ça ne peut être que lui ! Le lâche ! Qu'ils viennent me chercher lui-même, plutôt que d'envoyer ses sbires !'_ Elle jeta un regard en avant, à la recherche de Thorin. ' _S'il me veut vivante, il doit certainement vouloir capturer Thorin aussi… Je ne le laisserai pas faire !'_

Une gerbe d'eau interrompit ses pensées et lui fit boire la tasse.

Elle vida ses bronches de leur liquide, agitée d'une forte quinte de toux. Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Ses sinus lui brûlaient. Même sa gorge lui brûlait !

« Mais j'en ai MARRE de cette eau ! » cria-t-elle.

Sous elle, Bilbo écopait aussi vite que possible l'eau qui rentrait sans cesse dans le tonneau. Même à deux, ils pesaient moins qu'un Nain, mais on n'était jamais trop prudents.

« Continue comme ça ! l'encouragea Ayrèn, à bout de souffle. Et évite de sortir ta tête hors du tonneau, c'est dangereux dehors !

— L'eau entre plus vite que je n'arrive à l'enlever ! rétorqua-t-il. Si je ne sors pas la tête à un moment ou l'autre, je vais me noyer au fond de ce fichu tonneau !

— C'est ça ou te prendre une flèche d'Orque ! cria-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour éviter un nouveau projectile.

Elle toussa avec un son rauque :

— Le choix est vite fait ! »

Elle finissait à peine sa phrase que les voix des Elfes, criant et s'égosillant avec des intonations d'oiseaux chanteurs, couvrirent presque le bruit assourdissant de l'eau. Ayrèn balaya les rives des yeux, et comprit d'où venait ce regain de vigueur chez les Êtres sylvestres : des renforts venaient d'arriver du Royaume en amont.

De nombreux Orques avaient eu la bêtise de ne pas surveiller leurs arrières et suivaient aveuglement la descente des tonneaux au fil de l'eau ; les Elfes n'eurent aucune pitié envers ceux-là.

* * *

Le torrent, jusqu'ici très agité, ne fut plus qu'une énorme masse d'eau tourbillonnante, traversée de vagues de colère et de grondement aqueux furieux. Tous les Nains poussèrent un cri d'effroi en pénétrant à grande vitesse dans un bras étroit de la rivière où saillaient des rochers pointus. Les barils montaient et descendaient, chaviraient et se redressaient, chaque fois plus proches de se fracasser contre la pointe meurtrière d'un roc caché derrière l'écume.

Ayrèn comme Bilbo poussèrent un cri de terreur quand leur propre tonneau vint percuter un rebord rocailleux en tourniquant comme une toupie. Leurs têtes tournaient. Même en se pinçant le nez, ils parvenaient encore à boire la tasse.

Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, Ayrèn profita d'un brusque remous vers le rebord de la rivière pour agripper la cheville d'un Orque qui se penchait dangereusement au-dessus de l'eau. D'une torsion de son poignet, elle l'envoya valser au-dessus de sa tête pour le faire atterrir un peu plus loin dans la ravine, où un siphon le noya en quelques secondes. Son regard s'attarda une seconde sur le visage de l'Orque avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse sous l'eau. Puis elle poussa violemment sur le bord rocailleux de la rivière pour ramener son tonneau au milieu du courant.

Elle y emboutit celui de Bombur, qui manqua de peu de chavirer.

« Oups ! Navrée !

— Ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas mort de Nain ! répondit-il en crachant de l'eau.

— Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! fit-elle en se cramponnant. Si on s'en sort tous vivants, je n'appellerais pas ça un coup de chance. Mais un véritable miracle !

— Où est Bilbo ? » demanda-t-il en hurlant pour surpasser le vrombissement de l'eau.

Un petit cri à moitié noyé retentit à l'intérieur du tonneau d'Ayrèn :

« Je suis là !

— Ah ! Je ne l'avais pas vu ! s'écria le Nain.

— Vous tenez le coup ? demanda-t-elle en agrippant le baril de Bombur pour le maintenir près du sien.

— Je suis gros.

Ayrèn leva un sourcil à cette assertion inattendue :

— Oui, en effet. Et ?

— Et j'ai plus de risque que les autres de me noyer, ronchonna-t-il. Mais pour le moment, ça va. Mon ventre empêche l'eau de rentrer dans mon tonneau. Le plus dur, c'est de rester droit. J'ai déjà basculé la tête sous l'eau deux fois ! Heureusement que Bifur et Glóin étaient là pour me remettre droit, sinon je serais déjà mort !

Il se contorsionna pour regarder en arrière :

— Ce sont davantage nos poursuivants qui m'inquiètent. Les Orques et les Elfes courent vite... J'espère qu'on va réussir à les semer !

— Je l'espère aussi...

Il mit ses grandes mains sur celles d'Ayrèn pour les faire lâcher son tonneau :

— Allez, ne vous souciez pas de moi.

— D'accord..., répondit-elle en retirant ses mains. Soyez prudent, Maître Bombur.

— Comptez sur moi ! »

Avec une poussée bien dosée, juste assez pour ne pas les faire chavirer tous les deux, Ayrèn propulsa le baril du Nain vers l'avant de la rivière. Il prit de la vitesse et s'en fut en tournoyant.

De nouveaux cris sur les berges firent bondir Ayrèn dans son tonneau. Sa tête traversa un nuage de bruine glacée. Elle cilla et se frotta les yeux, aveuglée. Un autre cri retentit, familier cette fois. Elle inclina la tête et observa la rive en maintenant ses paupières à moitié closes, un bras levé devant son visage pour anticiper les futures giclées d'eau.

Elle vit le prince Legolas fendre le rivage avec l'allure d'un lynx des neiges de Forodwaith. D'autres Elfes couraient autour de lui, mais aucun n'avait son élégance, sa force, son agilité sidérante. Et il ne tuait pas les Orques : il les massacrait. Tout ce qu'il renfermait de rage et de dignité princière transparaissait dans la vivacité de ses coups, la clairvoyance de ses esquives, le tournoiement implacable de ses dagues incrustées de lazurite.

Un Orque plus vif que les autres émergea de l'arrière d'un érable. Le prince sylvain ne l'avait pas remarqué, il s'acharnait contre un autre Orque qui refusait de rendre l'âme ; au moment où il se pencha pour égorger la créature qui convulsait à ses pieds, l'Orque dans son dos brandit son épée.

' _Il va se faire décapiter !'_  pensa Ayrèn, sentant un frisson lui remonter l'échine.

Au moment où l'Orque banda ses biceps pour abaisser sa lame, une hache jaillit de l'un des tonneaux de la Compagnie et vint se ficher dans sa mâchoire à vif. Il lâcha son épée. Il eut un début de cri étranglé, un hoquet, puis s'effondra et roula vers le courant où il se fit avaler par les flots.

Surpris, l'Elfe blond observa le corps de l'Orque disparaître sous la surface de l'eau. Il dégagea sa dague de la gorge de celui qu'il venait d'achever et leva les yeux vers les barils qui continuaient de filer sur le courant. Il y croisa le regard doré de Dracà-cwellere. Pour un long moment, il resta figé, la regardant s'éloigner du haut de la rive, perché sur un surplomb d'aspect déchiqueté.

' _Il croit que c'est moi qui ai envoyé la hache ?'_  s'interrogea Ayrèn face à l'insistance de ce regard. ' _Ah, je vise comme un pied. Ça ne risquait pas d'être moi !'_

Quelle que soit la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers Legolas, elle ne put se résoudre à le quitter des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard, un émoi, une perplexité, qui persuada Ayrèn qu'il pensait que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé. Puis la rivière forma un coude derrière un tertre de pierre, et elle le perdit de vue.

Sous ses pieds, Ayrèn sentit un courant venu du lit de la rivière faire remonter la ligne de flottaison de son tonneau. Au même moment, le baril fit une embardée, tressauta, et coula plus vite que jamais sur le fil de l'eau.

* * *

**Torrent déchaîné**

«  **Je ne m'enfuis pas, je vole !** » (1)

La suite de la descente dans le torrent fut tout aussi pénible, humide et sanglante que le début. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus la rivière s'élargissait. Sans pour autant ralentir, la force du courant se fit plus souple et lisse. L'eau s'assagit. Autour de leurs têtes, les flèches fusaient toujours, quoique moins souvent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y avait plus d'Orques morts que de vivants sur les bords de la rivière. En se retournant, Ayrèn vit que la plupart avaient succombé aux Elfes, d'autres à la Compagnie, et les plus maladroits d'entre eux s'étaient tués tout seuls en tombant dans le torrent. Les quelques dizaines d'Orques encore en vie continuaient à les poursuivre sur le bord de la rivière ; leur chef, l'Orque borgne, était parmi eux ; mais le courant était bien plus rapide, et elle finit par ne plus les voir du tout.

Les Elfes, eux, avaient abandonné la poursuite. Ils s'en étaient retournés dans leur Royaume pour soigner leurs blessés et enterrer leurs morts.

Tous les muscles crispés, Ayrèn chercha Thorin des yeux. Elle le repéra enfin, en tête du cortège de tonneaux. Puis elle compta le reste des barils. Avec le sien, il y en avait quatorze.

Quatorze !

Ils avaient tous survécu !

Un véritable miracle.

* * *

**Eaux sages**

**À moitié noyés, complètement gelés**

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il faisait si froid que même Ayrèn commençait à trembloter, le courant se mit enfin à ralentir. Ils atteignirent un endroit où les arbres se faisaient moins drus de part et d'autre et, plus loin, le sombre torrent s'ouvrit soudain largement. Il rejoignait le flot principal d'une rivière beaucoup plus large qui descendait paisiblement vers l'Est où, plus loin, ils devinaient les contours d'une embouchure évasée sur un grand lac. Sur leur droite, ils croisèrent une nappe d'eau noire et lisse, et sur la surface coulante de laquelle dansaient les reflets irréguliers d'un ciel nuageux.

« Rien derrière nous ? cria Thorin, pagayant en tête.

— Rien que je puisse voir ! lui répondit Balin, frigorifié, qui ramait péniblement en arrière du groupe.

— Je pense qu'on a semé les Orques ! dit Bofur avec soulagement.

— Pas pour longtemps, regretta Thorin, nous ne sommes plus dans le courant !

— Et Bombur est à moitié noyé ! prévint Dwalin.

— Que tout le monde regagne la rive ! ordonna le prince. On continue à pied !

— Avec grand plaisir. » bougonna Ayrèn.

Ils nagèrent aussi vite que possible vers la rive Sud, dans laquelle la rivière avait creusé une large baie. Celle-ci avait une plage de galets sous des berges en encorbellement ; elle était bornée à l'Est par un petit cap de roc dur. La plupart des Nains parvinrent à gagner la plage, bien que quelques-uns allèrent se heurter sur l'avancée rocheuse.

Arrivée en premier sur la berge, Ayrèn se hissa hors de son tonneau et aida Bilbo à en sortir. Il la remercia d'une voix frissonnante, puis lui darda un regard entendu. L'insistance de celui-ci en disait plus long que le bref « ' _Iyaroak_ ' ? » qui suivit.

Ayrèn se raidit :

« Plus tard, Bilbo. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

— Curieux, je meurs d'envie d'en parler dès  _maintenant_  ! répondit-il, tout grelotant.

— Attends au moins que nous soyons au sec, au calme. Ce n'est pas le moment.

— Très bien..., lâcha-t-il d'un air déçu. Mais compte sur moi pour te reposer la question dès que nous serons à l'abri ! »

Et il se retira pour essorer ses vêtements sur la terre ferme.

Essuyant son visage trempé, Ayrèn inspecta les lieux.

Plusieurs Nains s'affairaient à tirer Bombur de son tonneau, coincé contre le cap de roc. Les autres n'avaient pas encore atteint la rive.

Le temps était gris, maussade : de la même couleur que leur humeur. Annonçant la fin de l'automne, les nuages gris venus du Nord apportaient un vent froid, qui acheva de congeler les Nains et Bilbo. Malgré la sensation glaciale de la brise, Ayrèn ôta son manteau et ses bottes ; elle essora le premier et retourna ces dernières pour les vider de leur eau dans un ' _splash !_ '. Puis elle se frictionna bras et jambes pour activer sa circulation sanguine.

« Je suis gelé ! lança une voix juste derrière elle. Comment fais-tu pour supporter aussi bien ce froid ? »

Ayrèn inclina la tête pour regarder dans son dos. Thorin était là. Il la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Il avait une vilaine plaie sur le côté du visage, mais à part cela, il était entier.

« Je suis tombée dans un trou de la sinaaq, étant petite, finit-elle par répondre en essorant ses cheveux. C'était autrement plus froid que ces eaux-là.

— La sinaaq ?

— Je crois qu'on l'appelle la banquise, en Langue Commune.

— La... banquise…, répéta-t-il d'un air confus.

— Oui, la banquise.

Elle secoua la tête, ramena ses cheveux en arrière et entreprit de les tresser en une natte grossière.

— Gandalf en a parlé à Cul-de-sac, fit-elle observer. Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout retenir. Pour faire simple, c'est… comme une épaisse couche de glace qui recouvre l'océan.

— L'eau salée ne gèle pas, rétorqua Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

— S'il fait vraiment très froid, si, expliqua-t-elle. Des températures si basses que si tu jettes un seau d'eau en l'air, l'eau se transforme en grésil avant même de toucher le sol. La majorité de nos ressources en eau est constituée de glace et de neige fondues dans une marmite.

Elle noua sa tresse avec un morceau de cuir qu'elle trouva dans sa poche et ajouta :

— Entre le moment où nous récoltons la neige et celui où nous pouvons boire, il peut s'écouler plus d'une heure.

— C'est… assez fascinant. » admit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il se pencha davantage pour regarder les cheveux nattés d'Ayrèn :

« Ta tresse est affreuse.

C'était dit si naturellement et avec une telle franchise qu'Ayrèn en resta benêt :

— Euh. Merci ?

— Si nous n'étions pas si pressés, je t'aurais enjointe de la refaire. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner davantage.

—  _Enjointe_  ? reprit-elle, de plus en plus perdue. Attends, on parle toujours de cheveux, là ?

— Même les plus miséreuses des Naines sont mieux tressées que cela, soupira-t-il d'un air navré. Enfin, je suppose que l'erreur est humaine. Je demanderai à Fíli de te montrer comment faire, quand nous aurons quitté cet endroit. »

Il haussa la voix et partit en marchant d'un air décidé :

« Allez, tout le monde debout ! On se remet en route ! »

La femme des Hommes resta coi encore quelques secondes. Elle le regardait s'éloigner d'elle sans réagir. Elle fut ensuite tentée de lui répondre, mais aucun mot cohérent ne lui venant, elle y renonça.

' _Tout ça pour des cheveux…'_  médita Ayrèn. ' _Est-ce que je lui fais une remarque quand il mâche la bouche ouverte ? Non. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont précieux avec leurs fichus poils !'_

Ses traits révélaient encore une grande confusion quand elle renfila ses bottes et jeta son manteau sur son épaule, prête à reprendre la route.

Sa confusion fit ensuite place à l'inquiétude. Tous les Nains avaient rejoint la rive et étaient sortis de leurs tonneaux. Mais, encore au bord de l'eau, Kíli ne parvenait pas à se lever. Il était avachi sur les galets, le dos rond, les mains crispées sur sa cuisse. Son teint était cireux, des cernes mauves formaient une rigole sous ses yeux. À côté de lui, Fíli et Bofur s'étaient accroupis. Ils avaient l'air soucieux, et parlaient entre-eux à voix basse.

« Kíli ! Lève-toi ! l'invectiva Thorin. Tu te reposeras quand nous serons à l'abri.

— Mais il est blessé ! répliqua Fíli.

— Ça va, ce n'est rien…, protesta faiblement Kíli. Ça pique un peu, voilà tout.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! réagit Bofur. La plaie est profonde, tu tiens à peine debout.

— Mon oncle ! insista Fíli. Il lui faut un bandage, des soins !

— Les Orques nous talonnent, objecta Thorin. On ne peut plus attendre. Il faut y aller.

— Y aller, d'accord, dit Balin en lissant sa barbe pleine de frisotis entre ses doigts. Mais y aller  _où_  ?

— Pourquoi pas la Montagne ? proposa Bilbo en s'avançant vers eux. Nous sommes juste à côté !

Balin fit non de la tête :

— Il y a encore un lac entre nous et cette Montagne. Nous n'avons rien pour le traverser. Et il va sans dire qu'il est hors de question que nous utilisions de nouveau ces tonneaux !

— Nous pourrions le contourner, proposa le Hobbit.

— Le lac est immense, et nous avons des blessés avec nous, rétorqua Balin. Nul doute que les Orques nous rattraperaient ! Les Nains ont beaucoup de qualités, Maître Sacquet, mais la course de fond n'est pas de celles-là.

— Sans compter que nous n'avons pas d'armes pour nous défendre ! grogna Dwalin. Le cure-dent du Hobbit et l'épée de Tûnin Razak ne suffiront pas à repousser un régiment d'Orques. »

Une discussion animée s'engagea entre Dwalin, Balin et Bilbo sur les suites à donner à leur voyage dans l'immédiat. Ils ne semblaient pas prêts à se mettre d'accord.

Ayrèn profita de ce moment pour s'approcher de Thorin, et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix tendue :

« Iyaroak, j'ai vu la flèche qui a blessé Kíli. Elle n'était pas ordinaire.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en redressant la tête vers elle.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais elle dégageait quelque chose… d'étrange. Tu devrais demander à Óin d'y jeter un œil, pour son bien.

— Je ne prendrai pas ce risque.

— Tu préfères risquer que l'état de Kíli s'aggrave ? » dit-elle en changeant de ton.

Il ne répondit pas et la fixa avec un regard froid, impénétrable. Un sifflement de douleur lui fit quitter Ayrèn des yeux, qu'il redirigea sur son neveu blessé. Il vit sur le visage de Kíli une pâleur, une souffrance cachée, un effort insensé pour se contenir ; il comprit qu'il était en agonie et, autant qu'il pût en juger, qu'il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps sans des soins appropriés, un bon repas et un feu pour se réchauffer.

Thorin masqua son souci sous une expression de dureté et lança :

« Óin, bande sa jambe, et vite ! Je te donne cinq minutes. »

Le soigneur acquiesça sans discuter et s'avança vers le jeune Nain blessé pour lui apporter quelques soins rudimentaires.

La Compagnie mit à profit ce moment pour reprendre son souffle et trouver un moyen de se réchauffer. Comme ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire un feu, ils se contentèrent d'essorer leurs vêtements et de vider l'eau de leurs bottes. Leurs doigts étaient engourdis par le froid, et ils eurent du mal à délacer les attaches de leurs souliers.

Parmi eux, Ori semblait être celui qui avait le plus de difficultés à se déchausser.

Attendrie par son air pataud, Ayrèn s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui :

« Laissez moi faire, Maître Ori.

— Ah ! s'écria-t-il quand il leva les yeux vers elle. Vous m'avez fait peur !

— Peur ?

Elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle entendait.

— Oui, vous m'avez…

Gêné, il chercha ses mots et bafouilla :

— ... Vous m'avez surpris...

— Oh. Pardon.

— Mais, euh…, reprit-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas contre un petit coup de main.

— Je m'en doutais. » murmura Ayrèn.

Elle souffla sur ses doigts puis entreprit de délacer les bottes d'Ori. Les cordes étaient gorgées d'eau et rendaient le nœud difficile à défaire. Quand elle y parvint enfin, elle retira les bottes et les vida de leur contenu.

« Merci, marmonna Ori en massant ses orteils rabougris.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi..., répondit Ayrèn en déposant les souliers à côté de lui. Ou plutôt si, il y a de quoi, mais ne vous souciez pas de cela. Avez-vous pu sauver votre carnet des eaux ?

— Pas vraiment, dit-il tristement. Il était caché sous ma veste. Il est plein d'eau et l'encre a bien bavé. Heureusement, je me souviens bien de tout ce que j'y avais écrit ! Je pourrais en écrire un nouvel exemplaire dès que nous croiserons un marchand de papier.

Sa mine s'assombrit :

— Je suis plutôt triste pour les dessins que j'avais faits, par contre. Ils sont complètement perdus. »

Sur cette phrase pleine de tristesse, le Nain remit ses chaussures. Il avait l'air très malheureux. Ayrèn aurait voulu lui serrer affectueusement l'épaule dans l'espoir de le réconforter, mais il paraissait encore mal à l'aise.

Devinant que sa présence l'effrayait, Ayrèn le rassura :

« Maître Ori, je ne vous ferai jamais de mal…

— Vraiment ?! s'écria-t-il. Enfin, je veux dire… Ah bon ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air très en colère, avant que Bilbo ne vienne nous délivrer…

— C'est que vous m'aviez fait tourner en bourrique, tous autant que vous êtes ! observa-t-elle. L'enfermement a été très pénible pour tout le monde. Je me suis emportée. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de blesser quelque Nain que ce soit.

Elle lui tapota amicalement l'épaule :

— Ne faites plus cette tête, vous allez me vexer ! Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tandis qu'Ayrèn lui souriait, Ori ne put que constater à quel point Tûnin Razak avait changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, à Cul-de-sac. Il trouva son sourire chargé de bienveillance, et une vive émotion lui réchauffa le corps.

Il lui sourit en retour :

« Nous sommes amis, Ayrèn.

— Vous êtes un jeune Nain très courageux, Ori.

— Merci… »

Il baissa les yeux sans s'arrêter de sourire, tout heureux et soudainement plein de chaleur. Il en avait même oublié la morsure du froid et l'engourdissement de ses doigts.

« Vous êtes incroyablement forte, ajouta-t-il gaiement. Cette herse ne vous a pas résisté longtemps ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gandalf voulait absolument que vous rejoigniez la Compagnie !

— Ah, oui, je...

Elle répondit lentement :

— ... J'ai... parfois une certaine... utilité.

— Une  _utilité_ , vous ? s'amusa-t-il. C'est bien plus que ça ! Nous vous savions déjà fine lame, mais pourquoi nous avoir cachés si longtemps que vous étiez si forte ?

— Disons que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'évoquer le sujet..., fit-elle en haussant les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

— Et comment avez-vous fait ?

— Comment ai-je fait quoi ?

Il précisa sa question :

— Comment avez-vous acquis une force pareille ?

— J'ai été... entraînée à la dure.

— Tout de même, c'est à peine croyable ! Les Humains ne sont pas si costauds, d'habitude. »

Sentant que la conversation s'orientait vers une pente glissante, Ayrèn changea de sujet :

« Óin en a presque terminé avec Kíli. On va se remettre en route. N'oubliez pas de relacer vos bottes.

— Oh..., lâcha-t-il, un peu déçu. Oui, vous avez raison. »

Au moment où elle se relevait, une ombre la fit sursauter. À une quarantaine de pieds de distance, debout sur l'encorbellement de la rive, quelqu'un les tenait en joue de son arc. Sa silhouette noire était auréolée par un trait de lumière qui perçait parmi les nuages, si bien qu'il fut impossible de discerner les traits de son visage.

Le sang d'Ayrèn ne fit qu'un tour. Quelqu'un qui les menaçait d'un arc ne pouvait qu'être hostile.

« Attention, un archer ! hurla-t-elle en se mettant en écran devant Ori.

— Stop ! » ordonna l'ombre.

Ayrèn se figea, un pied en l'air. La voix était grave et souple à la fois, avec toute la richesse d'un accent des villes humaines de l'Est. Un Homme. Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et elle obéit. Elle se permit juste de poser le pied qu'elle avait encore en l'air. Elle refusait de risquer la vie d'Ori à cause d'un autre geste malheureux, mais cette situation attisait son courroux. Elle dut secouer la tête pour évacuer sa rage meurtrière.

À sa gauche, Dwalin se jeta sur un morceau de bois flotté ; il le brandit devant lui, prêt à charger. L'Homme tourna vers lui et décocha une flèche. Elle se ficha en plein centre du bâton et le brisa net, sans blesser le Nain.

Encore assis, Kíli se saisit d'un gros galet et s'apprêta à le projeter sur l'archer. Ce dernier décocha une nouvelle flèche avec une vitesse irréelle ; elle s'entrechoqua sur le galet, le fendant en deux.

« J'ai dit : stop ! répéta l'Homme d'un ton furieux. Ou vous êtes morts ! »

Il fit quelques pas le long de la corniche, une nouvelle flèche tendue sur la corde son arc. Toute la Compagnie leva les bras en l'air, ahurie par tant de vitesse et de précision. Il était encore plus habile qu'un Elfe.

Quelques pas plus tard, ses traits apparurent plus distinctement aux yeux de la Compagnie.

Il portait des vêtements bruns, tout à fait banals, qui ressemblaient à une tenue de paysan sans le sou. Dominant son bouc noir, un nez droit. Ses joues taillées au couteau ne paraissaient pas naturelles ; il était amaigri, semblait souffrir de diverses privations. Ses yeux sombres, enfoncés profondément dans leurs orbites et cerclés de cernes, transperçaient la Compagnie avec des lances. Sa tournure était digne, mais son état trahissait des conditions de vie misérables.

L'Homme attendait une réaction. Ce fut Thorin qui la lui fournit :

« On se calme, dit-il en s'avançant vers l'archer, sans baisser les bras pour autant. On ne veut pas d'ennuis avec les Hommes, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que les Hommes ne veulent pas non plus d'ennuis avec les Nains.

— Vous ne vous trompez pas, répondit l'Homme.

— Et si vous baissiez votre arc, pour commencer ? proposa Thorin d'une voix calme. Je n'apprécie pas que vous nous menaciez de la sorte.

— Question de précaution.

— Nous sommes frigorifiés et désarmés. Quel risque représentons-nous ?

— À moins que mes yeux ne me jouent des tours, deux de vos amis sont armés, rétorqua-t-il.

— L'Humaine et le Hobbit ne vous veulent pas davantage de mal que nous.

L'Homme parut troublé, et baissa enfin son arc.

Il ajouta d'un ton surpris :

— Un Hobbit ? Mais que diantre un Hobbit fait-il hors de la Comté ? Vous êtes une troupe de saltimbanques ?

— Nous sommes de simples marchands ! » intervint Balin en s'avançant à son tour.

Le vieux Nain baissa les bras, et tout le monde en fit de même. Puis il dit :

« Nous avons eu un malencontreux accident en amont de la rivière, et perdu toute notre marchandise au fond de l'eau. Le Hobbit est notre associé, et l'Humaine est une couturière qui voyage avec nous pour affaires. Vous conviendrez qu'il n'est pas prudent pour une femme de voyager sans protection. Nous la lui fournissons en échange de quelques habits et divers travaux de couture. »

Ayrèn eut un hoquet de surprise, qu'elle dissimula sous une expression de fragilité innocente.

' _Une couturière !'_ songea-t-elle. ' _Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une couturière, avec mon pantalon et mes vêtements trop grands ?'_

L'Homme ne paraissait pas plus convaincu qu'Ayrèn, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Au lieu de cela, il rangea sa flèche dans son carquois et enfila son arc par-dessus son épaule.

« Laissez-moi faire mon travail, et tout ira bien, dit l'Homme en sautant sur la berge et s'approchant du bord de l'eau.

— Votre travail ? le reprit poliment Balin.

— Je suis batelier. Et je dois ramener ces tonneaux en ville avant ce soir.

— Batelier ? s'exclama le vieux Nain. Mais c'est merveilleux comme métier, ça, batelier !

— Si vous le dites…, marmonna l'Homme en rassemblant deux premiers tonneaux contre un rocher.

— Vous devez donc avoir un bateau dans les parages. Il ne serait pas à louer, par hasard ?

L'archer eut un rictus contrarié :

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aiderai ?

— Vos bottes ne sont visiblement pas de première jeunesse. Ce manteau non plus ! Et vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir !...

Il poursuivit d'un air enjoué :

— Combien de loupiots ?

L'Homme tira un nouveau tonneau sur la berge. Il fronça le front et répondit du bout des lèvres, sachant parfaitement où le Nain voulait en venir :

— Un garçon et deux filles.

Balin opina du chef avec bonhomie, et ajouta du même ton :

— Et votre femme, elle doit être très fière d'eux !

— Oui, dit le batelier, la mine grave.

— Et j'imagine que c'est une beauté !

L'Homme soupira, et sa voix prit une intonation étrange :

— C'était une beauté, oui.

Balin retint un juron. Il ajouta d'une voix aussi navrée que possible :

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »

Exaspéré par la tournure de cette conversation, Dwalin grogna :

« Oh, ça va ! Ça va ! Assez de politesse !

— Qu'est-ce qui vous presse ? lui demanda le batelier avec une évidente curiosité.

Dwalin s'en irrita :

— Ça vous regarde ?

— J'aimerais surtout savoir ce que vous faites sur ces terres. Si vous êtes vraiment des marchands, vous n'avez pas l'air des plus honnêtes.

— Il nous faut des vivres, des outils… des armes, intervint Thorin avec moins d'habileté que Balin. Pouvez-vous nous aider ? »

L'Homme continua de manipuler les tonneaux en silence. Il paraissait réfléchir. Quand il eut ramené tous les barils sur la plage de galet, il en inspecta l'aspect et s'étonna d'y trouver de nombreux impacts de flèches. D'un geste vif, il retira une pointe de flèche noire, l'étudia un instant puis la jeta dans l'eau.

Il se tourna vers Thorin et dit d'un ton suspicieux :

« Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux.

— Oui, et alors ?

— J'ignore quelles affaires vous faisiez avec les Elfes, mais ça s'est mal fini. Personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du Maître. Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec le Royaume des Forêts. Il vous mettrait aux fers plutôt que d'encourir la colère du Roi Thranduil.

L'Homme se rembrunit :

— Je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous faire entrer en catimini dans Lacville. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore tous ces tonneaux à charger. »

Trempée, en retrait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, Ayrèn vit Thorin s'approcher de Balin et lui souffler quelques mots :

« Offre-lui plus. »

Le vieux Nain à la longue barbe blanche hocha la tête. Il fit tinter sa bourse remplie d'or dans sa veste, et se permit d'insister :

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans être vus !

— Bien sûr ! dit l'Homme. Mais pour cela, il vous faut un contrebandier…

— Contrebandier pour lequel nous paierons le  _double_. »

Un éternuement particulièrement bruyant fit sursauter tout le monde. C'était Bofur. Il se tassa sur ses talons quand tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, et bredouilla :

« Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Continuez, continuez… »

Balin soupira en secouant la tête. Voyant que le batelier ne se décidait toujours pas, il ajouta avec malice :

« Et, bien entendu, nous vous aiderons à charger votre bateau. Nous sommes assez pressés, voyez-vous. »

' _Ben voyons…'_  pensa Ayrèn en serrant les dents. ' _Ce n'est pas comme si des Orques nous collaient au train comme des tiques !'_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Les Valars soient loués, la Compagnie avait pris une avance confortable sur les Orques grâce à la vitesse du courant. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour traîner davantage dans les parages. D'autant que Kíli avait grand besoin de se réchauffer. Il grelottait contre son frère, plus faible que jamais. Sa cuisse était rudimentairement bandée, et son état requérait bien plus qu'un simple pansement pour s'en remettre…

Quand elle ramena son regard sur la Compagnie et l'Homme devant elle, Ayrèn croisa les yeux sombres de ce dernier. Des yeux noirs, aussi perçants qu'intelligents, et qui semblaient avoir parfaitement compris l'imposture et la duperie des Nains. Elle y vit aussi la fatigue, la faim, la misère. Il était manifestement très pauvre, et il lui semblait de plus en plus difficile de résister à l'appel de l'or.

Ayrèn baissa la tête et prit un air affecté. Jouer la jeune couturière effrayée était plus difficile que ce qu'elle aurait cru…

Le batelier fronça les sourcils. Il finit par clamer, sans la quitter des yeux :

« C'est d'accord. Je vous ferai infiltrer Lacville, et vous fournirai tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Mais tenez-vous à carreau, ou le marché ne tient plus. Prenez chacun un tonneau et suivez-moi. Nous partons sur-le-champ.

Ayrèn sentit le regard de l'Homme la lâcher tandis qu'il attrapait un baril et le plaçait habilement sur son épaule.

— Et ne traînez pas, ajouta-t-il. Le Maître ne va pas tarder à envoyer ses sbires surveiller le retour des bateaux au port. Il faut que nous arrivions à passer avant leur arrivée. »

Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos pour contourner l'encorbellement et s'éloigner en direction de l'Est, un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur toutes les lèvres de la Compagnie. Debout côte à côte, Bilbo et Ori sautèrent de joie.

Thorin les fusilla des yeux :

« Calmez-vous, et prenez un tonneau ! Il n'est pas encore temps de nous réjouir. »

Rappelés à l'ordre, Bilbo et Ori baissèrent les yeux et adoptèrent une attitude plus calme… ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être en effervescence à l'intérieur. Comme ils étaient les deux plus petits de la Compagnie, ils attrapèrent un baril à deux, le soulevèrent, et partirent d'un pas cadencé à la suite de l'Homme. Celui-ci avait déjà disparu derrière une rangée d'arbres, et Bilbo et Ori ne tardèrent pas à disparaître à leur tour.

Les autres Nains suivirent juste après, bataillant comme ils le pouvaient avec leurs mains transies et leurs bras engourdis pour bringuebaler les tonneaux avec eux jusqu'au bateau, qui les attendait certainement plus en aval, derrière les arbres. Seul Kíli fut dispensé de son fardeau. Il suivait le groupe clopin-clopant, sous les yeux inquiets de son frère.

Quand il ne resta plus que deux fûts, Ayrèn et Thorin se penchèrent au même moment pour les soulever. L'Humaine n'eut aucun mal à placer le sien sur une épaule, imitant la technique du batelier. Thorin eut plus de difficulté ; buté, il essaya plusieurs fois de le lever sur son épaule. À chaque fois, le baril glissait et lui échappait des mains. Il était trop trapu pour maintenir cette position.

Ronchonnant et jurant à la fois, il se résolut à le porter devant lui, à bout de bras.

Ayrèn eut un rire charmant :

« Thorin Écu-de-chêne, porteur de tonneaux. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'y aurais pas cru !

— Plutôt que couturière, Balin aurait dû dire que tu étais comique, grogna Thorin.

— Ça aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être plus crédible. » dit-elle en opinant.

Ils se mirent à avancer. Ayrèn cala son rythme sur celui du prince Nain.

Elle changea de sujet :

« Comment va la carte ?

— Bien. J'en suis le premier surpris ! Ce n'est ni du papier, ni de l'encre ordinaires. L'eau ne l'a pas du tout abîmée !

— C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'étonna-t-elle.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. J'en connais tous les détails par cœur, sa perte n'aurait donc pas été problématique. Mais elle a acquis une certaine valeur... sentimentale que je ne nie pas.

— Je me doute. »

Ils quittèrent la plage de galets et coupèrent à travers une forêt clairsemée, dont le sol était couvert de feuilles mortes.

« Et ton contrat, dans quel état est-il ? la questionna-t-il à son tour.

Elle leva un sourcil :

— Quoi, mon contrat ?

— Celui que Balin t'a fait signer quand nous traversions les Terres Solitaires.

— Ah,  _ce_  contrat ! comprit-elle enfin. Je ne l'ai plus en ma possession depuis des mois.

Surpris, Thorin marqua un temps d'arrêt. Quand il reprit la marche, il demanda :

— Comment ça, tu ne l'as plus en ta possession ?

— Bilbo et moi avons confié nos contrats au Seigneur Elrond, pendant notre séjour à Imladris, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Ils sont rangés quelque part dans sa bibliothèque. Nous pensions qu'il n'était pas prudent de les prendre avec nous pour la suite de notre voyage. L'avenir nous a donné raison !

— Humf... Encore les  _Elfes_...» fit-il, irrité par cette nouvelle.

Elle lui donna un coup de hanche :

« Ne fais pas ton grincheux !

Il faillit perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa au dernier moment à un arbre.

— Je ferai mon grincheux aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira de l'être ! grogna-t-il en essayant de la pousser avec son coude.

Elle fit un bond de côté, et la bousculade manqua.

— Trop lent ! le nargua-t-elle.

— Crâneuse ! » répliqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et ils eurent chacun de leur côté un petit sourire désinvolte.

Autour d'eux, la forêt devenait plus dense et le terrain plus irrégulier. Des têtes de bolet et des girolles poussaient par bandes autour des renfoncements herbeux. Sous les sorbiers et les noisetiers sauvages s'étalaient les feuilles immenses de fougères d'automne, comme de fines dentelles végétales. Quand ils passaient près d'un châtaigner, les bogues tombées au sol craquetaient sous le passage de leurs pieds. Ça sentait bon l'arrière-saison. Les relents humides des sous-bois les rappelaient à des pensées plus claires.

« Tu penses qu'on peut faire confiance à cet Humain ? lança soudain Thorin.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Ayrèn.

— Humf, j'aurais au moins cru que tu savais à quoi t'en tenir avec lui.

— Je n'ai pas croisé un seul Humain depuis une décennie, avoua-t-elle en enjambant une crevasse qui apparut derrière une motte de terre. Bon, à part deux ou trois marchands et des bandits qui semaient le trouble aux frontières de la Comté, mais ceux-là ne comptent pas vraiment... Je suppose que tu as croisés plus d'Hommes que moi ces dix dernières années.

— C'est exact.

— Et toi, tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

— Je l'ignore.

— Nous voilà bien avancés !

— C'est toujours mieux que de rester sur cette berge à attendre que les Orques nous y rattrapent. Contentons-nous de le suivre pour le moment. À la moindre magouille, nous le tuons et lui dérobons son bateau. »

Ayrèn eut un mouvement d'inconfort :

« C'est un peu… extrême, comme solution.

—  _Extrême_  ? répéta-t-il. Venant de toi, ça me surprend.

— Si on pouvait éviter de tuer un Homme, cela apaiserait mon humeur. C'est le premier que je vois depuis des lustres, cela m'attristerait de le tuer…

Elle réfléchit un instant et ajouta :

— Surtout après qu'il ait perdu sa femme. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir trois orphelins sur la conscience.

— Tes paroles t'honorent, Ayrèn, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de sensiblerie.

— Je vais garder un œil sur lui, si cela peut te rassurer. »

Il grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Tu disais ? fit-elle poliment.

— Ne reste pas trop près de lui, cela me rend nerveux.

Ayrèn éclata de rire :

— Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Humain que j'ai des vues sur lui. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Une vulgaire traîne-savate ? »

Thorin baissa les yeux, gêné. Il était si confondu par sa propre jalousie qu'il n'en vit pas la petite dépression qui creusait le sol terreux. Son pied glissa à l'intérieur. Il se rattrapa à une branche d'arbre, mais celle-ci se brisa. Il s'effondra sur le flanc ; son tonneau roula sur lui et culbuta jusqu'au pied d'un arbre, un peu plus loin.

Il lâcha une bordée de jurons entre ses dents serrées, ne retenant que les pires d'entre-eux.

Ayrèn lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rire, et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang. Le Nain se releva en grognant, puis marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à son tonneau.

Quand il l'eut récupéré, il leva les yeux vers Ayrèn, guettant sa réaction. Si ses lèvres n'esquissaient pas le moindre rictus, elle riait avec ses yeux, et tout son visage irradiait d'allégresse.

« Un seul mot aux autres, et je te tords le cou…, gronda-t-il en recommençant à marcher.

Elle lui emboîta le pas :

— J'aimerais bien voir ça !

— Ne me tente pas…, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle murmura avec un regard plein d'affection :

— Ce n'est pas mon genre.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les menteurs.

— C'est une blague ? Balin a menti au batelier comme un arracheur de dents, et tu t'es bien gardé de lui faire une remarque !

— Cet Humain n'est pas notre ami. Je me contrefiche qu'on lui mente ou non.

Ressentant un début d'agacement, Ayrèn claqua sa langue contre son palais et reprit :

— Si tu le dis. Et de toutes façons, je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai simplement voulu te brosser dans le sens du poil. 

Thorin sursauta, puis eut un rire incontrôlable :

— Tu m'as quoi dans le sens du quoi ?

— Ah ! s'écria-t-elle. Les Nains ne connaissent pas cette expression ?

— Non, et je te déconseille de l'employer à nouveau.

Il continua à rire :

— Elle pourrait être très, très mal interprétée.

— J'essayais juste de te rassurer... Tu as compris ça comment ? »

Cette fois, le Nain s'empourpra violemment et détourna les yeux. Il contourna un arbre abattu et orienta son tonneau de façon à ce que son visage disparût derrière.

« Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir…, finit-il par marmonner.

— Vraiment ? fit-elle en enjambant le tronc.

— Je t'en prie, n'insiste pas. »

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Ayrèn fit le tour de Thorin et se pencha de façon à voir de nouveau son visage. Il était encore plus rouge que les tomates que faisait pousser Bilbo dans son potager.

Elle pouffa :

« C'est si grave que ça ?

— Ce n'est pas que ce soit 'grave', la reprit-il. C'est plutôt que c'est…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

— Comme toujours, tu es bien trop curieuse pour être honnête, fit-il observer. Je suis persuadé que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

— Moi ? dit-elle, feignant la contrition. Je suis une icône d'honnêteté !

— Ne m'embarrasse pas davantage, prévint-il. C'est assez compliqué comme cela.

— Et après, c'est moi la rabat-joie. Très bien, puisque tu insistes ! »

Elle le quitta des yeux et observa le reste de la Compagnie, qui avançait plus avant dans la forêt.

« Ah, nous approchons ! dit-elle alors. J'aperçois une ouverture sur le lac. »

Le Nain sauta sur l'occasion pour passer à autre chose :

« Parfait. Plus vite j'aurai lâché ce tonneau de malheur, mieux je me porterai.

— Je peux le prendre, si tu en as assez de le porter. Je devrais réussir à le caler sur mon autre épaule.

— Non, ça ira. Je peux me débrouiller seul, grogna-t-il avec fierté. De quoi aurais-je l'air si j'arrivais les mains vides ? Je préfère encore le porter moi-même jusqu'au bateau.

Elle gazouilla :

— Tu veux que je te brosse dans le sens du poil pour te réconforter ? »

Choqué, le visage en feu, il se figea sur place et faillit en lâcher son tonneau.

Il cria :

« Ayrèn ! Je... Tu... !  _Stop_  ! »

Au lieu du ton sermonneur qu'il voulait donner à son cri, celui-ci s'acheva sur une note aiguë, toute crispée de gêne.

Et, sans un regard en arrière, Ayrèn continua d'avancer en riant.

* * *

**AYREN ET THORIN**

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Toute ressemblance avec une chanson de Michel SARDOU est voulue et parfaitement assumée.


	36. Esgaroth, le monde des Hommes

**Précédemment**

_« Ah, nous approchons ! dit-elle alors. J'aperçois une ouverture sur le lac. »_

_Le Nain sauta sur l'occasion pour passer à autre chose :_

_« Parfait. Plus vite j'aurai lâché ce tonneau de malheur, mieux je me porterai._

_— Je peux le prendre, si tu en as assez de le porter. Je devrais réussir à le caler sur mon autre épaule._

_— Non, ça ira. Je peux me débrouiller seul, grogna-t-il avec fierté. De quoi aurais-je l'air si j'arrivais les mains vides ? Je préfère encore le porter moi-même jusqu'au bateau._

_Elle gazouilla :_

_— Tu veux que je te brosse dans le sens du poil pour te réconforter ? »_

_Choqué, le visage en feu, il se figea sur place et faillit en lâcher son tonneau._

_Il cria :_

_« Ayrèn ! Je... Tu... !_ Stop  _! »_

_Au lieu du ton sermonneur qu'il voulait donner à son cri, celui-ci s'acheva sur une note aiguë, toute crispée de gêne._

_Et, sans un regard en arrière, Ayrèn continua d'avancer en riant._

* * *

**Ouverture sur le lac**

**Début d'après-midi**

Quand Thorin fut remis de son choc et que son visage eut retrouvé de ses couleurs, il rattrapa très vite Ayrèn plus loin dans la forêt, qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, en silence, sachant tous deux qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour apprécier ce moment ; ils profitèrent toutefois d'être encore un peu en retrait de la Compagnie pour s'échanger quelques regards complices. À chacun d'eux, ils sentaient croître dans leur ventre le besoin impérieux de se toucher et de partager des moments plus intimes. Le sort semblait ne jamais leur en laisser l'occasion. Ce constat les attrista, bien qu'ils fussent heureux d'être ensemble malgré tout.

Loin avant eux, le batelier et la Compagnie ne tardèrent pas à franchir l'orée de la forêt et à déboucher sur une longue plage recouverte de limon où saillaient des plaques de roc grêlé. À leur gauche, la rivière se précipitait dans le lac par une large embouchure, bornée de part et d'autre par des rochers escarpés. Sur leur droite, la rive s'étendait à perte de vue, bordée par une forêt d'arbres nus. Parfois, un souffle de vent froid soulevait les feuilles mortes depuis les sous-bois et les faisait voltiger par-delà la plage jusqu'au-dessus de l'eau, où elles atterrissaient avec légèreté et s'enfuyaient dans le courant qui longeait le rivage. Et devant eux, un petit quai de planches s'avançait sur le lac. Un long bateau à fond plat, vieux, délabré et couvert de givre, était amarré tout au bout.

Quand elle sortit des bois, tonneau sur l'épaule, Ayrèn se sentit tout à fait éberluée qu'une étendue d'eau autre que les mers du Septentrion puisse être aussi vaste. Elle avança vers le quai sans jamais quitter l'eau des yeux, médusée de n'apercevoir ni les rives opposées, ni l'extrémité Nord du lac, tournée vers la Montagne qui se dissimulait derrière un épais manteau de nuages, et dont la silhouette leur demeurait invisible.

Dès qu'elle eut atteint le quai, dont les planches grinçaient d'un air inquiétant, la Compagnie se hâta à bord du modeste navire et déchargea les tonneaux là où l'indiquait le batelier. Tout le monde prit place à la proue et y massa leurs bras et mains endoloris. Tandis que les Nains et Bilbo soufflaient sur leurs doigts pour les réchauffer et qu'Ayrèn faisait craquer sa nuque raide, l'Homme défit les bouts (1) qui maintenaient le bateau à quai et les ramena à bord. Il s'installa ensuite à la barre et mania de puissants coups de godille.

Le bateau se mit à avancer sans bruit sur les eaux calmes et fit cap plein Est. Le batelier ne tarda pas à diriger l'embarcation sur une étroite portion du lac du fond de laquelle remontait un puissant courant. Elle prit de la vitesse et, bientôt, l'Homme n'eut plus besoin de godiller pour la faire avancer.

Les Nains profitèrent de ce moment pour rassembler leurs dernières pièces d'or. Ils semblaient beaucoup plus détendus maintenant qu'ils étaient à bonne distance des terres, où les Orques menaçaient ; ils ne rechignèrent point à retourner leurs poches et à en sortir les quelques pièces qui ne leur avaient pas été confisquées par les Elfes sylvains ou qui n'étaient pas tombées à l'eau pendant leur descente du torrent en tonneau.

Après avoir donné les quelques écus qui lui restaient, Ayrèn observa l'agitation des Nains avec curiosité, adossée contre le mât dénudé, bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Kíli faisait bonne figure, mais il était clair qu'il souffrait beaucoup ; le seul fait de devoir retirer ses bottes pour aller chercher l'argent qu'il cachait sous ses semelles lui arrachait des grimaces de douleur effroyables. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua également la mine renfrognée de Glóin. C'était le seul Nain à n'avoir donné aucune pièce pour rémunérer leur contrebandier. Il regardait ses pieds avec insistance, espérant qu'il se ferait oublier de Balin, qui collectait les pièces dans le chapeau de Bofur (2).

 _'Les Orques sont loin derrière, désormais…'_  se rassura finalement Ayrèn.

Un sifflement de douleur de Kíli lui fit de nouveau poser les yeux sur lui.

_'Nous en sommes tous sortis vivants… pour l'instant. La flèche qui l'a blessé était vraiment curieuse. Je me demande si sa pointe n'était pas empoisonnée… Cela expliquerait pourquoi la plaie ne cicatrise pas.'_

Elle croisa le regard de Kíli ; ses yeux étaient tout noirs, enfoncés dans des orbites violacés. Il esquissa un semblant de sourire, comme pour la rassurer, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Le jeune Nain faisait tout pour cacher sa souffrance, au détriment de sa propre vie.

_'Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'aurais fait la même chose, à sa place. Mais je crains qu'il ne guérisse pas assez vite pour atteindre la Montagne… Le temps presse. Et nous n'en avons que trop peu.'_

* * *

**Sur le lac**

**Au milieu du brouillard**

Les nuages gris qui flottaient jusqu'ici dans le ciel furent rapidement masqués par un épais brouillard glacé, qui glissait avec langueur sur la surface de l'eau noire.

Après une demi-heure de navigation, ils ne voyaient plus à vingt pieds devant le bateau. Mais le batelier semblait connaître son affaire : il voguait avec une aisance manifeste, et poursuivait paisiblement ses manœuvres malgré le manque de visibilité.

D'un coup, il poussa la barre. Le bateau décrivit un virage serré sur bâbord. Le changement de cap fut si soudain qu'il déséquilibra les Nains qui ne s'étaient pas assis sur les caissons entassés devant la proue. Ayrèn agrippa le mât et ses compagnons se rattrapèrent sur les tonneaux et le bastingage au dernier moment en jurant.

Ils se redressèrent, prêts à houspiller le navigateur, quand une grande colonne de pierre couverte de bruine se dessina à tribord, apparaissant comme par magie au milieu du brouillard. Le bateau l'aurait emboutie de pleine proue s'il n'avait pas viré de bord juste à temps.

D'autres colonnes, murs et arches en ruines apparurent en tous sens ; une ville devait se dresser ici, naguère, avant que le dragon ne détruisît tout dans sa folie flamboyante. Le bateau serpentait entre les vestiges à vive allure. Quels que fussent les obstacles qui se dressaient sur le chemin, à chaque fois, le batelier godillait bien avant qu'il ne pût les voir. Son adresse était impressionnante. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il pourrait naviguer sur ces eaux les yeux fermés s'il le voulait.

Un coup qu'il godilla plus rudement pour éviter une arche de pont délabrée qui semblait s'être effondrée tout récemment, le navire chavira à demi en se courbant au-dessus de l'eau. Le bois craqua, les tonneaux chancelèrent et les bouts glissèrent tous du même côté du pont. Se rattrapant de justesse au bastingage, Thorin et Bofur manquèrent de tomber à l'eau.

La coque du bateau frappa rudement la surface du lac en se stabilisant.

« Que cherchez-vous à faire ? gronda Thorin en se redressant, tandis que le bateau reprenait sa course agile. Nous noyer ?

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres du batelier :

— Je suis né et j'ai grandi sur ces eaux, Maître Nain. Si je voulais vous noyer... je ne le ferais pas ici. »

Thorin accueillit cette réponse d'un regard irrité, et il lui tourna le dos.

« Il m'énerve, cet Homme du lac..., grommela Dwalin à voix basse en s'appuyant sur un tonneau. Il est arrogant ! On pourrait s'en débarrasser en le jetant par-dessus bord !

— Bard. Il s'appelle Bard ! murmura Bilbo en reniflant bruyamment.

— Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Bofur, tête nue.

— Euh... Parce que je lui ai demandé ? » ironisa le Hobbit.

Contrarié, il s'engonça dans la couverture miteuse qu'il avait dénichée derrière un vieux caisson.

« Peu importe comment il s'appelle, rétorqua Dwalin en roulant des yeux. Je ne l'aime pas ! »

Pendant qu'il comptait et entassait les pièces d'or et d'argent en de petites piles scintillantes, Balin répliqua fermement :

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'aimer, seulement de le payer ! Allez les gars, retournez encore un peu vos poches ! Il nous manque une partie de la somme. »

Les Nains soupirèrent tristement, mais obéirent sans protester et plongèrent leurs mains dans leurs vêtements à la recherche de quelques fonds de poche. Cette fois encore, Glóin regarda ailleurs et esquiva la collecte. Il paraissait mécontent. Il fourrageait nerveusement dans sa glorieuse barbe rousse, toute emmêlée.

« Qui nous dit que cet Humain ne va pas nous trahir ? ajouta Dwalin avec l'accent de la méfiance.

— Personne… » grommela Thorin, lançant un sombre regard à son ami guerrier.

Dwalin marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe, que nul ne comprit sauf lui-même.

Il fit craquer ses poings et, se tournant vers Ayrèn, il demanda :

« Et vous, Tûnin Razak ? Que pensez-vous de tout cela ? »

Méditant cette question, Ayrèn le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire. Un léger froncement de sourcil marquait une ride au-dessus de son nez. Des poches naissantes sous ses yeux révélaient l'épuisement qui la malmenait depuis sa crise, dans les geôles du Royaume des Forêts. Tous ses traits accusaient la fatigue accumulée depuis des semaines.

Finalement, elle se massa la nuque avec nonchalance en répondant d'un ton monocorde :

« Je crains que Lacville ne se révèle encore plus problématique que prévu. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. C'était ça ou mourir sur les berges du lac en tentant d'atteindre la Montagne. Les Orques nous auraient forcément rattrapés, et ils étaient encore trop nombreux pour que nous parvenions à les maîtriser. Quant à ce batelier… (Elle haussa les épaules.) Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Faisons-lui confiance tant qu'il saura s'en montrer digne. S'il tente de nous doubler ou de s'en prendre à nous, je lui fais manger ses viscères et tout ce qu'elles contiennent. »

Elle parlait sans émotion, comme si elle ne faisait qu'exposer un fait. Bilbo frémit et pâlit à l'excès ; qu'elle fît preuve de tant de violence avec une expression aussi froide l'avait perturbé. Les Nains n'eurent d'autre réaction que de se regarder en coin, et l'atmosphère se rafraîchit légèrement. Un lourd silence s'installa.

Balin le rompit en s'exclamant avec un embarras manifeste :

« Il y a... un petit problème. Il nous manque encore dix pièces... »

Thorin soupira. Sans lever les yeux du tas de pièces d'or et d'argent, il dit d'une voix teintée de reproches :

« Glóin... Allez, donne ce que tu as.

— Et pourquoi moi ? protesta-t-il.

— Vous êtes le seul à n'avoir rien donné, fit remarquer Ayrèn. Même Bilbo a trouvé une petite pièce d'argent au fond de son veston. Ne soyez pas si pingre. »

Cette fois encore, elle énonça ce fait avec calme, comme s'il ne souffrait d'aucune discussion. La fatigue la privait du peu de tact dont elle faisait preuve habituellement quand elle s'adressait aux Nains.

En tout cas, Glóin n'apprécia pas la remarque :

« Je suis sur la paille à cause de cette aventure. Avez-vous tous oublié que c'est moi qui ai acheté tous nos poneys et presque l'ensemble du matériel, au début de notre voyage ? Que m'a rapporté l'argent que j'ai investi ? Je vais vous le dire : rien d'autre que de la souffrance, du chagrin et de la... »

Le Nain à la barbe rousse s'arrêta dès qu'il se rendit compte que plus personne ne l'écoutait. Il vit les regards ébahis de ses compagnons converger vers le ciel, à bâbord. Leurs yeux miroitaient un curieux reflet pointu.

Glóin vrilla ses yeux dans la même direction. L'émotion le prit à la gorge.

Au loin, au-delà du brouillard, flottante sur un nuage de brume, son sommet sombre pointant à travers un nuage déchiré, se dessinait la Montagne ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Elle mangeait le ciel tout entier tant elle était grande. La Montagne Solitaire ! Tous les membres de la Compagnie étaient venus de si loin et étaient passés par bien des aventures et des dangers pour la voir et, maintenant qu'ils la voyaient, ils en étaient tout retournés. Même Ayrèn et Bilbo en eurent le souffle coupé et la fixaient d'un air ahuri.

« Par ma barbe..., souffla Glóin en glissant une main dans sa poche.

Il en sortit une bourse bien dodue et la lança à Balin :

— Tiens, prends tout ! Ça suffira amplement ! »

Le vieux Nain rattrapa la bourse du bout des doigts, sans lâcher la Montagne des yeux.

Ils restèrent quelques temps ainsi, cloués sur place par l'émerveillement que ce spectacle leur inspirait. Puis le vent poussa un autre nuage opaque devant la Montagne, et elle disparut.

Des cris retentirent au même moment dans le lointain. Ils parvinrent jusqu'au bateau en résonnant en échos au-dessus de l'eau.

Une chape de brouillard empêchait Ayrèn de voir plus loin que la proue de l'embarcation, en direction des voix.

Le batelier s'agita. Il bloqua la godille avec une cale, puis s'approcha des Nains d'un pas preste :

« L'argent, donnez-le-moi, vite !

Gravement, Thorin l'avertit :

— Nous vous paierons à la livraison, pas avant. Les Nains ne marchandent pas autrement.

Sa voix frémissait encore de l'émotion qui l'avait assailli en observant la Montagne.

— Si vous tenez à votre liberté, faites ce que je dis…, prévint Bard. Il y a des gardes au poste-frontière. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. »

Une brise glacée se mit à souffler du Nord. La brume se dissipa.

Et une ville se révéla à leurs yeux.

Elle n'était pas bâtie sur la rive, bien qu'il y eût là quelques huttes et constructions tordues, mais en plein lac, où elle était protégée des remous de la rivière affluente par un promontoire de rochers qui formait une baie calme.

_'Une ville lacustre !'_ s'étonna Ayrèn.  _'C'est la première fois que j'en vois une !'_

Toutes les maisons étaient construites sur pilotis, à une vingtaine de pouces (3) au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. De forts rondins de bois maintenaient la ville à flot, faite de centaines de demeures surmontées de toits d'ardoises brisées ou de bardeaux déchaussés. La fumée qui sortait des cheminées exhalait une odeur de bois humide qui crépitait dans leurs âtres.

 _'Une ville bâtie par les Hommes…'_  songea-t-elle en sentant son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.  _'Et pas n'importe lesquels. Des Hommes qui osent encore habiter là, dans l'ombre de la Montagne et du dragon… Il faudra prendre garde à ne pas les sous-estimer.'_

Un pont robuste enjambait le bras du fleuve qui séparait la terre de la ville flottante. Au milieu se trouvait une petite cabane où les pêcheurs du coin triaient et préparaient les poissons pour être vendus au marché.

Dès que le batelier eut récupéré l'argent – et Bofur son chapeau –, il le dissimula dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, puis conjura aussitôt les Nains et le Hobbit de se cacher dans les tonneaux. Il ne fallait pas être vus. Il y eut d'abord un mouvement de recul parmi les Nains. La seule idée de se glisser à nouveau dans ces barils humides et étroits les révulsait. Ils étaient toutefois conscients du danger qui guettait, plus en avant de l'eau ; résignés, tous entrèrent dans les tonneaux de mauvaise grâce. Comme il n'y parvenait pas tout seul, Fíli dut aider son frère blessé à se réfugier dans le sien.

Ayrèn attendit que Bilbo eut pris place au fond de son tonneau pour s'y glisser avec lui.

« Vous, pas la peine, l'arrêta Bard quand elle en enjamba le rebord. Ils ne se méfieront pas d'une Humaine. Mais mettez-vous ça sur la tête, les blonds ne sont pas courants dans ces contrées... Et encore moins les yeux de votre couleur. Baissez-les autant que possible. N'attirez pas l'attention sur vous. »

Ayrèn sortit sa jambe du baril et attrapa sans discuter la vieille toile marron que le batelier lui tendait. Elle la disposa sur sa tête et ses épaules en manière de capuchon. Elle trouva ensuite un endroit discret où s'asseoir, à côté de la godille, et s'adossa contre le bastingage en soupirant.

« Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on les voit, dans ces tonneaux vides ? demanda-t-elle en se grattant le coude. (Ses vêtements humides commençaient à la démanger.) Il suffirait d'un coup d'œil de la mauvaise personne pour que toute la Compagnie soit découverte.

— J'y ai déjà réfléchi.

— Ah ! Et quelle est votre idée ?

Il pointa le doigt vers la cabane des pêcheurs et eut un rictus amusé :

— Tout se jouera là-bas. Vous verrez. »

Ayrèn haussa les sourcils en réaction à la curiosité qu'elle éprouvait, mais n'insista pas.

 _'Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas beaucoup plaire aux Nains.'_  songea-t-elle en pensant deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

Comme ils entraient dans la baie et que le courant y avait fort ralenti, Bard recommença à godiller. Il gréa l'embarcation jusqu'au débarcadère de la petite hutte des pêcheurs. Sous sa devanture vétuste, assis sur des quartauts, plusieurs hommes et une femme étaient affairés à repriser un immense filet en cordes grossièrement entrelacées.

Ayrèn ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil furtif aux pêcheurs, par-dessus le bastingage. À nouveau, son cœur se mit à cogner. Elle croisa le regard de la pêcheuse, une grande brune aux yeux noirs et à la peau aussi sombre que l'ébène. Cette teinte de peau la laissa coi. Elle avait entendu parler des Humains des terres du Sud, qui vivaient aux frontières d'un grand désert de sable où le soleil tapait rude et ardent toute l'année durant ; mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir l'un d'eux ici, à l'Est des Monts Brumeux.

Soudain, la pêcheuse leva le nez de son ouvrage et plissa les yeux. Elle avait remarqué Ayrèn. Plus étonnée que méfiante, elle interrompit son labeur pour l'observer à son tour.

Intriguée, Ayrèn soutint l'échange sans ciller. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant dans les yeux de cette pêcheuse dépenaillée.

Comme Bard, elle semblait vivre dans la pauvreté la plus miséreuse. Ses semelles se détachaient de ses souliers, ses jupons crottés dépassaient d'une robe trop courte et mal fagotée. Pour autant, il y avait une lueur qui étincelait au fond de ses yeux fatigués, et qui anoblissait toute son allure. Ayrèn la reconnut tout de suite : c'était l'espoir du peuple des Hommes. De toutes les races, les Humains étaient ceux qui accordaient le plus de foi en l'avenir et aux tourments qu'il pouvait effacer dans la saveur douce-amère du temps. Éphémères, voués à une mort précoce et sans compromis, les Hommes alimentaient leurs innombrables contradictions de leur fureur de vivre et leur fascination incontentable pour le futur. Avec la plus confondante des forces de l'esprit, c'était dans les temps obscurs que les Hommes brillaient le plus fort, avec toutes les nuances et les chatoiements d'une aurore de printemps.

Tout à coup, un chuchotement :

« Vous devriez rester cachée. » la prévint Bard.

Ayrèn quitta la femme des yeux et se rassit promptement derrière le parapet. Crispant ses doigts sur la toile, elle la resserra autour de son visage. Elle était consciente d'avoir fait preuve d'une curiosité indiscrète, mais elle n'avait pu s'en départir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu autant d'êtres humains à la fois. Et une femme à la peau noire, c'était une nouveauté aussi fascinante qu'inattendue pour cette chasseresse des contrées du Nord !

Elle eut un sourire imperceptible derrière sa capuche. Il lui restait encore bien des choses à découvrir dans ce vaste monde, et elle doutait sérieusement d'en avoir vues ne serait-ce que la moitié à sa mort. Cette pensée l'exalta autant qu'elle l'attrista.

Quand le quai ne fut plus qu'à quelques pieds de distance, le batelier donna un coup de godille vers l'arrière, et le bateau ralentit. Il toucha le quai avec lenteur dans un  _'tac !'_ , et s'immobilisa.

Bard coinça la barre avec la cale et jeta un bout sur le quai pour y amarrer l'embarcation.

« Ne bougez pas, et ne faites pas un bruit, chuchota-t-il en passant à côté des tonneaux. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Quelques grognements agacés reçurent ses mots depuis le fond des fûts.

Le batelier descendit d'un bond sur le quai, y attacha le bateau d'un nœud habile, et s'avança d'un air aussi naturel que possible vers le cabanon et les pêcheurs qui y travaillaient.

Dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, la voix suspicieuse de Dwalin émergea d'un baril :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

— Il se dirige vers la cabane… et il parle à quelqu'un ! répondit Bilbo en dardant un regard à l'extérieur de son tonneau par un petit trou dans sa paroi. Il nous désigne du doigt ! Et… et ils se serrent la main !

— Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? gronda Thorin.

— Le scélérat ! s'écria Dwalin. Il nous a vendus !

Ayrèn se leva discrètement et mit un coup de pied dans un tonneau en les morigénant :

— Taisez-vous ! Vous faites trop de bruit ! Maintenant, baissez la tête et bouchez-vous le nez !

— Qu'on se bouche le nez ? gémit Bofur dans le fût qu'elle venait de bousculer. Ne me dites pas qu'on va encore être mis à l'eau ! »

Le pauvre Nain gardait un souvenir glacial de sa chute dans le torrent, et de la tasse qu'il y avait bue.

Un rire jaune s'échappa des lèvres d'Ayrèn tandis qu'elle regagnait sa place :

« Vous le saurez bien assez vite ! Maintenant, faites ce que je dis. Et surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, restez silencieux. »

De l'intérieur des tonneaux, les Nains entendirent le craquement d'une barre que l'on pousse, puis le grincement de cordages humides qui se tendent. Une ombre s'installa au-dessus d'eux, plongeant l'intérieur des barils dans le noir. Une forte odeur de viscères vaseuses leur souleva le cœur.

« Larguez tout ! » cria une voix enrouée.

Au même moment, un nouveau craquement de cordes grinça au-dessus des fûts où les Nains étaient cachés. Un premier objet visqueux et gluant tomba sur la tête d'Ori, qui retint un cri de surprise. En baissant les yeux, il découvrit entre ses pieds une truite encore toute frétillante, qui gigotait en agitant ses nageoires et écartant ses branchies. Tout à coup, une  pluie de poissons s'abattit sur le sommet de leurs crânes. Des dizaines, des centaines de petites créatures remuantes, qui s'entassaient à leurs pieds jusqu'à leurs genoux, puis leurs hanches, et enfin leurs têtes, jusqu'à les recouvrir entièrement et qu'il ne fût plus possible de les voir.

Un gémissement retentit dans l'un des tonneaux ; un des Nains avait apparemment une sainte horreur du poisson...

Bard remonta bientôt à bord et reprit la barre.

« Salut Donéva ! À la prochaine ! cria-t-il en direction de la hutte.

— À la prochaine, p'tit gars ! » lui répondit la pêcheuse à la peau d'ébène.

Puis, après quelques coups de godille, le bateau se remit à avancer.

Les tonneaux gambillaient. Sous le tas de poissons qui les recouvrait, les Nains se tournaient et se tortillaient, grognant et clabaudant comme des chiens auxquels on tentait de soutirer l'écuelle. Parmi eux, Bombur faisait beaucoup d'histoires à propos de ses prises d'air, et disait étouffer sous une grosse carpe.

« Silence ! ordonna Bard en donnant un coup de pied dans un tonneau. Nous approchons de la douane. »

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit ni agitation dans les barils après cela.

Le bateau ne tarda pas à ralentir. La ville était toute proche. L'odeur des cheminées était de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à couvrir celle du poisson. Quelques minutes plus tard, le batelier donna un dernier coup de godille et, à nouveau, le bateau s'immobilisa contre un quai de bois dans un  _'tac !'_.

« Halte ! Contrôle de marchandise ! ordonna le douanier. Documents, s'il vous plaît ! »

Depuis leurs tonneaux, les Nains et Bilbo ne purent apercevoir le garde-frontière. Ayrèn, elle, put mettre un visage sur la voix qu'elle entendait, si elle prenait garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Un coup d'œil suffit à graver son image dans sa mémoire. Le douanier était d'aspect sympathique mais misérable, et il y avait quelque chose dans sa tournure, dans ses gestes, qui témoignait d'une sévère malnutrition. Ses mains tremblaient, son visage sinueux paraissait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement, et sa barbe clairsemée et ponctuée de poils gris et roux donnait l'impression d'un champ de blé dévasté par une nuée de sauterelles.

Ayrèn risqua un autre regard plus en avant du canal. Des factionnaires en civil étaient postés plus loin, de part et d'autre d'une grande herse qui bloquait la voie d'eau qui pénétrait dans la ville ; mais ils n'y montaient pas une garde très attentive, tant il y avait longtemps qu'aucun besoin réel ne s'en était manifesté.

Un mouvement sur tribord lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête. Le douanier s'était approché du bateau, et s'appuyait sur le bastingage.

« Oh, c'est toi Bard ! s'écria-t-il quand il reconnut le batelier.

— Bonjour Percy ! répondit cordialement Bard.

— Quelque chose à déclarer ?

— Rien, si ce n'est que je suis gelé, fatigué, et pressé de rentrer !

Bard descendit à quai, sortit un petit morceau de papier replié et le tendit au douanier.

— Ah ! Tout comme moi ! répondit l'Homme en attrapant le papier qui lui était tendu. J'm'en vais vite te tamponner ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

 _'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce papier ?'_  s'étonna Ayrèn en observant la scène d'un air discret.  _'Encore une lubie des Hommes sédentaires ? Bah. Que les choses deviennent compliquées dans les villes humaines !'_

Elle vit le dénommé Percy s'éloigner sous un grand porche où se dressait un brasero rouillé débordant de braises rougeoyantes près duquel il venait se réchauffer, quand il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Là, il mit un vif coup de tampon sur le document, puis revint vers Bard pour le lui rendre.

« Et voilà, tout est en ordre ! dit-il en tendant le papier au batelier. Je vais demander aux gars de te lever la herse, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi te réchauffer. Il fait un froid de canard, aujourd'hui ! La nuit promet d'être terrible.

— Merci, Percy. Je t'en dois une. »

Alors que Bard allongeait le bras pour récupérer le document, une main étrangère s'en saisit brusquement avant qu'il n'eût l'occasion de l'attraper lui-même.

À côté du douanier avait surgi un Homme de petite taille, vêtu de noir et rehaussé d'une toque sombre. Ses atours étaient taillés dans d'épaisses étoffes opulentes. Le teint blafard, la peau grêlée, les yeux méfiants, au-dessus desquels ses sourcils formaient un unique trait broussailleux, il semblait prêt à pinailler sur le contenu des tonneaux.

Il pinça les lèvres en voyant qu'ils étaient emplis de poissons :

« Oh, non, Bard ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement ! dit-il d'une voix crissante. Tu es bon pour un contrôle en bonne et due forme. Si tu es en règle, tu n'as rien à craindre, bien entendu... Alors… Voyons, voyons...

Il lut le papier, le visage fermé et creusé :

— «  _Chargement de tonneaux vides venant du Royaume des Forêts_  »... Seulement, ces tonneaux ne sont pas vides. C'est fâcheux. Très fâcheux. »

Quatre gardes en armure apparurent derrière lui, depuis une loge de garde. La luxuriance de leurs cuirasses surprit Ayrèn. Elle pensait les caisses de la ville au plus bas, à en juger par l'état calamiteux des habitations et des quelques miséreux habitants qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer. En plus de leurs somptueuses armures, les soldats portaient tous une large épée à la ceinture sur le pommeau de laquelle s'appuyaient leurs mains gantées de métal, prêtes à dégainer.

 _'Ça s'annonce mal…'_  se préoccupa-t-elle en reculant derrière la godille et tirant son capuchon devant son visage. Elle laissa juste une fente pour ses yeux afin de surveiller la suite de la conversation.

L'air mauvais, l'Homme à la toque noire jeta le papier douanier ; il s'envola dans le vent froid et s'enfonça plus loin dans l'eau sombre du chenal.

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis, beaucoup d'ennuis..., reprit-il avec suffisance. Si je me souviens bien, tu es enregistré en tant que batelier... (Il se pencha au-dessus du bastingage et attrapa un poisson, qu'il mit directement sous le nez de Bard.) Certainement pas en tant que pêcheur.

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répliqua le batelier.

— Faux ! On ne peut plus faux, Bard ! rétorqua-t-il en jetant le poisson sur le pont. Ce sont les affaires du Maître, donc ce sont aussi mes affaires.

— Oh, voyons, Alfrid ! Un peu de cœur ! Il faut bien que les gens mangent !

— Ces poissons sont illégaux ! persista ledit Alfrid.

Il haussa la voix pour ordonner aux gardes en armure :

— Videz les tonneaux par-dessus bord ! Et que ça saute !

— Vous avez entendu ? reprit l'un des gardes. Dans le canal ! Allez, dépêchons !

— La population est aux abois ! intervint Bard, regardant les gardes s'approcher des tonneaux avec impuissance. Les temps sont durs. La nourriture est rare ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous infliger ça !

Les yeux d'Alfrid scintillaient de satisfaction tandis qu'ils observaient les gardes monter à bord.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème. » dit-il alors.

Les gardes empoignèrent les rebords des tonneaux et les tirèrent contre le bastingage, prêts à les faire basculer par-dessus. Ils gémirent d'effort en soulevant un premier baril, ils s'étonnaient de sa lourdeur.

Ayrèn écarquilla les yeux et s'écrasa contre la godille. Elle se faisait une violence inouïe pour ne pas intervenir.

« Et que se passera-t-il quand les gens sauront que le Maître rejette les poissons dans le lac ? ajouta Bard. (Sa voix était ferme, mais son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que la misère d'un Homme meurtri par la faim.) Quand les émeutes auront éclaté ? Quand la ville sera à feu et à sang ? Quand le peuple réclamera le changement ? Ça sera votre problème, alors ? »

Les mots du batelier provoquèrent un mouvement de recul chez Alfrid ; la peau de son menton se fronça, les coins de sa bouche s'abaissèrent d'un demi-pouce, ses yeux se firent fuyants. Il paraissait réfléchir. Sur le bateau, les gardes avaient enfin réussi à soulever un premier baril, et l'avaient déjà dangereusement penché au-dessus de l'eau. Une première pelletée de poissons tomba dans le canal dans une multitude de  _'plouf !'_.

Le bruit d'éclaboussure fit tressaillir Alfrid.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez ! ordonna-t-il soudain en levant une main. Laissez ces poissons là où ils sont ! »

Aussitôt, les gardes redressèrent le tonneau sur le pont en grommelant, puis le replacèrent à côté des autres. Ils quittèrent le bateau séance tenante, sans un regard en arrière, et s'alignèrent dans le dos de l'Homme à la toque noire avec un claquement de bottes.

« Toujours à défendre le peuple, hein, Bard ? s'indigna Alfrid. À défendre les petites gens... Va savoir pourquoi, ils ne jurent plus que par toi, batelier. Mais cela ne durera pas. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand un mouvement près de la poupe attira son attention.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! reprit-il en s'approchant du bastingage. Et passeur de clandestins, en plus de cela ! Qui est cette personne qui essaie de se faire oublier, au fond de ton bateau ? Tu sais bien qu'il est interdit de faire entrer des mendiants en ville, Bard. Le Maître va être très, très contrarié d'apprendre que tu as enfreint ses lois une fois de plus !

— Un clandestin ? Un… mendiant ? s'offusqua le batelier. C'est ma cousine !

— Ta cousine ? répéta Alfrid en faisant de gros yeux surpris.

— La fille de la sœur de ma mère.

— Oui, oui, je sais ce qu'est une  _cousine_. Seulement, je n'ai pas souvenir que ton état civil fasse mention d'une quelconque cousine. Tu ne serais pas encore en train de me mener en bateau, par hasard ? »

Sentant qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir, Ayrèn se leva d'un bond et s'approcha des deux Hommes en cachant Scathaban derrière un pli de son manteau.

« Je suis bien sa cousine ! confirma-t-elle en prenant une voix fluette. Je viens rendre visite à mon petit cousin et mes deux petites cousines. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis... (Elle mima le chagrin.) ... depuis le décès de leur maman.

Insensible à sa triste mine, Alfrid aboya :

— Gardez vos airs larmoyants pour vous, ma petite dame ! On ne m'achète pas avec ce genre de simagrées !

— S'il vous plaît, j'ai fait beaucoup de chemin pour parvenir jusqu'ici ! insista-t-elle derrière son capuchon. Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer dehors avec ce froid, alors que Bard a déjà annoncé mon arrivée aux enfants ?

— Je me fiche de… !

Elle le prit de vitesse :

— Vous auriez ma reconnaissance éternelle ! » dit-elle en rabattant soudain sa capuche sur ses épaules pour dévoiler son visage.

Les yeux bridés, tout dorés d'Ayrèn transpercèrent Alfrid de toutes parts. Une ombre passa sur son visage bourgeonneux tandis qu'il fixait celui de la prétendue cousine de Bard avec perplexité. Il cilla à plusieurs reprises et, chaque fois, il lui fut plus difficile de soutenir son regard.

Puis, comme écrasé par leur lumière mordorée, il baissa les yeux et bougonna d'un air crispé :

« Vous ne ressemblez pas beaucoup à votre cousin, si je puis me permettre.

— Tout le monde nous le dit ! s'écria-t-elle avec une gaité forcée. Que voulez-vous, je suis la digne fille de mon père. J'ai hérité de tous ses traits, n'en déplaise à ma pauvre mère. »

Sans jamais redresser la tête, il cafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Ah ! La génétique ! », mais Ayrèn ne fut pas certaine d'en avoir bien compris le sens.

Il reprit :

« J'ai besoin de votre nom pour les registres…

— Ayrèn, fille de Framrèn, fils de Framdur ! » répondit-elle en faisant une brève révérence.

Son prénom étant inconnu dans ces contrées, et les Hommes étant très rares à porter des noms de famille, elle trouva inutile de s'inventer une fausse identité.

« Et pourquoi vos vêtements sont-ils gorgés d'eau ? ajouta Alfrid suspicieusement.

— Ah, c'est de ma faute ! Totalement de ma faute ! dit-elle en riant. Je suis excessivement maladroite, si vous saviez ! Je suis tombée à l'eau en voulant monter à bord ! Bard et moi en rions encore il n'y a pas cinq minutes !

Sourcils levés, Bard hocha la tête pour appuyer son mensonge.

— Et que diable faites-vous en pantalon ? s'obstina-t-il en retroussant le nez.

— Je suis venue à cheval avec une caravane marchande se rendant vers les Monts de Fer ! Je viens d'un petit village, à l'Ouest du Gondor. Cela représente plusieurs semaines de route pour…

— À cheval ? l'interrompit-il d'un air incrédule. Et où est-il, votre canasson ? Sous votre botte ?

D'un naturel désarmant, elle répondit :

— C'était le cheval d'un marchand. Il me l'a loué le temps de venir jusqu'ici, et je l'utiliserai pour le chemin du retour, dès que la caravane repassera par ici ! Et pour en revenir au pantalon... J'ai bien tenté de chevaucher en robe les premiers jours de voyage, mais les jupons se prenaient dans les buissons et effrayaient les chevaux au moindre coup de vent. J'ai été contrainte de me vêtir de la sorte, et j'admets bien tristement la honte que j'éprouve à me présenter ainsi devant vous, cher monsieur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous croisions quelqu'un de si important sur notre route. »

Ayrèn feignit l'embarras et prit une moue attristée. Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa le rictus désopilé du batelier à côté d'elle. C'était bien la première fois que ses talents de menteuse faisaient rire quelqu'un.

Devant elle, Alfrid semblait à court de question. Son visage s'était paré de l'expression propre aux Hommes dépourvus de bonté mais pas d'intelligence. Il paraissait à la fois confondu et flatté, et réfléchissait à la réponse à donner à la curieuse étrangère qui patientait devant lui. Il songea que la cousine de Bard parlait avec un accent qui lui était inconnu, et bien qu'il n'eût jamais entendu la voix d'un Gondorique, il le trouvait bien trop exotique pour le convaincre entièrement.

Pour autant, il ne parvenait pas à douter de la sincérité avec laquelle elle lui avait parlé, et il appréciait ses manières comme sa déférence. Il songea aussi qu'elle était peut-être riche : il fallait débourser une belle somme pour louer une monture pendant plusieurs semaines. Si elle venait à dépenser ses écus en ville, ceux-ci finiraient d'une façon ou d'une autre dans les caisses de la ville grâce au jeu des taxes.

Une brise de vent glaciale courut sur le visage d'Alfrid, interrompant le branle de ses pensées sinueuses ; elle le fit frissonner et rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Bon ! Très bien, passez ! finit-il par dire d'une voix maugréante, tout en enfonçant sa toque sur sa tête jusqu'à ses sourcils. Mais si j'entends parler de vous, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à vous coller aux fers ! Tous les deux, s'il le faut !

— Oh ! Merci, cher monsieur ! Merci de tout cœur ! » se réjouit-elle en singeant la gratitude.

Sans oser lever les yeux de crainte de croiser ceux d'Ayrèn, il tourna sur ses talons et fit signe au garde frontière de laisser rentrer le bateau en ville. Puis il disparut au détour d'une ruelle avec, dans son sillage, les gardes qui martelaient le sol de leurs lourdes bottes.

Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, le douanier soupira :

« Tu as eu de la chance, Bard. Ta cousine a su le brosser dans le sens du poil. Elle est habile. »

Des grognements outrés retentirent dans le tonneau derrière Ayrèn. C'était bien entendu Thorin, qui n'avait pas  _du_   _tout_  apprécié la remarque. La femme des Hommes donna un coup de talon discret dans le tonneau, et les ronchonnements se tarirent aussitôt.

Le douanier semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Il tourna la tête vers la grande herse qui fermait l'accès de la ville lacustre, et cria d'une voix retentissante :

« Le contrôle est terminé. Levez la herse ! »

Les factionnaires sortirent brusquement de leur torpeur, et prirent place autour de grandes manivelles rongées par la rouille. Ils les firent tourner en poussant des ahans. On entendit alors un cliquetis de chaîne, un grincement de poutres, le clapotis de l'eau qui s'agitait sous la grille lentement soulevée au-dessus du chenal.

Tandis que la voie s'ouvrait progressivement, Percy fit de nouveau face à Bard et eut une mimique navrée :

« Désolé pour tout ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Alfrid te cause tant de soucis.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas douté un seul instant de toi. Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien.

— Ah, tes mots me touchent ! dit-il avec gentillesse. Allez, va vite te réchauffer ! Dis bonjour aux enfants de ma part. Au revoir Bard. Mes hommages, ma Dame. »

Il avait fini sa phrase en s'inclinant avec respect à l'intention d'Ayrèn.

« Monsieur. » répondit-elle poliment.

Bard et Ayrèn reprirent sans tarder leur place à la poupe du bateau. Il y eut un puissant maniement de godille. L'embarcation s'agita d'abord en grinçant, puis glissa sans bruit sur l'eau en direction de la herse ouverte.

Au moment où la proue la franchit, Bard se pencha vers sa passagère et leva un sourcil :

« Votre  _reconnaissance éternelle_  ? Vraiment ?

Son ton était clairement badin.

— Oui, bon ! grogna Ayrèn, soudain très ennuyée. J'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

Il dit d'une voix chargée d'avertissements :

— Il vous prendra au mot, soyez en consciente. Vous vous en êtes bien sortie, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel petit seigneur tyrannique. Les flatteries ne marchent jamais bien longtemps avec Alfrid. Il est l'unique conseiller et bras droit du Maître, et obtient ce qu'il veut de lui. Il fait la pluie et le beau temps sur cette ville... Et vous constaterez qu'il ne fait jamais bien beau, dans les parages.

— S'il m'approche à nouveau, je lui fais avaler sa toque ! prévint-elle en replaçant son capuchon sur sa tête.

Pince-sans-rire, le visage de Bard restait impassible tandis qu'il riait :

— J'adorerais voir ça. Oh ! En parlant du loup ! Regardez qui voilà ! »

Il désigna le quai à tribord d'un mouvement de poignet. Elle tourna la tête d'un air curieux. Ils virent tous deux Alfrid revenir vers eux en piétinant du pied. Il longeait le quai en pressant le pas pour rattraper le bateau ; il ralentit dès qu'il eut atteint la poupe.

Calant son rythme sur celui du navire et suivant la godille des yeux sans jamais les lever, il dit d'une voix menaçante :

« Le Maître garde un œil sur toi, Bard. Fais bien attention, nous savons où tu habites !

— C'est une petite ville, Alfrid. Tout le monde sait où tout le monde habite. »

* * *

**Navigation dans Lacville**

**Par-delà la herse**

Maintenant qu'Alfrid était parti et qu'ils avaient franchi le poste-frontière sans que les Nains et le Hobbit ne fussent découverts, Bard et Ayrèn semblaient moins inquiets. Le batelier mena aisément l'embarcation entre les maisons, et l'Humaine put observer avec attention ce qui l'entourait.

La ville semblait avoir été construite au petit bonheur. Les maisons étaient disséminées sans logique apparente au-dessus des eaux. Les rues étaient en fait des quais : ils suivaient le fil de l'eau en longeant les murs tordus des demeures. Les édifices qui les entouraient étaient sinistres et peu engageants. Les fenêtres – quand il y en avait – étaient petites et couvertes de traces ; impossible de voir au travers. Sous certains porches, les portes étaient dégondées.

Ayrèn s'étonna de ne voir personne, sinon des chiens errants et des rats, et commençait à craindre que des gens surgissent soudainement d'un recoin pour les prendre en embuscade.

Bard devina son malaise :

« C'est jour de marché, expliqua-t-il. Tout le monde est affairé au centre-ville, sur le quai principal. Le commerce avec le Royaume des Forêts et la pêche locale sont nos seules ressources, et tout se passe là-bas. »

Elle accueillit l'information en silence, sans quitter sa posture attentive.

« Nous arrivons, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Détendez-vous. Personne ne va vous attaquer. Vous êtes toujours tendue, comme ça ?

— Question de précaution.

Le batelier leva un sourcil quand il reconnut les mots qu'il avait lui-même employés en rencontrant la Compagnie, sur les berges de la rivière.

— Comme vous voudrez, chère cousine. » dit-il avec ironie.

Il pointa un quai du doigt, à quelques brassées d'eux :

« On s'arrête là. Aidez-moi avec les bouts. Il faut faire vite. »

Bard mena le bateau entre deux quais resserrés. Là, des cordes furent jetées, la godille rentrée, et bientôt, le bateau fut amarré le long d'un dock miséreux où patientait un vieil Homme pauvrement attifé.

Ayrèn s'en inquiéta en serrant un dernier nœud :

« Qui est-ce ?

— Le tenancier du port, répondit Bard tout en le saluant d'un geste de la main. C'est un ami, lui aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas. À part les soldats, Alfrid et ses espions, personne ne vous…

— Alfrid et ses  _espions_  ? hoqueta-t-elle. Mais dans quelle ville de fous nous avez-vous conduits ?

— Ne croyez pas que l'on s'en accommode, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Le Maître paie grassement ses soldats et ses sous-fifres, et les plus miséreux d'entre-nous ont préféré devenir délateurs plutôt que de mourir de faim. Les impôts sont élevés, la marchandise coûteuse et nos bas de laine sont vides. L'opposition n'est pas tolérée, et la population de Lacville est loin d'avoir la force de se rebeller. Nous sommes affaiblis. Il n'y a que le poisson dont on ne manque pas, et il est loin de suffire à nos besoins ! Sans compter que la présence d'un dragon endormi a plombé le commerce avec les Monts de Fer et les autres nations voisines… Seul le Roi Thranduil continue de commercer avec nous, mais de façon très résiduelle.

Un long et profond soupir sortit de ses lèvres :

— Je perds mon temps à vous raconter tout cela. Vous n'avez pas le physique de quelqu'un qui ait connu la pauvreté… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

— Nous n'avons pas payé pour un sermon ! dit-elle en croisant les bras, irritée qu'il appuie ses présomptions sur sa seule apparence. Conduisez-nous au matériel que vous nous avez promis. »

La réponse d'Ayrèn eut sur Bard l'effet d'une mauvaise gifle. Il s'en contraria :

« J'avais failli vous trouver charmante, mais vous êtes plutôt antipathique, finalement.

— Le contrat ne stipule pas de clause de bonne conduite.

— Non, en effet, admit-il. Un oubli regrettable. »

Agacé, le batelier se détourna d'Ayrèn et renversa un tonneau d'une bonne poussée avec son pied. Tout son contenu se déversa sur le pont, poissons comme Nain. Il en renversa un deuxième, puis un troisième. Les Nains qui en sortaient gigotaient et glissaient sur les poissons, incapables de se relever. Ayrèn regarda ceux-là d'un œil amusé.

Au moment où Bard s'approcha d'un quatrième baril pour le renverser à son tour, la tête de Dwalin en émergea d'un coup :

« Ne me touchez pas ! » rugit-il, un petit sandre trônant sur le sommet de son crâne.

Le batelier leva les mains en reculant d'un pas et, sans se formaliser de l'agressivité du Nain, il s'en fut retourner un autre tonneau.

Parée d'un rictus tordu semblable à une moquerie silencieuse, Ayrèn pointa le sandre du doigt :

« Joli chapeau.

Dwalin secoua la tête et envoya valdinguer le poisson sur le quai.

— Ah, pas de ça avec moi, Tûnin Razak ! grogna-t-il en se hissant à grand-peine hors de son tonneau. Pendant que vous patientiez bien tranquillement sur le pont, j'avais des barbillons de poisson-chat pleins les oreilles ! »

Ayrèn lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule qu'il accueillit d'un feulement de chat mouillé. Elle s'en amusa beaucoup. Elle aperçut après cela les têtes de Thorin et Bifur poindre hors de leurs fûts de poisson. Si Bifur bouillonnait de rage à tel point qu'il en tremblait, le prince Nain, lui, affichait un visage si dur et fermé qu'elle en resta un peu saisie.

Il sortit de son baril en s'ébrouant, puis s'approcha d'elle sans quitter son expression marmoréenne. Seules ses lèvres bougèrent quand il fut assez proche d'elle pour lui parler en chuchotant :

« Alors comme ça, tu te permets de brosser un fichu  _Humain_  dans le sens du poil ? Et  _habilement_ avec ça ?

Interloquée par cette question pour le moins hargneuse, Ayrèn ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Excuse-moi ? dit-elle finalement, sans comprendre.

— Ne joue pas l'ingénue avec moi, ça ne prend pas ! »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, perplexe, elle lui jeta un regard aigu en portant sa tête de côté.

Lui la regardait d'un œil soupçonneux, enclin à la jalousie la plus instinctive quand, tout à coup, il comprit qu'il s'était fourvoyé sur les mots du garde-frontière.

Il reprit en baissant les yeux, moins sèchement cette fois :

« Pardon, je n'avais pas à te parler de la sorte... Par Durin, je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette foutue expression !

— Tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien.

— Nul besoin de me le faire remarquer. Je n'en suis pas à mon premier malentendu avec toi et ton peuple. »

Du bout des doigts, Ayrèn enleva une grosse écaille rosâtre de ses cheveux grisonnants.

« Le rose te va bien, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu devrais songer à en porter plus souvent.

— Ça ne me fait pas rire.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention, gazouilla-t-elle tout bas en le couvant des yeux.

La soudaine tendresse de sa conduite le déstabilisa au point de le faire rougir. Il sourit à travers l'expression glaciale de son visage.

— Tu es impossible… » soupira-t-il sans quitter son sourire.

À la fois débordante d'affection et consciente qu'ils étaient entourés de Nains acariâtres, Ayrèn posa une main sur son épaule. Elle serra ses doigts sur ses vêtements, par petites pressions régulières. Le geste était impatient, plein de retenue et de douceur fébrile. Ce contact inattendu fit trembler Thorin de bonheur, mais il ne broncha pas. Une main sur une épaule… Ils ne pouvaient guère se permettre davantage.

L'instant ne dura pas. Ayrèn se détourna de lui aussitôt qu'elle vit la tête de Bilbo émerger de son tonneau ; elle l'aida à en sortir et le débarrassa des écailles de poisson qui constellaient sa chevelure poisseuse. Le Hobbit la remercia d'un sourire crispé tandis qu'il grelottait. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Sous les pontons et autour des rondins qui les soutenaient, la surface de l'eau commençait même à geler.

Très vite, les derniers Nains sortirent de leurs tonneaux et, après avoir aidé les trois qui se tortillaient toujours au sol, ils se hâtèrent hors du navire et mirent pied à quai. Ils étaient irrités, sentaient très fort le poisson et étaient couverts de la tête aux pieds d'écailles aux couleurs bariolées et d'une pellicule visqueuse de mucus de poisson. Ils s'étonnèrent de l'état de délabrement de la ville et des rats qui détalaient en tous sens entre leurs jambes. Tout leur semblait si terne et sombre que leur humeur, déjà désastreuse, devint tout à fait épouvantable.

Le tenancier du port regardait les Nains d'un air ahuri. Après avoir rempli à ras bord une besace de poissons et glissé sa tête dans la bandoulière, Bard s'approcha de lui en chuchotant :

« Tu n'as rien vu, Larry… Ils n'ont jamais été là.

Il lui glissa quelques pièces d'argent dans la main et tapota amicalement son épaule.

— Tiens, de quoi acheter du pain pour tes petits-enfants. Et je te fais cadeau du poisson. Promets-moi d'en distribuer un peu dans ton quartier.

— D'ac…cord ? articula Larry du bout des lèvres. Mais qui sont ces Nains, et ce drôle de petit bonhomme avec eux ?

Bard leva son index devant ses lèvres et répéta avec lenteur :

— Tu ne les as jamais vus.

— Je ne les ai jamais vus…, bredouilla le tenancier, décidément de plus en plus confus.

— Parfait ! se réjouit le batelier. Au revoir, Larry. Ne tarde pas trop, il va faire très froid cette nuit. Et vous, suivez-moi ! » finit-il en s'adressant à la Compagnie.

Celle-ci suivit sans bruit le batelier le long d'un quai étroit. Une rumeur de conversations se faisait entendre au loin et, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le bruit se fit de plus en plus tapageur. Ils devinèrent le brouhaha d'un grand rassemblement de gens, beaucoup, beaucoup de gens qui semblait leur parvenir de tout près, derrière le dernier recoin. Une fois là-bas, ils tournèrent derrière un caisson éventré dans lequel s'était réfugié un chat au pelage miteux, et une grande place s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux.

Surpris, Bilbo pila :

« Quel est cet endroit ? demanda-t-il, bouche bée.

Côte à côte, Ayrèn et Thorin le dépassèrent pour s'avancer dans la foule. En passant à côté de lui, le Nain déclara :

— Ça, Maître Sacquet... C'est le monde des Hommes. »

Devant eux s'étendait un grand cercle d'eau calme, entouré de hauts piliers sur lesquels s'élevaient les plus importantes maisons et de longs quais de bois, qui comportaient de nombreux degrés et échelles descendant jusqu'à la surface du lac.

Baignée par la lumière qui perçait les lambeaux du ciel, résonnante de cris et de discussions sonores, la ville s'agitait en tous coins des affaires de la journée. Des filets de pêche, des caisses, des marchandises étaient disséminés sur les pontons, comme des taches colorées se découpant au-dessus des eaux sombres. Au milieu de tout cela, des foules de chalands allaient et venaient sans cesse ; seuls quelques pêcheurs restaient immobiles, à réparer et repriser leurs filets abîmés. L'odeur de poisson était partout.

Sous les grands porches à moitié délabrés qui prolongeaient les édifices et ombrageaient les pontons, d'autres gens étaient réunis pour parler affaires, ou discuter des nombreux problèmes qui accablaient chaque jour un peu plus les habitants : nourriture, humidité, froid, épidémie de grippe…

Tandis qu'elle se faufilait entre eux dans le sillage du batelier, une seule idée traversa l'esprit d'Ayrèn :

' _Des Humains ! Des dizaines, des centaines de gens, qui grouillent comme des asticots ! Ils sont... si nombreux !'_

Elle les lorgna avec curiosité. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'autres Êtres humains, et en aussi grand nombre. Cette insistance et l'intérêt qu'elle leur manifestait rendirent Thorin un peu nerveux. Il bouillonnait à côté d'elle, comme pour attirer son attention. Ce fut tout juste si Ayrèn remarqua ses mouvements d'humeur. L'agitation des Humains l'hypnotisait. Elle nota à quel point ils étaient amaigris : leurs habits étaient rapiécés, leurs regards creux, et le blanc de leurs yeux avaient pris une curieuse teinte jaunâtre.

' _Les temps sont durs, ici._ ' se dit-elle en enjambant un clochard endormi à même le sol. ' _Bard n'avait pas exagéré son récit. La pauvreté est partout.'_

En s'approchant du centre du marché, la Compagnie veilla à rester aussi discrète que possible. Puis, quand elle eut atteint les abords des étaux des pêcheurs, elle ne put malheureusement empêcher de susciter quelques regards curieux parmi les chalands. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était accélérer le pas pour éviter d'éventuels soldats du Maître de Lacville.

Peu à peu, les habitants cessèrent leurs conversations pour les regarder passer, l'air stupéfait. La majorité d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu de Nain avant cela. Leur étonnement fut plus grand encore quand ils virent le tout petit bonhomme qui trottinait parmi eux, sans souliers, avec une touffe de poils bruns sur le dos du pied. C'était tout juste s'ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un Hobbit. Il était si rare que les Semi-Hommes s'éloignent de la Comté qu'Ayrèn se dit qu'il ne serait pas surprenant qu'aucun Humain de Lacville n'en eût jamais vu un seul auparavant.

La voix de Bard devant elle la tira de ses pensées :

« Gardez la tête baissée et avancez. Nous sommes obligés de passer par ici, alors restez le plus discrets possible.

 _'Tête baissée, un Nain ?_   _Très utile…'_ se moqua Ayrèn sans malveillance. ' _Et surtout trop tard. Nous avons déjà attiré l'attention.'_

— Dépêchons ! ajouta-t-il en tournant derrière une échelle. Il y a des gardes qui patrouillent ! »

Ils étaient tendus. Leurs cœurs éperonnaient violemment leurs poumons. En dépassant un à un le marché des pêcheurs, ils furent à terrain découvert, ce qui accrut leur anxiété.

« Halte ! » aboya une voix.

Ayrèn dévissa sa tête en direction du cri. À l'autre bout du quai, des gardes bousculaient les habitants en avançant vers eux.

« Vite, sauvons-nous ! ordonna Thorin.

— Au nom du Maître de Lacville, j'ai dit : halte ! » répéta le garde.

La Compagnie se précipita derrière les étaux des pêcheurs, se bousculant en tous sens pour trouver une place où se cacher. Ayrèn s'élança pour les rejoindre quand une main se referma sur son coude. Croyant à un garde, elle dégaina Scathaban de son bras libre et la pointa sous la gorge de celui qui l'avait arrêtée.

« Oh, doucement ! s'exclama Bard en louchant sur la pointe de l'épée. Ce n'est que moi !

Elle baissa son arme et dégagea son bras en renaudant :

— Ne me touchez pas !

— Suivez-moi au lieu de faire votre tête de lard !

— Je dois rester avec mes illamareit ! protesta-t-elle.

— Je vous ai présentée comme ma cousine, lui rappela-t-il. Si les gardes vous voient avec les Nains, je suis bon pour la geôle ! Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, mes enfants ont besoin de moi ! »

Peu portée à la discussion et consciente qu'il était désormais trop tard pour rejoindre ses amis sans attirer l'attention sur eux, Ayrèn rengaina son épée et le suivit sans ajouter un mot. Elle disparut avec lui dans une ruelle adjacente, sans que les soldats ne fassent attention à eux. Après tout, ils cherchaient des gens bien plus petits que des Humains ordinaires. Là, l'épéiste et Bard se cachèrent dans l'ombre d'une pile de caissons, et épièrent le mouvement des gardes.

Au moment où ceux-ci tournaient derrière les étaux de poissons, les Nains jaillirent de leurs cachettes et les assommèrent avec des pagaies et des cannes à pêche. Après un dernier ' _clang !'_ , tous les gardes s'effondrèrent à plat ventre, assommés. Autour d'eux, immobiles comme des statues, les pêcheurs et les chalands les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Les habitants n'interviennent pas ? s'étonna Ayrèn dans un murmure.

— Pour aider une patrouille du Maître ? Sûrement pas ! répondit Bard, debout derrière elle. La plupart de ces gens auraient rêvé leur donner un coup de pagaie eux-mêmes.

— Ça s'agite, de l'autre côté du marché…, observa-t-elle en se penchant davantage sur le côté.

Bard s'inclina à son tour et s'écria :

— D'autres gardes arrivent ! Et ils sont nombreux. Un espion a dû les alerter !

— Tiaavuluk ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

— J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Suivez-moi, et prenez un air dégagé. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, le batelier passa devant elle et avança droit vers les gardes. Sa besace pleine de poissons oscillant dans son dos, il enjamba au passage le corps inerte de deux gardes assommés, et fit signe à Ayrèn de le suivre sans se retourner. Cœur martelant sa poitrine, elle le rattrapa en allongeant le pas. Elle aperçut les Nains se jeter au sol sous les étaux ou sous des bâches usées pour se cacher à nouveau, puis elle s'immobilisa, stupéfaite, en voyant plusieurs civils sortir de leur stupeur et cacher les corps des gardes inanimés sous plusieurs couches de vieux filets à repriser. Et, à l'approche de la seconde patrouille, tout le monde retourna à ses affaires, comme si de rien n'était.

' _Les habitants sont de mèche avec les magouilles du batelier !'_  comprit Ayrèn en se remettant à avancer. ' _Ils font tout pour nous aider, en dépit du danger. Bard doit avoir une influence exceptionnelle sur tous ces gens pour qu'ils lui fassent confiance à ce point… C'était une véritable aubaine de tomber sur lui. À croire que les Valars y sont allés de leurs petits miracles, encore une fois...'_

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? gronda un garde en atteignant le marché des pêcheurs. Restez où vous êtes, personne ne bouge !

— Braga ! héla Bard en s'approchant de la patrouille. Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ?

— Vous ? siffla-t-il en enlevant son heaume, révélant son visage bourru où trônait une moustache rousse mal peignée. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

— Moi ? Mais rien ! Je ne manigance rien ! répliqua-t-il en faisant un pas de côté pour désigner Ayrèn qui patientait derrière lui. Je montrais le marché à ma cousine, voilà tout. Alfrid est au courant, vous pouvez lui demander confirmation !

— Ouais, c'est ça… À d'autres ! À chaque fois qu'on nous signale du grabuge, vous y êtes toujours lié de près ou de loin. Je mettrais ma main à couper que cette fois-ci n'échappe pas à la règle. »

Une grande brune au visage émacié s'approcha en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos d'Ayrèn. Ce contact la fit tressaillir. Elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de l'envoyer valser dans le lac, puis se pétrifia sitôt qu'elle se rendit compte que cette femme n'était autre que la pêcheuse à la peau noire qu'elle avait vue plus tôt au débarcadère des pêcheurs.

« Bard n'a pas menti ! Je montrais justement à sa cousine la différence entre un gardon et un goujon ! dit-elle avec gaité, révélant un sourire resplendissant. Ah, ces gens de l'Ouest ! Incapables de distinguer une truite d'un saumon ! Mais elle n'est pas méchante, va. Regardez comme elle est mignonne ! »

Comprenant que l'étrangère lui venait en aide, Ayrèn s'efforça de se détendre et d'afficher son sourire le plus charmant à l'intention des gardes.

« Donéva, ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! s'énerva le garde. Retournez à vos poissons et laissez la garde faire son travail ! Allez les gars, retournez-moi le marché des poissonniers. S'il y a des fugitifs dans le coin, ils ne nous échapperont pas longtemps ! finit-il en s'adressant au reste de la patrouille.

— Quoi ? s'écria la pêcheuse. Alors que nous sommes en plein reprisage ? Vous allez distendre les cordes et emmêler les filets ! On en aura pour des semaines de travail pour rattraper les dégâts !

— Dans ce cas, rangez-les, vos fichus filets ! s'agaça Braga. On fouillera après !

Donéva leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

— On ne peut pas simplement _ranger_  des filets en reprise, officier ! Même en y faisant attention, on en aurait pour plus d'une heure pour les déplacer ! »

Profitant de la diversion créée par Donéva, Bard s'approcha d'un comptoir désordonné d'un marchand de vêtements et y attrapa une étoffe couleur crème. Tiraillé d'anxiété, quoiqu'il ne faisait rien paraître de son angoisse, il revint en manquant de trébucher sur le pied d'un garde assommé qui dépassait ostensiblement d'un filet. Le clochard qui était assis là jeta son baluchon dessus et fit mine de se curer le nez pour se faire oublier.

« Hey, Braga ! héla Bard en présentant le vêtement au garde. Votre femme serait jolie là-dedans ! N'est-ce pas ?

Il dévoila un corsage aux entrelacs peu étudiés, mais d'une vraie richesse comparé aux vêtements miséreux des habitants de Lacville.

— Vous connaissez ma femme ? s'étonna Braga, visiblement surpris.

— Aussi bien que tous les hommes de cette ville. » répondit Bard d'un air candide.

Le chef de la garde resta interdit en voyant le rictus qui s'esquissait sur les lèvres du batelier. Il parut tenté de le placer en détention pour cette offense. Mais le coûteux corsage suffit à acheter son silence. Il l'attrapa avec virulence et s'en fut d'un pas lourd, le reste des gardes lui emboîtant le pas en maugréant. Ils furent rapidement hors de vue, avalés par la foule bourdonnante du marché.

« Merci Donéva…, soupira Bard en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Je t'en dois une, à toi aussi.

— À ton service, p'tit gars ! répondit-elle en tirant sur sa robe trop courte pour l'ajuster. Je n'allais pas laisser ces gardes t'importuner sans réagir.

Elle se redressa et se plaça devant Ayrèn pour inspecter son visage :

— Je vous reconnais ! Je vous ai vue sur le bateau de Bard, tout à l'heure ! Non mais regardez-moi cette frimousse. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes belle ! »

La spontanéité de Donéva laissa Ayrèn sans voix.

« Elle est muette ? demanda la pêcheuse en inclinant la tête d'un air curieux.

— Pas du tout, s'amusa Bard. C'est juste une tête de lard.

— Tête de lard ? s'étonna Donéva. Une blondinette aussi mignonne ? »

Le batelier sortit quelques pièces de l'intérieur de sa veste. Il paya le fripier pour le corsage que Braga avait emporté avec lui, et donna le reste à la pêcheuse.

« Tiens, pour ton aide. Tu devrais pouvoir acheter une robe à ta taille, avec ça.

— Non, Bard, tu ne me dois rien…

Il referma les mains de Donéva sur les pièces.

— Prends-les, s'il te plaît.

— Oh, non... Je ne peux pas accepter..., protesta-t-elle, plus faiblement cette fois. (Ses yeux cernés se remplirent de larmes.) Tes enfants en ont plus besoin que moi.

— J'insiste. Fais-moi ce plaisir.

— Comme toujours, tu restes le meilleur d'entre-nous..., chuchota Donéva. (Elle glissa les pièces dans un pli de sa robe.) Merci. Merci pour tout.

— Tu passeras le bonjour à ton mari pour moi, ajouta-t-il avec bienveillance.

— Compte sur moi… » promit-elle d'une voix fragile.

De grosses larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues sombres et, toute reniflante, elle s'en fut retrouver ses confrères pêcheurs en essuyant son visage du revers de ses manches. Cet accès de larmes déconcerta Ayrèn. La misère de Lacville était telle que quelques petites pièces suffisaient à bouleverser ses citoyens les plus modestes.

« Allez, sortez ! ordonna Bard en s'avançant entre les étaux où s'étaient réfugiés les Nains et Bilbo. C'est le moment ! Et laissez les gardes où ils sont, les marchands s'occuperont de faire croire à une mauvaise gueule de bois... Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça leur arrive. »

Les fugitifs sortirent de leurs cachettes comme un seul homme, provoquant malgré eux quelques chuchotements animés parmi les passants. Ceux qui les avaient aidés à cacher les gardes assommés leur adressèrent un hochement de tête amical, et les regardèrent s'éclipser en file indienne à la suite du batelier. Ils remarquèrent avec tracas que l'un d'eux boitait très sévèrement, et craignirent qu'il ne se soit tourné une cheville en se jetant sous un tréteau. Ils ignoraient que des Orques menaçaient sur les rives, et que le jeune Nain, Kíli, avait été blessé par l'un d'eux…

* * *

**À la suite du batelier**

**Après le marché aux poissons**

Encore tout retournés par les événements, les Nains, Ayrèn et Bilbo se déplaçaient aussi furtivement que possible, scrutant chaque ruelle, inspectant chaque toit, chaque fenêtre, la moindre petite ombre qui s'agitait autour d'eux. Là, Bard les mena le long d'une coursive étroite entre deux rangées de maisons, toute plus tordues et hautes les unes que les autres.

Un jeune garçon surgit devant eux au détour d'une échoppe de truites séchées, provoquant un petit mouvement de panique parmi la Compagnie.

Il faillit emboutir Ayrèn et s'arrêta sur la pointe des pieds en pantelant :

« Papa ! Tu es là ! s'écria-t-il en posant son regard paniqué sur Bard. Je t'ai cherché partout, je… ! »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il remarqua la curieuse troupe de Nains qui retrouvait progressivement son calme derrière le batelier. Il posa un regard interrogatif sur eux, puis bloqua sur Bilbo en plissant les yeux. Il n'accorda aucune attention particulière à Ayrèn. Les Nains et le Hobbit étaient beaucoup plus inattendus qu'une Humaine à ses yeux.

C'était un jeune garçon tout juste pubère et une parfaite copie de Bard, à cela près qu'il arborait encore quelques rondeurs juvéniles. Ses cheveux noirs, épais et ondulés, encadraient son visage comme un nuage de coton ; ses yeux, noirs également, avaient la même forme allongée que ceux de son père. À cet instant, ils reflétaient un trouble qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la Compagnie.

« Calme-toi, Bain…, dit Bard d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant devant son fils. Reprends depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Quittant les Nains des yeux, l'enfant dit d'une voix angoissée :

— C'est notre maison !

— Notre maison ? répéta-t-il d'un air soucieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, notre maison ?

— Des gens ! Des gens la surveillent ! »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Un bout (à prononcer :  _boute_ ) est un cordage de dimension plus ou moins grande, qui sert à la manœuvre ou au gréement d'un navire. D'autres mots pourraient éventuellement servir à la lecture de ce chapitre : la proue désigne l'avant du navire, la poupe son arrière, et le bastingage désigne le parapet qui fait le tour du pont d'un bateau ;

(2) Bofur avait une drôle de tête, sans son chapeau. Il l'avait d'ailleurs confié à Balin avec mauvaise volonté. C'était bien la première fois qu'Ayrèn le voyait ainsi. Tout bien réfléchi, c'était peut-être bien la première fois que toute la Compagnie réunie le voyait tête nue, ses frères exceptés. Comme elle était plus grande que les autres, Ayrèn devina très vite la raison de l'obsession de Bofur pour son couvre-chef : il avait un début de calvitie, et le sommet de son crâne était imberbe ;

(3) Environ 50 centimètres.


	37. La maison du batelier (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_C'était un jeune garçon tout juste pubère et une parfaite copie de Bard, à cela près qu'il arborait encore quelques rondeurs juvéniles. Ses cheveux noirs, épais et ondulés, encadraient son visage comme un nuage de coton ; ses yeux, noirs également, avaient la même forme allongée que ceux de son père. À cet instant, ils reflétaient un trouble qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la Compagnie._

_« Calme-toi, Bain…, dit Bard d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant devant son fils. Reprends depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Quittant les Nains des yeux, l'enfant dit d'une voix angoissée :_

_— C'est notre maison !_

_— Notre maison ? répéta-t-il d'un air soucieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, notre maison ?_

_— Des gens ! Des gens la surveillent ! »_

* * *

**Un peu plus tard...**

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne se feront pas repérer ? s'enquit Ayrèn.

— Certain, murmura Bard. Maintenant, suivez-moi. La maison est au bout de ce quai. Restez aussi naturelle que possible, les espions sont partout. »

Le batelier et son fils conduisirent Ayrèn, seule, le long d'un quai étroit. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait une maison biscornue, à laquelle il manquait des bardeaux. La porte d'entrée se situait au premier étage, auquel on accédait par un escalier de planches gondolées. Une rambarde d'aspect peu avenant courait le long des marches jusqu'à une terrasse inclinée, où une porte à demi-dégondée était maintenue fermée par un sac de sable. L'air dégagé, les trois Humains gravirent les marches ; les planches grincèrent sur leur passage. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, ils vérifièrent une dernière fois si on ne les avait pas suivis.

Non, ils étaient seuls.

' _Enfin, presque…'_

Arrivé en haut des marches, Bard se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade. Il jeta une gaufrette racornie à deux pêcheurs qui mouillaient leurs hameçons en contrebas, depuis une petite barque. L'un d'eux lâcha soudainement sa canne à pêche pour attraper le biscuit du bout de ses doigts gelés ; il leva le menton et darda un regard ahuri au batelier.

L'air pantois du pêcheur arracha un rictus amer à Bard.

« Dites au Maître que j'ai fini ma journée, hucha-t-il. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. J'ai autre chose à faire que me coltiner ses barbouzes toute la journée. »

Puis il se détourna des deux espions qui prétendaient pêcher, et pénétra dans la maison avec Ayrèn et Bain sur ses talons.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand séjour orné d'une cheminée d'argile, où un feu de bûches mouillées crépitait déjà. La pièce faisait office de cuisine, mais aussi de salle à manger, de salon et de chambre ; un grand lit se trouvait tout au fond, caché à demi par une vieille tenture de jute qui pendait misérablement d'une tringle rouillée. L'ameublement était d'une sobriété austère. Il n'y avait là guère plus qu'une grande table, quelques bancs, des tabourets et une vieille commode.

Étant la dernière à être entrée, Ayrèn claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle plissa le nez et se retint de se pincer les narines : la maison remuglait le poisson fermenté et l'air y était saturé d'humidité et de fumée. Des lamelles de truite séchée pendaient au-dessus de la cheminée. Sur la gauche, une échelle de meunier descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée d'où refluait un courant d'air froid et, à droite d'une fenêtre fendillée, une unique porte entrouverte révélait l'existence d'une seconde pièce.

De celle-ci surgirent deux enfants en haillons de coton et de laine, gris de poussières. La première, une petite fille châtain au nez retroussé, se précipita pour sauter au cou du batelier, sa poupée de chiffon sous le bras. Sa queue-de-cheval sautillait derrière sa petite tête ronde tandis qu'elle courait. Au moment où elle tendit les bras, ses grands yeux verts tirant sur le bleu scintillèrent de joie.

« Mon papa ! s'extasia-t-elle. Où étais-tu passé ?

Elle emboutit rudement les jambes du batelier et les étreignit de toutes ses forces.

— J'ai eu un petit contretemps, mais tout va bien, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant en caressant le sommet de sa tête. Je suis content de te voir, Tilda. Tu as bien fait tes devoirs ?

— Oui ! Je les ai faits avec Charlotte ! Elle est vraiment très forte en calcul mental ! Moi, j'ai toujours besoin de mon boulier...

— C'est très bien. Mais la prochaine fois, je préférerais que tu les fasses avec Bain ou Sigrid plutôt qu'avec ta poupée. C'est d'accord ?

— Oh. C'est d'accord… » bougonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux, visiblement déçue.

La seconde fille, plus âgée, presque une femme, s'approcha à son tour et houspilla le batelier sans méchanceté :

« Père ! J'étais inquiète ! Nous avions fini par craindre que tu n'aies embouti l'ancien pont, au milieu de la Vieille Ville. Il paraît qu'un nouveau morceau s'est effondré, et qu'il tronque le chenal habituel.

— Oui. Je l'ai vu, et de très près ! déclara-t-il en se tournant vers la plus grande pour l'étreindre à son tour. Il y avait beaucoup de brouillard, et j'y ai échappé de peu ! Il a dû se briser dans la journée. Je ne l'ai vu que sur le retour.

— Tu as eu de la chance, comme toujours. » souffla-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Comme sa petite sœur, l'adolescente avait le nez en trompette et des yeux très clairs. Son visage avait toutefois perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle était frappante de beauté : un regard pénétrant, des lèvres pleines et des pommettes délicates animaient ses traits charmants. Ses cheveux châtains, d'une teinte plus foncée que ceux de sa cadette, étaient ramenés en un chignon désordonné juste au-dessus de sa nuque.

Pour autant qu'Ayrèn pût en juger, les enfants du batelier étaient de tournure avenante et de visage agréable, malgré la misère qui creusait leurs yeux. Leur défunte mère devait être d'une beauté à couper le souffle, au vu des enfants auxquels elle avait donné naissance. En mélangeant leurs trois visages, on devinait une femme aux traits harmonieux, aussi séduisants qu'angéliques. Pour le reste, il n'y avait ni gravure, ni peinture, ni quoi que ce soit à portée de vue dans cette maison qui permettait de dire qu'une femme eût vécu en ces lieux par le passé. Il ne subsistait d'elle que la frimousse de ses enfants.

Bard sortit à regret de l'étreinte, se défit de sa besace pleine de poissons et la tendit à sa fille aînée :

« Tiens Sigrid, voilà de quoi remplir nos estomacs.

— Tout ça ? s'écria-t-elle en soupesant le sac dès qu'elle l'eut attrapé. Il y a de quoi nourrir tout le quartier, là-dedans !

— Nous serons nombreux à table, ce soir.

— Nombreux ? Comment ça, nombreux ? »

Elle sursauta en remarquant Ayrèn, qui patientait en silence dans l'ombre de son père, adossée contre la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? reprit-elle avec curiosité.

— Quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide, répondit Bard en s'approchant du feu et frottant ses mains devant lui.

Il regarda Ayrèn par-dessus son épaule :

— D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas bien saisi votre nom. Vous êtes ?

— Ayrèn, répondit-elle sobrement.

Un rictus fendit son visage, et elle tira une révérence exagérée :

— Humble couturière. Pour vous servir. »

Elle se redressa dans un froissement de tissu, et le mouvement fit glisser son manteau de Scathaban. Son fourreau élégamment gravé poignit entre deux plis de son vêtement, et son pommeau aux reflets de vif-argent alluma un éclat blanc dans la pièce.

Le visage jusqu'alors si lisse de Sigrid s'assombrit d'un coup.

« Père, tu es fou ! s'écria-t-elle en posant avec fébrilité la besace sur la table à manger. Si un garde surprend cette femme avec une arme dans notre maison, tu seras mis aux arrêts ! »

L'information ne mit qu'une seconde à tinter dans l'esprit d'Ayrèn.

Avec quelque énervement, elle s'approcha du batelier qui se réchauffait devant le feu et s'exclama dès qu'elle arriva à son niveau :

« J'espère avoir mal entendu. La détention d'épées est  _interdite_ , ici ? Je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous comptez remplir votre part du contrat dans ces conditions !

— Chaque chose en son temps, Dame Ayrèn…, se défendit le batelier d'une voix calme. Vous aurez vos armes. Mais avant, il nous faut accueillir vos amis. »

Sans un regard pour l'épéiste, il jeta un coup d'œil glissant à travers un carreau couvert d'étoiles de givre. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur les quais. Les pêcheurs espions avaient disparu.

« Personne en vue. C'est le moment. Bain, va les chercher ! » finit-il en s'adressant à son fils.

Le jeune garçon opina du chef et se précipita dans l'échelle de meunier qui descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Méfiante, Ayrèn le suivit. Quand elle atteignit le niveau inférieur, elle comprit l'origine du courant d'air froid qui en remontait jusqu'au séjour. Au lieu de la salle d'eau à laquelle elle s'était attendue, elle y découvrit une grande ouverture sur le dehors, au niveau du chenal qui passait derrière la maison de Bard. Un petit quai s'avançait directement sur les eaux sombres ; une vieille barque y était amarrée. Sur sa gauche, cachés derrière un rideau grossièrement filé, Ayrèn devina l'existence d'un baquet et de latrines en bois qui débouchaient directement sur le lac.

Bain ouvrit le rideau et toqua trois coups secs sur le bois des latrines. Une demi-seconde plus tard, le sommet d'une tête grincheuse en émergea.

« Si jamais tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache les bras ! prévint Dwalin d'une voix menaçante.

Il releva la planche des cabinets et se hissa hors de l'eau en rouspétant entre ses dents. Croyant bien faire, Bain se pencha pour l'aider.

— Laisse-moi ! gronda Dwalin en repoussant violemment ses mains.

— En… en haut ! Allez en haut ! » bégaya le jeune garçon en massant ses mains endolories, un peu effrayé.

Le Nain grogna pour seule réponse, et passa en trombe à côté d'Ayrèn pour rejoindre le niveau supérieur et le feu qui l'y attendait.

Un à un, les autres Nains et le Hobbit poignirent hors des latrines, tous grelottants, pleins d'eau et s'ébrouant comme des chiens mouillés. Ils gravirent l'échelle de meunier en file indienne en frictionnant leurs bras avec vivacité, laissant dans leur sillage une coulée d'eau glacée. S'ils avaient l'air entiers, leur fierté était gravement meurtrie (1). Pas un n'osa échanger un regard avec Ayrèn. Ils étaient encore trop embarrassés pour cela.

Voyant pas moins de treize Nains bourrus et un drôle de petit personnage frissonnant monter l'échelle et s'agglutiner autour de leur cheminée, Sigrid se sentit pâlir.

« Papa, pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces Nains qui sortent de nos toilettes ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, la plus grande confusion se dessinant sur son visage.

La cadette se précipita vers son père en serrant sa poupée contre son cœur. Les yeux pétillant d'émerveillement, elle demanda :

— Ils vont nous porter chance ? »

* * *

**Chez Bard**

**Quelques éternuements plus tard**

Bain mit de l'eau à bouillir dans une grande marmite émaillée, dans laquelle il jeta des feuilles de thé et quelques précieux morceaux de sucre.

« En attendant que le thé soit prêt, vous pouvez mettre vos vêtements à sécher devant le feu, proposa le batelier. Nous vous en prêterons des secs jusque-là.

Il se tourna vers ses filles :

— Sigrid, Tilda, allez dans la chambre le temps que nos hôtes se mettent au sec. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent sur-le-champ derrière le rideau qui, une fois tiré, séparait le grand lit du reste de la pièce. Les Nains purent alors se délester de leurs atours mouillés. Ils furent rapidement torses nus, et commençaient à retirer leurs pantalons. Guère enthousiaste à l'idée de se trouver au milieu d'une troupe de Nains nus comme des vers, Ayrèn choisit ce moment pour rejoindre les filles de Bard de l'autre côté de l'épaisse tenture de jute.

Depuis la petite chambre, plongée dans une semi-obscurité, Ayrèn entendit les Nains renifler et retirer leurs derniers vêtements en claquant des dents. Le foyer rougeoyant de la cheminée renvoyait leurs ombres mouvantes sur la tenture. Ils marmonnaient davantage qu'ils parlaient, et leurs conversations se ponctuaient çà et là d'éternuements sonores qui faisaient trembler les murs et vibrer les carreaux.

Bain et Bard leur distribuèrent des couvertures et des vêtements secs, que les Nains acceptèrent sans discuter malgré le fait qu'ils fussent visiblement trop grands pour eux.

« Ces habits ne sont pas à votre taille, mais ils vous tiendront chaud, affirma Bard avec prévenance.

— C'est gentil, je vous remercie ! » renifla Bilbo.

Le Hobbit fut bien le seul à remercier le batelier et son fils pour leurs égards. Les Nains, quant à eux, s'étaient contentés de grommellements obligés.

De son côté de la tenture, Ayrèn vit Sigrid s'agenouiller à côté du lit et allonger le bras en dessous du sommier à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Je vais vous prêter quelques vêtements chauds, indiqua la jeune fille en tirant une vieille malle de sous le lit. Ils étaient à ma mère. Ils sont un peu vieux et sentent le renfermé, mais ils devraient vous aller. Maman était grande, elle aussi.

— D'accord. » répondit simplement Ayrèn en s'inspectant négligemment les ongles.

' _J'ai du sang d'Orque sous les cuticules…'_ se dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle se frotta les mains par réflexe, comme si elles étaient encore souillées de sang frais. Reniflant de dégoût, elle désangla son plastron de cuir et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, puis elle détacha Scathaban de sa ceinture. Elle déposa ses deux précieux artefacts sur le lit et continua de se dévêtir en silence.

Profitant qu'elle fût en train de se déshabiller et que sa grande sœur s'acharnait à ouvrir les attaches un peu rouillées de la malle de leur défunte mère, Tilda grimpa furtivement sur le matelas bosselé et s'assit en tailleur à côté de l'arme et de la cuirasse. Elle lâcha sa poupée et avança ses mains vers l'épée avec envie.

« Pas touche, prévint Ayrèn sans méchanceté.

Prise sur le fait, la cadette retira ses mains.

— Non, non…, bredouilla-t-elle en faisant la moue. Je voulais juste regarder.

— Je t'ai à l'œil, ajouta l'épéiste en tirant sur son pantalon pour le retirer.

— Oui, madame… »

Sans jamais quitter totalement la jeune fille des yeux, Ayrèn termina de se dévêtir, jusqu'à ne porter plus qu'une large culotte détrempée, retenue sur ses hanches par une fine ceinture boutonnée. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, et le bout de sa tresse laissait une traînée humide sur sa peau nue, entre ses omoplates.

Un hoquet bruissa depuis le lit. Alertée, elle leva le nez et aperçut en coin les regards médusés des deux jeunes filles qui observaient son corps dénudé.

Leurs yeux insistants indisposaient Ayrèn, mais ils ne l'offensaient pas. Elle avait conscience que son corps pouvait susciter quelques étonnements, surtout aux yeux des Humains. Elle était plus grande que la plupart des mâles de son propre peuple, et ses longs membres étaient renflés au niveau des muscles. Un seul coup d'œil permettait de comprendre à quel point elle était solide et pleine de force. Ses innombrables cicatrices lui conféraient une aura sauvage. Et l'incongruité de la puissante Dracà-cwellere ne s'arrêtait pas à son physique : quand elle parlait, sa voix était féminine et chantait avec un accent d'un exotisme ravissant, mais elle s'exprimait avec toute la franchise audacieuse et libérée d'un homme.

Sigrid s'approcha d'elle à petits pas, et lui tendit une pile de vêtements froissés en fixant ses abdominaux avec des yeux ronds.

« Un problème ? demanda Ayrèn en attrapant les habits.

— Vous êtes drôlement bien bâtie, pour une femme, fit observer Sigrid.

La remarque de la jeune Humaine était formulée d'une telle façon qu'elle fit tiquer Ayrèn.

— Pour une femme ? répéta-t-elle en tirant sur le tissu pour le défroisser. J'ignorais que seuls les hommes avaient le privilège d'avoir des muscles.

— Avouez que ce n'est pas courant.

— Ça le serait davantage si les femmes disposaient de la même liberté que les hommes, rétorqua Ayrèn. Enfin… peut-on vraiment parler de liberté dans une ville comme la vôtre ? J'en doute. Alors de l'indépendance des femmes ? Ah ! Encore moins.

Sigrid inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air curieux :

— Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

— Tant mieux ! » dit Ayrèn, égrenant un petit rire forcé.

Coupant court à la discussion, Ayrèn tendit le vêtement devant elle pour vérifier s'il restait encore des zones froissées qui mériteraient d'être déchiffonnées. Elle grimaça quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une robe longue d'un gris ardoise délavé, cintrée au niveau de la taille et rehaussée d'un col subtilement échancré. Elle fut tentée de demander à porter autre chose, mais se ravisa d'emblée. Après tout, ses propres habits ne mettraient que quelques heures à sécher ; elle pourrait les revêtir rapidement et pouvait bien se contenter de cette robe en attendant.

Seulement, quand vint le moment de l'enfiler, elle déchanta très vite. Le vêtement était trop petit. Il coinçait au niveau de ses fesses. Elle sautilla sur place en tirant sur le tissu par à-coups pour en forcer le passage. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle poussa un grognement exaspéré.

« C'est beaucoup trop petit, il n'y a rien à faire…, râla Ayrèn à voix basse.

Elle se tourna vers Sigrid :

— Vous n'auriez pas autre chose de plus grand ? »

L'aînée fit non de la tête d'un air navré.

Tandis qu'Ayrèn retirait la robe en marmonnant en Lossoth, la jeune Tilda descendit du lit d'un bond, passa sa tête par le rideau et cria :

« Papa, la madame ne rentre pas dans la robe de maman !

Stupéfiée, Ayrèn se tortilla pour se dégager de la robe coincée sur ses fesses en sifflant :

— Chuuut !

Ignorant cette réaction, Tilda ajouta :

— Ça ne passe pas à cause de ses fesses. Elle dit que la robe est trop petite et qu'il n'y a rien à faire ! »

Ayrèn plaqua une main sur son front dans un ' _clac !'_ et poussa un profond soupir d'irritation. Des ricanements retentirent de l'autre côté du rideau. Leurs sombres silhouettes s'agitaient sur le tissu alors qu'ils riaient. Elle les devinait, échangeant des regards amusés et des rictus moqueurs. Elle savait aussi que Thorin fixait ses pieds avec insistance tandis qu'il rougissait.

La voix de Bard lui parvint dans un écho feutré :

« Elle est arrivée avec un pantalon, elle peut bien en mettre un autre. Il doit en rester un des miens quelque part. Et donne-lui une de mes chemises et mon pull en laine. Ils sont rangés derrière le guéridon !

— Tout de suite ! » répondit Tilda avec candeur.

Elle sortit sa tête du rideau et le referma d'un même mouvement. Elle s'activa aussitôt en carapatant autour du lit à la recherche des vêtements pour Ayrèn. Cette dernière s'empêcha de lui mettre une taloche derrière la tête quand elle détala comme une souris à côté d'elle, et tira une dernière fois sur la robe pour s'en dépêtrer.

Sigrid récupéra précieusement la robe de sa défunte mère et murmura d'un ton d'excuse :

« Désolée, ma sœur peut parfois être... très enthousiaste.

— Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Ayrèn. Je ne suis plus à une humiliation près, avec eux...

— Dites-moi, vous êtes vraiment couturière ? demanda Sigrid sans transition. Vous n'y ressemblez guère, si je puis me permettre. Je ne connais pas une seule couturière qui aurait les moyens de s'offrir une si belle épée et une telle armure, pas plus qu'une autre qui aurait votre physique. Et vos... cicatrices. »

La familiarité de la question et des remarques qui l'avaient suivie hérissa Ayrèn. Lui dardant un regard furieux, elle cracha :

« Ça vous regarde ? Non. Alors apprenez à vous mêler de vos affaires. »

Sigrid eut un hoquet de surprise et crispa ses mains sur la robe. Blessée et honteuse, elle baissa les yeux et se précipita de l'autre côté du lit pour y ranger le vêtement dans la malle. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Ses yeux étaient embués. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Fatiguée, Ayrèn claqua sa langue sur son palais et balaya ses propres scrupules d'un geste de la main.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de converser avec des… Humf. Laissez tomber.

— C'est moi qui vous demande pardon, chuchota Sigrid en frottant ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

Elle referma la malle dans un ' _clic !'_  et la glissa sous le sommier.

— J'ai fait preuve d'une curiosité indiscrète, continua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je suis vraiment une hôte déplorable. »

Embarrassée par cette discussion, Ayrèn lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine nue. La jeune Tilda revint peu après cela, les bras chargés de vêtements d'homme et d'une épaisse paire de chaussettes trouées. Cette fois, Ayrèn put les enfiler sans mal. Les boutons étaient légèrement tendus au niveau de son buste, mais pour le reste, la tenue lui convenait. Elle passa le pull distendu par-dessus sa chemise trop ajustée, rattacha minutieusement Scathaban à sa ceinture, puis ouvrit la tenture et retourna auprès de la Compagnie sans un regard pour les deux jeunes filles (2).

En la voyant émerger de leur côté du rideau, les Nains pincèrent les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Leurs vêtements pleins d'eau pendaient ça et là dans la pièce, leurs bottes étaient entassés non loin de l'âtre, et eux-mêmes s'étaient affublés des habits prêtés par le batelier : les manches étaient trop longues, les boutons tendus au niveau de leurs torses massifs, et le bas des pantalons était ourlé plusieurs fois. Ils avaient un petit air comique, comme ça. Parmi eux, Thorin regardait en effet ses pieds en rougissant. Kíli était assis à l'écart, sur un banc, ramassé sur lui-même avec un regard vitreux. Bard et son fils, assis côte à côte sur un banc, adressèrent à Ayrèn un sourire appuyé. Le Hobbit était trop frigorifié pour sourire, mais son amusement ne faisait aucun doute.

Engoncé dans son chapeau fourré détrempé, Bofur fit un petit signe de la main à Ayrèn pour attirer son attention et, dès qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur lui, il désigna Bombur du doigt et fit onduler ses sourcils comme des vagues.

« Même combat ! railla-t-il, un pétillement diabolique dans le regard. Vous devriez commencer un régime ensemble.

Le quolibet faillit la faire rire, mais elle préféra riposter :

— Pour un Nain avec de la calvitie, vous êtes drôlement culotté.

Il resta interdit.

— Je n'ai pas de calvitie ! criailla-t-il, le visage cramoisi.

— Ça reste à prouver, répliqua-t-elle en mimant quelqu'un qui ôtait son chapeau.

— Ah ! Je demande à voir ! s'exclama Dwalin en riant.

— Oh, tu peux parler, toi ! s'offensa Bofur. T'as le crâne aussi lisse qu'un œuf dur !

Dwalin le lorgna en levant un sourcil, l'air amusé.

— Attention à ce que tu dis, mon gars. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques. »

Les deux Nains se levèrent d'un même élan, et avancèrent l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à se trouver nez-à-nez. Ils tiraient une mimique terrible, entre la grimace et le rire. Les Nains s'agitèrent joyeusement autour d'eux ; leurs conversations se concentraient désormais sur l'état plus ou moins dégarni du crâne de Bofur, et sur la perspective d'une belle bagarre entre lui et Dwalin. S'engagea très vite un simulacre de lutte, où la tête de Bofur eut tôt fait de finir coincée dans une clef de bras du grand Nain guerrier. Dwalin ne le relâcha que lorsque Bofur devint tout bleu.

Profitant de la diversion et ravie d'avoir détourné l'attention de la Compagnie, Ayrèn s'avança discrètement vers la cheminée. Bilbo était assis devant, une couverture sur le dos, encore tout tremblotant et sirotant une tasse de thé fumante. D'un geste d'une grande douceur, elle lui fit une petite tape dans le dos. D'abord surpris, il leva le nez vers elle. Puis il y eut un moment, très court, où leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre avec une affection dénuée de la moindre gêne. Elle lui demanda ensuite avec ses yeux si tout allait bien. Il hocha la tête en reniflant, puis tendit ses jambes pour approcher ses pieds nus du feu. La chaleur le fit soupirer de bonheur. La joie qu'il manifestait à cet instant arracha un sourire de connivence à Ayrèn.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, elle vit Balin et Thorin discuter calmement près d'une fenêtre, à l'écart de l'agitation créée par les autres Nains.

Ayrèn s'en inquiéta.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester si près de la fenêtre, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux. On ne sait pas qui nous observe. Les espions sont peut-être revenus… à supposer qu'ils soient seulement partis ! »

Thorin la regardait s'avancer vers eux d'un œil souriant.

La tendresse de cette attitude déstabilisa Balin, qui fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers Ayrèn. Il vit la même expression sur le visage de l'Humaine ; il n'en fut que plus préoccupé.

« Tu as raison, admit Thorin sans remarquer l'étonnement de son ami à la longue barbe blanche. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue sur le toit de cette maison…

Il avisa à nouveau l'extérieur avec attention.

— Par la barbe de Durin, c'est une Arquelance de Nain ! » s'écria-t-il incrédule.

Intriguée, Ayrèn se pencha à son tour et regarda par-delà la fenêtre. Une nappe de brouillard s'était de nouveau levée au-dessus des eaux et des quais, rendant invisible le rez-de-chaussée des maisons. Elle remonta une gouttière des yeux et, sur le sommet d'un toit rehaussé d'un mirador, elle aperçut une immense arbalète à quatre branches.

« Ce n'est qu'une vieille arbalète ! dit Ayrèn en se redressant. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un fantôme.

— C'est parce que c'est le cas ! intervint Balin, tout aussi remué. La dernière fois que nous avons vu une Arquelance comme celle-ci, une ville était en flammes ! C'était le jour où le dragon descendit du Nord pour s'emparer d'Erebor… Le jour où Smaug détruisit Dale. »

Il croisa les bras et échangea un regard peiné avec Thorin.

Puis Balin poursuivit gravement :

« Girion, le Seigneur de la ville, avait rassemblé ses archers pour tirer sur la bête. Mais toutes les flèches ricochaient sur son cuir. La peau d'un dragon est terriblement résistante... Vous en savez quelque chose, Tûnin Razak !

— En effet…, agréa-t-elle sombrement. Plus résistante que n'importe quelle armure.

Le vieux Nain opina du chef en passant ses doigts dans sa barbe.

— À ma connaissance, fit-il d'un air concentré, seules votre épée et une flèche noire tirée par une Arquelance sont capables de transpercer les écailles d'un dragon. Mais trop peu de ces projectiles furent fabriquées naguère, car leur fabrication était excessivement coûteuse. Cette erreur fut comprise trop tard… (Il soupira tristement.) Voyant que les simples flèches de ses archers n'avaient aucun effet sur Smaug, Girion prit place à l'Arquelance située en haut de la plus haute tour de Dale, à côté de son horloge d'argent. Mais Smaug était habile. Il esquivait chaque flèche noire, une à une, et ripostait avec des trombes de feu. La réserve s'épuisait. Girion fit une dernière tentative... mais il manqua. »

Ayrèn et Thorin accueillirent le récit de Balin d'un bref silence. Derrière eux, le reste de la Compagnie continuait à rire du pauvre Bofur : Dwalin lui avait arraché son chapeau et l'avait lancé à travers la pièce. Il s'était coincé entre deux poutres du plafond. Tête nue et dégarnie, Bofur poussa un gémissement de désespoir en tournant comme un lion en cage en-dessous de son couvre-chef, tandis que les autres éclataient de rire autour de lui.

Après un regard bienveillant pour la joyeuse scène qui se déroulait derrière lui, Thorin eut un sourire amer :

« Si les Hommes avaient atteint leur cible ce jour-là, cela aurait changé bien des choses… »

Un crissement de chaise retentit tout à coup dans leur dos. C'étaient Bard et son fils, qui s'étaient brusquement levés. Quelque chose comme un air de reproche plissait leurs visages.

« Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez ! constata Bard d'un ton irrité.

— Tous les Nains connaissent cette histoire, répliqua Thorin avec un certain orgueil.

— Alors vous savez que Girion a touché le dragon ! intervint Bain, ses yeux noirs luisants d'un engouement mal contenu. Il a délogé une écaille sous son aile gauche ! Un dernier tir, une ultime tentative... Et il aurait tué la bête ! C'était le meilleur archer de son temps, il en était capable ! Mais le dragon est parvenu à détruire l'Arquelance et l'horloge d'argent de Dale avant qu'il n'en ait eu l'occasion... »

Un rire gras retentit derrière Bain et son père. C'était celui de Dwalin ; il ricanait encore du malheur du pauvre Bofur, qui venait d'empiler deux tabourets l'un sur l'autre, dans l'axe de son couvre-chef pendu au plafond. Il était en équilibre précaire au sommet de la tour chancelante, agitant un bras pour se stabiliser et levant l'autre pour tenter de récupérer son bien.

Sourire en coin, Dwalin plaça une jambe derrière un pied du tabouret érigé en bas de la pile, et rit encore :

« Cette histoire d'écaille n'est qu'un conte pour enfants des Hommes, mon p'tit gars. Rien de plus ! »

Et il faucha le tabouret d'un coup de pied. Toute la pile s'effondra d'un coup avec un fracas retentissant, et Bofur se cassa la figure dans un cri de surprise.

Des hurlements de rire secouèrent la plupart des Nains, qui se tenaient l'un l'autre pour ne pas en rouler par terre. Toujours devant la fenêtre, Thorin et Balin échangèrent un rictus amical. Même Ayrèn trouva la scène particulièrement tordante ; elle avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche pour contenir un ricanement. Assise sur le bord du lit, à côté de sa grande sœur, la jeune Tilda pleurait tant elle riait ; elle hoquetait en s'étranglant sur ses rires de crécelle. Sigrid, toutefois, paraissait plutôt déconcertée par ce qu'elle voyait, et s'inquiéta des dégâts que cette agitation allait causer sur leurs maigres possessions.

L'hilarité quasi générale était si tonitruante qu'elle s'entendait certainement dans tout le quartier. Craignant qu'elle n'attire l'attention des espions sur sa maison et qu'elle ne mette en danger ses enfants, Bard se précipita vers le tas de tabourets où Bofur était bloqué, bras et jambes emberlificotés dans les barreaux de bois. Il hissa le Nain sur ses pieds en tirant sur ses coudes, tendit le bras pour attraper son chapeau et, dès qu'il l'eut décroché, il le jeta à la figure du Nain avec quelque agacement.

« Taisez-vous donc ! hucha-t-il avec un air préoccupé. Vous allez nous faire repérer ! Nous finirons tous aux geôles !

— Oh, tout bien réfléchi, ce ne serait pas si grave ! grommela Bofur en enfonçant son précieux chapeau sur son crâne dégarni. Nous serions très vite sortis. Nous avons une arracheuse de porte avec nous.

— Une quoi ? répéta Ayrèn en cachant son rictus derrière sa main.

— Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, Tûnin Razak ! J'aurais aussi pu vous qualifier de  _défonceuse de herse_ , mais c'était un peu trop vulgaire à mon goût.

Cette fois, elle n'y tint plus. Elle éclata de rire :

— Tenez votre langue, Maître Nain. Ou je plume votre tête de ce qui lui reste de cheveux !

— Ah ! s'écria-t-il en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Et pourquoi pas un scalp, tant qu'on y est ?

Prise au jeu, Ayrèn dégaina Scathaban de quelques pouces et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa lame.

— Ça peut toujours s'arranger…, susurra-t-elle en dévoilant ses dents.

Cette fois, à l'inverse de ses pairs, Bofur ne riait plus du tout :

— Le pire, c'est que vous en seriez capable..., marmonna-t-il.

— Peut-être. Venez-là, qu'on essaye. »

Ayrèn avait prononcé ces mots en plissant ses yeux de démon, lui donnant un air sinistre qui tranchait curieusement avec son sourire enjoué. Bofur blêmit et n'osa plus ajouter un mot.

Debout derrière lui, Bard paraissait décontenancé. Il avait écouté leur conversation avec une curieuse attention, et s'étonnait encore du comportement de l'Humaine. Elle le perturbait. Quelle femme se permettait une telle conduite ? Certainement pas une couturière. Aucune femme de sa connaissance ne lui ressemblait. Alors qu'était-elle ? Une mercenaire au service des Nains ? Une criminelle ? Une tueuse à gage ? Il n'arrivait pas à la situer. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus ses propres hypothèses sur la nature de cette femme l'effrayaient.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Bard secoua la tête pour évacuer sa tension et, constatant que les Nains faisaient toujours autant de tapage qu'avant, il leur intima à nouveau de se taire.

Mais les Nains continuèrent de rire longtemps après cela. Bard dut encore s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à obtenir le silence. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue que Bofur s'était pris un pied de tabouret dans la figure, et qu'un bel œil au beurre noir commençait déjà à colorer ses paupières. Loin d'apitoyer ses congénères, leurs ricanements n'en firent que redoubler d'intensité.

Quand la maison retrouva enfin le silence, Thorin profita de l'accalmie pour s'approcher de leur hôte.

Il lui demanda d'une voix cassante :

« Vous avez pris l'argent. Où sont les armes que vous nous avez promis ?

Bard baissa les yeux vers lui, l'air songeur. Il paraissait débattre encore en lui-même des suites à donner au contrat qui le liait à la Compagnie. Il était de plus en plus perplexe sur les motivations qui avaient poussé les Nains à voyager dans ces contrées, et brûlait d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

— Attendez-là, finit-il par dire en étouffant sa curiosité. Je vais les chercher. »

Le batelier tourna sur ses talons et emprunta l'échelle qui menait au petit quai du rez-de-chaussée. On l'entendit s'affairer autour de la barque qui y était amarrée. Bain descendit peu après pour l'aider. Les deux sœurs, quant à elle, venaient de disposer le plastron, les bottes et les vêtements d'Ayrèn devant la cheminée pour les faire sécher. Elles étaient désormais assises autour d'un seau plein d'eau ; Sigrid pelait des pommes de terre en discutant gaiement avec Tilda, qui se chargeait de vider les poissons avec une habileté admirable pour une enfant de son âge. Une odeur de viscères empuantait l'air, surpassant les remugles d'humidité et de fumée.

Profitant que la famille du batelier fût occupée ailleurs, Balin, Ayrèn, Thorin et ses deux neveux poursuivirent une conversation à voix basse.

« Demain commence le dernier jour de l'automne, commença Thorin d'un air inquiet.

— Le jour de Durin tombe après-demain, ajouta Balin en se grattant la barbe. Nous devons avoir atteint la Montagne avant cela.

— Et si on n'y arrive pas ? Si on ne réussit pas à trouver le passage caché à temps ? s'alarma Kíli d'une voix faible.

Ne tenant plus debout, il avait péniblement tiré un tabouret jusque-là pour s'asseoir. Sa jambe le cuisait. Elle était parcourue de vagues de frémissements inquiétantes.

— Si on n'y parvient pas à temps, alors cette quête aura été inutile ! conclut Fíli en chuchotant d'une voix grave.

— Gandalf nous a donné rendez-vous sur les contreforts de la Montagne, rappela Ayrèn en ajustant son pull distendu sur ses épaules. Il nous aidera à trouver le passage. Ne perdons pas espoir si tôt. Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous.

— Pas tant que ça, rétorqua Thorin. Il faut compter encore un jour de voyage pour atteindre le flanc d'Erebor. Même dans le meilleur des scénarios, nous n'aurons qu'une seule journée pour trouver l'entrée secrète avant le coucher du soleil. Sans compter que... »

Ils se turent tous soudain car, au même moment, Bard et Bain remontèrent dans le séjour en portant une curieuse cargaison. Ils firent place nette sur la table à manger, et y déposèrent un drap pourpre détrempé, enroulé autour de divers objets d'aspect saugrenu. ' _Sûrement les armes !'_  se dit Ayrèn en s'approchant avec curiosité. Elle fut très vite suivie par le reste de la Compagnie, qui se répartit en cercle autour de la table.

Sous les yeux impatients de l'assemblée, le batelier défit les lanière de cuir qui retenaient le drap et en dévoila le contenu.

Un moment de silence suivit l'ouverture du paquet.

Puis des murmures de stupéfaction s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? grogna Thorin en saisissant un des objets.

Il tenait un vieux bâton orné d'un piquant fendu et d'un gros hameçon rouillé. Il était couvert d'une fine couche visqueuse, comme s'il était resté trop longtemps dans une eau marécageuse.

— Une fourche-croche, faite avec un vieux harpon. » déclara Bard.

Fíli se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa un épais marteau au milieu de la pile d'objets entassés pêle-mêle sur la table.

« Et ça ? s'effara-t-il.

— Un brisoir. C'était une tête de marteau de forgeron, expliqua le batelier. C'est un peu lourd, c'est sûr, mais si vous devez vous défendre, ce sera toujours mieux que rien ! »

Les Nains se saisirent des outils qui restaient sur la table et les étudièrent sous tous les angles, les soupesant tout en partageant des œillades courroucées.

« On dirait un harpon-courbe de Forodwaith ! s'étonna Ayrèn en attrapant un long harpon à anse, terminé d'un double crochet dentelé.

— Parce que c'en est un, affirma Bard. J'ai juste remplacé le revêtement de la poignée pour une meilleure adhérence.

— Ingénieux, mais inutile, dit-elle en sentant l'exaspération la gagner. Cet outil sert à chasser le phoque dans les trous de la sinaaq, mais c'est trop difficile à manier pendant un combat. Même un couteau de cuisine serait plus efficace pour se défendre. »

Et elle reposa le harpon-courbe sur la table avec un râle de mécontentement. Les Nains étaient furieux.

Cette fois, le batelier resta sans voix, et l'ombre d'un souci creusa son front. Derrière lui, Bain avait reculé de quelques pas. Alertées par la mine défaite de leur père, les deux jeunes filles interrompirent leur épluchage des pommes de terre et le vidage des poissons. D'instinct, elles se glissèrent derrière la silhouette d'Ayrèn, pensant à tort que celle-ci, étant Humaine, les protégerait en cas de débordement.

Ayrèn leur adressa un regard irrité. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air dangereux, car les flammes qui flamboyaient dans la cheminée éclairaient son visage par en-dessous.

L'attitude de la grande Humaine fit frissonner les deux jeunes filles. Sigrid serra Tilda contre elle et baissa les yeux. Pour autant, elles restèrent derrière elle, encore animées par l'espoir qu'un instinct maternel s'éveillerait en l'épéiste, et qu'il la pousserait à les défendre.

Rien de cela ne se produisit en Ayrèn. Elle y était insensible. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras et d'observer les Nains autour d'elle. Ils faisaient une cohue incroyable et grognaient des insultes en Khuzdûl à tout-va.

Regrettant amèrement d'avoir donné tout l'or qui lui restait pour payer le contrebandier, la voix de Glóin survint avec offense :

« Nous avons payé pour des armes, des armes forgées ! Des épées, des haches ! Pas pour des fourches de paysan et des cannes à pêche sommairement bricolées !

— C'est une blague ? » s'énerva Bofur en jetant un curieux râteau sur le drap rouge.

Le vieil outil atterrit dans un tintement fracassant sur le milieu de la table, la faisant trembler. Les quelques Nains qui avaient attrapé une arme les lâchèrent à leur tour sur la grande tablée en grognant. Leurs barbes ondulaient tandis qu'ils ronchonnaient en s'agitant. Ils étaient furieux.

« Ils ne vont pas tout casser, au moins ? s'inquiéta Sigrid en se penchant vers Ayrèn. Cette maison et ce qu'elle contient est tout ce qu'il nous reste !

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront jusque-là, répondit Ayrèn à mi-voix. Ils sont plutôt grognons dans leur genre, mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils ne casseront rien...

Très contrarié, Bombur se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Les pieds cédèrent sous le poids, et le Nain s'étala au sol en poussant un cri de surprise.

— … excepté ce tabouret, j'imagine. » se reprit Ayrèn en levant un sourcil.

Agacé par tant de protestations, la voix de Bard monta d'un cran :

« La détention d'armes est interdite aux civils. Vous ne trouverez rien de mieux à des lieues à la ronde, si ce n'est dans l'armurerie de la garde, où les armes sont toutes étroitement surveillées et sous clefs ! »

Les deux guerriers, Thorin et Dwalin, échangèrent un regard entendu.

Arborant les traits las d'un vieux sage, Balin se fraya un passage parmi l'agitation jusqu'au prince Nain.

« Thorin…, commença-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le prénom du Nain fit tressaillir le batelier.

— Prenons ce qu'on nous propose et partons, continua le vieux Nain. Je me suis déjà débrouillé avec moins que ça, tout comme toi !

Balin haussa la voix pour s'adresser au reste de la Compagnie :

— Bien, allons-nous en !

— Non, vous n'allez nulle part ! ordonna Bard avec fermeté.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? rugit violemment Dwalin, s'indignant du ton du batelier.

Comprenant que la situation s'envenimait, le batelier éclaircit ses propos pour dissiper tout malentendu :

— Les espions surveillent cette maison, ainsi que tous les quais et les docks de la ville. Et vous êtes trop nombreux pour passer inaperçus ! Vous devrez donc attendre que la nuit tombe avant de partir. »

Les explications de Bard arrachèrent des soupirs de mécontentement aux Nains de la Compagnie. Mais chacun d'eux comprit l'avertissement qui se cachait derrière ces mots, et le danger qu'ils encourraient s'ils décidaient de passer outre.

* * *

Le calme avait regagné la demeure bien avant que la nuit ne commence à tomber. Les humeurs allaient et venaient rapidement avec les Nains. Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune occasion de rire, et tout resta très silencieux. L'ambiance était morose, quoique sereine. La pièce était bien chaude autour du feu, mais dès qu'on s'approchait de l'échelle de meunier, il faisait presque aussi froid que dehors. Fuyant le courant d'air, les Nains s'étaient rassemblés autour du feu ronronnant, et somnolaient l'un contre l'autre en attendant que la nuit survînt.

Recroquevillé sur un banc, Kíli faisait ses meilleurs efforts pour contenir sa souffrance. Ses yeux brillants et sa pâleur cadavérique trahissaient néanmoins son état. Il était tellement endolori et ankylosé, tellement meurtri et contusionné qu'il pouvait à peine tenir debout ou avancer en trébuchant pour trouver un tabouret sur lequel se reposer. Il avait l'aspect sauvage d'un loup qui se serait coincé la patte dans un piège et qui aurait été oublié là, blessé et affamé. Óin s'affaira à nettoyer de nouveau sa plaie à la cuisse et de la panser avec un bandage propre. La blessure l'inquiétait ; il n'avait constaté aucune amélioration dans son aspect, et une affreuse odeur remuglait depuis l'intérieur de ses chairs putrides. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne semblait y remédier.

S'il ne le montrait guère, Thorin était extrêmement préoccupé par la santé déclinante de son neveu. Il lui jetait fréquemment des regards discrets, dissimulant chaque fois son inquiétude derrière le masque implacable de son autorité.

« Ça ira, pour Kíli ? lui murmura Ayrèn avec sollicitude.

— Je pense que oui, répondit-il simplement.

Elle dénota une touche d'incertitude dans l'intonation de son amant.

Et il ajouta, si doucement qu'elle fut seule à l'entendre :

— Je prie pour que ce soit le cas. »

* * *

Quand il fut assuré que le repas était presque prêt et que personne ne manquait de rien, Bard se vêtit pour sortir. Trop fatigué, trop apathique pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, aucun membre de la Compagnie ne le vit s'apprêter.

Aucun, sauf Ayrèn.

Toujours à l'affût, ne connaissant aucun moment de répit, elle tendit l'oreille. Elle l'entendit demander furtivement à son fils de garder un œil sur la Compagnie et de ne la laisser partir sous aucun prétexte. Puis il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il avait l'air pressé.

Ayrèn s'étonna de son insouciance, car il laissait ses enfants seuls avec des inconnus, sans autre garantie de leur sécurité que leur bonne volonté. Suspicieuse, elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour le regarder partir.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'une ruelle. Dans quelques heures, elle pourrait voir la nuit tomber lentement et colorer les quais dans son nuancier de noir et de gris. Mais, à cause de l'épais brouillard qui régnait presque constamment en ces lieux, il était impossible d'avoir une idée précise de l'heure.

* * *

Peu après le départ du batelier, les enfants servirent à la Compagnie un copieux ragoût de poisson et de pomme de terre. Ils le nappèrent d'une épaisse sauce montée au beurre, acheté au seul épicier du marché grâce à l'argent de la Compagnie. C'était la première fois que la maison sentait bon. Tout le monde mangea à pleines dents, heureux comme tout de remplir leurs estomacs jusqu'à s'en rendre presque malades. Le ventre renflé, ils sentirent qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'assoupir avec contentement. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Les couvertures étaient abîmées mais épaisses. Ils allaient pouvoir retrouver quelques forces avant de reprendre la route.

Maintenant qu'elle était repue et que la pression était enfin retombée, au moins pour un temps, Ayrèn se sentit prise d'une grande fatigue. Elle s'excusa auprès des autres et s'avança vers la seconde pièce, qui s'avérait être un cellier. Elle y avait repéré un banc qui, une fois dégagé de ses cagettes de pommes de terre, ferait un bon siège sur lequel se reposer.

Elle retira juste assez de cagettes pour s'aménager une place puis, quand elle les eut posées au sol devant elle, Ayrèn put enfin s'asseoir. Elle avança ses fesses sur le banc, posa ses pieds en hauteur, sur les pommes de terre, puis s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

' _Une sieste me fera le plus grand bien…'_  pensa-t-elle, sentant déjà la fatigue alourdir ses paupières.

Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux et ajusta sa position en se pelotonnant dans ses vêtements secs.

Aux frontières du sommeil, elle sentit quelqu'un franchir le seuil du cellier et s'approcher d'elle. Elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil, et la silhouette de Thorin se dessina devant elle.

« Je te dérange ? dit-il quand il remarqua sa mine endormie.

— Un peu, admit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— J'aurais souhaité que nous discutions des suites de notre plan.

— Notre  _plan_  ? ironisa-t-elle en bâillant. Parce que nous avons un plan ? J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'on ne faisait rien d'autre qu'improviser, depuis le début de ce voyage.

Thorin fronça un instant les sourcils, se demandant si cette remarque se voulait une insolence.

Puis il eut un petit rire penaud :

— C'est plus vrai que je ne voudrais l'admettre. »

Tout soupirant, il retira les dernières cagettes du banc et s'installa à côté d'Ayrèn. Il l'observa un moment en silence, subjugué par l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Mais tout aussi extasié d'amour qu'il fut pour l'Humaine, il ne put s'empêcher un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas dénatté sa chevelure. Des mèches sauvages s'échappaient de tous côtés, et une demi-frange ondulée ombrageait son front opalin.

D'un geste, il écarta les cheveux qui cachaient le haut de son visage et les glissa derrière ses oreilles en marmonnant :

« Tu as gardé cette tresse affreuse.

— Mes cheveux sont devenus trop longs. Je préfère les laisser comme ça, c'est plus pratique.

— Je vais t'envoyer Fíli pour t'en faire une plus... présentable. Ne bouge pas.

Il fit mine de se lever, mais la voix fatiguée d'Ayrèn l'arrêta :

— Non, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire tripoter les cheveux.

— Comme tu voudras, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je disais ça pour toi. »

Il se rassit et ajusta sa position auprès d'elle. Leurs coudes se touchèrent. Le contact les fit frémir.

« J'ai hâte que nous ayons enfin un moment à nous, chuchota-t-il tout bas. Un  _vrai_. Pas ces petits moments que nous arrachons au présent comme des voleurs. Nous sommes ensemble tous les jours, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aies plus manquée qu'à ce moment... »

Ayrèn eut un sourire charmé. Elle s'appuya un instant contre lui et, rougissante, elle lui murmura quelques mots pleins de désir en susurrant contre sa joue. La respiration du Nain s'accéléra. Ses oreilles devinrent rouge tomate. Il fut ardemment tenté de dévorer ces lèvres tentatrices qui gazouillaient si près des siennes. Une douce chaleur chatoya dans son ventre à mesure que les mots se firent plus suggestifs. L'instant était délicieux. Presque inespéré. Puis son amante se tut et s'éloigna lascivement de son visage. Leurs souffles ralentirent. Leurs regards avides s'assagirent. Tous deux savaient dominer leur passion sous la férule de leur raison : ils reprirent une assise plus distante et retrouvèrent rapidement leur couleur accoutumée.

« Tu parlais d'un plan ? reprit Ayrèn d'une voix inaltérée.

— ... Oui.

— Je t'écoute, dans ce cas. »

Avant d'en dévoiler plus, Thorin profita d'un grand pli dans sa veste pour dissimuler la main qu'il glissa dans le dos d'Ayrèn. Il la caressa avec lenteur. La laine grossièrement tricotée de son pull était rêche et pleine d'aspérité, mais ses doigts devinaient au travers les courbes de ses hanches et le creux subtil de ses reins. Ils savourèrent ensemble la douceur de ce contact. Le simple fait de se trouver aussi près l'un de l'autre, de se toucher, les comblait de joie.

« Nous mettons les voiles dès la nuit tombée, reprit-il. Nous faisons un saut à l'armurerie pour y récupérer les armes et l'équipement dont nous avons besoin, et nous prenons directement la direction de la Montagne.

— Bien compris, acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

— Il faudrait que tu ailles parler aux rejetons du batelier. Ils doivent savoir où se trouve l'armurerie. Ils feront plus confiance à une Humaine qu'à n'importe lequel d'entre-nous.

Elle fit une moue agacée :

— Maiksuk, maiksuk (3) ! J'ai déjà effrayé la grande, je crois. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir encore comment parler à des enfants de ma propre race.

— Il faudra tout de même que tu essayes, insista-t-il sans cesser de choyer son dos. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'errer sur les quais sans savoir où aller. Nous comptons donc sur toi pour obtenir quelques informations utiles.

Ayrèn soupira et, ajustant sa position contre la main du Nain, elle dit d'un ton résigné :

— Très bien, je vais essayer. Mais je ne promets rien. Je n'ai strictement aucune patience avec les enfants.

— C'est déjà ça. Merci, Ayrèn. »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire, puis demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être soudainement entourée d'êtres humains ?

— Franchement ? Très bizarre ! répondit-elle en plissant le front. Je n'ai plus l'habitude. J'ai vécu dix ans Sous La Colline, avec les Hobbits de la Comté. Je m'étais habituée à baisser la tête pour parler aux gens. Depuis notre arrivée à Lacville, je me suis régulièrement surprise à regarder des ventres et des torses plutôt que des visages ! (Cet aveu arracha un rire à Thorin.) Mais en fin de compte, je suis heureuse d'avoir eu cette chance. Des femmes, des hommes, des vieillards, des enfants... Il y en a partout ! Et ils ne tiennent jamais en place. Ils s'agitent comme des fourmis surprises par la pluie ! Malgré leurs défauts, les Hommes sont toujours pleins d'effervescence, de spontanéité, de vigueur ! À vrai dire, je crois que j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait, de les côtoyer. »

Thorin accueillit sa réponse d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'il glissait son pouce sous son pull, puis sous sa chemise trop ajustée. Là, il poursuivit ses caresses sur sa peau nue en longeant le creux qui suivait la ligne de sa colonne. Ayrèn tressaillit, puis s'apaisa lentement au contact de ces doigts pleins de chaleur.

Quand il sentit qu'elle se relaxait sous ses caresses et que sa peau pâle se couvrait d'une légère chair de poule, il poursuivit d'un sourire :

« Et ça te manque, de vivre avec eux ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ! Mais je suis heureuse chez les Hobbits. Ils sont plus casaniers que les Hommes, quoique paisibles et bon-vivants. Je ne pense pas que je voudrais retourner vivre auprès des Humains, après cette aventure. »

La main caressante de Thorin se figea. Il avait peur de comprendre. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis ajouta en hésitant :

« Tu... veux retourner dans la Comté ?

— Dès cette Quête terminée, oui. Ma maison est là-bas, tout comme celle de Bilbo. Nous ferons le voyage de retour ensemble. »

Il retira sa main et déglutit avec nervosité. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'Ayrèn plaisantait, si son expression n'avait été si sérieuse.

« Tu ne resteras pas... à Erebor ? demanda-t-il. Même pas à Dale, quand nous l'aurons reconstruite ?

— Dale ? C'est quoi ça, Dale ? s'étonna Ayrèn, regrettant déjà la chaleur de la main du Nain sur sa peau. Balin en a parlé tout à l'heure, mais je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait.

Thorin prit un peu de temps avant de répondre, d'une voix étonnamment vive :

— C'est une ville humaine, bâtie devant les portes de la Montagne. Elle a été détruite par Smaug juste avant qu'il ne prenne d'assaut Erebor. C'est devenu une ville fantôme. Personne n'a osé s'y aventurer depuis. J'espère… la reconstruire, sitôt la Montagne reprise. »

Le front de Thorin se creusa lorsqu'il se remémora malgré lui la chaleur des flammes du dragon, la cacophonie des hurlements de douleur, l'odeur de chair brûlée, la densité des fumées incandescentes qui lui carbonisaient les poumons de l'intérieur.

Sans remarquer son trouble, Ayrèn s'exclama :

« Ah ! Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me rappelle en effet quelque chose. Mais pourquoi resterai-je à...? Oh.

Elle décroisa ses bras et se redressa soudain. Puis elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota d'un débit précipité :

— Thorin, je ne peux pas rester. Je ne  _pourrai_  pas rester.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu me poses la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse. Une Humaine n'a rien à faire chez les Nains.

— Quand j'aurai récupéré l'Arkenstone, aucun Nain n'osera s'opposer à mes décisions, et encore moins sur mon choix de compagne ! dit-il d'une voix empreinte d'autorité. Si c'est ta légitimité à mes côtés qui t'effraie, ne te tracasse pas. Un décret royal fera rapidement taire les mécontents.

— Mais je ne veux  _pas_  de mécontents ! objecta-t-elle fermement. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne suis pas là pour voler une place qui n'est pas la mienne !

— Cette place est la tienne et la tienne seule. Je n'y veux personne d'autre.

— Thorin, si nous réussissons à reprendre Erebor, tu seras sacré  _Roi_. Ton peuple s'attendra à ce que tu prennes les décisions qui s'imposent. Tu ne peux pas leur donner une Reine qui n'est pas de leur race. »

Thorin la regardait d'un air désemparé. Son visage venait de perdre toutes ses couleurs.

« Si l'idée de vivre à mes côtés te rebute autant, pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis fin à tout cela quand tu en avais l'occasion ? demanda-t-il d'un ton de reproche. Pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite, tant que nous y sommes ? »

À force de sentir son cœur se ratatiner dans sa poitrine, à force de gêne, il avait rougi.

Tout à fait déstabilisée, Ayrèn commença en bégayant :

« Je ne… Je ne suis pas… ! Je n'ai pas envie que nous arrêtions de nous... Il faudrait que je… Humf. »

Elle ouvrit encore plusieurs fois la bouche, essayant désespérément de trouver les mots pour lui répondre. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues et ses oreilles. La logique du Nain l'avait laissée sans voix, et sa question résonnait dans son esprit comme le coucou défaillant d'une vieille horloge. Pourquoi continuer à le fréquenter si elle ne projetait même pas de poursuivre cette relation après l'accomplissement de la Quête ?

Incapable de s'exprimer de façon cohérente, complètement perdue dans le méandre de ses propres contradictions, elle finit par murmurer :

« Je ne sais pas... »

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas le Nain. Pire : elle le décevait. À cet instant, il regarda Ayrèn en face. Il vit une lueur d'hésitation rutiler dans les yeux bridés de l'Humaine, qu'il trouvait d'un doré troublé.

Thorin murmura avec amertume :

« Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse. Tu es juste trop...  _butée_  pour t'en rendre compte. »

Et il retourna dans l'autre pièce d'un pas lourd, sans prendre le temps d'attendre qu'elle lui réponde.

* * *

 

**AYRÈN**

_Image non libre de droit_

Artiste : _lyosphe_ (tumblr)

* * *

Bilbo arriva peu après dans le cellier, l'air soucieux. Il avait vu l'expression pleine de tristesse du prince Nain qui venait de s'en éloigner, et s'était inquiété de la tournure de la conversation qu'il avait pu avoir avec Ayrèn. Entrant lentement dans la petite pièce, il remarqua tout de suite l'expression défaite de son amie, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tout va bien, Ayrèn ? Tu as l'air contrariée.

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! » siffla-t-elle en retirant ses mains avec brusquerie.

Un grognement résonnait dans sa poitrine. Bilbo retint un cri et recula son visage en voyant que ses grands yeux dorés s'étaient teintés de noir.

« Ay… Ayrèn ? fit-il du bout des lèvres.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Rien, j'étais juste inquiet, et…

— Dégage ! »

Le mot avait franchi ses lèvres retroussées comme le sifflement d'un serpent.

Choqué, Bilbo bégaya :

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien… Pardon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Excuse-moi. »

Il fit mine de se lever, et Ayrèn l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir :

« Valars tout-puissants ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Bilbo ! Je suis si désolée ! Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ! Le poison me... ! »

Sa voix mourut à mesure que l'horreur l'envahissait toute entière.

Comme dans les geôles du Roi Thranduil avant cela, une nausée lui étrangla la gorge. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et ferma violemment les yeux, se sentant prête à vomir. Ses yeux brûlaient. La tête lui tournait. Sa poitrine se parcourait de frémissements, en rythme avec le grondement qui vrombissait derrière ses côtes.

« Ayrèn, respire. Calme-toi..., chuchota Bilbo en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu fais encore une crise, c'est ça ?

— Je suis si désolée, je suis tellement, tellement désolée… »

Ayrèn cacha ses yeux pleins de larmes derrière ses mains. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais, elle sentit pourtant que la moindre émotion supplémentaire allait la faire éclater en sanglots. Des milliers de pensées l'assaillaient, aussi sombres que maléfiques. La plus pressante, la plus horrible de ces pensées, lui susurrait d'une voix mielleuse d'égorger tous les habitants de Lacville, d'embrocher leurs enfants et de torturer la Compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent comme de vulgaires clébards errants. Elle savait exactement comment procéder pour qu'aucun d'eux n'en réchappe. La voix lui disait comment faire. Taillader l'artère de la nuque d'un coup net, précis, qui ne laissait aucune chance à la survie. Plonger la pointe de Scathaban dans le nombril, transpercer les viscères et déjointer deux vertèbres de l'autre côté du corps d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Puis bouger, esquiver, disparaître, trancher, piquer, réapparaître, vive comme le vent d'hiver et meurtrière comme le souffle incandescent du dragon. Et elle les voyait, tous, étendus par terre, les gorges ouvertes, les ventres béants, hurlant dans d'atroces gargouillis, à saigner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Même si quelqu'un tentait de l'en empêcher, il tomberait sous le couperet de son courroux démoniaque avant d'avoir eu le temps de brandir son arme.

Bilbo continuait de l'étreindre, sans se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ce qui la submergeait à ce moment. Les Nains continuaient de bavarder tranquillement dans la pièce voisine, sans faire attention à eux. Et elle avait toujours Scathaban à la ceinture. Elle était prête à la dégainer. Elle le sentait. Quelque chose le  _désirait_ , au plus profond de son âme torturée.

Alors que sa main se mouvait d'elle-même avec lenteur, parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables et violents, le Hobbit se hissa vers son visage et frotta son nez contre le sien, dans un tendre kunik lossothal.

Sans s'arrêter d'effleurer le bout de leurs nez, il murmura tout bas :

« Tu es forte, Ayrèn. Tout ira bien. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es exténuée, je le vois bien. L'enfermement dans la prison des Elfes t'a affaiblie. Je serais bien sot de te reprocher ce petit écart d'humeur. »

La main d'Ayrèn s'arrêta à quelques pouces du pommeau de Scathaban.

' _Je ne peux pas le tuer…'_ réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. ' _Je ne… À quoi pensais-je ? Par la prunelle scintillante de mes ancêtres, à_ quoi  _est-ce que je pensais ? Je…'_ Son visage se tordit d'une grimace d'écœurement. Sauf que cette fois, c'était elle-même qui la dégoûtait. ' _Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Non. Impossible. Pas moi. J'ai passé dix ans à me prélasser dans la Comté. Mon esprit ne peut pas s'être perverti si vite. Et pourtant, toutes ces voix… Je les ai bien entendues. Je ne les ai pas imaginées… Alors ça veut dire que…'_ Ses yeux s'agrandirent ; ils brûlaient toujours. ' _Pas déjà ! Valars tout-puissants, ne me laissez pas sombrer ! J'ai commis des erreurs, mais j'ai accompli votre Volonté divine ! Ne me laissez pas seule face à_ eux  _! Je vous en supplie ! Je vous en supplie...'_

Cette fois, Bilbo devina le trouble qui agitait le fil des pensées d'Ayrèn. Il cessa le kunik.

« Ayrèn, tes yeux sont sombres..., se soucia-t-il. Tu as absolument besoin de dormir. La fatigue empire ton état.

— Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je me suis énervée, rétorqua-t-elle faiblement. J'étais juste un peu contrariée par ma discussion avec… »

Ayrèn n'acheva pas sa phrase et détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus que son ami y vît la noirceur qui s'y était installée. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait se dissiper un jour. Cette seule idée suffit à la faire trembler.

« Justement, s'inquiéta Bilbo. C'est encore plus inquiétant si tu déclenches une crise aussi... facilement. N'oublie pas ce qui est arrivé à ton grand-père, Framdur.

— Je ne risque pas de l'oublier…, murmura-t-elle sombrement. C'est moi qui ai été contrainte de l'achever, quand il a tenté de me tuer après avoir basculé…

Le Hobbit écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était toi qui l'avais…

— Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, le coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Cela ne mérite même pas que l'on s'attarde dessus.

— Je comprends. »

Il n'en dit pas davantage, bien qu'il brûlait d'en savoir plus et de connaître les circonstances qui avaient confronté Ayrèn à la folie meurtrière de son grand-père. Il craignait que la plus petite, la plus subtile insistance ne déclenchât une nouvelle crise chez l'Humaine. Ses émotions étaient si extrêmes à ce moment qu'il ne prendrait le risque d'aucune contrariété.

Une idée lui vint, et il se leva d'un coup.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! » dit-il soudain.

Il sortit du cellier en trottinant et y revint une minute plus tard. Il portait un grand édredon gris sur ses bras tendus ; il le déposa sur les genoux d'Ayrèn :

« Voilà. Tu auras bien chaud, là-dessous. »

Ayrèn le remercia d'un sourire fatigué, déplia la couverture et la tira jusque sous son menton, tandis que Bilbo la disposait sur ses jambes. Elle ajusta sa position contre le mur et cala ses pieds entre deux pommes de terre bien charnues. Bilbo tapota ses orteils pelotonnés sous l'édredon et ajouta d'une voix très basse :

« Maintenant, dors. Nous avons encore une heure ou deux devant nous avant que la nuit tombe. Je veillerai à ce que personne ne te dérange. »

Ayrèn n'entendit même pas la fin de sa phrase. Elle s'était déjà endormie.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Ils étaient entrés par les toilettes. Les...  _toilettes_. Là où on fait… Aherm. Oui, bon, vous savez parfaitement ce qu'on y fait ;

(2) Les raisons de son attitude fuyante étaient multiples. Tout d'abord, les enfants l'avaient toujours rendue un peu nerveuse, d'autant que les regards insistants de Sigrid et Tilda et la façon avec laquelle elles la dévisageaient ne lui plaisaient guère. Au-delà, et sans qu'elle ne fût prête à l'admettre, elle regrettait d'avoir parlé si sèchement à la plus grande. Son propre comportement lui échappait de plus en plus, et la moindre contrariété la faisait sortir de ses gonds ;

(3) « Mauvaise idée », en Lossoth.


	38. La prophétie des gens de Durin (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Bilbo sortit du cellier en trottinant et y revint une minute plus tard. Il portait un grand édredon gris sur ses bras tendus ; il le déposa sur les genoux d'Ayrèn :_

_« Voilà. Tu auras bien chaud, là-dessous. »_

_Ayrèn le remercia d'un sourire fatigué, déplia la couverture et la tira jusque sous son menton, tandis que Bilbo la disposait sur ses jambes. Elle ajusta sa position contre le mur et cala ses pieds entre deux pommes de terre bien charnues. Bilbo tapota ses orteils pelotonnés sous l'édredon et ajouta d'une voix très basse :_

_« Maintenant, dors. Nous avons encore une heure ou deux devant nous avant que la nuit tombe. Je veillerai à ce que personne ne te dérange. »_

_Ayrèn n'entendit même pas la fin de sa phrase. Elle s'était déjà endormie._

* * *

**CHEZ LE BATELIER **

_Un fanart trop sympa dessiné par diminoucrakers (deviantart)_

_Image non libre de droit_

* * *

  **Dans l'ombre du cellier**

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Après une courte sieste, Ayrèn se réveilla d'elle-même, dans l'exacte position avec laquelle elle s'était endormie quelques heures plus tôt : assise sur le banc au fond du cellier, emmitouflée sous un épais édredon un peu miteux. Il faisait sombre. La nuit était presque tombée.

Mise à part une raideur dans les reins, elle se sentait reposée. Elle profita de la dernière lueur du jour pour observer le reflet de ses yeux dans la lame de Scathaban. Elle craignait qu'ils soient restés noirs après sa crise. Mais elle ne vit que deux billes dorées scintiller sur son épée, comme de petits éclats d'ambre et de lumière. Avec un certain soulagement, elle s'arracha au reflet que lui renvoyait Scathaban, et la rengaina en soupirant.

Ayrèn étira ses muscles fatigués et s'appuya sur ses cuisses pour se relever. Ses hanches et son dos craquèrent de mauvaise grâce.

 _'Ouch, je grince comme une grand-mère…'_  songea-t-elle en faisant jouer sa nuque et ses épaules.

Elle soupira encore, l'air maussade :

_'Et maintenant… La corvée. Je dois encore avoir une petite discussion avec les enfants de Bard.'_

En entrant dans le séjour, Ayrèn les trouva assis les uns contre les autres, au coin du feu, grignotant des lamelles de poisson séché un peu rances pour les plus grands et jouant avec une poupée pour la plus jeune. Autour d'eux, les Nains bavardaient ou somnolaient. Le batelier n'était toujours pas revenu de sa petite virée dans Lacville. Kíli dormait d'un sommeil agité, allongé sur un banc où son frère veillait sur lui en silence.

Assis au bout de la table à manger, Bilbo et Thorin improvisaient une partie d'échecs avec un vieux plateau auquel il manquait un fou et deux pions. À en juger par la mine radieuse de Bilbo et l'expression renfrognée du Nain, il n'y avait guère de doute sur la personne qui était en train de gagner la partie.

Ils l'aperçurent au même moment et la saluèrent d'un geste de la main. Comme toujours, le Hobbit fut le plus démonstratif des deux : il lui décocha un immense sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents. Thorin, quant à lui, avait des cernes épais qui durcissaient ses traits fatigués : il gardait sur son visage tiré les séquelles de leur discussion dans le cellier, bien qu'il eût retrouvé ses couleurs. Pour autant, Ayrèn fut incapable de dire s'il lui en voulait encore. Elle préférait ne pas savoir.

Les quittant des yeux, elle tira un tabouret et le déposa devant les enfants. Elle s'y assit sans brusquerie. Cette fois, elle dut obliger son sourire pour ne pas qu'il se fane.

Les enfants levèrent le nez en la voyant s'installer devant eux, et étudièrent son visage.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, madame ? » demanda Tilda en la fixant avec des yeux ronds.

Elle serrait sa poupée de chiffon contre elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

« J'aurais besoin d'un petit renseignement..., dit Ayrèn en forçant son sourire, l'espérant aimable. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider, tous les trois ? »

Les yeux de la cadette s'illuminèrent ; elle fit oui de la tête avec un engouement surexcité. Les deux aînés parurent moins enthousiastes et la regardèrent en travers. Ils posèrent leurs bâtonnets de poisson sur le petit tonnelet dressé derrière eux, et prirent une posture d'une curieuse dignité pour des gens de leur âge.

« Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit enfin Sigrid en levant le menton. Mais je suppose qu'une couturière telle que vous ne doit pas avoir de questions trop embarrassantes à nous poser. Nous vous écoutons.

— Fais attention à ce que tu lui dis, elle ne me plaît pas… » marmonna Bain.

Ayrèn prit une inspiration plus profonde et ignora la remarque.

« Soit. Soyons brefs, proposa-t-elle ensuite. J'ai bien remarqué que notre présence vous est encombrante, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous causer des problèmes. Alors faisons en sorte de raisonner comme des grandes personnes, et tout se passera bien. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Les deux aînés furent surpris par son audace et son assurance. Elle parlait comme si elle était la meneuse du groupe de Nains qui avait trouvé refuge chez eux.

— C'est d'accord, dit Sigrid d'une voix hésitante.

— D'accord pour moi aussi, acquiesça son frère en se rencognant sur sa chaise.

— Oh, moi non ! Je suis trop petite, objecta Tilda avec une gaité spontanée. Les histoires de grandes personnes, je les laisse à papa et à Sigrid !

— Tu devrais aller jouer sur le lit…, murmura Sigrid à sa jeune sœur.

— Oh non ! geignit-elle. Je veux écouter la dame aux yeux de chat ! (Elle tendit sa poupée devant elle.) Et Charlotte aussi, elle veut l'écouter ! »

L'aînée poussa un profond soupir et le frère leva les yeux au plafond, quoique leurs lèvres esquissaient le même sourire attendri.

Après les avoir observés sans ambages un court moment, Ayrèn se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur ses genoux avec ses coudes.

« Ainsi soit-il, conversons. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'existence d'un… petit contrat entre nous et votre père. Seulement, il y a eu un problème au moment de l'exécuter. Quelqu'un n'a pas rempli sa part du marché.

Bain fronça les sourcils :

— Mon père est un homme d'honneur. J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de lui.

— Aussi honorable soit-il, votre père a accepté notre argent tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas satisfaire ses propres engagements. Et comprenez-moi bien, ce genre de comportement en affaires n'est pas beaucoup apprécié des Nains… et encore moins de moi.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en s'agitant sur son tabouret. Son agacement naissant se voyait à sa figure froncée. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était montée d'un cran :

— C'est pourquoi je vous demande de racheter l'affront de votre père.

— L' _affront_  de notre père ? s'offusqua Sigrid. Vous avez de ces mots ! Il a pris des risques inconsidérés pour vous protéger et vous loger chez nous !

— Nous lui avons donné assez de pièces d'or pour vous mettre à l'abri du besoin pendant des années, objecta Ayrèn en crispant ses mâchoires. Le risque était  _grassement_  rémunéré. Vous ne devriez pas faire l'offensée.

Elle sourit nonchalamment, espérant que les enfants ne se rendraient pas compte qu'elle était furieuse.

Trouvant que la discussion n'allait pas du tout dans le sens qu'elle voulait, Ayrèn décida d'y aller au culot :

— Bon, ça suffit. Assez de discussion, venons-en au fait. Où se trouve l'armurerie de la ville ?

— Oh, facile ! Facile ! s'écria Tilda en agitant sa poupée devant elle. Il vous suffit de suivre le quai qui passe devant la maison et de mmmf… !

— Tilda, tais-toi ! s'alarma Sigrid en plaquant une main sur la bouche de sa petite sœur.

— L'armurerie de Lacville ? s'écria Bain. Hors de question que l'on vous indique comment vous y rendre ! Ce serait du suicide, pour vous comme pour nous si nous sommes découverts. Vous êtes complètement folle !

La réflexion blessa Ayrèn plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Décidément, je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde me dise que je suis folle…, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Tandis qu'elle plaçait sa petite sœur sur ses genoux, Sigrid eut un rire amer :

— Parce que nous ne sommes pas les premiers à vous trouver complètement folle ? Ma foi, cela ne me semble pas nécessairement immérité. Une couturière en armure, qui fréquente une troupe de Nains, et un Hobbit par-dessus le marché ? Sans compter votre obsession pour les armes et cette fichue armurerie. Quel idiot avalerait une histoire pareille ?

— Je rejoins l'avis de ma sœur, dit Bain avec assurance. Vous êtes dangereux, tous autant que vous êtes. Dès que mon père sera rentré, nous vous... !

— Vous nous  _quoi_ , jeune homme ? s'impatienta Ayrèn. Oserais-tu proférer des menaces contre nous ? Contre moi ? »

La couturière d'un jour sentit un flot obscur se répandre dans ses veines. Prise d'un vertige, elle dégaina Scathaban dans un chuintement de métal et fit tinter sa lame contre le garde-feu. Là, alors que l'épée vibrait encore en sifflant, elle foudroya les enfants du regard. Tilda eut un petit cri de surprise et se réfugia sous le tablier de sa sœur. Les deux aînés se tassèrent sur leurs chaises, effrayés. Toute la maison fut plongée dans le silence. Les Nains s'étaient figés pour les regarder. Thorin et Bilbo avaient interrompu leur partie d'échecs.

« Je n'ai pas la patience de vous tirer gentiment les vers du nez ! poursuivit Ayrèn d'un ton rugissant. Où est l'armurerie ? »

La cadette commença à sangloter. Sigrid la serra contre elle en chuchotant des mots rassurants, et Bain resta paralysé par la peur.

Le visage d'Ayrèn se tendit :

« Je ne me répèterai qu'une dernière fois ! prévint-elle en plantant son épée entre ses pieds et en reposant son menton sur son pommeau. Après, je casse tout. Je suis peut-être complètement folle, mais au moins, j'ai le mérite d'être claire. Réfléchissez bien, cette fois : où est l'armurerie ?

La voix de Tilda lui parvint de sous le tablier de sa sœur, pleine de hoquets et étranglée par les sanglots :

— Au bout du quai qui passe devant la maison, puis à droite après l'auberge du Gai Pêcheur !

— Tilda, non ! s'écria Sigrid.

— Ah, ça m'intéresse, ça ! fit Ayrèn avec un sourire mauvais. Que sais-tu d'autre, Tilda ?

— Elle ne sait rien, rien du tout ! s'indigna Sigrid, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Laissez-la en dehors de ça !

— C'est pourtant la plus raisonnable de vous trois, rétorqua Ayrèn en retrouvant légèrement son calme. Je te remercie, Tilda. Cette information nous sera d'une grande aide. Je ne dirai à personne que c'est toi qui me l'as dévoilée. Je te le promets. »

Sur ces mots, elle fit glisser Scathaban dans son fourreau, à demi seulement ; la base de sa lame reflétait les flammes du feu de cheminée, projetant sur le visage de Bain une lumière érubescente et lugubre.

Se tournant vers le jeune garçon, Ayrèn ajouta :

« Mais cela ne me suffit pas. Je veux savoir comment entrer et sortir de là sans être vu. Si tu me donnes assez d'informations utiles, mes amis et moi nous en irons sur-le-champ. La maison restera intacte. Mais gare à toi : si tu me mens, je reviendrai la saccager, elle et tout ce qu'elle contient. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Bain la fixait comme il aurait observé un démon, la terreur faisait miroiter ses yeux. Il déglutit et échangea un regard inquiet avec sa grande sœur. Celle-ci resta pétrifiée, les bras enlacés fermement autour de la petite Tilda, en larmes sous son tablier.

Il finit par balbutier, tout à fait apeuré :

« L'armurerie est située au premier étage de la salle des gardes. Aucune chance d'y entrer par devant, vous tomberiez nez à nez avec les hommes du Maître. Mais il y a une fenêtre constamment ouverte, qui donne sur un dock situé à l'arrière du bâtiment. C'est le seul moyen d'y entrer et d'en ressortir sans se faire attraper. »

Immobile, Ayrèn prit le temps de visualiser les lieux dans son esprit. Les enfants retinrent leur souffle, les yeux rivés sur les dessins que formaient les flammes sur la lame inaltérée de l'épée de la couturière.

« Merci les enfants, finit-elle par murmurer en rengainant complètement Scathaban. Vous êtes assez grands pour comprendre que cela n'avait rien de personnel. Je sais que votre père vous a demandé de ne pas nous laisser partir. S'il vous gronde, dites-lui que je vous ai mis une épée sous la gorge pour obtenir les informations dont nous avions besoin ; ça ne serait qu'un demi-mensonge.

Elle se leva en poussant un profond soupir, et grommela :

— Quelle idée à la iktsvarpok (1) de me demander de parler à des enfants. Non mais, franchement… »

* * *

La Compagnie rassembla ses affaires peu après cela. Ils revêtirent leurs vêtements secs et rechaussèrent leurs bottes en silence. De son côté, Ayrèn s'isola dans le cellier pour enfiler ses propres habits et sangler son plastron autour son buste. Quand elle revint dans le séjour, glorieusement affublée, personne ne se risqua à lui faire une réflexion pour sa brusquerie envers les enfants ; elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir obtenu les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Seul Bilbo s'en inquiéta.

Fraîchement bandé et soigné par Óin, Kíli annonça qu'il se sentait mieux. Personne n'était tout à fait dupe de cette soudaine rémission, mais la fierté du jeune Nain était en jeu. Pas un membre de la Compagnie n'eut l'audace de le blesser dans son orgueil. S'il voulait serrer les dents et endurer en silence, il fallait respecter sa volonté. Son honneur en tant que Nain, en tant que membre de la Compagnie, en dépendait.

Bilbo fut tenté de protester et de proposer qu'il restât se reposer chez le batelier le temps de se remettre de ses blessures, mais Ayrèn l'en empêcha d'un murmure :

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu le vexerais beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

— Mais il est blessé ! répliqua Bilbo avec souci. Sa cuisse ne cicatrise pas. Tu as vu comme il est pâle ? Je suis sûr qu'il a de la fièvre !

— Tu côtoies ces Nains depuis aussi longtemps que moi. N'insiste pas, tu sais que c'est inutile. »

Il baissa les yeux, plein de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Debout à côté de lui, Ayrèn serra son épaule avec affection pour tenter de le réconforter. Ce faisant, elle jeta un dernier regard au dehors, par-delà la fenêtre fendillée.

Dehors, le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon d'un ciel voilé, plongeant la maison dans une semi-obscurité oppressante. Le moment de quitter le logis du batelier était venu. Sans se consulter, les Nains se rassemblèrent vers la sortie d'un même élan. Ils délaissèrent les armes proposées par Bard, qu'ils jugeaient inutiles et encombrantes. Elles ne feraient que les ralentir sans autre avantage. Ils comptaient sur Tûnin Razak et, dans une moindre mesure, sur Bilbo pour les défendre en cas d'imprévu.

Comme à son habitude, Ayrèn attendit que tous les Nains et Bilbo fussent sortis pour fermer la marche. Bain tenta de les empêcher de quitter la demeure, bras en croix sur le seuil de la porte. Mais qu'était-ce qu'un petit garçon face à la force de toute la Compagnie réunie ? Bien peu de chose. Il fut poussé sur le côté sans méchanceté, et tout le monde quitta la maison un à un, sur la pointe des pieds, en jetant des regards inquiets tout autour d'eux.

Au moment où Ayrèn s'apprêta à franchir la porte à son tour, la jeune Tilda eut un geste qui la surprit énormément. Elle s'échappa des bras de sa grande sœur, se précipita vers elle et s'inclina profondément en disant :

« Bonne chance, madame. J'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, vous trouverez le temps de coudre une jolie robe pour ma poupée. »

La petite fille avait ses joues encore mouillées par ses larmes, mais elle arborait un sourire étincelant, témoin de la plus pure et la plus tendre innocence dont étaient doués les enfants des Hommes. Sur le moment, Ayrèn crut que sa poitrine avait été transpercée par un poignard. Le remords l'étreignit. Une vague de chaleur coupable balaya la noirceur qui broyait son cœur. Dans le dos de Tilda, ses deux aînés observaient la scène avec une inquiétude manifeste qui les rendait livides. Ayrèn leur fit un geste de la main pour leur demander de ne pas intervenir et pour les rassurer sur ses intentions.

Ce ne fut que de longues secondes plus tard que l'épéiste posa un genou au sol et chuchota d'une voix très douce :

« C'est promis, Tilda. Ta poupée aura la plus jolie robe de toutes les poupées de Lacville.

— Oh, merci madame ! s'émerveilla la jeune fille en se redressant. (Elle dévoila des yeux brillants.) Charlotte adore le bleu et le jaune. Et les doubles jupons !

— Bleu, jaune, doubles jupons. C'est noté.

Elle eut un sourire attendri, puis prit ses toutes petites mains dans les siennes :

— Tu vas mieux ? Je... ne t'ai pas fait trop peur ?

— Je n'ai jamais peur ! répondit-elle avec fierté. Si j'ai pleuré, c'est parce que j'avais très, très mal au ventre. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux, maintenant.

Ayrèn lâcha un soupir de soulagement :

— C'est bien, murmura-t-elle. Tu es courageuse, Tilda. Prends bien soin de ton frère et de ta sœur. Et, surtout…

La mine d'Ayrèn s'assombrit. Elle serra les mains de la jeune fille et chuchota d'un air sinistre, comme pour l'avertir d'un danger :

— Si tu sens la terre trembler et le vent hurler au loin… Quitte la ville, avec ta famille. Fuyez aussi loin que possible.

— Je ne comprends pas…, murmura Tilda, confuse.

D'un même mouvement, Ayrèn lâcha les mains de Tilda et se remit debout.

— Tu comprendras au moment voulu, déclara-t-elle. Au revoir, Tilda. Encore merci, et… pardon. Pardon pour tout, ce qui a été, ce qui est, et... ce qui sera. »

* * *

**En catimini dans les rues de Lacville**

**Nuit tombée**

L'air était glacial, la lune invisible et le ciel chargé de gros nuages gris, annonçant la venue prochaine de la neige. Une fine couche de brume recouvrait les eaux glacées. De petites plaques de glace craquelées y flottaient et voguaient au gré des courants qui passaient par-dessous les quais et les demeures.

La ville était silencieuse. La plupart des gens dormaient ou s'étaient rassemblés autour du feu pour s'y réchauffer. Seules quelques maisons avaient encore quelques lampes allumées au-dehors, les baignant d'une chaude lueur orangée qui tranchait avec l'ambiance terne qui planait sur la ville ; la Compagnie prit soin de contourner celles-là.

Le Hobbit en tête, ils suivirent prudemment le chemin indiqué par les enfants du batelier. Le clapotis de l'eau contre les quais suffit à couvrir le bruit de leurs pas, mais on voyait distinctement leurs souffles, blancs, s'élever au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tous sens à l'affût, ils se faufilèrent dans la ville en évitant vigiles et gardes jusqu'à la caserne de Lacville. Depuis la pénombre ajourée d'un filet qui pendait d'un porche vétuste, ils virent que l'entrée en était bien gardée : cinq Hommes en armure étaient postés devant la porte, et il y avait probablement le quadruple de cela à l'intérieur. Ils contournèrent les lieux jusqu'à déboucher sur une petite arrière-cour étriquée, avec l'eau sur un côté et un haut mur sur l'autre.

En levant les yeux, ils avisèrent la fenêtre laissée constamment ouverte dont le jeune Bain avait parlée. À plusieurs mètres du sol, elle était protégée par un simple store de bois qu'ils auraient tôt fait de briser en silence, s'ils étaient prudents.

Soulagé d'être arrivé jusqu'ici sans se faire remarquer, Thorin dit d'un chuchotement appuyé :

« Parfait ! Dès que nous avons les armes, nous filons vers la Montagne ! Ayrèn, tu te sens de grimper là-haut ?

Elle inspecta l'aspect du mur qui montait du dock jusqu'à la fenêtre, puis hocha la tête d'un air confiant :

— Sans problème.

— Alors vas-y, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant !

— Poussez-vous, j'ai besoin d'élan. » murmura-t-elle à l'intention des Nains et de Bilbo qui patientaient devant elle.

Ils s'écartèrent sans discuter, curieux de voir comment elle allait parvenir à monter jusque là-haut par elle-même. Une performance absolument fascinante, aux yeux d'un Nain. Et probablement encore plus à ceux d'un Hobbit.

Dès la voie dégagée, elle s'élança en avant d'une foulée légère et taiseuse. À deux enjambées du mur, elle banda les muscles de ses cuisses, appuya sur son pied droit et sauta aussi haut que possible. Elle attrapa une gouttière verticale qui lui paraissait assez solide pour supporter son poids, et grimpa en poussant sur ses jambes et tirant sur ses bras comme un singe.

Arrivée au niveau de la fenêtre, elle en empoigna le rebord de la main gauche, dégonda le store avec la droite en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle le jeta par-dessus son épaule ; en contrebas, Dori l'attrapa dans un bruit mat.

Ayrèn se hissa à l'intérieur. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds, en silence, dans une pièce sombre. Un rapide regard circulaire sur les lieux confirmait ce qu'elle savait déjà : elle était bien dans l'armurerie, et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Les enfants n'avaient pas menti. Cette idée accrut encore les remords qu'elle éprouvait. Elle les balaya d'un ébrouement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères et de présentoirs sur lesquels s'entassaient des armes à foison. Posés pêle-mêle sur une table, au fond, il y avait également des flèches de longueurs et de pointes variées. Un escalier, de l'autre côté, descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée, d'où elle entendait des gardes converser bruyamment. Leurs discussions étaient décontractées et joviales. Ils semblaient être en train de boire et de s'égayer près d'un bon feu.

Soudain, une ombre s'anima au fond de la pièce. Saisie, Ayrèn jeta un regard alerte autour d'elle, puis se tapit contre un casier de frêne. Là, elle se rendit invisible, dans l'obscurité d'un mannequin de bois habillé d'une épaisse cotte de mailles. Elle retint son souffle. Quand l'ombre disparut, elle comprit que l'Homme à qui elle appartenait venait de passer devant le pied des escaliers, et qu'elle avait été projetée jusqu'en haut par la lumière flageolante d'une bougie.

 _'Il faudra être prudents…'_  s'inquiéta-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.  _'Les gardes sont juste en dessous. Nous n'aurons pas droit à l'erreur.'_

« Ayrèn ! Comment ça se présente ? souffla Thorin au-dehors.

— Bien. Il n'y a personne à cet étage, répondit-elle en se penchant à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Mais j'entends de l'agitation, en bas. La salle de repos des gardes est certainement au rez-de-chaussée. Il faudra faire attention.

— Entendu. Allez, tout le monde. En position ! »

Quelques Nains s'empilèrent à quatre pattes, les uns sur les autres, en manière d'escaliers.

Après un bon élan, Bilbo s'élança le premier en sautant sur leurs dos. Une fois arrivé en haut de la pile, Ayrèn lui attrapa la main et l'aida à se glisser à l'intérieur. Suivirent rapidement Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, Dwalin et Nori, qu'elle aida de la même façon à s'introduire sans bruit dans l'armurerie ; les autres patienteraient dehors. Le jeune Kíli fut celui qui posa le plus de difficultés : elle dut hisser tout du long son corps presque amorphe, tout blessé et tout faible qu'il était.

 _'Il aurait dû rester en bas…'_  se dit Ayrèn en le déposant sur ses pieds, à l'intérieur.  _'Il n'est pas en état pour accomplir ce genre de tâche…'_

Quand ils furent assurés que les gardes ne les avaient pas entendus entrer dans l'armurerie, Thorin ordonna dans un murmure :

« Attrapez tout ce que vous pouvez et filons d'ici ! Et que ça saute ! »

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent s'y déplacer sans trop grande difficulté. Ayrèn tâtonna jusqu'à ce que ses mains reconnurent des métaux plus solides et précieux que les malheureuses épées de fer qui s'empilaient partout. Elle attrapa trois épées, trois haches, et autant de flèches qu'elle pouvait empiler sur ses avant-bras.

À côté d'elle, Thorin se hâtait de choisir des armes et de les confier à ses neveux pour qu'ils les emportent au-dehors. Quand Fíli eut les bras pleins, Kíli s'avança à son tour, bras tendus devant lui, prêts à recevoir son fardeau.

Son oncle s'empara d'une pile de courtes épées humaines – quoiqu'elles faisaient de bonnes lames pour des Nains – et les plaça dans les bras de son neveu. Il chancela sous le poids.

« Ça va ? demanda doucement Thorin.

— Je fais aller…, répondit Kíli avec une assurance feinte.

Il sourit à son oncle d'un air encourageant, avec un entrain que démentait la pâleur diaphane de son visage.

— Allons-nous-en ! chuchota Fíli. Nous avons largement de quoi armer tout le monde ! »

Thorin opina du chef et fit signe à Ayrèn de sortir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors. Les Nains patientaient plus loin sur le quai et l'espace sous la fenêtre était dégagé. Elle aurait la place de sauter et d'y atterrir sans faire de bruit.

Ayrèn enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre. Au même moment, un grand fracas résonna dans l'armurerie.

Elle se figea d'effroi et tournilla sa tête en direction du bruit. Kíli venait de faire tomber une épée à ses pieds. Paniqué, il se pencha pour tenter de la ramasser. Il manqua pied, trébucha sur quelques pas, et s'effondra plus loin dans les escaliers qui menaient à la salle des gardes.

Le bruit causé par sa chute fut amplifié cent fois par les épées qui s'étaient échappées de ses mains et qui s'entrechoquaient en dégringolant les marches dans une cacophonie stridente. Au moment où sa chute s'arrêta, tout en bas des marches, ils entendirent les gardes s'agiter. Alertés par le bruit, ils crièrent et accoururent dans l'armurerie, leurs bottes résonnant d'un air menaçant. Ils devaient être encore plus près qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, car ils fondirent sur eux en quelques secondes.

Tous sens à l'affût, Ayrèn jeta les armes empilés sur ses bras par la fenêtre et dégaina Scathaban d'un seul geste vif (2). Elle s'élança, prête à s'interposer. Mais quand elle arriva au niveau des escaliers, elle baissa la pointe de son épée en jurant férocement. C'était déjà trop tard !

Tout autour d'elle, les gardes pointaient leurs armes sous sa gorge et celles des Nains. En bas des escaliers, Kíli était plaqué rudement au sol, bras tordus dans son dos par les innombrables mains des gardes qui s'étaient jetés sur lui. Il poussait des hurlements de douleur effroyable, qui firent parcourir un frisson glacé dans la nuque d'Ayrèn. Elle ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer la vie de l'un de ses compagnons. Résignée, elle laissa un garde la désarmer, non sans jeter un regard absolument assassin à l'Homme ignorant qui avait eu l'audace de la déposséder de Scathaban.

« Oulà ! s'écria le factionnaire qui venait de lui prendre l'épée, un peu saisi. Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !

— Allons bon ! Une bonne femme ! s'étonna un autre. Et tout un paquet de Nains ! Plus un… truc… » finit-il en parlant de Bilbo.

L'un d'eux se pencha par la fenêtre et cria :

« Les gars ont aussi attrapé ceux qui attendaient dehors ! Ma parole, mais ils sont toute une armée ! »

Son cœur emballé comme un cheval sauvage tentant d'échapper à une meute de loups, Ayrèn entendit une voix familière retentir depuis les escaliers :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Des intrus, officier Braga ! répondit quelqu'un dans un claquement de bottes. Nous les avons surpris en train de piller l'armurerie ! À première vue, il s'agirait d'un groupe de Nains, d'une femme et d'un… machin !

— Des Nains ! s'exclama Braga. Ce sont certainement ceux que les gars ont repéré cet après-midi au marché. Ils se sont jetés droit sur nous ! Ah ! Les idiots ! »

Il s'esclaffa grassement, et d'autres soldats se mirent à rire avec lui. Il y avait une malveillance dans ces rires qui retourna l'estomac d'Ayrèn.

La situation pouvait tourner au drame en quelques secondes. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit Dwalin plaqué au sol, Fíli et Thorin violemment pris à partie devant elle, Nori agenouillé avec ses mains derrière la nuque et Bilbo recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains devant le visage, une épée pointée sur sa tempe. Le garde qui le mettait en joue n'avait qu'à tourner le poignet pour lui embrocher la tête. La rage prit Ayrèn à la gorge. Ses yeux endoloris de fiel roulèrent sur du sang. Ses mains frémirent. Elle se faisait une violence absolument inouïe pour garder le contrôle de sa folie meurtrière. Les commissures de ses lèvres commencèrent pourtant à trembler. Entrouvertes, elles dévoilaient une rangée de dents éclatantes et des canines curieusement pointues.

Quand un garde lui saisit les poignets pour les tordre dans son dos, elle se sentit submergée d'une telle vague de haine qu'elle en hoqueta d'effroi. Malgré elle, ses yeux luminescents rencontrèrent ceux de Thorin, plaqué dos au mur devant elle, une lame sous le menton.

En voyant ses iris dorés s'agiter comme de l'or en fusion avec, partout, des éclats de noir, son amant comprit avec horreur qu'elle était en train de perdre pied. Il forma les mots 'Calme-toi' avec ses lèvres, auxquels elle répondit d'une mimique totalement paniquée. Elle n'avait de prise sur rien. La peur de basculer rendit son trouble encore plus instable.

Thorin persista dans sa tentative de la calmer. Il articula avec lenteur un : 'Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance'. Puis ses lèvres formulèrent bien d'autres paroles après cela, toute une flopée de mots rassurants et pleins de tendresse qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais osé prononcer à voix haute dans d'autres circonstances, même dans la plus stricte intimité.

Peu à peu, Ayrèn sentit la chaleur des mots de Thorin entrer en elle et remplacer la noirceur qui tentait de l'entraîner avec elle dans le néant. Que le Nain fasse preuve de tant d'affection, d'une si tendre dévotion à un tel moment dépassait son entendement. Une partie de sa tension s'évacua et, avec elle, ses envies de meurtre s'affaiblirent. Son cœur se remplit alors d'une gratitude émerveillée.

Quand même la sensation de brûlure derrière ses yeux possédés s'apaisa, elle articula précieusement :

'Merci, Iyaroak.'

Il lui répondit d'un soupir de soulagement.

Un cri les tira de leur discussion silencieuse :

« Qu'on les conduise au Maître ! Il décidera de leur sort ! »

Les Nains et Ayrèn poussèrent de vifs cris de protestation tandis qu'on les traînait à l'extérieur de la caserne en les poussant avec brusquerie. Plié en deux, Kíli trébuchait et gémissait de douleur à chaque bousculade. Il finit par s'appuyer lourdement sur son frère pour ne pas s'effondrer misérablement sous les bourrades des Hommes.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de la Compagnie au bout d'un quai où s'attroupaient déjà des chalands attirés par les cris. Sans pitié pour leurs prisonniers, les gardes les rassemblèrent et les conduisirent à coups de pied jusqu'au parvis de la plus grande et de la plus haute maison de tout Lacville. Contrairement aux autres, elle était droite et solide, et ses fenêtres étaient incrustées de beaux vitraux d'où la lumière filtrait en une myriade de couleurs, toutes plus vives les unes que les autres. Montée sur des caillebotis beaucoup plus hauts que le reste de la ville, elle était à l'abri de l'humidité. On y accédait depuis le quai par de beaux escaliers d'acajou. Au-dessus d'une grande porte à double battants, les mots « Hôtel de Ville » étaient incrustés à-même le mur en lettres d'or. Des rangées de lanternes projetaient des ombres orangées sur le quai central, et faisaient miroiter les lettres dorées inscrites au-dessus de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit timidement.

Une tête passa par l'entrebâillement des battants. Ses yeux méfiants épièrent le remue-ménage qui chahutait devant l'Hôtel de Ville. Ayrèn les reconnut tout de suite : c'étaient les yeux d'Alfrid, le bras droit du Maître de Lacville.

Elle le vit rentrer la tête à l'intérieur et claquer la porte derrière lui avec un bruit retentissant.

Comme toute la Compagnie était rassemblée devant l'imposante demeure, pleine de bleues et percluse de courbatures, il y eut dans toute la ville une formidable agitation. La nouvelle de l'arrestation d'une troupe de Nains s'était répandue parmi les habitants comme une traînée de poudre, des portes de l'armurerie jusqu'à celles de toutes les maisons de Lacville. Des cris fusaient à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur des habitations, se répandaient en échos sur les pontons. Les ruelles s'allumèrent de centaines de torches. Les gens affluaient en hâte sur les quais, derrière et autour de la Compagnie.

Encore toute retournée par la débâcle de ses propres émotions, Ayrèn sentit avec anxiété les regards s'accumuler sur eux à mesure que les gens s'attroupaient tout autour. Il y avait là tout un imbroglio de visages, aussi divers que surprenants. La couleur de leur peau virait du blanc le plus pâle au noir le plus prononcé ; les yeux était ronds, effilés, en amande ou tombants ; les physionomies étaient fuselées, élancées, cagneuses, longilignes ou même bossues. Les habitants de Lacville représentaient à eux seuls tout le potentiel de la diversité des Hommes. À ce moment, quelles que fussent leurs différences, les habitants de Lacville lorgnaient la Compagnie avec une expression mêlée de fascination et d'effarement. Parmi eux, Ayrèn reconnut la pêcheuse qui l'avait aidée au marché des poissonniers, Donéva. Elle faisait partie de ces très rares personnes parmi la foule qui arboraient un visage impassible, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer avant de se risquer à se réjouir ou se lamenter.

Un flocon de neige se posa sur le bout du nez d'Ayrèn. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, où les nuages s'étaient gorgés des mêmes lueurs orangées que celles qui miroitaient sur les eaux gelées du lac. D'autres cristaux glacés suivirent. Il neigeait à gros flocons.

Tandis que l'officier Braga s'avançait vers l'Hôtel de Ville, probablement pour y quérir une audience avec le Maître, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Cette fois, c'est une tête inconnue, appartenant à un homme roux, qui apparut entre les battants.

« Ah, messire ! » s'écria Braga dès qu'il le vit.

L'homme roux sortit de la demeure en emmitouflant son cou dans une épaisse écharpe en peau de renard. Il était d'une telle corpulence que ses vêtements opulents étaient tendus sur son ventre bedonnant et ses bras replets ; chacun de ses boutons s'apprêtaient à sauter. Il venait d'enfoncer son crâne dégarni dans un grand chapeau fourré aux couleurs criardes. Ses joues potelés et son teint rose pâle lui donnaient l'air d'un poupon.

Ses lèvres charnues, rehaussées d'une moustache rousse finement taillée, se tordirent d'une moue curieuse quand il cria :

« Mais quelle est donc la raison de tout ce raffut ? Et que fait toute la populace à ma porte ?

— Nous revenons de l'armurerie, messire ! répondit Braga en s'inclinant avec respect. Ces intrus y volaient des armes ! Pas moins de treize Nains, une Humaine et un… chose... ?

Il avait achevé sa phrase en désignant Bilbo d'un revers hésitant de la main.

— Ah ! Ennemis de l'État, n'est-ce pas ? » en conclut le Maître en retroussant les lèvres.

Ajustant sa toque noire sur le sommet de son crâne graisseux, Alfrid apparut dans l'ombre du Maître. Il décocha à ce dernier son plus étincelant et sirupeux sourire de dévot :

« Vous avez vu juste, messire. Une bande de mercenaires scélérats prêts à tout, voilà ce qu'ils sont !

Il remarqua la présence d'Ayrèn parmi les Nains. Il la reconnut tout de suite au doré de ses yeux bridés, et ajouta en sifflant :

— Des mercenaires accompagnés d'une sale  _menteuse_  qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'une ribaude, à ce que je vois... »

Ayrèn lui aurait fichu des coups de pied si elle l'avait pu. Mais elle gardait encore à l'esprit les mots d'affection de Thorin : ils parvinrent à lui faire garder son sang-froid.

À côté d'elle, il y eut une soudaine agitation. Un Nain s'extirpait du groupe de prisonniers avec humeur.

« Taisez-vous donc ! lança Dwalin en renaudant. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez !

Le ton presque insultant du Nain fit renâcler le Maître de Lacville.

— Le Nain qui nous guide n'est pas un vulgaire criminel, poursuivit Dwalin. Il s'agit de Thorin, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, Roi Sous la Montagne ! »

Thorin se détacha du petit groupe formé par la Compagnie et s'avança vers le Maître d'un pas lent et fier. Une clameur confuse de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension se répandit parmi les Hommes. Les gardes se raidirent, prêts à intervenir. Le Maître les intima de ne pas bouger d'un geste de la main ; il semblait attendre que le chef des Nains prenne la parole.

« Nous sommes les Nains d'Erebor, commença Thorin d'une voix forte, chargée de solennité. Nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre, et redonner à ces contrées leur gloire d'antan. (Il s'arrêta au bas des escaliers.) Je me souviens de cette ville à sa grande époque. Des flottes de bateaux arrivaient chaque jour au port, chargés de soierie et de pierres précieuses. Elle attirait les marchands et négociants de toute la Terre du Milieu, donnant naissance à une capitale humaine métissée et florissante ! Ce n'était pas une ville en déserrance comme aujourd'hui. C'était le centre de tout le commerce du Nord !

Il ouvrit les bras et jeta un regard circulaire sur la foule :

— Je veux voir cette époque revenir. Je veux rallumer les grandes forges des Nains. Je veux voir les richesses couler de nouveau à flots depuis les grandes salles d'Erebor ! »

Il avait fini son allocution en criant à pleins poumons, sourire aux lèvres, irradiant de gloire et de magnificence. Les yeux d'Ayrèn se mirent à briller :  _'Iyaroak…'_. Les mots de son amant l'avaient transportée. Elle se sentit bouleversée de vénération pour cet air de majesté qui s'était répandu sur sa figure, dans ses traits, et qui attestait qu'il était né pour régner. À cet instant, personne dans l'auditoire ne put douter qu'il s'agissait là des mots d'un Roi.

Après un bref silence ébahi, il y eut un mouvement d'euphorie parmi la foule, accompagné d'une pléiade d'acclamations enflammées et de chuchotements incrédules. Quelques-uns parmi les plus sots tournèrent la tête vers la Montagne, dont la noire silhouette était cachée derrière des nuages de neige dans le manteau sombre de la nuit, comme s'ils s'attendaient qu'elle se fît déjà dorée et que toutes les eaux du lac se remplissent d'or tout de go. Mais personne ne réagit avec plus d'intérêt que le Maître, qui plissa les yeux avec envie face aux proclamations de ce Nain qui prétendait être l'héritier légitime du trône d'Erebor.

Une silhouette familière se fraya un chemin parmi les gens rassemblés là, et s'arrêta un temps aux côtés d'Ayrèn.

« Bard ? s'étonna-t-elle en le reconnaissant. Que faites-vous là ?

— Je viens empêcher votre chef de commettre la pire erreur de toute sa vie…, répondit-il, l'air sombre.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ?

— De la prophétie.

— La quoi ? demanda Ayrèn en le dévisageant.

Bard se figea sur place. La crispation de son visage se relâcha, et il resta bouche bée :

— La prophétie des gens de Durin ! Vous vous êtes engagée auprès des Nains sans la connaître ?

— Mais de quoi diable êtes-vous en train de me parler ?

Le batelier resta pétrifié quelques instants, puis laissa échapper un cri :

— De la mort, bon sang ! »

Le son de sa voix réduisit Ayrèn et toute l'assemblée au silence. Des centaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, interloquées.

Il reprit en pointant Thorin du doigt, hurlant presque :

« La mort ! C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apporter en entrant dans cette Montagne ! Le feu du dragon et ses ravages seront sur nous... Si vous réveillez cette bête, elle nous brûlera tous !

S'extirpant de la foule muette en jouant de ses coudes, Bard rejoignit Thorin en le foudroyant du regard.

— Vous allez tous nous tuer, jusqu'au dernier ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton furieux.

— Peuple de Lacville ! Vous pouvez choisir d'écouter ce dénigreur ! répliqua le prince Nain en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. Mais je vous promets une chose. Si nous réussissons, chacun aura sa part des richesses de la Montagne ! Vous aurez assez d'or pour rebâtir Esgaroth (3) au moins dix fois ! »

Une nouvelle ondée de joie agita la foule, et c'était loin d'être tout : il s'y mêlait beaucoup de cris surexcités, ainsi que la musique retentissante de pieds qui piétinaient les docks avec effervescence. En fait, on n'avait pas connu pareille excitation dans ces contrées, de mémoire du plus vieil Homme de Lacville.

Du coin de l'œil, Alfrid vit les lèvres du Maître se parer d'un sourire intéressé. Fortement irrité de ce puissant engouement provoqué par les paroles du Nain chez les habitants comme chez son Maître, il s'écria en descendant quelques marches :

« Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? Hein ? Nous ne savons rien de vous. Qui peut répondre de vous, ici, à part la poignée de Nains qui vous accompagne ? »

Quelques secondes d'un lourd silence s'égrenèrent.

« Moi ! » intervint soudain Bilbo, en levant un bras pour agiter sa main par-dessus les têtes des Nains.

Ces derniers s'écartèrent d'un même pas pour que tout le monde pût voir le Hobbit. Cette fois encore, son physique curieux provoqua quelques discussions animées parmi les Humains. À en juger par l'hideuse arabesque qui tordait les sourcils du Maître, il était aussi confondu que ses administrés quant à la nature de ce petit bonhomme qui sautillait sur place en levant la main. Une seule chose était sûre : il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas d'un Nain, et encore moins d'un Homme.

« Moi ! répéta Bilbo en faisant quelques pas en avant pour sortir de la foule. Je réponds de lui ! J'ai fait un très long voyage avec ces Nains, un voyage périlleux, où les dangers n'avaient de cesse de barrer notre chemin. J'ai appris à les connaître et je peux vous dire que les Nains  _abhorrent_  le mensonge, ah, ça oui ! Et si Thorin Écu-de-chêne fait une promesse, j'atteste sur mon honneur qu'il tiendra parole !

Ayrèn s'avança aux côtés de Bilbo et, imitant son geste, elle leva fièrement la main en l'air :

— J'ai moi aussi voyagé aux côtés des Nains d'Erebor, et je ne connais pas de personnes plus loyales en ce monde. Ils m'ont accepté comme l'une des leurs, moi, une Humaine, alors qu'ils auraient toutes les raisons de se méfier de moi. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de prouver leur valeur et ont ma confiance pleine et entière. C'est pourquoi je réponds de Thorin Écu-de-chêne et de sa promesse. Je m'en porte garante auprès des Hommes. »

La foule parut satisfaite et rassurée par l'intervention d'Ayrèn et de Bilbo. Surpris et ému, Thorin les regarda tous les deux avec étonnement. Puis un sourire redevable anima ses traits. Ayrèn crut lire sur ses lèvres un mot qui ressemblait à un 'Merci', mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien vu.

« Vous tous ! Écoutez-moi ! hurla Bard avec l'accent de l'effroi, sentant qu'il perdait ce combat. Il faut m'écouter ! Avez-vous oublié la prophétie ? «  _Au retour du Roi Sous la Montagne, les cloches sonneront d'allégresse, mais tout ne sera que tristesse ! Et le lac scintillera, et brûlera !_  ». Avez-vous tous oublié ce qu'il s'est passé à Dale, il y a cent soixante-dix ans ? Et que dire des restes de la Vieille Ville, dont il ne subsiste plus que des poteaux pourrissants au fond des eaux du lac ? Avez-vous oublié nos ancêtres qui ont péri dans la tempête de feu ? Et à cause de quoi ? De l'ambition aveugle d'un Roi de la Montagne, tellement cupide qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son misérable tas d'or ! »

Il avait fini ses mots en vociférant d'une telle rage que, à nouveau, le parvis de l'Hôtel de Ville fut plongé dans un silence de mort. Thorin serra les poings, bouillonnant, se contenant, dominant une furieuse envie de lui arracher les yeux et de les envoyer couler au fond du lac pour s'y faire dévorer par les poissons. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, étudiant leur visage respectif d'un air meurtrier. L'Homme et le Nain, houleux de colère et de chagrin, de craintes et de désirs, semblaient prêts à tout pour voir leur volonté accomplie.

Devant le seuil de l'Hôtel de Ville, il observait la scène avec prudence, d'un œil exercé à détecter la moindre occasion d'enrichir sa cause et d'accroître sa popularité auprès du peuple. Il n'attachait guère d'importance aux vieilles prophéties, consacrant toute son attention au commerce et aux péages, aux cargaisons et à l'or, habitude à laquelle il devait sa position. 

Le plus curieux, ce qui laissait Ayrèn sans voix, c'était que le Maître savourait manifestement la situation. Il haïssait ouvertement le batelier et se réjouissait qu'il fût mis en difficulté par le Nain.

Quand la tension fut à son comble, le Maître secoua sa tête massive en criant :

« Allons, allons ! Évitons, nous tous ici, les jugements trop hâtifs. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Girion, Seigneur de Dale, votre  _propre_  ancêtre, qui n'a pas réussi à tuer la bête ! finit-il en s'adressant au batelier avec une petite moue triomphante.

— C'est vrai, messire, acquiesça Alfrid. Tout le monde connait cette histoire. Il a tiré flèche noire après flèche noire... Et à chaque fois, il a raté. »

La population hocha la tête d'un même mouvement. Elle semblait rejoindre l'avis du Maître et de son conseiller.

 _'Bard, descendant de Girion ?'_  s'étonna Ayrèn.  _'Cela… explique beaucoup de choses.'_

Redoutant le pire, Bard baissa les yeux vers Thorin et ajouta avec tristesse :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit. Pas le droit d'entrer dans cette Montagne.

— Tout m'en donne le droit. » rétorqua Thorin avec assurance.

Il se détourna du batelier et monta quelques marches en direction du Maître :

« Je m'adresse au Régent des Hommes du lac. Voulez-vous voir la prophétie s'accomplir ? Voulez-vous partager les  _immenses_  richesses de notre peuple ? Que répondez-vous à cela, Chef des Hommes ? »

Sourire en coin, le Maître accueillit les mots du Nain en inclinant la tête avec reconnaissance, mais sans jamais quitter la population de ses petits yeux vifs. Il vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à obéir à la clameur générale, rendue ivre des promesses de prospérité et de paix proclamées par l'héritier de Durin.

Il sourit en dévoilant ses dents larges :

« Je vous dis solennellement : bienvenue ! Bienvenue, et encore bienvenue, Roi Sous la Montagne ! »

Des vivats et des applaudissements survoltés retentirent dans la foule comme des tambours enfiévrés. Tout Lacville ovationnait son Maître et leurs incroyables hôtes. La Compagnie exultait et partageait des regards satisfaits.

Le visage du Maître prit une expression d'ironie méchante, accentuant la courbe naturelle de sa bouche. De la sueur perlait sur son visage potelé. Il était comblé de contentement. Son humeur se fit plus joyeuse encore quand il vit l'embarras plein de terreur qui s'était installé sur la figure blêmissante du batelier. Donéva s'approcha lentement de lui ; elle lui parla tout bas en caressant son bras d'un geste amical. Loin de le réconforter, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bard, les faisant briller à la lueur vacillante des torches. Il arborait le visage terrifié d'un Homme qui sentait les doigts éthérés de la Mort se refermer sur sa gorge.

Une expression funeste qui convainquit Ayrèn qu'un affreux malheur se profilait sur leur chemin.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Littéralement : « idée à la con », en Lossoth ;

(2) Les Nains qui attendaient dehors, dans l'arrière-cour, se prirent toutes les armes sur le nez en gémissant ;

(3) Autre nom de Lacville. L'étymologie du nom « Esgaroth » est incertaine, ainsi que la langue même à laquelle il doit appartenir. Il figure dans les « Étymologies » sous la racine √esek, où il est rattaché à la langue Ilkorine (l'un des précurseurs du Sindarin) et traduit «  _Lac-aux-roseaux, à cause des roseaux sur ses rives Ouest_  ».


	39. Une précieuse amitié (fanart)

**Précédemment**

 

_« Je vous dis solennellement : bienvenue ! Bienvenue, et encore bienvenue, Roi Sous la Montagne ! »_

_Des vivats et des applaudissements survoltés retentirent dans la foule comme des tambours enfiévrés. Tout Lacville ovationnait son Maître et leurs incroyables hôtes. La Compagnie exultait et partageait des regards satisfaits._

_Le visage du Maître prit une expression d'ironie méchante, accentuant la courbe naturelle de sa bouche. De la sueur perlait sur son visage potelé. Il était comblé de contentement. Son humeur se fit plus joyeuse encore quand il vit l'embarras plein de terreur qui s'était installé sur la figure blêmissante du batelier. Donéva s'approcha lentement de lui ; elle lui parla tout bas en caressant son bras d'un geste amical. Loin de le réconforter, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bard, les faisant briller à la lueur vacillante des torches. Il arborait le visage terrifié d'un Homme qui sentait les doigts éthérés de la Mort se refermer sur sa gorge._

_Une expression funeste qui convainquit Ayrèn qu'un affreux malheur se profilait sur leur chemin._

* * *

**Lacville**

**Peu de temps après**

Le Maître ordonna en tous sens qu'on choya la Compagnie de la manière la plus délicieuse et la plus satisfaisante. Il avait pris la décision d'organiser un grand banquet, qui devait avoir lieu le soir-même dans la plus belle et la plus grande salle de Lacville. Les convives avaient été triés sur le volet parmi les habitants les plus loyaux à sa cause, et tout indiquait que la fête serait somptueuse.

En attendant l'achèvement des divers préparatifs, les Nains furent conduits dans leurs quartiers pour faire un brin de toilette et se changer pour l'événement. L'auberge du Gai Pêcheur avait été réquisitionnée pour les accueillir. Un établissement tout à fait respectable, offrant des prestations de qualité, inaccessibles aux maigres bourses des habitants de Lacville. De fait, il était fermé la majeure partie de l'année, et ne servait que pour héberger les quelques riches étrangers qui faisaient halte sur leur itinéraire entre les Monts de Fer et les Royaumes humains de l'Ouest, ou pour loger les émissaires du Roi Thranduil, quand ils prenaient la peine de se déplacer pour faire affaires.

Une jeune fille fluette, habillée d'une longue robe verte cintrée d'un tablier, se faufila parmi les Nains attroupés dans le hall. Elle avança jusqu'à Ayrèn et s'inclina profondément devant elle. Sa peau était couleur de miel, ses cheveux noirs d'une raideur satinée et ses longs yeux, bruns, d'une forme subtilement bridée.

« Ma Dame, j'ai été chargée de m'occuper de vous ce soir, dit-elle avec déférence. Je suis absolument enchantée de faire votre illustre connaissance.

— Euh… ? fut tout ce qu'Ayrèn parvint à répondre.

L'épéiste était troublée par le physique de la servante. Elle ressemblait étrangement aux Lossoth de Forodwaith, à quelques détails près.

— Je me nomme Hàlanei, ma Dame, poursuivit la jeune fille sans se redresser. J'ai pris l'initiative de vous faire couler un bain chaud dans le caldarium (1) des femmes. J'espère que cette attention saura vous satisfaire.

— Ah… Je suppose que... oui ?

— Merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. Je vous prie de me suivre, dans ce cas ! »

Étonnée par tant d'égards, Ayrèn suivit la jeune fille en adressant un regard confus au reste de la Compagnie. Les Nains et Bilbo la regardèrent s'éloigner avec un rictus gouailleur. Elle fut tentée de leur répondre d'un geste obscène, mais se retint juste à temps.

La servante conduisit Ayrèn jusqu'à une annexe de l'établissement, où une humidité chaude et chargée de parfums capiteux planait dans l'air. La pièce, dépourvue de fenêtre, était éclairée de plusieurs lanternes habillées de verre rouge et équipées de volets qui permettaient d'en atténuer l'éclat. Au milieu de la salle d'eau, une baignoire sur pieds d'un blanc émaillé était cachée derrière un paravent opaque, gravé d'arabesques dorées aux courbes terminées de plumeaux en ébène. Couraient sur le mur opposé des étagères regorgeant de petits flacons et d'objets en cristal tous plus fragiles les uns que les autres ; ils étaient remplis en bon ordre de parfums, lotions et pétales de fleurs chamarrés. Dans un coin se dressait une grande coiffeuse couverte de feuilles d'or, qui tranchait curieusement avec la couleur sombre du bois qui composait la bâtisse ; le miroir avait perdu de son éclat, mais il restait élégant.

Hàlanei désigna la baignoire d'une voix légère :

« Voici le bain. Vous trouverez du savon et de quoi vous frotter sur le petit guéridon, là-bas. Je vous prie de laisser vos vêtements devant la porte. J'irai vous en chercher des propres pendant que vous vous laverez. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler.

Ayrèn la remercia d'un hochement de tête, mais l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne se faufile hors de l'annexe :

— Pas de robe, ni de jupe. Un pantalon m'ira très bien.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, quoiqu'elle ne se risqua pas à la contredire :

— Très bien. Je ferai selon vos désirs, ma Dame. »

Puis elle s'en fut, fermant sans bruit la porte derrière elle.

Ayrèn se dénuda. Elle entassa ses vêtements, ses bottes et son plastron de cuir devant la porte en gardant précieusement avec elle son épée et sa pipe. Elle s'approcha de la baignoire en poussant un soupir fatigué. Après avoir déposé Scathaban et sa bouffarde sur le rebord, elle testa la température de l'eau avec son index. C'était chaud, mais pas trop, juste assez pour faire de la vapeur sans brûler. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa un savon sur le guéridon et se glissa dans l'eau. Elle dénatta ses cheveux et se nettoya avec soin, après quoi elle se laissa flotter, les yeux fermés, savourant cette agréable et apaisante chaleur qui l'enveloppait toute entière.

Quand elle émergea, bien plus tard, elle fut surprise de trouver de l'autre côté du paravent une pile de serviettes et des vêtements neufs. Le tout était empilé sur une desserte qui - elle en était persuadée - n'était pas là quand elle était entrée dans la pièce ; il y avait là des sous-vêtements confortables, une belle chemise de brocart, une paire de braies marrons avec une large ceinture parcourue d'écailles de platine, un gilet de laine sombre, un manteau de cuir bordé de fourrure noire et une saie anthracite pour aller au-dessus de tout ça. Ses bottes et son plastron en cuir de phoque avaient été nettoyés et cirés, et une paire de chaussettes épaisses et moelleuses était posée juste à côté.

Ayrèn s'étonna que la jeune servante eût trouvé le temps de venir chercher ses affaires, puis de déposer tout cela derrière le paravent sans qu'elle ne l'eût remarquée.

Sans quitter sa mine épatée, elle enfila les vêtements avec hâte. Ils lui allaient à peu près. Ils lui donnaient même fière allure, tout masculins qu'ils fussent. Sous le manteau et la saie, son plastron lui faisait un buste d'une carrure tout à fait intimidante ; le superbe fourreau de Scathaban ressortait sur les sombres étoffes qui composaient sa tenue ; ses bottes en cuir de phoque fourrées, d'aspect presque vernis tant elles avaient été frottées, allongeaient sa silhouette. Ainsi affublée, Dracà-cwellere faisait honneur à cette tournure glorieuse de va-t-en-guerre qui transcendait la caste des Framdrēorig, et qui faisait leur renommée parmi les Lossoth.

En observant son allure dans le miroir, Ayrèn nota avec un sourire que la servante n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de déposer sur la coiffeuse une petite boîte avec du maquillage et un pinceau aux poils soyeux.

Elle délaissa d'abord l'objet pour ajuster les sangles de son plastron, puis le regarda à nouveau avec curiosité.

Elle haussa un sourcil : ' _Après tout, pourquoi pas ?'_

Ayrèn ouvrit la porte de l'annexe, derrière laquelle patientait la jeune servante, assise sur un tabouret. Elle lui fit discrètement signe d'entrer.

Hàlanei obéit sans lever les yeux, dans une attitude qui se voulait obséquieuse.

« Tu sais comment utiliser ces choses ? demanda Ayrèn en fermant la porte derrière elle et désignant la boîte de maquillage d'un même mouvement.

— Oui, ma Dame.

— Tu pourrais m'expliquer comment ça marche ?

— Mieux que cela, ma Dame. Je peux vous maquiller, si tel est votre souhait.

L'épéiste médita un instant sa proposition.

— Eh bien, soit ! fit-elle en hochant la tête. Mais quelque chose de léger, sinon j'aurais l'impression d'être déguisée.

— Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Elles s'installèrent sur un petit banc aux pieds sculptés et incrustés de petites fleurs en merisier, posé devant la coiffeuse.

« Je dois d'abord travailler votre teint, annonça Hàlanei en ouvrant un petit écrin qui sentait le talc et l'amande broyée. Vous avez une peau laiteuse, très blanche. Elle est magnifique, mais il faudrait la dynamiser un petit peu. J'ai trouvé une poudre matifiante de la même nuance que votre peau, ça rendra très bien. Puis j'ajouterai une touche de poussières de grès rose sur vos pommettes…

La jeune fille eut un rire poli :

— Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là, ma Dame ! Je vous promets que la couleur est extrêmement subtile.

Ayrèn baissa le regard, un peu embarrassée d'avoir été prise en train d'écarquiller les yeux.

Hàlanei remarqua alors que la forme des yeux de la guerrière ressemblait étonnamment à la sienne. Elle dit alors :

— Vos yeux sont bridés, comme les miens. Je vais les maquiller aussi. J'ai réussi à chaparder un crayon de charbon de Kölhbourg de la réserve du Maître ! Ne le répétez à personne, ou je pourrais avoir des ennuis ! C'est un crayon qui coûte très cher. Le charbon a été travaillé pour se fondre sur la peau sans jamais ternir ni couler. Avec ce beau noir, vos jolies prunelles dorées ressortiront plus éclatantes que jamais. »

Ayrèn ajusta nerveusement sa position sur le banc, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ces déblatérations. Sans quitter sa mine inquiète, elle ferma les yeux, et laissa les doigts aguerris d'Hàlanei manipuler pinceaux et crayons sur sa peau jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son visage.

* * *

**HALANEI**

Source : _Natural Ressources Canada_

* * *

Après qu'Hàlanei eut terminé de la maquiller, elle laissa Dracà-cwellere seule avec son reflet dans le miroir.

À plusieurs reprises, Ayrèn plissa les yeux en se penchant vers la personne ravissante qui se reflétait devant elle, et qui reproduisait ses gestes et ses mimiques incrédules à l'identique. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une femme plus jeune et bien plus attrayante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, lui semblait-il, c'étaient ses iris. Pourtant, même ceux-ci paraissaient un peu différents, comme si le noir estompé délicatement autour de ses yeux bridés en avait ravivé les couleurs et illuminé le nuancier.

Un sourire timoré lui étira les lèvres, rendant son visage encore plus séduisant ; sa tournure était avenante, tous les détails charmants. Elle rougit. Cette image lui plaisait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Elle convenait à ce que le peuple des Hommes attendait d'une femme, mais elle n'était que le reflet d'une étrangère qui lui aurait volé son corps. Elle résista toutefois à l'envie de se démaquiller.

Hypnotisée par le miroir, Ayrèn natta ses cheveux et noua la queue de sa longue tresse avec un ruban bleu qu'elle avait trouvé dans un petit coffret en bois de rose ouvragé. Son tressage était toujours aussi maladroit, mais qu'importe. Elle n'était pas aussi à cheval que les Nains sur l'apparence capillaire et les tressages d'apparat.

Quand elle fut fin vêtue, fin maquillée, sommairement coiffée et qu'elle se fut assurée que sa pipe était en sécurité au fond de l'une de ses poches, elle trouva la force de s'arracher au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, et quitta l'annexe et ses fragrances entêtantes pour le dehors.

La porte claqua derrière elle, la plongeant dans la froideur de la nuit. Il neigeait toujours, en menus flocons. Les quais et les maisons s'étaient habillés d'un mince manteau blanc immaculé, aux purs reflets d'argent, descendu en flottant du ciel. Il n'y avait de bruit nulle part.

La neige la mit instantanément de bonne humeur. C'était la première de l'année, celle qui annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver en faisant disparaître toutes les couleurs du monde sous ses millions d'étoiles nivéennes.

Elle avança d'un pas léger et retrouva Hàlanei sur le ponton qui prolongeait le parvis de l'auberge du Gai Pêcheur. Elle était emmitouflée dans un vieux manteau de daim, son visage avait presque disparu derrière un épais bonnet de laine et une écharpe pleine de trous. Elle était frigorifiée. Le claquement de ses dents trémulait dans le silence nocturne, sec, régulier, couvrant le bruit des pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas de Forodwaith…, pensa Ayrèn qui, par mégarde, prononça ces mots à voix haute.

— Je vous demande pardon, ma Dame ? grelotta la servante d'un air curieux.

— Rien, s'excusa-t-elle. Je pensais tout haut. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

— Oh. Très bien. »

' _Si elle était de Forodwaith, elle n'aurait pas froid de la sorte…'_  songea Ayrèn en la voyant claquer des dents.

« Veuillez me suivre, reprit Hàlanei en se mettant à marcher. Je vais vous conduire à la salle de réception. Les festivités ont commencé.

— Mes amis sont-ils déjà là-bas ? demanda Ayrèn en lui emboîtant le pas.

La servante s'engonça dans son écharpe avant de répondre :

— Oui. Ils étaient dans l'autre annexe, réservée aux hommes, mais en sont tous ressortis peu de temps après. Ils avaient l'air pressé de boire et de manger. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'autant de monde puisse s'apprêter aussi vite en utilisant une seule baignoire ! »

La remarque amusa Ayrèn, et elle savoura le reste du chemin en silence.

La neige fraîche grinçait sous ses pas. L'air glacé emplissait ses poumons et la morsure du froid sur ses joues achevait de la revigorer. Dracà-cwellere adorait l'hiver et ses tourments enneigés, encore plus que toutes les autres saisons. Il lui rappelait son Forodwaith natal, où le vent du Nord balayait toute l'année les plaines et la sinaaq de ses ailes gelées.

Toute frissonnante, stupéfaite que l'Humaine de la Compagnie paraisse si heureuse qu'il fasse pourtant si  _froid_ , Hàlanei la conduisit par les ponts et les porches jusqu'à la place du marché de la ville. D'une grande salle venaient le rayonnement vacillant d'une quantité de lumières et le bruit de nombreuses voix. Une dizaine de fenêtres flambantes éclairait d'une nappe de feu la neige qui recouvrait les pontons extérieurs. Les arrivantes franchirent les portes de l'édifice et se trouvèrent, les paupières battantes dans la lumière, devant de longues tables remplies de monde.

À l'intérieur, l'air était chaud, saturé d'odeurs et de fumée ; de la nourriture à foison, des chandelles et des braséros, des bouffardes allumées en tous sens ; une agression olfactive dont le nez sensible d'Ayrèn se serait bien passé. La vaste salle, à la fois très longue et basse de plafond, était ornée de gros tonneaux peints en vert foncé, miroitants de vernis. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse. Les visages étaient heureux et les conversations plus joviales les unes que les autres. Tout au fond, sur un dais en forme de demi-lune, un petit orchestre jouait une musique d'ambiance légère.

Encore toute éblouie par la puissante lumière qui régnait à l'intérieur, Ayrèn faillit emboutir Alfrid, qui patientait derrière la porte en surveillant la joyeuse assemblée d'un air inquisiteur (zèle qui lui valait sa position).

« Ah ! Je vous cherchais, dit Alfrid en examinant sa tenue d'un œil consterné.

Ayrèn retint une mimique de dégoût.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, se contenant.

— Pour vous présenter mes excuses, bien entendu. J'ignorais que Bard avait une...  _cousine_  aussi agréable à côtoyer que vous. Je lui en toucherai volontiers deux mots, à l'occasion. »

Il y avait du sarcasme et de l'envie dans ses paroles, mais l'Homme était suffisamment habile pour qu'Ayrèn ne puisse s'en offenser sans paraître grossière. Elle s'autorisa toutefois un pas en arrière quand il s'inclina devant elle avec un rictus pincé.

« Je vais vous conduire à votre table, reprit-il en se redressant. Je vous ai trouvé une bonne place. Toi, tu peux t'en aller, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici ! » finit-il en s'adressant à Hàlanei d'un ton d'une rare agressivité.

La jeune fille sursauta et s'éclipsa aussitôt en baissant les yeux d'un air déçu.

Ayrèn adressa une mimique contrariée à Alfrid, mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

' _Il est laid comme le derrière d'un cochon, et se paye en plus le luxe de se comporter comme un serpent !'_  se dit-elle en fronçant le nez. ' _Quel pauvre type !'_

Le conseiller n'accorda aucune attention à son expression mécontente. Ayrèn le suivit dans le dédale de tables, lesquelles débordaient de nourriture et de quartauts remplis à ras bord de bière et de vin ; les nappes étaient tachées de boisson et de sauce, encombrées de la débâcle du couvert. Des nez se levèrent sur leur passage. Des bouches s'ouvrirent, incapables d'articuler un mot. Les hommes qui ripaillaient la lorgnaient avec convoitise et les femmes s'étonnaient de son accoutrement en chuchotant, peut-être un peu envieuses, qu'elle avait une carrure à démolir les portes en passant.

« Voilà votre place ! annonça Alfrid en désignant une belle chaise matelassée au bout d'une table où se trouvaient uniquement des femmes et quelques enfants. À la table d'honneur de ces dames ! Je me suis dit que cela vous ferait plaisir... !

Il se retourna et fit les gros yeux en voyant qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Il la repéra un peu plus loin, marchant vite, courant presque, vers une grande tablée où était rassemblée la Compagnie.

— Ah non, pas par là ! cria-t-il en forçant son sourire. Cette table est réservée aux Nains et au Semi-Homme !

— Exactement ! Et c'est  _justement_  pour cela que je m'y rends ! répondit-elle avec un petit rire narquois.

Alfrid abandonna son sourire de façade et lança :

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir avec eux, c'est inconvenant !

Piquée au vif, Ayrèn s'arrêta et lui fit face. Une table bondée de vieillards éméchés les séparait. Elle garda un visage aussi inexpressif que possible malgré l'ondée de colère qui houlait dans son ventre.

— Tant mieux, finit-elle par siffler. J'adore l'inconvenance. »

Et elle se détourna de lui et trouva une place libre à la table de la Compagnie, entre Dwalin et Bofur. Ce dernier avait l'œil gauche enflé et violet, à cause du pied de tabouret qu'il avait pris dans la figure, chez le batelier. Elle sentit le regard scandalisé d'Alfrid s'attarder sur elle quand les deux Nains lui mirent une bonne tape dans le dos pour l'accueillir, leurs visages radieux trahissant une ivresse précoce. Elle inspecta toutes les personnes assises autour d'elle. Ils étaient tout à fait rieurs, vêtus de belles étoffes, avec des barbes bien peignées et bien taillées, et des tressages fins et précis. Elle constata avec quelque chagrin que Fíli et Kíli n'étaient pas là. Pas plus que leur oncle, Thorin. Elle redressa la tête et l'aperçut presque immédiatement, attablé à la droite du Maître de Lacville avec toutes sortes de gens à l'apparence importante, dominant la salle depuis une petite estrade intimiste. À son aspect et à sa tournure, le prince Nain irradiait de tant de majesté qu'il paraissait avoir déjà recouvré son royaume, après avoir haché Smaug tout menu.

Ayrèn savait que Thorin l'avait vue entrer. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, par-delà les visages et les chandeliers, il la fixa avec une intensité dévastatrice, qui fit cogner son cœur de guerrière avec la même ardeur que si elle avait été en pleine bataille. Puis il la salua de la tête, lentement, comme s'il attendait qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui, à la table des notables.

Elle fit non de la tête pour lui signifier son refus. En un éclair, le visage de Thorin passa de la surprise à la déception. Le Maître l'interpella, et il la quitta des yeux en se parant de sa fermeté accoutumée.

« Oh, bonté divine, Ayrèn ! s'exclama soudain Ori, assis en face d'elle. Vous avez  _maquillé_  vos yeux ? Ça vous va rudement bien ! »

Les Nains et Bilbo eurent une exclamation de surprise. Leurs regards se rivèrent d'un même élan sur la figure de l'Humaine. En voyant ses yeux charbonneux et son visage parfaitement lisse, ils haussèrent les sourcils de stupéfaction. Leur épéiste était transfigurée. Ils ne voyaient plus que ses yeux, ces deux petites ambres rutilantes, au milieu d'un nuancier de noir et de gris, là où le crayon avait été élégamment estompé au pinceau par la jeune servante. S'ils trouvaient son visage insignifiant, les Nains avaient toujours aimé ses iris dorés, et chacun y alla de son petit compliment pour dire à quel point cette touche de noir lui allait bien. Bilbo, quant à lui, fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Il se contentait de la regarder avec l'expression du plus sincère émerveillement.

Ayrèn remercia les Valars de s'être laissée convaincre par Hàlanei de maquiller aussi son teint ; la couche de poudre dissimulerait au moins en partie l'embrasement de ses joues.

« C'est peu de choses…, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, gênée.

— Ah ! À d'autres ! s'esclaffa Bofur. Si même un Nain arrive à vous trouver jolie, faites attention aux Humains un peu ivres qui traînent dans le coin.

Il prit une voix chantante, et un ton mielleux :

— "Oh, madâââme, que vous avez de jolis yeux ! Et que vous avez de longues jambes ! Que diriez-vous d'aller godiller ensemble, à l'abri des regards ?"

Ayrèn lui mit une taloche revancharde derrière la tête. Le nez du Nain s'enfonça dans la part de tarte qu'il avait devant lui.

— Ça vous apprendra ! rit-elle en le regardant ôter son visage de la pâtisserie.

— Ce que vous êtes prude ! dit-il en retirant un quartier de pomme cuite de sa moustache.

— Ce que vous êtes grossier ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire complice, et furent très vite rejoint par l'hilarité générale des autres Nains et de Bilbo attablés avec eux.

* * *

  **TABAC ADDICT**

J'ai dessiné ça bien avant la scène du banquet de Lacville. Les tenues   
ne correspondent pas à celles portées par nos trois héros dans ce chapitre. :)

* * *

Les festivités furent chaleureuses et animées ; elles contrastaient très fortement avec la misère dans laquelle vivaient quotidiennement les habitants de Lacville, dont une petite centaine avait eu la chance d'être de la partie. La salle des fêtes résonnait de conversations, de rires et de musique. Il y faisait de plus en plus chaud. Liqueurs et bières coulaient à flots, les esprits s'enivraient, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le tumulte général.

La Compagnie resta à table plusieurs heures. Ayrèn et ses compagnons mangeaient avec appétit et buvaient avec ivresse, trop heureux de pouvoir partager un repas si copieux et convivial après les semaines difficiles qu'ils venaient de passer dans le Royaume des Forêts. Les plats étaient presque tous à base de poissons, mais la bière était excellente. Les chopes semblaient ne jamais s'assécher, les assiettes ne jamais se vider, et les sourires ne jamais quitter leurs visages. Et ils riaient, fumaient, mangeaient, festoyaient, heureux comme tout d'être entourés de tant de joie en des heures pourtant si sombres et menaçantes.

Et parmi les convives, il y en avait une qui brillait avec plus d'éclat que tous les autres.

De mémoire de Nain, Ayrèn n'avait jamais paru si enjouée et pleine de rires, malgré l'imminence du terme de leur long voyage et de la créature qui les y attendait. Dans moins de deux jours, elle ferait face à Smaug. Mais même quand elle se surprenait à y penser, l'ombre noire du dragon ne planait jamais bien longtemps sur son humeur.

Au milieu de la salle, les convives avaient improvisé une piste de danse en poussant les tables et les bancs près des murs. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, les Humains qui dansaient là ne tarissaient jamais d'enthousiasme. Et ils frappaient du pied, tapaient des mains, tournillaient en riant. Ils s'étaient même mis à chanter, au rythme de la musique, et poussaient des hourras dès qu'un Nain levait sa chope de bière pour saluer les danseurs. Certaines des chansons parlaient avec assurance de la mort très prochaine du dragon, et de cargaisons de riches présents descendant de la Montagne jusqu'à Lacville. Les autres était anciennes, chargées de mystères et de légendes ; l'une d'elle, semblait-il, concernait le retour du Roi Sous la Montagne. Elle fut récitée tant de fois qu'Ayrèn en retint malgré elle tous les couplets.

Avec on ne sait quelle synergie, et sans se concerter, les Nains se mirent tous à psalmodier leur propre version de l'Ode à la Quête pour la Montagne. Et le chant ondoya, puissant et haut, au-dessus des tables et des fumées de bouffarde :

« Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées,  
vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes,  
il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour  
en quête de l'or pâle et enchanté.

Les Nains de jadis jetaient de puissants charmes  
quand les marteaux tombaient comme des cloches sonnantes,  
en des lieux profonds, où dorment les choses ténébreuses,  
dans des salles caverneuses sous les montagnes.

Pour un antique Roi et un Seigneur lutin,  
là, maints amas dorés et miroitants  
ils façonnèrent et forgèrent, et la lumière ils attrapèrent  
pour la cacher dans les gemmes sur la garde de l'épée.

Sur des colliers d'argent ils enfilèrent  
les étoiles en fleur ; sur des couronnes ils accrochèrent  
le feu-dragon ; en fils torsadés ils maillèrent  
la lumière de la lune et du soleil.

Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées,  
vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes,  
il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour  
pour réclamer notre or longtemps oublié.

Des gobelets ils ciselèrent là pour eux-mêmes,  
et des harpes d'or ; où nul homme ne creuse  
longtemps ils sont restés, et maintes chansons  
furent chantées, inentendues des Hommes ou des Elfes.

Les pins rugissaient sur les cimes,  
les vents gémissaient dans la nuit.  
Le feu était rouge, il s'étendait flamboyant ;  
les arbres comme des torches étincelaient de lumière.

Les cloches sonnaient dans la vallée  
et les Hommes levaient des visages pâles ;  
alors, du dragon la colère plus féroce que le feu  
abattit leurs tours et leurs maisons frêles.

La montagne fuma sous la lune ;  
les Nains, ils entendirent le pas pesant du destin.  
Ils fuirent leur demeure pour tomber mourants  
sous ses pieds, sous la lune.

Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées,  
vers des cachots profonds et des cavernes obscures,  
il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour  
pour gagner sur lui nos harpes et notre or ! » (2)

Quand les Nains achevèrent leur chant, sur une longue note de baryton, les festoyants applaudirent en poussant des vivats. Ils continuèrent ensuite de danser et entamèrent une nouvelle chanson sans voir les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux émus de la Compagnie. Ils avaient chanté une mélodie gutturale et ancienne, qu'ils avaient pour la plupart appris tout petits dans les profondeurs de leurs vieilles demeures. Et là, à la table des Nains, Ayrèn s'était figée, bière dans la main droite et pipe dans la gauche. Le spectacle de ce chant et de l'émotion qui l'avait suivi la laissa coi longtemps. Sa bouffarde profita de cet instant de répit pour s'éteindre.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Thorin venait brusquement de se lever, tremblant, de la table du Maître ; il s'excusa auprès de lui en se montrant poli mais froid, puis s'éclipsa sans un regard en arrière par une petite porte dérobée qui menait vers l'extérieur.

' _Thorin, où vas-tu ?'_ se dit Ayrèn avec tristesse, lui trouvant un air sinistre.

Puis les Nains restés là séchèrent leurs larmes et s'agglutinèrent à l'autre bout de la table autour de Bombur et de Bifur, qui venaient d'entamer un concours de gobage d'œufs de poisson pour remonter le moral des troupes.

Assise de l'autre côté de la tablée, Ayrèn observa l'effervescence des Nains avec bienveillance.

Calmement, Bilbo s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit sur un bout de banc à côté d'elle, gratta une allumette et ralluma la pipe d'Ayrèn. De la fumée s'en éleva ; la femme des Hommes en tira une longue bouffée, et remercia son ami d'un hochement de tête approbateur. Puis elle baissa la tête pour fixer sur le Hobbit ses yeux dorés, frangés de longs cils blonds. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Aucun des deux ne cillait.

Le Hobbit revit son assise sur le banc et posa les coudes sur la table. Puis, faisant allusion à une affaire connue d'eux seuls, il ouvrit la bouche le premier et dit à demi-voix :

« Il est plus que temps que tu me fournisses des explications, Ayrèn.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Ceci : qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Thorin et toi ?

Le cœur d'Ayrèn se mit à cogner.

— Oh, pas grand-chose..., tenta-t-elle.

— Ah ! Ça aurait pu fonctionner avec n'importe qui d'autre de cette Compagnie, mais pas avec moi. Je sais parfaitement ce que veut dire  _Iyaroak_ , et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu n'as jamais appelé qui que ce soit comme ça avant lui.

Gênée, Ayrèn garda le silence.

— Depuis quand tiens-tu à un Nain comme à la « prunelle de tes yeux » ?

Elle rougit mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

— Tu peux jouer la muette autant que tu veux, poursuivit Bilbo avec une tendresse hardie. J'ai tout mon temps. Je peux te harceler pendant des heures comme ça, tu sais. Ah, ça oui ! Et je suis persuadé que tu finiras par en avoir assez et tout m'expliquer d'une traite, non sans râler. Alors, économisons tous les deux notre temps. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Ayrèn.

— Comme toujours, tu es le plus malin et le plus intelligent d'entre nous tous…, grommela-t-elle en le regardant en coin.

— C'est gentil. Mais ce n'est pas cette réponse-là que j'attendais.

Elle posa sa chopine devant elle, entre deux assiettes pleines d'arêtes de sandre, et poussa un profond soupir :

— Bilbo, tu sais mieux que quiconque que je n'aime pas que l'on se mêle de mes affaires.

— Oh, je le sais, je le sais parfaitement !

— Et pourtant, tu t'évertues à m'embarrasser. Je n'aime pas ça.

Bilbo eut une moue consternée, et lâcha :

— Parce qu'être amoureuse est quelque chose d'embarrassant ? Depuis quand ? »

Les mots du Hobbit firent pâlir Ayrèn à l'excès. Non parce qu'il avait compris son petit manège, mais parce qu'elle n'avait jamais mis un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Thorin avant aujourd'hui. Amoureuse d'un Nain ?...  _Elle_  ? Impossible. Son âme était trop corrompue pour s'habiter d'un tel sentiment.

« Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant, chuchota Bilbo d'un ton plus calme. Je sais que tu as toujours été comme ça : très... secrète. Mais je te mentirais si je disais être totalement indifférent à ton silence. Je me sens un peu blessé, pour tout t'avouer. »

Les braises de la bouffarde d'Ayrèn vinrent éclairer son visage par en-dessous, accentuant l'expression troublée de ses traits. Elle fumait avec nervosité. Une volute de fumée noire tourbillonnait au-dessus d'elle.

Son intonation était très faible et lointaine quand elle lui répondit enfin :

« T'offenser n'a jamais été mon intention.

— Je ne suis pas offensé, dit-il. Simplement, je...

La voix de Bilbo s'éteignit sur un hoquet et, sans poursuivre sa phrase inachevée, il s'écria avec un rire :

— Bon sang, Ayrèn ! Toi et  _Thorin_  ? C'est une blague ?

— Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de drôle, grogna-t-elle en mordillant nerveusement le bec de sa pipe.

— Mais... Mais tu es... !

Elle finit pour lui :

— Une Humaine ?

— Une Framdrēorig ! corrigea Bilbo.

— Ah. Oui, ça aussi.

— Que dira Aylàn quand elle aura vent de cette histoire ? dit-il avec davantage de sérieux.

Une poussée soudaine de colère fit tressaillir la voix d'Ayrèn :

— Tout ceci ne concerne  _nullement_  ma mère.

— Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle ne serait pas du même avis que le tien, rétorqua-t-il sans s'inquiéter de sa mine courroucée.

— Je me contrefiche de ce qu'elle pourrait bien en penser ! rugit-elle, réduisant Bilbo au silence. J'ai accompli la mission divine de ma lignée. Je n'ai plus aucun compte à rendre, à qui que ce soit ! Et encore moins à elle ! »

Surpris, Bilbo baissa les yeux d'un air coupable. Il affichait l'expression attristée d'un enfant pris à chaparder dans les bocaux d'une confiserie.

Ayrèn regretta immédiatement son emportement. Elle respira profondément pour évacuer sa tension, et poursuivit d'une voix plus douce :

« Aylàn est en Forodwaith, loin de tout. Elle ne sait plus rien du monde que ce qu'elle voit tous les jours aux frontières de la sinaaq. Si je lui fais confiance pour gérer les affaires du clan, je n'accorde toutefois plus aucun crédit à ses opinions sur tout ce qui se situe au Sud des Montagnes Grises.

— Et son opinion sur les Nains ? demanda Bilbo avec quelque agitation de curiosité. Quel crédit y accordes-tu ?

Elle fut catégorique :

— Strictement aucun.

— Cela m'aurait étonné…, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux.

— Comme moi avant cette Quête, elle est trop aveuglée par sa haine des Nains, sans compter qu'elle refuse quelque fréquentation que ce soit avec les gens qui vivent au Sud de la sinaaq et des Terres gelées, expliqua Ayrèn en fumant quelques bouffées compactes. Elle ne sait plus rien du monde. Elle a même coupé tout contact avec le Gondor, et ce bien avant ma naissance.

La bouche sèche, Bilbo ajouta :

— Et avec toi ?

— Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis... bien cinq ou six ans.

— Elle ne te manque pas ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Pas vraiment, non.

— ... Tu lui en veux toujours ?

— Plus que tu ne l'imagines. » chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il y eut un long silence dans leur conversation. Autour d'eux, les festivités n'avaient pas faibli. Sans surprise, Bombur avait remporté le concours de gobage d'œufs de poisson, et poussait de petits cris satisfaits entre deux gorgées de vin, pour faire passer le goût de vase. À côté de lui, affalé sur une chaise, Bifur avait le teint verdâtre ; il avait avalé plus d'œufs que son estomac n'avait de place, il semblait à deux doigts de tout rendre.

Après une profonde inspiration sur sa bouffarde, Ayrèn lâcha un rond de fumée, qu'elle regarda flotter jusqu'au visage du Maître de Lacville. Il toussa grassement.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il se passait avec Thorin ! s'écria enfin le Hobbit, d'une voix bien trop forte.

— Quoi ? Il se passe quoi avec Thorin ? intervint Bofur en se penchant vers eux, chope à la main.

Un peu saisie, Ayrèn s'efforça de prendre un ton aussi mondain que possible :

— Il est inquiet pour son neveu, dit-elle pour faire diversion.

— Ah ! Oh…, grinça Bofur entre ses dents, soudainement renfrogné. Oui, moi aussi. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

L'épéiste haussa les épaules :

— Pas la moindre idée.

— Je crois qu'il se repose à l'auberge, dit Bilbo d'un air dégagé. Et Maître Fíli est très certainement à son chevet.

— Allons bon ! Ils ratent une sacré fête ! répondit-il avec une gaité forcée, pour dissimuler son souci. Non mais regardez-moi ces Humains qui se trémoussent dans tous les coins. Ça, c'est du déhanché ou je ne m'y connais pas. (Il esquissa un sourire qui semblait presque approbateur.) Et après, on s'étonne que les Hommes se reproduisent comme des lapins ! Des coups de rein pareils, ah ! C'est capable de vous pondre au moins cinq bambins en moins d'une décennie, avec un truc pareil ! Oh, sans vouloir vous offenser, Tûnin Razak ! » finit-il d'un ton d'excuse étudié.

Ayrèn se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire facétieux. Elle savait les plaisanteries du Nain sans méchanceté.

« Bofur ! cria Glóin, en appliquant une rude tape sur l'épaule du Nain au chapeau fourré. Allez, mon gars ! Viens donc nous chanter ta chanson !

— Ah, on m'acclame ! s'extasia Bofur en levant sa chope. On me réclame ! Maestro, préparez mes gammes, avant que mon public se pâme ! »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Ayrèn et Bilbo, apparemment très fier de ses quelques rimes. Son visage rosi d'ivresse et son œil au beurre noir lui faisaient une expression d'un comique indicible.

Il se gaussa joyeusement :

« Enfin la reconnaissance que je mérite ! Si vous voulez bien me pardonner pour ce départ soudain, je dois divertir ces messieurs et ces dames ! »

L'Humaine et le Hobbit le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un œil jovial. Bofur se hissa sur une table bien en vue et tapa fortement du pied pour obtenir le silence. Les chopes et les verres qui se trouvaient là sautèrent par à-coups, éclaboussant les gens alentour, puis se renversèrent sur les assiettes et les essuie-mains. Dès que silence se fit et que tous les regards se furent fixés sur lui, il ouvrit la bouche, large, à s'en décrocher les mâchoires, et entama une joyeuse chanson :

« Oh, il y a, il y a, une auberge tranquille,  
au pied de la colline !  
Et l'on y brasse une bière si brune,  
que l'homme de la lune,  
voulant faire bondance,  
s'en est mis plein la panse !

Oh, le palefrenier avait un chat,  
qui aimait jouer du violon !  
l'archet glissant de haut en bas,  
ça faisait  _crin-crin… !_  et puis  _ron-ron… !  
_ quand le chat tripotait l'archet !

Oh, le chat voulant jouer :  _ding-dong !_  
une gigue à réveiller les morts !  
_crins-crins !_  et  _rons-rons !_ , rythmes et chansons !  
Et l'aubergiste secouait l'homme de la lune,  
en disant : il est trois heure une ! »

Poussant du bout des lèvres la dernière syllabe, très haut, tout en faisant aller et venir ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, projetant le fond de sa chope en pluie sur les convives rassemblés en troupeau autour de la table, Bofur paraissait plus ivre et guilleret que jamais. Quand sa voix s'éteignit enfin, presque étranglée par le manque d'air, un 'Bravo !' rompit le silence. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements enthousiastes suivit, remplissant la vaste salle de toute son assourdissante cacophonie.

Tandis qu'il applaudissait, Bilbo reprit la conversation sans s'embarrasser de la plus modeste transition :

« Je sais ce qui vous a rapproché, Thorin et toi.

Interrompant ses propres acclamations, Ayrèn l'interrogea du regard.

— Il y a une blessure, au fond de vous, reprit-il d'un air grave. Séculaire, douloureuse et intime, qui a forgé les personnes que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Quelque chose d'étonnamment semblable, qui vous a permis de créer un lien qui dépasse toutes vos différences... Et les Valars savent à quel point vous en avez !

Ayrèn lui lança un regard ironique :

— Mais de quoi diantre parles-tu ? »

Le Hobbit baissa d'abord les yeux, craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Il se fit une raison de ses propres scrupules, et lança timidement en fixant ses mains serrées en poings sur ses genoux :

« Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler... Mais maintenant que je sais pour toi et Thorin, je pense que je n'ai d'autre choix que de te le dire…

L'expression triste qui venait de se glisser sur ses traits rendit Ayrèn anxieuse.

— Tu m'inquiètes…, fit-elle sombrement.

— Et ça devrait, soupira-t-il en desserrant les poings.

Il poursuivit d'une voix très lente, comme s'il mûrissait encore ses mots avant de les prononcer :

— Quand nous étions à Fondcombe, j'ai involontairement surpris une conversation entre le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf.

— … Et ?

— Et je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à être menacée par une ancienne damnation. »

Ayrèn s'efforça de rester impassible, mais les mots de son ami agitaient en elle un curieux sentiment qui fit tressaillir ses sourcils. Elle fumait de façon compulsive, enveloppant son visage d'une nuée orageuse qui lui voilait la vue.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » se risqua-t-elle en dissipant la fumée d'un geste de la main.

Après avoir hésité une première fois, il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et murmura :

« Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris toute la portée des paroles du Seigneur Elrond, mais il a évoqué l'existence d'une prédisposition à la folie chez les descendants de Durin. Quelque chose en rapport avec l'or. Quelque chose qui aurait attiré le dragon et conduit à la chute d'Erebor.

Il se pencha vers elle et ajouta avec une extrême gravité :

— J'ai confiance en Thorin. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je sais qu'il ne te fera jamais souffrir consciemment. Mais... je crains que tout cela finisse mal. Très mal.

— Je sais ce que je fais, répondit-elle avec une certaine irritation.

— Toi ? Certainement ! C'est plutôt ton Iyaroak qui me cause du souci… »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une légère insolence, qui hérissa les cheveux d'Ayrèn sur sa nuque. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle souffla un autre rond de fumée et le regarda se dissiper au-dessus des danseurs.

« Tu as peut-être mal entendu, reprit-elle en s'efforçant de farder sa crispation sous une expression simulée de sérénité.

— Non. J'ai bien entendu le mot « folie » plusieurs fois au cours de la conversation. Et Gandalf comme Elrond avaient l'air très inquiets…

— Inquiets comment ?

— Comme dans : 'on va avoir de gros ennuis'. »

Le visage d'Ayrèn s'assombrit. Elle semblait à la fois chagrinée et choquée de telles révélations, et, de la sorte la plus inattendue, encore plus malheureuse que Thorin ne lui eût jamais parlé de cela avant. Puis elle se souvint des mots qu'avait tenus le Nain, sur les berges de l'étang de Beorn : «  _Si je cachais un secret aussi lourd que le tien, je ne l'aurais jamais dévoilé à qui que ce soit._ ». Elle médita encore quelques secondes les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette conversation. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Se méfiait-il d'elle ? Avait-il honte ? A moins que Bilbo n'ait fait qu'exagérer ou mal interpréter des paroles secrètes qu'il n'aurait de toutes façons jamais dû surprendre ?

Soudain, une autre pensée lui vint en tête : Thorin n'était pas le seul à garder des secrets.

« Et toi alors ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— Quoi, moi ? » s'inquiéta Bilbo.

Ayrèn se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle attendit que la veine qui battait à sa tempe ralentisse et que son attitude retrouve de sa patience.

« Tu avais promis de m'expliquer ton tour de magie, s'expliqua-t-elle enfin. Celui qui t'a permis de rester invisible tout un mois durant, dans le Royaume des Forêts. »

Le Hobbit sursauta très haut au-dessus du banc, comme s'il avait été piqué par une grosse guêpe, et retomba sur son céans dans un ' _paf !'._  Il tiqua plusieurs fois en cillant d'un œil.

Il détourna les yeux, en bégayant, de l'air farouche d'un Hobbit qui avait des ennuis :

« Oh, ça ? C'est bien, bien peu de choses. Je suis certain que cela ne t'intéresserait pas !

— Au contraire ! s'emballa Ayrèn. Je suis curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

— Je...

Il s'agita, et regarda en tous sens autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne l'attaquât à tout moment. Une noirceur nimba ses yeux, les rendant d'un bleu foncé presque noir.

— Je pense que nous avons eu notre lot de révélations pour la soirée, reprit-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Si je te racontais tout maintenant, nous serions encore ici lorsque la Compagnie aura repris la route.

— Tu peux résumer, je m'en contenterais pour le moment, le rassura-t-elle d'un ton conciliant.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en rajoutant une pincée de tabac dans sa bouffarde. Le moment me semble tout indiqué pour cela. Avec tout ce ramdam, personne ne fait attention à nous !

— Je persiste à croire que nous ne devrions pas évoquer cette histoire aujourd'hui…, bougonna Bilbo en agitant ses pieds sous le banc.

— Allons, petit cachotier ! fit-elle en fumant une nouvelle flambée, tout sourire. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Que je répète tout à quelqu'un ? Voyons, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Allez, crache le morceau !

— Non, non et non ! s'emporta-t-il soudain, d'une voix rauque et caverneuse. C'est moi qui déciderai quand, où et comment je te raconterai cette histoire ! Alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et va t'occuper ailleurs ! Ah ! Que tu m'agaces ! »

Ayrèn fut si choquée par ce subit débordement d'humeur qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul et que sa pipe tressauta dans ses doigts. Elle se sentit écœurée par la nouvelle dose de tabac qu'elle avait commencé à fumer, et se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas vomir.

« Bilbo ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Non, ça ne va pas ! gronda-t-il en la repoussant. Garde tes sales pattes pour ton Nain ! Oh, que tu m'énerves, à fourrer ton nez partout dans mes affaires ! »

Dans son émotion, Ayrèn crut de nouveau défaillir.

Puis le malaise se dissipa dans une ondée de colère et elle s'emporta à son tour, maîtrisant juste assez sa voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux :

« Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est  _moi_  qui fourre mon nez partout, maintenant ? Tu m'embarrasses sur ma vie privée, tu épies les conversations de Gandalf et du Seigneur Elrond, et c'est  _moi_  la curieuse ? Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

— Ça suffit ! dit-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, menton rentré et face convulsée. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre !

— Bilbo, je sais que ce voyage est épuisant. Nous sommes tous fatigués et fourbus. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler de la sorte !

— Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! Espèce de sale... déviante dépravée ! »

D'un bond sur le côté, il s'éloigna d'Ayrèn sur le banc. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre dans son visage blême. Dans son cœur de Hobbit, une sombre colère soufflait une tempête.

« Mon ami, mon  _tendre_  ami, que t'arrive-t-il ? reprit-elle, pâlissante, effleurée d'un souci terrible.

Elle déposa sa pipe sur la table d'un mouvement malhabile et continua tristement :

— Je ne te reconnais plus. Que me caches-tu qui te fasse souffrir au point de me rejeter ? De m'insulter moi, ton amie, comme une rosse, une ribaude ?

— Peut-être que notre amitié est moins  _pr… précieuse_  que je ne l'aurais cru ! grigna-t-il, secoué d'un tremblement furieux. En tout cas, bien moins que mon... ! »

Il hésita un instant, gêné par les yeux inconsolables qu'elle fixait sur lui. Pour échapper aux regards dont elle le poursuivait, il cacha son visage, tout blanc, en portant les mains à ses joues et à ses tempes. De courts frissons le secouaient. Par moment, un long soupir passait, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait davantage les poings sur ses yeux noirs, comme pour s'anéantir dans les ténèbres. Une larme roula sur sa joue en se faufilant sous un poing. Un hoquet le secoua. Il retira ses poings de ses orbites violacés à force d'appuyer dessus. Il but une gorgée de vin et passa une main fébrile sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Et soudain, son visage passa de la colère à la consternation, puis de la consternation à l'effroi.

Sans poursuivre sa phrase inachevée, il balbutia :

« Par tous les Valars, Ayrèn ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas... Mes mots, je ne les pensais pas ! Mais comment ai-je pu te dire toutes ces horreurs ? Oh ! Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi ! Je... !

S'étranglant sur un sanglot, il se pencha vers elle et saisit ses mains dans les siennes :

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, murmura-t-il sans quitter la mine défaite d'Ayrèn. Je suis sur les nerfs, certainement. Et j'ai peut-être un peu trop bu.

— Tu mens ! gémit-elle, prise d'une inquiétude sans borne.

— Je te promets que je ne te mens pas, dit-il en caressant ses longs doigts avec ses petits pouces. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

— Et voilà que tu persistes à me mentir..., reprocha-t-elle d'un ton plus sec. Ton secret est-il si lourd que tu ne peux même pas t'en décharger auprès de moi ?

— C'est plus compliqué que cela, dit-il en abaissant le regard, tout penaud.

— Alors tu me trouves trop idiote pour comprendre ? souffla-t-elle, perdue.

— Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Seulement... Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que j'aie une entrevue avec Gandalf, avant de me risquer à t'en parler.

Ayrèn repoussa les mains de Bilbo et fronça les sourcils.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance, constata-t-elle.

— Bien sûr que si ! Tu es ma plus merveilleuse amie, et j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui d'autre ! Mais je...

Elle le coupa, apparemment très déçue :

— Non, c'est bon. Ne te fatigue plus. J'ai compris. Si je ne suis pas digne de savoir, autant en rester là. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

— Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

— Ça suffit, Bilbo, murmura-t-elle en dissimulant son visage attristé derrière une main. Ça suffit...

— Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ajouta-t-il, tout contrit.

— Humf. Trop tard... Bien, bien trop tard. »

Derrière eux, les Nains venaient de rejoindre la foule des danseurs pour leur présenter une danse de leur cru. Elle consistait pour l'essentiel à agiter le haut du corps dans un savant enchaînement de mouvements circulaires, qui faisaient voltiger leurs barbes, moustaches et chevelure autour de leurs têtes. Comme ils étaient tous ronds comme des queues de pelle, leurs gestes étaient décousus et maladroits ; ils renversaient des bancs et s'emboutissaient rudement les uns dans les autres en riant. Ces gesticulations achevèrent l'estomac agonisant de Bifur, qui s'en fut vomir les œufs de poisson dans un chaudron. Autour d'eux, les Humains souriaient à pleines dents en frappant des mains et des pieds, tout à fait amusés de leurs glorieuses pitreries. Seul Alfrid y restait insensible, et continuait de les surveiller d'un œil méfiant, pendant que le Maître se bâfrait derrière lui, la moustache pleine de sauce.

Les regardant sans vraiment les voir, cachée derrière un nuage de fumée dense car elle s'était remise à fumer nerveusement, Ayrèn n'était définitivement plus d'humeur à la gaudriole.

Même la voix toute timide et fluette de Bilbo ne parvint plus à l'apaiser :

« Ayrèn, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je regrette.

— Oh, si. Si, je le sais parfaitement. Mais je m'en contrefous. Tes remords me paraissent bien fades comparé à ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de me parler comme ça. »

Elle retira sa pipe, finit sa bière cul-sec et reposa sa chope sur la table avec une grande violence, la faisant trembler.

Elle gronda :

« Si n'importe qui d'autre que toi m'avait parlé comme tu l'as fait… Oh, par tous les Valars, oh, oh… Je lui aurais fait gober ses yeux par les narines !

— Tu sauras tout un jour, je te le promets, répondit-il en déglutissant d'effroi, les yeux rivés sur la chope. Mais ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui. »

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand la chope se fendit en deux d'un coup, à retardement.

Ignorant cette réaction, elle eut un rire amer :

« Je croirais entendre mon père.

— Framrèn était un grand Homme, alors je vais prendre cela pour un compliment, fit-il remarquer en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour attraper les deux morceaux de la chope. Tu n'y es pas allée de main-morte avec la chopine. Comment as-tu fait pour qu'elle se fende plusieurs secondes après que l'avoir posée ?

— C'est plus simple que ça en a l'air. Si tu veux, je peux te faire une démonstration avec ta tête..., ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, presque imperceptible derrière la fumée qui s'élevait de sa bouffarde. Ça serait du plus bel effet : une tête de Hobbit fendue en deux. Comme ça, je pourrais voir ce qui se cache dans ton petit cerveau cabossé. »

Bilbo rit à cette curieuse assertion, connaissant suffisamment Ayrèn pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une plaisanterie maladroite quoique sans mauvaise pensée.

Il parut interpréter cette plaisanterie comme un signe de paix :

« Alors... tu ne m'en veux plus ? risqua-t-il en lui dardant un sourire affectueux.

— Tu plaisantes ? Je suis furieuse ! rétorqua-t-elle en tapant du poing sur sa cuisse. Mais je ne gagnerai rien à te forcer à parler. J'ai soixante-cinq ans, Bilbo. Je ne suis plus une gamine, je ne vais pas me mettre à _bouder_.

— Bientôt soixante-six, si je puis me permettre.

— Oui, certes. Mais ça ne change rien à notre affaire. »

Ayrèn tira frénétiquement sur sa pipe en grommelant une volée de jurons, mais cet énervement mis à part, elle parvenait à garder une certaine retenue. En elle s'agitait un sourd labeur pour se contenir et dominer ses emportements sous l'étau de ses seules volitions. Comme elle fumait avec un empressement névrosé, le tabac vint à se tarir, et la bouffarde s'éteignit avec une dernière volute de fumée noire.

Après un temps, elle déclara en curant sa pipe pour la nettoyer :

« Il se fait tard, je vais retourner à ma chambre. Je suis un peu lasse du bruit et des rondes de tous ces danseurs. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, quand tu auras trouvé la volonté de te confier à moi.

Le Hobbit, conscient de la formidable quantité d'énergie et de volonté que requérait une telle tempérance pour l'esprit damné d'Ayrèn, bredouilla un petit :

— Merci...

— Tu ne devrais pas me remercier, répliqua-t-elle en tapant sa pipe sur le bord de la table pour en évacuer les derniers résidus. Tu devrais plutôt aller dormir. Nous partons aux aurores pour la Montagne, et nous devrons être en pleine forme pour y arriver à temps.

— Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

— À ta guise, fit-elle, sans marquer la moindre émotion.

— Tu… vas rejoindre Thorin ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

— Ça te regarde ?

Bilbo haussa les épaules et s'efforça de répondre avec détachement :

— Je ne sais pas. Je demandais ça au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour vous trouver un alibi, si on venait à remarquer votre absence  _simultanée_  à une fête pourtant organisée en notre honneur.

Ayrèn leva les yeux de sa bouffarde et haussa un sourcil :

— Tu nous… couvrirais ? Toi ?

— Moi ! confirma-t-il.

— Ah, alors ça, c'est la meilleure..., fit-elle en souriant en coin.

Elle rangea sa pipe dans sa poche et se leva du banc d'un même mouvement :

— Fais ce que tu veux, après tout. Moi, je m'en vais !

— Bonne nuit, Ayrèn…, dit-il tout doucement, comme s'il s'excusait encore de son comportement insultant.

— Oui, voilà. Bonne nuit. »

Ayrèn enjamba le banc pour passer de l'autre côté, et fit quelques pas vers les Nains qui dansaient non loin de là. Ils s'esclaffaient bruyamment en se tenant par les épaules pour ne pas tomber tant ils riaient. Un pincement étreignit son cœur ; comme la chope, il venait de se fendre en deux, à retardement. Elle se figea, regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le Hobbit la regardait partir, l'air plus malheureux et perdu que jamais.

Elle resta impassible et continua à avancer. À l'intérieur, elle éprouvait encore une grande peine. Les mots du Hobbit l'avaient profondément blessée. C'était la première fois en dix ans qu'il lui manquait de respect au point de lui causer du chagrin.

Mais comme elle ne désirait pas ternir celle de ses camarades, elle arbora son plus beau sourire d'apparat et s'excusa auprès d'eux avec politesse :

« Mes chers amis, je vous laisse. Mon pauvre foie d'Humaine n'arrive plus à suivre le rythme des vôtres, et je n'ai pas envie de vomir au petit matin ! Je vais me coucher. »

Des rires et de grands gestes facétieux saluèrent sa réplique.

« Quoi, vous nous quittez déjà ? s'attrista Ori parmi eux, visiblement soûl. Vous n'aimez pas la musique ? On peut demander à l'orchestre de jouer quelque chose que vous aimez, si vous voulez ! Vous jouez de quels instruments, en Lossothie ?

— En Forodwaith, le corrigea Ayrèn. Nous n'avons pas d'instruments à proprement parler, mais nos shamans font des katajjaq (3). C'est très différent de tout ce que vous...

Elle s'interrompit. Ori savait à quel point elle aimait parler de son peuple et de sa culture. Elle avait failli se faire avoir.

— Ooh, bien essayé ! rit-elle. Vraiment ! Mais je ne prends pas. Personne ne s'interposera plus longtemps entre mon oreiller et moi, dussé-je mettre quelques claques sur mon chemin pour arriver jusqu'à lui ! J'y vais !

— M'enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est à peine minuit !

— A peine huit heures avant le lever du soleil, donc ! raisonna-t-elle en réfrénant un bâillement. Allez, soyez sage. À demain !

— Alors soit, grommela le Nain en la raccompagnant à la porte de la salle de réception. À demain. Ne soyez pas en retard !

— Entendu. »

Ils se donnèrent une belle tape dans le dos pour se dire au revoir. Ils échangèrent un ultime sourire après cela, et l'instant dura, peut-être plus longtemps que ce qu'ils avaient escompté. Ayrèn appréciait énormément le jeune Ori, d'une tendresse presque maternelle, qui n'avait fait que se renforcer depuis qu'il avait dessiné son portrait, à Fondcombe. À part Thorin, c'était le seul auquel elle ne donnait plus du « Maître Nain » pour un oui ou pour un non. Et cette affection était tout à fait mutuelle : avec Bilbo et Thorin, il était le seul membre de la Compagnie à l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que par son titre de Tûnin Razak.

Puis elle s'arracha à cet instant complice et sortit au-dehors sans un regard en arrière.

La porte claqua derrière elle, la coupant du tumulte des festivités et la replongeant dans la froideur de la nuit. L'aube était encore loin. Il ne neigeait plus. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés, et la lune avait retrouvé sa place au plus haut du ciel, faisant luire l'eau gelée de ses reflets laiteux et briller d'argent la neige sur les quais et le toit des maisons. La morsure du froid, vif et pur, fit rougir ses joues. Les oreilles bourdonnants encore du brouhaha ambiant de la salle qu'elle laissait derrière elle, ses véritables émotions se frayèrent un passage depuis son cœur brisé jusqu'à ses traits. Elle fit tomber le masque : un chagrin déçu fit place nette sur son visage.

« Tu es injuste, Bilbo…, murmura-t-elle en reniflant. Tellement injuste…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Ivvit' aukang opkoyat kova, ponù kuya ! (4) »

Pressée de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit, Ayrèn avança d'un pas rapide en direction de l'auberge. Son souffle blanc se dissipait dans la nuit noire tandis qu'elle marchait. À part l'écho de plus en plus lointain du banquet qui résonnait dans son dos, il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien à part le grincement régulier de ses pieds qui foulaient la neige.

En remontant une coursive qui serpentait entre deux maisons dont les caillebotis semblaient dangereusement tordus, elle aperçut une curieuse silhouette, très longue et élancée, noyée dans un long manteau bleu, se faufiler derrière une réserve de tonneaux débordant de filets de pêche à repriser. Elle se figea sur place, croyant reconnaître l'individu. Puis elle courut pour tenter de le rattraper, mais quand elle surgit derrière les tonneaux, il n'y avait plus personne.

 _'Étrange...'_  pensa-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour percer l'obscurité.  _'Il m'a semblé voir... Non. J'ai dû me tromper. C'est la bière qui me joue des tours.'_

Ayrèn se gifla plusieurs fois les joues pour retrouver ses esprits, et reprit sa marche en frottant son visage dans ses mains, comme si elle le débarbouillait avec de l'eau froide. Elle sentit que sa tête bourdonnait, agréablement cette fois. Elle avait clairement sous-estimé l'effet que la boisson aurait sur elle, et avait peut-être bu plus que de raison.

Après quelques tournants, l'épéiste arriva enfin en vue de l'auberge du Gai Pêcheur. En passant près des gardes qui étaient postés de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée, officiellement affectés là pour assurer la sécurité de la Compagnie, elle se joignit un temps à leurs plaisanteries avec une apparente jovialité. Ils s'étaient d'abord étonnés qu'une femme se baladât seule dans la nuit noire, puis comprirent avec un léger temps de retard qu'il s'agissait de l'Humaine qui voyageait aux côtés de la Compagnie des Nains. Ils s'adonnèrent à quelques hâbleries pour lui faire oublier leur méprise, et la laissèrent entrer en inclinant la tête avec respect, quoique d'une manière pincée, car ils n'appréciaient pas d'avoir à se prosterner devant une femme, aussi importante soit-elle.

Elle pénétra dans l'auberge sans un bruit, sourire en coin à la vue de l'aubergiste endormi, affalé sur le banc de réception des voyageurs. La jeune Hàlanei était assoupie dans un coin d'ombre, sur un vieux fauteuil bergère en tapisserie pourpre. Reconnaissante pour ses services et ses attentions, Ayrèn se débarrassa de sa saie et en recouvrit la jeune fille sans la réveiller, craignant qu'elle n'attrapât froid malgré la cheminée qui crépitait de l'autre côté du hall.

Une drôle d'impression la saisit quand elle gravit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage des chambres ; elle les montait avec une lenteur exagérée, comme si tout le poids de sa fatigue était venu se loger d'un coup dans ses jambes. L'impression grandit encore quand elle s'avança le long du couloir, faiblement éclairé de lampes à huile à la lueur tremblotante. Et au bout, adossé à côté d'une porte entrouverte, se tenait une petite silhouette trapue. Elle était tellement accoutumée à sa présence qu'elle le reconnut au seul frisson qui parcourut son échine en s'approchant encore de plusieurs pas dans sa direction.

Le visage de l'individu s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers lui depuis les ténèbres du couloir.

« Aurions-nous enfin un peu de temps pour nous ? murmura Thorin quand elle s'arrêta en face de lui.

— Ça se pourrait. »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Pièce où l'on peut prendre un bain d'eau chaude ou de vapeur ;

(2)  _J.R.R. Tolkien, Le Hobbit, Chap. 1_  ;

(3) « Chant de gorge », en Lossoth ;

(4) « Je ne suis pas une dépravée, bordel de dieu ! », en Lossoth.


	40. L'espoir d'un Roi - Partie I

**Précédemment**

_Ayrèn pénétra dans l'auberge sans un bruit, sourire en coin à la vue de l'aubergiste endormi, affalé sur le banc de réception des voyageurs. La jeune Hàlanei était assoupie dans un coin d'ombre, sur un vieux fauteuil bergère en tapisserie pourpre. Reconnaissante pour ses services et ses attentions, Ayrèn se débarrassa de sa saie et en recouvrit la jeune fille sans la réveiller, craignant qu'elle n'attrapât froid malgré la cheminée qui crépitait de l'autre côté du hall._

_Une drôle d'impression la saisit quand elle gravit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage des chambres ; elle les montait avec une lenteur exagérée, comme si tout le poids de sa fatigue était venu se loger d'un coup dans ses jambes. L'impression grandit encore quand elle s'avança le long du couloir, faiblement éclairé de lampes à huile à la lueur tremblotante. Et au bout, adossé à côté d'une porte entrouverte, se tenait une petite silhouette trapue. Elle était tellement accoutumée à sa présence qu'elle le reconnut au seul frisson qui parcourut son échine en s'approchant encore de plusieurs pas dans sa direction._

_Le visage de l'individu s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers lui depuis les ténèbres du couloir._

_« Aurions-nous enfin un peu de temps pour nous ? murmura Thorin quand elle s'arrêta en face de lui._

_— Ça se pourrait. »_

* * *

« Entre. Il fait un froid de damné dans ce fichu couloir. »

Sans attarder son regard sur Ayrèn, Thorin poussa la porte entrebâillée et entra dans la chambre en la laissant ouverte derrière lui.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour observer les lieux. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, et le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, seul point de lumière dans les ténèbres, l'éblouissait. Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la chambre depuis le couloir ; il effara les flammes et alluma les pièces d'argenterie et les dorures. Ce sursaut de clarté révéla une belle pièce, mansardée sur le haut des murs avec un œil-de-bœuf et une lucarne faîtière, et décorée à l'excès : des tableaux richement encadrés, un plancher de bois surchargé de tapis de haute-lice aux motifs et couleurs bigarrés, enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres, et une pendule portique d'une rare opulence sur la tablette de la cheminée. Et elle faisait ' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_ , un joli bruit d'engrenages bien huilés. Un grand lit trônait au fond de la pièce, caché à demi derrière un lourd rideau de brocart, une table ronde et deux chaises de crin.

Devant le feu se trouvaient une longue méridienne et un repose-pied d'un même lie-de-vin délavé, séparés d'un guéridon incrusté de palissandre, le tout éclairé par le feu de belles couleurs orangées. Thorin s'assit sur la petite banquette, laissant le plus grand fauteuil inoccupé. Il retira ses bottes et leva un œil curieux vers la porte, où l'Humaine patientait toujours.

Elle était restée appuyée, cavalièrement, contre le chambranle de la porte, haussant un sourcil avec amusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Thorin en rangeant ses souliers sous le repose-pied.

— Tu as quitté le banquet précipitamment, tout à l'heure. Tu es resté à m'attendre tout ce temps dans le couloir ?

— Peut-être…, fit-il en souriant en coin. Maintenant que tu es là, entre et ferme le loquet derrière toi. Tu laisses tout le froid entrer.

Elle retint un rire :

— Tu veux que je ferme le loquet...? Aurais-tu peur que quelqu'un ait la mauvaise idée de venir nous déranger ?

— Si tu avais passé autant de temps avec ces Nains que moi, tu comprendrais ma précaution. Enfin, n'en parlons plus. Viens t'asseoir, allez. »

Une mimique entendue se dessina sur le visage d'Ayrèn et, enfin, elle se décida à entrer et verrouilla la porte derrière elle dans un ' _clic-clac !'_. Le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure parut apaiser le Nain, dont la posture se relâcha. Il porta ses mains à l'intérieur de sa veste matelassée de fourrure, au tissu d'un beau bleu-turquin, et en sortit sa pipe. Il fit ensuite claquer son silex au-dessus du foyer de la bouffarde en regardant Ayrèn retirer son manteau et le pendre sur une patère vernis de l'entrée. Il la regardait toujours quand elle retira ses bottes et son plastron, qu'elle les aligna contre la porte, et qu'elle vint s'asseoir sur la méridienne, à côté de lui.

Là, elle consentit enfin à détacher Scathaban de sa ceinture de platine, et la glissa derrière l'assise moelleuse du fauteuil, à portée de main.

« Comment va Kíli ? demanda-t-elle en ajustant ses reins contre un coussin.

— Pas très bien, répondit Thorin d'un air pensif. Il est dans sa chambre, fiévreux. J'ai l'impression que son état empire encore… Fíli a pris l'initiative de rester à son chevet, pour veiller sur lui. Je lui ai dit de me prévenir en cas de problème.

Il aspira par à-coups pour activer le foyer de sa pipe. De la fumée s'en éleva. Puis il tendit son silex et un sachet de tabac à Ayrèn :

— Tu en veux ? Ce n'est pas du naark kuvianartok, mais il n'est pas mauvais.

— Oui, merci..., dit-elle les attrapant.

Elle sortit sa propre pipe de sa poche, la remplit de tabac et entreprit de l'allumer avec le silex.

— Ton neveu m'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais..., continua-t-elle. Je pense que tes craintes sont justifiées, il n'ira pas mieux d'ici demain.

Thorin tira quelques bouffées de sa pipe, puis demanda :

— Tu as parlé d'une flèche étrange, celle qui lui a percé la jambe. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être la cause du mal qui le ronge ?

— Je ne sais pas..., fit-elle après avoir envoyé un premier rond de fumée vers la cheminée. Venant des Orques, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Ils sont malfaisants, mais seuls les plus naïfs les jugent dénués d'intelligence. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils aient élaboré une toxine mortelle dont on ne connaît pas le remède.

Elle avait parlé sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles ; mais quand elle vit combien elle avait fait de la peine à Thorin, elle fut plus fâchée que lui-même de son étourderie.

— J'espère qu'il y a un bon soigneur à Lacville…, finit-il par dire sur la toute fin de son souffle. Il en aura besoin s'il doit rester ici.

— Óin ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

— Non, je préfère qu'il vienne avec nous. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui dans les jours qui viennent. N'oublions pas qu'un dragon nous attend, sous cette Montagne...

— C'est vrai, admit-elle en ramenant ses pieds sous ses cuisses pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur la méridienne. Mais la blessure de Kíli me semble tout de même être une priorité. Et à supposer que nous soyons confronté au dragon, je ne vois pas bien ce qu'Óin  pourrait y faire. Si le souffle ardent de Smaug déferle sur toi, tu meurs. Pouf, hop ! Un petit tas de cendres tombe là où se trouvaient tes pieds ! Et c'est tout. Aussi habile soit-il, Óin ne peut pas soigner un Nain transformé en charbon. Peut-être devrait-il rester auprès de Kíli pour prendre soin de lui… C'est là qu'il serait le plus utile.

— J'y réfléchirai, concéda Thorin en lui coulant un regard attendri.

Que son amante fasse preuve de tant d'égards pour son neveu l'avait touché. Il reprit néanmoins, avec davantage de fermeté :

— La question d'Óin demeure en suspens, mais pour ce qui est de Kíli, ma décision est prise et elle est irrévocable : il restera à Lacville jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remis. Il est beaucoup trop faible pour tenir jusqu'à la Montagne. Je serai plus rassuré de le savoir ici, en sécurité.

— Il ne va pas du tout apprécier d'être mis à l'écart, observa-t-elle en expirant un peu de fumée par le nez.

— Il n'a pas le choix, dit-il sans accuser la moindre émotion. Il doit m'obéir, et il le sait.

— Je crains que Fíli en fasse une tête jusque par terre. Lui et son frère sont très...

Hésitante, elle serra ses dents sur le bec de sa bouffarde et chercha sur sa langue les mots qui s'y étaient égarés.

Mais Thorin finit pour elle :

— Ils sont très proches, oui. Ils ont à peine quelques années de différence, ce qui est extrêmement peu pour une fratrie du peuple Nain. Du coup, ils ont grandi ensemble. (Sa vue se brouilla et ses regards, nostalgiques, se fixèrent sur le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.) Ça n'a pas été de tout repos de les élever, crois-moi.

— J'imagine très bien, murmura-t-elle. D'où mon inquiétude quant à la réaction de Fíli.

— Je sais qu'il comprendra ma décision. Il est moins insouciant que son petit frère. Il est destiné au trône d'Erebor et a été éduqué comme tel. Et quand mon heure viendra et que Mahal me rappellera à la pierre, il sera Roi à son tour. »

Observant le feu d'un air absent, Thorin acheva sa phrase à voix basse, articulant à peine, presque un fredonnement :

« À moins que tu ne changes d'avis et que nous ayons un... »

Surpris de sa propre hardiesse, il n'en dit pas davantage.

Pensant n'avoir pas entendu, Ayrèn se pencha vers lui après un nouveau rond de fumée, qui flotta lentement jusqu'à l'horloge, au-dessus de la cheminée :

« Pardon, tu disais ?

— Non, rien ! reprit-il en passant une main sur son visage pour balayer sa gêne. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, voilà tout. »

Ils se turent tous deux et savourèrent le reste de leur tabac en silence. Un petit nuage de fumée se forma au-dessus de leurs têtes ; il tourbillonnait comme s'il était agité par le vent chaud qui repoussait les nuages d'hiver et offrait à la terre, fatiguée et gelée, le doux soleil du printemps.

Cet instant de calme, d'une inébranlable sérénité, était tout simplement parfait.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Et l'esprit de Thorin virevolta, léger et fébrile, entre les colonnes orageuses de ses pensées sombres, voltant autour sans jamais s'y risquer, de peur qu'elles ne viennent ternir son humeur. Il errait de conjecture en conjecture, mais sans jamais songer à quoi que ce soit de morne ou malheureux. Il se rendit compte, après maintes méditations silencieuses, qu'il n'y avait qu'en présence d'Ayrèn que ses pensées étaient aussi apaisées.

Auprès d'elle, il oubliait ses tourments.

Ce constat fait, toutes ses attentions se concentrèrent exclusivement sur l'Humaine. Fumant sans goûter le tabac, il songea à ce qu'il espérait pour elle, pour lui, pour eux, à son désir impérieux qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle décide de devenir sa Reine et, de fait, l'une des femmes les plus éminentes de ce vaste monde. Il était convaincu qu'elle ferait une souveraine extraordinaire, et que les Nains finiraient par l'accepter à sa juste valeur, tous sans exception. Eux aussi percevraient dans sa personne tout le potentiel d'une grande Reine, qualités pour lesquelles il s'était épris d'elle.

Car elle était Dracà-cwellere, puissante, froide, comme le vent des terres gelées du Nord, sans maître ni seigneur autres que les Valars eux-mêmes. Elle était aussi une Framdrēorig, impie et maudite, quoique d'une dignité sans bornes de ses propres péchés et de ceux de ses ancêtres. Et elle était surtout Ayrèn, désinvolte mais aimante, téméraire mais courageuse, sévère mais tendre… Qu'étaient-ce que ces traits de l'âme, sinon le bourgeon naissant d'une tête destinée, contre tout présage, à porter la couronne ?

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Soudain, il pâlit. Comme pris dans l'embuscade d'une giboulée de mars, giflant et frappant, irrésistible, de ses solides bras de vent, la plus sombre de ses pensées, la plus noire et la plus dévorante, celle que Thorin s'acharnait chaque jour à confiner au plus loin de son âme, vint souiller l'innocente pureté de ses réflexions. C'était quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose d'affreux, auquel Ayrèn risquait d'être confrontée tôt ou tard, et dont il devait enfin se décider à lui parler. Il fallait qu'il soit sincère avec elle, qu'il lui fasse confiance, comme elle avait su le faire en lui révélant la malédiction de sa lignée.

Il avait une phrase grave à prononcer. Il la tournait dans sa bouche, la mûrissait, sans pouvoir lui donner une forme acceptable. Enfin, après une ultime tirade sur sa bouffarde, il se décida.

Retirant sa pipe de sa bouche, il commença d'abord avec nervosité :

« Il faut que nous parlions.

— Oulà ! Que tu as l'air grave, tout à coup ! rit-elle en caressant machinalement sa tresse débraillée, bouffarde éteinte posée sur ses genoux.

— C'est quelque chose de très sérieux, Ayrèn. Ne commence pas, je te prie.

Elle lâcha ses cheveux et tendit le menton :

— Ah. Pardon.

— J'ai longuement hésité avant de t'en parler, reprit-il sans changer de ton. Et je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir réellement envie que tu sois au courant. Mais... je ne peux pas en repousser davantage l'échéance. Il  _faut_  que tu saches.

— Je t'écoute, Thorin… » chuchota-t-elle, aggravée par tant de rigueur.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour prononcer cette phrase qu'il avait si longuement mûrie, réfléchie, mais commit l'erreur de lever les yeux vers Ayrèn au même moment. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge avant même d'avoir franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle s'était penchée pour déposer sa pipe éteinte sur le petit guéridon incrusté de palissandre, dressé entre leurs deux assises. Une parcelle de peau nue, sous ses clavicules, apparut sous les yeux du Nain. Il crut deviner, dans l'ombre de sa chemise, la naissance de sa poitrine. Puis elle se redressa lentement, le regardant d'un air curieux, s'interrogeant de la raison de ce silence soudain.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Thorin déglutit, les oreilles encombrées par le bruit de son propre cœur, qui battaient à grands coups. Assise devant lui, tout juste à portée de bras s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu guéridon dressé entre eux, l'Humaine avait la peau fine, le teint fardé, toute safranée dans le chatoiement du feu de cheminée. Elle avait un large regard flavescent, d'une fixité pleine de pensées, sans un battement de cils tandis qu'elle l'observait, attendant qu'il poursuive sa conversation inachevée ; ses yeux dorés étaient si brillants que les braises elles-mêmes paraissaient bien ternes en comparaison. Des mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de sa tresse échevelée et caressaient ses tempes, auréolant son visage de fils d'or désordonnés. Maintenant qu'il la regardait de face, baignée de lumières érubescentes, un spasme le secoua, des talons à la gorge. À cause du noir qui maquillait ses yeux bridés, jamais n'avait-il ressenti un tel trouble, un tel désir désespéré s'insinuer en lui d'un simple de ses regards. Jamais ne lui avait-elle paru plus désirable qu'à cet instant. Il n'en fut que plus charmé.

Puis un curieux malaise s'empara de lui. Ce regard doré, maquillé, luisant à la lueur des flammes, était trop envoûtant, trop  _perçant_. Pour accentuer sa gêne, de larges ombres flottaient sur son visage d'Humaine, projetées là par le feu. Alors, pris d'une immense pudeur, il détourna les yeux.

« Je t'écoute, Thorin..., répéta-t-elle, avec plus de douceur que ce dont elle se serait crue capable. Je suis prête à t'entendre, comme tu l'as fait pour moi, chez Beorn. Rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra changer en mal l'opinion que j'aie de toi, je te le promets. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle traça en l'air une croix, devant ses lèvres, comme pour sceller à jamais le secret de cette entrevue.

Thorin fixa longuement le feu sans mot dire, cherchant encore, incertain, presque apeuré ; ses sourcils se fronçaient, sa belle barbe noire, taillée courte et drue sur son menton carré, avait un hérissement d'angoisse. Il voulut tirer une dernière fois sur sa pipe, mais celle-ci s'était éteinte par manque de combustible. Il la fixa d'un air déçu et la posa sur le guéridon, à côté de celle d'Ayrèn. Puis, un air de douceur et de résignation amollit peu à peu ses traits.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Il osa enfin relever les yeux vers elle, et dit avec un sourire triste :

« Viens t'asseoir devant moi.

— Excuse-moi ? s'enquit Ayrèn, un peu saisie.

— Viens, tu verras, reprit-il en désignant le sol tapissé entre ses pieds. Assieds-toi là, s'il te plaît.

Perplexe, elle resta sans bouger, lui dardant un regard sot de confusion.

— Allez, viens ! Viens devant moi ! dit-il, riant de son expression. Il est possible que je morde, mais je n'ai pas la rage ! »

Après une dernière moue d'incertitude, Ayrèn obéit sans s'aventurer à discuter ; elle s'assit par terre en s'adossant contre le repose-pied, entre les jambes charpentées du Nain. Elle lui causa un bien grand soulagement en lui tournant ainsi le dos, parce qu'enfin il ne sentait plus sur lui le poids écrasant de ses yeux mordorés, tentateurs bien malgré eux.

Il ajusta sa position au bord de la banquette et défit le ruban bleu qui tenait la chevelure d'Ayrèn en natte mal peignée.

Elle se raidit en portant ses mains à ses cheveux :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

— Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Tu vas vite comprendre.

— Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose de  _sérieux_  ? répliqua-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules.

— Si, et c'est toujours le cas. Mais laisse-moi te tresser quelque chose de digne de ce nom, par la même occasion.

— Ce n'était pas Fíli qui devait le faire ? s'étonna-t-elle en ramenant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

— J'ai dit ça, oui…, admit-il d'une petite voix. Mais je préfère le faire moi-même, tout compte fait. C'est quelque chose d'un peu trop familier pour que Fíli s'en charge.

— Oh. Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, mais c'est d'accord... »

Quand il sentit qu'Ayrèn s'était faite à l'idée de se faire coiffer par lui, Thorin dépeigna la tresse, releva sa chevelure ondulée et y passa les doigts pour la démêler. Les cheveux de Dracà-cwellere étaient presque aussi dorés que ses yeux, flavescents par mèches et flamboyants par touffes, comme avaient été, jadis, ceux d'une lignée de guerriers vieille de plus d'un millénaire.

Un frémissement de bien-être courut sur la nuque d'Ayrèn tandis qu'elle se détendait sous ses doigts aguerris. Rassuré par cette réaction, le Nain s'émut beaucoup de prendre soin de sa crinière embroussaillée, pratique réservée aux proches les plus intimes, s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Tandis qu'il démêlait, peignait, tirait avec grande délicatesse sur les nœuds, défaisant même les plus gros sans en arracher un seul fil d'or, Thorin se sentit enfin prêt.

Avec une lenteur étudiée, presque impatiente cette fois, il se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule d'Ayrèn et souffla à son oreille :

« Que sais-tu de mon grand-père ?

— Du Roi Thrór, tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle sentit sur le côté de son visage que Thorin avait hoché le menton pour confirmer sa pensée.

— Oh, bien peu de choses, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'il était Roi Sous la Montagne quand Smaug a attaqué Erebor, et qu'il a péri à Azanulbizar, mais guère plus. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire sur ton grand-père ?

— Oui et non, hésita-t-il en se redressant. Disons plutôt que cela le concerne lui, mais aussi mon père, et... moi-même. Toute la lignée de Durin, plus exactement. »

La fin de sa phrase fut prononcée d'une si triste façon qu'elle voulut regarder en arrière pour guetter l'expression de son visage. Alerté, Thorin maintint sa tête en place entre ses deux paumes puissantes. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il voie ses yeux ; il pressentait que, s'il les voyait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tout son courage s'envolerait à nouveau, et qu'il ne trouverait plus jamais l'aplomb d'une telle discussion.

« Ne bouge pas, l'intima-t-il sans brusquerie. Je n'ai pas fini.

— Je n'aime pas beaucoup être maintenue de la sorte, bougonna-t-elle en rentrant le menton. Ça me gêne.

— Tu devras t'y faire jusqu'à ce que j'en aie terminé avec tes cheveux. Ils sont magnifiques, mais aussi très fins, et s'emmêlent facilement... (Il lâcha sa tête et tira sur un autre nœud, d'une telle façon qu'il se défit aussitôt, sans emporter une seule racine avec lui.) Pour en revenir à mon grand-père... Eh bien… Humf. Disons que… quelques années avant que Smaug n'attaque le Royaume, il a commencé à tomber... malade.

— Malade ? se soucia Ayrèn, résistant à l'envie pressante de tourner la tête pour le regarder. Quel genre de maladie ?

— La... folie, dit-il tout bas.

Ayrèn laissa échapper un souffle hâté en répétant tout haut :

— La  _folie_  ? »

Confondu par la réaction empressée de son amante, Thorin garda le silence, sans interrompre son démêlage. Il n'y eut d'autres bruits dans la chambre que le  _'tic-tac'_  langoureux du pendule et le crépitement des flammes. Tout à coup, Ayrèn se sentit mal ; ces quelques mots ne faisaient que confirmer ce que Bilbo lui avait déjà appris, avant de quitter le banquet organisé par les Hommes. Elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout que le Hobbit eût mal compris la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond. Mais il restait encore trop de zones d'ombre dans les révélations décousues de Thorin, et pour laquelle elle n'avait plus la patience d'attendre que lumière soit faite.

« Thorin, explique-moi, persista Ayrèn. Ne me laisse pas là, sans rien dire, à me laisser imaginer le pire.

— Ne me bouscule pas, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de te parler de ça. »

Bien qu'il ne puisse la voir faire, elle baissa les yeux d'un air coupable, et rassemblait de-ci de-là les quelques brides de patience qu'elle parvenait encore à trouver en elle, toutes éparpillées au milieu de ses conjectures hâtées.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Dès que Thorin eut rassemblé les cheveux d'Ayrèn en mèches - trois à chaque main -, il reprit en s'exprimant lentement, comme si les mots lui pesaient :

« Si Smaug a attaqué Erebor, ce n'était pas par simple désir de destruction. Il ne se serait probablement jamais intéressé à la Montagne si elle ne regorgeait pas de tant d'or qu'on pourrait en paver toutes les villes de la Terre du Milieu, et qu'il en resterait encore plus de la moitié après cela. Les Salles Inférieures d'Erebor en sont complètement remplies, à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Le butin de Scatha dont tu es l'héritière n'est rien comparé aux richesses qui s'étendent sous la Montagne. Mais tu les verras toi aussi, et très bientôt. Imagine donc : des collines et des collines d'or, de pierres précieuses, de gemmes, d'œuvres d'art et d'objets tous plus précieux les uns que les autres, qui s'amoncellent au milieu de vastes halls de pierre taillée, aux colonnes ciselés de marbre, de jade et de malachite !

— Ça doit être magnifique..., chuchota-t-elle, imaginant l'effet que pourrait avoir un tel spectacle si on l'avait directement sous les yeux.

Satisfait de l'aspect de la chevelure d'Ayrèn et de la dimension des mèches qu'il venait de répartir entre ses doigts, le Nain commença enfin à les manipuler pour les tresser, avec une dextérité innée, renforcée par deux siècles d'une pratique assidue.

— Ça l'est, admit-il, opinant du chef. Mais... aussi beau soit cet or, il a rendu mon grand-père fou. Il passait des heures à errer seul dans les Salles Inférieures... Il éprouvait un amour féroce et jaloux pour tout cet or que lui et nos ancêtre avaient réussi à accumuler, année après année. Il n'avait d'autre désir que d'en accumuler encore et encore, sans autre dessein. Il en venait à délaisser tout le reste, affaires du Royaume comme sa propre famille, et même son fils et ses petits-enfants.

Ses derniers mots tintèrent dans l'esprit d'Ayrèn :

— Ses petits-enfants ? répéta-t-elle, soulagée de s'évader de cette histoire oppressante, ne serait-ce que pour un temps. Aurais-tu d'autres frère et sœur, à part la mère de Fíli et de Kíli ?

— J'ai aussi un frère, mais ce n'est...

— Comment s'appellent-ils ? insista-t-elle.

— Par Mahal ! Que tu es curieuse ! (Il eut quelques rires discrets.) Comme toujours, cela dit… Je ne devrais plus m'en étonner. Ma sœur s'appelle Dís, et elle est en effet la mère de Fíli et de Kíli. Mon frère s'appelait Frerin. Il est décédé il y a bien longtemps, à la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Il avait à peine quarante-huit ans, si je me souviens bien. Presque un enfant. Le père de mes neveux fut tué lors de ce même siège. Et mon propre père est porté disparu depuis ; son corps n'était pas parmi les cadavres du champ de bataille… (Il contint avec difficulté l'émotion chagrinée qu'il éprouvait à ce moment.) Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de ma mère, décédée en mettant Frerin au monde. Je n'ai plus que ma sœur et mes neveux, pour ainsi dire. Une toute petite famille. »

Malgré l'annonce de toutes ces morts, Ayrèn ne pipa mot. Elle ferma les yeux avec déférence, psalmodiant dans son cœur les quelques prières des Lossoth destinées à honorer l'esprit des défunts.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

« Enfin, passons…, continua Thorin d'une voix altérée. Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'aime pas beaucoup m'égarer dans ces vieilles histoires. Et… Hum. Où en étais-je ?

— Au Roi Thrór qui délaissait tout ce qui importait, répondit Ayrèn en sortant de sa messe intérieure.

Elle sentait que ses cheveux se tendaient à l'arrière de sa tête, et qu'ils partaient dans une jolie courbe sur le côté de sa nuque.

— Ah, oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Décidément, tu m'as coupé au moment le plus crucial. »

Il hésita encore, peinant à retrouver les mots qu'il avait perdus.

« ... Mon grand-père est devenu complètement fou, finit-il par reprendre, déliant sa langue. Il s'enhardissait d'une cupidité sans égale et menaçait quiconque s'approchait de son trésor. Cette folie a fini par attirer l'attention… Elle a probablement conduit à notre perte. À notre perte à tous. »

Il se tut. Il semblait souffrir de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait interrompu son tressage, mais ses doigts restaient serrés sur les mèches d'Ayrèn qui y étaient entrelacées. Il avait même commencé à caresser les paumes de ses propres mains avec la pointe de sa chevelure, comme s'il y trouvait du réconfort.

Ayrèn, quant à elle, pianotait compulsivement sur ses cuisses. Cette conversation commençait à lui laisser une brûlure au creux de l'estomac ; elle s'immisçait en elle en laissant des échardes empoisonnées sur son passage.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Après un long soupir étranglé, le Nain marmotta :

« Et toute ma lignée, tous les Durin sans exception, sont sujets à cette maladie. »

Craignant comprendre, Ayrèn voulut tourner la tête pour le voir. Et cette fois encore, il l'en empêcha, ceignant sa tête à demi-tressée dans ses mains pleines de force douce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire... ? s'alarma Ayrèn en secouant la tête pour se dégager.

— Ayrèn, je…

Il maintint encore l'Humaine quelques secondes, attendant qu'elle cessât de s'agiter sous ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pivoterait pas pour le regarder. Quand enfin elle s'apaisa, il dit d'une voix ferme, comme pour l'avertir d'un danger :

— Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais réagir en entrant dans cette Montagne.

— Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Ayrèn en recommençant à pianoter ses cuisses, plus nerveusement cette fois. Tu as déjà vécu dans Erebor, quand tu étais jeune Nain. Et le trésor ne t'a rien fait à cette époque, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui, si nous parvenons à en déloger le dragon ?

— L'or ne m'a pas affecté naguère, en effet. Mais j'étais jeune à cette époque. Insouciant, même. Et surtout, je n'étais pas Roi et l'Arkenstone ne me revenait pas encore de droit. Et il y a encore une chose que tu ne sais pas : plus un Durin vieillit, plus l'influence dévoreuse de l'or se fait prenante.

La voix d'Ayrèn monta d'un cran, égrenée de sursauts d'anxiété :

— Thorin, ça fait  _cent soixante-dix ans_  que tu n'es pas entré dans cette Montagne. À part Balin, tu es le Nain le plus âgé de cette Compagnie ! Sans compter que Smaug a couvé tout cet or pendant des décennies… Il doit être encore plus vicié et néfaste, à l'heure qu'il est !

— Je sais, Ayrèn…, chuchota-t-il d'un air grave.

— Tu penses parvenir à résister malgré tout ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Il soupira et reprit son tressage à la fin de son souffle :

— Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peux-tu prévoir à l'avance quand tu auras une crise ?

— Non, absolument pas.

— Voilà, c'est un peu la même chose pour moi. Tu comprends donc où je veux en venir. »

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Ayrèn hocha la tête sans mot dire, craignant que le nœud qui venait de se former dans sa gorge ne vînt étrangler ses mots.

Alors, dans un silence affecté, presque écrasés par l'ampleur de ces tristes desseins, les deux amants restèrent là, sans bouger ni parler sinon pour terminer le nattage soigné des cheveux d'Ayrèn.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Après maints entrelacements et encore plus de tissages dignes de ceux des textiles les plus précieux, Thorin noua le petit plumeau brillant qui terminait la tresse, et recula son visage pour admirer son ouvrage.

« Ah, voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un ravissement satisfait. C'est autrement plus élégant que l'horreur avec laquelle tu t'es dandinée toute la journée ! »

Enfin libérée de l'étau tendre et attentionné des mains de Thorin, l'Humaine pivota son assise et se dressa à genoux devant lui. La première sensation qu'eut le Nain fut les doigts pressants, à la fois fins et pleins de force, qui se posèrent sur ses cuisses. Puis il y eut les yeux. Ces deux étendues d'eau reflétant un soleil, où quelque chose comme des raies de larmes menaçaient de pleuvoir jusqu'à ses joues. Une seconde plus tard, c'était terminé. Les larmes d'Ayrèn avait disparu sous un battement de paupières.

Mais Thorin les avait vues, il savait qu'il ne les avait pas rêvées. Cette expression pleine de tristesse, d'empathie tendre et naïve, le bouleversa d'amour au point de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Et là, sous l'écheveau inextricable de ses affections interdites, il sentit un autre sentiment gravir en lui, impatient, qui prit le pas sur tout le reste. Malgré ses traits d'Humaine, son nez trop haut, sa peau trop souple, imberbe, sans aspérités ni nuances autres que ses cicatrices, le désir le saisit tout entier.

Vint enfin la voix, susurrante, toute bossuée de chagrin et d'espoir à la fois, riche d'un accent Lossoth envoûtant :

« Tu y arriveras, Iyaroak. Tu es fort. Tu l'as toujours été. Et puissant. Fier. Brave et sans peur, sinon celle de perdre les gens qui te sont proches. Peu importe ce qui se mettra en travers de ton chemin, tu le vaincras. Tu le  _surpasseras._  Et si toi, Thorin Écu-de-chêne, n'y parviens pas... personne ne le pourra jamais. »

Ému de cette effusion du coeur, Thorin s'inclina vers le visage d'Ayrèn agenouillée devant lui, mains ouvertes sur ses cuisses. Une lueur mutine scintilla au milieu de sa reconnaissance, et il murmura :

« Après tant de dévotion, ai-je vraiment le choix ?

— Aucunement, répondit Ayrèn, se prenant au jeu de ses regards insistants. Je t'ordonne de rester toi-même.

Il se pencha encore et chuchota contre sa joue :

— Tu me donnes un ordre, toi ?

— Parfaitement.

— Ce qui est curieux, c'est que j'aimerais presque ça… »

D'un geste séduit, il effleura le creux de son cou, cette parcelle de peau nue, innocemment offerte, qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt et si ardemment désirée. Le contact arracha aux lèvres d'Ayrèn une respiration saccadée. Saisie par sa propre réaction, elle prit entre ses mains la figure de pierre du Nain et l'éloigna d'elle, l'observant, guettant le feu du désir sur ses traits. Elle vit alors dans ses yeux bleus à quel point il la désirait.

Ayrèn crocheta ses doigts derrière sa nuque et, l'attirant vers elle, elle jeta brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au même moment, ils ouvrirent leurs bouches et approfondirent le baiser. Un gémissement de contentement résonna dans leurs bouches.

Les mains d'Ayrèn glissèrent plus bas dans le dos du Nain. Ses doigts s'y firent durs, rageurs ; ils se refermèrent sur sa veste, ongles agrippés à la fourrure, et ses bras l'attirèrent violemment vers elle. Il bascula brusquement en avant et leurs deux corps tombèrent lourdement sur le tapis dans un énorme ' _brouf !'_ , comme deux sacs de sable. Le plancher trembla, la tablette de la cheminée vibra, la pendule posée dessus faillit se renverser.

« Ourf ! » s'essouffla Thorin, surpris.

Il était tombé à plat dos, et Ayrèn lui était instantanément grimpée dessus, avec une merveille d'agilité. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son visage, appuyée sur ses coudes flanqués de chaque côté de son torse haletant.

Un peu suffoqué, il se mit à rire malgré lui :

« Tu es complètement folle ! »

Elle lui répondit en couvrant son cou de baisers, sans autre mot que le langage de son corps. Les lèvres d'Ayrèn étaient humides et tièdes contre sa peau, mordillant la chair, remontant lentement vers l'oreille, puis descendant vers la gorge.

« Ayrèn…, souffla-t-il entre deux soupirs de bien-être. J'attendais ça depuis… bien trop longtemps.

— Moi aussi… » dit-elle contre son cou avec un début d'essoufflement.

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa, et son visage survola de nouveau celui du Nain ; une fois de plus, leurs regards s'enlacèrent, et le temps se figea.

Un moment, ils restèrent là, l'un sur l'autre, à se regarder. Les lèvres gonflées, la poitrine soufflante, les yeux avides, ils se guettaient, attendant, reprenant haleine. Thorin finit par appuyer sur ses coudes pour redresser le haut de son corps de quelques pouces, juste assez pour que leurs nez se touchent. Et il continua de la regarder, de tout près, avec une tendresse audacieuse, passionné surtout pour le doré de ses yeux, luisants et ondulants comme l'eau tournoyait autour du siphon noir d'un torrent.

Ayrèn, rougissante, ne recula pas son visage.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Au bout d'un silence, Thorin dit encore :

« Complètement folle...

— C'est devenu mon petit surnom, c'est ça ? s'amusa-t-elle en frottant le bout de leurs nez. « Complètement folle. » Ça ne me va pas si mal, tout bien réfléchi.

— Mon préféré ! admit-il en se joignant à son kunik. Mais j'en ai un autre pour toi, si tu l'acceptes.

— Oh ! De quoi m'as-tu affublée ? Je suis curieuse de savoir. »

Il fit glisser son nez contre celui d'Ayrèn, puis, sans jamais rompre le contact de leurs deux visages enflammés, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et souffla, avec une lasciveté pressante :

« Athanû men.

— Encore du Khuzdûl ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda-t-elle du même ton, frissonnante de plaisir à la seule sensation de ce bruissement brûlant qui chuchotait à son oreille.

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite, savourant le ravissement que lui suscitait la position ; elle était toujours assise à califourchon sur lui, au-dessus de ses hanches, à la fois si proche et si loin du fondement de sa virilité. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de maintenir la cohérence de ses pensées, de trouver les mots, de simplement  _respirer_.

Avant d'oublier comment faire, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se maîtriser. Là, il sépara leurs visages pour pouvoir la regarder, guetter la réaction de son visage quand il se déciderait à lui dévoiler la signification des mots Khuzdûl, d'une étourdissante affection, qu'il venait de murmurer à son oreille.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Enivré par les regards affamés qu'elle jetait sans ménagement sur lui, ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de ses reins, et ces mots tombèrent de ses lèvres :

« 'Athanû men' signifie : ma Reine…

Gêné, il s'arrêta, un peu étouffé, puis poursuivit en Khuzdûl :

— Athanû men, men elenekû menû o bekap onetiu ezirak (1). »

Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas nettement d'abord, surprise par cette folle déclaration d'un avenir dont elle lui avait enjoint de ne plus jamais ouvrir les lèvres.

« Ma… Reine ? répéta-t-elle, hésitante.

— Oui. »

Ayrèn se décomposa. Elle sentit un froid lui monter des jambes jusqu'au coeur, et elle n'osa plus bouger, figée contre le corps du Nain allongé sous elle. Elle se sentit appelée par son regard, où, désormais, elle lisait nettement ce qu'il ne lui demandait pas à voix haute.

« Thorin, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible. Je ne resterai pas sous la Montagne, même si nous parvenons à nous débarrasser du dragon.

— N'as-tu donc aucune envie de vivre avec moi ? s'attrista-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas le problème. Aurais-tu été n'importe quel Humain, ou un Nain ordinaire, ah ! Je n'aurais pas dit non. Mais tu n'es pas un Nain ordinaire. Tu es l'héritier de Durin. Ce que je veux n'a pas à entrer en ligne de compte.

Elle avait rougi légèrement, en balbutiant la fin de sa phrase. Elle craignait de lui laisser voir l'espoir d'une vie avec lui.

— Tu accordes trop d'importance à ce que les Nains d'Erebor pourraient penser, répliqua-t-il avec davantage de raideur.

— Un Royaume n'est rien sans des sujets loyaux à la couronne. Pourquoi les Nains accorderaient-ils une telle confiance à une Humaine ? C'est contre-nature !

— Contre-nature ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.  _Contre-nature ?_ J'aurais pu accepter de toi des mots comme révolutionnaire, inédit, provocateur ou même… Je ne sais pas moi, insolent ! Mais contre-nature ? C'est insultant, pour toi comme pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de bouleverser une quelconque loi naturelle en te côtoyant. Ah ! J'ai peut-être enfreint un code de conduite, une moralité dont je n'ai cure, mais… Contre-nature ? C'est donc tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me convaincre ?

Ayrèn l'écoutait parler, sans un mot, la face pâle, avec un pli nerveux aux coins des lèvres qui ressemblait à un petit sourire, mais qui n'était guère plus qu'une grimace d'attrition.

— Je ne suis plus un petit prince sans cervelle. J'ai  _parfaitement_  conscience des conséquences que pourraient susciter mes affections. Je  _sais_  comment gouverner un peuple, Ayrèn. Ne me fais pas l'affront de penser le contraire.

— Tu m'en demandes trop, chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux, jetant les ténèbres sur son visage. C'est au-dessus de mes forces...

— Tu es cruelle. Tu es bien cruelle… » fut tout ce qu'il put ajouter.

Et, comme elle s'ôtait de lui pour partir en poussant des balbutiements confondus, Thorin la suppliait à voix basse :

« Non, reste. S'il te plaît, reste.

— Je ne peux pas…, répondit-elle en terminant de se remettre sur pieds. Ça nous ferait du mal, que je reste. Je  _te_  fais du mal. Tu avais raison, chez le batelier. Il vaut mieux en finir, avant que tout cela nous brise tous les deux.

Elle attrapa Scathaban sur la méridienne en lui tournant le dos.

— Regarde ce que ça fait de nous..., reprit-elle à mi-voix. Deux amants tourmentés, aux affres d'un chagrin plus grand encore, tapi dans l'ombre de la Montagne. Je ne suis pas prête à vivre quelque chose d'aussi triste. (Elle serra son épée contre elle, d'un geste habité.) Je préfère… m'en aller, avant de ne plus en trouver la force. Dès la Montagne reconquise, si nous survivons, je m'en irais. Tu pourras gouverner en Roi aimé de ses sujets, sans autre préoccupation que la bonne tenue de ton Royaume, sans… sans une foutue Humaine pour rendre ton règne plus difficile qu'aucun autre avant le tien. »

Et elle s'en fut vers la porte en nouant malhabilement son épée à sa ceinture.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Dans le fond, Thorin se surprit à l'approuver, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Le Nain, cependant, secoué de la tête aux pieds par une grande peur, celle de la perdre pour toujours s'il la laissait quitter cette chambre, bondit sur ses pieds et la poursuivit jusqu'à la porte. Il se figea brusquement dans sa course, s'arrêtant à trois pas d'elle, avec ces mots :

« Dûn athazak (2), attends. Écoute-moi. Écoute-moi, je te prie.

Plastron sur l'épaule, le plat de Scathaban sur la cuisse, grande, presque masculine, avec son nez fier et ses épaules carrées de guerrière, elle tenta de le repousser :

— Non, ne rends pas tout ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà, s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi partir. Si tu ne le fais pas pour ton peuple, fais-le au moins pour toi. Je refuse d'être plus longtemps la source de tous ces chagrins.

Sa voix tremblait sur certains mots, traînait en notes mouillées ; elle baissa ses yeux affectés sur lui, pendant que sa main droite se levait pour s'appuyer sur son propre coeur douloureux, d'un geste pénétré.

— Laisse-moi partir, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire…, finit-elle.

— Ayrèn, je ne sais plus comment te le dire. J'ai besoin de toi, à mes côtés. Reste.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu  _t'obstines_ à ne pas comprendre ! s'emporta-t-elle en arrachant son manteau de la patère. C'est la seule chose à faire ! La meilleure !… Celle qui convient !

— Si c'est la solution qui convient, pourquoi t'affecte-t-elle autant ? demanda-t-il dans un accès d'amertume. Pourquoi sembles-tu avoir tant de mal à l'accepter ? »

Alors Ayrèn ferma violemment les yeux. Une soudaine faiblesse du coeur devint une faiblesse du corps, et ses doigts affaiblis lâchèrent le manteau et le plastron ; ils tombèrent sur le plancher dans un bruit mat.

Les lèvres d'Ayrèn remuèrent maladroitement :

« Parce que, parce que tu… ah !

Elle s'était prise la tête entre les deux poings, du même geste instinctif qu'elle avait quand elle n'était qu'une gamine, les jours de grosse tempête, à chaque coup de tonnerre :

— Parce que tu me crèves d'attendrissement, voilà ! Tu es un « Iyaroak » pour moi !  _Iyaroak_ , bon sang ! Alors voilà, ça me tue ! Ça me tue, de devoir prendre cette décision ! Mais tu ne veux pas la prendre, alors c'est moi, toute seule, qui ferai ça pour nous deux ! »

Il resta debout, les yeux rivés sur elle, en ouvrant la bouche comme un idiot, bégayant, de l'air confus d'un homme qui croyait comprendre quelque chose qu'il ignorait encore :

« Ayrèn, est-ce ta façon de dire que tu m'aimes ? »

Et elle rouvrit les yeux, jetant sur lui un regard déchirant. Sa bouche resta scellée, taisant une vérité trop douloureuse pour être dévoilée. Il n'existait pas de mots pour décrire son expression à cet instant.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Il y avait entre eux un sentiment très doux qu'ils ne disaient pas. Mais le Nain, sentant cet amour lui filer entre les doigts, craignant d'être condamné à vivre le restant de ses jours sans elle, se décida à faire voler l'étau de sa pudeur en éclats.

Rassemblant son courage, il commença :

« Ayrèn, je sais que tout ceci, tout ce que nous partageons est…

— Bizarre ?

— J'allais plutôt dire « particulier », mais  _bizarre_  fonctionne aussi...

Il rit brièvement, d'un rire sans joie, plein de nervosité, anticipant la solennité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

— Ayrèn, je sais que je ne suis pas l'Humain que tu mérites. Je ne suis pas non plus un Nain ordinaire, et Mahal sait à quel point j'aurais voulu l'être. Mais je peux t'offrir ce qu'aucun Humain ne pourra jamais : rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu vivras ta longue, ta très longue vie. Je sais que tu es l'héritière de Fram et que l'idée de vivre auprès du peuple Nain t'inquiète, pour d'excellentes raisons qui font honneur à ton intelligence. Mais je les réprouve. J'en fais fi ! Car il y a sous cette Montagne un joyau de pouvoir qui me donnera le droit divin de te garder près de moi. Et si je peux saisir cette chance, si  _tu_  consens à saisir cette chance, je te promets une vie où tu pourras vivre heureuse, à l'abri des démons qui couvent en toi dans le plus grand secret. Une vie à la mesure de tes talents, de la personne que tu es. Je ne te ferai pas l'offense de te proposer une vie de concubine. Si tu restes, c'est pour gouverner de concert avec moi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! »

Il s'expliquait sans colère ni ressentiment, avec une grande sagesse, résolu et plein d'amour.

Très doucement, avec un léger rire ému, faisant non de la tête, Ayrèn susurra :

« Tu en as de drôles de goûts de t'attacher à une Humaine comme moi… Une folle avec une âme de lézard… »

Alors, lui, franchit la distance qui les séparait et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Là, tout bas, à peine un chuchotement, il la complimenta en risquant les mots, comme pour la convaincre de son attachement pour elle. Pendant un temps, elle continua de lutter en faisant non de la tête, énergiquement. Puis, lentement, caressée par cette voix basse et aimante, elle finit par ne plus bouger du tout.

Et elle le fixa, les regards perdus, se prenant à rêver, comme si les paroles du Nain éveillaient en elle des pensées lointaines, qu'elles n'osaient pas avoir en temps accoutumés. Peu à peu, elle s'attendrissait. Ses propres contradictions, ses foules d'objections lui paraissaient de plus en plus idiotes et trompeuses. Son coeur battait d'une curieuse sérénité, les compliments de Thorin agitaient en elle une tendresse nouvelle. Elle ne hasardait plus que des protestations timides au milieu de cette affection absolue dont elle se sentait enveloppée.

« Iyaroak… C'est de la folie…, finit-elle par dire, la face noyée de douceur.

— Je ne désire que toi…, chuchota-t-il, visiblement très ému. Je ne pourrai jamais désirer qui que ce soit d'autre. Si tu décidais de partir malgré tout, je finirais mes jours seul, à faire le deuil de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu trouveras une Naine merveilleusement belle et pleine d'esprit, qui saura te combler mieux que je ne le pourrais jamais, et qui fera une Reine adulée de tous tes sujets.

Il détourna les yeux avec tristesse :

— Décidément, tu ne comprends pas…

— Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix qui la surprit elle-même.

— Ayrèn, je…

Très vite, de peur de ne plus jamais trouver l'audace de telles paroles, il ajouta en entrelaçant leurs doigts :

— Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi. »

Ces mots eurent sur Ayrèn l'effet du foudroiement d'un éclair d'orage. Elle se pétrifia sur place et cessa de respirer. Ses doigts, longs et fins, se raidirent entre ceux, calleux, anguleux de son amant. Elle battait vivement des paupières. Et elle devint très, très rouge ; même le maquillage ne suffit plus à farder l'embrasement de ses joues, où le sang se pressait jusque ses oreilles. Son visage cramoisi chauffait tellement qu'elle crut qu'il allait se mettre à fumer. Et son esprit cherchait, interrogeait ses désirs enfouis et refoulés au fond d'elle-même, n'y trouvant rien d'autre que l'envie de l'aimer pour toujours. Quand elle se remit enfin à respirer, d'une si grosse inspiration qu'elle en eut mal aux poumons, l'afflux d'oxygène dans son cerveau lui fit tourner la tête.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Après mille hésitations, et encore plus de tentatives babillantes, elle bégaya :

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux… ? Malgré toutes les difficultés que cela représentera, les complots qui pourraient s'ériger contre nous, les indignations et les scandales que cela provoquera ? Tu serais prêt à affronter tout cela et peut-être pire encore, juste pour pouvoir me garder auprès de toi ?

— Oui.

Sa réponse, courte, résolue et sans la moindre intonation d'égarement, suffit à bouleverser Ayrèn toute entière. Complètement ébranlée, incapable de répondre de ses mots à quelque chose d'aussi fort, elle se pencha vers lui et dit contre son cou :

— Viens avec moi.

— Ayrèn ? Tu…

— Viens ! »

Alors elle tira sur ses bras et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'au fond de la chambre, où se trouvait le lit.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Ma Reine, je te désire plus qu'un éternel filon de Mithril. », en Khuzdûl ;

(2) « Ma bien-aimée », en Khuzdûl.


	41. L'espoir d'un Roi - Partie II (fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, NSFW everywhere !
> 
> T'aimes pas, tu lis pas ! ;)

**Précédemment**

_Après mille hésitations, et encore plus de tentatives babillantes, elle bégaya :_

«  _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux… ? Malgré toutes les difficultés que cela représentera, les complots qui pourraient s'ériger contre nous, les indignations et les scandales que cela provoquera ? Tu serais prêt à affronter tout cela et peut-être pire encore, juste pour pouvoir me garder auprès de toi ?_

—  _Oui._

_Sa réponse, courte, résolue et sans la moindre intonation d'égarement, suffit à bouleverser Ayrèn toute entière. Complètement ébranlée, incapable de répondre avec des mots à quelque chose d'aussi fort, elle se pencha vers lui et dit contre son cou :_

—  _Viens avec moi._

—  _Ayrèn ? Tu…_

—  _Viens ! »_

_Alors elle tira sur ses bras et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'au fond de la chambre, où se trouvait le lit._

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

* * *

Ayrèn s'allongea sur le lit en attirant Thorin vers elle, entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il resta figé, à genoux devant elle, perdu, encore incertain de ses intentions à ce moment. Tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air confus sans savoir que faire ni quoi dire, elle défit Scathaban de sa ceinture et la repoussa hors des draps ; l'épée atterrit lourdement dans un ' _blam !'_  sur la descente de lit, en fourrure de loup gris.

Le bruit fit sursauter Thorin, et il comprit enfin ce qui était en train de se passer sous lui.

Brusquement, dans la mollesse des soieries, il prit son aimée entre ses bras, la serra à l'écraser, lui posa un baiser furieux dans le cou, à en affaisser la gorge. Il était pris d'une euphorie de désir, convaincu à raison que ces cuisses qui s'évasaient délicieusement sous lui étaient la preuve qu'Ayrèn avait changé d'avis. Il s'était épris d'elle au point de vouloir régner à ses côtés, et voilà que son corps, ce corps d'Humaine qu'il brûlait d'avoir nu contre lui, répondait : oui !

Attisées par ce cri de la chair, les lèvres de Thorin voyagèrent plus bas dans le cou d'Ayrèn, jusqu'à cette parcelle de peau nue, sous ses clavicules, qu'il embrassait enfin après l'avoir si longuement convoitée.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Ces baisers semés sur elle dans une traînée de feu firent haleter Ayrèn. Ses mains venaient d'agripper les cheveux du Nain, où elles s'agitaient avec insistance, l'intimant d'en faire plus.

Encouragé par ces mains, Thorin s'enhardit. Il se hissa jusqu'au visage d'Ayrèn et écrasa sa bouche d'un baiser impatient ; sa langue ouvrit un passage entre ses lèvres ; le souffle gémissant de l'Humaine, chaud, rencontra le sien, brûlant.

Sans interrompre le baiser, il tenta de défaire la ceinture d'Ayrèn, mais éprouva beaucoup de difficultés à le faire. Il était étrangement maladroit. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir.

Ayrèn comprit rapidement d'où lui venait cette maladresse.

« Tu as bu ! l'accusa-t-elle en riant, sentant le goût de l'alcool sur sa langue.

— Toi aussi ! rétorqua-t-il, haletant, en rehaussant son visage à quelques pouces au-dessus du sien. Mais ce sont plutôt tes yeux qui m'intriguent… Ils sont beaux, maquillés comme ça.

Il effleura la joue d'Ayrèn d'une main.

— Tu as fait ça toi-même ? ajouta-t-il.

— Non, c'est une jeune Humaine qui l'a fait. Ça te plaît ?

— Plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Et en effet, il ne la quittait plus des yeux.

Il subissait la fascination qui le clouait là, en dehors de son vouloir. Très lentement, car c'était tout ce que son corps lui permettait, il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Ils se prirent l'envie soudaine d'un kunik et frottèrent leurs nez avec une énergie émue, toute maladroite de désir. Qu'elle était douce, cette coutume des Lossoth ! Et qu'il était beau, ce moment à deux, qu'ils désespéraient d'avoir depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les terres de Beorn, des mois auparavant !

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Bientôt, le kunik ne suffit plus à Thorin. Être étendu entre les cuisses d'Ayrèn l'appelaient à d'autres envies moins chastes. Il voulait la caresser plus bas, là où se trouvait le joyau de féminité humaine qu'il avait découvert chez Beorn. Il en gardait un souvenir impérissable. Il désirait la regarder à nouveau se tortiller de plaisir sous ses doigts.

Il transféra le poids de son corps sur une main et commençait à descendre l'autre vers l'entrejambe de son amante quand, au même moment, elle fut prise d'un rire :

« En fait, maintenant que j'y pense... Il ne me manque plus que la barbe pour que tu me trouves belle !

Thorin ferma aussitôt les yeux et se figea. Sa paume s'arrêta à mi-chemin, sur son ventre.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? demanda-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

— Athanû men, je t'en prie… N'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà assez... difficile comme cela.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il poursuivit, comme pour éviter tout malentendu :

— Tu es déjà bien assez désirable. Ne me fais pas imaginer des choses aussi... attrayantes, ou je ne tiendrais même pas une minute…

— Je suis  _désirable_  ? répéta-t-elle avec malice.

— Au risque de me répéter, beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Un mouvement irrépressible lui fit appuyer le bas de son corps contre le pelvis d'Ayrèn. Elle frémit. Elle sentait contre elle avec quelle ardeur il la désirait. À quel point il était de plus en plus à l'étroit, dans son propre pantalon. À quel point c'était rigide et chaud.

« En effet… » murmura Ayrèn.

Thorin retrouva doucement le contrôle de son corps et sa main reprit le chemin du bas-ventre de l'Humaine. Il atteignit la frontière de son pantalon. Ses doigts hésitèrent quelques instants, puis se glissèrent lentement en-dessous.

« Tu apprends vite, lui dit-elle en retenant un halètement. Dire que la dernière fois tu ne savais même pas ce qu'était un cli...

Il l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en couvrant sa bouche d'un baiser pressant.

— Tu parles trop... » murmura-t-il d'une voix que sa respiration avide faisait trembler.

Elle rit et voulut lui répondre, mais il l'embrassa encore. Elle poussa un gémissement de protestation et tenta d'interrompre le baiser pour pouvoir parler, mais les doigts de Thorin se glissèrent à l'intérieur de sa culotte, et elle oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Mais il n'était pas descendu jusqu'où elle le languissait ; il avait arrêté sa main sur son pubis pour caresser sa pilosité intime. Et il s'y attarda. Le reste du corps d'Ayrèn était désespérément souple et glabre, mais cette parcelle de son anatomie lui causait un grand ravissement. Elle excitait le Nain en lui et faisait refluer dans ses veines un sang plus chaud qui l'électrisait des pieds à la tête.

Très vite, Ayrèn se mit à gémir d'empressement.

« Plus bas..., dit-elle avec un ton presque suppliant. J'ai besoin de toi plus bas.

— Patience, dûn athazak... Patience. » 

Mais elle ne voulait pas attendre. Elle lui mordilla les lèvres avec insistance et fit onduler son bassin pour l'encourager à la caresser quelques centimètres plus bas. Elle était si fébrile et avide que ses hanches et ses mains tremblaient.

Amusé par cette attitude impatiente, le Nain sourit contre ses lèvres :

« Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux... Alors pourquoi diable lutterais-je ? »

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde. Ses doigts achevèrent leur voyage vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses et, avec un dernier geste hésitant, ils se glissèrent lentement dans leur tiédeur.

Le contact et les caresses qui suivirent procurèrent  à Ayrèn un plaisir soudain et intense. Son dos se cambrait, ses plantes de pieds s'arquaient, ses mains s'agitaient dans les cheveux du Nain tandis qu'il la couvrait de caresses généreuses. La féminité humaine n'avait déjà plus de secret pour lui. Chaque va-et-vient sur le cœur palpitant de sa volupté faisait monter en elle une douceur exquise que les spasmes erratiques qui secouaient ses hanches trahissaient sans gêne.

Elle n'aurait pas cru que son cœur battît encore plus fort, mais son pouls s'emballa, martelant ses tempes au point de la faire défaillir.

« Iyaroak…, gémit-elle, à bout de souffle. Iyaroak, attends.  _Attends_.

La main de Thorin s'immobilisa en coupe sous sa culotte, épousant la forme de sa féminité. Il respirait profondément, avide.

Elle pantela :

— Il y a… Il y a trop de…

— Tissu ? souffla-t-il, rugissant malgré lui.

— Tissu, oui.

— On va arranger ça. »

Ces simples mots, suffoqués, tout tremblants d'un désir inassouvi, suffirent à les rendre fous de passion. 

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Avec une ardeur renouvelée, plus hasardeuse, moins mesurée, la main moite de Thorin quitta la douce chaleur des braies de l'Humaine et s'engouffra sous sa chemise. Lentement, il la remontait, caressant au passage la totalité de ce qu'elle lui offrait, de peur qu'une seule raie de chair ne jalousât les autres. Il sentait le hérissement de sa peau souple sous ses doigts, les nodules de ses cicatrices, les muscles de son ventre contractés sous le passage de ses paumes, et qui le rendaient ivre de fierté en sus de son amour. Quand ses mains atteignirent le galbe de ses seins, le Nain n'y tint plus : il la débarrassa de son haut, avec un empressement tout juste contenu, tandis qu'elle défaisait en aveugle les attaches des étoffes de Thorin, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs souffles enlacés, se heurtant avec force, témoignant de leur excitation mutuelle.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

L'excitation et l'empressement rendaient Ayrèn malhabile. Elle n'arrivait pas à défaire les boutons des vêtements de Thorin, ils lui échappaient des doigts à chaque tentative.

« Oy maksimajuuq…! (1) » grogna Ayrèn.

Elle perdit rapidement patience. Elle ne gaspillerait plus une seconde de son temps à batailler avec ces fichus boutons. De toute sa force d'âme damnée du peuple doré, elle arracha le manteau et le pourpoint du Nain, et les jeta à travers la pièce avec quelque énervement.

« Je me permets de te rappeler que je devais porter ces vêtements demain…, lâcha Thorin dans un rire. Je me demande bien comment je vais expliquer leur état à nos compagnons.

— Envoie-les au diable ! grogna-t-elle entre deux attaques de ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à eux pour le moment.

— Et s'ils devinaient ?

— Deviner quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle, trouvant le reste de leurs vêtements de plus en plus gênant.

Il se mit à rire :

— Nous, enfin ! Que tu es sotte !

— Sotte ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— Parfaitement. Sotte ! »

Malgré cette évidente plaisanterie d'une gaité criarde, Ayrèn s'en offensa. Elle était prête à lui répondre. Mais elle sentit juste avant les doigts chauffés à blanc de Thorin partir à l'assaut de ses braies, réduisant ses protestations au silence ; elle ne dit plus rien du tout après cela.

Le reste de leurs vêtements ne résista pas longtemps à leurs gestes fébriles et, très vite, ils furent collés l'un à l'autre dans une étroite étreinte, nus, emmêlés sous les draps, dans cette chambre où, ils l'espéraient, personne ne les dérangerait. 

Leurs corps enlacés dans ce qui semblait être l'ultime serrement avant l'union de leurs deux êtres, leurs lèvres dévalant la peau de l'autre à tour de rôle, se dévorant mutuellement, Thorin fut le premier à succomber à l'envie irrépressible qui le conjurait d'en finir : dans un regard entendu et embrasé, le souffle court et la peau réchauffée par le sang qui battait à tout rompre, il poussa ses hanches contre celles d'Ayrèn et la combla amoureusement, de toute l'ampleur de sa puissance. 

* * *

**L'amour glacé de Dracà-cwellere**

Tu es le vent glacé du grand Nord,  
le grésil qui frappe les visages de ses fouets d'argent,  
la promesse d'un hiver rude et sans bercement.

Tu blanchis les souffles, tu paralyses les corps,  
sans pitié pour les pauvres hères qui s'égarent dans ta colère,  
sans tourment pour tous ceux que tu pourfends de tes trombes polaires.

Et j'ai cru mourir du blizzard de tes lèvres en discord,  
j'ai cru disparaître sous le froid térébrant de tes cruelles afflictions,  
me noyer sous la banquise de tes regards de démon.

Mais ton visage nivéen s'est paré de remords,  
tu as tendu la main, ranimé mon corps à moitié mort,  
de tes solides doigts de vent, si froids, si forts.

Et au cœur de moi s'est embrasé le rougeoiement d'un tison d'or,  
où mes pensées pour toi dansent pour toujours,  
réchauffant mon âme au diapason de tes amours. (2)

* * *

**Un peu plus tard...**

Poussant un cri de surprise, Ayrèn repoussa Thorin d'un coup de pied. Il tomba lourdement du lit dans un gros  _'plaf !'_ qui fit vibrer les cadres accrochés aux murs.

Étalé à plat dos sur le sol, très confus et encore plus embarrassé, il bégaya :

« Que... qu'est-ce que...! Ayrèn ?

— Thorin, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça ! Pas  _là_  ! prévint-elle en se cachant derrière les draps. (Elle était rouge comme une pivoine, parée d'une mimique de dégoût.) Surtout pas là ! N'y aventure plus jamais  _quoique ce soit_  !

— Khakfe (3)..., grommela le Nain en se relevant du plancher. J'ai fait quelque chose que les Humains ne font pas ?

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que font les autres Humains entre-eux, mais pour moi, c'est  _non_  ! Dix mille, cent mille fois non ! »

Sentant le sang battre à l'extrémité de ses oreilles, Thorin se confondit en excuses, plein de honte :

« Pardon, c'est venu naturellement, et... Je ne voulais pas te... Enfin, si, sur le moment, je voulais vraiment te faire une... Non ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… ? Et maintenant, je… »

Conscient qu'il se rendrait ridicule à poursuivre davantage, il se tut et détourna les yeux. Il craignait l'avoir offensée, bien qu'il ne comprît toujours pas où était le problème. Le geste, la position, tout lui était venu instinctivement, et il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que le corps d'Ayrèn y fût réceptif. Enfin, si, il y avait été  _techniquement_  très réceptif, mais pas du tout dans le sens où il l'aurait voulu. Il crut à cet instant avoir gâché le reste de leur nuit, et sa mine s'assombrit gravement.

Ce fut la voix d'Ayrèn, pleine de pudeur et de bienveillance, qui le sortit de son renfrognement :

« Allez, reviens. Tu vas attraper froid, nu comme ça… Frileux comme tu es…

D'abord hésitant, Thorin reposa ses yeux sur elle. Elle tendait la main vers lui. Un sourire complice avait remplacé sa grimace de dégoût sur ses lèvres. Ses jolis yeux dorés luisaient.

— Reviens, Iyaroak, s'il te plaît. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. On va reprendre depuis le début, tu verras. » chuchota-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

Le cœur du Nain fit une embardée, et il se glissa à nouveau sous les draps pour l'y rejoindre, où il retrouva très vite sa place au-dessus d'elle.

* * *

« Ali… alianaigijara, Iyaroak..., lui murmurait Ayrèn quand ils séparaient leurs lèvres pour respirer. Aukang punì asu. Niteq asu, moktoya, moktoya… (4) »

Elle s'était complètement abandonnée à lui, à sa virilité et à sa force. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir se laisser dominer par qui que ce soit, et encore moins par un homme. Et maintenant, il la possédait dans cette literie de soie, nue, le suppliant de ne pas arrêter. La rigidité de pierre du Nain ne lui causait plus aucun inconfort ; elle s'en accommodait sans peine.

Et Ayrèn frissonnait. Elle frissonnait à chacune de ses incursions, plissait le front de plaisir, prononçait des paroles incohérentes, entrecoupées de respirations sonores, s'entendait l'implorer ardemment qu'elle en voulait plus, qu'elle en désirait  _encore_. Elle le laissait plonger son regard d'un bleu transperçant dans son regard doré et lui permettait d'y lire une dévotion infinie. Plus d'une fois, elle faillit lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais à chaque fois, elle sut trouver en elle un dernier sursaut de pudeur qui la forçait à se retenir.

Si Thorin avait l'impression d'avoir pris son temps jusque-là et savouré pleinement leurs étreintes voluptueuses, il semblait ne plus en pouvoir et appuyait chaque fois plus fort son corps contre celui d'Ayrèn, cherchant à chaque mouvement de venir plus loin en elle. Sa bouche déposait des baisers furieux sur sa peau, la mordant presque par moment. Il se prit de plus en plus souvent à tressaillir, les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés, le visage posé amoureusement au-dessus de sa poitrine, contre ces clavicules qu'il aimait tant. Et ses mains, puissantes et délicates à la fois, exploraient la silhouette déroutante de l'Humaine (5) sans jamais savoir où s'arrêter, trop enivré, trop égaré dans son propre plaisir pour savoir qu'en faire.

Elles se figèrent cependant quand, soudain, un grognement retentit dans le torse d'Ayrèn.

Un grognement d'insatisfaction, qui bruissa sur son visage, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait.

Bien qu'adulant son amant et peut-être encore plus les ondulations de son corps contre le sien, bien qu'étant consciente que la délivrance ne tarderait pas si l'instant se prolongeait, Ayrèn se sentait frustrée. La quelque passivité que lui imposait la position lui était même devenue insupportable.

En tant qu'héritière de Fram, de Gardienne Sainte de Scathaban, elle n'était pas faite pour être dominée. Elle était faite pour prendre ce qu'elle voulait.

D'un raidissement de ses muscles vigoureux, elle repoussa Thorin et le renversa sous elle.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation surprise, autant de sa force que de cette inversion de place :

« Ayrèn ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu...

— Laisse-moi faire ! l'interrompit-elle, une lueur rétive au fond des yeux.

Cette élévation dans le ton de sa voix le fit réagir immédiatement ; elle avait sonné un peu trop comme un ordre.

—  _Laisse-moi faire_? répéta-t-il d'un air contrit.

— … s'il te plaît ?

Il esquissa un rictus :

— C'est mieux. »

Ils attardèrent l'enlacement de leurs regards et prirent le temps de se contempler, sans mot dire, en respirant profondément.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Puis, d'humeur espiègle, Ayrèn fit lentement descendre ses mains plus bas, là où leurs corps hurlaient le besoin de s'unir à nouveau. Elle se contenta d'effleurer l'intimité de Thorin sans vraiment la toucher, de la frôler sans jamais la caresser, de suggérer sans se décider. Elle se retint de rire en remarquant la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, et qui voulait tout dire.

« Quand tu disais 'laisse-moi faire', je ne pensais pas à ça…, marmonna-t-il en regardant un moment vers le bas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être impatient ! le taquina-t-elle, faisant écho aux mots qu'il avait lui-même employés plus tôt.

— Personne n'est patient à ce point. Ce que tu fais… (Il eut un frisson violent.) C'est une vraie torture !

— De la torture ? Ça ? »

Elle fit mine d'empoigner son membre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Oui,  _ça_ , grogna-t-il. C'est en train de me rendre fou !

— Ah bon ? fit-elle candidement, sans cesser ses gestes de supplice.

— On dirait que ça te plaît, de jouer avec mes nerfs…

— J'adore jouer. Et pas qu'avec tes nerfs… » admit-elle en faisant courir deux doigts le long de sa vigueur.

Il la regarda, consterné, quoique secrètement séduit par sa jovialité intime.

« Tu es encore plus indécente que je ne l'aurais cru, fit-il en levant un sourcil.

Amusée par cette remarque, elle se pencha pour susurrer contre ses lèvres avec une lasciveté taquine :

— Préfèrerais-tu que je te brosse dans le sens du poil, Iyaroak ? »

Pour seule réponse, Thorin rougit à l'excès et poussa un grognement sourd. Cette fois, Ayrèn ne put retenir ses rires ; quand il fronça les sourcils d'un air déconcerté et lui darda un regard d'incompréhension, son rire se transforma en fou rire sonore. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et, à sa grande surprise, lui aussi semblait enchanté pendant qu'il agrippait ses cuisses et luttait pour la remonter plus haut sur ses hanches.

Il parvint rapidement à la placer là où, après tout, ils le désiraient tous deux le plus, et la pénétra en soupirant lourdement de plaisir.

Les rires d'Ayrèn s'atténuèrent mais ne cessèrent pas. Elle ajusta sa position sur le Nain, le fit venir plus loin en elle... et resta ainsi, immobile, contenant ses rires, sans pitié pour le Nain allongé entre ses cuisses.

« Ayrèn…, gronda soudain Thorin.

— Hum ? Oui ?

Il la prévint d'un ton exaspéré :

— Ça suffit, je n'en peux plus... Je vais devenir bleu, à force. »

Ayrèn se contenta de lui répondre d'une nouvelle nuée de rires.

« C'est que tu le fais exprès, en plus ! l'accusa-t-il.

— Mais non, mais non, pouffa-t-elle.

— Si tu te venges pour tout à l'heure, sache que ça  ne m'amuse plus, grogna-t-il. Ça ne m'amuse plus  _du_   _tout_. »

Elle eut un rire plus doux cette fois et, inclinant son visage au-dessus de celui de Thorin, elle accola leurs fronts et murmura :

« D'accord, d'accord. On y retourne. Où en étions-nous, déjà ?

— Oh. Eh bien, je dirais… quelque part… quelque part par-là… » souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux vers leurs entrejambes liés.

Les mains de Thorin sur les cuisses d'Ayrèn se firent alors plus insistantes, pétrissant sa chair, l'empoignant d'une force impatiente, l'invitant à reprendre le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il languissait tant de retrouver.

Stimulée par ces mains qui agrippaient ses cuisses, Ayrèn se remit lentement à ondoyer ses hanches au-dessus de Thorin. Elle soupira de bien-être et laissa ses instincts guider la suite des ondulations de son bassin.

Et ils subirent à nouveau l'oppression divine de l'union de leurs intimités. Ils firent alors l'amour avec une gaité pleine de verdeur, qui ne les quitterait plus du reste de leurs délassements.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

* * *

Le souffle de Thorin accélérait. Il faisait écho à celui d'Ayrèn, jusqu'au moment où ils se mirent à respirer à l'unisson, où leurs mouvements se firent plus insistants et leurs yeux voraces. 

Pris par la fougue de l'instant, ils gardaient leurs yeux ouverts, parce qu'ils voulaient se voir, se regarder se tordre du plaisir insoutenable qu'ils partageaient. Dans le plus fantastique déchaînement de passions, leurs halètements se firent plus sonores, feutrés ou non par un dernier voile de pudeur, étouffés parfois par leurs baisers enfiévrés.

Et avec une dernière incursion, plus puissante, plus empressée, plus exquise que toutes les autres, ce fut l'apothéose.

Une même vague de plaisir les traversa tous les deux.

« Ah… »

Ils fermèrent les yeux sous la force de leur jouissance. Ils se sentaient comme emportés au large, où ils se noyèrent d'un plaisir intense et brutal, avant d'être rejetés violemment sur la rive, épuisés, brisés, immobiles, respirant à grandes goulées d'air frais.

Puis peu à peu, leurs corps se détendirent.

Ayrèn s'allongea en extase sur Thorin, qui l'enlaça de ses bras puissants pour la serrer contre lui. Ils étaient essoufflés. Le bruissement désordonné de leur respiration accompagnait le crépitement de la cheminée et le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Après une minute ainsi, sans rien se dire, ils retrouvèrent une respiration plus paisible. Ayrèn se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et prit la tête de Thorin dans ses mains pour le regarder. Le jeu de flammes qui dansaient sur son visage d'albâtre laissait la moitié de sa figure dans l'ombre ; en plissant les yeux pour percer l'obscurité, elle vit que ses traits se relâchaient sous l'effet d'un désir satisfait.

Prise d'un éveil subit d'une tendresse encore confuse, elle lui sourit. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait en lui un appel auquel elle répondait désormais sans gêne, une attirance qui la sollicitait, sans répit, la tenant sous l'emprise d'une fascination invincible.

Quelques paroles d'amour lui remontèrent du cœur aux lèvres, qu'elle retint pourtant, car il lui paraissait toujours bizarre d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait avec des mots, aussi doux fussent-ils.

Ce fut finalement Thorin qui prit la parole en premier :

« Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si mal, de te laisser faire ! dit-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres pour y réclamer un baiser.

Elle recula son visage en fronçant un sourcil  :

— Tu en doutais ?

— Pas exactement, répondit-il en laissant sa lourde tête retomber dans les draps. Disons plutôt que j'ai eu la faiblesse de penser que tu allais me faire mal. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé... à deux ou trois exceptions près.

— Pardon ? dit-elle sans comprendre.

Il prit quelques secondes pour mûrir sa réponse.

— Dûn athazak, je pense que tu ne te rends pas toujours bien compte de ta force. » dit-il en veillant à prendre un ton exempt de reproche.

Elle continua de le regarder en plissant les yeux, ne sachant pas immédiatement comment interpréter ces paroles. Quand elle y parvint enfin, après quelques mimiques curieuses, ses joues se parèrent d'un rose gêné.

« N'exagère pas…, bougonna-t-elle en cachant son visage rougissant dans le creux de son cou. À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que je ne suis qu'une espèce de… de brute maladroite.

Thorin accueillit cette réaction boudeuse avec des rires attendris :

— Allons, je ne pensais pas à mal.

— Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas fait assez attention. Je serai plus vigilante, la prochaine fois...

Thorin plia la nuque pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage qu'Ayrèn avait dissimulé dans son cou. Il aperçut une oreille et un bout de sa joue. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle avait tenté de se cacher : elle était rouge vif et visiblement très gênée.

Surpris par tant de pudeur, le Nain rit encore :

— Tu es impossible. »

* * *

À côté d'Ayrèn, à demi allongé sur elle, Thorin dormait d'un sommeil profond et paisible. Quelque temps avant cela, il s'était plaint d'avoir froid, et tous deux s'étaient installés sur la méridienne, après l'avoir tirée au-devant de la cheminée. Là, ils s'étaient allongés sous une épaisse couverture, emmêlant leurs jambes et partageant volontiers la chaleur de leurs corps. Devant eux, les émanations du lit de braises ondoyaient comme les aurores boréales de la sinaaq. De temps en temps, une grappe d'étincelles dorées jaillissait et courait jusqu'au garde-feu pour disparaître dans l'interstice des pierres qui formaient l'âtre.

Ils avaient discuté longuement après cela, parcourant leurs corps de caresses tandis qu'ils parlaient. Parfois, Thorin jouait inconsciemment avec la natte dorée de l'Humaine, qu'il avait tressée à grand soin ; elle n'avait pas bougé malgré leurs ébats, et il s'émerveillait chaque fois un peu plus du charme qu'elle conférait au visage de son amante. Ayrèn, elle, suivait avec ses doigts les motifs des tatouages de Thorin, qui recouvraient son torse et son dos d'un immense plastron d'encre noire, aux dessins complexes de significations et de symboles mystérieux. Quand ils n'avaient eu plus rien à se dire, ils étaient restés longtemps ainsi, sans parler, en écoutant chacun le souffle de l'autre et les braises crépiter dans le foyer de la cheminée.

Puis, tout écroulé de fatigue, le Nain avait fini par s'endormir en étreignant l'Humaine contre lui.

Elle n'avait pas souvenance de l'avoir vu si bien dormir depuis le début de ce voyage. Malgré tout, elle savait que, comme elle, il était conscient que le plus difficile restait encore à venir.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle songeait avec agitation au dragon qui couvait sous la Montagne, à la blessure de Kíli, à la maladie de son amant et aux curieux sentiments qui tourmentaient son ami le Hobbit. Elle pensait aussi aux voix qu'elle entendait dans sa tête, lors de ses colères, et à la peur viscérale qu'elles lui inspiraient. Malgré l'épais édredon sous lequel elle était emmitouflée avec le Nain, le corps de ce dernier encore transpirant et chaud contre elle et le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, elle frissonna.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Une heure plus tard, les braises agonisaient, prêtes à s'éteindre. Le sommeil n'avait toujours pas réussi à emporter Ayrèn.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Prise d'un ennui et d'une exaspération terribles, elle se surprit à chantonner la prophétie, de sa claire voix aux riches accents Lossoth, invitant aux voyages de l'âme :

« Le Roi Sous la Montagne,  
le Roi de la pierre taillée,  
le Seigneur des fontaines d'argent  
rentrera dans ses possessions !

Sa couronne sera relevée,  
sa harpe remontée,  
ses salles retentiront de l'écho doré  
des chants de jadis rechantés.

Les forêts onduleront sur les montagnes  
et l'herbe sous le soleil !  
Ses richesses couleront dans les sources  
et les rivières courront dorées.

Les ruisseaux couleront dans l'allégresse,  
les lacs scintilleront et brûleront,  
tout chagrin, toute tristesse passeront  
au retour du Roi de la Montagne ! (6) »

Elle soutint longuement la dernière note, comme si elle s'attristait qu'elle annonçât déjà la fin de la chanson.

Un murmure exténué retentit dès la note retombée :

« Tu la chantes bien…

Ayrèn sursauta.

— Thorin ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Je l'étais déjà depuis un petit moment, soupira-t-il en ouvrant un œil.

— Oh. Définis ce que tu entends par 'un petit moment'..., s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il referma son œil, souriant.

— Depuis que ta voix a brusquement vrillé dans les aigus et écorché le mot 'possession', me semble-t-il.

— Oh,  _ah ah_  ! fit-elle dans une moue un peu vexée. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être chanteuse.

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu l'étais, mais ce n'était pas si mal. C'est la première fois que je t'entends chanter… (Il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler ses pensées endormies.) Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu as un accent ravissant. Inhabituel, mais... ravissant. »

Il attendit qu'elle lui répondît mais, rien de cela ne venant, il ajouta :

« Depuis quand connais-tu la prophétie du peuple de Durin ?

Encore embarrassée, elle enchaîna rapidement :

— J'ai entendu des vieillards la chanter plusieurs fois, au cours du banquet. Je l'ai retenue malgré moi.

— Ah bon ?

Elle hocha la tête, et poursuivit :

— Ces gens de Lacville comptent vraiment sur toi pour ramener paix et prospérité dans ces contrées.

— C'est vrai. J'ai passé des heures interminables à table avec le Maître de la ville et lui-même n'avait que ça à la bouche : accords commerciaux, or, réhabilitation d'une navette fluviale avec la Montagne, reconstruction de Dale... Le défi est grand, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y arriver. Beaucoup d'intérêts sont en jeu, et pas seulement les miens. »

Sa voix était engourdie de fatigue, ses yeux toujours clos. Il bâilla tout de suite après cela.

Quelques bruits et de grands éclats de rire se firent entendre dans le couloir. La Compagnie rentrait très certainement du banquet pour dormir. Ils faisaient un tapage formidable, et claquaient les portes derrière eux à mesure qu'ils trouvaient leur chambre et se traînaient, ivres, à l'intérieur. L'un d'eux, peut-être encore plus enivrés que les autres, voulut entrer dans la chambre de Thorin par mégarde. Il força plusieurs fois sur la poignée en râlant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était fermée à clef.

« C'est la piaule de Thorin ! cria la voix de Dwalin, visiblement très entamé. Le réveille pas, bougre d'âne !

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment :

— Si tu veux un câlin, t'as frappé à la mauvaise porte !

— Oups ! »

Le bruit de pas maladroits s'éloigna de la porte avec des ricanements avinés.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Alarmée, Ayrèn se recula pour regarder le Nain dans les yeux.

« Je devrais y aller, dit-elle après un silence navré.

Thorin ne parut pas spécialement surpris, mais un voile d'une tristesse accablée alourdit ses mots :

— Non, reste, s'il te plaît.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer à qui que ce soit ce que je faisais dans ta chambre en sortant d'ici demain matin.

— Cela n'a plus d'importance, désormais. Ce n'est certes pas encore officiel, mais nous sommes engagés l'un envers l'autre. Un jour, tu seras leur Reine. Alors qu'ils sachent ou non n'est plus un problème.

Il s'exprimait lentement, laissant aux mots le temps de faire leur effet.

— Tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne, fit-il ensuite observer. Et moi non plus. Je doute qu'un seul Nain de cette Compagnie soit assez présomptueux pour se mêler des affaires privées de l'héritier de Durin comme de celles de Tûnin Razak, sa promise. Le fait que ces affaires nous concernent tous deux n'y change rien… (Il eut un rictus pincé.) Et sois consciente que les Nains ne sont pas aussi indiscrets que les Humains à ce sujet.

— Il n'y a pas que cela, enfin…, rétorqua-t-elle en soupirant. J'ai... j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Et même s'ils ne disent rien, je sais parfaitement qu'ils n'en penseront pas moins. Ils me dévisageront. Et je  _déteste_ qu'on me regarde de travers.

— Il n'y aura rien de tout cela. Je m'en assurerai personnellement.

— N'insiste pas, Iyaroak…, persista-t-elle en poussant sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir. Une jeune Humaine dévouée a préparé une chambre pour moi, et je compte bien dormir là-bas. »

Elle voulut écarter la couverture pour s'en extraire quand Thorin l'en empêcha, s'emparant de son poignet gauche avec fermeté, de ses grandes mains nouées. Il le porta à ses lèvres, avec une telle rapidité qu'Ayrèn n'eut pas le temps de s'en défendre, interdite et troublée par ce geste où elle retrouvait si bien la façon qu'avait le Nain de l'aimer, à la fois si possessive et effrénée.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ses grands yeux céruléens, et souffla contre sa paume ouverte :

« Athanû men... Reste ici cette nuit, s'il te plaît. Pour moi. »

La façon avec laquelle il l'avait appelée 'ma Reine', si doucement, si chargée d'émotions, faillit briser son cœur en mille éclats d'ébène. La façon avec laquelle il la regardait, avec une dévotion crue de tendresse, l'émut au point qu'elle se sentit sur le point de céder. Et surtout, la façon avec laquelle il tenait sa main, effleurait sa paume avec ses lèvres, chatouillait son poignet avec sa barbe, avec tant de vigueur et de douceur à la fois, réchauffa son cœur et irradia tout son être d'une tendresse alanguie. Son vouloir s'affaiblit, ses scrupules s'amadouèrent et, avec un dernier soupir, elle jeta ses réticences au vent d'un simple murmure :

« D'accord, sún Iyaroak (7). Pour toi.

Thorin soupira de soulagement contre sa main et en couvrit la paume de baisers.

— Merci…, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Lentement, d'une mollesse lourde de torpeur, il libéra sa main de l'embuscade de ses lèvres.

— Dors, Thorin…, chuchota-t-elle. Un long voyage nous attend encore. »

Ayrèn s'allongea sur le côté en se lovant contre lui, un bras en travers de son torse massif, l'autre sous sa nuque pour qu'il s'en servît comme d'un oreiller.

Il la remercia d'un baiser dans les cheveux avant qu'elle ne finît d'ajuster sa position contre lui. Il devait être encore plus fatigué que ce qu'elle pensait, car à peine fut-il assuré qu'elle resterait dormir avec lui et qu'il eut senti sa respiration tiède caresser son cou, il s'endormit. Et l'Humaine, le front penché vers le visage endormi de son amant, regardait fixement le feu, les paupières battantes. Derrière le garde-feu, les flammes baissaient, une clarté orangée se mourait, au-milieu de l'âtre devenue noire.

Puis le feu s'éteignit tout à fait, et Ayrèn tomba dans l'engourdissement de son sommeil de plomb, comblée par la chaleur presque suffocante du corps robuste étendu contre elle.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

* * *

  **UNE NUIT A LACVILLE**

_Image non libre de droit_

* * *

**Le temps s'enfuit**

Que vienne le jour de Durin,  
que sonne l'heure de la gloire des Nains.

Les minutes s'en vont, pas la douleur,  
le temps s'enfuit, cruel et rieur.

N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite,  
le serment qui nous attend, qui nous guette,  
là-bas sous la Montagne, au bout de notre Quête.

La bête y sommeille dans son souffle tranquille,  
couvant jalousement joyaux et mithril,  
sans autre augure que les malheurs des sibylles.

Et j'irai, j'irai l'affronter en ton nom,  
et son sang abreuvera les sillons  
des Salles Inférieures, et chanteront les clairons !  
Tonneront les canons !

Pour qu'enfin passent les jours et passent les semaines,  
qu'ils emportent avec eux nos peurs et nos peines.

Passent les mois et passent les années,  
qu'ils forgent d'or et d'argent les vœux du passé.

Et que vienne le jour de Durin,  
que sonne l'heure du règne de Thorin. (8)

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Ça m'énèèèrve...! », en Lossoth ;

(2) C. É. RENOY,  _L'Amour glacé_  ;

(3) « Merde », en Khuzdûl ;

(4) « J'adore ça, Iyaroak. N'arrête surtout pas. N'arrête jamais, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… », en Lossoth ;

(5) Bien qu'ils n'en étaient pas exactement à leur coup d'essai, leurs deux corps restaient particulièrement déroutants pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Pour Ayrèn, le plus troublant était encore le contact extrêmement abrupt de la peau du Nain, des muscles qui s'animaient puissamment en dessous, et de son érection rigide comme de la pierre ; elle avait parfois l'impression d'être allongée sous une silhouette sculptée dans un même bloc de rocs ardents, s'il oubliait de ne pas l'écraser de son poids étourdissant. N'eussent été sa force et sa résistance d'âme damnée des Framdrēorig, elle n'aurait probablement pas été capable d'apprécier sans douleur les attentions parfois involontairement rudes de Thorin. Ce dernier, au contraire, trouvait la peau de l'Humaine presque trop souple et trop douce, au-delà du seul fait qu'il était encore un peu troublé de faire l'amour à une femme bien plus grande que lui. Pour autant, jamais n'avaient-ils pris tant de plaisir avec quelqu'un de leur propre race. Jamais n'avaient-ils joui d'ébats si passionnés et si merveilleusement brûlants. Jamais n'avaient-ils été plus séduits par leurs différences. Ils n'en furent que plus convaincus de la force de leur union ;

(6)  _J.R.R. Tolkien, Le Hobbit - Chap. 10_  ;

(7) « sún » est un petit qualificatif Lossoth qui, placé avant un nom ou un surnom, prend le sens affectueux de « mon, mien ». Il est utilisé uniquement lorsque la personne qui parle est une femme. S'il s'agit d'un homme, le mot devient « pùan » ;

(8) C. É. RENOY,  _Le temps s'enfuit_.


	42. Réprobation (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_« Dors, Thorin…, chuchota Ayrèn. Un long voyage nous attend encore. »_

_Là, elle s'allongea sur le côté en se lovant contre lui, un bras en travers de son torse massif, l'autre sous sa nuque pour qu'il s'en servît comme d'un oreiller._

_Il la remercia d'un baiser dans les cheveux avant qu'elle ne finît d'ajuster sa position contre lui. Il devait être encore plus fatigué que ce qu'elle pensait, car à peine fut-il assuré qu'elle resterait dormir avec lui et qu'il eut senti sa respiration tiède caresser son cou, il s'endormit. Et l'Humaine, le front penché vers le visage endormi de son amant, regardait fixement le feu, les paupières battantes. Derrière le garde-feu, les flammes baissaient, une clarté orangée se mourait, au-milieu de l'âtre devenue noire._

_Puis le feu s'éteignit tout à fait, et Ayrèn tomba dans l'engourdissement de son sommeil de plomb, comblée par la chaleur presque suffocante du corps robuste étendu contre elle._

'Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'

* * *

**Chambre de Thorin - Auberge du Gai Pêcheur**

**Le lendemain matin**

Il y avait peu de choses plus agréables dans ce vaste monde que de se réveiller aux côtés de la personne que l'on aime. À vrai dire, voilà des années qu'Ayrèn pensait ne jamais vivre un réveil comme celui-là. Mais voilà, elle ouvrit lentement les paupières, et la première image à se former sur sa rétine, après que ses yeux se fussent habitués à la pâle lueur du petit matin qui filtrait à travers la lucarne faîtière, c'était le visage endormi de Thorin.

Il était paisible, détendu ; ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, laissaient passer un souffle régulier et tranquille (1). Ses traits, habituellement empreints de majesté, étaient pourtant ingénus ce matin-là. Elle voyait un homme très différent de celui qu'elle connaissait, mais elle ne l'en adora que davantage.

La cheminée s'était éteinte depuis longtemps et il régnait dans la chambre un froid humide et pénétrant ; or, sous la couverture qu'elle partageait avec Thorin, où leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et leurs corps enlacés, il faisait bon, d'une tiédeur réconfortante. Elle était heureuse, bien au chaud aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. En humant son odeur mêlée à celle de la sueur, témoin de leurs longs et tendres ébats, un frisson de bonheur fourmilla sur sa nuque.

Et ' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_ , faisait tranquillement l'horloge.

Lentement, d'un geste encore lourd de sommeil, elle dégagea un bras de l'étreinte et caressa le visage du Nain, plaçant par la même occasion quelques mèches de cheveux grisonnants derrière ses grandes oreilles, toutes rondes. Les contacts ne le réveillèrent pas, mais ils lui tirèrent quelques moues contrariées. Il se mit à grommeler des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

Une phrase vaguement intelligible finit par se frayer un passage parmi les autres :

« Kíli, la prochaine fois que tu caches des baies laxatives dans le repas de mes conseillers, je te donne une fessée déculottée devant tout le Royaume... »

Ayrèn pouffa, puis cessa ses caresses.

Au même moment, Thorin ouvrit un œil en poussant un soupir endormi.

Son demi-regard s'attacha à celui d'Ayrèn. Il la fixa quelques secondes sans réagir et, quand il recouvra enfin le fil de ses pensées, un sourire radieux prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour…, dit-il tout doucement.

— Salut, répondit-elle du même ton.

— Tu es restée…, constata-t-il.

Elle s'égaya de sa remarque :

— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi le relever ? Tu craignais que je m'enfuie pendant la nuit ?

Le sourire de Thorin se fit plus discret, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins chaleureux :

— J'avoue que cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Alors me réveiller auprès de toi n'en devient que plus agréable. »

Les craintes de Thorin la firent rire doucement, comme elle s'y autorisait parfois avec lui, quand elle se sentait attendrie. En temps ordinaire, avec des gens ordinaires, Ayrèn ne se permettait pas de rire de cette façon ; la guerre dans laquelle elle avait grandi la forçait à dissimuler sa féminité derrière son aura insaisissable de guerrière.

Réfrénant un bâillement, il s'étira sans la quitter des yeux :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. (Elle regarda vers la fenêtre.) Vu la lumière, je dirais qu'il est presque huit heures. Le soleil s'est levé.

— Déjà ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton déçu.

Il leva les yeux vers la pendule. Il était même huit heures pile. Son expression n'en fut que plus désappointée.

« J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner dans le divan..., râla-t-il.

Elle déposa un baiser sur l'arête de son nez :

— Tu imagines bien. »

Les épaules de Thorin se nouèrent douloureusement quand les lèvres d'Ayrèn quittèrent son visage. La sensation de vide qu'elles laissaient sur sa peau le glaçait. Peu à peu, son corps abandonna la quiétude que lui avait procuré sa nuit avec son aimée, et s'alourdit d'une certaine appréhension, mêlée à un empressement qu'il n'avait que trop longtemps alangui.

Un voile trouble vint ternir son regard d'azur tandis qu'il parlait :

« Le jour de Durin tombe déjà demain. Ce voyage touche à sa fin... (Il se frictionna mollement le visage avec ses mains.) Et le Passage Caché ne nous attendra pas si nous sommes en retard.

— Exact. Pressons-nous, dans ce cas. »

Sans s'attrister du changement d'attitude du Nain, car elle comprenait les sentiments contradictoires qui lui donnaient l'assaut, Ayrèn repoussa les couvertures et se leva.

Un frisson courut tout le long des bras et des jambes de Thorin, saisi par le froid. Il tira la couverture à lui, jusqu'à son menton, et se blottit dessous comme un lézard en mal de chaleur.

« Mais comment fais-tu pour tolérer ce froid ? grogna-t-il en la regardant attraper un à un ses vêtements disséminés à travers la chambre.

Elle haussa les épaules en se baissant pour attraper sa culotte, tombée en travers du guéridon de palissandre :

— Question d'habitude.

— Je ne suis prêt de la prendre !

— Ce n'est pas parce que je le tolère que je l'affectionne.

Il réprima un rictus :

— Faut-il vraiment que tu aies réponse à tout ?

— Non, fit-elle en lui coulant un regard amusé. Mais j'aime bien ça. »

Ne voyant ses braies nulle part, Ayrèn poursuivit ses recherches en allant et venant entre les meubles d'un pas leste. Elle finit par les trouver sur la tablette de la cheminée, à côté de la pendule portique, et passa toute la minute qui suivit à se demander comment elles avaient bien pu atterrir là-haut.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

* * *

La morsure vigoureuse du froid matinal eut tôt fait d'avoir raison des intentions premières de Thorin qui, au lieu de s'apprêter, s'attardait dans la tiédeur de la méridienne tout en regardant l'Humaine se revêtir.

Là, une pensée lui vint. D'habitude, quand elle était déshabillée devant lui, elle était dissimulée par l'étole obscure de la nuit. Pour la première fois, il la voyait nue dans la clarté du jour ; tout son corps était baigné de lumière, la moindre parcelle, le plus petit recoin de peau nue. La curiosité que lui inspirait son corps d'Humaine était bien plus forte que sa réserve habituelle, et il ne se priva pas du plaisir de l'observer avec attention.

Sa longue tresse blonde oscillait délicatement entre ses omoplates saillantes tandis qu'elle bougeait. Sa poitrine était ferme et haute, rehaussée par des pectoraux solides, en harmonie avec le reste de sa silhouette. Son corps puissant et ses longs membres, athlétiques, étaient couverts de cicatrices. Il avait déjà longuement parcouru la peau d'Ayrèn de ses caresses amoureuses et en avait deviné la plupart rien qu'à la sensation bosselée de leurs nodules sous ses doigts. Mais il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'elle en eût autant, bien plus que lui-même. Sa peau hachurée dépeignait des impacts de flèches, des coups d'épées, la balafre laissée par Azog le Profanateur sous ses clavicules. Il remarqua aussi de longues et hideuses estafilades renflées, parallèles, par groupe de quatre ou cinq, qui partaient de ses omoplates et déchiraient son dos jusqu'à ses lombaires. Larges de plus d'un pouce, elles donnaient l'impression d'avoir été grossièrement cautérisées avec le plat d'une épée chauffée à blanc.

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule créature capable de laisser de telles marques violines sous ses griffes féroces, semblables aux entailles d'un croc de boucher.

' _Un dragon.'_ conclut-il en pensée. _  
_

Il frémit à l'idée qu'elle eût survécu à tels sévices, et resserra la couverture contre lui, faisant croire à un tremblement causé par le froid pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Tandis qu'il les mirait d'un air affecté, ces blessures firent naître en lui un souvenir fugace. Il revécut des brides désordonnées de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ayrèn, des mois auparavant ; celle où il lui avait annoncé que, si Bilbo échouait à récupérer l'Arkenstone sans réveiller le dragon, elle devrait l'affronter, et le tuer. Le jour où il avait fait cette demande, le sort de l'Humaine lui était bien égal : elle n'était jadis que l'un des instruments de leur réussite. Qu'elle bravât la mort n'était qu'un risque parmi tant d'autres dans l'accomplissement de la Quête.

Tout était différent aujourd'hui. Ayrèn l'avait changé. Il développait pour elle des sentiments puissants qui ne faisaient que croître à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Il lui avait même demandé de devenir sa Reine et, après maintes hésitations, elle avait fini par accepter. S'ils réussissaient à reprendre Erebor, elle accèderait à la couronne et règnerait à ses côtés.

Désormais, Thorin craignait pour la vie de sa promise. Allait-il trouver en lui suffisamment d'abnégation pour ne pas mettre leurs plans en péril ? Il l'espérait. Aussi fortes fussent ses affections envers Ayrèn, elle restait une chasseuse de dragon avant tout, et elle avait pris part à l'aventure en tant que telle ; de tous les membres de la Compagnie, elle était la seule à pouvoir occire l'horrible bête qui couvait l'or de la Montagne.

Car elle était la maudite, l'implacable Tûnin Razak.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Une ombre ailée, auréolée de flammes, perturba la suite des réflexions de Thorin ; elle virevolta, gonfla ses ailes, puis descendit en piqué pour jeter un suaire noir sur ses souvenirs. Il se vit suffoquer. Des images décousues de la prise d'Erebor brouillèrent sa vision, la forme du corps d'Ayrèn disparut derrière le spectre de leur horreur. Son nez se plissa, croyant revivre l'odeur de chair brûlée et de cendres échauffées. Ses paupières eurent un frémissement d'angoisse, pensant subir à nouveau les fumées ardentes du souffle de Smaug, qui l'aveuglaient, s'insinuaient dans ses poumons pour le carboniser de l'intérieur.

Il chassa ce souvenir aussi vivement qu'il lui était apparu. Il devait se concentrer, rester sourd à de telles pensées. Trop de choses reposaient sur sa capacité à garder la tête froide et à diriger la Compagnie ; il ne pouvait se permettre de faillir à cause de ses élucubrations égarées. Pourtant, l'angoisse continuait de gravir en lui. Il n'en dit rien. Il se fiait à Bilbo pour être le Cambrioleur de la situation. Sa discrétion et son intelligence en faisaient le meilleur candidat pour cette tâche. Il allait réussir, c'était évident. Ayrèn n'aurait jamais à affronter le dragon. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! se disait-il pour se rassurer.

Le bruit vif de sangles qui claquent le tira de ses pensées. Ayrèn était en train d'ajuster son plastron de cuir sur son torse. Elle s'était rhabillée et avait déjà rattaché Scathaban à sa ceinture.

« Je vais chercher le reste de mes affaires dans ma chambre, prévint-elle en tirant un dernier coup sec sur une sangle récalcitrante. Ne traîne pas trop, Iyaroak. Je sais qu'il fait froid, mais plus tôt tu t'y mettras, plus vite tu seras bien au chaud dans tes vêtements.

Il eut un rire amer :

— C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Tu pourrais courir nue dans la neige que tu aurais encore l'impression d'être en plein été.

— C'est une suggestion ? s'amusa-t-elle en se glissant dans ses bottes.

Il secoua la tête :

— Une simple remarque. Il est hors de question que tu cours nue dans la neige au vu et su de tous !

— Qui a dit qu'il devait y avoir du public ? » susurra-t-elle en nouant ses lacets, sourire en coin.

L'insinuation était si absurde qu'elle le fit éclater de rire :

« Tu es complètement folle !

— Je sais. Et je commence à croire que c'est pour ça que je te plais.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. » admit-il volontiers.

Ce demi-aveux lui fit lever les yeux vers lui tandis qu'elle ajustait la longueur de ses manches sur ses poignets. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, et elle lui sourit. Le Nain sentit quelque chose passer entre eux, sans que davantage de mots ne fussent nécessaires. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui et Ayrèn avaient pu en venir à s'aimer, eux qu'un monde entier séparait, mais il ne doutait certes plus de la réalité de ce qui les unissait. Il y avait là de l'intimité pure, de l'amitié, de l'amour, un respect dévot, et une foule d'autres petits attachements qui s'amoncelaient ensemble pour composer le socle inébranlable de leur inclination mutuelle. Il ne pensait pas qu'une seule autre femme puisse lui plaire autant que Tûnin Razak, et il remerciait Mahal de lui permettre de vivre une telle adoration.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Au bout de quelques instants de ce silence complice, Thorin sentit un sourire niais lui monter aux lèvres, et il feignit de s'étirer pour cacher son visage béat derrière son bras avant qu'il n'eût le temps de s'y montrer. S'il aimait Ayrèn du plus profond de son cœur, il s'animait encore d'une certaine fierté dont il n'était pas enclin à se départir.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et, quand il baissa son bras, il vit qu'Ayrèn sortait de la chambre.

* * *

  **LES CICATRICES DE LA GUERRE DES DRAGONS DU NORD**

**(Et la tresse moche que Thorin déteste... :p)**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : myrrdeartbook (tumblr)_

_« Sa peau hachurée dépeignait des impacts de flèches, des coups d'épées,_  
_la balafre laissée par Azog le Profanateur sous ses clavicules. Il remarqua aussi_  
_de longues et hideuses estafilades renflées, parallèles, par groupe de quatre ou cinq,_  
_qui partaient de ses omoplates et déchiraient son dos jusqu'à ses lombaires._  
_Larges de plus d'un pouce, elles donnaient l'impression d'avoir été grossièrement_  
_cautérisées avec le plat d'une épée chauffée à blanc_. »

* * *

Quand Thorin leva son bras pour dissimuler son visage rosissant d'embarras, Ayrèn sentit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle balaya la pièce d'un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis s'avança sans bruit vers la porte. Elle décrocha son manteau de la patère vernis pour s'en vêtir. Dès l'agrafe attachée, elle allongea le bras vers la clef, la fit tourner dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte d'une poussée légère, espérant que personne ne la verrait sortir en douce de la chambre de Thorin.

À peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le couloir qu'elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle pila net, et l'individu la salua d'une voix haute, car il était tout aussi surpris qu'elle de la rencontrer à cet endroit :

« Ah ! Bonjour, Tûnin Razak ! »

Elle reconnut tout de suite le jeune Fíli à sa moustache soigneusement tressée et sa chevelure blonde bien fournie. Il paraissait fatigué, soucieux. Ses traits étaient creusés, et les poches sous ses yeux gonflées ; il était peu probable qu'il ait dormi. Sa chemise était roulée aux manches, ouverte au col, découvrait ses bras nus où frisaient des poils blonds. La tête un peu basse entre ses épaules tendues, il la dévisageait avec étonnement, sans un clignement, avec ses yeux bleus fixés sur les siens, tout dorés, encore maquillés de la veille.

Sans s'offenser de sa tournure indiscrète, Ayrèn le salua à son tour :

« Bonjour, Maître Fíli. »

Ils entendirent distinctement Thorin jurer depuis la chambre et le bruit soyeux d'un lourd tissu qui tombe en un seul paquet sur le plancher.

« Vous deviez voir mon oncle, vous aussi ? demanda Fíli en allongeant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir Thorin derrière elle.

Elle referma la porte juste à temps et ignora sa question :

— Comment se porte votre frère ?

Fíli accepta sa dérobade sans la discuter. Il n'attendait pas de réponse particulière.

— Il va plutôt mal…, admit-il alors, la face attristée. Je dois en parler avec mon oncle, d'ailleurs. Il m'a demandé de lui rendre compte de…

Il avala un peu d'air et s'écria, yeux rivés sur son visage :

— Tûnin Razak, vos cheveux !

— Vous devez lui rendre compte de mes cheveux ? taquina-t-elle pour échapper à sa propre nervosité. Plutôt inhabituel, comme rapport.

— Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! dit-il en reculant d'un pas pour mieux la regarder. J'ai juste été surpris, excusez-moi. Je ne pensais pas voir un jour une Humaine avec une tresse naine, et encore moins vous. Qui a bien pu vous faire un nattage pareil ? Pas un Humain, bien sûr !

Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre :

— Votre oncle.

— … mon oncle ? répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil. J'aurais plutôt parié pour Ori, pour tout vous dire. (Il fit une moue sceptique et croisa les bras sur son torse.) Mais pourquoi diable vous a-t-il tressé les cheveux ?

— Il trouvait l'ancienne tresse, je cite : « absolument affreuse » ! répondit-elle en croisant à son tour les bras sur son plastron, carrant sa stature.

— C'était en effet parfaitement affreux, mais vous êtes Humaine. Votre façon de vous coiffer ne nous regarde pas. Et cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il s'est adonné à quelque chose d'aussi… »

Il buta plusieurs fois sur la fin de sa phrase, indécis sur la façon avec laquelle il devait la ponctuer sans paraître impoli.

Elle l'acheva pour lui :

« Familier ?

—  _Familier_ , oui…, concéda-t-il du bout des lèvres. C'est précisément le mot que je cherchais.

Elle haussa les épaules, qu'elle avait bien raides :

— Vous le connaissez mieux que moi. Qui sait ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête. »

Fíli décroisa les bras et joua avec l'extrémité de ses moustaches, sourcils froncés, regard dans le vide, comme il le faisait quand il s'inquiétait et s'interrogeait tout à la fois.

Il tirait sur ses poils d'un air distrait quand il marmonna :

« C'est justement parce que je le connais que je trouve ça... curieux.

— Si vous le dites.

Fíli secoua sa méfiance et passa une main sur son visage pour en effacer la crainte :

— Enfin, voilà ! Je lui demanderai moi-même, à l'occasion. Mais avant ça, je dois parler de mon frère avec lui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Il fit un pas en avant, invitant Ayrèn à se décaler pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre de son oncle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, consciente que, derrière cette porte, Thorin n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de se revêtir et de ranger le désordre causé par leur nuit agitée.

Le front gondolé, Fíli insista et se poussa contre l'Humaine pour la contraindre plus énergiquement à faire un pas de côté. Décidée à le tenir à distance, elle gonfla le torse et le garda devant elle aussi longtemps que sa défiance le lui permettait. Quand elle vit qu'il se contrariait, elle se résolut à se déplacer, priant pour que Thorin eût au moins terminé de se vêtir.

Dardant un dernier regard suspicieux à l'Humaine, Fíli tira sur la poignée et entra.

« Mon oncle, il faut que nous…

Il hoqueta :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Redoutant le changement de ton du jeune Nain, Ayrèn se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Les draps du lit étaient toujours défaits, la méridienne tirée devant la cheminée, et la moitié des vêtements de Thorin éparpillée à travers la pièce. L'autre moitié était à peine revêtue par le Nain, qui luttait, torse et pieds nus, contre sa ceinture revêche qui refusait de se ceindre.

Fíli répéta en bégayant :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Serais-tu devenu aveugle pendant la nuit ? grogna Thorin en tirant d'un coup sec sur la sangle trop raide de sa ceinture. Je m'habille ! C'est pourtant évident, non ? »

Un mouvement dans le couloir détourna l'attention d'Ayrèn de la conversation qui venait de s'engager entre l'oncle et le neveu. Elle aperçut Balin sortir de sa chambre, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il passait ses doigts dans sa barbe pour la lisser et contractait ses mâchoires pour retenir un bâillement. Ses yeux brillèrent, et il leva le nez vers l'Humaine, attiré par l'agitation qui commençait à croître dans la chambre du chef de la Compagnie.

' _It' etrenn… (2)'_  s'alarma Ayrèn en le voyant avancer vers elle, le regard curieux.

Il la salua d'un bref signe de tête, sans remarquer sa nouvelle coiffure, et entra dans la chambre à son tour en s'égayant d'un air bonhomme :

« Ah, Thorin, il faudrait qu'on discute de… »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant Thorin torse nu, tirant comme un forcené sur sa ceinture, et Fíli tout agité de panique.

Intrigué, Balin demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Pour toute réponse, Fíli balbutia en pointant simultanément Ayrèn et son oncle du doigt :

— Thorin a fait… Et Tûnin Razak ! Ils ont… ! Ils sont… !

Ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir, Balin leva une main en signe d'apaisement :

— Reprends ton souffle, mon gars. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Ils ont… Comment ont-ils… ? Mais c'est complètement… ! »

Un ' _cling !'_  fit sursauter Fíli et le réduisit au silence : Thorin avait enfin réussi à fermer sa ceinture. Frigorifié, il frotta ses mains engourdies entre elles et se frictionna les bras pour réchauffer sa peau gelée ; il avait l'air très mécontent.

« Dehors, tous les deux ! ordonna-t-il en se baissant pour attraper sa chemise. Tout de suite !

Alors la vérité se fit jour en son neveu, qui trouva enfin manière à délier sa langue :

— Mais, mon oncle ! Tu es… Tu as… passé la nuit avec  _elle_! »

' _Vous avez deviné ça tout seul ?'_  pensa Ayrèn, vexée par le ton qu'il avait pris en appuyant sur le mot 'elle'.

Mais :

« Ça vous pose un problème ? » fut ce qu'elle dit.

Là, Fíli, qui avait tout deviné, et Balin, qui commençait à comprendre à en juger par l'expression horrifiée qui se glissait sur ses traits, se tournèrent en direction d'Ayrèn et la dévisagèrent ouvertement.

Sur le seuil de la chambre, appuyée contre le châssis de la porte, Ayrèn décida de rester impassible face aux non-dits dont ils la poursuivaient. Elle bloquait l'accès de son visage aux mimiques féroces de ses sentiments, le laissait fermé, refusant de le laisser trahir autre chose que sa dureté accoutumée.

S'ensuivit un échange de regards silencieux, si lourd de vérités muettes et de sous-entendus que les deux Nains se mirent à osciller nerveusement sur leurs jambes et à secouer la tête avec effarement.

Leur insistance finit par rendre Ayrèn quelque peu nerveuse, et un petit grognement retentit malgré elle derrière ses côtes.

Saisis par ce son animal, les deux Nains pressentirent qu'ils ne gagneraient rien de bon à insister auprès d'elle. Ils se tournèrent vers Thorin et l'assaillirent de leurs regards interrogateurs, bouches bées et sourcils rehaussés par une curieuse lueur qui clignotait dans leurs yeux réprobateurs.

Comme Thorin ne leur apportait pas davantage de réponse que l'Humaine, ils se mirent à faire les cent pas entre le lit et la méridienne, marmonnant en Khuzdûl les craintes qui les habitaient déjà.

Aussitôt exaspéré par ces deux Nains qui s'agitaient dans sa chambre comme deux oiseaux dans une volière, Thorin gronda :

« Nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler en chemin, si tant est que cela vous regarde ! Pour l'heure, j'aimerais bien m'habiller, si ça ne dérange personne outre mesure ! Allez, dehors ! Dehors ! »

Le prince Nain dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que son neveu et Balin ne daignent lui obéir. Ils quittèrent la chambre en baragouinant dans leurs barbes des mots d'indignation, et ne manquèrent pas de jeter à Ayrèn des regards aussi indiscrets qu'insultants en passant à côté d'elle. Ils traversèrent le couloir avec la même attitude, d'un pas lourd qui faisait vibrer le plancher sous leurs pieds.

Ayrèn les regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'ils empruntent l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée et soient hors de vue.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont raconter ça aux autres ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le recoin sombre qui conduisait à l'escalier.

— Si tu avais été une Naine, certainement pas, répondit Thorin en boutonnant sa chemise.

— Et considérant le fait que je n'en sois pas une ?

— Franchement ?

— Franchement.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas…, souffla-t-il en bataillant avec un des boutons. Je t'ai déjà dit que les Nains étaient extrêmement discrets sur leur vie privée et sur celle des autres. Mais là, c'est… un peu particulier. »

Ne parvenant toujours pas à faire passer le bouton dans sa boutonnière, il poussa un grognement exaspéré et s'impatienta. À chaque échec, il jurait un peu plus fort. Ayrèn lui décocha un regard amusé. Elle devinait que les mains de Thorin étaient trop grandes et charnues pour manipuler des boutons aussi petits.

Muselant son sourire, elle s'avança vers lui en disant doucement :

« Laisse-moi faire, tu n'arriveras à rien avec tes grosses pattes.

— Mes  _grosses pattes,_ comme tu les appelles, ont natté la plus belle tresse que tu aies jamais portée ! se rebiffa-t-il en renonçant pourtant à poursuivre, laissant ses bras baller le long de son corps trapu.

— Eh bien, il semblerait que tu n'aies pas hérité de la même dextérité pour te vêtir avec des habits d'Homme, murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui. Là, ne bouge pas. »

Ayrèn se pencha vers sa chemise et la boutonna lentement, bouton après bouton, avec une tendresse presque maternelle. Touché par la douceur dont elle faisait une fois de plus preuve à son égard, Thorin regarda ses petits doigts s'activer pour fermer le vêtement. Il trouvait cette image curieusement attrayante. Quand le dernier bouton fut adroitement glissé dans sa boutonnière, il s'empara des mains d'Ayrèn avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de les ramener à elle.

« Merci…, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses phalanges.

— Je t'en prie. » répondit-elle en embrassant son front.

Ils gardèrent cette position un moment, craignant de ne plus avoir l'occasion de partager une telle intimité avant longtemps, une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de cette chambre. Si la Quête venait à échouer - chose qu'ils n'évoquaient jamais -, ce moment était peut-être même le dernier. Le temps se suspendit, et ils écoutèrent paisiblement la respiration de l'autre tandis qu'elle courait tièdement sur leur peau.

' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_

Quand toute la tension causée par l'intrusion de Fíli et de Balin dans leur sphère privée fut apaisée par leur propre tendresse, ils rompirent leur contact d'un accord tacite et retournèrent à leurs affaires.

Thorin partit en quête de ses derniers vêtements (3) et Ayrèn quitta définitivement la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle entendait le ' _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…'_ insistant de la pendule portique, dont l'œil-de-bœuf avait paru tourner vers elle pour la regarder partir.

L'Humaine ne vit personne dans le couloir et s'y engagea avec la discrétion d'une ombre dans une nuit sans lune. En approchant de sa chambre, quatrième porte à gauche après le tableau d'un lévrier assis à côté d'une corbeille de fruits, elle sentait poindre tout autour d'elle une nouvelle volée d'ennuis, dont elle se serait bien passée en ces temps compliqués. Mais elle n'avait pas su résister aux suppliques de son amant, il était parvenu à percer ses défenses et à faire en sorte que son cœur prenne le pas sur sa raison.

' _Tant de problèmes !'_ songeait-elle en entrant dans sa chambre, une petite pièce bien moins décorée que celle de Thorin, mais pas moins confortable. ' _Ils tournoient autour de moi comme des phalènes autour d'une lanterne !'_

En fermant la porte derrière elle, elle fut surprise de trouver une jeune domestique en train d'entreposer des affaires sur une commode, au fond de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre aux carreaux couverts d'étoiles de givre. Elle aurait dû deviner de qui il s'agissait en voyant la superbe saie anthracite qui couvrait ses épaules pour la protéger du froid, mais ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle se tourna vers elle qu'Ayrèn la reconnut.

« Ah, bonjour Hàlanei ! dit Ayrèn en s'approchant.

La jeune fille s'inclina avec déférence. Ses longs cheveux noirs, lisses comme un miroir, dévalèrent ses épaules tandis qu'elle parlait :

— Bonjour, ma Dame. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Parfaitement élevée à l'art de la discrétion qui seyait aux meilleurs domestiques, elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que ses draps n'avaient pas été défaits, et qu'elle avait dormi ailleurs.

Ayrèn lui répondit en courbant légèrement la nuque pour la saluer à son tour :

— Très bien, je te remercie.

Hàlanei poursuivit en s'inclinant encore plus, tête à hauteur de hanches :

— Vous êtes attendue pour neuf heures sur le quai du marché central. Un bateau y a été amarré pour vous et vos compagnons.

— Si tard ? s'interrogea Ayrèn.

— Les préparatifs ont pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, expliqua la jeune fille en se redressant, dévoilant ses yeux bridés et sa peau basanée. Il a fallu trouver de l'équipement à la taille de vos compagnons, des provisions, convoquer l'orchestre…

La guerrière eut un mouvement de surprise :

— Convoquer _l'orchestre_?

Hàlanei fit vigoureusement oui de la tête.

— Le Maître a prévu une petite surprise pour votre départ, reprit-elle avec une gaité mal contenue. Il espère que cela vous siéra !

Ayrèn lâcha un soupir malcontent :

— Ça ne me sied guère, mais je pense que Bofur et Dori vont adorer ça. La fête ne sera pas perdue pour tout le monde.

— Vous n'aimez pas la musique, ma Dame ?

— Cela n'a rien à voir, rétorqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers la commode pour voir ce que la jeune fille lui avait apporté. Simplement, je déteste ce genre de cérémonie toute faite. J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus… discret. Enfin bon, je doute que mon avis compte pour quelque chose. »

Avec tout le respect et la réserve qui la caractérisaient si bien, Hàlanei n'ajouta pas un mot. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour la laisser inspecter en paix les affaires qu'elle avait rassemblées à son intention en fouillant dans les réserves spéciales du Maître.

Il y avait là de superbes pièces d'équipement de cuir, parcourues de gravures et de motifs étudiés ; ils évoquaient la forme de cerfs aux bois démesurés qui fendaient la terre à coup de grandes foulées bondissantes. Quiconque avait taillé cet attirail était un artisan de grand talent. Un Elfe, peut-être, quoique les courbes franches des motifs qui paraient le cuir évoquaient plutôt une sensibilité humaine. Il y avait également une pierre à aiguiser, des dessous de rechange en coton et une belle outre en peau de chèvre cerclée d'une anse suffisamment solide pour la passer sur l'épaule. Tout à droite du tas formé par les pièces de cuir, Hàlanei avait disposé une grande besace aux sangles surpiquées de renforts en tissus et quelques pains de lembas enveloppés dans du papier.

Ayrèn s'en amusa :

« Du  _lembas_? Comment as-tu fait pour me dégoter ça ?

— Les Elfes sylvains avec qui nous commerçons nous en font parfois parvenir en guise de paiement, répondit-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

— Et le Maître consent à ce genre d'échange ? s'étonna Ayrèn.

Hàlanei tira sur sa robe défraîchie, car elle remontait un peu trop au-dessus de ses chevilles, et expliqua calmement :

— Ce sont nos derniers partenaires commerciaux, alors il laisse faire. Le peuple s'en accommode très bien. Contrairement au pain elfique, l'or ne se mange pas et il finit de toute façon dans les coffres de la Ville. Le lembas, par contre, le Maître l'a en horreur, et il nous le redistribue plutôt que de le jeter aux rats, comme il le fait parfois avec les restes des banquets qu'il organise sous notre nez. Il se satisfait rarement de cette dation, quoiqu'il ne peut nier que le petit peuple a besoin de se nourrir d'autre chose que de poisson, de temps en temps… (Elle eut un petit souffle d'excuse, honteuse non pas de la portée de ses propos, mais d'avoir monopolisé si longtemps la parole.) D'accord, ce n'est pas très bon, mais je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous être utile. »

La justesse de cette explication en boucha un sacré coin à Ayrèn, qui ne trouvait rien à ajouter. Elle flairait chez cette enfant une maturité exemplaire pour son âge juvénile, et ne s'embarrassa pas de retenir un rictus satisfait à l'idée que la jeune génération de Lacville fût déjà si prompte à en critiquer la gouvernance. Si même une servante se permettait de tenir de telles paroles devant une inconnue, c'était que le soulèvement du peuple était proche. L'avenir de cet endroit n'était peut-être pas si sombre, finalement.

« Merci Hàlanei, dit finalement Ayrèn. Tu peux disposer.

La jeune fille s'inclina, encore plus profondément que la première fois, à tel point qu'elle dut prendre appui sur ses genou pour ne pas basculer en avant :

— Très bien, ma Dame. Je vous remercie. »

Elle se remit droite tout en reculant vers la porte. Au moment de se retourner pour l'ouvrir, elle s'exclama en portant ses mains à sa bouche :

« Oh, non ! Ma Dame, j'allais oublier !

— Quoi donc ? »

Tout en revenant vers elle, Hàlanei se dévêtit de sa grande saie anthracite d'un geste hâtif, sautillant tandis qu'elle marchait pour s'en débarrasser plus vite. Dès qu'elle en eut sorti la tête, elle tendit le vêtement à bout de bras en s'inclinant à nouveau, toute échevelée et pleine de honte.

« Je me suis réveillée avec ceci sur moi, dit-elle en courbant la nuque pour manifester son allégeance. Cela m'a tenue bien au chaud, toute la nuit durant. Je vous remercie pour votre bonté, ma Dame. Je ne méritais pas tant d'égards de la part de votre illustre personne. »

Ayrèn la regarda s'incliner encore de quelques pouces, maintenant à grand peine ses bras tendus devant elle sous le poids de l'imposant vêtement, taillé dans un tissu épais. La déférence obséquieuse de la jeune fille l'indisposait, et elle pouffa d'un rire nerveux.

Surprise de cette réaction qu'elle crut d'abord une moquerie qui ne disait pas son nom, Hàlanei risqua un regard vers le visage d'Ayrèn en penchant la tête sur le côté pour l'aviser sans se redresser :

« Ma Dame ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Ayrèn balaya l'air de la main sans s'arrêter de rire :

— Pardon, c'est un rire nerveux. Tu me mets mal à l'aise, avec toutes tes emphases !

Sentant le sang lui monter des joues jusqu'aux oreilles, la jeune fille baissa de nouveau les yeux et les riva sur ses pieds. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux bras et au dos.

— Je… je suis confuse, ma Dame, dit-elle en tremblant. On m'a assurée que vous étiez de noble lignage, et que je devais m'adresser à vous avec toute la déférence qu'exige votre rang.

— Allons, redresse-toi, ordonna Ayrèn sans brusquerie. Je suis issue d'une lignée de guerriers avant tout ! Je ne suis pas habituée aux dogmes aristocrates. »

Hàlanei resta immobile un instant, le regard fixe, incertaine de la suite à donner à l'ordre qu'on venait de lui faire. Puis, d'un mouvement encore hésitant et timide, à tel point qu'elle ne trouva pas l'audace de quitter le sol des yeux, la jeune fille se redressa. Mue par son sens aigu de la servitude, elle continuait de maintenir ses bras tendus devant elle, sans faillir, bien qu'elle ne put cacher le frémissement qui nouait ses trapèzes à cause de l'effort que la position exigeait de son petit corps.

Prise d'un subit attendrissement pour la dévotion de la servante, Ayrèn demanda :

« Et toi, Hàlanei, d'où viens-tu ?

— Je suis née ici, ma Dame.

— Et tes parents ?

— Mon père est de Lacville depuis de nombreuses générations, et ma mère est de Forodwaith, une contrée reculée du Grand Nord. »

L'inattendu de cette réponse causa chez Ayrèn un émoi palpable. De l'étonnement le plus sincère, elle passa rapidement à l'expression doucereuse de son contentement, qui se vit à l'infime mouvement qui plissait ses paupières et donnait l'impression qu'elle souriait avec ses yeux.

' _Que le monde est petit !'_ se dit Ayrèn en scrutant plus minutieusement les traits de la jeune fille, se demandant comment diable elle n'avait pas confondu l'évidence plus tôt. Il n'y avait que les Hommes du Grand Nord pour arborer de tels yeux, aussi noirs que profonds, et effilés comme le plat d'une amande.

Les surprises que réservaient les Valars aux mortels qui foulaient la Terre du Milieu étaient toujours plus riches, plus impénétrables, plus complexes qu'aucune des idées qu'ils pouvaient s'en faire ; elles avaient cette magie, cet enchantement qui déconcerte d'abord, puis qui ravit et surprend tout à la fois. Et voilà que la guerrière s'était fait prendre par le jeu de dupes des Valars, elle aussi !

Avec une intonation d'un égaiement plein de nostalgies heureuses, Ayrèn reprit la parole :

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Mais dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? Tu me parais bien jeune pour travailler comme domestique.

— J'ai douze ans, ma Dame.

— Douze ans ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Un grand bruit retentit depuis le couloir et fit trembler les carreaux, coupant Ayrèn au beau milieu de sa question. Une voix mécontente hurlait le prénom d'Hàlanei depuis le rez-de-chaussée, la menaçant de lui couper sa solde de la semaine si elle ne rappliquait pas au plus vite pour terminer ses tâches en cuisine, et grondant que le petit-déjeuner n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

La jeune fille s'en inquiéta aussitôt :

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, ma Dame. Je suis contrainte de prendre congé. »

Elle avança d'un pas vers Ayrèn en la relançant d'un air suppliant, bras tendus, faisant sauter la saie dans ses mains comme elle les aurait avancées pour mendier, la priant sans le dire de bien vouloir récupérer le vêtement au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse retourner à ses besognes.

« Garde-la, dit Ayrèn en refermant les petits doigts de la fillette sur un pan du tissu. Je te l'offre. Je n'en aurai pas besoin et je préfère la savoir entre tes mains plutôt qu'en train de moisir dans les placards du Maître.

— Je ne peux accepter ! s'exclama-t-elle en gardant les bras tendus. C'est un vêtement bien trop coûteux pour quelqu'un de mon rang !

Ayrèn prit une voix plus ferme et fronça les sourcils :

— J'insiste, Hàlanei. Tu me contrarierais si tu refusais !

Pour la première fois, les bras d'Hàlanei montrèrent un signe de faiblesse manifeste : ils s'abaissèrent de quelques pouces.

Sa voix aigrelette était aussi tressaillante que l'étaient ses mains quand elle murmura :

— Oh… ! C'est que je m'en voudrais de vous contrarier, ma Dame...

— Alors prends-la ! insista Ayrèn d'un ton pressant. Prends-la, et file d'ici avant qu'il ne t'arrive des bricoles ! »

La honte de la jeune servante lui semblait grandir de cette générosité. Elle balbutiait des remerciements incohérents, de l'air d'une jeune pouilleuse à qui l'on offrait le monde. Lorsqu'elle serra le vêtement contre son ventre, comme on serrait son ourson quand on était gamin et que l'on avait un gros chagrin, elle lâcha un sanglot mouillé. Des grosses larmes dévalèrent ses joues couleur de miel, dégouttant sur son menton pour s'écraser sur ses souliers troués.

« Allons, ce n'est qu'une saie..., la reprit Ayrèn, gênée de cette effusion de joie coupable. Ne va pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Tu m'as très bien servie, Hàlanei. Alors accepte-la comme gage de mon contentement plutôt que comme un cadeau, si cette idée te convient mieux. »

Bien loin de la consoler, ces mots firent pleurer la servante de plus belle. Complètement bouleversée, elle disait « non ! », puis disait « oui ! », et enfin « c'est trop, beaucoup trop ! ».

De nouveaux cris retentirent dans le couloir, plus virulents cette fois ; on la menaçait de lui sucrer tout un mois !

Alors Hàlanei se secoua d'un hoquet. Elle sécha ses larmes avec les manches de sa tenue, une vieille robe d'un vert fané, en velours effiloché, usée et fine comme du papier au niveau des coudes et des genoux ; elle avait tout aussi bien pu appartenir à sa grand-mère quand elle avait encore son âge. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et aplatit ses cheveux pour leur redonner un aspect convenable. Elle resta encore là quelques secondes, la tête basse, gênée. Elle avait fini de pleurer, elle n'était plus une petite fille, même si elle en avait encore l'aspect et les rondeurs de visage.

D'une voix toute étranglée qui trahissait à elle seule son émoi persistant, Hàlanei chuchota :

« Merci, merci de tout cœur. C'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de posséder. J'en prendrai le plus grand soin, je vous en donne ma parole !

Et comme elle ne s'en allait toujours pas et qu'Ayrèn commençait à craindre qu'on ne la réprimande sévèrement pour son retard, elle désigna la porte du doigt et l'enjoignit avec hâte :

— Allez, file ! »

Cette fois, la petite domestique se résolut à obéir ; elle s'en alla à reculons et tendit la main derrière elle pour attraper la poignée de la porte. Elle la trouva tout de suite, sans un tâtonnement, puis, après une dernière grosse inspiration pour se ressaisir, elle se faufila dans le couloir en criant :

« J'arrive ! »

Et la porte claqua derrière elle.

Le silence revint s'installer dans la chambre, drapant l'Humaine de la solitude réconfortante qu'il lui offrait.

Si Ayrèn avait su quelle triste destinée attendait la jeune fille, elle lui aurait fait des adieux plus convenables. Mais voilà, si elle possédait de grands talents de guerrière, elle n'en était pas pour autant devin, et elle ne put que se réjouir, finalement, qu'elle eût tant apprécié le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait pour la féliciter de ses services.

Quand elle fut assurée, après avoir tendu l'oreille en direction des escaliers, qu'aucun châtiment n'était réservé à l'encontre d'Hàlanei pour son retard, Ayrèn s'en retourna aux objets disposés sur la commode.

Elle enfila et ajusta une par une les pièces d'armure en cuir, appréciant le contact à la fois souple et épais de leur matière savamment tannée : des coudières, des brassards, des cuissardes et même des genouillères vinrent ainsi compléter sa tenue va-t-en-guerre. Malgré leur robustesse, elle délaissa les épaulettes et les garde-mains, car ils la gênaient pour dégainer et manier son épée.

Satisfaite malgré tout de ce gain de protection, Ayrèn porta ensuite son attention sur le reste des objets. Elle renonça un temps à emporter la pierre à aiguiser, car Scathaban était inaltérable et n'avait jamais besoin d'être affûtée ; mais elle la rangea tout de même dans la besace, se disant que quelqu'un d'autre de la Compagnie en trouverait peut-être l'utilité. Enfin, sans cesser de jouer des bras et des jambes pour tester la souplesse de son équipement flambant neuf, elle entreposa les dessous propres et le lembas dans la besace, l'enfila en travers de ses épaules en même temps que l'outre bien renflée, puis s'avança vers une bassine d'eau fumante qu'elle avisa dans un coin, posée sur une console branlante, à côté d'une serviette et d'un morceau de savon couleur lilas.

Elle s'arrosa la figure et la savonna avec vigueur pour en retirer le maquillage de la veille. Le noir semblait s'accrocher à ses yeux comme une mauvaise tique, et elle dut s'y reprendre à de nombreuses fois avant de l'enlever tout à fait.

En rinçant son visage à grande eau, les paroles de Thorin lui revinrent en tête sans qu'elle ne les y invitât :

« _Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi._ »

Ces mots, cette étourdissante vérité d'une sincérité criarde, Ayrèn commençait à les tourner en boucle dans sa tête en une mélopée rémanente, qui faisait écho entre ses oreilles. Le silence qui régnait dans sa chambrée en accentuait le vacarme intérieur. Là, ses pensées se précisèrent. Elle n'avait pas répondu de vive voix à la déclaration du Nain, elle souhaitait qu'il ne s'en était pas attristé. Elle espérait que ses actions l'avaient convaincu que ses sentiments étaient partagés car, aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, elle l'aimait, elle aussi, bien plus que ce qu'elle s'était autorisée à penser.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait plus calmement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours regretté de n'avoir jamais eu la chance de construire une relation intime et durable avec quelqu'un.

Et voilà qu'elle s'était éprise d'un Nain !

L'ironie de cette pensée lui arracha un sourire imperceptible tandis qu'elle se séchait le visage dans la serviette. Elle sentait le renfermé ; elle ne devait pas sortir souvent du placard.

L'odeur de moisissures la rappela à des considérations plus mornes. Malgré la force de leur lien, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréhendait les conséquences d'une telle union. Une Humaine et un Nain, rien que de le dire, ça faisait bizarre. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids non plus. Cette seule idée l'insupportait.

Ayrèn jeta la serviette sur une chaise d'un mouvement d'humeur.

Elle se fatiguait de telles pensées, sa tête en devenait trop lourde. Elle appuya ses coudes de part et d'autre de la bassine, songeuse. Elle soupira au-dessus de l'eau et se frictionna les tempes, essayant de se concentrer sur les événements à venir. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, entre quelques conjectures sur la poursuite de la Quête, de revenir sans cesse à ses doutes sur le couple qu'elle formait avec Thorin. Oh, elle ne s'y méprenait plus ! Elle avait accepté les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et ne se refusait plus de penser qu'elle en était amoureuse. Les seuls doutes qui persistaient en elle concernaient le sort que l'avenir leur réservait. Seraient-ils seulement capables d'aller au bout de leurs intentions ? De concrétiser cet amour certes puissant, mais ô combien sujet à indignations de toutes sortes, de la part du peuple des Nains comme de celui des Hommes ?

Perdue dans ces errances d'une confusion grandissante, Ayrèn finit de rassembler ses affaires et quitta sa chambre pour le rez-de-chaussée, d'où remontait une rumeur de conversations agitées. En descendant les marches qui y menaient, elle aperçut la Compagnie qui patientait dans le hall. Par groupe de deux ou trois, les Nains partageaient entre eux des messes basses dont elle inféra très vite la nature.

Une planche de l'escalier grinça plus fort que les autres sous ses bottes. Les Nains tressaillirent d'une même secousse et levèrent les yeux vers elle, bouches scellées et taiseuses.

Leurs regards se firent inquisiteurs avant même qu'elle n'eût terminé de descendre les marches. Elle ne parvint pas à se fâcher de leur attitude, mais elle sentait son estomac se contracter sous la réprobation qui allumait le blanc des yeux qu'ils fixaient sur elle. Ils se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre, contrariés. Parmi eux, Balin secouait la tête en soufflant, d'un soupir chargé de déception.

Elle remarqua aussi la mine défaite du jeune Kíli, appuyé sur l'épaule de son frère ; ses vêtements étaient d'une propreté irréprochable, mais lui avait le visage aussi blême que la cire, et ses cheveux, gras et mal peignés, lui tombaient devant le visage par paquets, comme des franges de cuir. Sa face était mangée par de larges cernes noirs, glacés et bleuâtres comme des engelures, qui rendaient la moindre de ses expressions absolument terrifiante. Les yeux vitreux, il toussait de temps à autre. Il grimaçait, il s'agrippait les flancs. Il n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis des lustres, et les quelques gorgées d'eau qu'il s'autorisait parfois étaient vomies aussitôt dégluties. À en juger par ses lèvres décharnées et les creux qui ceignaient ses joues, il avait passé la nuit à se vider.

Cela l'inquiétait de le voir dans cet état, et elle regrettait d'être devenue le centre de toute l'attention de ces Nains outrés ; sans ce secret dévoilé, ils feraient peut-être davantage cas de ses maux.

Malgré son état déplorable, le jeune neveu de Thorin ne semblait pas surpris, et encore moins offensé, par l'intimité que le prince Nain et Tûnin Razak partageaient. Ce fut ce constat qui persuada définitivement Ayrèn qu'il était déjà au courant de cette relation depuis longtemps.

Et en effet, Kíli avait deviné la force des sentiments qui liaient les deux amants, et s'était refusé à feindre la même stupeur que ses pairs. Il restait impassible au travers du masque de sa souffrance, car il lui aurait semblé bien malhonnête de fausser ses manières alors qu'il en savait déjà long sur la situation dont les Nains s'offusquaient.

Devant cet amas de visages désapprobateurs et fermés tournés vers elle, jaugeant et toisant comme des ecclésiastes sentenciaient une hérétique, Ayrèn faillit leur jeter une réflexion cinglante à la figure. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, ils semblaient encore prêts à la juger. Sa raison lui disait que leur réaction était somme toute normale, vu les difficultés que son union avec Thorin représentait pour leur peuple, mais elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout qu'ils respectent leur décision.

Serrant ses mains sur les sangles de sa besace, Ayrèn descendit la dernière marche et fit quelques pas vers eux. Arrivant à leur niveau, ils s'écartèrent devant elle, comme s'ils venaient d'être repoussés par une sphère d'énergie invisible. Seul Kíli refusa de reculer et, voyant que même son frère l'avait privé de son appui pour s'éloigner, il adressa à Ayrèn un bref rictus navré.

Elle lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, cachant son amertume derrière une mimique d'indifférence. La situation était embarrassante, mais elle refusait de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse face à eux.

Résolue à garder la face jusqu'au bout, elle fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Où est Bilbo ? demanda-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas là.

' _Et où est Thorin ?'_  faillit-elle ajouter.

Avec lenteur, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu tout de suite sa question, Dwalin répondit après un grognement de dédain :

— Il est allé manger un morceau avant de partir. Une histoire de « second petit-déjeuner », ou n'importe quoi d'autre que je n'ai pas bien compris. Un truc de Hobbit, pour sûr. Il a dit qu'il nous retrouverait directement sur le quai.

— Ah. D'accord. »

Balin la fixait d'un regard vide, et ses lèvres remuaient en silence, comme s'il était en train de se parler à lui-même. Ayrèn s'étonna de ne pas réussir à lire sur ses lèvres, n'y décelant que quelques vagues syllabes sans aucun enchaînement logique ou clairement identifiable. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il laissa échapper un mot en Khuzdûl qu'elle comprit pourquoi.

Soudain, il tourna sur les talons et ordonna fermement :

« Je refuse de traîner ici plus longtemps. Allons-y, mes frères. »

En appuyant de la sorte sur le mot 'frères', il excluait délibérément Tûnin Razak de son invitation à le suivre. Encore une fois, elle ne fit rien paraître de ce qu'elle pensait de cet affront déguisé, mais elle s'en affectait à l'intérieur.

Le plancher grinça quand les Nains se mirent en mouvement dans le sillage de Balin, sortant au-dehors. Derrière le groupe, Fíli aidait son frère à avancer. Il était si mal assuré sur ses jambes que sa seule stature, maladroite, chancelante, suffit à démontrer que son corps n'était pas prêt pour le voyage qui s'annonçait. La conversation entre Fíli et Thorin n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'en venir à l'état de santé de Kíli, il n'avait pas encore été question de l'en écarter.

S'étonnant que le groupe n'attendît pas que leur chef les eût rejoint avant de partir, Ayrèn resta immobile, seule, plantée au milieu du hall désert de l'auberge. Le tenancier et tout le personnel avaient disparu.

' _Les Nains marquent probablement leur désapprobation en défiant l'autorité de Thorin.'_ se dit-elle en regardant la porte de l'auberge se refermer dans un courant d'air glacé, qui sentait la neige. ' _Encore un truc nain hors de ma compréhension, je suppose…'_

Peu après cela, vêtu d'un manteau neuf d'un beau brun acajou, doublé de laine, Thorin rejoignit à son tour le rez-de-chaussée du Gai Pêcheur. Sa première réaction fut de contempler d'un œil admiratif le set d'armure de cuir dont Ayrèn s'était équipée, le trouvant d'excellent ouvrage. Elle le remercia brièvement, puis l'informa que la Compagnie ne l'avait pas attendu et que les cancans les concernant allaient déjà bon train. Il ne parut pas étonné le moins du monde que les Nains fussent partis sans lui, et haussa les épaules comme si cela lui était égal.

« Ça leur passera. Laisse-leur un peu de temps.

Suivit une brève pause, pendant lequel elle vit son propre reflet sourire dans ses yeux bleus. Il allongea le bras pour se saisir de l'une de ses mains ; il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Il semblait affectionner cette façon de l'embrasser (4). Quand il lui lâcha la main, ses lèvres laissèrent une impression de chaleur humide qui convainquit une bonne fois pour toute Ayrèn de ses sentiments pour lui, si c'était encore nécessaire.

Thorin reprit une expression plus neutre et lâcha :

— Erebor nous attend. Allons-y, Athanû men (5). »

Elle opina du chef sans répondre et, rejetant sa tresse en arrière, elle emboîta le pas de Thorin et sortit de l'auberge.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Ayrèn se demanda d'ailleurs quel était l'intérêt d'avoir un si grand nez si c'était pour respirer par la bouche ;

(2) « Et merde... », en Lossoth ;

(3) Sachant qu'Ayrèn lui avait littéralement arraché son manteau et son pourpoint la veille, il avait peu d'espoir de les retrouver en un seul morceau... ;

(4) Il préférait grandement embrasser les mains d'Ayrèn que d'avoir à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour réclamer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Fierté oblige, hein ! ;

(5) « Ma Reine », en Khuzdûl.


	43. La pitié du batelier

**Précédemment**

_S'étonnant que le groupe n'attendît pas que leur chef les eût rejoint avant de partir, Ayrèn resta immobile, seule, plantée au milieu du hall désert de l'auberge. Le tenancier et tout le personnel avaient disparu._

'Les Nains marquent probablement leur désapprobation en défiant l'autorité de Thorin.'  _se dit-elle en regardant la porte de l'auberge se refermer dans un courant d'air glacé, qui sentait la neige._ 'Encore un truc nain hors de ma compréhension, je suppose…'

_Thorin descendit peu après cela. Sa première réaction fut de contempler d'un œil admiratif le set d'armure de cuir dont Ayrèn s'était équipée, le trouvant d'excellent ouvrage. Elle le remercia brièvement, puis l'informa que la Compagnie ne l'avait pas attendu et que les cancans les concernant allaient déjà bon train. Il ne parut pas étonné le moins du monde que les Nains fussent partis sans lui, et haussa les épaules comme si cela lui était égal._

_« Ça leur passera. Laisse-leur un peu de temps._

_Suivit une brève pause, pendant lequel elle vit son propre reflet sourire dans ses yeux bleus. Il allongea le bras pour se saisir de l'une de ses mains ; il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Il semblait affectionner cette façon de l'embrasser. Quand il lui lâcha la main, ses lèvres laissèrent une impression de chaleur humide qui convainquit une bonne fois pour toute Ayrèn de ses sentiments pour lui, si c'était encore nécessaire._

_Thorin reprit une expression plus neutre et lâcha :_

—  _Erebor nous attend. Allons-y, Athanû men. »_

_Elle opina du chef sans répondre et, rejetant sa tresse en arrière, elle emboîta le pas de Thorin et sortit de l'auberge._

* * *

**Devant l'auberge**

**Veille du Jour de Durin**

**Peu après le lever du soleil**

En sortant de l'auberge du Gai Pêcheur, une vive lumière, blanche et pure, aveugla Ayrèn. Elle plissa les yeux et força sa vision au travers du voile moucheté de ses cils blonds. Comme tout était blanc et comme l'air était froid ! se disait-elle tandis qu'elle s'habituait à la clarté du jour.

Le soleil, qui pointait à peine au-dessus de la ligne grisâtre formée par le lac, à l'Est, projetait ses rayons jaunes pâles sur la ville. Les toits enneigés et les eaux gelées, diaprés de nacre, les reflétaient avec une vivacité nivéenne. Lacville était entièrement recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, avec ses rues étroites grossièrement dégagées à coup de pelles, sculptant les bordures des mêmes traces que celles qu'on laissait sur une pomme en la mordant à pleines dents. Et, tout le long des quais, là où la neige n'avait pas été déblayée, des empreintes de pas bosselaient le manteau blanc qui drapait les zones de passage les plus empruntées.

Il n'y avait personne. Tout était désert.

Dans cette lumière naissante d'une pureté propre aux journées d'hiver ensoleillées, Thorin et Ayrèn suivirent en silence les empreintes profondes laissées par la Compagnie quelques minutes plus tôt. La piste était nette, aussi facile à suivre que celle d'une harde de sangliers. Plus loin, Ayrèn reconnut les traces des grands pieds nus de Bilbo, reconnaissables entre mille aux petits trous en forme de noix que ses orteils laissaient derrière lui. Ses pas, espacés par de petites foulées sautillantes, allaient dans la même direction que ceux des Nains. Ce constat la rassura instantanément, et elle foula la neige avec une assurance renouvelée.

' _Il m'en a fait voir des saumâtres hier, mais il reste mon ami le plus précieux.'_ songeait-elle en observant le cheminement de ses foulées accourcies. ' _Je le soupçonne d'utiliser une magie qui le dépasse. Il s'obstine à m'en cacher l'origine et les moyens, mais je commence à y voir un peu plus clair au travers de ses mensonges. Ses cachotteries sont une erreur, il devrait m'en parler, ne serait-ce que pour que je comprenne ses écarts d'humeur et l'aide à les surmonter.'_ Elle donna un coup de pied dans une caisse qui gênait le passage ; un couinement de rat retentit à l'intérieur. ' _Je lui en veux de m'avoir insultée, mais je suis prête à lui pardonner… Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait envie de l'être. Je ne le reconnais plus. Valars ! Que lui est-il arrivé qu'il ne souhaite me dire ?'_

Tracassée par les reptations de ses pensées, Ayrèn soupira lourdement.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Thorin.

— Oui. Je… réfléchissais.

— Oh. Ce n'est pas le moment de te faire un nœud de cerveau. Ce sont les Nains qui t'inquiètent ?

— En partie, oui, admit-elle en éludant une partie de la vérité.

Elle ne jugeait pas utile de le prévenir de ses doutes concernant le Hobbit. C'était précisément le genre d'informations qui souffraient d'être connues par trop de monde.

— Ils sont déstabilisés, expliqua calmement Thorin. Cela n'a rien de personnel. Ils savent quelle personne tu es, ils n'ont pas oublié tout ce que tu as fait pour nous et notre peuple. Ils finiront par se faire une raison.

Elle eut un petit reniflement qui aurait facilement pu passer pour du dédain :

— Tu parais bien sûr de toi.

— Ces Nains ne sont pas que mes sujets, Ayrèn. Ce sont aussi mes amis, et plus que tout, même s'ils donnent l'impression de l'avoir un peu oublié, ce sont aussi les tiens.

Elle s'affecta de ces paroles pourtant destinées à la rassurer :

— Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à des amis, ce matin ! Je me serais crue accusée à la barre de je ne sais quel tribunal des bonnes mœurs, après une enquête menée à charge ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que j'enfreins de nombreuses traditions en te fréquentant, mais… ! Aye, ponyovak (1) !... »

Ayrèn tiqua et ferma la bouche, se refusant à poursuivre, car elle savait qu'elle allait finir par se montrer trop insultante. Et elle continua de marcher d'un pas plus lourd, presque un piétinement, grommelant en Lossoth des mots qu'elle seule comprenait.

Thorin fut navré du ton amer et presque méchant qu'il décelait dans l'emportement de son aimée, quoiqu'il comprenait qu'elle puisse souffrir de cette situation. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène que les Nains lui avaient faite dans le hall de l'auberge, mais, les connaissant, il se doutait que cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Il était conscient que c'étaient la morale et la raison, et uniquement celles-ci, qui avaient poussé ses amis à rejeter une femme pourtant aussi digne de respect que Tûnin Razak. Mais ce rejet, sous quelque forme qu'il se fût exprimé, le culpabilisait et le troublait profondément.

Déterminé à apaiser les tourments qui préoccupaient son aimée, il tenta de la consoler en lui souriant affectueusement :

« Ne te laisse pas souffrir de telles pensées. Je te l'ai dit, laisse-leur un peu de temps. S'il doit n'y avoir que quelques Nains pour accepter notre union parmi tout notre peuple, ce seront bien eux. Et s'ils ne le font pas pour respecter la décision de leur Roi, ils le feront au moins par amitié pour nous, tu verras.

Ayrèn médita ces paroles, et ils firent quelques pas sans échanger un mot.

— D'accord, Iyaroak, souffla-t-elle après s'être remplie les poumons d'une bonne goulée d'air froid, pour s'éclaircir les idées. Je te fais confiance. J'essayerai de ne pas faire trop grand cas de leurs qu'en-dira-t-on.

— Tu fais bien ! »

* * *

Ils empruntèrent un dédale de venelles confinées, tortueuses, parcourant les taudis dont seule la neige dissimulait la crasse. Les rats, les odeurs, la saleté et la maladie infestaient cette bicoque qu'était Lacville ; les plus miséreux parmi les plus pauvres n'avaient même pas de quoi appâter les hameçons de leurs cannes à pêche, et mangeaient les quelques rats qu'ils parvenaient à surprendre au détour d'un tas d'ordures. Mais, sous ce délicat voile blanc d'une pureté sans compromis, on était vite tenté d'oublier la triste condition de ses habitants.

Consternée par ce qu'elle voyait, Ayrèn espérait que la Quête de la Montagne aurait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelques retombées bénéfiques pour le peuple de Lacville. Elle faisait confiance à Thorin pour honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite, sur le parvis de l'Hôtel de Ville. Ce serment était une motivation de plus, si tant est qu'il lui en fallut d'autres, pour se vouer corps et âme à la victoire des Nains d'Erebor.

À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du quai central, Ayrèn et Thorin entendirent gravir entre les murs un grondement de discussions surexcitées.

Le brouhaha se faisait plus confus à chaque pas qu'ils marquaient, jusqu'à couvrir le bruit de grincement de la neige sous leurs pieds. Bientôt, les traces de pas se multiplièrent, la poudreuse se tassa, ne formant plus qu'une fine couche d'une neige dure et sale. Il y avait eu du passage sur ce quai, énormément de passage, et la cohue de conversations qui poignait devant eux ne faisait que confirmer les doutes qu'ils avaient déjà : c'étaient le bruit de rires, de bavardages, de trépignements d'une multitude de gens tassés le long des quais et des murs.

Ils tournèrent une dernière fois, au recoin d'un étal misérable, et la place centrale apparut devant eux.

Les docks étaient noirs de monde. Toute la ville semblait s'être rassemblée là. Les gens leur tournaient le dos, ils regardaient autre chose : ils étaient tournés vers l'eau.

Grande comme elle l'était, Ayrèn n'eut qu'à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il se passait plus loin, par-delà les chapeaux troués, les crânes grêlés de pellicules et les cheveux mal peignés. Des enfants étaient assis sur les épaules de leurs parents. Elle reconnut le tenancier de l'auberge à ses oreilles décollées qui, de dos, lui faisaient un air comique, comme un panier à anses vu du dessous. Il y avait également quelques casques de soldat, disséminés un peu partout, qui se vissaient et se dévissaient sans cesse pour surveiller les habitants, à l'affût du moindre débordement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Thorin, frustré de ne pas voir.

Elle allongea le cou et plissa les yeux :

— Je vois notre bateau.

— Et la Compagnie ?

— Sur le quai, juste à côté.

— Je suppose qu'il faut traverser tout cet amas d'Humains avant de pouvoir les rejoindre ?

— En effet, dit-elle en opinant. Prêt à jouer des coudes, votre Altesse ?

Thorin rit malgré lui :

— Prêt. »

Il posa une main sur le dos d'Ayrèn et l'invita à avancer d'une pression légère contre ses reins.

Thorin et Ayrèn marchèrent d'un même pas vers la foule, essentiellement composée de pêcheurs et d'enfants à la défroque sale. Quand ils les virent approcher, ils reconnurent immédiatement Thorin, futur Roi Sous la Montagne, et refluèrent vers eux en poussant des vivats. Quelques gardes du Maître intervinrent juste avant que les deux amants ne se fassent bousculés par le roulis de cette vague de corps. Alors ils avancèrent bien plus lentement, encerclés par une dizaine de gardes armés de hallebardes, qui grognaient et faisaient tinter leur cuirasse avec le manche de leurs armes pour forcer un passage étriqué au travers de la marée humaine. Les gens qui s'écartaient devant eux, effrayés par les gardes, grelottaient, sautaient sur place pour se réchauffer, mais irradiaient d'un bonheur chaud et contagieux. L'arrivée de Thorin les chauffait à blanc ; ils chantaient et applaudissaient sur son passage, l'air s'agitait de leurs effusions de joie.

Peu à peu, l'attention de la foule dériva du prince Nain à l'Humaine qui l'accompagnait, et que les gardes escortaient sans se tracasser de sa présence.

Les habitants de Lacville lui lancèrent des regards perplexes, car ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'une Humaine pouvait bien faire avec la Compagnie des Nains. Ici plus qu'ailleurs, on ne concevait pas qu'une femme puisse porter les armes, pas plus qu'on en voyait côtoyer des Nains, et encore moins prendre part à une aventure aussi dangereuse que la reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire. Mais malgré tout l'étonnement qu'elle suscitait encore, Ayrèn ne surprit à son encontre que très peu de racontars improbateurs. Au contraire, certains semblaient même se réjouir qu'un représentant de la race des Hommes soit du voyage, fût-elle une femme, ne serait-ce que pour veiller à ce que le partage des richesses de la Montagne fût équitable.

Au début, Ayrèn se contenta d'avancer et d'ignorer les premiers d'entre eux, mais quand les Humains devinrent trop nombreux à la regarder, elle leur fit un bref salut de la main et encouragea le groupe à accélérer le pas pour échapper aux cris exaltés dont ils la pourchassaient.

En apercevant parmi les innombrables visages celui de la pêcheuse Donéva, elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Après avoir échangé un bref salut de la tête avec elle, Ayrèn parvint à lire les mots 'Bonne chance !' se former sur ses lèvres charnues. La guerrière la remercia d'une mimique pleine de vivacité, et vit Donéva rejeter la tête en arrière en riant aux éclats.

« Cette petite a du cran ! Je l'aime bien ! » l'entendit-elle crier de loin.

Mais un Homme grand et bourru se faufila entre les gardes, et Ayrèn perdit Donéva de vue.

Un garde tourna la pointe de sa hallebarde contre le buste de l'intrus :

« Eh ! Toi ! Rentre dans le rang !

— Non ! refusa l'individu. Je dois parler avec cette femme ! »

Les gardes le mirent en joue et le groupe s'arrêta. Autour d'eux, les habitants les plus proches reculèrent d'un pas et furent portés à murmurer ; ceux qui étaient trop en retrait pour voir ce qu'il se passait, quelques rangées de visages plus loin, continuaient de siffler et de battre des mains en rythme avec le claquement enjoué de leurs pieds sur les quais.

Alertée par cette intrusion dans le cercle formé par les hommes du Maître, Ayrèn se tendit. Cet importun avait un sacré aplomb, pour se mettre ainsi en travers de leur route. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Une paire d'yeux noirs tourmentés la figea.

« Bard ? s'écria-t-elle.

Indisposé par l'arme dirigée contre lui, le batelier en repoussa prudemment la pointe, puis s'adressa directement à Ayrèn :

— Dame Ayrèn, nous devons parler avant que vous ne quittiez la… !

Thorin le coupa sèchement :

— Laissez-nous passer. Maintenant !

— Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais, fils de Thráin ! répliqua Bard avec le même fiel.

— En effet, il s'adressait à moi, intervint Ayrèn. Messieurs, baissez vos lames.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard dubitatif, et maintinrent leur position en dépit de l'ordre qui venait de leur être donné.

— Ayrèn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Thorin, surpris de son attitude.

— Je veux écouter ce que cet homme a à me dire. Continue sans moi, je te rattraperai.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps de… !

— La Montagne a attendu ton retour pendant cent soixante dix ans, rétorqua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de l'interrompre. Elle peut bien attendre cinq minutes de plus. »

Le Nain la fixa quelques secondes sans mot dire, indécis quant à la réponse à lui donner. Il n'aimait pas le batelier, il le trouvait gênant. Il appréciait encore moins l'idée qu'il adressât la parole à Ayrèn. Sans se l'avouer tout à fait, il se prenait parfois à jalouser les Humains. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise, qu'elle en côtoie, car il craignait que cela ne l'éloigne de lui. Mais il ne devinait que trop bien quelle serait sa réaction s'il l'empêchait d'agir librement.

Alors il détourna les yeux et, prenant une face contrariée, il grogna :

« Très bien. Mais fais vite, ou nous partirons sans toi.

— Entendu.

Puis il s'adressa aux gardes :

— Laissez cet Homme. On y va ! »

Cette fois, les soldats obéirent : ils abaissèrent leurs hallebardes. Le batelier poussa un soupir de soulagement sonore qui les fit gronder ; pour une fois qu'ils avaient un motif pour le mettre aux arrêts, voilà qu'on leur ordonnait de le laisser tranquille !

Aigris et tout penauds, ils se rassemblèrent autour de Thorin et se remirent en marche. La foule se referma sur eux, et ils disparurent.

Ayrèn et Bard n'avaient pas bougé. Ils attendirent quelques instants, bras croisés, appuyés sur une jambe, que les personnes susceptibles de les écouter se lassent de leur présence. Cela ne tarda pas. La conscience collective des grands rassemblements s'amadouait souvent de cette façon : il suffisait d'un rien pour s'en faire oublier, quand on prenait soin de s'y fondre.

Assuré que personne ne les espionnait, Bard tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Ayrèn, comme il l'aurait fait à une amie ; elle la repoussa brusquement avant qu'il n'eût le temps de la toucher.

Il massa sa main endolorie, visiblement saisi.

Agacée de cette attitude ingénue, car elle lui semblait insidieuse à l'excès, Ayrèn grinça des dents :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Bard ?

— Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai à vous parler, avant que vous ne partiez.

— À quel sujet ?

Bard s'assombrit :

— À propos de ce qui vous attend, sous la Montagne…

— Je sais parfaitement ce qui se trouve sous la Montagne, répliqua-t-elle. Vous ne m'apprendrez rien que je ne sais déjà.

— Vous oubliez la prophétie ! objecta-t-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Le retour du Roi Sous la Montagne ne présage rien d'autre que la fin des Hommes du Lac. Il va tous nous faire tuer !

L'agitation naissante de Bard rendit Ayrèn nerveuse. Elle posa une main sur le pommeau de Scathaban et changea de pied d'appui en grognant :

— Ne serait-ce qu'à supposer que cette prophétie soit fondée, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, de toute façon ?

Bard l'attrapa par les épaules :

— Convainquez Thorin Écu-de-chêne d'abandonner cette folie, je vous en prie ! »

Elle tressaillit et le fit reculer d'un pas en le poussant avec ses mains. Ces contacts avec le batelier la déplaisaient, leur familiarité l'indisposait fortement.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes cordes, dit-elle avec rudesse. Pas plus que dans celles des autres membres de cette Compagnie. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que nous avons traversé pour arriver jusqu'ici. Pas la moindre ! Votre demande est vaine, personne ne voudra y donner la moindre suite !

— Vous seriez donc prête à tout ? se soucia Bard en gardant sa voix aussi basse que possible. Prête à tout pour rendre cette Montagne aux Nains ?

Elle répondit par réflexe :

— Oui.

— Même à risquer la vie de mes enfants ? » ajouta-t-il en la transperçant d'un regard accusateur.

Sous cette phrase lourde de sens, Ayrèn devina ce qu'il ne disait pas encore. Elle feignit de ne pas comprendre et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils. Elle vit ses yeux noirs la sonder ; il restait de la colère aux coins de ses lèvres, mais c'était l'amertume d'un père dont on avait menacé les enfants.

Comme Ayrèn demeurait de marbre, le batelier reprit avec froideur :

« Ne faites pas l'innocente, Sigrid et Bain m'ont tout raconté. Je  _sais_  que vous les avez intimidés pour qu'ils vous disent où se trouvait l'armurerie de Lacville… »

Elle garda le silence, mais perdit son expression marmoréenne pour se parer des traits de la colère. Elle détestait être réprimandée... même à raison.

Bard ne se formalisa pas de son mutisme offensé. Il se gratta nonchalamment le menton, où poignait un petit bouc noir :

« Allez savoir pourquoi, Tilda vous vénère comme si vous étiez une sorte de...  _princesse_  tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Je me demande bien ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'elle vous adule à ce point. Bain et Sigrid pensent que vous l'avez manipulée, mais j'aimerais avoir votre version des faits.

Ayrèn eut un rictus :

— Je lui ai présenté mes excuses.

— C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il.

Les lèvres pleines de la guerrière se tordirent inélégamment :

— Et j'ai  _peut-être_  promis de coudre une robe pour Charlotte.

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il avant de ricaner d'amertume. Je comprends mieux, maintenant... Mais je doute que vous soyez capable de coudre quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, alors, si vous n'êtes pas couturière ?

Elle se fâcha de cette question indiscrète :

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça vous regarde ?

— Maintenant qu'Alfrid sait que vous accompagnez les Nains, il aura vite fait de comprendre que je lui ai menti. Croyez bien qu'il se fera un malin plaisir de me mettre à l'ombre pendant des mois quand il se rendra compte de la supercherie… Si ce n'est des années ! Après tous les risques que moi et ma famille avons pris pour vous, je pense avoir mérité un peu de sincérité de votre part, en échange.

Ayrèn eut un sourire sinistre :

— Quoi, cette histoire de cousine ? C'était votre idée. Je ne vous dois rien, Bard.

Le batelier fronça les sourcils, visiblement très mécontent :

— Vous n'êtes donc pas seulement une tête de lard… Vous êtes aussi une fichue sans-cœur !

Il y eut un échange de regards noirs.

— Ne me parlez pas de cœur, batelier. Vous ne savez rien de moi ! fit remarquer sèchement Ayrèn.

— Non, en effet. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de mieux vous connaître. Autant essayer d'attraper le vent avec les doigts ! »

L'échange se poursuivit par un silence, durant lequel Ayrèn le fusilla du regard.

Loin de l'effrayer, le courroux de la guerrière apitoya le batelier : ses yeux sombres s'arrondirent, ses traits s'animèrent d'une tendresse inexplicable. Il songeait à la vie qu'elle avait dû avoir, pour devenir une telle femme, à l'esprit vif, mais démonial et sardonique, qui trahissait un passé d'une grande tristesse pour qui savait bien y regarder. Il lui vint au cœur une pitié, qu'il n'éprouvait jamais aussi forte pour les meurt-de-faim et les indigents. Il se prit d'une sincère sympathie pour cette femme, dont l'apparence de courage cachait en réalité une âme au supplice. Et lui, miséreux devant l'éternel, il lui sourit gentiment.

Ayrèn se troubla de ce sourire plein de compassion et de ces yeux qui la prenaient en pitié. Qui était-il pour la juger de la sorte ? Elle ne demandait l'apitoiement de personne, elle n'avait cure de ces bons sentiments.

... Mais c'était la première fois qu'un autre être humain s'attendrissait de son sort et, désarçonnée, elle ne parvint pas à y rester indifférente.

L'empathie du batelier l'émut au-delà de tout entendement, elle lui crispa le cœur, le ceignit de douceur. Pour une seconde, le front d'Ayrèn se plissa, ses lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs coins s'abaissèrent d'un demi-pouce, chiffonnant le menton en-dessous. Elle semblait si vulnérable, on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait !

La seconde d'après, c'était terminé. Ayrèn grogna et détourna les yeux. Elle était horrifiée par sa propre faiblesse, toute sa figure s'était tendue. 

Refusant de se prêter plus longtemps à la mascarade qu'était cette conversation, choquée de s'être laissée émouvoir par cet homme, Ayrèn engagea le pas et s'éloigna de Bard sans un adieu.

Pris d'une intuition qui le précéda dans ses pensées, Bard articula prudemment quelques mots, qui la suivirent à travers la foule :

« Ce que vous avez dit, à Tilda… Votre avertissement... «  _Si tu sens la terre trembler et le vent hurler au loin_  »... Vous parliez du dragon… ou de vous ? »

Ces mots pétrifièrent Ayrèn sur place. Elle se crut percée à jour. Seule sa tête bougea : elle se tournait lentement, elle le regardait par-dessus l'épaule. Ses yeux s'étrécissaient, ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa nuque, et ses lèvres se contractaient d'un sourire empli de force audacieuse, dévoilant une jolie rangée de dents aux canines curieusement pointues.

Alors, le batelier fut surpris et quelque peu effrayé ; et il se demanda si, après tout, Ayrèn n'était pas un de ces esprits de la Montagne qui hantaient les contreforts d'Erebor, et que l'on entendait hurler au crépuscule des nuits venteuses, quand il faisait très froid. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils fussent réels, et que les bruits charriés par le vent depuis la Montagne n'étaient que des sifflements d'air qui faisaient crier au loup les plus superstitieux d'entre tous. Il n'y croyait pas, et pourtant, cette femme parvint à le faire douter de ses certitudes.

Bard se trompait, bien évidemment, Ayrèn n'était rien de tout cela. Elle n'était qu'une Humaine maudite pour ses péchés, la lointaine petite fille d'un Seigneur du Rohan depuis longtemps oublié, et nul Homme parmi Lacville n'aurait pu deviner son noble lignage.

Un vent froid souffla, il attisa une petite braise dans les yeux d'Ayrèn. Elle inclina la tête pour le saluer, et le soleil se refléta sur ses prunelles dorées. Elle n'avait plus l'air Humaine, elle n'était rien de ce que le batelier connaissait.

Un effroi indéchiffrable lui prit les entrailles.

Aveuglé, il plissa les paupières et lâcha :

« Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

Le sourire d'Ayrèn s'élargit. Une de ses canines déborda sur sa lèvre inférieure, rendant son expression encore plus irréelle.

— Je suis Dracà-cwellere. » répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Et elle s'en fut. En quelques pas, elle fut avalée par la foule, et Bard la perdit de vue.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Ah, les ingrats ! », en Lossoth.


	44. Un départ en fanfare (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Un vent froid souffla, il attisa une petite braise dans les yeux d'Ayrèn. Elle inclina la tête pour le saluer, et le soleil se refléta sur ses prunelles dorées. Elle n'avait plus l'air Humaine, elle n'était rien de ce que le batelier connaissait._

_Un effroi indéchiffrable lui prit les entrailles._

_Aveuglé, il plissa les paupières et lâcha :_

_« Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?_

_Le sourire d'Ayrèn s'élargit. Une de ses canines déborda sur sa lèvre inférieure, rendant son expression encore plus irréelle._

_— Je suis Dracà-cwellere. » répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux._

_Et elle s'en fut. En quelques pas, elle fut avalée par la foule, et Bard la perdit de vue._

* * *

**Sur les docks de Lacville**

Ayrèn traversa lentement les docks, jouant de ses coudes et de ses hanches pour se frayer un passage parmi la foule. Plus en avant, derrière un mur de gardes qui maintenait les habitants de Lacville à bonne distance, les Nains et Bilbo s'étaient rassemblés au bord de l'eau.

Ils étaient en train de s'équiper d'armures de cuir et de métal humaines trop grandes pour eux, et les bardaient de sangles pour les ajuster à leur petite taille. Quelques-uns s'étaient armés d'épées, mais la majorité avait préféré des haches et des marteaux de guerre. De son côté, Bilbo avait complètement disparu sous un casque, dont l'arête nasale métallique lui descendait jusque sous le menton. Thorin s'apprêtait, lui aussi : il avait un air un peu drôle dans sa cotte de maille trop longue, une épaisseur d'écailles en acier fixées sur un maillage de fer finement forgé. Il tenait un casque sous le bras tandis qu'il tirait sur les lanières de ses bottes pour les ajuster. Des brassards cerclés de cuir et une longue cape rouge, maintenue sur ses épaules par un gros bouton de bronze, terminaient sa tenue.

Ayrèn se faufila entre les gardes pour rejoindre la zone d'embarquement, sans se préoccuper de les bousculer un peu au passage ; ils la reconnurent tout de suite et la laissèrent passer sans poser de question.

« Ah, te voilà ! dit Thorin quand elle passa devant lui. Qu'est-ce que le batelier te voulait ?

— Rien d'important, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter de marcher.

— Vraiment ?

Elle lui parla par-dessus l'épaule :

— Il voulait que je te convainque d'abandonner notre Quête.

— Ah ! Il t'a dérangé pour ça ? Il ne manque pas de culot !

— En effet. »

Sans un regard pour lui et la Compagnie qui terminait de s'équiper, Ayrèn s'avança jusqu'au bord du quai, en face du bateau de pêche qui y était amarré. Contrairement aux autres embarcations qui faisaient ancre dans le port, il n'y avait ni filets ni flotteurs, mais plusieurs coffres et caisses en bois y avaient été chargés. Ils étaient remplis à ras bord de provisions et de matériel, et de toutes sortes de petits outillages d'une richesse extraordinaire aux yeux des habitants de Lacville. Le Maître n'avait fait montre d'aucune avarice pour équiper la Compagnie, générosité qu'on ne lui connaissait que s'il pouvait en tirer profit. Ayrèn accueillit malgré tout cette profusion d'objets et de nourriture d'un soupir de soulagement. Quelque fût l'indécence de tous ces présents, c'était un grand réconfort de savoir qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien pour la suite de leur aventure.

Autour d'elle, les Nains avaient épié en coin le moindre de ses mouvements, le plus petit de ses pas ; parmi eux, certains la dévisageaient, les autres feignaient bien malhabilement de l'ignorer. Elle n'aimait pas leur attitude, cette insistance lui portait sur les nerfs. Mais elle avait promis à Thorin qu'elle y resterait aussi indifférente que possible, qu'elle leur laisserait le temps de digérer la nouvelle ; alors elle serra les dents et prit une bonne inspiration d'air froid. L'afflux d'oxygène gelé lui éclaircit les idées, une petite partie de sa hargne se dissipa dans la quiétude qu'il insufflait en elle.

Avant qu'elle ne mît pied à bord, elle entendit Balin grommeler derrière elle :

« Où est Bofur ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais s'il n'est pas là à temps, nous partons sans lui, répondit fermement Thorin.

— Je suis d'accord, concéda le vieux Nain. Nous devons avoir atteint le Passage Caché avant demain soir. Ne prenons plus de retard. »

L'échange avait été court, anecdotique, mais il suffit à Ayrèn pour déceler la tension qui s'y clapait. Balin était plus revêche que jamais, il n'était toujours pas remis de la révélation du couple formé par le prince Nain et l'Humaine qui les accompagnait.

Déterminée à garder son calme, Ayrèn ignora les Nains et sauta à bord du bateau :  _'plaf !'_.

Elle s'assit à la proue, sur un tonnelet d'eau douce. Après avoir ajusté sa position et calé sa besace contre le bastingage, elle se retourna pour regarder les Nains embarquer au compte-goutte, les uns derrière les autres, les bras chargés de pièces d'armure et d'armes d'une envergure peut-être un peu trop fuselée pour leur petite taille. À mesure qu'ils montaient à bord, la barque, déjà lourdement frêtée, s'enfonçait encore un peu plus dans l'eau, abaissant fortement sa ligne de flottaison.

Plus loin sur le quai, Ayrèn aperçut Kíli avancer à petits pas vers l'embarcation. Il était cadavérique, d'une vraie pâleur de mort. L'armure qu'il avait enfilée le déséquilibrait, une simple ondée de vent aurait suffi à le faire tomber à la renverse. De la sueur perlait sur ses sourcils et sur son front blême, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait. Sa blessure à la cuisse n'avait toujours pas commencé à cicatriser ; la plaie suintait au travers des bandages, une tâche de sang poissait ses vêtements propres.

Ayrèn héla Thorin, toujours sur le quai à ajuster un brassard. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Kíli. Il suivit son mouvement, et le souci creusa ses traits aussitôt qu'il avisa l'état de son neveu.

Rembruni, il lui barra la route et toucha son front moite. Une ondée d'appréhension se répandit immédiatement dans Thorin depuis sa paume : le front de Kíli était brûlant, sa fièvre était d'une intensité insensée. Il ne supporterait pas l'ascension jusqu'à Erebor... mettre un pied sur ce bateau signerait son arrêt de mort.

Thorin ne permettrait pas une chose pareille, mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer son inquiétude, cela les aurait fait passer tous les deux pour des Nains vulnérables. Sans compter que son autorité était déjà assez dégradée comme cela.

Alors il retira sa main et se fit une grande violence pour lui parler aussi fermement que possible :

« Pas toi, tu restes ici. Il faut se hâter. Tu es trop faible et tu nous ralentirais.

Croyant à une mauvaise blague, Kíli força un sourire :

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je viens avec vous, bien sûr !

— Pas maintenant. » répliqua son oncle.

Attiré par la conversation, Fíli, qui avait déjà pris place à bord, se mit à l'affût de leur échange.

« Enfin, je ne vais pas si mal, rétorqua Kíli. Hier soir, les Humains ont envoyé des poneys rejoindre notre point de débarquement, de l'autre côté du lac. Je ne ralentirais pas le groupe si je montais sur l'un d'eux !

— Tu ne tiendrais même pas dessus dans ton état. Ne discute pas, Kíli. J'ai décidé que tu resterais à Lacville, et c'est ce qui va se passer, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Prenant enfin conscience de son éviction, Kíli s'agita :

— Je _veux_ voir la porte s'ouvrir et découvrir les Salles de nos Pères !

— Kíli..., reprit Thorin, incapable d'empêcher un petit air paternel d'adoucir ses traits. Reste ici, repose-toi. Préviens le Maître de ces lieux que tu as besoin de rester à l'auberge, je t'autorise à lui parler en mon nom.

Il lui plaça une main derrière le crâne et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

— Rejoins-nous quand tu seras guéri. »

Il y eut un bref échange de regards, pendant lequel Kíli se parait lentement des traits de la déception. Très vite, son désappointement devint trop aigre pour être contenu, et il détourna les yeux avant que son oncle ne pût voir les larmes qui y montaient.

Alors il ne put réfréner son amertume et, avec toutes ses maigres forces, il repoussa Thorin, qui se laissa faire. La tristesse lui tordait les boyaux, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vexé. Il s'éloigna de son oncle en claudiquant, tout penaud, et trouva à s'asseoir sur un sac de sable couvert de givre, à quelques pas de là.

« Je reste avec lui ! intervint Óin en quittant le navire. Ma place est auprès des blessés. »

Thorin hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord, et le remercia brièvement quand il passa devant lui. Il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée que la Compagnie doive se passer de son seul soigneur, mais l'état de Kíli était trop inquiétant pour l'en priver.

Depuis le bateau, Dwalin lorgnait la scène avec un froncement de nez et Fíli vint à pâlir gravement.

« Mon oncle ! l'interpela-t-il alors. Les récits de la Montagne ont bercé toute notre enfance... Des histoires que  _tu_  nous as raconté ! Tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça !

— Fíli…, soupira Thorin.

Le jeune Nain insista :

— Je l'attacherais à un poney s'il le faut ! Et Óin pourrait le soigner en chemin ! Ne lui fais pas ça, s'il te plaît !

Thorin se redressa, bombant le torse. Il prit soin de s'exprimer avec intransigeance pour lui répondre :

— Non, ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Quand tu seras Roi, tu comprendras. Nous ne compromettrons pas la Quête pour un Nain... fût-il mon parent.

— Mais pour une  _Humaine_ , tu le ferais ? » reprocha-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Un gémissement étouffé retentit sur le quai avant que Thorin ne puisse réprimander Fíli pour son insolence. Óin tentait d'examiner la plaie de Kíli, qui refusait farouchement qu'on le touche. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle, il se sentait déjà suffisamment humilié.

Fíli resta un instant sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur son frère. Il semblait hésiter. Un autre gémissement, plus fort cette fois, le fit tressaillir. Il prit alors un air déterminé et remonta sur le ponton.

Thorin l'attrapa par le bras :

« Fíli, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu es mon héritier. Ta place est auprès de la Compagnie.

Fíli dégagea son bras et poignarda son oncle d'un regard rancunier. Il le corrigea rudement :

— Ma place est auprès de mon frère. »

Et il s'écarta de lui pour rejoindre Kíli et Óin, sans un au revoir pour ceux restés à bord.

* * *

**AYREN EN PLEINE MIGRATION DES RENNES, EN FORODWAITH**

_Image non libre de droit_  

* * *

Le départ était plus qu'imminent.

Ayrèn était seule à la proue. La plupart des Nains avaient trouvé à s'asseoir au milieu de la barque, attendant le signal pour attraper les pagaies et partir. Balin, Bilbo et Thorin étaient assis à la poupe. Ils parlaient à voix basse, ils discutaient certainement de la suite du périple qui s'annonçait. De temps à autre, au beau milieu d'une phrase, Balin et Thorin échangeaient un regard noir. La tension entre eux était manifeste.

En retrait, sur les quais, une estrade avait été montée à la hâte durant la nuit. L'asymétrie de sa structure était dissimulée par d'épaisses étoffes pourpres, bordées de fils d'or un peu ternes. Il y avait de l'agitation autour, des musiciens se rassemblaient devant la tribune, ils faisaient quelques gammes pour chauffer le cuivre de leurs instruments à vent.

Un garde les prévint de l'arrivée du Maître. Ils s'alignèrent devant l'estrade avec un trépignement hâtif, puis soufflèrent d'un même élan dans leurs cors et trompettes clinquantes. Une mélodie tonitruante résonna au-dessus de la place centrale. À l'instant, le Maître apparut derrière une cohorte de soldats qui marchaient au pas, frappant les quais à un rythme minuté qui réduisit l'assemblée au silence. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, la foule s'ouvrit sur son passage. Il s'était affublé de ses plus beaux atours, des vêtements aux teintes criardes, des bottines à talon vernies et un chapeau piqué de plumes bariolées. Son accoutrement vantait ostensiblement l'opulence dans laquelle il se complaisait, ce qui rendait encore plus odieuse la misère du petit peuple.

Dans l'ombre massive de cet homme ventripotent, on pouvait apercevoir le dos rond d'Alfrid, tout de noir vêtu, qui faisait des roulis tandis qu'il marchait en épiant la foule avec dédain.

Le Maître gravit l'estrade et intima les musiciens de cesser leurs mélodies enjouées. Son conseiller monta aussi sur la tribune, mais resta en retrait. Ses petits yeux noirs allaient sans cesse de gauche à droite, à la recherche de la moindre rebuffade parmi les habitants en contrebas, qui s'étaient tournés vers la plateforme en une immense rosace de visages impatients.

Le Maître ouvrit grand les bras et entama un discours vibrant d'exaltation. Ses mots étaient toutefois d'une fadeur crasse. La banalité de sa rhétorique comme de sa diction se cachait sous un flot d'images, chacune faisant une référence tout juste déguisée aux richesses de la Montagne. Il s'exprimait avec une emphase qui tenait lieu d'éloquence, et trouvait le moyen de servir à chaque membre de la Compagnie un compliment guindé. Il les appelait 'nos amis', 'mes seigneurs', et se satisfaisait de quelques courtoisies ampoulées.

La médiocrité de ce discours rebuta très vite Ayrèn. Après quelques phrases, elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus que d'une oreille distraite.

L'agacement l'encouragea à diriger son attention sur autre chose. Elle s'intéressa au contenu des caisses d'équipement dont le Maître leur avait fait cadeau.

Un des caissons contenait du poisson, si fraîchement pêché que les créatures vivaient encore, se tortillant par sursauts erratiques, avec un bruit doux d'écailles visqueuses et de nageoires fatiguées, d'efforts impuissants pour trouver de l'eau dans cet air sec où ils étaient condamnés à mourir.

Cette vision provoqua chez Ayrèn une fascination morbide : contempler la mort était toujours un spectacle qui la clouait sur place, elle n'éprouvait aucune envie de s'en détourner. Elle aurait même souri des bâillements d'agonie de ces poissons si l'odeur forte de leur corps, une puanteur de viscères vaseuses, n'était pas venu démanger ses narines. Sa fascination se transforma en un haut-le-cœur de dégoût, et elle les quitta des yeux.

Des images de son passé lui revinrent peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne les ait invitées.

Quand Ayrèn était enfant, elle prenait grand plaisir à tuer les insectes et les lemmings. Au début, elle se contentait d'écraser les puces de neige avec le pouce et d'obstruer les terriers des rongeurs avec des pains de glace, mais, dès sa puberté entamée, cela ne lui avait plus suffi, et elle avait passé des heures à éventrer au coutelas toutes les petites créatures qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Loin d'être condamnés, ces comportements sanguinaires étaient plutôt encouragés par le clan Framdrēorig. Ils permettaient de purger l'âme de ses pulsions, disaient les anciens, cela stimulait la quintessence de sa vertu. Tout ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était de ne pas toucher aux rennes et aux chiens de travail. Bien entendu, tuer un autre être humain était parfaitement proscrit, à moins qu'il ne l'eût mérité. Mais le reste, elle pouvait bien en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Pourtant, Ayrèn n'avait jamais tué le moindre animal pour se soulager du poids de sa malédiction, là n'était pas sa motivation.

Elle était tout simplement fascinée par la mort, par cet instant, cet ultime sursaut de conscience, où l'agonie s'efface pour laisser place au trépas. Les bêtes qui couinaient de tout leur soûl avant de mourir, hurlant à la mort avant de se faire emporter par elle, n'étaient pas celles qui la captivaient le plus. Ce qu'elle préférait, ce qui l'obsédait au-delà de la normalité, c'étaient celles qui gardaient le silence malgré la douleur et qui patientaient, immobiles et dociles, que la fin les cajole et les délivre de leurs souffrances. C'était cette résignation apaisée qu'elle recherchait en triturant les entrailles des animaux, et chaque fois qu'elle l'obtenait, elle en ressortait toute confuse, d'une émotion pleine d'empressement, avec pour seule rémanence dans son esprit : à quand la prochaine fois ?

Avec l'âge, elle avait fini par se lasser de ces morts faciles. Inconsciemment, elle avait aspiré à des défis plus grand, à des morts plus exceptionnelles, celles dont les souvenirs pourraient abreuver sa soif de mort jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le bain de sang qu'était la Grande Chasse des Dragons du Nord l'avait comblée en ce sens. En tuant les trois fils de Scatha Le Ver, elle en était ressortie plus béate, plus rassasiée que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. La vengeance séculaire qu'elle honorait, et ces sublimes représailles pour la mort de ses frères, rendaient son accomplissement encore plus savoureux.

Ses instincts de mort satisfaits, elle avait cherché à vivre en paix. Elle était lasse des batailles, ses besoins guerriers s'étaient affadis. D'autant qu'elle avait commis l'immense erreur, le péché d'orgueil ignoble, de manger le cœur du dragon Scamàl. Loin de la rendre heureuse, ce sacrilège n'avait fait que souiller de noir le peu de lumière qui restait en elle. Elle avait dû fuir les terres damnées de ses aïeux, de crainte de sombrer à tout jamais dans les ténèbres de ses propres impiétés.

Et il n'y eut de paix intérieure que lorsqu'elle se mit à vivre aux côtés des Hobbits, et de Bilbo. Personne n'avait répandu dans sa vie plus de sérénité que le jeune Sacquet, les moments les plus apaisés de son existence étaient ceux qu'elle avait passés avec lui, Hobbit dont les paroles et les attentions n'avaient d'autre effet que d'agiter en elle les meilleures de ses rares qualités. Il avait sur elle cette action surnaturelle, il avait fait fleurir dans son âme l'oraison même de la quiétude. Il n'existait pas d'ami plus précieux à ses yeux.

Mais la Quête de la Montagne, les flots de sang versés sur leur chemin, la surenchère d'émotions contradictoires, l'éclosion chaotique de son adoration pour Thorin, ce continuel aller-retour entre l'amour et la haine… Tout cela réveillait lentement les démons couvés par son âme et, avec eux, le fantasme de voir couler le sang doré des dragons se ravivait, comme un sursaut inexpliqué de désir pour un homme avec qui l'on avait passé sa vie, et dont on s'était ennuyé des caresses et des affections.

Son esprit était clair, vif. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de l'émotion qui venait de renaître en elle.

Elle se languissait de Smaug.

Cette Quête, elle l'avait entamée pour protéger son ami le Hobbit. Aujourd'hui, le désir d'occire le dernier dragon cracheur de feu de la Terre du Milieu commençait lui aussi à gronder dans son ventre.

Elle savait pourquoi elle jouissait tant de l'idée d'y être confrontée. Son excitation ne la tourmentait pas. Elle avait été conçue en ce but. Son être, sa personne toute entière n'était vouée qu'à cela : tuer les dragons de Morgoth. La même soif qu'autrefois lui asséchait la gorge, ce même besoin impérieux de jouir, une dernière fois, du spectacle de la mort d'un dragon…

À l'idée de tuer Smaug, Ayrèn tremblait, sa tête tournait. Elle en venait même à souhaiter que Bilbo échoue à récupérer l'Arkenstone sans réveiller le dragon qui la couvait, car cela signifierait qu'elle aurait la chance de l'affronter, et de le tuer.

Ô, qu'elle serait douce, qu'elle serait belle, la mort de Smaug !

Elle errait encore, esseulée, dans ses pensées malsaines quand, sans deviner pourquoi, un mot du discours prononcé par le Maître la fit tressauter.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le Maître transpirait, ses joues potelées étaient parcourues d'un réseau de veines d'un rose fané. Elle l'entendait sans l'écouter, les mots qu'il articulait n'avaient aucun sens, comme s'il parlait dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle le fixait avec une intensité croissante, observant son cou gras flageoler tandis qu'il parlait. Elle tentait d'imaginer l'effet que cela ferait de plonger la pointe de Scathaban dans sa chair molle.

Cette sombre pensée l'occupa quelque temps, et elle ne parut pas perturbée par leur ignominie.

Le rire d'un enfant dans la foule la fit tiquer.

Et soudain, elle fut foudroyée par sa propre conscience.

 _'À quoi pensais-je ?!'_ songea-t-elle, effleurée d'un souci terrible.  _'Bon sang, ils commençaient à m'avoir... Je dois faire plus attention… Rester concentrée… Avec une bonne concentration, tout ira bien. Oui, voilà, rester concentrée, c'est la clef.'_  Ses mains tremblaient.  _'Ou je risque de… !'_

Elle secoua la tête et refusa d'y penser davantage. L'horreur de ses fantasmes de démon la hantait de plus en plus. Les dissimuler dans un recoin sombre de son esprit pour en préserver la lumière lui paraissait chaque fois plus difficile.

Elle s'était penchée par-dessus bord pour se mouiller les mains avec l'eau gelée du chenal et s'en frictionner le visage, quand le Maître acheva sa verve en tonnant d'un fier et haut :

« Et puisse votre réussite faire notre prospérité à tous ! »

À ces mots, tous les gens amassés sur les quais lancèrent des acclamations. Des gens chantaient aux fenêtres. Applaudissant et riant tout à la fois, ils laissaient éclater leur joie. Le conseiller Alfrid se fendait d'un sourire aussi large que son visage, révélant des gencives enflammées qui débordaient sur ses dents jaunes. Les gardes eux-mêmes paraissaient très satisfaits, derrière leurs heaumes brillants, récurés de la veille.

Les Nains inclinèrent poliment la tête pour remercier le Maître et les habitants. Assis à la poupe, Bilbo claquait des mains avec enthousiasme, et Thorin, debout à côté de lui, un pied sur une caisse et les bras croisés sur son torse, se contenta d'un petit hochement de menton approbateur. Ayrèn, elle, n'eut d'autre réaction que de tirer une moue exaspérée, importunée par le vacarme.

La musique reprit, couvrant le bruit de l'ovation du peuple, honorant d'une même ferveur la Compagnie et le Maître. Ce peuple avait la mémoire bien courte, se disait Ayrèn. Il acclamait le bourreau qui les affamait à coup de taxes exorbitantes et de décisions insensées, motivées par la seule cupidité de remplir à ras bord les coffres de la ville - coffres auxquels il se réservait bien entendu l'accès. Mais c'était l'espoir qui poussait les habitants à soutenir le Maître, pas l'affection qu'ils lui portaient : la doucereuse espérance de voir la belle époque revenir et, avec elle, des jours meilleurs que ceux d'aujourd'hui.

Alors les gardes détachèrent les amarres, et les Nains se saisirent des pagaies empilées à la poupe ; avec elles, ils éloignèrent l'embarcation du quai, et s'accordèrent pour ramer au même rythme.

 _'Je me demande bien où est Bofur.'_ se dit Ayrèn en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière.  _'Quatre d'entre-nous restent à Lacville. C'est la première fois que nous sommes séparés… J'espère que tout se passera bien pour eux.'_  Un frisson la parcourut quand elle croisa le regard de Kíli, sur les docks.  _'Accroche-toi, petit gars. Et rejoins-nous vite !'_

Le jeune Nain parut deviner sa pensée, car il s'ébroua de sa faiblesse pour lui faire un petit signe d'au revoir. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans son expression, uniquement de la bienveillance attristée. Elle lui répondit d'un geste identique, accompagnant son salut d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Il cria quelques mots, mais ils étaient trop faibles pour percer la cohue qui les entourait. Elle parvint toutefois à lire de nombreux mots sur ses lèvres, et elle comprit qu'il articulait exagérément chacun d'eux pour qu'elle puisse les comprendre tous :

_'Tout ira bien pour moi, concentrez-vous sur la Montagne. Et ne vous tracassez pas pour ces gros nuls. Ces crétins seront les premiers à se réjouir que vous restiez vivre avec nous, vous verrez !'_

Fíli et Óin lui firent les gros yeux. Ils étaient juste à côté de lui, ils avaient tout entendu. Ils n'appréciaient visiblement pas d'avoir été traités de gros nuls et de crétins par le jeune blessé. Mais ce dernier haussa les épaules puis les ignora avec superbe, il se moquait bien de leur avis.

Amusée par cette scène, Ayrèn retint un rire et articula à son tour :

_'Bien reçu. Merci d'avoir gardé le secret jusqu'au bout.'_

Encore une fois, il haussa les épaules, et l'ombre d'un petit sourire vint égayer sa face blême.

Le bateau vira un peu à tribord, et elle le perdit de vue.

L'embarcation dérivait lentement dans l'étroit canal qui menait vers l'eau courante du Lac. De part et d'autre du chenal, les gens les acclamaient en criant. Le clapotis des pagaies se fit plus régulier. Le petit navire avança lentement, gêné par les plaques de glace qui s'étaient formées sur les eaux pendant la nuit. Mais, bientôt, le courant se fit plus fort, le bateau prit de la vitesse, et ils s'en allèrent, naviguant vers le large.


	45. Sous l'oeil de la Montagne

**Précédemment**

_L'embarcation dérivait lentement dans l'étroit canal qui menait vers l'eau courante du Lac. De part et d'autre du chenal, les gens les acclamaient en criant. Le clapotis des pagaies se fit plus régulier. Le petit navire avança lentement, gêné par les plaques de glace qui s'étaient formées sur les eaux pendant la nuit. Mais, bientôt, le courant se fit plus fort, le bateau prit de la vitesse, et ils s'en allèrent, naviguant vers le large._

* * *

**Sur les eaux**

Au bout du canal, des factionnaires s'activèrent pour lever la lourde herse qui fermait la voie. Ils saluèrent la Compagnie au passage, leur souhaitant les meilleures augures pour l'accomplissement de leur Quête, et annonçant gaiement que les vents leur étaient favorables.

Puis le lac s'ouvrit devant eux, et ils quittèrent Lacville.

En effet, les vents soufflaient, bas et puissants, dans le dos de l'embarcation, et la faisaient filer sur l'eau comme une feuille glissait sur l'alizé.

Et là-bas au loin, dans l'alignement de la proue, il y avait la Montagne ! 

Elle les dominait, fière et majestueuse dans son manteau d'hermine, toute opalescente de nacre, neige frappée par le soleil. Elle était si grande qu'elle cachait derrière elle une immense portion du ciel. On aurait dit qu'elle oscillait avec le vent, qu'elle se courbait au-dessus de l'eau pour vriller sur eux ses yeux de pierre et de roche. Mais il n'y eut rien de tout cela, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une montagne. Seulement, après tant de mois passés à voyager pour la rejoindre, l'émotion qui gravissait dans le cœur de la Compagnie semblait lui avoir donné vie.

Soudain, une brise de vent froid courut sur l'eau et balaya l'embarcation à revers. Elle fit une embardée avant de se stabiliser sur un courant profond, à quelques brasses de là. Son ombre se raccourcissait, elle flottait sur l'eau noire, où voguaient des plaques de glace au gré des flots. Au loin, le ciel ressemblait à du papier vélin qu'on aurait trop souvent gommé, avec ses nuages filasses d'un gris estompé. Mais au-dessus d'eux, l'azur triomphait.

Ayrèn renversa la tête en arrière, face tournée vers l'astre du jour, les yeux fermés, heureuse de sentir le picotement de l'air sec et froid sur ses joues en même temps que la caresse subtile de ce puissant soleil d'hiver.

Un grincement de planche s'éleva juste à côté d'elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner qui venait de s'approcher d'elle, à petits pas prudents pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur le bateau qui ondoyait sur l'eau houlée par le vent.

« Bilbo, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le, plutôt que de rester là à ne rien faire, dit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

— Oh ! s'écria le Hobbit, tout saisi.

— Si tu n'as qu'un 'oh !' à me dire, je pense que tu t'es dérangé pour rien.

— Oui, tu as raison, fit-il en riant doucement, se moquant de lui-même.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement tout à fait déplorable d'hier soir. »

Ayrèn ouvrit les yeux et tourna vers le Hobbit un visage fermé.

Il ne put soutenir son regard d'ocre et de feu, dont l'éclat naturel était accentué par la clarté du jour. Il lui rappelait trop la culpabilité qui l'assaillait, et qui l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil toute la nuit durant.

Gardant les yeux baissés sur ses pieds nus, il articula lentement :

« Je t'ai affreusement insultée, tu ne méritais pas la moindre once du fiel que j'ai déversé sur toi. Je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu m'en veuilles.

Ayrèn lâcha une réplique cinglante :

— Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me traiter de… Comment as-tu tourné ça, encore ? Ah, oui.  _Déviante_   _dépravée_.

Il leva ses mains sur son cœur et grimaça, comme si ces mots lui avaient enfoncé les côtes.

— Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, Ayrèn. Je n'aspire qu'à ton bonheur, et si c'est un Nain qui parvient à te rendre heureuse, je n'y prête ni jugement, ni ressentiment. Mon soutien t'est inconditionnel, comme il l'a toujours été, depuis que l'on se connaît.

— Je sais déjà cela, et je t'en remercie, dit-elle d'un ton raide. Mais j'ai parfaitement compris que tu me caches quelque chose de grave, et que, à cause de cela, tu m'as traitée comme un homme insulte une putain.

Ce mot le choqua :

— Bonté divine ! Je ne suis pas… Je ne… ! Valars,  _Ayrèn_! Tu ne peux pas croire que… ? »

Violemment empourpré, il fut incapable d'aligner suffisamment de mots cohérents pour exprimer sa pensée.

La sincère souffrance que trahissaient ses bégaiements et la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage joufflu firent frémir intérieurement l'Humaine. Elle l'observa attentivement, cherchant sur son visage coupable un indice sur ce qu'il ne disait pas et sur les secrets qu'il s'acharnait à garder pour lui, en dépit de leur amitié. Mais il n'exprimait rien qu'elle n'avait déjà vu, rien sinon la crainte d'être rejeté par elle.

Elle fut prise d'une subite exaspération qui, après quelques secondes, grésilla désagréablement sur ses nerfs à vif.

« Tu me connais mieux que quiconque ici, commença-t-elle après un reniflement agacé. Tu sais que je suis prête à tout entendre de ta part, à tout accepter, à donner ma vie pour te protéger. J'ignore ce que tu me caches, Bilbo, mais c'est en train de te changer.

Elle se reprit :

— Non. Tu as  _déjà_  changé. J'aurais pu pardonner n'importe quoi à Bilbo Sacquet de la Comté...

Elle le pointa du doigt, de haut en bas, pour le désigner tout entier :

— … mais toi, là, je ne sais pas qui tu es. Le vrai Bilbo ne m'aurait jamais insultée, il ne m'aurait jamais dissimulé quoi que ce soit. Pas après que je lui aie révélé tous les secrets de mon passé, malgré le risque que cela représentait… Pas après ce kunik que nous avons partagé, chez moi, à Cul-de-bouteille, il y a des années de cela. Alors, vas-y, parle-moi. Dévoile-moi ce qui parasite ton esprit, prouve-moi que mon ami est encore quelque part dans ce petit corps. Quand tu auras fait tout cela, je te pardonnerai, et je t'aiderai.

— Ayrèn, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela…, murmura faiblement Bilbo. Essaye de me comprendre.

Le faux-fuyant du Hobbit lui fit lever les yeux au ciel :

— Essayer de te comprendre…, répéta-t-elle avec une ironie amère. C'est parfaitement impossible. Autant me demander d'attraper la lune avec les dents !

En temps normal, l'image l'aurait fait rire, mais Bilbo ne put que bafouiller d'un ton embarrassé :

— Je n'ai pas changé, voyons, je suis toujours le même. Quant à ce que je ne dis pas, tu es bien placée pour savoir que certains secrets ne gagnent rien de bon à être dévoilés.

Ayrèn émit un petit ricanement las, très discret. Elle désigna du doigt une ondée de vent qui déformait la surface de l'eau et soulevait une écume blanche, vers bâbord :

— Tu vois ce vent, là-bas ? Il est capable de traverser la Terre du Milieu toute entière en une seule journée, mais il ne peut que balayer la surface de ce lac sans influer le courant qui circule en-dessous.

— C'est ta façon de me dire que je ne t'ai pas convaincue ?

— Oui.

— Même pas un tout petit peu ? tenta-t-il.

— Pas le moins du monde. »

Découragé, Bilbo lâcha un soupir sonore.

Une douleur enserrait la poitrine du Hobbit, son estomac avait des contractions d'anxiété, chaque respiration lui était devenue pénible. Il semblait souffrir de cette conversation, mais plus que tout, il se chagrinait d'avoir perdu sa complicité avec Ayrèn. Il désirait se réconcilier avec elle, son amitié lui manquait trop. Pour autant, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité physique de dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur l'origine de ses extraordinaires pouvoirs. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait le courage de lui en parler, une voix intérieure lui intimait de garder le silence et, s'il tentait d'y résister, une main invisible l'étranglait, sa langue se collait à son palais, la voix intérieure devenait  _des_  voix, et elles le menaçaient de choses si affreuses qu'il en claquait des dents.

Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur son propre corps. Sa dépendance l'avait réduit en esclavage. Et pourtant, cette dépossession de lui-même, de son soi, il n'éprouvait aucune envie de s'en défaire. Il en était hors de question.

Cela lui était bien trop précieux pour ne serait-ce qu'y songer.

Et là, dans le doux mouvement de tangage du bateau, le Hobbit laissa un long silence passer.

Il savait qu'Ayrèn avait besoin d'un moment de calme, comme elle en avait eu si souvent besoin jadis. Elle était redevenue comme avant, sa régression mentale était vertigineuse. Il croyait avoir de nouveau devant lui la combattante impitoyable qu'il avait rencontrée il y a dix ans de cela, aux frontières de la Comté. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : un dimanche de mai particulièrement ensoleillé de l'année 2931 du Troisième Âge, il s'était trouvé l'envie d'une gentille randonnée jusqu'à la Grenouillère. Ce fut là qu'il la vit pour la toute première fois : elle était prostrée sur le bord d'un sentier, à l'ombre d'un chêne, elle semblait souffrir de la chaleur (1). En s'approchant d'elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, il avait émis un cri d'effroi : elle était en armure de cuir et de fourrure, toute badigeonnée de crasse et d'écailles de sang noir craquelé, sèches de plusieurs jours. Les yeux d'or liquide qu'elle avait braqués sur lui brillaient dans le contre-jour, comme deux petites bougies chancelant dans un courant d'air. Il n'était qu'un paisible Hobbit de Sous la Colline, où rien d'inattendu ne se produisait. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi effrayant de toute sa vie ! Il avait même pensé qu'elle était un démon, elle avait les yeux de l'enfer. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas, ne le menaçait pas, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer pour autant qu'il pût en juger. Mais son aspect n'en était pas moins démoniaque. Si elle ne lui avait pas demandé un peu d'eau en baragouinant maladroitement quelques mots de Langue Commune, il se serait carapaté en hurlant. Ses bonnes manières, zélées à l'excès, l'en avaient empêché. Il l'avait conduite jusque chez lui, invitée à s'asseoir sur son petit banc, dans son jardinet, et lui avait apporté un verre de citronnade (2) et une bassine d'eau tiède pour se débarbouiller le visage.

Il fut forcé de s'avouer que, une fois débarrassée du sang et de la terre qui maculaient sa figure, l'Humaine était un peu moins terrifiante.

Et elle était même devenue étonnamment bavarde.

Il était le premier Hobbit qu'elle voyait, elle en était toute intriguée. Elle lui posait foule de questions dans un langage qui lui était inconnu. Elle voulait savoir qui il était, pourquoi il était si petit, pourquoi il avait de si grands pieds velus et des oreilles pointues, quel était cet endroit, pourquoi tout était si vert et, bon sang, pourquoi il faisait si  _chaud_! Bien entendu, il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de toutes ces interrogations. C'était toutefois un Hobbit fort bien élevé, il avait fait l'effort de l'écouter patiemment jusqu'au bout et de répondre poliment 'Je suis bien navré de ne pas vous comprendre !' à chacune de ses questions.

Un animal blessé. Voilà exactement l'image qu'il avait eu d'elle, une fois sa peur retombée.

Elle se hérissait pour un rien, elle montrait les dents. Le moindre geste un tantinet trop brusque la faisait bondir, ça la mettait dans une colère noire. Il n'y avait pas une seule de ses réactions qui n'eussent été sauvages. Pour un peu, il aurait cru qu'elle feulerait ! Et pourtant, elle avait aussi cette curiosité insatiable, cette petite touche d'audace naïve, cette désinvolture truculente, autant de comportements qui l'avaient ému au point de vouloir la garder auprès de lui.

Exactement comme un animal blessé.

Or donc, l'animal avait des crocs (et des gros !), et sa mère Belladone Touque lui avait toujours dit de ne pas approcher les doigts trop près d'une gueule pleine de dents. Mais elle lui avait aussi appris à ne jamais tourner le dos aux gens malheureux. Et malheureuse, l'Humaine l'était : il l'avait deviné à l'infinie tristesse qui enténébrait son visage, quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Bilbo était un fin observateur, il savait reconnaître une personne meurtrie quand il en voyait une.

Après nombre de tentatives de communication balbutiante et de mimes gesticulants, il avait fini par comprendre que l'Humaine, nommée Ayrèn, avait fait un très long voyage depuis une lointaine contrée du Nord, et ce dans le seul but de s'installer dans la Comté. À part l'armure de cuir et les atours de fourrure qu'elle portait, ses seules possessions se résumaient à son épée, une pipe en bois gravée et une besace remplie de quelques rares effets personnels. À cette époque, il était persuadé qu'elle était une fugitive, qu'elle fuyait un danger terrible, resté tapi dans les neiges éternelles du Septentrion. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, bien sûr, mais le sujet paraissait sensible et, après tout, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de savoir. Son seul état émotionnel et physique, hautement instable et hirsute, suffisait à démontrer toute l'étendue des horreurs qu'elle avait affrontées. Ç'aurait été criminel de la rejeter, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour arriver jusque-ici. Il aurait certes pu lui conseiller de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à une ville humaine, Bree par exemple, mais elle avait l'air de ne plus vouloir approcher ses congénères. Il devinait qu'elle souffrait de la seule idée de devoir vivre aux côtés des Humains. Bien entendu, à ce moment, il n'aurait jamais pu discerner ce qui se tramait sous un tel désir d'éloignement. Il ne pouvait savoir qu'elle souhaitait tourner complètement la page souillée de son passé, et recommencer une vie ailleurs, à l'opposée de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et s'éloigner des Hommes en faisait partie, sa renaissance ne pourrait pas être complète si elle s'était retirée dans une communauté humaine.

Aussi irascible eût-elle été, Ayrèn avait attendri le Hobbit.

D'autant qu'il était secrètement féru de sa façon de prononcer son prénom, qui, à cause de son très fort accent du Nord, tirait bien davantage sur le « Belbow » que sur le « Bilbo » auquel il était habitué.

C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le pousser à convaincre le fermier de la Colline voisine d'héberger l'Humaine dans sa grange (3), où il stockait son fourrage pendant l'hiver. Ayrèn avait accepté sans hésiter. C'était plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Avec quelques outils empruntés au fermier, elle s'y était bricolée une chambre et quelques meubles, sans que, ce jour-là, personne ne se fût douté un seul instant qu'elle y resterait des années.

Elle était la première Humaine à jamais vivre dans la Comté, et, comme on pouvait le craindre sans peur de s'y tromper, les débuts de la cohabitation avaient été loin d'être idylliques.

Déjà naguère, il fallait faire preuve de mille prudences et d'autant de précautions pour s'adresser à elle, chaque discussion était un exercice d'équilibrisme éreintant. Elle exigeait un doigté habile, une attention de tous les instants, d'autant qu'elle s'agaçait très vite de ne pas comprendre la Langue Commune. Chaque mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas prenait l'accent d'une insulte dont elle s'offensait sitôt.

Fort heureusement pour elle, les Hobbits étaient un peuple paisible et, s'ils avaient parfois peur d'elle et prenaient soin de l'éviter aussi souvent que possible, ils ne lui avaient jamais ordonné de quitter la Comté, et le fermier ne lui avait jamais demandé de libérer sa grange.

Avec le temps, l'Humaine avait fini par être plus fréquentable. Côtoyer les Hobbits apaisait ses manières, la tranquillité de leur mode de vie était contagieuse.

Mais un tel apaisement n'aurait jamais été possible s'il n'y avait pas eu Bilbo Sacquet.

Car voilà, ce Hobbit-ci était d'un naturel tout particulièrement conciliant ; il avait appris à converser paisiblement avec elle, c'en était même devenu plaisant, de lui enseigner son langage. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle ne s'énervait plus si elle ne comprenait pas un nouveau mot. Il en était très fier, si fier qu'il lui arrivait de s'en vanter auprès de sa cousine Lobelia Sacquet de Besace, ça la faisait jaunir !

C'était d'ailleurs Lobelia qui marqua, bien malgré elle, le début de l'amitié entre lui et l'Humaine.

Un jour que Lobelia avait interrompu une leçon, un mercredi soir de juillet où Bilbo s'était attelé à enseigner à Ayrèn l'art délicat de l'accent circonflexe, elle avait eu une attitude un peu désobligeante à l'encontre de l'Humaine. Elle la jugeait trop sauvage pour vivre dans la Comté, elle se navrait qu'elle ne finisse par blesser quelqu'un (chose qui n'était jamais arrivée, mais sait-on jamais ! disait-elle). Cela aurait pu éventuellement bien se terminer si elle s'était arrêtée là, mais il s'agissait de Lobelia, et il fallait toujours qu'elle ponctue ses phrases avec un petit mot bien choisi pour montrer qu'elle était la plus maligne. Seulement, ce soir-là, ce mot avait été bien malhabilement choisi, car elle avait sciemment utilisé le terme de « échappée des petites-maisons du Rhudaur », une expression bien longue et très imagée pour dire qu'Ayrèn était complètement toquée. Sauf que, si elle n'était pas la plus intelligente ni la plus savante des Humaines, Ayrèn n'en était pas moins vive et, surtout, par le plus surprenant des hasards, Bilbo lui avait appris la veille ce que cette expression voulait dire. Ayrèn était alors devenue rouge de colère, elle avait sorti la Hobbite de Cul-de-sac à grands coups de pied aux fesses. Lobelia était humiliée, outrée, elle en avait gardé des bleus au derrière pendant des semaines. Elle n'avait raconté cette déconvenue à personne, grand dieu, non ! Elle en avait trop honte ! Sortie à coups de pieds de chez Bilbo, ah ! Si cela venait à se savoir, on se payerait sa tête (et accessoirement ses fesses) pendant des années !

Ce soir-là, Bilbo n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un rabrouer sa cousine (car, fût-il nécessaire de le rappeler, il ne l'appréciait guère). De mémoire de Sacquet, c'était même la soirée la plus divertissante qu'il n'eût jamais passée.

Dès lors, Ayrèn lui était devenue une bonne camarade, et, le temps allant, elle fut sa confidente et amie la plus chère.

Beaucoup de Hobbits de Sous la Colline trouvaient cette amitié curieuse, ils soupçonnaient des affaires de mœurs, les on-dits allaient bon train. Mais après quelques années sans le moindre accroc, ils durent pour le moins reconnaître que l'Humaine s'était fort assagie en compagnie de Bilbo ; il était drôlement agréable de la fréquenter désormais, même s'il fallait lever le nez un peu trop haut à leur goût pour lui adresser la parole. Ses yeux dorés demeuraient néanmoins une énigme, à laquelle personne n'avait trouvé le moindre commencement d'explication. Quand on lui posait la question, Ayrèn se contentait invariablement de hausser les épaules en disant qu'elle était née comme ça, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ses pupilles pouvaient bien venir. Puis, avec cet air mutin qu'on commençait à lui connaître, elle trouvait chaque fois une façon de changer de sujet sans que cela n'éveillât les soupçons de qui que ce soit. Lassés de ce mystère, les Hobbits avaient fini par se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un joli don des Valars (conviction des plus ironiques), et qu'il ne fallait pas se tracasser plus longtemps pour cette histoire.

Quand il n'y eut plus que Lobelia Sacquet de Besace pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos, la chasseresse du Grand Nord avait trouvé sa place dans le cœur des Hobbits de la Comté. Des artisans lui avaient construit son propre trou, en face de Cul-de-sac ; elle l'avait affublé du petit nom de Cul-de-bouteille. On l'appelait « ma grande », on lui rendait visite. Le maire l'avait même recensée dans le registre des habitants. Tout le monde la saluait quand elle se rendait au marché, les enfants lui couraient dans les jambes, ils demandaient à monter sur ses épaules, disant qu'ainsi, ils seraient assez hauts pour toucher les nuages avec les doigts ; elle arrivait à en porter cinq à la fois, c'était un spectacle d'un comique indescriptible ! Pour le reste, elle et Bilbo étaient invités à toutes les occasions, ils avaient systématiquement leurs deux noms inscrits sur le même carton d'invitation. Elle ripaillait avec les Hobbits les soirs de banquet, elle assistait aux mariages, aux baptêmes, et parfois, quand on avait bien bu et que le moment de raconter des histoires au coin du feu était venu, on lui demandait de narrer les fables et légendes de son pays natal, ce qu'elle faisait toujours avec un plaisir nostalgique, mais éludant chaque fois tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la malédiction de sa lignée. Rien de tout cela ne devait être su. Ces grands pacifistes et bon-vivants qu'étaient les Hobbits ne l'auraient pas supporté.

Les Hobbits adoraient l'écouter parler, et encore plus quand elle racontait les histoires de son peuple. Grâce à Bilbo, sa maîtrise de la Langue Commune était devenue irréprochable, mais elle gardait cet accent, cet exotisme indicible qui enchantaient leurs grandes oreilles pointues et qui leur faisait pousser des soupirs bienheureux. Ils ne pensaient même plus à la femme affreusement terrifiante qu'elle avait été en arrivant dans la Comté, cette Humaine-là n'existait plus. Elle avait disparu dans l'ombre de la femme cordiale et charmante qu'elle était devenue. Ils lui faisaient confiance. On lui avait même trouvé un travail, qui l'occupait à plein temps : elle avait un petit atelier où elle tannait les peaux des animaux qu'on abattait pour en faire du cuir et mettait de côté les fourrures des plus belles bêtes pour que les Hobbits de modeste condition s'en fassent des vêtements d'hiver. Le maire la savait également fine lame, raison pour laquelle il lui avait confié la lourde tâche de débarrasser la Comté des bandits et des caravanes marchandes malhonnêtes, quand on lui en signalait la présence.

Ayrèn avait tout de suite pris ce rôle très au sérieux.

Après quelques sévères répressions opérées d'une main de fer, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de la canaille et des marauds qui rôdaillaient aux frontières de la Comté : une femme aux yeux flamboyants pourfendait le mal qui tentait d'approcher des Hobbits. Elle était invincible, rien n'arrêtait sa lame, aucun mortel ne rivalisait avec elle. Dès lors, plus aucun bandit n'avait osé s'aventurer dans la Comté, et seuls les marchands les plus respectables continuaient d'affluer pour commercer avec les Hobbits.

Avec Ayrèn comme ultime rempart contre le fiel du monde extérieur, la paix s'était si profondément ancrée dans ces vertes contrées que, les cinq années suivantes, pas un seul accident impliquant des étrangers ne fut à déplorer.

Il faisait vraiment bon vivre, à cette époque. On avait l'impression que rien de malheureux n'arrivait jamais dans la Comté.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir, à Cul-de-bouteille.

À la nuit tombée d'un mercredi à deux un peu trop arrosé (4), de ces soirs qui déliaient les langues et les cœurs, Bilbo avait fini par apprendre la malédiction qui souillait l'âme d'Ayrèn. Entre deux commérages sur Lobelia et son crétin de fils, ivresse allant, Ayrèn lui avait avoué être soumise à un châtiment des Valars, pour avoir mangé le cœur d'un dragon. Après un hoquet, elle lui avait même dit qu'elle entendait parfois des voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonnaient de tuer tout le monde. Puis elle s'était esclaffée grassement, et s'était resservie un verre. Bilbo avait d'abord cru à une blague. D'assez mauvais goût, certes, mais une blague tout de même. Il avait même forcé quelques rires. Seulement, devant l'insistance enivrée de son amie, qui répétait sans cesse des « je pourrais les tuer jusqu'au dernier, je te dis ! », et des « même toi t'y passerais ! », il était soudain effleuré d'un doute affreux.

Et si tout était vrai ? s'était-il dit.

D'autres doutes avaient déjà commencé à fleurir au milieu de ses certitudes, quand Ayrèn s'était endormie tête la première sur la table, un fond de bière encore dans le gosier. Elle était complètement, définitivement ivre.

Prévenant, le Hobbit avait titubé jusqu'à elle pour couvrir ses épaules d'un châle, puis était allé s'effondrer dans le grand canapé du salon de Cul-de-bouteille. Il était au moins aussi paf qu'Ayrèn : la maison tournait, ses pensées s'encombraient, sa langue était gonflée et pâteuse dans sa bouche.

Bercé par l'alcool, il avait fermé les yeux quelques instants. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Le discours d'ivrogne d'Ayrèn le tourmentait. Il gigotait dans le canapé, incapable de trouver une position relaxante. Et, dans l'obscurité de ses paupières fermées, l'évidence l'avait frappé d'un coup, en plein cœur. Le mystère de ses yeux dorés, de sa fuite du Grand Nord, l'origine de ses innombrables cicatrices, ses capacités supérieures à la normale, la facilité inouïe avec laquelle elle repoussait les bandits de la Comté et les mettait en fuite, et cette curieuse impression qu'il avait, parfois, en sa présence, quand elle était contrariée… L'impression que  _quelque chose_  l'observait, au travers du miroir fascinant de ses prunelles dorées.

Tout était vrai ! avait-il enfin compris.

Alors il avait eu très peur. Une frousse folle ! Lui qui s'était trouvé bien bête d'avoir cru un jour qu'Ayrèn pût être un démon, voilà qu'il apprenait que son âme en grouillait. Sous cette jolie tête blonde, il y en avait tout un village !

Il s'était alors enfui de la maison de l'Humaine, et enfermé à triple tour dans Cul-de-sac.

Le lendemain, quand Ayrèn était venue prendre de ses nouvelles, il avait refusé de lui ouvrir. Depuis l'intérieur de sa demeure, il leur disait de ficher le camp, elle et ses fantômes !

D'abord très vexée et encore plus déstabilisée, l'Humaine avait ensuite deviné qu'elle en avait beaucoup trop dit la veille, quand elle était ronde comme une queue de pelle. Elle qui s'était étonnée de ne pas se souvenir de la soirée, voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'elle avait fait une incommensurable sottise !

C'en était suivi une longue conversation à sens unique, où Ayrèn le suppliait de lui ouvrir la porte, lui disait que tout cela était du passé, qu'elle se contrôlait parfaitement depuis des années. Le Hobbit ne lui répondait pas, n'intervenait que pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Il craignait qu'elle enfonce la porte, il savait qu'elle en était capable.

Mais il n'y avait rien eu de tout cela.

Après un dernier « Bilbo, ne me fais pas ça… » très ému, tout juste audible, il n'y eut plus un bruit, de l'autre côté de la porte.

En regardant discrètement par la fenêtre, avec la même méfiance que celle du mulot qui pointait le museau hors de son terrier de peur de se faire happer par un renard, il avait vu qu'elle n'était plus là.

N'ayant pas trouvé pas les mots pour rassurer son ami, Ayrèn était rentrée chez elle en traînant les pieds, avec l'impression d'avoir à porter le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules. Voilà qu'elle était rejetée par son plus proche ami pour une malédiction qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'exorciser. Personne ne le pouvait ! Y avait-il tristesse plus amère que celle-ci ?

Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à en lui en vouloir. Elle comprenait la peur qui le paralysait. Les années qu'elle avait passées avec les Hobbits l'avaient engagée à cette conclusion : Bilbo, figé dans sa perception hobbitale des choses, des gens, de tous les événements qui survenaient dans cette autarcie idyllique qu'était la Comté, la considérait avec une terreur certes navrante, mais aussi instinctive et innée.

Le Hobbit avait mis des mois à s'en remettre, il craignait que la guerrière ne perdît le contrôle et ne le transformât en second petit-déjeuner. Il avait évidemment gardé toute cette affaire pour lui, il ne l'aurait divulguée sous aucun prétexte : la panique générale que cette nouvelle aurait causée dans la Comté aurait été la pire des catastrophes.

Plusieurs mois durant, il eut la prudence de ne plus approcher l'Humaine, il l'évitait comme la peste. Celle-ci en était très attristée, on ne la voyait plus au marché, pas plus qu'à son atelier de tannerie. Tout ce petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la communauté. Cette fois encore, les rumeurs s'agitaient, on les disait très fâchés, une sombre histoire de sentiments sans réciprocité qui avait fini par mettre à mal leur amitié. Ces rumeurs étaient fausses, naturellement. Il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté dans leur relation, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'était pas de cet ordre-là. Ils n'y avaient d'ailleurs jamais songé, c'était suffisamment absurde pour les faire sourire.

Toujours est-il que, dans le voisinage, on les croyait froissés pour de bon.

Mais, comme on le sait, Bilbo n'avait pu se résoudre bien longtemps à une telle extrémité.

C'était plus fort que lui : il adorait l'Humaine comme on adorait sa sœur. Il avait besoin de son affection comme on avait besoin de celle de sa mère, de son amour comme on avait besoin de celui de son père. Il l'adulait comme on adulait les Héros, car il ne doutait certes plus de son glorieux passé guerrier. Il ne concevait plus de l'ignorer, c'était devenu trop douloureux de la fuir.

Alors il s'était laissé attendrir, une fois encore. Un soir, il était revenu vers elle, lui avait demandé de tout lui raconter, absolument tout, même les pires ignominies. Elle l'avait épargné trop longtemps, l'heure était venue pour lui de savoir.

Désireuse de redevenir son amie tout comme de délester enfin ses épaules du poids étourdissant de son passé, elle lui avait tout dit.

Et il avait tout écouté.

Aucun détail n'avait été omis, on aurait pu en écrire un livre. Ses ancêtres Seigneurs du Rohan, la mort du dragon Scatha, l'immense butin de son clan, la création de l'épée Scathaban, mais aussi le péché de Fram, son assassinat par les Nains des Montagnes Grises, la malédiction héréditaire de sa lignée, le respect qu'elle vouait à ses père et mère, l'impensable origine de cette dernière, les animaux qu'elle torturait étant enfant, ses pulsions de mort, la guerre que sa famille menait contre les trois fils de Scatha, le massacre de ses frères aînés, son entraînement sans pitié pour leur succéder, sa victoire face aux dragons, le cœur de Scamàl qu'elle avait dévoré et la malédiction que cette terrible erreur avait ravivée en elle, son besoin de fuir les terres de ses ancêtres pour échapper à ses démons intérieurs… Tout.

Ayrèn avait parlé toute la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit, sans aucune pause, sans un répit. Elle pressentait que, si elle s'arrêtait, elle ne trouverait plus le courage de poursuivre.

Et quand elle eut enfin terminé, le Hobbit en était tout bouleversé. Il se meurtrissait pour elle, pour cette vie si dure, si  _sombre_ , à laquelle elle avait survécue. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fuie, elle qui, pensant bien faire, l'avait préservé si longtemps de ses monstrueux secrets.

Il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir, toute peur s'était évanouie.

Dans le petit coeur du Hobbit, il ne restait plus que la tendresse.

Pour autant, il avait été incapable de dire le moindre mot, de babiller la plus simple excuse. Il était trop ému pour cela. Chacune de ses tentatives se muait en un sanglot pitoyable dont il avait un peu honte. Il y avait des « ah ! », des « oh ! », des « Valars, oh, Valars ! », mais rien de plus compréhensible que cela.

Alors il avait renoncé à parler et s'était approché d'elle pour l'étreindre, de toute la force de ses petits bras de Hobbit.

Après un long silence, pendant lequel il n'y avait eu d'autre bruit que le sifflement de la bouilloire dans l'âtre de Cul-de-bouteille, lui et Ayrèn avaient échangé leur premier kunik. Nez contre nez, la figure dans la figure, ils avaient scellé par ce geste d'une affection inénarrable le secret de ces révélations, ainsi que la force renouvelée de leur lien.

Une amitié inébranlable était née, et il n'y avait eu que de belles années après cela.

Valars ! Que Bilbo avait adoré ces dix dernières années !

Et qu'il avait peur que cette chasseresse du Grand Nord, cette femme qu'il avait tant chérie, ne lui fût perdue à jamais !

Une houle cogna rude et sec l'avant du bateau. Un embrun se souleva, il éclaboussa les visages de la Compagnie, les couvrant d'une brume de milliers de petites gouttes scintillantes.

Le Hobbit s'ébroua, surpris, tout confondu d'avoir été rappelé si brutalement à la réalité. L'eau était glacée, elle lui gelait le visage. Le vent qui lui soufflait en pleine figure rendit la sensation encore plus désagréable : il regrettait de ne pas avoir son mouchoir en poche pour s'essuyer.

Il épongea son visage avec le col de son tricot trop grand, et porta de nouveau son attention sur Ayrèn. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne le regardait plus, toutefois. Elle semblait faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Ses jolis yeux bridés fixaient vaguement le lointain, elle avait l'air apaisée par le gargouillis régulier des pagaies qui souquaient ferme, derrière eux.

Il la sentait prête pour l'écouter encore, il savait qu'elle avait recouvré suffisamment de quiétude pour ne pas s'emporter. Là, il se racla timidement la gorge, et demanda avec lenteur, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle conversation :

« J'ai cru comprendre que les Nains étaient au courant, pour toi et Thorin. J'ai vu la façon avec laquelle ils te regardaient… Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

Ayrèn refusa d'une voix sans timbre :

— Non.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Certaine.

— Tu n'es pas obligée d'affronter ça toute seule, je peux te…

Elle le devança :

— Non, tu ne peux pas me soulager. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'être. »

Le Hobbit eut une mine pincée. La culpabilité l'étranglait, et il ne sut que murmurer :

« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, Ayrèn ?

— Je ne sais pas, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. On ne peut défaire l'entrelacs des fils du passé, ça ne m'intéresse même pas de m'y risquer.

— Et qu'advient-il de nous deux ?

— À toi de me le dire. Cela ne dépend plus de moi et…

Elle se frictionna la nuque et fit craquer son cou, avec une indifférence nonchalante :

— … je suis un peu fatiguée. J'aimerais rester seule, s'il te plaît. »

Voilà, c'était dit, elle était indisposée par sa présence. Bilbo s'en chagrina énormément. Il ne voulait pas que cette conversation finisse comme ça, cette seule idée le rendait beaucoup trop malheureux. Il devait dire quelque chose, vite, ne pas laisser cet instant lui faire perdre ses moyens. Soudain, d'autres souvenirs de la Comté lui revinrent, tout un enchaînement d'odeurs, de sons, d'images et, surtout, de  _mots_. Des mots en Lossoth, la langue si curieuse et si unique des tribus nomades de Forodwaith. Des mots qu'Ayrèn lui avaient appris, comme une sorte de langage secret qu'eux seuls partageaient. Des mots qui, il en était persuadé, sauraient toucher le cœur ombrageux de son amie.

Il se concentra pour donner corps à ses pensées, enrobant sa tonalité de l'exotisme glacé de la langue maternelle de l'Humaine :

« Oy uvak ungayok ivvik (5) ! »

La guerrière tressaillit. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, ses yeux dorés tout écarquillés de surprise. Ses doigts s'étaient mis à pianoter convulsivement ses cuisses, des mouvements curieux agitaient ses bras. Pour un temps, le Hobbit crut qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Au lieu de ça, une ombre ténébreuse passa sur son visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils, la peau de son menton se froissa comme du papier :

« Uvak ungayok ivvik tok, Bilbo. Oy ivvik polova it' ranok, iv' amnuî etapavikaya. Nenn ivvik op isinovak optoga uvak, monasu. Inanova, uvak alianatu it' gompakip gok… Iv' ahenara uv' tongak mon etêmèn. (6)

— Mais je… !

— Asu, Bilbo. Asu… Moktoya… Uvak to ekimoy. (7)

— Ayrèn, s'il te plaît, ne me...

Il s'arrêta de lui-même, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la guerrière pour le moment.

Taisant sa peine, étouffant ses angoisses, il se reprit doucement :

— D'accord. Je comprends. Merci Ayrèn, tes… tes dernières paroles me font plus de bien que tu l'imagines. »

L'Humaine accueillit sa réponse avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent. Elle s'était crue prête à lui pardonner mais, à l'intérieur, elle était de plus en plus blessée par son attitude irraisonnablement réservée, qu'elle jugeait aussi inutile qu'incohérente. En outre, elle trouvait très dangereuse cette volonté farouche qu'il avait de garder l'origine de sa magie secrète, elle craignait que cela ne mette la Compagnie en péril. Puis, serrant à deux mains le bastingage de la grande barque, si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient et que le bois craquait sous ses doigts, elle détourna ses yeux de son ami et mit fin à la conversation en poussant un grognement irrité.

Face attristée, menton rentré, Bilbo fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir à la poupe d'un pas lourd.

Les Nains échangèrent des coups d'œil incertains sur son passage. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de cette conversation, quoiqu'ils se doutaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas entre l'Humaine et le Hobbit. Certains commençaient à croire qu'une obscure histoire de jalousie couvait dans cette inimitié, à laquelle Thorin n'était pas étranger. Mais ils n'en dirent rien, ils savaient l'entreprise risquée. Finalement, peu à peu, ils se remirent à pagayer en silence, sans partager d'autres mots que les banalités d'usage.

* * *

  **AYREN ET THORIN**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : xla-hainex (tumblr)_

* * *

Quand le bateau arriva à mi-parcours, en fin de matinée, Thorin se lassa de la compagnie de Balin et de Bilbo à la poupe de l'embarcation. Le premier s'énervait pour un rien, pour peu que ce rien le concernât lui ou Ayrèn, et le Hobbit tirait une tête jusque par terre. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser auprès d'eux et gagna la proue, où se trouvait son amante. Il tira un caisson derrière lui, l'installa à côté d'elle et s'assit dessus.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil discret, mutuellement séduits par cette soudaine proximité. Ils étaient assis si près l'un de l'autre que leurs jambes se touchaient. Les cheveux de Thorin, soulevés par le vent glacé, effleuraient le cou d'Ayrèn.

« Tout va bien, avec Bilbo ? demanda-t-il avec une intonation prévenante. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. »

Elle se raidit et détourna les yeux. Ne sachant que regarder, elle leva instinctivement le menton et riva son attention sur le soleil. Il brillait, jaune et doré, dans l'étole cérulée du ciel.

Plissant les paupières, elle déballa d'une traite :

« Il m'a contrariée, il s'en mord les doigts, fin de l'histoire.

— Il t'a contrariée ?  _Lui_? »

Elle dodelina de la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Dès sa surprise passée, la face encore puissante de Thorin s'adoucit des traits de l'empathie :

« Comme quoi, tout arrive. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez un jour être en mauvais termes, tous les deux.

— Moi non plus... » admit-elle tristement.

La façon avec laquelle elle venait de lui répondre lui causa grand souci, il n'aimait pas la savoir malheureuse. Il se pencha pour observer sa figure ; le vent et le soleil lui donnaient un air encore plus triste, car ils lui tiraient les larmes des yeux et faisaient miroiter ses pupilles dorées.

« Il t'a heurtée à ce point ? se soucia-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, maugréa-t-elle. C'est déjà assez déplaisant comme ça.

Il se recula :

— Oh. Je comprends. Tu as raison, cela ne… me regarde pas vraiment. Enfin, je crois. »

Ayrèn frotta ses yeux, éblouis et douloureux, car elle avait fixé trop longtemps le soleil. Elle ne voulait pas que le Nain s'inquiète de ses tourments, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de distraction. Elle se para d'un petit sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, mais qui n'effaçait pas tout à fait le pli triste de sa bouche. Ce sourire exprimait avec plus de complexité et de profondeur le bref « Merci... » qu'elle lui chuchota doucement.

Le prince Nain l'indulgea d'un sourire identique :

« Pas de quoi. »

Il devait avoir envie de lui témoigner son affection, car il se pencha de nouveau vers elle en levant un bras pour lui effleurer la joue. Pourtant, sa pudeur l'arrêta, et il se contenta de lui tapoter cordialement le coude et de ramener ses mains sur ses genoux.

Ayrèn fut prise d'une envie de le toucher, elle aussi - pulsion qui la laissa interdite, car elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de démontrer publiquement son affection pour le Nain. Pis, une telle manifestation de tendresse aurait sans doute mis la Compagnie mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher un esclandre. Alors elle maintint ses distances, et eut la sagesse résignée d'éloigner ses jambes pour qu'elles ne touchent plus celles de Thorin.

Elle eut toutefois l'envie d'une conversation d'agrément, et se décida de l'entamer avec une apparente légèreté :

« Tu ne flottes pas trop dans ton armure humaine ?

Il fit inconsciemment jouer ses épaules dans sa cotte de maille tandis qu'il lui répondait :

— Non, ça va. C'est davantage un problème de longueur de jambes que de carrure, pour tout te dire.

— Tu n'as pas pris de bouclier ?

Il hésita, puis avoua d'un ton un peu embarrassé :

— J'en ai essayé un, mais il était trop grand.

— Ah. Ton écu de chêne te manque ? demanda-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

— Pas tellement, admit-il. Je le gardais plus comme un trophée qu'un véritable bouclier. Je me pavanais avec comme preuve de ma victoire sur Azog…

Il eut un moment de faiblesse, où la peine voilait ses yeux bleus. Il se reprit aussitôt et poursuivit :

— … mais je me suis fourvoyé. Il a survécu à Azanulbizar. Cet écu n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ce n'est pas plus mal que je l'aie perdu sur la falaise de cette Montagne, en l'affrontant. C'était la douche froide dont j'avais besoin pour me ressaisir.

— Qu'advient-il de ton surnom, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité manifeste.

— Thorin Écu-de-chêne, tu veux dire ?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

— C'est une bonne question, concéda Thorin. Je n'y ai jamais songé. Il serait peut-être temps de cesser de m'appeler de la sorte, en effet.

— C'est dommage. C'était un joli nom.

— Je me contenterais très bien d'un 'Roi Sous la Montagne' ! dit-il avec un sourire chiche.

Elle releva le menton :

— Je préfère quand même Écu-de-chêne.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?

Elle prit une voix suave pour se moquer de lui sans méchanceté :

— C'est beaucoup plus viril. »

Il éclata d'un gros rire, qui fit sursauter la Compagnie qui pagayait derrière eux. Il riait de l'audace de son aimée, de cet humour franc et sans ambages qui lui faisait penser à celui d'un homme.

« Tu es impossible ! ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son calme.

Elle le regarda en coin puis lui fit lentement face, les yeux brillants et la bouche rieuse :

— Je suis  _impossible_ , en effet. Ce n'est pas un mal. Il nous faudra au moins ça pour réussir à reprendre la Montagne.

L'évocation de la suite de la Quête fana un peu le sourire du Nain :

— Nous sommes si proches, dûn athazak. Si proches du but…

— Plus que jamais. » répondit-elle brièvement, coupable de l'avoir attristé, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir tendre la main vers lui pour l'apaiser.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers la Montagne, et la contemplèrent ensemble, dans un silence ému.

À les voir soudain ainsi l'un contre l'autre à la proue du navire, regardant dans la même direction, avec le même dos droit et le même port de tête altier, un sentiment de curiosité un peu trouble envahit la Compagnie.

Les Nains avaient toujours considéré séparément ces deux êtres légendaires : Thorin, le prince Nain victorieux de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, et Tûnin Razak, l'Héroïne des Hommes du Nord, pourfendeuse des derniers dragons du froid. À ce moment, face à l'harmonie presque parfaite de ce couple qui leur éclatait à la figure, ils n'étaient plus certains de la justesse de leur réprobation. Leur étaient-ils si prestigieux, plus que n'importe qui d'autre à leurs yeux, que la vue de leur intimité puisse à ce point les faire douter ?

Il était pourtant révoltant de les voir ensemble, de savoir qu'ils avaient partagé la même couche. C'en était choquant. Choquant de voir un prince héritier entiché d'une Humaine, choquant de voir une guerrière des Hommes compromettre l'avenir de la couronne d'Erebor. Jamais, jusque-là, les lois des Nains n'avaient connu tel affront.

Ayrèn prit conscience, à nouveau, du poids des regards portés sur elle. Elle jeta un œil vers la poupe ; elle n'y surprit que des visages fermés, aux sourcils froncés et à la tournure outrée. Le vieux Balin était celui qui la zieutait avec le plus de hargne, mais tous les Nains arboraient le même air de reproche... Air de reproche qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi fort envers Thorin qu'envers elle. À l'instant où elle comprit avec stupeur que les Nains la tenaient pour principale responsable de la relation qu'elle et Thorin entretenaient, elle sentit une bouffée de colère lui monter des poumons jusqu'aux joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, cette accusation était tout bonnement absurde ! Elle n'avait rien d'une séductrice, et encore moins d'une opportuniste !

Elle leur lança à chacun un regard noir et gronda :

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Ça commence à me courir sérieusement sur le haricot. »

Une rumeur embarrassée courut parmi les Nains. S'ils ignoraient tout de la malédiction de Dracà-cwellere, ils connaissaient sa force et sa cruauté. Ils cessèrent de ramer et posèrent prudemment les pagaies sur le bastingage, prêts à réagir. Plus personne ne bougeait à bord de l'embarcation, chacun tendait l'oreille à l'écoute de l'adrénaline courroucée qui affluait dans le corps de l'Humaine.

Mais les regards improbateurs ne cessèrent pas, bien au contraire. Ils s'étaient accentués, des chuchotements furent même échangés.

Rembruni par la tension que ces regards et ces messes basses créaient, Thorin s'agita sur son assise et s'apprêta à rabrouer les Nains.

Ayrèn fut plus rapide que lui. Elle dégaina Scathaban dans un chuintement de métal et l'abattit violemment sur la caisse à côté d'elle. Il y eut un gros ' _blam !',_  et le bois s'affaissa sous l'impact. Puis, ignorant les hoquets de surprise, elle reprit sa contemplation silencieuse de la Montagne, sans quitter son attitude intimidatrice.

Les chuchotements s'atténuèrent mais ne cessèrent pas, mettant la patience d'Ayrèn à rude épreuve.

L'aigreur de l'Humaine semblait avoir gagné Thorin qui, craignant qu'elle ne s'énervât pour de bon, se crispa à son tour :

« Il suffit ! Tûnin Razak n'a rien fait qui mérite un tel  _irrespect_. Si nos fiançailles vous posent un problème, c'est à moi, et moi seul, que vous présenterez vos objections. »

Deux taches cramoisies lui montant aux joues, Ayrèn ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher un regard surpris.

Thorin était indigné, furieux. Il poursuivit sans remarquer la gêne de l'Humaine :

« Concentrez-vous sur ce qui importe le plus : la Montagne. Il n'y a qu'elle qui doive recueillir votre attention pour le moment. Le prochain que je reprends à toiser Tûnin Razak le regrettera amèrement !

Sur ces mots, mains serrées en poings sur ses genoux, il fixa son regard incendiaire sur Balin :

— Et je ne tolèrerai  _aucune_ exception. »

Les yeux de Balin s'arrondirent brièvement. Il fourrageait nerveusement dans sa barbe, ses poils blancs se hérissaient. Ses lèvres eurent un tic nerveux, et Ayrèn crut qu'il allait répliquer. Elle était certaine qu'à cet instant, il allait défier publiquement l'autorité de Thorin. S'il le faisait, il placerait les traditions au-dessus de son affection pour le prince, qu'il avait vu naître et grandir, et qu'il avait pris sous son aile à la mort de ses aînés, Thrór et Thráin. Ayrèn savait que Balin redoutait la gronde du peuple Nain si leur souverain permettait à une Humaine de s'élever au rang de la noblesse de droit divin des fils de Durin. Elle estimait même qu'il avait raison, mais, en dépit de tout, elle n'était pas prête à trahir le serment qu'elle et Thorin avaient scellé ensemble.

Le vieux Balin se frotta les mains, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il se sentait acculé. Finalement, il soupira et, avec un de ces regards où couvait la colère, il grogna :

« Comme tu voudras… »

Et il leur tourna le dos.

De leur côté, les autres Nains s'étaient comme figés, leurs souffles s'étaient suspendus ; seules leurs barbes bougeaient, ondulant dans la brise de vent froid qui balayait les eaux. Depuis l'arrière du bateau, Bilbo avait surveillé la scène d'un air inquiet, il se navrait de la tournure des événements. Puis, d'un accord tacite, les Nains recommencèrent à ramer en relâchant leur respiration. Il n'y eut plus aucun regard ni aucunes messes basses après cela. Il semblait que Thorin avait recouvré, au moins en partie, son ascendant sur la Compagnie.

Le bruit régulier du gargouillis de l'eau qui bouillonnait sous les rames reprit alors, battant la mesure au rythme de leurs grognements d'effort.

Poussée par sa curiosité, Ayrèn se pencha vers Thorin et lui dit à voix basse :

« Fiançailles ?

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre. Il avait d'abord besoin de retrouver son calme. Quand il y parvint enfin, il dit d'une voix un peu fatiguée :

— Eh bien, oui. Pourquoi ? Les Humains ont un autre mot pour désigner l'intention de mariage ? Lequel est-ce ?

— Euh…  _Fiançailles_.

Il leva un sourcil :

— Ah ! Alors, où est le problème ?

Elle se sentit toute chose, elle cherchait ses mots pour répondre :

— Il n'y en a pas vraiment. Disons juste que… Bigre ! Rien que de t'entendre le dire, ça fait bizarre. Je ne me souvenais pas que tu m'avais demandée en mariage, ni que j'avais répondu oui. Je devais être plus ivre que je le pensais, hier soir !

Il sourit de l'embarras rougissant de son aimée :

— Il n'y a rien eu de tout cela, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu as accepté de devenir Reine d'Erebor. Tu pensais vraiment monter sur le trône sans m'épouser au préalable ?

— Je... n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

— Tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Il nous reste…

Sans aucun signe annonciateur, Thorin s'assombrit d'un coup :

— … il nous reste encore une étape avant de pouvoir songer plus sérieusement à ce genre de chose.

— Une dernière étape, oui, concéda Ayrèn en allongeant le bras pour récupérer Scathaban. (Elle la rangea dans son fourreau.) Et pas des moindres !

— Prions Mahal pour que Bilbo parvienne à récupérer l'Arkenstone sans réveiller ce maudit dragon… Avec elle, je pourrais rassembler les Sept armées des Nains. Nous serions alors suffisamment nombreux et forts pour tuer Smaug. Sinon, sinon tu… !

Elle leva une main pour l'interrompre et secoua la tête :

— Bilbo y arrivera. Il trouvera un moyen.

— J'aimerais être aussi serein que toi…, marmonna Thorin en baissant les yeux. L'idée de t'envoyer là-dedans pour affronter un dragon m'est… difficile.

— Je ne crains ni la douleur, ni la mort ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton de défi, sans craindre de tenter le sort. Quelle que soit l'épreuve à laquelle je serai confrontée, je l'affronterai et ferai tout pour triompher.

— Tu es capable de tout, dit-il lentement, et c'est bien ça qui me préoccupe.

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et les serra doucement, en dépit des regards curieux que cela raviva subitement chez les Nains :

— Tout ira bien.

Il y eut un bref silence.

— Je l'espère… » finit-il par dire.

Il y avait de la peur dans l'intonation de sa voix, mais Ayrèn ne lui fit pas l'offense de lui en faire la remarque. Elle n'eut pas non plus l'imprudence de lui avouer qu'elle espérait secrètement affronter le dragon, cela lui aurait causé une peine trop grande. À la place, elle caressa le dos de sa main avec ses pouces et déclara avec flamme :

« L'espoir nous portera plus loin que n'importe quelle épée. Crois en moi, crois en la Compagnie. À nous tous, rien ne sera jamais assez puissant pour nous résister. »

Thorin lui fit un signe d'agrément, tout en sachant qu'ils auraient une chance inouïe si les choses tournaient aussi bien.

* * *

Thorin et Ayrèn avaient continué de discuter tout le long de la traversée, bien décidés à ne pas se laisser intimider par la désapprobation des Nains de la Compagnie. Ils s'étaient résignés à se lâcher les mains mais, derrière un long bout d'amarrage posé à même le pont, leurs pieds se touchaient, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Poussé par les vents et les courants, le bateau arriva déjà en vue de la berge aux alentours de midi. À vue de nez, ils en avaient encore pour une petite demi-heure de navigation, guère plus, avant de devoir poser pied à terre.

Comme Ayrèn et Thorin n'avaient plus rien à se dire, ils laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer entre eux, admirant les raies de lumière frapper les berges enneigées pour les habiller de jaune et de blanc.

« Dis-moi, Thorin, je me demandais… »

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un coup. Dwalin se tenait debout derrière eux, jambes écartées pour garder l'équilibre, bras croisés sur son torse massif. Il avait l'air un peu gêné de s'adresser à eux, il ne les regardait pas de face.

« Quoi ? questionna Thorin d'un ton neutre.

— Ben, voilà, avec les gars, on se demandait ce que tu comptais faire.

— Comment ça ?

— Enfin, tu vois bien… Si Bilbo rate son coup, est-ce qu'il est toujours question d'envoyer l'Humaine dans les Salles Inférieures ? »

Thorin comme Ayrèn eurent un mouvement d'inconfort, indisposés par la façon avec laquelle le Nain avait désigné la guerrière.

« Les plans n'ont pas changé, répondit sèchement Thorin.

— Ah, tant mieux ! C'est une bonne chose. Nous craignions que…  _tout ça_  n'ait altéré… Enfin, bref. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Pas vraiment, non.

Ayrèn émit un petit rire sarcastique :

— Heureusement que la petite Humaine est là pour vous sauver le train, quand ça commence à sentir le roussi. N'est-ce pas, Maître Dwalin ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là, rétorqua-t-il sans la regarder.

— Oh. Dans ce cas, je vous prie de bien vouloir éclairer ma lanterne.

Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers elle et se décida à la mirer droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre :

— Vous êtes une guerrière d'exception. Je craignais que cette… drôle d'affaire ne prive la Compagnie de sa meilleure lame. »

Interloquée par ce compliment délibéré, Ayrèn soutint son regard. Ils ne cillaient pas, ils se fixaient avec une intensité impénétrable. À côté d'eux, Thorin les observait avec une tension tranquille.

Ayrèn et Dwalin étaient conscients du lien guerrier qui les unissait. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, remporté des victoires, essuyé des défaites, partagé ce qu'aucun civil ne partagerait jamais. Sur le champ de bataille, leurs différences s'effaçaient, leurs races n'avaient plus d'importance, car ils étaient frère et sœur d'armes. La bataille les avait unis comme un seul soldat, tout conflit entre eux semblait soudainement bien ridicule comparé à ce qu'ils avaient bravé ensemble.

Quand leurs yeux devinrent tout secs à force de rester ouverts, ils battirent des paupières au même moment, et un même rictus crispé prit place sur leurs lèvres. Ayrèn trouvait cet instant curieusement réconfortant, car elle devinait que le respect que Dwalin lui vouait n'avait pas faibli. C'était un Nain blessé, dérouté par une relation amoureuse dont il ne comprenait rien, mais malgré son puissant ressentiment, il devenait soudain évident qu'il appréciait toujours Tûnin Razak.

Une ondée d'espoir attisa une braise de chaleur dans le cœur de l'Humaine. Elle en vint à se demander si les autres Nains de la Compagnie éprouvaient une contradiction de sentiments similaire à celle de Dwalin.

En tout cas, le regard s'éternisa assez longtemps pour mettre Dwalin et Ayrèn un peu mal à l'aise.

Pour soulever la gêne, elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« Où est Bofur ?

Le sourire de Dwalin s'agrandit largement, comme on le voyait rarement. Certaines de ses dents étaient en mithril, ce qui rendait son expression encore plus déroutante.

— Il est resté chanter encore un peu avec les Humains, quand nous sommes partis pour l'auberge, dit-il sans atténuer son rictus. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était sacrément poivré. Allez savoir ! Il est peut-être en train de ronfler sous une table !

— Ça lui ressemble bien…, dit-elle sans surprise. Il a la gaudriole dans le sang.

Il rit de cette expression :

— C'est exactement ça. Vous l'avez bien cerné.

— Je n'ai aucun mérite. Ce n'est pas le plus réservé d'entre-vous.

— Ah ! s'esclaffa-t-il. C'est bien vrai ! »

Dwalin tendit le bras pour lui mettre une claque amicale sur l'épaule, comme il en avait pris l'habitude au cours de ces derniers mois. Sa conscience le rattrapa. Il interrompit son geste avant que le reste de la Compagnie eût remarqué son intention. Ayrèn, elle, l'avait remarquée, et elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Le doré qui luisait dans ses pupilles, vif comme un soleil, le figea sur place.

Ce fut là qu'une question vint au Nain guerrier, elle lui monta des entrailles jusqu'aux lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter :

« Tûnin Razak, pourquoi faire une chose pareille à notre peuple ? N'y avait-il donc aucun Humain pour vous satisfaire, à Lacville ?

Il frémit en la voyant blêmir. Il comprit qu'il s'y était mal pris, et marqua un pas en arrière.

— Excusez-moi ? grogna-t-elle, démontée par son culot.

— Oh, ça va ! s'écria Dwalin en prenant un air faussement agacé. Je me suis juste un peu mal exprimé, je ne voulais pas…

Thorin se tourna vers lui et le coupa brutalement :

— Dwalin, stop !

— Bordel de dieu, Thorin, avoue quand même que ça va foutre une belle merde !

— Non, il suffit, il suffit ! gronda-t-il en se mettant debout. Toi comme les autres ! »

Thorin pivota vers l'arrière du bateau, d'où la Compagnie le regardait avec de gros yeux surpris.

« Il suffit, vous tous ! reprit-il en les pointant du doigt. Vos regards, vos murmures... C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter ! Au nom de Durin, vous avez la mémoire aussi courte que vos jambes ! Dois-je vous rappeler qui est intervenu pour nous sauver des Trolls, dans les Terres Solitaires, et qui en a tué  _deux_  ? Qui a tenu tête aux Gobelins, sous les Monts Brumeux ? Qui est resté sur cette falaise pour affronter Azog, quand tout espoir était perdu ? Qui nous a aidés à vaincre les araignées de la Forêt Noire ?

Thorin ramena ses bras le long de son corps. Son visage, rouge de colère, était aussi dur que ses poings serrés. Il poursuivit en criant :

— Qui est remonté sur ce  _foutu_  pont pour sauver Kíli, alors qu'aucun d'entre-nous n'a su lever ses fesses de son tonneau pour l'aider ? Vous avez vraiment besoin que je vous rappelle qui a fait tout ça ?

Sa voix était à présent aussi furieuse que le roulement bruyant d'un orage, son écho s'évadait au-dessus des eaux en les faisant frémir :

— Cette personne, c'est Tûnin Razak… C'est Ayrèn ! Et si vous avez en vous la moindre once de reconnaissance pour les dangers qu'elle a affrontés au nom de cette Quête, pour les Nains, pour nous tous, je vous prie de bien vouloir la fermer et de retourner à vos affaires ! »

Abasourdis, Dwalin et les autres Nains restèrent muets, bouches légèrement bées. Depuis la poupe, Bilbo le fixait avec un étonnement mêlé de fierté.

Hors de lui, Thorin se rassit brusquement, faisant craquer l'embarcation toute entière sous le choc. Il pivota sur son assise et leur tourna le dos. Là, il s'autorisa enfin ce qu'il s'interdisait depuis qu'il était monté à bord de ce bateau : il posa une main sur le genou d'Ayrèn, et joua nerveusement avec les coutures de sa genouillère en suivant ses contours avec les doigts.

Ayrèn, elle, n'avait pas bougé de tout son emportement. Elle en aurait été incapable, de toute façon, elle était parfaitement stupéfiée par ce qui venait de se passer. Quand Thorin eut retrouvé un peu de son calme, il risqua un regard vers elle pour interroger son visage. Il vit ses yeux d'or et l'expression de reconnaissance ineffable qui s'y était allumée. Elle l'admirait avec une curiosité épatée, lui qui venait pour la première fois de prendre aussi clairement sa défense face aux Nains.

La Montagne en avait été témoin, cet instant était à jamais gravé dans sa roche.

Peu à peu, les rames replongèrent dans l'eau et firent jaillir des gerbes d'écume. La rive était toute proche, il n'était plus temps pour la discorde.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Les températures en Forodwaith dépassaient rarement les - 5 degrés Celsius, même en plein été. Dans la Comté, par contre, les températures atteignaient la douce moyenne annuelle de 15 degrés : une véritable fournaise pour quiconque avait passé sa vie dans les terres gelées du Nord ! ;

(2) Autant vous dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ni bu de citron de toute sa vie, et cette seule expérience l'avait déroutée comme on déroutait un nouveau-né en lui plaçant un quartier de citron sur la langue. Elle avait pris une trop grosse gorgée, tiré une mimique pas possible et hésité longuement avant d'avaler. Elle avait rapidement compris que ce n'était pas du poison, juste une curieuse boisson de la Comté. Elle s'était finalement décidée à déglutir avec un gros 'glurps !'. C'était aigre, piquant, elle avait l'impression que sa langue s'était rétractée sur elle-même dans sa bouche ! ;

(3) Il l'aurait bien invitée à rester chez lui, à Cul-de-sac. Ses parents étant décédés, il ne manquait pas de chambre pour l'accueillir. Mais les plafonds étaient décidément trop bas pour elle, elle aurait vite fini par se faire un tour de reins ;

(4) C'est l'heure de l'apérooooo (ndla : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé) ;

(5) « Mais je t'aime ! », en Lossoth ;

(6) « Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais tu te fourvoies gravement, ton erreur te perdra. Quand tu seras prêt à t'ouvrir à moi, reviens me voir. D'ici-là, je préfèrerais que tu me laisses tranquille... Ta présence me harponne le cœur. », en Lossoth ;

(7) « Ça suffit, Bilbo. Ça suffit… Tu me fais du mal. », en Lossoth.


	46. La Désolation de Smaug (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_La voix de Thorin était à présent aussi furieuse que le roulement bruyant d'un orage, son écho s'évadait au-dessus des eaux en les faisant frémir :_

_— Cette personne, c'est Tûnin Razak… C'est Ayrèn ! Et si vous avez en vous la moindre once de reconnaissance pour les dangers qu'elle a affrontés au nom de cette Quête, pour les Nains, pour nous tous, je vous prie de bien vouloir la fermer et de retourner à vos affaires ! »_

_Abasourdis, Dwalin et les autres Nains restèrent muets, bouches légèrement bées. Depuis la poupe, Bilbo le fixait avec un étonnement mêlé de fierté._

_Hors de lui, Thorin se rassit brusquement, faisant craquer l'embarcation toute entière sous le choc. Il pivota sur son assise et leur tourna le dos. Là, il s'autorisa enfin ce qu'il s'interdisait depuis qu'il était monté à bord de ce bateau : il posa une main sur le genou d'Ayrèn, et joua nerveusement avec les coutures de sa genouillère en suivant ses contours avec les doigts._

_Ayrèn, elle, n'avait pas bougé de tout son emportement. Elle en aurait été parfaitement incapable, de toute façon, elle était parfaitement stupéfiée par ce qui venait de se passer. Quand Thorin eut retrouvé un peu de son calme, il risqua un regard vers elle pour interroger son visage. Il vit ses yeux d'or et l'expression de reconnaissance ineffable qui s'y était allumée. Elle l'admirait avec une curiosité épatée, lui qui venait pour la première fois de prendre aussi clairement sa défense face aux Nains._

_La Montagne en avait été témoin, cet instant était à jamais gravé dans sa roche._

_Peu à peu, les rames replongèrent dans l'eau et firent jaillir des gerbes d'écume. La rive était toute proche, il n'était plus temps pour la discorde._

* * *

**Sur les berges de la Montagne**

Au tout début de l'après-midi, après un dernier remous de pagaie, la coque du bateau s'enfonça dans la vase des bas-fonds et la proue cogna contre un cap de rocs gelé, à la pointe Nord du Lac. La Compagnie débarqua dans le silence glacial de la berge, une longue bande de terre et de roches drapée de neige. Une fine couche de brume s'étalait sur tout le rivage en une nappe inerte à peine distincte du sol enneigé, mais qui venait danser au passage de leurs pieds en s'agitant sous la forme gracieuse d'arabesques éthérées.

Comme promis par le Maître de Lacville, ils furent très vite rejoints par un petit groupe d'Humains accompagnés de poneys, partis dès la veille par des chemins détournés afin de venir à leur rencontre. À l'instant où Ayrèn sentit l'odeur forte et âcre de la transpiration des animaux, elle s'éloigna – elle n'aimait décidément pas beaucoup ces bêtes-là. Elle avisa non loin une souche de bois flotté, en biais d'un encorbellement hachuré de stalactites gelées. Elle en déblaya la neige et s'assit dessus. De là, elle observa la Compagnie s'activer autour des poneys pour préparer leur ascension. Elle se rassurait de constater que les Hommes du lac n'avaient rencontré aucun Orque sur leur chemin, faute de quoi ils ne seraient jamais arrivés vivants jusqu'à eux. Elle ignorait si ce répit allait être de courte durée ou non, mais une chose était sûre : les sbires d'Azog avaient perdu leur trace, et ils mettraient quelque temps avant de la retrouver. En tout cas, suffisamment de temps pour qu'ils eussent atteint le Passage caché avant d'être de nouveau inquiétés par les Orques.

Les Hommes du lac aidèrent les Nains à transvaser le contenu des coffres dans les grands paniers bâtés sur le dos des montures. Ils avaient l'air pressé : à peine eurent-ils terminé de charger les poneys qu'ils décampèrent en empruntant le bateau qui avait conduit la Compagnie jusque-là. L'ombre de la Montagne les effrayait, ils la disaient maléfique. Plus personne ne vivait aussi proche d'elle aujourd'hui, c'était bien trop dangereux.

Une fois les Humains repartis par les eaux, Thorin accorda dix minutes de pause à la Compagnie, pendant lesquelles ils mangèrent les denrées les plus rapidement périssables de leur lourde cargaison : le fromage au lait cru, le pain de mie et les œufs de poisson. L'odeur des œufs, un fort relent vaseux qui exhalait des bocaux, souleva le cœur du pauvre Bifur qui, tout piteux, se contentait de grignoter une pomme du bout des lèvres ; il n'avait pas encore digéré ceux dont il s'était copieusement bâfré la veille, défiant Bombur d'en manger plus que lui, pari qu'il avait  _bien entendu_  perdu (1).

Au moment où Bifur jeta le trognon dénudé dans l'eau, la Compagnie se mit en marche.

Il était encore tôt, l'après-midi était tout juste entamé. Ils firent cap vers le Nord-Ouest, en oblique par rapport aux berges du Lac, pour s'approcher d'un grand plateau dont ils devinaient la ligne de faîte depuis le pied de la Montagne.

Le voyage fut fastidieux.

Le soleil d'hiver, indifférent à leur labeur, culminait dans le ciel alors que le sentier enneigé, quasi-inexistant, devenait plus étroit et escarpé. Après quelques lieues, les poneys eurent grand mal à avancer : leurs sabots ferrés glissaient sur les rochers gelés, leurs jarrets tremblaient dans la pente. Tout le long de leur ascension, le pic de la Montagne Solitaire les dominait, majestueux, et Ayrèn eut parfois l'impression qu'il remuait. Il lui faisait penser au doigt d'un Valar qui taquinait le ventre du ciel, enveloppé d'un cerceau de brumes et de nuages opalins.

Avec l'altitude, pour une raison qui échappait à Ayrèn, la neige vint à disparaître, les paysages devinrent arides. L'air devenait tiède et sec, le sol desséché et stérile. Là où, plus bas sur le chemin, de beaux arbres habillés de neige bordaient la piste, ne poussaient plus sur le bas-côté que de rares arbrisseaux épineux. Quelques touffes d'herbes racornies affleuraient de temps en temps. Devinant les interrogations de l'Humaine, Dwalin lui expliqua en marmonnant que ces terres avaient brûlé sous le feu de Smaug, il y a de cela bien des années, et que plus rien ne repoussait depuis. Un mal inconnu empoisonnait la terre ; elle irradiait d'une chaleur néfaste qui faisait fondre la neige et empêchait l'eau d'imbiber les sols.

Après une autre lieue, il n'y avait plus rien sur le flanc de la Montagne, rien sinon de vieilles souches brisées et noircies, qui poignaient hors du sol comme autant de cheveux clairsemés sur un crâne galeux.

Le voyage fut aussi silencieux.

La bonne humeur et la superbe qui les avaient enflammés au son de la musique et des chansons des Hommes du lac s'étaient muées en un mutisme anxieux. La tension était à son comble : le sort de Kíli, resté à Lacville avec son frère, Óin et Bofur, leur était désormais incertain ; la nouvelle du couple formé par Thorin et Ayrèn, tombée comme un cheveu sur la soupe, avait complètement déstabilisé l'unité de la Compagnie ; et, surtout, ils savaient qu'ils approchaient de la fin de leur Quête, et que cette fin pourrait bien être plus horrible que tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté pour y parvenir.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le plateau, plusieurs heures avaient passé, l'après-midi était bien avancé. Labouré de crevasses, de gorges obscures où même le regard se perdait, le terrain était difficilement praticable, et il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour le traverser. Lorsqu'ils en gagnèrent enfin l'extrémité Nord, les poneys renâclaient de fatigue, ils soufflaient des embruns de mucus par leurs naseaux, scintillants dans le soleil.

Ils s'autorisèrent une pause pour abreuver les poneys et leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Les Nains soulagèrent les animaux en retirant les cailloux coincés dans leurs sabots, et Bilbo prit soin de proposer à chacun un fond de seau d'eau.

Quand il eut terminé, il essuya son front en sueur du revers du poignet et posa le seau vide au sol dans un  _'tac !'_.

« C'est si calme ! lança soudain Bilbo en se retournant pour observer les terres qu'ils avaient parcourues, et le petit point noir qu'était devenue Lacville sur l'eau, au loin. Quel silence, il n'y a pas un bruit !

— Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, dit alors Balin.

Il désigna une large zone sur le flanc Est :

— Autrefois, ces versants étaient couverts de forêts. Les arbres bruissaient de chants d'oiseaux, la Montagne résonnait du clocher d'argent de Dale. Il y avait de la vie partout ! »

Le vieux Nain avait un air en même temps triste et nostalgique en prononçant ces mots : il était l'un des rares Nains de la Compagnie à avoir connu les anciens paysages de ces contrées dévastées.

Un peu en retrait du groupe, Ayrèn observa longuement le paysage, posture fermée et tournure impénétrable. Il n'y avait là que de la roche, des éboulis, pas un bouquet de verdure, absolument rien pour accrocher son regard.

Un oiseau lui passa soudain devant le visage.

Ayrèn eut un mouvement de recul, vif comme celui du chat de gouttière qui se hérissait à la vue d'un rival. Le frêle animal se posa au sommet d'un rocher dans un froissement de plumes, pépiant gaiement. Il avait un joli plumage moucheté, blanc et châtain, il vrillait ses yeux en tous sens à la recherche de quelque chose. Il sautillait, il frémissait, quand, tout à coup, il plongea le bec dans une crevasse et en sortit une coquille brune. Et pas une coquille vide, non. Une coquille pleine d'une chair molle et charnue, avec une petite bouche baveuse et des cornes bien vivantes. Un escargot !

« Tout n'est pas si mort, ici… » dit Ayrèn en pensant tout haut.

Elle prit conscience, inopinément, de l'expression troublée qui flottait sur le visage de Bilbo. Elle suivit son regard pour voir ce qui le mettait à ce point mal à l'aise, et elle comprit qu'il regardait l'oiseau, lui aussi. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit que le petit volatile était une grive.

Ses pensées, sans qu'elle ne bougea les lèvres pour prononcer ce mot, répétaient comme pour l'appeler, pour la prévenir de quelque chose d'important, sans qu'elle ne pût mettre le doigt dessus :  _'Une grive, une grive…'_. Mais plus la pensée se répétait, plus elle devenait confuse, et plus Ayrèn la jugeait invraisemblable.

Elle se frictionna les tempes et secoua la tête pour en évacuer le superflu. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser distraire par de telles rémanences sans queue ni tête.

De son côté, Bilbo ne paraissait pas s'apaiser. Il était tendu, il oscillait d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air inquiet.

« Détendez-vous, Maître Sacquet ! dit Thorin, s'approchant de lui. Nous avons des vivres, des armes, de bons poneys, et nous avançons à bonne allure. »

Quittant ses songes, Bilbo accueillit les paroles du Nain avec un petit sourire crispé.

Thorin lui mit une tape cordiale sur l'épaule et continua d'avancer vers l'amont.

Et, là-bas, devant lui, il vit que le paysage s'affaissait d'un coup. Cette vision parut lui rappeler quelque chose...

Cet endroit lui était familier, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait par ici. Il courut sur quelques foulées, atteignant ce qui semblait être la fin du plateau, derrière un haut tertre de grès qui leur avait dissimulé jusqu'ici la plaine qui s'étendait en contrebas.

« Oh… » fit Thorin tout bas, dès qu'il reconnut ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Curieuse de voir, Ayrèn s'approcha à son tour. Derrière elle, la Compagnie suivait sans lui prêter attention. Ils s'alignèrent tout au bord, un vent remonta du gouffre et les ébouriffa des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

Ils se tenaient sur l'extrémité Nord d'un promontoire rocailleux, qui se terminait brusquement dans un à-pic vertigineux. Ils découvrirent avec saisissement la forme effrayante d'une colline, au fond d'une vallée profonde et menaçante. Une immense ruine en crénelait le sommet : on y devinait des tours, des murs écroulés, toute une curieuse architecture de ville morte. La lumière oblique du soleil faisait saillir le délabrement des lieux, dans un jeu de clair-obscur lugubre. La présence inattendue de ces ruines jetait dans ce paysage aride un soudain soulèvement de tristesse et de solitaire désespérance.

« Quel est cet endroit ? demanda Bilbo, quand il fut remis de son choc.

— Autrefois, c'était Dale…, lui répondit Balin avec une tristesse mouillée. Aujourd'hui, c'est un champ de ruines… C'est... la Désolation de Smaug. »

Un lourd silence se fit. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent sifflant dans les crevasses ou contre le flanc de la Montagne, pas un piaillement de grive : c'était un silence complet, oppressant, qui s'étendait des pieds de la Montagne jusqu'à son sommet, en passant par les ruelles délabrées de ce qui subsistait de Dale. Un silence de mort, perdu dans l'abandon des Valars.

Après un soupir sonore, Thorin se tendit :

« Le soleil est sur son déclin, fit-il observer. Il faut que nous atteignions Dale avant la nuit. Nous établirons notre campement là-bas.

— Regarde, les accès commerciaux sont effondrés, lui fit remarquer Balin en pointant le doigt vers le côté Est de la ville. Il faudra prendre les escaliers Sud si on veut atteindre le centre-ville à temps.

— Humf…, grogna Thorin, irrité par cet imprévu. Bon sang, tu as raison, le pont est inaccessible. Impossible d'emprunter les voies marchandes dans ces conditions. Tant pis, nous prendrons les escaliers. J'aurais préféré une autre solution, mais nous n'avons que celle-ci… Bon, ne traînons pas davantage. Allons-y. »

Il mit encore quelques secondes avant de parvenir à quitter les ruines des yeux, puis tourna les talons.

« Attendez ! l'arrêta hâtivement Bilbo. Ne sommes-nous pas sur le dernier contrefort avant Erebor ? Le promontoire ? Gandalf a dit que nous le rencontrerions ici. Ne devrions-nous pas l'attendre ?

Pour toute réponse, Thorin fit volte-face et s'approcha de lui avec un froncement de sourcils qui plissait légèrement son front en sueur. Ses lèvres se tordirent d'un coup :

— Le Magicien, vous le voyez ?

La brusquerie de la question fit pâlir le Hobbit, qui ne trouva rien à répondre.

— Non, vous ne le voyez pas, reprit rudement Thorin. Il n'est pas là. Nous n'avons pas le temps de l'attendre, on fera sans lui. Venez ! »

Il fit signe à la Compagnie de remobiliser les poneys, et il s'éloigna de Bilbo, qui était devenu tout blanc.

Le Hobbit s'inquiétait beaucoup que le groupe n'attende pas Gandalf, tout comme il se tourmentait qu'il ne soit pas déjà là malgré le retard qu'eux-mêmes avaient pris. Un Magicien n'était jamais en retard, si bien qu'il craignait que son absence ne cachât quelque chose de pire que tout ce qu'ils imaginaient…

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'inquiéter davantage. Le cortège se remettait déjà en route.

* * *

La Compagnie et les poneys longèrent la corniche sur une demi-lieue avant de trouver un passage suffisamment sûr pour descendre dans la vallée. Ils tombèrent sur une piste, à peine frayée, qui offrait une belle descente caillouteuse toute droite, à flanc de falaise. La couche de neige qui s'était évaporée, quelques heures auparavant, laissait sur ce chemin une impression tiède et humide qui alourdissait le silence et l'immobilité de ce paysage figé.

Au loin, le soleil achevait son déclin. Des nuages s'étaient agencés comme une écharpe autour du sommet. Sans jamais s'arrêter de marcher, Ayrèn contemplait la rouge descente du soleil derrière l'horizon, loin au-delà de l'éperon Ouest de la Montagne. Derrière elle, la Compagnie et les poneys avaient perdu un peu d'allure, ils redoublaient de précaution pour ne pas se tordre un pied par mégarde.

Tout bon randonneur digne de ce nom savait que les forts dénivelés en pente descendante étaient autrement plus traumatisants pour le corps qu'une bonne montée régulière. Les Nains et le Hobbit ne le savaient que trop bien. Et ils étaient là, tout suants et tout collants, avec une méchante faim qui commençait à tenailler leurs estomacs. Seule Ayrèn semblait ne pas souffrir du voyage. Elle avait toujours été très à l'aise avec les longs trajets pédestres, d'autant qu'elle avait une bien meilleure allonge de jambe que les Nains et le Hobbit, qui lui permettait de trouver de meilleurs appuis pour descendre lestement. À tout le mieux, ils progressaient en crabe, dos au précipice, nez collé à la paroi, terrifiés à l'idée de prendre un aller simple pour le fond de la vallée.

Quand la lente et constante descente vers la plaine se termina enfin, leurs articulations leur faisaient mal, leurs genoux tremblotaient.

La Compagnie ne prit toutefois aucune pause. La lumière n'était déjà plus très vive, et il fallait absolument atteindre les ruines de Dale avant la nuit tombée.

Ils pressèrent donc le pas. En tête se trouvait Ayrèn qui, portée par des jambes encore vives et pleines de force, n'eut aucun mal à distancer la Compagnie et les poneys qui progressaient péniblement derrière elle. Elle profitait d'ailleurs de cette avance solitaire pour focaliser ses pensées sur les événements à venir. Il ne fallait pas que la tension qui subsistait entre elle et les Nains ne porte préjudice à sa concentration. Elle en avait besoin pour garder la tête froide et ne pas défaillir sous l'énormité suffocante de ce qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Elle vint à songer que, de son côté, Bilbo devait être de plus en plus inquiet. Après tout, c'était à lui d'entrer en premier dans la Montagne. Cette perspective devait le rendre très soucieux, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches de la fin de leur périple. Mais Ayrèn était résolue à le garder à l'écart, bien qu'elle s'affectait beaucoup des regards larmoyants qu'il posait sur elle. Il gardait trop de mystères dangereux pour lui, et elle espérait sans trop y croire que son rejet le convainque de se délester du poids de ses secrets auprès d'elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le soleil disparut complètement.

Dans le ciel ne subsistaient plus que des raies de lumière rouge pâle qui frappaient les nuages par en-dessous. Il faisait encore suffisamment clair pour avancer sans risquer de se faire une cheville, mais il ne fallait pas traîner pour autant. Dans moins d'une heure, il ferait nuit noire.

Devant Ayrèn, les ruines de Dale n'étaient plus qu'à un mille. Dans son dos, la colonne de voyageurs l'avait un peu rattrapée, la perspective d'établir un campement pour la nuit et de s'y reposer semblait les avoir ragaillardis. Thorin l'avait même rejointe pour terminer la marche avec elle. Ils échangèrent quelques mots aimables, mais retrouvèrent rapidement le silence dont le Nain avait besoin pour respirer sans s'essouffler.

Dans la lueur cadavérique du déclin du jour, créant sur les terres désolées une atmosphère sinistre de fin du monde, ils atteignirent enfin le pied de la colline de Dale, où une grande arche portée par d'énormes colonnes de granit les attendait. Après elle, un escalier creusé dans la roche se mourrait, éventré en son centre par un coup de griffe d'une dimension invraisemblable. Ils s'y engagèrent prudemment, en longeant les parois, veillant à ce que les poneys ne glissent pas dans la crevasse. Peu à peu, le gouffre se renferma. Le passage se rétrécit, l'escalier se ramassa. Il était long, tortueux, et les marches hautes et larges, si bien que le Hobbit et les Nains eurent quelques peines à les gravir.

Cette fois encore, Ayrèn prit de l'avance sur le groupe, avalant les marches deux par deux, impatiente d'atteindre la ville qui culminait au sommet de la colline. Elle s'éloigna aussi de Thorin qui, inquiet que le Hobbit ne se fasse distancer à cause de sa petite taille, décida de l'attendre et de fermer la marche avec lui. Les autres Nains, quant à eux, se trouvaient en milieu de procession, et chacun tenait un poney en longe et l'encourageait à continuer, lui disant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés et qu'il recevrait du foin et des pommes en guise de récompense.

Nul n'aurait su dire si les animaux avaient compris les mots de leurs guides, mais force fut de constater qu'ils recouvrèrent tout de suite après cela un peu de vigueur dans leurs jarrets fatigués, et qu'ils furent animés d'un entrain inattendu.

* * *

**CHARACTER SHEET**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : myyrdeartbook (tumblr)_

* * *

**Escaliers Sud de Dale**

L'haleine de l'hiver emplissait l'escalier et faisait refluer des relents de pierre froide et de vents souffreteux. Le tintement clopinant et sec des sabots, le souffle d'une brise vespérale et les respirations hachurées le remplissaient d'échos dissonants.

Soudain, le vent se fit plus fort, les sons se précisèrent. Une rumeur de conversation gravit l'escalier en même temps qu'Ayrèn, elle envahit son environnement sonore. Plus bas, les Nains discutaient, ils faisaient des messes basses en chuchotant grand train, quand ils n'ahanaient pas pour retrouver leur souffle, tout épuisés et las qu'ils étaient.

Quelques marches plus tard, le son de leurs voix parvint de façon très distincte jusqu'à son ouïe fine, et elle put détailler chaque parole qui montait jusqu'à elle.

« … le plus emmerdant serait que cela s'ébruite, déclara Dwalin. Mais sommes-nous seulement  _certains_  qu'ils ont partagé leur couche la nuit dernière ?

— Aussi sûr que je tiens ma barbe de notre mère ! » affirma Balin.

Le quolibet ne les fit pas rire ; pis, il semblait avoir assombri leur humeur. Leur mère avait toujours eu une très belle barbe.

« C'est un problème, reprit Balin. C'est un gros, gros problème.

— Ne sois pas si fataliste ! intervint une troisième voix, qu'Ayrèn identifia comme étant celle de Glóin. Tout bien réfléchi, ils sont assez grands pour prendre un peu de bon temps sans qu'on les houspille comme on le fait. C'est très _bizarre_ , je vous l'accorde, mais ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

— C'est là où tu te trompes, rétorqua Balin. Cela va bien au-delà du simple fait de 'prendre un peu de bon temps'. Vous avez entendu Thorin : il a parlé de fiançailles ! Que Mahal nous en préserve... J'avais fini par avoir des doutes à propos de ces deux-là. Ils étaient devenus trop proches pour être honnêtes… Mais des  _fiançailles_? Quelle sottise que cela ! Cela va causer une telle tripotée d'ennuis qu'on ne saura plus où en donner de la tête !

Dwalin eut un rire amer :

— Oh, tu sais, entre les Orques qui ont failli nous grignoter des orteils à la tête et le dragon qui nous attend encore sous la Montagne, que Thorin s'envoie en l'air avec Tûnin Razak me paraît être le cadet de nos soucis !

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux… » marmonna Glóin.

Un quatrième Nain, Nori, se joignit à la conversation :

« Je me disais bien qu'ils étaient devenus plus amicaux ces derniers temps, mais j'étais à des lieues de m'imaginer une chose pareille.

— Oui, moi aussi…, fit subitement Ori d'une voix triste. Mais, maintenant que j'y ai bien réfléchi, je trouve que ce n'est pas si surprenant. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Nous étions juste trop... distraits pour y prêter attention, je suppose. »

Quelques grommellements approbateurs accueillirent le constat du jeune Nain.

Soudain, la voix de Bombur se fit entendre, avec une inflexion à la fois très étonnée et quelque peu embarrassée :

« Étais-je donc le seul à en être resté au stade  _'Thorin et Tûnin Razak ne peuvent pas se blairer_ ' ?

— Ah ! s'écria Dwalin après un halètement essoufflé. M'est avis qu'ils ont une drôle de façon de ne pas se blairer ! Je ne supporte pas ma voisine des Ered Luin, et il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de faire la bête à deux dos avec elle ! Encore moins de l'épouser ! Bigre ! »

Cette fois, il y eut toute une volée de ricanements pour répondre à Dwalin.

« Riez tant que vous le pouvez… ! gronda Balin, réduisant les rires au silence. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— Qu'ils en rigolent, justement ! répliqua son frère. Les occasions de rire sont rares, par les temps qui courent. On devrait essayer de calmer le jeu. Tout finira par s'arranger, tu verras.

La remarque agaça Balin, qui haussa nettement la voix :

— Vous êtes tous aussi inconscients que vous êtes bêtes ! Où est-ce que vous croyez que tout cela va les mener ? Vous connaissez Thorin, il n'est pas du genre à batifoler de gauche à droite, et encore moins avec une Humaine. Avec Tûnin Razak, par-dessus le marché ! Vous savez tous à quel point il la respecte, il l'estime au moins autant que chacun d'entre nous. L'imaginez-vous une seule seconde capable de la déshonorer ? Pensez-vous qu'il puisse parler de fiançailles comme d'une mauvaise blague ?

D'autres grommellements remontèrent dans l'escalier, accentués par l'écho renvoyé par les parois rocheuses de la colline dans laquelle les marches étaient taillées.

— S'il s'est permis un tel rapprochement avec elle, continua Balin, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Je mettrais ma barbe à couper qu'il lui a demandé de rester à Erebor, et qu'elle a accepté.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! persista Dwalin. Enfin ! Thorin n'est pas assez fou pour laisser une Humaine vivre sous la Montagne. Ça finira par lui passer, tu verras. Il a juste ses envies, comme tout le monde. »

Un rire nasal retentit :

« Oui, enfin, des envies un peu curieuses, tout de même.

Nori eut un ricanement nerveux :

— Je ne pourrai jamais embrasser une Humaine. Ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec elle ! Elles sont vraiment trop…

Voyant qu'il hésitait, Glóin finit pour lui :

— Laides ?

— Oui, voilà, laides _…,_  concéda Nori. Et trop grandes. Par ma sainte moustache tressée, vous avez vu la  _taille_ de Tûnin Razak ? Elle est même plus grande que les hommes de sa propre race !

— Plus musclée, aussi ! » renchérit Glóin.

Quelques éclats de rire les secouèrent. Ils ne redoutaient pas d'être entendus, ils ne voyaient pas où était le mal. Ils ne faisaient que pointer le doigt sur des vérités manifestes, qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Pas un Nain, assurément. Mais il fallait tout de même avouer que, bien à couvert sous leurs idées très tranchées des relations inter-espèces, ils se moquaient un peu d'Ayrèn et de Thorin.

« N'empêche que je me demande bien ce que ça fait..., intervint alors Ori, une fois les rires taris.

— Quoi donc ? le questionna Nori.

— De côtoyer intimement une Humaine, pardi ! »

Un petit silence passa.

Puis, d'un coup, Nori s'exclama :

« Attends une minute… ! Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

— On le sait, va, que tu l'aimes bien, notre Tûnin Razak ! lança Dori, resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

— Vous dites absolument n'importe quoi ! se défendit abruptement Ori face aux sous-entendus de ses deux frères. Je me disais juste que ça devait être, je ne sais pas moi...  _déroutant_ , de faire ça avec une Humaine ! Rien de plus !

La tentative du jeune Nain se solda par un rire gras de Dwalin, qui résonnait au-dessus d'autres ricanements plus bas, mais non moins moqueurs :

— À d'autres ! Ça crève les yeux ! Et pour preuve, le premier dessin que tu as refait dans ton nouveau carnet, c'était son portait à  _elle_!

— C'est pas joli-joli de fantasmer sur notre guerrière dans son dos ! se moqua Nori.

— Ouais, c'est glauque ! rit encore Dwalin, de sa forte voix de basson. Franchement glauque !

— Oh et puis… ! Grmble… Laissez-moi tranquille… » marmonna Ori, très embarrassé.

Les Nains taquinèrent encore un peu leur cadet, puis le vent vint à tomber, et Ayrèn n'entendit plus rien d'intelligible. Dans d'autres circonstances, leurs propos et leurs moqueries l'auraient gravement offensée. Mais elle ne ressentit qu'une tristesse passagère. À cause de l'approche grandissante de la Montagne et de la perspective de rencontrer le dragon qui y sommeillait, de la sorte la plus surprenante, elle conservait un calme olympien.

Comme tous les guerriers Framdrēorig, Ayrèn préparait son esprit à la guerre, l'échauffant comme un muscle avant un effort soutenu. Elle réfléchissait aux meilleurs angles pour déloger une écaille et plonger la pointe de son épée dans la chair, à ses meilleures esquives, aux plus petits détails dans la physionomie des dragons, leur attitude, leurs habitudes, tout ce qui permettrait de lui offrir une chance de l'emporter. Elle passait et repassait dans sa tête chaque entraînement, chaque conseil prodigué par ses aînés, chaque souvenir qu'elle avait de ses victoires sur les trois fils de Scatha Le Ver.

Ces exercices mentaux étaient primordiaux. Il lui était impensable de s'en passer, surtout pas quand chaque pas, le plus infime de ses mouvements, la rapprochaient un peu plus de la bête.

Elle se surprit encore à languir le défi de mort qui l'attendait. Cela lui rappelait son père, sa façon de la regarder quand elle brandissait Scathaban lors de ses entraînements, et la fierté infinie qui consumait son visage à chacune de ses victoires sur les dragons. Elle retrouvait en cet instant une proximité avec le souvenir de Framrèn qui l'emplissait d'une plénitude tranquillisante.

Ses pensées ordonnées comme des rangées de soldats, immobiles et imperturbables, prêts à donner l'assaut, Ayrèn atteignit enfin le haut des escaliers et, après eux, l'entrée de la ville de Dale. Là où devait se trouver il y a deux cents ans de cela une immense porte de bois et de bronze, se trouvait un agrégat de bois pourri et de barres de bronze tordues, amollies puis figées sous la chaleur insoutenable du feu du dragon.

Dans l'obscurité grandissante de ce début de nuit, Ayrèn attendit que la Compagnie et les poneys la rejoignissent, et profita de ce moment pour inspecter les lieux.

Les quelques ruines qui se découpaient encore dans l'obscurité révélaient une ville de grand caractère, avec des ruelles mêlées comme un labyrinthe de petites falaises et, surtout, de belles galeries à arcades aux clefs de voûte parcourues de motifs enchanteurs, d'inspiration à la fois naines et humaines, symbole de la prospérité qui existait en des temps reculés entre le monde des Nains et celui des Hommes.

' _Cette ville était le fleuron de l'humanité en ces contrées, jadis.'_ se dit Ayrèn en plissant les yeux, car l'obscurité commençait à gêner sa vision.  _'Rien à voir avec ce taudis qu'est Lacville.'_

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tout le groupe fut à nouveau au complet, le cortège se remit en route, formant un lent exode de voyageurs fatigués, rendus muets par l'horreur qui se dévoilait devant leurs yeux. Thorin, quant à lui, arborait une expression indéchiffrable, et dont pourtant on devinait le regard fixe, noyé par la séculaire détresse des gens qui vivaient là, autrefois, et qui avaient péri dans les flammes du dragon.

Dale n'était plus qu'une ville morte : Smaug était venu, et la vie s'en était retirée.

Il faisait maintenant trop sombre pour avancer. Ils allumèrent alors quelques torches. Dans leur lumière vacillante, ils progressèrent le long de l'allée principale de la ville. Rien ne bougeait autour d'eux, hormis, de temps à autre, quelques noirs et sinistres corbeaux qui nichaient dans les débris. Le seul son était celui des sabots des poneys et du tintement des armures.

Il n'y avait là rien d'autre qu'un champ de ruines. Les pavés étaient fendus, les murs éventrés et les toits crevés, et nombreuses étaient les traces de l'attaque de Smaug qui avaient résisté à l'écoulement du temps : murs noirs de suie, restes pourrissants de portes calcinées, fortifications démolies et éclaboussures de fer fondu et figé. Il planait encore une odeur de feu, ravivée par leurs pieds qui foulaient le sol noir de cendres. Mais le pire, c'étaient les cadavres : une dizaine d'entassements de squelettes dans les coins des murs, au fond des artères, autant de gens qui avaient tenté de fuir la Désolation de Smaug, mais qui s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège des impasses et des murs effondrés.

Au centre de la ville se dressait, comme un témoin sombre, les débris du clocher d'argent de Dale, du sommet duquel le Seigneur Girion avait tenté jadis d'abattre le dragon. La grande cloche, scindée en deux et fondue à moitié, gisait au milieu des blocs de pierre qui jonchaient la place du marché d'où la tour s'élevait naguère. Et, de-çà de-là parmi les pierres, les Nains devinaient les restes d'une Arquelance.

Non loin de là, ils trouvèrent des décombres insolites : une maison où il manquait un pan entier de mur, montrant dans une coupe verticale parfaite les murs peints et les vestiges d'une vie passée, avec une petite salle à manger où le couvert était encore mis.

Ils y montèrent le camp sans parler. Le délabrement et la solitude de ces lieux les emplissaient de mauvais pressentiments qu'ils n'avaient pas l'audace de formuler à voix haute. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée de devoir camper au milieu de tous ces morts.

Tandis que Glóin allumait le feu et que le reste de la Compagnie déchargeait les poneys et les installait dans un petit enclos improvisé, Ayrèn retirait religieusement quelques pièces de son équipement. Elle s'allégea de ses coudières et genouillères, ainsi que de ses cuissardes, mais eut la prudence de conserver son plastron et de garder Scathaban à la ceinture. Bien qu'il n'y eût aucun signe des Orques nulle part sur leur chemin, la vigilance restait de rigueur.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous les Nains s'étaient rassemblés dans la ruine, autour d'un feu de broussailles d'où s'élevait une fumée grise qui voilait le scintillement des étoiles. Tout fourbu et fatigué, Bilbo se joignit au cercle formé par les Nains ; il n'essaya pas d'approcher Ayrèn qui, de son côté, s'était assise contre un mur, un peu à l'écart du groupe.

Bombur ouvrit un des paquetages et organisa les rations pour le repas. Il aurait volontiers abattu un des poneys pour en faire un énorme rôti, mais l'interminable travail que représentaient son abattage, son évidage et son dépeçage le découragea sitôt. Ils se contenteraient de lamelles de poissons séchés et de miches de pain encore fraîches.

Après avoir distribué les rations des Nains et du Hobbit, Bombur s'approcha prudemment de l'Humaine et lui tendit sa part à bout de bras. Ayrèn resta un instant sans bouger, le regard posé sur les mains boudinées de Bombur tendues devant elle. Puis elle leva les yeux vers son visage joufflu. Elle y découvrit une expression curieusement avenante, à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle trouvait cela étrange, qu'il la regarde de cette façon. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir pardonné sa relation avec Thorin et, pourtant, il ne paraissait pas être en colère. Il était embarrassé, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Mais en colère ? Non. Certainement pas. Quand il était contrarié, son gros visage devenait rubicond et ses moustaches frétillaient contre son nez. Son attitude n'avait rien de cela. Peut-être était-il en train de changer d'avis ? Non, pas aussi vite. C'était impossible. Alors était-il en train de faire passer son affection pour Ayrèn et Thorin au-dessus de son ressentiment ? C'était déjà plus plausible.

Mais comme Ayrèn avait l'impression de ne jamais comprendre les Nains et d'être toujours à côté de la plaque s'agissant d'interpréter leurs réactions, elle préféra remettre ses hypothèses à plus tard.

Finalement, elle leva les mains pour attraper son repas et inclina légèrement la tête pour remercier le Nain.

« Pas de quoi. » bredouilla-t-il, incertain de la façon avec laquelle il devait s'adresser à elle.

Très gêné, il fit volte-face et retourna s'asseoir près du feu, d'où le reste de la Compagnie avait épié la scène avec une méfiance tranquille.

Le dîner fini, Bombur posa de l'eau sur les braises et sortit un petit sachet contenant du sucre et des feuilles de thé, afin de boire quelque chose de bien chaud et réconfortant avant de s'installer dans les couchettes pour la nuit oppressante qui s'annonçait.

Les Nains et le Hobbit attendirent que l'eau bout, les yeux rivés sur le feu, dans l'obscurité rendue plus profonde en apparence par les flammes qui léchaient la marmite et qui, dans ses lueurs rouge-orangées, éclairaient les murs de la ruine par tranches de lumière tamisée.

Jusqu'ici assis aux côtés de Dwalin, Thorin se leva et, faisant fi des regards qui le poursuivaient, il rejoignit Ayrèn. Il s'assit à sa droite avec un grognement et allongea les jambes.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de rester à l'écart, lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui :

— Je ne me sens obligée de rien.

— Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous, pour te réchauffer ? Non, attends, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : tu n'as pas froid. D'accord, j'ai bien compris. Mais pourquoi restes-tu à l'écart ? Tu n'es coupable de rien.

Elle haussa les épaules :

— Être seule m'aide à rester concentrée. N'y vois aucune mauvaise volonté de ma part.

— Je n'en vois aucune, dit-il plus bas. Mais ta... compagnie me manque.

Touchée par cet aveu, elle eut un mince sourire :

— Reste un peu avec moi, dans ce cas. Ta présence ne me déconcentre pas.

— Je ne te perturbe pas ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils qui trahissait allègrement son sous-entendu. Même pas un tout petit peu ?

Prise au jeu, elle fit non de la tête.

— J'en serais presque vexé ! feignit Thorin.

— Ne le sois pas, fit-elle à mi-voix. T'avoir à côté de moi est… très apaisant.

Ces mots adoucirent le visage du Nain, qui répondit encore plus bas :

— La réciproque est vraie. »

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, où l'affection brillait au milieu des flammes qui s'y reflétaient en dansant.

Ce court instant secoua les sentiments du Nain, qui ne put s'empêcher de se décaler jusqu'à se trouver accolé à son aimée. Puis, avec une lenteur réservée, car il savait qu'ils étaient observés, il posa sa main gauche sur un genou d'Ayrèn. Il la remonta lentement jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse où, désireux de lui montrer son affection, il la caressa chastement, par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon.

Le geste était simple, sans arrière-pensées, mais il était suffisamment intime pour faire rougir les Nains qui l'avaient surpris. Ceux-là rivèrent brusquement leurs yeux sur le feu, joues rosies sous leur barbe, incertains sur la nature de la gêne qu'ils éprouvaient à ce moment. Étaient-ils indignés, comme les apparences le faisaient penser ? Ou n'était-ce là que leur pudeur naturelle ? Ils l'ignoraient, ils étaient trop confondus par leur propre incrédulité pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Le regard d'Ayrèn balaya distraitement le groupe de Nains assis autour du feu avant de revenir à la main de Thorin qui caressait sa cuisse. Elle était chaude au travers du tissu de ses braies, le geste était très agréable. Grande et épaisse, avec une chevalière sur l'annulaire et le majeur, elle était couverte de taches de terre et parsemée de fins poils noirs ; c'était la main d'un homme habitué au pouvoir et à l'autorité. Quelques cicatrices et d'anciennes brûlures nacrées, au niveau de ses phalanges, trahissaient aussi sa familiarité avec le champ de bataille, la forge et le travail de la pierre.

Après quelques minutes de silence où Thorin et Ayrèn prenaient grand plaisir à rester ainsi si près l'un de l'autre et se toucher, le prince Nain eut soudain un mouvement d'inconfort :

« Je dois m'absenter un moment.

Il retira sa main de la cuisse d'Ayrèn et se leva d'un même élan.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Il évita son regard pour lui répondre :

— J'ai besoin de…

Il s'arrêta. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

— De... ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

Thorin gratta sa barbe d'un air absent, avant de finir du bout des lèvres :

— … d'aller me soulager.

— Ah ? Oh ! réalisa Ayrèn. Oui, pardon, vas-y. Je ne bouge pas.

— Tu es sûre que ça ira ? dit-il prudemment, comme s'il prenait le temps de bien choisir ses mots.

— Comment ça ?

— Te laisser seule avec la Compagnie…, précisa-t-il. Ça ira ?

Elle réprima un rire moqueur :

— Ça ira, oui. Pourquoi, je risque quelque chose ? Une attaque de Nains en colère, peut-être ? Ou pire, une lapidation ? Ils seraient bien inspirés, ce ne sont pas les pierres qui manquent, ici !

Thorin n'apprécia pas la boutade et grogna :

— Très drôle.

— Je trouve aussi, s'amusa-t-elle d'un air taquin. Allez, ne t'attarde pas davantage pour moi. Tout ira bien. Je viens à penser que la situation est moins désespérée qu'il n'y paraît. Et puis, tu me connais, quoiqu'il arrive, je saurai me débrouiller. »

Il resta un instant sans bouger, l'observant avec une sorte d'inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser seule avec la Compagnie, il craignait que l'un des Nains ne profite de son absence pour lui faire une remarque désobligeante qui la ferait sortir de ses gonds. Mais quand il vit le large sourire rassurant qui s'épanouissait sur son visage de conquérante, il sentit son angoisse décroître quelque peu.

Finalement, il se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna du campement pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité nocturne de la ville de Dale.

À peine fut-il hors de vue que Balin, assis de l'autre côté du feu, se leva et s'approcha d'Ayrèn d'un pas décidé. Il la couvait de ses profonds yeux froids tandis que les autres Nains et Bilbo le regardaient passer devant eux d'un air soucieux.

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas traîné… ! » grommela-t-elle en le regardant s'avancer.

Tout bruissant dans sa cotte de mailles trop grande, le vieux Nain s'assit en face d'elle dans un cliquetis métallique.

« Il faut qu'on parle, et qu'on parle vite, dit-il d'entrée de jeu.

— Si cela vous fait plaisir, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de paraître indifférente.

— Aucunement, mais les circonstances m'y obligent. »

Tout aussi pressé qu'il était d'en finir avec cette conversation, Balin resta pourtant silencieux quelques secondes. Ses petits yeux bruns l'observaient avec une fixité de hibou. Il tournait le dos au feu de camp, si bien que, sous la dureté des ombres qui enserraient son visage, il avait l'air plus sévère que jamais.

Alors, à cœur ouvert, sans préambule ni péroraison, il dit :

« Je suis un vieux Nain, Tûnin Razak. Ce que Thorin et vous partagez va à l'encontre de tout ce que je connais de nos traditions. Sans compter qu'il est de sang royal, et qu'il est astreint à de nombreux devoirs et responsabilités que votre relation met gravement en danger. Je suis tenté de vous demander de ne plus le fréquenter, mais je sais déjà que cette tentative serait vaine.

Un rictus déforma la bouche de l'Humaine :

— En effet. »

La désinvolture de cette réponse indisposa immédiatement Balin ; il eut une mimique sévère et ne put s'empêcher de l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds, comme une petite fille dont on devinait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise sans qu'on sache précisément quoi.

Elle balaya l'air de la main :

« Oh, épargnez-moi vos grimaces. Elles n'impressionnent personne.

Puis elle serra les lèvres, pensive :

— Je comprends où vous voulez en venir, quoiqu'il me paraît important que vous compreniez qu'il n'a jamais été mon intention de froisser les Nains. Sachez aussi que j'ai promis à Thorin que je resterai auprès de lui, et que je compte bien honorer ma parole. »

Balin passa nerveusement ses doigts dans sa longue barbe blanche.

« Vous êtes une tempête de problèmes à vous toute seule…, marmonna-t-il gravement.

Décidée à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser, Ayrèn esquissa un sourire sauvage :

— Ma présence vous serait-elle devenue insupportable, Maître Balin ?

— Pas exactement, fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa cotte. Vous restez un membre indispensable de cette Compagnie. Nous avons traversé un nombre incalculable de dangers ensemble, et tout n'était pas si malheureux : nous avons aussi partagé de beaux moments. (Il se frotta la nuque, il semblait gêné par ce qu'il voulait dire.) Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, Tûnin Razak, c'est que... nous sommes... amis. Enfin, je crois. Toujours est-il que je vous aime bien. Mais je pense que nous devrons discuter de certaines choses quand tout cela sera terminé. Des choses très importantes. Ah… ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre erreur est monumentale.

Le sourire d'Ayrèn s'élargit encore, révélant ses canines pointues :

— Ainsi, vous désapprouvez ?

Balin fronça les sourcils et lança :

— Précisez votre question.

— Thorin, moi. Vous désapprouvez ?

Les sourcils de Balin se haussèrent en arcade, formant au-dessus de ses yeux deux voûtes de poils blancs :

— Bien sûr que je désapprouve. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Une bénédiction ? Ah ! Vous êtes bien présomptueuse, Tûnin Razak ! »

Entre eux, la tension monta subitement d'un cran. L'Humaine plissa le nez et se para des traits de la contrariété. Balin serra les dents et baissa les yeux, incommodé par la force de cette expression.

« Je ne m'attendais à rien de particulier, admit finalement Ayrèn en relâchant la tension de son visage.

— Et vous avez bien fait, marmotta Balin, car vous vous seriez fourvoyée. Une Humaine ne peut pas comprendre nos traditions.

— Vous me pensez trop idiote pour m'adapter ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, et je vous trouve loin d'être idiote, rétorqua-t-il. Je dirais même que je vous trouve parfois un peu trop intelligente… Et trop maligne. C'est incommodant, chez une femme.

— Je vous demande pardon ? » s'écria-t-elle, abasourdie de tels propos.

Furieuse, elle serra les poings.

Le vieux Nain réfléchit à ses propres paroles en posant un regard effrayé sur ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je vous apprécie que j'estime la façon avec laquelle vous avez été élevée, expliqua-t-il lentement. Sans que cela n'enlève rien à vos talents, je trouve que vous n'êtes pas à votre place, et ce n'est pas en vivant sous la Montagne que vous en trouverez une meilleure. Je le pense sincèrement. Ce n'est pas non plus en m'écrasant un poing sur le nez que vous me ferez changer d'avis.

Elle lui intima le silence d'un geste impatient :

— Nombreuses sont les années où l'on m'a demandé d'agir avec une maturité dépassant de loin mon âge, peu important ma condition de femme. Je ne tolèrerai plus que l'on me fasse la leçon.

— La leçon ? répéta le Nain incrédule. Je ne vous fais pas la leçon ; je ne m'y autoriserais guère. J'essaye simplement de vous avertir des tourments qu'une vie à Erebor vous apporterait.

— Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce qui m'attend, objecta-t-elle.

Il répondit avec une bouche ricanante :

— Aucun guerrier n'est votre égal, Tûnin Razak. Mais vous êtes bien ignorante !

— Une ignorante vaut toujours mieux qu'une idiote. » dit-elle sèchement, incapable de se dominer.

L'Humaine était éprouvée par cette conversation. Et, à présent qu'elle se trouvait plus proche que jamais de la Montagne et de son dragon, elle ne tenait plus d'impatience.

Balin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Ayrèn se hâta de poursuivre :

« J'ai consenti à vivre auprès des Nains, moi, Humaine héritière et descendante du Seigneur Fram, assassiné par  _vos_ ancêtres. Croyez-vous donc que cette décision était facile ? Croyez-vous que je m'attende à être accueillie à bras ouverts ? Sans la moindre protestation ? Ah, mais quelle demeurée pensez-vous que je sois, à croire à toutes ces fantaisies ?

Balin grogna de cette effusion d'amertume ; un son rauque s'échappa de sa cage thoracique en faisant vibrer les maillages de sa cuirasse.

— Vous êtes aussi bornée que vous manipulez bien l'épée, fit-il remarquer.

— Venant de vous, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, Balin la toisa. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix rude, mais d'un ton moins menaçant ; son grognement s'était tu :

« Vous allez au-devant de bien des chagrins, Tûnin Razak. Des chagrins que vous n'osez même pas imaginer.

— Parce que vous, oui ? s'agaça-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas l'orgueil de tous vous les citer, mais j'en devine un certain nombre, en effet.

Cette fois, il avait parlé avec une grande tristesse. Un ton qui mit Ayrèn mal à l'aise, et qui alimenta ses frêles convictions de nouveaux doutes, s'il eût été besoin qu'elle en eût davantage.

— J'aime Thorin comme un fils, poursuivit tout doucement Balin. Je l'ai élevé plus que son propre père ne l'a fait lui-même. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je suis celui qui le connaît le mieux. Mahal m'en soit témoin, j'ai bien compris qu'il voulait vous faire Reine, je ne suis pas idiot ! Et s'il a choisi cette voie, j'en suis en partie responsable, car c'est moi qui ai failli à le sensibiliser à nos traditions. Il a toujours été comme ça, depuis son plus jeune âge. A l'époque, je me disais qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et qu'il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre les devoirs qui sont les siens. Mais voilà, Smaug est passé par-là, puis le temps a passé, et il est resté aussi insouciant que lorsqu'il était gamin. Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes dires, j'estime qu'il est un prince d'exception et qu'il fera un Roi remarquable. Il a accompli des choses formidables qui lui valent d'être plébiscité par notre peuple. Mais j'aurais dû me montrer plus sévère… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, si vous voulez mon avis. C'est qu'il sait comment m'amadouer, l'animal ! »

Il eut un tout petit rire attendri qui fit bruisser sa cotte de mailles.

Ne comprenant pas ce nouveau revirement de ton, Ayrèn plissa les yeux en espérant le percer à jour et, voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, elle demanda directement :

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Eh bien, c'est simple, souffla-t-il faiblement. Mes erreurs me rattrapent et, croyez bien que cela me débecte, je me dois de les assumer. Aussi, je respecterai sa décision et m'efforcerai de la défendre auprès du peuple. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, Ayrèn fut déstabilisée. Parfaitement sotte de confusion, elle le lorgna avec de gros yeux stupéfaits, à tel point que ses yeux bridés étaient devenus ronds. Puis elle balbutia :

« Vous… vous ferez quoi ?

Un long soupir passa, et Balin répéta lentement :

— Le jour venu, je vous soutiendrai.

Voyant qu'Ayrèn le dévisageait toujours, il s'expliqua en lui adressant un regard navré :

— Nos ancêtres étaient de grands ennemis, Tûnin Razak. Mais nous, nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'être. »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Bifur aurait pourtant dû savoir que son frère était imbattable en concours de nourriture, et plus largement (c'est le cas de le dire) pour tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la ripaille. D'aucuns diraient qu'il avait bien mérité d'avoir mal au ventre, ce couillon !


	47. Dernière nuit à Dale (fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooops, semi-public NSFW.
> 
> Comme toujours, t'aimes pas, tu lis pas ! :)

**Précédemment**

_Balin eut un tout petit rire attendri qui fit bruisser sa cotte de mailles._

_Ne comprenant pas ce nouveau revirement de ton, Ayrèn plissa les yeux en espérant le percer à jour et, voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, elle demanda directement :_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_— Eh bien, c'est simple, souffla-t-il faiblement. Mes erreurs me rattrapent et, croyez bien que cela me débecte, je me dois de les assumer. Aussi, je respecterai sa décision et m'efforcerai de la défendre auprès du peuple. »_

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, Ayrèn fut déstabilisée. Parfaitement sotte de confusion, elle le lorgna avec de gros yeux stupéfaits, à tel point que ses yeux bridés étaient devenus ronds. Puis elle balbutia :_

_« Vous… vous ferez quoi ?_

_Un long soupir passa, et Balin répéta lentement :_

_— Le jour venu, je vous soutiendrai._

_Voyant qu'Ayrèn le dévisageait toujours, il s'expliqua en lui adressant un regard navré :_

_— Nos ancêtres étaient de grands ennemis, Tûnin Razak. Mais nous, nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'être. »_

* * *

**Campement de la Compagnie**

**Centre-ville délabré de Dale**

Quand Thorin revint au campement ce soir-là, il fut surpris d'apercevoir de loin Ayrèn assise devant le feu, au coude à coude avec Dwalin et Balin, en train de siroter une tasse de thé fumante. Il subsistait entre eux une légère tension, qui se remarquait au petit creux qui se dessinait au milieu de leur front. Mais la présence d'Ayrèn ne semblait plus incommoder qui que ce soit ; les deux frères comme les autres Nains toléraient sans peine sa présence.

Toute la journée, ils avaient pourtant développé un trésor d'ingéniosité pour éviter le regard de l'Humaine. Leurs yeux avaient pris une mobilité surprenante et s'étaient agités de toutes sortes de ruse grâce auxquelles ils avaient pu l'espionner sans jamais la regarder de face. Et à présent, ils ne fuyaient plus son visage, leurs regards s'étaient apaisés. Ils avaient même recommencé à parler avec elle.

Les Nains et Ayrèn étaient d'ailleurs en pleine conversation : ils échangeaient avec une cordialité paisible sur l'opportunité ou non de la laisser partir en éclaireur dès l'aube. Après tout, elle marchait plus vite que les Nains et affirmait pouvoir encore forcer l'allure s'il le fallait, cela ne la dérangeait pas de prendre de l'avance pour gagner du temps dans le repérage du Passage caché. Cette idée fut toutefois assez vite abandonnée car, aussi pratique pût-elle paraître, la Compagnie n'appréciait pas d'avoir à se séparer. Nul ne savait ce qui les attendait plus en avant des terres désolées de la Montagne. Il fallait parer à toutes les éventualités, d'autant que les Orques pullulaient et qu'il était encore possible d'en croiser sur leur chemin. Rester groupés demeurait donc leur meilleure option.

Au moment précis où Thorin rejoignit le cercle de la Compagnie autour du feu, la conversation en arrivait à l'itinéraire à suivre au petit matin, et Dwalin venait de gratter une allumette pour allumer la pipe qu'Ayrèn lui tendait à bout de dents. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque, la petite flammèche qui crépitait au bout de l'allumette éclairait leurs deux visages par en dessous.

Déstabilisé par l'apparence tranquille de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, Thorin avança encore de quelques pas et s'immisça d'un coup dans la discussion :

« Loin de moi l'idée de mettre les pieds dans le plat mais… Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Ayrèn leva les yeux vers lui et lâcha un souffle de fumée :

— Maître Balin et moi avons un peu discuté en ton absence, et nous avons… »

Craignant de se tromper sur les intentions de Balin, elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et décocha à ce dernier un regard interrogateur.

Devinant l'incertitude de l'Humaine, Balin lui adressa un sourire en hochant la tête d'un air de compréhension placide, puis, tournant son visage vers Thorin, il finit pour elle :

« J'ai en effet profité de ton absence pour discuter avec elle. Tu m'en excuseras ! Je voulais avoir son point de vue sur cette histoire, chose qu'il m'était impossible d'obtenir tant que tu étais là pour m'empêcher de l'approcher. Compte tenu de ce que nous avons échangé elle et moi, nous avons décidé qu'une trêve était de bon aloi. »

Satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements, Dwalin mit une claque dans le dos d'Ayrèn. Elle lui répondit d'un coup de coude cordial.

« Comment ça, une trêve ? demanda Thorin, encore troublé par ce qu'il voyait.

— Nous suspendons notre différend jusqu'à nouvel ordre, expliqua Balin. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le luxe d'une dissension au sein de la Compagnie. Seule une équipe soudée pourra nous mener à la victoire. Cela ne présume en rien de ce qui se passera  _après_ , si Mahal nous permet de vivre jusque-là… Mais, et je parle au nom de tous les Nains ici présents, nous tâcherons au mieux de respecter ta décision envers Tûnin Razak, aussi... folle et incompréhensible soit-elle. »

Tous les Nains opinèrent du chef en marmonnant leur approbation.

« Je vois… » dit calmement Thorin, luttant pour ne pas laisser déborder sa joie.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Comment Ayrèn et Balin en étaient arrivés là ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne pensait même pas cela possible. Son aimée était trop prompte à l'emportement et Balin trop respectueux des traditions pour négocier si vite une paix aussi ostensible. Et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas, ils étaient bien assis l'un à côté de l'autre, comme deux amis, réprimant leur ressentiment pour le bien de la Quête. Alors le cœur de Thorin enfla contre ses poumons, se gorgeant d'une telle bouffée de soulagement qu'il en avait mal aux côtes.

Balin se massa nonchalamment les genoux, qu'il avait bien raides à cause de leur longue journée de marche. Il ajouta amèrement :

« Sans compter que l'ambiance était devenue parfaitement détestable. (Il y eut d'autres hochements de tête parmi les Nains.) Il fallait y remédier au plus vite, avant que quelqu'un ne finisse par en venir aux mains.

— Un accident est vite arrivé..., fit observer froidement Ayrèn en envoyant un rond de fumée au-dessus du feu de camp.

— Surtout avec vous. »

La femme des Hommes leva un sourcil, ne sachant pas comment recevoir cette remarque. Elle avisa le sourire de Balin : il n'y avait pas la moindre once de méchanceté dans son expression. Elle choisit donc d'en sourire et, comme elle l'avait fait à Dwalin plus tôt, elle lui asséna un léger coup de coude. Le vieux Nain lâcha un petit 'ah !' surpris, mais ne quitta pas son sourire.

Et la conversation reprit là où Thorin l'avait interrompue.

Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de l'itinéraire à emprunter le lendemain pour rejoindre la zone où, d'après la carte, se trouvait le Passage caché. Thorin prit place entre Balin et Ayrèn, sortit la carte de sa veste, puis la déplia religieusement sur ses genoux. Ils examinèrent tous les trois la disposition des lieux, et tout le monde y allait de sa petite suggestion sur la suite des événements. La question se posa de traverser Ravenhill, la Colline aux corbeaux, où se trouvait un ancien poste de garde aujourd'hui en ruines. Il aurait été plus rapide de la traverser que de la contourner, mais elle était trop exposée.

La décision fut donc prise de contourner Ravenhill par son versant Ouest, puis de faire cap vers le grand éperon occidental de la Montagne à la recherche de la porte secrète sur laquelle se fondaient tous les espoirs.

Pour un temps, Bilbo oublia de garder ses distances avec Ayrèn, tant son intérêt pour la carte était de nouveau titillé. Il s'approcha d'elle et de Thorin pour se pencher au-dessus du précieux parchemin ; il adorait les runes et les dessins qui y étaient tracés, il trouvait leurs traits d'une précision et d'une netteté splendides. Il la consulta longuement, méditant sur le message des lettres lunaires que le Seigneur Elrond avait déchiffré.

Ayrèn le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il s'intéressait à la carte. Dans le spectre des lumières amarantes qui valsaient sur sa figure, elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'avant. Autrefois d'un joli bleu-gris, il était désormais difficile de dire s'ils étaient bleus foncés ou noirs.

Le Hobbit se rendit compte que l'Humaine l'observait. Il sursauta et s'éloigna pour retourner s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu, là où les flammes et les ondées de fumée l'empêcheraient de le voir. Ayrèn ne s'offensa pas de cette fuite, bien au contraire. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé à lire la carte, se tenant si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur, elle s'était sentie incommodée par leur proximité. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir insultée, tout comme de s'acharner à lui cacher le secret de son pouvoir d'invisibilité.

La blessure d'orgueil était profonde, sa douleur s'agonisait de sa présence. Aussi triste soit cette pensée, qu'il se soit éloigné d'elle l'avait soulagée.

* * *

Quand les derniers détails furent réglés et que les tours de garde furent organisés pour la nuit, il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Les Nains retirèrent leurs cottes de mailles et étalèrent leurs couchettes autour du feu. Dori était de premier quart : il se posta à l'extrémité du campement pour surveiller les alentours.

Les discussions se tarissant, les lieux redevinrent vite silencieux.

Plus loin dans les décombres de Dale, des croassements de corbeaux retentirent, emplissant soudain le campement d'une atmosphère sinistre ; on aurait dit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dormir parmi les démons d'une ville hantée. En juin encore, ils avaient été les hôtes des Sages-Elfes de Fondcombe, puis ceux du Changeur de peau Beorn dans sa charmante maison-étable, toute baignée de lumière. Demain serait le dernier jour de l'automne, décembre était déjà bien entamé. Seuls quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ces agréables moments et, pourtant, ceux-ci leur semblaient plus éloignés que jamais. Ils étaient parvenus au terme de leur voyage, mais il leur était de plus en plus difficile de conserver leur confiance et leur courage dans l'ombre oppressante que la Montagne jetait sur eux.

Et dormir au milieu d'une ville morte n'arrangeait rien.

Bien que personne n'avait évoqué de vive voix l'éventualité d'un échec, tous étaient conscients que cette nuit était probablement leur dernière. La prochaine fois qu'ils s'endormiraient, peut-être serait-ce pour un sommeil éternel.

Pressentant que de grands dangers les attendaient au tournant de leur Quête, Ayrèn et Thorin firent fi de la bienséance et se mirent tacitement d'accord pour dormir ensemble. Ils accolèrent leurs couchettes à l'écart de celles des autres et s'allongèrent sur le côté, face à face, armes à portée de mains. Ils se parlèrent peu. Leur fatigue mentale était si grande qu'elle ne laissait que peu de place aux mots. À la place, le Nain leva la main pour effleurer le menton d'Ayrèn. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, d'oublier ses tourments dans l'étreinte de son corps. Un coup d'œil furtif vers le reste du groupe lui apprit qu'ils leur tournaient le dos, peut-être pour préserver l'intimité du couple. Rassuré, Thorin attira son aimée contre lui en l'enveloppant de ses bras, puis enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant à fond pour sentir son odeur, une fragrance douce-amère de cuir, de tabac et d'une subtile moiteur. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa gorge, son menton barbu chatouilla ses clavicules. Il sentit contre sa bouche qu'un frisson hérissait la peau tendre de sa blanche gorge.

Les mains de Thorin s'animèrent d'une volonté propre. Après avoir remonté une couverture jusque sur leurs épaules, elles desserrèrent discrètement les sangles du plastron d'Ayrèn et se glissèrent en dessous pour caresser sa peau nue, son ventre ferme, ses hanches saillantes. Quand le Nain fut certain que personne ne regardait, il désangla complètement la cuirasse de cuir et fit monter ses paumes échauffées jusque sa poitrine, dont il dessinait les contours du bout des doigts.

L'Humaine l'avait laissé faire tout du long, paupières closes, respiration contenue, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour rester maître d'elle-même face à ces caresses qu'il jetait sur sa peau. Elle avait chaud, son cœur battait à lui en rompre les côtes, quelques froncement de sourcils fugaces trahissaient son plaisir naissant.

Dans le campement, des ronflements rauques commençaient à retentir. Les Nains s'endormaient. Ayrèn reconnut parmi eux la respiration agitée de Bilbo, son sommeil était troublé. Quelqu'un se leva et mit un peu de bois sur le feu pour en raviver les braises. Les mains de Thorin s'étaient figées. Un bâillement passa, puis la personne retourna se coucher.

Une minute s'égrena sans que le couple n'osât bouger. Finalement, les ronflements s'intensifièrent, et le campement retrouva son immobile torpeur.

Lentement, Ayrèn reprit sa mobilité : elle glissa une jambe entre celles de Thorin et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Thorin y répondit immédiatement, appuyant par réflexe le bas de son corps contre la cuisse de l'Humaine et refermant ses larges paumes sur la chair soyeuse de ses seins.

Leurs respirations s'approfondirent, mais restèrent silencieuses. Il n'y avait aucun gémissement, pas le moindre halètement : il ne fallait pas être entendus. Mais à l'intérieur, leurs corps criaient à s'en démettre les os, ils hurlaient leur besoin de se toucher plus, de s'étreindre encore et, plus que tout, de se libérer de l'oppression obsédante de leur tension charnelle. Et la peur, la peur que cet instant fût le dernier amplifiait tout.

Les yeux du Nain cherchèrent ceux d'Ayrèn, l'interrogeant. Quand elle acquiesça, il afficha un sourire presque intimidé, il faillit fuir son regard doré. Les Nains pouvaient la trouver laide, il s'en moquait éperdument : ses yeux bridés et dorés, leur nitescence féline, étaient la chose la plus belle et précieuse qui lui eût été donné de contempler. Il ne les échangerait pas pour la plus belle Naine du monde.

N'y tenant plus, les deux amants défirent leurs ceintures avec mille précautions et glissèrent chacun une main dans le pantalon de l'autre. Leurs intimités n'étaient plus un secret pour eux, ils savaient comment se donner immédiatement du plaisir sans se perdre en errements inutiles.

Ayrèn cercla ses doigts le long de la vigueur de Thorin, la serra avec une douceur mêlée de fermeté. Elle adopta tout de suite la pression qu'il affectionnait le plus et débuta ses va-et-vient. Elle le choya sans ménagement, atteignant sans attendre le rythme qui le rendait fou de plaisir.

Yeux fermés, mâchoires crispées sous sa barbe, Thorin fut lui aussi sans pitié. Il avait faufilé sa main entre ses jambes et caressait habilement le firmament de sa féminité. Il se ravissait de sentir contre ses doigts les palpitations de désir de son aimée. C'était délicieusement humide et chaud, et la chaleur sous leur couverture devint très vite suffocante.

Le moment fut intense, violent, d'un plaisir presque intolérable. Il ne dura pas longtemps. Le désir était trop grand, il était tout simplement impossible qu'il s'éternise. Ayrèn fut la première à céder, suivie de près par Thorin. Ils se mordirent la langue pour retenir leurs halètements, ils écrasèrent leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre pour étouffer leurs gémissements.

Leurs corps se relâchèrent peu à peu, leurs souffles feutrés couraient sur leurs visages. Ils se regardaient avec intensité, droit dans les yeux, figures caressées par la lueur rougeoyante des braises du feu de champ. Un mince sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du Nain, auquel Ayrèn répondit en frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Tunak soy (1), Iyaroak, murmura-t-elle en reculant son visage.

Il soupira de bien-être :

— Ezekû tenn, Athanû men (2). »

Ils s'étreignirent en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Allongés là, ils auraient presque pu croire qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, sans peine ni tourment, sans peur ni haine. Passé et avenir se mélangeaient, rien n'était vrai, rien n'était impossible. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. On aurait même pu croire que les Valars les avaient bénis, ce soir-là, car le sommeil les frappa avant qu'ils ne soient rattrapés par la réalité.

Cette nuit, ils dormiraient heureux, sourds à l'horreur qui les hélait du futur.

* * *

**AYREN ET THORIN**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : zu-art (tumblr)_

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Bonne nuit. », en Lossoth ;

(2) « Bonne nuit, ma Reine. », en Khuzdûl.


	48. Sur le seuil de la Porte secrète

**Précédemment**

_« Tunak soy, Iyaroak, murmura-t-elle en reculant son visage._

_Il soupira de bien-être :_

_— Ezekû tenn, Athanû men. »_

_Ils s'étreignirent en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Allongés là, ils auraient presque pu croire qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, sans peine ni tourment, sans peur ni haine. Passé et avenir se mélangeaient, rien n'était vrai, rien n'était impossible. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. On aurait même pu croire que les Valars les avaient bénis, ce soir-là, car le sommeil les frappa avant qu'ils ne soient rattrapés par la réalité._

_Cette nuit, ils dormiraient heureux, sourds à l'horreur qui les hélait du futur._

* * *

**Campement de Dale**

**Très tôt**

La Compagnie ne dormit que quelques heures et se leva avant l'aube, réveillée par les croassements des corbeaux qui tournoyaient autour du clocher délabré de Dale. Ils voltigèrent un temps au-dessus des sacs de provision, mais Bombur les en éloigna en leur jetant des pierres. Alors les oiseaux noirs s'éloignèrent en direction de la Grande Porte d'Erebor, invisible à cette heure matinale, cachée derrière la brume et les ombres de la Montagne.

Dans le camp, tout était silencieux, tout fonctionnait au ralenti, embrumé, depuis le ton bas et grave des conversations jusqu'aux hennissements timides des poneys qui peinaient à se réveiller.

La Compagnie sortait lentement de sa torpeur. Pendant que certains s'attelaient à fermer les paquetages, Bombur préparait du thé sucré pour leur réchauffer le gosier. De leur côté, Ayrèn et Thorin eurent grand mal à sortir de la chaleur qu'ils partageaient sous leur couverture, et ils furent les derniers à se lever.

Au milieu de l'agitation traînante de ce matin blafard, l'inquiétude de Bilbo était désormais visible de tous. Il s'était réveillé hagard, ses cernes profonds affectaient le moindre de ses sourires d'une singulière tristesse. Personne ne mettait en doute son courage, mais, au moment venu, plus d'un craignait qu'il ne change d'avis et refuse d'endosser son rôle de Cambrioleur.

C'est sur cette crainte qu'ils chargèrent les poneys et repartirent à la recherche du Passage caché, progressant prudemment dans l'aube grisâtre de la Montagne. Ils quittèrent Dale par une étroite venelle qui serpentait entre les ruines de l'Ouest de la ville. Contrairement à l'air tiède et sec de la veille, il faisait très froid ce matin-là. Un vent bas et ronflant descendait du Nord, glacé et humide, chargé de petits cristaux de brume qui opacifiaient l'atmosphère. Les Nains s'inquiétaient que ce vent ne charrie aussi des nuages, mais Ayrèn leur assura qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une ondée passagère. Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, il était probable que le froid s'attarde plusieurs jours sur ces contrées, malgré la malédiction qui y régnait. L'épaississement de l'air laissait même supposer qu'il neigerait de nouveau dans les jours à venir.

À peine eurent-ils quitté Dale qu'ils firent cap sur le versant Ouest de Ravenhill. Sa tour de garde était masquée par un épais brouillard cotonneux, et seuls quelques morceaux de ruine et le faîte d'un avant-poste aux bardeaux arrachés pointaient hors de la masse blanche.

Après une lieue, ils avaient déjà tourné derrière un premier crêt, et ils perdirent de vue la butte de Ravenhill avant que le brouillard ne s'en retire.

Ils gravirent encore, cherchant en vain des sentiers montant au flanc de la Montagne, faisant une exploration attentive des alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et qu'ils ne rataient aucun indice de la présence du Passage caché. Si la carte était exacte, quelque part, loin au-dessus de l'escarpement à la tête de la vallée qui enserrait Dale, devait se trouver la porte secrète...

Midi sonna. Le brouillard s'était levé, le temps était clair, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils accélérèrent le pas.

Ayrèn évita Bilbo toute l'ascension durant. Elle avait perdu tout désir de sa compagnie, car ses regards implorants et noircis la brûlaient comme une poignée de sel jetée sur une plaie béante. Elle trouvait trop douloureux d'être en sa présence, de devoir supporter le souvenir de ses insultes et l'imprudence de ses secrets.

Le Hobbit souffrait de plus en plus de cet éloignement. Il lui avait fait quelques signes de loin, autant de tentatives pour amorcer une conversation, mais elle feignait chaque fois de ne pas le voir. Bien qu'elle eût à cœur de se réconcilier avec lui un jour, il était hors de question qu'elle le confortât dans ses mensonges. Si injuste que cela paraisse, l'attitude d'Ayrèn n'était pas motivée par autre chose que de le forcer à se confier à elle. Hélas, il n'en fit rien, et, de corps comme d'esprit, ils s'éloignèrent encore. Et plus elle se trouvait loin de lui, plus elle se sentait soulagée. Elle se haïssait pour cela.

L'après-midi avançant, les pensées d'Ayrèn se consacrèrent de moins en moins à Bilbo. Elle était toujours aussi déterminée à le repousser tant qu'il refuserait de lui avouer la vérité, mais d'autres préoccupations prenaient place dans son esprit. Car voilà, le soleil entamait son déclin, et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du Passage caché. Il fallait encore forcer l'allure.

Ils atteignirent la pointe de l'éperon Ouest en fin d'après-midi, hors d'haleine. Ils se trouvaient précisément à l'endroit où, d'après la carte, se trouvait l'entrée secrète. Pourtant, autour d'eux, il n'y avait rien. Que de la roche et de la terre, le gris de la Montagne et le bleu pâle du ciel d'hiver.

Anxieux, Thorin avisa la position du soleil : dans moins d'une heure, il passerait derrière l'horizon.

Il sortit la carte et la parcourut encore une fois sans s'arrêter de marcher. Autour de lui, la Compagnie s'était dispersée pour étendre leur zone de recherche. Les Nains jouaient des pieds et des mains entre les rochers pour faire avancer les poneys, dont les sabots ripaient et glissaient, manquant chaque fois de se briser un jarret dans une crevasse ou de se fendre un sabot contre un roc acéré.

Alors qu'Ayrèn descendait vers un pierrier, s'inquiétant que le Passage y fût peut-être enseveli après tant d'années laissé à l'abandon, elle entendit le cri de Thorin vrombir en écho tout autour d'elle :

« Alors ? Quelque chose ?

— Rien que je ne puisse voir ! répondit Dwalin depuis un tertre escarpé, plus au Nord.

— Si la carte dit vrai, la porte devrait être tout près ! déclara Thorin, nerveux, en tapotant le parchemin du dos de la main. C'est incompréhensible. Il n'y a rien, ici ! »

Plus en avant, Bilbo respirait à grosses goulées. Il venait d'escalader une grosse pierre pour avoir un meilleur point de vue sur les lieux. De là, il vit qu'une étroite ligne de roche claire, entrecoupée par des stries d'éboulis, partait en zigzaguant derrière un grand pilier qui faisait saillie sur la pente escarpée de l'éperon. Il fit quelques pas de côté pour mieux voir jusqu'où cette ligne remontait. Celle-ci tournait vers le Nord, en travers de la face de la Montagne. Mais, avec tout ce nuancier de gris, il était difficile de ne pas perdre son regard entre deux reliefs. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

D'un coup, ses yeux s'arrondirent et il cria :

« Là-haut ! Je… je crois que j'ai trouvé ! »

Il y eut une formidable agitation parmi la Compagnie. Thorin replia la carte et la fourra dans sa veste tandis qu'il courait vers le Hobbit. Ayrèn bondissait comme un cabri pour remonter le pierrier sans s'y tordre une cheville. Les Nains tiraient les poneys derrière eux et se précipitaient pour rejoindre Bilbo sur son piédestal rocheux.

Ayrèn fut la première à monter sur le rocher où se tenait le Hobbit, suivie de près par Thorin, puis par le reste de la Compagnie.

Alors ils virent à leur tour ce qu'il avait découvert.

Derrière le pilier se trouvait une immense statue représentant un Nain en armure, taillée à même le flanc de la Montagne. Elle était énorme ! Sa seule tête était aussi grande que l'Hôtel de Ville de Lacville ! Un escalier remontait le long de ses jambes, gravissait le torse et culminait sur ses épaules. Et tout au bout de cet escalier, par-delà l'énorme tête casquée du colosse de pierre, ils devinaient le rebord d'une corniche.

« Vous avez la vue perçante, Maître Sacquet ! dit Thorin en lui donnant une tape reconnaissante dans le dos. C'est certainement là-haut.

Les Nains trépignèrent de joie et félicitèrent tour à tour le Hobbit pour sa trouvaille. Il avait l'air très content de lui, il souriait si fort que ses pommettes repoussaient ses cernes et plissaient ses yeux, ses prunelles foncées scintillaient. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une telle expression n'avait pas adouci ses traits.

Thorin ajouta avec hâte :

— Dépêchons-nous de monter cet escalier, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que le soleil ne se couche. »

Les hommes de la Compagnie se remirent en marche, poneys sur leurs talons, soulagés et heureux comme tout de la tournure que venait de prendre leur expédition.

Ayrèn, elle, resta quelques temps sur le rocher, le nez levé, immobile, pour scruter l'escalier et la statue dans laquelle il était ingénieusement creusé. Cette vue lui remuait l'estomac. Cet escalier ne menait nulle part ; nulle part, sinon au Passage caché.

Là-haut se trouvait la fin de leur voyage.

Un bien long voyage, fait de dangers, de mille tourments et peurs entremêlés, mais aussi constellé de moments de joie courts et intenses.

Et ce voyage s'arrêtait là, en haut de ces marches !

Une impression de bonheur frénétique l'envahit des pieds à la tête. Pourtant, sa conscience la rappela tout de suite à l'ordre : elle devait rester concentrée à tout prix, la suite dépendrait peut-être de sa capacité à garder la tête froide. Son esprit combattif reprit le dessus et elle retrouva son calme. Elle sauta d'un bond sur le sol en contrebas et allongea le pas pour rejoindre la Compagnie.

Quand Ayrèn la rattrapa, elle avait atteint le bas de l'escalier. Les poneys étaient déjà désanglés et rassemblés dans une embrasure de la falaise, que les Nains avaient fermée en entassant les bâts et quelques rochers devant l'ouverture. Ils leur déballèrent un rond de foin, se précipitèrent pour leur donner à boire, et partirent à l'assaut des marches, près du pied gauche du colosse.

Ils les montèrent, tout excités et très joyeux. On aurait dit que toute leur fatigue avait été aspirée par la statue : ils gravissaient chaque marche, pourtant très haute et escarpée, avec une facilité et une agilité surprenante. Arrivés à mi-hauteur, ils regardèrent en bas et virent au loin les toits crevés de la ville de Dale qui poignaient au-dessus de l'éperon Ouest et, plus loin encore, le Long Lac et ses berges dénudées. Un vent glacé frappa la statue de plein front. Quelques pans de roche s'éboulèrent sous leurs pieds, les obligeant à se retenir aux parois. Ils étaient très hauts, une chute leur serait fatale. Ils s'efforcèrent d'apaiser leur ardeur, car elle les rendait maladroits. Silencieusement cette fois, ils s'agrippèrent et achevèrent leur ascension en file indienne.

Une fois sous le menton de la statue, l'escalier s'aplanissait en une pente douce qui suivait le manche d'une grande hache de guerre que le colosse de pierre portait sur l'épaule. Là, l'étroit passage faisait un écart derrière la pointe supérieure de la hache et, au bout, il tournait et s'ouvrait sur un petit renfoncement à ciel ouvert, aux parois raides et au sol terreux, tavelé de mousses. Il y régnait quelque chose de mystique, l'air y était plus lourd qu'en bas.

Essoufflé, Thorin respira à pleins poumons et s'avança vers l'extrémité intérieure de la corniche. Son mur en était haut et droit. D'en bas, il était invisible à cause du surplomb de l'escarpement. Il fit une première inspection rapide de la roche. On n'y voyait aucun signe de montant, de chambranle ou de poignée, pas plus que de verrou ou de serrure. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait là, tout suant malgré le froid, il ne douta pas un instant qu'ils avaient enfin découvert la porte secrète.

« C'est sûrement ici, déclara-t-il en effleurant la paroi avec les doigts. Ça ne peut qu'être ici. La porte secrète est devant nous ! »

Il retira la chaîne d'argent qu'il avait au cou, et qu'il cachait depuis le début de ce voyage sous sa chemise. C'était au bout de cette chaîne que se trouvait la clef secrète que lui avait confiée Gandalf, au tout début de leur Quête, à Cul-de-sac. Il la brandit à bout de bras devant lui et, se tournant vers le soleil, il dit :

« Que tous ceux qui ont douté de nous…

Il laissa sa joie éclater :

— ... s'en mordent les doigts ! »

Des bravos et des acclamations jaillirent des bouches, soutenus par des battements de mains et des trépignements de pieds. Même Ayrèn, restée très concentrée jusqu'ici, s'autorisa quelques applaudissements joyeux.

Le calme retrouvé, Dwalin s'approcha à son tour de la paroi et déclara :

« Bon alors, nous avons une clef. Donc, quelque part dans ce mur… il y a une serrure ! »

Il commença à tâtonner dans les fêlures et crevasses à la recherche d'un trou qui pourrait faire office de serrure.

Entre temps, Thorin avait sorti la carte pour y lire à voix haute les runes lunaires :

« Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lumière du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure. Pas de doute, il faut trouver cette serrure avant le coucher du soleil. Pressons-nous ! »

Il regarda vers l'Ouest, où se trouvait l'astre du jour. Il était déjà très bas, rouge-orangé, caché à demi par les lointains Monts Brumeux.

« Nori, va aider Dwalin ! » ordonna-t-il, inquiet.

Nori s'approcha du mur sans discuter. Il colla une oreille à la paroi et la toqua à plusieurs endroits avec une cuillère, pour repérer au son à quel niveau pouvait se trouver la porte secrète.

À côté de lui, Dwalin avait déjà perdu patience : il donnait des coups de pied dans la roche dans l'espoir vain d'enfoncer la porte, s'il frappait au bon endroit.

« Nous perdons la lumière, dépêchez-vous ! gronda Thorin.

— Arrête ! râla Nori en se tournant vers Dwalin. Je n'entends rien avec tes fichus coups de pied ! Tu crées trop d'interférences !

— Interférences, mon cul ! répliqua le Nain guerrier. Tu ne sers à rien ! Aide-moi plutôt à frapper ! »

Thorin riva un regard effaré sur le soleil, dont le sommet n'allait pas tarder à passer en-dessous de la ligne d'horizon.

« Défoncez la porte ! s'enquit-il, pris de panique. Vite, vite ! »

Tous les Nains dégainèrent leurs armes et se jetèrent contre la paroi. Ils la frappèrent de toutes leurs forces. Ils s'escrimaient sans répit, suppliaient Mahal de leur venir en aide. Des étincelles jaillissaient à chaque choc de leur fer contre la roche. Mais rien ne l'altérait, ils ne faisaient qu'émousser leurs lames sans autre résultat. Des manches éclatèrent, une douleur cruelle leur mordait les bras, tandis que les têtes d'acier se brisaient ou pliaient contre le mur.

« Allez ! cria Thorin. Frappez ! Frappez plus fort ! »

Sentant que la situation leur échappait, Ayrèn intervint à son tour : elle tira Scathaban de son fourreau et l'abattit à deux mains contre le flanc de la Montagne. Un immense  _'clang !'_  retentit. L'impact lui remonta jusque dans les épaules, la corniche vibra sous ses pieds. Les Nains s'écartèrent d'un sursaut, saisis par le fracas que son attaque avait causé. Ils arrêtèrent leurs propres tentatives et reculèrent pour éviter de se prendre un mauvais coup de Scathaban.

Ignorant la douleur qui sourdait dans ses phalanges jusque dans ses clavicules, la puissante Dracà-cwellere frappa de nouveau.  _'Clang !'_. Encore.  _'Clang !'_. Et encore.  _'Clang !'_. La pierre s'entamait, des étincelles fusaient, des éclats de roche jaillissaient en tous sens. Mais cela prenait trop de temps, rien n'apparaissait derrière. Soit la porte était extrêmement épaisse, soit elle n'était pas à cet endroit et Ayrèn devrait frapper ailleurs. Elle continua pourtant, sans faiblir.  _'Clang !'_. Un peu plus fort à chaque fois.  _'Clang !'._  Et encore plus fort !  _'CLANG !'._

Soudain, Balin lui attrapa un coude et cria :

« Tûnin Razak, stop ! Arrêtez !

Ayrèn se figea et lui darda un regard confus.

— Vous frappez trop fort, expliqua-t-il en libérant son coude. Le dragon va se réveiller !

Elle poussa d'abord un grognement d'insatisfaction. Ses bras lui lançaient. Quelques secondes passèrent, et elle rengaina son épée en marmonnant :

— Vous avez raison, Maître Balin…

Balin opina du chef.

— La porte est scellée à la Montagne par un puissant sortilège, fit-il en haussant la voix pour que toute la Compagnie l'entende. On ne peut pas la forcer, tout ça ne sert à rien. Seule la clef peut désactiver le sort et ouvrir ce passage ! »

L'ombre allongée des Monts Brumeux apparut à leurs pieds : elle remontait lentement sur la roche, traçant une ligne noire au travers du flanc de la Montagne en-dessous de laquelle tout était sombre. Le rideau du jour se levait sur la nuit.

Voyant cette obscurité gravir le mur, Thorin paniqua :

« Non ! Non, non, non ! »

Il eut beau crier de toute la force de son âme, verser dans ses suppliques toute son énergie, l'ombre continua de s'élever et, inexorablement, le soleil disparut.

Et ainsi tomba le Jour de Durin, sans que rien ne se produise sur la corniche.

* * *

Il y eut un long silence parmi la Compagnie. Autour d'elle, le vent sifflait dans les crevasses de la pierre, le son en était si triste qu'on aurait dit que la Montagne pleurait.

Ne posant sur la carte que des regards perdus, Thorin lut encore une fois :

« Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lumière du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure. C'est ce qui est écrit ! La serrure aurait dû apparaître avec le coucher du soleil ! Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé ?

Il s'avança vers Balin et répéta faiblement :

— Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé ?... Balin ?

— Nous avons perdu la lumière, répondit tristement le vieux Nain. (Sa voix tremblotait, des larmes perlaient sur ses cils blancs.) Il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'était notre unique chance. »

Fermant les yeux, deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et disparurent dans sa longue barbe.

La gorge soulevée par un sanglot, Balin crispa les mâchoires et se força à articuler clairement :

« Allons-nous-en… C'est fini.

Il se tourna vers les autres Nains, que Bilbo était en train de réconforter avec des mots gentils. Coupant court à la tentative du Hobbit, il répéta tout haut :

— C'est fini. Partons. Tous. »

Chamboulée par leur échec et encore plus par la tristesse qu'il causait à ses compagnons Nains, Ayrèn observa leur réaction avec pudeur : leurs visages s'affaissaient, ils laissaient la déception les gagner physiquement. Elle ne les avait jamais vus dans un tel émoi. Ces Nains exilés, arrachés à leurs origines, nourris par l'espérance de reconquérir un jour leur foyer, élevés au sein de la revanche, se trouvaient dans un état d'hébétude éplorée saisissante. Ils se sentaient à bout de force face à cette affreuse réalité : ils avaient échoué. Que cet endroit soit le bon ou non ne changeait rien, car la lumière du soleil avait disparu.

Alors les Nains s'abandonnèrent. Ils se disaient : « Pourquoi continuer à lutter ? Pourquoi résister davantage ? Nous sommes fatigués, si, si fatigués… » Et il y eut des sanglots étouffés, des larmes contenues, des mâchoires serrées, des nez coulants et des moustaches humides. Parmi les Nains, seuls Dwalin et Thorin ne pleuraient pas : ils étaient pétrifiés sur place, yeux écarquillés et sourcils arqués, paralysés par la débâcle intérieure de leurs émotions.

Balin fut le premier à quitter les lieux. Les Nains le suivirent au compte-goutte en traînant les pieds, comme s'ils avaient triplé de poids. Eux qui osaient tout, qui avaient tout à gagner, ils s'en allaient pourtant avec l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

Mais il y en avait deux qui résistaient à l'appel du chagrin : Ayrèn et Bilbo, au fond de leur coeur, gardaient encore espoir.

« Attendez, où allez-vous ? s'alarma Bilbo en voyant les Nains partir. Ne renoncez pas, pas maintenant ! »

Voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, il s'approcha de Thorin. Ce dernier fixait encore la paroi avec des yeux ronds, figés. De la sueur d'angoisse gouttait sur son front. Lentement, il perdit toutes forces dans ses mains. L'une d'elle lâcha la chaîne d'argent et la clef : elles tombèrent dans la poussière. L'autre délaissa la carte, qui partit en voltigeant dans un courant d'air.

Bilbo la rattrapa au vol.

Pliant précautionneusement le parchemin et le rangeant dans son veston, il insista :

« Thorin, ne renoncez pas ! »

Le désespoir n'était pas qu'une idée abstraite, Ayrèn le savait, elle ne l'avait que trop souvent subi naguère, quand la guerre des dragons du Nord faisait rage. Elle devinait la souffrance de son amant, cette chose qui le torturait, qui lui serrait les entrailles et lui pilonnait le cœur.

Alors, à son tour, elle se précipita vers lui.

« Thorin…, dit-elle doucement. Iyaroak, écoute-moi.

La tendresse de son intonation lui fit lever les yeux vers elle :

— J'ai échoué…, murmura-t-il, la voix secouée. Dûn athazak, j'ai lamentablement échoué.

— Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas échoué, du moins pas encore. »

Devinant que la conversation qui s'engageait ne le regardait pas, le Hobbit s'éloigna pour un temps, et alla réfléchir à leur situation de l'autre côté de la corniche.

Thorin était tout pâle, tout blanc, et de ses yeux fixes on voyait briller une souffrance pure, une commotion intérieure inouïe. Il paraissait si malheureux que le coeur d'Ayrèn se déchira de pitié. L'ayant enlacé par les épaules, elle lui dit à l'oreille :

« Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour s'avouer vaincus si facilement ! Reste. On va s'asseoir et y réfléchir calmement. La solution finira par s'imposer d'elle-même, tu verras.

Il la repoussa lentement, d'un geste dénué de force. Il la regarda, et avec un de ces soupirs tristes qui secouaient le coeur, il murmura :

— Cette porte est inviolable, dûn athazak. C'est terminé.

— Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu abandonnes ?

Remuant à peine les lèvres, il chuchota :

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Cela faisait cent soixante-dix ans que j'attendais ce moment… Et là, je...

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

— … je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

Ils restèrent sans paroles, l'un devant l'autre. Pendant quelques instants encore, il respira lourdement, tendant la gorge. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais rien de cela n'arriva. Au contraire, il vainquit sa détresse et se reprit - en apparence seulement, car, à l'intérieur, il ressentait un vide immense, un silence aussi dense qu'oppressant, qui l'effraya si fort qu'il se prit l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

L'expression de Thorin était si douloureuse qu'elle contamina Ayrèn et l'emplit à son tour de tristesse :

« Thorin, reste, on va trouver une solution, je te le promets. Peut-être qu'en me mettant juste assez en colère, je pourrai canaliser mon énergie, enfoncer la porte, et…

— Non ! l'arrêta-t-il. Il est hors de question que tu prennes un tel risque.

— Je n'ai jamais essayé de contrôler une crise. Personne ne l'a jamais fait. Mais ça pourrait marcher, si je suis assez prudente ! Je le sens !

Il serra les poings et, avec une résolution et une énergie renouvelées par la crainte qu'elle ne commette une telle folie, il sévit :

— J'ai dit : non ! C'est fini, Ayrèn. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Lambine ici si cela te chante, mais je ne saurai supporter de rester ici plus longtemps. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

Ayrèn recula d'un pas, face attristée, mais ne répondit pas.

Épuisé, brisé, Thorin soupira et retrouva son calme. Inconsolable de l'échec de la Quête, il se détourna de son aimée pour rejoindre l'escalier.

L'Humaine le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la hache de la statue.

Elle se refusait à le suivre. Elle avait encore la force de lutter, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne si près du but. Et Bilbo s'animait de la même volonté : lui aussi rechignait à descendre. Leur différend leur paraissait bien vain, face au nouveau défi auquel ils étaient confrontés.

Leur ténacité serait-elle récompensée ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

* * *

**Sur le seuil de la Porte**

Debout devant le mur, silencieuse, Ayrèn oscillait d'un talon sur l'autre et, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le menton rentré, elle se concentra pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu leur échapper. Il devait y avoir une formule, un geste, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait et qui aurait permis d'ouvrir le Passage caché. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus la solution lui échappait.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, Bilbo s'agitait autour d'elle, de part et d'autre de l'escarpement terreux. Il se posait les mêmes questions qu'elle. Seulement, si elle avait besoin de calme et d'immobilité pour se concentrer, lui trouvait l'inspiration en allant et venant sur la corniche en se parlant à lui-même à voix basse, s'interrogeant, se répondant, enchaînant les suppositions sans jamais s'arrêter de baragouiner.

Chacun de leur côté, ils cherchaient dans leur mémoire, avec une concentration entêtée, s'acharnant à revoir, à pénétrer les événements.

Ils réfléchirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs cerveaux fatigués leur fassent mal et palpitent contre la paroi interne de leur crâne.

Migraineuse, Ayrèn se prit la tête dans les mains et se frotta le visage :

« Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lumière du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure... Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! Sommes-nous si bêtes que nous sommes incapables d'en comprendre le sens ?

Elle ne s'adressait pas à Bilbo en particulier. À vrai dire, elle avait plutôt pensé à voix haute.

Mais il avait certainement interprété autrement ces paroles, car il lui répondit :

— Nous ne sommes pas plus bêtes qu'un autre. On va finir par résoudre ce mystère ! »

Il chercha à rencontrer les yeux d'Ayrèn, mais elle détourna son regard. Elle le devinait lourd d'un pessimisme anxieux, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse se rendre compte, même d'un coup d'œil, qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir.

Elle se massa la nuque :

« Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire de plus. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse… Oh !

Un oiseau lui passa soudain devant la figure, si près qu'elle sentit le bout de son aile lui chatouiller le nez.

— Encore toi ? » dit-elle, se remettant de sa surprise.

Le petit volatile pépia et se posa devant le mur. Son plumage était d'un joli châtain moucheté, et son torse était d'une teinte plus claire que son dos et ses ailes. C'était la grive qu'ils avaient croisé la veille. Elle tenait à bout de bec une grosse coquille d'escargot et sautillait en pépiant gaiement. Elle allait faire un festin. Et ' _crac ! crac ! crac !'_ , voilà qu'elle cognait rudement le gastéropode contre une pierre grise pour en craqueler la coquille. ' _Cric, crac, croc !'_

Après un moment de silence, la mémoire de Bilbo s'agita. Ils avaient tous oublié quelque chose d'important. Le message laissé par les runes lunaires ne parlait pas que du déclin du jour. Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose dont le Hobbit se rappelait, d'abord vaguement. Ses pensées se précisèrent ; elles puisaient dans ses souvenirs.

D'un coup, ses lèvres remuèrent toute seules :

« Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera...

Croyant comprendre, Ayrèn se hâta d'achever la formule :

— ... Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lumière du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard oblique.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient aussi franchement depuis des jours et, cette fois, Ayrèn ne détourna pas les yeux.

Alors que le Hobbit ouvrait la bouche pour parler, probablement dans l'espoir d'échanger quelques mots, un rayon de lumière bleutée passa entre eux et frappa la paroi de la Montagne. Bilbo poussa un cri de surprise et Ayrèn recula d'un pas, saisie.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la roche. Un rayon de lune perçait un nuage comme une lance et jetait un cercle bleu sur une crevasse, à hauteur de hanches. Le faisceau s'intensifia. La pierre se mit à scintiller, un flux de magie voletait sur la corniche, et Ayrèn crut sentir dans sa poitrine l'écho d'un gong contre ses côtes. Une petite fente s'illumina depuis l'intérieur de la Montagne. Elle luisait si fort qu'on aurait dit un fragment d'étoile, tombé sur la roche depuis le firmament.

' _Crac, croc, CRAC !'_ , l'escargot se fendit en deux. La grive lança un trille joyeux et plongea son bec dans la chair baveuse de l'animal.

Il y eut un craquement. Un éclat de roche se détacha du mur et tomba. Un trou apparut derrière, presque effacé par l'intensité du halo bleu qui l'auréolait.

L'Humaine resta bouche bée.

Et Bilbo fut le premier à comprendre :

« La serrure… ! Et la lune !

Oubliant tout danger, il se tint sur le bord de la corniche, d'où il appela les Nains à grands cris et gestes des bras :

— Revenez ! C'est la lune ! La dernière lueur du jour de Durin, c'est celle de la  _lune_  ! »

Personne ne lui répondit. Sa voix se perdit en échos dans le vide. Il eut beau se pencher encore, il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir l'escalier, caché derrière la hache de la statue.

Il cria encore :

« Thorin, revenez ! La serrure est apparue !

De son côté, Ayrèn reprit ses esprits et s'écria :

— La clef ! Où est la clef ?

— Elle était juste là, elle ne devrait pas être loin… ! » répondit Bilbo en balayant le sol des yeux.

Ils s'agitèrent, paniqués, fouillant dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la clef que Thorin avait laissée tomber dans la poussière. Sur la porte, la serrure brillait toujours, mais ils ignoraient combien de temps cela durerait. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Ils n'auraient pas deux fois une chance pareille !

Tandis qu'Ayrèn cherchait contre la partie inférieure du mur, Bilbo ratissa le centre de l'escarpement. Soudain, il trébucha sur une motte de terre. Il tituba sur quelques pas, trébucha encore. Il tendit les mains pour se rattraper à Ayrèn. Au moment où il s'agrippa à son coude, il y eut un ' _cling !'_  à ses pieds. Il venait de heurter la clef ! Projetée, elle partait en direction du vide, sa chaîne d'argent brillant dans son sillage comme la queue d'une comète.

« Non ! » crièrent-ils, impuissants.

La clef ricocha sur le bord de la corniche. ' _Cling !'_. Elle tomba.

Une ombre apparut depuis les ténèbres de la statue.

' _Blam !'_

Une botte écrasa la chaîne au sol. La clef tinta contre l'escarpement, pendue dans le vide.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ombre se baissa pour attraper prudemment l'objet qu'Ayrèn et Bilbo se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de Thorin. Dans le contre-lune, il était méconnaissable, il bougeait avec une telle précaution qu'on aurait cru voir un Elfe se mouvoir. Derrière lui, les Nains apparaissaient un par un de l'ombre de la statue. Pas un ne parlait, ils étaient très silencieux, leurs visages étaient fermés.

Sans un mot, Thorin se redressa, clef en main. Il s'approcha de la porte cachée, les yeux rivés sur la serrure brillante. Ayrèn et Bilbo s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il ne les regarda pas, il fixait la lumière qui rayonnait devant lui. Il s'arrêta au pied du mur, à portée de bras. La serrure projetait sur son visage une aura bleutée, ses yeux brillaient d'argent. Son expression était indescriptible, mais Ayrèn comprenait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. Une fausse-joie lui avait suffi, il ne se risquerait pas à une seconde.

Il allongea le bras et inséra la clef dans la fente. 

Elle rentra sans forcer, elle s'y adaptait parfaitement. Elle se mit à luire. Elle scintillait si fort dans la main  de Thorin qu'il pouvait voir ses os transparaître dans ses doigts.

La beauté de ce sortilège fascina la Compagnie toute entière. C'était si beau qu'ils en restaient muets. Il y eut quelques secondes d'immobilité, les souffles se suspendaient et les visages se tendaient, impatients.

Enfin, Thorin tourna la clef.

Un son caverneux retentit derrière la porte :  _'cloc !'._

D'un coup, la lueur bleutée s'éteignit. La grive s'envola, le crépuscule s'obscurcit, la lune partit derrière un nuage et le soir envahit tout le ciel.

Rompu mais déterminé, Thorin posa ses mains tremblantes sur la roche et poussa un grand coup. Une fine ligne sombre apparut à ses pieds, puis gravit la paroi avec un petit bruit de poussières qu'on frotte entre ses paumes. Quand elle dépassa sa tête, la ligne partit en angle-droit sur la gauche, puis, plus loin, elle dessina un autre angle et descendit vers le sol. Peu à peu, les contours d'un grand rectangle apparurent à même la pierre.

Thorin poussa encore, et la résistance céda. Tournant sur des gonds invisibles, le battant s'enfonça d'un coup, grattant la poussière et soulevant un fin nuage poudreux. La porte s'immobilisa contre une paroi intérieure. Un courant d'air fétide et chaud reflua des profondeurs. Le nuage de poussières se dissipa. Apparut un long et noir tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la Montagne.

Le prince Nain toussa, et un long silence retomba sur la corniche.

Une terrible appréhension s'empara d'Ayrèn devant ce gouffre obscur.

Ils avaient réussi.

Ils avaient réussi !

Ils avaient traversé bien des paysages et affronté encore plus de dangers pour cet instant !

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un trouble intense face à la noirceur qui émanait de l'intérieur de ce tunnel. Ses paumes transpiraient d'anxiété, elles irradiaient. Elle serra les poings. La sensation de chaleur s'accentua encore.

Ayrèn n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait à la vue de cette trouée. Elle n'en dit rien. Et d'ailleurs, quoi qu'elle dût y trouver, dragon, cadavres ou trésor, elle voulait savoir ce que c'était.

Lentement, les Nains retrouvèrent leur mobilité. Ils se pressaient derrière Thorin, s'agglutinaient autour de la porte pour en apercevoir l'intérieur. Mais aucun ne passa devant le prince Nain pour pénétrer dans la Montagne. L'honneur d'entrer le premier lui revenait, personne ne commettrait l'affront de l'en priver.

Debout sur le seuil de la porte, une euphorie électrisante s'empara de Thorin. Elle partait du cœur, gagnait son torse tout entier, puis son ventre, envahissait ses membres, se répandait dans sa chair et dans son esprit, comme une explosion interne de joie pure.

Ce fut seul qu'il entra dans le tunnel, à petits pas émus.

Il effleura les parois avec les doigts en avançant encore.

Quand il parla, sa voix s'étrangla sur chaque mot :

« Erebor, notre Royaume… Enfin…

Dans son dos, Balin le suivait de près. Il échangea un bref regard avec Thorin, et il lâcha un frêle :

— Thorin, je… »

Il fut incapable d'articuler un mot de plus. L'émoi le muselait. Il ferma fortement les paupières pour contenir les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

Thorin lui serra affectueusement l'épaule, puis continua à s'enfoncer lentement dans le couloir, étudiant chaque pas, profitant de chaque instant, de chaque bouffée d'air.

« Je connais ces murs…, murmura-t-il. Ces couloirs. Cette roche. Tu te souviens, Balin ? Des salles où l'or étincelait ?

— Je me souviens… » souffla Balin tout bas.

Les autres Nains, au moins aussi émus que leurs deux aînés, entrèrent un par un dans le couloir, accompagné de Bilbo. Ayrèn, elle, resta à l'extérieur. Elle craignait d'offenser les Nains en perturbant ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Leur trêve, aussi providentielle fût-elle, était également fragile. Elle ne la mettrait pas en péril.

Tout restait très silencieux. À l'intérieur, les Nains se recueillaient, comme après une prière fervente, muets de paroles, mais pas muets de pensées. Ils ressentaient un émoi si grand que certains commencèrent à pleurer. Le visage de Bombur était tout brillant de ses larmes, et des gouttes d'eau coulaient des yeux du jeune Ori.

Une fois qu'il eut franchi la profonde embrasure de la porte, Glóin se retourna et leva les yeux vers la devanture. Ayrèn ne pouvait pas les voir, mais le Nain roux était en train d'admirer des gravures aussi vieilles qu'Erebor elle-même.

Il lut :

«  _Ici se trouve le Septième Royaume du peuple de Durin. Puisse le cœur de la Montagne unir tous les Nains dans la défense de ces lieux._  »

Bilbo pointa les glyphes du doigt :

« Qu'est-ce ?

— C'est le trône du Roi, répondit Balin.

Il avait retrouvé sa voix.

— Et au-dessus ? poursuivit le Hobbit.

— C'est… c'est l'Arkenstone.

Bilbo médita cette réponse. Puis il déclara :

— Ayrèn m'en a parlé, il y a des mois de cela. C'est ce pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Surpris qu'il fût déjà au courant, encore plus irrité que l'Humaine en fût à l'origine, Balin se tendit :

— En effet.

— Ayrèn ! appela Bilbo en s'orientant vers la sortie. Ayrèn, viens voir. C'est l'Arkenstone !

L'Humaine surprit l'expression désapprobatrice de Balin et recula d'un pas. Elle se renfrogna :

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

— Je n'en suis pas sûr non plus, renchérit le vieux Nain à la longue barbe blanche.

Il y eut un grognement exaspéré : Dwalin s'avançait vers l'extérieur en ronchonnant.

— Oh, arrête avec tes rebuffades de vieil âne bâté ! gronda-t-il en passant à côté de Balin.

Dwalin s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et l'invita à entrer d'un mouvement de tête :

— Allez, venez, Tûnin Razak. Vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester dehors.

— C'est vrai, intervint Ori. Entrez donc, nous n'en ferons rien. Vous avez mérité votre place.

— Ten askwi harad'nul, Tûnin Razak (1). » bredouilla Bifur.

Bien que touchée par ces mots, Ayrèn ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle hésitait à entrer, elle craignait encore de profaner ces lieux et commettre l'irréparable.

Une voix grave résonna soudain depuis les profondeurs du tunnel, au-delà du groupe :

« Dûn athazak, entre. S'il te plaît.

Tout le monde reconnut la voix de Thorin, qui leur parvenait depuis les profondeurs.

Il reprit avec flamme :

— Tu as autant le droit d'entrer dans Erebor que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

Un sourire irrépressible incurva les lèvres pleines de l'Humaine. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse le voir, mais elle ne doutait certes pas de l'expression déterminée qu'avait pris le visage du prince Nain à cet instant. Cette seule idée l'emplissait de gratitude.

Le vieux Balin remua les lèvres, prêt à riposter. Finalement, il baissa la tête un moment. Il réfléchissait. Après une seconde, juste le temps de se souvenir de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Tûnin Razak, il leva les yeux au plafond, et lâcha :

« Oh, et puis faites comme vous voulez. Ce que j'en dis, hein !

— Le vieux a dit oui ! Allez, venez, ma grande ! » fit Dwalin plus joyeusement en l'attrapant par le bras.

Finalement, l'Humaine se résigna. Elle laissa le Nain l'attirer avec lui, ploya les genoux et passa la tête sous l'arcade de la porte.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir sous ses pas un sol parfaitement lisse, à des lieues de ce que l'on trouvait sous les Monts Brumeux ou dans les cavernes des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Cela n'aurait pas dû la surprendre : c'était un couloir taillé par le peuple de Durin, à l'apogée de la grandeur de ses arts et de l'abondance de ses richesses. Il n'était pas droit, il descendait en pente douce, par une inclinaison toujours égale, vers le coeur de la Montagne et les ténèbres qu'elle renfermait.

Quand le plafond fut assez haut pour qu'elle se tienne debout, Dwalin lui lâcha le bras. Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et il la lui rendit. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, ce lien n'était pas aisé à briser.

À ce moment, Thorin surgit de l'ombre du tunnel et la rejoignit. Il posa une main aimante sur sa hanche et il la serra contre lui. Cet enlacement provoqua un petit rictus contrit chez les Nains de la Compagnie, mais personne ne trouva à y redire. Le Hobbit, par contre, regrettait de ne pas pouvoir partager la même étreinte avec Ayrèn. L'envie de tout lui révéler sur le secret de ses pouvoirs devenait de plus en plus prenante...

Rassérénée par le geste tendre de son aimé, Dracà-cwellere jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et leva son regard sur les gravures de l'arcade. Elle y vit le trône et l'Arkenstone.

Le joyau du Roi était là, sous leurs pieds. Le dragon aussi.

L'heure était venue.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Entrez vite, Tueuse de dragons », en Khuzdûl.


	49. Erebor : la descente aux enfers (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Quand le plafond fut assez haut pour qu'elle se tienne debout, Dwalin lui lâcha le bras. Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et il la lui rendit. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, ce lien n'était pas aisé à émousser._

_À ce moment, Thorin surgit de l'ombre du tunnel et la rejoignit. Il posa une main aimante sur sa hanche et il la serra contre lui. Cet enlacement provoqua un petit rictus contrit chez les Nains de la Compagnie, mais personne ne trouva à y redire. Le Hobbit, par contre, regrettait de ne pas pouvoir partager la même étreinte avec Ayrèn. L'envie de tout lui révéler sur le secret de ses pouvoirs devenait de plus en plus prenante..._

_Rassérénée par le geste tendre de son aimé, Dracà-cwellere jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et leva son regard sur les gravures de l'arcade. Elle y vit le trône et l'Arkenstone._

_Le joyau du Roi était là, sous leurs pieds. Le dragon aussi._

_L'heure était venue._

* * *

**Sur le pas de la porte secrète**

**Nuit tombée**

« Pour rejoindre les Salles Inférieures par le Passage caché, expliqua Balin, rien de plus simple : au moindre croisement, il suffit de prendre le chemin qui descend.

Le Hobbit répéta, comme pour se rassurer :

— Le chemin qui descend. Ah, c'est plutôt simple, finalement. Oui, très simple.

— Allez mon gars, vous allez vous en sortir comme un chef ! Et puis, entre nous, si Thorin est capable de se repérer là-dedans, n'importe qui le peut !

Bilbo pouffa nerveusement :

— Si vous le dites, pourquoi m'inquiéterais-je ? »

Il eut encore quelques petits rires crispés, puis il se mit à faire les cent pas devant l'entrée du Passage caché en respirant profondément. Balin avait beau lui avoir expliqué plusieurs fois ce qu'on attendait de lui, il lui restait au fond de l'estomac une anxiété lourde, une transe affreuse qui lui ceignait les boyaux. Le calme tardait à le retrouver, il avait grand-peine à l'atteindre, à cause de l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. C'était l'angoisse de la solitude, la peur de descendre seul dans ce sombre tunnel, où il faisait si noir que rien n'était discernable.

Profitant que Bilbo soit en train de tourner en rond sans faire attention au reste, Ayrèn se pencha furtivement vers Balin et lui demanda tout bas :

« Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas l'accompagner ?

— Certain, murmura Balin. Vous seriez de trop pour une infiltration. Smaug connaît bien l'odeur des Humains, contrairement à celle des Hobbits. Et Maître Sacquet est le plus léger et le plus discret d'entre nous, sans compter qu'il est notre Cambrioleur, choisi et trié sur le volet par Gandalf ! Il devra donc y aller seul.

— Humf…, grogna-t-elle. Je sais parfaitement comment cacher mon odeur et me faire discrète.

— Grand bien vous fasse, mais là n'est pas la seule question. Il est prévu de longue date que le plan se déroulerait ainsi, et nous ne le changerons pas à la dernière minute. Vous êtes rodée à ce genre de chose, vous savez à quel point il est malavisé de modifier au dernier moment un plan réfléchi de longue date. »

Croisant les bras pour seule réponse, Ayrèn baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, quoique cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rembrunir à l'idée de laisser Bilbo s'aventurer seul sous la Montagne. Elle gardait beaucoup de rancune envers lui, mais, devant l'imminence de son départ, Ayrèn en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir mieux profité de son ami ces derniers jours. Par moment, elle se sentait même complètement gourde de l'avoir à ce point repoussé, d'avoir nié toute tendresse entre eux, alors que cette tendresse existait et qu'elle n'avait jamais faibli. Mais Ayrèn était quelqu'un d'orgueilleux. Il n'était pas aisé de lui faire admettre ses erreurs, grandes ou petites. Cette femme-là était une obstinée, à n'en pas douter.

Quant à Balin, il était à des lieues d'être idiot. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se cachait sous la requête de la guerrière et le silence qui l'avait suivie.

Devinant son inquiétude, le vieux Nain soupira :

« Je le conduirai parmi les premiers couloirs, si cela peut vous rassurer.

Ayrèn lui décocha un regard animé, qui trahissait déjà un début de soulagement. Elle hésita quelques instants, réfléchissant à cette proposition.

— Cela ne pourra pas lui faire de mal… » finit-elle par chuchoter.

Balin hocha du nez et se tourna vers Bilbo, qui baragouinait tout seul en fixant ses pieds velus. Il avait cessé de tourner en rond. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons et ses orteils, il avait des mimiques pincées.

« Je vous accompagnerai quelques couloirs, lui dit Balin avec un air bonhomme. Cela vous convient-il, Maître Sacquet ?

— Hein ? Ah ! s'écria le Hobbit, surpris dans le fil de ses pensées. Eh bien, oui. Oui, cela me convient. Merci !

— Alors nous procéderons ainsi, conclut le Nain en rencognant ses poings sur ses hanches. Bien ! Il est l'heure d'y aller.

Il haussa la voix, qui tonna fort et haut sur la corniche du Passage caché :

— Thorin, les gars, c'est le moment ! »

Les Nains, qui s'étaient regroupés plus loin pour discuter de leurs plans et pour allumer un feu, cessèrent aussitôt leurs occupations. Ils s'approchèrent ensemble de la porte secrète, sur le pas de laquelle se trouvait le Hobbit.

Ils lui firent des aurevoirs d'une joie un peu forcée, formulèrent des encouragements sincères mais contrits, car, sans vouloir l'admettre de vive voix, ils craignaient pour sa vie. Leurs sentiments envers le petit habitant de la Comté avaient pris de jour en jour plus de force, ils faisaient grand cas de lui désormais.

Il y eut quelques reniflements sonores. Dori et Bombur se contenaient tant bien que mal, leurs paupières battaient sans pouvoir retenir une larme qui glissa jusque dans leur barbe. Ils avaient le cœur tendre, c'était un grand labeur de rester de marbre face à l'épreuve qui attendait leur ami.

Quand vint son tour de le saluer, Thorin l'enlaça fermement par les épaules et lui murmura à l'oreille quelques conseils sur la disposition des lieux et les endroits où, peut-être, se trouvait l'Arkenstone. Le Hobbit aurait préféré entendre quelques mots gentils plutôt que ce genre de directives hâtées, mais il s'en contenta et lui répondit d'un sourire avenant.

Ayrèn, elle, était restée à l'écart. Elle ne s'était pas approchée pour le saluer. Elle ne le regardait pas, rivait ses yeux de démon sur l'horizon. Elle ne cillait ni ne bougeait. Elle était si raide qu'on aurait dit une statue. Si les Nains s'étonnaient de cette attitude, ils n'en dirent mot. C'était dans leur nature de ne pas s'en mêler, ils craignaient de se mêler de quelque chose qui ne les regardait pas.

Touché par les bons sentiments des Nains, attristé par la constante froideur de l'Humaine, Bilbo se dépêcha de mettre un terme à ce moment. La pression était trop forte, il craignait de fondre en larmes.

Après un dernier salut un peu chevrotant, lui et Balin passèrent la tête sous la porte et entrèrent dans la Montagne.

Le cœur avait tout de même de curieux moments pour se déclarer : Ayrèn, voyant du coin de l'œil Bilbo s'avancer dans le tunnel avec Balin, se sentit d'un coup transie de douceur. Le bruit des pas de Bilbo qui s'éloignaient, un par un, résonnait derrière ses côtes, comme un gong funeste, un compte-à-rebours effrayant, qui accompagnait les battements accélérés de son sang.

L'Humaine n'avait pas à proprement parler un 'mauvais pressentiment', quoiqu'il y eût matière à discuter sur ce sujet, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Alors, d'un coup, avant qu'il ne disparaisse après le premier tournant, Ayrèn courut jusqu'à la porte et ordonna d'une voix serrée :

« Bilbo, attends ! Reviens ! »

Son ordre fit lourdement écho dans le tunnel.

Le Hobbit se figea et regarda derrière lui, surpris par la sonorité étranglée de cet éclat de voix. Incertain, il interrogea Balin des yeux.

Le vieux Nain acquiesça en haussant les épaules :

« Allez-y, je vous attends là. »

Alors Bilbo rebroussa chemin et s'approcha d'Ayrèn à petits pas. Il s'arrêta devant elle, craintif, indécis sur ce qu'elle lui réservait. D'un geste à la fois involontairement brusque et maladroit, l'Humaine posa un genou à terre et prit les mains de Bilbo dans les siennes avec fermeté.

Il sursauta :

« Ayrèn, qu'est-ce que… ?

— Écoute-moi, le coupa-t-elle. Écoute-moi attentivement, car je ne me répèterai pas. »

Il déglutit et n'ajouta pas un mot.

Le regardant d'un air pénétrant qui le mit mal à l'aise, elle dit avec gravité :

« L'odorat des dragons est très précis, presque infaillible. Surtout, maîtrise ta sudation, et ne respire pas trop fort ! Ils ont une vision excellente, n'essaye pas de rester immobile en pensant qu'ils ne te voient pas. Ça ne sert à rien ! Ils ont aussi une très bonne ouïe, et ils…

Il tenta de prendre la parole :

— Oui, merci, Ayrèn. Ils sont affreusement dangereux, je l'ai bien compris.

Mais elle l'ignora parfaitement et poursuivit sans interruption :

— … sont capables de repérer le moindre bruit inhabituel de leur environnement sonore. Alors si Smaug se réveille, remonte tout de suite ici, par des couloirs aussi étroits que possible. Ne reste pas à découvert. Cours vite, laisse tes jambes réfléchir pour toi ! Elles sauront quoi faire !

— Je ne… !

— Je prendrai le relais, et tu pourras te mettre aussitôt à l'abri. J'ai repéré un pot de cataplasme au millepertuis et au plantain dans le paquetage. C'est un vieux truc pour apaiser les brûlures. J'ai montré à Balin où il était rangé. Va tout de suite le voir si tu es brûlé, ça te soulagera immédiatement.

— D'accord, mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop… ?

— Et surtout, Bilbo, sois extrêmement prudent..., ajouta-t-elle avec un air sinistre. Les dragons sont intelligents et perfides, bien plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Promets-moi de faire très, très attention.

— Mais je…

— Promets-le-moi ! Promets-le-moi, s'il te plaît… » répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

Elle serrait si fort les mains de Bilbo qu'elle lui fit mal avec ses ongles.

Le Hobbit s'en affola. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais volontairement du mal, mais il fut effrayé de découvrir une telle émotion chez elle. Le feu de Fram brûlait dans ses yeux maudits. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi nettement : le contour de ses pupilles crépitait, des nuances d'orange et de rouge dansaient dans le doré de ses iris. C'était une impression de puissance qu'il lui connaissait déjà, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà vu chez elle.

Il lui apparut, d'un constat un peu confus, qu'Ayrèn n'était pas dans son état normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses démons s'agitaient en elle, bien à couvert sous l'apparente tranquillité de son âme. Puis Bilbo comprit. C'était la sédition qui grondait dans son regard : elle était sur le point de tout envoyer paître pour descendre avec lui dans les Salles Inférieures. Il n'y avait plus de plan qui vaille. Ses yeux dorés, deux lucarnes indécentes sur la malédiction qui liait son existence, trahissaient son besoin irrépressible de le protéger  _lui_ , malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait causée.

Là se trouvait la vérité, au milieu de ses prunelles : Ayrèn se souciait de son sort. Son amour pour lui n'avait jamais failli.

Bilbo s'en émut au point de lâcher un sanglot. L'amitié de l'Humaine, la responsabilité de sa tâche de Cambrioleur, la nécessité d'affronter seul les ténèbres de la Montagne, le dragon, tout cela l'angoissait horriblement. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir y aller avec elle, même son adorable Cul-de-sac. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait endosser ce fardeau, et il refusait de s'en décharger sur son amie.

L'instant s'éternisa. La pression exercée par les mains d'Ayrèn n'avait pas baissé, elles tenaient toujours les siennes avec une force insensée. Il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts, ses phalanges enflaient, mais la douleur l'aidait à ne pas perdre pied.

Il ignorait ce qu'il fallait dire. Il aurait voulu arracher ses mains et s'enfuir en courant. Mais il lui fallait dire quelque chose.

« Bien sûr, je te le promets…, murmura-t-il, attendri. Je t'adore tant. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je le sais…, souffla Ayrèn. Bien entendu, que je le sais.

— Je suis désolé, pour tout.

— Je le sais aussi.

— J'avais besoin d'un peu de courage, et tu me l'as donné ! déclara-t-il, sentant sa bravoure lui revenir de cette conversation. Merci, merci infiniment.

— Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir. »

Ayrèn ferma les yeux et desserra sa poigne sur les mains de son ami. Son front pâle se gondolait, son menton se chiffonnait, et Bilbo sut à cet instant à quel point sa douleur était réelle.

« J'ai compris, Ayrèn. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout se passera bien. J'ai retrouvé ma force, grâce à toi.

Elle lâcha ses mains et lui caressa affectueusement le coude.

— Tu as raison, je suis ridicule, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu es le plus formidable des Cambrioleurs, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec tout ça.

Elle respira à fond et, semblant recouvrer un peu de sérénité, elle ajouta d'un ton léger :

— Pense un peu à ce que tu pourras raconter à Lobelia Sacquet de Besace après ça, quand tu retourneras dans la Comté !

Il rit :

— Elle en sera verte de jalousie !

— Une occasion à ne pas manquer ! »

Riant encore, Bilbo approcha sa figure de celle d'Ayrèn. Ils frottèrent leurs nez dans un kunik jovial. Il y mit une tendresse toute particulière, heureux et réconforté par ce presque retour à la normale. Quant à Ayrèn, elle mouvait son visage de gauche à droite avec soulagement. Elle aimait Bilbo pour sa gentillesse et l'émoi avec lequel il cajolait leurs nez, et aussi pour cette ultime tentative de la rassurer.

Leur kunik s'interrompit quand ils eurent tous deux le cœur aussi léger que la brise de vent chaud qui sifflait sur la Comté, quand l'été s'annonçait.

Ayrèn dit ensuite gentiment :

« Va, Bilbo. J'attends la nouvelle de ta réussite avec la plus grande des impatiences.

Ces paroles étaient audacieuses, mais un pli triste au coin de sa bouche trahissait d'autres sentiments.

— Je te rendrai fière ! ajouta Bilbo en s'éloignant d'elle.

— Je le suis déjà. »

Il lui sourit, son visage s'éclaira. Elle y lut la joie de s'être réconcilié avec elle, le courage indicible que leur amitié lui insufflait. Un autre sentiment l'habitait également, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avant aujourd'hui : c'était l'excitation du péril. Pour la première fois de son existence, le Hobbit se languissait du danger.

Puis, se détournant d'elle avec une énergie farouche, il rejoignit Balin et disparut avec lui dans l'ombre du Passage caché.

* * *

La guerrière resta longuement debout devant le Passage caché, sans bouger, la face blanche, tournée vers la trouée noire. Elle gardait inlassablement la même posture : la main sur le pommeau de Scathaban, le poids du corps sur sa jambe droite. Parfois, des remontées de vent tiède jaillissaient du tunnel et la giflaient en plein visage, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrait aussitôt, retrouvant ses aguets. Et elle restait là, clouée sur place. Même quand Balin revint des couloirs secrets, une demi-heure plus tard, elle ne se décala pas pour le laisser sortir, et il dut se faufiler entre elle et le chambranle. Ce fut à peine si elle avait fait attention à lui, à ce qu'il disait. Elle n'entendit que le passage où il assurait que Bilbo avait repris du poil de la bête et qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de mouron pour lui. Le reste, elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir, elle avait tout oublié, instantanément.

Ayrèn s'était retirée au fond d'elle-même. Toutes ses pensées, la plus petite de ses réflexions, étaient tournées vers Bilbo et sur le défi de mort qu'il affrontait en ce moment même.

Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle l'avait laissé partir. Et elle, que faisait-elle ? Elle attendait, bien en sécurité sur la corniche. Elle ne faisait ni n'accomplissait rien. C'était Bilbo, pourtant. Bilbo ! Et elle ne l'avait pas retenu. Était-elle si attachée à la cause des Nains qu'elle en avait perdu la raison ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et ces reptations de sa pensée la rendaient nauséeuse.

Voyant que l'Humaine vivait douloureusement cette attente et les incertitudes qu'elle soulevait, Dwalin vint lui tenir compagnie devant la porte et tenta de la faire sourire à coup de quelques hâbleries bien choisies. Mais aucune ne l'amusa, c'était tout juste si elle les avait écoutées.

Finalement, Ayrèn se lassa d'attendre. Rester là, statufiée, cela ne la menait à rien. Elle se détourna du tunnel et rejoignit la Compagnie avec Dwalin sur les talons. Elle trouva à s'asseoir par terre, devant le feu, entre Bombur et Bifur.

C'était un bon gros feu de brindilles et de branches ; il n'y avait qu'une seule bûche en-dessous. Il ne durerait pas toute la nuit, mais il leur tenait chaud et leur offrait un peu de lumière pour veiller. Quelques pierres plates avaient été poussées au plus près des flammes, des tranches de pain couvertes de tomme de chèvre y chauffaient. Ça sentait bon, les Nains en avaient l'eau à la bouche. Ils les auraient bien mangées froides, mais Bombur avait insisté pour faire griller le fromage dessus, disant que c'était délicieux et qu'ils ne le regretteraient pas.

Alors, assise là, dans le cercle de Nains affamés, Ayrèn se mura dans un silence religieux. Elle ne répondait pas aux encouragements et paroles rassurantes qu'on lui formulait, pas plus qu'elle ne prenait part aux diverses conversations qui s'engageaient par-dessus les flammes. Elle but à peine, ne mangea pas sa tartine grillée - pourtant absolument délicieuse, aux dires des Nains qui s'en repaissaient ! Elle ne regardait même pas Thorin, accroupi de l'autre côté du brasier de brindilles. Et pourtant, lui, l'observait souvent, et pendant de longs moments. Il attendait d'elle un échange de regards, un sourire, n'importe quoi de réconfortant auquel se raccrocher.

Mais il n'y eut rien de tout cela.

Cette rigidité quasi inerte commençait à frustrer grandement le prince Nain. Il n'en pouvait plus de la tension qui se dégageait d'elle, de la dureté de ses expressions.

Il finit même par s'en agacer.

D'un coup, il se leva et s'avança vers Ayrèn en disant :

« Bombur, pousse-toi un peu.

Bombur leva les yeux de sa tartine et les posa sur Thorin, confus.

— Allez, bouge ! insista Thorin en écartant les mains. Fais-moi une place !

— Oui, oui, d'accord. Et  _pardon_ , hein… » grommela le gros Nain, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé pendant son repas.

Mais il se décala sans s'aventurer à discuter. Le prince Nain prit sa place à côté d'Ayrèn, qui n'avait pas cessé un instant sa contemplation obstinée du feu pour le regarder s'installer. Elle était si concentrée, si repliée sur elle-même, que les Nains la pensaient dans un état second. Elle ne percevait plus son environnement, son esprit s'acharnait exclusivement sur le sort de Bilbo et ses plans de bataille.

Alors quand Thorin mit une main sur sa cuisse pour lui parler, le contact la rappela si brusquement à la réalité qu'elle sursauta et empoigna Scathaban par réflexe.

« Oh, Ayrèn ! s'exclama Thorin en retirant vivement sa main. Ce n'est que moi ! »

L'Humaine vrilla sur lui deux yeux houleux, mordorés de confusion. Autour d'eux, les Nains de la Compagnie s'étaient arrêtés de parler ; ils les observaient maintenant avec une tension angoissée. Ayrèn eut un temps d'hésitation, pendant lequel ses mains restèrent fermement resserrées sur le pommeau de son épée, encore prêtes à dégainer. Lentement, ses sensations lui revinrent, et elle retrouva prise avec la réalité. Elle lâcha Scathaban et ramena ses mains tremblantes sur ses cuisses. Ses épaules s'amollirent. La confusion de son regard s'éteignit comme un crépuscule.

Les Nains, rassurés de cet apaisement, reprirent leurs conversations où elles s'étaient suspendues.

Prudemment, Thorin se décala vers son aimée et passa un bras derrière ses hanches. Il la serra contre lui, pour la rassurer. Le geste eut l'effet escompté. À l'extérieur, Ayrèn était aussi dure et fermée qu'à l'accoutumée, mais derrière sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à flotter. Elle savourait la chaleur de cette étreinte, avec laquelle se calmait la turbulence de ses pensées et se consolaient ses tourments les plus inquiets.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Oui…, fit-elle du même ton. Oui, ça va. Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Thorin s'arrêta de parler mais laissa sa bouche ouverte. Il hésitait sur la façon avec laquelle il pourrait poursuivre sa phrase sans avoir l'air trop vulnérable.

Enfin, il se risqua :

« Voilà presque deux heures que Bilbo est descendu. Ce n'est pas normal, c'est trop long… (Il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches d'Ayrèn et l'accola fermement contre lui.) Si dans une heure, il n'est toujours pas remonté… »

Il se tut. Il n'osait pas finir sa phrase.

Devinant où il voulait en venir, Ayrèn murmura :

« … J'irais voir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?

— Oui…, acquiesça-t-il, la gorge serrée.

— Je peux y aller dès maintenant, je suis prête.

— Surtout pas ! » s'écria-t-il vivement.

Les regards surpris des Nains convergèrent vers lui. Gêné, il se reprit à mi-voix :

« Enfin, je veux dire : non, pas pour le moment. Il faut laisser une chance à Bilbo. Il est encore trop tôt pour douter de sa réussite.

— D'accord. »

Thorin et Ayrèn restèrent quelques instants silencieux, flanc contre flanc, à se regarder en coin. Mais leur étreinte mettait les Nains mal à l'aise : ils grattaient le sol avec leurs talons, leurs yeux s'assombrissaient sous l'obscurité de leurs sourcils froncés. Alors les deux amants se décalèrent l'un de l'autre d'un accord tacite, et leur proximité retrouva une certaine pudeur.

« Quelques informations à me donner, au cas où ? demanda Ayrèn en ajustant son assise sur une pierre branlante.

— Pas grand-chose que tu ne saches déjà, dit Thorin en secouant la tête.

— Tout est bon à prendre, je suppose.

Il lui coula un regard soucieux, puis dit lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de tout retenir :

— Avec ton expérience, tu as plus de chance de venir à bout d'un dragon que toute la Compagnie réunie. Mais les dragons que tu as tués par le passé n'avaient pas d'ailes. Pire, ils ne crachaient pas de feu ! Sache que Smaug est passé maître dans l'art de carboniser tout ce qui se trouve à portée de son souffle ardent, c'est ce qui le rend si dangereux.

— Quelle portée de flammes ? demanda-t-elle machinalement.

— Au moins quatre-cent yards (1).

— Température ?

— De quoi te roussir le poil sans même te toucher. La chaleur dégagée par les flammes est intolérable sur presque trente yards (2). Reste toujours à portée d'un abri pour ne pas te faire surprendre.

— Humm, fit-elle en se massant les tempes.

— Si ça dégénère, n'insiste pas, remonte dès que possible, et...

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire si ça tourne mal, dit-elle d'un air sévère, quoique sans agressivité. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Thorin se pencha vers elle et insista malgré tout :

— Promets-moi de faire attention...

— Je le ferai. »

Il avança encore sa figure vers la sienne, ses yeux bleus lui renvoyaient le reflet de la lune.

Le cœur d'Ayrèn battit plus fort car elle crut que Thorin allait l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Au lieu de cela, il se redressa et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Il poussa un soupir si long et chargé d'inquiétude que, cette fois, l'Humaine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Une autre demi-heure avait passé.

Plus personne ne parlait sur le campement de fortune, à flanc de Montagne. Les Nains fixaient le feu sans mot dire, leurs fronts luisaient d'une sueur d'angoisse. De temps en temps, ils levaient leurs yeux des flammes et échangeaient un bref regard chargé de peur et d'anxiété, avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à l'entrée du Passage caché, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que Bilbo en sorte d'un moment à l'autre. D'autres fois, ils partageaient des regards indéchiffrables en se tortillant barbe et moustache, gestes qu'eux seuls étaient en mesure de décrypter.

Ayrèn voyait tous ces regards mais n'en laissait rien voir. Plus aucune émotion ne passait au travers de ses traits figés. Ses compagnons avaient l'air épuisé. Elle était fatiguée, elle aussi, mais son épuisement était moins lié à l'heure tardive et aux efforts physiques de ces derniers jours qu'à sa constante concentration. Un combat s'annonçait peut-être, elle devait rester alerte.

Regardant les flammes sans les voir, la guerrière s'abandonnait à ses souvenirs de bataille, plus vifs et nets que jamais, car l'approche de l'affrontement lui échauffait le sang et l'empêchait d'être en paix. L'attente et l'idée de ne rien savoir de ce qui se passait sous ses pieds en ce moment la rendaient anxieuse ; elle préférait de loin réfléchir, inlassablement, à la façon avec laquelle elle parviendrait à tuer le dragon.

Assis en oblique par rapport à elle, le jeune Ori battait des talons la pierre sur laquelle il était assis. Sa tête dépassait d'un pourpoint renforcé au niveau des coudes, bien trop grand pour sa stature raccourcie. Comme les autres, il rongeait son frein, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre des nouvelles de Bilbo. Pour chasser son angoisse, il se mit à dessiner dans son carnet d'un air exagérément concentré, nez presque collé à la feuille.

Ce qui restait de la bûche crépita, et des petites braises scintillantes coururent sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds d'Ayrèn. Elle les regarda sans réfléchir, l'esprit vide, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'éteignent dans une petite volute de fumée grise. Le feu se mourrait peu à peu. N'ayant plus de bois pour l'alimenter, ils regardèrent les braises s'éteindre et la blanche lueur de la lune éclairer la corniche.

* * *

« Cette attente est insupportable ! s'écria tout à coup Dwalin qui depuis un quart d'heure demeurait immobile, les yeux rivés sur les cendres incandescentes, avec un tic nerveux qui agitait ses sourcils par moments. J'en deviens dingue ! Descendons tous ensemble dans ce tunnel avant que mes nerfs ne me défrisent la moustache !

— Non ! gronda brutalement Thorin. Ce n'était pas prévu comme cela. C'est à Tûnin Razak de descendre, et à elle seule, si notre Cambrioleur ne parvient pas à ses fins. Elle le fera quand je le dirai, ni avant, ni après. »

Le vieux Balin acquiesça sans mot dire. Les autres Nains restaient immobiles, face baissée, peu désireux de se mêler à cette dispute naissante.

« Quelle idée de merde, franchement ! s'indigna Dwalin. Dire que j'ai mis tout ce temps à m'en rendre compte !

— Il suffit ! dit Thorin. Tiens ta langue avant que je ne te remette à ta place !

— Enfin, elle aura peut-être besoin d'aide ! protesta-t-il en faisant les cent pas au milieu du cercle formé par la Compagnie. On ne va pas laisser un Hobbit et une Humaine prendre tous les risques pour nous, c'est ridicule !

Le prince Nain jeta une brindille sur les cendres et grogna :

— Il fallait y penser avant. Ayrèn connaît les risques, elle se prépare pour ce moment depuis des mois. Et il est hors de question que nous changions notre plan pour la vie d'un Cambrioleur. »

C'était dit d'une telle façon que, malgré sa constante concentration, une paupière d'Ayrèn tiqua. Dwalin écarquilla les yeux et, cette fois, Balin ne put s'empêcher de désapprouver les paroles du prince :

« Bilbo... ! le reprit-il sévèrement. Il s'appelle  _Bilbo_  !

— Je sais parfaitement comment il s'appelle, rétorqua Thorin, mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'en dis.

Ce coup-ci, Ayrèn le transperça de deux ou trois coups d'œil assez mauvais, mais garda le silence.

— Thorin..., reprit prudemment le vieux Nain. Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi, ce n'est pas… ! »

Le sol trembla soudain sous leurs pieds. Toute la Montagne se mit à grincer.

La Compagnie se figea, tous les sens en alerte.

Les tremblements résonnèrent longtemps autour d'eux avant de s'évanouir dans un chuintement de poussières et un craquement de rocs.

Thorin et Ayrèn échangèrent un regard lugubre.

« Bilbo… ! » s'exclama Dori avec un hoquet d'angoisse.

Un hurlement rauque, d'une sonorité animale absolument terrifiante, remugla du tunnel et fit frémir les cendres du feu de camp.

Tous se relevèrent d'un même bond et se campèrent sur leurs appuis.

« Ayrèn ! s'alarma Ori en faisant tomber son carnet dans la poussière. C'est le… ! C'était le cri d'un… !

— Je sais. » répondit-elle gravement.

Thorin se tendit. Son front pâlissait. Une crainte gravit en lui, celle de faire passer son désir de reconquérir la Montagne avant la sécurité de son aimée. Malgré ce scrupule naissant de sa conscience, il lança :

« Ayrèn, c'est à toi de jouer.

— Entendu. »

L'expression de Dracà-cwellere se fit aussi dure et impénétrable que le masque de fer d'une gravure de guerre. Son esprit entraîné venait de changer d'aspect, quittant le monde de ses multiples plans de bataille pour celui, fiévreux, de la réalité du combat.

Incapable de retenir ses mains, Ori se jeta sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Ayrèn ne réagit pas, elle le laissait bien seul dans cette étreinte qu'elle n'avait pas demandée. Il enfouit son visage dans son manteau bordé de fourrure et réprima un sanglot. Il craignait la voir pour la dernière fois, et, après un dernier hoquet, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Autour d'eux, les Nains avaient baissé les yeux avec pudeur, conscients de l'émoi qui submergeait leur cadet. Thorin lui-même se faisait violence pour étouffer sa jalousie et ne pas interrompre ce moment. Le bref instant que dura l'étreinte, Ori respira à pleins poumons l'odeur du manteau de l'Humaine, comme s'il y cherchait le réconfort qu'elle se refusait de lui donner.

Considérant cet accès de larmes comme une distraction inutile, Ayrèn faillit repousser Ori. Elle ne put néanmoins s'y résoudre : sa tristesse était assez contagieuse pour qu'elle n'en trouve pas la force.

« Ne pleurez pas, finit par murmurer Ayrèn. Je reviendrai. »

Elle s'exprimait avec un calme souverain. Elle était si persuadée de ses capacités, si confiante envers sa propre force et ses instincts héréditaires, qu'elle n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de perdre ce combat.

Le jeune Nain se raidit contre elle :

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?

— Je suis née pour traquer les dragons, Ori. On m'a  _conçue_  pour ça. Ce devoir m'échoit. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de l'accomplir.

— Laissez-nous vous accompagner, dit doucement Ori, dont les paroles tombaient lentement. Nous pourrions combattre ensemble, et nous pourrions vous guider dans les…

Elle l'interrompit en levant une main :

— Non.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de  _mais_  qui tienne. Tout cela va bien au-delà de la seule mort d'un dragon et de l'accomplissement de notre Quête. Je porte le fardeau d'un péché millénaire dont je dois me délester, et le pardon des Valars n'est pas quelque chose d'aisé à obtenir. Pour prouver ma valeur, je combattrai seule. Ne me retirez pas cet honneur, jeune Ori. Pas aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune Nain renifla bruyamment, incertain de la portée à accorder aux paroles mystérieuses de Tûnin Razak. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne retirait rien de bon à s'opposer à elle.

Malgré les paroles de l'Humaine, il ne put nier davantage la force de son chagrin, et la libéra de l'étau de ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. La perspective du combat avec Smaug et le refus d'Ayrèn l'avaient rendu fou de chagrin ; seule l'odeur de son manteau, persistante, capiteuse, l'empêcha de tomber à genoux. Au fond, il l'aimait peut-être un peu plus que ce qu'il avait bien voulu s'avouer.

* * *

La guerrière retira son manteau et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Elle s'assura que Scathaban était solidement attachée à sa ceinture, puis vérifia minutieusement toutes ses pièces d'équipement, les unes après les autres, avec une dextérité innée. L'armure de cuir que lui avait offert le Maître de Lacville était parfaite ; elle couvrait tous ses points vitaux et la protègerait mieux du feu qu'une cuirasse de métal. Quand elle fut assurée que tout était correctement attaché, elle se macula le visage, les cheveux et les mains de cataplasme au millepertuis et au plantain, en prévention des brûlures, puis se couvrit entièrement de terre et de poussières pour masquer son odeur.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de s'apprêter, les Nains vinrent lui faire leurs derniers au revoirs. Dans un marmonnement d'encouragements inquiets, ils lui souhaitèrent tour à tour bonne chance en lui assénant une tape amicale sur le coude. Ori pleura encore, et Balin lui serra généreusement la main pour respecter la coutume humaine.

Dwalin, quant à lui, lui donna une rude accolade accompagnée de grandes tapes dans le dos.

« Tout ira bien, lui répéta Ayrèn.

— Bien sûr que tout ira bien ! dit Dwalin avec une petite voix enrouée. Vous êtes Tûnin Razak. Ça ne peut… que… bien se passer !

Elle se moqua gentiment :

— Allons, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à pleurer, vous aussi ? »

Curieusement ému, Dwalin fut incapable de lui répondre. Il se contenta de s'éloigner d'elle en laissant ses talons traîner dans la poussière.

Les salutations achevées, Ayrèn les remercia une dernière fois et se tourna vers la Montagne.

Pendant qu'elle gagnait le Passage Caché à grands pas, elle ajusta une dernière fois les sangles de son plastron par-dessus ses étoffes et s'ébroua pour se débarrasser de l'excédent de poussières qui venait de s'imprégner de l'odeur des Nains. Thorin marchait derrière elle. Il était livide.

Quand ils furent sur le pas de la porte secrète, Thorin prit les mains collantes de terre et de pommade d'Ayrèn dans les siennes et les serra précieusement. Il ferma les yeux. Malgré sa ferme intention de respecter le plan jusqu'au bout, des doutes fugitifs ne cessaient d'apparaître dans son esprit. Il paraissait débattre encore en lui-même de laisser son aimée descendre dans les Salles Inférieures sans lui et le reste de la Compagnie pour lui prêter assistance. Après un long moment de silence, il lâcha les mains d'Ayrèn avec une brusque inspiration. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son visage maculé de terre. Son menton tremblait sous sa barbe d'ébène.

Il commença d'une voix faible :

« Tu es sûre de… »

Un sursaut de conscience lui fit fermer la bouche. Il hésitait de plus en plus sur l'opportunité de la laisser descendre seule. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de formuler une telle pensée à voix haute, mais il osait à peine s'opposer à elle.

« … Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça seule ? parvint-il enfin à dire.

— Les héritiers de Fram chassent en solitaire, Iyaroak. C'est dans mon sang, dans ma chair. Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je te demande d'y renoncer. Ne me prive pas de ça. »

Ayrèn carra les épaules, tout en conservant l'attitude digne et sans peur, presque arrogante, qui faisait la réputation de sa lignée.

Thorin n'aurait su dire ce que sa bien-aimée pensait à ce moment, mais son assurance parvint à l'apaiser un petit peu.

Après un bref silence, il ordonna :

« Reviens-moi, dûn athazak. Nous avons un Royaume à rebâtir ensemble.

— Je reviens toujours ! » s'exclama-t-elle, prenant le visage du Nain entre ses mains pleines de terre, et se mettant à sourire férocement en le regardant dans les yeux.

L'expression qu'elle eut alors fut à la fois cruelle et sans pitié, et en même temps si tendre que Thorin lui pardonna sa rudesse et l'en aima davantage encore. Elle lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se laisser effrayer par la vie, ni d'en redouter les périls, et aussi qu'il était indigne de fuir face au danger, aussi grand fût-il… et dussent-ils en souffrir tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, il était transporté par tant de fierté et d'admiration qu'il se sentait capable de tout lui pardonner.

Elle l'embrassa sans prévenir.

Thorin fut si surpris de cette union de leurs lèvres qu'il se figea. Derrière eux, l'air vibrait de murmures, de hoquets de surprise et de quelques grommellements embarrassés. Les Nains avaient tout vu. Mais Thorin s'en moquait, leur gêne lui paraissait bien dérisoire désormais : alors il prit le visage barbouillé de terre d'Ayrèn dans ses mains et approfondit le baiser. Le goût de poussière sur leurs langues était désagréable, mais il ne les arrêta pas. Ce moment était trop précieux, chaque seconde prenait la saveur d'un adieu.

À ce moment, l'épéiste se sentit si comblée d'amour qu'elle en eut le tournis. Les lèvres de son amant étaient si douces sur les siennes, sa barbe si réconfortante. Ses grandes mains caressaient ses joues terreuses et faisaient frémir sa nuque de plaisir. D'une petite voix émue, elle murmura son nom contre sa bouche, et il embrassa ses paupières, ses pommettes, puis à nouveau ses lèvres.

Une nouvelle secousse fit trembler la Montagne.

Ayrèn poussa un grognement sourd qui bruissa contre les lèvres du Nain. Elle interrompit leur baiser à regret, puis se tourna vers les profondeurs de la Montagne.

Un vent de panique secoua le cœur flétri de Thorin, qui se hâta de lui attraper le coude et de murmurer :

« Ayrèn, je  _veux_  descendre avec toi. »

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il resserra sa prise sur son bras, retardant le moment de la lâcher, conscient qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais.

« Ma réponse est toujours non, dit-elle. Tes sentiments obscurcissent ton jugement. »

Il jura en libérant son coude. Une bouffée de colère lui monta aux joues, et il donna un coup de poing à la paroi rocheuse en grondant :

« Tu es encore plus bornée qu'une Naine, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! »

Il commença à secouer la tête, et Ayrèn posa ses mains sur ses joues pour retenir son visage. Ses yeux bridés, parcourus de dorures rougeoyantes, plongèrent dans les siens. Comme hypnotisé, Thorin cessa de s'agiter, et retrouva un peu de son calme.

« Reviens-moi…, chuchota-t-il encore, la gorge écrasée par l'émoi.

— Je reviendrai, sún Iyaroak (3). Je te le promets.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Quand Thorin reprit la parole, sa voix était lointaine, comme si Ayrèn était déjà partie :

— Tu es complètement folle. »

Elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était fière de faire partie de la Compagnie, mais son esprit lui ordonna de sceller ses lèvres et de rester silencieuse.

À la place, la bravoure fit trembler tout son être.

Elle releva les yeux et avisa les Nains par-dessus l'épaule de Thorin. Ils patientaient sur la corniche. Ils leur tournaient le dos, ils ne voulaient pas surprendre un autre baiser. Elle les laissa un instant à leur embarras. Puis elle leva un poing en l'air et rugit férocement :

« Pour les Nains d'Erebor ! »

Les Nains sursautèrent et firent volte-face. Ils la fixaient avec des yeux ronds, figés dans leur incrédulité. La vaillance de leur guerrière était flamboyante, un feu glorieux allumait ses yeux comme deux torches ardentes dans une nuit de gibbeuse. Sa prestance leur éclatait à la figure. Au fond d'eux, ils commençaient à voir ce que Thorin avait perçu chez elle, bien avant eux : debout devant la tache noire qui s'engouffrait dans la Montagne, poing brandi vers le ciel, se trouvait une guerrière à l'aura de Reine. Ils se sentaient honteux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, même Balin en était tout retourné.

Avec une lenteur solennelle, ils levèrent un poing à leur tour, puis se frappèrent la poitrine en inclinant la tête et grondant d'une seule voix :

« Tan menu selek lanun naman, Tûnin Razak, demup Azabadu ô Buramdul ! Khayamu ! (4)

— Khayum Kazhad ! (5) » finit fièrement Thorin, malgré l'assombrissement de son cœur.

Un grand calme envahit Ayrèn. Un calme d'un silence absolu, annihilant toutes pensées... sinon celles de la guerre.

Le moment était enfin venu : elle allait affronter Smaug, Première et Ultime Calamité de cet Âge. À cette idée, elle se sentait la tête plus claire que jamais.

Et elle s'enfonça dans l'étroit couloir et y disparut, avalée par les ténèbres de la Montagne. Bientôt, même le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit, et elle laissa les Nains seuls sur le flanc de la Montagne.

Les jambes de Thorin s'affaiblirent d'un coup. Il dut se retenir à la paroi pour ne pas chuter. Il mâchait l'air pour respirer, sa vue se brouillait. Le moindre battement de cœur lui était une torture. Il avait si mal dans la poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que ses côtes s'étaient brisées, qu'elles éventraient ses poumons et crucifiaient son palpitant sur ses vertèbres. L'angoisse d'être en train de commettre la pire erreur de son existence rendait sa douleur encore plus insupportable. Cette fois, il ne put retenir le poids assourdissant de sa peine et mit un genou à terre.

Les Nains échangèrent un ultime regard tourmenté, anxieux du sort du Hobbit et de l'Humaine, et encore plus peinés par la souffrance que cette épreuve causait à leur chef.

L'interminable attente reprenait.

* * *

  **EREBOR**

_Image non libre de droit_

* * *

**Sous la Montagne**

**Milieu de la nuit**

Comme Ayrèn s'y était attendue, un couloir à la fois étroit et très bas de plafond l'attendait après le premier virage. L'échine courbée, Scathaban dans une main et l'autre suivant la courbe du mur, elle entama la descente en courant. Le passage, faiblement éclairé par la lueur extérieure de la lune au début, se mua très vite en un puits d'obscurité sans fin.

Tout était si noir qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la vue. La vision aiguisée des héritiers Fram ne lui servait à rien. Elle ne se dirigeait plus qu'à l'aide de sa main qui s'agrippait à la paroi et à la façon avec laquelle ses pas résonnaient autour d'elle. À un moment, elle aperçut deux tout petits yeux ronds lumineux devant elle ; pourtant, en continuant à courir, elle les vit se détourner d'elle et disparaître dans le noir. L'air était vicié, et elle hâta le pas.

Après une longue coursive étroite, savamment taillée dans la roche, elle arriva à un premier carrefour. Sur les trois passages qui se présentaient devant elle, Ayrèn devina sous ses pieds qu'un seul d'entre eux descendait ; ce fut celui-ci qu'elle emprunta.

Elle cavala longtemps sans jamais croiser la moindre porte, la moindre venelle dérobée. Le plafond était toujours aussi bas. Son dos courbé commençait à lui tirer sur les lombaires. Bientôt, son chemin se mit à zigzaguer entre des obstacles invisibles, probablement des pans de montagne trop durs que pour être creusés. Parfois, il devenait si étroit qu'elle devait avancer en biais et que la pointe de Scathaban ripait contre les parois. Les talons en cuir renforcé de ses bottes claquaient sur le sol, et les murs lui renvoyaient en pleine figure leur écho régulier. ' _Tac tac tac tac !'_

Elle prit un autre virage et le sol s'inclina sans prévenir en montant sous ses pieds. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala à plat ventre dans la poussière, glissant sur plusieurs mètres, Scathaban tintant contre la paroi. Elle poussa un juron terrible et se redressa avant même que sa glissade ne s'arrête. Elle tituba sur quelques pas et reprit sa folle course vers les niveaux inférieurs.

Le sol s'inclina progressivement en pente descendante, jusqu'à devenir si abrupt qu'elle dut redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas glisser. Avec les années, une couche de poussière s'était déposée sur le sol, le rendant d'autant plus instable.

Jusqu'où ce passage descendait-il ? Il paraissait sans fin !

Soudain, un halo de lumière verte perça les ténèbres, loin devant elle. À mesure qu'Ayrèn avançait, il grossit. La faible lueur s'amplifia comme une aube, révélant peu à peu les contours et marquant suffisamment les ombres et les aspérités pour qu'elle lâche la paroi contre laquelle elle s'appuyait depuis le début de sa descente. La lumière marbrait les traces de pas de Bilbo sur le sol, devant elle. Il était passé par là.

Cette vue lui fit encore prendre de la vitesse.

Ici, sous terre, l'obscurité aurait dû régner. Mais les murs étincelaient d'une transparence presque irréelle, comme si chaque arche, chaque paroi était éclairée de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression de courir dans les boyaux d'un serpent de jade. Était-ce le résultat d'un puissant sortilège ? D'une magie ancienne connue des Nains seuls ? Ou bien était-ce l'esprit de la Montagne qui l'aidait à avancer en éclairant son chemin ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, et n'avait guère le temps pour de telles pensées. Elle garda cette question pour plus tard, dans un coin de son esprit, et se reconcentra sur son objectif.

Un fracas lointain se fit entendre et, sentant son sang vibrer avec le hurlement bestial qui suivit, elle accéléra encore. La poussière bruissait sous ses pieds dans un froissement soyeux, la vitesse de sa course lui tirait des larmes des yeux.

Le couloir s'élargit peu à peu et tourna pour replonger, et là, après une arche sculptée de malachite, Ayrèn déboucha dans un hall immense, vide, dont l'énormité semblait l'écraser toute entière après une si longue course dans l'étroit Passage caché. Les murs étaient gravés du sol au plafond, et des motifs géométriques scintillaient comme des veines émeraudes sur la peau d'un géant de tourmaline verte. Tout au fond, sur la droite, une lueur orangée lui apparut. Elle dessinait un grand trait de lumière à travers le hall, frappant le mur opposé, où elle esquissait des formes changeantes.

Ce n'était pas l'éclat d'une vulgaire torche. Elle était trop puissante, trop vive pour venir de quelque chose de si petit.

C'était le feu d'un dragon.

Un frisson parcourut Ayrèn, de l'échine jusque sa nuque. Sans hésiter un seul instant, elle allongea encore sa course et s'élança vers l'origine de cette lumière.

Elle déboucha sur un long et large couloir orné de glyphes et de tapisseries aux motifs somptueux, réguliers et géométriques, propres aux arts naniens. L'endroit était vide, à part un amoncellement de pierres taillées, plus loin, vomies là par la bouche béante d'un mur défoncé. Elle en longea le côté opposé en courant vite, très vite, mais elle put toutefois discerner à mi-couloir, entre deux portes de pierre dégondées, une gravure de la Montagne avec, en son centre, un arbre généalogique. En devinant le profil de Thorin parmi les innombrables entrelacs de l'œuvre, un sursaut de courage emplit son cœur d'un sentiment plein de douceur...

Son désir de tuer le dragon n'en fut que plus violent.

Au moment où Ayrèn quittait le couloir, elle entendit un grondement sourd jaillir depuis un escalier qui s'enfonçait encore plus bas, sur sa gauche.

Elle en descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Une grande lueur orangée s'élevait des pieds de l'escalier, où une ouverture en biseau l'attendait.

Elle passa la tête par-dessous.

Son champ de vision s'élargit à nouveau. Une puissante odeur de métal en fusion et d'air échauffé l'enveloppa, âcre et étouffante, mêlée à la senteur acide de sa propre transpiration.

Elle pila net, hors d'haleine. Elle se trouvait au-devant d'un imposant mur jaune, tout scintillant à la lumière de torches éternelles. Elle prit encore quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce mur jaune n'en était pas vraiment un. C'étaient des pièces d'or, des millions, des centaines de millions de pièces d'or, entassées les unes sur les autres. Mais, en dépit de la quantité inconcevable de ce métal précieux qui s'étendait indécemment devant elle, l'or ne retint guère son attention. Le plus fascinant, ce qui l'avait figée sur place, c'était l'immensité ahurissante des Salles Inférieures, assez grandes pour contenir une petite montagne. Le plafond était si haut qu'il disparaissait dans le noir des hauteurs. Les murs opposés étaient si loin qu'elle n'en distinguait rien. Les colonnes qui soutenaient le poids du plafond étaient si nombreuses qu'elle ne sut même pas en estimer le nombre.

Un nouveau rugissement la tira de son ébahissement. Il résonnait depuis sa gauche, faisant tinter les pièces autour d'elle ; ce fut donc dans cette direction qu'elle se remit à courir, veillant à garder le pied aussi leste et souple que possible.

Toute sa concentration retrouvée, elle n'accorda plus aucune attention aux incroyables trésors qui l'entouraient, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une lionne en chasse dans les vastes étendues d'un désert doré, avec ses dunes de pièces d'or, ses fourailles arides de platine et ses dalles de pierres en lapis, jade et ambre polis. Parfois, elle croisait un oasis d'aigue-marine, de topaze et de saphir. D'autres fois, elle bondissait au-dessus d'une crevasse de palladium et atterrissait avec légèreté de l'autre côté, sans produire d'autre son que le délicat bruissement de l'air qui s'agitait sur son passage. Toutes ces richesses la laissaient de marbre. Pour l'heure, seuls Bilbo et le dragon comptaient.

Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans le grand hall aux trésors, elle s'efforçait de rester calme et silencieuse. Parfois, dans l'obscurité d'une colonne, elle croyait apercevoir la silhouette d'un dragon, ou quelque chose de plus grand encore. Mais quand elle tournait la tête pour s'assurer de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne voyait rien sinon sa propre ombre qui dansait sur le jaune de l'or.

' _Allons, ma grande… Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur de ton ombre…'_ se reprit Ayrèn en raffermissant sa prise sur Scathaban. ' _Bon sang ! Mais où sont-ils ?'_

Soudain, elle entendit un puissant battement d'ailes, comme un hurlement de vent, puis un grognement rauque qui lui crispa les intestins.

Le dragon était tout près !

Ayrèn se jeta à couvert derrière une charrette renversée, d'où s'étendaient des lances aux pointes dorées. Tous ses muscles bandés, elle lança un coup d'œil furtif entre les rayons d'une roue de la charrette et inspecta les lieux.

Pas un dragon en vue.

Par contre, elle repéra enfin Bilbo, caché plus loin derrière un coffre duquel débordaient des rubis et des pierres de jade polies. Il se terrait comme une proie traquée. Il y avait de la suie sur ses mains et ses joues, ses cheveux fumaient : il venait d'échapper de peu au souffle ardent de la bête.

Ayrèn s'assura que la voie était libre puis se précipita vers Bilbo, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée. Même de loin, elle pouvait deviner combien il était pâle.

« Bilbo ! hucha-t-elle à voix basse dès qu'elle arriva à son niveau.

Il sursauta violemment.

— Par les poils de pied de mes ancêtres ! Ayrèn ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il paraissait trop essoufflé pour achever sa phrase. Il tremblait de peur, mais son petit visage joufflu était rigide et sévère.

Ayrèn l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna derrière une colonne plus large où ils auraient un meilleur couvert. Là, elle fut incapable de se retenir, c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle rengaina Scathaban et attira son ami dans ses bras. Conscients du danger qui rôdait plus loin, bien qu'Ayrèn n'en eût pas encore vu ne serait-ce que le début d'une écaille, ils s'étreignirent avec une émotion muette.

Très vite, l'esprit guerrier d'Ayrèn reprit le dessus, et elle abandonna l'accolade en parlant très bas, si bas que ses lèvres bougeaient à peine :

« Bilbo, remonte. Ce n'est plus de ton ressors. Je prends le relai.

— Mais tu as vu la taille de ce dragon ? Il est… Il est… ! balbutia-t-il, tout retourné.

— Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Cela ne saurait tarder. As-tu trouvé l'Arkenstone ?

Il eut un temps d'hésitation :

— N-non…

— Ce n'est pas grave. On y repensera plus tard. Il t'a attaqué ?

— Oui. Je l'ai réveillé en provoquant une avalanche de pièces bien malgré moi… Il a essayé de me rôtir, mais je me suis… caché à temps.

Elle eut un petit sourire qui craquela la croûte de terre sur ses joues :

— C'est très bien, tu as réagi comme il le fallait.

Avec une gravité chargée d'émotions, elle ajouta d'un murmure :

— Va, mets-toi en sécurité. »

Il émit un grognement dubitatif. Pour un moment, il resta figé, comme s'il songeait à quelque chose. Non loin de là, ils entendaient le dragon fureter entre les colonnes : il humait l'air et claquait des mâchoires, à la recherche du Hobbit qui lui avait échappé.

Après une attente qui leur parut interminable, Bilbo plongea sa main dans sa veste et déclara :

« Vite, prends ça, avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet doré et le lui tendit, main tremblante comme une branche de saule dans le vent. Un anneau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, une note de surprise dans la voix.

— Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Si ça tourne mal, mets-le à ton doigt, mais pas avant. Ça pourrait bien te sauver la vie.

Tout en ayant conscience que le temps pressait, Ayrèn fut dévorée de curiosité :

— Est-ce là le secret de ta magie ? Ce que tu me caches depuis si longtemps ? »

Le Hobbit ouvrit la bouche, secoua la tête et resta muet. Il crispait les lèvres pour ne pas grogner, il semblait sur le point de rétracter son offre.

Mais Ayrèn insista :

« C'est cette chose qui rend les gens invisibles ?

Il ouvrit et referma encore plusieurs fois la bouche, comme s'il mâchait quelque chose. Puis il ferma les yeux et eut un violent mouvement de recul :

— Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! C'est avec ça que je me suis rendu invisible ! Maintenant, prends-le ! »

Un sentiment de jubilation et d'euphorie la gagna tandis qu'elle refermait ses doigts sur le petit anneau. À ce seul contact, une sensation étrange fit battre son cœur plus fort. Un coup de tambour cogna contre son plexus. Ce n'était pas un simple bijou. Il cachait une puissance démente, elle le devinait à la seule impression qu'il laissait dans sa main, comme si elle tenait le petit cœur chaud et vivant d'un oiseau contre sa paume.

Un grognement de douleur retentit dans la poitrine du Hobbit dès qu'elle eut glissé l'objet dans la poche de son pantalon. Il tomba sur un genou en portant une main à sa tempe, comme s'il avait été frappé au visage.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en l'aidant à se redresser.

— Ça ira mieux quand je l'aurai récupéré, fit-il d'un ton d'acier. C'est un prêt, Ayrèn ! Cet anneau est à  _moi_  ! (Il s'ébroua en renâclant, comme si un mors lui était passé sous la langue.) Maintenant, je m'en vais. Fais attention à toi.

Il se hâta d'ajouter :

— Dois-je t'envoyer les autres ?

— Seulement si je ne suis pas remontée dans… disons deux heures à partir de maintenant.

— D'a… d'accord..., bafouilla-t-il. Je leur dirai cela.

— Allez, dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

— Attends ! Quand tu tueras cette bête, mets-lui un coup de plus pour moi. Pour la peine !

— C'est promis. »

Ils restèrent encore un moment les yeux dans les yeux. Les iris dorés de l'épéiste, rendus plus brillants par la terre qui noircissait sa figure, et les yeux bleus foncés du Hobbit, hésitaient à rompre leur contact.

Lentement, Ayrèn posa la main contre une joue de Bilbo. L'instant d'après, il était parti, la laissant seule en compagnie du dragon. Elle entendait son corps gigantesque se déplacer comme un serpent entre deux colonnes, derrière une colline de pièces d'or. Il était en train de plonger son énorme gueule dans des trouées. Il soulevait des tonnes d'or à chaque mouvement, pistant l'odeur du Hobbit avec une obstination de prédateur.

L'Humaine dégaina Scathaban. La lame siffla en sortant de son fourreau ; comme elle, elle sentait la présence du lézard de Morgoth. Son pommeau vibrait, l'excitation de l'affrontement lui donnait vie. La chasseuse de dragons avait l'impression que la pointe immaculée de son épée la tirait vers l'avant, en direction de la bête. L'entrain de son arme ouvrit en deux son cœur exalté, libérant une vague de vaillance dans son corps tout entier. Son sang jaune bouillonnait d'impatience dans ses veines, une fièvre indescriptible la transcendait. Ses instincts de chasse reprenaient complètement le dessus.

Ayrèn n'existait plus, il ne restait que Dracà-cwellere.

« Smaug…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, savourant l'effet corrosif que provoquait ce nom sur sa langue. C'est entre toi et moi, maintenant. »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Environ 370 mètres ;

(2) Environ 35 mètres ;

(3)  _V. note 6, Chap. 41_  ;

(4) « Que ta forge brûle du même feu que le soleil, Tueuse de Dragons, honorable Dame des Hommes ! Pour ta victoire ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(5) « Pour la victoire des Nains ! », en Khuzdûl.


	50. J'ai vu le feu brûler sous la Montagne - Fin Livre 2 (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_L_ ' _Humaine dégaina Scathaban. La lame siffla en sortant de son fourreau ; comme sa propriétaire, elle sentait la présence du lézard de Morgoth. Son pommeau vibrait, l'excitation de l'affrontement lui donnait vie. La chasseuse de dragons avait l'impression que la pointe immaculée de son épée la tirait vers l'avant, en direction de la bête. L'entrain de son arme ouvrit en deux son cœur exalté, libérant une vague de vaillance dans son corps tout entier. Son sang jaune bouillonnait d'impatience dans ses veines, une fièvre indescriptible la transcendait. Ses instincts de chasse reprenaient complètement le dessus._

_Ayrèn n'existait plus, il ne restait que Dracà-cwellere._

_« Smaug…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, savourant l'effet corrosif que provoquait ce nom sur sa langue. C'est entre toi et moi, maintenant. »_

* * *

**DRACA-CWELLERE L'INDESTRUCTIBLE**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : xla-hainex (tumblr)_

****

* * *

  **Salles Inférieures**

**Affrontement imminent**

Ayrèn raffermit sa prise sur Scathaban et s'élança pour gravir la colline d'or, en direction du cracheur de feu. En temps normal, ses pieds se seraient enfoncés dans les pièces à chaque pas, mais elle courait si vite qu'elle donnait l'impression de voler au-dessus sans les toucher. Parvenue devant un surplomb en marbre, elle sauta aussi haut qu'elle le put. Sa tresse voltigeait derrière sa tête. Avec une agilité de lynx des neiges de Forodwaith, elle atterrit en équilibre précaire sur un débris branlant, sauta encore sur la face inclinée d'une table en serpentine renversée, bondit plus loin sur un monticule d'or constellé de saphirs. D'un dernier bond, elle atteignit le sommet de la colline et se tapit contre une statue en or affalée sur un coffre éventré, qui vomissait sur le jaune de l'or un flot de pierres vertes et bleues.

Le dragon était là, de l'autre côté. Elle n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le flanc de la statue pour le voir.

Mais Ayrèn resta à l'abri quelques secondes, le temps de structurer ses pensées surexcitées. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, les poumons renflés.

La guerrière discernait cette odeur, cette impression, cette  _présence_ , inoubliable, indéfectible, qui la fit trembler des talons à la gorge pendant une seconde. Une seule seconde où la terreur la saisit toute entière, la broyant sous ses cruelles mâchoires pour la recracher dans la poussière, meurtrie et poisseuse de salive, à jamais traumatisée par cette épreuve d'une violence inénarrable.

Car ce qu'elle sentait, cette exhalation macabre qui remontait dans ses narines, allumant un feu d'alarme dans son esprit, n'était autre que l'odeur ô combien familière, blanche et souffreteuse d'un dragon. Son sang enfla dans ses veines, ses doigts tremblaient sur le pommeau de Scathaban.

Elle relâcha sa respiration dans un souffle étranglé.

Elle remplit à nouveau ses poumons, encore plus profondément cette fois. L'afflux d'oxygène lui éclaircit les idées, la peur s'envola, et elle retrouva d'un coup tout le courage qui l'avait un instant abandonnée.

Lentement, Ayrèn haussa son visage pour regarder ce qui se tenait sur l'autre versant de la colline.

Au milieu d'un cratère de pièces d'or, un énorme dragon pourpre se dressait sur ses pattes de derrière en s'appuyant sur sa queue pour garder l'équilibre. Le cou tendu, il goûtait l'air avec sa langue en dilatant ses naseaux. Le blanc étincelant de ses crocs dessinait deux scies terrifiantes sur le rouge de ses muqueuses. Sa tête était couronnée de piquants acérés et noirs. Comme une chauve-souris, ses deux membres antérieurs se terminaient par d'immenses doigts crochus, reliés entre eux par une membrane sombre, veineuses et nervées. Le dragon déployait ces ailes devant lui comme les bras d'une danseuse. Elles étaient aussi larges qu'une petite colline.

Puis l'énorme masse de muscles et d'écailles se laissa retomber sur ses pattes avant dans un bruit retentissant de pièces d'or. Les Salles Inférieures tremblèrent. Au loin, une avalanche de monnaie se déclencha à cause de l'écho provoqué l'impact.

Le dragon tourna sa tête gigantesque pour regarder sur le côté, aux aguets. Il vrillait son regard en tous sens, à la recherche du Hobbit qui lui avait échappé. La chasseuse aperçut alors ses yeux : deux pupilles noires et verticales, comme le trou d'une serrure, au milieu d'iris d'or et de feu. Un halo rouge, écarlate et perçant, luisait depuis le contour de ses prunelles difformes.

Soudain, il riva son regard sur la statue derrière laquelle se cachait Ayrèn. Celle-ci baissa brusquement la tête, priant les Valars pour qu'il ne l'eût pas débusquée.

La voix du dragon s'éleva. Elle était profonde, caverneuse, complètement désincarnée : on aurait dit que c'était la Montagne elle-même qui parlait. Elle évoquait de sombres souvenirs dans la conscience d'Ayrèn : du sang, des lambeaux de chair et d'autres choses, pires encore, sur lesquelles elle ne souhaitait pas mettre de mots.

« Scamàl ? Scamàl, c'est toi ?

Troublée, Ayrèn rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et cessa de respirer.

— Où es-tu, Scamàl ? continua le dragon. Je sens ta présence. Pourquoi restes-tu dans l'ombre de mes trésors ? Montre-toi donc, ou c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher ! »

Sans faire un mouvement – que ses aïeux lui pardonnent ! –, l'Humaine se mit à réfléchir. Au lieu de la sentir  _elle_ , Smaug avait flairé la présence démoniaque du dragon Scamàl qui empuantait son âme maudite. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu cette déconvenue. Que devait-elle faire ? Sortir de son couvert et prendre le risque de révéler sa position ? Rester cachée et attendre une ouverture, mais lui laisser le temps de la traquer ? Ou enfiler l'anneau que Bilbo lui avait confié pour attaquer la première ? Elle retint un grognement, en proie à un doute terrible. Le Hobbit lui avait dit de n'utiliser l'anneau qu'en dernier recours. Employer sa magie était peut-être encore plus dangereux que ce qu'en laissaient présumer les apparences. Pourtant, devenir invisible serait un atout incroyable pour combattre cette bête. C'était un risque auquel elle aurait dû réfléchir plus posément avant de charger.

Alors que devait-elle faire ? Le temps filait. Elle devait choisir, et vite !

Le rire de Smaug fit trembler les pièces autour d'elle :

« Serais-tu devenu aussi lâche que ton père, Scamàl ? À rester ainsi caché, ah ! Mais je me demande surtout ce que tu fais  _ici_. Ne dis rien, laisse-moi deviner… Oh, mais c'est bien sûr. Tu étais avec le sale petit voleur qui vient de s'enfuir comme un couard pris sur le fait ! Tu veux mon trésor, n'est-ce pas ? Ah ! Quelle roguerie !...

Sa voix rauque sévit :

— … Depuis quand les dragons du froid forgent-ils alliance avec les petites gens qui foulent le sol comme des insectes ? Te voilà tombé bien bas, fils de Scatha ! »

Les jambes d'Ayrèn se tendirent toutes seules. Une bouffée de rage venue des noirs tréfonds de son âme, incontrôlable, lui ordonnait de se mettre debout et de faire front. Prise au dépourvu, Ayrèn tenta de lutter, mais seul un râle sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres tordues par l'effort. Dans son cœur de guerrière tonnait une tempête de colère insatiable.

Et, sans qu'elle sache précisément pourquoi, elle se leva et fit face à la bête.

Devant elle, au creux du cratère, Smaug avait le nez au raz des pièces. Il reniflait l'air à petits coups, comme un chien qui flaire une piste.

Ses gros yeux dorés se rivèrent sur elle. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser ce qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision : une Humaine couverte de terre, armée d'une épée étrangement menaçante.

Il se redressa et tendit le cou, l'air stupéfait :

« Tu n'es pas Scamàl !

Elle eut un sifflement dédaigneux :

— Il vous en aura fallu du temps, pour vous en rendre compte.

— Mais alors, comment est-ce que tu peux avoir son odeur ? demanda-t-il, visiblement perdu.

Les piquants derrière sa nuque se déployèrent, et il darda sa langue entre ses crocs pour goûter l'air, encore. Il était véritablement désorienté.

— Devinez… » grogna Ayrèn en tenant Scathaban à deux mains devant elle.

Esquissant un pas en avant qui fit s'écrouler de nombreux tas d'or, le dragon fit pivoter sa grande tête afin de pouvoir observer l'Humaine de plus près, de son immense œil doré.

Ayrèn ne bougeait pas. Elle ne respirait plus. Tout en elle lui criait d'attaquer, mais elle refusa de céder aux suppliques de son corps et aux échos belliqueux de son âme. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

« Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il plus bas.

— Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir ? grinça-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

— … Je le sais déjà. Tes yeux sont du même doré que les miens… Seuls… seuls les mangeurs de dragons possèdent de tels iris… !

Lentement, ses pupilles de lézard s'étrécirent, jusqu'à devenir aussi fines que le plat d'une épée :

— Tu as mangé le cœur d'un dragon ! C'est pour ça que tes yeux sont… Que tu es… !

Il éloigna sa tête et fit un pas en arrière.

— Tu as tué Scamàl, conclut gravement Smaug. Et tu lui as dévoré le cœur !

— Et j'ai massacré Scarorg et Scathor avant lui, dit Ayrèn avec calme tandis qu'elle contournait insensiblement la statue renversée. Et bientôt, un quatrième dragon complètera mon tableau de chasse.

Smaug fit les gros yeux. Puis il renversa la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire :

— Tu as tué trois petits dragons du froid, et tu penses avoir la force de me tuer  _moi_  ? Un cracheur de feu ? Quel orgueil !

La grimace dédaigneuse d'Ayrèn se mua en un rictus douloureux :

— Les dragons ont une fâcheuse tendance à me sous-estimer. J'en connais trois à qui cela n'a pas réussi.

— Ton arrogance te perdra, Voleuse de Cœur…, grigna-t-il en cessant de rire. Car je doute que ces trois blancs-becs aient été capables de ça ! »

Bouffi d'orgueil, Smaug ouvrit la gueule vers le plafond et cracha un panache de feu, avec des fusées d'étincelles. Des éclairs rouge culminaient au sommet de la fontaine de flammes et frappaient le plafond, des éclaboussements d'escarbilles partaient de tous les côtés, rayonnaient comme des soleils en retombant, et s'éteignaient avant d'atteindre le sol.

Ayrèn se sentit intimidée mais n'en laissa rien voir. Son sentiment de panique se refoula de lui-même. Ses instincts de chasse l'empêchaient de défaillir, elle se sentait prise dans le branle de cette torche de feu qui jaillissait de la gorge du dragon.

Quand Smaug s'essouffla enfin, la clarté se mourut peu à peu, et le feu s'éteignit.

« Alors ? gronda-t-il avec suffisance, deux raies de fumée exhalant de ses naseaux. As-tu déjà vu tel déferlement de puissance avant aujourd'hui ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Ayrèn de rire, un gros rire puissant qui résonnait bruyamment dans les Salles Inférieures :

— J'ai vu des feux de camp faire des flammes plus impressionnantes que celles-ci ! La couvade ne vous réussit pas, Smaug !

Il la fixa d'un air féroce :

— Tu vas regretter ces paroles, petit avorton !

— Tenez votre langue fourchue à l'intérieur de votre gueule ! cria-t-elle. Avant que je ne vous la coupe ! »

Un grognement se mit à ronronner dans la gorge du lézard, furieux. Il gardait ouvertes ses mâchoires hérissées de crocs, tranchants comme des sabres, mais Ayrèn remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il avait rentré sa langue derrière ses dents.

Elle rugit avec flamme :

« Savourez bien ces derniers instants, car l'heure de la revanche est venue !

— La revanche ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand reniflement.

La lueur de ses yeux éclaira brusquement la salle du sol à la voûte comme un éclair écarlate.

— Une revanche ! répéta-t-il, écailles rubicondes. Une revanche au nom de qui ? Des Nains, des Hommes ? Personne n'est de taille à m'affronter ! Je tue partout où je veux et nul n'ose me résister. J'ai abattu les Héros de jadis, et ils n'ont pas de pareils au monde aujourd'hui !

Ses lèvres écailleuses se tordirent dans un sourire triomphal :

— Ce sont les Hommes du Lac qui t'ont envoyée, n'est-ce pas ? Ils me veulent mort ! Mort ! Eh bien, je vais leur en donner, moi, de la mort ! Je n'ai pas rendu visite à la ville du Lac depuis bien des années, mais je ne vais pas tarder à y mettre bon ordre ! »

Le cœur d'Ayrèn éperonna ses poumons. La discussion était en train de prendre un tour dangereux. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour impressionner la bête et la détourner de son envie de s'en prendre à Lacville.

N'importe quoi, et vite !

Une poussée d'adrénaline la fit soudain grogner. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces le plat de Scathaban contre la statue en or. Elle se fendilla, puis éclata en des milliers de morceaux scintillants. L'écho résonna longuement dans les halls. Au fracas, le dragon écarquilla les yeux.

« Si vous êtes si puissant, pourquoi restez-vous là à ne rien faire ? se moqua Ayrèn. Vous vous êtes empâté. Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes gras ! Ce n'est pas un dragon que j'ai devant moi, mais une vulgaire limace ! »

Smaug siffla et recula sa tête comme pour attaquer. Ses ailes membraneuses tremblaient de rage.

' _Il va frapper !'_ se tendit Ayrèn.

À l'instant où il jeta son énorme gueule sur elle pour lui arracher les jambes avec ses crocs affûtés, elle plongea en avant. Elle se laissa glisser sur le flanc et dévala la pente de la colline à toute vitesse, dans un clair tintement de monnaie. Les mâchoires du dragon avaient manqué leur coup. Il tordit la tête et ses naseaux lancèrent du feu à la poursuite d'Ayrèn, qui arrivait déjà entre ses pattes de devant.

Tout cela se produisit si rapidement que le dragon n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. L'Humaine était trop souple, trop balancée, plus agile que tout ce qu'il avait jamais affronté. Plus rapide que les flammes, elle avait déjà achevé sa glissade et atteint sa patte arrière gauche. Elle se servit de son élan pour brandir son épée, et la balança devant elle avec tant de force qu'elle sectionna une immense portion du mollet de Smaug : ' _tchac !',_  sans que sa lame ne rencontrât la moindre résistance.

En poussant un cri affreux, le dragon fit un mouvement brutal pour se retourner, son corps ailé s'enroula sur lui-même en heurtant les colonnes. Sa queue fendit l'air comme un fouet, et Ayrèn roula sur le côté pour l'éviter. La queue de Smaug heurta le sol à quelques pouces de sa tête dans une explosion de pièces d'or. Elle continua de rouler et profita de son élan pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Tout tremblait autour d'elle, il était difficile de rester debout.

Boitant horriblement, Smaug perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur sa cuisse. Sa queue claqua une nouvelle fois et, au moment où Ayrèn se jetait sur le flanc pour en esquiver la pointe, une avalanche de pièces se déclencha sous elle, et elle se fit rafler par la masse d'or. Quelque chose lui heurta la tête et entailla son cuir chevelu. Des étoiles rouges et dorées constellèrent son champ de vision, déjà rendu chaotique par le déferlement des pièces d'or autour d'elle.

Emportée dans la pente, Ayrèn s'écrasa de pleine face contre une colonne de malachite. L'or la plaquait sur la paroi, des objets la frappaient sans cesse. Elle serrait les dents. Ses doigts agrippaient Scathaban avec une force obstinée, de peur qu'elle ne se fasse happée par l'avalanche.

À la première accalmie, Ayrèn tira sur ses bras et s'extirpa de la marée métallique. Crispant les mâchoires pour ne pas crier de douleur, elle se traîna à couvert de l'autre côté de la colonne.

« Je vais te transformer en cendres ! gémit Smaug. Tu vas mourir, tu m'entends !  _Mourir_  ! »

Un ronflement gronda comme un tonnerre, et un rideau de flammes s'ouvrit sur la colonne.

Puis le monde devint rouge. Ayrèn se clapa contre la paroi et ferma les yeux. Une chaleur intolérable l'enveloppa, tout se mit à brûler autour d'elle, et, au milieu de sa douleur, elle sentait quelque chose crépiter dans son dos. Elle comprit trop tard que c'était le bout de sa tresse qui s'était enflammée. Dans une hâte de panique, elle attrapa la natte, ignorant l'ignoble sensation de brûlure que le contact provoquait dans sa paume ; et elle trancha d'un coup net.

Ses cheveux dévalèrent en cascade sur ses joues, dans un carré plongeant désordonné, puis s'agitèrent autour de son visage, soulevés par le vent ardent qui grondait tout autour.

La chaleur dégagée par le feu était si intense que, en amont de la colonne, les couches supérieures des tas d'or fondaient et dégoulinaient comme une coulée de boue jusqu'en bas des Salles Inférieures.

Soudain, un jet brûlant crépita vers la guerrière et toucha sa main droite avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de le voir venir. La douleur fut immédiate. Cette fois, Ayrèn ne put s'empêcher de crier. Elle s'effondra à genoux en serrant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine.

Quand la trombe de feu cessa enfin, la chaleur s'atténua progressivement. Mais l'odeur de brûlé, âcre, corrosive, était partout.

Et derrière la colonne, Ayrèn restait sans bouger, trop meurtrie pour tenter un mouvement. Ses vêtements de cuir, noirs de suie, fumaient comme un rôti qu'on sort du four. Si les flammes n'étaient plus là, la sensation de fournaise persistait. Elle respirait à petites lampées, de peur de respirer des cendres incandescentes. Un goût de fer échauffé se mélangeait à sa respiration. Elle n'osait pas bouger sa langue dans sa bouche. Si elle le faisait, elle craignait qu'elle ne se craquèle et se brise, tant elle était sèche.

Mais le pire, c'était le silence. Le seul son audible était celui de l'air qui allait et venait dans ses poumons asséchés, dans un concert râpeux de souffles secs, comme si elle respirait du verre pilé.

Happant l'air avec difficulté, l'Humaine osa enfin un mouvement, retenant une quinte de toux qui lui grattait le gosier. Ses os craquèrent. Ses muscles étaient douloureusement crispés. Elle avait mal partout mais, sa chevelure mise à part, elle semblait entière. Encore confuse, elle balaya les lieux du regard. Tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle était déformé par une sorte de halo rougi. Des tas d'or autour d'elle, il ne restait plus qu'une masse bouillonnante de métal fondu d'où jaillissaient des pointes de pierres précieuses rouges.

Par réflexe, elle serra ses doigts sur le pommeau de Scathaban. Ce seul geste lui arracha un sifflement de douleur. Elle baissa les yeux et s'arrêta un temps de respirer.

Sa main droite était noire. Mais pas d'un noir de suie, ni d'un noir de cendre. Un noir de peau carbonisée, qui laissait saillir des petits lambeaux recroquevillées, comme des sciures de bois. Ces petits escargots de peau noire la fascinèrent une seconde. Elle était prise d'une curiosité morbide, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si elle tentait de tirer dessus pour les arracher de ses mains.

Ayrèn secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et fit passer Scathaban dans sa main gauche valide. Elle n'était pas ambidextre, cette configuration allait poser problème.

 _'Smaug est plus grand et plus puissant que tous les dragons que j'ai affrontés jusqu'ici.'_  songea-t-elle en tendant l'oreille. Mais tout était très silencieux, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa respiration râpeuse. ' _Il ne peut plus se servir de l'une de ses pattes, mais je suis aussi blessée que lui. Ça commence mal... Je dois réfléchir, réfléchir !'_

Lentement, car c'était tout ce que son corps lui permettait pour le moment, elle se déplaça le long de la colonne en prenant soin d'éviter les pièces fondues, qui commençaient à se solidifier. Arrivant à l'extrémité de son couvert, elle darda un coup d'œil furtif de l'autre côté.

L'atmosphère était saturée d'une fumée âcre. Elle grimaça et cligna vivement des paupières sur ses yeux secs. Smaug se tenait, recroquevillé, au milieu d'un cratère d'un doré rougeoyant où éclataient des bulles d'air comme des gaz s'échappaient d'un magma en fusion. Il léchait sa plaie profonde, sa langue était couverte de son hideux sang jaune. Ses yeux dorés luisaient de rage, ils étaient devenus or liquide, comme les siens quand elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions.

Subitement, Smaug rejeta en arrière son énorme tête hérissée de pointes et cracha un nouveau jet de flammes vers le plafond en poussant un rugissement féroce, hargneux, qui fit courir un frisson d'effroi tout le long de la colonne d'Ayrèn.

L'angoisse la saisit pour de bon. Le dragon était trop puissant pour elle, sa taille trop gigantesque. Malgré ses incomparables talents de guerrière et son statut de tueuse de dragons, elle était plus que jamais en danger.

Avec son angoisse, les douleurs de son corps se ravivèrent, et elle tomba sur un genou en se tenant les flancs. Ses souffrances sourdaient de tant d'endroits à la fois qu'Ayrèn crut qu'elle allait tomber en morceaux.

Elle commençait à se sentir l'envie d'abandonner ce combat quand, comme une ombre fugitive, une pensée la traversa :

' _Je ne veux pas mourir.'  
_

La pensée se répéta plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à combler complètement les vides laissés en elle par ses sentiments défaitistes.

 _' Je ne peux pas mourir. Pas après… pas après avoir promis à Thorin que je resterai à ses côtés... Et Bilbo, il… Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça, pas après... tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.'_  Elle frissonna comme si elle avait froid, mais c'était la sensation de brûlure qui la faisait frémir. '... _J'ai promis à tout le monde que je reviendrai !'_

Au prix d'un ultime effort de volonté, Ayrèn se redressa et brandit courageusement Scathaban à la seule force de son bras gauche.

Dominant la douleur inouïe qui l'entourait comme une nuée, elle parvint à isoler ses sensations dans un coin barricadé de son esprit, se concentrant uniquement sur ses gestes et ceux qui suivraient, sans prêter la moindre attention aux supplices qu'ils lui infligeaient.

« Alors ? grogna la voix caverneuse de Smaug, secouée de fureur. Le petit insecte serait-il déjà mort ?

— C'est toi qui vas crever ! » hurla-t-elle, prise de frénésie.

Parler lui déchirait la gorge et cognait ses tempes de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres, couvertes d'une couche de muqueuse parcheminée, se fendirent à plusieurs endroits. Du sang jaune dégouttait de son menton. Mais cette fois encore, elle ignora la douleur, et fit face à la colonne derrière laquelle elle s'était réfugiée.

Elle avait une idée complètement folle. Mais elle était comme ça, de toute façon :  _complètement_   _folle_. Son idée était extrêmement risqué, quasi suicidaire. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas d'autre issue que celle-ci, et ses instincts ne l'avaient jamais trahie. À quoi bon les ignorer ?

Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, elle se résigna à leur obéir.

Se servant de la garde de Scathaban comme d'un piolet, Ayrèn grimpa tout le long de la colonne de malachite. Arrivée à une dizaine de pieds du sol, elle se glissa dans un renfoncement qui ciselait la pierre verte. Elle emprunta le discret escalier creusé à même la paroi, ouvert sur le flanc extérieur, pour permettre aux domestiques d'entretenir l'édifice sur toute sa hauteur. Échine courbée, elle prit de la vitesse et détala comme une belette. En quelques secondes, elle avait déjà gravi l'équivalent de plusieurs étages.

Tous sens en éveil, le dragon ne mit guère longtemps avant de la repérer. Avec un rugissement de colère, il poussa sur sa patte valide et se projeta en avant, tête la première, pour enfoncer la colonne sur laquelle Ayrèn était grimpée. Le choc fut terrible. La structure céda instantanément, dans un bruit assourdissant, comme si la montagne toute entière allait leur tomber sur la tête. La colonne craqua, des débris de pierre tombaient du plafond et rebondissaient violemment sur le cuir de la bête. La puissance de l'impact projeta Ayrèn de la colonne. Avec un cri de détresse, elle lâcha prise et se sentit basculer en arrière. Au dernier moment, elle parvint à changer la trajectoire de sa chute en donnant une rude poussée sur un bloc de pierre qui tombait en même temps qu'elle.

Ayrèn fondit en piqué au moment où Smaug levait les yeux pour la regarder tomber. La dernière image à se former sur la rétine de son œil gauche globuleux fut la pointe acérée de Scathaban qui plongeait sur lui. La seconde d'après, elle se planta en plein dans sa pupille jusqu'à la garde. Il y eut un ' _croc !'_  : elle s'était enfoncée si loin qu'elle venait de fendiller l'os de son crâne, derrière le globe oculaire.

Au même instant, un grondement déchirant, d'une sonorité effarante, jaillit de la gueule de la bête. Smaug voulut fermer les paupières, mais celles-ci butaient sur la garde de Scathaban, figée dans son œil.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Ayrèn tourna l'épée pour élargir l'entaille. Le dragon tressauta et rua. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au pommeau de Scathaban pour ne pas chuter. Des giclées de sang jaune mêlée à l'humeur vitrée de l'œil lui arrosaient le visage et le corps, et dégoulinaient grassement sur elle. Une odeur cuivrée encombrait l'air.

Criant, jappant comme un chien blessé, le dragon secoua la tête pour se débarrasser d'elle. Profitant de cet élan, Ayrèn balança son corps sur la droite et empoigna un piquant de la tête de Smaug avec sa main blessée. Elle tira sur son bras en hurlant de douleur ; l'épée se dégagea de l'œil de la bête, et elle put grimper sur sa tête.

« Maudite ! aboya Smaug. Sois maudite, Voleuse de Cœur !

Ayrèn croassa sans salive :

— Je le suis déjà ! »

Il poussa un autre rugissement macabre, qui emplit toute la salle et fit tressaillir les halls. Ayrèn attrapa un autre piquant, craignant à chaque seconde de chuter de toute la hauteur de la bête ; si cela devait arriver, elle se romprait tous les os, si Smaug ne la happait pas au vol avant. Elle continua de reculer jusqu'à sa nuque écailleuse et utilisa sa lancée pour faire quelques pas le long de la crête de son dos.

Il n'y avait plus de piquants auxquels s'agripper. Elle se glaça : ' _Impossible de descendre par là !'._  Elle recula d'un pas et se cramponna aux derniers d'entre-eux.

Se cabrant sur ses pattes arrières, le dragon lança un coup derrière sa tête avec les doigts crochus de son aile droite, griffes étendues ; elle sauta en arrière juste à temps, s'agrippant à un piquant situé plus haut sur son front plein d'écailles. La jambe blessée de Smaug se déroba sous lui. Il tomba sur sa cuisse et se réceptionna rudement sur ses ailes.

Une langue de flammes surgit de sa gueule tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. Son haleine déchaînait un ouragan de feu. La grande clarté éclairait vivement les Salles Inférieures, sans une ombre.

Profitant de ce bref instant de répit, Ayrèn bondit et se plaqua plus bas sur sa nuque souple, là où le cuir était plus mince et la chair plus tendre. Occultant les convulsions de sa main droite gravement brûlée, elle leva Scathaban au-dessus de sa tête et, d'un geste si vif qu'elle en souleva une bourrasque de vent, elle enfonça son épée dans la gorge du monstre.

Le rugissement de Smaug tonna, plus puissant que le grondement d'une ravine dévoreuse de corps, plus fracassant qu'un éclair d'orage. Un hurlement à vous dévisser les os ! Il se débattit de plus belle, un typhon de pièces d'or tournoyait autour de lui, une cascade de sang jaune se déversait sur l'or depuis sa plaie et son œil crevé.

« Ça suffit ! hurla Smaug, sur un ton plus suppliant que menaçant. Mal ! Ça me fait mal ! Comment as-tu pu percer mes écailles ?  _Comment_  ? »

Il émit alors un autre cri, encore plus désespéré que le précédent.

Secouée comme une poupée de chiffon, Ayrèn aperçut par hasard un renfoncement dans la poitrine du dragon. Elle tenta de stabiliser sa vision en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la cuirasse de Smaug, puis plissa les yeux. Dans la fente de ses paupières, elle comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait : sur le côté gauche du poitrail musculeux de la bête, il manquait une énorme écaille, de la taille d'un boulet de canon, qui offrirait à Scathaban une voie parfaite, dénudée jusque son cœur.

Le sang d'Ayrèn ne fit qu'un tour. Elle dégagea Scathaban de la gorge suintante du dragon, et se prépara à sauter.

C'est là que Smaug leva de nouveau son aile, prêt à frapper sa propre nuque pour en déloger l'Humaine.

Elle la vit venir mais, cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager.

' _Trop lente !'_  s'alarma-t-elle.

Le choc la balaya.

Plus que la douleur, c'est la sensation de projection et de chute qui lui coupa le souffle. L'espace d'un instant, Ayrèj volait, traversant les Salles Inférieures à une vitesse phénoménale, laissant derrière elle un sillage lumineux et doré d'étoile filante.

Elle atterrit bien plus loin contre un tas de pièces d'or et de pierres polies, dans l'ombre noire d'une colonne. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle crut que ses yeux lui étaient sortis de la tête. Elle sentit un ' _crac !'_  dans son épaule gauche et plusieurs de ses côtes. Quand le monde cessa de tourner autour d'elle, elle ouvrit la bouche pour avaler de l'air, mais son diaphragme refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. Des taches noires s'agitèrent devant ses yeux et, avec un hoquet, elle reprit enfin sa respiration. Ses côtes cassées mettaient ses poumons au supplice, mais elle se força à respirer malgré tout.

Elle fit une première tentative pour se relever. Une douleur affreuse la fit tressaillir, et elle se laissa retomber en arrière, ivre de vertige.

Les taches devant ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses, comme une nuée d'étourneaux.

À travers le voile assombri de sa vision, elle chercha le dragon des yeux. Il se trouvait à plusieurs colonnes de distance. Il se tortillait, se contorsionnait comme un serpent, dépliait puis rabattait ses ailes, créant des vents de panique. Son horrible œil crevé déversait des flots de sang jaune par giclées régulières. Les colonnes craquèrent, des débris de pierre tombaient de tous les côtés et soulevaient des vagues d'or aussi hautes que des raz-de-marée.

« Je vais te massacrer ! gémit-il, avec un ton d'agonie terrifiant. Je vais t'ouvrir le ventre et étaler tes viscères sur ton visage ! Et je vais te les faire manger jusqu'à ce que tu avales de travers et t'étouffes avec ! Tu vas souffrir comme je n'ai jamais fait souffrir personne avant toi !

— J-jamais… » murmura-t-elle en serrant ses doigts.

Ils se refermèrent sur du vide. Dans sa chute, elle avait lâché Scathaban. Paniquée, elle tenta de la repérer. Mais ses yeux s'assombrissaient de plus en plus, et, très vite, il lui fut impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

La dernière chose qu'Ayrèn parvint à voir, c'était l'énorme tête de Smaug. Son immense œil mort et sanglant, sa gorge béante, sa patte mutilée et sa gueule qui s'ouvrait, démesurée, hérissée de crocs de boucher, aussi aiguisés que Scathaban, prêts à se venger…

Désarmée, brisée, l'Héroïne des Hommes n'avait plus aucune chance de l'emporter : Dracà-cwellere était vaincue.

Là, un mot retentit dans son esprit, comme un cri d'alarme :

' _Danger… Danger… Danger… !'_

Quelque chose se mit à vibrer contre sa cuisse. Désorientée, elle eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'anneau que lui avait confié Bilbo. Il palpitait dans sa poche comme un petit animal vivant.

Un sursaut de sa conscience lui intima de l'enfiler. Elle devait le faire, vite, avant que Smaug ne se mette à sa recherche.

Sa main gauche se déplaça en tremblant jusque sa poche, avec une lenteur suppliciée qui lui arrachait des gémissements d'effort inhumains. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans le pli de l'étoffe, puis en sortirent l'anneau. Elle dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour s'aider de sa main droite brûlée, réprimant les hurlements de douleur qui grondaient dans ses bronches asséchées.

Et elle l'enfila à l'index.

Elle devint invisible.  _'Flop !'_. Une décharge d'énergie grésilla dans tout son corps, fusant dans ses veines, rugissant jusqu'au fond de son âme. Un tonnerre de murmures lui vrillait les oreilles ; quelque chose effleurait sa conscience, à la manière d'une plume caressant sa peau, sauf que cette plume-ci était faite de glace, de feu, de foudre, de sang, de tout cela à la fois. Il lui semblait que les frontières de son âme venaient de s'effondrer, toutes les unes après les autres. L'épéiste prit peur. Comment allait-elle contrôler la malédiction de sa lignée, s'il n'existait plus rien pour l'entraver ? Sa peur se mua en terreur, et les tremblements de ses mains se répandirent comme un séisme dans le reste de ses muscles.

Ayrèn se sentit glisser, inexorable, vers les frontières de sa folie. Quelque chose frôla le fil discordant de ses pensées. Quelque chose de puissant, d'effrayant, empli d'une telle noirceur, d'une telle démonie, que le ventre d'Ayrèn se contracta de façon spasmodique. Une nausée ignoble lui désagrégea l'œsophage, et elle se vomit dessus un flot de bile mêlée à son sang.

Ses membres s'engourdirent. Très vite, ses sensations l'abandonnèrent en même temps que sa douleur, et elle comprit qu'elle faisait une crise. Une grande angoisse s'empara d'elle en plus de la terreur qu'elle éprouvait déjà. Elle n'avait jamais fait de crise dans un tel état de faiblesse. Si elle perdait connaissance, elle n'était pas sûre de se réveiller en étant encore elle-même. Il valait encore mieux qu'elle meure.

Elle lutta aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Mais la force de sa malédiction combinée aux murmures de l'anneau devinrent trop puissants pour elle.

Engloutie, elle céda et ferma les yeux.

Au même moment, quelque chose creva en elle.

Une voix profonde, fielleuse, l'accompagna sur la route de son trépas :

«  _Alors, gamine ? C'est là tout ce que tu sais faire ? Ah ! Quelle blague !_ »

Un son râpeux s'échappa de la gorge d'Ayrèn.

Elle n'avait souvenance que d'un seul être qui l'eût jamais appelée 'gamine'.

«  _Scamàl… !_ grogna-t-elle en pensée.

—  _Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié_ , rit la voix.

—  _Tu m'en as rarement laissé l'occasion, ces dernières semaines. J'ai senti ta présence bien trop souvent à mon goût !_

—  _Nous finirons par t'avoir, gamine !_  rit-il de plus belle.  _Ton corps sera bientôt nôtre ! Notre vengeance sera si douce, si… ! Ah, oui… ! Exquise, sublime vengeance, voilà si longtemps que nous te languissons !_ »

Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir si répugnant qu'il fit vomir Ayrèn une seconde fois.

Et Scamàl ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il poursuivit avant même qu'elle n'eût terminé de se vider :

«  _Nous tuerons tous ceux qui comptent pour toi, à commencer par… Comment l'appelles-tu, déjà ? Ah, oui._ Iyaroak _. Puis nous massacrerons tes amis les Nains, égorgerons ta catin et traîtresse de mère, et terminerons par décapiter ton précieux Hobbit._ (Il eut un ricanement lugubre.)  _J'en tremble d'avance, gamine, si tu savais ! Si tu savais ce que je vois en rêve, quand tu dors ! Et ces sensations merveilleuses que j'éprouve quand tu perds le contrôle !_ »

Le sol métallique sembla mollir sous le corps inerte d'Ayrèn. Elle croyait se faire aspirer par le néant, mais elle refusa de céder plus longtemps à la peur. Si elle devait mourir, ce serait en flamboyant de courage et de bravoure, faisant honneur à la vaillance séculaire de toute la lignée de guerriers qui s'éteignait avec elle.

«  _Jamais !_ pensa férocement Ayrèn.  _Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !_

—  _Oh, mais tu finiras par changer d'avis... Je me demande bien comment tu as pu mettre la main sur l'Unique, mais il ne te sauvera pas. Ne compte pas là-dessus ! Et si tu t'obstines à nous résister, tu mourras !_ »

Elle camoufla ses pensées étonnées sous celles de sa haine et garda le silence. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être encore en train de leur résister. Elle se croyait déjà perdue. Qu'est-ce qui la gardait encore la tête hors de l'eau ? Elle l'ignorait. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'Unique ? Parlait-il de l'anneau magique de Bilbo ou d'autre chose ? Tout se mélangeait, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

«  _Laisse-nous te sauver. Abaisse tes barrières mentales ! Ne te sens-tu pas mourir ? L'anneau précipite ta chute ! Si tu ne puises pas dans nos pouvoirs, tu vas perdre ta misérable vie !_

Cette fois, elle dénota une touche de panique dans la voix du dragon du froid.

Elle rit malgré elle :

—  _Et si je meurs, vous mourrez avec moi, toi et ton père ? Où est-il d'ailleurs, celui-là ? Il ne veut pas être de la fête ? Ça devrait pourtant le réjouir, de me voir crever !_

Scamàl ne répondit pas. Elle sentait qu'il était furieux, sa présence démoniaque faisait vibrer l'intérieur de son crâne.

—  _Mourir comme ça…,_ fit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.  _C'est une belle mort. Je m'en contenterai._

—  _Non !_ cria Scamàl.  _Ne fais pas ça ! Il y a une autre solution ! Laisse-nous t'aider !_

—  _C'est hors de question… Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je ne vous permettrai jamais de profaner mon corps._

—  _C'est ce que nous verrons, gamine ! Attends-toi à être surprise !_  »

Puis la présence s'évanouit, laissant derrière elle un vide immense qui emplit Ayrèn d'une sérénité résignée. Elle sentit les ténèbres l'engloutir complètement. Une sueur froide coulait dans le creux de ses reins meurtris ; son cœur ralentissait, son petit écho s'atténuait doucement dans sa poitrine.

Depuis les affres de l'au-delà, elle entendait Smaug hurler, un terrible cri de rage qui ébranlait la Terre du Milieu toute entière. Il reniflait bruyamment. Il la cherchait parmi les trésors, et il ne tarderait pas à la retrouver à l'odeur. Elle avait vomi : ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui de la pister malgré son invisibilité.

Et, larmes roulant sur ses joues terreuses, sans en sentir une, elle eut l'impression de s'envoler, et tout ne fut que silence et ténèbres absolues. La mort pouvait la prendre, elle n'en avait plus peur. Elle n'aurait plus jamais peur.

* * *

**Sur la corniche du Passage caché**

**Quelques temps plus tôt**

« Thorin ! fit sévèrement Dwalin en s'approchant de lui.

Le prince Nain, assis dans l'entrée du Passage caché, leva vers lui un regard figé.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on se mêle du combat entre Tûnin Razak et le dragon, poursuivit Dwalin, mais peut-être que l'on pourrait au moins commencer à s'avancer dans les couloirs, au cas où. On gagnerait du temps en cas de pro… ! »

Un rugissement étouffé en provenance des entrailles de la Montagne l'interrompit.

Les Nains blêmirent, ce qui accentua le miroitement effrayé de leurs yeux. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers l'intérieur du tunnel, d'où une fumée grise s'échappait en ondoyant.

« Tûnin Razak ! lâcha Dwalin sur la toute fin de son souffle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria Ori, paniqué.

— Elle est en train d'affronter l'incarnation même de l'enfer…, dit sombrement Balin. Faites que le marteau de Mahal accompagne la puissance de la grande Scathaban… »

Tandis qu'il observait la fumée sortir du tunnel, Thorin avala difficilement sa salive, ce qui fit bouger sa pomme d'Adam.

Pendant quelques instants, ils n'entendirent plus rien sinon le sifflement du vent qui remontait le flanc de la Montagne. Puis un autre rugissement jaillit du Passage caché, accompagné de secousses sous leurs pieds. Le sol gronda et trembla. Ils crurent à un tremblement de terre et s'éloignèrent du bord de la corniche pour s'agripper aux parois de la Montagne.

Un troisième hurlement bestial retentit, plus fort encore que les deux précédents.

Thorin déglutit à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir de dénouer le nœud qui lui liait la gorge, sans succès. Son cœur cognait de façon désordonnée, il ratait des battements et s'emballait sans prévenir.

D'autres rugissements remontèrent des Salles Inférieures, des jappements, des criaillements de douleur à vous glacer le sang !

« Elle le tue ! cria Dori. Vous entendez comme il souffre ? Il se meurt !

— Bon sang, tu as raison ! dit Nori en tendant l'oreille.

Un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur toutes les lèvres. Debout côte à côte, Bifur et Ori s'enlacèrent en poussant un cri de joie.

Thorin les fusilla des yeux :

— Silence ! Je n'entends plus rien avec votre tapage !

Les deux Nains cessèrent de s'agiter et baissèrent les yeux.

— Rien n'est encore joué, les reprit rudement Thorin. Tant que je n'aurai pas vu Ayrèn vivante et le dragon mort de mes propres yeux, je n'y croirais pas. Et vous feriez mieux de faire comme moi, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Tout à coup, un frêle écho cadencé remonta du tunnel. Avec les râles de douleur du dragon, il était difficile d'identifier précisément ce son atténué. Peu à peu, l'écho se rapprocha, et Thorin put enfin comprendre ce dont il s'agissait : quelqu'un courait dans leur direction !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il bondit sur ses pieds, face tournée vers la trouée noire de la Montagne. L'instant d'après, la silhouette de Bilbo surgit des ténèbres. Il s'arrêta devant Thorin, courbé et pantelant.

« Bilbo ! Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Balin en se précipitant vers lui.

Tout le monde se rassembla devant la porte secrète. Ils étaient soulagés de le voir en vie et impatients d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le Hobbit hocha sa tête noire de suie, les cheveux collés sur son front luisant de sueur.

« Où est Ayrèn ? demanda vivement Thorin. (Il eut un tic nerveux.) Vous avez trouvé l'Arkenstone ?

— Ayrèn, bas, avec… dragon. Encore… combattre !

Il s'interrompit le temps de reprendre haleine. Voyant que personne ne l'avait compris, il reprit plus doucement :

— … Ayrèn est en bas avec le dragon. Elle est encore en train de le combattre. C'est un véritable brasier, là-dedans ! Smaug est dans une colère noire !

Thorin s'agita :

— Et l'Arkenstone ?

Le Hobbit pâlit :

— Je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour le moment ! Il faut descendre aider Ayrèn, elle ne s'en sortira pas toute seule ! Ce dragon est trop... (Il écarta les bras.) ... énorme ! Le combattre seul est beaucoup trop risqué !

— Ah ! s'écria Dwalin. C'est elle qui vous a demandé de nous envoyer en renfort ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, fit Bilbo en secouant la tête. Elle est trop butée pour demander votre aide. C'est moi qui…

À bout, il mit un genou à terre. Il était si ému, si retourné par tout ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait fait, que son ton prit l'intonation d'une prière :

— Allez l'aider... ! Sauvez-la, je vous en supplie ! Je ne me consolerais pas de la perdre !

— On ne peut rien faire pour elle…, répondit Thorin, livide. Elle doit accomplir son devoir seule.

Les Nains firent un pas en arrière, choqués. Le Hobbit perdit toutes ses couleurs pour de bon, et mit son autre genou à terre :

— Thorin, comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Elle est amoureuse de vous, elle fait tout ça pour vous rendre votre Royaume et… ! »

Le sol s'agita à nouveau, accompagné d'un grondement d'ouragan ; puis ils entendirent une explosion, vers le flanc Est de la Montagne. Tout le monde tourna son regard dans cette direction, tâchant de déterminer ce qu'il se passait. Une déflagration de flammes jaunes et dorées détona dans le ciel nocturne, au-dessus de Dale. Le feu jeta un jour éphémère au milieu de la nuit, si éblouissant que les Nains et le Hobbit furent aveuglés et durent fermer les yeux.

Une ombre ailée partit en flèche au milieu des flammes, et la nuée ardente s'éteignit sur son passage. Sa silhouette menaçante s'éleva, rouge rubis, et partit vers le Sud en faisant cap sur le Long Lac. Ses écailles jaunies de sang doré avaient pris des reflets de feu. Ses griffes et ses crocs étincelaient dans la nuit. Ses ailes soulevaient difficilement son poids, il volait de travers. Même de loin, on pouvait voir des flots de sang dégouliner de ses pattes et mouiller ses griffes.

« C'est Smaug ! cria Bilbo. Il vole vers Lacville !

— Il va donner l'assaut, commenta gravement Balin. Tous ces pauvres gens sont perdus…

— Mais il est gravement blessé ! fit remarquer Glóin.

— Oui, il saigne ! dit Nori d'une voix surexcitée. C'est l'œuvre de Tûnin Razak ! »

Tous échangèrent un regard inquiet. En sueur, Thorin s'appuya à la paroi de la porte secrète ; il semblait désorienté, incapable de suivre le rythme des événements.

« Il faut aller la chercher, dit Dwalin en empoignant sa hache. Elle a peut-être besoin de notre aide.

— Mais… Et le dragon ? fit Dori en le pointant du doigt.

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur la silhouette du dragon, au loin, qui planait avec une lourde lenteur vers le Lac en agitant difficilement ses ailes. Une de ses pattes arrières pendait sous lui, inerte.

— Il y a encore des nôtres là-bas ! continua Dori avec l'accent de l'angoisse. Il faut aussi leur porter secours !

Tout à coup, la voix de Thorin rugit, furieuse :

— Non ! Erebor est notre priorité. Deux jours de marche nous séparent de Lacville, et nous ne pourrons rien y faire... 

Il s'éloigna de la paroi et pointa du doigt l'entrée du Passage caché en grondant d'un air dément :

— … Alors que, là-dedans, il n'y a plus de dragon. La voie est libre ! Nous n'aurons pas deux fois une chance pareille. Il faut la saisir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Il perdit son souffle et ne put que murmurer pour finir sa phrase :

— Ayrèn est là-dedans, avec l'Arkenstone. Allons les retrouver, tant qu'il est temps… »

Les Nains et Bilbo furent quelques instants sans pouvoir parler. Un lourd silence s'installa. Au Sud, Smaug s'apprêtait à attaquer Lacville, où Kíli, Fíli, Bofur et Óin se trouvaient encore. Dans les Salles Inférieures, le sort d'Ayrèn leur restait inconnu, mais ils se doutaient qu'elle ne s'était pas sortie indemne de l'affrontement avec le dragon, sans quoi celui-ci ne se serait pas permis de laisser le trésor sans surveillance. Alors que faire ? Descendre vers Lacville, ou dans la Montagne ? Le dilemme auquel ils étaient confrontés mettait leurs émotions au supplice.

Finalement, Balin dit d'une petite voix fébrile qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

« Allons chercher Tûnin Razak, les gars. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour nos autres amis. Ils devront s'en sortir sans nous. Tâchons d'aider celle qui peut l'être. »

Il chercha les yeux de Thorin. Il les trouva tout de suite, et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

Les Nains rassemblèrent leurs affaires et, guidés par le Hobbit, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le Passage caché.

* * *

**Salles Inférieures**

**Deux heures plus tard**

Les Nains et Bilbo ratissaient les Salles Inférieures au peigne fin. Ils fouillaient les moindres recoins, déplaçaient des monticules de pièces d'or pour retrouver l'Humaine. Ils cherchaient de fond en comble sans jamais s'arrêter, hors d'haleine et déterminés. Ils se faisaient violence pour ne pas tomber dans l'ébahissement que leur inspirait le trésor, craignant de perdre un temps précieux. Si Tûnin Razak était blessée, il fallait la retrouver au plus vite, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'extasier des richesses de la Montagne. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus l'inquiétude gravissait en eux ; ils avaient l'impression de tout fouiller en vain. À part l'or, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que du sang jaune éclaboussé dans tous les coins, un immense cratère et une longue coulée d'or fondu, des colonnes renversées et des débris de rocs. Le combat avait été d'une violence insensée. Tout témoignait du chaos qui venait de faire rage dans les Salles Inférieures. Ils se sentaient gorgés de fierté à l'idée de ce que leur guerrière avait fait subir à Smaug... mais Ayrèn n'était nulle part.

Une autre heure s'écoula. Thorin était en nage. Plus le temps passait, plus l'or lui conférait une énergie incroyable : il semblait apaiser ses préoccupations et l'empêchait de défaillir. Il lui donnait même de l'espoir : il voyait l'avenir en beau, le trésor le persuadait que la vie triompherait. Voilà des heures que le dragon était parti : il avait certainement succombé aux blessures que lui avait infligées sa bien-aimée. Sans quoi il serait déjà revenu ! Il ne pouvait qu'être mort. Smaug ne règnerait plus jamais sous la Montagne, celle-ci était de nouveau aux mains des Nains ! Après toutes ces années d'exil, ils avaient reconquis leur foyer !

Tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre. Ses neveux et amis restés à Lacville s'en étaient forcément sortis, ils ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre. Et Ayrèn, ah, Ayrèn ! Sa force lui inspirait une confiance absolue. Il croyait en elle bien plus qu'en lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas encore retrouvée, mais elle était vivante à coup sûr ! Elle s'était probablement retranchée dans un coin pour prendre un peu de repos. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui revienne !

Dans son esprit se brossait le tableau d'un avenir somptueux : bientôt, tous deux gouverneraient sans partage sur le Septième Royaume des Nains, en tant que Roi et Reine Sous la Montagne. Il s'y voyait déjà. L'or d'Erebor lui procurait un sentiment de joie irrationnelle, une ivresse intime et frénétique. Il excitait en lui la soif et le désir d'une existence sublime, qui n'attendait plus que le Joyau du Roi et le retour d'Ayrèn pour atteindre la perfection.

Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux céruléens : c'était l'or qui se reflétait sur le mouillé de ses iris. Mais cherchait-il Ayrèn... ou l'Arkenstone ? 

Thorin était en train de retourner un coffre, quand une voix l'arrêta dans son effort :

« Bilbo a retrouvé son épée, annonça faiblement Dwalin.

Le cœur de Thorin fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers son ami guerrier et lâcha :

— Et Ayrèn ? Vous l'avez trouvée ? »

Dwalin baissa les yeux. Derrière lui, le Hobbit pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il serrait la grande Scathaban contre sa poitrine ; elle était couverte de sang jaune et de suie. Elle dégageait une forte odeur de métal chauffé à blanc et de cheveux brûlés. Au loin, les Nains continuaient de chercher, inlassablement, gardés sciemment à l'écart de cette conversation par Dwalin. Celui-ci avait une chose grave à annoncer. Il ne voulait pas que les autres assistent à la réaction de leur chef.

Un frisson remua Thorin, crispa son cœur et sa chair. Un doute affreux ébranla l'euphorie qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était entré dans les Salles Inférieures. Il redoutait la signification de ces larmes qui mouillaient le visage du Hobbit.

« Ayrèn n'aurait jamais abandonné son épée…, chuchota-t-il, poitrine à l'agonie. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de la… »

Il se tut, effrayé par l'horreur de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

D'un murmure rauque, comme on parle dans son sommeil quand on fait un cauchemar, Dwalin murmura :

« Thorin… Tûnin Razak n'est plus ici. Smaug l'a…

— Stop ! le prévint Thorin.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de l'arrêter :

— Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne suis pas  _prêt_  à l'entendre !

Mais Dwalin ignora sa supplique et s'étouffa sur un sanglot :

— ... Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Elle ne se serait jamais séparée de Scathaban de son vivant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Tais-toi ! paniqua Thorin. Ça suffit ! Elle va revenir, elle me l'a promis !

Profondément attristé par la déroute de son chef et ami, les traits de Dwalin s'amollirent sous l'effet d'une étonnante prévenance pour l'être bourru et rustre qu'il était. Il déclara avec une lenteur navrée :

— Elle n'est plus là. Elle ne reviendra pas, Thorin... Elle est morte. Smaug l'a dévorée…

Les pleurs de Bilbo s'intensifièrent, et celui-ci s'effondra à genoux en serrant si fort Scathaban contre son torse qu'il s'entailla les doigts. Il hoquetait des paroles incohérentes, entrecoupées de pleurs :

— Précieux... Amie ! Et mon précieux... Ayrèn !...  _Ayrèn_  ! Perdus... Tous les deux ! Perdus, perdus, perdus...

Thorin recula d'un pas, tout blanc. Son pied s'enfonça dans un tas d'or avec un clair tintement métallique. Sa bouche entrouverte n'exprimait plus qu'un désarroi incrédule :

— C'est impossible. Ayrèn est invincible... indestructible ! Elle n'a pas pu... Elle n'a pas... Elle... »

Il fixa ses yeux désemparés sur Bilbo et il vit qu'il le regardait. Le Hobbit fit non de la tête en poussant un gémissement, puis ferma les yeux en se balançant d'avant en arrière, mains ensanglantées sur la lame souillée de Scathaban.

La réalité frappa Thorin de plein fouet. Une immense angoisse souleva sa poitrine, flétrissant le cœur qui palpitait en dessous. Les premières secondes, il tenta de dissimuler la souffrance que lui infligeait la nouvelle. Mais très vite, l'horreur fut trop vive, trop forte. Tous ses rêves disparurent en même temps que sa joie dans un déchaînement intérieur de noirceur. L'idée qu'Ayrèn ne fût plus de ce monde le faisait souffrir plus atrocement que toutes les douleurs physiques qu'il eût jamais endurées. Était-ce de la tristesse qu'il ressentait ? Ou une douleur plus grande encore, si grande qu'il avait l'impression d'être dissous de l'intérieur ?

La débâcle de sa détresse l'assomma, la force de ses jambes disparut, et, à son tour, il tomba à genoux.

Il poussa un gémissement terrifiant, une de ces brèves plaintes que les douleurs trop fortes pour être supportées arrachaient au corps. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux embués, gouttes de chagrin salées venues de l'âme.

Un main consolatrice se posa sur son épaule. Au même instant, un cri déchirant, désespéré, s'échappa de sa gorge serrée, suivi d'une violente secousse qui rudoya tout son être. Une sensation ignoble transperça la dépouille de son cœur, si insoutenable qu'il se crut en train de mourir.

Ce qui lui restait de pudeur s'envola, et il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

**FIN DU LIVRE II**


	51. Le deuil de la Pierre - Livre 3

**oOo AYRÈN, la DRACÀ-CWELLERE oOo  
**

**LIVRE III.** **LA BATAILLE DES CINQ** **ARMÉES** **  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 51.**

**LE DEUIL DE LA PIERRE**

* * *

L'après-midi succédait au matin, quand un grand cri retentit par-delà les flancs la Montagne :

« Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Mais l'appel resta sans réponse.

Quatre individus apparurent, un à un, au-devant des décombres de la Grande Porte d'Erebor. Le soleil d'hiver brillait haut et clair dans leur dos ; depuis l'intérieur, le contre-jour ne laissait voir d'eux que des silhouettes trapues et noires. L'un deux claudiquait en poussant des halètements secs. Comme aucun danger ne semblait s'annoncer, ils s'engagèrent entre les débris pour pénétrer dans la Montagne. Leurs ombres s'allongèrent sur les bris de rocs, de bois sculpté et de fer. L'écho de leurs pas et le crissement des gravillons sous leurs pieds troublèrent le silence mortifère des lieux.

« Bon sang, ça pue le dragon à plein nez ! se plaignit l'un d'eux dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil délabré. M'est avis qu'il est passé par ici tout récemment.

— Bombur ? Bifur ? cria un autre en enjambant un dernier bloc noirci de suie.

— Morbleu ! s'écria un troisième. Regardez-moi ce chantier. Il y a de la suie partout, et une vilaine odeur souffreteuse. Une explosion a certainement détruit la Grande Porte !

— Et ça a explosé depuis l'intérieur…, ajouta le dernier individu, à bout de souffle. Certainement l'œuvre de ce damné de Smaug !

— Eh oh ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? C'est nous ! Fíli, Kíli, Óin et Bofur ! Nous allons bien, et il nous tarde de vous retrouver ! »

Cette fois encore, tout resta très silencieux.

Les yeux des Nains s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Ils plissèrent les paupières pour regarder dans les recoins les plus sombres, comme s'ils y cherchaient quelque chose, mais de grandes tapisseries poussiéreuses aux pieds calcinés, tombant lourdement du haut plafond de pierre, empêchaient de voir plus en avant. Par terre et sur les murs, de grandes éclaboussures d'un liquide visqueux et jaune coagulaient, accrochant la lumière ; c'était le sang de Smaug. Le reste des lieux leur était invisible.

Des regards anxieux furent échangés. Ils s'inquiétaient que personne ne soit là pour les accueillir… N'ayant pas pu faire partie du premier voyage pour Erebor depuis Lacville, ils devaient pourtant être fort attendus par leurs compagnons !

Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le seuil du Royaume de Durin. Rien d'autre que des odeurs de souffre et de sang, et des ruines encore tièdes.

Un courant d'air glacé, menace d'un hiver rudoyant, s'engouffra soudain par l'ouverture en ruine de la Grande Porte pour descendre dans la Montagne en soupirant parmi les colonnes et les halls. Les moustaches et les cheveux des nouveaux arrivants se soulevèrent en dansant. Les lourdes tapisseries, elles, oscillèrent mollement avant de redevenir aussi inertes que le reste de la Montagne.

Et voilà que Fíli, Kíli, Bofur et Óin commencèrent à redouter que quelque chose de grave fût arrivé au reste de la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne.

« Ne restons pas là, dit Bofur en ajustant son chapeau, et avançons ! Ils sont probablement en train de se réchauffer dans une salle plus profonde, à l'abri de cet affreux vent d'hiver !

— Tu as raison ! acquiesça Fíli en essuyant la sueur d'effort qui perlait sur ses tempes.

Il se tourna vers son frère, avec un air de souci qui lui barrait le front :

— Kíli, tu te sens de continuer ?

— Tu plaisantes ?! s'écria Kíli, presque offensé par le sous-entendu. (Il haletait pourtant bruyamment.) Nous voilà enfin au bout de notre voyage, et… Et tu… ! (Il s'interrompit un instant pour retrouver son souffle.) … Et tu voudrais que je reste sur le pas de la porte plutôt que de retrouver les nôtres et découvrir les Salles de nos Pères ?

Il poursuivit en s'esclaffant nerveusement :

— Plutôt mourir ! Ce n'est pas une jambe raide qui va m'empêcher d'avancer !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Óin en tendant l'oreille (car, fut-il nécessaire de le rappeler, il était toujours aussi sourd).

Bofur s'approcha de lui et haussa le ton d'un cran :

— Il dit qu'on va chercher nos amis tous ensemble. Ils doivent bien être quelque part !

— Qu'on va pêcher des amibes puis manger du quatre-quart ? s'exclama Óin en haussant les sourcils, incrédule. Quelle fantaisie ! On devrait plutôt aller chercher nos amis !

— Oui, voilà, allons les chercher… » soupira Bofur en roulant des yeux.

Óin prit la tête du groupe et ouvrit la marche vers les profondeurs. Il connaissait bien cet endroit. Avançant d'abord avec une lenteur exagérée, son visage avait un air en même temps triste et sévère : comme Thorin et Balin, il avait lui aussi connu l'Erebor du règne de Thrór et l'assaut meurtrier du dragon.

« On est juste derrière toi. » fit Bofur d'une voix rassurante tout en claquant son silex pour allumer une lanterne.

Pour seule réponse, Óin émit un baragouin inaudible puis accéléra le pas.

Superstitieux, les quatre Nains n'osèrent suivre les traces de suie laissées par le passage du dragon. Le vieux Óin leur indiqua par où les contourner et les guida le long d'un premier couloir. Éclairés par la timide lueur de la lanterne de Bofur, ils s'engagèrent dans une porte dissimulée par l'ombre d'un grand voile loqueteux, puis suivirent en silence un passage plus étroit. Ils y progressèrent lentement, mais pas à cause de l'obscurité pénétrante, ni des genoux fatigués d'Óin, pas plus que de la jambe fourbue de Kíli.

Voilà que l'émotion les étreignait, alourdissant leur marche. Chaque dalle, chaque mur, chaque colonne, le moindre recoin éclairé par l'aube flageolante de la lanterne était pour eux la source d'un émoi indéfinissable. Ils marchèrent longuement ainsi, bouleversé et sans voix, montant et descendant des escaliers, tournant et tournant encore, sans rencontrer le signe du moindre être vivant, hormis des ombres qui s'enfuyaient à leur approche comme autant de spectres de Nains disparus sous le feu de Smaug. Parfois croisèrent-ils les ossements poussiéreux de ces malheureux de jadis : ces rencontres macabres ravivaient une flamme de tristesse en eux qui les forçait à s'arrêter pour prononcer une brève prière. Puis, comme des automates, ils reprenaient leur marche, guettant les échos au-delà du martèlement discret de leurs pas, à l'affût de tout bruissement en provenance d'en bas.

Mais l'endroit demeurait désespérément silencieux.

L'obscurité se fit plus profonde, et ils devinrent de plus en plus soucieux.

Après un énième tournant, par un jeu des échos dans le passage, des bruits secs et clinquants leur parvinrent enfin.

« J'entends comme un cliquetis…, chuchota Bofur en tendant le cou.

— Des sabots ! Ce sont des bruits de sabots ferrés ! comprit tout de suite Kíli.

— Si les poneys sont vivants, nos amis le sont certainement eux aussi ! se réjouit Bofur en agitant sa lanterne devant lui pour encourager les autres à presser le pas.

— Vite, allons voir ! »

Ils oublièrent toute crainte et même toute prudence, et coururent pleins d'espoir vers la source du bruit. Même Kíli oublia sa douleur pour s'élancer à la suite de ses amis. Au détour d'un escalier aux marches fendues, les cliquetis s'intensifièrent avec, en toile de fond, une rumeur de conversations.

Ils débouchèrent sur un grand hall d'aspect vieilli, taillé large et haut dans le roc vif. Il y régnait une obscurité presque totale, que seule une petite ouverture au plus haut du plafond parvenait à percer. De là-haut, un trait de lumière traversait les lieux comme une lance, et frappait la salle en son centre d'un joli cercle doré. De grandes fresques parcouraient les hauts murs incrustés d'or et de bronze à l'éclat fatigué, et une unique dalle de carbone, talonnée de poussières, en couvrait le sol. Les Nains allongèrent le pas. Ils croisèrent un enclos de fortune monté avec des poutres et des caisses derrière lesquelles étaient rassemblés les poneys. Des seaux encore pleins d'eau et quelques picotins d'avoine un peu rances retenaient toute l'attention des montures, qui bougèrent à peine d'une oreille au passage des quatre intrus.

Juste après l'enclos, une ouverture en triangle perçait un mur. Deux braséros incandescents étaient disposés de part et d'autre ; une traînée de fumée grisâtre, porteuse d'odeurs de gruau tiède, flottait tout autour.

Tout à coup, Óin se souvint :

« C'est la salle des gardes !

— Là ! cria Fíli en se jetant dans l'ouverture triangulaire. Ils sont là ! »

Bofur, Kíli et Óin entrèrent à leur tour en poussant des cris de joie, car à l'intérieur se trouvait une grande table où Balin, Dwalin, Glóin, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori et Ori étaient en train de déjeuner !

« Vous êtes en vie ! se réjouit Kíli en souriant largement, hors d'haleine. C'est un véritable miracle ! En voyant la Grande Porte en ruines et ne vous y trouvant pas, on imaginait le pire !

Les chaises crissèrent. Tout le monde se levait pour saluer les derniers arrivants.

— Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? dit Balin en se mettant debout avec un demi sourire. Tu as l'air en excellente forme pour un malade !

Un air troublé amollit les traits du jeune Kíli :

— Le muscle est encore perclus, mais je ne suis plus malade. Une excellente soigneuse m'a remis sur pied à Lacville. Longue histoire.

— Tu nous raconteras tout ça, bien entendu ! Ah, que je suis heureux de vous revoir ! »

La surprise provoquée par cette brusque entrée céda très vite place au ravissement, et il y eut une heureuse agitation. Les Nains multiplièrent les étreintes et les tapes dans le dos pendant un temps qui semblait un siècle.

La Compagnie avait établi son campement dans l'une des anciennes salles de garde du Royaume, une pièce octogonale basse de plafond et envahie d'étagères. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, des lanternes répandaient une douce lueur jusque dans les recoins les plus sombres. Les ombres des Nains s'agitaient sur les murs, des chants s'élevèrent parmi la cohue des retrouvailles. Tout autour, d'antiques armures et des haches de guerre forgées pour des guerriers aujourd'hui disparus, couvertes de toiles d'araignée, reposaient sur de vieux présentoirs. Alignés sur la table centrale, des bols de gruau fumaient encore. À côté s'amassaient quelques pintes de bière éventée et un nécessaire à fumer. Du tabac débordait d'un petit coffret d'ébène, laissant échapper une fragrance curieusement épicée et fade à la fois.

Les Nains s'échangeaient encore de joyeuses politesses quand, tout à coup, Fíli demanda d'une voix forte :

« Où sont mon oncle et Bilbo ?

— Et où est Tûnin Razak ? » finit Kíli en regardant tout autour de lui.

Nori et Dori, sur le point de serrer Óin dans leurs bras, se figèrent sur place. Tous se turent. L'ambiance se raidit d'un coup. À la réaction des Nains arrivés là avant eux, les quatre derniers arrivants surent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La voix hésitante de Bofur rompit le silence :

« Ne me dites pas qu'ils… ?

— Thorin et Bilbo vont très bien, le coupa Glóin. Du moins, autant qu'ils peuvent l'être, compte tenu des circonstances.

Il se frotta les mains avec un air faussement distrait, et changea de sujet :

— Alors, ce dragon ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Il est mort, annonça simplement Fíli, suspicieux.

— Ah ! Magnifique ! se réjouit Nori en tapotant discrètement dans le dos d'Ori, qui semblait prêt à fondre en larmes.

— Son corps repose au fond du Lac ! ajouta Kíli avec un triomphe troublé.

Dwalin lâcha un rire gras :

— Bon débarras ! Qu'il y pourrisse ! »

Tandis que le soulagement gagnait l'assemblée, car jusqu'ici le sort du dragon leur était resté incertain, Kíli croisa le regard larmoyant du jeune Ori. Il dégageait une telle impression de tristesse que le jeune héritier en eut l'estomac retourné.

De plus en plus inquiet, conscient qu'on ne leur disait pas tout, Kíli insista auprès de Balin :

« Et Ayrèn ? Où est-elle ? »

Balin cligna vivement des paupières et détourna les yeux, comme s'il se forçait à chasser un souvenir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » intervint Bofur en voyant la sombre humeur qui régnait sur le visage de ses amis.

Tout le monde resta un moment silencieux.

« Venez vous asseoir, les gars…, soupira finalement Balin. C'est pas le genre d'histoire à écouter debout. Et encore moins à raconter. »

Avec une lenteur exagérée, les Nains s'attablèrent. Bombur servit de quoi manger aux derniers arrivés et leur proposa de la bière, qu'ils refusèrent tous poliment, car elle avait une odeur curieuse.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Balin entama son récit avec un timbre lourd :

« Je vous épargne les détails de notre arrivée devant le Passage caché. Toujours est-il que c'est grâce à Bilbo et Tûnin Razak que nous sommes parvenus à entrer dans la Montagne : ils ont eu l'intelligence et la patience qui nous faisaient défaut pour trouver la Porte cachée, et l'ouvrir. Ces deux-là ont décidément plus d'un tour dans leur sac… Enfin bon ! Je m'égare déjà.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et desserra sa ceinture pour rendre son assise plus confortable :

— Bilbo est notre Cambrioleur. Et en tant que tel, il est descendu seul jusque dans les Salles Inférieures pour tenter de cambrioler l'antre de Smaug et récupérer l'Arkenstone. Avec elle, nous espérions pouvoir rassembler les armées des Nains et terrasser la bête. Les choses ne se sont malheureusement pas passées ainsi... La bête s'est réveillée et a attaqué Bilbo avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer le Joyau.

Kíli avala un peu d'air avec une expression affolée :

— Bilbo est blessé ? Non, attends, ne me dis pas qu'il est…!

— Non, non ! l'arrêta Balin en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Glóin te l'a déjà dit : Bilbo se porte… il se porte  _bien_. Enfin, je suppose.

— Mais où est-il, dans ce cas ? demanda Fíli avec une curiosité impatiente.

— Probablement en train de somnoler dans un coin. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi depuis que nous avons repris Erebor, il a besoin de repos. Enfin, où en étais-je ?

Le feu crépita brusquement dans l'âtre, s'effara, et quelques escarbilles coururent sous le garde-feu.

— Au dragon qui attaque Bilbo…, rappela Ori, dont les yeux miroitants observaient les flammes avec une fixité éplorée.

Une fumée bleutée en montait gracieusement pour se heurter contre l'avaloir à moitié bouché par la suie, et de fines volutes en restaient prises dans le foyer.

— Ah, oui ! fit Balin en levant fièrement sa tête barbue. Le dragon. Donc, une fois le dragon réveillé, tout espoir de lui subtiliser discrètement l'Arkenstone était perdu. Mais il n'était pas temps de s'apitoyer. Il fallait agir rapidement, avant qu'il ait le temps de planifier une attaque à laquelle nous ne pouvions réchapper. Ce fut donc au tour de notre Chasseuse de dragons, Tûnin Razak, de descendre dans la Montagne. Elle s'est élancée dans les tunnels à la rescousse de Bilbo et…

— Elle est descendue  _seule_  ? hoqueta Kíli. Mais pourquoi ?

— Vas-tu me laisser finir ? gronda Balin avec quelque agacement. Je comprends ton empressement, mais il n'est pas chose aisée de parler de tout cela, alors ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! »

Il s'interrompit en cherchant un à un le regard perdu des deux héritiers de Durin. Kíli baissa les yeux, réprimant son impatience en fixant ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune Nain, qu'il s'efforça de discipliner par respect pour Balin. Ce dernier émit un grognement, et il y eut encore un long silence, pendant lequel Balin faillit donner la parole à son frère Dwalin. Il avait de moins en moins envie de raconter lui-même la suite de cette histoire.

Finalement, sa raison l'emporta sur ses réticences, et il se força à prendre un ton plus ferme pour reprendre son récit :

« Bilbo nous a rejoints peu de temps après sur le seuil de la Porte secrète, en sécurité. À part quelques mèches de cheveux noircies et une grosse frayeur, il était entier. Il nous a raconté avoir croisé Tûnin Razak sur sa route : elle l'aurait aidé à s'échapper, puis s'est élancée pour affronter la bête. Le combat fut terrible. Titanesque ! On en ressentait les secousses jusqu'au sommet de la Montagne ! Les cris de douleur de Smaug étaient monstrueux ! Nous en avions les moustaches raides !

— Mais elle ne l'a pas tué..., répliqua Fíli, pensif, en jouant distraitement avec les pointes de sa moustache. Nous avons vu le dragon à Lacville. C'est le batelier qui l'a achevé. »

La nouvelle provoqua quelques chuchotements surpris.

De nouveau, la réaction de Balin fut longue à venir :

« Il était déjà mortellement blessé, commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, il serait mort rapidement dans tous les cas. Il perdait trop de sang pour espérer survivre à ses blessures.

Tel le grondement lointain d'un orage d'été, l'impatience enflait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de Kíli. N'y tenant plus, il poussa Balin à accélérer son récit :

— Mais alors ?... Et  _Ayrèn_  ?

Les paroles de Balin devinrent plus traînantes, comme si les mots lui pesaient :

— C'est là que ça se complique. Quelque temps après le début du combat entre Tûnin Razak et Smaug, il y a eu une énorme explosion au niveau de la Grande Porte. Le dragon l'avait détruite avec son feu diabolique. Il battait en retraite ! Ce lâche s'enfuyait, volant à bout d'ailes en direction de Lacville ! Mais il n'y avait personne pour se lancer à sa poursuite… Nous craignions le pire. Tûnin Razak ne se montrait pas, et vous quatre couriez un grave danger. Nous étions conscients que le dragon ne tarderait pas à s'attaquer aux Hommes du Lac, et à vous. Nous nous savions impuissants… Il nous était impossible d'arriver à temps pour vous porter secours. Nous avons donc fait la seule chose à faire : nous nous sommes précipités dans la Montagne pour aider Tûnin Razak. Mais…

Il s'arrêta sur une respiration chancelante. Son soupir se prolongea, chargé de regrets.

— Mais quoi, Balin… ? demanda prudemment Kíli, craignant comprendre.

Le vieux guerrier articula lentement chaque mot :

— … Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée.

— Comment ça «  _vous ne l'avez pas retrouvée_  » ? s'étonna Bofur, redoutant le pire.

— Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée…, répéta machinalement Balin.

Il s'était exprimé avec autant de retenue qu'il le pouvait, mais Kíli perçut dans sa voix une note de chagrin qui lui serra la gorge.

— Si vous n'avez pas trouvé son corps, c'est… c'est qu'elle a… a été dévorée... ? » hésita Kíli d'une petite voix.

Le silence qui suivit fut probablement l'un des plus longs et des plus bouleversants de toute la longue Quête des Nains d'Erebor. De nombreux visages se plissèrent avec tristesse. Les reniflements d'Ori retentissaient en échos humides d'un mur à l'autre de la salle des gardes. Les autres restèrent figés, les yeux vaguement fixés vers un recoin sombre où s'égaraient leurs mornes pensées.

Les quatre derniers arrivés perçurent dans ce silence la réponse que leurs compagnons se refusaient de formuler à voix haute : Ayrèn n'avait pas survécu à son affrontement avec le dragon. Leur tristesse et celle qu'ils éprouvaient eux-mêmes leur inspirèrent de nouvelles prières. Ils psalmodièrent en chœur un cantique sacré destiné à accompagner l'âme des défunts jusqu'au sein vénérable de la Pierre, demeure divine de Mahal.

Yeux baissés et barbes immobiles, les Nains s'arrêtèrent sur une même note grave, toute vibrante d'émoi.

Après quelques minutes de silence endeuillé, le chagrin vint à crisper trop douloureusement les coeurs ; ils remuèrent nerveusement sur leurs chaises et firent craquer poings et nuques. Bifur grommela quelques mots de Khuzdûl d'une voix fragile, tandis qu'Ori séchait ses larmes et prenait une profonde inspiration pour se redonner du courage.

Comme il avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration, Kíli mit fin au silence en s'étouffant presque sur ses mots :

« Comment Bilbo et mon oncle tiennent-ils le coup ?

Il toussa un bon coup et reprit à mi-voix :

— Ils ont perdu sœur et amour… Comment se remettre d'une telle perte ?

Fíli eut un mouvement d'épaule abrupt et ajouta d'un ton égal :

— Nous nous joignons à leur douleur, bien entendu. Ils auront besoin de notre amitié et de notre soutien. (Il eut un autre mouvement d'épaule, plus nonchalant cette fois.) À croire que même le destin refusait de les réunir… »

L'existence de la relation entre Thorin et Ayrèn était encore inconnue de Bofur, qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène de l'auberge du Gai Pêcheur (1), ce fut pourquoi il ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi Kíli et Fíli faisaient allusion.

Mais il dut toutefois remarquer le trouble de Fíli, car il s'approcha pour lui demander :

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas et que je devrais savoir ?

— Rien de bien important, répondit Fíli d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Conscient que c'était sans doute une erreur, mais incapable de s'en empêcher, Bofur plaisanta :

— Oh, allez, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me dire qu'Ayrèn et Thorin avaient fait des petits dans notre dos ! »

Aussi clairvoyante fût-elle, Balin ignora la plaisanterie et s'appuya sur ses coudes en s'adressant à Fíli :

« Attention, Fíli. Ne jette pas de sel sur la plaie. Oui, c'est vrai, la relation de Thorin et de Tûnin Razak posait un énorme problème pour l'avenir de la couronne d'Erebor, mais je crains fort que la mort de notre amie Humaine ne cause plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en résout !

— Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir, répliqua rudement Fíli.

— Eh bien, Thorin est… »

Bofur glapit d'un coup :

« Comment ça, la  _relation_  entre Thorin et Tûnin Razak ? »

Surpris de cette réaction, Balin fronça les sourcils et désigna Kíli, Fíli et Óin avec le pouce :

« Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

— Absolument rien ! balbutia Bofur, pris au dépourvu. Thorin et… Thorin et Ayrèn ? C'est une blague ?

— Peuh ! grogna Dwalin avec un petit air suffisant. Si tu ne t'étais pas saoulé comme un vieux tonneau au banquet des Hommes du Lac, tu aurais su tout cela bien avant !

Bofur ne fit aucun cas de la remarque. Il se tourna vers ses trois compagnons de voyage avec une expression scandalisée :

— Vous saviez, et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

Óin et Kíli, qui ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de la nouvelle du décès de Tûnin Razak, ne répondirent pas.

Fíli, lui, haussa nonchalamment les épaules :

« Tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. (2)

— Non, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais tout de même apprécié de ne pas passer pour un idiot… ! (Il buta sur ses mots, puis leva les bras en l'air d'exaspération.) Oh, et puis zut ! Pour ce que j'en dis, hein ! »

Puis il croisa les bras en prenant une mine boudeuse, décidé à ne pas faire un esclandre malgré son aigreur, car cela l'aurait fait passer pour un vulgaire cancanier. L'heure n'était décidément pas à la dispute.

La voix faiblarde de Kíli se fit de nouveau entendre :

« Comment… comment Ayrèn est-elle… comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu arriver ? J'avais fini par la croire invincible !

— Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt : les Salles Inférieures sont dans un état lamentable…, murmura Balin en démêlant sa barbe avec ses doigts. Je n'exagérais pas en disant que le combat fut titanesque. Il y a de l'or fondu partout, du sang de dragon, une odeur de fumée affreuse… Elle s'est battue avec force et courage, mais cela n'a pas suffi. Smaug était juste… trop fort. Il l'a…

Il détourna ses yeux brillants avant de terminer sa phrase :

— Il l'a dévorée. Il ne reste plus rien d'elle.

Il garda le silence un moment avant d'ajouter :

— Bilbo a néanmoins retrouvé son épée… Lui et Thorin se sont un petit peu accrochés pour savoir à qui elle revenait de droit. Bilbo a fini par céder et en a laissé la possession à Thorin. Il la garde très jalousement depuis, je vous déconseille d'essayer de la toucher.

Ori renifla bruyamment en se balançant sur son tabouret :

— Et j'ai trouvé un bout de sa tresse, à moitié calcinée, tranchée net.

— Thorin l'a récupérée également. » commenta sombrement Dwalin.

La petite tête d'Ori oscilla tristement pour appuyer les dires du guerrier. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu garder un peu de la mèche blonde, en souvenir de son amie Humaine.

« Mais pas de corps…, songea Kíli d'une voix tremblante.

— Pas de corps… » confirma Balin.

C'en était trop pour le jeune Ori, la pression était trop forte. Il lâcha un brusque sanglot, qu'il tenta assez misérablement d'étouffer en enfonçant son visage dans le tricot de ses gants de laine. Ses frères, Dori et Nori, vinrent lui tapoter gentiment le dos pour adoucir sa peine, mais leur tentative n'eut d'autre effet que de le faire sangloter encore plus fort. Le coeur du pauvre garçon était tendre et meurtri, il n'était pas chose facile de le consoler.

Kíli observa cette triste scène sans vraiment la voir. Son attention était dirigée ailleurs. Il songeait au sort cruel de Tûnin Razak : elle, Humaine destinée à porter haut le flambeau de ses ancêtres, dernière descendante de la glorieuse lignée de Fram, s'était sacrifiée pour rendre aux Nains d'Erebor leur foyer. Son nom s'était éteint avec elle. Dans un recoin de l'esprit du jeune Nain prenait forme une désagréable sensation de culpabilité qui, si elle venait à grandir, entraînerait bien d'autres chagrins et encore plus de regrets.

Le vieux Balin le sentit et intervint aussitôt :

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, p'tit gars… Mais non, elle devait descendre seule. C'était le plan.

— Eh bien ce plan était mauvais, voilà ce que j'en ai à dire…, bougonna Kíli en durcissant son regard. Nous sommes tous responsables de sa mort. »

Balin secoua la tête en soupirant d'un air désolé, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là…, déclara Óin amer, regard errant sur ses doigts de soigneur. Nous vous avons laissés prendre des risques inconsidérés... Nous aurions dû être là. Peut-être les choses se seraient-elles déroulées autrement.

— Kíli n'était pas en état de voyager, et il avait besoin de toi, répliqua Glóin pour le disculper de ses pensées coupables. Et tu n'aurais rien pu faire, de toute façon. N'accablez pas vos sentiments, les gars. Ce qui est fait... est fait. »

Après un dernier hoquet aux accents de désespoir, les pleurs incessants d'Ori vinrent à se tarir et, tout doucement, le silence envahit de nouveau la salle des gardes. Seuls quelques crépitements dans l'âtre troublèrent ce bref moment d'accalmie, pendant lequel chacun gardait les yeux baissés. L'air, encore très lourd il y a quelques minutes, semblait se rafraîchir sous l'effet d'une brise fantôme.

Désireux de réconforter les cœurs par bonne pitance, Bombur se leva et sortit quelques pommes et des galettes sucrées de son paquetage avec un petit sourire gourmand. Il essuya son plus beau couteau et, pelant tranquillement les fruits au-dessus d'une bassine, il demanda d'une voix forte :

« Et Lacville ? Nous avons vu des fumées s'élever depuis le Lac quand nous sommes allés chercher les poneys pour les conduire en sécurité. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Bofur, qui s'était entre-temps calmé et penché par-dessus la table pour attraper un peu de tabac, répondit à son frère en préparant sa pipe :

— Le matin de votre départ pour la Montagne, il y a cinq jours, j'ai retrouvé Kíli, Fíli et Óin sur le ponton. J'avais une sacré gueule de bois et j'avais raté le coche, pour tout vous dire…

Il changea de sujet en sentant le regard désapprobateur des frères Balin et Dwalin se poser sur lui :

— Enfin bref. Comme vous le savez, Kíli n'allait pas bien du tout. Après votre départ, c'était encore  _pire_. Le petit avait déjà un pied dans la tombe, c'est dire ! (Il finit de bourrer sa pipe et claqua son silex au-dessus du foyer en inspirant par petits à-coups.) Nous avons bien tenté de quérir l'aide du Maître, mais ce sale type nous a rejetés comme des malpropres ! Il pensait que Kíli allait le rendre malade !

— Je n'étais même pas contagieux…, grommela Kíli, encore vexé par cet événement.

— C'est vrai, sans quoi nous serions tombés malades nous aussi, acquiesça Bofur en le désignant avec le bec de sa pipe. Nous avons ensuite tenté de rejoindre l'auberge du Gai Pêcheur, mais les gardes nous en ont refusés l'entrée... sur ordre du Maître, figurez-vous ! Il ne voulait pas que nous laissions nos soi-disant germes proliférer dans son établissement !

Bofur grogna, et une grosse fumée opaque s'éleva de sa pipe :

— Nous n'avions aucun autre endroit où aller, alors nous sommes retournés chez le batelier pour lui demander de l'aide.

— Il vous a laissés entrer ? devina Nori avec une pointe d'étonnement.

Bofur lâcha un rond de fumée en direction de Bombur, qui jeta une pelure de pomme en son centre. Bifur émit un petit ricanement nerveux et rejoignit son frère cuisinier pour l'aider à peler le reste des pommes.

— Ce Bard est un chouette gars, répondit Bofur en faisant un clin d'œil à ses frères. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il nous a accueillis à bras ouverts, mais au moins, nous avions un toit au-dessus de la tête, à manger, et de l'eau chaude pour nettoyer la plaie de Kíli. »

Il échangea un regard ombrageux avec Fíli et Kíli.

« C'est là que tout est parti en vrille, intervint Fíli en croisant les bras. Des Orques nous ont attaqués.

— Des Orques ? » s'étonna Balin en redressant la tête.

L'assemblée, silencieuse, redoubla d'attention.

« Ceux qui nous ont attaqués à la sortie du Royaume des Forêts, expliqua Kíli. Ces monstres avaient retrouvé notre trace.

— Mais ce n'est pas le plus incroyable ! s'amusa Bofur, dont la pipe exhalait maintenant une très forte odeur de tabac rance. La rouquine et le blondinet étaient de la partie, eux aussi !

— La  _rouquine_ et le  _blondinet_  ? répéta Dwalin avec un brin d'agacement. Et c'est qui, ça ?

— Le fils de Thranduil et la Capitaine de la Garde du Royaume des Forêts, précisa Kíli en faisant craquer inconsciemment ses doigts.

Dwalin eut un rire sec, chargé d'aigreur :

— Des Elfes ? Tiens donc, et pas n'importe lesquels ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là ?

— Eh bien, vois-tu, on avait les Orques aux fesses, et ces Orques avaient ces deux-là collés à leurs propres fesses. Ils les pourchassaient depuis l'attaque du torrent ! »

Fíli se massa les tempes, soudain pris dans un étau à l'idée que son frère eût frôlé la mort de si près pendant cette attaque.

« Ces Elfes ne nous étaient pas hostiles, expliqua-t-il en tâchant de prendre un ton neutre. Notre rencontre était un hasard : je pense qu'ils voulaient juste en découdre avec les Orques. Avec leur assistance, nous avons réussi à en décimer un bon nombre et mis le reste en déroute. Et Mahal soit loué, la rouquine a soigné Kíli avec quelques incantations et de la nourriture pour cochon. »

Kíli lâcha un gloussement nerveux à l'évocation de ce curieux événement, tandis que les Nains qui avaient pris part à la reconquête d'Erebor s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

Mais Fíli continua sans faire attention à ces réactions :

« C'est là qu'on a senti les secousses… On a tout de suite compris qu'elles venaient de la Montagne, et que le dragon était sorti de son long sommeil. Nous avons sauté dans une barque et tenté de fuir Lacville avant que le dragon n'arrive jusqu'à nous, car nous sentions que l'attaque était imminente. Et on s'en est sortis de justesse, je dois dire. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas eu la même chance que nous.

— À commencer par le Maître, commenta Kíli en suivant de l'index les motifs décorant son bol.

— Le Maître est mort ? s'exclama Bombur, surpris de cette nouvelle, tandis qu'il détaillait en quartier les pommes que Bifur disposaient ensuite avec soin dans des ramequins en terre cuite.

— Lui et beaucoup d'autres, confirma Kíli en fronçant les sourcils. Sale affaire. Smaug a fait un véritable carnage… »

Le reste de l'assemblée écoutait sans interrompre, hochant la tête d'un air de compréhension sinistre.

Désireux d'en finir, car il s'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir s'entretenir avec son oncle ni présenter ses condoléances à Bilbo, Kíli s'empressa d'achever le triste récit de l'attaque de Lacville :

« Smaug volait comme un vautour au-dessus de Lacville en crachant son feu maudit sur les toits des maisons. D'un seul coup, alors que toute la ville était en proie aux flammes, il s'est effondré, exsangue, sur les quais du marché central. On l'a cru mort un instant, car il ne bougeait plus du tout. Plus il s'est mis à gigoter comme une queue de lézard sectionnée, hurlant à la mort et crachant des torrents de sang jaune !

— Mes tympans en sifflent encore ! commenta Bofur en terminant sa pipe sur une grimace.

Kíli s'accorda une brève seconde pour reprendre son souffle et masser sa cuisse endolorie ; puis il reprit d'une voix calme :

— Bard l'a achevé avec une flèche d'Arquelance sortie d'on ne sait où. À le voir faire, ce fut chose facile. Faut dire que la bestiole était dans un sale état…, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, au moins un œil crevé et une vilaine plaie à la gorge.

— Et un mollet à moitié sectionné, ajouta Fíli en se grattant le menton avec un air admiratif.

Kíli consulta son frère du regard puis se tourna vers Balin, hésitant :

— Alors vous dites que c'est Tûnin Razak qui a fait ça toute seule avant de se faire… ? »

Il n'osa pas achever sa phrase. Il trouvait la vérité trop innommable pour la formuler à voix haute.

Les épaules de Balin s'avachirent tandis qu'il faisait lentement oui de la tête.

Glóin s'assura que personne ne le vît essuyer les larmes qui venaient de dévaler sa glorieuse barbe rousse, et sa voix, toute frêle, se fraya un passage à travers la chape de tristesse qui accablait la Compagnie :

« Ce… petit bout de femme… C'était vraiment quelqu'un, hein ?

— Oui…, gémit Ori en serrant les dents pour ne pas s'abandonner à une nouvelle crise de larmes.

— Bilbo a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, dit Nori en serrant affectueusement l'épaule d'Ori avec sa paume. On ne l'a pas beaucoup vu, ces derniers jours. Il va, il vient... Il traîne dans les couloirs... On le croise parfois aux repas, quoiqu'il n'y reste jamais bien longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète le plus. »

Kíli devina tout de suite où il voulait en venir :

« Comment va mon oncle ? »

Sur cette question, l'humeur des Nains s'assombrit encore. Tout le monde commençait à souffrir de cette conversation.

Après un grognement de frustration, Dwalin lâcha le morceau :

« Y'a encore des choses que vous ne savez pas, les gars. »

Une vague de malaise parcourut les quatre derniers arrivants. Ils frissonnèrent, pris d'une subite nausée à l'idée d'apprendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle. En ce temps, Bofur et Bifur avaient émietté les galettes sucrées sur les ramequins de pommes, et s'était levés pour les disposer devant la cheminée, au plus près du garde-feu.

Dwalin et Balin se fixèrent longuement en plissant les yeux à intervalle régulier, comme s'ils tenaient une discussion silencieuse. Par moment, ils pinçaient les lèvres, ce qui faisaient remonter leurs barbes. Finalement, Balin poussa un gros soupir et balaya l'air de la main, actant par ce geste qu'il était temps que leurs amis soient au courant.

Un reflet de flammes s'accrocha aux sombres pupilles de Dwalin quand il s'éclaircit la gorge pour assurer sa voix :

« Ce que Thorin et Tûnin Razak partageaient n'avaient rien d'une petite amourette, déclara-t-il. Il n'est pas certain que Thorin se remette de cet événement. Cela me fait encore tout drôle de l'admettre, mais ils étaient devenus très proches. Ils s'étaient fiancés et avaient idée de se marier.

Fíli bondit :

— Excuse-moi ? Des  _fiançailles_  ?

Il oublia toute pudeur et s'emporta immédiatement :

— Mais c'est scandaleux ! Tout juste bon à jeter le discrédit sur la lignée de Durin et à déclencher un coup d'état ! Mais à quoi pensaient-ils ? Ils sont complètement... !

Dwalin leva une main et lui coupa la parole d'une voix cassante :

— Écoute, mon gars. Aussi scandaleuses soient-elles, ces fiançailles étaient non seulement sincères, mais surtout, l'idée venait de ton oncle. Tu sais parfaitement ce que signifie une telle proposition pour un Nain, nous ne faisons jamais ce genre de chose à la légère. Et fais attention à toi, gamin, car je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on offense la mémoire de Tûnin Razak après qu'elle ait donné sa vie pour la réussite de notre Quête ! »

Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse à laquelle Fíli s'attendait, si bien qu'il en fut quelques instants muet. Du coin de l'œil, il vit de nombreuses têtes hocher en signe d'approbation aux propos de Dwalin. Seuls Bofur et Óin restèrent de marbre, et aucun ne semblait se rallier à son avis, pas même son frère.

Avec un demi-sourire incrédule, Fíli bredouilla :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien ? Vous aurait-elle tous manipulés ?

— Elle n'a rien manipulé du tout, gronda Dwalin en se rencognant sur sa chaise. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle a fait, ni entendu ce qu'elle a dit. Elle est restée digne, jusqu'à la fin. Cette Humaine avait gagné sa place parmi nous, comme aucun autre Humain avant elle.

— Et peut-être même plus…, dit doucement Ori. Thorin n'aurait pu choisir meilleure compagne pour régner avec lui.

— C'est une blague, ricana Fíli incrédule. Tout cela n'est qu'une vaste blague. »

Il était de plus en plus agacé et encore plus vexé que son frère Kíli n'eût toujours rien dit pour le soutenir. Il avait foi qu'un héritier de Durin devait respecter les traditions et les lois qui, jadis, permirent l'ascension de leur glorieux Royaume au rang de Première Puissance de toute la Terre du Milieu. Pourtant, Kíli restait muet ; son visage tremblait par-dessus ses mâchoires crispées. Il se torturait de ne pas soutenir son frère, mais il aurait eu l'impression de trahir la mémoire d'Ayrèn s'il le faisait. Il préférait encore le silence, aussi indigne fût-il aux yeux de son aîné.

« J'espère que tu ne te comporteras pas comme ça devant Thorin, commenta Balin avec sagesse. Neveu ou pas, il t'arracherait les yeux en t'entendant parler d'elle comme tu le fais.

— Cessez donc de le sous-estimer, il s'en remettra un jour ou l'autre ! objecta Fíli avec un ton qui aurait pu passer pour de la méchanceté, si on ne le connaissait pas. Vous êtes tous là à vous lamenter, mais il va falloir tourner la page, et vite ! Qui sait quels dangers nous attendent encore ? Il faut nous y préparer !

— Allons, ça suffit ! s'emporta Dwalin en frappant sa cuisse avec le poing. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure pour une discussion de ce genre ! On a d'autres rubis à polir !

Fíli tenta de protester :

— Mais vous vous rendez compte des problèmes que cela causera si cela venait à se savoir ? Ce serait le discrédit, le déshonneur ! Il faudrait des années avant que…

— Fíli, stop ! intervint enfin Kíli, parvenant à lui couper la parole malgré sa voix chevrotante. S'il te plaît, stop. On se souciera de ça plus tard. Il nous faut d'abord aller voir notre oncle et de Bilbo. Il me semble que nous leur devons bien ça. »

Réduit au silence, le jeune Fíli fut vraiment déconcerté et blessé que son jeune frère l'eût publiquement rabroué. Jusqu'à lors, il avait consacré toute sa vie à assumer son rôle d'héritier de Durin en vouant son corps à l'entraînement guerrier le plus strict et son esprit à l'étude acharnée de l'histoire, des arts et des traditions d'Erebor. Il ne s'était jamais permis de penser que l'on pût faire autrement que la manière des Grands Anciens. Lui aussi se navrait la mort de Tûnin Razak, mais la propension de ses compagnons de voyage à tolérer une telle hérésie le troublait encore plus !

Alors, un curieux sentiment commença à remuer sous sa poitrine : une amertume résignée, toute ivre de douleur. C'était là une bien désagréable sensation, qui fit battre son cœur plus vite et trembler sa moustache. Il aurait dû voir tout cela venir, bien sûr… Mais Ayrèn et son oncle avaient tous les deux un talent incontestable pour les cachotteries.

« À ce propos, où est Thorin ? demanda soudain Kíli en regardant machinalement autour de lui.

— Il est en bas, dans les Salles Inférieures, répondit Glóin en ajustant sa barbe sur la ceinture qui lui barrait le ventre.

— Comment se porte-t-il ?

— Pas très bien. Il ne dort pas, mange à peine. La mort de Tûnin Razak l'a dévasté. Ajoute à cela le fait que l'on n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'Arkenstone… Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. »

Tout à coup, Balin se leva dans un brusque crissement de chaise. Jusqu'ici occupé à fumer tranquillement, Bofur sursauta et faillit en faire tomber sa pipe.

« En parlant d'Arkenstone, on devrait y retourner avant de se faire défriser la barbe…, grommela Balin en étirant son dos.

— Mais les crumbles ne sont pas encore prêts ! protesta énergiquement Bombur en les désignant avec une cuillère en bois. Le biscuit est à peine tiède et les pommes sont encore dures !

— Nous les mangerons ce soir, répliqua Balin en faisant craquer ses reins. Ne laissons pas Thorin attendre davantage. Il ne fait pas bon le contrarier, en ce moment. »

Non sans déplaisir, les Nains acquiescèrent aux sages conseils de leur aîné et se levèrent à leur tour. Glóin alluma plusieurs torches. Bombur se résigna et abandonna sa cuillère en bois sur la table dans un  _'poc !'_.

« Où allez-vous ? demanda Bofur en rangeant sa pipe dans un pli de son manteau.

— La pause est finie. » dit seulement Dwalin.

Il héla alors les autres, et tous se rassemblèrent ; puis, élevant leurs torches au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils franchirent un à un la porte triangulaire, non sans jeter en arrière plus d'un regard de regret.

Balin ferma la marche en compagnie des derniers arrivés. Devinant à leurs visages fermés qu'ils restaient pour eux de nombreuses questions sans réponse, il leur expliqua calmement :

« On retourne en bas, pour chercher l'Arkenstone. Même si elle est introuvable pour le moment, il semblerait bien que ce soit la dernière chose qui garde Thorin un minimum sain d'esprit. Pour le moment, du moins... Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout comment la situation va évoluer. Peut-être que Fíli a raison et qu'il finira par faire son deuil, un jour ou l'autre. C'est bien tout ce que je lui souhaite.

Balin finit alors à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

— Espérant que le chagrin ne le tue pas avant...

— Il va si mal que ça ? s'inquiétèrent Kíli et Fíli d'une même voix.

— Vous n'imaginez même pas ! répondit le vieux Nain. Et le fait que l'on n'ait pas retrouvé son corps n'arrange rien. Il a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'aura pas de funérailles. Et Bilbo, bon sang... Il est dans un sale état. Je ne saurais dire qui des deux souffre le plus en ce moment, mais Thorin est celui qui m'inquiète le plus…

Il finit en soupirant tristement :

— Je crains que tout cela ne l'ait rendu fou. »

Le vieux Nain et les deux frères eurent une mimique tourmentée, puis continuèrent à marcher en silence. Loin, très loin, au cœur de la Montagne, Thorin attendait.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Ayant quelque peu abusé de l'excellente bière brassée par les Hommes du Lac, Bofur s'était endormi sous une table, bouche grande ouverte et langue pendante. Ceci était une nouvelle preuve, s'il en fallait encore, que l'alcool devait toujours être redouté, et qu'il ne fallait s'en acoquiner qu'avec une prudente modération ! ;

(2) Les Nains étaient réputés pour leur grande pudeur et une certaine obsession pour le respect de la vie privée d'autrui. Cela se manifestait, notamment, par la rareté des cancans et un fort mépris pour les commérages. Mais cette réserve cachait aussi une part de gêne, car ils se vexaient de n'avoir découvert la vérité qu'une fois placés devant le fait accompli.


	52. La prière des pénitents

**Précédemment**

_Balin ferma la marche en compagnie des derniers arrivés. Devinant à leurs visages fermés qu'ils restaient pour eux de nombreuses questions sans réponse, il leur expliqua calmement :_

_« On retourne en bas, pour chercher l'Arkenstone. Même si elle est introuvable pour le moment, il semblerait bien que ce soit la dernière chose qui garde Thorin un minimum sain d'esprit. Pour le moment, du moins... Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout comment la situation va évoluer. Peut-être que Fíli a raison et qu'il finira par faire son deuil, un jour ou l'autre. C'est bien tout ce que je lui souhaite._

_Balin finit alors à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :_

_— Espérant que le chagrin ne le tue pas avant..._

_— Il va si mal que ça ? s'inquiétèrent Kíli et Fíli d'une même voix._

_— Vous n'imaginez même pas ! répondit le vieux Nain. Et le fait que l'on n'ait pas retrouvé son corps n'arrange rien. Il a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'aura pas de funérailles. Et Bilbo, bon sang... Il est dans un sale état. Je ne saurais dire qui des deux souffre le plus en ce moment, mais Thorin est celui qui m'inquiète le plus…_

_Il finit en soupirant tristement :_

_— Je crains que tout cela ne l'ait rendu fou. »_

_Le vieux Nain et les deux frères eurent une mimique tourmentée, puis continuèrent à marcher en silence. Loin, très loin, au cœur de la Montagne, Thorin attendait._

* * *

**Cité d'Erebor**

**Quelque part entre la salle des gardes et les Salles Inférieures**

****

L'agitation et la longue descente des Nains vers les Salles Inférieures détournèrent les conversations. Plus personne ne s'aventurait à parler d'Ayrèn et, très vite, tout le monde se mit à discuter avec les derniers arrivants - Fíli, Kíli, Óin et Bofur - de la beauté quasi inaltérée des lieux et des travaux à réaliser dans l'immédiat pour assurer sainement le retour du peuple de Durin dans sa demeure légitime. Ils firent rapidement consensus avec le projet de Glóin consistant à rétablir le réseau d'alimentation en eau douce, l'actuel étant vicié par l'haleine maudite du dragon, et à donner une sépulture décente aux multiples corps de Nains sans vie disséminés dans Erebor, victimes de Smaug en son temps.

« On leur doit au moins ça…, concéda Nori en s'engageant dans un grand escalier colimaçon en marbre gris. Ils ont mérité de reposer dignement dans les catacombes de la Montagne. »

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas en grommelant leur approbation.

« Au fait ! s'exclama Ori en se tournant vers Kíli, qui traînait la patte en arrière du groupe. Comment s'organisent les survivants de Lacville ?

— Plutôt bien, compte tenu des circonstances, répondit Kíli en haussant les épaules. Les habitants font confiance à Bard pour les guider dans cette épreuve. Il a tué un dragon, après tout, et pas n'importe lequel ! Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'apprêtait à guider les survivants jusqu'à Dale pour y trouver refuge.

— Jusqu'à  _Dale_  ? répéta Ori, visiblement surpris. Que diable vont-ils chercher là-bas ? Cette ville n'est guère plus qu'un tas de ruines !

— C'est vrai, mais contrairement à Lacville dont il ne reste plus rien, il demeure quelques maisons de pierre encore solides au cœur de la vieille cité. Ils y seront mieux que sur les berges humides du Long Lac !

— Oh… Oui, tu as raison. » admit Ori d'une petite voix.

Ces informations n'appelèrent pas davantage de questions chez Ori ni chez les autres Nains, qui continuèrent de marcher en discutant des meilleurs matériaux pour remplacer les canalisations vétustes d'Erebor. Glóin se révéla d'une exceptionnelle expertise sur la concentration des métaux et le façonnage des attaches, et tout le monde l'écouta avec une curiosité épatée.

Insensible à cet étalage de savoirs, Kíli se pencha discrètement vers Balin qui marchait à sa droite et, veillant à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre, il ajouta tout bas :

« Les habitants de Lacville viennent probablement réclamer leur dû. Après tout, Thorin leur a promis de l'or… Beaucoup d'or.

— Ou peut-être viennent-ils se venger de l'attaque de Smaug..., murmura le vieux Nain, inquiet, en se frottant le menton. C'est nous qui l'avons réveillé… Ils nous tiennent probablement responsables de leurs malheurs !

— Je ne crois pas, rétorqua poliment Kíli. Quand nous les avons quittés pour vous rejoindre, au lendemain de l'attaque, ils ne paraissaient pas animés d'intentions belliqueuses. Ils veulent juste survivre, c'est tout. L'hiver est déjà à nos portes… Et il s'annonce rude. Ils auront besoin de couvertures, de nourriture, d'eau… d'argent ! Ils ne peuvent s'offrir le luxe d'une vaine querelle avec notre peuple. La guerre est un faste dont les nécessiteux sortent rarement indemnes.

Agréablement surpris par ce bourgeonnement inattendu de la sagesse de Kíli, Balin hocha la tête d'un air pensif, puis il ajouta :

— Et les deux Elfes ? Ceux qui vous ont aidés à repousser les Orques. Ils les accompagnent jusqu'à Dale ?

— Pas à ma connaissance.

— Où sont-ils, dans ce cas ?

— Pas la moindre idée ! répondit Kíli avec une pointe de tristesse, car le souvenir de Tauriel lui causait un pincement au cœur. Ils sont partis précipitamment, le lendemain de l'attaque. Je les ai vus partir en direction du Nord. Ils sont peut-être à la poursuite des Orques que nous ne sommes pas parvenus à tuer.

— J'espère que tu dis vrai…, souffla Balin avec un rictus pincé. Ou nous allons au-devant de bien des ennuis. Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.  _»_

Kíli ne répondit rien. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, trop occupé à se ressasser les souvenirs d'une compagnie elfique désormais regrettée.

 _ _«__  En tout cas, ajouta Balin, il faudra songer à sceller la Grande Porte. À l'heure actuelle, n'importe qui peut pénétrer dans notre demeure sans que nous n'en sachions rien. C'est dangereux… Une erreur de débutant comme on n'en fait plus !

— Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelques-uns d'entre nous pour se charger de cette tâche ? demanda Kíli en s'échappant de ses songes.

Balin lui jeta un regard en coin, les fossettes creusées.

— Thorin exige que nous nous concentrions sur l'Arkenstone, finit-il par soupirer. Il n'a pas les idées claires. (Il baissa encore la voix :) Que ça reste entre nous, mais je trouve qu'il fait n'importe quoi. Ses priorités sont faussées. Il va falloir qu'il se ressaisisse, et vite !

— Je vais essayer de lui parler, déclara Kíli. Peut-être saura-t-il m'écouter.

— Puisse Mahal t'entendre, mon jeune ami ! »

* * *

**Au cœur des Salles Inférieures**

**Au même moment**

Les yeux de Thorin fixaient la carte des Salles Inférieures au-dessus de laquelle il était penché, mains appuyées de part et d'autre du parchemin jauni. Sa tunique grise, une étoffe élégante, était recouverte d'un somptueux manteau de fourrure brodé du plus fin et du plus luxueux des fils de Mithril. Par moment, son regard dérivait sur un petit croquis qu'avait réalisé Ori, à Lacville. Il représentait le visage studieux d'Ayrèn, la nuque penchée. Elle était concentrée sur quelque chose, probablement le nettoyage de sa pipe. Une mèche rebelle dessinait une boucle blonde sur son front pâle. Ses traits réguliers avaient quelque chose d'apaisant ; mais ils ravivaient aussi en lui une douleur abominable qui l'empêchait d'observer le portrait trop longtemps.

Il leva le nez et regarda autour de lui d'un air absent. Il se trouvait au beau milieu des Salles Inférieures, entouré d'or, de joyaux et de trésors teintés d'ambre dans le rougeoiement des braséros.

Et malgré le chatoiement étincelant des richesses de la Montagne, le Roi Thorin restait éteint.

Car il avait vu Ayrèn éclairer son monde et, en son absence, l'obscurité régnait.

Derrière lui s'élevait une imposante colonne de malachite, dans l'ombre de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la grande Scathaban, posée sur un épais couffin de velours aux reflets pourpres. Une mèche de cheveux blonds, soigneusement enveloppée dans un carré de soie blanc, reposait sur la lame de l'épée. Thorin conservait ces deux objets comme des reliques, dont il gardait très jalousement la possession. Quiconque aurait la témérité de s'en approcher risquerait un châtiment dont même les morts craindraient la fureur !

Résistant une dernière fois à l'envie de contempler le croquis, Thorin poussa un long soupir et le glissa sous la carte pour l'échapper à son regard.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Ayrèn soit morte. Chaque seconde, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle surgisse d'un couloir et, en se souvenant qu'elle n'était plus, il ployait un peu plus sous le poids de sa peine. Il déroulait des parchemins sans parvenir à les lire. Il mangeait des plats qu'il trouvait sans saveur, l'eau avait un goût immonde. Le seul fait de respirer lui était devenu pénible. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, une douleur inouïe l'étreignait : un manque cruel et insondable qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé si fort pour l'or de la Montagne, pas même pour l'Arkenstone. Sa mort lui semblait si  _invraisemblable_  et si  _injuste_  qu'il s'efforçait, dans ses rares moments de lucidité, de trouver un sens à son absence. Mais, comme Ayrèn n'était plus là pour le guider, et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie, Thorin s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans les abysses de sa folle souffrance.

La seule chose qui parvenait encore à l'empêcher de sombrer complètement, c'était la recherche de l'Arkenstone. Le Joyau du Roi. L'héritage ultime de Durin, son dû de droit divin.

Un faible sourire, qui contrastait avec son air désespéré, joua alors sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un visage de dément. Sa silhouette amaigrie s'agita d'un coup, et il s'empara d'un fusain pour entourer une grande portion de la carte étalée devant lui.

« Nous devons avoir terminé les fouilles de cette zone avant demain, marmonna-t-il en gribouillant des runes à l'intérieur du cercle.

Il traça un dernier trait et reposa violemment le fusain sur la carte.

— Il faut la retrouver, ajouta-t-il en refermant convulsivement ses mains l'une sur l'autre.

Il se mit à faire tourner les nombreuses bagues et chevalières enfilées à ses doigts.

— Il faut absolument la retrouver…, répéta-t-il encore de nombreuses fois.

Il garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

— Et quand je l'aurai retrouvée, je... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. À la place, il ouvrit les yeux et fit mine de serrer amoureusement un visage entre ses mains. Il fixa vaguement le vide entre ses paumes, comme s'il y admirait les courbes d'un sourire.

« Ayrèn… » souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle le regardait avec une intensité débordante de tendresse. Sa peau était nette, lisse, et son épaisse chevelure encadrait sa figure avec la légèreté d'une coiffe elfique. Ses yeux subtilement bridés brillaient d'or et de feu, comme ils le faisaient toujours quand son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Ils partagèrent un sourire apaisé et, lentement, Thorin caressa ses joues avec les pouces.

« Tu es si belle, dûn Athazak… (1) » murmura-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle prit soudain une expression triste. Son visage devint flou par instant, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à fixer son regard sur elle.

Brusquement, il se rendit compte que cet instant n'était pas réel. Un frisson le parcourut, des talons à la barbe, et le visage attristé d'Ayrèn disparut, laissant derrière lui une cruelle sensation de vide.

Se sentant nauséeux, Thorin se frotta vigoureusement la figure pour retrouver ses esprits. Sa tête oscillait sur son cou. Il avait mal derrière les yeux.

' _Ne plus penser à elle… Ne plus penser à elle…'_  se répéta-t-il inlassablement, comme une formule magique. ' _Surtout, ne plus penser à elle… Ça me fait trop de mal…'_

Ses pensées se répandirent, répétées par les ombres qui se pressaient à ses pieds, dans des murmures, puis des cris, des hurlements, qui s'élevèrent dans les Salles Inférieures. Thorin s'enfonça les poings sur les orbites et tomba à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Les ombres rassemblées autour de lui s'agitèrent, et dansèrent une ronde funèbre autour de lui en gémissant de longues lamentations.

Thorin frotta encore son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ces hallucinations le prenaient. Il sentait, non sans un vague effroi, que des forces obscures s'étaient emparées de lui et le torturaient d'illusions.

Un Roi dément, voilà donc ce que cette Quête aura fait de lui !

Peu à peu, ses mains s'immobilisèrent. Il resta sans bouger, la figure cachée derrière ses paumes. Après un long silence sans respirer, il laissa échapper un souffle rauque.

Puis il retira enfin ses mains de son visage. Il semblait avoir recouvré un peu de sa raison, car ses yeux ne divaguaient plus et ses joues avaient repris quelques couleurs. Il s'ébroua par réflexe, comme un chien mouillé. Son esprit, il le sentait, commençait à devenir plus clair.

Tout à coup, il y eut des martèlements de pas. Le murmure de plusieurs voix se mit à bruire dans les Salles Inférieures. Identifiant la source du bruit, Thorin leva le menton vers le grand escalier qui menait aux niveaux supérieurs de l'aile Ouest. Il n'avait guère de doute sur l'identité des personnes qui descendaient cet escalier : il s'agissait des Nains de sa Compagnie. La question qui demeurait sans réponse, c'était : pourquoi les descendaient-ils ? N'avaient-ils donc pas mieux à faire que de venir troubler le silence ici-bas ?

La confusion le reprenait.

En y repensant, même peu de temps après, Thorin se rendit compte qu'il ne conservait guère de souvenirs des jours qui avaient suivi la mort d'Ayrèn. Comme s'il avait subi trop de choses d'un coup pour pouvoir les supporter.

Aussi, plusieurs secondes furent nécessaires avant qu'il ne se rappelle enfin pourquoi la Compagnie s'était mise en route pour les Salles Inférieures :

« L'Arkenstone... Ils viennent reprendre les fouilles... Bien.

Il se souvint avoir ordonné leur retour aussitôt leur repas achevé. Or, voilà bien deux heures qu'ils s'étaient absentés.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grommela-t-il. Je me demande bien ce qui les a retenus si longtemps ! »

Ravalant sa colère naissante, Thorin s'ébroua une dernière fois et s'appuya sur ses mains pour se remettre debout.

Le bruissement des conversations s'accentua. Le cœur de Thorin se serra d'un coup ; il lui semblait avoir reconnu la voix de ses neveux parmi les échos.

Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand le groupe de Nains apparut plus haut dans les Salles, là où l'escalier formait une saillie ouverte par-dessus les tas d'or, en manière de balcon. Le groupe s'arrêta tout au bord et s'appuya sur la rambarde pour admirer les richesses qui s'étendaient indécemment sous leurs yeux. Fíli et Kíli étaient là, en plus d'Óin et de Bofur : tous les quatre se donnaient des coups de coude surexcités en contemplant l'or avec un air béat. Même les autres Nains, qui avaient déjà observé maintes fois les lieux depuis leur reconquête d'Erebor, lorgnaient les plus grosses pierres précieuses avec envie.

' _Tous les Nains de ma Compagnie auront survécu à la Quête d'Erebor…'_  songea Thorin en les observant en coin. ' _C'est une plus maigre consolation que ce que je croyais… Enfin, mes neveux sont en vie. Je devrais remercier Mahal, plutôt que de me lamenter.'_

Mais il ne prononça aucune prière, et continua d'observer le groupe de Nains en silence. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué. Ils étaient trop occupés à s'extasier du scintillement de l'héritage de Durin.

Thorin vit Fíli se pencher au-dessus de la balustrade et plisser les yeux. Son neveu tentait apparemment d'évaluer la vastitude des lieux, mais les Salles Inférieures étaient si grandes, et son plafond était si haut, que le jeune Nain n'aperçut rien d'autre que les ténèbres de ses profondeurs. Une lueur fantomatique attira ensuite son attention, plus à droite. Il pivota la tête. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était le champ de bataille de Tûnin Razak !

En plissant encore un peu les paupières, Fíli parvint à tout voir : le cratère d'or fondu large comme une petite vallée, la rivière dorée où poignaient des rubis et des saphir comme les galets d'un gué, des grands drapés de suie, et du sang jaune coagulé, éclaboussé sur les colonnes et les trésors, sur plusieurs centaines de pied ! Des coffres et des statues de marbre gisaient sens dessus dessous, carbonisés et délabrés ! Un véritable chaos ! Puis vinrent l'ignominie des odeurs, charriées par un courant d'air souterrain : une pourriture de ver de feu, une aigreur de fumée, et une putréfaction abominable de sang d'écailleux.

Fíli détourna les yeux en plissant le nez. Une lueur de tristesse fit miroiter ses yeux. Discrètement, il écrasa une larme. Peut-être commençait-il à se rendre compte de l'immensité du sacrifice de Tûnin Razak. Après son jeune frère, contre toute attente, ce fut à son tour d'éprouver de la culpabilité.

Dwalin fut le premier à apercevoir Thorin depuis la saillie du grand escalier. Il avertit les autres sans le quitter des yeux. Les têtes se tournèrent d'un coup. Sans un mot, les Nains observèrent la réaction de Thorin.

Ce dernier avança lentement de quelques pas. Chacun d'eux résonnait pesamment sur le sol de pièces d'or. Il posa sur ses neveux un regard où dansaient des braises écarlates, projetées là par un braséro dont la chaleur ondoyait comme un mirage. Pourtant, ces braises-là étaient voilées, comme si de la fumée empêchait d'en apprécier l'éclat. Alertés par ce regard fané, Fíli et Kíli froncèrent les sourcils. Leur oncle n'était pas dans son état normal.

À cet instant, Thorin écarta les bras et proclama d'une voix caverneuse :

« Bienvenue, Fíli et Kíli, mes chers neveux, dans le Royaume d'Erebor !

Il semblait prêt à ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa et leur tourna le dos. L'obscurité le suivait comme une ombre.

— Trouvez-vous une zone de fouille et mettez-vous au travail, dit-il en avançant vers sa table. J'exige un rapport régulier, afin de suivre notre avancée sur la carte. »

Les Nains de la Compagnie se regardèrent en coin, consternés du peu d'intérêt que Thorin manifestait pour ses neveux. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, Kíli était pourtant aux affres de la mort. Il était surprenant qu'il n'ait même pas pris la peine de lui demander comment il se portait, ni manifesté un peu de joie. Les deux neveux, trop abasourdis pour réagir, baissèrent les yeux avec une moue attristée. Quelque chose dans le son de la voix de leur oncle leur faisait craindre qu'il ait déjà perdu la raison.

Alors, les Nains terminèrent de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre Thorin en chuchotant, la main devant la bouche. Un à un, ils s'approchèrent pour consulter la carte, et Thorin leur indiqua à chacun un endroit à explorer. Il s'exprimait avec un calme olympien que démentaient aisément la pâleur de ses lèvres et le terne de ses yeux clairs. Puis, tour à tour, sans se risquer à interroger le Roi sur son état, les Nains acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, puis partaient aussitôt en direction de leur assignation respective.

Quand vint le tour de Fíli, celui-ci toucha le coude de son oncle en disant doucement :

« Mon oncle, il faut absolument que tu dormes un peu. Ne te fais pas de souci pour la carte, je peux la tenir à jour pendant que tu prends du repos.

— Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit sèchement Thorin en dégageant mollement son bras. Je suis en pleine forme.

Sa voix restait très calme, mais ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

— Tu es sûr ? persévéra Fíli avec une voix presque enfantine.

— Certain. Allez, mets-toi au travail. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. La pause a été assez longue comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon neveu que tu peux t'amuser à faire le tire-au-flanc. »

Thorin détourna les yeux de son neveu et se pencha à nouveau sur sa carte. Il ne laissait aucune ouverture. Cette conversation était terminée.

Passé le premier saisissement, Fíli bredouilla quelques mots d'excuse et s'en fut tout penaud vers la zone de recherche qui lui avait été assignée.

Kíli s'avança à son tour vers son oncle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur le dos voûté de son frère. Il songeait que son aîné avait essuyé bien des déconvenues aujourd'hui, et qu'être repoussé par Thorin ne faisait qu'ajouter à son trouble. Il y avait de quoi, se dit-il. Leur oncle, s'il n'était pas le plus affectueux ni le plus démonstratif des oncles, ne s'était pour autant jamais comporté de façon si froide avec eux.

Finalement, il se tourna vers Thorin et tenta une autre approche :

« Est-ce que tu… souhaites un peu de compagnie ?

Sa voix n'avait rien d'offensant. Bien au contraire, elle donnait l'impression d'une sincère compassion. Mais Thorin se raidit comme s'il l'avait menacé.

— Pourquoi faire ? dit-il en évitant son regard. Nous avons des affaires plus urgentes à régler.

— Nous pourrions discuter, proposa gentiment Kíli. N'es-tu pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à l'extérieur de la Montagne, ces derniers jours ?

— Nous en parlerons dès que nous aurons retrouvé l'Arkenstone.

— Tu n'as que cela à la bouche… Ce n'est pourtant pas le plus urgent, mon oncle. Il reste la Grande Porte à sceller, le réseau d'eau douce à remettre en état de marche… La nourriture va également finir par poser problème. Et puis nous ne pouvons pas laisser les poneys enfermés dans ce hall ! Il va falloir leur trouver un endroit plus approprié !

— Je maîtrise parfaitement la situation, je te prierai donc de cesser de déblatérer toutes ces idioties. N'abuse pas de ma patience.

Ces paroles auraient dû faire fléchir Kíli, mais il insista :

— Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas affronter ce deuil tout seul. Tu as besoin de moi, de Fíli, de tes amis ! »

Le visage de Thorin se contracta.

« Silence ! tonna-t-il.

Sa poitrine se souleva et l'extrémité de ses sourcils se dressa d'un demi-pouce.

— Si tu es encore trop malade pour participer aux recherches, gronda-t-il, tu n'as qu'à remonter te reposer dans la salle des gardes. Sinon, tu fouilles comme les autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie, ni de discuter, et encore moins que l'on conteste mes ordres ! La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'on mette enfin la main sur l'Arkenstone ! »

Thorin était livide, mais ses yeux, eux, s'injectaient de rouge. Il respirait par la bouche, mâchoires serrées et gorge tendue ; un curieux sifflement faisaient des aller-retours entre ses dents crispées. Saisi, Kíli recula d'un pas en fixant son oncle avec une inquiétude effarée. C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il y eut un grand silence, ponctué seulement par les bruits des pièces d'or que les Nains retournaient en tous sens autour d'eux et les sifflements de la poitrine de Thorin.

Puis, détournant les yeux, Kíli répondit :

« Comme tu voudras…

— Exactement ! asséna Thorin. Comme je le voudrai ! Maintenant, va ! Et ne m'importune plus ! »

Ne sachant plus quoi ajouter, le jeune Nain resta quelques instants sans bouger, la bouche close. Il oscilla d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds en crispant ses doigts sur les manches de sa veste. Il tourna et retourna les paroles de Thorin dans sa tête et, chaque fois, il lui semblait qu'elles le blessaient un peu plus. Mais ce n'était pas une blessure d'orgueil qu'il ressentait, là n'était pas la cause de son tourment. C'était une tristesse profonde et sincère pour son oncle endeuillé qui, perdu au milieu de richesses sans âme, s'enténébrait de la perte de son aimée.

Le pire fut peut-être qu'il se sentait affreusement impuissant face à la détresse de son oncle. Thorin n'était réceptif à aucune de ses tentatives de se rapprocher de lui. Pour l'heure, persister davantage à le réconforter était devenu une tâche aussi risquée qu'inutile…

' _Je ne peux rien pour lui pour le moment…'_ se dit Kíli en frottant sa cuisse endolorie. ' _Il est encore trop tôt pour l'aider… Ou trop tard. Dans les deux cas, je perds mon temps. Autant m'occuper l'esprit à autre chose…'_

Le jeune Nain s'en fut alors à grands pas pour s'occuper de sa propre zone de fouille. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Thorin jeta un regard vide dans son dos et s'appuya contre la table en se tenant les flancs, comme s'il avait un point de côté. Il resta longuement ainsi, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette claudiquante de Kíli. Quand son neveu tourna derrière une colonne et qu'il fut hors de vue, les jambes de Thorin l'abandonnèrent.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en poussant un long soupir sifflant.

« À quoi bon…, chuchota tristement Thorin. À quoi bon, à quoi bon... »

* * *

**Quelques temps plus tard, dans les Salles Inférieures**

**Zone de fouille de Kíli**

Au début, Kíli chercha l'Arkenstone en longeant les frontières de sa zone de recherche, afin de participer aux conversations et rester au plus proche de son frère, qu'il savait au plus mal depuis qu'il s'était fait rabrouer par leur oncle.

Tandis qu'il brassait des monticules de pièces d'or à bout de bras, serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur résiduelle qui irradiait dans sa cuisse, il entendait les langues se donner libre cours à des sujets légers et inconséquents. À l'entendre, Dori semblait attacher une sérieuse importance à l'ordre de sa coiffure et de sa blanche moustache et à la délicatesse de la porcelaine de son service à thé. Bofur, quant à lui, avoua gaiement sa passion pour les broderies et les dentelles, et admit même en posséder un certain nombre qu'il gardait secrètement dans le petit coffret de bronze caché sous sa literie. Dwalin et Fíli, dont l'humeur s'était quelque peu adoucie, se gaussèrent beaucoup de ces aveux et se laissèrent aller à quelques moqueries sans méchanceté. Les autres s'adonnèrent à quelques chants en Khuzdûl au rythme du battement de leurs bottes et du ratissage incessant de l'or.

Il flottait en ces lieux une étrange atmosphère. Une fausse joie s'imposait, les tourments se camouflaient. Le temps s'allongeait à l'infini.

Et à l'écart des fouilles, Thorin s'était agenouillé devant Scathaban. Il priait, sourd aux manifestations de joie de ses compagnons. Il ne s'interrompait que pour écouter le rapport de ceux qui achevaient les fouilles sur leur zone et leur en assigner une nouvelle. Il ne faisait aucun cas des rires et des chansons, des discussions et des quolibets. Tant que les Nains travaillaient, il n'avait que faire du reste.

Plus les discussions s'égayaient, et plus Kíli se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne riait pas et s'évertuait à garder le silence. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que chercher l'Arkenstone. Les autres Nains le trouvèrent d'humeur maussade mais, après quelques vaines tentatives de l'entraîner dans leurs discussions légères, ils le laissèrent en paix.

Seul, Kíli s'attelait désormais à fouiller le long d'un mur, un peu en dehors de la zone prévue par Thorin. Il en avait assez d'entendre les autres discuter de choses si futiles, alors que Thorin se clapait si dangereusement derrière les barreaux infranchissables de sa détresse. Il n'en pouvait plus des bavardages inutiles, des façons grossières de ses amis et de leurs chansons, qui se faisaient obscènes. Il devinait que c'était leur façon à eux d'oublier leurs soucis et d'apaiser leur propre tristesse, mais il ne parvenait à s'y résoudre lui-même. Tout en sondant le contenu d'un vaste coffre, il songea à Tauriel, à leur amour impossible et à cette vie qu'ils ne partageraient probablement jamais. Il se sentit soudain encore plus triste, comme si, lui aussi, avait perdu tout espoir dans la vie.

Au moment où il s'éclipsait derrière une autre colonne pour échapper aux voix les plus fortes, une porte non loin de lui s'ouvrit dans un grincement ferreux.

' _Tiens, je ne suis pas le seul à m'être éloigné.'_  se dit-il, tandis qu'il jetait un regard en direction de la porte. ' _À moins que ce ne soit Bombur… Il est peut-être allé se préparer un casse-graine.'_

Comme la porte se trouvait dans l'ombre d'une statue de Nain en armure de jade, il dut plisser les yeux et s'approcher pour mieux voir. Pendant un long moment, il ne discerna rien de particulier. L'obscurité était trop profonde.

Bientôt, le noir devint moins opaque, et une petite forme apparut sur le seuil de la porte. À cette distance, il était difficile de distinguer nettement l'apparence de cette personne, si bien qu'il lui fut d'abord impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

La silhouette noire fit quelques pas en avant. Ses pieds foulèrent les pièces d'or sans faire aucun bruit, on aurait cru qu'ils ne soulevaient aucun poids. Kíli remarqua alors qu'ils étaient nus, et particulièrement velus.

Le cœur du jeune Nain se mit à battre plus fort quand il reconnut ces pieds. Tandis qu'il avançait pour venir à sa rencontre, la silhouette de l'individu apparut parfaitement devant lui. Nimbé de la frêle lueur d'une lointaine torche, se détachant sur ce fond d'un gris sombre, sa chevelure bouclée et crasse, Bilbo venait de sortir des nuées et se tenait à présent devant lui.

Il était mal en point. Ses vêtements étaient réduits à l'état de loques. Sa figure était maculée de gris, sans aucune autre nuance que quelques rides où s'accumulait de la poussière mêlée de sueur, et des raies de larmes séchées sous les poches de ses yeux. Une affliction inconsolable animait chaque trait de son visage et une impression ténébreuse émanait de lui comme un spectre. Son chagrin était au-delà des larmes.

Kíli franchit en quelques pas le peu de distance qui les séparait encore, et se précipita pour serrer le Hobbit dans ses bras avec une franche bienveillance.

« Bilbo, oh, Bilbo ! Je suis si, si désolé ! dit Kíli d'un ton douloureux. Si vous saviez comme je suis désolé ! »

Le Hobbit sursauta, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Sa figure eut une convulsion de souffrance, et il repoussa rudement Kíli en tendant ses bras devant lui.

« Pas vous ! glapit-il. Ni vous, ni personne d'autre !

Il convulsa encore et poussa violemment Kíli, qui trébucha sur plusieurs pas en arrière.

— Bilbo ! s'écria-t-il incrédule. Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

À cette question, Bilbo leva vers le Nain un regard d'impotent. Dans le noir de ses pupilles brûlait le cierge d'une vie sans saveur, et des bandes de larmes séchées souillaient le gris de la poussière qui maculait ses joues. Il aura fallu d'un seul combat pour causer la pire des ruines : la mort de sa précieuse Ayrèn, et la disparition de l'Unique. Écroulement total.

« Mes trésors…, murmura Bilbo en se frottant les mains avec un tremblement incontrôlable. J'ai perdu mes trésors, Maître Nain. Ils sont partis pour toujours. Pour toujours ! Et ça, je…

Un rideau de larmes fraîches dévala ses joues.

— … je ne suis pas prêt à l'affronter. Toute cette solitude... Je me sens seul, si seul ! Et personne ne pourra jamais rien pour moi. Jamais.

— Bilbo, ne dites pas ça..., dit lentement Kíli sans relever l'utilisation du pluriel par son ami aux pieds nus. Je suis conscient que c'est difficile à imaginer aujourd'hui, mais un jour, vous irez mieux, vous verrez.

— Quelle sottise que cela ! gémit le Hobbit avec un gros reniflement.

— Je vous le jure, promit Kíli. Vous n'oublierez jamais Ayrèn, mais vous apprendrez à vivre avec son absence. C'est ce que Fíli et moi avons fait, après la mort de notre père.

— Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Vous êtes des guerriers Nains, des héritiers de Durin ! Je ne suis qu'un... qu'un simple Hobbit de la Comté.

Sa voix était aussi frêle que celle d'un mourant : elle sortait avec peine, s'éteignait sur chaque mot.

— C'est vrai, admit le jeune Nain avec tact. Mais vous êtes aussi le plus courageux de tous les Hobbits. Faites-moi confiance, Bilbo. Le deuil n'a qu'un temps. Et plus les saisons passent, plus les souvenirs de nos proches défunts deviennent beaux et réconfortants. Il faut juste... laisser le temps au temps.

Le corps du Hobbit se tendit comme arc, comme si Kíli l'avait giflé.

— J'apprécie vos efforts, Maître Kíli. Vraiment. Mais je crains que mes pertes ne soient trop grandes que pour être surmontées. »

Incapable de supporter davantage ce moment, Bilbo tourna sur ses talons et courut vers la porte en couinant sur des sanglots. Il disparut dans l'ombre d'un couloir, et l'écho de ses pleurs le poursuivit dans toute la Montagne.

La mince ligne que dessinaient les lèvres de Kíli s'était mise à trembler, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

« Mahal, accompagnez-les, je Vous en supplie…, murmura-t-il tout bas. Ils ont besoin de Vous. »

Il frotta ensemble ses mains pénitentes, et pria Mahal de tout son cœur.

Il n'y avait plus que la prière pour sauver son oncle et Bilbo.

Il fallait un miracle.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Ma bien-aimée », en Khuzdûl.


	53. Au plus profond des ténèbres (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Incapable de supporter davantage ce moment, Bilbo tourna sur ses talons et courut vers la porte en couinant sur des sanglots. Il disparut dans l'ombre d'un couloir, et l'écho de ses pleurs le poursuivit dans toute la Montagne._

_La mince ligne que dessinaient les lèvres de Kíli s'était mise à trembler, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer._

_« Mahal, accompagnez-les, je Vous en supplie…, murmura-t-il tout bas. Ils ont besoin de Vous. »_

_Il frotta ensemble ses mains pénitentes, et pria Mahal de tout son cœur._

_Il n'y avait plus que la prière pour sauver son oncle et Bilbo._

_Il fallait un miracle._

* * *

**Lieu inconnu**

« Où suis-je...? »

La voix d'Ayrèn, au timbre voilé, chevrotait comme d'une agonie intérieure mal contenue.

Elle était entièrement dénudée, son corps tenait faiblement debout, ses genoux tremblaient.

Habitée d'une curieuse sensation, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air hagard.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de comment elle était arrivée en ce lieu. Elle se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, nue sous un ciel noir d'encre, sans étoiles ni lune. Pour un instant, elle resta séduite par le silence absolu de ce monde de noirceur, cette solitude limpide des ténèbres. Elle se crut l'hôte d'une nuit sidérale, monochrome, le noir absolu, satiné… mais vide. Affreusement vide.

La séduction fit place à l'oppression. Le doré de ses yeux s'éteignit, et il fit noir jusque dans son cœur.

Dans le silence obscur de cette immensité sans compromis, Ayrèn comprit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en Terre du Milieu.

« Où... où suis-je...? » répéta-t-elle.

Elle donnait des signes d'inquiétude, sondait anxieusement le vide autour d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus. Le sol était si noir qu'elle eut l'impression de flotter dans la nuit.

Comme dans un brouillard, elle eut du mal à distinguer avec précision ses souvenirs les plus récents. Des images confuses de Bilbo et de la Compagnie lui revinrent. Elle se rappela lentement de la Quête des Nains, du chef qui les guidait. Elle se prit son amour pour Thorin en pleine figure et eut besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Puis elle se souvint vaguement d'Erebor et de ses tourments ; elle se remémora plus nettement la bête qui y couvait, son ultime bataille pour la décimer.

Elle se souvint des brûlures, du bruit creux de ses os qui se brisent, du goût du souffre et du sang sur sa langue…

Son corps décoda les indices avant son esprit. Sa bouche articula lentement :

« Je suis… morte ?  _»_

Ses propres mots lui laissèrent une saveur amère sur la langue. Elle n'y crut pas tout de suite. Elle y réfléchit d'abord à plusieurs fois, prenant le problème en tous sens, faisant et défaisant tous les évènements, revivant chaque instant dans sa tête, mais son esprit embrumé en arrivait chaque fois à la même conclusion.

Elle avait succombé à Smaug, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour y remédier.

Se sachant finalement dans l'au-delà, elle appela son défunt père à l'aide :

« Père ! Père ! C'est moi, Ayrèn !

Sa voix s'évanouit dans l'obscurité. Elle attendit quelques temps, immobile. Aucune réponse ne vint.

Elle fit une autre tentative, en hurlant cette fois :

— Menrèn, Lothrèn, mes frères ! Où êtes-vous ?

Cette fois encore, le silence demeurait maître des lieux.

— Ancêtres ! hurla-t-elle encore. Vénérables ancêtres, répondez à mon appel, je vous en prie ! »

Mais rien ne lui répondait, rien ne brisait ce silence d'indifférence qui l'environnait.

Très vite, l'Humaine céda au désespoir.

Car ce noir absorbait sa lumière vitale sans jamais la lui rendre. Il lui inspirait le chaos, le néant, les démons sournois de la nuit, l'isolement, l'affliction et la mort. La fin.  _Sa_  fin. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet, une sensation ignoble lui broya le cœur. Ivre de douleur, surprise qu'elle puisse souffrir autant alors qu'elle était déjà morte, Ayrèn tomba à genoux en serrant les dents. Elle était seule, seule pour toujours dans ce noir de poix, sans autre compagnie que ses démons intérieurs. Saisie de spasmes, elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler ; aucun son n'en sortit. Et au fond de la plus infâme douleur, elle maudit de quitter le monde des vivants d'une si cruelle façon.

Elle resta plusieurs heures ainsi, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la joue plaquée sur le sol froid.

Et, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son corps décida soudain de se redresser et de se mettre à marcher.

Ses pieds foulaient une surface lisse et sombre qui s'étendait à l'infini autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Sans le moindre repère pour fixer son regard, dépourvue de cap, Ayrèn erra des jours entiers dans ce désert ténébreux, écrasée par un fardeau de désespoir et d'abandon. Pour autant, elle ne cessait jamais d'avancer. Elle ne souffrait ni de soif, ni de faim, ni de fatigue, si bien qu'elle parcourait chaque jour plus de lieues que le plus endurant des rennes de Forodwaith.

Mais, peu à peu, son esprit s'amollissait. La monotonie de ses errances solitaires émoussait la finesse de ses réflexions ; la vivacité de son intelligence péréclitait. Elle finit par ne plus penser du tout, le moindre de ses gestes prenait l'ampleur morne d'une mécanique sans âme. En elle ne subsistaient que le noir et le silence. Dans cet au-delà d'obscurité, où mêmes les souvenirs lumineux de sa vie d'avant se diluaient dans l'ombre, elle subit et apprit ce qu'était réellement la solitude.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, Ayrèn comprit que les Valars avaient abandonné son âme aux mains maléfiques de Morgoth. Son sort était pire que la mort : une errance éternelle dans les limbes tourmentées de l'enfer.

Des mois et des années passèrent, inlassablement. Et Ayrèn marchait toujours. Comme le naufragé solitaire d'une île vierge, elle fixait sur la cruauté de sa vie des yeux assombris, guettant au loin la figure de proue de l'espérance qui tardait à la sauver.

Mais rien, absolument rien ne vint à son secours. Elle était perdue.

Confrontée à ce vide insondable, Ayrèn s'était depuis longtemps abandonnée au désespoir. Personne n'aurait pu expliquer comment et pourquoi ses jambes continuaient d'avancer. L'Humaine n'était plus assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte, mais, au plus profond d'elle-même, un espoir persistait. Cet espoir l'éperonnait à son insu, la soutenait sans relâche. Grâce à lui, elle avançait sans faillir, sans savoir vers où, vers quoi, vers qui ! Un pas après l'autre, l'espoir palpitait dans ses jambes, telle une braise immortelle au milieu d'un tas de cendres.

Après un temps infini, si long que son esprit lui-même fut sur le point de s'éteindre, une sensation nouvelle tira Ayrèn de la prostration de son être.

Ahurie par ce brusque réveil, Ayrèn fut saisie d'une subite faiblesse, la peau sous ses pieds frissonna d'une longue vibration terrestre. Elle ferma les yeux et trembla de tout son être. Redevenant maître de ses sens, elle se concentra pour retrouver son souffle, sa vigueur, la sensation du poids de son corps sur la terre.

Quand enfin elle crut avoir recouvré ses esprits, elle entrouvrit les yeux et fixa le sol devant ses pieds.

Le noir ondulait comme de l'eau. Des gouttes sombres, dures, froides, frappèrent son visage. Le vide se mit ensuite à bouillonner loin devant elle, et de cette fontaine d'ébène émergea une lueur dorée. D'abord de la taille d'un grain de sable, elle enfla en scintillant, progressivement. Un son rauque et sourd résonnait curieusement, comme s'il émanait de la lueur elle-même. Des raies de lumières montaient comme des lances s'engloutir dans les ténèbres blafardes, telle une aube perçant la nuit ; des ondes bruissantes floutaient d'or l'obscur plafond de l'au-delà.

Encore affaiblie par le sommeil forcé de son esprit, Ayrèn fut déconcertée par les vibrations chaotiques de ces couleurs d'or et l'audace de leurs arabesques. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle errait dans le noir... Elle eut l'impression d'un aveugle qui voyait pour la toute première fois. L'émotion, l'excitation, une bouffée de chaleur lui remontaient des poumons jusqu'aux joues. Était-ce enfin ce que l'espoir l'avait poussée à chercher depuis si longtemps ?

Revigorée mais pas moins déboussolée, Ayrèn plissa les yeux et tenta de percer le mystère de ce phénomène. Elle se concentra sur les profondeurs frémissantes de la lueur dorée. Une volute d'étincelles tournoyait en son centre comme une galaxie d'étoiles.

Elle se pencha pour mieux voir.

Soudain, un vide se produisit dans le coeur de la masse dorée. Son corps bascula vers l'avant, attiré par le noyau nitescent. Un mauvais pressentiment fit courir un courant glacé le long de sa colonne. Ayrèn paniqua, lutta, grogna, agita les bras en essayant de s'agripper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela l'empêche d'être avalée par la lumière ;mais ses mains ne se refermaient que sur du vide. Ses forces la quittèrent peu à peu, ses membres s'engourdirent. Son corps commença à flotter, irrémédiablement attiré par le trou de lumière.

La panique se fondit lentement en fascination. À chaque vibration plus aiguë de la lumière, Ayrèn s'apaisait d'une ivresse inexplicable. Ses sens s'alourdissaient. Elle vogua par-delà l'obscurité, au gré d'une brise onirique. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'épicentre du halo, elle sentit entrer en elle une chaleur familière, à la fois rassurante et puissante. Le corps de la guerrière s'y englua comme dans une vase d'or fondu qui l'attirait à elle, l'aspirait, l'engloutissait.

 _'Quelle merveilleuse chaleur…'_  songea calmement Ayrèn.  _'Que de douceurs, après toutes ces années d'ignoble solitude...'_

Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale et se laissa bercer, soulagée, par les ondulations maternelles de l'aura flavescente.

D'un coup, l'air doré gronda et trembla ; puis l'épicentre de lumière où flottait l'Humaine explosa en une déflagration de flammes jaunes et noires, si éblouissantes qu'Ayrèn put les voir au travers de ses paupières fermées. Une pression inouïe lui ceignit le corps, un vacarme assourdissant lui vrillait les tympans. Piégée à plusieurs pieds du sol, l'affolement s'ajouta à la douleur. La guerrière hurla de toutes ses forces, mais n'entendit pas son propre cri. L'air se resserrait autour d'elle. Ayrèn voulut prendre une inspiration ; l'air était si lourd qu'il lui ratatina les poumons. Derrière ses paupières fermées, rougies par la lumière aveuglante, ses yeux brûlaient.

Quand elle crut avoir été réduite à néant, l'air devint peu à peu plus léger ; la lumière s'atténua, et disparut. Le corps meurtri d'Ayrèn chuta et s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Elle suffoqua, les poumons en feu. Son cœur s'arrêta et s'emballa d'un coup.

Tout était très silencieux.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le souffle oppressé et douloureux, Ayrèn ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension.

À nouveau, c'était le noir absolu. Le même sol lisse, la même solitude. Plus aucune trace de la lumière.

Ce constat la fit blêmir. Pesamment, elle se releva, chancelante, percluse de douleurs, à la limite de la nausée. Elle avait l'affreuse impression que, à l'intérieur, ses organes s'étaient racornis.

Ses nausées empirèrent quand elle se rendit compte que l'air était maintenant saturé d'une étrange masse noire. Elle se mouvait, virevoltait autour d'elle comme un essaim. À mesure que cette masse s'agglomérait autour d'elle, elle perçut un ronronnement de murmures inintelligibles. Du ciel se mirent à pleuvoir des nuées de cendres tièdes ; Ayrèn ne pouvait les voir, mais elle les sentait tomber sur sa peau nue, friables et fragiles, laissant dans leur sillage des stries de suie macabres.

L'air devint affreusement sec et corrosif. Par réflexe, Ayrèn se plaqua les mains sur le nez pour filtrer sa respiration. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre, et du sang lui coulait sur le menton.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent. L'Humaine comprit bientôt qu'ils s'exprimaient en Langue Noire, et qu'elle n'en comprenait pas un traître mot.

Tandis qu'elle déglutissait pour soulager ses tympans douloureux, les murmures se muèrent en voix sifflantes. Elles mirent ses oreilles au supplice, attaquant ses tympans de leurs langues maléfiques de serpent. Désemparée, Ayrèn plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en serrant les mâchoires.

« Ça suffit ! Laissez-moi ! cria-t-elle. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Partez, PARTEZ !

Elle ne perçut qu'une vibration dans sa trachée ; les voix étaient si fortes qu'Ayrèn ne s'entendait même plus crier. Elles formaient un chœur discordant, si empli de noirceur et de malfaisance que l'Humaine se crut mourir du chagrin qu'elles lui inspiraient.

— LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

En réponse, la masse noire s'alourdit, la puissance des voix monta encore d'un cran. Un violent vertige obligea Ayrèn à mettre un genou à terre.

De tièdes, les cendres devinrent horriblement chaudes. La pluie incandescente assommait la jeune femme, faisait fumer sa peau et sa longue chevelure. L'atmosphère rougit et s'embrasa, une fumée orange envahit l'espace.

_'Je vais cuire comme un rôti ! L'enfer... C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais !'_

Elle voulut bouger, courir, s'enfuir ! Mais Ayrèn était emprisonnée par les voix, qui avaient pris la forme d'un carcan invisible. Bientôt, le simple fait de trouver de l'oxygène dans l'air deviendrait impossible. Elle se sentait mourir... Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit : pouvait-on mourir deux fois ?

La douleur devenait tout bonnement intolérable quand, soudain, les voix et les cendres furent balayées par une bourrasque fulgurante de vent chaud. Un autre bruit emplit les lieux, suivi d'une nouvelle rafale de vent qui semblait souffler de tous les côtés à la fois.

Ayrèn entendit la nuée de voix s'éloigner, la sensation de brûlure s'atténuer, puis… plus rien.

Elle respirait un air vicié, mort. L'air allait et venait difficilement dans ses poumons, ses bronches sifflaient. Quand elle voulut bouger, une croûte de cendres se fendilla sur toute la surface de sa peau, la recouvrant d'écailles noires. Elle gratta l'épaisseur qui lui couvrait les paupières, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Pour quelques secondes, tout demeura très sombre.

Soudain, deux yeux énormes et rouges s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité.

Puis, sans prévenir, la lumière inonda les lieux, un grondement de tonnerre agressa les tympans sanguinolents d'Ayrèn. Elle grimaça, sentit la croûte de cendres se craqueler sur son visage à vif. Deux énormes silhouettes se dressaient devant elle, fières, puissantes, toutes auréolées de lumières dorées. 

Ayrèn cligna des paupières, croyant à une hallucination.

À travers l'obscurité de cette dimension infernale, deux gigantesques dragons d'or étincelaient comme deux soleils dans un univers sans étoiles. Les interstices de leurs écailles acérées rougeoyaient. Des piquants couleur d'airain surmontaient leur tête, leur colonne vertébrale et leurs épaules massives. Ils l'observaient en silence. Leurs prunelles, d'un noir profond, tranchaient en deux leurs iris flamboyants. Une impression de puissance et de solidité exhalaient de leurs corps musculeux. Deux montagnes inébranlables, familières, comme un paysage d'enfance que l'on redécouvre, des décennies après…

 _'Cette présence, cette sensation... Je la connais, je la reconnais même très bien... Mais c'est impossible, cela ne peut pas être_ eux _...'_  pensa Ayrèn dans un vent de panique interloquée. Son désarroi empira encore quand elle vit les cicatrices profondes qui parcouraient la cotte de leurs écailles.  _'Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir affaire à...'_

Le dragon de droite, légèrement plus râblé et petit que l'autre, interrompit ses pensées en maugréant :

« Te voilà enfin, gamine ! Tu as mis tant de temps à parvenir jusqu'à nous que j'étais persuadée que l'Unique t'avait changée en limace !  _»_

Ayrèn se glaça de stupeur. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix volcanique, empreinte de colère et de férocité... Et l'autre dragon à ses côtés ne pouvait être que...

« Scamàl et... Scatha ! croassa-t-elle, éberluée.

Les dragons d'or arboraient un calme olympien, mais ce calme même trahissait une haine qui surpassait toute autre émotion.

— Vous… C'est im... impossible…, bégaya-t-elle. Je délire… Vous ne pouvez pas être là... (Elle les désigna de ses mains tremblantes.) Et encore moins  _comme ça_ , si grands, si... si...  _»_

Les yeux des dragons s'étrécirent, et Ayrèn vit brûler dans leurs iris un étrange mélange de satisfaction et de colère.

Le plus petit et trapu des dragons, que l'Humaine identifia comme étant Scamàl, le fils de Scatha, gronda en sortant la langue :

« Regarde donc ce que tu es devenue, gamine. Une boule de suif déguenillée. Nue comme un ver ! Ah ! J'ai honte d'avoir été tué par une créature aussi misérable. Je devrais te dévorer, voilà tout ce que tu mérites !

En réponse, Scatha ricana ; ses dents étaient aussi longues qu'un bras d'Homme. Puis il gronda à son tour, de sa profonde voix de tempête :

— Paix, mon fils. Ne précipitons pas les choses.  _»_

Scamàl grogna, mais ne répondit rien. Il bouillonnait. L'air se chargea d'une odeur acide.

Nue, désarmée, sans le moindre espoir d'en réchapper, Ayrèn n'eut qu'une envie : qu'ils la tuent, mais qu'ils la tuent vite. Mais telle n'était pas la manière des dragons. Tout comme les baleines tueuses de Forodwaith, ils prenaient grand plaisir à faire souffrir leurs proies avant de les dévorer. Il était improbable qu'elle en réchappât.

Une nouvelle vague de désespoir déferla sur l'Humaine. Les dragons n'avaient qu'à tendre la patte pour la tuer. Et aussi infinies fussent les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, elle ne courrait jamais assez vite pour leur échapper.

Son sentiment d'impuissance se mua en haine. Ses instincts héréditaires ravivèrent en elle son aversion pour les dragons. Elle tendit tous ses muscles et se mit debout en criant :

« Dévorez-moi, démons !

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre :

— Plutôt disparaître que d'avoir à supporter une seconde de plus vos présences malfaisantes !  _»_

Les dragons renâclèrent et grognèrent. Les oreilles d'Ayrèn s'emplirent d'un ronflement de rochers dévalant un pierrier. Ils étaient furieux.

Les yeux de Scatha flambèrent sous l'arc sombre de ses arcades écailleuses :

« Nous sauvons gracieusement ton âme déchue, et voilà comment tu nous remercies ?

Ayrèn eut un rire sec :

— Me sauver ?  _Vous_  ?Deux dragons du froid ? Vous préfèreriez qu'on vous arrache les écailles une par une plutôt que de me prêter assistance !

Les paupières de Scatha s'abaissèrent. Il la regardait désormais par une mince fente, comme s'il forçait sur ses yeux pour mieux examiner son visage.

— Comme tous les misérables représentants de cette sous-race que sont les Hommes, tu es bien présomptueuse, gamine. Et encore plus hâtive en conclusions.

— Venant d'une  _chose_  telle que vous, je prends cela pour un compliment !  _»_ répliqua Ayrèn d'une voix poussiéreuse.

Le regard de Scatha se fit plus intense. Il tendit le cou et approcha son énorme gueule d'Ayrèn. Il inspira profondément par les naseaux, puis lui expira au visage une bouffée d'air chaud. L'odeur était forte et acide ; Ayrèn plissa le nez, mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

« Tu as la langue bien pendue, exactement comme ton ancêtre Fram..., murmura Scatha en découvrant ses dents blanches, affûtées comme des épées. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Votre filiation ne fait décidément aucun doute. Je me demande si tu es aussi perfide et cupide qu'il l'était...

— Père, nous n'avons pas le temps de palabrer, l'interrompit Scamàl de sa voix de volcan. L'Unique rassemble ses forces, il va bientôt repasser à la charge.  _»_

Scatha tourna lentement la tête vers son fils, puis acquiesça en silence.

Scamàl continua en retroussant le cuir de ses babines :

« Maintenant que l'Humaine est réveillée, vous devriez pouvoir lui insuffler suffisamment de votre puissance pour lui permettre de reprendre le dessus sur l'Unique. Je me charge de vous couvrir de ses assauts.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit le gigantesque Scatha. Ne commets pas d'impair, ou nous y passerons tous les deux.

— Oui, père.  _»_

Après s'être éloigné de quelques foulées, Scamàl se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière et s'appuya sur sa queue pour garder l'équilibre. Ses yeux de prédateur bougeaient en tous sens, examinant les environs.

« Maintenant, gamine, reste tranquille, ordonna Scatha. Ne bouge sous aucun prétexte.

Voyant le cou noueux de Scatha orienter sa gueule pleine de dents vers elle, Ayrèn eut une poussée de panique.

— Je vais te transmettre un peu de ma force, reprit le vieux dragon. Ainsi, tu pourras te libérer de l'emprise de l'Anneau de pouvoir.

Interdite, Ayrèn fit un pas en arrière et tendit ses bras devant elle :

— Je refuse d'être souillée par vos vices ! Ne m'approchez pas !

— Comme si tu pouvais m'en empêcher…, rugit-il d'un air menaçant. Tu feras ce que j'exige, que tu le veuilles ou non !

— Je préfère encore mourir une seconde fois ! répondit-elle en claquant des dents.

Scatha leva une arcade, visiblement amusé :

— Ne comprends-tu donc pas ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je comprends que vous essayez de me duper ! Je ne cèderai pas face à vos astuces maléfiques, dans la vie comme dans la mort !  _»_

L'énorme dragon pencha la tête de côté et lâcha un grondement vrombissant. Il riait.

« Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout ! grogna-t-il, hilare. Une misérable petite créature ignorante, voilà ce que tu es !

Ayrèn ravala un juron.

— Je vous interdis de m'humilier !  _»_ gronda-t-elle plutôt.

Le dragon eut un sourire sinistre qui dévoila ses muqueuses mordorées. Cette conversation semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

« Je me sens d'humeur magnanime, aujourd'hui. Bien… Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Ainsi, tu auras peut-être l'air un peu moins bête que d'habitude.  _»_

L'Humaine réprima l'envie de lui cracher au museau, mais elle ne dit rien. Une étincelle de curiosité s'était allumée en elle. Elle n'accordait aucune confiance particulière à ce que Scatha pourrait bien lui dire, mais quelque chose dans ses tripes lui intimait de se taire et de laisser le dragon s'exprimer.

Tandis que Scamàl continuait de guetter le retour de la nuée noire en rentrant et sortant sa langue de sa gueule pour goûter l'air, Scatha redressa le cou et s'assit lourdement. Le sol trembla. Une telle secousse courut dans les membres d'Ayrèn qu'elle faillit s'abattre à la renverse.

La secousse calmée, Scatha étira ses longs membres en bâillant. En les ramenant sous lui, il poussa un profond soupir qui souleva une bourrasque tiède. Ayrèn reconnut alors le vent qui avait chassé les voix de Langue Noire, quelque temps plus tôt. Elle comprit avec effroi que les dragons n'avaient pas menti : c'étaient bien eux qui l'avaient sauvée ! C'était incompréhensible, se disait-elle. Un tel comportement était contre-nature.

La voix grondante de Scatha la tira de la confusion de ses réflexions :

« Mettre l'Unique à ton doigt n'est pas l'idée la plus lumineuse que tu aies eue dans ta courte vie, mais je dois bien avouer que tu n'avais guère d'autre choix. Enfin, si tu n'avais pas combattu Smaug comme une vulgaire roturière, tu n'aurais pas eu à céder à une telle extrémité... Tous ces efforts pour atterrir ici. Pitoyable, vraiment.  _»_

Ayrèn haïssait le ton suffisant du dragon, son air d'écrasante et détestable supériorité. Elle aurait voulu l'expédier des pires grossièretés, mais sa curiosité la força à se contenir.

Le dragon fit jouer ses griffes. Il observait Ayrèn sous ses paupières mi-closes. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait pas cligné des yeux.

« En mettant l'Anneau, ton corps est devenu invisible. Malgré l'œil et les sens aiguisés de Smaug, tu as ainsi pu échapper à sa vigilance..., reprit calmement Scatha. Il a quitté Erebor sans pouvoir te porter le coup de grâce. Mais tu ignorais visiblement que l'Anneau se chargerait de t'achever à sa place.

Il observa un temps son fils et poursuivit sans regarder Ayrèn :

— Tu as peu à peu perdu connaissance, et l'Unique a pris le dessus. Tu es actuellement sous son contrôle.  _»_

Elle le regardait sans comprendre, ni pouvoir parler. Ses mots faisaient toutefois écho en elle. Peu à peu, les yeux ternis d'Ayrèn retrouvaient leur éclat doré. À mesure que les mots coulaient de la gueule du dragon, ils s'écarquillaient, ses prunelles s'étrécissaient comme celles d'un lézard.

Lentement, Scatha retourna son attention sur la petite Humaine devant lui. Celle-ci songea que sa tête était assez grosse pour écraser un troupeau de rennes entier.

« Scamàl et moi furent… quelque peu irrités de voir l'Unique grignoter notre territoire, aussi sombre et stérile soit-il. (La gueule de Scatha se crispa de dégoût.) Tu ne seras pas surprise d'apprendre que nos sorts sont liés. Ta mort entraîne irrémédiablement la nôtre. Notre enveloppe charnelle n'est plus, certes, mais nos âmes subsistaient dans les limbes de la tienne. Ce n'était pas une situation confortable, mais nous avions espoir qu'un jour, tu perdrais suffisamment le contrôle pour permettre à mon fils et moi de prendre le dessus et, de fait, de redevenir maître de notre destinée.

— Je ne vous aurais jamais laissés faire une telle chose, déclara Ayrèn d'un ton de défi.

— Oh, pas de ton plein gré, je te l'accorde ! railla Scatha.

Donnant libre cours au fiel qui l'étranglait, Ayrèn lâcha :

— Vos plans ont échoué, Scatha Le Ver. Vous m'avez suivie jusqu'en enfer. Puissiez-vous y croupir pour l'éternité !

Visiblement peu impressionné, Scatha eut un rictus énigmatique :

— Il est vrai que tu nous as bâti une cage d'une solidité redoutable. Qui aurait cru qu'une créature si petite puisse confiner si efficacement les âmes de deux dragons ? (Il ricana encore.) Tu ne manques pas de talent, je l'admets bien volontiers. Mais toute cage présente une faille... Et celle-ci finit toujours par être découverte, un jour ou l'autre.

— Quel orgueil.

— Venant d'une  _chose_  telle que toi, je prends cela pour un compliment !  _»_ dit Scatha avec malice, répétant les mots que l'Humaine avait employés plus tôt.

Il garda un temps le silence, pendant lequel il en profita pour humer l'air. De son côté, Ayrèn serrait les dents ; il lui avait bien rabattu le caquet.

Comme Scatha ne sentit rien d'inhabituel, il haussa fièrement la gueule et éleva la voix :

« N'as-tu toujours pas compris, Ayrèn, fille des Hommes ?  _»_

Une rougeur avait envahi les joues noircies d'Ayrèn. Ses lèvres restèrent closes. Elle ne comprenait pas où le dragon voulait en venir.

Face au silence de la guerrière, l'humeur du dragon changea à nouveau. Il afficha une curieuse grimace, qu'Ayrèn interpréta comme une mimique exaspérée. Il claqua plusieurs fois des dents et siffla :

« Tu n'es pas morte.

Ayrèn resta quelques secondes interdite.

— Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? fit-elle, hébétée.

— Tu n'es pas morte, répéta le dragon. Scamàl et moi t'abreuvons de notre énergie vitale depuis des jours pour te maintenir en vie. Il n'est pas dans notre intérêt de te laisser mourir. Malheureusement, l'Unique est puissant, nous ne pouvons le repousser seuls. Le fait que tu te sois matérialisée ici signifie que tu as repris des forces, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Vous… Vous mentez…, balbutia Ayrèn en tremblotant. Je suis morte. Je me suis sentie partir. J'ai trépassé ! Voilà une éternité que je sillonne les enfers, mon corps n'est certainement plus qu'un vulgaire tas d'os et de poussières, désormais.

— Le temps s'égrène différemment ici bas, expliqua brièvement Scatha. Seuls trois jours se sont écoulés depuis ton combat Sous la Montagne.  _»_

Le visage d'Ayrèn se décomposa. Elle tomba à genoux en se serrant les flancs. Les mots du dragon l'avaient vidée de sa force. Malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle employait à ne pas croire le vieux dragon, il lui fut à présent impossible de nier plus longtemps la vérité. Ces couleurs dorées, ces sensations familières, la présence des dragons, cette noirceur infinie... Depuis tout ce temps, elle était coincée dans la prison spirituelle qu'elle avait bâtie pour contenir la puissance des deux dragons de Morgoth. Elle ignorait complètement qu'une telle chose fût possible, aucun de ses ancêtres n'avait accompli cet exploit avant elle.

« Comment ? demanda-t-elle lentement, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

Le dragon mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, comme s'il réfléchissait à l'étendue des révélations qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

— De génération en génération, ta famille a porté en elle la puissance des dragons du Nord. Tu es loin d'être une Humaine ordinaire. Tes talents draconiques ainsi que ta maîtrise de l'esprit t'ont permise de te réfugier dans ta propre âme pour échapper aux assauts de l'Unique. Ton instinct et l'espoir qu'il attise en toi t'ont conduite jusqu'à nous. Nous sachant dans une impasse, Scamàl et moi t'avons insufflé l'énergie qu'il te manquait pour survivre... Nous nous serions bien passés d'un tel gâchis de notre force, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

— Une telle magie n'existe pas en ce monde ! rétorqua Ayrèn, perplexe.

— La magie n'a d'autre limite que celles que le magicien s'impose lui-même... consciemment ou non.  _»_  répondit-il froidement.

Tandis qu'elle se remettait debout, Ayrèn songea à ces paroles avec une expression troublée. Il lui paraissait improbable qu'elle sache faire usage de magie, et encore moins d'une magie si puissante. Elle fut également surprise que l'âme de Scatha paraisse encore si vigoureuse, après mille ans de réclusion au sein des prisons mentales des descendants de Fram.

Le vieux dragon devina les raisons de son étonnement :

« Depuis l'âme de Fram jusqu'à la tienne, j'ai su trouver le moyen de transmettre une partie de moi à chaque descendance prometteuse. Voilà un millénaire que je survis de cette façon. Mais, à chaque morcellement, je perds un peu de mon essence... Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Trop peu de moi a survécu jusqu'à toi. Ce que tu vois aujourd'hui n'est plus qu'un ersatz du dragon que je fus jadis.

Pour la première fois, Scatha parut affaibli. Ses écailles perdirent une seconde de leur éclat. Puis les coins de ses babines se retroussèrent, et il retrouva toute sa flamme.

— Mais l'âme de mon fils, elle, reste entière, car c'est toi, et toi seule, qui lui as mangé le cœur. Il n'a jamais eu à diviser son âme pour survivre comme je l'ai fait.  _»_

Plus loin, Scamàl paraissait de plus en plus agité. Il grognait, piétinait le sol de ses énormes pattes. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait davantage attention, l'Humaine constata que le jeune lézard dégageait une assurance et une intensité bien plus remarquables que celles de son géniteur.

À le voir ainsi s'agiter et remuer son énorme masse, Ayrèn médita avec une pointe d'effroi que Scamàl n'avait jamais paru aussi dangereux de son vivant. Les âmes des dragons étaient-elles encore plus puissantes que leurs enveloppes charnelles ? Était-ce pour cela qu'ils avaient si grands ?

Soudain, Scamàl trépigna en rugissant, ses écailles se hérissèrent de rouge :

« Que de discussions, pas suffisamment d'action ! feula-t-il entre ses crocs. Pressez, père !  _»_

Non sans une certaine morgue, Scatha ignora son fils et poursuivit sa discussion avec Ayrèn sans sourciller :

« Bien que cela me hérisse de l'admettre, ta vie est précieuse... Je vais donc te transmettre un peu de ma force vitale. Il faut que tu retrouves le contrôle de ton corps assez longtemps pour retirer l'Anneau de pouvoir, puis que tu reprennes le cours de ta misérable vie. De cette façon, et de cette façon seulement, Scamàl et moi aurons une chance de garder une place en ce monde.

Il ajouta plus doucement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

— Par miracle, le Maître des ténèbres et ses sbires sont encore trop faibles pour entendre l'appel de l'Unique… Sans quoi, nous serions déjà perdus...  _»_

Ayrèn marqua son étonnement mais, cette fois, elle contrôla suffisamment ses expressions pour que le dragon ne puisse pas déterminer si ces révélations la réjouissaient ou la contrariaient. En tout cas, elle l'avait déstabilisé : il plissa les naseaux et lâcha un son rauque.

« Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? tonna Scamàl, qui ne tenait plus en place. Il n'est plus très loin, je sens sa présence tout autour de nous !  _»_

Il piétina le sol en sifflant comme un serpent, et le sol comme l'air se mirent à trembler.

Scatha eut une expression exaspérée, mais il ne le réprimanda pas.

« Ne bouge pas..., soupira-t-il en penchant son énorme gueule vers Ayrèn. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Tu as déjà recouvré beaucoup de tes forces.

— Attendez ! l'interrompit Ayrèn.

Craignant avoir plus de questions qu'elle ne détenait de réponses, elle déballa d'une traite :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance ? Qu'est-ce que cet Anneau de pouvoir, cet Unique dont vous me parlez ? Quand vous parlez du Maître des ténèbres... Vous faites référence à Smaug, n'est-ce pas ? Est-il toujours en vie ? Que sont devenus les Nains et le Hobbit ? Qu'est... qu'est-il advenu de Thorin Écu-de-chêne ? Est-il enfin Roi Sous la Montagne ? Et comment…

À bout de souffle, elle désigna les environs en écartant les bras.

— ... Comment tout ceci est possible ? ajouta-t-elle quand elle eut retrouvé sa respiration. Sommes-nous vraiment  _dans_  mon âme ? Cela n'a aucun sens ! Les Valars ne permettraient jamais une telle chose !

— Les Valars n'ont pas plus d'emprise sur ce monde qu'une misérable petite créature comme toi ! grogna Scatha, que l'impatience commençait à gagner à son tour. Tu devras trouver toi-même la réponse à toutes ces questions. Mon fils a raison, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela.

Ayrèn insista fermement :

— J'ai le  _droit_  de savoir !

— Tu n'as le droit de  _rien du tout_ , petite insolente !  _»_  répliqua férocement Scatha en frôlant le visage d'Ayrèn du bout de ses babines.

Il était si près qu'elle pouvait voir son reflet se profiler sur les dents nacrées du dragon.

Surprise, elle s'étrangla et se tut.

« Maintenant, reste immobile…, ordonna-t-il, presque avec tendresse. Tu n'as d'autre choix que de te soumettre à notre pouvoir. Si tu résistes, nous trouverons un moyen de te plier à notre volonté, quoiqu'il advienne.  _»_

L'haleine chaude du dragon caressa la figure d'Ayrèn. Sa vision se brouilla d'amertume, ses yeux tout crépitants d'or se reflétaient comme deux torches sur les dents de la bête.

Scatha avait raison. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de résister. Leurs pouvoirs étaient trop grands, trop redoutables. Même se donner la mort était vain, car ils sauraient comment l'en empêcher, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils avaient gagné.

La voix de Scamàl gronda au loin :

« Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, gamine ! La moindre, erreur, la plus petite inattention, et nous prendrons le contrôle pour l'éternité.  _»_

 _'Victoire ? Comment ose-t-il appeler ça une victoire ?'_  fulmina-t-elle, indignée. ' _Une ignoble soumission, voilà ce dont il s'agit !'_

Cette idée était plus douloureuse que toutes les blessures que Smaug lui avait fait endurer. Un millénaire de luttes, autant de traditions réduites à néant. En obéissant à Scatha, Ayrèn trahissait ses ancêtres et tout ce qu'ils lui avaient transmis. La honte l'envahit, des larmes d'acide débordèrent de ses yeux.

Elle ferma les paupières sur ses yeux brûlants et lâcha faiblement :

« Allez-y...

— C'est la bonne décision…  _»_  chuchota le dragon.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Si près de sa tête d'écailles, Ayrèn entendit l'air résonner dans son énorme gueule et s'insuffler dans ses poumons de carbone. Résignée, elle ferma lentement les yeux en concentrant ses sens sur la respiration de la bête.

D'un coup, une énergie d'une puissance indicible s'engouffra en elle. La décharge la paralysa sur place. Elle sentit tout son être se déchirer sous la force du courant d'énergie. Elle crut avoir commis une terrible erreur, imagina un instant avoir été dupée par le vieux lézard.

Prise de panique, elle risqua un regard vers le dragon. L'éclat de ses écailles faiblissait, tout son corps se crispait. Seul son poitrail scintillait encore, au niveau de son cœur. À cet endroit seulement, les écailles tressautaient, ondulaient au rythme des battements. Les yeux de Scatha, eux, regardaient le lointain sans faiblir, mais Ayrèn devina, à la sombre lueur qui les habitait, que la créature souffrait.

L'Humaine, elle, ne souffrait pas : elle renaissait. Elle éprouvait un bien-être ineffable, une sensation extraordinairement pure et salvatrice, un saisissement de ses sens comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

 _'Il me donne réellement de son énergie…'_  réalisa-t-elle, stupéfaite, quand elle comprit que ses propres forces lui revenaient de façon exponentielle.  _'M'aurait-il… dit la vérité ?'_

Un léger gémissement résonna au fond de la gorge de Scatha. Il avait de plus en plus mal. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ayrèn leva les mains et apposa ses paumes réconfortantes contre le museau de la bête. Elle s'accrocha à ses écailles et s'y entailla la peau, mais ne retira pas ses mains.

À mesure que l'énergie circulait entre eux, Ayrèn se sentit légère, presque étourdie, comme si elle flottait au cœur d'un nuage tiède et baigné de soleil.

« Et maintenant…? souffla-t-elle en déposant son front contre la peau de Scatha, entre ses deux paumes ensanglantées.

— Maintenant, gamine… Tu vas vivre. » répondit-il faiblement.

Les pupilles de Scatha se bordèrent d'une frange lumineuse, blanche comme la lumière d'une pleine lune. Il souffla une haleine dorée, imprégnée d'une odeur étrange qu'Ayrèn fut incapable de nommer. Des bandes de lumière enveloppèrent Scatha et l'Humaine, des stries en jaillirent jusqu'au ciel. Aveuglée, la guerrière recula la tête et dissimula ses yeux dans le creux de ses bras. La chaleur des écailles de Scatha laissa une impression persistante sur ses mains et sur son front.

Le rayonnement de l'haleine s'atténua. Des sensations la quittèrent, de nouvelles la gagnèrent. Sa tête devint d'un coup très lourde, son cœur eut des tressauts erratiques. Une dernière décharge la fit tomber à la renverse, un bruit de pièces d'or tinta tout autour d'elle.

Ayrèn dégagea lentement ses bras de son visage.

Et elle rouvrit les yeux.

* * *

  **LA VICTOIRE D'AYREN SUR SCATHOR**

Scathor était le second fils de Scatha Le Ver

_Fanart réalisé par diminoucrackers (deviantart)_


	54. L'éveil (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Un léger gémissement résonna au fond de la gorge de Scatha. Il avait de plus en plus mal. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ayrèn leva les mains et apposa ses paumes réconfortantes contre le museau de la bête. Elle s'accrocha à ses écailles et s'y entailla la peau, mais ne retira pas ses mains._

_À mesure que l'énergie circulait entre eux, Ayrèn se sentit légère, presque étourdie, comme si elle flottait au cœur d'un nuage tiède et baigné de soleil._

_« Et maintenant…? souffla-t-elle en déposant son front contre la peau de Scatha, entre ses deux paumes ensanglantées._

_— Maintenant, gamine… Tu vas vivre. » répondit-il faiblement._

_Les pupilles de Scatha se bordèrent d'une frange lumineuse, blanche comme la lumière d'une pleine lune. Il souffla une haleine dorée, imprégnée d'une odeur étrange qu'Ayrèn fut incapable de nommer. Des bandes de lumière enveloppèrent Scatha et l'Humaine, des stries en jaillirent jusqu'au ciel. Aveuglée, la guerrière recula la tête et dissimula ses yeux dans le creux de ses bras. La chaleur des écailles de Scatha laissa une impression persistante sur ses mains et sur son front._

_Le rayonnement de l'haleine s'atténua. Des sensations la quittèrent, de nouvelles la gagnèrent. Sa tête devint d'un coup très lourde, son cœur eut des tressauts erratiques. Une dernière décharge la fit tomber à la renverse, un bruit de pièces d'or tinta tout autour d'elle._

_Ayrèn dégagea lentement ses bras de son visage._

_Et elle rouvrit les yeux._

* * *

**CHIBI AYREN !**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : niklisson (tumblr)_

* * *

Ayrèn avait rouvert les yeux mais, pendant un moment, elle ne vit rien. Le noir persistait, sa vision s'égarait dans le néant.

Elle avait changé de position sans s'en rendre compte ; encore debout il y a quelques secondes, elle était désormais allongée, les bras collés au corps, comme un cadavre. Elle avait les membres raides et ressentait une si pénible ankylose, qu'elle resta longtemps sans pouvoir réfléchir, ni émerger pleinement.

Il y eut encore, entre ce moment de léthargie et le réveil réel, un intervalle brumeux et indescriptible pendant lequel Ayrèn fut incapable de discerner la réalité de ses errements intérieurs. Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires à l'ordonnancement de sa pensée.

Engourdie d'une torpeur fragile, les bras trop lourds que pour être levés, les sens de l'Humaine commencèrent cependant à lui revenir. Son acuité visuelle se rétablit peu à peu : elle lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans les Salles Inférieures d'Erebor, sur le versant d'un cratère chaotique fait de pierres précieuses, d'or, de débris de malachite et de marbre. De nombreux braséros, disposés épars dans l'immensité des lieux, diffusaient une douce lueur orangée entre les colonnes et les monticules de trésors. Son épuisement était toutefois tel que l'or lui paraissait flotter autour d'elle comme un brouillard d'ocre.

Elle plia le cou et observa son torse et ses jambes en rentrant le menton. Elle était dans un drôle d'état : sale, malodorante, couverte de suie et de restes de bile séchée. Son armure de cuir avait roussi et durci : elle était inutilisable. La guerrière se doutait qu'elle était encore invisible, car un étrange voile diaphane ondulait autour d'elle comme un cocon vivant.

Son odorat fut ensuite assailli par des fragrances piquantes de cheveux et de peau brûlés, d'or fondu et de souffre, et une aigreur écœurante de vomissure. Sa langue, sèche et gonflée à la fois, râpait désagréablement sur son palais desséché. Ses oreilles, elles, crurent un instant qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. Tout était calme autour d'elle. Un grand silence planait au-dessus des richesses de la Montagne, que troublait seul le craquètement paisible des braséros.

Un sifflement de murmures la fit brusquement tressaillir.

Elle cessa presque de respirer. Elle avait reconnu la voix dissonante du spectre qui l'avait attaquée, alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le coma. Elle comprit que les dragons ne parvenaient plus à la protéger maintenant qu'elle avait repris conscience, et elle s'effrayait de sentir les murmures démoniaques caresser sa peau et malaxer son cœur de ses mains noires. L'âme de l'Humaine, malmenée par cette force invisible, s'emplit peu à peu d'une noirceur si intense, si douloureuse, qu'elle eut un instant de folie. Elle étouffa le cri d'une douleur aiguë. Les trésors autour d'elle prenaient des apparences monstrueuses, les bruits de ses gémissements évoquaient l'agonie d'un mourant.

Ayrèn essaya de crier à l'aide, mais seul un son rauque, râpeux se forma dans sa gorge sans réussir à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle était faible, si faible, que même ses pensées paraissaient contaminées par ses accès de faiblesse, comme si son esprit avait pris cent ans en un seul battement de cils, et que ses idées n'étaient guère plus affûtées qu'une faucille rouillée.

Se frayant un chemin parmi la confusion de ses pensées, les mots de Scatha lui revinrent subitement en mémoire :

' _Il faut que tu retrouves le contrôle de ton corps assez longtemps pour retirer l'Anneau de pouvoir.'_

Les dragons n'avaient pas été particulièrement clairs sur ce qu'était cet Anneau de pouvoir, mais Ayrèn avait rapidement compris qu'ils parlaient de l'anneau doré que lui avait confié Bilbo, peu avant la bataille.

Les attaques de l'Unique se firent plus violentes. Les murmures s'intensifiaient. Elle était en danger. Il lui fallait absolument se défaire de ces horribles ténèbres pendant que son esprit lui appartenait encore. La pensée d'être contrôlée par le spectre de l'Anneau lui traversa l'esprit. Elle frémit, mais domina sa peur.

D'un geste désespéré, comme réanimée par la force que les dragons lui avaient insufflée, Ayrèn arracha l'Anneau de son doigt. ' _Flop !'_.

Son corps réapparut et, d'un coup, les murmures s'effacèrent, la douleur s'évanouit, et le silence retomba sur le cratère d'or.

La guerrière resta quelques secondes sans bouger, sans savoir si l'Unique allait trouver un moyen de la tirer dans l'ombre et l'engloutir. Elle en avait la respiration coupée. Finalement, rien de tel n'arriva, mais la sensation du métal froid et étrangement lourd de l'Anneau sur la peau de sa main gauche lui déplaisait fortement.

D'une main tremblotante, elle l'enfouit dans la poche de son pantalon, puis resta immobile, haletante, yeux perdus dans la noirceur du plafond des Salles Inférieures.

Le soulagement et l'étonnement tourbillonnaient dans la tête de l'Humaine. Cet Anneau était encore plus mystérieux que tous les artefacts magiques qu'elle connaissait. Il avait le pouvoir de rendre son porteur totalement invisible, mais à quel prix ? Les ténèbres y couvaient. Cet Anneau était un poison ; une drogue qui transformait la bonté du cœur en un fantôme misérable. Quiconque lui succombait se condamnait à une vie creuse et sans lumière, peut-être pire encore. Comment Bilbo avait-il pu conserver un tel objet ? Lui qui ne vivait que de bonne pitance et d'amitié, comment cette infamie avait-elle pu le séduire ?

Une compréhension soudaine s'éleva dans le cœur d'Ayrèn ; l'explication terrible, la réalité de l'état de son ami le Hobbit… Voilà ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, là était la vérité. C'était ce maudit Anneau qui l'avait corrompu !

' _Cet Anneau est une malédiction…'_  songea-t-elle en retrouvant son calme. ' _Il m'a peut-être sauvé la vie, mais l'utiliser est bien trop dangereux. Il faudra que je parle de cet objet à Gandalf, il saura probablement de quoi il s'agit, et comment le détruire.'_

Ayrèn s'abandonna à sa faiblesse pour encore quelques minutes. Elle venait de passer l'équivalent d'une vie humaine à errer dans les tréfonds de son âme. Si seuls trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son combat contre Smaug le Terrible, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un siècle. Retrouver prise avec le temps et la réalité du monde était une épreuve difficile.

Ses mains cherchèrent instinctivement Scathaban, mais, comme elle s'y attendait, l'épée avait disparu. Elle observa brièvement les lieux autour d'elle - aucune trace de sa précieuse lame. L'épéiste n'aimait pas être désarmée, et encore moins ne pas savoir où était Scathaban ; elle dut toutefois s'avouer que, pour le moment, la retrouver n'était pas la première de ses priorités. Cette arme était indestructible, elle finirait par remettre la main sur elle, tôt ou tard.

Son front était couvert de sueur, craquelé de suie et de sang séché. Il commençait à la démanger. Le dos de sa main droite vint machinalement chercher son front pour frotter cette croûte malodorante.

Une sensation rugueuse l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle baissa lentement la main devant son visage, et l'examina avec appréhension.

' _Qu'est-ce que… ?'_

Elle ne put achever sa pensée.

Sa main droite - elle s'en souvenait parfaitement - avait été carbonisée par Smaug. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardée, sa peau se désagrégeait. Elle avait vu les jointures de ses os et les phalanges de ses doigts, flairé l'odeur de chair cuite.

Cette main calcinée n'existait plus. À la place, elle trouva une main sertie de lamelles minces et solides, juxtaposées les unes sur les autres ; c'étaient des écailles dures, légèrement pointues, d'une sublime couleur d'airain, avec des reflets flavescents. À la place de ses ongles se trouvaient des griffes plates et arrondies, lisses, teintées de nacre.

Prise d'une fascination incrédule, Ayrèn observait cette main comme si elle n'était pas la sienne. Elle serra et desserra le poing, contempla ses doigts sous toutes les coutures. Chaque mouvement prenait l'amplitude d'une souplesse de lézard, les écailles réfléchissaient la lumière chatoyante des braséros. Elle retira le brassard et la coudière de son armure de cuir et releva la manche calcinée qui se trouvait en dessous : les écailles couvraient aussi son poignet et la moitié de son avant-bras. À la frontière des squames, la véritable peau d'Ayrèn était marbrée de rouge, des veines d'un jaune noirâtre s'accumulaient contre les écailles.

' _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Ce n'est pas un gant… Ça a la forme d'une main humaine, mais c'est recouvert de… d'écailles de…'_

Son cœur rata un battement.

' _Ce sont des écailles de dragon.'_

Elle devina rapidement l'origine de ce prodige : Scamàl et Scatha l'avaient soignée en remplaçant ses tissus morts par de la chair et de la peau de dragon. Sa fatigue et l'engourdissement de son corps étaient pesants et intenses, mais ses blessures et les douleurs qu'elles lui infligeaient avaient complètement disparu. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle reprit pleinement conscience de son corps : ses os fracturés avaient été ressoudés, ses blessures mineures refermées, et ses plaies les plus graves remplacées par des chairs hybrides.

' _Reste-t-il quelque chose d'humain là-dessous ?'_  se soucia-t-elle avec quelque effarement, tandis qu'elle effleurait les écailles de sa main droite avec les doigts valides de sa main gauche. Elle avait la déplaisante impression de toucher la peau d'un serpent. ' _Je préfère ça à l'amputation, mais quand même… C'est aussi voyant que déconcertant. J'espère au moins que c'est temporaire… Ces dragons ont une curieuse façon de me sauver la vie. Enfin, jusqu'ici, ils ne m'ont pas menti : je suis en effet vivante.'_

Elle soupira profondément en replaçant son bras droit le long de son corps. L'air avait un goût désagréable, et elle avait terriblement soif.

' _Je ne peux pas croupir éternellement ici. Il faut absolument que je retrouve la Compagnie…'_

Un frisson la tint en angoisse.

' _Si tant est que mes amis soient encore en vie…'_

Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent, sans qu'elle ne bouge ni ne respire.

' _Je dois partir à leur recherche. Maintenant.'_

Elle tenta de s'asseoir en poussant sur ses coudes. La fatigue la tétanisa à mi-chemin. Un hoquet lui échappa. Elle retomba lourdement sur le dos, pantelante. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, raides et durs comme la pierre. Des fourmis refluèrent désagréablement dans sa chair, plusieurs fois, courant des os jusqu'à la surface de sa peau, durcissant ses muscles sur leur passage.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver la souplesse naturelle de son corps, tout comme l'énergie de le soulever. Plongée depuis trois jours dans un sommeil de mort, à peine éveillée, Ayrèn crut qu'elle ne se relèverait jamais de ses propres forces. Puis elle inspira à fond. Quand elle se sentit enfin prête, elle fit une autre tentative. Elle poussa de nouveau sur ses mains, lentement, et réalisa l'exploit de se remettre sur pieds.

Tout son corps tremblait. Ses bras écartés l'aidaient à garder l'équilibre. Une grimace découvrait ses canines pointues tandis qu'elle respirait à petits coups. Une sensation étrange taquina ses joues sales et son cou. Elle porta ses mains à son visage : ses doigts frôlèrent des mèches de cheveux raccourcies, tranchées net.

« Tiavuluuk…! (1) grogna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

À l'aide de ses mains, Ayrèn inspecta le reste de sa chevelure en poussant des jurons de sa grosse voix écorchée :

— Enekteluq toptok ! Niûk et' jiszrœnk ! Qumli ô niotep drakka ! Etta ej naasauti ukirnangittuq'piruqtuq arragu ! » (2)

Ses cheveux étaient courts dans la nuque et plus longs au niveau de ses mâchoires. Cela devait lui donner une drôle d'allure... Aucune femme ne portait les cheveux courts en Terre du Milieu.

Elle finit par se souvenir qu'elle avait elle-même tranché ses cheveux alors que le feu de Smaug les consumaient, pour éviter que sa tête toute entière ne brûle. Enfin, cela lui était un peu égal, après tout. Être en vie lui suffisait.

' _Allez ma grande… Ne traînons pas davantage… Tu as des amis à retrouver.'_

L'heure n'était pas à l'immobilisme. Aussi difficiles seraient ses mouvements, elle ne pouvait pas moisir dans ce fichu cratère. Le sort de ses amis, de Bilbo et de Thorin lui importait trop, mais pas seulement ; elle s'impatientait de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Smaug, et se languissait d'avoir une petite conversation avec Bilbo et Gandalf à propos de cet 'Anneau Unique' qui se trouvait actuellement dans la poche de son pantalon.

Un flux d'énergie descendit dans ses jambes. Ayrèn reconnut cette force comme étant celle des dragons.

« Vous ne pouvez décidément pas vous en empêcher… » maugréa-t-elle rudement.

L'Humaine ne s'émut pas de ce nouveau don d'énergie. Elle ne s'en soucia pas non plus. Les dragons avaient perdu une quantité incommensurable de pouvoirs pour la maintenir en vie ; ils mettraient probablement des mois, voire des années avant de les recouvrer. D'ici-là, si elle restait vigilante, ils ne représentaient plus une menace.

Profitant sans remords de ce regain supplémentaire de vitalité, Ayrèn se mit à gravir le flanc du cratère d'or. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient sous la surface clinquante et dorée, ralentissant sa marche. Les muscles de ses jambes, durs et fatigués, envoyaient des décharges électriques dans sa colonne à chacun de ses pas.

Elle sortit de la cavité et traversa lentement les Salles Inférieures, s'orientant à l'aide des braséros, à la recherche de la sortie. Instables par endroit, les pièces se dérobaient sous ses semelles, la faisant maintes fois chuter. Aucune de ces chutes n'émoussa sa détermination. Chaque fois, elle se relevait et avançait sans faillir, l'œil en éveil, l'oreille tendue.

Parfois, elle croisait des plaques d'or fondu et figé, des traces de suie ; les odeurs de brûlé et de sang de dragon étaient capiteuses et entêtantes.

Sur son chemin, elle fit halte devant un coffre éventré, duquel se déversaient de luxueuses bandes de soie blanche, avec lesquelles les dames d'Erebor cintraient jadis leur buste, au-dessus de leurs longues jupes.

Ayrèn s'empara de la plus épaisse d'entre-elles et l'enroula en hâte autour de son bras droit plein d'écailles, qu'elle préférait cacher. L'apparence de sa main l'incommodait, sans compter qu'elle pourrait effrayer ses amis, si elle venait enfin à les retrouver. Elle ajusta la bande comme elle l'aurait fait avec un pansement, jusqu'à couvrir entièrement les écailles et enfermer ses doigts dans une moufle de soie.

 _'Et voilà, impossible de deviner ce qui se trouve là-dessous...'_ se dit-elle, satisfaite, en arrivant au bout de la bande.

S'aidant de ses dents, elle fit un nœud avec les extrémités, puis elle reprit sa marche sans s'attarder.

Lorsqu'elle eut franchi plusieurs collines dorées, Ayrèn croisa des pelles, des sacs de toile, les restes d'un encas, une torche éteinte, autant de signes qui lui faisaient espérer que les Nains et Bilbo étaient en vie. Elle passa même à côté du trognon d'une pomme à peine noircie : elle avait été mangée il y a une heure, tout au plus.

Le visage d'Ayrèn s'anima d'une fraîcheur lumineuse, ses yeux d'or et de feu reflétèrent une joie flamboyante. Une nouvelle vague d'énergie l'envahit ; cette fois, c'était elle qui l'avait directement aspirée des dragons, sans qu'elle ne sache comment. Elle accéléra la marche. Ses jambes se mouvaient avec une facilité grandissante ; elles s'attachaient à cette espérance de prochaines retrouvailles avec la Compagnie.

' _Ils sont en vie, ils sont forcément en vie !'_ se dit-elle avec un accent de résolution qui la ressuscitait.

Portée par cet espoir enjoué, Ayrèn traversa rapidement la distance qui la séparait d'un grand escalier qu'elle avait aperçu, au loin, entre deux colonnes de malachite.

En tournant derrière un renfoncement en marbre, elle aperçut l'ombre d'une silhouette, non loin d'une longue table couverte de parchemins, de cartes et de chopines.

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête, le cœur cognant dur et gros derrière ses côtes.

Et elle découvrit Thorin.

Il était à genoux, penché au-dessus d'une étoffe de satin rouge, dans laquelle était drapée la lame inaltérée de Scathaban. Dans la lumière d'un orange rubescent diffusée par de grandes torches cerclées de dorures, Thorin avait les traits tirés, les yeux alourdis d'ombres mauves, les mâchoires crispées sous sa barbe noire. Sur sa tête, une superbe couronne d'or et de basalte poli étincelait, mais le Nain qui la portait était éteint. Il était vêtu de fastes étoffes grises et noires. Son visage n'exprimait rien, sinon une expression d'une si grande tristesse qu'Ayrèn crut sentir son cœur se briser sous le choc. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

L'Humaine s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que Thorin parlait à voix basse, seul. Il priait en Khuzdûl. Les lieux résonnaient d'échos ténus, les noms de Mahal et d'Ayrèn flottaient étrangement autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, à une trentaine de pieds de son aimé. Elle resta ainsi immobile un long moment, intriguée par la vision désincarnée de cet homme si pieux, qu'elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais vu prier avant aujourd'hui.

L'inquiétude lui arracha un soupir attristé :

« Iyaroak...  _»_

Ce soupir fit sursauter Thorin. Quand il leva les yeux de Scathaban et qu'il la vit, il se figea.

Il ferma les yeux et s'ébroua, comme pour se débarrasser d'une hallucination persistante. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut forcé d'admettre que la femme qui se tenait debout devant lui était bien réelle - ou alors, qu'il était devenu encore plus fou qu'il le craignait.

Cette seconde hypothèse l'emporta sur la première.

« Toi ! cria-t-il.

Ayrèn fit un pas en arrière, surprise.

— Cesse de me tourmenter ! reprit-il d'une voix chevrotante, pleurant presque. Ne suis-je pas assez malheureux ? Pitoyable ? Pourquoi viens-tu me torturer, démon ?! Tu prends son apparence, mais tu n'es pas  _elle_. Tu ne seras jamais elle. Maintenant, va-t-en ! Disparais de ma vue ! »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Malédiction », en Lossoth ;

(2) « Fait chier ! Fistule de porc édenté ! Saloperie de dragon émasculé ! J'espère pour lui qu'il est déjà mort, ou il le regrettera ! », en Lossoth.


	55. Ceux qu'on laisse derrière soi

**Précédemment**

_Ce soupir fit sursauter Thorin. Quand il leva les yeux de Scathaban et qu'il la vit, il se figea._

_Il ferma les yeux et s'ébroua, comme pour se débarrasser d'une hallucination persistante. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut forcé d'admettre que la femme qui se tenait debout devant lui était bien réelle - ou alors, qu'il était devenu encore plus fou qu'il le craignait._

_Cette seconde hypothèse l'emporta sur la première._

_« Toi ! cria-t-il._

_Ayrèn fit un pas en arrière, surprise._

_— Cesse de me tourmenter ! reprit-il d'une voix chevrotante, pleurant presque. Ne suis-je pas assez malheureux ? Pitoyable ? Pourquoi viens-tu me torturer, démon ?! Tu prends son apparence, mais tu n'es pas elle. Tu ne seras jamais elle. Maintenant, va-t-en ! Disparais de ma vue ! »_

* * *

**Salles Inférieures**

**Trois jours après l'attaque de Lacville**

En voyant Ayrèn se présenter devant lui, Thorin crut à un mirage. Il pensait avoir affaire à une hallucination - une de plus ! -, comme il en avait déjà été victime ces derniers jours, et dont il avait eu plus d'une fois la stupeur. Mais il était bien décidé à ne plus se faire avoir. À vrai dire, il était fâché contre lui-même, il n'aurait jamais pensé être si faible.

Il passa la main sur son front pour chasser l'illusion, tout comme les idées sombres qui le hantaient.

Mais l'image d'Ayrèn persista. Accablé, il détourna les yeux en soupirant péniblement :

« Va-t-en. Je t'en supplie, va-t-en… Je ne supporte plus de te voir.  _»_

L'estomac d'Ayrèn se noua. Elle regardait le Nain avec remords, comme si elle se sentait coupable des tourments dont il paraissait souffrir. Elle désirait l'apaiser, le rassurer, le persuader qu'elle n'avait rien d'un fantôme ; elle se doutait toutefois que sa tâche serait difficile. 

« Iyaroak..., dit-elle alors de sa voix la plus tendre, quoique sa soif extrême la rendait un peu rauque. Iyaroak, c'est moi.

— Je n'écouterai plus un seul de tes mensonges ! répliqua rudement le Nain, sans oser lever les yeux vers elle. Tu n'es qu'un mirage, une chimère de mon esprit, rien de plus !

Il balaya l'air de la main avec un geste sec :

— Allez, hors de ma vue !  _»_

Ayrèn sentit grandir son impuissance contre la fermeté de la volonté de Thorin. Prudente, elle fit un pas en avant et plaida habilement :

« Je suis bien réelle. Viens donc t'en assurer toi-même… Pourrais-tu toucher un mirage, Iyaroak ?  _»_

Elle devait avoir piqué sa curiosité car, cette fois, il leva le menton pour la regarder, et il vit qu'elle souriait. Lui affichait une expression tourmentée, quelque part entre la colère et le désespoir.

Elle avança encore de quelques pas vers lui, bras tendus devant elle. Les pièces faisaient un doux cliquetis d'argent sous ses pieds.

« Ai-je l'air si mal en point que tu ne crois même pas à ma survie… ?  _»_ murmura-t-elle. _  
_

Après quelques hésitations suspicieuses, Thorin se leva et avança vers elle à petits pas. Il était méfiant, à l'affût, cherchant le piège : ses bras restaient le long de son corps, prêts à dégainer sa lame.

Il s'arrêta à trois pas d'elle en posant une main défiante sur le pommeau de son épée. À son tour, Ayrèn stoppa sa marche. Elle resta immobile tandis que le Nain l'étudiait, des pieds à la tête ; il regardait avec soupçon la moindre de ses blessures, la plus petite trace de suie sur son armure roussie, ses cheveux inélégamment raccourcis. Chaque détail apportait consistance et réalité à la douteuse apparition qui persistait devant lui. Peu à peu, le Nain changeait d'attitude. Ses assertions, pour autant qu'elles perduraient, lui semblaient de plus en plus incertaines ; la guerrière lui paraissait trop réelle, trop perceptible (1) pour n'être qu'une vulgaire perversion de son esprit.

À présent, deux idées s'expulsaient l'une l'autre du cœur de Thorin : celle qu'elle ne fût qu'une illusion, et l'autre, encore balbutiante, qu'elle fût  _autre chose_.

D'un pas excessivement lent et mesuré, Ayrèn combla la distance qui restait entre eux. Thorin se crispa, mais ne bougea pas. Avec une légère hésitation dans la voix, comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle murmura :

« Iyaroak, c'est moi.  _»_

Elle se pencha vers lui et s'empara doucement d'une main du Nain à l'aide de sa main gauche valide.

Il frémit.

Il frémit car cette main lui était familière. Les doigts en étaient longs et fins ; les phalanges étaient écorchées, presque brûlées ; le poignet était délicat mais solide, prolongé d'un avant-bras puissant et couvert d'un fin duvet blond.

D'un coup, ce qui restait des certitudes de Thorin s'écroula. Sa bouche entrouverte ne trahissait plus qu'une confusion incrédule. Son corps s'anima malgré lui : il tira lentement sur le bras de l'Humaine, l'enlaça et la serra contre lui, avec une hésitation manifeste, comme s'il cherchait à résoudre une énigme. Ses gestes étaient lents, son front froid et humide d'incertitudes. Il y avait toujours au fond de lui-même un doute, un scepticisme qui lui interdisait tout effusion de joie. Mais maintenant qu'il étreignait ce grand corps contre le sien, qu'il pouvait sentir le moindre de ses mouvements, la chaleur de son corps, les palpitations régulières de son pouls, le sifflement étroit de sa respiration…

Il se murmura à lui-même :

« Serait-ce possible… ?  _»_

Il fit un pas en arrière pour la regarder, ébahi, puis la serra de nouveau contre lui avec un sanglot incontrôlable.

Il avait abandonné ses premières certitudes pour de nouvelles : cela n'avait rien, absolument rien d'un mirage. L'évidence s'imposait. L'être qu'il tenait dans ses bras avait l'apparence et la solidité criardes de la réalité. La brume de son cœur se dissipait, tout se précisait et se durcissait.

« Ayrèn… ! s'étrangla-t-il d'émotion. C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Un sourire radieux courba les lèvres d'Ayrèn tandis qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras pour se rapprocher encore de lui :

— Oui, Iyaroak. C'est moi. »

De joie, la respiration de Thorin s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Il poussa un cri euphorique. Il n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament exubérant, mais, à ce moment, il était littéralement transporté de bonheur. Un bonheur contagieux, car Ayrèn se mit à rire quand il babilla comme un bébé, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer la liesse de son cœur. Il avait des mots sans suite, un langage Khuzdûl incohérent, des larmes d'une gaité folle qui lui montaient abondamment aux yeux.

Si Ayrèn n'avait pas l'air aussi mal en point, il l'aurait volontiers soulevée dans ses bras pour la faire tourner autour de lui. À la place, il l'entraîna avec lui en prenant sa main gauche valide dans la sienne. Il trépignait comme un enfant, d'une façon si enjouée qu'il en était transfiguré. Il l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur un coffre scellé par un grand cadenas d'argent.

Là, il se pressa contre elle avec une précipitation contenue, car il craignait lui faire mal. La maintenant prudemment par la taille, il leva le menton et l'embrassa, d'un baiser plein et sincère, débordant d'un soulagement indescriptible, né du miracle que représentait sa seule présence à ses côtés.

Ayrèn soupira de bien-être contre les lèvres du Nain. Le baiser dura. Il dura aussi longtemps qu'ils s'aimaient, un de ces moments uniques de la vie où le cœur était inondé de joie par un bonheur infini et inattendu.

Finalement, après un temps merveilleusement long, le Nain mit un terme au baiser. Il frotta le bout de son nez contre celui d'Ayrèn, tout en demandant d'une voix curieusement enrouée :

« Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

Ravie, Ayrèn laissa traîner le kunik pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle l'arrêta en prenant le visage de Thorin entre ses mains.

— Tu ne rêves pas.  _»_  répondit-elle avec une simplicité sincère.

Trop ému pour poursuivre ce début balbutiant de conversation, Thorin la serra encore contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans sa gorge et respira un grand coup. Son odeur nauséabonde de sueur, de cheveux brûlés, de sang et de vomissure ne l'incommodait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir senti une odeur aussi vivifiante depuis des décennies.

Comparée à la souffrance qu'il avait d'abord exprimée, la joie de Thorin était pour Ayrèn une véritable douceur, une saveur qui la réchauffait, la rassurait, la sauvait.

« Iyaroak, je suis si heureuse de te voir en vie…, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rugueuse. J'ai eu si peur que Smaug s'en soit pris à toi.

Le Nain leva la tête et la regarda. Il plongea ses iris céruléens dans les siens, légèrement effilés, illuminés par un or inaltéré et encadrés de longs cils blonds.

— Mahal a répondu à mes prières, murmura-t-il, au bord des larmes. Tu es là… Tu es là. Oh, dûn athazak, netu kozum e mottyhm khazil tûm… (2)

— Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire, répondit-elle gentiment.

Il sourit :

— Peu importe. Tu es là, et c'est bien tout ce qui compte.  _»_

Bien qu'elle eut l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité, elle s'attendrit encore à la perfection de son nez aquilin et, surtout, à la dureté sculpturale de son visage de pierre.

Mais elle voyait bien qu'une flamme de vie manquait au fond du bleu de ses yeux ; sa vitalité s'était fanée. Son bonheur prit soudain l'allure d'une façade d'apparat, derrière laquelle des murs effrités se dressaient, misérables et véreux. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

Soucieuse de ce constat, Ayrèn déglutit d'une nervosité naissante. Sa gorge se contracta douloureusement, et elle grimaça. La soif prenait son gosier en tenaille.

Thorin le remarqua immédiatement :

« Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vais te chercher de l'eau, ne bouge pas.

Il partit ramasser l'épaisse outre en peau de chèvre qu'il avait rangée sur une table, non loin de l'autel où il priait devant Scathaban, et revint avec un entrain quasi sautillant.

— Tiens, bois de tout ton soûl ! dit-il en tendant l'outre à son aimée.

— Merci Iyaroak.  _»_

Il se rassit à côté d'Ayrèn, tandis qu'elle s'humectait les lèvres contre le goulot. Puis elle but à grosses goulées, envoyant l'eau directement jusqu'à son estomac sans prendre le temps de la savourer, jusqu'à vider l'outre de tout son contenu. La sensation de l'eau, d'abord corrosive, s'était progressivement adoucie, apaisant la sécheresse de son gosier aride. Elle avait respiré de l'air si chaud et si chargé de fumées qu'elle s'était brûlée les muqueuses. Sans les bons soins des dragons, elle ne pourrait probablement même plus parler, manger ou boire sans se tordre de douleur.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, Thorin lui reprit l'outre des mains et la posa par terre sans la quitter des yeux.

Cette fois encore, il affichait une drôle d'expression. Frottant ses lèvres humides du revers de la main, Ayrèn trouvait ses yeux vitreux, et songea malgré elle que Thorin avait l'air mort à l'intérieur. Effrayée par ses propres pensées, elle se raidit d'un frisson.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Thorin. Tu as mal ?

— Non, à part la fatigue, je vais bien…, mentit-elle.

Elle eut en effet l'impression d'un mensonge, car si elle ne souffrait d'aucune souffrance physique particulière, elle sentait son cœur s'engourdir d'une douleur sourde.

— Et ta main ? ajouta-t-il gentiment en désignant sa main pansée de bandes de soie. Tu es blessée ?

— À peine, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne me fait pas mal.

— Alors pourquoi ce pansement si épais ?

Cette fois encore, elle se contenta de répondre par un petit mensonge :

— J'ignorais jusqu'à quand j'aurais dû patienter avant de recevoir des soins. Dans le doute, j'ai préféré limiter le risque d'infection.

— D'accord, je comprends mieux.  _»_

Il l'examina plus minutieusement, des pieds à la tête, afin de s'assurer lui-même de son état. Les sangles de ses guêtres avaient brûlé, elles tenaient à peine sur ses mollets. Son armure de cuir avait changé de couleur, du sang de dragon séché et de la bile en remplissaient les interstices. Le fourreau de Scathaban avait disparu, probablement emporté par une avalanche de pièces d'or. Sa main gauche était abîmée mais entière, la droite était bandée jusqu'au coude. Son visage était en piteux état : maculé de suie et d'onguent de millepertuis craquelé, de son propre sang et de celui de Smaug, une arcade grossièrement cicatrisée, la lèvre inférieure fendue et desséchée...

Cette inspection rendit l'Humaine nerveuse. Elle se concentra pour avoir l'air aussi naturelle que possible ; mais l'insistance de Thorin la mettait mal à l'aise, car elle craignait qu'il s'obstine pour voir le bras qu'elle cachait sous le bandage.

« C'est un miracle que tu t'en sois aussi bien tirée ! dit finalement Thorin sans faire à nouveau mention du bras, au grand soulagement d'Ayrèn. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait ? Où étais-tu cachée ? J'étais...

Sa voix se brisa sans prévenir.

— … te croire morte, c'était pire que l'enfer… Mon cœur en saigne encore. Ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles, je suis infiniment reconnaissant à Mahal de t'avoir ramenée auprès de moi. Ta présence me transporte de joie. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'avais abandonné tout espoir de te revoir un jour. Seulement, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai… Bon sang, Ayrèn ! J'ai cru perdre la tête !

Émue et coupable, Ayrèn baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche serrée en poing.

— … Raconte-moi tout, s'il te plaît…, finit-il doucement. Je veux tout savoir. Peut-être qu'après, je serais en mesure d'apaiser mes tourments. _»_

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel l'Humaine resta aussi immobile qu'une statue. Ses yeux fixaient toujours sa main valide, avec une dureté insondable. Lentement, Thorin glissa ses doigts froids sous le menton de son aimée, l'obligeant à redresser la tête pour le regarder. Son expression était douce et fragile à la fois.

« Raconte-moi…, répéta-t-il à la fin d'un souffle.

— Je doute que ce que j'ai à raconter te soit d'un quelconque réconfort, Iyaroak. Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que le récit de sombres périples. »

Elle hésitait. Les prunelles glacées du Nain s'assombrissaient à mesure qu'elle lui opposait ses réticences.

Les intonations d'Ayrèn se firent plus franches :

« Il vaut mieux différer cette conversation. À l'heure actuelle, elle nous causerait davantage de tort que de bien.

— Je ne vois pas quel tort pourrait me gâcher la joie de nos retrouvailles, fit-il d'un air sceptique.

— Si c'est ce que tu crois, tu fais erreur _. »_

Encore une fois, l'expression de Thorin se durcit. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient quelques mouvements sur son visage statufié.

« Il est hors de question que tu me caches les raisons de ta disparition, surtout après tout ce que j'ai subi en te croyant morte ! objecta-t-il. Tu me dois une explication.  _»_

La discussion prenait une tournure indésirable. Ayrèn prit une longue inspiration, pendant laquelle elle se résigna à raconter la vérité à son aimé. Elle refusait la dispute.

« Bon, bon, très bien, je vais tout te raconter maintenant…, céda-t-elle, avec le sentiment d'accomplir un devoir difficile. Mais en échange, j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler sans m'interrompre.

— Bien sûr ! répondit-il promptement, avec une intonation soulagée. Tout ce que tu voudras.

— Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.  _»_

Elle s'appuya contre lui, épuisée, et déposa sa tête sur son épaule puissante. Thorin soupira de bonheur en l'entourant de ses bras, la serrant contre lui, dans l'étreinte amoureuse et marmoréenne de son corps.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-il d'une voix avenante.

Apaisée, Ayrèn se laissa aller. Elle se blottit dans les bras lourds et solides de Thorin. Puis elle raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle parlait doucement, comme pour économiser son énergie. Sa voix, rauque et faible à la fois, trahissait une grande fatigue. À l'exception de l'Anneau, l'Humaine n'épargna aucun détail à Thorin : son combat, ses blessures, son coma, ses errances intérieures durant lesquelles elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un siècle, sa rencontre avec les dragons et la façon avec laquelle ils lui avaient sauvé la vie… Elle éluda volontairement l'existence de l'Anneau et son pouvoir d'invisibilité. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une franche discussion avec Bilbo et Gandalf à ce sujet, elle préférait préserver Thorin de cet inquiétant artefact, porteur d'un maléfice qui pour l'heure les dépassait totalement. Vint ensuite l'épisode durant lequel Scatha lui avait transmis sa force, et les sensations incroyables qu'elle avait éprouvées. Le débit de paroles d'Ayrèn se mit à ralentir peu à peu. Elle choisissait ses mots avec une intense prudence. Pour ce qui était de sa disparition des Salles Inférieures, elle expliqua qu'une couche de pièces d'or l'avait ensevelie ; elle ajouta que, par miracle, celle-ci avait été suffisamment fine pour ne pas l'asphyxier.

Elle acheva son récit en décrivant son réveil et la grande confusion qui l'avait suivi. Ici encore, elle tronqua son histoire en évitant soigneusement de parler de ce qui se cachait sous le bandage de sa main droite, estimant qu'il n'était pas encore temps de dévoiler l'existence des écailles qui la recouvraient. Le Nain avait déjà largement de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pour le moment.

Et en effet, Thorin était déjà plein de réflexions. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli lui couper la parole, se ravisant juste à temps en se rappelant de sa promesse. Il semblait avoir de nombreuses questions à lui poser.

« Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire…, dit-elle après un soupir fatigué. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sois encore en vie. Mes blessures étaient graves,  _trop_  graves. J'étais… brisée… J'aurais dû mourir, ce jour-là.

Elle s'interrompit, hésitante. Thorin s'était pétrifié, les tendons de son cou saillaient. Elle se reprit plus prudemment :

— Mais tout va bien maintenant. Les dragons m'ont sauvée. Un peu de repos suffira à me remettre sur pied, je te le promets. »

Elle ne le regardait pas, mais elle sentait qu'il fixait son visage avec insistance.

Thorin ne savait plus quoi dire. Les épreuves qu'avaient traversées son aimée lui paraissaient à la fois terribles et extraordinaires ; il trouvait miraculeux qu'elle soit encore en vie pour raconter cette histoire. Il eut une prière silencieuse à Mahal. Il n'y avait qu'un Valar pour permettre un tel prodige.

Il lui vint à penser que tout était de sa faute. Ayrèn n'aurait jamais eu à endurer toutes ces souffrances s'il avait été plus prudent. La laisser descendre dans les Salles Inférieures seule était une folie, une faute impardonnable.

« Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir laissée affronter Smaug sans moi..., finit-il par chuchoter, rongé par la honte. Je t'ai cru morte… par ma faute…

Touchée par ces mots, Ayrèn leva une main et frôla le visage froid de son aimé. Il soupira et embrassa son front sale.

— J'ai manqué de discernement. Je ne commettrai plus jamais cette erreur…, murmura-t-il contre son front.

Son souffle était chaud, mais ses lèvres étaient glacées comme la pierre.

— Non, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, rétorqua calmement Ayrèn. Ta présence m'aurait distraite, je n'aurais pas pu me battre au maximum de mes capacités si tu avais été là. J'aurais craint pour ta vie, et mis en danger la mienne en essayant de te protéger... au détriment de ma mission. Les Framdrēorig chassent seuls, sùn Iyaroak. Il en a toujours été ainsi.

— Tes paroles ne me réconfortent guère…, dit-il avec tristesse.

Il apposa un autre baiser sur son front et se reprit rapidement :

— Mais je ne compte pas m'apitoyer davantage. Tu es là à présent, c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai failli te perdre. Voilà une souffrance que je ne veux plus jamais endurer.

— Cette épreuve n'a pas que de mauvais côtés, ajouta Ayrèn avec une grande sérénité. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur ma malédiction et sur les dragons qui habitent mon âme. Ils ont su me soigner une fois, peut-être pourront-ils le refaire si je suis de nouveau blessée, et j'ai même réussi à puiser moi-même de l'énergie directement en eux. C'est une source de pouvoirs que je ne devrais pas négliger ! Il faudrait que j'en parle à Gandalf, ou à Elrond, ils pourront certainement me guider et…

— Non, dûn athazak, je t'en prie…, la coupa-t-il, peiné.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Reste à l'écart de ces dragons, je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ils sont dangereux. Je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger, plus jamais.

Surprise, elle leva un sourcil :

— Voilà une promesse que je ne saurai tenir.

Il la serra contre son torse dur, coinça sa tête blonde sous son menton.

— Promets-moi au moins d'essayer. C'est tout ce que je te demande.  _»_

Ayrèn médita la requête de Thorin, la trouvant irréaliste. Elle en avait trop appris des dragons pour ne pas étudier la question. Elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais sa soif de puissance s'était trouvée grandie de sa confrontation avec Scamàl et Scatha. D'instinct, elle désirait leur pouvoir, bien plus que celui de l'Anneau, raison pour laquelle ce dernier n'était pas parvenu à la séduire comme il avait séduit Bilbo.

Pour l'heure, elle avait le cœur paisible et reposé. Thorin et sa douceur l'avaient détendue de ses inquiétudes et de sa confusion. Elle en avait presque oublié l'obscurité lugubre tapie au fond de ses yeux bleus. Aussi, elle eut à cœur de ne pas entrer en conflit avec lui. Elle se devait de le ménager, ne serait-ce que par compassion pour lui, qui avait tant souffert de l'avoir crue morte.

« D'accord…, répondit-elle finalement, en embrassant son cou. J'essayerai, c'est promis.

De soulagement, il soupira :

— Merci. »

La conversation s'interrompit un moment. Ayrèn était à bout de forces ; son visage, diaphane, exténué, s'amollissait de faiblesse. Le Nain en prit ombrage. Redoublant de tendresse, il caressait ses cheveux raccourcis et, de temps en temps, l'embrassait sur le front. L'Humaine se laissait faire bien volontiers, poussant quelques soupirs de bien-être.

Les deux amants animaient les Salles Inférieures d'un amour enveloppant, transformant les lieux en un paysage immobile qui n'existait que pour eux.

Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste et, ému, Thorin plaça délicatement les mèches blondes raccourcies de son aimée derrière ses oreilles. Puis il ajusta la position de l'Humaine contre lui, appuyant sa petite tête contre son torse, déposant des baisers sur son crâne.

« Dire que tu as été contrainte de couper une si belle natte…, dit-il contre ses cheveux, avec une légèreté attristée. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as juste assez de longueur sur le devant de ta tête, je pourrai encore te tresser quelque chose d'élégant en les ramenant vers l'arrière. Je m'en occuperai quand tu auras pu te faire un brin de toilette.

Ayrèn sourit, apaisée par la délicatesse de cette attention.

— Je rêve d'un bain chaud, ajouta-t-elle spontanément. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir senti aussi mauvais de toute ma vie.

— Si cela peut te réconforter, je trouve que tu sens particulièrement bon.

Elle ricana doucement :

— Tu es fou. Un Orque couvert de crottins sentirait meilleur que moi.

— Tu as l'odeur de quelqu'un de  _vivant_ , rétorqua Thorin avec un sourire. Mon nez s'accommode parfaitement du reste.

Ayrèn leva les yeux au ciel.

— Senti comme ça… » railla-t-elle.

Brusquement, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux sèche. De petites perles de salive rouge constellèrent les pièces d'or à leurs pieds. Armé d'une patience et d'une prévenance exemplaires, Thorin massa et tapota son dos pour la soulager.

Une fois la crise passée, il demanda :

« Ça va mieux ?

— À peine, croassa-t-elle. Je donnerais cher pour une rasade d'hydromel bien fraîche.

— Ça pourra s'arranger, dit-il, sourire en coin. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?  _»_

Elle fit non de la tête, et il la serra à nouveau contre lui. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle eut le plus grand mal à poursuivre la conversation.

Après un halètement, elle parvint enfin à articuler :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, après ? Qu'a fait Smaug, une fois qu'il m'a neutralisée ?

Le changement de sujet prit Thorin par surprise. Il répondit un peu abruptement :

— Ne te soucie pas de ça. Tout le monde va bien. Le dragon est mort.

Ayrèn poussa un vrai gros soupir de soulagement, dont le souffle s'étira sur plusieurs secondes.

— Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. Sans quoi, il serait revenu couver son trésor, et je l'aurais forcément vu à mon réveil… Comment est-il mort ?

Lentement, Thorin s'assombrit.

— Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas…, dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

— Franchement, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je pense être prête à tout entendre.

— Eh bien, le dragon a…

Il hésita un moment, retint sa respiration, puis la reprit plus lourdement :

— … le dragon a été achevé par le batelier.

— Le  _batelier_  ? répéta-t-elle avec surprise. Tu veux dire… par Bard ?  _Le_  Bard ?

Thorin hocha la tête en grimaçant :

— Lui-même.

— Mais comment a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

Le Nain haussa nonchalamment les épaules :

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Smaug était déjà mortellement blessé, il est sorti très affaibli de votre affrontement. Le batelier a dû profiter de cette circonstance pour l'achever pendant l'attaque de Lacville.

Désemparée par la tournure que prenait la discussion, Ayrèn s'arracha à l'étreinte de Thorin et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

— L'attaque de Lacville ? Tiaavuluk, Thorin ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Il soupira profondément et, détournant les yeux, il ajusta la position de sa couronne d'un air absent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as blessé et humilié Smaug, il s'est enfui, a pris la direction de Lacville, voilà toute l'histoire.

— Qu'est-il advenu des habitants ? s'affola la guerrière.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de pierre du Nain, et elle sut que quelque chose d'affreux était arrivé.

— Peu importe, cela n'a plus d'importance, éluda Thorin avec un geste de la main.

D'une voix sèche, elle insista :

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle reprit :

— Est-ce que Smaug s'est vengé sur Lacville ?

Baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, Thorin articula lentement :

— Ayrèn… Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ce dragon n'était qu'une créature vicieuse et pleine de haine, un suppôt du Mal. Tu n'y es pour r...

— Combien de morts ? le coupa-t-elle.

— Tu ne devrais pas te…

Elle le coupa encore, criant presque :

— Combien ?!  _»_

L'écho de ce mot se répandit puissamment dans les Salles Inférieures. Thorin eut l'impression de se le prendre en pleine figure, il le trouvait d'une persistance menaçante. Il se résigna à avouer du bout des lèvres :

« Beaucoup. Plus de la moitié de la ville est partie en fumée, les habitants avec. L'autre moitié a brûlé après que les habitants aient pu évacuer les lieux. Il ne reste plus rien.  _»_

Ayrèn reçut le choc comme une flèche en pleine poitrine. Son visage couvert d'immondices se froissa comme un parchemin usé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?  _»_

Elle courba la tête et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Une boule enflait dans son ventre et remontait jusque dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle sentit sur ses épaules raides les doigts réconfortants de Thorin.

La voix éraillée, elle murmura :

« Si j'avais réussi à le tuer, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, rien n'aurait…  _»_

Elle s'interrompit en crispant ses mâchoires, à la fois furieuse contre elle-même et coupable de ne pas avoir tué le dragon. Les conséquences de ses échecs étaient tout bonnement inacceptables.

Lentement, Thorin prit entre ses mains la nuque puissante d'Ayrèn. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, faisant face à son pâle visage exténué, aux yeux brillants d'une fureur larmoyante.

« Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil…, dit gentiment Thorin, caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Tu as accompli un exploit comme nul autre avant toi. Et ces gens ne sont pas morts en vain : Erebor est à nouveau aux mains des Nains ! La lignée de Durin te doit une reconnaissance éternelle.

— Mais à quel prix ? croassa-t-elle en battant des paupières pour chasser ses larmes naissantes. Tous ces gens, tous ces pauvres gens…

La fatigue l'avait véritablement affaiblie, elle éprouvait le plus grand mal à garder la tête froide.

— Les guerres sont faites ainsi, dûn athazak. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

— Mais les habitants de Lacville n'étaient pas des soldats ! rétorqua-t-elle, à bout de souffle. C'étaient des civils, bon sang. Des civils ! Je les ai impliqués de la pire des façons dans notre Quête. J'ai semé la mort et la désolation, je ne vaux pas mieux que le dragon qui couvait sous la Montagne !  _»_

Un sanglot aride lui racla la gorge. Un goût cuivré se répandit sur sa langue.

« Calme-toi…, murmura Thorin en effleurant sa nuque de caresses réconfortantes.

— Je suis une chasseuse de dragons. C'était  _mon_  rôle. Mais j'ai échoué, lamentablement ! Et je…  _»_

Elle s'étrangla de rage et repoussa les mains de Thorin. La fureur et la culpabilité la faisaient trembler. La fatigue lui donnait le tournis. Elle enfonça ses poings dans ses orbites, empêchant les larmes de couler.

Le Nain ne s'offusqua pas de cette attitude. Au contraire, il s'en attendrit. Avec des trésors de gentillesse, il lui dit :

« Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, dûn athazak. La destruction de Lacville était gravée dans le Fadhûm'kornal (3) ; elle était inéluctable. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour changer cela. Mais il y a une autre chose qui devrait compter : ton retour auprès de moi. Nos desseins sont scellés l'un à l'autre, nous en avons désormais la preuve… Alors tâchons d'en profiter, aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. Et si la mort de ces Hommes te cause trop de chagrins, je te promets que je ferais quelque chose pour les aider.  _»_

Les mots de Thorin furent d'une sagesse froide et étonnamment réconfortante. Curieusement, Ayrèn se sentit un peu mieux ; il excellait toujours à l'apaiser de ses tourments.

Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il la regardait d'un air désemparé. Il était troublé par ses remords et les chagrins amers qu'ils lui causaient. D'un geste à la fois lent et affaibli, elle l'enlaça et l'attira contre elle pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, dans leur odeur familière et rassurante de tabac froid.

« Je m'en veux tellement…, dit-elle tristement. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte.

Il passa une main sous son plastron de cuir et caressa la peau blanche de son dos.

— C'est fini, Ayrèn…, souffla-t-il, les lèvres contre sa joue charbonneuse. Smaug est mort. Nous avons repris Erebor. Une nouvelle ère commence, et nous allons la vivre ensemble.

Une dernière vague d'une grande tristesse la traversa, et elle prit une profonde inspiration, à la fois longue et grondante, qui fit vibrer tout son être. Thorin commençait tout juste à le découvrir, mais Ayrèn n'était pas une femme à se complaire dans son chagrin. Aussi, la sérénité réapparut peu à peu sur ses traits :

— C'est vrai. Et les Valars soient loués, Bard a arrêté le dragon avant qu'il ne tue tout le monde. Si cela n'enlève rien à ma culpabilité, cela allège un peu le poids de ma peine. »

Thorin lui sourit, et elle sourit à son tour. Le sentiment de culpabilité demeurait gravé en elle, mais elle parvenait lentement à retrouver son calme, aidée par les caresses de Thorin dans son dos.

Une étincelle pétilla dans les pensées de l'Humaine. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait mieux, elle trouvait curieux que Thorin ne soit pas entouré du reste de la Compagnie.

Elle se redressa et, luttant pour ne pas bégayer tant l'épuisement l'accablait, elle demanda soudain :

« Où est Bilbo ?

— Avec les autres. Ils vont tous très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?

— J'avais encore du travail et j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude, répondit-il simplement. Les autres sont en train de dormir, dans les étages supérieurs. Tu ne l'as probablement pas remarqué, mais la nuit est déjà bien avancée. Il est difficile pour un Humain de deviner l'heure tout en étant sous terre. Un Nain le devine de façon instinctive. Enfin, passons… La Compagnie reprendra les recherches demain à la première heure. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Avisant l'expression confuse d'Ayrèn, Thorin expliqua :

— L'Arkenstone reste introuvable. Je  _sais_  qu'elle est ici, dans cette Montagne. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

— Ah ! s'exclama Ayrèn, comprenant enfin. Tu la retrouveras, j'en suis persuadée.

— Je l'espère… Dès que nous l'aurons retrouvée, nous pourrons remettre Erebor en état, rassembler les Nains exilés et les rallier à leur patrie perdue. L'Arkenstone me donnera un droit inaliénable et exclusif au trône de la Montagne, je serai donc Roi de droit divin. Aucun Nain ne pourra exiger mon abdication. Nous pourrons ensuite nous marier, avoir des enfants et…

Elle eut un recul de surprise :

— Des  _enfants_  ?

— L'idée… ne te plaît pas ? fit Thorin avec un visage triste.

— Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas, mais rien que de te l'entendre dire, ça me fait bizarre.

Il se moqua d'elle sans méchanceté :

— Pourquoi ? Les Humains ne se marient pas et ne font pas d'enfants ? Comment diable faites-vous pour vous reproduire ?

— Tu vois parfaitement ce que je voulais dire, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux d'un air un peu gêné. Ma malédiction se transmettra à tous les enfants que je porterai, quels qu'ils soient. Jusqu'ici, j'étais résolue à ne jamais être mère, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de mes descendants. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en sais assez pour apprendre à mes futurs enfants à endiguer la malédiction et à vivre presque normalement. Alors, du coup…

Elle lui décocha un regard attendri :

— … je me surprends à en avoir… plutôt envie.

Le visage de Thorin s'illumina :

— Assurer la descendance de Durin et de Fram au sein d'une seule et même lignée. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un fantastique pied de nez au destin ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant de sa main gauche pour la poser contre ses lèvres.

— Le plus insolent de tous.

— J'ai hâte… » souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses phalanges.

Le baiser la chatouilla. Elle rit, et toute la tension accumulée de ces derniers jours se relâcha enfin. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, à savourer la présence de l'autre, sans jamais tout à fait cesser de se regarder.

Leurs paroles avaient été audacieuses : elles bravaient le destin qui seyait aux gens de leur rang. Au fond d'eux, ils regrettaient toutefois de ne pas être ordinaires, un simple Nain et une Humaine de modeste condition, qui n'auraient pas à se soucier du qu'en dira-t-on.

Mais un tel avenir ne serait pas possible tant qu'Ayrèn s'évertuerait à cacher l'entière vérité à son aimé. Elle se persuada de garder encore un temps le secret de l'Anneau, mais sentait que Thorin avait le droit de savoir ce qui se cachait sous le bandage de sa main droite. Décidée, elle commença à retirer la bande de tissu avec une précaution exagérée.

Affichant une expression aussi grave que sérieuse, quoique la fatigue la rendait somnolente, elle demanda :

« Promets-moi de ne pas paniquer.

Étonné de ce changement de ton, Thorin acquiesça en lâchant un petit mais ferme :

— Promis.  _»_

Voyant la lenteur pleine de doute avec laquelle son aimée retirait le bandage, le Nain fut pris d'une curiosité à la fois soucieuse et morbide. Il craignait une grave brûlure, des chairs et des muscles à vif. Il avait vu nombre de blessures au cours de sa longue vie, toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres, et connaissait les terribles cicatrices qu'elles laissaient derrière elle. Il s'attendait à découvrir une mutilation semblable sur le corps de son aimée ; l'attente le remplissait d'une anxieuse appréhension.

Peu à peu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le bandage dévoilait de-çà de-là des écailles d'airain sur lesquelles dansait la lumière enflammée des braséros. Il retint un mouvement de stupeur quand Ayrèn retira la dernière ligne de bandage et qu'il comprit, enfin, la nature de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Ce sont des écailles ! souffla-t-il, stupéfait.

L'Humaine hocha du menton d'un air coupable.

— Et pas n'importe lesquelles : on dirait des écailles de dragon ! ajouta-t-il avec un début de panique. Et... Oh Mahal tout-puissant ! Est-ce que ce sont des griffes ?!

— Tu m'avais promis de garder ton calme…, le reprit prudemment Ayrèn.

— Mon calme ? répéta-t-il, l'esprit sens dessus dessous. Parlons-en, de mon calme ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec… avec…

Il pointa les écailles avec un doigt accusateur.

— … avec ça à la place de ta main ?!

— Thorin, calme-toi.

— Arrête de me dire de me calmer. Je veux des réponses !

La voix d'Ayrèn se fit plus ferme :

— Et tu les auras ! Dès que tu te seras calmé.

— Mais je… !

— Iyaroak, tout va bien, je te promets que  _tout va bien_ , répéta-t-elle en appuyant sur ses derniers mots. Je t'expliquerai tout ce que je sais quand tu auras cessé de t'agiter.  _»_

Le Nain se fit une grande violence pour retrouver son calme. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur retrouvent un rythme moins chaotique. Quand il y parvint enfin, il garda le silence durant quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur les écailles aux miroitements dorés qui constellaient la main et l'avant-bras d'Ayrèn. Ses nerfs se calmèrent à leur tour et, une à une, il cloîtra ses inquiétudes les plus sombres au fond de son esprit. Il laisserait à Ayrèn une chance de s'expliquer, il lui devait bien ça.

« Voilà, je suis  _calme_ …, dit-il en forçant la lenteur de ses mots. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur cette…  _chose…_

— Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que les hypothèses que j'en ai faites. » répondit-elle en grattant la partie supérieure de son avant-bras.

À cet endroit, il n'y avait plus d'écailles. La peau avait moins souffert, mais la chaleur des flammes l'avait tout de même marquée : des bandes rouges marbraient la peau blanche jusqu'à son épaule.

Le Nain ne reconnaissait que trop bien ce type de blessures ; beaucoup des Nains survivants de l'attaque d'Erebor, il y a de cela cent-soixante dix ans, avaient présenté des brûlures similaires, après avoir été surpris par les trombes brûlantes du souffle de Smaug.

« Durant l'affrontement, ma main droite a été touchée par une projection du feu de Smaug, reprit Ayrèn d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait rassurante. Elle était complètement carbonisée. Il aurait fallu l'amputer avant qu'elle ne se nécrose, ou pire encore.

— Ça n'explique toujours pas les écailles, s'impatienta quelque peu Thorin.

Elle soupira :

— Je t'ai parlé d'un transfert d'énergie avec les deux dragons, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Nain fit oui de la tête.

— Je pense - bien que je ne sois sûre de rien - que l'énergie des dragons a fait bien plus que simplement me soigner. Elle a également restauré les parties de mon corps qui ne pouvaient pas être guéries. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur la main en question, et fit bouger ses doigts. Elle décelait une certaine beauté monstrueuse dans l'agencement de ces écailles ; leurs ondulations reptiliennes la fascinaient de plus en plus.

« Tu veux dire que ces dragons avaient suffisamment de pouvoirs pour… te recréer une main ? inféra Thorin, lui aussi obnubilé par la beauté dérangeante des écailles.

— Oui.

— C'est déroutant, ajouta-t-il avec franchise. Vraiment déroutant.

— Je ne suis plus à un mystère près.

Il secoua la tête avec obstination :

— Vraiment, vraiment déroutant.

Elle ricana d'une nervosité lasse :

— Quoi ? Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

Piqué au vif, il lui coula un regard vexé :

— Bien sûr que non. Je suis simplement inquiet pour toi. Ces dragons ont un pouvoir plus immense que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Qui sait ce qu'ils seraient encore capables de te faire ? Cette fois, ils t'ont soignée. C'est une bonne chose. Mais pourraient-ils se servir de cette puissance pour te faire du mal ?  _»_

Les inquiétudes de Thorin parvinrent aux oreilles de l'Humaine comme à travers un brouillard et il lui sembla que, lentement, elle comprenait enfin ce que ressentait son aimé.

« Je n'y avais pas songé plus que ça…, marmonna-t-elle.

— Tu devrais. Tu parais toi-même surprise d'un tel événement. Ces deux démons te cachent peut-être encore des choses insoupçonnées, et...

Elle le coupa en levant sa main d'écailles en l'air :

— Tu as raison, j'y réfléchirai. Je pense même que j'aborderai le sujet avec Gandalf, peut-être saura-t-il m'éclairer sur ce problème…

— Mais…

— … Et si cela peut te rassurer, poursuivit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de continuer sa phrase, les deux dragons sont très affaiblis. Je doute qu'ils soient capables de me faire quoi que ce soit avant très longtemps. D'ici-là, j'aurai trouvé une parade ou un contre-sort. Plus j'en apprendrai sur eux, moins seront-ils en mesure de me faire du tort. »

Thorin resta un temps silencieux. Il paraissait débattre avec lui-même ; le tumulte de sa pensée se lisait sur son visage contrarié.

Finalement, tous ses traits se relâchèrent, et il soupira :

« D'accord. Je te fais confiance, dûn athazak.

Si ces mots arrachèrent un sourire à Ayrèn, celle-ci ne pipa mot.

— Fais attention à toi…, la supplia-t-il, le front soucieux.

— Je serai prudente. » le rassura-t-elle.

Thorin hocha le menton d'un air approbateur, puis, avec une prudente lenteur, il s'empara des deux mains d'Ayrèn et les serra dans les siennes. Le contact des écailles était moins déplaisant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais cette texture de serpent ranimait en lui une frayeur instinctive qu'il aurait préféré ne pas éprouver.

« Est-ce que les écailles vont disparaître ? chuchota-t-il en retenant une grimace, pour ne pas la vexer.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Ayrèn en se mordillant machinalement l'intérieur des joues pour se maintenir éveillée. J'ignore si ces écailles font office d'un simple pansement, ou si elles ont vocation à remplacer définitivement les morceaux que j'ai perdus.

Cette fois, il grimaça pour de bon :

— Tu devrais peut-être porter des gants jusqu'à ce que nous sachions exactement ce qu'il en est. Ces écailles pourraient perturber nos amis. »

L'Humaine acquiesça en silence. Elle ne s'offusqua pas de sa mine dégoûtée, car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle-même était indisposée par ces écailles, aussi fascinantes fussent-elles ; elle aurait été bien malhonnête de lui en tenir rigueur.

Soudain, une sensation désagréable lui gratta la gorge. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de déglutir. Sa gorge se contracta d'un spasme.

Thorin remarqua le changement d'attitude de son aimée.

« Ça va ?

— Je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu bizarre.

Sa voix dérailla au moment où elle acheva sa phrase.

— Tu as besoin de boire ?

— Je… oui, je crois.  _»_

Au moment où Thorin se levait pour aller chercher de quoi étancher sa soif, elle eut un horrible accès de toux. Elle suffoqua, toussant aux larmes et crachant du sang entre ses pieds.

« Ayrèn ! s'écria Thorin en se penchant vers elle. Tu as respiré trop de fumées. Il faut qu'Óin t'examine avant que ça empire.  _»_

Elle hocha la tête sans cesser de tousser. Se sentant impuissant, Thorin se pencha encore et lui massa le dos. Le soulagement en fut malheureusement inexistant : la toux lui ébranlait les côtes, lui remuait les nerfs. Quand enfin elle cessa, elle la laissa tremblante, toute en sueur, le front pâle. Sa poitrine était comprimée de douleurs.

Soucieux, Thorin se redressa et lui tendit une main :

« Viens, dûn athazak. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je vais demander à Óin de s'occuper de toi, et je te ferai préparer une chambre dans les étages supérieurs pour que tu puisses t'y reposer. »

À bout de souffle, Ayrèn s'empara de sa main et le laissa la tirer sur ses pieds.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps dans les Salles Inférieures. Thorin rebanda rapidement la main d'écailles puis il guida Ayrèn dans les coursives et escaliers qui menaient vers la surface, marchant aussi lentement que nécessaire pour ne pas forcer son rythme éreinté. La remontée parut leur durer des heures. Le souffle saccadé d'Ayrèn accompagnait le bruit de leurs pas. Au détour d'un couloir, elle eut comme un étourdissement, et elle dut s'appuyer fortement sur un mur pour ne pas chuter.

Sans en aviser Thorin, elle puisa à nouveau dans les forces des dragons. Ce regain d'énergie lui fit un bien fou, et elle reprit la marche d'une foulée moins pitoyable.

Quand ils eurent enfin gravi les innombrables marches qui conduisaient vers les niveaux résidentiels, ils empruntèrent un petit couloir, qu'Ayrèn crut pourtant aussi long que l'interminable voyage qui l'avait conduite de la Comté jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire. Puis, enfin, ils s'approchèrent d'une ouverture en arche, d'où jaillissait la lumière chatoyante d'un feu de bois et le bruissement reposant des braises et du ronflement des Nains.

« La Compagnie est dans la pièce juste derrière, prévint Thorin. Ils doivent encore dormir, je vais me charger de les réveiller. »

Et ils en franchirent le seuil.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Il trouvait que, pour une hallucination, elle avait une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde. Erk ! ;

(2) « Oh, ma bien-aimée, puisses-tu ne plus jamais me quitter... », en Khuzdûl ;

(3) « Fresque divine », en Khuzdûl. Synonyme religieux du destin, référence à l'influence de Mahal sur le destin des Nains.


	56. Une Compagnie au complet (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Quand ils eurent enfin gravi les innombrables marches qui conduisaient vers les niveaux résidentiels, ils empruntèrent un petit couloir, qu'Ayrèn crut pourtant aussi long que l'interminable voyage qui l'avait conduite de la Comté jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire. Puis, enfin, ils s'approchèrent d'une ouverture en arche, d'où jaillissait la lumière chatoyante d'un feu de bois et le bruissement reposant des braises et du ronflement des Nains._

_« La Compagnie est dans la pièce juste derrière, prévint Thorin. Ils doivent encore dormir, je vais me charger de les réveiller. »_

_Et ils en franchirent le seuil._

* * *

**Antichambre de l'aile royale d'Erebor**

**Beau milieu de la nuit**

Les deux amants franchirent la porte en silence. C'était une vaste salle, où Ayrèn ne distingua d'abord rien. Un feu de bois mourant, dans un coin, avait une lueur pâle de bout de chandelle, qui accentuait l'enfoncement des ténèbres. Des ombres mouvantes flottaient. Elle finit par distinguer, au devant du feu, de larges et courtes silhouettes allongées à-même le sol, pieds tournés vers les braises. C'étaient les Nains. Ils dormaient d'un sommeil éreinté. Le grésillement déclinant de la cheminée soulignait la faiblesse de leurs ronflements.

Le reste de la pièce se dévoila peu à peu. Des toiles d'araignée, épaisses et poissées de suie, pendaient comme des hamacs un peu partout dans la pièce. Au milieu, il y avait une longue table et des tabourets en granit. Tout le long des murs couraient d'innombrables étagères, sur lesquelles reposaient un matériel poussiéreux, des ustensiles et des outils reliés de toiles d'araignée, des fioles, des boîtes en marbre poli, tout l'attirail du parfait domestique. C'était l'antichambre d'une suite royale, utilisée par les serviteurs pour répondre au plus vite aux demandes de leur souverain ; son confort était spartiate, mais sa petite taille permettait de chauffer et d'éclairer plus facilement les lieux. Ils y étaient mieux installés que dans la salle des gardes où ils se trouvaient quelques jours auparavant.

« Regarde-moi ces fainéants…, grogna Thorin en conduisant Ayrèn vers un tabouret.

Elle s'y assit de bonne grâce.

— Ils sont épuisés, rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant les coudes sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle. Tu m'as dit qu'ils s'étaient à peine reposés depuis trois jours. Ils ont bien mérité un peu de repos.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on retrouvera l'Arkenstone…  _»_  continua-t-il de grogner.

Ayrèn ignora ses baragouins et allongea le cou pour observer les silhouettes endormies. Elle balaya plusieurs fois les corps du regard, mais n'y trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait : Bilbo n'était pas avec eux. Elle lâcha un soupir gros de déception.

« Debout ! ordonna Thorin en levant la voix. Debout, et que ça saute ! Tûnin Razak en't kharapazad ! (1)  _»_

La masse endormie ne réagit pas.

D'impatience, Thorin gronda :

« Oh ! C'est donc tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?! »

Cette fois, les Nains s'éveillèrent en grommelant. Ils levèrent le nez, pleins de lourdeur, et se figèrent sur place en regardant en direction de Thorin. Ils venaient de voir l'Humaine assise à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent d'abord incrédules, appuyés sur leurs coudes, immobiles, la face blême, à l'observer avec de gros yeux écarquillés. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, où l'on n'entendit rien d'autre que le craquement discret des braises.

D'un coup, les Nains bondirent sur leurs pieds dans un accès de jubilation extraordinaire. Ils accoururent vers Ayrèn et l'entourèrent en poussant des cris en Khuzdûl inarticulés. Il y eut une agitation terrible : c'étaient des rugissements joyeux, des battements de mains, des sauts et des coups d'épaule pour se faire une place auprès de la survivante.

« Tûnin Razak, vous,  _vivante_  ! s'écria Dwalin en l'attrapant par les épaules avec un air de joie pure. Vous êtes un tonnerre de guerrier ! Une foudre de guerre ! Un orage de Valar ! Un éclair sur le champ de bataille ! Un ouragan de… !

— Oui, bon, ça ira avec les métaphores sur la météo ! l'interrompit Balin en l'écartant d'un coup de coude.

Il se tourna vers Ayrèn et lui sourit en bombant le ventre. Ses yeux brillaient.

—  _Ça_ , c'est un miracle ou je ne m'y connais pas ! fit-il en se penchant vers elle pour la regarder de plus près, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

Il n'eut guère le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit ; Ori venait de prendre sa place en le repoussant d'un balancement de hanches. Tous les Nains éprouvaient l'envie de lui dire un petit quelque chose, trouvant tout juste le temps de prononcer une courte phrase avant de se faire pousser par quelqu'un d'autre :

— Ayrèn, je suis tellement, tellement content de vous revoir ! s'extasia Ori, dont les yeux lâchaient des torrents de larmes émues. Vous devez avoir une foule de choses incroyables à nous raconter !

Il se fit pousser par Kíli :

— Mais elle a probablement besoin de repos avant. Tu rempliras ton calepin après !

Qui se fit pousser par Nori :

— C'est vrai que vous avez une sale mine.

Qui se fit presque balayer par Bombur :

— Il y a un reste de gruau encore tiède, si vous voulez vous requinquer.

— Il y avait des pains de lembas dans mon sac, je me contenterai de ça, répondit poliment Ayrèn.

Puis Bombur se fit rudement repousser par Bofur, qui s'écria :

— Du lembas ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas revenue d'entre les morts pour manger cette  _horreur_  ?

Avant de lui-même se faire emporter par la glorieuse barbe rousse de Glóin :

— Bofur a raison, vous avez besoin d'un truc qui tient au corps. On pourrait abattre l'un des poneys et se faire un festin !

Qui se fit alors déloger par Bifur, qui s'exclama en gesticulant :

— Aye Tûnin Razak en durugmânh jazik faragnul ! Chasind torh ! (2)

Intervention qui rebroussa la moustache de Dori, lequel ne put s'empêcher de pousser Bifur pour couper court au projet de rôtir un poney :

— Ah, non ! Personne ne touchera à un crin de ces poneys ! Désolé, Tûnin Razak, mais nous nous sommes promis de les rendre aux Hommes du Lac. Nous trouverons un autre moyen de vous remettre sur pied, je vous le promets. »

Avant qu'Ayrèn n'eut le temps d'aligner la moindre réponse, Kíli tira Dori par le bras et poussa son frère Fíli à sa place.

Il y eut un grand silence. Les Nains n'avaient pas oublié avec quelle amertume le jeune héritier de Durin avait accueilli la nouvelle des fiançailles de Thorin et de Tûnin Razak, ni le soulagement qu'il avait affiché à la nouvelle de la mort de cette dernière. Son jeune frère le plaçait dans une situation délicate ; Fíli s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et à partir sans demander son reste, mais il échangea malgré lui un regard avec l'Humaine. Le doré étincelant de ses yeux le cloua sur place ; il était plus intense, plus perçant que jamais, et il lui semblait presque, au fond de lui, que leurs prunelles avaient pris la forme biseautée d'un iris de serpent. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et la vision s'évanouit.

Il n'osa pas détourner le regard. Il pensait qu'Ayrèn serait irritée de sa présence. Ce fut tout le contraire. Elle se contenta de lui esquisser un sourire apaisé :

« Je suis très heureuse de vous voir en vie, Maître Fíli. Et vous aussi, Maîtres Kíli, Bofur et Óin, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant un par un. Je constate que vous êtes indemnes. C'est une très bonne chose.

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard sur Fíli, debout devant elle. Son regard doré était si aigu que, à nouveau, Fíli fut tenté de se détourner.

Rassemblant son courage, il murmura un faible :

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Mon comportement à l'auberge n'était pas acceptable. J'ai été…

— C'est déjà oublié. » l'interrompit-elle d'un ton calme.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, surpris par cette réponse. Il s'était attendu à des remontrances, peut-être de la rancune. Mais il n'y eut rien de tout cela. Il devinait dans les traits de l'Humaine qu'elle l'avait sincèrement pardonné. Alors un léger sourire s'afficha sous sa moustache, et il s'inclina vers elle, humble salut exprimant sa gratitude. Dans son dos, Kíli souriait à pleines dents. La situation s'arrangeait de la meilleure des façons ; il était heureux comme un diable de voir son frère présenter ses excuses à Tûnin Razak.

Le Nain blond céda sa place au vieux Óin, qui tournait son sonotone à bout de doigt, tout ému et tout sourd qu'il était.

« C'est notre bon Mahal qui vous a ressuscitée ! dit-il avec une petite voix.

— Alors Mahal a été particulièrement clément envers moi, répondit Ayrèn. Car je me suis rarement sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant.

— Ah, mais c'est que c'est beau ce que vous dites là, Tûnin Razak…

La bouche ouverte, babillante, le vieux soigneur exhalait une odeur puissante de tabac et d'onguent aux herbes. Et, comme il ne semblait plus savoir trouver ses mots, et que les bégaiements s'éternisaient, Ayrèn murmura :

— Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, Maître Óin. Je pense avoir besoin de quelques soins, et je serais ravie que vous vous en chargiez.

— Ah ! Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Se tournant, il l'invita à la suivre :

— Je vous examinerai à la lumière de la cheminée, venez donc. »

Le groupe de Nains se dispersa, encore très agité et trépignant, pour ouvrir le passage à Ayrèn jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle se leva d'elle-même et fit quelques pas en avant. Sa gorge lui piqua soudain, et elle fut secouée d'une quinte de toux. Elle prit appui sur ses genoux et se courba au-dessus du sol, crachant des petits caillots de sang noir entre ses pieds.

« Ayrèn ! s'écria Ori en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Thorin s'avança et passa une main autour de ses hanches :

— Appuie-toi sur moi, dûn athazak.  _»_

Sans s'arrêter de tousser, Ayrèn s'appuya avec gratitude contre lui. Chaque expiration était plus atroce que la précédente ; son dos et ses épaules se raidissaient à intervalle régulier, tandis que des vagues de douleur lui remontaient des bronches jusqu'au palais. Une goutte de sang souilla ses bottes.

Quand elle retrouva enfin son souffle, Óin déclara :

« Elle a besoin de repos et de soins appropriés.

Thorin commanda d'une voix ferme :

— Ori, Dori, partez tout de suite lui préparer la chambre d'à-côté.

— La chambre d'à-côté ? se soucia Dori. Mais c'est la…

— Je sais très bien de quel endroit il s'agit, le coupa sèchement Thorin. Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Vous devriez déjà être partis !  _»_

Après un temps d'hésitation, les deux Nains tournèrent sur leurs talons et détalèrent vers la porte située au fond de l'antichambre.

« C'est quoi le souci avec la chambre, exactement ? articula péniblement Ayrèn, se redressant.

Elle craignait d'être en train d'enfreindre une énième tradition dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

— Il n'y a aucun souci avec la chambre, répondit Thorin avec une voix plus douce. Le seul souci que l'on devrait avoir est celui de ta santé. Allez, suis-moi, il ne faut pas que tu restes debout plus longtemps.  _»_

Mais un nouvel accès de toux vint la secouer avant qu'ils n'eussent fait le moindre pas. Elle cracha encore du sang et teinta le sol de rouge. Thorin lui tint le bras car elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds ; il la regardait d'un air désemparé, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir soulager ses souffrances.

Elle bégaya :

« Ça ira, j'ai seulement, seulement… J'ai seulement très mal à la gorge. Trop de fumées. Trop… trop de feu…

— Allez, on y va… » dit Thorin en essayant de garder un calme apparent.

Sous les yeux médusés et inquiets de la Compagnie, Thorin guida pas à pas Ayrèn jusqu'au fond de l'antichambre, où se trouvait la porte qui donnait sur la suite royale. La guerrière avança avec grand peine, la tête hâve, ahanant, toussant, déglutissant du sang mêlé à une salive acide.

Arrivé devant la porte, Thorin ordonna à la Compagnie de ne pas entrer. Seul Óin aurait l'autorisation de les suivre, afin de prodiguer les soins nécessaires à Tûnin Razak. Aucun Nain ne protesta.

Juste avant de les laisser quitter la pièce, Balin arrêta Thorin et lui murmura :

« Thorin, tu es sûr de vouloir la faire entrer dans cette chambre ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ?

Ayrèn était trop secouée pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

— Parfaitement, lui répondit Thorin.

— Tu vas au devant de terribles problèmes...

— Balin, je  _sais_.

— Je n'en serais pas si sûr…, fit-il d'un ton inquiet.

— Ne recommence pas avec ça ! s'impatienta-t-il. Je sais très bien qu'il s'agit de la suite royale et qu'un Humain ne devrait pas être autorisé à y entrer. Mais cette règle stupide va bientôt changer, dès que nous aurons  _enfin_ mis la main sur l'Arkenstone.

Son ton quelque peu accusateur n'échappa pas à Balin, qui répondit avec une pointe d'amertume :

— Je ne parlais pas de la chambre. J'ai promis à Tûnin Razak de soutenir votre relation, alors je n'ai aucune objection à ce que tu l'emmènes dans les quartiers du Roi Thrór.

— Alors de quoi diable parles-tu ? s'énerva Thorin.

— Tu n'as pas l'air au courant, et je n'ai pas le coeur à te l'apprendre..., se navra-t-il. Pas maintenant. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Profite de tes retrouvailles avec elle, ces moments sont précieux. Pardonne-moi, je ne t'importunerai plus. »

* * *

Thorin soutint Ayrèn jusque dans la chambre, une vaste pièce qui étincelait comme un diamant. Thrór aimait l'opulence et avait poussé le vice jusqu'à faire ressembler sa chambre à un joyau : des milliers de miroirs miniatures ornaient les murs et le plafond. Le sol était coulé de Mithril et d'arabesques en vif-argent. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, mais la luminosité était resplendissante ; la lumière d'une unique chandelle, à côté du lit, se reflétait à l'infini, magnifiée, dans chacun des miroirs. Les meubles qui décoraient la pièce rivalisaient de luxe : une commode en granit, de somptueuses œuvres d'art naines et autres gravures d'un soin étudié, un coin salon en marbre tavelé d'or, un lit moulé d'une seule pièce, à-même le sol de Mithril, duquel débordaient des coussins et des draps de soie d'une blancheur nivéenne.

Tandis qu'Ori et Dori s'affairaient autour du lit pour ajuster les draps, Thorin conduisit son aimée derrière un paravent à six feuilles, en papier d'Osgiliath. Là se trouvaient une profonde baignoire incrustée de joyaux, où toute la plomberie était en or, ainsi qu'un charmant petit guéridon couvert de belles choses : des flacons de parfum, du démêlant pour la barbe infusé à l'écorce d'orange, un assortiment de petits savons, et des peignes, tout plein de peignes en jade et en bois d'ébène.

Thorin aida Ayrèn à se dévêtir entièrement, puis à s'asseoir au milieu de la baignoire. Il ouvrit un robinet ; une rigole en marbre laissa couler une eau fraîche venue tout droit de la source du Long Lac, au coeur de la Montagne. Toute étourdie, Ayrèn reposa la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire pour contempler les petites images étoilées qui dansaient sur l'eau froide et revigorante qui s'accumulait autour d'elle.

Avec autant de délicatesse qu'il était capable d'en montrer, Thorin frotta le corps d'Ayrèn pour la débarrasser de la crasse. Il l'étrilla délicatement avec du chanvre et du savon, lava ses cheveux plusieurs fois, la rinça abondamment avec de l'eau dans laquelle il avait dilué de l'huile de jasmin.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça…, murmura Ayrèn en poussant un profond soupir, émue par la douceur aimante de ses gestes.

— Tu mériterais tellement plus, dûn athazak. J'aurais préféré que tu aies de l'eau chaude, mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y en a plus. Je suis quand même content d'avoir pu faire ce petit quelque chose pour toi.

Il attrapa une serviette et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à sortir de la baignoire :

— Viens, j'aimerais te sécher les cheveux avant de t'aider à marcher jusqu'au le lit. »

Il la fit sortir du bain et s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret. Il se plaça ensuite dans son dos et frotta énergiquement ses cheveux raccourcis avec la serviette, puis il l'enroula autour de son corps. Il lui tendit des sous-vêtements propres - quoiqu'ils sentaient quelque peu le renfermé -, et l'aida à les enfiler. Bien qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser choyer de la sorte, Ayrèn était si courbaturée qu'elle le laissa faire bien volontiers. Le Nain prit ensuite le temps d'envelopper son bras droit plein d'écailles à l'aide de bandes de linge propre, et enroula chaque doigt les uns après les autres, comme s'il s'agissait d'un gant.

« Merci Iyaroak…, dit doucement Ayrèn en faisant bouger ses doigts pour tester l'élasticité du bandage. C'est très bien comme ça.

— Avec plaisir. » répondit-il simplement.

Il s'assura ensuite que la porte de la chambre était fermée et que seul Óin était encore dans la pièce avant de conduire Ayrèn jusqu'au lit. Elle s'étendit au-dessus des draps de soie et enfonça sa lourde tête dans un oreiller ; le matelas n'avait rien perdu de son moelleux ; tout était si doux et si agréable qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

« Alors, voyons voir…  _»_ dit Óin en s'approchant du lit, les bras pleins de petites fioles et d'instruments variés.

Il déposa tout son barda sur la somptueuse table de chevet et se pencha au-dessus d'Ayrèn pour l'inspecter minutieusement. Thorin s'assit au pied du lit pour ne rien manquer de l'auscultation de son aimée. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était inquiet. Tout le long de son examen, Óin baragouinait des mots sans suite logique, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, tout en palpant et manipulant le corps puissant d'Ayrèn. Puis il lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche et de tirer la langue. Il examina longuement les muqueuses, avec un air concentré.

« Eh bien ! s'exclama Óin après plusieurs minutes. Vous êtes en belle forme. Je n'ai décelé aucune fracture, aucun trauma, pas d'hémorragie… Vous avez toutefois les muqueuses un peu sèches et pâles. C'est dû à la déshydratation. Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup boire et d'encore plus de repos.

Il se gratta la tête avec son sonotone.

— Par contre, je ne sais vraiment pas quelle est l'origine de votre toux. Un vrai mystère... Vous ne présentez aucun signe d'inflammation, ni d'irritation… Ça ne vient pas de votre estomac, sinon il y aurait de la bile avec le sang que vous toussez. Je ne pense pas non plus que ça vienne de vos poumons, le sang est trop coagulé pour venir de là ; si vous aviez du sang coagulé dans les poumons, vous seriez déjà morte.

Il se tourna vers ses flacons et en choisit un qui contenait de jolis sels de couleur verte. Il le secoua et ajouta :

— Il faudra diluer ça dans une bassine d'eau chaude et en respirer les vapeurs pendant une vingtaine de minutes ; ça devrait vous soulager. Des sels plus puissants et plus efficaces existent, mais je n'en ai pas avec moi. »

Il ajouta qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen de s'approvisionner en produits médicaux dans les plus brefs délais, sans quoi elle risquait potentiellement une infection. Il termina d'une voix hésitante, disant qu'il devrait pouvoir trouver ce qu'il fallait dans les réserves de l'apothicaire d'Erebor, pour autant que Thorin le dispense des recherches de l'Arkenstone pour lui laisser le temps de les repérer et de les fouiller.

Ayrèn fut quelque peu surprise et attristée par les réticences de Thorin, qui donna l'impression de fournir un effort considérable pour accéder à la demande du soigneur. Elle s'étonna qu'il eut tant de scrupules à se séparer de l'un des Nains de la Compagnie. Sa santé valait-elle si peu, comparée au Joyau de la Montagne ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier davantage, car déjà Óin se pencha devant elle en pointant ses bandages du doigt :

« Maintenant, j'aimerais examiner votre bras droit. Après, je vous laisserai tranquille, et vous pourrez dormir un peu.

Ayrèn eut un mouvement d'inconfort, et Thorin commença à rétorquer :

— Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Mais Ayrèn l'arrêta :

— Iyaroak, je pense que Maître Óin est en droit de savoir. Il est digne de confiance : il n'a jamais dévoilé à qui que ce soit qu'il avait vu mon sang jaunir, sur le Carrock.

— Sauf à moi, objecta Thorin avec un rictus moqueur.

—  _Sauf à toi_ , répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

— En droit de savoir quoi ? » demanda Óin en ajustant son sonotone dans son oreille.

Thorin et Ayrèn se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, comme s'ils tenaient une conversation silencieuse. Sûre d'elle, l'Humaine fronça les sourcils. Finalement, Thorin céda et baissa les yeux, ne souhaitant pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Après tout, ce secret n'était pas sien à garder.

Alors Ayrèn invita Óin à s'asseoir sur un tabouret, à côté du lit, car elle se doutait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire et à lui montrer en ferait tomber plus d'un à la renverse. Elle inspira profondément et lui chuchota toute l'histoire, depuis le péché de Fram jusqu'à l'hybridation de son bras droit avec les dragons Scamàl et Scatha, dont elle dévoila les écailles et les griffes à la toute fin de son long récit. Elle ne dit rien de l'Anneau, bien sûr, car elle s'était jurée de garder cette histoire pour elle tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine que Bilbo était hors de danger.

À leur plus grand étonnement, Óin resta parfaitement calme, sans bouger, cillant à peine, tout du long de l'extraordinaire histoire de Tûnin Razak. Son visage impassible se reflétait mille fois dans les miroirs de la chambre royale. Jaugeant l'expression surprise des deux amants, il expliqua qu'il avait déjà ses doutes sur la véritable nature de l'Humaine, et bien qu'il ne s'était pas exactement attendu à une hybridation de son corps avec les dragons du froid, il s'était déjà préparé à accepter ce genre de réalité.

Il n'eut malheureusement aucune idée ni aucune connaissance sur ce qui arrivait au corps d'Ayrèn. Lentement, contemplant avec une fascination indescriptible les écailles et la sensation qu'elles laissaient sous ses doigts, Óin s'appliqua à rebander le bras droit d'Ayrèn, pour en dissimuler au mieux les secrets, tout en laissant la plus grande liberté de mouvement possible à ses doigts et à son poignet.

« Par contre, cela me donne une autre indication sur ce qui arrive à vos poumons, dit Óin en pointant du doigt ses propres poumons, pour l'exemple. Si vous avez effectivement respiré des fumées incandescentes, ils n'auraient pas pu en ressortir indemnes. Vous ne devriez même plus être capable de respirer. Ce n'est donc pas la nécrose de votre bras qui vous aurait tuée si les dragons n'étaient pas intervenus pour vous sauver... mais vos poumons carbonisés.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Thorin, craignant le pire.

— Eh bien, je suis en train de me demander… Je peux me tromper, bien sûr. Mais, est-ce que cela serait si surprenant si je vous disais que vos poumons ne sont plus vraiment  _humains_ , eux non plus ?

Ayrèn frémit et se redressa sur ses coudes en s'écriant :

— Selon vous, ils auraient aussi remplacé mes poumons ?

Óin hocha le menton d'un air réfléchi :

— C'est une possibilité. Cela expliquerait aussi les caillot de sang : votre corps s'habitue tant bien que mal à des poumons d'une nature inconnue.

Thorin et Ayrèn échangèrent un regard inquiet.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Óin en se levant du tabouret pour ranger ses affaires dans sa petite officine. Cette magie est étrange et inconnue, mais si elle a pu vous maintenir en vie, elle ne peut ^pas être foncièrement mauvaise. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Tûnin Razak, vous êtes la personne la plus résistante que je connaissance. Vous êtes pleine de ressources !

Il referma les sangles de son sac avec un petit sourire réconfortant :

— Votre corps reprendra peu à peu ses droits sur l'empiètement des dragons. J'en suis intimement convaincu. La meilleure façon de s'en assurer et de vous rassurer l'esprit, c'est encore d'en mépriser le danger, et de vous faire confiance. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre royale avec un flegme épatant, et laissa seuls les deux amants avec leurs angoissantes réflexions.

* * *

**AYRÈN ET SA MAIN D’ÉCAILLES**

_Image non libre de droit_

Artiste : _needapotion_ (tumblr)

J'adore Ayrèn avec les cheveux courts, c'est pas plus mal qu'elle ait  
été contrainte de les couper... :p

* * *

Comme tout le monde était épuisé et à bout de forces, Thorin accorda un peu de repos supplémentaire à la Compagnie ; il fut décidé de dormir jusqu'au matin, et de reprendre les recherches dès le jour levé. La nouvelle fut accueillie avec étonnement et reconnaissance et, bientôt, le calme regagna la Montagne.

Avec la patience d'un mari aimant au chevet de son épouse malade, Thorin plia les vêtements d'Ayrèn et les rangea par terre, à côté du lit. Elle n'en dit rien, mais savoir que ses vêtements étaient à côté d'elle la rassurait car, dans la poche de son pantalon, l'anneau était toujours là...

Puis Thorin lui apporta à manger ; quelques quartiers de pomme, du gruau et une lamelle de poisson séché, que des choses frugales, mais roboratives, auxquelles s'ajouta un morceau de fromage à pâte dure. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne manquait plus de rien, le Nain s'allongea à côté d'elle et recouvrit leurs corps avec les draps. Il caressa longuement son front, ses tempes et ses cheveux. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres, Ayrèn les embrassa, et Thorin s'immobilisa. Le baiser resta en suspens un instant, et ils partagèrent un sourire. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis porta à ses lèvres une outre d'eau fraîche. Elle but à petites gorgées, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau.

Puis Thorin s'étendit complètement contre elle. Passant son bras sur ses clavicules, et verrouillant sa main derrière l'épaule opposée, il la serra contre lui.

« Quand nous aurons retrouvé l'Arkenstone, plus rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer. » dit-il en s'endormant.

Songeuse, Ayrèn ne répondit rien. À la place, elle laissa le sommeil l'emporter et, avec elle, ses peurs les plus enfouies s'évanouirent.

* * *

**Chambre royale d'Erebor**

**Une heure avant l'aurore**

Il y eut comme un bruissement, et Ayrèn ouvrit les yeux. Elle émergea de son sommeil réparateur et se trouva très vite dans un état de conscience pleinement éveillé. Sans réveiller Thorin, elle roula sur le côté et s'appuya sur un coude, balayant la pièce des yeux. Elle vit dans les milliers de miroir qu'une ombre se déplaçait aux pieds du lit.

L'espoir s'embrasa dans le coeur de l'Humaine qui, n'y tenant plus, chuchota :

« Bilbo ? C'est toi ? »

L'ombre sursauta, puis resta immobile.

Ayrèn s'approcha du rebord du lit et tendit la main :

« Bilbo, viens, j'ai besoin de te voir. »

Avec une légère hésitation, l'ombre avança, dos courbée et tête rentrée. Elle s'arrêta sur le côté du lit, et une petite main s'empara de celle d'Ayrèn.

L'ombre releva la tête, et Ayrèn la reconnut. C'était bien Bilbo.

Il était dans un état calamiteux. Sa tête était engoncée entre ses épaules, ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites violacés. Des tics nerveux secouaient le bout de son nez et chiffonnaient son menton.

« Bilbo ! Oh, Bilbo ! murmura Ayrèn, presque aveuglée par des larmes de joie. Tu es enfin là.

Elle se pencha au-delà du lit et le serra contre son cou.

— Suis-je en train de rêver ? chuchota Bilbo. J'ai eu de nombreux rêves ces derniers jours, mais ils étaient sombres et horribles.

— Tu ne rêves pas du tout, mon ami. Je suis bien réelle.

— J'ai peine à le croire, dit-il, l'étreignant à son tour. J'ai entendu les rires et les chants des Nains, ils parlaient tous de toi. Je croyais qu'ils te rendaient hommage, mais je voulais en être sûr, et je me suis faufilé jusqu'ici. Mais je me trompais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne rêve pas ?

— C'est promis, Bilbo, tu ne rêves pas. Je pensais être morte, mais il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et me revoilà parmi les vivants.

— Je suis tellement heureux… » sanglota Bilbo.

Il se laissa aller dans la douce étreinte d'Ayrèn, fermant les yeux tel un enfant rassuré par sa mère, après qu'il se soit perdu dans le noir. L'Humaine, elle, sentait qu'elle pouvait rester dans cette heureuse accolade pour toujours. Retrouver Bilbo lui procurait une telle joie, un tel soulagement, qu'elle sentait ses forces et son énergie lui revenir de ce seul instant. Bilbo Sacquet était un ami précieux, un Hobbit intelligent chez qui la gaité et la générosité n'avaient d'autre égal que sa bienveillance. Ces derniers mois, toutefois, il avait paru s'abandonner à une sorte d'horreur, de maléfice inextricable dans lequel il semblait heureux de plonger ; une addiction démoniaque, dangereuse, dont Ayrèn souhaitait l'éloigner à tout prix.

Émue, elle s'efforça d'afficher une expression joyeuse et frotta son nez contre celui de son ami. Le kunik fut bref, car Bilbo soupira et décida de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, avec mille précautions. Thorin dormait toujours d'un sommeil de plomb ; il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu as l'air mal en point. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Bilbo en parlant tout bas.

— Je vais bien, mais je me sens très fatiguée. »

Elle ne parla pas de ses maux de gorge, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ait une foule d'interrogations et qu'il lui pose des questions sur son combat avec Smaug, sur la façon avec laquelle elle avait disparu et survécu, sur ce qui se trouvait sous le bandage de sa main droite. Mais rien de cela ne vint.

À la place, le Hobbit se recroquevilla et se mit à gémir tout doucement :

« Tu l'as encore, pas vrai ? Mon anneau ? Mon bel anneau ?

Surprise, Ayrèn ne répondit pas.

— Je sais que tu l'as encore, ajouta Bilbo plus calmement. J'aimerais le récupérer, si tu le veux bien.

Il l'avait demandé en employant des mots d'une politesse exemplaire, mais son ton commençait à être quelque peu insistant.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Ayrèn avec une certaine gentillesse. Cet anneau a une curieuse influence sur toi. Il serait plus sage d'en parler avec Gandalf avant que je te le rende, tu ne crois pas ?

Le Hobbit se mit à s'agiter :

— Non, Gandalf ne doit rien savoir. Rien ! Maintenant, rends-le moi ! Tu ne peux pas le garder !

— Calme-toi, dit Ayrèn, assez alarmée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Thorin dormait toujours.

— C'est d'accord, je vais te le rendre, chuchota-t-elle tout bas. Mais promets-moi d'être prudent. Si tu sens qu'il devient trop lourd à porter, confie-le-moi. Nous pouvons en partager le fardeau. »

Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit et tendit le bras vers le tas de vêtements pliés. Elle attrapa son pantalon, en sortit lentement l'anneau de la poche. Puis elle le tendit à Bilbo, au milieu de sa paume ouverte vers le ciel.

« Non, non ! grogna Bilbo, s'en emparant d'un geste hostile. Voleuse, sale voleuse ! Tu ne l'auras pas, il est à  _moi_. »

Il le serra dans un poing crispé et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact du métal froid et lourd contre sa peau.

Très inquiète, Ayrèn murmura :

« Bilbo, mon ami, est-ce ainsi que tu veux que cela se passe… ? Veux-tu vraiment te fâcher avec moi, contre moi, alors que nous venons à peine de nous retrouver ? Alors que tu me croyais morte ? »

La gentillesse de ces mots frappa le Hobbit en plein coeur. Un voile terne sembla se lever de ses yeux noirs, et il passa une main sur son front en sueur. Il avait une affreuse, une horrible vision. Pour une seconde, Ayrèn s'était muée en une grande Orque à la peau d'ivoire, aux yeux perfides et envieux, une monstrueuse créature tout droit sortie de ses pires cauchemars de l'Orque pâle de Gundabad. La seconde d'après, la vision avait disparu. Il n'y avait là qu'Ayrèn, allongée à côté de lui, le visage perclus de douleur, comme si elle avait été percée d'une lance dans l'abdomen. La fatigue l'avait affreusement affaiblie, la maîtrise de ses émotions lui échappait ; elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Oh, Ayrèn ! chuchota Bilbo. Qu'ai-je dit ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as quitté la douceur de la Comté, traversé les pires épreuves, failli mourir tant de fois, et tout ça pour moi, parce que tu refusais de me laisser rejoindre la Quête de la Montagne sans toi pour me protéger. C'est cet anneau qui me fait ça, tu as raison. Il faudrait en parler à Gandalf, c'est vrai aussi. Mais ne te soucie pas de moi, mon amie. Je garderai cet anneau jusqu'au retour du Magicien, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger en subissant sa drôle d'influence. Je ne peux pas non plus le cacher, car nous prendrions le risque qu'il soit découvert par quelqu'un d'autre. Il faudra que les choses restent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent changer de façon convenable.

— D'accord, faisons comme cela…, dit Ayrèn, frottant ses yeux du revers d'une main. Je comprends. Mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, si tu sens que tu perds pied. Tu es mon plus précieux ami, Bilbo. Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu souffres. »

Bilbo resta quelques temps assis sans répondre. Il frissonna, tandis que d'horribles images de ses trois derniers jours se succédaient dans sa tête. Il se remémorait malgré lui ses errances dans les plus sombres couloirs d'Erebor, ses crises de larmes, ses silences et ses peurs, ainsi que ses violentes disputes avec Thorin pour savoir qui des deux devait conserver Scathaban. Il s'était vu mourir de l'ampleur de son chagrin, car il avait subi l'horreur indicible de la mort d'Ayrèn et de la perte de l'anneau. Qu'il ne soit pas devenu complètement fou l'épatait un peu.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, avec moi…, dit-il finalement, retrouvant son entier calme et sa sérénité.

— Moi aussi, Bilbo… » répondit-elle, soulagée de sa réaction.

Elle le serra encore une fois contre elle, avec une tendresse toute particulière. Le Hobbit soupira et respira dans le cou d'Ayrèn ; son odeur le rassurait, elle lui donnait une réalité et une présence si réconfortante qu'il eut l'impression que ses souffrances de ces derniers jours disparaissaient comme la brume d'un matin printanier, quand le soleil matinal chassait la fraîcheur humide de la nuit.

« Je vais te laisser dormir, dit-il en sortant de l'étreinte. Tu as besoin de repos. Nous discuterons mieux demain, devant une belle tasse de thé. Bombur m'a promis qu'il cuisinerait des biscuits avec le restant d'avoine et la vergeoise qu'il a trouvée dans les réserves. De quoi nous requinquer !

Ayrèn passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et ébouriffa les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front jusqu'aux sourcils. Elle sourit largement :

— Alors à demain, dans ce cas.

— À demain. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis sauta sur ses grands pieds nus, à bas du lit. Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour quitter la pièce et laisser son amie se rendormir, il fit volte-face et la héla d'un chuchotement :

« Eh, Ayrèn !

— Hum… ?

— Demain… C'est mercredi. (3) »

Et ainsi, son visage empourpré de sang rouge et ses yeux d'or brillants d'étonnement, l'Humaine de Cul-de-bouteille échangea avec le Hobbit de Cul-de-sac le plus beau et le plus grand des sourires. Dans toute la ruine du Monde et les malheurs de leur Quête, ils ne ressentaient pour le moment qu'une grande joie.

Puis Bilbo s'en fut pour de bon et Ayrèn se rendormit en paix.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Tûnin Razak est revenue ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(2) « Oui Tûnin Razak, rien de mieux que la viande ! Le plat des forts ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(3) V.  _Chapitre 1 : Cul-de-sac et Cul-de-bouteille_. Alors qu'ils vivaient tous les deux dans la Comté, Ayrèn et Bilbo avaient en effet pris l'habitude de prendre le thé et de manger ensemble tous les mercredis. Cette jour de la semaine avait une saveur toute particulière pour eux, et l'idée de partager un thé et quelques biscuits un mercredi les remplissait d'une joie et d'une nostalgie ineffables.


	57. La frontière des peuples

**Précédemment**

_Ayrèn serra encore une fois Bilbo contre elle, avec une tendresse toute particulière. Le Hobbit soupira et respira dans le cou d'Ayrèn ; son odeur le rassurait, elle lui donnait une réalité et une présence si réconfortante qu'il eut l'impression que ses souffrances de ces derniers jours disparaissaient comme la brume d'un matin printanier, quand le soleil matinal chassait la fraîcheur humide de la nuit._

_« Je vais te laisser dormir, dit-il en sortant de l'étreinte. Tu as besoin de repos. Nous discuterons mieux demain, devant une belle tasse de thé. Bombur m'a promis qu'il cuisinerait des biscuits avec le restant d'avoine et la vergeoise qu'il a trouvée dans les réserves. Nous passerons un moment délicieux._

_Ayrèn passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et ébouriffa les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front jusqu'aux sourcils. Elle sourit largement :_

_— Alors à demain, dans ce cas._

_— À demain. »_

_Il lui rendit son sourire, puis sauta sur ses grands pieds nus, à bas du lit. Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour quitter la pièce et laisser son amie se rendormir, il fit volte-face et la héla d'un chuchotement :_

_« Eh, Ayrèn !_

_— Hum… ?_

_— Demain… C'est mercredi. (3) »_

_Et ainsi, son visage empourpré de sang rouge et ses yeux d'or brillants d'étonnement, l'Humaine de Cul-de-bouteille échangea avec le Hobbit de Cul-de-sac le plus beau et le plus grand des sourires. Dans toute la ruine du Monde et les malheurs de leur Quête, ils ne ressentaient pour le moment qu'une grande joie._

_Puis Bilbo s'en fut pour de bon et Ayrèn se rendormit en paix.  
_

* * *

Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau en fourrure d'ours blanc, Ayrèn était agenouillée dans sa baidarka flambant neuve (1). Seule, elle pagayait paisiblement le long d'une banquise côtière, observant d'un œil vif les icebergs voguer vers l'horizon. Midi sonnait. Le soleil blanc du Nord brillait intensément au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon. L'Humaine entendait parfois les craquements lointains d'un mur de glace qui s'effondrait dans des jaillissements d'écume. C'était le début de l'été ; la température s'adoucissait, la banquise se délitait, les banquettes de glace dégelaient et partaient sur les eaux pour disparaître peu à peu dans les courants plus chauds du Sud. Quand l'automne viendra, tout gèlera à nouveau, et le grand bal blanc recommencera. En Forodwaith, le paysage changeait constamment. Et Ayrèn adorait ça.

Elle plongea sa pagaie profondément dans l'eau noire pour contourner un grand iceberg de trente pieds de haut, d'une jolie forme prismatique, avec un sommet horizontal. Il avançait lentement vers le large. Sa forme était nette, sculptée ; il venait certainement de se décrocher de la banquise principale. L'ombre d'Ayrèn et de sa baidarka se découpaient sur sa surface nivéenne. À ce moment, il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien sinon le clapotis apaisant de l'eau et le sifflement tendre de la bise de Forodwaith.

Ayrèn ferma les yeux et tourna son visage vers le soleil. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres couvertes de baume de phoque.

« Oyna uumqaraktop (2)… » soupira-t-elle.

Le vent tourna. Ayrèn se remit à pagayer, puis dépassa l'iceberg en direction du large. Avec un peu de chance, elle croiserait la famille de baleines blanches qui, d'après les pêcheurs du village, s'était établie dans la baie quelques semaines auparavant.

Mais l'eau se mit à s'agiter. Venus de nulle part, de gros nuages menaçants obscurcirent le bleu pâle du ciel. Prudente, Ayrèn fit demi-tour. Elle connaissait les dangers de la mer et du ciel ; elle savait qu'elle devait rentrer, et vite.

Elle pagaya énergiquement, d'un rythme soutenu qui trahissait son inquiétude naissante.

Des vagues la rattrapèrent, se joignant à la voix stridente d'un vent de tempête. Les icebergs s'ébranlaient, se tapaient les flancs sur la surface de l'eau, soulevant des gerbes d'eau glaciale. L'extrémité de la mer, à l'horizon, était perdue dans la masse des nuages, secoués de palpitations orageuses.

Tout alla très vite. La tempête fut sur Ayrèn en quelques secondes. L'eau enfla sous sa baidarka. Une vague la projeta vers la silhouette branlante d'un iceberg en perdition. Elle plongea sa pagaie dans l'eau pour éviter l'obstacle, mais le courant était le plus fort. La pagaie se brisa, ' _crac !'_ , son dernier espoir d'en réchapper avec. Ayrèn paniqua pour de bon. Elle allait s'écraser et se faire engloutir sous la masse de glace ! Un éclair déchira les nuages. L'iceberg se courba au-dessus de l'eau. Une seconde vague fit chavirer l'embarcation. Par réflexe, Ayrèn retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Il y eut un craquement assourdissant, un choc, puis… plus rien.

* * *

**Erebor - Chambre de Thrór**

Ayrèn se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri. Elle était en nage. Déroutée par le réalisme effrayant de son cauchemar, elle s'assit sur son lit de soierie et plongea sa lourde tête dans ses mains.

« Ayrèn, tout va bien ? »

Elle se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la voix paniquée qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était Bilbo. Le visage éclairé par la lumière tremblotante d'une chandelle, il était assis sur un tabouret, à côté du lit, pour veiller sur elle pendant son sommeil. Il avait l'air en bien meilleur forme que la veille. Un gros livre était ouvert sur ses genoux.

Il répéta sa question, plus calmement cette fois :

« Ça va ?

— J'ai fait un mauvais rêve… » répondit-elle difficilement.

Sa voix était sèche et fragile, sa gorge lui faisait encore mal.

Bilbo ferma son livre et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Il paraissait soucieux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, à côté d'elle.

— Non, ça ira. Plus tard peut-être.

— Quelque chose à manger, alors ?

Ayrèn s'étira en bâillant :

— Non merci, Bilbo. Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Elle se gratta le coude et la nuque avec une certaine nonchalance.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? croassa-t-elle.

— Oh, pas tant que ça, à peine une douzaine d'heures. L'après-midi commence à peine.

— Seulement ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs jours. J'ai la tête lourde comme une enclume. »

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit. Il était vide. Thorin avait quitté la chambre sans la réveiller.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander où il était quand, soudain, l'air de la chambre de Thrór s'emplit de puissantes vibrations. Une conversation animée agitait l'antichambre d'à-côté, et répandait des frémissements de pierre dans toute l'aile royale. Le millier de miroirs qui recouvraient les murs de la chambre de Thrór tremblèrent. Puis une grosse voix colérique éclata :

« Ma patience a des limites ! Ce retard est intolérable ! »

D'un même geste, Ayrèn et Bilbo tournèrent la tête vers la porte close. Ils avaient reconnu la voix de Thorin. Il avait l'air furieux, il criait, si bien que, malgré la torpeur alourdie de son demi-réveil, l'Humaine n'eut aucun mal à entendre clairement la rude conversation d'à-côté.

« Elle est ici, dans les Salles Inférieures, je le sais ! ajouta Thorin.

— Thorin, ne t'emporte pas, s'il te plaît…, souffla une grosse voix, qu'Ayrèn reconnut comme étant celle de Dwalin. Nous avons cherché, encore et encore, mais elle n'est  _nulle part._

— Vous ne fouillez pas comme il faut, visiblement ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous avez raté le corps d'Ayrèn, qui a agonisé toute seule pendant trois jours sans que vous ne parveniez à mettre la main sur elle ! Je serais rempli de  _honte_  à votre place !

— Thorin, nous voulons tous revoir cette pierre, l'assura Dwalin en maintenant autant de sérénité qu'il le pouvait dans le ton de sa voix. Quant à Tûnin Razak, nous ne comprenons pas comment elle a pu nous échapper. Nous avions regardé partout, absolument partout ! Nous faisons nos meilleurs efforts ! Et...

— Et malgré vos soi-disant efforts, vous n'avez trouvé ni l'une, ni l'autre ! cracha Thorin. Vos  _meilleurs efforts_... Foutaises ! Vous n'en faites pas assez. Je doute que l'Arkenstone se manifeste d'elle-même comme l'a fait Ayrèn. Il faut intensifier les recherches et trouver cette pierre, coûte que coûte !

Se voulant accusateur, il se mit à gronder :

— À moins qu'elle n'ait déjà trouvé preneur...

— Douterais-tu de la loyauté de l'un d'entre nous ? s'offusqua cette fois Balin, qui tentait malgré tout de conserver un calme respectueux. L'Arkenstone est l'héritage de notre peuple. Personne ici ne se risquerait à la subtiliser.

— Non, c'est le joyau du  _Roi_  ! objecta-t-il fermement.

Il cria :

— Ne suis-je pas le Roi ?! Bien sûr que si. Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas en sa possession ? Pourquoi ?!

Un silence réprobateur fit suite à l'emportement de Thorin. Au moment où Ayrèn et Bilbo échangeaient un regard inquiet, le Nain ajouta d'une voix cruelle :

— Je vous préviens… Quiconque trouverait l'Arkenstone et la garderait pour lui… connaîtrait ma vengeance ! »

Le chagrin, l'amertume, le manque qu'éprouvaient Thorin étaient en train de le transformer en un individu dur, violent et acariâtre. La tendance dictatoriale de son esprit et de ses mots éveillèrent en Ayrèn et son ami le Hobbit une inquiétude persistante.

Peu à peu, la conversation sembla se tasser. La porte s'ouvrit. Ayrèn s'attendit à ce que Thorin entre dans la chambre et vienne prendre de ses nouvelles, mais, contre toute attente, ce fut Balin qui en franchit le seuil.

Avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui, Ayrèn entendit distinctement la voix de Thorin chuchoter rudement :

« Veille sur elle, et empêche-la de quitter cette chambre. Qu'elle n'en sorte sous aucun prétexte ! »

Balin poussa la porte et engagea le verrou sans lui répondre. Lentement, sans lever les yeux, il avança jusqu'au coin salon et s'empara d'un tabouret en pierre. Il le souleva et vint l'installer à côté du lit, sans un mot, sans un bruit. Ce temps durant, Ayrèn avait tiré les draps sur ses épaules pour se couvrir le corps, car elle était encore en sous-vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise ; elle savait que la culture naine n'avait rien à voir avec celle des Lossoths (3).

Enroulée dans les draps en manière de cocon, Ayrèn disposa ses jambes en tailleur et se tourna vers Balin, qui venait de s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Il tremblait.

« Maître Balin, que s'est-il passé ? » se risqua Ayrèn.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, mais ne répondit rien. Son grand nez, habituellement rose au bout, était très pâle et couvert de sueur. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Le tremblement de ses lèvres, sous son épaisse barbe blanche, révélait sa profonde tristesse. Avec ses mains, blafardes sous la lumière de la chandelle, il se mit à masser compulsivement ses vieux genoux fatigués.

« Balin, que se passe-t-il ? insista Bilbo. Pourquoi Thorin s'est-il emporté ? Il... il n'a pas l'air d'être dans son état normal.

— C'est le mal du dragon..., répondit faiblement Balin en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser les larmes. J'ai déjà vu cela. Ce regard qu'il a, cette obsession… C'est un amour ardent et exclusif pour l'or, les richesses de la Montagne et le joyau du Roi. C'est ce qui a rendu fou son grand-père, jadis. J'étais là, à l'époque. J'ai tout vu. Et l'histoire se répète… Quel malheur, bon sang, quel malheur… »

Ayrèn ne sut quoi dire. Sans trêve, elle roulait dans son esprit les pires prévisions. Bilbo l'avait déjà avertie de la nature de cette folie, elle savait donc de quoi Balin s'attristait. Elle-même était très chagrinée par la décrépitude de l'esprit de Thorin. Elle se souciait aussi de l'ordre qu'il avait donné à Balin. Pourquoi voulait-il la garder enfermée ? Quels sombres desseins se tramaient en lui pour donner un ordre pareil ?

De son côté, avec une prudence et une attention étudiées, Bilbo demanda :

« Balin, si Thorin avait l'Arkenstone, enfin, si on la  _trouvait_ , serait-ce bénéfique ?

— Cette pierre surpasse tout, répondit Balin en fermant le poing sur une pierre invisible. C'est le sommet de l'immense trésor de Thrór. Elle donne du pouvoir,  _beaucoup_  de pouvoir à celui qui la possède. Alors, est-ce que la trouver le sortirait de sa folie ? Non, Bilbo, j'ai bien peur que cela ne l'aggrave…

Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant dans son dos, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par une oreille indiscrète. Puis, tout bas, si bas qu'Ayrèn et Bilbo faillirent ne pas l'entendre, il chuchota :

— Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle demeure perdue, à tout jamais. »

Un silence suivit son chuchotement. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui aurait valu le pire des châtiments, si Thorin l'avait entendu. D'aucuns ne se risqueraient à le répéter.

« Et comment allez-vous, Tûnin Razak ? fit-il d'une voix faussement enjouée, pour changer de sujet. Óin nous a dit que vous étiez en belle forme, compte tenu de tout ce que vous avez vécu !

Ayrèn secoua la tête :

— Ne vous souciez pas de moi, je vais bien. C'est plutôt Thorin qui devrait vous inquiéter.

— Oh, mais ne sous-estimez pas notre inquiétude pour vous…, répondit gentiment Balin, plein de sollicitude. Votre sort nous importe aussi.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, vraiment. Que vous le croyez ou non, vous nous avez touchés, Tûnin Razak. Quand vous avez disparu dans le Passage caché pour affronter le dragon au nom des Nains d'Erebor… Nous avons tous été très émus. Vous avez gagné notre amitié et notre soutien comme aucun Humain avant vous.

Il ajouta d'un rire :

— Par ma barbe, vous avez même réussi à faire pleurer Dwalin. Si  _ça_ , ça ne veut pas dire quelque chose, je veux bien que l'on m'épile la barbe jusqu'à son dernier poil !

— Je vais commencer à croire que vous m'aimez bien, dit Ayrèn avec un rictus bienveillant.

Balin détourna les yeux, un peu confus.

— Tous les membres de la Compagnie vous aiment bien…, bougonna-t-il du bout des lèvres.

— Moi aussi je vous aime, bande de vieux grincheux… » taquina-t-elle en souriant largement.

Balin grommela quelque chose en Khuzdûl en massant ses genoux. Son nez avait retrouvé sa jolie couleur rosée et un léger sourire lui égayait la figure.

Le jeune Hobbit, par contre, ne parvint pas à s'alléger du tournant agréable que prenait la conversation. Il semblait agité, il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important. De temps en temps, il portait ses mains à sa veste, comme pour vérifier que tout était bien en place. La régularité presque pathologique de ce mouvement passait inaperçu aux yeux de la plupart des gens, même à ceux de la Compagnie. Mais Ayrèn l'avait remarquée. Elle se dit d'abord qu'il vérifiait avec une insistance maladive que son anneau magique était toujours dans sa poche, mais elle commençait à en douter. Quand il touchait son anneau, il n'affichait rien d'autre qu'une expression méfiante ; là, il crispait ses mâchoires d'un air coupable. Il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, Ayrèn le voyait bien.

' _E_ _ncore des cachotteries…'_ se dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, s'efforçant de ne pas le prendre pour une offense personnelle. ' _Décidément, Bilbo, tu as un don pour te créer des ennuis…'_

Le Hobbit remarqua que son amie Humaine l'observait avec un air suspicieux. Il frémit et cessa immédiatement ses curieux mouvements. Le sang lui monta aux joues, comme s'il avait été pris en train de faire une bêtise.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Thorin, dit Bilbo pour conjurer sa gêne.

— Tu as raison, approuva Ayrèn sans le lâcher des yeux.

— Vous avez quelque chose en tête, Tûnin Razak ? demanda Balin avec une sincère curiosité.

— Peut-être.

Elle jeta un regard concentré sur le vieux Nain :

— Si j'ai bien compris, l'Arkenstone donne un pouvoir de droit divin au Nain qui la possède, c'est bien ça ?

— C'est exact, confirma Balin, qui commençait déjà à voir où elle voulait en venir.

— Dans ce cas, il se méfie des Nains de la Compagnie. Il se sent en concurrence avec vous, il a peur pour son trône. Il n'a pas encore été couronné… Sa position est instable. C'est absurde, je sais, mais c'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée.

— Sans l'Arkenstone, sa légitimité n'est pas acquise, c'est vrai…, ajouta Balin en croisant ses bras sur son ventre. Ma foi, vous n'avez peut-être pas tort. Il a peut-être peur que l'un d'entre nous vole l'Arkenstone et sa place sur le trône.

— Les droits conférés par l'Arkenstone seraient supérieurs au droit du sang ? demanda Bilbo, très étonné.

— Techniquement, oui ! répondit le Nain à la longue barbe blanche, à la fois soulagé et chagriné de comprendre un peu mieux les tourments de son ami Thorin (et encore plus étonné que ce soit une Humaine qui l'ait amené à cette conclusion). C'est donc pour cela qu'il se comporte si curieusement avec nous… C'est bien malheureux ! Aucun de nous ne commettrait une trahison pareille. Notre honneur et notre amitié pour Thorin passent avant notre intérêt personnel.

— Il ne réfléchit pas de façon rationnelle..., ajouta tristement Ayrèn. Qui sait ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête en ce moment.

Elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers Bilbo et le regarda avec insistance :

— Par contre, toi, en tant que Hobbit, tu ne représentes aucun danger pour lui, et il le sait. Il te fait confiance.

— Tu crois ? demanda timidement Bilbo, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— J'en suis intimement convaincue. »

Le Hobbit se tourna vers le vieux Nain et l'interrogea d'un regard. Balin confirma les dires d'Ayrèn en hochant la tête.

« J'aimerais que tu en profites pour surveiller Thorin, lui dit-elle d'un air grave. Il est devenu dangereux pour lui-même, il ne doit pas rester seul... Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

Bilbo bougea mollement la tête, apparemment peu convaincu.

— C'est une bonne idée, ajouta Balin pour l'encourager. Il ne se méfiera pas de vous, et Tûnin Razak a raison : il ne faut pas le laisser seul. Il pourrait commettre l'irréparable sans le vouloir lui-même.

— Très bien, je le ferai…, accepta Bilbo avec une moue anxieuse. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée de l'espionner à son insu, mais si vous pensez que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour lui… Je n'ai pas d'objection à le faire.

— Merci Bilbo, dit gentiment Ayrèn.

— Oui, merci, ajouta Balin.

— Ne me remerciez pas. Du moins, pas encore. »

Bilbo prit une grosse inspiration et expira longuement pour évacuer son anxiété naissante.

Il rassembla ses affaires sans trop tarder :

« Bon, si c'est le plan... J'y vais. Balin, veillez bien sur elle. Elle est plus mal en point qu'elle ne veut bien vous l'avouer.

— Foutaises ! grogna Ayrèn.

— Oui, on a l'habitude, s'amusa Balin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez, ne traînez pas. Thorin doit être dans les Salles Inférieures, en train de superviser les fouilles.

— Nous comptons sur toi ! » l'encouragea Ayrèn.

Le Hobbit prit encore une profonde respiration, puis il quitta la chambre de Thrór sans se retourner.

La porte claqua derrière lui, un écho fit vibrer les miroirs. Il y eut un silence. Le Nain et l'Humaine, pour autant qu'ils s'appréciaient, n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire.

Leurs appréhensions finirent par grandir dans ce silence. Ils sentaient tous deux que leurs ennuis à Erebor ne faisaient que commencer, et que de bien plus sombres malheurs se tramaient dans l'ombre. Ils devaient se préparer, seuls, à une lutte terrible dont ils ne trouvaient pas la force ni le courage de parler.

Quelque chose d'autre finit par tracasser Ayrèn. Elle en avait deux molaires agacées, qui la chicanaient dans le fond de sa bouche.

La lèvre crispée dans un rictus douloureux, elle se décida à briser le silence en amorçant une conversation qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps déjà :

« Maître Balin ? J'aurais une question à vous poser, si vous me le permettez.

Il eut un rire contenu, gardant un calme crispé mais poli :

— Ah ! Encore cette curiosité typique des Humains ! Disons que cela dépendra de votre question.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une question plus embarrassante qu'une autre, compte tenu des circonstances… Et, à vrai dire, je comptais sur votre sagesse pour y répondre.

Il fronça ses gros sourcils blancs.

— Là, vous êtes parvenue à m'intriguer. Je vous écoute, et j'aviserai après.

Elle demanda franchement :

— Pourquoi est-ce que les Hommes et les Nains se fréquentent si peu ? Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ?

— Je ne comprends pas bien votre question, dit-il en se grattant le menton, sous son épaisse barbe blanche. Les Hommes et les Nains jouissent ensemble d'une longue tradition marchande et, de tout temps, nous avons beaucoup commercé… Nous avons même eu des alliances militaires par le passé, et…

Il avisa l'expression circonspecte d'Ayrèn et comprit qu'il avait mal interprété sa question.

— Oh.  _Oh._ Vous ne parliez pas de ce genre de fréquentation, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, en effet, confirma Ayrèn en haussant les sourcils.

Les narines crispées et palpitantes, Balin rougit furieusement et détourna les yeux.

— On peut dire que vous avez le chic de poser des questions… particulières…, marmonna-t-il en passant nerveusement ses gros doigts dans sa barbe.

— En avez-vous seulement la réponse ?

Balin eut un petit rire amer.

—  _La_  réponse ? répéta-t-il, clairement embarrassé. J'ai bien quelques idées, mais je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir la réponse que vous cherchez. »

Il avait les dents serrées, les nerfs de son visage et de son cou bandés, les sourcils froncés. Il paraissait souffrir de ce qu'il voulait répondre. La question d'Ayrèn l'avait pris au dépourvu, c'était évident. Mais à en juger par son attitude, la femme des Hommes devina qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre.

Observant habilement ses réactions, elle répondit prudemment :

« Je pense pouvoir me contenter de tout ce que vous êtes prêt à me dire.

— Mais ce que je vais vous dire pourrait très bien ne pas vous plaire, répliqua-t-il. Ne pas vous plaire du tout.

— J'en suis consciente. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir…, insista-t-elle avec une émotion sincère. Je ne comprends pas toujours bien ce que Thorin et moi partageons. Une Humaine et un Nain… Malgré la force de ce que je ressens pour lui, je suis encore quelque peu perturbée par notre relation.

Il acquiesça en silence. Il redevenait très pâle, ses veines gonflaient sur ses tempes.

— Je refuse de devenir Reine sans être sûre de ce à quoi je m'engage, poursuivit-elle sans sourciller. Les conséquences sont trop importantes, de nombreux doutes m'habitent encore. A dire vrai, je me sens malhonnête vis-à-vis de Thorin. Votre réponse pourra peut-être m'aider à éclaircir certaines zones d'ombre dont je ne parviens pas à me dépêtrer. »

Il rit bizarrement. Son rire, tremblant et brusque, témoignait d'une nervosité qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Ayrèn comprit qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage compliqué, mais elle conserva un visage impassible. Elle était en bien meilleure état que la veille, sa maîtrise de ses émotions et de ses attitudes lui revenait peu à peu.

« Votre question est plus fine et plus pertinente que vous l'imaginez, fit Balin sans lever le nez. (Il continuait d'éviter son regard ; il craignait que, s'il le croisait, il renoncerait à répondre.) J'avoue avoir essayé d'en parler à Thorin avant qu'il ne vous emmène dans cette chambre. Il s'est mépris sur mes intentions, pensant que je voulais le réprimander parce qu'il voulait vous faire dormir dans le lit de notre défunt Roi Thrór. J'essayais en fait de l'avertir…

— L'avertir de quoi ?

— Quand vous êtes miraculeusement remontée des Salles Inférieures, en vie, nous avons tous été très heureux, bien sûr. Mais je me suis aussi rendu compte que le projet de Thorin de vous faire Reine devenait plus réel que jamais. Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus, vous deviendrez la souveraine des Nains d'Erebor, le plus grand Royaume de toute la Terre du Milieu. C'est une immense responsabilité...

Ayrèn fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard impatient qui semblait dire  _'Venez-en au fait !'_. Mais comme le Nain s'évertuait à regarder ailleurs, il ne vit pas cette expression, et n'accéléra aucunement ses explications.

— Et d'un coup, j'ai pris peur, reprit-il d'une voix blanche. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai toute confiance en vous, je sais que vous avez le potentiel requis pour gouverner notre peuple. Seulement, je sais des choses. Des choses que peu de gens savent, et qu'ils sont rarement disposés à divulguer.

— Maître Balin, répondez à ma question, s'il vous plaît…, insista-t-elle, le souci gagnant les traits de son visage.

Le Nain s'excusa d'un geste de la main. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit, avec sa voix de vieux sage :

— A mon sens, trois raisons empêchent les Nains et les Hommes de se fréquenter durablement. La première est à la fois la plus évidente et la plus simple : c'est l'apparence. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes très loin d'être belle, aux yeux des Nains.

Ayrèn haussa les épaules en resserrant les draps autour d'elle :

— Je ne suis pas offensée.

— Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-il avec une touche de soulagement. Car ce n'était pas mon intention. Je dois dire qu'il est même assez dangereux pour un Humain de fréquenter un Nain. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de gabarit : les Humains sont très fragiles, comparés aux Nains, et il est facile de vous blesser par mégarde. Nous faisons le triple de votre poids !... Et nous sommes durs et denses comme la pierre, ce qui n'est pas anodin.

Cette fois, Ayrèn ne put s'empêcher un sourire grivois :

— J'ai eu quelques occasions de le remarquer, en effet.

Particulièrement pudique, Balin regretta immédiatement ses paroles, bien plus que l'insinuation osée de l'Humaine. Sa face devint rubiconde, et il bégaya :

— Bon sang, je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux rien savoir…

— Je n'ai rien dit, s'amusa Ayrèn.

— Passons ! s'écria Balin en agitant ses bras au-dessus de ses genoux.

Il continua vers là où il voulait en venir initialement :

— Sur ce point, je dirais que vous faites figure d'exception. Vous êtes une Humaine singulièrement résistante, cela va sans dire. Il y a peu de chance que vous soyez blessée en fréquentant Thorin, et ce de quelques façons que ce soit  _et dont je ne veux rien savoir._

— Je n'ai rien dit ! répéta Ayrèn, décidément très amusée par la gêne exagérée du vieux Nain.

Balin se voulut imperturbable - chose qu'il réussissait évidemment très mal -, et poursuivit sans la regarder :

— La deuxième raison est moins frappante que la première au tout début mais, sur le long terme, elle prend toute son importance : nos cultures sont très différentes. Vous l'avez suffisamment constaté par vous-même au cours de notre Quête.

— C'est exact…, acquiesça-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

— Et là, vous me direz : la première raison est idiote. L'amour est aveugle, comme le dit le dicton ! Même parmi nos peuples, des hommes hideux parviennent à trouver ménage et inversement. Et je vous répondrai que vous avez raison, si ce n'est que le Nain devra faire attention à ne pas blesser son conjoint Humain toute sa vie durant. (Il risqua un coup d'œil vers elle, mais se ravisa et fixa à nouveau ses genoux quand il sentit le sang lui monter au visage.) Ensuite, vous me direz : la barrière culturelle n'est pas infranchissable, on peut apprendre à se connaître et à vivre en respectant les croyances et les coutumes des uns et des autres. Là, je vous répondrai : pourquoi pas ? Je reste convaincu que certaines de nos différences sont trop insaisissables que pour être surpassées, mais je suis prêt à ce qu'on me prouve le contraire.

Il fit une pause dans son exposé, visiblement éprouvé. Mais Ayrèn ne lui permit pas de s'attarder plus longtemps. D'impatience, elle demanda :

— Et la troisième raison ? Qu'en est-il ?

— La troisième raison, Tûnin Razak, est précisément celle qui, à mes yeux, explique pourquoi les Nains et les Humains n'ont rien à faire ensemble.

Les yeux luisants, la bouche entrouverte sur ses canines férocement pointues, Ayrèn lâcha un grognement contrarié. Le sous-entendu du Nain l'avait irritée.

— Ne me grognez pas dessus. Je ne fais que vous délivrer le fond de ma pensée. Le reste ne regarde que vous.

— Vous avez raison…, admit-elle à contrecœur, car elle ne souhaitait pas le braquer avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Poursuivez, je vous prie. »

Néanmoins, la lenteur de Balin et sa fâcheuse tendance à tourner autour du pot agaçaient furieusement sa curiosité.

Le Nain, lui, fixait vaguement ses genoux sans trop sourciller. Mais une boule se contractait dans sa gorge, la nervosité de ses mains le trahissait.

« Tûnin Razak, la troisième raison est fondamentale. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la dévoiler à Thorin, mais il me paraît honnête de vous le dire au moins à vous.

Il ferma les yeux et continua sans oser les ouvrir. Il avait trop peur de croiser le reflet des yeux dorés d'Ayrèn dans le millier de miroirs qui parsemait les murs.

— Vous savez déjà qu'Humains et Nains n'ont pas la même espérance de vie. Ils n'ont pas la même sensibilité aux maladies, pas la même densité osseuse, pas les mêmes besoins alimentaires… Nous sommes très différents, et ce à de nombreux points de vue.

Sa voix devint soudain très faible :

— Ayrèn…

Il ouvrit ses yeux et les garda mi-clos, rivés sur ses genoux. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il était si bouleversé, si triste de dévoiler la vérité à l'Humaine, qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de partager cette intimité avec elle. La désigner par son prénom ne lui apporta toutefois qu'un bien maigre réconfort.

— Ayrèn…, répéta-t-il tout bas. Nous ne sommes pas les enfants du même Valar. Nous ne sommes donc pas seulement de races différentes… Nous ne sommes même pas de la même espèce. »

Après quelques secondes de silence incrédule, Ayrèn se prit le choc de cette révélation en pleine figure. Sa sidération lui coupa la respiration. Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela impliquait, mais elle se refusait à y croire. La réalité finit toutefois par s'immiscer en elle. Balin avait raison. Il avait forcément raison, et il était bien trop honnête pour oser lui mentir. Thorin et elle n'étaient même pas de la même espèce. Presque en état de choc, Ayrèn faillit s'effondrer dans le lit. Elle se retient avec ses mains et demanda d'une voix étranglée :

« Comment ça, pas de la même espèce ? »

Sa question était idiote, mais elle s'accrochait encore au maigre espoir d'avoir mal compris où Balin voulait en venir.

Il leva ses yeux larmoyants vers elle. Une larme se perdit dans son imposante barbe. Il avait l'air sincèrement triste et désolé pour elle quand il révéla enfin :

« Vous m'avez très bien compris, Ayrèn. Vous et Thorin ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfants. »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Kayak », en Lossoth. De conception très ancienne, avec une forme arrondies et de nombreux bouchains, ce kayak fait de peaux et de bois flotté était utilisé par les Lossoth pour pêcher le phoque et les poissons surfaciens, dans les eaux gelées du Grand Nord ;

(2) « Quelle douce chaleur... », en Lossoth ;

(3) Les Lossoths ne se formalisaient pas de la nudité d'autrui, que cet autrui soit un homme ou une femme. Les Nains, eux, ne se dévoilaient pas aussi facilement et, quand ils le faisaient, c'était uniquement en présence d'individus du même sexe. Même dans l'intimité d'un couple, il n'était pas rare que la pudeur demeure entre deux amants nains. (V _. également ch. 7 et 32, qui évoquent tous deux la pudeur lossothale._ )


	58. Au nom du père (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_— Ayrèn…, répéta Balin tout bas. Nous ne sommes pas les enfants du même Valar. Nous ne sommes donc pas seulement de races différentes… Nous ne sommes même pas de la même espèce. »_

_Après quelques secondes de silence incrédule, Ayrèn se prit le choc de cette révélation en pleine figure. Sa sidération lui coupa la respiration. Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela impliquait, mais elle se refusait à y croire. La réalité finit toutefois par s'immiscer en elle. Balin avait raison. Il avait forcément raison, et il était bien trop honnête pour oser lui mentir. Thorin et elle n'étaient même pas de la même espèce. Presque en état de choc, Ayrèn faillit s'effondrer dans le lit. Elle se retient avec ses mains et demanda d'une voix étranglée :_

_« Comment ça, pas de la même espèce ? »_

_Sa question était idiote, mais elle s'accrochait encore au maigre espoir d'avoir mal compris où Balin voulait en venir._

_Il leva ses yeux larmoyants vers elle. Une larme se perdit dans son imposante barbe. Il avait l'air sincèrement triste et désolé pour elle quand il révéla enfin :_

_« Vous m'avez très bien compris, Ayrèn. Vous et Thorin ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfants. »_

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre de Thrór**

**Fin d'après-midi**

Encore convalescente, Ayrèn était allongée dans le grand lit de soieries de Thrór. Elle ne s'était levée qu'une fois pour soulager sa vessie ; elle passait le plus clair de son temps à plat dos sous les draps, toussant de temps à autre, grignotant du bout des lèvres quelques biscuits confectionnés par Bombur.

Mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Elle ruminait depuis des heures la terrible révélation que lui avait faite le vieux Nain : les Hommes et les Nains n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle chose ne se sache pas davantage, elle avait d'ailleurs fait part de sa confusion à Balin.

Avant de quitter la chambre pour la laisser seule, il lui avait expliqué qu'il ignorait les raisons de cette discrétion. Il avait toutefois suggéré une hypothèse : ce secret était peut-être conservé aussi prudemment en raison des problèmes que sa divulgation à grande échelle était susceptible de causer. Les rivalités entre les différents Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu étaient déjà particulièrement exacerbées, voire amplifiées par la certitude de ne pas appartenir à la même race. Mais la notion d'espèce, elle, allait bien plus loin. Cette révélation creuserait un gouffre infranchissable entre les Nains d'un côté, et les Elfes et les Humains de l'autre.

« Les Elfes et les Humains sont de la même espèce, avait expliqué Balin, dont la voix prenait des inflexions d'une grande compassion. Vous avez été façonnés par le même Valar : les Elfes sont les aînés des Enfants d'Ilúvatar, et ses cadets sont les Hommes. Les Nains, eux, ont été conçus par Aulë, que nous appelons plus volontiers Mahal. Cette différence de conception est si fondamentale, si profondément ancrée en nous, qu'il est impossible pour un Nain d'avoir une descendance avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une Naine. Il ne faut pas que cela se sache. Nos différends sont déjà assez invivables comme cela… Je suis navré, vraiment navré, Ayrèn. J'aurais préféré vous annoncer une bien meilleure nouvelle, croyez-moi.

— Et vous ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant ? avait-elle demandé.

— Je ne suis pas certain que vous appréciez la réponse…, avait-il bougonné avec un petit air inquiet.

Elle avait tout de suite vu clair dans le jeu maladroit de ses réticences :

— Laissez-moi deviner… C'est Gandalf qui vous en a parlé ?

— Votre esprit est plus affûté que la meilleure de mes haches ! s'était-il étonné en la regardant droit dans les yeux, manifestement impressionné. Plus le temps passe, et plus je comprends ce qui a conduit Thorin à s'éprendre de vous.

Il avait eu un rire attendri, le regard fixé dans le vague, se remémorant des souvenirs heureux.

— C'est en effet Gandalf qui m'en a parlé, quand nous étions chez Beorn. Au début, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il m'avait parlé de ça, et encore moins pourquoi il m'avait demandé de n'en parler à personne, mais je devine aujourd'hui que ce vieux Magicien avait déjà compris ce qui se tramait entre vous et Thorin.

Il avait médité un instant le souvenir qu'il avait de cette conversation, et s'était marmonné à lui-même :

— Quoi que je ne comprends pas exactement l'intérêt d'en avoir parlé à  _moi_ , plutôt qu'à Thorin…

Ayrèn avait eu un drôle de pressentiment. Elle s'était doutée que Gandalf n'avait pas parlé de ce secret à Balin sans une arrière-pensée précise de ce qu'il voulait en faire. Il avait un plan, un curieux dessein, quelque chose d'étrange en tête, qui avaient remué les pensées d'Ayrèn d'incertitudes soucieuses.

— Ce vieux bouc savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait…, avait-elle dit, la face assombrie. Il n'est toutefois pas dans ses habitudes de causer inutilement du mal aux autres. Sa volonté nous reste inconnue... Quelque chose nous échappe, Balin. »

Balin avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de la réconforter. Il ne s'en était pas jugé capable. Au contraire, il avait senti qu'Ayrèn souhaitait rester seule, et avait donc pris le parti de désobéir à l'ordre de Thorin. Peu de temps après, il avait quitté la chambre de Thrór, avec la ferme intention d'avoir une discussion avec lui. S'il avait trouvé le courage de dévoiler la vérité à Ayrèn, il fallait qu'il en fasse de même avec son ami.

La femme des Hommes avait accueilli ce départ et sa solitude retrouvée avec une reconnaissance soulagée. Le vieux Nain avait vu juste : elle avait besoin d'être seule quelques temps. Le choc de la nouvelle commençait à peine à lui passer, et elle avait failli pleurer plusieurs fois. Mais ce n'était pas tant la tristesse de ne pas être mère qui la tourmentait, car elle avait déjà renoncé jadis à la maternité pour mettre un terme à la malédiction de sa lignée. L'envie d'avoir un enfant de Thorin ne lui était venue que très récemment, en faire le deuil était pénible quoique promptement concevable. La douleur était ailleurs. Elle était bien davantage troublée par le déshonneur que la stérilité du couple royal pourrait jeter sur la couronne. Le fait qu'elle fût Humaine était déjà d'une difficulté impossible, mais si, en plus de cela, elle et Thorin ne pouvaient engendrer un héritier… Le peuple Nain se sentirait trahi, violé dans son intégrité collective. La seule idée que Thorin pût subir cette humiliation la démolissait de l'intérieur. S'ils persévéraient à régner ensemble sur Erebor, ils vivraient dans l'opprobre la plus crasse. Elle ne pourrait jamais le tolérer.

' _Valars tout-puissants… Je n'ai pas le droit d'infliger ça à Iyaroak… Je n'ai pas le droit non plus de faire ça aux Nains d'Erebor…'_ pensa-t-elle avec une intense tristesse. ' _Et pourtant, je ne me sens pas prête à renoncer à lui. Je suis indigne de son affection…'_

Elle méditait sombrement sur ces tristes sujets quand le bruit d'une altercation courte et brusque, de chopes renversées, de violentes et ardentes menaces ébranla l'aile royale d'Erebor. Puis de nouveau, ce fut le calme.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Thorin pénétra dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. ' _Clac !'_. Les miroirs vibrèrent avec un tintement cristallin.

Il jeta sa couronne par terre d'un geste brusque et poussa un cri furieux.

Ayrèn s'assit dans le lit en s'exclamant :

« Iyaroak ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il tourna le nez vers elle. Grave, le front puissant, il la regardait sans dire un mot. La lumière de la chandelle miroitait sur ses yeux voilés, tout brillants de larmes contenues. Malgré ses luxueux atours et l'opulence royale de son apparence, il affichait un chagrin tel qu'il le rendait misérable.

« Dûn athazak… » murmura-t-il avec une face torturée.

Bouleversée par l'étranglement de sa voix, Ayrèn lui tendit une main et l'invita à la rejoindre dans le lit.

Il s'approcha lentement, avec l'agilité d'un homme ivre, foulant le sol comme s'il était en sable. D'un geste mou, il retira son manteau et le lâcha au pied du lit, sur lequel il monta avec l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais il ne pleura pas. À la place, il s'assit à côté d'Ayrèn et prit sa main gauche valide dans les siennes. Il lui pressa doucement les doigts.

« Balin t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

— Il m'a dit, oui… »

Il s'adossa contre la tête de lit en emportant Ayrèn avec lui. Il lui entoura les épaules avec les bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa aller sans protester. Sa petite tête blonde posée contre la poitrine dure et solide du Nain, elle se pressa contre lui et écouta longuement les battements de son coeur.

Il se mit subitement à battre plus vite. Elle le sentit inspirer profondément, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… » dit-il d'un souffle grave qui affaissa son torse.

Il glissa une main dans sa courte chevelure et l'embrassa sur le crâne. C'était un baiser ému, mais au milieu d'une certaine gêne dans laquelle l'affection paraissait faussée.

Avec un air triste, Ayrèn lâcha :

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour reculer.

— De quoi parles-tu ? fit-il sans comprendre.

Elle précisa sa pensée sans défaillir :

— On peut encore arrêter. Il est toujours temps de renoncer à moi, Thorin. »

Choqué, il la repoussa et, tournant son visage vers le sien, il la foudroya des yeux. Mais son regard presque agressif se heurta au sourire affectueux et peiné d'Ayrèn, qui, sous ce masque de compassion, prêt à tout pour son aimé, lui offrait un échappatoire. Thorin s'étonna encore de la profondeur d'âme de l'Humaine : elle acceptait d'immoler ses passions, de faire preuve de la plus digne des abnégations, le sacrifice de tout l'amour qu'ils partageaient, tout ça pour le bien de la couronne d'Erebor et de son peuple. Si l'idée de la quitter le mortifiait, Thorin ne put nier la puissance et la force de la fierté qu'il ressentait pour elle à ce moment.

« D'où t'est venue cette idée saugrenue ? demanda-t-il en adoucissant malgré lui son expression.

— Les Nains ne pourront pas accepter que leur Reine et leur Roi soient incapables d'enfanter un héritier, expliqua-t-elle en réfrénant ses expressions éplorées. Déjà que je suis Humaine, si en plus je ne peux pas porter un enfant de Durin… Oh, bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas obligés de le révéler au peuple. Mais les mois, les années vont passer, et aucun enfant ne viendra au monde. Les gens comprendront, ils se sentiront floués. Non, c'est trop gros. Personne n'acceptera ça.

Elle doutait d'avoir été convaincante, mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour lui faire accepter la réalité sans l'offenser. Elle savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors, de sa voix la plus aimante, aux doux accents lossothaux, elle lui avoua sa terrible crainte :

— Je ne supporterais pas de te faire subir cette humiliation… J'en mourrais Iyaroak… Je mourrais de voir ton peuple te tourner le dos, à toi, qui a pourtant tout sacrifié pour lui…

Thorin avait détourné la tête. Il regardait les miroirs et leur mosaïque de reflets, comme résolu à ne pas entendre ce que son aimée lui exprimait.

Ce subit silence obstiné troubla Ayrèn, qui affermit le ton de sa voix pour dire :

— Tu es fils de Roi, héritier de Durin. Je suis fille de seigneur, héritière des lointains Éothéods. Nous connaissons tous deux l'importance de nos devoirs, le poids des responsabilités qu'ils entraînent.

— Facile à dire, venant d'une héritière qui a fui ses responsabilités en se cachant chez les Hobbits de la Comté…, marmonna-t-il avec un dédain non dissimulé. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est le sens du devoir… »

Ayrèn se raidit, consternée par le reproche qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle ferma les yeux, prit sur elle et sa fierté pour garder son calme. Elle savait que Thorin n'était pas dans son état normal, que le mal du dragon faussait la valeur de ses mots. Ce fut pourquoi elle s'efforça de ne pas lui en vouloir, et qu'elle se tut devant l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire, rejetant l'aigreur de ses mots, dans le silence de son amour.

Plutôt que de présenter ses excuses, comme Ayrèn l'espérait secrètement, Thorin demeura très silencieux. Son visage était dur, ses expressions nerveuses. Il continuait de fixer les miroirs, avec l'air de méditer profondément sur les événements. Mais son mutisme, se disait Ayrèn, ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle ne trouva pas la force de combler les blancs et de nourrir cette discussion à sens unique. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sur le lit, immobiles et méditants.

Une porte claqua au loin, les miroirs frémirent. 

Arraché à ses réflexions, Thorin eut un sursaut. Le bruit l'avait pris par surprise. En tout cas, il lui avait aussi délié la langue car, lentement, il ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Dûn athazak, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tout ce que nous avons partagé, je n'arrive pas à croire que les Valars aient encore l'audace de nous placer face à une épreuve pareille…

Il serra les mâchoires et eut une grosse inspiration saccadée :

— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

— … Nous sommes deux… » concéda Ayrèn en détournant les yeux, car elle souffrait de le voir si malheureux.

Un sentiment d'injustice imméritée emplit le coeur et les pensées du Nain. Il refusait d'accepter si docilement la réalité. Quels que fussent les plans que les Valars avaient dressés pour lui, il se répugnait à courber l'échine devant eux. Une révolte violente l'envahit subitement.

Sans signe annonciateur, il piqua une colère. Plein de gestes brusques, il gronda d'un coup :

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en mourrais d'envie, de ces enfants avec toi. J'en crevais ! J'en crevais, de voir nos enfants courir dans les couloirs d'Erebor, avec leurs cheveux blonds sautillant derrière leurs têtes rondes… De voir leurs yeux dorés luire à la lumière de la cheminée, avant qu'on aille les coucher, le soir, après avoir discuté tranquillement autour du feu, en  _famille_. Et maintenant… J'ai l'impression de faire leur deuil, à eux qui ne verront jamais le jour. Ces foutus Valars, je les maudis, je les maudis tous ! Comment osent-ils nous créer avec la faculté d'aimer, d'adorer, de désirer à ce point, sans nous permettre d'enfanter ? Quels Dieux permettent ça ? Quels Dieux acceptent ça ? Ça les amuse, de faire souffrir les gens qu'ils ont pourtant destinés à s'aimer ? J'en suis malade, de leurs petits jeux pervers et sadiques !

Il sauta hors du lit et, se mettant debout, il cria sur Ayrèn :

— Malade, tu m'entends !? J'EN SUIS MALADE ! »

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se cacha le visage. Il était rouge, il transpirait comme s'il avait de la fièvre. L'anéantissement de ses rêves de famille lui dévorait le coeur. Il en sentait le tremblement affecté, des ondes qui se répandaient dans sa peau et l'horripilaient de frissons.

Lentement, Ayrèn se rapprocha du bord du lit en tirant les draps avec elle.

« Je t'entends, sún Iyaroak…, murmura-t-elle gentiment. Je comprends ta douleur.

Elle tendit la main pour toucher son visage, mais il la repoussa d'un revers du poignet. Il était véritablement furieux.

— Non, tu ne m'entends pas. Tu ne  _comprends_  pas ! répliqua-t-il avec amertume. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfants avant notre rencontre. Moi, ça fait des décennies que j'en crève ! Des décennies que je rêve d'être père ! Et je me prends cette… fichue vérité en pleine figure !  _Un Nain ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avec une Humaine._  Foutrediable, c'était pourtant si évident. À parler de race, on se fourvoie complètement. Nous ne sommes pas seulement de races différentes, nous sommes  _d'espèces_  différentes ! Nous n'avons même pas été créés par le même Valar ! Autant demander à un aigle de faire un œuf à un cheval !

Ayrèn baissa les yeux d'un air affecté, bien qu'elle sût qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cette réalité. Les deux amants n'étaient que les victimes malheureuses de la volonté des Valars et des lois naturelles qu'ils avaient établies.

— Ah, mais bien sûr. J'étais trop bête de me faire tous ces espoirs, dit-il enfin, après un affreux silence. C'était complètement absurde ! Dire que cette idée ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit depuis que nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter !... Mais quel imbécile j'ai été !

Il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit, à côté d'Ayrèn, et cacha à nouveau son visage dans ses mains :

— C'est un cauchemar… Un vrai cauchemar… Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que je ne tombe jamais amoureux de toi. »

Ayrèn eut soudain l'envie de répliquer. Ce que venait de dire Thorin l'avait agacée, presque énervée. Mais elle eut suffisamment de compassion pour se contenir. Elle se borna à froncer ses sourcils blonds d'un air irrité.

Tâchant d'oublier les regrets de Thorin qui blessaient ses sentiments, elle demanda d'un murmure :

« Et maintenant ?

— Et maintenant ? répéta Thorin en lâchant un rire sec dans ses paumes. Tu me demandes ça, à moi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, Ayrèn. Absolument aucune.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour le trône ? tenta-t-elle de deviner.

Il leva la tête de ses mains et la regarda. Il paraissait offensé.

— Pas du tout, cela n'a rien à voir, répondit-il rudement. Filí est le meilleur héritier dont je puisse rêver. Je te parle de paternité, nom de nom ! Du bonheur viscéral d'être appelé papa par son enfant ! De fonder une famille avec la femme que j'aime ! »

À ce moment, Ayrèn eut l'impression de devenir un fardeau importun. Il avait raison ; il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'ils ne s'éprissent jamais l'un de l'autre. Elle se sentit alors terne, inutile, à la fois gênante et gênée.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…, bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

— Alors ne dis rien ! Cela t'évitera de dire des bêtises plus grosses que cette Montagne. »

Il se leva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Son visage avait pris une pâleur de mort. Il avait le coeur en désarroi et l'esprit en détresse, une sorte de tempête mentale où ses pensées se noyaient.

Il attrapa son manteau, l'enfila en silence. Il parcourut la chambre pour récupérer sa couronne et s'en fut vers la porte en l'ajustant sur sa tête. Il n'eut aucun regard pour Ayrèn, qui, ravagée par cette conversation, ne fit ni ne dit rien pour le retenir.

Thorin ouvrit la porte et sortit. Sur le seuil, il hésita une seconde avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, comme si la rabattre eût été sceller le couvercle du cercueil de ses enfants. Enfin, il la laissa entrouverte et s'en fut lentement, le plus lentement qu'il le put, vers les Salles Inférieures.

« Valars, protégez-le, je vous en prie…, pria Ayrèn, qui contenait ses larmes en enfonçant ses poings dans ses orbites. Par pitié, entendez ma prière : préservez-le de moi… protégez-le de sa folie. »

* * *

  **KUNIK **

_Image non libre de droit_


	59. Le ciel s'assombrit - Partie I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reviens sur le chapitre précédent pour une petite parenthèse :
> 
> L'impossibilité pour un Nain et un Humain de concevoir un enfant est théorie que j'ai développée après une lecture consciencieuse de presque tous les livres de J.R.R. Tolkien (Le Hobbit, la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Silmarillion…). À plusieurs reprises, il insiste fortement sur le fait que les Elfes et les Humains sont des peuples frères, et oppose ces deux peuples à celui des Nains. Il explique aussi que les Elfes et les Humains ont le même créateur, Ilúvatar. Les Nains, eux, n'ont été créés que bien plus tard par Aulë, qui, jaloux d'Iluvatar, souhaitait avoir sa propre création, unique et bien à lui (en gros). J'ai supposé que cette différence de créateur et de talents avaient engendré de grandes différences biologiques entre les uns et les autres (peu important l'adoption ultérieure des Nains par Ilúvatar, étant donné qu'il n'a pas du tout modifié leur conception). En effet, ces deux divinités n'ont pas les mêmes talents divins, Ilúvatar étant une représentation du dieu chrétien, une sorte de "dieu créateur", et Aulë étant le dieu des forges et des arts. Il m'a donc paru logique qu'Aulë soit incapable de créer une espèce biologiquement compatible avec les enfants d'Ilúvatar. Attention, je ne sous-entends pas du tout que les Nains sont inférieurs aux Elfes ou aux Humains. Je dis juste qu'ils sont différents.
> 
> Par ailleurs, pour aller un peu plus loin dans l'œuvre de Tolkien, il n'existe aucun cas répertorié de couple Humain/Nain, et encore moins d'enfant métissé Humain/Nain. Il existe à l'inverse trois couples connus d'Humain et d'Elfe (celui d'Aragorn et d'Arwen étant le plus célèbre des trois), et on sait qu'ils ont pu avoir des enfants. Je pense que Tolkien a créé deux espèces bien distinctes, avec les Humains/Elfes d'une part, et les Nains d'autre part. Ce n'est que mon avis, et je l'estime plutôt logique à sa façon. J'en suis même si convaincue que j'ai été incapable d'en faire autrement dans cette fiction. 
> 
> Le meilleur exemple que j'ai en tête pour illustrer cette affaire est le suivant : le loup, le chien et le renard. (Que les biologistes m'excusent d'avance, je risque de faire quelques raccourcis pour simplifier mon propos !) Ces trois animaux font tous les trois partie de la grande famille des canidés. Le loup et le chien sont tous les deux du même genre : les canis (de la sous-famille des caninae). Le renard, lui, est un vulpes. Le loup et le chien peuvent se reproduire, car ils appartiennent à la même branche phylogénétique (ils sont, à très très peu de choses près, de la même espèce). Le renard, lui, en est trop éloigné : il ne peut se reproduire ni avec un chien, ni avec un loup. Ils sont pourtant de la même famille ! Et si on imagine que le loup est un Elfe, le chien un Humain, et le renard un Nain, ça vous donne un exemple concret de l'arbre phylogénétique Elfe/Humain/Nain qui fait le fondement de ma théorie.
> 
> Maintenant que j'ai endormi tout le monde avec mon blabla inutilement long et ennuyeux (hahaha !), je réitère également le fait que je respecte tout à fait les interprétations différentes que d'autres fictions développent sur ce sujet précis. C'est bien là toute la magie de la fanfiction ! * coeur coeur coeur *

* * *

**Précédemment**

_Ayrèn tenta de deviner :_

_« Tu t'inquiètes pour le trône ?_

_Il leva la tête de ses mains et la regarda. Il paraissait offensé._

_— Pas du tout, cela n'a rien à voir, répondit-il rudement. Fíli est le meilleur héritier dont je puisse rêver. Je te parle de paternité, nom de nom ! Du bonheur viscéral d'être appelé papa par son enfant ! De fonder une famille avec la femme que j'aime ! »_

_À ce moment, Ayrèn eut l'impression de devenir un fardeau importun. Il avait raison ; il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'ils ne s'éprissent jamais l'un de l'autre. Elle se sentit alors terne, inutile, à la fois gênante et gênée._

_« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…, bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement._

_— Alors ne dis rien ! Cela t'évitera de dire des bêtises plus grosses que cette Montagne. »_

_Il se leva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Son visage avait pris une pâleur de mort. Il avait le coeur en désarroi et l'esprit en détresse, une sorte de tempête mentale où se noyaient ses inconsolables pensées._

_Il attrapa son manteau, l'enfila en silence. Il parcourut la chambre pour récupérer sa couronne et s'en fut vers la porte en l'ajustant sur sa tête. Il n'eut aucun regard pour Ayrèn, qui, ravagée par cette conversation, ne fit ni ne dit rien pour le retenir._

_Thorin ouvrit la porte et sortit. Sur le seuil, il hésita une seconde avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, comme si la rabattre eût été sceller le couvercle du cercueil de ses enfants. Enfin, il la laissa entrouverte et s'en fut lentement, le plus lentement qu'il le put, vers les Salles Inférieures._

_« Valars, protégez-le, je vous en prie…, pria Ayrèn, qui contenait ses larmes en enfonçant ses poings dans ses orbites. Par pitié, entendez ma prière : préservez-le de moi… protégez-le de sa folie. »_

* * *

**Erebor**

**Début de soirée**

La lumière évanescente de la fin du jour cédait la place à celle de la nuit, dans un ciel diaphane où flottait un croissant de lune laiteux. Erebor s'endormait dans le crépuscule, troublé ce soir-là par le croassement des corbeaux revenus nicher sur les flancs écorchés de la Montagne. Ils s'assemblaient, toujours plus nombreux, pour retrouver le foyer dont le dragon les avait privés.

Balin et Óin s'étaient réjouis de leur retour. Gais comme des pinsons, ils clamaient :

« Voyez ! Les oiseaux reviennent en masse vers la Montagne depuis le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest, car la nouvelle s'est répandue que le dragon est mort !

À Bilbo, qui s'étonnait de les voir si joyeux, ils répondirent :

— Les corbeaux sont très différents de tous les autres oiseaux. Ils vivent de nombreuses années, ont beaucoup de mémoire, et transmettent leurs savoirs à leurs oisillons. Il existait autrefois une grande amitié entre eux et les Nains d'Erebor, du temps de Thrór. Ils nous apportaient souvent des informations très utiles sur ce qu'il se passait en dehors de nos murs, et nous les en récompensions en leur donnant des objets brillants qu'ils convoitaient pour les emporter dans leurs demeures. Alors, voilà ! Voilà pourquoi nous sommes si heureux de les revoir. Ce sont de bien joyeuses retrouvailles. »

La joie des deux vieillards améliora nettement l'humeur des autres Nains, et ils eurent le cœur moins lourd à fouiller, ratisser et explorer sans cesse les Salles Inférieures à la recherche de l'Arkenstone, qui demeurait introuvable.

D'autres humeurs, toutefois, étaient restées bien sombres.

Au cœur de la Montagne, dans la chambre de Thrór, il n'y avait nulle lumière du jour ni cris de corbeaux. Il n'y avait là qu'Ayrèn, vêtue de ses seuls sous-vêtements et emmitouflée dans un drap de soie blanche ; elle était affalée dans un large fauteuil au tissu d'un gris irisé, au milieu du coin salon où la cheminée diffusait une faible lueur orangée.

Elle regardait fixement le feu, avec une obstination entêtée, pleine de pensées. Ces dernières heures lui avaient donné de quoi réfléchir, mais ses réflexions ne prêtaient guère à sourire. Il lui semblait toutefois trouver du réconfort, une certaine stabilité dans l'ondoiement des flammes et leur dégradé de couleurs.

La petite porte dérobée, au fond de la pièce, s'ouvrit lentement. C'était le Hobbit. Ayrèn, qui avait deviné sa présence sans quitter le feu des yeux, l'autorisa à entrer d'un geste las de la main. En dépit de cette invitation, il allongea le cou, comme s'il se méfiait. Sa tête entra dans la chambre avant le reste de son corps, car ses pieds hésitaient à en franchir le seuil. Il resta dans cette position tordue quelques secondes, le cou tendu, le buste penché, les mains agrippées au chambranle. Pourtant, la guerrière ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Il en était venu à se demander si sa présence était tolérée.

« Entre donc, Bilbo…, dit finalement Ayrèn, désireuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Nous sommes réconciliés, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus besoin de faire preuve de tant de précautions.

— Ah, oui ! s'écria-t-il d'un coup. (Il se redressa et laissa timidement le reste de son corps pénétrer dans la chambre.) Oui, nous sommes réconciliés, bien sûr. Suis-je bête ! »

Il bredouilla un mot d'excuse, ferma la porte et s'avança vers le coin salon d'un petit pas soucieux.

« Ayrèn, je suis inquiet pour Thorin. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Il a une figure à faire cailler du lait frais (1) ! »

Elle quitta enfin la cheminée du regard et tourna la tête vers lui. La tension de ses traits était accentuée par la lumière du feu de bois, qui éclairait son visage à demi. Les tribulations de la Quête avaient tracé une implacable dureté dans sa beauté discrète.

« Où est-il en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

— Dans les Salles Inférieures. Il parle tout seul, et j'ai parfois la désagréable impression qu'il regarde passer des gens qui n'existent pas… Il n'était déjà pas en grande forme, mais il est au plus mal depuis qu'il est venu te voir.

— Ah… !

Elle avait lâché ce 'Ah' comme si la nouvelle ne la surprenait pas.

— Tu réagis comme si tu étais déjà au courant, s'étonna le Hobbit.

— C'est parce que c'est le cas. » avoua-t-elle avec un léger malaise.

Maussade, elle détourna les yeux et fronça le nez.

Et Bilbo, qui s'inquiétait de voir ces mornes attitudes, regardait le visage de son amie, crispé et dur, baissé sur ses genoux. Quand il vit à quel point elle semblait contrariée, il s'assit sur le repose-pied tapissé de satin, juste à côté du fauteuil où elle était avachie.

Puis il pencha la tête. Il observa la figure de l'Humaine par en-dessous, et, baissant la voix :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Thorin ?... Souhaites-tu m'en parler ?

— Oui…, murmura-t-elle avec effort. J'ai besoin de me confier à une oreille amicale et, de toutes façons, tu as le droit de savoir… Valars ! Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… »

Bilbo eut un sourire d'encouragement, pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Son sourire eut l'effet escompté. Ayrèn prit une grosse inspiration et, sans s'encombrer de paroles ou de détails inutiles, elle lui dit ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Elle raconta ce que Gandalf avait révélé à Balin, lors de la halte de la Compagnie chez le Changeur de Peau, Beorn ; puis avec quelle façon le vieux Nain lui avait lui-même dévoilé la vérité sur l'inéluctable stérilité des couples que les Humains formaient avec les Nains. Ensuite, elle évoqua les cris de Thorin en apprenant la triste nouvelle, son désarroi, ses remords et la colère qu'il avait déferlée sur elle. Tout le long de ce pénible récit, Bilbo n'ouvrit pas la bouche ; mais, tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive et bienveillante, il dévisageait son amie, d'un air de franche compassion, trouvant les Valars bien cruels et coupables envers les deux amants maudits de la Compagnie.

« Thorin t'a vraiment parlé de cette façon ? demanda-t-il quand elle eut l'air d'avoir terminé.

— Il l'a fait. » confirma-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle entendait encore les mots de Thorin résonner entre ses oreilles.

Le Hobbit vit ses mâchoires se contracter et ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses canines pointues.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Ayrèn…

— Désolé pour quoi ? railla-t-elle avec une tristesse amère. Pour m'être fait hurler dessus par Thorin ? Pour le fait que notre union soit stérile ? Pour assister, impuissante, à la déliquescence mentale de celui que je nomme Iyaroak ? Pour ce sort qui s'acharne sur Thorin, sur moi, sur toi, sur la Compagnie toute entière ?

— Pour un peu tout ça à la fois, je suppose…, répondit-il avec un petit air compatissant.

De bonne intention, il voulut ajouter quelques mots d'empathie :

— Décidément, vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu la vie facile, tous les deux.

Mais elles eurent l'effet inverse. Ayrèn se raidit, elle serra les poings.

— Thorin ne risque pas de rendre nos vies plus faciles en me hurlant dessus ! répliqua-t-elle rudement, d'un ton presque méchant. Ce n'est tout de même pas de  _mon_  fait, si je ne peux pas porter l'enfant d'un Nain ! Mais je me suis fait violence, j'ai cherché la meilleure issue possible. J'étais même prête à renoncer à notre lien pour le bien d'Erebor. (Ses paroles ralentissaient, traînant sur sa peine.) Mais lui… Mais lui… ! Les mots qu'il a eus… Les regrets qu'il a formulés… C'était une torture de l'entendre parler. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir été rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire  _matrice_ à ses yeux.

Furieuse, elle reprit du poil de la bête, poussa un juron en Lossoth :

— Aye, qumli !  _Le mal du dragon_  ? Ah ! Il en est bien aise ! S'il m'avait manqué de respect comme ça sans sa  _fichue_  maladie pour l'excuser - et encore ! -, je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure !

Bilbo se racla la gorge pour l'inviter à se tempérer :

— Oui, enfin, doucement, tout de même… Rien ne sert d'en venir aux mains…

— Ah ! Et maintenant tu le défends ? On peut me reprocher bien des défauts, Bilbo, mais je ne me serais jamais permis d'accabler Thorin pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable.

— N'est-ce pourtant pas ce que tu es précisément en train de faire ? »

Ayrèn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt en tirant une drôle de tête. Le Hobbit venait de marquer un point. Elle n'en était pas fière.

Content qu'elle eut l'honnêteté de ne pas le contredire, Bilbo se pencha en avant et mis une main amicale sur l'un de ses genoux.

« Il n'est pas lui-même, en ce moment…, se permit-il de rappeler, avec beaucoup de bienveillance. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Les choses vont s'arranger, tôt ou tard. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile pour toi, mais essaye de faire preuve de patience avec lui. Il a vécu des choses abominables ces derniers jours, il a du mal à faire face. Crois-moi, je sais ce qu'il ressent… Moi aussi, je t'ai crue morte… Je sais à quel point il est difficile de se remettre d'un tel chagrin, même après ton retour parmi les vivants. Entre ça et le mal du dragon qui le ronge, il aura besoin de ton soutien pour redevenir le Nain qu'il était. Il t'aime plus que tout, c'est évident. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour accepter la nouvelle.

Puis, comme pris d'une subite pitié pour Thorin, il ajouta :

— Ne le pousse plus à te quitter, ne le repousse plus. Il a dû interpréter tes paroles comme un acte de rejet, ou encore pire, un désamour _…_  Il s'est certainement senti blessé. Mais il ne renoncera jamais à toi, bien sûr. Il t'a dans la peau.

— Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? renifla-t-elle avec scepticisme.

— Je n'en sais pas énormément sur les us et coutumes des Nains, mais je peux tout de même me vanter d'avoir beaucoup lu à leur sujet. J'ai d'ailleurs dévoré un ouvrage formidable en veillant à ton chevet, ce matin. Figure toi que, chez les Nains, le mariage est indissoluble (2). Un Nain veuf n'a même pas le droit de se remarier !

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec un plissement de paupières. Elle semblait intriguée.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ce que je veux dire, Ayrèn, c'est que, en te demandant de l'épouser, Thorin a arrêté son choix.

Comme elle ne semblait toujours pas cerner son sous-entendu, pourtant d'une clarté sans compromis, Bilbo ajouta :

— Il te veut  _toi_ , et n'en voudra jamais une autre. Je sais que c'est peut-être difficile à imaginer pour une Humaine, mais il est très probable qu'il n'ait connu aucune autre femme avant toi. »

Le visage de la guerrière se décrispa lentement. Sa rougeur s'estompa en même temps que les contractures de ses muscles faciaux. À la place, elle blêmit. Elle commençait à comprendre que, en le repoussant, en essayant de le convaincre de la quitter, elle avait profondément peiné Thorin dans ses sentiments les plus intimes.

Le Hobbit avait vu la peau de son amie pâlir. Il s'en chagrina, puis eut une pensée triste ; il trouvait que, au cours de cette longue Quête, Ayrèn et lui n'avaient eu de cesse de se désespérer et de se consoler mutuellement. Il était toutefois rassuré de ne plus être en froid avec elle, car il ressentait le besoin de sa présence en ces heures de découragement. Sans qu'il le sache, Ayrèn partageait la même pensée. Et, si elle ne le montrait guère, elle était néanmoins réconfortée par la compagnie du Hobbit. À ses yeux, Bilbo était une lumière bienfaisante ; il la soulageait quand elle s'apitoyait, il encourageait ses vertus et la préservait à sa façon de la malédiction de sa lignée.

Désireux de lui redonner le sourire, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, le Hobbit voulut faire quelque chose pour la soulager dans son affliction.

Il avait bien une idée, quelque chose de modeste, rien de bien rocambolesque. Au moins, ça leur ferait une jolie histoire à raconter.

« Tiens, regarde, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose ! » s'égaya-t-il en plongeant une main dans la poche intérieure de son veston défraîchi.

La curiosité d'Ayrèn venait d'être aguichée. Elle décolla son dos du fauteuil et, resserrant le drap autour d'elle, elle se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de son ami.

Au moment où Bilbo sortit la main de sa poche, renfermée sur un petit objet caché par ses doigts, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir.

Thorin fit irruption dans la pièce et aperçut les deux amis assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le coin salon ; ils lui tournaient le dos, ils semblaient regarder quelque chose en catimini, comme s'ils se voulaient discrets.

« Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ?! » gronda Thorin en se précipitant vers eux.

Surpris, Bilbo fit un énorme bond, et Ayrèn tourna simplement la tête vers Thorin avec une expression impénétrable.

Le Nain agrippa le poignet de Bilbo :

« Dans votre main, qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Malgré cette brutalité, Bilbo s'efforça de se défendre avec calme :

— Oh, ce n'est rien. Rien du tout, je vous l'assure. »

Le Nain ne le crut pas. Il resserra sa poigne, prêt à le forcer à déplier ses doigts. Il avait l'air dangereux, un éclair malveillant venait de traverser ses yeux courroucés. L'Humaine, très méfiante, se dégagea les bras du drap emmailloté autour d'elle, prête à intervenir. Mais le Hobbit, lui, gardait son calme. Lentement, il ouvrit sa main, paume vers le ciel. Un tout petit objet se trouvait dans le creux de sa paume : un joli gland de chêne, bien charnu, au chapeau sec et à la peau lustrée, à force d'usure.

« Je l'ai ramassé dans le jardin de Beorn. » expliqua innocemment Bilbo.

Le visage de Thorin s'adoucit d'un coup, conscient de s'être fourvoyé. Pendant un instant, il aurait juré que le Hobbit montrait à Ayrèn l'objet d'un méfait inavoué et secret. Dans sa méfiance qui tournait à la paranoïa, il avait cru qu'il lui avait volé l'Arkenstone.

Il lui lâcha le poignet et rajusta la position de sa couronne, qui avait glissé sur son front.

« Vous l'avez gardé tout ce temps dans votre poche... » dit-il avec une incrédulité attendrie.

D'abord alarmée par la lueur inquiétante qui avait allumé les yeux de Thorin, Ayrèn fut agréablement surprise de son changement d'attitude.

Bilbo fut tout aussi agréablement surpris qu'elle. Il se permit d'ailleurs une pointe d'ironie légère dans sa réponse :

« Oh, il ne prend pas beaucoup de place, vous savez. J'aimerais le planter dans mon jardin, à Cul-de-sac.

— C'est un piètre trophée à ramener chez soi, commenta Thorin sans méchanceté.

Bilbo haussa les épaules :

— Un jour, il poussera. Un magnifique chêne s'épanouira dans mon jardin. Et chaque fois que je le verrai, je me souviendrai de tout ce qui est arrivé lors de cette Quête, le bon comme le mauvais… et surtout quelle chance j'ai eu de rentrer chez moi. »

Les mots du Hobbit firent naître un mince sourire sur les lèvres asséchées de Thorin. Il imaginait la scène ; il revoyait dans sa tête, fouillant dans ses souvenirs, la belle porte verte de Cul-de-sac, ses vitraux, son feu de cheminée, son confort irréprochable et douillet typiquement hobbital. Il revécut sa rencontre avec Bilbo et Ayrèn, l'excitation du départ, la gravité solennelle de leurs projets. Ses souvenirs augmentèrent son sourire, un sourire d'une aisance extraordinaire, presque enfantin, qui illuminait son visage et éclaircissait ses yeux ternes. Puis il imagina Bilbo, assis sur un banc, au pied d'un immense chêne, dans le jardin fleuri de Cul-de-sac. Il fumait la pipe, fumée au vent, le nez en l'air ; il regardait les feuilles du chêne frémirent au passage d'une brise printanière, ses cheveux bouclés lui gênant la vue.

Le sourire de Thorin se fit encore plus franc : une émotion fraternelle crispait sa bouche, dont les lèvres se retiraient sur les gencives pour dévoiler une belle rangée de dents blanches. Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait subitement une sympathie aussi forte pour Bilbo. Il avait d'abord appris, au cours de leur long voyage vers l'Est, à tolérer sa présence ; longtemps après, il avait été saisi de respect, puis de cordialité pour le frêle Hobbit de la Comté… mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi proche de lui.

Il eut soudain conscience que Bilbo et Ayrèn le dévisageaient. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à le voir sourire si largement. Thorin se sentit d'un coup très transparent, presque fragile ; les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent, son expression devint plus neutre. Mais son sourire intérieur demeurait. Il avait encore en tête l'image de la tranquille Comté et de ses habitants, et il s'étonna encore de la trouver si apaisante.

Il décocha une bonne tape amicale sur une épaule de Bilbo, puis adressa à la dérobée un regard attentif à l'Humaine où semblait se déclarer une tendresse toute personnelle, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à elle, et qu'il lui offrait.

D'une grande pudeur, il balbutia :

« Dûn athazak, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, et… »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

La porte s'était ouverte d'un coup, si fort que ses gonds, mis au supplice, faillirent se décrocher du mur. Les miroirs vibrèrent, les tableaux sursautèrent. Thorin plaça un bras entre la porte et Ayrèn par réflexe, comme pour la protéger d'un danger imminent et inconnu.

Kíli apparut, écarlate, sur le seuil de la porte en criant :

« Les Hommes, les Hommes arrivent ! (Il déglutit, avala de l'air pour retrouver son souffle.) Les survivants de Lacville entrent en masse dans Dale ! Ils sont des centaines !

Une mauvaise stupeur poignit sur le visage de Thorin alors qu'il baissait son bras. Il lâcha un grognement rageur, puis ordonna à son neveu :

— Kíli, avertis tout le monde : que chacun aille à la porte. Tout de suite !

À bout de souffle, Kíli n'acquiesça que d'un signe de tête. Il fit demi-tour et détala en direction des Salles Inférieures, pour rameuter toute la Compagnie à la Porte Principale.

— Vous aussi, Maître Sacquet ! dit Thorin en se tournant vers le Hobbit. J'ai besoin de m'entourer de gens de confiance, et vous en faites partie. Partez de ce pas à la Porte, faites le guet. Veillez à ce qu'aucun de ces pêcheurs n'entre dans la Montagne. »

Le Hobbit resta benêt quelques secondes avant de se décider à obéir. Que le Nain lui donne des ordres comme s'il était soldat le troublait énormément. Finalement, il se refusa à soulever la moindre réclamation (Thorin ne l'aurait pas apprécié). Il fit un petit signe à son amie pour lui dire au revoir, puis quitta la chambre en trottinant sur ses grands pieds nus, inquiet et apeuré, car il se demandait bien comment il réussirait à empêcher, à lui tout seul, des Hommes de pénétrer dans la Montagne. Il espérait que les Nains le rejoindraient rapidement ; ce n'était pas là le travail d'un Hobbit !

À son tour, Ayrèn s'apprêta à se lever. Voilà quelques heures qu'il lui était venu l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes. L'occasion était trop belle. Après tout, Thorin avait bien ordonné que  _tout le monde_  se rende à la Porte.

Mais au moment où ses fesses quittaient l'assise molle du fauteuil, le Nain appuya sur ses épaules et, avec un pli tracassé entre ses sourcils, il la contraignit à rester assise.

L'Humaine lâcha un râle de révolte, que Thorin musela d'un :

« Non.

— Comment ça,  _non_  ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

— À la dernière lune, tu étais encore agonisante, expliqua-t-il posément, sans retirer ses mains des épaules d'Ayrèn. On n'a pas idée de braver son propre corps à ce point ! Reste à l'abri pour le moment, dans cette chambre. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit de fâcheux, je te promets que tu seras la première au courant.

Elle secoua la tête :

— Non, je veux y aller. Je  _dois_  y aller. Donne-moi de quoi m'habiller, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas y aller vêtue de la sorte.

Tout à coup, elle se souvint que le Nain ne lui avait pas restitué son épée.

— Tiaavuluk (3) ! Et où est Scathaban, bon sang ?

— Elle est en sécurité, dans les Salles Inférieures. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

— Je veux la récupérer et être avec la Compagnie sur le rempart ! »

Elle commençait à s'agiter. En cette heure troublée, propice au danger, ne pas avoir sa grande épée sous la main la plaçait dans un état de nervosité avancé.

Alors Thorin lâcha ses épaules et, à la place, il prit le visage d'Ayrèn entre ses mains et tourna sa face vers la sienne. Ses gestes étaient doux ; ses grandes paumes épousaient la forme des joues de l'Humaine avec une gestuelle d'un grand attachement.

Elle cessa de s'agiter et le regarda droit dans les yeux, intriguée par ce nouveau changement d'attitude.

« Dûn athazak, fais-moi confiance…, murmura-t-il. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des Nains ces derniers temps, mais, pour la suite, pour les événements qui viennent, j'ai besoin que tu continues à m'accorder ta confiance.

Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour mieux se blottir dans ses mains froides mais affectueuses. Cette subite tendresse la réchauffait de l'intérieur, elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Nain qu'elle aimait. Elle pivota la nuque et déposa un baiser dans le creux de l'une de ses mains.

— Je te fais confiance, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau. Mais je t'assure que je me sens bien. Ma toux va mieux et mes muscles me font bien moins souffrir. (Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, pour observer sa réaction.) Les dragons m'ont bien soignée, Iyaroak.

Il ne réagit pas vraiment comme elle le craignait, mais plutôt comme elle l'espérait. Il n'exprima aucun dégoût à l'évocation des dragons, et eut même une moue satisfaite. Il semblait content de l'apprendre.

— Je suis soulagé de savoir que tu vas mieux, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour embrasser son front. Mais, cette fois, juste pour cette fois, cela apaiserait mon esprit de te savoir ici, en sécurité, tant que je ne saurai pas ce que ces Humains nous veulent. Dès que je serai fixé sur ce point et que les affaires seront réglées, je te promets que tu pourras de nouveau faire ce que bon te semble. »

Au bout de ses déceptions, Ayrèn baissa les yeux et repoussa mollement les mains de Thorin de sa figure. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait que c'était sa façon d'exprimer ses réticences.

Elle resta encore un moment indécise. Elle était tentée d'insister, de le forcer à changer d'avis, par la force s'il le fallait. Mais la douceur et l'inquiétude sincère de Thorin pour elle eurent raison de ses velléités.

« D'accord, finit-elle par céder. Mais, en échange, j'aimerais que tu me restitues Scathaban. Je serais moi-même plus apaisée de l'avoir avec moi.

Comme il ne savait plus quoi faire avec ses bras, Thorin les croisa sur son torse massif en répondant :

— Non, l'avoir en ta possession te poussera à sortir de cette chambre et à te mettre en danger pour rien.

— Tu dis ça comme si j'en étais capable…, grommela Ayrèn.

— Parce que tu l'es. »

Elle lui décocha un regard perçant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre.

Un petit rictus satisfait plissa la commissure des lèvres du Nain, qui répéta, presque pour l'asticoter :

« Parce que tu en es parfaitement capable, dûn athazak. On ne me la fait pas.

Ressentant un début d'agacement, elle opina d'un hochement de tête, mais son visage restait réticent.

— Peut-être…, admit-elle à demi-mot. Mais je me permets tout de même d'insister. À ton tour de me faire confiance. »

Elle surprit sur le visage de Thorin une désapprobation pincée. Il donnait l'impression de s'être retiré en lui-même pour débattre de la réponse à lui donner. Il ne comprenait pas l'obstination d'Ayrèn, mais un éclair de lucidité lui fit comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait rien de bon à la priver de Scathaban. S'il le faisait, elle risquait de quitter la chambre en cachette pour partir à sa recherche ; il était même convaincu qu'elle le ferait, c'était bien son genre de s'entêter à ce point.

Finalement, il lâcha un gros soupir vaincu et dit :

« Très bien, c'est d'accord. Je vais envoyer Ori pour te la restituer, cela fera d'une pierre deux coups. Il n'a eu de cesse de me tanner pour avoir le droit de venir à ton chevet, depuis que tu es revenue. De cette façon, il me laissera enfin tranquille. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, face triomphante, mais ne prit pas la peine de le remercier. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire ; récupérer Scathaban était son droit le plus strict, et Thorin ne méritait aucun remerciement pour cela. À vrai dire, elle jugeait les réticences de Thorin inconvenantes, elle n'aurait même pas dû avoir à insister autant.

Thorin se pencha vers elle sans prévenir. Il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, glissa ses grandes mains dans la masse blonde de sa courte chevelure. Agréablement séduite par cette attention inattendue, Ayrèn leva le menton et lui offrit sa gorge, où il déposa une ligne de baisers fervents.

« Fais attention à toi, Athanû men (4)… »

Il avait baissé la voix, lui avait parlé dans le cou. La nuque traversée de frissons, Ayrèn entrouvrit la bouche et soupira de plaisir.

Avant même qu'elle n'eût le temps de lui répondre, il était déjà parti.

* * *

**Peu de temps après**

**Sur le seuil de la Grande Porte**

Tandis que le jeune Ori se dirigeait vers la chambre de Thrór en portant Scathaban et des vêtements propres à bout de bras, tout le reste de la Compagnie s'était attroupé dans le grand hall, plein de sons et d'échos de pas.

Avec Thorin à leur tête, ils enjambaient les débris de la porte et du rempart qui se dressaient là jadis, avant d'être détruits par le dragon. Des fragments de vieux bois sculpté, brisé en éclats et noirci, ralentissaient leur progression. Des chauves-souris piaillaient en émoi au-dessus de leurs tête. L'odeur de souffre et de sang de dragon persistaient, accrochée à la poussière. Les Nains et Bilbo atteignirent l'ouverture, qui crevait la Montagne d'un délabrement poussiéreux. Un à un, ils émergèrent de l'obscurité. La lune projetait sa pâle lueur sur leurs visages inquiets, des rayons opalins allumaient un halo blanc dans leurs yeux fixes, dirigés vers Dale, de l'autre côté de la plaine qu'Erebor surplombait.

En face d'eux, des lumières se déplaçaient dans les ruines ténébreuses de Dale, en file indienne, comme des esprits flottants. Mais ces lumières n'avaient rien de mystique. Kíli avait vu juste : c'étaient les torches des Hommes du Lac. Accompagnés de nombreux blessés, d'enfants et de personnes âgées, ils avaient mis cinq longs jours à atteindre la vieille ville, par-delà les rivières et les contreforts de la Montagne.

« Ils sont arrivés, et ils sont plus nombreux que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! fit remarquer Balin en pointant la vallée du doigt. Ils ont dû arriver en suivant le sentier de la Rivière Courante, sous le couvert du contrefort. Voilà pourquoi nous ne les avons pas vus venir plus tôt.

Un sifflement dédaigneux sortit de la bouche de Thorin, dont les yeux suivaient le déplacement des torches dans le dédale des ruines de Dale.

Balin avança jusqu'à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

— Souhaites-tu que l'on prépare leur arrivée ? Ils ne tarderont pas à venir nous voir pour nous demander de l'aide.

— Oui, répondit Thorin en serrant les dents. 

Sans quitter les torches des yeux, il leva la voix pour que toute la Compagnie l'entende :

— Rendez cette Montagne imprenable ! Elle a été durement conquise, je ne veux pas la voir reprise. »

Les Nains, consternés, restèrent un temps immobiles. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus. Ils avaient plutôt pensé à préparer de bons feux et rassembler des couvertures pour les distribuer aux Hommes du Lac, en signe de leur reconnaissance pour l'aide qu'ils leur avaient apporté, lors de leur passage mouvementé à Lacville.

Kíli, outré par la réaction de son oncle, s'avança à son tour et se plaça devant lui :

« Le peuple de Lacville n'a plus rien, plaida-t-il avec cœur. Ils sont venus chercher de l'aide, ils ont perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient !

— Ne me dis pas ce qu'ils ont perdu, répliqua Thorin, dont la cruauté surpassait la pitié. (Il fit le tour de son neveux, qui lui bloquait la vue, et posa à nouveau son regard de colère sur Dale.) Je ne sais que trop bien quelles épreuves ils traversent. Ceux qui ont survécu au feu du dragon devraient se réjouir. Ils ont de quoi s'estimer heureux… ! »

Thorin assista à la flambée de nouvelles torches et d'un large feu de bois, sur le rempart Ouest de la ville.

Il se tourna vers les autres Nains de la Compagnie, qui commençaient à peine à s'activer. Ils étaient épuisés. Voilà des lunes qu'ils dormaient à peine, passaient leur journée à déplacer en vain des tonnes et des tonnes d'or pour retrouver le Joyau du Roi.

Insensible à leur fatigue, Thorin cria :

« Apportez des pierres à la porte. Nous devons l'avoir scellée avant l'aube. Allez, au travail ! »

Des soupirs exténués coururent sur les pierres, que les Nains soulevaient à mains nues. Ils les rassemblaient à la Grande Porte, les empilaient et les encastraient les unes sur les autres avec un talent inné. Nori et Dori s'éclipsèrent quelques minutes, et revinrent les bras chargés d'un grande quantité d'outils qu'utilisaient les mineurs, les carriers et les constructeurs de naguère. Lentement, s'éleva un mur fait de pierres posées à sec, très épais et haut, en lieu et place de l'ouverture délabrée. Puis ils l'érigèrent en un haut rempart infranchissable, dans lequel étaient ménagées des meurtrières en forme de losange, mais il n'y avait pas de passage, pas la moindre porte. Tous les côtés de l'entrée de la Montagne étaient fermés, à l'exception d'une étroite ouverture de dix pieds laissée au-dessus du rempart, au sommet duquel courait un chemin de ronde surélevé d'un parapet défensif.

Car voilà, Thorin n'avait d'autre dessein que de barricader la Montagne.

Alors qu'il essuyait la sueur de son front, Bilbo s'approcha discrètement de Balin, qui améliorait la stabilité du rempart en insérant, dans les jointures, de fines lamelles de roc à l'aide d'un maillet.

Il attendit que le Nain ait terminé de calfater une section avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Les choses sont en train de mal tourner.

— Vous avez malheureusement raison…, soupira Balin en se penchant pour attraper une nouvelle lamelle de pierre. L'état de Thorin empire, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait.

— Ne devrions-nous pas essayer de le faire changer d'avis ?

— Nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous opposer à lui, expliqua tristement Balin. Nous lui avons prêté allégeance.

— Nous courons droit à la catastrophe avec les Hommes du Lac, ils ne comprendront pas que nous refusions de leur prêter assistance…, insista Bilbo. Dois-je prévenir Ayrèn de ce qu'il se passe ici ?

— Non, pas pour le moment, répondit Balin en entamant les joints d'une nouvelle section du rempart. Laissons-la en paix quelques heures… Elle aura suffisamment de quoi s'inquiéter demain.

Craignant le sous-entendu, le Hobbit baissa encore la voix :

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, Bilbo. Une promesse a été faite. Les Hommes ne se laisseront pas faire. Des choses terribles vont arriver. »

* * *

**Plus tard, quelques heures avant l'aube**

Dale paraissait grandie sous le manteau de la nuit. Une fine nappe nuageuse dissimulait la lune, dont le halo blanc perçait vaguement au travers. Les façades enfoncées des ruines, éclaboussées d'ombres, paraissaient débarrassées de leur lèpre pierreuse ; les murs, déshabillés, se confondaient avec le ciel sombre, sans démarcation nette. Quelques feux de bois, épars parmi les maisons effondrées, vivement allumés, embrasaient des étoiles dans ce paysage intangible. Un rayon de feu, tombé d'une fenêtre, jetait une traînée jaune jusqu'au milieu de la plaine couverte d'un voile de givre, trouant les ténèbres qui la noyaient.

Sur le chemin de ronde du rempart d'Erebor, éclairé tout du long par de hauts et larges flambeaux, Thorin observait fixement ces lumières, les craignant comme les tambours de guerre d'une armée d'Orques. Pourtant, elles n'avaient été embrasées que par les humbles Hommes du Lac, frigorifiés et affaiblis. La folie l'engloutissait. On lui volait l'esprit, il ne s'appartenait plus !

Un nouveau feu s'alluma, sur le versant Est de Dale. Alors, il sembla à Thorin que la ville était sur lui, qu'elle s'effondrait et l'écrasait. Il se vit suffoquer, mourir sous une dalle de dix pieds de haut. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se frotta les paupières. La vision s'évanouit, mais l'impression d'écrasement lui était resté sur la poitrine.

Il s'éternisa encore une heure pour surveiller l'activité des Hommes, sans que rien de notable n'arriva.

Mais, juste avant l'aube, des torches et de hautes bannières apparurent à l'Ouest, en rangs bien ordonnés. Un rayon de lune, sorti comme une lance d'une trouée dans les nuages, suffit à faire scintiller les casques dorés des soldats qui les portaient. Thorin plissa les yeux pour mieux percer la nuit. Très vite, il comprit : des troupes marchaient sur la Montagne, d'un pas preste, léger, tout à fait typique des Elfes.

« Le vil scélérat, le mécréant ! » cracha-t-il en frappant le parapet du poing dans un geste de colère sourde.

Il parlait bien entendu du Roi Elfe, Thranduil. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute : c'étaient ses troupes qu'il voyait. Elles prenaient la direction de Dale en une masse parfaitement ordonnée, d'une régularité militaire irréprochable.

À cet instant, Thorin se posa mille questions. Les Elfes auraient-ils pactisé avec les Humains ? Et si c'était le cas, dans quel but ? Thorin n'ignorait pas que Thranduil convoitait les trésors de la Montagne, et surtout les Gemmes blanches de Lasgalen, créées jadis par son peuple. Ce n'était pas un Elfe de bonne et généreuse composition. C'était un souverain déterminé et calculateur, il était impossible qu'il prête une quelconque assistance aux Hommes du Lac s'il n'y trouvait pas un intérêt personnel… Soudain, ce que Thorin pensait être la vérité se fit jour dans son esprit : les Hommes et les Elfes avaient formé alliance, et se préparaient à lui voler ce qu'il avait mis tant d'années, d'efforts et de souffrances à récupérer. Ils allaient prendre la Montagne d'assaut et tenter de se l'approprier.

Thorin entra dans une colère noire. Il poussa un cri de rage, renversa un flambeau, l'éteignit en l'écrasant sous son pied vengeur.

« Ils ne gagneront pas, ils n'auront rien ! cria-t-il. Moi, vivant, pas un seul de ces félons n'entrera dans la Montagne ! »

Il eut une grosse douleur derrière les côtes, son cœur lui fit souffrir le martyr. Il dut, pour se soulager, arracher son regard de Dale, lui tourner le dos. D'un pas nerveux, il emprunta l'escalier que les Nains avaient bâti du côté intérieur du rempart et prit péniblement la direction des Salles Inférieures. Derrière lui, la lune venait de percer les nuages ; elle se reflétait dans les yeux de Bilbo, qui l'observait dans l'ombre, où la lueur laiteuse allumait des larmes d'étoiles. Il le croyait malade, tant Thorin lui paraissait pâle, le visage marbré. Balin avait raison, se dit-il. Quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

* * *

« Sous la Montagne sombre et haute  
Le Roi est venu dans son château.  
Son ennemi est mort, le Ver de la Terreur,  
Et toujours ainsi tomberont ses ennemis.

L'épée est aiguë, la lance est longue,  
La flèche rapide, la Porte est solide ;  
Le cœur est vaillant qui surveille l'or ;  
Les nains n'endureront plus de torts.

Les nains de jadis firent de puissants charmes  
Quand les marteaux tombaient comme des cloches sonnantes  
Dans les lieux profonds, où dorment des choses noires,  
Dans les salles creuses sous les montagnes rocheuses.

Sur des colliers d'argent ils enfilèrent  
La lumière des étoiles, sur des couronnes ils suspendirent  
Le feu de dragon, de fils de fer retors  
Ils firent sortir la mélodie des harpes.

Le trône de la montagne une fois encore est libéré !  
Ô nôtres errants, écoutez l'appel !  
Venez en hâte ! Venez en hâte ! au travers de la terre désolées  
Le roi des amis et de ceux de votre race a besoin de vous.

Maintenant nous crions par-dessus les montagnes froides  
« Revenez aux cavernes anciennes !  
Ici aux Portes le roi vous attend,  
Ses mains sont chargées de joyaux et d'or.

Le Roi est revenu dans son château  
Sous la Montagne sombre et haute.  
Le Ver de la Terreur est abattu et mort,  
Et toujours ainsi tomberont nos ennemis ! » (5)

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Expression tirée de :  _Le Seigneurs des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau, Livre I, Chap. I, Une réception depuis longtemps attendue_  ;

(2) Le Seigneur des anneaux, Appendice A III ;

(3) « Malédiction ! », en Lossoth ;

(4) « Ma Reine », en Khuzdûl ;

(5) Extraits : J.R.R. Tolkien,  _Bilbo Le Hobbit, Chap. 15, Les Nuages s'accumulent_.


	60. Le ciel s'assombrit - Partie II

**Précédemment**

_Soudain, ce que Thorin pensait être la vérité se fit jour dans son esprit : les Hommes et les Elfes avaient formé alliance, et se préparaient à lui voler ce qu'il avait mis tant d'années, d'efforts et de souffrances à récupérer. Ils allaient prendre la Montagne d'assaut et tenter de se l'approprier._

_Thorin entra dans une colère noire. Il poussa un cri de rage, renversa un flambeau, l'éteignit en l'écrasant sous son pied vengeur._

«  _Ils ne gagneront pas, ils n'auront rien ! cria-t-il. Moi, vivant, pas un seul de ces félons n'entrera dans la Montagne ! »_

_Il eut une grosse douleur derrière les côtes, son cœur lui fit souffrir le martyr. Il dut, pour se soulager, arracher son regard de Dale, lui tourner le dos. D'un pas nerveux, il emprunta l'escalier que les Nains avaient bâti du côté intérieur du rempart et prit péniblement la direction des Salles Inférieures. Derrière lui, la lune venait de percer les nuages ; elle se reflétait dans les yeux de Bilbo, qui l'observait dans l'ombre, où la lueur laiteuse allumait des larmes d'étoiles. Il le croyait malade, tant Thorin lui paraissait pâle, le visage marbré. Balin avait raison, se dit-il. Quelque chose de terrible allait arriver._

* * *

**Chambre de Thrór**

**Le lendemain - Milieu de journée**

Confortablement installés dans le coin salon de la chambre de Thrór, devant un généreux feu de cheminée, Ori et Ayrèn s'appliquaient à leur ouvrage. La peau rougie par le reflet du brasier, ils échangeaient des paroles aimables, tiraient sur des bandelettes de cuir, les tressaient avec goût, pour habiller le manche de Scathaban, dont le renfort avait besoin d'être rafraîchi. Ils venaient de confectionner un nouveau fourreau et de nettoyer l'épée de fond en comble, la débarrassant de ses traces odorantes de suie et de sang de dragon. Et Ori, courbé sous la claire lueur d'une bougie, s'était mis à piquer des cirth (1) sur l'une des bandelettes de cuir, avec un petit aiguillon de métal qu'il chauffait à la chandelle. Il y mettait une émotion toute singulière, avec une concentration épatante, un doigté expert, continu, presque mécanique, sans un geste pour essuyer la sueur de son front.

« C'est juste un petit souvenir…, dit-il timidement, quand Ayrèn lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Ce sont les noms des membres de notre Compagnie. Comme ça, vous aurez toujours un peu de nous avec vous. »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, sans un mot. Son initiative lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il manquait des bandelettes pour terminer de couvrir le manche de Scathaban, qui était plus long que celui d'une arme conventionnelle ; Ayrèn s'attela à en découper proprement quelques unes de plus dans les chutes de cuir.

Elle traça des lignes à la craie, puis découpa en suivant les traits, avec un petit coutelas bien tranchant. Elle œuvrait avec soin, la tête penchée sur ses pièces de cuir. Ses mèches blondes souples et abondantes lui chatouillaient les joues, elles la déconcentraient ; elle les ramena derrière ses oreilles. Ce petit geste charmant mis à part, tout indiquait qu'elle avait renoué avec sa tournure de guerrière implacable. Superbement vêtue, retrouvant son allure accoutumée, elle avait enfilé un pantalon en cuir marron, épais et souple à la fois, ainsi que de belles bottes renforcées aux talons et aux orteils, à la manière des Nains. Pour le haut du corps, Ori lui avait déniché un pourpoint gris, d'origine elfique, cousu dans du fil d'une grande résistance, bien chaud, boutonné jusqu'à la gorge, avec un col gallican couvert de motifs végétaux : des lauriers prophétiques, du lierre et des boutons d'églantier. Par-dessus, elle avait serré une large ceinture en écailles d'argent, à laquelle elle avait solidement attaché le fourreau de son épée. Un set de spalières en cuir et un plastron de cœur apportaient une touche combative à sa tenue. Elle portait, pour finir, une solide paire de gants en cuir, souples et renforcés au niveau des paumes et du passage entre l'index et le pouce, pour une meilleure prise en main des armes à manche comme les épées ou les lances.

Surprenant son reflet dans les miroirs dès qu'elle levait les yeux, Ayrèn ne pouvait s'empêcher une petite pointe de fierté à l'idée d'être si bien habillée. Toutes les pièces lui plaisaient, bien qu'elle eut une affection toute particulière pour les gants, de confection humaine, qui cachaient habilement sa main droite couverte d'écailles.

Le jeune Ori, lui, était plus simplement attifé : d'épaisses couches de cuirs et de tissus gris, un manteau noir agrafé sur l'épaule, un épais bonnet de laine écru, aux mailles grossières, qui lui tombait sur les sourcils.

Et tous les deux, en plus de travailler à l'unisson sur la réfection de Scathaban, quelque peu éraflée au manche par le feu de Smaug, discutaient de foule de sujets. Cela faisait plaisir à Ayrèn de discuter avec Ori, qui l'avait toujours attendrie, et pour lequel elle ressentait une sorte d'inclination maternelle. Sa jeunesse, sa fraîcheur, la verdeur de ses mots et de son intelligence en faisaient un camarade de valeur. Il avait des rires timides, hochant la tête, les yeux gentils, fixés sur le visage humain d'Ayrèn. Il l'aimait beaucoup, ce n'était plus un secret. Lui aussi avait souffert de l'avoir crue morte ; la douleur l'avait intimement attristé, de nombreuses larmes avaient mouillé sa figure sans barbe. Il éprouvait donc une joie ineffable à converser et partager ce moment avec elle.

Au cours de leurs diverses et nombreuses discussions, Ayrèn eut une brève mais réconfortante pensée : elle ne toussait plus du tout, elle se sentait complètement remise. L'énergie des dragons l'avait véritablement ressuscitée. Ce constat et le bien-être que lui procuraient ses causeries avec Ori lui permirent, au moins pour un temps, d'oublier ses tracas.

Pour la première fois depuis sa déchirante conversation avec Thorin, l'Humaine avait en effet recouvré une tranquillité souriante...

... Pourtant, par moments, quand le silence s'installait pour trop longtemps, elle devenait lugubre, les regards vides, donnant l'impression qu'elle s'isolait en elle. Ori faisait de son mieux pour égayer son humeur, tentant de lancer une plaisanterie légère dès qu'il trouvait que ses expressions devenaient trop sinistres.

Ils s'apprêtaient à peine à sceller le nouveau revêtement de manche que Bilbo arriva en trombe dans la chambre, les gestes agités de panique.

Il était livide quand il annonça :

« Un Homme du Lac vient d'enfourcher un cheval. Il se dirige vers le rempart, il sera très bientôt là ! »

Alors qu'Ori se hâtait de serrer et de coudre la dernière bandelette de cuir sur le pourtour inférieur du pommeau, Ayrèn se mit debout et avança jusqu'à Bilbo. Il était encore sur le seuil de la porte, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle.

« Tu sais autre chose ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui ! Enfin, non… ! En fait, je ne sais pas trop…, bredouilla-t-il en se redressant, mains sur les reins comme s'il cherchait à soulager son dos. Mais j'ai de bons yeux, tu me connais. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit de Bard.

Ayrèn écarquilla les yeux à l'énonciation du prénom du batelier :

— Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

— Je te l'ai dit, j'en suis persuadé ! » confirma Bilbo.

La guerrière n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'elle reste cloîtrée dans la chambre de Thrór, avec son reflet bouillonnant coincé dans le millier de miroirs qui en couvraient les murs.

Elle se tourna vers Ori et lui dit avec aplomb :

« Vous devez vous rendre tous les deux à la Porte, et je viens avec vous. Je suis la seule Humaine de cette Compagnie, et il faudra au moins ça pour parler avec le batelier. Ori, passez-moi Scathaban, s'il vous plaît.

Toujours assis dans le salon, le plat de l'épée sur ses cuisses, Ori jeta un regard incertain à Bilbo.

— Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire, Ayrèn, mais je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…, lui dit prudemment Bilbo. Je connais un Nain qui nous causerait quelques problèmes si nous te laissions sortir d'ici.

Elle lâcha un rire un peu féroce, mais sans méchanceté :

— Ah ! Parce que vous vous pensez capables de me retenir ?

Bilbo montra les paumes et secoua vivement la tête :

— Non. Assurément, non. Je ne préfère même pas m'y risquer.

— Je me disais aussi ! »

Elle s'avança vers Ori d'un pas décidé, et lui reprit Scathaban sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Elle rangea la grande épée dans son fourreau neuf, et se dirigea vers la porte. Son air résolu en imposait, il était évident que toute tentative de la confiner dans cette pièce était vain. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, puis regarda en arrière, par-dessus son épaule, en direction du Hobbit et du jeune Nain.

« Passez devant, je vous suis. Je ne sais pas comment me rendre à la Porte. »

Bilbo fut tenté une dernière fois de la faire changer d'avis, mais se ravisa immédiatement. Il n'était pas décidé à se fâcher avec elle. Il savait de quoi elle était capable, et craignait la colère de l'Humaine bien davantage que celle du Roi Nain.

Le jeune Nain, par contre, ne semblait pas prêt à capituler si rapidement.

« Écoutez, Ayrèn…, dit-il, la gorge serrée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée non plus. Thorin est inquiet pour vous, il craint que vous n'ayez pas eu le temps de pleinement vous rétablir. Il serait furieux de vous voir sortir de cette chambre…

L'Humaine montra une grande surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Ori s'opposerait à elle.

— Thorin n'a aucun ordre à me donner, que je sache ! répliqua-t-elle. Et il n'a aucun droit de punir quelqu'un pour avoir désobéi à l'un de ses caprices farfelus. Si ce sont les représailles qui vous inquiètent, je vous assure que j'assumerai toutes les conséquences de ma petite escapade. J'en fais la promesse.

Il tenta de protester :

— Votre promesse est un peu hasardeuse, tout de même…

Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

— Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit, devant le Passage caché, avant d'entrer dans la Montagne ? demanda-t-elle avec une expression bienveillante.

Le Nain fit oui de la tête en rougissant un peu. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien : craignant ne plus jamais la revoir, il s'était effondré dans les bras de la guerrière, en larmes, le nez humide, la suppliant de ne pas affronter le dragon toute seule. Il se remémora aussi les paroles d'Ayrèn : elle avait parlé de devoir, d'honneur et, surtout, elle lui avait fait une promesse audacieuse.

Elle dit :

— Je vous avais promis que je reviendrai, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis une Humaine de parole, Ori. Je vous assure que j'assumerai toutes les responsabilités de mes actes. Je vous protègerai de Thorin, dussé-je entrer en conflit avec lui pour cela.

Ori ne parut guère convaincu par ce serment. Mais Ayrèn se mit à hocher de la tête, d'un air de résolution inébranlable. C'était tout réfléchi.

— Je doute que vos explications fassent mouche auprès de Thorin…, bafouilla-t-il, dans une dernière tentative de lui tenir tête. Ses ordres étaient limpides. Il m'a demandé de veiller à ce que vous restiez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous vous rendez compte ? Il pourrait m'accuser de lui avoir désobéi… Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour couvrir mes arrières. Dans l'état où il est, qui sait quelle punition il pourrait me réserver ?

À toutes ces prétendues bonnes raisons, Ayrèn répondit par des haussements d'épaules. Elle se fichait sincèrement de ce que Thorin pourrait bien en dire. Elle ne portait pas de muselière, que diable ! Quant aux répercussions sur Ori, elle savait qu'elle trouverait les mots pour les tuer dans l'œuf.

— Tout ira bien, vous verrez. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre que de me laisser sortir d'ici. Pour le reste, faites ce que vous voulez. Si vous craignez d'être mon guide, Bilbo pourra parfaitement s'en charger seul.

Les yeux engoncés par l'inquiétude, Ori jeta un coup d'œil au Hobbit. Lui aussi le regardait. Il affichait un petit sourire rassurant ; il semblait tout à fait disposé à aider son amie, malgré les objections qu'Ori venait de formuler. Ce dernier poussa un soupir râleur, avant de hausser les épaules dans un geste de renoncement.

— Bon, d'accord, je ne vous retiens pas davantage…, dit-il tout bas. Je tiens tout de même à vous accompagner, je ne vais pas rester ici tout seul à ne rien faire. Mais rendez-moi ce service : dites à Thorin que j'ai véritablement  _tout fait_  pour vous en empêcher.

— Je le ferai ! » lui assura-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle fit un pas de côté et libéra le passage vers la porte.

Ori se leva, puis rejoignit Bilbo. Tous les deux franchirent la porte en marchant, mais dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied à l'extérieur de la chambre, ils se mirent à courir. Ayrèn, dont les jambes étaient beaucoup plus longues, n'eut qu'à trottiner derrière eux pour les suivre.

Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent quantité de choses fabuleuses : des murs d'or, des tapisseries somptueuses, des sols lisses et polis semblables à d'immenses dalles de pierres précieuses. Des stigmates laissés par Smaug faisaient eux aussi partie des vestiges : des murs explosés, des débris en tous sens, des restes osseux, des éclaboussures de sang de dragon tout juste coagulé…

Dans l'immensité des lieux, la lumière prenait des accents de jade ; elle arrivait de tous les côtés à la fois. Les Nains avaient ce talent extraordinaire, cette magie secrète, de tailler et buriner la roche tout en lui conférant des propriétés luminescentes. Dans les petites pièces, l'air était tiède, mais dans les halls et les longs couloirs, un souffle glacial passait, gelait la peau de ceux qui s'y perdaient ; et il était facile de s'y perdre, tant la cité-état d'Erebor était grande ; ses couloirs s'enchaînaient sans logique apparente, les coursives étranglées se ressemblaient toutes, les étages et demi-étages se superposaient de façon archaïque, parfois sans escaliers, si bien qu'on se demandait à raison comment accéder à certaines pièces (2).

Mais Ayrèn n'eut guère le temps de tout voir, son esprit était ailleurs. Ses jambes, elles, traînaient encore de la fatigue et une légère ankylose, mais courir leur faisait du bien. Inconsciemment, la guerrière alimentait les muscles de ses jambes avec l'énergie des dragons, qu'elle glanait sans peine. Loin de l'effrayer, cette nouvelle faculté lui venait très naturellement, et elle n'éprouvait guère de scrupule à en user. Toute sa vie, elle avait eu la désagréable impression de vivre sous la tyrannie des dragons. Il était temps que les rôles s'inversent, sacré dieu !

Tout à coup, Ori et Bilbo tournèrent sur la gauche, filèrent sous une arche dorée. Derrière, un escalier grimpait sur plusieurs étages, puis s'ouvrait sur une allée aux murs bleuissants, étroite, avec une rigole à sec creusée à flanc de mur, où devait couler une eau fraîche et claire dans la cité de jadis. Son sol, inaltéré, était lisse comme un carreau, d'une vraie clarté de glace.

Ils coururent dans cette allée pendant de longues minutes avant d'atteindre, enfin, le hall principal. Délabré, souillé de sang de dragon coagulé dans lequel les Nains avaient mille fois marché, il était difficile de s'y déplacer. Tout au bout, du côté de l'ancienne entrée d'Erebor, se dressait le rempart infranchissable, habilement colmaté de brisures de pierre. Des raies de lumière du jour perçaient par-dessus le parapet, et se répandaient comme des nappes de poussières d'or entre les tapisseries calcinées et les colonnes. Le reste de la Compagnie se trouvait sur le chemin de ronde, sur le rempart, regards tournés vers l'extérieur ; tout à droite se trouvait la silhouette majestueuse de Thorin, dont la couronne étincelait dans la lueur du jour.

Ayrèn puisa encore dans la force des dragons. Ses foulées s'allongèrent d'un coup, sa course se fit bien plus agile, pleine de hâte ; elle dépassa Bilbo et Ori, sauta sur des débris de murs et de colonnes renversées comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple escalier, puis, d'un dernier bond vertigineux, elle atteignit le chemin de ronde du rempart. Elle avait mal dosé l'énergie draconique. Emportée par son élan, elle tituba sur quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brutalement contre le parapet, la tête penchée par-delà le mur. Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent sur sa droite, parmi la Compagnie, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Une seconde durant, elle se sentit avalée par le vide ; la vue seule du sol, tout en bas, lui avait tourné les sangs.

' _Que c'est haut !'_  se dit-elle, se remettant de son tournis. ' _Et les Nains ont construit ça dans la nuit ? Incroyable !'_

Elle leva le nez et regarda droit devant elle ; les flancs de la Montagne sortaient complètement de son champ de vision, elle se croyait sur la cime d'un arbre, séparée de tout. La plaine de Dale, devant elle, étendait son immensité grise, aux terres désolées et stériles, où une légère brume blanche d'hiver flottait ; plus loin encore, se trouvait la butte de Dale ; vers l'Ouest se dessinait une haute falaise fendue en deux par une cascade gelée, un chemin de rocailles, et, tout au bout, au sommet, surplombant la plaine et la cascade, il y avait la tour de garde délabrée de Ravenhill. Au-dessus de tout cela s'élevait un ciel très pur, un bleu mordant, dans lequel le soleil dispersait une lumière blanche, vive, mais sans chaleur. Le vent était glacial. Le froid crispait les chairs. L'air frais lui giflait la figure de ses mains invisibles et gelées.

Elle entendit un claquement de pas furieux s'approcher d'elle. À l'autre bout du chemin de ronde, Thorin se frayait un chemin au travers des Nains de la Compagnie. Il se dirigeait vers elle, les traits durcis, prêt à la sermonner.

Mais la guerrière ne se laissa pas intimider. Ses yeux, vifs comme ceux d'un rapace, s'arrêtèrent plutôt sur l'Homme qui venait d'arrêter sa monture au pied des remparts. Des nuées de corbeaux méfiants tournoyaient au-dessus de lui. Sa petite jument grise aux jambes crottées, fort amaigrie, respirait à gros coups ; ses naseaux sifflaient des cônes de buée blanche.

Il s'agissait en effet du batelier, le Hobbit avait de bons yeux. Bard était encore plus mince que dans les souvenirs qu'Ayrèn avait de lui, dans lesquels il n'était déjà pas bien gras. Il avait les yeux à fleur de tête. Dépeigné, mal rasé, grelottant sous son fin manteau troué, bien trop léger pour la saison, il avait vieilli de vingt ans par les jours d'angoisse et de malheur qu'il avait traversés.

Thorin arriva à la hauteur d'Ayrèn, mais n'eut aucun temps de la morigéner. Le batelier levait déjà la voix pour se faire entendre de lui :

« Je vous salue, Thorin, fils de Thráin ! C'est pour moi une joie inespérée de vous trouver en vie !

Le Roi Nain détourna ses yeux réprobateurs d'Ayrèn et les dirigea vers Bard. Il se pencha par-dessus un créneau du parapet, paumes appuyées sur ses deux merlons opposés (3). D'une voix forte et pleine de reproches, il répondit :

— Pourquoi venez-vous aux portes du Roi Sous la Montagne… armés pour la guerre ? »

Ayrèn fut surprise par cette réponse. De quelles armes parlait-il ? Elle enfila d'un regard les plus lointains paysages, les ruines de Dale, la Colline aux Corbeaux, la plaine qui s'étendait au devant de la Porte Principale d'Erebor. Elle ne vit d'abord ni armes, ni armées. Mais quand elle prêta une plus grande attention aux ruines de Dale, elle aperçut, çà et là, de petits scintillements dorés. Elle plissa les yeux pour ajuster leur acuité, et reconnut, sous ces éclats de lumière, le métal rutilant d'armures elfiques. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre que des troupes d'Elfes étaient retranchées dans et derrière Dale, prêtes au combat.

' _Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?'_  s'étonna-t-elle. ' _Thorin avait dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant si la situation évoluait. Pourtant, il n'a pas daigné me prévenir que des soldats Elfes étaient arrivés dans la nuit… ! Ce sont les troupes de Thranduil, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Qu'est-ce que tous ces Elfes font ici ? Se seraient-ils alliés aux Hommes ?... Comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer aussi vite ?'_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage. La conversation entre Bard et Thorin se poursuivait à côté d'elle, il fallait qu'elle y consacre toute son attention.

« Pourquoi le Roi Sous la Montagne se retranche-t-il comme un voleur dans son antre ? demanda le batelier en jetant un œil soucieux aux corbeaux qui le survolaient.

Thorin répondit avec une ironie amère :

— Peut-être est-ce parce que je m'attends à ce que l'on me vole ?

— Seigneur, nous ne sommes pas venus vous voler mais chercher un accord équitable, plaida Bard avec respect. Ne voulez-vous pas en parler ? »

Après une courte réflexion, Thorin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre au pied du rempart, où se trouvait une meurtrière au travers de laquelle ils pourraient discuter sans avoir à crier pour se faire entendre. Le batelier mit pied à terre, ordonna à sa jument de ne pas bouger, puis s'avança vers l'endroit indiqué.

Les Nains furent portés à chuchoter, tout aussi inquiets de la confrontation entre Thorin et Bard qu'impressionnés par l'audace d'Ayrèn. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre, en dépit des ordres de leur Roi. Ayrèn sentait sur elle leurs regards obliques. Un instant, elle tourna la tête vers eux et leur adressa un demi-sourire, pour les saluer. Gênés, ils détournèrent les yeux.

Thorin s'éloigna du parapet et s'engagea dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le batelier, de son côté de la meurtrière. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Ayrèn engagea le pas pour l'y suivre.

Descendant les marches, sans se retourner, Thorin murmura à Ayrèn d'une voix âpre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais  _ici_  ?

— Je fais précisément ce que je suis sensée faire, répondit-elle avec autant de respect que possible.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Je suis une guerrière de cette Compagnie. J'ai été recrutée pour garantir sa sécurité, ainsi que la tienne. Mon devoir est donc d'être ici. C'est aussi simple que cela.

— Tu n'es pas en état, rétorqua-t-il.

La remarque de Thorin la fit sortir de son attitude respectueuse.

— Je te prouverai le contraire. » répliqua-t-elle plus rudement.

Ils arrivaient en bas des escaliers. Extrêmement contrarié, Thorin grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles en Khuzdûl. L'Humaine, qui commençait à en connaître quelques brides à force d'entendre les Nains de la Compagnie l'utiliser, crut reconnaître les mots ' _tête brûlée_ ' dans les vociférations inarticulées de Thorin.

Ils croisèrent Bilbo et Ori, qui, distancés de loin par Ayrèn, arrivaient à peine au rempart, très essoufflés et tout rouge de visage. Comme Thorin passait à côté d'eux, ils détournèrent les yeux comme si de rien n'était. Curieusement, il ne leur fit aucune remarque, mais il ne manqua pas de les foudroyer des yeux au passage. Il comptait régler ce problème plus tard.

Car il arrivait déjà devant la meurtrière. Elle était tout juste plus large et haute que sa tête, en forme de losange, sombre et très profonde. De l'autre côté, Bard patientait, penché fort en avant, car l'ouverture ne lui arrivait qu'au torse.

« Je vous écoute, annonça Thorin sans le regarder.

— Au nom du peuple de Lacville, je vous demande de tenir votre promesse : celle de donner une part de votre trésor à ces gens afin de leur permettre de reconstruire leurs vies. »

C'étaient là des paroles équitables et vraies, bien que prononcées sur un ton fier et presque menaçant ; Bilbo comme Ayrèn pensèrent que Thorin admettrait immédiatement ce qu'il y avait de juste en elles.

Mais il eut un rictus mesquin quand il répondit, sans prendre le temps de méditer les paroles du batelier :

« Nous ne donnerons  _rien,_  pas même la valeur d'une miche de pain, sous la menace de la force. Tant qu'une troupe en armes se tiendra à nos portes, nous vous considérerons comme des ennemis et des voleurs.

— L'armée de Thranduil attaquera la Montagne si nous ne trouvons pas un arrangement ! l'avertit Bard.

— Vos provocations ne m'influenceront pas.

— Et votre conscience ? insista Bard, s'accrochant à l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis. Ne vous dit-elle pas que notre cause est juste ? Mon peuple vous a aidés et protégés, et en retour, vous ne lui avez apporté que la ruine et la mort !

— Si le peuple de Lacville nous a aidés, ce n'est que dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'or ! objecta Thorin avec une crispation de ses mâchoires.

— Un marché a été conclu ! rappela Bard.

— Un  _marché_  ? répéta-t-il avec une expression tordue, indignée à l'excès. Quel choix avions-nous à part brader nos droits pour des vivres et des couvertures ? Mettre en gage notre avenir en échange de notre liberté ? Vous appelez ça un marché  _honnête_  ?

Le visage de Thorin se para d'un masque vengeur ; et il ajouta, avec l'aigreur d'un Nain que la folie rendait cruel :

— Dites-moi, Bard le  _Tueur de dragon_ , pourquoi respecterais-je de telles conditions ? Pourquoi honorerais-je un marché conclu avec un menteur ?

Bard se mut d'un mouvement de recul indigné.

— Je ne vous ai jamais menti ! objecta-t-il.

— Que vous dites ! railla Thorin avec un rictus suffisant.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

Le Nain se pencha dans l'ouverture et gronda :

— Comment osez-vous venir à ma porte pour réclamer de l'or, proclamant votre honnêteté et votre bon droit, alors que vous vous êtes accordé un titre que vous avez honteusement usurpé ? »

Cette fois, Bard ne répondit rien. Il était désarçonné par les propos du Nain, qu'il ne comprenait aucunement.

Thorin crut déceler, dans l'expression confuse du batelier, une vilaine manigance. Il ne lui accordait aucun crédit. À ses yeux, aucune de ses expressions n'était sincère. Furieux de cette duplicité, il siffla entre ses dents :

« Je vais éclairer votre lanterne d'Humain écervelé, puisque vous feignez l'ignorance. Vous vous faites appeler Tueur de dragon, alors que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué la bête !

Il bougeait les bras, s'animait de mimiques enragées, désarçonnait le batelier qui éprouvait grand peine à éclaircir l'obscurité que le Nain agitait autour de lui.

— Vous n'avez fait qu'achever une bête vouée à mourir des blessures que l'un d'entre nous lui a infligées ! poursuivit Thorin, qui parlait de plus en plus vite. Vous portez un titre qui revient à quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Et c'est  _vous_  que les Hommes du Lac ont envoyé pour marchander ? Quelle erreur ! Je ne tracte pas avec un truand. Ah !  _Tueur de dragon…_ Voilà un vil mensonge que je ne saurais récompenser !

— Je ne me suis pas auto-proclamé Tueur de dragon ! se défendit Bard. Ce sont les survivants de Lacville qui m'ont nommé ainsi !

— Et pourtant, vous n'avez rien fait pour les en dissuader… Un menteur et un voleur, voilà tout ce que vous êtes !

— C'est donc cela ? s'émut Bard, cherchant à maîtriser un halètement nerveux. Vous ne changerez pas d'avis ? Tout ça pour une histoire de nom mal porté ? Parce que les Elfes nous ont aidé ? Nous mourrions de faim et de soif, nous n'avions d'autre choix que d'accepter leur aide ! Vous nous condamnez ! »

Les sourcils de Thorin se contractèrent de fureur ; il s'attarda dans son endurcissement, avec une immobilité de statue, refusant d'obtempérer aux supplications de l'Homme du Lac.

Seules ses lèvres bougèrent lorsqu'il répondit enfin :

« C'est exactement cela. Pourquoi ferais-je autrement ?

Bard se pencha encore, s'enfonçant presque la tête dans la meurtrière :

— Parce que vous avez donné votre parole. Cela ne signifie donc rien pour vous ? »

Les yeux de Thorin firent un mouvement de va-et-vient furtif vers le bas. Serré à la gorge, il ne répliqua pas, de peur que sa voix ne flanche.

Bard remarqua ce subit changement d'attitude chez le Nain. Retrouvant un espoir fugace de le convaincre, il décida de changer de stratégie, et supplia :

« Laissez-moi parler à Dame Ayrèn.

Pris d'un sursaut à l'évocation de son aimée, Thorin se remit immédiatement de sa culpabilité naissante. Sa haine reflua à nouveau dans ses veines, un frémissement nerveux traversa ses paupières.

— Il n'en est pas question ! gronda-t-il.

— Roi Sous la Montagne, je vous en  _prie_. Vous êtes en train de provoquer une guerre. Laissez-moi juste lui parler. Elle est la seule représentante de la race humaine dans votre Compagnie, nous aurons certainement des points de compréhension différents des vôtres.

—  _Je_  suis le chef de cette Compagnie. Ayrèn n'en est qu'un membre parmi les autres, elle ne parle pas en notre nom.

— J'en suis conscient, je vous l'assure. Je souhaite juste échanger quelques mots avec elle. Après, je m'en irai, je vous en donne ma parole… si cela a encore une valeur pour vous. »

Dédaigneux, Thorin le foudroya d'un coup d'œil de mépris. Juste à côté de lui, en dehors du champ de la meurtrière, se tenait toujours Ayrèn. Depuis le début de la discussion entre Thorin et Bard, elle suait sang et eau pour s'empêcher d'intervenir, car elle se refusait de contester l'autorité royale du Nain devant le batelier. Mais, à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait, remuée de mille inquiétudes. Elle ne comprenait pas les réticences de Thorin. Les exigences du batelier étaient plus que raisonnables, et il faisait preuve de bonne volonté ; il était évident qu'il faisait tout pour éviter une guerre sanglante et inutile.

Chaque minute qui s'écoulait convainquait Ayrèn que Thorin était différent de celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Et quand elle le regarda de nouveau et qu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle comprit. Une frayeur inconnue et un malaise d'angoisse l'envahirent. Elle eut une sorte d'étouffement. La tête lui tourna et elle dut fermer les yeux, incapable d'assumer la vérité qui se dévoilait impudemment sous eux : le Thorin qu'elle aimait n'existait plus.

Tout cela ne dura qu'une seule seconde. Elle revint à elle presque aussitôt. Le Nain n'avait rien remarqué. Elle reprit une expression plus neutre, mais elle n'était déjà plus tout à fait la même.

Finalement, un éclair de raison sembla traverser l'esprit de Thorin. Il fit quelques pas sur le côté et s'adressa à Ayrèn d'une voix rude :

« Tu as deux minutes, pas une de plus.

Cachant son étonnement, Ayrèn acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se plaça à son tour dans l'alignement de la meurtrière.

— Dame Ayrèn ! s'écria Bard dès qu'il la vit. Vous devez absolu…

Bard bloqua, et, sans achever sans phrase, il changea de ton en s'exclamant :

— Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ? Ça vous donne une drôle d'allure.

— On se contrefiche de mes cheveux, objecta Ayrèn d'un air mauvais. Ai-je l'air d'une courtisane ?

Bard rougit et baissa le regard :

— Non, excusez-moi, j'ai été surpris, voilà tout.

— Venez-en au fait, batelier. Que souhaitez-vous me dire ? Le temps presse.

— Dame Ayrèn, nous sommes à genoux..., fit-il d'un ton implorant. Le dragon nous a tout pris. Les deux tiers des habitants de Lacville sont morts. Il y a beaucoup de blessés, la plupart n'ont pas survécu à notre périple pour Dale. Nous manquons de tout...

Une culpabilité naissante remua déjà les entrailles d'Ayrèn. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à garder un visage impassible, mais elle souffrait d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du batelier.

La voix de l'Homme se déchira sous la force de ses supplications :

— Je vous en prie, convainquez Thorin Écu-de-chêne de changer d'avis. Les Elfes nous ont apporté quelques vivres… à peine de quoi tenir quelques jours. Il fait affreusement froid dans les vieilles pierres de Dale… Nous allons tous mourir, si nous n'obtenons pas l'or promis par votre Roi.

— Une source d'eau non gelée jaillit non loin d'ici, sur le flanc Ouest, entre deux bras de la Montagne, annonça Ayrèn d'un air neutre. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez cruellement besoin d'eau potable, et la glace de Ravenhill est trop difficile d'accès pour vous. Cette source appartient à Erebor, mais vous pouvez vous y abreuver autant que vous le souhaitez. Cela règlera au moins l'un de vos problèmes.

La proposition parut bien maigre, mais le batelier eût été fou de la refuser.

— C'est déjà un début, dit-il avec une déception palpable.

— Et même une fin. Je crains ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour vous. J'ai vous l'ai déjà dit : je n'ai aucune autorité sur Thorin. Il prend et a toujours pris ses décisions seul.

— J'en doute fortement, Dame Ayrèn… À vrai dire, je pense que vous êtes bien plus que ce que vous avez toujours prétendu être.

Il plissa les yeux et l'observa, avec une acuité déconcertante, d'un œil d'une telle empathie que, cette fois, il vit enfin clair dans la véritable nature de la guerrière.

— C'est vous qui avez combattu Smaug, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, surprise par sa clairvoyance.

— Votre réaction ne fait que confirmer les soupçons que j'avais déjà. C'est  _vous_ , la Tueuse de dragon.

Il eut un murmure épaté :

— Vous êtes la chasseresse légendaire du Grand Nord dont parlait Sakari… (4)

Ayrèn devint toute pâle.

— Sakari ? répéta-t-elle à haute voix.

— La mère d'Halànei, la jeune domestique qui s'est occupée de vous, à l'auberge du Gai Pêcheur. »

La guerrière se rappela, parmi d'autres souvenirs, que la jeune fille lui avait dit que sa mère était originaire de Forodwaith. C'était une Lossoth. Elle avait donc très certainement entendu parler d'Ayrèn, tous les Lossoth étaient férus des chants et des contes basés sur ses exploits lors de la Grande Chasse.

Mais le silence gardé par Ayrèn était aussi maladroit qu'évocateur.

« Alors c'est vous ! murmura Bard. C'est vraiment vous… ! Vous avez tué les trois dragons du Grand Nord, et vous avez mis un terme au joug de Smaug… ! C'est… extraordinaire… ! »

La voix du batelier ralentit sur ses derniers mots. Il la dévisageait, inspectait les moindres recoins de sa figure, comme s'il cherchait un indice de sa véritable nature qui lui aurait échappé. Et pourtant, tout était déjà sous ses yeux, depuis le début : des yeux dorés comme le soleil, avec des éclats d'ambre autour de la pupille, une peau d'ivoire, des cheveux blonds et flavescents par mèche, une dentition blanche et féroce, aux canines aiguisées, un corps de soldat sur des courbes de femme… Il se trouvait soudain bien bête de l'avoir pris pour un esprit de la Montagne (5), et encore plus de ne pas avoir fait plus tôt le rapprochement avec les récits des Lossoth.

« Pourquoi cachez-vous la vérité ? s'étonna-t-il avec une vivacité intriguée. Vous pourriez faire tant de choses pour les Hommes, former une milice pour les protéger des Orques et des Trolls, ou… »

Un grognement rauque le fit sursauter. Il était si bestial, si cru de sauvagerie, qu'il crut qu'un Ouargue le lui avait grogné à l'oreille. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il comprit que ce grondement d'animal résonnait derrière les dents de la guerrière. Celle-ci fut la première surprise par la sauvagerie de son grognement. Elle parvint à masquer son propre étonnement en serrant les mâchoires, ce qui durcit encore son expression.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi, insista-t-elle en montrant une canine. Vous vous méprenez, batelier.

Il eut un sourire crispé, en coin de sa bouche. Il ne la croyait pas du tout. Il ne quittait plus le doré de ses yeux, qu'il associait à une énergie mystique et merveilleuse, comme l'enseignaient les katajjaq (6) des Lossoths.

— Sakari est morte, vous savez…, annonça Bard avec une gravité solennelle. Son mari aussi. Le feu de Smaug les a réduit en cendres, comme des centaines d'autres habitants de Lacville. Halànei est orpheline, et elle n'est pas la seule enfant à connaître ce triste sort. Voilà donc le peu de respect, le peu de compassion que vous avez pour eux ? »

Cette fois encore, Ayrèn ne répondit rien. Son visage demeura grave et attentif, et seule une petite lueur scintillante, cachée dans la sévérité de ses yeux, montrait qu'elle était touchée par les mots du batelier. Elle avait éprouvé de l'affection pour la jeune fille ; la nouvelle l'avait frappée en pleine face, comme un soufflet ; contenir sa peine à l'intérieur lui était de plus en plus difficile, mais elle tint bon.

« Les légendes des Lossoth ont tort, conclut Bard avec une tristesse qui faisait chevroter sa voix. Vous n'êtes pas la grande guerrière au cœur digne qu'elles décrivent. Vous ne valez pas mieux que le Nain que vous avez choisi de servir, plutôt que de vous rallier aux Hommes. Vous trahissez vos semblables !

— J'en ai assez entendu, Bard. Ça suffit. »

Ayrèn le regardait de face. Elle affichait malgré elle un visage blessé, rongé par le remords. Bard comprit qu'il était allé trop loin : elle semblait véritablement incapable de l'aider davantage. Il se doutait également que Thorin se trouvait juste à côté d'elle et qu'il surveillait leur conversation. Pourtant, il espérait qu'elle trouverait le moyen de les aider, et que la froideur de ses mots ne reflétait pas ses intentions.

Il vit Ayrèn tourner la tête et regarder derrière elle, avant de hocher du menton. Thorin lui parlait dans son dos, il avait l'air très en colère.

« Cette conversation est terminée ! cria finalement Thorin. Ayrèn, éloigne-toi de ce gibier de potence, tout de suite ! »

L'Humaine pivota sa nuque, dirigea une dernière fois ses yeux dans l'ouverture de la meurtrière. Elle échangea un ultime regard avec le batelier, avec un air militaire, qui n'effaçait toutefois pas le pli triste de ses lèvres. La seconde d'après, elle se détourna de lui, et son visage disparut de l'ouverture.

Le batelier piétina, attendit quelques secondes, espérant un mot, une allusion quelconque, le plus insignifiant espoir que Thorin reparaisse dans l'ouverture et réengage des négociations.

Mais un autre cri de Thorin résonna dangereusement derrière le rempart :

« Maintenant, partez ! Avant que nos flèches volent ! »

De rage, le batelier frappa la pierre avec son poing.

Il ne se risqua plus à insister. Il tourna sur ses talons et courut jusqu'à sa jument grise, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un sabot. Il engagea un pied dans un étrier, se souleva et s'assit sur la selle ; la monture renâcla sous le poids, se calma dès que Bard s'empara des rênes. Il leva ses yeux découragés sur le sommet du rempart, où les Nains de la Compagnie et Bilbo l'observaient d'un air triste. Puis Bard, la face amère, fit tourner sa monture et la poussa au galop en direction de Dale.

De l'autre côté du rempart, l'ambiance n'était guère meilleure. Le cœur lourd, Ayrèn suivait Thorin dans les escaliers, et remonta avec lui sur le rempart. Elle avait le regard féroce, la figure blanche ; elle avait l'impression que l'intérieur de son crâne craquait, mais elle se retint de porter les mains et ses joues et à ses tempes.

Les Nains, eux, baissaient la tête sans vraiment savoir que faire. Ils ne dirent rien, ni n'ouvrirent la bouche, de peur qu'un mot malheureux leur échappe. Mais Ayrèn comprenait, à leurs regards obliques et au pincement gêné de leurs lèvres, sous leurs moustaches et leurs barbes imposantes, qu'ils réprouvaient l'attitude de leur Roi, mais que, même s'ils en avaient eu envie, ils n'auraient pas osé trouver faute en sa conduite.

Bilbo, interdit, en garda les bras en l'air tant il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne les baissa qu'après de longues secondes ; poursuivant Thorin sur le chemin de ronde, il le héla :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous lancez dans une  _guerre_  ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit froidement Thorin.

— Excusez-moi, mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a une armée d'Elfes, là dehors, sans parler des centaines de pêcheurs en colère. Nous sommes largement inférieurs en nombre !

— Plus pour longtemps…, rétorqua le Nain dans un murmure.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Ce qui veut dire, Maître Sacquet, qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les Nains. »

Un froissement d'ailes résonna dans la Montagne. Jaillissant de l'ombre du grand hall, un corbeau fusa au-dessus des remparts, à ras de leurs têtes, et s'envola à toute vitesse vers l'Est.

Thorin le regarda partir, un petit air de conquérant transcendant les traits de son visage.

Il dit avec fierté, à l'intention de toute la Compagnie qui l'entourait :

« Nous avons repris Erebor. Maintenant, nous la défendons ! »

Prise d'un frisson, Ayrèn recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Plus elle passait de temps auprès de Thorin, et plus elle était convaincue que sa présence lui déplaisait. Plus que son attitude, c'étaient ses actes qui la révulsaient. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle supporterait ses turpitudes. Une chose était sûre : elle n'était pas une femme de patience.

Bilbo, lui, désapprouvait évidemment tout le tour pris par les affaires. Il en avait maintenant plus qu'assez de la Montagne et du comportement inexorable de son Roi, et la perspective d'être assiégé à l'intérieur l'horrifiait terriblement.

* * *

**Quelques foulées de cheval plus tard**

**Au pied de Dale**

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée Nord de Dale, devant laquelle un pont s'avançait sur la plaine, le batelier tendit la bride de sa jument pour la faire passer au trot. Fougueuse, sa monture se fit prier ; elle galopa de trois-quart sur une centaine de pieds, en présentant la hanche, avant d'obéir enfin à l'ordre de son cavalier.

Bard arrêta sa monture dans l'ombre grise d'un immense animal. La jument tendit l'encolure et gonfla ses naseaux, humant le cerf de tourbières devant elle qui l'observait d'un oeil méfiant. Sa grande collerette de fourrure aux reflets brou de noix et ses bois, plus larges encore que l'animal était haut, lui conféraient une aura à la fois intimidante et majestueuse. Sa bride était décorée de petits boutons de fleurs blanches. Et sur son dos, sur une selle faite de couches de cuir élégamment décorées et peintes de motifs argentés, était assis le grand Roi des Elfes sylvestres, Thranduil.

Il avait le port de tête digne, il regardait le batelier et sa frêle jument sans plier la nuque, avec ce petit air altier qui le caractérisait si bien. Il était richement vêtu, d'un justaucorps de soie d'argent orné de lys brodés dans un argent plus clair, en relief, par dessus lequel étaient attachées des plaques d'acier élégamment forgées, épousant les formes sveltes de ses muscles. Des renforts en cuir teinté d'un vert argentin, et taillés de façon à flatter sa silhouette, protégeaient ses articulations, son cou et ses points vitaux.

« Il ne nous donnera rien, annonça Bard tout en flattant l'encolure de sa courageuse monture.

L'Elfe leva le nez d'un mouvement aussi lent que digne. La fluidité de ses plus simples mouvements tenaient de l'irréel. Il joua la surprise, avec un rictus élégant :

— Quel dommage ! Enfin, vous aurez essayé.

— Je ne comprends pas…, dit Bard en dirigeant un regard de regret en direction de la Montagne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer d'avoir une guerre ? »

Bard se sentait à bout de courage. Le froid, de plus en plus intense, le crispait des orteils aux sourcils. Pour une seconde, il voulut tout laisser tomber, car il se scandalisait à la seule idée de conduire les derniers Hommes de Lacville dans une guerre contre la Montagne.

Réceptif, Thranduil perçut le découragement du batelier. Lui-même commençait à être incommodé par le comportement du Nain Thorin ; mais ce n'était pas du découragement qu'il ressentait, plutôt de l'exaspération, et une envie grondante d'en finir au plus vite. Ses belles et grandes forêts lui manquaient. Ces lieux étaient morts et désolés, rien qui ne méritait qu'il y prolonge son séjour plus que de raison.

Un grand fracas secoua la Montagne, la remplissant d'échos. Thranduil et Bard observèrent l'autre côté de la plaine, devant l'entrée d'Erebor.

Les Nains venaient d'abattre l'une des immenses statues qui avaient été érigées jadis de part et d'autre de la Grande Porte. Elle s'était effondrée devant le rempart, éparpillée en des centaines de blocs de pierre, pour en gêner l'accès. C'était une provocation, un avertissement. Les Nains étaient prêts à tout pour empêcher les Hommes et les Elfes de pénétrer dans la Montagne.

Le Roi Elfe ne s'étonna pas de ce comportement.

« Il est vain de raisonner avec eux, fit-il remarquer au batelier. Ils ne comprennent qu'une chose… (Il dégaina sa plus belle lame courbe et en observa le plat, couvert d'élégantes gravures elfiques.) Nous attaquerons à l'aube.

D'une main leste, il exerça une très légère tension sur la bride de son cerf des tourbières ; intelligent, l'animal réagit au quart de tour : il ploya ses flancs autour de la jambe gauche de son cavalier, et fit demi-tour en soulevant une bourrasque avec ses bois. Las, Thranduil retournait auprès de ses troupes.

— Serez-vous de la partie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix claire.

Le batelier ne répondit pas, mais il s'était déjà résolu. Demain, les Hommes attaqueraient la Montagne aux côtés des Elfes.

* * *

**Erebor**

**Aile Ouest du quartier militaire - Salle des armes**

Sur le pied de guerre, toute la Compagnie avait rejoint la salle des armes de l'aile Ouest du quartier militaire d'Erebor ; c'était là qu'étaient conservées les plus solides armures et les plus belles armes de la Montagne. Chaque Nain se choisit une arme et une tenue à sa taille, toutes confectionnées par les plus grands artisans Nains de jadis. Plus en retrait, dans une pièce de taille modeste, drapée de toiles d'araignée, étaient entreposées des sets d'armures destinés à des Hommes et à des Elfes. Ces cuirasses, bien qu'inutiles aux Nains, étaient toutes d'une grande valeur ; elles avaient été offertes au Roi Sous la Montagne par les plus riches et les plus puissants des Seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu, dans une période faste où le dragon Smaug n'avait pas encore assailli la Montagne de ses trombes de flammes.

Guidé par Balin, Ayrèn s'y rendit et se décida rapidement, parmi les trésors et les merveilles de la salle, pour une cuirasse elfique poussiéreuse, de couleur sombre, adaptée à une morphologie féminine, et ajustable à son gabarit grâce à un ingénieux système de chevauchements et de coulissements d'écailles métalliques. Seuls les Elfes investissaient autant de temps et de matières précieuses dans une armure destinée à une femme. Elle la dépoussiéra avec soin, découvrant avec des yeux émerveillés ce qui se trouvait en dessous. D'aspect noir et brillant, la cuirasse était ornée de décors somptueux, de scènes aussi mystiques que divines ; sur le poitrail, une icône d'Ilúvatar culminait au-dessus d'une forêt mystérieuse. Deux arbres ressortaient par-dessus les autres : les deux Arbres de Valinor, Telperion le Blanc et Laurelin le Doré (7). Le premier était d'un vert profond, auréolé d'argent, et le second était d'un vert plus tendre, duquel scintillait une lumière d'un doré apaisant. Sous la forêt, des racines s'entremêlaient autour d'une forme octogonale, avec deux losanges croisés en son centre. Ayrèn ignorait ce dont il s'agissait, mais elle se doutait qu'elle représentait quelque chose d'important.

Le reste de l'armure était plus sobrement décoré, mais composé de la même matière noire, alliant résistance et légèreté. Chose qu'elle n'envisageait que rarement, elle prit avec elle l'armet articulé et le gorgerin (8) qui finalisaient l'armure. Si les choses tournaient au vinaigre - ce qui était somme toute fort probable ! -, elle les enfilerait. Elle délaissa toutefois le bouclier ; Scathaban était une épée à deux mains, il lui était impossible de la manier tout en s'encombrant d'un bouclier.

Quand elle eut terminé de sangler tous les éléments de son armure, de fixer ses genouillères et d'attacher Scathaban à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, sur la hanche métallique, elle quitta la petite pièce et rejoignit les Nains dans l'armurerie adjacente. Elle les aida à ajuster leurs imposantes cuirasses sur leurs corps trapus et massifs. Alors qu'elle serrait les sangles des spalières d'Ori, qui se plaignait qu'elles étaient trop lâches, elle vit de loin Thorin, en train de discuter seul à seul avec Bilbo, dans l'alcôve d'un couloir.

Son cœur fit un si gros bond dans sa poitrine qu'il en fut douloureux. Thorin était méconnaissable, plus imposant et somptueux que jamais. Il portait une armure d'une facture exceptionnelle, une carapace dorée, montée comme une brigandine, avec un étayement astucieux de plaques d'acier tapissées d'or et de carbone. C'était une cuirasse royale, assortie à sa couronne, qui représentait à elle seule des milliers d'heures de travail au meilleur des forgerons de Thrór.

Elle se remettait à peine de son émoi quand Thorin tendit à Bilbo une cotte de maille d'une finesse et d'un brillant inégalés, toute ourlée de cristaux de Mithril.

Glóin, qui s'était avancé à côté d'Ayrèn pour observer la scène, poussa un sifflement admiratif :

« Eh ben, il ne se fiche pas de lui !

Les Nains hochèrent tous de la barbe, avec un petit air envieux dans les yeux quand le Hobbit enfila la cotte sur ses frêles épaules.

— Comment ça ? demanda Ayrèn, qui ne connaissait pas la véritable valeur de cette cotte.

— Ceci, Tûnin Razak, est une cotte maillée avec du fil de Mithril, répondit Glóin d'un ton épaté. Aucune lame ne peut le transpercer. Sa valeur est… tout simplement incalculable. Bilbo pourrait racheter toute la Comté et les régions alentours avec ce seul objet.

— Ma foi, cela me semble être un cadeau très utile, intervint Bofur, qui essayait des casques trop petits pour sa tête. (Il s'entêtait à trouver un casque assez grand pour pouvoir porter son chapeau fourré par-dessous.) Bilbo est trop petit pour enfiler une armure et en supporter le poids. Cette cotte est probablement la seule dans tout Erebor qui soit à peu près à sa taille ! »

Il jeta un autre casque trop petit et partit en chercher un autre sur une étagère, dans un coin de la pièce.

« Quant à vous, Tûnin Razak, vous avez mis la main sur une véritable merveille ! s'exclama Dwalin en s'approchant d'elle. (Il la scrutait des pieds à la tête, avec des étoiles d'éblouissement dans le regard.) L'armure que vous portez a été forgée par Eöl (9), le plus grand forgeron Elfe que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais connu. Elle ne vaut peut-être pas autant qu'une cotte en Mithril, mais elle fait incontestablement partie des biens les plus rares et les plus inestimables de tout le trésor de Thrór. (Il pointa du doigt la forme octogonale autour de laquelle les racines de la forêt s'entremêlaient, au niveau de son diaphragme.) Regardez, c'est le symbole des Montagnes Bleues.

— Le symbole des Montagnes Bleues ? répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux et courbant la nuque, pour regarder la gravure.

— Parfaitement. Eöl était un ami des Nains de là-bas, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit permis cette petite fantaisie dans sa composition. »

Troublée à l'idée de porter une telle cuirasse, Ayrèn aventura son regard sur ses mains, puis fit jouer ses doigts. Le métal du gantelet était si bien articulé qu'il ne faisait aucun bruit, et qu'il n'opposait aucune résistance. Elle pouvait bouger chaque doigt indépendamment des autres. Tout le reste de l'armure présentait cette faculté extraordinaire, comme une seconde peau.

« Étonnant, hein ? fit Dwalin, s'amusant de l'expression épatée d'Ayrèn. C'est la première fois que j'en vois de mes propres yeux. Il s'agit de galvorn (10), un métal noir et souple, inventé par Eöl. Ne me demandez pas de quoi il est fait, je serais bien incapable de vous répondre.

— J'ai l'impression de ne rien porter, expliqua-t-elle. C'est très perturbant. Je n'ai pas la sensation d'être protégée.

— Et pourtant ! Après le Mithril, il s'agit sans aucun doute du métal le plus solide qui puisse exister. Et puis, il faut avouer que la couleur noire fait son petit effet. Vous avez une allure incroyable.

— Une épée peut-elle le fendre ? demanda Ayrèn avec une curiosité experte.

— Cela m'étonnerait. Par contre, évitez de vous faire taper dessus avec une masse ou un gourdin. Ce métal ne peut pas être percé, certes, mais il est très souple et amortit mal les chocs. »

La guerrière les remercia lui et Glóin pour toutes leurs explications.

La discussion se tassa rapidement. L'anxiété de la bataille à venir les forcait au silence.

Quand tout le monde fut équipé, Thorin aboya ses derniers ordres avant la nuit de veille. La majorité des Nains furent assignés à la surveillance du rempart, qu'ils assureraient à tour de rôle.

Comme promis, Ayrèn empêcha Thorin de s'en prendre à Ori quand il se prit l'envie de le sermonner pour ne pas avoir retenu l'Humaine dans sa chambre. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était l'unique responsable de son escapade, et que le jeune Nain avait tout fait pour la retenir. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, réexpliquer habilement les choses, en faire appel à sa raison, avant que l'ire de Thorin ne s'atténue. Au final, il n'admonesta Ori que d'une simple réprimande, acerbe mais sans violence.

Ori exprima toute sa reconnaissance à Ayrèn pour l'avoir défendu et pour avoir tenu parole, une fois de plus.

« Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien, merci Ayrèn... » lui dit-il tout bas, quand Thorin se fut éloigné.

Quant à Bilbo, celui-ci avait fini par s'éclipser. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, pas plus que la direction dans laquelle il s'en était allé. Mais il n'était pas un combattant, et personne ne lui tint rigueur de rester à l'écart.

Dès que tout fut en place pour tenir le siège, Thorin et Ayrèn s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Thrór. Une longue nuit les attendait, et ils avaient encore de nombreuses choses à se dire avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

* * *

**Erebor**

**Quelques heures plus tard - Milieu de la nuit**

À cette heure tardive, Erebor dormait, désert, éclairé seulement par ses murs magiques, avec la même douceur rassurante qu'une veilleuse, comme celle que les enfants des Hommes, souvent effrayés par le noir, affectionnaient tout particulièrement. Sur le rempart, il n'y avait qu'Óin et Glóin, faisant le guet jusqu'à ce qu'un autre duo les remplace, une fois leur quart terminé. Plus en retrait, dans la Montagne, derrière les murs et les portes fermées, on entendait le sommeil écrasé des Nains couchés au sortir d'un repas frugal, ainsi que les chuchotements des frères Fíli et Kíli, qui tardaient à trouver le sommeil, soucieux, tant l'excitation de la bataille les remontait.

Loin du froid glacial de l'extérieur, un murmure de conversation sortait de la chambre de Thrór, tandis qu'une nappe de lumière se glissait par-dessous la porte.

À l'intérieur, Thorin et Ayrèn étaient assis sur le bord du lit, cuisse contre cuisse. Ils avaient retiré les plaques de métal de leurs armures, ils ne portaient plus que les parties souples et les sangles de support des cuirasses par-dessus leurs vêtements. Thorin tenait Ayrèn à la taille, il la sentait s'attendrir progressivement ; il allongeait le cou pour l'embrasser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, dans le creux de sa gorge, sur les commissures roses de ses lèvres pleines. Elle eut un petit rire, la barbe de Thorin la chatouillait.

Mais Ayrèn, soupirant sous ces baisers, se sentait toujours le cœur gros, rongée d'une bête de peur, qui lui faisait ressasser avec inquiétude ses doutes sur la santé mentale de Thorin.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, la serrant avec ses grandes mains. Il l'attirait plus fort contre lui, pris d'un attendrissement rude et jaloux pour cette Humaine indomptable, si rétive qu'il en redoutait les scrupules. Elle avait exprimé beaucoup de doutes, fait montre d'une versatilité qui le rendait anxieux ; elle lui donnait parfois l'impression de ne plus désirer leur union, de ne plus savoir sur quelle jambe se tenir et vers quel horizon se tourner.

Ajustant sa position contre elle, Thorin dit :

« Ayrèn, je voulais que tu saches que… si Smaug t'avait tuée, s'il t'avait arrachée à moi pour toujours, j'en serais mort. Cette histoire d'héritier, de stérilité… Je ne veux pas que cela nous éloigne. Je refuse de renoncer à toi. Quand j'aurai enfin récupéré l'Arkenstone et que j'aurai été officiellement couronné Roi Sous la Montagne, je promulguerai un décret-royal qui résoudra ce problème et fera taire les mécontents. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverai une solution, je te le promets. En attendant…

Il caressa son front et joua inconsciemment avec les quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front. Elle le regardait faire, la figure expressive, les yeux pénétrants, sans un battement de cils. Ses lèvres pleines, légèrement entrouvertes, laissaient voir le blanc de ses dents.

Séduit par l'expression de son visage, il tendit le cou pour l'embrasser, dans un baiser empressé, mal posé sur sa bouche.

— ... En attendant, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire le moindre mal, murmura-t-il en reculant sa tête. (Un étrange changement se fit dans sa voix. Une jalousie soudaine la rendit acerbe.) Tu resteras ici, dans la Montagne. J'interdirai à quiconque de t'approcher, à part quelques personnes de confiance, et…

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? l'interrompit-elle rudement, en se rappelant ses doutes sur l'état mental de Thorin.

La question parut le surprendre.

— Je te parle de ta sécurité…

Il lui avait pris la main, il ne la lâchait pas, répétant :

— … uniquement de ta sécurité.

— Excuse-moi ! répliqua-t-elle. Je ne me souvenais pas être un petit oisillon sans défense, tombé frêle et rachitique du nid de sa mère !

— J'ai déjà failli te perdre trop de fois, s'expliqua-t-il lentement, et il est hors de question que je tente plus longtemps le sort.

— C'est absolument hors de question.

— Et pourtant, c'est ce qui va se passer, dit-il avec obstination. Je veux que tu restes ici, dans cette chambre. Tu n'en sortiras sous aucun prétexte. Ce combat n'est pas le tien. C'est celui des Nains, et des Nains seulement.

La figure d'Ayrèn perdit toutes ses couleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il voulait l'empêcher de se battre à ses côtés. Espérant qu'il se fût mal exprimé, elle bafouilla :

— Tu n'es pas drôle, Thorin.

— Je ne plaisante pas.

Se sentant trahie, elle voulut s'éloigner de lui, mais il s'accrochait à ses mains, les gardait tout près de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Il lui décocha un regard sévère :

— Je te pardonne ta petite échappée sur le rempart, mais il est hors de question que cela se reproduise ! Je te l'ai dit, ta place est ici, et certainement pas dehors, dans la plaine, à te battre contre des Elfes et des Hommes.

— Ma place est là où j'en ai envie ! marmonna-t-elle en montrant une dent.

— Tu ne peux plus te permettre d'aller là où le danger rôde. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal, ni même de te toucher. Tu es ma fiancée, tu me dois...

Elle le coupa en repoussant brutalement ses mains :

— Thorin, tu t'écoutes parler ?! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire trophée !

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, la referma en claquant les mâchoires quand il ne trouva rien à répondre. Sa figure s'empourpra, et une lueur de vraie colère passa dans ses yeux. Tous ses traits se durcirent, les poils de sa barbe s'horripilèrent.

— Ne sois pas si bornée ! finit-il par répliquer. Je fais ça pour ton bien !

— Pour mon bien, ou pour satisfaire ton orgueil ?

— Au nom de Durin, qu'est-ce que mon orgueil vient faire là-dedans ?

— Je refuse de vivre comme une bête en cage ! cracha-t-elle avec une volonté farouche. Te rends-tu seulement compte de la folie de tes propos ? Depuis quand me traites-tu comme une vulgaire bête de foire ?

— Mais regarde-toi, Ayrèn ! s'écria-t-il en se mettant debout.

Il se plaça devant elle, la montrant du doigt :

— Combien de fois as-tu été blessée, au cours de ce voyage ? Trois, quatre fois ? Combien de fois veux-tu encore me torturer de la sorte, en me jetant ton insouciance et tes cicatrices de guerrière à la figure ? Chaque blessure, chaque meurtrissure de ton corps me rend fou de chagrin ! Je ne supporterai plus de te voir souffrir ! Plus jamais !

— Écoute-moi un peu ! ordonna-t-elle en se levant à son tour. (Elle écarta le doigt de Thorin d'un revers du poignet, le trouvant insultant.) Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, rien ni personne ne me privera de ma liberté et de mon libre-arbitre. Et toi, si tu m'aimes, si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu l'accepteras !

— Ta  _liberté…_ , répéta-t-il avec amertume. Ta liberté n'est qu'illusion. Tu n'as jamais été libre, pas une seule fois de ta vie. As-tu déjà oublié la malédiction qui sommeille en toi ? Ton bras couvert d'écailles ? Et tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué l'allongement de tes canines ? Toi et tes ancêtres, vous vous êtes emprisonnés tout seuls ! Quelle liberté te reste-t-il, après ça ? Alors, vas-y : ose encore me dire que tu es une femme libre, ose-le !

Elle se pencha vers lui comme pour le gifler à toute volée d'une claque épaisse et lourde, en pleine joue, mais interrompit son geste juste à temps, à quelques pouces de sa figure. Le doré de ses yeux s'alluma de fureur quand elle cria :

— Tu n'as  _pas_  le droit ! Pas le droit de te servir de ça contre moi !

— Je suis Roi Sous la Montagne, j'ai tous les droits ! rugit-il. Et toi, comme les autres, tu m'obéiras ! »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de hargne qu'ils laissèrent Ayrèn abasourdie.

Après un silence de stupeur, elle abaissa sa main vengeresse et, d'une voix très faible, lente et oppressée par le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge, elle murmura :

« Mais comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Où est passé le Thorin que j'ai rencontré, à Cul-de-sac, ce mercredi soir de mai ?

— Le Nain que j'étais n'est plus. Thorin Écu-de-chêne n'est plus. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire prince exilé, dépouillé par le feu du dragon. Ah ! Bon débarras ! Je suis enfin devenu celui que j'ai aspiré à être, toute ma vie !

— C'est de Thorin Écu-de-chêne dont j'étais amoureuse, chuchota Ayrèn d'une voix blanche. Un Nain brave, loyal et honnête, qui n'aurait jamais rompu la promesse qu'il a faite aux Hommes du Lac. Le Nain que j'ai aujourd'hui devant moi… je le méprise ! »

Thorin recula de plusieurs pas, tout blême, mains sur sa poitrine, comme s'il venait d'être emporté par une bourrasque. Quand il vit dans l'expression d'Ayrèn qu'elle ne mentait pas, et qu'elle pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, sa colère laissa place à un sentiment pire encore, une peur qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de surin en plein cœur. Elle s'était retenue juste à temps pour ne pas le frapper avec sa main, mais voilà qu'elle venait de le poignarder avec ses mots.

Il chancela :

« Tu… me méprises ?

Ayrèn, droite devant lui, la face blanche, les bras raides le long du corps, le fixa d'un regard à la fois rude et peiné :

— Je méprise le Nain que tu es devenu. Tes actes sont ignominieux, tu devrais avoir honte. Tu traites les Nains de la Compagnie comme des esclaves, les Humains comme des parasites, les Elfes comme des suppôts de Morgoth. Tu trahis, tu humilies, tu avilis ! Alors, non. Non, je ne te supporte pas, Roi Sous la Montagne. Je n'arrive pas à t'aimer. Mon cœur appartient à celui que tu étais, et j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déjà mort.

Thorin baissa les yeux et se donna un coup de poing sur la hanche :

— Inacceptable… ! C'est… inacceptable ! »

Accablée de chagrin, Ayrèn employa le peu de volonté qui lui restait pour retrouver un visage impassible. Elle se refusait de lui montrer le masque indécent de sa tristesse et, avec une fierté blessée, elle y parvint tant bien que mal. Elle resserra les dents sur sa langue, et elle finit par ne plus bouger du tout. De son côté, Thorin luttait avec le même acharnement pour rester calme, mais, contrairement au visage de l'Humaine qui se figeait comme s'il était de cire, un tic nerveux faisait tressaillir son menton barbu.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Quand il reprit la parole, la voix du Roi Sous la Montagne était lointaine et triste :

« Pourquoi suis-je si malheureux, Ayrèn ?

Elle ne put retenir cette parole, le cœur aux lèvres, mais la rage aux yeux :

— Parce que tu fais le deuil de celui que tu as tué. Puissent les Valars avoir pitié de toi, Roi Sous la Montagne, car je n'en aurai aucune. »

Thorin lui coula un regard désespéré. Elle lisait la folie dans ses yeux, et elle sentit les coins de sa bouche prêts à s'affaisser tant cette vision la terrassait de chagrin. Elle avait si mal qu'elle sentait ses entrailles se nouer et se dénouer dans son ventre, chaque fois plus serré. Puis Thorin cacha son visage derrière une main et réprima un sanglot. Cette fois, les viscères d'Ayrèn s'entortillèrent si fort qu'elle laissa échapper un halètement sec. Cette épreuve la mettait au supplice. Comment continuer à aimer un homme qui n'existait plus ? Comment pardonner au Roi Sous la Montagne d'avoir assassiné Thorin Écu-de-chêne ? La douleur dans son cœur devint insupportable, elle la faisait entrer en agonie. À cet instant, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas vraiment morte sous les griffes de Smaug, et si elle n'était pas en enfer.

Sans ajouter un mot, Thorin se détourna d'elle. Il quitta la chambre de Thrór d'un pas lourd, comme s'il portait le poids de la Montagne toute entière sur ses épaules. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Quand le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit complètement, Ayrèn étouffa un hurlement dans ses mains et se mordit les doigts. La douleur, cinglante, et le goût de sang dans sa bouche la rappelèrent à la cruelle réalité : elle était bien vivante, et elle n'était pas en enfer, car les Valars le réservaient aux morts.

Elle aurait préféré être morte.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Les  _cirth_  (« runes ») sont un alphabet runique inventé par J. R. R. Tolkien qui apparaît dans ses ouvrages sur la Terre du Milieu, notamment  _Le Seigneur des anneaux_. Ils sont très communément répandus chez les Nains.  _Cirth_  est un pluriel, une rune seule est une  _certh_  ;

(2) Mais c'était bien là tout l'art et toute l'ingéniosité des Nains, qui avaient truffé Erebor de passages secrets et de petits couloirs dérobés, invisibles au premier coup d'œil ;

(3)  _Source Wikipédia_  : les créneaux associés aux merlons forment un moyen de défense au-dessus d'un mur ou d'un parapet. Il s'agit d'une alternance de vides (les créneaux) et de pleins constitués d'une paroi de bois puis de pierre, (les merlons). Ce système est le plus souvent situé au sommet des murailles et des tours. Le créneau permet à l'assiégé de tirer des projectiles sur les assaillants qui sont en dessous de lui. Le merlon permet à l'assiégé de se protéger des projectiles tirés par l'assaillant ;

(4) « Douce », en Lossoth. Prénom typique du Septentrion, très répandu dans la communauté d'origine d'Ayrèn ;

(5) Extrait Chap. 43,  _La pitié du batelier_  :

«  _Alors, le batelier fut surpris et quelque peu effrayé ; et il se demanda si, après tout, Ayrèn n'était pas un de ces esprits de la Montagne qui hantaient les contreforts d'Erebor, et que l'on entendait hurler au crépuscule des nuits venteuses, quand il faisait très froid. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils fussent réels, et que les bruits charriés par le vent depuis la Montagne n'étaient que des sifflements d'air qui faisaient crier au loup les plus superstitieux d'entre tous. Il n'y croyait pas, et pourtant, cette femme parvint à le faire douter de ses certitudes. Il se trompait, bien évidemment, Ayrèn n'était rien de tout cela. Elle n'était qu'une Humaine maudite pour ses péchés, la lointaine petite fille d'un Seigneur du Rohan depuis longtemps oublié, et nul Homme parmi Lacville n'aurait pu deviner son noble lignage._ »

(6) « Chant de gorge », en Lossoth ;

(7)  _Source Wikipédia_  et  _Le Silmarillion - Quenta Silmarillion, chap. 1 : « Au commencement des jours »_  : après la destruction par Melkor des deux gigantesques lampes qui éclairaient Arda, les Valar se retranchèrent en Aman, le continent le plus à l'ouest. Là, derrière le rempart des Pelóri, Yavanna usa de ses talents pour donner naissance à deux pousses sur la colline d'Ezellohar (ou  _Corollairë_ ), avec l'aide de Nienna la pleureuse. La première pousse devint l'arbre Telperion, qui représentait la lune ; elle était du genre masculin ; ses feuilles étaient d'un vert sombre et il répandait une lumière argentée. La seconde pousse donna Laurelin, qui représentait le soleil ; elle était du genre féminin. Ses feuilles étaient d'un vert tendre et elle répandait une lumière dorée ;

(8) Armet : petit casque fermé sur tout le pourtour de la tête et du visage, avec deux fentes largement découpées à hauteur des yeux. Les armets articulés ont également une visière rétractable, qui permet de se découvrir le visage pour, par exemple, boire et manger sans avoir à retirer le casque (par souci de praticité, car ses attaches étaient particulièrement longues à fixer).

Gorgerin : pièce d'armure généralement en acier, quelquefois en cuir, qui se porte autour du cou et qui vise à protéger la gorge et en partie la clavicule du porteur ;

(9)  _Source Wikipédia_  : Eöl est un personnage fictif créé par J. R. R. Tolkien, apparaissant dans son roman posthume  _Le Silmarillion_. Eöl, appelé l'Elfe Noir, est un Elfe Sinda de la maison de Thingol. Il est d'ailleurs explicitement dit qu'Eöl est le seul Elfe noir qui ait existé. Grand ami des Nains qui comme lui haïssent les Ñoldor, qu'il tient pour responsables du retour de Morgoth en Terre du Milieu, il se rend fréquemment dans leurs demeures des Montagnes Bleues. Il vit de son métier de forgeron, qu'il a perfectionné auprès des Nains et dans lequel il excelle, et forge les deux épées jumelles, Anguirel et Anglachel à partir de fragments d'une météorite ;

(10) Le  _galvorn_  fut inventé par Eöl à partir des fragments d'une météorite. Ce métal noir brillait d'un éclat mat, et Eöl savait le forger pour qu'il soit aussi mince que du tissu, mais ni les flèches ni les épées ne pouvaient le transpercer, car il était aussi dur que de l'acier.

Extrait  _Le Silmarillion - Quenta Silmarillion - Chapitre 16_  :

«  _Il y apprit l'art de travailler le métal et y devint très habile. Il inventa même un métal aussi dur que l'acier des Nains et si malléable en même temps qu'il pouvait le rendre aussi mince et souple que la soie tout en restant impénétrable aux flèches comme aux épées. Il l'appela le galvorn, car il était noir et brillant comme le jais, et il s'en revêtait chaque fois qu'il voyageait._  »


	61. Tractations secrètes (fanart)

**Précédemment**

_Thorin et Ayrèn restèrent un moment immobiles. Quand il reprit la parole, la voix du Roi Sous la Montagne était lointaine et triste :_

_« Pourquoi suis-je si malheureux, Ayrèn ?_

_Elle ne put retenir cette parole, le cœur aux lèvres, mais la rage aux yeux :_

_— Parce que tu fais le deuil de celui que tu as tué. Puissent les Valars avoir pitié de toi, Roi Sous la Montagne, car je n'en aurai aucune. »_

_Thorin lui coula un regard désespéré. Elle lisait la folie dans ses yeux, et elle sentit les coins de sa bouche prêts à s'affaisser tant cette vision la terrassait de chagrin. Elle avait si mal qu'elle sentait ses entrailles se nouer et se dénouer dans son ventre, chaque fois plus serré. Puis Thorin cacha son visage derrière une main et réprima un sanglot. Cette fois, les viscères d'Ayrèn s'entortillèrent si fort qu'elle laissa échapper un halètement sec. Cette épreuve la mettait au supplice. Comment continuer à aimer un homme qui n'existait plus ? Comment pardonner au Roi Sous la Montagne d'avoir assassiné Thorin Écu-de-chêne ? La douleur dans son cœur devint insupportable, elle la faisait entrer en agonie. À cet instant, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas vraiment morte sous les griffes de Smaug, et si elle n'était pas en enfer._

_Sans ajouter un mot, Thorin se détourna d'elle. Il quitta la chambre de Thrór d'un pas lourd, comme s'il portait le poids de la Montagne toute entière sur ses épaules. La porte claqua derrière lui._

_Quand le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit complètement, Ayrèn étouffa un hurlement dans ses mains et se mordit les doigts. La douleur, cinglante, et le goût de sang dans sa bouche la rappelèrent à la cruelle réalité : elle était bien vivante, et elle n'était pas en enfer, car les Valars le réservaient aux morts._

_Elle aurait préféré être morte._

* * *

**AYRÈN - CARTE DE TAROT**

Image non libre de droit

Artiste : _ needapotion _(tumblr)

Arcane majeur : la **Lune** , une carte illusoire et source de confusion. Elle représente la déception, la désillusion, la superstition et le mensonge/secret.

Arcane mineur : le **Deux d’Épée** , une carte synonyme d'ingéniosité et de vivacité d'esprit. Les épées sont croisées, pointées vers le bas : existence d'un dilemme sans issue claire, contradiction, manigances.

* * *

**Erebor**

**Nuit de veille**

Ce soir-là, sur la Montagne et les plaines au-delà, l'illumination du couchant s'éteignait. Les contreforts, les ruines de Dale et le Long Lac disparaissaient dans la masse noire, et dans le ciel, devenu couleur d'aigue-marine, les étoiles tremblaient comme des larmes de cristal.

Thorin, blessé, désespéré, était parti seul déambuler entre les collines dorées des Salles Inférieures, pour s'isoler et oublier. Il pensait que, en confiant ses tourments au temps, celui-ci remettrait insensiblement tout à sa place. Mais le temps manquait tellement…

Exceptés Nori et Dori qui faisaient le guet sur le rempart, les Nains étaient regroupés dans le grand Hall d'Erebor. Ils étaient assis en cercle autour des flammes d'un feu de camp ronronnant. Ayrèn était parmi eux. Agenouillée devant le feu, elle surveillait les braises, les yeux dans la flambée qui lui grillait le visage. Son armure en galvorn noir renvoyait la lumière des flammes de façon surnaturelle, presque comme le reflet de la lune sur l'eau noire et lisse d'un étang sauvage.

La soupe aux pois et au poisson séché, cuisinée par Bombur, fumait déjà dans leurs assiettes. Ils rompirent une miche de pain dur et mangèrent sans partager un mot, les yeux rivés sur le liquide épais. Le repas s'acheva rapidement.

Bofur, parti pour chercher sa pipe, revint en l'allumant :

« Profitez bien de ces instants, les gars. Nous sommes peut-être en train de vivre nos dernières heures ensemble. Si nous devions mourir demain, je voulais vous dire que je suis extrêmement fier d'avoir partagé cette Quête avec une Compagnie aussi exceptionnelle que la nôtre.

Il expira une bouffé de fumée et leva sa pipe en l'air :

— Alors… à nous.

Les Nains et Ayrèn répétèrent en chœur :

— À nous ! »

Ils allumèrent tour à tour leurs longues pipes en se faisant passer le silex de Bofur. Dans un silence lourd de pensées, ils fumèrent et regardèrent les fumerolles du feu de camp monter en une légère colonne bleutée jusqu'au plafond du grand Hall. Le reflet des murs luminescents verdissait les lieux enfumés, les bleuissait par endroits, faisait danser les ombres des Nains et de l'Humaine sur le sol, tapissé de poussières séculaires.

Les pipes vinrent à se tarir. Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller dormir.

Tandis que Bifur et Ori rassemblaient les assiettes sales et que les autres se répartissaient les couches pour la nuit, Kíli s'approcha d'Ayrèn et proposa de lui tresser les cheveux. Surprise par cette proposition, elle ne répondit rien et lui décocha un regard interloqué.

De crainte que sa proposition fût mal interprétée, Kíli se précipita d'ajouter :

« Vous risqueriez de coincer vos cheveux dans votre armet, si vous ne les attachez pas. Je peux m'en charger, si vous le souhaitez.

Cette initiative inattendue déconcerta Ayrèn et lui fit éprouver une crainte vague.

— Pardonnez mon étonnement, mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était mal vu de tresser les cheveux d'une Humaine, répondit-elle.

— Nous sommes quasiment de la même famille, Ayrèn ! rétorqua tranquillement Kíli. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne choquera personne.

— Vous en êtes sûr ?

— Plutôt, oui. »

Ayrèn jeta un coup d'œil prudent aux autres Nains, guettant leurs réactions : ils poursuivaient leurs occupations sans sourciller, visiblement insensibles à la proposition faite par Kíli. Elle en fut très étonnée. Elle l'ignorait encore, mais les Nains la voyaient différemment désormais, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle représentait exactement pour Erebor, et de quelle façon elle s'intégrerait à leur peuple. À vrai dire, les Nains eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à définir le nouveau statut de Tûnin Razak. Sa situation était inédite. La seule chose certaine, c'était qu'elle faisait partie de la famille de Kíli grâce aux vœux de fiançailles de Thorin. Il n'y avait donc rien d'indécent à ce qu'il natte la courte chevelure de l'Humaine.

« Bon, c'est d'accord…, accepta finalement Ayrèn en détournant les yeux, car elle ressentait un début d'embarras.

— Vous ne le regretterez pas, vous verrez ! » répondit Kíli, avec une intonation joyeuse dans la voix.

Il tira une caisse en bois derrière l'Humaine. Les planches grincèrent quand il s'y assit, puis il se pencha et commença le tressage sans attendre. Ayrèn fut d'abord très silencieuse, gênée et troublée par l'affection familiale qui lui était vouée.

Elle n'avait dit à personne que Thorin et elle étaient au bord de la séparation. Sa dernière conversation avec le chef de la Compagnie s'était achevée de façon dramatique et, bien qu'ils n'eussent pas clairement mis de mots sur leur rupture, elle était consciente qu'il n'y avait guère plus d'espoir pour leur amour. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Elle craignait que, si elle y songeait trop longuement, elle ne finisse par craquer et laisser ses émotions submerger le frêle contrôle qu'elle avait encore d'elle-même.

Ayrèn n'avait ni le temps, ni la force d'affronter cette réalité et, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il lui était plus facile de se concentrer sur la bataille à venir. En tant que guerrière, la violence et la perspective de la mort procuraient de la stabilité à son cœur en doute.

S'appliquant à son ouvrage, le jeune Nain ne s'était pas offensé de la froide réserve de Tûnin Razak. Il avait déjà démêlé les nœuds de ses mèches blondes et commencé à les trier en fonction de leurs longueurs en les coinçant entre ses doigts. Courts et de longueurs inégales, ces cheveux demandaient un doigté soigné. Les sourcils de Kíli se fronçaient d'un air de concentration tranquille au-dessus de son nez, qu'il portait aquilin au-dessus de sa barbe courte et clairsemée. Son nez tenait beaucoup de celui de son oncle.

Kíli eut tôt fait de rassembler les mèches les plus longues puis, patient et plein de dextérité, il les tressa une à une tout en ramenant et serrant progressivement les cheveux les plus courts dans le nattage.

Dès qu'il eut achevé et noué une première natte à la base d'une autre, Kíli se pencha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Ayrèn. Avec l'intonation d'un confident, il lui dit qu'il comprenait comment Thorin avait pu s'éprendre d'une femme qui n'était pas de sa race. Il distilla même l'idée qu'il était lui aussi amoureux d'une femme ' _différente'_ , sans apporter davantage de précisions. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Ayrèn savait déjà sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu. Elle l'avait deviné il y a plusieurs semaines, dans les geôles du Royaume des Forêts : le jeune Nain éprouvait des sentiments pour l'Elfe des bois, Tauriel. Ils n'en parlèrent pas plus et changèrent de sujet.

Loin de s'importuner d'une quelconque transition, Kíli se redressa et dit d'un ton triste :

« Mon oncle me fait peur, vous savez…

— Ah, il m'inquiète aussi…, avoua Ayrèn avec gravité. Il est prêt à risquer nos vies pour quelques misérables coffres de son immense trésor. Je ne le reconnais plus.

— Et pourtant, son attitude n'est pas aussi surprenante qu'elle n'en a l'air. La haine de l'étranger, c'est dans notre sang, dans notre famille, et même dans nos traditions..., expliqua Kíli avec un air attristé, tandis qu'il nouait une nouvelle natte dorée. Les tragédies de nos ancêtres sont aussi les nôtres. Je comprends la tourmente de mon oncle, mais… je ne l'approuve pas. Il faut que nous changions nos rapports avec les autres Peuples Libres. Il en va de notre survie en tant que race. Je sais que vous serez d'accord avec moi.

— Je n'ai aucune leçon à donner aux Nains, Kíli. Je serais bien mal placée de vous dire ce que vous avez à faire.

— Mais vous comprenez mon point de vue, n'est-ce pas ?

De peur d'en dire trop, elle hésita un moment avant de répondre :

— Oui. Je le comprends.

— Ah ! Merci beaucoup Ayrèn, dit Kíli avec un souffle de soulagement. Votre approbation a beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux. J'espère que votre présence aux côtés des fils de Durin aidera mon peuple à changer.

— Je l'espère aussi… » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

' _... J'ai toutefois peu d'espoir que cela soit le cas.'_  finit-elle en pensée. ' _Si tant est que nous survivions à demain, je serais bien incapable de vivre aux côtés du Roi Sous la Montagne… Il est devenu trop… différent de celui qu'il était.'_

La conversation se tassa, et un silence préoccupé s'installa entre eux.

Kíli n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour terminer le tressage. Il avait natté les cheveux d'Ayrèn en diadème, glissé une chaînette en argent dans les tresses, leur conférant une tenue et une élégance inégalée parmi le peuple des Hommes.

« J'ai terminé ! annonça Kíli en se levant de la caisse dans un grincement de planches. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à enfiler votre armet, maintenant.

Elle lui adressa un discret sourire de gratitude :

— Merci Kíli. Et pas seulement pour les cheveux. J'avais besoin de discuter un peu.

Elle inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. La chaîne en argent, entrelacée dans ses cheveux d'or, brillait sous le reflet du feu.

— C'était avec plaisir ! dit Kíli, agréablement surpris par sa réaction. Cela nous a fait du bien à tous les deux. (Il serra soudain les mâchoires pour retenir un bâillement ; ses yeux luisaient.) Maintenant, nous devrions aller dormir. Nous aurons besoin de toute notre énergie demain. »

Ils partagèrent un autre sourire. Ces débuts de leur amitié, encore balbutiants, leur avaient apporté beaucoup réconfort ce soir-là.

Ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit, puis Kíli s'en fut rejoindre son frère, qui dormait déjà sur une couchette de toile. Les autres Nains étaient presque tous endormis. À part les craquements du feu et le sifflement du vent devant le rempart, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

Ayrèn resta assise sans bouger, les yeux dirigés vers le feu de camp. La danse mortelle des flammes, crépitante sous les ondulations de son boléro ardent, attisa le cœur impétueux de la guerrière.

Hypnotisée par le feu, quelque chose gravit d'un coup en elle.

Elle le sentait dans sa chair et dans son cœur : demain, la mort frapperait. Sur qui le sort allait-il tomber ? Avec qui serait-il clément ? Que de questions insolubles qui commençaient à la dévorer…

Mais qu'appréhendait-elle réellement ? La guerre ? Ou la mort ?

La guerrière ne craignait pas la mort, ce sort lui paraissait même enviable à bien des points de vue. Mais la guerre, ah ! c'était autre chose… À part ses quelques heureuses années dans la Comté, Ayrèn avait passé sa vie à craindre l'horreur de la Grande Chasse et à subir le joug des Dragons du Nord.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la paix à jamais, la paix avec elle-même. Mais voilà que la guerre la rattrapait déjà, comme si elle la poursuivait. Il était impossible de lui échapper. Ayrèn pressentait que, si la mort devait l'épargner demain, elle ne connaîtrait néanmoins jamais la paix. La guerre la rattraperait toujours, où que le destin la mènerait. Mais si la paix était impossible, ne valait-il pas mieux mourir dans l'honneur ? Gésir en soldat sur le tapis rouge du sang versé sur le champ de bataille, et rejoindre le Panthéon de ses ancêtres ?

Plus elle poussait ses réflexions, et plus l'idée de mourir lui devenait agréable.

Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées sombres depuis au moins une heure quand, soudain, Bilbo surgit de l'ombre d'un couloir en trottinant vers elle. Livide dans la lumière du feu de camp, il courait sur la pointe des pieds, sans un son, sans un bruit pour le repérer.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et, d'un geste de la main, il invita Ayrèn à le suivre. Elle se leva sans poser de question et lui emboîta le pas.

Ils quittèrent ainsi le Grand Hall sans réveiller personne.

Bilbo conduisit son amie Humaine le long de plusieurs couloirs exigus, jusqu'à pénétrer par une petite arche dans un salon rubis et or, éclairé par quelques bougies posées sur un guéridon, au fond de la pièce. Sur le sol de marbre, des formes géométriques étaient dessinées par des onyx taillés, des lapis et des agates. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où s'asseoir, uniquement des commodes, des postes de travail recouverts d'outils d'orfèvre et de loupes, et des étagères couvertes de fioles, de tissus de couleur olive et de tabliers de joaillier défraîchis. Sur la gauche, une table était parsemée de bijoux, de colliers, d'anneaux, de boucles et de barres de métal rare. Des petits sachets de soie, dodus et fermés de cordelettes dorés, contenaient des diamants et des émeraudes.

Le Hobbit s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et se tourna vers Ayrèn en se frottant les mains. Elle vit à quel point il semblait inquiet. Sous son veston, auquel il manquait des boutons, elle devina le col brillant de la cotte de Mithril que lui avait offerte Thorin.

« Bilbo, où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Ayrèn, le trouvant blême. Je commençais à me faire du souci pour toi. Pourquoi m'as-tu conduite jusqu'ici ? Aurais-tu besoin de moi ?

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

— Je vais bien. Ne te tracasse pas pour moi, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

— Que veux-tu me dire, alors ?

— Avant toute chose, je voudrais que tu vois ça… »

Le Hobbit glissa une main à l'intérieur de sa veste, et en ressortit une pierre de la taille de sa main. C'était une grande et lourde gemme ovale, sublime et pure, avec des reflets à mille facettes, comme Ayrèn n'en avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle eut le souffle coupé. La pierre éclairait leurs visage d'en dessous et allumait le plastron de galvorn. On aurait dit un globe de lumière ! Le grand joyau brillait de l'intérieur, scintillant d'un rayonnement blanc irisé, comme un arc-en-ciel tissé d'argent, comme une brume aqueuse dans un rayon de soleil, comme la neige sous une nuit de pleine lune !

Il ne pouvait pas exister deux joyaux pareils, aussi purs et aussi beaux. C'était forcément le Cœur de la Montagne : l'Arkenstone !

D'abord muette d'étonnement, Ayrèn grilla soudain de curiosité.

« Bilbo, c'est incroyable ! s'extasia-t-elle. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

— Trop long à expliquer…, grommela le Hobbit.

— C'est extraordinaire. Extraordinaire ! Il faut l'apporter à Thorin tout de suite ! Il attend ça depuis tellement de… !

— Non, attends ! la coupa-t-il en rangeant le joyau dans sa poche. Il faut d'abord que nous parlions. »

Le scintillement disparut sous le tissu de la veste de Bilbo, et l'obscurité retomba.

« Bilbo, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Ayrèn.

— Tu as entendu Balin comme moi, donner l'Arkenstone à Thorin ne ferait qu'aggraver sa folie…, expliqua Bilbo avec une extrême gravité. Et si personne ne trouve un moyen de rétablir la paix, des dizaines, des centaines de gens vont mourir. Trop de gens ont déjà perdu la vie à cause de notre Quête. Il faut arrêter cette escalade d'horreur à tout prix, Ayrèn. Et si je ne tente rien pour arranger les choses, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace.

En l'écoutant parler, Ayrèn avait ressenti une certaine connivence avec l'inquiétude exprimée par son ami.

— Je suis d'accord, concéda-t-elle, bien que je ne vois toujours pas trop où tu veux en venir.

— Penche-toi et écoute-moi bien. Je serai bref. Les murs d'Erebor ont des oreilles… »

Bilbo voulait se confesser, c'était évident. De grosses gouttes de sueur d'angoisse étaient venues tapisser son front et mouillaient ses boucles. C'était tout le poids de ses péchés, sur lui, qui l'étouffait et le noyait de sueur.

Et il s'expliqua lentement, détachant les syllabes, chuchotant, déballant toute la vérité :

« J'ai trouvé l'Arkenstone dans les Salles Inférieures en tentant d'échapper à Smaug. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Je l'ai gardée en lieu sûr depuis.

— Tu veux dire que tu l'as avec toi depuis tout ce temps, et que tu n'en as parlé à  _personne_  ? chuchota Ayrèn, incrédule.

— Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! rétorqua-t-il en murmurant. Tu avais entièrement raison à propos de l'Anneau… Il m'a embrouillé l'esprit. Je n'ai pas assez réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes. Si c'eût été à refaire, j'aurais procédé autrement. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et il ne sert à rien de revenir plus longtemps dessus.

Mais Ayrèn, encore choquée par les révélations de Bilbo, ne put en rester là. Elle le poussa à justifier ses actes :

— Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as gardé l'Arkenstone pour toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

— J'ai peut-être fait une erreur, mais je peux tout arranger. Il suffit que je…

— Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? l'interrompit-elle, pressentant le pire. Thorin essayera de te tuer s'il apprend que tu lui as caché son dû !

— Il n'en saura rien.

— Que tu dis ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un claquement de langue réprobateur. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? »

Le Hobbit commençait à s'affecter des doutes et des questions en fusées de son amie. Pourtant, sa réaction était légitime, il aurait dû s'y attendre, plutôt que de penser naïvement qu'elle approuverait tous ses actes sans les questionner. Il savait que, pour la convaincre, il allait devoir reprendre la main et dévier la conversation.

Baissant les yeux pour éviter le doré réticent du regard de la guerrière, il murmura :

« Thorin m'a parlé, tu sais. Il est persuadé qu'un des Nains de la Compagnie lui a volé l'Arkenstone. Il se méfie de tous, mais ses soupçons se tournent vers Fíli. Il est devenu tellement paranoïaque qu'il croit que son neveu fomente un coup d'État dans son dos !

Cette nouvelle révélation fit mouche. L'attitude d'Ayrèn changea d'un coup :

— … Oh. C'est… c'est très grave.

— Et ce n'est pas le pire ! continua Bilbo, retrouvant foi en ses chances de la convaincre. J'ai tenté de le persuader de revenir sur la promesse qu'il a rompue, mais…

Il s'arrêta et eut un petit reniflement humide. Le souvenir de cette conversation lui était encore pénible.

Sa voix chevrotait un peu quand il reprit sa phrase inachevée :

— … mais il préfère que nous mourions tous demain plutôt que de tenir parole. C'est de la folie, Ayrèn. De la folie à l'état pur.

— Il ne changera pas d'avis, dit-elle d'un air sombre. Et rien ne sert de liguer les Nains contre lui : ils refuseront de lui désobéir.

— C'est vrai.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Ayrèn, de plus en plus perdue et soucieuse. On ne peut quand même pas tuer Thorin… Je refuse de m'adonner à une telle extrémité.

— Oh non, rien de si affreux ! s'écria soudain Bilbo, d'une voix bien trop forte qui se répandit en échos autour d'eux.

Il baissa le niveau de sa voix :

— Bon sang, certainement pas. Jamais je ne pourrais lever la main sur un ami… Nous ne sommes pas des assassins !

— Alors  _quoi_  ? » insista-t-elle.

Le Hobbit leva les yeux vers le visage de son amie. Le bleu foncé de ses yeux ronds plongea dans l'or des yeux affûtés de l'Humaine. Elle le regardait avec une acuité hardie, comme si elle était prête à tout entendre, tout tenter pour sauver la vie de ses amis. Alors Bilbo comprit qu'il était enfin temps de lever le voile sur son plan.

« Je vais acheter notre paix avec le quinzième du trésor qui me revient.

Craignant comprendre, Ayrèn fronça les sourcils :

— Tu vas donner l'Arkenstone aux Hommes et aux Elfes en échange de la paix ?

Bilbo secoua la tête d'un 'non' :

— Pas exactement. Disons plutôt que je vais leur laisser l'Arkenstone en gage. Ils pourront l'échanger contre l'or et les gemmes qu'ils revendiquent. Je suis persuadé que Thorin acceptera.

— Tu ne crains pas être trop optimiste ? demanda-t-elle avec une note d'hésitation.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Thorin est prêt à tout pour récupérer cette pierre. Pardi, il est même prêt à nous envoyer à la mort ! Alors il daignera bien donner deux ou trois coffres et quelques malheureuses gemmes blanches pour la récupérer... Je ne vois vraiment aucune raison pour lui de refuser.

— Mais qui te dit que Thranduil et Bard accepteront tes conditions ? Ils vont peut-être garder l'Arkenstone pour eux.

— Et déclencher la guerre qu'ils essayent précisément d'éviter ? répliqua Bilbo avec intelligence. Non, ils sont trop lucides pour commettre une telle erreur. Fais-moi confiance, je suis certaine que ça fonctionnera. »

Il lui sourit. Son enthousiasme était communicatif, et ses arguments l'avaient amplement convaincue. Ce plan, ses implications, ses risques, chacun de ses aspects insufflèrent espoir et optimisme en Ayrèn. Elle n'avait retourné l'idée qu'une seule fois dans sa tête qu'elle la trouvait déjà pleine de promesses.

« C'est une idée brillante, Bilbo ! s'extasia-t-elle en l'attrapant gaiement par les épaules. Tu as raison, ça pourrait marcher !

— Chut ! Moins fort, on pourrait nous entendre !

Elle s'excusa d'une mimique pincée et murmura :

— Quand pars-tu ?

— Sur le champ, chuchota Bilbo. Je… je voulais que tu sois au courant. J'ai failli briser notre amitié en gardant pour moi le secret de l'Anneau, je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

— Tu as très bien fait. »

La nouvelle disposition d'esprit d'Ayrèn réjouissait véritablement le Hobbit. Il éprouvait une joie ineffable à l'idée de l'avoir convaincue. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé l'amitié confiante et aimante qu'ils avaient construite et partagée durant leurs heureuses années dans la Comté.

Ayrèn posa lentement un genou à terre pour que ses yeux soient à la même hauteur que ceux de Bilbo.

« Fais bien attention à toi, dit-elle avec un ton d'une prudence affectueuse. Nous ne savons pas comment Bard et Thranduil t'accueilleront, ni s'ils accepteront ta proposition. Je fais confiance à Bard pour veiller à ce qu'aucun mal ne te soit fait, mais je n'ai aucune foi en Thranduil. Méfie-toi de lui.

— Si les choses dégénèrent, je n'aurai qu'à me rendre invisible, la rassura-t-il.

— Je n'aime pas trop que tu utilises cet Anneau…, répliqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Mais si cela peut te sauver la vie, alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Merci Ayrèn.

Il soupira :

— Maintenant, retourne auprès du feu, et repose-toi. Je reviendrai à la Montagne dès que possible.

— Entendu. Viens me trouver dès ton retour. Et ne te fais pas repérer : il ne faut surtout pas que Thorin ait vent de ton escapade.

— Cela va de soi ! »

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, puis ils partagèrent une longue et tendre accolade. Ils se serraient fort, à s'en couper le souffle, animés d'un effroi inavoué : celui de ne plus jamais se revoir. Aussi brillant fût le plan de Bilbo, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement dangereux : personne ne pouvait prédire ce qui arriverait au Hobbit, une fois qu'il aurait rejoint le camp de Dale.

Ayrèn l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, et Bilbo disparut au fond d'un couloir. L'Humaine resta quelques minutes dans l'atelier de joaillerie, étourdie et inquiète. Le vide que son ami avait laissé derrière lui la retenait dans cette pièce. Quand elle eut retrouvé son aplomb, Ayrèn reprit enfin le chemin du grand Hall. En y arrivant, elle vit que tous les Nains dormaient autour du feu, où fumaillaient un restant de braises affamées. Elle nourrit le foyer avec le débris d'un madrier, puis se trouva une place pour dormir, entre Kíli et Dwalin.

Elle s'enroula dans une toile et s'endormit lentement, bercée par la respiration régulière de Kíli et les ronflement rocailleux de Dwalin. Juste avant de perdre conscience du monde éveillé, ses pensées se tournèrent vers ceux qui mourraient demain, si le plan de Bilbo échouait.

Puis ses songes l'engloutirent, et elle passa la nuit à rêver.

Des rêves tendres et colorés des vertes collines de la Comté.


	62. Ce que l'orgueil avait forgé

**Précédemment**

_Bilbo soupira :_

_« Maintenant, retourne auprès du feu, et repose-toi. Je reviendrai à la Montagne dès que possible._

_— Entendu. Viens me trouver dès ton retour. Et ne te fais pas repérer : il ne faut surtout pas que Thorin ait vent de ton escapade._

_— Cela va de soi ! »_

_Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, puis ils partagèrent une longue et tendre accolade. Ils se serraient fort, à s'en couper le souffle, animés d'un effroi inavoué : celui de ne plus jamais se revoir. Aussi brillant fût le plan de Bilbo, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement dangereux : personne ne pouvait prédire ce qui arriverait au Hobbit, une fois qu'il aurait rejoint le camp de Dale._

_Ayrèn l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, et Bilbo disparut au fond d'un couloir. L'Humaine resta quelques minutes dans l'atelier de joaillerie, étourdie et inquiète. Le vide que son ami avait laissé derrière lui la retenait dans cette pièce. Quand elle eut retrouvé son aplomb, Ayrèn reprit enfin le chemin du grand Hall. En y arrivant, elle vit que tous les Nains dormaient autour du feu, où fumaillaient un restant de braises affamées. Elle nourrit le foyer avec le débris d'un madrier, puis se trouva une place pour dormir, entre Kíli et Dwalin._

_Elle s'enroula dans une toile et s'endormit lentement, bercée par la respiration régulière de Kíli et les ronflement rocailleux de Dwalin. Juste avant de perdre conscience du monde éveillé, ses pensées se tournèrent vers ceux qui mourraient demain, si le plan de Bilbo échouait._

_Puis ses songes l'engloutirent, et elle passa la nuit à rêver._

_Des rêves tendres et colorés des vertes collines de la Comté._

* * *

**Au-devant du rempart**

**Le lendemain matin**

La nuit passa lentement. Le lendemain, l'aube vint chasser l'ombre de la nuit, le vent tourna à l'Ouest, et l'air, qui descendait dans la vallée en soupirant parmi les rochers, était chargé de craintes. Le givre recouvrait les berges des rivières et du Long Lac. Les quelques corbeaux revenus nicher dans la Montagne s'étaient tous envolés, à moins qu'ils ne fussent devenus muets. Une pleine aube blafarde passait par le rempart, où tous les Nains de la Compagnie et Ayrèn s'étaient réunis. Lourdement équipés, frissonnant au soleil d'hiver, avec sa pureté de gemme froide, ils étaient rassemblés autour de Thorin, Roi Sous la Montagne. Paré de sa couronne d'or et de basalte et de sa lourde épée à fourreau d'argent, incrusté de joyaux, Thorin inspirait crainte et majesté dans la fourrure somptueuse de son manteau armorial.

Son armet sous le bras, Ayrèn se pencha par-dessus le rempart, pour observer ce qui se trouvait au-delà.

De l'autre côté de la Vallée, les remparts de Dale étaient cachés derrière une brume bleue matinale. Les toits des maisons encore debout crevaient la brume comme des îlots, donnant l'impression d'une ville engloutie par une mer vaporeuse.

Plus près, au pied du rempart d'Erebor, mille Elfes en cuirasse dorée, parfaitement alignés en ordre de combat, se dressaient devant la Montagne avec une rigidité de statue. Ils étaient immobiles, et leurs casques, d'élégants heaumes dorés au profil de faucon, dissimulaient leurs visages. Vers le flanc droit de la formation, une poignée de pêcheurs Humains s'agglutinaient les uns contre les autres ; ils étaient très simplement vêtus, sans armure, équipés d'épées et de hallebardes rouillées. Ils avaient beau n'être qu'une trentaine, ils remuaient et clabaudaient de peur, à tel point que l'on ne voyait qu'eux sur le champ de bataille, et qu'il eût été facile d'oublier la présence des mille statues d'or alignées en rang à côté d'eux.

Soucieuse, Ayrèn fronça les sourcils. Parmi tous ces soldats, elle ne voyait ni Thranduil, ni Bard, ni même Bilbo. Le Hobbit n'était toujours pas revenu de son escapade nocturne. Elle tremblait à l'idée que les choses aient mal tournées pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses craintes altérer son sang-froid.

Elle respira un grand coup d'air froid et, retrouvant sa pleine concentration, elle observa avec une minutie experte, d'un œil exercé à l'art de la guerre, la disposition et l'armement des Elfes sylvains. Des lanciers se trouvaient en première et deuxième lignes, pour percer quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur chemin ; une profusion d'épéistes composait les rangs intermédiaires ; les cinq dernières lignes, les plus meurtrières, rassemblaient les meilleurs archers du Royaume des Forêts. La formation était classique, prévisible, mais les Elfes étaient aussi disciplinés que redoutables. La Compagnie n'avait aucune chance de sortir vainqueur d'un affrontement avec eux.

Et pourtant, Thorin restait de marbre face à la démonstration menaçante de leur puissance martiale. La face impénétrable, il jeta un regard creux en direction de l'Est, au-dessus d'un bras de la Montagne, où le soleil s'apprêtait à se lever. Son regard y resta rivé pendant plusieurs secondes, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose apparaisse. Comme il n'y avait rien, il reporta son attention sur la Vallée de Dale avec un frémissement dans sa barbe noire.

Soudain, il y eut un formidable retentissement : un son de corne elfique, grave et pur, qui traversa de long en large le champ de bataille.

Au même moment, il y eut du mouvement à l'autre bout de la Vallée. Deux ombres venaient de sortir de la brume de Dale, s'approchant de l'armée dorée.

C'étaient Thranduil et Bard. Le batelier montait sa jument grise, pauvrement attifé, une épée de fer sur la cuisse et un arc enfilé à l'épaule. Le Roi des Elfes sylvains, quant à lui, était agressivement bien habillé. Son armure de cuir trop soignée, son teint blanc et ses longs cheveux d'ivoire couronnés de lierre trompaient l'œil des moins avisés qui l'auraient jugé trop délicat pour être un chef de guerre. Il chevauchait un immense cerf des tourbières en caparaçon de cuir teinté, au poitrail solide et aux yeux noisettes, vifs et brillants. Le noble animal ne laissa pas Ayrèn indifférente. Il lui rappelait l'ami de Beorn, le Seigneur des Bois qui avait accepté de la porter sur son dos jusqu'à la Forêt Noire. Mais ce cerf-là n'avait ni sa majesté, ni son allure : il était plus petit et tenait son chanfrein encapuchonné, harnaché jusqu'aux bois et muselé dans son poitrail.

Quand ils eurent traversé les rangs, Thranduil et Bard prirent place devant la première ligne.

D'un geste, Thorin banda son arc et décocha une flèche entre les jambes des deux destriers. Elle ricocha sur le sol dur et se brisa sur le bouclier d'un Elfe en première ligne.

« Je logerai la prochaine entre vos yeux ! » cria Thorin, dont les yeux s'étaient armés de menaces.

Quelques Nains rirent aux éclats, amusés par l'expression outrée de Thranduil. Ils le regardaient avec une insistance moqueuse. Depuis sa monture, Thranduil les dévisagea avec sévérité et rendit regard pour regard. Cela ne fit qu'accroître sa prestance, et Ayrèn sut alors à quel point il eût été dangereux de le sous-estimer.

Le Roi Elfe leva une main en l'air et cria un ordre en langue elfique. Dans la seconde, ses archers tendirent leurs arcs et pointèrent leurs flèches sur la Compagnie.

Les Nains s'accroupirent derrière les créneaux, de peur d'être touchés. Seuls Thorin, l'expression dédaigneuse, et Ayrèn, regard perçant, ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Le temps se figea sur cette image hostile.

Sur le bras oriental de la Montagne, un premier rayon de soleil se fraya un chemin par-dessus la roche. Il éclaira le sommet du rempart et frappa les rétines dorées d'Ayrèn. Au lieu de se rétracter normalement, ses iris s'étrécirent comme ceux d'un serpent, aplatis et pointus aux extrémités. Son regard de reptile croisa involontairement celui de Bard, qui l'observait depuis quelques temps déjà, intrigué et déçu par sa loyauté indéfectible envers les Nains. La trouvant presque inhumaine, avec ses yeux d'or meurtriers et son armure en galvorn d'un noir ténébreux, le batelier prit une expression triste. Presque gênée, Ayrèn détourna les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon, et elle l'avait en horreur. Elle n'était pas femme à tolérer la pitié qu'on lui vouait.

Finalement, Thranduil baissa la main. Les Elfes rangèrent leurs arcs sans tirer de flèches, et reprirent leur position de statue.

Avec une voix claire et forte, le Roi Elfe prit enfin la parole :

« Nous sommes venus vous dire, Roi Sous la Montagne, qu'un paiement de votre dette a été offert…

Un petit sourire contracta le coin gauche de sa bouche quand il acheva sa phrase :

— … et que nous l'avons accepté.

— Quel paiement ? demanda Thorin d'un air mauvais. Je ne vous ai rien donné. Vous n'avez rien ! »

Thranduil haussa les sourcils sans quitter sa superbe, d'une tournure qui semblait dire : 'Que vous dites !'. Puis il tourna son visage vers Bard avec un mouvement gracieux de la nuque. D'un regard, il invita le batelier à dévoiler ce qui se cachait sous le rabat de son manteau.

Bard plongea sa main dans sa poche intérieure, en sortit une énorme gemme irisée et la brandit haut vers le ciel :

« Nous avons ceci. »

La lumière jaillissait de sa main, blanche et brillante dans le matin.

Ayrèn déglutit. Le mouvement de sa petite pomme d'Adam fut caché par sa gorgentine. ' _Bilbo a réussi !'_ se dit-elle, soudainement soulagée. Mais un reliquat d'angoisse persistait dans sa pensée : ' _Mais alors, où est-il ? Où est Bilbo ?'_

L'étonnement et la confusion avaient frappé Thorin de mutisme. Personne ne parla durant un long moment.

Indigné, Kíli s'exclama enfin :

« Ils ont l'Arkenstone ! Voleurs, ce sont des voleurs !

D'un coup, la rougeur monta au visage du Roi Sous la Montagne, et l'émotion fit flageoler ses mains. Il observait avec envie et colère le halo lumineux du Joyau du Roi, qui saisissait toute lumière du matin et la transformait en des milliers d'étincelles au rayonnement blanc, irisé de reflets arc-en-ciel.

— Voleurs ! hurla Fíli en pointant Bard d'un doigt accusateur. Comment avez-vous obtenu l'héritage des fils de Durin ? Cette pierre appartient au Roi Sous la Montagne !

Bard joua avec la pierre en la faisant rouler nonchalamment dans sa paume :

— Oh, mais nous la lui rendrons de bonne grâce, bien sûr… !

Puis il rangea l'Arkenstone dans sa poche, et son rayonnement chromatique disparut avec elle. Au moment où la pierre s'effaça de la vue de Thorin, celui-ci fut pris d'un sursaut de fureur. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un manque et d'une soif inapaisables. Il se sentait consumé d'une rage inextinguible, de cette rage qui dévorait sans ambages les plus vastes esprits.

— … Mais avant cela, prévint Bard, le Roi Sous la Montagne devra honorer sa promesse. »

Soudain, Thorin rompit son silence, et sa voix était lourde de colère :

« Ils nous prennent pour des idiots. C'est une ruse. Un vil mensonge !

Plein de certitudes hargneuses, il clama :

— L'Arkenstone est dans cette Montagne. C'est une feinte ! Une feinte grossière pour nous détourner de la vérité !

— Non, Thorin. Ce n'est pas une feinte. » dit quelqu'un dans le dos de la Compagnie.

La voix en avait fait sursauter plus d'un. Toute la Compagnie se tourna vers l'intérieur du rempart, à la recherche de quiconque venait de parler.

Le cœur d'Ayrèn fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit que cette personne, c'était Bilbo ! Il était si discret et si léger sur ses pieds que personne ne l'avait vu ni entendu revenir dans la Montagne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? lui demanda Thorin, visiblement perdu.

— Ce n'est pas une feinte, parce que… c'est la vraie pierre. Je l'ai trouvée, et je la leur ai donnée.

Une clameur d'incompréhension se leva parmi la Compagnie.

— Vous avez fait quoi… ? souffla Thorin, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

— Je l'ai prise comme le quinzième qui me revient, répondit simplement Bilbo.

Une clarté de compréhension traversa soudain Thorin. Il avait sur la face le masque hébété d'un homme dupé.

— Ainsi, vous me l'avez volée…, dit-il, le cœur soulevé par la malice du Hobbit.

— Vo… volée ? Je vous l'aurais  _volée_  ? Ah, ça non ! Je suis un Cambrioleur, mais, j'en ai la prétention, je suis un Cambrioleur honnête. Je suis d'ailleurs prêt à ne rien réclamer en échange. »

Le Hobbit avait sacrifié ses droits sur le trésor pour défendre les rescapés de Lacville. La Quête l'avait révélé. Mais sa bravoure, aussi juste fût-elle, allait jusqu'à la témérité. Le sentiment de fierté intense qui avait envahi Ayrèn jusque-là fut très vite éclipsé par un pincement d'appréhension douloureux.

Car Thorin ne semblait pas enclin à accepter la stratégie du jeune Hobbit.

« Vous êtes prêt à ne rien réclamer ? répéta Thorin, la face blanche. Ah !... Ne rien  _réclamer_ …

Sa mine s'assombrit d'un coup, et il grogna :

— Vous n'avez rien à me réclamer,  _misérable_  nabot !

Il s'approcha de lui avec la mort dans les yeux.

Bilbo plaida sa cause sans voir le danger venir :

— J'ai voulu vous donner le joyau, vous savez. Plusieurs fois, j'ai été tenté de le faire… Mais...

— Mais  _quoi_ , sale voleur ?! » cracha Thorin en s'arrêtant à une longueur de bras du Hobbit, le dominant de sa massive stature.

Le ton de Thorin devenait violent et dangereux. Faisant fi de la menace, Bilbo était d'un calme imperturbable. Ayrèn, elle, frissonna. Elle sentait que le plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Pâlissante, elle posa son armet au sol et se plaça juste derrière Thorin, les mains alertes, prête à intervenir.

« Vous avez changé, Thorin…, continua Bilbo d'une voix peinée. Le Nain que j'ai connu à Cul-de-sac n'aurait jamais trahi sa parole. Il n'aurait pas douté de la loyauté des siens et ne les aurait jamais accusés dans leur dos de l'avoir volé.

— Ne me parlez pas de loyauté ! gronda Thorin en tremblant de rage. Vous ignorez tout de ce que c'est ! »

Les épaules du Roi Sous la Montagne se raidirent d'un coup. Ayrèn se glaça ; elle crut qu'il allait se jeter sur lui et l'étrangler à mort. À l'inverse, il recula d'un pas, regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard. En bas du rempart, Thranduil affichait un sourire moqueur. Thorin le vit, et une vague d'humiliation le submergea. Dans ses regards cérulés hurlaient une tempête, une hostilité sourde, et même la haine...

Bouleversé, Thorin ordonna d'un cri :

« Jetez le Hobbit du rempart !

Son ordre se perdit dans les échos rocailleux de la Montagne. Muet et immobile comme les pierres, aucun Nain n'osa bouger. Puis il y eut un grand silence sur la plaine et le rempart.

— Vous êtes sourds ? cria Thorin en attrapant Fíli par le coude. Je vous ai donné un ordre ! »

Fíli retira son bras et détourna les yeux. Les Nains étaient frappés d'une réticence taiseuse. De toute la Compagnie, aucun n'acceptait d'obéir à la sentence de mort de leur chef.

Mais Thorin était bien décidé à en finir. Il gronda :

« Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais le faire moi-même ! »

Il se jeta sur Bilbo et l'empoigna par le cou. Le sang d'Ayrèn ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle attrapa Thorin par les épaules, le tira vers l'arrière, le conjurant d'arrêter :

« Thorin, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Les autres Nains crièrent des 'Non !' et des 'Ne le tue pas !'. Le Mal du dragon donnait à Thorin une énergie extraordinaire, une vraie force de la nature. Ayrèn n'était pas en reste : avec sa propre force, elle parvint à l'empêcher de s'approcher du bord du rempart. Mais il était fort, très fort. Malgré tous ses efforts acharnés, elle échouait à lui faire lâcher le cou de Bilbo. Son petit visage bleuissait, sa bouche grande ouverte n'aspirait aucun air.

« Thorin, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! cria Ayrèn.

— C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! gronda Thorin. Voilà le sort que je réserve aux traîtres !

Elle le supplia :

— Il essayait d'empêcher une guerre ouverte contre les Elfes et les Hommes ! Il espérait que tu acceptes d'échanger l'Arkenstone contre les trésors que tu as promis aux Hommes, et les gemmes qui appartiennent aux Elfes ! Il ne voulait pas te trahir !

— Ne t'abaisse pas à défendre ce traître !

— Mais c'est ton  _ami_ , Thorin !

Les doigts du Nain s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la peau du Hobbit. Sa trachée allait s'affaisser d'un instant à l'autre.

— Raison de plus ! cria Thorin, saisi d'une folie vengeresse. Je devrais le tuer deux fois ! »

Les yeux exorbités de Bilbo semblaient sur le point de sortir de sa tête, le manque d'air l'assassinait.

Désespérée, prête à tout pour sauver son ami, Ayrèn cria :

« Si tu le tues, alors tu devras me tuer aussi !

Thorin marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de dire :

— Et pourquoi le devrais-je ?

— Parce que je savais que Bilbo allait donner leur donner l'Arkenstone, et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! »

Thorin s'arrêta brusquement. Les Nains échangèrent entre eux des regards confus.

Pour sauver Bilbo, Ayrèn était prête à tout perdre.

« Je savais tout, et je n'ai rien fait, parce que j'étais d'accord avec lui, et je le suis toujours. Maintenant, lâche-le, avant que je…

Thorin la coupa :

— Avant que tu  _quoi_  ? »

Les doigts de Thorin avaient commencé à se desserrer malgré eux. Sa force surnaturelle le quittait de seconde en seconde, il était pâle et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Il lâcha Bilbo d'un coup et se tourna vers Ayrèn. Le Hobbit s'effondra au sol, suffoquant, la gorge meurtrie, toussant et avalant de l'air comme s'il mangeait du sable.

« Ayrèn… Tu savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— C'était la meilleure chose à faire. » répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Elle ressentait un immense soulagement de voir Bilbo respirer à nouveau, mais elle n'en laissait rien voir. Kíli et Bofur étaient à ses côtés, ils lui parlaient à voix basse et le tenaient par les épaules pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Thorin fit un pas vers elle. Le soleil l'éclairait par derrière, son ombre grandissait sur le rempart.

« La meilleure chose à faire ? répéta-t-il. Est-ce ainsi que tu le vois ?

— Oui.

La voix de Thorin tomba, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

— C'était un plan de longue date, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que toi et le Hobbit avez appris l'existence de l'Arkenstone, vous avez échafaudé une stratégie, une trahison pour le subtiliser. (Il prit une voix d'outre-tombe :) Voilà des mois que vous fomentez dans mon dos...

— Quoi ? s'exclama Ayrèn, offensée. Absolument pas ! Bilbo et moi n'avons jamais comploté contre toi, c'est ridicule !

Il fit un autre pas vers elle en grondant :

— Et toi, tu m'as séduit pour détourner mon attention de vos sales petites manigances. Tout est clair, maintenant ! Toutes ces questions que tu me posais sur le Joyau, ta gentillesse soudaine envers moi alors que tu me détestais au début de notre voyage, quand l'existence de l'Arkenstone t'était encore inconnue ! Tes mots, tes gestes, tes promesses ! Tout n'était que mensonges ! Tu m'as... tu m'as manipulé !

— Non, bien sûr que non ! dit Ayrèn, sidérée par ces calomnies sans queue ni tête. Je te suis loyale, je l'ai toujours été. Je ne suis coupable d'aucune tromperie. Tout était vrai, pour moi comme pour Bilbo ! Tu divagues complètement !

— Des vautours, vous n'êtes que des vautours ! dit-il, délirant.

— Thorin, arrête ! Tes accusations n'ont aucun sens. Tu es fou !

La main sur le fourreau de son épée, Thorin siffla comme un serpent :

— Fou ? Je n'ai rien d'un fou. Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi clairvoyant. Alors, avoue ! Avoue ta traîtrise ! Et ne fais pas la sotte, ne m'oblige pas à te faire avouer de force la vérité ! »

Il fit encore un pas vers elle. Il était à portée d'épée.

Alors Ayrèn eut soudain peur de lui, de ses sourcils crispés, de sa mâchoire, de ce regard noir et dur qu'il jetait sur elle.

Et soudain, il rugit :

« Et dire que j'allais faire de toi ma REINE ! »

Il dégaina son épée et lança un coup d'estoc vers le thorax d'Ayrèn. Elle jeta son bras droit sur la trajectoire de la lame. ' _Tchink !'._  Son brassard en galvorn repoussa le coup, traumatisant la chair en dessous. Les Nains crièrent. L'écho cristallin de l'impact retentit sur le rempart, descendit dans la Vallée jusqu'à Dale, où il mourut dans un son ténu de cloche.

D'abord abasourdie, Ayrèn porta une main à sa tempe. La tête lui tournait. Elle sentait le néant doré des dragons creuser la stabilité de son esprit. Scatha et Scamàl s'agitaient. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas voir l'abîme maléfique qui l'aspirait ; et, malgré elle, elle se pencha au bord.

Elle eut un drôle de regard. La colère s'alluma dans son cœur. Elle grogna alors :

« Comment  _oses_ -tu ?

— Silence ! l'intima Thorin.

Il lâcha son épée au sol et se prit la tête dans ses mains :

— Plus un mot, tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre, démon !

Les sourcils d'Ayrèn s'arquèrent sous l'effet de l'atroce fureur qui s'insinuait en elle. Avec une froideur de glace, elle dit :

— Si c'est ce que tu veux, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je te préviens, Roi Sous la Montagne : si tu lèves encore une fois la main sur Bilbo et moi, une seule petite fois... Je te jure que je te tue.

Son ton fut neutre, d'une austérité sans pareil, comme si elle commentait les pages d'un livre d'histoire, mais un torrent de douleurs bouillonnait en elle.

— Tes menaces ne m'effraient pas, répliqua Thorin. Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Retourne dans l'ombre, car c'est là qu'est ta place ! »

Il ramassa son épée avec l'intention manifeste de la frapper à nouveau.

Ayrèn recula d'un pas, haletante, retenant ses poings, car elle avait une furieuse envie de le frapper. Inquiets pour la sécurité de leur hôte, les dragons insufflèrent de l'énergie dans ses mains. Ses poils se dressèrent sur sa peau, électrisée par cet afflux subit de puissance. Un éclat rougeoyant clignota comme un halo de sang autour de ses pupilles de reptile. Une douleur vive derrière ses tempes lui crispa les mâchoires, dévoilant une belle rangée de dents blanches où des crocs faisaient office de canines.

Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain.

« Tu te montres enfin son ton vrai jour, dit Thorin avec une pointe de mépris. Je n'aurais jamais dû tolérer ta malédiction. J'étais aveugle, mais maintenant je vois ! Tu n'es qu'une abomination !

— Cesse de m'insulter, le prévint-elle. (Sa voix avait un arrière-son rauque.) Ce n'est pas digne de toi.

— Un monstre n'a aucune idée de ce qui est digne de moi ou non, railla-t-il. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Rien du tout !

— Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle avec un sentiment amer. J'ignorais que tu serais assez faible pour laisser le Mal du dragon te dessécher le cœur. »

Thorin ne répondit rien, mais une lueur assassine cuisait le bleu terne de ses yeux.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, se jaugeant, se surveillant mutuellement. Les Nains observaient la scène avec une tristesse pleine de honte, complètement perdus, incapables d'intervenir face à la violence que les deux amants d'hier déversaient l'un contre l'autre. Leur loyauté envers Thorin, leur admiration pour Tûnin Razak, et l'impression maléfique qui se dégageait d'eux les forçaient à l'immobilisme.

Les yeux fous de Thorin parcoururent l'armure d'Ayrèn, à la recherche d'un point faible, d'une interstice dans laquelle plonger son épée.

Soudain, il s'élança, pointe en avant.

Bilbo hurla d'une voix rauque :

« Thorin, non ! »

Ayrèn esquiva le coup et attrapa le poignet de Thorin, le stoppant en plein mouvement. Il grogna et lutta pour se dégager, mais la poigne de la guerrière était trop forte. Elle leva sa main libre et la serra en poing, prête à frapper.

Une immense voix caverneuse résonna tout à coup au-dessus de la plaine, amplifiée par la magie :

« Si vous n'aimez pas mon Cambrioleur et mon Héros, ne les abîmez pas ! Renvoyez-les moi, je vous prie. »

Prise au dépourvu, Ayrèn s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

Tournant la tête vers la Vallée, elle vit un grand chapeau gris traverser les lignes de l'armée des Elfes. Il y avait en dessous un vieil homme aux yeux d'aigue-marine, de nature sage et d'un air diaboliquement honnête. C'était Gandalf. Sa longue robe grise, épaisse et souple, le délinéait, donnant l'impression que son corps volait entre des piliers dorés.

Il s'arrêta entre Thranduil et Bard et, s'appuyant sur son grand bâton, il déplora d'une voix sévère :

« Vous donnez une bien piètre image de Roi Sous la Montagne, Thorin, fils de Thráin. »

La colère d'Ayrèn s'estompa d'un coup, comme entravée par l'arrivée subite du Magicien et l'aura de bonté qui l'accompagnait. Elle lâcha progressivement le poignet de Thorin et s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre Bilbo, encore suffoquant et très choqué.

Sans le moindre regard pour l'Humaine, Thorin s'avança vers le rempart et se pencha par-dessus en criant :

« Je suis trahi. Trahi ! Reprenez-les, si vous désirez qu'ils vivent. Mais aucune parcelle de mon amitié ne les accompagnera, et je n'aurai jamais la moindre reconnaissance envers vous, car c'est vous qui les avez conduits à moi. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire aux Magiciens, et aux deux traîtres de la Comté ! »

En retrait, Ayrèn remercia rapidement Kíli et Bofur d'avoir veillé sur Bilbo. Les deux Nains lui demandèrent comment elle allait, mais elle n'eut pas la force de leur répondre. Elle consacrait toute son énergie à rester debout et impassible, mais en son for intérieur, elle souffrait d'une douleur si aiguë et intense qu'elle regrettait encore une fois de ne pas être morte sous le feu de Smaug.

« Vous et Bilbo devriez partir, tant qu'il en est encore temps…, les prévint Bofur. Thorin a complètement perdu l'esprit, il va encore essayer de vous faire du mal.

— Je sais… » répondit Ayrèn, tentant de garder contenance.

Un trait dur étirait ses lèvres. Bofur avait raison. Son amour avec Thorin, son amitié avec les Nains, tout ça, c'était terminé. Son monde s'effondrait, encore. Désormais, plus rien n'avait d'importance, sauf le fait de rester auprès de Bilbo et de veiller sur lui coûte que coûte.

« Pardon, mille pardons Tûnin Razak…, ajouta discrètement Ori, de peur d'être entendu par Thorin. Aucun de nous ne souhaitait que cela se termine de cette façon.

— Je le sais aussi.

— Le temps presse, dit Bofur.

— Alors, adieu Ayrèn… Et adieu, Bilbo…, dit Kíli avec une voix étranglée. (Nul ne pouvait dire s'il luttait contre la colère ou contre le doute.) Que la main de Mahal vous accompagne.

— Puisse-t-elle vous guider sur le chemin difficile qui s'annonce..., termina Ori, au bord des larmes.

— Adieu et à jamais. » répondit Ayrèn, mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

Elle était déçue et chagrinée que les Nains ne soient pas entrés en insurrection contre leur Roi. Ils étaient restés là, tristes spectateurs d'une scène tragique aux accents d'insanité, sans aucune intervention sérieuse pour empêcher Thorin de s'en prendre à Bilbo et à elle. Leur loyauté envers le Roi Sous la Montagne était au-delà de tout.

Mais le pire, c'était Thorin. Il n'affichait aucun sentiment de culpabilité. Nul indice de remords. Il ne se sentait en rien fautif, ni aucunement responsable des malheurs qui s'accumulaient autour de lui.

Il fallait partir. Chaque seconde sur ce rempart était une seconde de trop. Tandis que Bilbo s'emparait d'une longue corde, Ayrèn ramassa son armet et l'enfila sur sa tête. Plus une seule parcelle de sa peau n'était visible. Complètement couverte de galvorn, elle n'était plus qu'une noire silhouette parmi les ombres ; seuls ses yeux se voyaient encore, au travers d'une mince fente dans le métal noir, comme deux étoiles jaunes, solitaires dans un ciel d'encre.

Alors que Bilbo et elle se hâtaient d'attacher la corde à un merlon pour descendre du rempart, le vieux Magicien fit encore quelques pas vers la Montagne en disant :

« Avec son air doux et gai, Bilbo était le meilleur ami dont vous puissiez rêver, et son intelligence vous a sauvé plus d'une fois. Quant à Ayrèn, elle est l'audace même ! Dans la plus sombre de vos folies, elle a eu le courage de braver votre mépris. Êtes-vous prêt à perdre deux amis comme eux, Roi Sous la Montagne ?

— Ces traîtres ne sont pas mes amis. Qu'ils partent, si ça leur chante ! Et s'ils reviennent vers moi, je me chargerais de leur couper la tête sur le billot que les Nains réservent aux parjures ! »

En entendant cela, Ayrèn serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle s'agrippait à la corde et descendait le rempart en poussant avec ses pieds, posés à plat sur la roche verticale. Bilbo la précédait : il était déjà presque arrivé en bas.

Quand ils furent tous deux au bas de la corde, ils tournèrent le dos à la Montagne et coururent en direction de Gandalf. Le Hobbit avait du mal à avancer, il peinait encore à retrouver ses esprits ; il cachait dans ses mains ses joues chaudes, ses yeux dont les paupières lui cuisaient. Et Ayrèn, le bras douloureux, se sentait parfaitement misérable. Misérable, avec cette douleur et cette horreur qui seraient siennes à jamais. Elle ne se libèrerait pas de cette image cauchemardesque : son Iyaroak avait tenté de la tuer. Ce souvenir la hanterait jusque dans la tombe.

Les voyant approcher, Gandalf leur adressa un mince sourire profondément désolé. Bard les regardait venir avec un air d'empathie triste, et plus d'un Nain sur le rempart ressentaient honte et chagrin de leur départ forcé.

Comme il avait encore espoir, Bard reprit la parole :

« Sommes-nous d'accord, Roi Sous la Montagne ? L'Arkenstone, la vraie, en échange de ce qui a été promis ? »

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard dériva une nouvelle fois en direction de l'Est. Rien n'y bougeait, mais il y avait une impression sinistre dans l'atmosphère.

Il toisa Bard et répondit :

« Cette pierre appartenait à mon père, et elle est à moi. Pourquoi devrais-je acheter ce qui me revient de droit ? S'il est utile de poser pareille question à des voleurs !

En retrait jusque-là, Thranduil se tourna vers Bard et dit en aparté :

— Ce Nain est trop borné pour reconnaître une bonne affaire quand il en voit une. Gardez la pierre, et vendez-la. Turgon du Gondor (1) vous en donnera un très bon prix.

Mais Thorin avait tout entendu. Il se pencha par-dessus le rempart en hurlant :

— Je vous tuerai ! J'en fais le serment ! Je vous tuerai tous !

— Vos serments ne valent rien ! répondit Thranduil.

Thorin se mit à aller et venir le long du parapet, comme un lion en cage :

— Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un Elfe, et encore moins d'un lâche comme vous !

— Très bien, j'en ai assez entendu. » souffla Thranduil d'un air las.

Il tira sur ses rênes et fit face à ses troupes. Les grands bois de son cerf jetèrent une large ombre sur les Elfes en première ligne. Il cria un ordre en elfique : tous ses soldats dégainèrent leurs armes et tendirent leurs arcs dans un chuintement synchronisé de métal.

Au même moment, Ayrèn et Bilbo arrivèrent enfin au niveau de Gandalf. Il les accueillit d'un geste de réconfort, puis tenta à nouveau de raisonner Thorin :

« Thorin, déposez les armes ! Ouvrez ces portes ! (Il baissa la voix et prit un air navré.) Ce trésor vous mènera au tombeau…

Acculé, la dureté du visage de Thorin s'affaissa. Il regarda encore une fois vers l'Est. Il n'y avait rien sur le bras de la Montagne, rien sinon des roches stériles et le sifflement continu du vent.

— Cent soixante-dix ans à attendre le retour du Roi Sous la Montagne, et vous souhaitez déjà perdre la vie ? Ne mourrez pas en vain, votre peuple a besoin de vous… » ajouta Gandalf.

Pour la première fois, Thorin semblait hésiter. Les mots du Magicien et la menace d'une attaque imminente des Elfes faisaient leur petit bout de chemin dans ce qui restait de son esprit.

Dans son dos, les Nains de la Compagnie remarquèrent son indécision. Ils y virent l'espoir d'éviter le massacre.

« Thorin, nous ne pouvons gagner cette bataille, dit Balin en avançant à son niveau. Ils sont un millier, nous ne sommes plus que treize. Nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'une chance. »

Thorin baissa la tête. Il courbait le dos, l'air abattu. Il était fou... mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

Profitant de cet instant de flottement, Bard fit une ultime tentative :

« Quelle est votre réponse ? Voulez-vous la paix, ou la guerre ? »

Thorin s'appuya contre le parapet, pris d'une brusque fatigue. Lèvres closes, il baissa les yeux sur la plaine et resta un moment à suivre Ayrèn et Bibo du regard. Tous deux l'observaient avec une tristesse pleine d'espérance.

Quelque chose en lui entra en insurrection contre sa folie. Le soupçon, puis la colère, puis la menace d'une mort imminente et douloureuse avaient donné une lucidité soudaine aux regards de Thorin sur l'instant présent ; ils flambaient. Il se prit tout son amour pour l'Humaine dans la figure, se sentit foudroyé par une honte intense : celle d'avoir essayé d'attenter à ses jours et à ceux du Hobbit. Sa lucidité enfla encore. Il se rendit compte qu'il conduisait sa Compagnie et ses neveux à la mort.

Il était presque prêt à capituler. Il n'avait besoin que de quelques secondes de plus pour se décider.

Au dernier moment, un corbeau se posa sur un merlon du rempart, à côté de lui. Il croassa fortement et battit des ailes, claqua son bec de jais et gratta la roche avec ses serres. Thorin, qui comprenait très bien le langage secret des corbeaux (2), se redressa d'un coup et tourna la tête vers l'Est. Un écho ténu et régulier résonnait derrière le bras de la Montagne.

Son bref instant de lucidité prit fin d'un seul coup. Sa folie reprit le dessus comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Grondant avec une assurance et une bravoure orgueilleuses, il répondit enfin :

« Je veux la guerre. »

D'un simple écho ténu, le son en provenance de l'Est se mua en un grondement de pieds qui faisait trembler la terre. Des tourbillons de poussières s'élevèrent. En haut de la roche, des piques apparurent soudain, suivies de lances, de pertuisanes et, enfin, d'une armée de Nains, équipés lourdement pour la guerre. En première ligne progressaient des chars tirés par des bouquetins bardés de plaques de métal, aux cornes démesurées et couvertes de piquants. En pointe de la deuxième ligne, des bannières naines annonçaient la présence d'un seigneur.

Chacun d'entre eux était revêtu d'un haubert d'acier qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et ses jambes étaient recouvertes de chausses faites de mailles dures et flexibles. Ils maniaient de lourdes haches à deux mains ; ils avaient aussi au côté une courte et large épée et, suspendu dans le dos, un bouclier rectangulaire.

Et à la tête de l'armée, seul, un Nain d'un gabarit exceptionnel menait la troupe. Il était aussi large que haut. Sa longue barbe, d'un roux flamboyant, ondulait sous la bise. Des dents de smilodon attachés aux extrémités de ses moustaches lui donnaient une allure effrayante. Il chevauchait un énorme sanglier, caparaçonné du groin aux sabots avec du cuir et de l'acier, et sa tête était couverte d'un imposant masque en fer peint. Ses défenses, affûtées aux pointes, brillaient d'un blanc pur, comme deux joyaux de lait.

Les pieds de cette armée faisaient vibrer les os et l'air dans les poumons. Ayrèn sentait les vibrations remonter dans sa poitrine. Et elle restait là, les yeux écarquillés, très surprise et confuse de l'arrivée de cette armée dont elle ignorait tout. Si Thorin l'avait convoquée, il n'avait pas daigné l'en avertir...

« Gandalf, qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Sa voix résonnait dans son armet avec une clarté grave.

— C'est Pied d'acier et ses troupes… » répondit sombrement Gandalf.

Le Nain à dos de sanglier, Pied d'acier, cria un ordre en Khuzdûl en brandissant sa hache en direction de Thranduil. Le Roi Elfe regardait les Nains avancer, estimant rapidement leur armement et leur nombre. Il y en avait au bas mot cinq cents.

Les Nains sur le rempart, eux, poussèrent des hurlements de joie et des 'Bienvenue, bienvenue !' pour accueillir leurs semblables.

Le Roi Elfe lança son cerf au galop et cria un ordre à son armée.

Les Elfes pivotèrent d'un quart de tour à droite et se mirent en ordre de combat face aux troupes naines. Les pêcheurs, un peu bousculés par le mouvement de troupe, eurent de la peine à suivre.

Au même moment, Pied d'acier leva une main et ordonna à ses soldats de faire halte.

Lui continua d'avancer, seul, en direction des Elfes. Il salua les Nains de la Compagnie en agitant sa hache :

« Eh, Thorin ! J'ai reçu ton message. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de me joindre à cette petite sauterie ! »

Il arrêta son sanglier de guerre sur un petit terre-plein, à une cinquantaine de pieds de la première ligne des Elfes. Maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, on le voyait beaucoup mieux. C'était vraiment un grand gaillard pour un Nain, avec un cou énorme. Il avait la face rieuse, mais ses gestes étaient rudes.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Gandalf engagea le pas dans sa direction. Ayrèn et Bilbo le suivirent, quelque peu perdus dans l'immensité du champ de bataille, sans savoir où aller ni comment se rendre utiles.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Bilbo d'une voix sifflante, tandis qu'il trottinait pour suivre le pas rapide du Magicien. Il n'a pas l'air commode.

— C'est Dáin, Seigneur des Monts de Fer, le cousin de Thorin, dit Gandalf.

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris de cette révélation. Et est-ce qu'ils se ressemblent ?

— J'ai toujours trouvé que Thorin était le plus raisonnable des deux… » répondit Gandalf avec son ironie de vieux sage.

Le Hobbit eut une grimace soucieuse, et Ayrèn leva les yeux au ciel. Les choses s'annonçaient mal.

« Bien le bonjour ! cria Dáin, avec une voix faussement enjouée, éraillée par un très fort accent de l'Est des Monts de Fer. Comment allons-nous ? J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire, si vous voulez bien m'accordez quelques instants… Pensez-vous que vous pourriez envisager…

Il hurla d'un coup :

— ... de foutre le camp ?! Vous tous ! Et tout de suite ! »

Les Elfes ne bougèrent pas, mais les pêcheurs, facilement impressionnables, reculèrent de plusieurs coudées.

« Ne bougez pas ! ordonna Bard en se dressant sur ses étriers. Restez en position ! »

Il se tenait avec inquiétude sur sa selle, dans la crainte de ce qui allait arriver.

Toujours accompagné par les deux amis de la Comté, qui le talonnaient de près, Gandalf dépassa les lignes de soldats et interpella Pied d'acier :

« Allons, voyons, Seigneur Dáin… Il n'est guère dans vos habitudes de singer les Elfes pour vous exprimer sur une si sérieuse affaire.

— Mais c'est Gandalf le Gris…, lâcha Dáin, le reconnaissant soudain. Quel mauvais vent vous amène ?

Gandalf courba la nuque pour le saluer poliment.

— Dites à cette meute de s'en aller, ou j'inonderais le sol de leur sang ! menaça le gros Nain.

— Il n'y a nul besoin d'une guerre entre les Nains, les Hommes et les Elfes, rétorqua Gandalf. Je suis porteur d'une sombre nouvelle. Une légion d'Orques marche sur la Montagne !

Ayrèn sursauta dans son armure et échangea un regard horrifié avec Bilbo, puis avec Bard, non loin d'eux.

— Retirez votre armée, continua le Magicien. Il faut réunir un conseil de guerre et préparer l'arrivée des Orques.

— Je ne retirerai aucune armée devant des Elfes ! Et encore moins devant ce perfide roitelet, qui ne veut que du mal à mon peuple. S'il choisit de se tenir entre moi et les miens, je fends sa jolie petite tête en deux…

Thranduil eut un sourire crispé. Le dédain profond qu'il concevait pour les Nains imprimait sur sa figure une cruauté pleine d'élégance.

— … Quand il aura la cervelle au soleil, on verra s'il sourira encore…, gronda Dáin en avisant l'expression du Roi Elfe. Quant aux Orques, je n'en vois pas le début d'une oreille ! Qu'ils viennent, s'ils le veulent. Je me ferais une joie de les recevoir ! »

Il fit demi-tour et, passant son sanglier au pas de course, il revint vers la première ligne de l'armée Naine restée en haut de la Montagne.

« Dáin, non ! cria Gandalf. Attendez, une issue pacifique est encore possible ! »

Mais Dáin ne l'entendit pas (ou ne daigna pas l'écouter).

Thranduil eut un rire de cristal, et dit :

« Laissons-les avancer, Gandalf… Voyons jusqu'où ils iront. Guère plus loin que ma première ligne, j'en ai bien peur.

Cette fois, Dáin avait parfaitement entendu :

— Je m'en bats l'œil, de tes menaces d'enfant gâté ! (Il arrivait devant ses soldats.) Vous entendez, les gars ? C'est parti ! Donnons une bonne raclée à ces saligauds ! »

Le chef de première ligne hurla :

« Baruk Khazâd !

Cri auquel l'armée répondit d'un tonitruant :

— Dû Bekar ! Dû Bekar ! »

Le son en fut si fort que la Montagne trembla.

Dans l'instant, les Nains se mirent en marche. Ils grillaient d'impatience d'entrer dans la mêlée. Ils progressaient avec une légèreté surprenante, compte tenu du poids important de leur équipement.

« Retenez vos Hommes, dit Thranduil à Bard. Vous n'avez aucune raison de prendre part à cet affrontement. Je me charge de Pied d'acier et de ses brutes épaisses. »

Bard acquiesça en silence et, d'un geste de la main, il ordonna aux pêcheurs de rester en retrait.

Puis Thranduil cria un dernier ordre en elfique, et ses soldats se mirent en position. Les deux premières lignes formèrent un barrage de lances, les archers tendirent leurs arcs, et les épéistes dégainèrent leurs lames, dans l'attente du corps à corps. Leurs yeux suivaient l'avancée des Nains avec une concentration extrême. Dans une minute, tout au plus, ils seraient sur eux. Le sol grondait, l'air se remplissait de cris rauques et de clameurs.

Une ombre se glissa soudain dans le cœur des Nains de la Compagnie. Derrière les créneaux, Balin interpella Thorin :

« N'as-tu pas écouté ce qu'a dit Gandalf ? Des Orques sont sur le point d'attaquer la Montagne. Nous ne pouvons pas mener la guerre aux Elfes et ignorer cette menace !

— Je n'accorde plus aucun crédit aux mensonges de ce Magicien de malheur, répondit Thorin avec une méchanceté amère.

Ses yeux fixaient cruellement le champ de bataille. L'orgueil et la haine, engeances du Mal du dragon, le subjuguaient.

— Désormais, il n'y aura d'autre voie que la mienne, déclara-t-il. Et tous me suivront ! Qu'ils le veuillent ou non ! »

En ce temps-là, plus bas dans la Vallée, Gandalf et Bard conduisaient les pêcheurs hors de portée des deux armées belligérantes. Ayrèn et Bilbo, désœuvrés, les suivaient de près.

La jument de Bard se mit à piaffer de nervosité, car les cris et le grondement des pieds des Nains sur le sol la rendaient peureuse. Tendant les rênes et flattant l'encolure de sa jument pour la calmer, Bard s'enquit de demander au Magicien :

« Vous dites que des Orques marchent sur la Montagne ?

— J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit Gandalf en rajustant son chapeau au-dessus de son front pâle. Les Orques préparent quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose qui concerne la Montagne, sans quoi ils ne daigneraient pas marcher jusqu'ici depuis Gundabad.

— Que pensez-vous qu'ils cherchent ? demanda Ayrèn en posant la main sur le pommeau de Scathaban.

— Ils veulent la Montagne et tout ce qui va avec, bien sûr ! dit le Magicien. Sa position stratégique, l'or et les merveilles de technologie qu'elle renferme ! D'ailleurs, je dois dire que vous tombez bien, ma chère. Nous avons toute une armée d'Orques sur les bras, et vous ne serez pas de trop pour nous aider à les combattre. »

Ayrèn ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle leva les yeux vers le rempart, regarda Thorin une dernière fois. Elle le surprit en train de l'observer. Ils se fixèrent à contrecœur, trahis et abandonnés, blessés et malheureux. Il y eut un moment d'immobilité, où la face blanche de Thorin et l'armet noir d'Ayrèn restèrent rivés l'un vers l'autre, figés hors du temps.

Soudain, elle le quitta des yeux et reporta son regard sur l'armée des Nains. Ils venaient de se mettre à courir. Le bruit de leur lourde course ressemblait au rythme assourdissant d'un troupeau de rennes de Forodwaith lancés ventre-à-terre sur la toundra.

Terrifié par la promesse de mort de ce bruit, Bilbo s'écria :

« Il faut raisonner Thorin, le convaincre de s'allier aux Elfes. Ou nous risquons de tout perdre !

— La nature aime la lutte et la mort, regretta Gandalf. La guerre habite le cœur de ceux que le malheur ne daigne quitter. Thorin a trop souffert, il s'est laissé corrompre par l'air nauséabond qui exhale de l'or couvé par Smaug. Sa haine et sa folie l'aveuglent… Il se précipite vers sa propre perte et nous entraîne tous avec lui.

Il murmura :

— Il faudrait un miracle… »

Les Nains de Pied d'acier n'étaient plus qu'à quelques secondes de la première ligne des Elfes. La Montagne roulait sous leurs pieds dans un grand bruit de tempête. Soudain, sans aucun signal, les archers de Thranduil s'élancèrent silencieusement à l'attaque. Les arcs vibrèrent et les flèches sifflèrent.

La plupart ricochèrent sur les armures et les boucliers de l'armée de Pied d'acier. Mais l'une d'elle se ficha droit dans l'œil d'un Nain des Monts de Fer. Il s'effondra au sol, mort.

Les armées s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas d'armures et de chairs. Il y eut des cris, des râles, des coups, une brume de sang pour aveugler les visages. Mains scélérates à défaut des admirables, complices de la mort, elles frappaient, fendaient, massacraient. Mais à mille douleurs, toutes les larmes se ressemblent. Et la voix des armes tuait la voix des soldats.

Le Hobbit de la verdoyante Comté, agrippé au bras d'Ayrèn, retourné de chagrin, laissait voir dans ses yeux des larmes de diamant.

* * *

Au carrefour des abattoirs et des casernes,  
Il apparaît, foudroyant et vermeil,  
Le sabre en bel éclair sous le soleil.

Masque d'airain, casque et panache d'or ;  
Et l'horizon, là-bas, où le combat se tord,  
Devant ses yeux hallucinés de gloire !

Un élan fou, un bond brutal  
Jette en avant son geste et son cheval  
Vers la victoire.

Il est volant comme une flamme,  
Ici, plus loin, au bout du monde,  
Qui le redoute et qui l'acclame.

Il entraîne, pour qu'en son rêve ils se confondent,  
Dieu, son peuple, ses soldats ivres ;  
Les astres mêmes semblent suivre,  
Si bien que ceux  
Qui se liguent pour le maudire  
Restent béants : et son vertige emplit leurs yeux.

Il est de calcul froid, mais de force soudaine :  
Des fers de volonté barricadent le seuil  
Infrangible de son orgueil.

Il croit en lui — et qu'importe le reste !  
Pleurs, cris, affres et noire et formidable fête,  
Avec lesquels l'histoire est faite.

Il est la mort fastueuse et lyrique,  
Montrée, ainsi qu'une conquête,  
Au bout d'une existence en or et en tempête.

Il ne regrette rien de ce qu'il accomplit,  
Sinon que les ans brefs aillent trop vite  
Et que la terre immense soit petite.

Il est l'idole et le fléau :  
Le vent qui souffle autour de son front clair  
Toucha celui des Dieux armés d'éclairs.

Il sent qu'il passe en rouge orage et que sa destinée  
Est de tomber en brusque écroulement,  
Le jour où son étoile étrange et effrénée,  
Cristal rouge, se cassera au firmament.

Au carrefour des abattoirs et des casernes,  
Il apparaît, foudroyant et vermeil,  
Le sabre en bel éclair dans le soleil. (3)

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Turgon du Gondor était le vingt-quatrième intendant du Gondor. Il siégea de l'an 2914 à l'an 2953 du Troisième Âge ;

(2) Les Nains et les corbeaux entretiennent une amitié de longue date dans l'œuvre de J.R.R. Tolkien. Ils sont capables de se comprendre, et se rendent mutuellement service en échange de faveurs diverses : des bijoux et des objets brillants de la part des Nains, des informations secrètes et des messages lointains de la part des corbeaux ;

(3) Emile VERHAEREN,  _Les Villes tentaculaires._


	63. Et les ténèbres au monde

**Précédemment**

_Les armées s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas d'armures et de chairs. Il y eut des cris, des râles, des coups, une brume de sang pour aveugler les visages. Mains scélérates à défaut des admirables, complices de la mort, elles frappaient, fendaient, massacraient. Mais à mille douleurs, toutes les larmes se ressemblent. Et la voix des armes tuait la voix des soldats._

_Le Hobbit de la verdoyante Comté, agrippé au bras d'Ayrèn, retourné de chagrin, laissait voir dans ses yeux des larmes de diamant._

* * *

**Vallée de Dale**

Les deux armées se mêlaient dans une clameur assourdissante. Les lances résonnaient contre les épées, les haches contre les boucliers, les flèches contre les armures. L'odeur métallique du sang et du fer échauffé alourdissait l'air, et des rideaux de poussières, déployés par le martèlement des pieds furieux des combattants, cachaient et découvraient tour à tour le déchaînement de la bataille.

Les Elfes se battaient avec une hargne élégante contre les Nains irréductibles des Monts de Fer. Bien qu'ils fussent moitié moins nombreux, les soldats de Pied d'acier ne se laissaient pas submerger par leurs gracieux ennemis. Thranduil faisait galoper son cerf à toute allure sur le champ de bataille, étudiant les mouvements des troupes d'un œil dur. Il criait régulièrement des ordres pour réorienter ses hommes et essayer d'encercler les Nains… en vain.

Car Pied d'acier était un formidable chef de guerre. Attentif à chaque mouvement, chaque lame, chaque guerrier qui tombait sur le champ d'honneur, il prenait un malin plaisir à anticiper les attaques et les ripostes des troupes de Thranduil pour les retourner contre lui.

Les choses devinrent vite sanglantes. Malgré le génie de Dáin, les Nains commençaient à accuser le coup de leur infériorité numérique. Refusant la seule idée d'une défaite, Dáin descendit de son sanglier et entra dans la mêlée en hurlant un cri de guerre féroce. À lui seul, il rétablit l'équilibre des forces ; il était si gros et si fort que le plus petit des coups de sa grande hache enfonçait les armures des Elfes et brisait leurs os en dessous.

* * *

Bien à l'abri derrière le rempart, les Nains de la Compagnie observaient les combats avec une sérieuse inquiétude. Un peu à l'écart, sur les premières marches d'escalier qui descendaient vers l'intérieur du haut mur, Ori pleurait. Il cachait ses larmes derrières ses mains, serrait les dents pour ne pas que Thorin l'entende gémir. Ses frères Nori et Dori lui frottaient le dos pour le réconforter, mais rien ne semblait le soulager du poids de sa peine.

« C'est un cauchemar…, geignait-il. Un affreux, un abominable cauchemar… »

Ses frères ne répondaient rien et continuaient de lui frotter le dos en silence.

* * *

À l'écart de l'affrontement, le groupe des Hommes regardait les combats d'un air grave. Le cœur d'Ayrèn cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. L'odeur du sang qui se déversait sur la terre noire exaltait ses sens, attisait ses instincts guerriers, excitait les dragons dans son âme. Revigorés par l'amoncellement des cadavres, Scamàl et Scatha déversaient dans ses muscles un flux continu d'une énergie de plus en plus noire, qui agissait sur elle avec une influence maléfique. Elle les croyait affaiblis... Il n'en était rien.

Cette accumulation de magie noire dans le corps de l'Humaine finit par attirer l'attention de Gandalf. Il la regarda en coin avec une pointe de souci. Avec son armure sombre de galvorn et son aura chargée d'énergie draconique, elle ressemblait bien davantage à un suppôt de Morgoth qu'à une envoyée des Valars…

Alors Gandalf, voyant le démon qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la valeureuse guerrière, craignit d'avoir sous-estimé le potentiel malfaisant d'Ayrèn. Un mauvais pressentiment se fondit dans son cœur de vieux sage. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder, sans bouger, plongé dans ses réflexions et silencieux, tandis que la bataille faisait rage entre les Nains et les Elfes.

Se sentant observée, Ayrèn tourna la tête vers Gandalf et l'interrogea du regard. Ses yeux dorés, brillants dans la fente de son armet, étaient empreints d'une tourmente nébuleuse ; son regard attestait des efforts trahis, mille espérances trompées. Quoiqu'Ayrèn eut traversé lors de cette longue Quête pour la Montagne Solitaire, Gandalf sut que son âme était meurtrie à jamais.

' _Pourvu qu'elle triomphe d'elle-même…'_  espéra le Magicien avec quelques sombres pensées.

Un puissant grondement de roche s'éleva soudain.

La terre trembla, et les cris de guerre se turent, chacun tâchant de déterminer d'où un tel ramdam provenait. Une secousse souleva le sol une fois, puis une autre. Si terribles étaient ces tremblements de la terre que tous s'immobilisèrent.

Le Magicien gris se tourna vers la pointe du bras Est de la Montagne. Il vibrait de façon perceptible. Un long et puissant gémissement retentit par-dessus les bruits de roche.

« Les grands Mange-terres… » dit d'un coup Gandalf, devinant ce qui arrivait.

La roche se craquela puis explosa. Quand le millier de visages du champ de bataille se tourna comme un seul homme en direction de l'explosion, l'effroi fit trembler les cœurs. Des créatures sans membres ni yeux, comme d'énormes vers remontés des enfers, apparurent dans les retombées de pierres et de poussières. Leurs mandibules en tenaille leur permettaient de briser et avaler des morceaux de montagne gros comme des maisons. On ne voyait que leurs têtes, mais on devinait à leur gigantisme que leurs corps devaient être aussi grands qu'un dragon cracheur de feu.

Quand la lumière du jour perça le nuage de poussières qui flottait autour de leurs énormes gueules, les vers couinèrent et retournèrent sous terre en gesticulant de douleur. La lueur du soleil les brûlait.

« Oh, bon sang… » grogna Dáin en voyant les énormes tunnels qu'avaient laissés les Mange-terres dans leur sillage.

Les Elfes et Nains ne bougeaient toujours pas. Et, au même moment, loin, très loin dans les profondeur d'un tunnel, une trompe sonna. Son chant était sombre et porteur de présages de mort, un son qui glaça la vaillance des soldats. Et comme en réponse s'éleva dans les autres tunnels une autre note. Des cors, des cors et des cors. Leur plainte se répercuta dans les trouées jusqu'au rempart d'Erebor. De grands cors de Gundabad, sonnant furieusement. Les Orques, dont la sombre venue avait été annoncée par Gandalf, arrivaient enfin.

Puis un roulement de tambours monta depuis les entrailles de la terre.

Les armées de Thranduil et de Dáin reculèrent d'effroi devant la gueule béante des tunnels, résonnante d'échos.

Les roulements de tambour se firent plus forts. Il y eut un bruit de pas, des chants de guerre. Des feux s'allumèrent au sommet de la tour de garde de Ravenhill.

Et les Orques apparurent à la sortie des tunnels.

Ils avançaient à un rythme soutenu en une longue file menaçante. Dans un tumulte de grognements venaient aussi des Trolls des plaines, harnachés comme des bêtes de somme, et équipés soit de catapulte dorsale, soit de piquants à la place de leurs mains, réduites à l'état de moignons.

Tout là-haut, sur Ravenhill, un colosse fit son apparition sur la tour de garde. Les épaules aussi larges qu'un bœuf, le visage blanc scarifié, les yeux d'un bleu clair métallique : c'était Azog le Profanateur. Il portait un pagne en peau et en os, laissant nus son torse démesurément musclé et ses jambes de titan. Derrière lui, des Gobelins rachitiques tiraient sur des cordes ; ils dressèrent un large poteau et déployèrent ses bras articulés, desquels pendaient de larges fanions rouges et noirs. On aurait dit un totem à quatre bras, et personne à part les Orques ne sut à quoi il servait.

Depuis la plaine, Ayrèn avait tout vu. Elle lança à l'Orque pâle un regard de haine.

' _Peu importe cette nouvelle manigance, j'ai promis que je te tuerai, Azog ! Et le jour du serment est venu !'_

Les troupes ennemies approchaient toujours. Les tambours battaient furieusement. Azog fit manœuvrer les bras du totem et cria d'une voix terrible, prononçant en Langue Noire ses ordres de mort. En une grande ruée, les Orques se mirent à courir. Armés de boucliers et de cimeterres noirs, grossièrement forgés, ils se précipitaient vers les Elfes et les Nains comme un fleuve en crue à l'assaut d'une digue, brandissant haut leurs hideuses lames incurvées. Ils paraissaient incroyablement nombreux ; ces créatures bruyantes et ivres de violence n'auraient aucune pitié.

Dáin sortit de son effroi et hurla à ses soldats de se rassembler.

« Des hordes sauvages nous attaquent ! cria-t-il ensuite. On se bat jusqu'à la mort ! À la mort !

Les Nains répondirent :

— À la mort ! »

Et ils se reprirent rapidement. Ils s'alignèrent et dressèrent leurs grands boucliers en manière de mur. Derrière eux, les Elfes ne réagissaient toujours pas. Leur affrontement avec les Nains les avait laissé étourdis et affaiblis.

* * *

Sur le rempart, Kíli s'agita et cria :

« Allons-y, allons les aider !

— Non, on ne bouge pas ! ordonna sèchement Thorin.

— Nous n'allons rien faire ? demanda Kíli avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix. Mais… nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pendant que d'autres mènent nos combats à notre place ! Nous devons nous battre avec les Nains des Monts de Fer !

— J'ai dit : on ne bouge pas ! cria Thorin. Et que personne n'ait l'audace de me contredire, ou ma colère sera la dernière chose que vous verrez de ce monde ! »

Balin jeta un regard inquiet sur l'armée d'Orques qui couraient à toutes jambes vers la barrière de boucliers des Nains. Les autres Nains de la Compagnie baissèrent les yeux.

Grande était leur honte, et noirs étaient leurs cœurs.

* * *

Entre temps, les Elfes avaient recommencé à bouger. Ils s'étaient rassemblés en amont de la Montagne, loin de la ligne de front des Nains de Pied d'acier.

« Les Elfes, ne vont-ils pas se battre ? demanda Bilbo à Gandalf.

— Thranduil n'a jamais été de simple composition, répondit Gandalf en observant le rassemblement des Elfes d'un air songeur. Il n'y a rien au monde que les Elfes haïssent plus fort que les Orques, mais il serait bien présomptueux de ma part de vous dire ce qu'il décidera de faire.

— Oh…, s'exclama tristement Bilbo. J'ai peur que les Nains de Dáin ne soient pas assez nombreux pour repousser les troupes d'Azog.

— Je partage la même peur, mon jeune Bilbo… » murmura tout bas le Magicien.

Les Orques coururent encore quelques mètres en hurlant de leurs grosses voix rauques. Dans une minute, ils seraient sur les Nains.

Alors Thrandruil cria soudain :

« À la charge ! À la charge ! Renvoyons ces monstres dans la fosse qu'ils ont eux-même creusée ! Renvoyons-les dans l'oubli ! Allez, en avant ! »

Les Elfes coururent si vite que leurs pieds semblaient ne plus toucher terre. Ils sautèrent par-dessus les Nains et heurtèrent l'armée des Orques avec un grand cri cristallin. Les Nains levèrent leurs boucliers et s'élancèrent d'une même charge avec les Elfes pour contrer l'avancée mortelle des fils de Morgoth.

L'affrontement fut terrible ; la mêlée des corps remplissait l'air d'une bruine rougie et gorgeait le sol de sang. En dernière ligne, les archers Elfes et Nains tiraient des flèches par-dessus les lignes avancées. Ceux d'Azog leur rendirent la pareille et soudain l'air fut vibrant de milliers de projectiles. Ils filaient dans l'air froid du matin, semant la mort partout où ils atterrissaient. Les combattants tombaient par dizaines et formaient de leurs corps entassés des tertres hurlants et mouvants sur lesquels de nouveaux lutteurs se tranchaient à mort. Les lames tintaient contre les armures et les casques, au milieu des cris et du grondement de l'avancée des Orques qui continuaient à se déverser du tunnel, encore et encore, comme si leur armée ne connaissait point de fin.

Les soldats mouraient sur le coup ou étreignaient désespérément leurs blessures. Un Nain aux yeux exorbités retenaient ses viscères avec les mains, des Elfes hurlaient en serrant les moignons de leurs membres. Certains guerriers évitaient flèche après flèche, coup après coup, indemnes et destructeurs pour les rangs ennemis ; d'autres, blessés et agonisant, hurlaient de douleur dans une cacophonie horrible qui déchirait le coeur de pitié. C'était le chaos.

« Gandalf, est-ce bien sage de rester ici ? demanda Bilbo en voyant une escouade d'Orques se diriger vers le groupe des Hommes.

— Je crains que non. » répondit le Magicien.

À nouveau, Azog cria en Langue Noire, et les bras drapés du totem changèrent de position. Mille cris d'Orques lui répondirent avec des aboiements prolongés, et les tambours battaient aux champs, sans s'interrompre. Leur façon de se battre changea de façon subtile. Au lieu de se disperser et de laisser leurs flancs à découvert, les Orques se rassemblèrent par paquets de dix et s'élancèrent comme des boulets de canon au travers des soldats de Thranduil et de Dáin.

Gandalf et Ayrèn levèrent les yeux vers le totem. Ils comprirent sans le dire qu'Azog utilisait les sons de cornes, les tambours et les bras drapés du totem pour guider ses troupes.

Il y eut un autre son de corne. Dans l'instant, les Trolls changèrent de direction et se ruèrent sur les chars des Nains. Ils soulevèrent de grands pans de roche et les abattirent sur les chars, les détruisant les uns après les autres.

De la bouche d'Azog sortit un rire dément.

« Ayrèn…, commença Gandalf. Avez-vous… ?

— Oui Gandalf, j'ai compris. »

À l'instant où Gandalf et Ayrèn échangèrent un regard préoccupé, une volée de flèches noires s'abattit sur le groupe des pêcheurs. Rapides comme le vent, la guerrière parvint à en dévier la plupart d'un grand mouvement de Scathaban, et le Magicien repoussa les autres en levant un bouclier invisible.

« On ne peut pas rester là, s'alarma Bard. Nous ne sommes pas de taille ! »

Il y eut encore un grand coup de cor de guerre. À ce signal, un éclaireur Orque sonna une trompe stridente à l'entrée des tunnels. Une autre armée sortit, toujours plus nombreuse et dangereusement équipée. Ces nouvelles forces ennemies se tournèrent vers le Sud et montèrent la pente menant à Dale, suivies par des armes de siège manœuvrés par d'immenses Troll des plaines.

Le désespoir s'insinua dans le cœur du batelier. Depuis l'attaque de Smaug, il avait l'impression que le monde entier s'était retourné contre les siens. La survie échappait à son étreinte comme il tendait la main pour la saisir et l'offrir aux rescapés de Lacville.

Mais aussi désespéré fût son cœur, le courage ne l'avait pas quitté.

« À la ville, maintenant ! cria Bard. Courons, courons ! Sauvons ceux qui peuvent l'être, et pleurons les autres tant que nous sommes en vie pour le faire ! »

Les pêcheurs brandirent leurs vieilles épées et crièrent, crièrent, crièrent encore. Le courage du batelier se propageait en eux contre une onde. Quand Bard éperonna sa jument pour la lancer au grand galop, ils le suivirent en courant plus vite encore. Toutes leurs pensées tournées vers leurs familles, le brouillard de craintes et de fatigue qui voilait leurs cœurs s'était levé.

Le Magicien et Bilbo leur emboîtèrent le pas et coururent avec eux.

« Bilbo, hâtez-vous ! criait le Magicien. Vous aussi, Ayrèn ! »

Le Hobbit accéléra l'allure, du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Mais Ayrèn, elle, ne bougea pas tout de suite.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, émettait un grognement torturé. Les Orques affluaient de tous les côtés. À chaque fois que l'une de ces affreuses créatures tombait, une autre surgissait pour prendre sa place. Un sentiment d'accablement envahit Ayrèn, tandis que la masse noire des ennemis forçait peu à peu les Elfes et les Nains à reculer vers le rempart d'Erebor. Elle lut le même découragement sur le visage de Dáin et de Thranduil, qui se battaient à force perdue aux côtés de leurs hommes. Bientôt, ils seraient vaincus, et la Compagnie perdrait sa dernière ligne avant l'extermination.

La guerrière resserra sa prise sur Scathaban et dériva son regard sur la vieille cité de Dale.

Les faces Est et Sud étaient prises d'assaut par les armes de siège. Les Orques s'agglutinaient contre les remparts, déployaient les échelles, enfonçaient les barrages dressés à la va-vite par les survivants de Lacville pour les empêcher d'entrer. Dans quelques minutes, ils se déverseraient dans la ville comme une nuée de sauterelles, et décimeraient tout sur leur passage, sans pitié pour les nouveau-nés, sans cœur pour les faibles, avec pour seule motivation de les exterminer  _tous_. Les survivants de Lacville étaient à la boucherie.

Le cœur d'Ayrèn fit une embardée à la pensée des enfants transpercés de lances, et leva les yeux sur Ravenhill.

Au sommet de la tour de garde, Azog commandait ses troupes à l'aide de son totem articulé. Il souriait avec une morgue qui lui hérissait les poils sur la peau. Il se délectait de voir les Elfes, les Nains et les Hommes périr sous son joug démoniaque. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie, il n'y aurait aucun espoir d'en réchapper pour personne.

Alors Ayrèn fut tiraillée. Où du champ de bataille, de Dale ou de Ravenhill devait-elle se rendre ? Elle n'avait jamais connu une hésitation aussi forte. La mort, invisible, bourdonnait à ses oreilles au détour de chaque choix qui s'offrait à elle.

' _Arrête de douter, Ayrèn, il faut te décider !'_ pensa-t-elle en serrant les crocs, cherchant à démêler une pensée complexe.

Un sifflement douloureux retentit dans ses tympans, résonna dans son casque en galvorn. Elle se mit à arpenter le sol de long en large en respirant bruyamment. L'intérieur de son casque devint humide et chaud. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, incapable de se décider.

Soudain, un Elfe surgit et s'effondra à ses pieds. Il avait le casque et le crâne enfoncés. Pris de convulsion, le blanc des yeux rougis de sang, il émettait des cris inarticulés.

L'instant d'après, il ferma les yeux et se figea pour toujours, les doigts crispés dans une forme d'araignée macabre.

Cette vision d'horreur eut sur Ayrèn l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda là où son choix s'était porté.

« Ô vénérables ancêtres, pria-t-elle avec ferveur. L'ombre croît sur les terres des Elfes, des Nains et des Hommes. Ainsi viennent la fin et la chute de bien des choses, et le changement dans le destin du monde. J'ai porté haut et loin le fardeau de notre noble lignée, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et tout mon honneur. L'ombre et la lumière m'appellent, et je leur répondrai. Puissiez-vous m'accueillir auprès de vous si je n'en sors pas vivante, car je crains que ce combat soit mon dernier. »

À ces mots, les yeux dorés d'Ayrèn flamboyèrent de rouge et d'or, et elle s'élança sans peur vers sa destinée, telle une silhouette noire auréolée de doré.


	64. Necessitas fati - QCM des fins alternatives (fanart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explications :
> 
> La suite de cette histoire dépendra du choix que vous ferez. Chacun de ces choix vous conduira vers une fin alternative différente. Choisissez bien, car il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Votre choix sera votre fin.
> 
> Serez-vous un faiseur de vie, ou le responsable d'un abominable massacre ?
> 
> Le destin est entre vos mains.

* * *

**CHOIX 1 : l'Héroïne des Hommes**

«  _Ami, ne t'en va plus si loin._

 _D'un peu d'aide j'ai grand besoin,_  
_Quoi qu'il m'advienne._

 _Je ne sais où va mon chemin,_  
_Mais je marche mieux quand ma main_  
_Serre la tienne._  » (1)

Ayrèn ne peut se résoudre à laisser Bilbo seul avec les Hommes. Elle ne leur fait pas confiance pour assurer sa sécurité : ils ont leurs propres problèmes, et le Hobbit est bien le cadet de leurs soucis. Et puis, Gandalf ne sera pas toujours là pour le protéger.

Sans oublier que, dans Dale, il y a encore les survivants de Lacville : des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards sans défense. Après le massacre perpétré par Smaug le Terrible, les Hommes auraient bien besoin de son aide… Il est temps pour Ayrèn de retourner auprès de ses semblables.

> **Le sens de l'amitié d'Ayrèn ainsi que sa volonté de protéger les plus faibles la poussent à entrer dans Dale. Elle est Dracà-cwellere, l'Héroïne des Hommes.**
> 
> Conséquences et suivi de lecture : _si vous faites le choix 1, Ayrèn se dirigera vers Dale et restera avec Bilbo. La Compagnie devra se passer de sa protection. Dirigez-vous vers le chapitre 65.  
>  _

**~oO0Oo~**

**CHOIX 2 : l'Héroïne des Nains**

«  _Être humain consiste essentiellement à ne pas rechercher la perfection,_  
_à être parfois prêt à commettre des péchés par loyauté,_  
_à ne pas pousser l'ascétisme jusqu'au point où il rendrait les relations amicales impossibles,_  
_et à accepter finalement d'être vaincu et brisé par la vie,_  
_ce qui est le prix inévitable de l'amour porté à d'autres individus._  » (2)

Les Orques continuent d'arriver par centaines, sans que personne ne puisse deviner leur nombre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne prennent le dessus et se dirigent vers le rempart. Quand ils l'auront atteint, c'en sera fini des Nains de la Compagnie.

Ayrèn refuse de leur tourner le dos et de les abandonner à leur triste sort. Sa loyauté envers la Compagnie et les sentiments d'amour mêlés de haine qu'elle éprouve toujours pour Thorin l'empêchent de partir pour Dale. Elle n'arrive pas à tourner la page... Son histoire avec les Nains n'est pas terminée.

> **La loyauté et le sens du devoir d'Ayrèn la poussent à rester sur le champ de bataille et à se battre aux côtés des Nains des Monts de Fer pour empêcher les Orques d'entrer dans Erebor. Elle est Tûnin Razak, l'Héroïne des Nains.**
> 
> __Conséquences et suivi de lecture : si_  vous faites le choix 2, Ayrèn restera se battre devant le rempart d'Erebor et laissera Bilbo partir pour Dale sans elle. Dirigez-vous vers le chapitre 68.  
>  _

**~oO0Oo~**

**CHOIX 3 : l'Héroïne de Ravenhill**

«  _La bravoure est encore la plus sûre des attitudes. Les choses perdent de leur épouvante à être regardées en face._  » (3)

Bien à l'abri au sommet de Ravenhill, Azog le Profanateur continue de diriger ses troupes à grand coup de cors de guerre et de signaux codés. L'intelligence de ce mécanisme a pour effet de rendre les Orques plus efficaces et meurtriers de seconde en seconde. C'est la débâcle. Aux yeux d'Ayrèn, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de reprendre le dessus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : tuer leur chef et déstabiliser la chaîne de commandement.

De cette façon, les Elfes, les Hommes et les Nains auront peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

Mais vigilance est de mise, car Azog s'est probablement entouré de ses plus puissants guerriers… Ayrèn a conscience qu'il s'agit d'une mission suicide. Pourtant, elle ne craint ni la douleur, ni la mort, et pour les sauver tous, elle est prête à y laisser la vie.

> **Le courage et l'abnégation d'Ayrèn la poussent à s'élancer seule jusqu'à la tour de garde pour affronter Azog. Elle est la bravoure incarnée, l'Héroïne de Ravenhill.**
> 
> __Conséquences et suivi de lecture : si_ vous faites le choix 3, Ayrèn partira seule à l'assaut de Ravenhill. Les chances d'en sortir vivante sont minces. Dirigez-vous vers le chapitre 71.  
>  _

* * *

**CHAOS**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : ummmandy (tumblr)_

****

* * *

**Note** :

(1) Alfred de Musset ;

(2) George Orwell,  _Essais, articles, lettres_  ;

(3) Alexandra David-Néel.


	65. Fin 1 - Ultimum Moriens (fanart)

**ULTIMUM MORIENS - Fin 1**

**_La dernière mort_ **

* * *

_Cette fin alternative correspond au choix n° 1._

_Rappel : le détail des choix est exposé au Chapitre 64._

_Pour le choix n° 2, voir le Chapitre 68._

_Pour le choix n° 3, voir le Chapitre 71 (actuellement 69)._

* * *

**Abords de la cité de Dale**

Gravissant le ciel d'hiver, le soleil jetait une lumière froide sur le champ de bataille. L'air était glacé. Tout le froid tombait d'un vent sec qui frappait les soldats comme un fouet de grésil.

Scathaban à la main, Ayrèn courait pour rattraper Bilbo et le groupe qui rejoignait la vieille cité de Dale, mené au front par Bard. La ville était assiégée par les Orques. Les armes de siège montées sur le dos des Trolls creusaient peu à peu des trouées dans les remparts. Bientôt, ils percèrent un, puis deux, et enfin trois fissures dans les hauts murs. En quelques secondes, les Orques infiltrèrent les ruelles. Partout où ils passaient, grouillant et grinçant comme des cafards, d'immenses cris de désespoir et d'effroi s'élevaient au-dessus des ruines et retentissaient jusqu'à Erebor : 'Nous sommes perdus !', 'Les Orques attaquent !' 'Fuyez !'.

On n'entendait que cela. C'était une clameur immense, épouvantable.

Quand Ayrèn rattrapa le groupe, glacée par ces cris, celui-ci rentrait à peine dans la ville par un petit passage à l'Ouest des murs. A l'intérieur, les survivants de Lacville s'enfuyaient en hurlant et courant de tous les côtés.

« Mes enfants, où sont mes enfants ? cria Bard en descendant de cheval.

— Je les ai vus, ils étaient vers le vieux marché ! répondit une femme sans s'arrêter de courir.

— Le vieux marché…, répéta Bard en jetant des regards vifs partout autour de lui, pour se repérer dans le chaos. Mais où sont-ils  _maintenant_  ? »

Suivi par une dizaine d'archers, un pêcheur maigre et hâve, traînant ce qui lui restait de souffle, surgit d'une traverse. Quand il vit Bard, il changea de direction et claudiqua vers lui en criant :

« Bard, les Orques arrivent de tous les côtés ! Ils nous tuent plus vite qu'on ne parvient à s'enfuir !

Cette annonce confirma à Bard les craintes qu'il avait déjà.

— Envoie tes archers au rempart Est et disposez-vous sur les toits, ordonna-t-il. Retenez-les le plus longtemps possible !

Le pêcheur opina du menton et dit avec gravité :

— Les Valars te gardent, Bard. »

Il fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre, et ils s'en furent au pas de course.

D'une autre rue jaillirent des vieillards et de jeunes enfants. Leurs cris de terreur étaient à retourner les boyaux. L'un d'eux glapissait :

« Les Orques sont dans la rue de la Halle, le vieux marché est envahi ! Faites demi-tour ! »

Ayrèn vit le visage du batelier blêmir, ce qui noircit les poches bleuâtres qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Vous autres, suivez-moi ! ordonna Bard à sa troupe. Il faut reprendre le marché ! »

La troupe obéit sans broncher, mais la peur se lisait dans les yeux des pêcheurs. Ayrèn, Gandalf et Bilbo suivaient à l'arrière.

Ils s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans une ruelle qui courait entre de hautes ruines et le mur extérieur d'une vieille maison de maître. Ils regagnèrent la rue principale, tuèrent sans grande peine les quelques Orques isolés qui s'y trouvaient, et grimpèrent jusqu'au vieux marché. Devant eux, des cris et des hurlements déchiraient l'air.

Après un dernier tournant, la rue principale s'ouvrit d'un coup devant eux. Ils surgirent sur le vieux marché et heurtèrent de plein fouet la masse des Orques qui l'avaient conquis.

Très vite, les Orques les prirent pour cible et avancèrent vers eux en désordre, comme une marée furieuse. Six hommes périrent en moins de quelques secondes sous le tranchant impitoyable de leurs cimeterres sauvages.

« Ma chère, je crains qu'il soit temps ! dit Gandalf en se tournant vers Ayrèn.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et s'adressa à Bilbo, qui se tenait entre elle et le Magicien :

— Reste derrière moi, Bilbo ! Ne t'éloigne pas. »

Il fit oui de la tête sans dire un mot. Il était livide.

D'un même élan, Ayrèn et Gandalf poussèrent les pêcheurs à la force de leurs coudes et prirent place en première ligne. Tous deux frappèrent les Orques de leurs lames vengeresses ; Glamdring et Scathaban jetaient des éclairs d'argent sur le vieux marché, tranchaient les chairs noires et sectionnaient les membres des troupes d'Azog avec une aisance saisissante.

Relégués en deuxième ligne, le batelier et les pêcheurs furent transis par la force de leurs deux alliés. Ils reprirent courage et se battirent derrière eux, achevant les blessés et tuant les plus rapides qui parvenaient à échapper à leurs deux protecteurs.

Tout en faisant danser sa lame au travers de la marée d'Orques, Gandalf cria :

« Battez-vous, Enfants d'Ilúvatar (1) ! Que le soleil brille d'or sur la terre des Hommes, que vos épées gorgent le sol du sang noir de Morgoth !

Ayrèn encouragea ses semblables à son tour :

— Battez-vous ! Battez-vous sans peur ! »

Elle avait terminé en hurlant et, ce faisant, elle souriait férocement. Car elle était possédée par l'ardeur sanglante du combat ; l'énergie des dragons l'abreuvait de puissance, elle était reine sur le champ d'honneur, déesse de la guerre aux yeux des Hommes qui combattaient à ses côtés. Et, se gaussant de la mort des Orques sous le tranchant implacable de Scathaban, une étrange aura se mit à irradier du métal noir de son armure.

Un nouvel afflux de magie la fit trembler. Elle leva son épée légendaire dans la clarté froide du soleil et rugit en Langue commune un chant de guerre Lossoth :

« Enfants du Nord,  
Ô vous ! soldats nivéens !  
De qui le harpon d'or,  
Fait trembler nos vils assassins.

Suivez la voix de la bravoure !  
Soyez forts, implacables dans la brise glaciale,  
Et vous scintillerez pour toujours,  
Au jade merveille des boréales ! »

Les yeux des Orques la suivaient, à la fois captivés et effrayés. Ils se jetaient sur elle les uns après les autres comme des phalènes hypnotisées par des flammes.

Mais aucune lame noire ne put l'atteindre. Les Orques tombaient un à un, et ils en furent abasourdis. Ce leur semblait une grande sorcellerie qu'une femme les terrasse sans peine, sans livrer la moindre ouverture, ni trahir la plus petite inattention. Avec le Magicien gris à ses côtés, dont chaque coup de Glamdring était plus meurtrier et scintillant que le précédent, une peur vicieuse les envahit, et ils furent de plus en plus nombreux à reculer devant les Hommes.

Les dalles morcelées du vieux marché furent rapidement tapissées de cadavres ; leurs sillons se remplissaient d'un sang noir et puant. Les Orques trébuchaient et glissaient, ils devenaient maladroits. Ayrèn, Gandalf et les Hommes continuaient de les repousser, plus rien ne semblait capable de les arrêter.

La panique s'empara définitivement des Orques. Ils fuirent vers le rempart Est pour échapper à la mort, et beaucoup se piétinaient et se retournaient contre leurs propres camarades pour se frayer un chemin plus rapide vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Debout au milieu d'un hideux amas de corps noirs, Ayrèn et les Hommes poussèrent des cris de victoire. La place du marché avait été reprise !

Sorti de nulle part, un homme de petite taille se mêla aux victorieux et cria avec eux comme s'il avait combattu.

Bard le regarda d'un air consterné :

« Alfrid ?! s'exclama-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais chargé de veiller sur les enfants et de les mener en lieu sûr !

— Oh, eh bien… il semblerait qu'il y ait eu quelques impondérables, mon Seigneur… » répondit Alfrid avec un sourire crispé.

Juste alors, le cri d'une jeune fille retentit non loin et le batelier le reconnut tout de suite. C'était sa cadette qui appelait au secours.

« Tilda ! hurla-t-il, regardant en tous sens, frénétique et inquiet. Tilda, où es-tu ?!

— Papa ! cria Tilda. Papa, nous sommes là ! »

Il chercha encore pendant quelques secondes, et il aperçut enfin ses enfants, en bas d'une longue ruelle pavée qui descendait de la place du marché vers le Sud de la ville. Tilda, Sigrid et Bain se serraient les uns contre les autres, immobiles et esseulés dans le chaos. Un Troll juvénile armé d'un gourdin était en train de s'approcher d'eux en se léchant langoureusement les lèvres.

Ayrèn avisa le danger, mais le Troll était trop loin pour elle. Il serait sur les enfants bien avant qu'elle n'arrive pour les sauver.

Elle cria :

« Bard ! Le Troll, derrière !

— Je suis sur le coup… » répondit Bard d'un air extrêmement concentré et grave.

Le batelier avait déjà rengainé son épée et retiré son arc de son épaule. D'un même mouvement, il sortit une flèche de son carquois et banda son arc de toutes ses forces, en se servant de l'index de sa main gauche pour mirer sa cible. Il bloqua sa respiration, stabilisa sa position. Ses doigts lâchèrent la corde d'un coup. ' _Shtac !'_. La flèche partit comme une comète.

La pointe pénétra le crâne du Troll comme dans du beurre et ressortit de l'autre côté avec la même facilité.

Les yeux écarquillés, la vilaine créature s'effondra de tout son long sur le ventre avec un bruit mou.

Les enfants remontèrent la ruelle en courant pour retrouver leur père. Bard vint à leur rencontre et les pressa tous les trois contre lui. Il posa un baiser sur leur front et, sans perdre de temps, il leur dit :

« Écoutez-moi. Rassemblez dans la grande salle autant de femmes, de personnes âgées et d'enfants que vous trouverez sur votre chemin, et barricadez-vous. C'est compris ? Vous ne devez sortir sous aucun prétexte.

Le jeune garçon, Bain, répliqua vivement :

— Mais on veut rester avec toi !

— Tu nous protègeras papa, tu peux faire ça, pas vrai ? dit Tilda en serrant sa poupée Charlotte contre elle.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Alfrid se manifesta. Il sortit de l'ombre d'un mur effondré et dit avec un air hautain :

— Montrez un peu de respect à votre père. Vous l'avez entendu ? À la grande salle, oust !

Les enfants se tournèrent vers leur père avec de grands yeux, espérant probablement qu'il changeât d'avis.

Mais Bard dit :

— Alfrid a raison. Faites ce que j'ai dit. Allez ! »

Bain eut l'air soudain très frustré, et le visage des deux jeunes filles se ferma. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'audace de désobéir à leur père. Ils firent discrètement oui de la tête, puis se mirent à courir vers le centre de la cité.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Alfrid s'apprêta à leur emboîter le pas.

« Alfrid ! » l'interpela Bard avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'aller plus loin.

Il s'arrêta net et tourna la tête vers le batelier avec une expression soucieuse.

« Tous les hommes doivent se battre, l'avertit Bard. Accompagne-les, mais fais en sorte de revenir rapidement.

— Bien sûr, mon Seigneur…, opina Alfrid, un peu dépité.

Juste avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il débita machinalement :

— Je suis aussi rapide que le vent ! Mon épée est à votre service ! »

* * *

Toujours accompagnés d'Ayrèn, de Bilbo et de Gandalf, le batelier et sa petite troupe de pêcheurs se dirigèrent vers le rempart Est pour en sécuriser les failles avant l'arrivée des renforts ennemis. Car s'ils avaient réussi à faire fuir les Orques, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Azog ne leur ordonne de remonter au front.

Et ce moment arriva plus vite que le craignaient les Hommes. Un grand coup de trompe retentit depuis la tour de garde de Ravenhill. Des cris de guerre lui répondirent depuis les tunnels creusés par les Mange-terres.

« En position ! cria Bard quand il vit les renforts marcher sur Dale. Ne les laissez pas atteindre la grande salle ! »

Ayrèn fit signe à Bilbo de rester derrière elle, puis échangea un regard de connivence avec Bard. Elle ne lui trouvait pas le ton assez  _soldat_ , ni sans doute assez d'autorité pour diriger efficacement ses hommes, mais elle lui trouvait beaucoup de mérite et de courage. Ce devait être aussi le sentiment des pêcheurs qui le suivaient.

Au moment où les Orques reprenaient le rempart d'assaut, les Elfes investirent tout à coup la ville par le flanc Nord.

' _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?'_ s'alarma Ayrèn en resserrant sa prise sur Scathaban. ' _Ils ont laissé les Nains se battre seuls dans la Vallée ? Ils… ils sont perdus sans eux !'_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier. Très vite, les Orques enfoncèrent les barricades montées à la va-vite par les pêcheurs pour les ralentir.

Les combats reprirent de plus belle.

Thranduil, à la tête de ses soldats, ordonna en elfique de lever les sabres ; les archers tendirent leurs arcs, les fantassins baissèrent leurs piques et brandirent leurs épées, dont les éclats d'or se croisaient dans les airs.

Le groupe des Hommes, lui, commençait à fatiguer. Le moindre pêcheur comprenait qu'ils auraient de la peine à se mettre en ligne, et le batelier avait bien du mal à les rassembler. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. En compagnie de Dracà-cwellere et du Magicien gris, il prit son courage à deux mains et mena lui-même la charge.

Les Elfes furent les premiers à se heurter à la seconde marée d'Orques noirs. Leur haine des Orques était viscérale et implacable. Leurs lances et leurs épées frappaient avec une lueur de flamme glacée, tant était fatal le courroux des mains qui les tenaient. De leurs arcs partaient des traits dorés qui fusaient entre les ruines et transperçaient leurs ennemis de part en part. Une bruine de sang noir s'élevait au-dessus des toits de Dale, puis se dispersait dans le vent avec une puanteur insoutenable.

Les Elfes faisaient tomber beaucoup d'ennemis, mais chaque Orque qui tombait laissait place à un autre, sans que ce balai de corps morbide ne laisse entrevoir la moindre fin.

Alors la fatigue lia à leur tour les élégants soldats de Thranduil et, très lentement, les Orques reprirent l'avantage.

Après plusieurs minutes de combats sanglants, les pêcheurs montrèrent des signes imminents de désertion. La peur leur revenait. Bard passait son temps à leur crier de tenir bon, de ne pas abandonner, il criait à s'en arracher la gorge.

Ayrèn, quant à elle, ne gaspillait pas sa salive. Silencieuse et sans pitié, elle se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille. Et elle tranchait, parait, ripostait, découpait, décapitait sans fin, puisant comme une assoiffée dans la puissance des dragons. Elle se voyait combattre en plein cauchemar. Il lui semblait que la cité de Dale n'habitait plus aucun dieu, aucun esprit ; ce n'était plus rien qu'un paysage de ruines implacables, ensanglantées et pestilentielles. Des incendies se déclaraient un peu partout, les gravats fumaient de poussières comme si on les secouait d'en dessous.

Un jeune porteur d'épée, de quinze ans tout au plus, se fit prendre par surprise au détour d'un mur. Bilbo poussa un ' _Non !'_  quand il se fit éventrer par un Orque. Ayrèn détourna les yeux, la bouche pleine d'acide. Cet enfant allait mourir lentement, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse s'approcher de lui pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances, ou lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort. Et elle eut soudain mal au cœur.

Ayrèn se vengea sur le prochain Orque qui eut l'audace de s'approcher d'elle. Elle plongea la pointe de son épée dans son ventre, la perdit dans sa chair puante et chaude, encore palpitante de vie. Elle pivota le poignet et l'ouvrit du nombril au sternum, sans nécessité aucune. Une hâte féroce s'empara d'elle quand elle vit les viscères nauséabondes de l'Orque se répandre entre ses pieds, comme une louve qui s'impatientait de fouiller à pleins crocs la carcasse d'une proie.

« Par tous les Valars,  _Ayrèn_  ! gémit Bilbo, en proie à une forte nausée. Ne rends pas les choses encore  _pires_ qu'elles ne le sont déjà !

— Il l'avait mérité. » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Au même moment, un son puissant et prolongé, dispersé par le vent, se répercuta contre les remparts et les murs de Dale.

Un cor d'ivoire sonnait à plein souffle depuis le rempart d'Erebor. Les Orques, les Elfes et les Hommes qui combattaient dans Dale en reçurent une impression si vive qu'ils s'arrêtèrent un temps de se battre et se précipitèrent contre les créneaux pour observer la face de la Montagne, de l'autre côté de la vallée.

Le rempart d'Erebor explosa dans un tonnerre de roche et s'écroula avec fracas vers l'extérieur. Un épais nuage gris se déversa comme de la buée hors de la gueule béante de la Montagne. Le nuage enfla et se mêla à la brise. Quand il commença à se disperser, soudain, un groupe de treize Nains surgit de la masse clairsemée.

Et le groupe, à toute allure, épées brandies, courait pour rejoindre les Nains que les Orques avaient acculés contre la Montagne.

Le cœur d'Ayrèn s'emballa quand elle vit que c'était Thorin qui menait la charge, suivi des Nains de la Compagnie. Ils étaient en brillante armure et une lueur vengeresse jaillissait de leurs yeux. Sur le sol sombre gorgé de sang, le Roi Thorin rayonnait comme la providence.

À l'abri entre Ayrèn et Gandalf, Bilbo s'écria :

« Les Nains ! Ils se rallient !

— Ils se rallient à leur Roi. » confirma Gandalf avec une joie grave.

' _Thorin… Enfin, tu rejoins les tiens…'_ pensa Ayrèn avec un pincement dans la poitrine. ' _Se pourrait-il que tu aies retrouvé tes esprits ?... Ô Valars, faites que ce soit le cas !'_

Les soldats de Pied d'acier poussèrent des hurlements de joie et se lancèrent à la suite de leur Roi. Ils fondirent sur les Orques avec une force renouvelée, eux qui jusque-là avaient abandonné tout espoir d'en réchapper.

« Dû bekar ! Dû bekar ! » rugissait Thorin, dont la voix retentissait comme un cor dans la vallée.

Dans Dale, l'arrivée du Roi des Nains insuffla un dernier sursaut de courage aux Hommes. Se tournant vers les pêcheurs encore debout, Bard cria :

« Que tous les hommes qui peuvent encore se battre me suivent ! »

* * *

**Au même moment, devant la grande salle**

Les combats aux abords des remparts étaient rudes et sans pitié. Et les Humains restés à l'abri dans la grande salle - des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants - se sentaient de plus en plus coupables de ne pas participer aux combats.

Quand le sentiment de culpabilité devint trop insupportable, toutes les femmes d'âge fort prirent les armes et laissèrent les personnes âgées et les enfants derrière elles.

Elles soulevèrent leurs lourdes épées et s'élancèrent d'une même vague pour aider les hommes de Lacville. Sous les jupons et les châles mités, leurs muscles saillaient comme des cordes le long de leurs maigres membres. Elles n'avaient pas la force physique des hommes, mais elles rivalisaient de courage et d'honneur.

Quand elles arrivèrent auprès des hommes pour lutter à leurs côtés, pas un ne leur demanda de faire demi-tour. La situation était si catastrophique, leurs chances de vaincre si désespérées, qu'ils accueillirent ce renfort inattendu avec soulagement. Pour échapper à l'annihilation, hommes et femmes se plongèrent en désespérés dans l'affrontement final… Les Humains semblaient faits pour encaisser tous les malheurs.

Les Orques se précipitaient sur eux avec une hargne assoiffée de sang, mais les Humains tinrent ferme, bondissaient sur eux, les empêchaient d'avancer plus loin dans la cité. Une force indescriptible guidait leurs épées.

Quelque peu à l'écart de l'affrontement, une femme étrangement bâtie se fit soudain prendre en chasse par un Troll. Elle criait d'une voix rauque et effrayée. Prenant la fuite, elle se prit les pieds dans une vieille corde emmêlée et s'effondra à plat ventre.

Le batelier intervint juste à temps pour lui sauver la vie ; il sauta sur une grosse pierre tombée d'un muret, bondit sur le dos du Troll, et lui sectionna la nuque d'un geste vif du poignet.

Bard sauta à terre avant même que le Troll ne s'écroule, raide mort. Il s'avança vers la femme et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever :

« Allez vous mettre à l'abri, Madame. Vous n'êtes pas armée, vous ne devriez pas rester ici plus long…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

— Alfrid !? s'écria-t-il plutôt.

Il venait de reconnaître, sous le petit capuchon de dentelle défraîchie, le visage bourgeonneux d'Alfrid. Il s'était travestie d'une longue robe verte et d'un épais jupon bouffant, et s'était même comprimé les hanches dans un corset.

Le batelier retira sa main avec un air d'une intense déception.

— Relève-toi tout seul ! dit-il rudement.

Alfrid dégagea ses pieds du cordage et se remit sur pied. Il tira sur son tablier et ses manches et répondit avec morgue :

— Fichez-moi la paix. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Les gens vous ont fait confiance. Ils vous ont  _écouté_. La position de Maître était là, à votre portée. Vous n'aviez qu'à la saisir ! Et vous l'avez jetée aux oubliettes, pour quoi ?

— Je l'ai fait pour mes enfants, répondit simplement Bard.

— Pffrt ! fit Alfrid en balayant l'air de la main.

— … Et toi, tu as préféré te débiner. Tu t'habilles comme les femmes de Lacville, mais tu n'as pas une once de leur courage, elles qui se battent en ce moment même aux côtés des hommes !

Alfrid leva les yeux au ciel :

— Moi au moins, j'en sortirai vivant. Adieu, batelier. Et bon vent !

Il fit volte-face et s'en fut de quelques pas avant que la voix de Bard ne le fît sursauter :

— Alfrid, ton jupon dépasse... »

Alfrid cracha par terre, rajusta la longueur de sa jupe sur son jupon, et s'en fut pour de bon.

Quand Bard le perdit de vue, il prit le parti de rester imperturbable. Alfrid n'était qu'un pauvre bougre sans cœur. Dans la pire des adversités, il avait choisi la fuite.

Le batelier, lui, choisit de retourner se battre auprès des siens.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là**

Une rue plus loin, Gandalf et Ayrèn finissaient ensemble d'achever un Troll de vingt pieds de haut. Quand il tomba au sol en grognant son dernier souffle, il souleva une gerbe de poussières et fit trembler les murs.

Il y avait de moins en moins d'Orques à affronter dans Dale. Les rangs d'Azog y étaient réduits à peau de chagrin.

Le Magicien échangea un regard satisfait avec Ayrèn, puis changea son bâton de main en disant :

« Nous allons peut être survivre. »

Ayrèn acquiesça en silence. Elle était hors d'haleine, mais les dragons l'avaient bien aidée jusqu'ici. Elle sentait toutefois ses réserves d'énergie s'amenuiser dangereusement.

Bientôt, il n'y eut presque plus aucun Orque en vie à l'intérieur des remparts de Dale. Le courage des Humains, dont aucun n'était soldat, avait été extraordinaire. Les trous dans les remparts étaient un à un calfeutrés par les hommes, tandis que les femmes se chargeaient d'achever les quelques Orques qui agonisaient encore sur leur sol. Les Elfes, quant à eux, rassemblaient leurs blessés et menaient la chasse aux derniers Trolls qui cherchaient à s'enfuir par le Sud.

Tandis qu'Ayrèn, Gandalf et Bilbo inspectaient les cadavres sur le rempart Nord, le Hobbit s'écria tout à coup :

« Gandalf, Ayrèn, regardez ! Là-haut !

Il pointa du doigt la falaise de Ravenhill, où quatre Nains à dos de bouquetins progressaient, seuls, au travers des lignes ennemies.

— Regardez ! dit-il encore. C'est Thorin !

Gandalf plissa les yeux pour mieux voir :

— Et Fíli, Kíli et Dwalin. Il a choisi ses meilleurs guerriers.

— Pour faire quoi ? s'interrogea Bilbo, regard rivé sur Ravenhill.

— Pour couper la tête du serpent… » répondit le Magicien d'un air sombre.

Il échangea un autre regard avec Ayrèn, dont les yeux brillaient puissamment dans la fente obscure de son armet. Il sentit un sursaut de magie noire s'agiter en elle.

Inquiet, il lui demanda :

« Tout va bien, ma chère ?

— Ça va, oui, répondit sèchement Ayrèn. Ne vous souciez pas de moi. »

Un bruit sec et des échos de galopade résonnèrent dans leur dos.

Ayrèn, Gandalf et Bilbo se tournèrent et virent galoper vers eux un puissant étalon blanc. Son pelage était couvert d'une écume saumâtre, une mousse blanche dégoulinait en abondance de sa bouche sur son poitrail et ses membres antérieurs. L'animal épuisé portait deux grands Elfes sur son dos ; ils ne leur étaient pas inconnus...

« Gandalf ! cria l'Elfe blond qui tenait les rênes.

— Legolas ! Legolas Vertefeuille ! s'exclama le Magicien quand il le reconnut.

— Et Tauriel… » chuchota Ayrèn en avisant celle qui était assise derrière la selle, à cru sur les reins de l'étalon.

Les deux Elfes mirent tour à tour pied à terre et les rejoignirent sur le rempart. Vêtu d'une armure légère en cuir anthracite, Legolas était d'une beauté froide et auguste. Tauriel le suivait comme son ombre. Elle avait le regard vif et dur. Toute de vert vêtue, protégée par des renforts en cuir épais et un corset métallique, elle était belle à désespérer.

« Que faites-vous ici, Legolas ? demanda Gandalf.

Avant de répondre, le Prince Elfe jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Ayrèn, sans la reconnaître immédiatement. Son armure intégrale ne laissait presque rien entrevoir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avisa Scathaban, puis les deux éclats dorés dans la mince ouverture du armet, qu'il devina enfin l'identité de la guerrière.

Il eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Ayrèn leva Scathaban et la porta nonchalamment à l'épaule avec un petit air de défi.

— Il y a une seconde armée, dit finalement Legolas en détournant les yeux pour échapper à son regard.

De surprise, Gandalf lâcha un :

—  _Quoi ?_

— Bolg mène des renforts depuis Gundabad, précisa Legolas. Ils sont à moins d'une heure de marche. Ils arriveront par le Nord.

— Du, du… du Nord ? bégaya Bilbo. Et où est le Nord, exactement ?

La voix de Gandalf tomba :

— Le Nord, c'est Ravenhill.

— Ravenhill ? répéta Bilbo en pâlissant. Mais Thorin est là-bas ! Et Fíli, Kíli, Dwalin ! Ils sont tous là-bas !

— Kíli, non… ! chuchota Tauriel en levant les yeux vers Ravenhill.

— Mais qui est ce Bolg ? demanda Ayrèn en faisant jouer nerveusement ses doigts sur le manche de son épée.

— Le rejeton d'Azog le Profanateur, répondit Gandalf. Il est plus jeune et moins expérimenté que son démon de père, mais il n'en est pas moins dangereux…

— Vous l'avez déjà vu, précisa Tauriel en se tournant vers elle. C'est lui qui a mené l'attaque de la rivière, au Royaume des Forêts.

En effet, l'Humaine se souvenait très bien de lui, un Orque titanesque, borgne et greffé de métal.

— Si Azog et Bolg unissent leurs forces à Ravenhill, Thorin et tous les Nains sont perdus. » conclut sombrement le Magicien.

Avec un frisson, Bilbo se tourna vers Ayrèn et posa la paume de sa petite main sur son propre coeur, comme s'il en souffrait. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour deviner les sentiments puissants et contradictoires qui les remuaient. Malgré tout le mal que Thorin leur avait fait, ils se mortifiaient de savoir que les Nains étaient voués à la mort si rien n'était fait pour l'en empêcher.

« C'était leur plan depuis le début ! s'énerva d'un coup Ayrèn en frappant le sol avec la pointe de Scathaban, dans un geste furieux.

Le sol se fendit sur plusieurs coudées. Surpris, Legolas et Tauriel reculèrent d'un pas et la dévisagèrent.

— Les Mange-terres, l'attaque de Dale, tout ça n'était qu'une diversion, une fichue manigance pour nous affaiblir ! grogna Ayrèn sans leur prêter attention. Nous sommes exsangues et nous n'avons plus la force de repousser une seconde armée !

— Calmez-vous, Ayrèn…, dit doucement Gandalf. Nous n'avons pas encore perdu.

— Vos bons mots ne fonctionneront pas avec moi ! répliqua-t-elle. J'ai un pressentiment terrible, Gandalf. Absolument terrible. Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… »

Le Magicien ne répondit rien, mais il était visible qu'il souhaitait encore dire quelque chose.

Il tourna toutefois la tête quand il aperçut Thranduil du coin de l'œil, en train d'inspecter l'état de ses troupes sous le rempart Nord. Beaucoup d'Elfes étaient morts pour reprendre Dale. Partout, au milieu des cadavres, on pouvait voir des silhouettes immobiles et inertes en armures dorées.

Le Roi Elfe fit un geste las à son lieutenant et ordonna :

« Rappelez votre compagnie. Faites sonner la retraite. »

Le lieutenant fit un mouvement gracieux de la tête en signe d'obéissance, puis porta son cor d'ivoire aux lèvres avant de souffler dedans à pleins poumons. Son écho roula sur les remparts de Dale jusque dans la Vallée.

Le puissant son de la trompe résonnait encore quand Gandalf héla Thranduil :

« Seigneur ! Renvoyez vos guerriers vers Ravenhill. Les Nains vont subir un assaut. Il faut prévenir Thorin !

— Prévenez-le vous-même, répondit froidement Thranduil. Le sang des Elfes a assez coulé pour la défense de cette terre maudite. Plus une goutte n'en sera versée !

— Seigneur Thranduil, écoutez la voix de la raison, plaida le Magicien. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser les Orques gagner, c'est contre votre nature profonde !

Thranduil répondit fermement :

— J'ai déjà honoré mon engagement auprès des Hommes en combattant à leurs côtés. C'est bien suffisamment de raison pour toute une vie d'immortel !

— Thranduil…, reprit lentement Gandalf en se risquant à l'appeler par son prénom.

Mais le Roi Elfe l'interrompit d'un cri de colère :

— Pas de  _familiarités_ avec moi, vieil homme ! Je suis Roi ! Et en tant que tel, ma décision est prise ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de la discuter ! »

La résolution de Thranduil était impossible à plier. Avec un soupir déçu, Gandalf abandonna tout espoir de le convaincre. Épaules basses, nuque ployée, le Magicien commençait à craindre que les Nains n'allaient pas en réchapper.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le courageux Hobbit de la Comté. Avec un air de profonde détermination, il s'approcha de Gandalf et des Elfes puis clama :

« Moi j'irai.

Derrière lui, Ayrèn marqua un temps d'arrêt. On voyait ses yeux s'écarquiller dans la fente de son casque.

— Ne soyez pas idiot, dit Gandalf en fronçant ses grands sourcils broussailleux. Vous ne passerez pas.

— Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Bilbo d'un air candide.

— Parce qu'ils vous verront arriver, et qu'ils vous tueront ! répondit le Magicien. La ville de Dale est peut-être reprise, mais il reste encore de nombreuses troupes dans la Vallée, si je puis me permettre de vous le rappeler !

— Oh non, rassurez-vous. Ils ne me verront pas.

Gandalf eut l'air de tiquer à cette assertion. Il le transperça d'un regard aigu :

— Il n'en est pas question, je ne le permets pas, dit-il ensuite. C'est bien trop dangereux.

Le Hobbit prit un petit sourire affectueux et rétorqua d'une voix basse :

— Je ne vous demande pas la permission, Gandalf. »

Cette fois, le vieux Magicien ne sourcilla pas. Il se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux vers Ayrèn d'un air tracassé qui voulait dire : 'C'est une très,  _très_  mauvaise idée...'.

Bilbo se frotta les mains et, se tournant vers son amie, il demanda d'une voix claire et franche, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse qu'elle lui ferait :

« Tu viens avec moi ?

— Je serai ton ombre. » répondit-elle.

Sans plus attendre, car la situation l'exigeait, ils inclinèrent la tête pour dire aurevoir au Magicien et s'en furent tous les deux pour Ravenhill.

« Ces deux-là ne tiennent pas en place, commenta Thranduil en les regardant partir. Ils courent à leur perte, j'en ai bien peur.

— Puissiez-vous avoir tort, Seigneur… » murmura Gandalf.

* * *

Après avoir rassemblé ce qui restait de ses troupes, Thranduil fit sonner une dernière fois la retraite et prit la direction du Sud de Dale. Il prévoyait de fuir les combats par le petit escalier qui s'y trouvait, et qui lui permettrait d'éviter les pertes au maximum.

Au moment où il trouva le passage, un éclair roux lui barra la route. C'était l'Elfe Tauriel. Elle banda rudement son arc et pointa sa flèche en direction du front de Thranduil.

« Vous ne fuirez pas ! cria-t-elle d'une voix rageuse. Vous ne les abandonnerez pas !

— Écartez vous de mon chemin…, ordonna Thranduil, las.

— Les Nains vont se faire massacrer par des  _Orques_! répliqua-t-elle avec un sifflement de dégoût. Comment pouvez-vous permettre ça ?

— Oui, ils vont mourir…, répondit le Roi Elfe en haussant le menton. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans un an… (Il eut un haussement d'épaules presque imperceptible.) Dans un siècle peut-être, mais quelle importance ? Ce sont des mortels. Ils meurent tous un jour ou l'autre.

Tauriel fit jouer ses doigts sur la corde de son arc, un mépris naissant lui plissait le nez :

— Vous croyez que votre vie vaut plus que la leur ? N'avez-vous donc aucune compassion ?

Thranduil ne répondit pas.

— Il n'y a pas d'amour en vous…, déplora Tauriel. Vous ne valez pas mieux que ceux que vous fuyez !

Le Roi Elfe sortit de ses gonds sans prévenir. D'un geste vif, si prompt qu'il était invisible à l'œil humain, il dégaina son sabre et trancha le bois de l'arc de Tauriel sans la blesser.

Tauriel resta saisie, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Son arc se délita dans ses mains et tomba en morceaux sur le sol.

— Que savez-vous de l'amour ? rugit Thranduil, hautement courroucé. (Sa bouche et ses sourcils bougeaient de façon irréelle.) Rien ! Vous ne savez  _rien_  ! Ce que vous éprouvez pour ce fils de Durin n'en est pas. Vous croyez que c'est de l'amour ?

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait en trois pas et tendit la pointe de son sabre sous sa gorge :

— Êtes-vous prête à  _mourir_  pour lui ? »

Une main repoussa soudainement le sabre de la gorge de Tauriel. C'était la main de Legolas ; il regardait son père avec respect, mais ses yeux étaient sévères.

« Si vous la tuez, vous devrez me tuer d'abord.

— Legolas, ne te mêle pas de ça, répliqua Thranduil.

— Je me mêlerai de vos décisions aussi longtemps que je vous jugerai dans l'erreur, dit froidement Legolas. Alors, quelle est votre réponse ? Me tuerez-vous aussi ? »

Thranduil ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui répondre, puis la referma sans dire un mot. Legolas attendit encore quelques secondes. Mais son père n'eut d'autre réaction que de laisser tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Alors il offrit au jour une vision des plus rares : un visage triste, l'œil volontairement terni, dans une espèce d'abandon total. Que son fils se fût aussi fermement opposé à lui l'avait véritablement attristé.

« Je viens avec vous, dit finalement Legolas en se tournant vers Tauriel. Hâtons-nous, nous n'avons que très peu de temps. »

Tauriel opina du menton en silence et ouvrit la marche vers Ravenhill. Le prince Legolas s'élança à sa suite sans un regard pour son père.

Thranduil, lui, leva les yeux pour le regarder partir.

* * *

**Plus loin, à la Porte Ouest de Dale**

« Prêt ? demanda Ayrèn en s'accroupissant.

— Prêt ! répondit Bilbo.

Le Hobbit sauta sur son dos et s'accrocha à ses épaules.

— Mets l'Anneau, dit-elle à contrecœur.

— Oui.

Il glissa l'Anneau magique à son doigt, et il devint soudain invisible. ' _Pop !'._

— Maintenant, tu t'accroches, et tu restes aussi silencieux que possible, dit-elle en se redressant. Et tiens-toi bien. Ça va aller vite.

Elle le sentit hocher de la tête.

— Allez les écailleux, murmura-t-elle tout bas à l'attention des dragons habitant son âme. C'est le moment de montrer ce que vous savez faire… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements de son propre cœur. Un battement. Deux battements. Trois. Quatre… Puis elle entra en elle-même, écouta les autres bruits de son corps, suivit le cheminement harmonieux de son sang depuis son cœur jusqu'aux plus petits capillaires de son système veineux. Quand elle eut la pleine conscience de son  _tout_ , un sentiment de plénitude se diffusa en elle. Aux frontières de sa conscience, elle effleura la présence des dragons, hésita quelques fois. Elle prit une longue inspiration, et ouvrit un canal entre son âme libre et la prison de Scatha et Scamàl.

' _J'y suis presque, juste un tout petit plus grand…'_

Son visage se crispa quelques secondes, puis se détendit d'un coup. Une énergie d'une puissance extraordinaire afflua subitement dans ses veines ; sans vraiment savoir comment, elle la redirigea vers ses membres inférieurs. Les muscles de ses jambes enflèrent en palpitant. Son cœur s'emballa pour gérer l'apport en oxygène et empêcher sa pression artérielle de s'effondrer.

Et elle se mit à courir.

Cela n'avait rien d'une course ordinaire. Elle filait si vite qu'elle laissait une traînée noire derrière elle, comme la queue d'une comète. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, l'amplitude de ses foulées était invraisemblable. Les paysages, les ruines, les Orques, tout était flou, un paysage irréel qui défilait autour d'elle dans un nuancé de gris. La ferraillade des armes, les bruits clinquants des armures, les cris de douleurs, tout cela battait dans sa tête sur un rythme effréné. Bilbo était balloté en tout sens, lâchant par moment de petits cris de frayeur. Ayrèn avait si peur d'arriver  _trop tard_  à Ravenhill qu'elle puisait sans la moindre restriction dans la force des dragons, qui étaient pourtant déjà très affaiblis.

Ayrèn n'en éprouvait pourtant ni crainte, ni scrupule. Sa tête fumait de conjectures et de suppositions, et ni la fatigue ni la peur d'y laisser la vie ne vinrent troubler sa concentration.

Plus de trois milles (2) et une armée d'Orques séparaient Dale de Ravenhill, mais elle mit à peine cinq minutes à franchir cette distance sans qu'aucun ennemi n'eut le temps de la voir venir ni de l'attaquer.

Avec Bilbo accroché désespérément à ses épaules, Ayrèn déboula comme une bourrasque de vent au sommet de la butte de Ravenhill. Emportée par son élan, elle tituba sur une dizaine de pieds avant de parvenir à s'arrêter.

Elle découvrit un large plateau au milieu duquel coulait une rivière gelée ; une nappe de brouillard habillait la croûte de glace d'un gaze blanc d'une consistance éthérée. Le froid était si intense qu'un haut mur de glace remontait le long de la falaise, là où la rivière, lorsque les temps étaient plus cléments, se déversait en cascade jusque dans la Vallée en dessous. Sur la rive gauche, à l'opposée, s'élevait une importante bâtisse remontée d'une haute tour de garde au sommet de laquelle Azog guidait ses troupes à l'aide de son totem articulé. Vu de près, l'édifice était bien plus grand et large que ce que la guerrière avait imaginé depuis Dale.

Sur la rive droite, où elle se trouvait, s'étendait une large dalle de pierre taillée et les fondations d'anciennes maisons de garde. Des arbres morts, d'un noir de suie, en délimitaient les contours. Le reste du plateau était plongé dans une épaisse brume, si bien qu'il était impossible d'en voir le bout.

Quelques flocons de grésil voltigèrent en de blanches volutes, et se posèrent délicatement, comme avec d'infinies précautions, sur les armures de Thorin et Dwalin, qui patientaient au milieu de la dalle.

Les deux Nains ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Ils tenaient âprement leur regard fixé sur le sommet de la tour de garde, attendant, mesurant le danger.

Tandis qu'Ayrèn aidait Bilbo à descendre de son dos et qu'il retirait l'Anneau pour réapparaître (ce qui causa un petit ' _Pop !_ '), ils entendirent la conversation que tenaient les deux Nains :

« Où est cette ordure d'Azog ? pesta Dwalin. A-t-il si peu de courage ?

— Patience, répondit Thorin. Dès que Kíli et Fíli l'auront délogé, nous le prendrons en tenailles et l'éliminerons.

— Pas s'il vous tue avant ! » intervint Ayrèn en s'approchant d'eux.

Les deux Nains tournèrent la tête dans leur direction. Ils haussèrent les sourcils, visiblement très surpris de les voir.

« Bilbo ! s'exclama Thorin. Oh, Mahal tout-puissant… Ayrèn... ! Toi aussi ?

— Il faut vous en aller, vite ! les alerta Bilbo d'une voix chevrotante.

Il était encore secoué par sa chevauchée au milieu des rangs ennemis. Il pointa du doigt en direction du Nord et poursuivit d'une traite :

— Azog a une autre armée qui attaque par le Nord, cette tour va être complètement encerclée et il n'y aura aucune issue !

— Mais nous touchons au but ! protesta énergiquement Dwalin. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner ! Si ce que dit Bilbo est vrai, Azog ne peut être que dans cette tour, c'est évident ! Allons-y tous ensemble !

— Non, attends…, dit Thorin en levant une main. C'est… c'est ce qu'il veut. Azog veut qu'on entre dans cette tour…

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant subitement son erreur :

— C'est un piège.

— Thorin a raison, dit Ayrèn en levant les yeux sur le sommet de la tour. Ça fait un moment que le cor des Orques n'a pas retenti. Azog s'attendait à ce que l'on tente de l'attaquer. Il doit être posté en embuscade quelque part.

— Mais Kíli et Fíli sont dans cette tour ! dit Thorin en pâlissant. Je les ai envoyés en éclaireur juste avant que vous arriviez. Ils… Non… ! Je… (Sa respiration s'accéléra, il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.) Je les ai envoyés à la mort… ! »

Apprenant la nouvelle, Ayrèn eut un frisson. Son cœur battit soudain vite, très vite, comme si elle était penchée dans le vide.

Elle détourna son regard de la tour de garde et fixa Thorin droit dans les yeux. Elle vit à quel point il était désespéré et coupable. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer de cette façon. C'était bien trop cruel, trop injuste de se faire prendre en traître par l'abominable Azog. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Alors elle prit une décision. Une décision dangereuse, mais c'était la seule qui lui parut honorable sur le moment.

Une force mystérieuse la poussa à relever la visière de son armet et à sourire à Thorin. Sans attendre sa réaction, elle lui demanda :

« Protège Bilbo pour moi, s'il te plaît.

— Que… quoi ? lâcha Bilbo avec un air hébété.

Thorin comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle lui demandait, et surtout ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

— Ayrèn, ne fais pas ça…, murmura sombrement Thorin.

— Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne…, répondit-elle avec une certaine insolence, déterminée et tendre à la fois. Et surtout pas de toi, Thorin Écu-de-chêne. »

Elle rabattit la visière sur son visage, leur tourna le dos et, sans autre cérémonie, elle se lança à toutes jambes en direction de la tour de garde.

« Ayrèn, non ! hurlèrent Thorin et Bilbo derrière elle.

— Tûnin Razak, c'est de la folie ! » cria Dwalin avec une pointe de panique.

Mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire demi-tour.

Tandis qu'elle traversait la rivière gelée pour atteindre la tour, elle entendit s'élever des cris cacophoniques de Gobelins, ces cris stridents avant-coureur des massacres. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit sortir de la brume des troupeaux de Gobelins, rachitiques et nerveux.

' _Les éclaireurs de Bolg !'_  comprit Ayrèn en regardant à nouveau devant elle. ' _Ils sont faibles et fragiles, Thorin et Dwalin pourront gérer ceux-là. Mais ils ne résisteront pas à l'armée qui suivra… Je dois me dépêcher.'_

Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis la reprise de Dale s'accentua. Elle était encore rapide et puissante, mais avait dépensé énormément d'énergie pour accélérer sa course et arriver à Ravenhill à temps. Et les dragons ne lui envoyaient presque plus aucune force… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dracà-cwellere ne tombât à court de leur magie providentielle.

* * *

Ayrèn s'introduisit dans la tour de garde avec la discrétion d'une ombre. Son armure en galvorn ne faisait aucun bruit, pas le moindre cliquetis. Elle en profita pour courir plus vite. Ses pieds continuèrent de fouler le sol en silence.

Au détour d'un corridor, elle fonça dans un individu venant en sens inverse. Le visage de l'intrus heurta son plastron au niveau du sternum, lui coupant le souffle. Par réflexe, elle plaça ses mains en position d'étranglement et souleva l'intrus au-dessus du sol. Le petit être s'agrippa aux bras d'Ayrèn, et tous deux vacillèrent.

Ayrèn poussa d'un coup et plaqua l'intrus contre un mur pour se stabiliser. L'énergie que lui demandait ce mouvement lui cuisait les bras.

Puis une petite voix étranglée sortit d'entre les lèvres crispées du captif :

« Tûnin Razak, vous... m'étr... anglez... peux pl...us respirer !

— Tiaavuluk (3) ! jura Ayrèn en le reconnaissant dans l'obscurité.

Elle lâcha sa gorge et il tomba au sol en glissant contre le mur.

— Par mes ancêtres, Kíli ! murmura-t-elle. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

— Pas… pas grave…, répondit le jeune Nain en se massant la gorge. Je m'en remettrai… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Où est votre frère ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa question. Où est Fíli ?

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre :

— Il est monté vers les niveaux supérieurs. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Otokoynajjaq... ! (4) pesta Ayrèn.

Elle saisit la manche de Kíli et la tira d'un coup sec pour le hisser sur ses pieds.

— Suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en se remettant à courir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il en s'élançant derrière elle.

— Il faut sauver votre inconscient de frère ! »

Comprenant que quelque chose de grave risquait d'arriver à Fíli, le jeune Nain ne posa plus de question. Il se mit à courir avec Ayrèn dans le dédale de couloirs de la tour de garde.

Le pouls de l'Humaine battait deux fois plus vite depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans les lieux. Son cœur lui semblait prêt à exploser.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un passage ouvrant sur un escalier, et ils s'y engouffrèrent sans hésiter.

« Mais où est-il ? » grommela Ayrèn en fouillant frénétiquement des yeux chaque palier qu'ils croisaient, en remontant les escaliers vers les niveaux supérieurs.

Quatre étages plus haut, l'escalier s'acheva sur un large corridor, lequel s'ouvrait en étoile sur plusieurs couloirs. Ils suivirent le sens du courant d'air le plus vif et empruntèrent un passage étroit, parsemé de trous dans le sol et dans les murs où transparaissait la lumière terne du jour, tamisée par la brume. Des toiles d'araignée y avaient été fraîchement découpées. La poussière sur le sol avait été récemment piétinée. Et au bout du passage, Ayrèn aperçut un autre escalier.

Elle s'y précipita, gravit les marches quatre à quatre sans se soucier des difficultés qu'éprouvait Kíli à la suivre, et déboucha sur une large plateforme à ciel ouvert, en contrebas de la tour. Ayrèn pivota sur elle-même, amassa de rapides impressions : il y avait là des gravats, des jutes entassées dans les coins, quelques caisses éventrées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule touche de couleur : des torches tenues sur des supports en fer forgé, dont les flammes léchaient les murs en laissant dans leur sillage des traces de suie d'un noir profond. Mais nulle trace de Fíli.

Soudain, il y eut des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un courait.

Ayrèn crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Kíli, qui venait de la rejoindre au sommet de la tour. Mais quand ce dernier s'arrêta à sa hauteur, les bruits de pas continuèrent de résonner, vers la droite. Elle tourna la tête et vit un couloir sombre s'enfoncer dans un versant de la tour.

Fíli en déboucha soudainement, en nage. Il sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise quand il vit son frère et Ayrèn sur la plateforme :

« Que... qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Il jeta un regard paniqué derrière lui en essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux :

— Non, pas le temps. Ils sont à mes trousses. F… fuir, il faut fuir ! »

Tous les trois n'eurent qu'une brève hésitation avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir par là où Ayrèn et Kíli étaient arrivés.

Au moment où ils disparurent dans les escaliers, ils purent entendre des brides de conversations agacées en Langue Noire. Des Orques étaient à leurs trousses.

Parmi les voix, Ayrèn crut reconnaître celle d'Azog. Elle sentit une fureur vengeresse enfler dans ses veines, mais elle se retint de faire demi-tour pour l'affronter. Elle devait d'abord conduire les deux frères à l'abri.

Ils descendaient les escaliers si rapidement que leurs cheveux étaient presque dressés sur leurs têtes, comme s'ils étaient en chute libre.

« Ils ont failli m'avoir…, dit Fíli, complètement essoufflé. Mais que faites-vous là, Tûnin Razak ?

Sa voix était tout juste audible, car une clameur grandissante s'élevait autour d'eux.

— Thorin m'a demandé de vous sortir de là vivants, et c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire ! répondit Ayrèn, sans s'attarder sur les détails.

— Vous avez vu Thorin ? » demanda Fíli, visiblement surpris.

A bout de souffle, Ayrèn ne gaspilla pas d'énergie à lui répondre. Le Nain n'insista pas.

Ils coururent à toutes jambes, détalèrent dans les couloirs obscurs puis le corridor. Les voix des Orques et le cliquetis de leur équipement s'atténuèrent derrière eux. Ayrèn devina qu'ils n'étaient plus à leurs trousses, ou bien qu'ils avaient pris une mauvaise direction au cours de leur poursuite.

Ils descendirent encore un escalier et atterrirent dans un couloir étroit, au bout duquel perçait la lumière du jour sous une arche sans porte.

« La sortie ! » souffla Fíli avec soulagement.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur.

L'air frais du dehors et la brusque lumière firent briller leurs yeux. Ils croisèrent sur le seuil le corps d'un Orque fraîchement tué ; un coup de poignard lui avait fendu le front. Ce n'étaient ni Ayrèn, ni les deux frères qui l'avaient attaqué ; il n'était mort que depuis quelques minutes.

Une haute silhouette féminine leur barra subitement la route.

« Stop ! » cria Ayrèn en pilant net.

Elle vacilla sur quelques pas et faillit foncer dans l'inconnue. Derrière elle, Kíli et Fíli se heurtèrent en s'arrêtant trop abruptement.

« Tauriel ! s'exclama Ayrèn dès qu'elle la reconnut.

L'Elfe et l'Humaine échangèrent un regard étonné, puis plein d'espoir. Son abondante chevelure rousse fuyait de tous les côtés, du sang noir tâchait ses vêtements et la dague en argent qu'elle portait à la main droite.

— Amlug Dagnir (1) ! s'exclama Tauriel à son tour. Vous êtes en vie !

Elle avisa les deux Nains derrière elle et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

— Fíli, Kíli ! Vous aussi ! C'est un miracle ! »

Ayrèn fit un pas de côté et Kíli redressa la tête. Tauriel, qui souriait pudiquement, rencontra son regard : son sourire s'élargit, ses lèvres de corail découvrirent ses superbes dents blanches. Le jeune Nain la regardait avec la même expression.

L'écho prolongé d'un cri rauque se répandit subitement dans tout Ravenhill.

Quand le cri cessa, Kíli demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

— C'était Azog…, grogna Ayrèn. Mais il n'est plus dans la tour, d'après le son.

— Les Orques sont en train de l'évacuer par l'autre côté, confirma Tauriel en rangeant sa dague à la ceinture. Azog et ses sbires se dirigent vers la position de Thorin Écu-de-chêne pour l'assaut final.

— Il faut aller les aider ! s'écria Fíli, alarmé.

Avec une franche autorité, Ayrèn gronda :

— Non !

— C'est notre oncle et notre Roi, répliqua vivement Kíli. Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas !

— Il y a des centaines de Nains qui meurent encore, en bas ! dit Ayrèn en relevant la visière de son casque. (Elle montrait les dents.) Le totem articulé sur le sommet de la tour doit être détruit, ou bien les Nains ne reprendront  _jamais_  l'avantage. Ce serait l'extermination ! »

Les deux frères baissèrent les yeux sans rien dire. La guerrière avait fait mouche.

Ayrèn se tourna vers Tauriel et lui demanda :

« Vous êtes sûre que les Orques ont quitté la tour ?

— Certaine, répondit l'Elfe, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je les ai vus en sortir par l'Ouest juste avant votre arrivée. Il ne doit plus rester grand-monde à l'intérieur : Azog concentre l'essentiel de ses forces pour tuer le Roi Sous la Montagne.

— Alors il est plus que temps…, dit Ayrèn en vérifiant les sangles de son gorgerin. Vous pouvez les accompagner jusqu'au sommet ?

— Bien sûr, Amlug Dagnir.

— Legolas n'est pas avec vous ? Il ne serait pas de trop.

— Il est monté au front de la seconde armée, plus au Nord.

Il y eut un silence.

— Il est parfaitement inconscient…, grommela finalement Ayrèn.

— C'est le plus fort d'entre nous, répondit Tauriel. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui.

— Si vous le dites…

Ayrèn posa la main sur le pommeau de Scathaban. Le contact lui redonna de l'assurance.

— Cessons de traîner comme des savates et bougeons-nous, dit-elle avec une détermination redoutable. Vous trois, vous gravissez la tour. Tuez ceux qui restent, et faites tomber ce maudit totem !

Tauriel n'acquiesça que d'un signe de tête, et les deux Nains restèrent sans bouger.

— Et vous, Tûnin Razak, où irez-vous ? demanda finalement Fíli, incertain.

— Je vais tuer ce démon d'Orque pâle. » répondit-elle avec une expression féroce.

Kíli fit un pas vers elle et lui serra affectueusement le coude :

« Bonne chance.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de chance, Kíli, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il se reprit :

— Alors… que votre vaillance soit plus forte que leurs ténèbres.

Il la regarda avec des yeux humides, puis se frotta la nuque avec la main en soupirant. Il était inquiet, cela se voyait.

— On se retrouve après la bataille. » dit-elle d'un ton plus doux que, cette fois, elle espérait rassurant.

Elle rabattit la visière de son casque sur son visage et, sans un regard en arrière, elle reprit sa course pour la rivière gelée.

* * *

Sous son casque, le visage d'Ayrèn n'était plus qu'un masque déformé par l'effort. Elle en avait trop fait, ses forces commençaient à manquer. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, elle agonisait encore dans les Salles Inférieures d'Erebor. Et voilà qu'elle puisait lourdement dans la puissance des dragons pour simplement tenir debout. Mais cette énergie n'était pas sans limite, et c'était avec une grande crainte qu'elle sentait venir le moment où même les dragons n'auraient plus la moindre force à partager.

Quand elle arriva sur la rivière gelée, c'était le chaos. Sur la berge, en amont de la cascade de glace, Dwalin se battait férocement contre les Orques descendus de la tour de garde. Une centaine de cadavres de Gobelins gisaient déjà à terre, autour de lui. Quant à Bilbo, il avait disparu ; Ayrèn espérait qu'il avait enfilé son Anneau magique et qu'il s'était caché quelque part.

Plus loin sur l'eau gelée, sur sa gauche, elle aperçut Azog et Thorin.

Le Nain était blessé à la jambe, allongé sur le dos. À califourchon sur lui, Azog le maintenait au sol de tout son poids ; son moignon armé était pointé sur sa poitrine, à quelques pouces de son coeur. Le Nain luttait de toutes ses forces, agrippait et poussait le moignon à deux mains pour l'empêcher de le transpercer.

Ayrèn se sentit glacée :

' _Thorin, non !'_

Elle s'élança d'un coup. Poussée par le vent et la magie des dragons, elle fusa comme une flèche. Habituée à marcher sur la banquise, pas un pas ne la fit vaciller. La désespérance qu'elle éprouvait, la colère de son effort furent telles que la glace se fendilla sur son passage.

Elle jeta son épaule en avant et percuta Azog de plein fouet. Le choc le souleva de terre. Il vola quelques secondes, s'écrasa lourdement, vociférant de rage, puis glissa sur une centaine de pieds, emporté par son poids.

« Ayrèn ?! s'écria Thorin, abasourdi. Tu es complètement folle ! »

Elle ne prit ni la peine de lui répondre, ni le temps de le regarder. Avec la même vélocité qu'avant, elle courut sur la couche de glace pour rattraper Azog. Sonné par la puissance de l'impact, l'Orque pâle glissait toujours, mais son allure avait commencé à ralentir.

La guerrière le rattrapa avant même qu'il ne plantât son moignon dans la glace pour arrêter brusquement sa course. Il se releva avec un air pataud, en s'ébrouant comme un chien pour retrouver ses esprits. Le choc avait été terrible.

« Mais qui es-tu ? » bredouilla Azog en levant ses yeux hagards sur elle.

Ayrèn ne répondit rien.

À la place, elle leva la visière de son armet.

Quand il vit le visage déterminé et les yeux dorés qui se trouvaient en dessous, Azog souffla :

« Toi… ! Je te reconnais ! »

Ayrèn remit sa visière en place et dégaina Scathaban avec un clair chuintement métallique. Elle ne dit toujours rien. Ses muscles épuisés la mettaient au supplice, elle vouait toute sa concentration à l'affrontement qui s'annonçait.

« Tu n'es qu'une misérable usurpatrice, gronda Azog en la désignant de son affreux moignon. Ta force n'est pas tienne, fille de Framrèn. Elle appartient à Morgoth, car les dragons sont ses créatures !

— Si tu voulais cette force, tu n'avais qu'à tuer un dragon toi-même, répondit-elle alors, d'une voix vibrante de mépris. Mais tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tout ce qui est plus puissant que toi te terrifie.  _Je_  te terrifie.

Et en effet, une sorte de jalousie semblait s'éveiller dans le regard d'Azog.

— Ta bouche est trop petite pour toutes les balivernes que tu débites…, gronda-t-il. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'arracher tes dents une par une et de les enfoncer dans tes yeux !

— Il faudra me tuer d'abord ! » dit soudain une autre voix.

Surpris, Ayrèn et Azog tournèrent la tête pour voir Thorin claudiquer vers eux. Ils étaient si obnubilés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver.

Le Nain boitait sévèrement, cassé en deux par la douleur, les mains ramenées au creux de l'estomac comme s'il allait vomir. Sa jambe blessée avait laissé une traînée de sang sur la glace.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, dit Ayrèn en levant un bras pour lui barrer la route quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

— Ce combat est le mien ! rétorqua Thorin en voulant repousser son bras.

Mais il eut à peine la force de lever la main.

— Tu es blessé, tu tiens à peine debout ! protesta énergiquement Ayrèn. Tu ne peux pas gagner.

— Peu importe !

— Non, Thorin. Ton peuple a besoin de toi pour le guider, ton destin est d'être auprès de lui. Toi seul peut le faire.

— Alors combattons-le ensemble ! insista Thorin.

— Non, il est hors de question que je te laisse courir ce risque !

— Et moi, je refuse que tu prennes ce risque à  _ma_  place ! J'ai besoin de toi, Ayrèn. Ne me fais pas ça. »

Sous son armet, Ayrèn sourit large et fort. En écoutant Thorin parler et agir, elle avait compris que toute folie l'avait quitté et qu'il était redevenu lui-même. À ses yeux, le courage du Nain et ses mérites éclipsaient toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

« Pardonne-moi…, lui dit-elle gentiment.

— Pardon pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il en essuyant le sang de son visage.

Ayrèn leva Scathaban et assomma l'arrière du crâne de Thorin avec son pommeau. Il oscilla d'avant en arrière, tourna sur lui-même avec une expression incrédule, et tomba à plat dos sur la rivière gelée.

Tandis qu'elle le poussait d'un grand coup avec le pied pour faire glisser son corps plus loin et le mettre à l'abri, Azog poussa un gros rire :

« C'était absolument pathétique ! À deux, peut-être auriez-vous eu une chance de m'avoir. Tu viens de ruiner ta dernière chance de victoire.

— Tu m'as déjà sous-estimée une fois, aux Monts Brumeux. Cette fois-ci sera la dernière.

Le rire d'Azog s'interrompit d'un coup. Il plissa le nez et la regarda avec dégoût :

— Ça suffit, j'en ai assez. Bats-toi, fille de Framrèn ! »

Il tendit son moignon tranchant devant lui pour la défier, et Ayrèn souleva Scathaban à deux mains devant elle. Ses épaules tremblèrent sous l'effort.

Sans se quitter des yeux, les deux combattants se mirent à décrire un cercle, chacun tâchant d'anticiper l'attaque de l'autre. Il émanait de l'Orque pâle la même impression de force physique qu'à l'ordinaire, mais ses traits tirés trahissaient son trouble. Il semblait soumis à une tension énorme.

Peu à peu, ils se rapprochèrent ; lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à dix pieds d'écart, Azog lâcha d'une voix basse et vibrante de colère :

« Cesse de tourner en rond, et bats-toi !

— Ne sois pas si pressé de mourir, Azog… » se moqua Ayrèn entre ses dents serrées, presque sans remuer les lèvres.

Sans signe annonciateur, elle se fendit d'un coup, obligeant Azog à reculer. Puis il frappa à son tour ; elle recula d'un bond, évitant la lame de son moignon de justesse.

Elle répliqua d'un revers ample, les mains basses sur le manche de Scathaban pour allonger sa portée. Mais cette fois encore, l'Orque esquiva d'un bond. Sa vitesse était stupéfiante pour un Orque de sa stature.

Ils marquèrent une pause, chacun attendant que l'autre passe à l'offensive. La tension était si palpable qu'ils avaient l'impression de se battre avec un vent de face. Les épaules contractés d'Azog trahissaient une colère rentrée, ou peut-être de la peur… ?

Soudain, il feinta de l'épaule gauche, et Ayrèn brandit son épée pour parer. La seconde d'après, elle comprit que c'était une ruse et que son adversaire la contournait par la droite dans l'espoir de tromper sa garde. Elle vira et vit le fil obscur de la lame noire filer vers son cou. Elle le repoussa d'un revers hâtif et maladroit, riposta en visant de biais le moignon d'Azog. Il tenta de se décaler, mais manqua de souplesse. À sa sombre satisfaction, Ayrèn atteignit son adversaire au niveau de sa hanche. Scathaban entama profondément la chair à ce niveau, et l'impact repoussa l'Orque pâle en arrière, ce qui laissa sa poitrine exposée. Elle tenta une attaque frontale, mais l'Orque parvint encore à la repousser.

' _Tiaavuluk ! (5) Il est trop rapide pour moi !'_

Ayrèn était contrainte de lutter à la limite de ses capacités. Ses muscles tremblaient, ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Tout en tenant son adversaire en respect, elle n'avait néanmoins plus assez de force pour prendre l'avantage.

Puis, avec une vivacité inattendue, Azog se jeta en avant et la frappa de toutes ses forces à la cuisse gauche. Le galvorn résista, mais le coup fut douloureux. Elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Sa jambe était meurtrie, elle serrait les dents chaque fois qu'elle s'appuyait dessus.

Ses appuis étaient déséquilibrés. La seconde d'après, elle fut incapable d'esquiver un grand coup dans son armet qui lui ouvrit une plaie au-dessus des sourcils. Du sang lui coulait désormais dans les yeux.

Ce fut à cet instant que, soudain, une véritable obscurité envahit le ciel comme un orage.

Ayrèn et l'Orque pâle risquèrent tous les deux un regard vers les cieux : de grandes chauves-souris venues du Nord tournoyaient au-dessus de Ravenhill. Piaillant de façon menaçante, elles plongèrent en chute libre dans la Vallée, les unes après les autres.

Malencontreusement distraite, Ayrèn prit un autre coup dans les côtes qui lui coupa la respiration pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, alors qu'Azog reprenait son équilibre après son attaque, elle contourna l'immense masse de l'Orque pâle d'un bondissement prompt, et le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule.

Il tituba en arrière sur plusieurs pas maladroits et agita les bras pour ne pas glisser.

' _C'est le moment !'_ se dit Ayrèn en repérant l'ouverture.

Elle le suivit, pointant Scathaban devant elle dans l'intention de l'éventrer.

Il y eut un sifflement dans le dos de la guerrière. Quelque chose faucha sa cheville gauche. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

Elle s'affala sur le ventre et glissa sur quelques mètres, puis s'arrêta juste à côté d'Azog.

Dans sa chute, elle avait lâché Scathaban, qui avait glissé plus loin.

Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage de l'Orque pâle. Il brandit son bras armé en l'air, et l'abattit d'un coup, de toutes ses forces colossales.

Ayrèn eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté… trop tard !

La lame s'abattit violemment sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle eut l'impression qu'une enclume lui était tombée sur la jambe. Le galvorn avait empêché la lame de trancher la chair, mais c'était peut-être encore pire : ses muscles s'étaient comprimés sous le choc.

Azog frappa une seconde fois au même endroit, ' _Blam !'_ , et les muscles d'Ayrèn éclatèrent.

Une sensation glacée se répandit dans son bassin. Elle hurla de douleur.

Azog, orgueilleux, prit son temps pour se relever. Il ne l'attaqua pas tout de suite. Il éprouvait de l'excitation, presque du plaisir, à la voir et l'entendre souffrir.

Ayrèn ne put réagir. Pas encore. La douleur était trop vive, trop abominable. Elle se rendit compte que, à l'inverse, elle ne sentait plus son pied gauche.

Ses poumons se vidèrent d'un coup. Elle vit le ciel et la glace tourner autour d'elle. Elle resta un moment allongée, incapable de respirer. Quand enfin elle réussit à avaler une goulée d'air froid, elle gémit, les cils mouillés de larmes. La douleur était insupportable.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais sa jambe blessée ne soulevait aucun poids. Elle s'effondra encore.

' _Bon sang, mais pourquoi suis-je tombée ?'_  se demanda-t-elle enfin, en se souvenant qu'elle avait été fauchée en pleine course.

Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit que sa jambe avait été entravée par une fine lanière de cuir lestée de boules de métal.

' _Un_   _qilumitautit !_ (6)' pensa-t-elle avec horreur. ' _Qui a jeté ça sur moi ?'_

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit personne à part Azog et le corps inanimé de Thorin, un peu plus loin.

Elle se mit soudain à paniquer. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir, ni espérer égaler la force et la vitesse de l'Orque pâle. C'était une situation impossible ; pourtant, elle refusait encore de s'avouer vaincue.

Car Azog était trop orgueilleux, il ne l'avait toujours pas achevée. Il restait là, à la regarder se tordre de douleur, une petite étincelle de plaisir dans le regard.

' _Tu vas regretter de m'avoir sous-estimée…'_  pensa Ayrèn, habitée d'une pulsion meurtrière.

Avalant une salive sanglante, elle tendit le bras d'un seul coup.

Elle prit Azog par surprise en attrapant sa cheville et la tira de toutes ses forces ; sur la glace, il glissa et s'effondra sur le dos avec un cri rauque.

Elle saisit sa chance et poussa sur ses bras et sa jambe valide pour se jeter sur Azog. Elle monta à califourchon sur son torse, ignora l'indicible douleur qui la foudroyait de l'intérieur en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, et plongea ses mains sur son énorme tête.

« Ça, c'est parce que tu parles trop ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle mit les doigts dans sa bouche. Le galvorn la protégea de ses dents pointues. Elle aspira le pouvoir des dragons jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et écarta d'un coup.

Elle lui déboîta la mâchoire.

Azog poussa un cri affreux. Mais elle n'en resta pas là. Elle tira encore. Les commissures des lèvres d'Azog se tendirent et se déchirèrent d'un coup. Elle écartela son visage comme on ouvre une palourde, puis elle saisit sa grosse langue à pleine main.

« Et ça, c'est pour toutes les vies que tu as volées ! »

Un éclair de terreur alluma les yeux d'Azog. La seconde d'après, Ayrèn tira dessus avec la force de la dernière chance et lança son corps en arrière. Le muscle résista, puis céda d'un coup. La guerrière emporta la langue d'Azog avec elle et s'effondra sur le dos. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, et elle glissa sur plusieurs pieds avant de s'arrêter.

Les hurlements d'Azog se transformèrent en un sordide gargouillis. Il saisissait en vain sa mâchoire arrachée pour la remettre en place, se noyait dans son propre sang. Il se tortillait en tous sens comme un ver. Une flaque noire grandissait lentement sous sa tête, comme une auréole.

Ses gestes ralentirent peu à peu, son énorme torse couvert de sang noir s'apaisa. Lentement, son coeur s'arrêta de battre, et il ferma les yeux. Azog le Profanateur était mort.

« Je t'ai eu…, souffla Ayrèn.

Elle se débarrassa de la langue d'Azog en la jetant plus loin sur la glace. Puis elle regarda le ciel et s'étala en étoile pour reprendre son souffle. Les allées et venues incessantes des chauve-souris dans la pâle clarté des cieux lui faisaient cligner des yeux.

— Je t'ai  _enfin_  eu. » lâcha-t-elle, avec un petit air de triomphe.

Elle avait réussi. Azog s'était vidé de son sang. Il était mort. Mort !

La joie qu'elle éprouvait fut brutalement balayée par un pic de douleur dans sa jambe. Sa cuisse blessée se mit à trembler malgré elle, causant jusque dans son bassin une souffrance innommable qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Elle trouva le bleu du ciel soudain trop pur, et elle ferma les yeux.

Puis il y eut un bruit, comme un martèlement de pas qui s'approchaient d'elle.

D'immenses mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et la soulevèrent de terre. Un souffle chaud et puant entra dans son armet par la fente de sa visière. Ayrèn réprima un cri de douleur et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle se trouvait nez-à-nez avec Bolg, jambes pendues au-dessus du sol. Son gros œil aveugle semblait prêt à lui sortir de la tête ; de son nez de chauve-souris coulait un mince trait de mucus jaunâtre.

Ayrèn n'eut ni le temps, ni la force de réagir. L'Orque empoigna son gorgerin à une main et arracha son casque avec l'autre.

Les lanières cédèrent avec un ' _Clac !'_ , zerbrant d'un rouge échauffé la blanche nuque d'Ayrèn.

Le casque atterrit par terre : ' _Clang !'_.

Ayrèn vit avec horreur que Bolg venait de dégainer une épaisse dague de sa ceinture d'os. Il la brandit, prêt à frapper. Une espèce de sourire vengeur rôda sur son visage. Elle hurla en ruant, lui asséna un coup de genou avec sa jambe valide. Il rata sa gorge, mais la lame trancha son visage en diagonale : sa peau pâle s'ouvrit de l'oreille jusqu'au menton.

« Fils de chien ! » hurla-t-elle.

Le fils d'Azog poussa un grognement de frustration et leva une seconde fois la dague. Cette fois, il ne la raterait pas.

Il y eut un drôle de bruit, humide et métallique.

Bolg s'arrêta en plein mouvement, les yeux exorbités. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent. Sa dague tomba au sol, suivie de près par Ayrèn. Elle atterrit rudement sur la hanche et s'affala avec un cri.

Ahurie, blessée, elle leva des yeux hagards vers Bolg. La pointe d'une épée lui sortait du ventre. Et pas n'importe laquelle : c'était celle de Scathaban !

L'épée fut tirée en arrière. Un flot de sang noir jaillit de la plaie ouverte. L'Orque recula de quelques pas, éperdu, suffoquant, les mains tremblantes. Il glissa dans son propre sang et s'abattit à la renverse.

Derrière lui se tenait Thorin. Il tenait la grande Scathaban à bout de bras, tout juste assez fort pour la soulever entièrement.

Ayrèn poussa un long soupir et se laissa choir sur le dos, épuisée. Sa tête lui tournait. Tout son corps brûlait. Dans son âme, les dragons s'étaient tus, le doré de leurs écailles s'était éteint. Elle se sentait vide, terriblement, affreusement vide.

« Ayrèn ! cria Thorin en se précipitant vers elle. Ayrèn, bon sang !

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa Scathaban au sol.

— Tu t'en es bien servi…, murmura Ayrèn d'une petite voix. Surprenant, pour quelqu'un de si petit. »

Il retint un rictus nerveux et examina la grande plaie sur son visage. Elle saignait abondamment, et il pouvait voir l'os nacré de sa pommette entre les deux pans de chairs ouvertes.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? dit Thorin avec un soupçon de panique.

— Rien, il n'y a rien à faire… » parvint-elle à dire avant de sentir une nouvelle vague de douleur remonter dans ses hanches.

Thorin eut un mouvement de recul quand elle gémit. Le supplice d'Ayrèn le torturait. Le sang s'écoulait de moins en moins vite de sa blessure au visage, signe que sa pression artérielle était en train de baisser.

Elle respirait à petits coups, paralysée par la douleur, tandis qu'une étrange sensation de froid lui prenait les membres.

Le Nain paniqua pour de bon :

« Ayrèn, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Je suis brisée..., dit-elle avec une gravité triste. Je meurs de l'intérieur. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

— Non, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Ta plaie au visage est profonde, mais ça ira, tu verras.

Elle fit douloureusement 'non' de la tête :

— Bolg m'a piégée. Il m'a fait chuter avec un qilumitautit, et Azog a réduit ma jambe en charpie. Le sang ne circule plus, ma jambe est…

— Alors demande aux dragons de te soigner ! la coupa-t-il en hâte. Ils l'ont déjà fait, ils peuvent le refaire !

— Scatha et Scamàl sont en train de mourir aussi, ils n'ont plus aucune force, révéla Ayrèn. C'est fini. »

Thorin déglutit et se pencha vers le visage de l'Humaine. Il caressa sa joue valide et son cou. Il comprenait qu'elle faisait une grave hémorragie. Il voulait la réconforter, lui dire combien il regrettait de ne pas être intervenu à temps... il se contenta de plonger le regard dans ses grands yeux dorés pour dire d'une voix douce :

« Ne lâche rien. Reste avec moi. »

Elle essaya de lui répondre avec la même gentillesse, mais ne put que gémir. Sa pâleur de cire témoignait de sa lutte héroïque contre la douleur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Thorin devina qu'elle souffrait le martyre.

Thorin lui prit les mains et pria :

« Mahal, gardez-la près de moi, je vous en supplie. Elle mérite de vivre, elle mérite tant de vivre…

Une note de désespoir était perceptible dans sa voix.

Les yeux dorés d'Ayrèn se perdirent dans le vide quand elle parvint enfin à demander :

— Et Bilbo ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais comment il va ?

— Je l'ai vu s'éclipser derrière un mur et disparaître quand les choses ont commencé à mal tourner. Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie.

— Ah… C'est bien… Il a bien fait… »

Ses gémissements faiblirent.

De grandes ombres ailées passèrent sur la rivière gelée. Dans le ciel, d'immenses aigles glapissaient puissamment, toutes serres dehors. Ils fendaient l'air de traits furieux et se jetaient à toutes ailes dans la bataille. Un rayon de soleil les accompagnait. Sur leurs dos, Ayrèn reconnut vaguement le grand Beorn et le Magicien Brun, Radagast.

« Nous allons gagner, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Ayrèn. Les Orques sont en déroute ?

— Oui, Ayrèn. Les Nains, les Hommes, les Elfes et maintenant les Seigneurs Aigles, tous seront bientôt victorieux. Les Orques sont vaincus.

— Ah… C'est très bien… C'est une… excellente nouvelle. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Son visage crispé se détendit peu à peu. Ses traits s'adoucissaient à mesure que la douleur s'en allait.

« Dis-moi adieu, car je m'en vais…, chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

— Non ! s'écria Thorin en couvrant ses mains de baisers. Reste avec moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir !

— Je ne sens plus mon corps, Thorin. C'est fini. Je pars.

Thorin se mit à pleurer :

— Je t'en prie, non !

Elle cligna des yeux. Un sourire aimant flottait sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

— Chut, Iyaroak, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai plus mal, tout va bien. Je pars sans souffrir.

— Mahal, je vous en prie ! implora Thorin. Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle vive. Prenez-moi à sa place et faites qu'elle vive ! Pitié, pitié, pitié…

Il couvrit le front d'Ayrèn de baisers en s'accrochant à elle.

— Iyaroak… Je pars en paix, et je veux que tu continues à vivre sans remords. Alors… je te pardonne.

Il éclata en sanglots :

— Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Je suis un misérable. »

Il regarda dans ses yeux, et il vit le doré disparaître de ses iris.

Ses yeux changeaient de couleur, ils devenaient marrons. Lentement, des racines jusqu'aux pointes, le blond de ses cheveux s'obscurcit, laissant place à une chevelure sombre, presque noire.

« Dûn athazak, tu es… ! Tes yeux !

Un immense sourire, triste et heureux à la fois, se glissa sur les lèvres d'Ayrèn. Ses crocs avaient disparu. Puis sa peau prit une teinte hâlée, comme celle des Lossoth. Elle n'avait jamais paru plus Humaine qu'à cet instant.

— Les Valars m'ont pardonnée… ! murmura Ayrèn, les yeux emplis de larmes de joie. Je suis libre… je suis enfin…  _moi_  !

Ses beaux yeux noisettes étaient devenus le miroir de son âme, et malgré le chagrin qui submergeait Thorin, il vit que la malédiction de Fram avait été conjurée.

— Mahal t'a bénie…, sanglota-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu es si belle, dûn athazak. Si seulement tu pouvais voir à quel point tu es belle. »

La tête d'Ayrèn oscilla mollement. Elle toussa. Un filet de sang déborda de ses lèvres et coula dans son cou.

« Approche…, chuchota-t-elle faiblement, car ses ultimes forces la quittaient.

Thorin se pencha, son visage à quelques pouces du sien. Elle essaya de lever la tête, et Thorin se pencha encore plus près. Elle se tourna lentement pour coller ses lèvres à son oreille :

— Veille sur Bilbo pour moi, ne le laisse pas dépérir. Dis-lui… dis-lui que je l'aime de tout mon coeur.

— Mais Ayrèn…

— Fais-le, pour moi. S'il te plaît.

— Non, je veux que tu restes. Tu dois rester. Tu pourras veiller sur lui toi-même.

— S'il te plaît.

— Tu ne peux pas partir !

— Je t'en prie, mon amour.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris et transporté par la façon avec laquelle elle venait de l'appeler.

— Je veillerai sur lui…, promit-il d'une voix étouffée par les larmes.

— Je t'aime. Et je suis immensément fière de toi. Tu feras un Roi extraordinaire. »

Elle vit rouler de ses yeux bleus un nouveau torrent de larmes, et elle s'attendrit de son chagrin. Ses lèvres essayèrent quelques mots de réconfort :

« Ne pleure pas, car ce n'est pas la fin. Je t'attendrai dans l'au-delà, si tu le veux bien.

Thorin fit oui de la tête.

— Et visite ma tombe, quand tu en auras le temps. Ça me fera plaisir.

Il fit encore oui de la tête, incapable de parler.

— J'aimerais être enterrée dans la Comté…, murmura-t-elle après un silence. Avec Scathaban et ma vieille pipe, si c'est possible.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras…, gémit-il enfin.

— Merci… »

Elle lui sourit, et Thorin sentit son propre coeur se fendre en deux. Il vit dans ses yeux noisettes qu'elle était enfin en paix, et qu'il ne subsistait plus aucune peur ni amertume dans son regard. Le fardeau de sa malédiction lui avait été retiré. Elle était enfin la vraie Ayrèn de Forodwaith, celle qu'elle avait toute sa vie aspiré à être.

Il la serra très fort contre lui et posa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes. Il n'avait plus envie de la lâcher, il n'aurait plus jamais envie de la lâcher. Quand il enleva enfin ses lèvres des siennes, il vit qu'elle souriait encore.

« Mon amour… ? dit-elle tout bas. (Elle parut soudain très pâle et considérablement affaiblie.) Tu veux bien me bercer contre toi ? Jusqu'à la fin ? »

Il ne put qu'acquiescer. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour parler. À plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit et referma la bouche, trop bouleversé pour trouver la force de dire adieu à la femme des Hommes.

Il caressa sa nuque et la tint contre son torse pour la bercer lentement.

« Je t'aime…, dit-il en pleurant comme un enfant. Je t'aime… Pardon Ayrèn, pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je t'aime tellement, tellement… »

Les lèvres d'Ayrèn frémirent, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses pensées devenaient lentes et sombres, comme avant de s'endormir. Des souvenirs d'enfance un peu flous affluaient à son esprit. Tout vacillait et se confondait dans un demi-rêve. Elle finit par se dire, avec une pointe de tristesse, que c'était la première et unique fois que Thorin et elle se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient.

Elle remua tout juste les lèvres en soufflant :

« Je t'aime…

— Amrâlime lananubukhs menu…, dit-il sur un ton de lamentation. Hurun ganat, tan gamut warg ai-menu (7). Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Puis il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, une toute dernière fois. Il la garda longtemps dans ses bras, à la bercer tendrement. Il murmurait tout bas, pour elle seule, des paroles d'amour. Le sourire d'Ayrèn ne quitta jamais ses lèvres. Et bientôt elle demeura inerte contre lui.

L'anxiété, le vide, la détresse envahirent l'esprit de Thorin lorsqu'il la vit s'éteindre à jamais. Et il hurla son chagrin en s'agrippant à elle.

* * *

**AYREN** ** CONJURÉE **

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : eggelo (tumblr)_

* * *

Bilbo, Tauriel, et tous les Nains de la Compagnie arrivèrent quelques temps après auprès de Thorin et de la dépouille d'Ayrèn qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras.

Leur premier réflexe fut de se réjouir de voir les cadavres d'Azog et de Bolg gésir plus loin sur la glace au milieu de larges flaques de sang noir. Puis il y eut une longue minute où personne ne reconnut Ayrèn, que Thorin continuait de bercer en silence contre son torse. Elle avait tellement changé…

Bilbo fut le premier à comprendre. La vérité le frappa de plein fouet. À l'instant où il réalisa que son amie était morte sans lui dire au revoir, il tomba à genou. Et il pleura, pleura, et les Nains sentirent en lui une tristesse inconsolable, infinie, peut-être plus grande encore que celle de Thorin. Il éprouvait un chagrin capable de briser un coeur à jamais.

Le Magicien gris arriva peu après cela pour annoncer la nouvelle de la victoire. La destruction du totem, suivie de près par la mort d'Azog et de Bolg, avaient tôt fait de déstabiliser complètement l'armée des Orques et de les laisser à la merci des Nains et des Aigles.

Mais avec la dépouille d'Ayrèn sous leurs yeux, personne n'eut le coeur à célébrer la victoire.

« Oh non, Ayrèn… » s'attrista Gandalf quand il comprit qui était la jeune femme brune qui restait inerte dans les bras de Thorin.

Le Hobbit sanglota de plus belle. Il rampa jusqu'au corps d'Ayrèn et se blottit contre elle. Il voulait mourir, il pleurait à grands sanglots. Comprenant sa douleur, Thorin lui permit de prendre le corps d'Ayrèn pour qu'il puisse l'enlacer à son tour. Ce faisant, le Nain ne quitta pas le visage d'Ayrèn des yeux. Il appréhendait déjà le moment où son grand amour serait mis en terre, et où il ne la verrait plus jamais de sa vie.

Les autres Nains se mirent eux aussi à pleurer. Tauriel ferma les yeux et adressa une prière aux Valars en serrant affectueusement les épaules de Kíli, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Quand le Magicien les vit tous larmoyer si abondamment, leur désolation lui causa une grande peine, et une larme de cristal roula discrètement dans sa longue barbe argentée.

« Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps, dit Gandalf en baissant la voix. Emmenons-la dans un lieu plus paisible.

— Elle a tué Azog…, dit Thorin d'une voix absente. Elle a sauvé Kíli, puis Fíli. Et elle m'a sauvé moi.

— Elle vous a offert la vie, fils de Durin. Honorons son sacrifice, et tâchons de l'accompagner dignement dans la mort. »

Thorin eut un gros soupir chevrotant, inconsolable de la mort de sa bien-aimée. Il hocha la tête d'un mouvement douloureux et partagea un regard noyé de chagrin avec chaque membre de sa Compagnie. La Quête lui avait à la fois tout donné et tout pris. Ses amis et ses neveux seraient d'un grand soutien pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Quant au Hobbit, sa souffrance était indescriptible. Il avait l'impression de vivre la fin de son univers. Il s'agrippait à Ayrèn, pleurait contre son visage froid, lequel répandait un rayonnement pâle. Bilbo sentait se glisser en lui de telles souffrances, une telle tristesse, qu'il ne discernait plus dans quelle mesure il pourrait encore être heureux un jour.

Les Valars étaient bien cruels…

Mais leur choix était fait, et il était irrévocable.

Grand était ce jour où la victoire fut proclamée, où Nains, Hommes et Elfes ensemble triomphèrent.

Mais cruel fut le choix des Valars de laisser périr Dracà-cwellere, l'Héroïne des Hommes.

Et tristes à jamais seraient ses compagnons de voyage, son amant et son ami Bilbo Sacquet…

... ce jeune et courageux Hobbit qui, s'il aimait son foyer et sa tendre Comté, s'était pris un jour à rêver d'aventure.

* * *

  **FIN 1**

« Le royaume de Dieu n'est pas au plus éclairé mais aux meilleurs, et le meilleur est celui qui se dévoue le plus. Le sacrifice humble, constant, volontaire fait donc la véritable dignité humaine, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est écrit dans la Bible que les derniers seront les premiers. »

_Citation de Henri-Frédéric Amiel ; Journal intime, le 26 octobre 1870_

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Ilúvatar est le plus puissant de tous les Valars. Il a créé les Elfes et les Hommes.

«  _Au premier lever du Soleil, les Derniers Enfants d'Ilúvatar s'éveillèrent au pays d'Hildórien, à l'est de la Terre du Milieu, et comme le Soleil s'était levé à l'ouest leurs yeux s'ouvrirent à sa vue et leurs pas, pour la plupart, se dirigèrent vers lui quand ils se mirent à errer sur la Terre._  » Extrait :  _Le Silmarillion - Quenta Silmarillion - Chapitre 12_

(2) Environ 5 kilomètres ;

(3) « Malédiction », en Lossoth ;

(4) « Catastrophe », en Lossoth ;

(5) V. note 3 ci-dessus ;

(6) « Bolas », en Lossoth.

La bolas est une arme de jet comportant deux ou trois boules de métal reliées par des liens de cuir. C'est une arme très utilisée par les chasseurs depuis des milliers d'années. Elle sert principalement lors de manœuvres d'enchevêtrement d'un adversaire ou d'un cheval (en s'enroulant et entravant les membres pris pour cible), ou pour effectuer des tentatives de désarmement ;

(7) « Je t'aime pour toujours. Repose en paix, que la mort soit bonne avec toi. », en Khuzdûl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvez l'épilogue de cette fin au chapitre 66 et le bonus au chapitre 67 !
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue jusque-là !
> 
> Bises


	66. Fin 1 - Epilogue (fanart)

**FLOREBO QUOCUMQUE FERAR - EPILOGUE 1**

_**« Je fleurirai partout où je serai portée »** _

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

**La Comté - Une claire soirée d'hiver**

« Il fait de plus en plus froid…, grelotta Kíli en se frottant les mains.

— Tu n'avais qu'à mieux te couvrir, lui répondit Fíli. Allez, dépêchons-nous. Ils vont commencer sans nous si l'on tarde trop. »

Kíli poussa un gros soupir et accéléra le pas, calant son rythme sur celui de son frère aîné. La terre gelée du chemin craquait sous leurs bottes tout juste cirées. Les boutons de leur uniforme étaient blancs de givre. La lune se levait sur la Comté ; le vent du soir faisait craquer les arbrisseaux nus qui bordaient les jardins des Hobbits. Les premières lampes s'allumaient dans les demeures.

Plus bas sur le sentier, Kíli et Fíli rattrapèrent un cortège de Hobbits anonymes, qui avançaient en direction du Champ du Repos avec un lent dandinement. Ils les dépassèrent en silence et aperçurent, après un pont de pierres, le lieu du rendez-vous : un petit cimetière planté de stèles funéraires et de tilleuls, éclairé d'une vingtaine de braséros flamboyants.

Tous leurs amis étaient déjà présents : Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, les Nains de la Compagnie au complet. Quelques gardes Nains en armure surveillaient de loin le Roi Sous la Montagne. De nombreuses personnes avaient également fait le déplacement : Radagast le Brun, le Seigneur Elrond accompagné de quelques suivants, le Changeur de peau Beorn, et même Tauriel, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, dans les ténèbres d'un tilleul. Bard, très occupé par la reconstruction de Dale depuis sa récente élection par les Hommes du Lac, avait envoyé la pêcheuse Donéva ainsi que quelques gardes pour assister aux funérailles. Dépêchés par Thranduil, une dizaine d'Elfes sylvains étaient également présents, étincelants sous la lumière des étoiles. Il y avait aussi des Hobbits, beaucoup de Hobbits ; il semblait que toute la Comté s'était donnée rendez-vous là. Peu manquaient à l'appel. Et personne ne parlait. À part le sifflement du vent, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la nuit naissante.

Les deux frères traversèrent la foule silencieuse en inclinant la nuque avec respect pour saluer toutes les personnes présentes. Ils rejoignirent le carré des Sacquet, situé non loin du plus beau et du plus haut de tous les tilleuls. Devant un grand trou de terre se dressait, massif et grandiose, un sarcophage creusé dans un énorme bloc de marbre que fermait un couvercle de pierre blanche, sur lequel était taillée la silhouette d'Ayrèn en position allongée, les mains croisées sur le pommeau de son épée, à la manière des Rois. Un peu de lumière de lune passait au travers des branchages du tilleul et se mêlait à la lumière des braséros. Dans ce mélange de lumières chaudes et froides, la statue mortuaire irradiait.

La force de cette image coupa le souffle des deux frères, qui restèrent un temps figés, les yeux rivés sur le visage endormi de la statue. Il était si saisissant de ressemblance qu'une sorte de tristesse trouble s'ajouta au chagrin qu'ils éprouvaient déjà.

Ce visage de pierre, Thorin et Bilbo le fixaient aussi. Le Roi Nain, livide, presque sépulcral, était en habit de deuil, une superbe étoffe de noir et de gris qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de son visage. Il était tête nue, sans couronne mais pas sans dignité. À côté de lui se tenait le Hobbit ; il avait revêtu ses habits du dimanche et avait joliment peigné ses pieds. Derrière eux se trouvaient les Nains de la Compagnie. Ils se tenaient les uns contre les autres, le visage grave, les mains jointes devant eux, le regard habité de souvenirs.

Les deux frères se placèrent aux côtés de Thorin et de Bilbo sans dire un mot.

Après quelques minutes de recueillement, Gandalf s'avança au-devant du sarcophage et se tourna vers l'assemblée. Lentement, comme d'une infime précaution, il retira son grand chapeau et observa un temps la foule assemblée devant le carré des Sacquet. Il émanait de lui une tristesse profonde mais résignée, et quand il parla, sa voix était chaude et rassurante :

« Rencontrer Ayrèn n'a jamais été une mince affaire pour personne, et c'est aussi pour cela que nous nous souviendrons d'elle. Car elle était de ces gens rares qui sauvent et qui aiment sans compromis, une Héroïne dont la présence éveillait en nous une crainte mystérieuse, mais aussi une intense admiration. Elle était beaucoup de choses : Pourfendeuse de dragons, Protectrice de la Comté et Faiseuse de Roi. Mais pour ceux qui eurent la chance de la côtoyer et de voir au-delà de ses airs farouches, elle était aussi... une amie.

Quelques sanglots dans l'assemblée ponctuaient les mots du Magicien tandis qu'il parlait. Bilbo affrontait ces mots, il les bravait à travers ses larmes. Les Nains s'étaient rassemblés, épaule contre épaule, les yeux fermés et le menton bas. Thorin, quant à lui, craignait de ne pas supporter cette cérémonie jusqu'à son terme ; il se concentrait pour tenir debout et rester digne, il y mettait toutes ses forces.

— Ayrèn a rejoint le firmament de ses ancêtres et a été élevée au rang de légende des Peuples Libres de ce monde, continua Gandalf. Ne soyez pas tristes de l'avoir perdue, mais heureux de l'avoir connue. Et quand le poids de son absence vous pèsera de trop, n'oubliez pas de regarder au fond de vous… elle n'en sera jamais bien loin. »

Gandalf eut un regard tendre pour le sarcophage, puis s'en éloigna.

Un à un, les gens qui le désiraient vinrent faire leurs adieux à Ayrèn avant la mise en terre. Ils prononçaient quelques mots, effleuraient les mains de la statue, déposaient un objet ou une fleur d'hellébore, puis laissaient la place à un autre. Radagast murmura un charme qui fit éclore des boutons de coquelicots autour du sarcophage, et le Seigneur Elrond murmura quelques mots dans un langage secret et ancien. Donéva la pêcheuse ne dit rien, mais ses lèvres pleines lui adressèrent un baiser. Tauriel laissa ses dagues en argent au pied de la statue, puis adressa une prière silencieuse aux étoiles. Les uns après les autres, les Nains allèrent toucher l'épaule de la statue en poussant des soupirs qui ressemblaient à des sanglots. Quant à Bilbo, il resta paralysé devant le sarcophage, clignant des paupières à travers ses pleurs. Il finit par essuyer ses larmes et reculer en gémissant.

Vint enfin le tour de Thorin. Il marcha avec lenteur et tristesse jusqu'au sarcophage. Il était las et empli de douleurs, et ses membres tremblaient comme de froid. Il s'arrêta au niveau du visage de la statue, dont le profil était si troublant de réalisme qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait prendre vie. Mais il resta inanimé, et Thorin en éprouva presque de la colère. Il demeura un long moment ainsi, immobile, à contempler cet ersatz de visage, à la fois plein de tristesse et plein d'amour. Il se moquait bien de ce que l'on penserait de lui à ce moment. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Ayrèn, qui reposait sous cette dalle de pierre, avec Scathaban et sa pipe en bois. Puis sa tête lentement se pencha vers la statue, et ses cheveux noirs, se répandant autour de son visage de pierre blanche, dissimula le baiser qu'il déposa sur son front froid. Il prononça quelques mots que nulle oreille n'entendit, et il s'éloigna, aussi lentement qu'il s'était approché.

Le sarcophage fut mis en terre sous le son douloureux des sanglots de celles et ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à les retenir. Le visage de Bilbo était ravagé par sa tristesse et Thorin, malgré tous ses efforts, finit lui aussi par succomber à ses pleurs. L'assemblée vit alors les larmes du Roi Sous la Montagne ; elle le vit pleurer, et elle le respecta pour cela.

Quand la dernière pelletée de terre fut déposée sur la tombe, et que sa stèle fut dressée, un chant étrange s'éleva au loin, doux et funèbre à la fois.

Le son en était très étrange. Il flottait dans la nuit avec un charme étranger que personne dans l'assemblée, sauf les plus érudits, ne put véritablement saisir.

Les visages pivotèrent, à la recherche de la source de ce chant inconnu.

Ce fut là qu'on vit une multitude de points lumineux, comme autant de lumières flottantes dans l'obscurité, serpentant parmi les collines. On devina bientôt qu'il s'agissait de torches, et qu'elles étaient portées à bout de bras par des êtres vêtus de manteaux de fourrure, dont le pan rejeté sur l'épaule cachait la figure jusqu'aux yeux. Ils avançaient d'un pas funèbre sur le chemin qui menait au cimetière, et tous entonnaient un cantique dans une langue riche d'accents mystiques. Leur procession était inattendue et presque bizarre, mais elle n'avait rien de menaçant, si bien que personne dans le cimetière ne pensa à dégainer l'épée.

Des silhouettes animales finirent par se détacher du cortège, de drôles de créatures à quatre pattes de la taille d'un petit cheval, à la fourrure sombre et au museau long et plat à l'extrémité. Sur leur tête se dressaient des bois hauts et durs qui accrochaient la lumière. Des paquets étaient bâtés sur leur long dos.

« Qu'est-ce… ? Que… ? Qui sont ces gens ? bégaya Ori quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

— J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée…, répondit Nori.

La procession s'approchant, le chant fut de plus en plus fort, et les yeux du Seigneur Elrond s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

— C'est un chant Lossoth ! dit-il avec un enthousiasme élégant.

Une rumeur stupéfaite se fit dans le cimetière, couvrant les paroles des Lossoth qui continuaient de s'approcher.

— Des Lossoth…, répéta Thorin d'un air songeur, dont les cils étaient encore mouillés de larmes.

— Laissons-les venir ! dit Gandalf en s'appuyant sur son grand bâton. Faites place, voyons ! Faites place ! »

La foule, incertaine, hésita quelques secondes.

Puis, lentement, elle se dispersa et ouvrit un passage jusqu'au carré des Sacquet, où la Compagnie était rassemblée, Thorin en tête.

Les Lossoth arrivèrent peu après cela. Ils s'avancèrent lentement, attirant toutes les curiosités de ceux qui les entouraient ; parmi les Hobbits, on se poussait pour mieux voir ; on essayait de distinguer les visages sous les pans de fourrure, de surprendre un regard, un geste, la physionomie des nouveaux venus qui pénétraient le Champ du Repos. Les animaux qui les accompagnaient humaient l'air à gros coup en dilatant leurs museaux noirs et humides. Quand les Lossoth arrivèrent devant le Roi Sous la Montagne, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher d'un coup, et leur chant se tut en même temps. Les uns après les autres, ils se découvrirent le visage. À la lumière des braséros, on pouvait voir leur peau couleur de miel et leurs yeux noirs, cerclés de paupières bridées.

Les Lossoth étaient grands, si bien que les Nains et les Hobbits durent lever les yeux pour les regarder.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel personne ne parla, jaugeant, ne sachant comment réagir.

Ce fut Thorin qui rompit le silence :

« Nous n'attendions pas votre venue, Hommes du Grand Nord. Que faites-vous ici, si loin de votre foyer ?

Les Lossoth échangèrent quelques regards entre eux d'un air troublé. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre les mots de Thorin.

— Je connais leur langage, dit Elrond. Je peux m'adresser à eux, si tel est votre souhait.

Thorin s'apprêtait à lui dire oui quand une voix de femme surgit du milieu du groupe de Lossoth :

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ! »

Une femme mystérieuse, dont le visage était encore à moitié caché sous le rabat d'une large capuche en hermine, se fraya un chemin parmi les hommes. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de Thorin et rabattit sa fourrure sur ses épaules.

Thorin et les Nains de la Compagnie eurent un mouvement d'inconfort en découvrant son visage. C'était une femme d'âge mûr, très grande, aux traits anguleux et au regard d'un vert perçant, qui lui donnait un air dangereux… et étrangement familier. Ses cheveux, d'un gris presque argenté, étaient élégamment tressés autour de son crâne, comme un ruban. Elle fusillait les Nains du regard, avec une expression de haine à couper le souffle.

Dans la foule, on entendit le Seigneur Elrond s'exclamer :

« Vous... ! Dame du Gondor !

Et Bilbo, qui comprit, tout à coup tomba à genoux.

— Dame Aylàn ! dit-il, presque en suffoquant.

Les yeux de Balin s'écarquillèrent au même instant :

— Vous êtes la mère de Tûnin Razak ! s'écria le vieux Nain.

Les Nains de la Compagnie retinrent leur souffle.

Apparemment très affecté, le vieux Balin courba la nuque et articula lentement :

— Ma Dame, je vous présente… toutes mes plus sincères condoléances.

— Je n'accepterai aucune compassion de la part de Nains, siffla Aylàn avec colère. Et encore moins de la part de ceux qui ont conduit ma fille à la mort.

Les Nains n'eurent pas le coeur à la contredire, car ils n'ignoraient pas que ces paroles avaient un fond de vérité. Ayrèn n'eût-elle pas rejoint la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire, elle serait encore en vie aujourd'hui.

— Où est-elle ? ajouta Aylàn, dont la voix tremblait de rage. Je veux la voir.

Thorin lui répondit d'une voix grave :

— Conformément à ses dernières volontés, Ayrèn repose dans le Champ du Repos de la Comté. Je suis navré que vous ne soyez pas arrivée à temps pour assister à la mise en terre. Peut-être voulez-vous…

— Ne présumez pas ce que je veux, Nain ! le coupa-t-elle avec hargne.

Kíli murmura discrètement à son frère :

— Au moins, on sait maintenant d'où Ayrèn tenait sa manie de couper la parole à tout le monde…

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, Aylàn continuait à rugir :

— Ayrèn était un don des Valars, la plus formidable des filles. Je la savais en sécurité chez les Hobbits, cela suffisait à la paix de mon âme. Mais vous… ! Vous n'avez eu aucune pitié à la conduire à la mort ! Meurtriers !

— Ce ne sont pas les Nains qui ont tué Ayrèn. » dit quelqu'un.

Surprise, Aylàn se tut et fronça les sourcils.

Bilbo s'avança vers elle en baissant les yeux.

« C'est moi qui l'ai tuée…, admit-il à petite voix. Quand les Nains sont venus nous trouver à Cul-de-sac, elle a refusé de les suivre. Elle avait décidé de rester dans la Comté. Et moi, j'ai… J'ai…

Aylàn était sans voix, les yeux baissés sur Bilbo. Tout autour, l'assemblée était silencieuse et digne.

— Elle a quitté la Comté à cause de moi, ajouta Bilbo en tremblant de tout son être. Tout est de ma faute. Absolument tout.

Il regardait Aylàn avec ses yeux inconsolablement navrés, d'où s'écoulait une tristesse coupable.

Il se mit à sangloter :

— Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me maudisse pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… »

Aylàn abattit soudain sa main, en une gifle retentissante, sur la joue de Bilbo. Il tomba bruyamment au sol, sous la clameur stupéfaite de la foule.

Une forte voix résonna dans le cimetière, amplifiée par la magie :

« Vous ne troublerez pas plus longtemps la paix de ceux qui reposent ici, Dame Aylàn. »

Gandalf s'avança à son tour vers la mère d'Ayrèn, pendant que Kíli et Bofur aidaient Bilbo à se remettre sur pied. Il avait la joue écarlate et le regard un peu hagard.

« Gandalf le Gris…, grogna Aylàn en reconnaissant son air de vagabond facétieux. Je me disais bien que quelqu'un sentait la poussière, et que l'odeur ne venait pas des tombes.

— Il est vrai que je me fais vieux, répondit Gandalf avec un sourire. Le temps ne vous a pas épargnée non plus.

— Il me reste bien assez de temps à vivre pour venger la mort de ma fille, répliqua Aylàn en serrant les dents.

— La vengeance ne vous accorderait aucune paix.

— Probablement pas, concéda-t-elle. Mais elle me soulagerait. Je ne puis espérer mieux en ces heures de chagrin.

Un étincelle de malice alluma les yeux du Magicien quand il répondit à voix basse :

— Vous avez fait le serment de protéger l'Eriador (1) des dangers et du malheur. Ne rompez pas ce serment, et respectez le deuil qu'éprouvent les gens rassemblés ici, car vous l'éprouvez aussi. »

Aylàn fixa Gandalf, de toute la force de ses yeux verts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent près de s'emplir de larmes. Sous le ciel couleur de cendre, sous ce deuil d'hiver si pur, son visage exprimait une souffrance innommable. Elle ne répondit pas à Gandalf, mais, tandis qu'il la regardait, une soudaine faiblesse s'insinua en elle. Une larme jaillit dans l'œil d'Aylàn et coula le long de sa joue, comme une goutte de pluie. Sa tête s'inclina légèrement.

« Ma fille, ma précieuse fille…, gémit-elle doucement.

Sa voix était maintenant celle d'une femme affaiblie et triste.

— Ma toute petite fille… » dit-elle encore, avant de s'effondrer à genoux.

Les Nains détournèrent les yeux avec pudeur et, lentement, ils s'écartèrent pour ouvrir un passage jusqu'à la tombe d'Ayrèn. Voyant la stèle, Aylàn se redressa péniblement et tituba jusqu'à elle. Elle s'effondra encore, devant la terre meuble et glacée, et poussa un gémissement à fendre les pierres.

Tout à coup, les Lossoth poussèrent un cri, fort et bref, et se tinrent droit comme des poteaux. Corps raidis, têtes hautes, ils regardaient muets, les dents serrés, avec un respect profond et sincère pour le chagrin de cette mère, avachie sur la tombe de son enfant.

La foule observa cette scène avec une curiosité triste. Les minutes passèrent, et, peu à peu, les uns après les autres, les gens inclinèrent une dernière fois la tête en direction de la tombe et quittèrent le cimetière en silence. Seuls restaient Aylàn, les Lossoth, les Nains, Bilbo et Gandalf.

Aylàn bientôt sécha ses larmes et se remit debout. Elle retourna auprès des Lossoth sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. Son visage avait pris dix ans, elle paraissait très affaiblie. Mais son regard avait une étrange force de douceur, comme magique, une sagesse fascinante qui troubla les Nains et Bilbo.

Les Lossoth et Aylàn décrochèrent des sacs du flanc des créatures qui les accompagnaient, et en sortirent une multitude de présents et de trésors. Un à un, ils les déposèrent sur la tombe d'Ayrèn avec un silence religieux. Aylàn fut la dernière à déposer un présent, un petit personnage de bois qu'elle gardait jusque-là dans une poche de son manteau ; le jouet d'une petite fille à qui elle faisait ses adieux.

Finalement, elle s'éloigna de la tombe et rejoignit les Lossoth plus loin dans le cimetière. Ils semblaient sur le départ.

« Dame Aylàn ! héla soudain Thorin.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Aylàn se figea et le regarda un moment avec de grands yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et, parlant à voix basse pour préserver le secret de leur conversation, il dit :

— J'étais là quand votre fille a rendu son dernier souffle. Avant de mourir, les Valars l'ont bénie. Sa malédiction… elle l'a vaincue. Elle est partie en paix. Je… tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

Les yeux d'Aylàn se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais elle ferma ses paupières à temps pour les retenir. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, visiblement très émue, elle soupira un :

— Merci. »

Et elle se détourna de lui.

Elle s'en fut avec les Lossoth, de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivés, en une longue et mystérieuse procession, chantant des mythes et des rêves qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Ils laissèrent un grand vide derrière eux.

* * *

**Cul-de-sac**

Plus tard dans la nuit, les Nains de la Compagnie, Bilbo et Gandalf se rendirent à Cul-de-sac pour manger un morceau et se reposer. Seul Thorin, qui ne se sentait pas prêt à quitter Ayrèn, restait encore dans le cimetière, avec quelques gardes discrets et fidèles à ses côtés.

Après avoir grignoté quelques tranches de pain avec du fromage et bu de bonnes rasades d'hydromel pour se réchauffer, tout le monde se rassembla autour de la cheminée crépitante pour y fumer la pipe. La pièce fut très vite chargée de fumées, et les esprits somnolaient doucement. Les coeurs étaient lourds et il était difficile d'entamer une conversation sans finir par parler d'Ayrèn et se sentir encore plus chagrinés.

Il restait encore toutefois beaucoup de curiosité et d'agitation concernant la venue de la mère d'Ayrèn mais, contrairement aux Hommes, les Nains n'aimaient pas beaucoup mettre leur nez dans les affaires des autres sans qu'ils y soient invités.

Ce fut finalement Bilbo qui se décida à en parler le premier. Sa joue était encore rougie de la gifle que lui avait asséné Aylàn, si bien qu'il éprouva quelques difficultés à s'exprimer :

« Ayrèn et sa mère étaient en froid depuis de longues années. J'ai été très surpris de la voir venir, avec toute une délégation de Lossoth et de rennes bâtés.

— Ces drôles de créatures s'appellent donc des rennes, dit Ori avec une voix encore affaiblie par le chagrin. Ils ressemblent à des chevreuils, mais en plus grands et plus forts. Ils sont fascinants.

— Pourquoi sont-ils si vite repartis ? s'interrogea Kíli.

Gandalf retira sa pipe de sa bouche pour lui répondre :

— Ils sont certainement allés camper dans les environs. Nul doute qu'ils repartiront pour le Nord dès demain. Les Lossoth n'aiment pas s'aventurer longtemps hors de leurs frontières.

— Tout de même, dit Kíli, ils auraient pu rester davantage. Ils devaient bien ça à Ayrèn.

— Ils n'auraient pas pu, dit calmement Gandalf.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Fíli.

Bilbo baissa les yeux d'un air triste, ce qui attira l'attention des Nains. Le Hobbit savait manifestement quelque chose.

— Parce que Dame Aylàn est une criminelle, voilà pourquoi, répondit très simplement Gandalf. Elle est recherchée dans toute la Terre du Milieu, de l'Eriador jusqu'au lointain Gondor.

Une clameur de surprise s'éleva dans la demeure.

— Une criminelle ? répéta Kíli, exprimant son étonnement à haute voix. Mais pour quel crime ?

— Cette histoire n'est pas mienne à raconter, dit Gandalf. Mais vous fûtes les derniers compagnons de Dracà-cwellere, aussi êtes-vous en droit de savoir…

À ce moment, Gandalf s'arrêta un instant et soupira.

— Dame Aylàn et sa famille étaient les plus proches protecteurs des Intendants du Gondor, que bien sûr vous connaissez tous au moins de nom. Pendant des siècles, la famille d'Aylàn et ses ancêtres ont veillé sur le Royaume du Gondor. Mais leur ambition a fini par les pervertir. Ils ont tenté de tuer Belecthor deuxième du nom et de couronner l'un des leurs sur le trône.

Les Nains restèrent songeurs quelques instants. Puis certains lâchèrent quelques rires incertains, croyant à une blague.

— Sûrement devez-vous vous tromper ! dit Dwalin avec un rire gras. Je ne suis pas historien, mais je suis à peu près certain que Belecthor II a vécu il y a plus de cent ans ! Comment une Humaine aurait-elle pu commettre un tel acte et être encore en vie aujourd'hui ?

— Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui soit prompt à raconter des balivernes ? dit Gandalf en levant un sourcil.

Les rires ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Alors soudain, la voix du Magicien sévit. Elle se fit puissante, dure comme la pierre :

— Pensez-vous que je puisse être un menteur ?

Les flammes des bougies et de la cheminée s'affaiblirent partout à travers la pièce, et une ombre passa sur le visage du Magicien. Les rires furent réduits au silence, et plus personne ne s'aventura à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Le Magicien ne s'abaisserait pas non plus à leur mentir. Il devait y avoir une explication à tel prodige, un autre secret, peut-être même de la magie...

Une toute autre pensée se fit jour dans l'esprit des Nains. Si le Magicien disait la vérité, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

— Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors Aylàn est une traître… ! s'écria Fíli, livide. Elle, et toute sa famille ! Ce sont des traîtres !

— Aux yeux des Intendants, c'est exact, répondit gravement Gandalf. Mais Aylàn et sa famille ne manquaient pas de bonnes intentions.

— Ils ont tenté de commettre un coup d'état ! répliqua Fíli incrédule. Quelles prétendues bonnes intentions pourraient justifier un tel acte ?

— Les Intendants du Gondor occupent aujourd'hui une place qui n'est pas la leur, expliqua le Magicien. Comme vous le savez, aucun Roi n'a gouverné le Gondor depuis la mort d'Eärnur, il y a déjà plus de 900 ans de cela. Ce sont désormais les Intendants qui dirigent le Royaume, prêtant serment « de maintenir le Sceptre et la Loi au nom du Roi, et jusqu'au retour du Roi ». Mais la famille d'Aylàn a jugé que le règne des Intendants n'avait que trop duré. Sur le trône doit s'asseoir un héritier d'Isildur (2), un descendant des Rois de Númenor. Et en ce temps au Gondor, la famille d'Aylàn était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce lignage, bien davantage que la lignée décadente des Intendants.

Bofur avala de travers et toussa la fumée de sa pipe :

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'Aylàn est une descendante d'Isildur ? Impossible !

— Non, rien de tout cela ! dit Gandalf, un peu agacé. N'avez-vous donc rien écouté ?

Les Nains se regardèrent. Ils ne voyaient pas où le Magicien voulait en venir.

Gandalf poussa un soupir, et aussitôt Bilbo se leva :

— C'étaient des Dúnedain au sang pur (3), voilà ce qu'ils étaient. »

Il y eut un silence et chacun tourna le regard vers Bilbo. Il était secoué d'une crainte soudaine ; il éprouvait beaucoup de honte à avoir révélé le secret de l'ascendance maternelle d'Ayrèn. Il souhaita se trouver à mille lieues de là.

Tandis que Gandalf observait la scène, le foyer de sa pipe rougit. Finalement, devant la stupéfaction générale, il dit :

« Bilbo dit vrai. La famille d'Aylàn a tenté de renverser Belecthor pour asseoir un Dúnedain de sang pur sur le trône d'Isildur. Un de leur plus proche ami, un Nain, les a toutefois trahis. Ils ont tous été exécutés devant l'Arbre blanc de Minas Tirith, sauf Aylàn qui parvint à s'enfuir la nuit précédant l'exécution. Elle s'est cachée quelques temps à Fondcombe, puis, quand même la demeure des Sage-Elfes ne fut plus un refuge, elle trouva asile dans le Grand Nord, où elle devint la mère des frères Menrèn et Lothrèn, puis d'Ayrèn, la cadette.

Il observa les Nains un à un, et il vit le doute dans leurs yeux.

Gandalf leur sourit :

— Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire. Quand Aylàn raconta son histoire à Ayrèn, cette dernière s'y est elle-même longtemps refusée.

— Mais elle a fini par y croire, elle aussi…, murmura Bilbo. Et elle détesta sa mère pour cela. Toutes ces années à vivre dans le mensonge, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre secret pour sa mère. Elle s'est sentie trahie. »

Un souffle d'air froid descendit tout à coup dans le conduit de la cheminée et effara les flammes. Une ombre sembla passer dans la pièce et sur les visages, et l'obscurité envahit un moment Cul-de-sac. Les Nains frémirent. La trahison sous toutes ses formes était un crime odieux à leurs yeux, et ils commençaient, au fond de leur cœur, à comprendre le déchirement qu'avait dû subir Ayrèn en apprenant la vérité.

« Ayrèn a longtemps été tourmentée par le secret de sa mère, dit Bilbo en tremblotant. Toute cette histoire lui a pesé cruellement sur le cœur.

— Hélas ! s'écria Ori, dont le visage révélait un grand regret. Il nous faut maintenant partager le fardeau de ce secret sans Ayrèn à nos côtés. »

Tous retrouvèrent le silence, et plus personne ne souhaita parler ce soir-là.

Il leur fallait désormais vivre avec ce secret et l'emporter jusque dans la Pierre.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là**

**Champ du Repos de la Comté**

La terre meuble sous laquelle reposait le sarcophage d'Ayrèn était recouverte de présents. La lumière des braséros jetait des formes changeantes sur la stèle tombale. Thorin la regardait, le regard fixe et humide. Il était d'une beauté triste, majestueux dans ses atours de Roi, mais misérable de cette mort qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter.

« Toutes ces horreurs que je t'ai fait subir…, dit-il en frissonnant. Tu méritais tellement mieux…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et l'air froid lui gela le palais.

— Tu m'as donné ton amitié, la paix, la vérité, ton amour, ta souffrance et même ta mort. Tu m'as tout donné, et moi… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour te protéger… Je suis…

Un immense et subit chagrin lui souleva la poitrine et lui faucha les jambes. Il tomba à genoux. Il poussa une plainte de désespoir en enfonçant ses doigts dans la terre qui recouvrait Ayrèn. Les larmes lui coulaient des yeux tandis qu'il continuait de parler :

— Tu me manques. Tu me manques affreusement. Tout est devenu si fade. Vivre sans toi ? Ah ! Comment le pourrais-je !? Comment… Co… Je ne… ! »

Il ne parvenait plus à articuler de façon cohérente. Ses yeux se fermaient sans succès sur ses larmes. Ses mots avaient pris des intonations étranglées, ses sanglots l'interrompaient sans cesse.

Une chaleur inconnue sur ses mains le fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Il vit quelque chose lui saisir les doigts, une présence, comme un esprit, mais plus éthéré encore, et il crut à un mirage.

Comme la sensation de chaleur persistait, il leva les yeux, et faillit s'effondrer quand il se trouva nez-à-nez avec la silhouette d'un fantôme sans visage. Il était à peine plus consistant qu'une ombre, mais il était là. Thorin pouvait le voir et le sentir. Et quand il entendit sa voix, il sut qu'il n'hallucinait pas :

« Merci. »

Cette voix, c'était celle d'Ayrèn. Faible et lointaine, mais c'était la sienne. Il le savait, au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Alors il se remit à sangloter, en luttant contre ses larmes pour les empêcher de troubler sa vision :

« Pardon, Ayrèn. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais résisté au Mal du Dragon, si je t'avais fait confiance, tu serais encore avec moi aujourd'hui.

Le trait d'un sourire se dessina sur la face lisse et plate du fantôme sans visage :

— Tu es déjà pardonné. Ne laisse pas les regrets te hanter, tu ne mérites pas telle punition.

— Tu es bien trop bonne avec moi..., gémit-il doucement.

— Iyaroak…, murmura la présence. J'aimerais rester avec toi plus longtemps, mais il est l'heure pour moi de m'en aller.

— Déjà !? s'écria-t-il. Non ! Reste encore un peu. J'ai encore… tant de choses à te dire, dûn athazak !

— Je ne peux pas… je… je serai toujours auprès de toi. Et si, à ta mort, tu veux encore de moi, nous nous retrouverons.

— Ayrèn, attends ! supplia Thorin avec une pointe de panique.

— Aurevoir, Iyaroak.

Le sourire du fantôme d'Ayrèn disparut. D'une main, elle effleura le visage tourmenté de Thorin avec une grâce irréelle, d'une douceur tiède et pourtant sans vie.

— Aurevoir, mon amour… » répondit faiblement Thorin.

Il voulut lever une main pour la toucher, mais quand il s'y essaya, la présence s'éloigna de lui. Il vit sa silhouette s'en aller, il la suivait des yeux. À ce moment, dans l'obscurité lointaine de la nuit, il crut voir les Portes de l'au-delà s'ouvrir pour accueillir l'âme de son aimée. Et quand les Portes se refermèrent et qu'elle disparut tout à fait, Thorin se sentit très seul. Immensément seul.

Car toute âme était soeur d'une âme, et les Valars leur donnaient pour destin de se rencontrer. Et quand ces soeurs ici-bas venaient à se séparer, c'était une tragédie aussi grande que la fin d'un monde.

Thorin resta encore de longues heures à se recueillir devant la tombe d'Ayrèn, perclus de courbatures et transi de froid. Les gardes qui veillaient sur lui depuis l'entrée du cimetière s'impatientaient, mais ils n'en montrèrent rien, par respect pour le deuil de leur Roi.

Quand finalement Thorin décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, il eut un dernier regard pour les glyphes gravées élégamment sur la surface lisse de la stèle.

_Ci-gît Ayrèn Framdrēorig de Forodwaith,_

_Fille de Framrèn, fils de Framdur,_

_Dracà-cwellere et Héroïne des Hommes,_

_Dernière descendante de Fram et Gardienne éternelle de Scathaban,_

_Bénie des Valars dans son dernier souffle._

Et il s'en fut du Champ du Repos avec l'impression qu'une partie de lui avait été enterrée avec son aimée. Comme des nuages s'étaient rassemblés dans le ciel, de légers flocons virevoltaient dans l'air de la nuit. L'obscurité enrobait le deuil d'Ayrèn comme un écrin. Et la Comté s'endormit dans les derniers murmures du vent.

* * *

  **AYREN FRAMDREORIG DE FORODWAITH**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : zu-art (tumblr)_

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) L'Eriador est une région de la Terre du Milieu. Elle est limitée par :

\- à l'est, les Monts Brumeux ;

\- au nord, la baie glaciale de Forodwaith ;

\- à l'ouest, les montagnes d'Ered Luin ;

\- au sud, la Mitheithel, puis la Gwathló.

Après la Grande Peste de 1636 et la ruine du royaume d'Arthedain en 1974 du Troisième Âge, l'Eriador est devenue une région en grande partie désolée et abandonnée, hormis quelques havres de civilisation comme la Comté, Bree ou Fondcombe.

(2) Isildur (3209 S. Â. – 2 T. Â.) est un humain de Númenor (ou Dúnedain) d'ascendance noble, apparenté à la dynastie des rois de Númenor. Fils d'Elendil et frère d'Anárion, il accompagne son père dans la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes, où il tranche le doigt de Sauron portant l'Anneau unique. Résistant aux conseils d'Elrond, il refuse de le détruire et le conserve comme  _wergild_  (prix du sang) de son père et son frère. Durant son retour vers l'Arnor, il est pris dans une embuscade à proximité des Champs d'Iris, et y est tué, trahi par l'Anneau alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper.

(3) Les Dúnedain sont les lointains descendants des Hommes de l'île de Númenor. Située au large des rivages occidentaux de la Terre du Milieu, cette vaste île en forme d'étoile est tirée des eaux par les Valars à la fin du Premier Âge, comme récompense pour les Hommes ayant combattu Morgoth. Au cours du Second Âge, les Númenóréens constituent une civilisation brillante et avancée, en contact fréquent avec les Eldars, mais, malgré leur vie plus longue que la normale, ils ressentent durement leur condition de mortel. Des guerres internes, la corruption de Sauron et un immense cataclysme finissent par engloutir l'île sous les eaux. Seuls quelques rares survivants parvinrent à échapper à la mort et rejoindre le continent. Ces survivants sont nommés les Dúnedain. Au moment de la fin du Troisième Âge, contée dans Le Seigneur des anneaux, les Dúnedain n'étaient plus très nombreux ; ils protégeaient l'Eriador et les populations locales des dangers sans qu'elles le sachent : aux yeux des autochtones, les Dúnedain sont des « Rôdeurs » peu fréquentables, tel Aragorn, surnommé Grands-Pas par les Hommes de Bree. Ils sont aussi les Protecteurs secrets des Hobbits, ce qui explique pourquoi la région est restée paisible pendant de si longues années.


	67. Fin 1 - Bonus

** Conséquences de la Fin 1 sur la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux **

La formidable Quête de la Montagne Solitaire a été un succès, mais l'Humaine qui accompagnait les Nains n'a pas survécu à la Bataille des Cinq Armées qui a suivi.

La Quête n'eut finalement que peu de conséquences sur la suite des événements de la Terre du Milieu, si ce n'est que, grâce au règne puissant et juste de Thorin Roi Sous la Montagne, l'influence des Nains d'Erebor fut telle et leurs richesses si grandes qu'ils attirèrent très tôt la convoitise des Serviteurs de Morgoth. La Grande bataille du champ des Pelennor, au Gondor, n'eut finalement pas lieu, et le plus gros des combats se rassembla dans la Vallée de Dale, qui connut, pour la seconde fois de son histoire, une annihilation totale.

La bataille fut rudement gagnée grâce aux efforts combinés des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et de l'alliance des Peuples Libres.

Il resta de la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire un ouvrage acclamé par la critique, rédigé par la plume soignée d'Ori. Ce récit contribua à étendre la légende d'Ayrèn dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Les membres de la Compagnie ne tarissaient jamais d'éloges à son sujet ni d'histoire à raconter, et tous vécurent avec la sensation heureuse d'avoir été l'ami d'un formidable Héros. La relation d'Ayrèn avec le Roi Sous la Montagne resta toutefois secrète, même si des rumeurs existaient à ce sujet à cause du baiser que Thorin avait apposé sur son sarcophage avant sa mise en terre. Mais cette rumeur fut très vite éclipsée par le scandale, quand la liaison entre l'Elfe Tauriel et le jeune prince héritier Kíli fut malencontreusement découverte. Les deux amants eurent grand mal à continuer de se voir après cela, mais leurs sentiments restèrent à jamais purs et sincères.

Bilbo finit par se remettre de son chagrin à sa façon. Il avait développé une personnalité un peu curieuse, qui se manifestait en lui tantôt par une humeur triste et sauvage, tantôt par une sorte d'humour lugubre qu'il maniait avec une perfection saisissante. Tous les mercredis, sans en manquer un, il allait boire le thé et manger quelques biscuits dans le salon de Cul-de-bouteille, la maison d'Ayrèn ; il prit soin de cette demeure comme si elle était la sienne. Il aimait se remémorer tous les bons moments passés avec sa défunte amie entre ces murs, et il chérissait chaque objet qui s'y trouvait. Mais cela ne le préserva pas de la mélancolie et de la culpabilité de la mort de son amie. Il ne trouva la paix qu'en voguant vers les terres Immortelles, accompagné de son fils adoptif Frodo, où il connut une mort sereine et tranquille.

Quant à Thorin, il fut un Roi aimé de son peuple, respecté de ses alliés et craint de ses ennemis. C'était un bourreau de travail, qui abattait plus de tâches et de projets que n'importe quel autre Roi avant lui. Il était toutefois torturé par son passé. Ses souvenirs de la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire ne le quittaient jamais, tout comme la honte qu'il éprouvait d'avoir si affreusement traité Ayrèn, Bilbo et ses amis une fois Erebor reconquise. Incapable d'accepter ses erreurs, épris d'affection pour Ayrèn jusqu'à la fin de ses jours car c'était là la façon d'aimer des Nains, il mena une longue vie solitaire Sous la Montagne et n'eut jamais de descendance.

* * *

**Lieu inconnu**

_'J'ai soif…'_  pensa Thorin en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il éprouvait un mal fou à se réveiller. Il était un peu groggy, comme s'il avait trop dormi. Il se sentait pourtant curieusement léger, et ses vieux membres, normalement durs et fatigués, lui semblaient aussi vigoureux que lorsqu'il était un jeune Nain. Chose curieuse, ses souvenirs d'avant son sommeil lui paraissaient très flous et lointains. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il avait eu soudain chaud, très chaud, et que sa tête lui avait tourné au point d'écourter son entrevue avec ses conseillers. Il était question de négocier un nouveau pacte marchand avec les Elfes de la Forêt Noire et de sécuriser une voie commerciale souterraine avec le Royaume du Gondor. Il s'était allongé un instant sur son lit pour reposer ses vieux os, en attendant que ses vertiges lui passent. Il se souvint ensuite d'une douleur aigüe derrière les côtes, puis d'une sensation bizarre, inconnue, comme si son propre corps lui était devenu étranger. Puis… plus rien. Le noir total.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, et les referma aussitôt. La lumière était si pure qu'elle l'avait aveuglé. Il rouvrit les paupières, plus prudemment cette fois, mais la lumière semblait tout transpercer. Depuis quand les salles et les couloirs de la Montagne Solitaire étaient-ils devenus si lumineux ?

Encore tout ébloui, il vit que quelqu'un était penché au-dessus de lui. Il ne voyait que sa silhouette, trouble, toute auréolée d'une lumière blanche et vive.

Peu à peu, il recouvrit la vue, et il reconnut le visage et le regard d'or qui flottaient au-dessus du sien. Le cœur de Thorin s'emballa d'un coup. Il suffoqua, surpris et ému. Sa poitrine se levait et se baissait à un rythme effréné, comme après un énorme effort.

« Dûn athazak ! s'écria-t-il.

Et elle lui sourit :

— Iyaroak. »


	68. Fin 2 - De profundis clamavi (fanart)

**DE PROFUNDIS CLAMAVI - Fin 2**

**_Du fond de l'abîme, j'ai crié_ **

* * *

_Cette fin alternative correspond au choix n° 2._

_Rappel : le détail des choix est exposé au Chapitre 64._

_Pour le choix n° 1, voir le Chapitre 65._

_Pour le choix n° 3, voir le Chapitre 71 (actuellement 69)._

* * *

**Vallée de Dale**

Gravissant le ciel d'hiver, le soleil jetait une lumière froide sur le champ de bataille. L'air était glacé et tout le froid tombait d'un vent sec qui frappait les soldats comme un fouet de grésil.

Scathaban à la main, Ayrèn courait rejoindre les troupes des Elfes et des Nains qui se battaient contre les Orques dans la Vallée de Dale, non loin du rempart d'Erebor.

En approchant des trois armées, elle comprit déjà que la victoire était mal engagée. Les Orques étaient en supériorité numérique flagrante. Thranduil, sur le dos de son cerf des tourbières, galopait en abord de la première ligne en criant des ordres en elfique pour diriger ses soldats débordés par le nombre. Le Seigneur des Monts de Fer, lui, combattait à pied. Il mettait la main à la pâte et, avec sa grande hache, il tranchait à lui tout seul plus d'Orques que dix Nains réunis.

La guerrière remonta rapidement les lignes ennemies en se taillant un chemin à l'aide de Scathaban. Elle faisait tournoyer son épée autour d'elle, piquait, bondissait pour esquiver. Rien ne put l'arrêter ni la ralentir. Sur son passage se traçait un sillon noir d'Orques décapités et éventrés, scindant d'un trait l'immense armée d'Azog en deux troupes distinctes.

À l'instant où Ayrèn atteignit la première ligne des Nains, Azog fit sonner son cor de guerre. Les Orques levèrent la tête et regardèrent en direction du sommet de la tour de garde, sur Ravenhill. Les bras articulés du totem changèrent de position. Très vite, les Orques de première ligne reculèrent et formèrent une ligne resserrée plus en arrière. Derrière eux, les archers d'Azog décochèrent une pluie de flèches dont chacune clignotait dans son vol comme d'un feu cuisant. Derrière les flèches, un millier de leurs lances dépassèrent la barrière de première ligne et s'élancèrent à la charge. Les flèches tombèrent sur les Nains et les Elfes, et les lanciers Orques arrivèrent juste après. Ils firent un carnage. Les hurlements étaient assourdissants.

« Où est Thorin ? cria Dáin en repoussant ceux qui tentaient de le percer. On a besoin de lui ! Où est-il ? »

Non loin de lui, Ayrèn l'entendit et elle serra les dents. Elle se doutait de ce que Thorin était en train de faire. Il était certainement dans les Salles Inférieures d'Erebor, à errer entre ses tas d'or, à espérer que d'autres se battent à sa place… Mais elle n'en dit rien. Révéler l'état de folie de Thorin aux Nains des Monts de Fer ruinerait le moral des troupes et conduirait nécessairement à la défaite.

Au gré de la bataille, Ayrèn et Dáin furent rapidement côte à côte. Quand le Nain remarqua sa présence et qu'il avisa l'armure elfique en galvorn qu'elle portait, il l'invectiva sèchement :

« Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Une lieutenant de Thranduil ?

Abattant lourdement Scathaban à deux mains, Ayrèn cloua un Orque au sol et dégagea son épée. Elle répondit :

— Je ne suis ni une Elfe, ni au service du Roi Thranduil.

Dáin haussa les sourcils :

— Oh, vous êtes une Humaine dans ce cas. (Il leva sa hache en parabole et tua l'un après l'autre deux Orques qui se ruaient sur lui.) Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

— Je ne suis personne. » répondit Ayrèn en regardant derrière elle avec le pressentiment qu'un Orque s'apprêtait à l'attaquer dans le dos.

Un Orque avait en effet profité de la confusion de la bataille pour se glisser derrière elle. Ayrèn bascula son poids du corps sur un seul pied pour pivoter sur elle-même et riposter, mais Dáin le stoppa avant qu'elle ne terminât son mouvement, d'un unique coup qui trancha l'Orque en deux.

Impressionnée, la guerrière remercia le Seigneur des Monts de Fer d'un hochement de tête.

« Pas de quoi. » répondit Dáin.

D'un accord tacite, ils se placèrent dos à dos pour se couvrir l'un l'autre. À deux, ils repoussèrent et massacrèrent de nombreux soldats d'Azog, tranchant leurs membres, ouvrant leur ventre et décochant coup sur coup pour les déstabiliser et les achever avant qu'ils n'aient pu retrouver l'équilibre. Partout autour d'eux, le sol se gorgeait d'un sang noir et puant. La terre et la roche se firent presque boueuses.

Après quelques minutes de combats acharnés, Dáin jeta un coup d'œil à Ayrèn par-dessus son épaule et dit :

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je ne suis personne, répéta Ayrèn, sans perdre une once de sa concentration.

— Permettez-moi d'en douter ! Je ne connais pas un Humain sur cette terre qui se batte comme vous ! »

Non loin, un Troll grogna et les prit pour cible. Il se mit à courir vers eux en levant son énorme massue au-dessus de son crâne gris et chauve. Des vibrations s'enfonçaient dans la terre à chacun de ses pas.

Ayrèn le vit venir et posa sa garde. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de pieds de distance, elle prit les devants sans prévenir en bondissant en avant. Scathaban s'enfonça dans son énorme ventre sur toute la longueur de sa lame. Le Troll hurla, la douleur lui fit lâcher sa massue au sol. Avec un rictus carnassier, Ayrèn pivota son poignet à plusieurs reprises ; son épée trancha les viscères du Troll de gauche à droite. Il tomba à genoux, les yeux exorbités. La guerrière dégagea sa lame avec un coup d'épaule vers l'arrière, et profita de l'élan pour renvoyer la pointe de l'épée dans le front du Troll agenouillé devant elle. En une volée, elle découpa son crâne comme un œuf à la coque ; le morceau d'os et un bout de cerveau se détachèrent et furent projetés à l'autre bout du champ de bataille.

Dissimulés jusque-là derrière le Troll, trois Orques se jetèrent d'un coup sur elle. Ayrèn réagit instantanément : elle puisa sans réfléchir dans la magie des dragons et, d'un seul coup par le tranchant, elle les ouvrit au niveau du buste. La pointe de Scathaban traversa leur plastron et leurs côtes aussi facilement que si elle avait découpé une feuille de papier.

Les poumons tranchés et noyés de sang, les trois Orques s'effondrèrent en gémissant et moururent en quelques secondes.

Tandis qu'Ayrèn essuyait la lame de Scathaban sur le dos grassouillet du Troll qu'elle venait de tuer, Dáin l'interpela avec un cri stupéfait :

« Mais  _qui_   _diable_  êtes-vous donc ?

Ils se remirent dos à dos sans se concerter, et Ayrèn marmonna :

— Si vous dépensiez autant d'énergie à vous battre qu'à me parler, nous aurions déjà gagné cette bataille...

Le gros Nain eut un gros rire. Il ricanait encore quand il brisa les genoux d'un grand Orque qui venait de le prendre à parti.

— Très bien, j'ai compris ! railla-t-il. On verra ça plus tard.

— Plus tard, oui. » acquiesça-t-elle machinalement.

Aucun des deux n'y croyait réellement, et ils ne parlèrent plus beaucoup après cela.

À grands coups de cor de guerre et de signaux codés, Azog modifia encore la disposition de son armée. Du haut de la tour de garde de Ravenhill, il avait une vision globale de tout le champ de bataille et adaptait sans cesse sa stratégie. Plus le temps passait, et plus les Orques devenaient mortels. Grâce aux instructions de l'Orque pâle, ils apprenaient de leurs erreurs et s'amélioraient constamment.

Les Elfes et les Nains furent de plus en plus nombreux à tomber. Ils combattaient vaillamment, mais ils étaient submergés par le nombre de leurs ennemis qui semblaient assoiffés de sang. Leurs hurlements de douleur s'élevaient en une cacophonie morbide qui surpassait la clameur des combats.

Bientôt, Ayrèn sentit une curieuse sensation s'emparer d'elle. Chaque mort à laquelle elle assistait lui volait une partie de son âme. Toutes ces morts inutiles… Comment les Valars pouvaient accepter ça ? Étaient-ils seulement de leur côté ? Qu'attendaient-ils pour les aider à repousser les forces de Morgoth ?

Et Ilúvatar, où était-il ? N'était-il pas le père des Elfes ? Le plus grand de tous les Valars ? N'avait-il pas créé le monde ? Pourquoi n'intervenait-il pas ?

 _'Les Elfes et les Nains périssent.'_ s'enragea-t-elle. _'Ils périssent, et les Valars nous ont abandonnés. L'ombre de Morgoth est déjà sur nous !'_

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là**

**Dans la salle du trône d'Erebor**

La salle du trône, plongée dans une semi-obscurité olivâtre, était vide. On ne voyait que le sol de marbre sombre, lisse comme un miroir et, au milieu de la pièce, une imposante stalactite pendait depuis le plafond jusqu'au sol. Des infiltrations en Mithril et en or s'entrelaçaient sur toute la hauteur de la stalactite. Dans sa base était taillé le trône de pierre du Roi Sous la Montagne, incrusté de gravures ancestrales et, à la pointe des accoudoirs, de jades blancs et verts.

Le Roi assis sur ce trône était éteint. Sous sa couronne étincelante, son visage était gris et terne. Il ne leva même pas la tête quand Dwalin s'approcha de lui.

« Depuis quand abandonne-t-on les nôtres à leur sort ? dit Dwalin en s'arrêtant devant le trône. Ils  _meurent_ dehors !

Après un temps, Thorin répondit d'un air absent :

— Il y a d'innombrables salles sous la Montagne. Nous pouvons fortifier, tout rendre impénétrable.

Il leva enfin son regard creux sur Dwalin et s'exclama :

— Oui, c'est ça ! Il faut déplacer l'or, le cacher dans les profondeurs !

— Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? fit Dwalin, perplexe. Dáin est encerclé, les Nains des Monts de Fer se font massacrer !

— Beaucoup meurent lors d'une guerre, répondit Thorin avec une froideur à glacer le sang. La vie a peu de valeur, mais un trésor comme celui d'Erebor ne se mesure pas en vies perdues. Il vaut plus que tout le sang versé pour le protéger !

Une expression singulière se formait sur le visage de Dwalin : celle d'un Nain choqué et intimement scandalisé _._

Désespéré de cette attitude, Dwalin risqua une dernière tentative pour éveiller la conscience de Thorin :

— Et Tûnin Raz...

Il se reprit :

— ... et  _Ayrèn…_  Elle se bat avec les nôtres pour défendre la Montagne. Elle aussi, tu vas la laisser mourir ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Thorin, qui s'emporta d'un coup en criant :

— Ne me parle plus de cette traîtresse ! Que son nom soit banni à jamais de ces murs ! »

Il tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône. L'écho de son cri remonta le long de la stalactite et se répandit comme une explosion dans l'immensité de la pièce.

Dwalin resta sidéré, à contempler un pareil monstre sous la couronne d'Erebor. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes ; dans le noir de ses paupières lui vinrent des images de Nains, d'Ayrèn et de Bilbo massacrés par les Orques.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Thorin n'avait pas bougé. Sa main était toujours serrée en poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône, son visage était rubicond.

Respirant à peine, pris dans un sentiment de chagrin et de honte, Dwalin dit tout bas, murmurant presque :

« Tu es là dans cette vaste salle avec une couronne sur la tête, et pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect...

— Ne me parle pas de cette façon ! gronda Thorin en se mettant debout. Ne me parle pas comme si je n'étais qu'un petit Seigneur Nain ! (Sa voix chevrota malgré lui :) … Comme si j'étais toujours Thorin Écu-de-chêne.

Puis il hurla :

— Je suis ton Roi !

— Tu as toujours été mon Roi ! répliqua vivement Dwalin. Tu le savais autrefois ! La Compagnie t'a toujours soutenu. Nous avons traversé la Terre du Milieu pour toi, affronté tous les périls pour toi. Et voilà comment tu remercies la Compagnie, comment tu remercies les Nains des Monts de Fer… Voilà comment tu remercies Bilbo et Ayrèn. (Sa voix tombait lentement quand il articula :) Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu…

Outré de la liberté de langage et des insinuations que Dwalin se permettait devant lui, le Roi Nain ordonna impérieusement, de sa voix sèche et rauque de colère :

— Va-t-en, sors d'ici !...

Et il finit en murmurant :

— … Ou je te tuerais. »

Il empoignait déjà son épée.

Dwalin recula et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il hésita une seconde, juste le temps de voir dans le regard de Thorin qu'il ne mentait pas. Le grand Nain guerrier y vit une folie furieuse, quelque chose d'insatiable et de dangereux. Alors il prit à la fois peur et pitié de lui. Et il lui tourna le dos, en silence. Il hésita encore, et s'en fut lentement, le plus lentement qu'il put, tant il se peinait de l'attitude de Thorin et espérait qu'il le rattrapât pour lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis.

Finalement, il quitta la salle du trône sans que Thorin n'ajouta ou ne fit quoi que ce soit pour le retenir.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent le départ de Dwalin, Thorin resta debout devant son trône, sans la moindre réaction.

Son esprit s'embrouillait. Perdu dans la cohue de ses pensées, Thorin se sentit brusquement très seul. Seul et abandonné. Tous ces soldats là-dehors qui se battaient en son nom, ils mouraient bien pour une raison. Et dire que, parmi tous les Nains de sa Compagnie, pas un n'avait compris la situation et ne prenait son parti. Ah, ils étaient obéissants, bien sûr ! Ils continuaient de lui obéir en toutes circonstances. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien qu'ils le désapprouvaient. Ils trouvaient à redire sur tout : l'exil de Bilbo et d'Ayrèn, son refus de négocier la paix, ses réticences à rejoindre les soldats de Dáin pour se battre à leurs côtés… Rien ne leur convenait !

Il était toutefois persuadé d'être dans le vrai. Ses décisions étaient les meilleures compte tenu des circonstances, personne n'aurait fait mieux à sa place.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant sa tête se mit curieusement à tourner. Il se sentit oppressé par l'immensité de la salle du trône, sous ce pan de plafond de roche grise, tendu au-dessus d'un si vaste espace.

Levant les yeux, Thorin sursauta. Il crut que la stalactite était en train de lui tomber sur la tête. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. La stalactite n'avait pas bougé. Il fut pris d'un vertige soudain et s'appuya contre son trône pour ne pas tomber. Il regarda par terre, attendant que le tournis lui passe, les yeux fixés sur une fissure qui craquelait le sol. Il plissa les yeux et regarda mieux la fissure, comme s'il y cherchait la majesté qu'il avait laissé choir.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux. La salle du trône était toujours aussi vide. Il s'y sentait abominablement seul. Cette pièce avait la sévérité et le silence d'une pierre tombale.

Il en fut brusquement terrifié.

Alors, pour s'échapper, il courut vers la sortie.

À cause du brouillard qui lui tombait des yeux, il manqua pied et s'effondra lourdement à plat ventre.  _'Blam !'_.

Le plastron de son armure lui envoya un grand coup dans les côtes, sa couronne tomba de sa tête et rebondit plusieurs fois avec un bruit clair de métal. Il regarda autour de lui avec un petit air hagard, le souffle coupé…

Il se sentit pathétique. Jamais un Durin avant lui n'avait été aussi misérable. Cette pensée le mortifia.

Il resta à plat ventre un long moment, immobile, l'esprit venteux, respirant à peine.

Thorin tout à coup se souvint des événements sur le rempart, et en particulier de certains mots d'Ayrèn, qu'il avait à peine écoutés mais qu'il réentendait maintenant d'une manière très claire : 'J'ignorais que tu serais assez faible pour laisser le Mal du dragon te dessécher le cœur'.

D'autres paroles d'Ayrèn lui revinrent, puis d'autres de Dwalin, de Gandalf, de Bilbo... les unes après les autres, distinctes et puissantes, elles lui martelaient l'intérieur du crâne : 'Bilbo et moi n'avons jamais comploté contre toi !', 'Ils meurent dehors !', 'Vous avez changé, Thorin.', 'Tes accusations n'ont aucun sens, tu es fou !', 'Ils meurent dehors !', 'Vous donnez une bien piètre image de Roi Sous la Montagne, Thorin, fils de Thráin.' …

Une émotion de petit garçon serra Thorin à la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il avait honte. À vrai dire, il se croyait plongé dans un mauvais rêve.

Et encore une fois, il crut entendre les mots de Dwalin :

'Ils  _meurent_  dehors !'

Pendant une minute, il se tint aussi raide qu'un cadavre. Sa honte lui semblait grandir du silence mortel qui l'entourait. Ses échecs lui revenaient les uns après les autres, en pleine figure.

D'un coup, il regarda en sursaut autour de lui, et il s'aperçut que cette minute s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, comme s'il était mort.

Hagard, il murmura :

« Je ne suis pas mon grand-père…

Il se remit debout lentement, s'aidant de ses mains, et au moment où il se redressait, il aperçut son ombre par terre. Elle se ramassait et grouillait, une ombre énorme, trapue, d'un noir profond et plein. Il hallucinait. L'ombre parut fondre : le ventre, la gorge, les bras, les hanches, coulant et s'aplatissant à ses pieds jusqu'à disparaître.

Il n'avait plus d'ombre. La Montagne avait si honte de lui qu'elle l'avait reprise.

Il levait les yeux au plafond et héla la Montagne :

— Non ! Je ne suis pas mon grand-père !

Ensuite tout se brouilla. Il resta les yeux ouverts, mais il lui fallait faire un trop grand effort pour penser, tant la confusion le prenait. Et la seule sensation qui persistait en lui, au milieu de cette folie qui anéantissait tout, c'était une énorme douleur dans son cœur ; il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible le pressait comme un citron, que son sang se vidait, qu'il était en train de mourir. Mais les morts ne souffraient pas, ils n'étaient que  _morts_.

— Je ne suis pas mon grand-père…, murmura-t-il encore. Je ne… »

Il hésita un moment, baissa la tête, puis la releva. Quelque chose venait de changer sur sa figure. Un peu de rose lui remontait aux joues. Le blanc de ses yeux brillait, ses lèvres et ses mains tremblaient.

Son visage fut frappé d'un effroi soudain. La raison, la vraie, avait soufflé le blizzard de ses pensées aliénées pour céder la place à l'image crue, pure et lucide, de la réalité.

Son ombre réapparut sur le sol, et il murmura d'un souffle, choqué de lui-même :

« … Mahal, qu'ai-je fait ?… »

* * *

**Au même moment**

**Sur le champ de bataille**

L'affrontement faisait rage. Sans jamais s'arrêter de se battre ni s'éloigner de Dáin, qui s'avérait être un formidable binôme de combat, Ayrèn scrutait chacun des Elfes et des Nains qu'elle croisait puis voyait mourir. Une curiosité morbide l'incitait à regarder leurs visages pour les graver dans sa mémoire.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à reprendre l'avantage. La situation empirait de minute en minute.

Ayrèn tout à coup s'élança et une cotte de maille se fendit sous sa lame, laissant jaillir une fontaine de sang noir. Elle éventra l'adversaire suivant, en repoussa un autre d'un puissant coup de pied et l'envoya percuter trois de ses camarades, qui s'effondrèrent et roulèrent les uns sur les autres. À sa gauche, Dáin jouait de sa hache comme si elle était aussi légère qu'un bâton. Avec le plat, il propulsait les Orques dans les airs, puis les déchiquetait avec la tranche. Quand son adversaire était assez petit, il parvenait parfois à l'assommer d'un coup de tête et, une fois qu'il était à terre, à l'achever en écrasant son crâne avec le pied, le réduisant en bouillie.

Peu à peu, Ayrèn ne vit plus aucun Elfe parmi les belligérants. Craignant qu'ils soient tous morts, elle sauta au sommet d'un char renversé et prit quelques secondes pour observer le champ de bataille.

À l'extrémité Sud des combats, elle aperçut un petit groupe d'Elfes mené par Thranduil, toujours à dos de son cerf. Ils montaient au front de Dale, prise d'assaut depuis le début des hostilités par des armes de sièges et un flot quasi incessant d'Orques et de Trolls.

 _'Ils abandonnent les Nains pour sauver les Hommes.'_ comprit Ayrèn en sautant à bas du char.  _'Je comprends que Thranduil privilégie le front de Dale à celui d'Erebor, mais… sans eux, nous sommes perdus.'_

Une autre pensée la traversa :

_'Pourvu que Bilbo aille bien… Avec les Elfes, il aura peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.'_

Distraite par cette perte de concentration, une lance la heurta violemment au ventre et lui meurtrit l'abdomen.

Le galvorn de son armure avait empêché la pointe de percer la chair ; elle en serait quitte pour un gros hématome.

La douleur lui fit retrouver instantanément toute sa concentration. Elle bondit en avant pour affronter son assaillant, un Orque au visage couturé et difforme, auquel il manquait déjà plusieurs dents. Privé de sa lance, il chercha en hâte le cimeterre accroché à sa ceinture. À la dernière seconde, Ayrèn pivota et lui enfonça le sternum d'un coup d'épaule furieux. Le choc projeta l'Orque en arrière ; il s'effondra, le souffle arrêté, les mains pressées contre sa poitrine. Il avait les côtes enfoncées : elles lui perforaient ses poumons. Des bandes de sang noir commencèrent à couler de son nez et de sa bouche. Voyant cela, Ayrèn le délaissa ; il ne tarderait pas à mourir de ses blessures.

Une pluie de flèches noires s'abattit sans prévenir, faisant de nombreuses victimes parmi toutes les armées confondues. Ayrèn bondit se mettre à l'abri derrière l'énorme masse d'un cadavre de Troll.

« Par Mahal ! cria Dáin en s'accroupissant derrière son bouclier. Nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps à ce rythme !

Dès que la pluie de flèches cessa, il hurla à ses soldats :

— On se replie vers la Montagne ! Tous vers la Montagne ! »

Les Nains obéirent et commencèrent à reculer. Ils mirent rapidement de la distance entre eux et la première ligne des Orques. Mais beaucoup boitaient et saignaient du visage, d'autres étaient trop faibles ou blessés pour les suivre, et restèrent sur place. Les Orques se chargeraient d'achever ceux-là.

Ayrèn suivit de près le mouvement, indifférente aux chocs, coudoyée à droite, coudoyée à gauche, entassée au milieu du flot de Nains qui se repliaient contre le rempart.

Elle profita d'un instant de répit pour lever la visière de son casque et respirer un peu d'air frais. Elle regretta tout de suite son geste et rabattit la visière devant sa figure :  _'Cling !'_. L'air était puant et gras, une vraie sueur de viscères. Elle préférait encore l'odeur un peu âcre de sa propre respiration.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le pied du rempart, Dáin ordonna à ses soldats de se mettre en ligne de combat. Il les compta rapidement... Plus de la moitié avait péri. Catastrophé, il jura et cracha par terre un filet de bave sanguinolent. Devant eux, la large bande de terre qui séparait les deux armées était jonchée de cadavres. On ne voyait que ça : un amoncellement de corps et de chairs ensanglantées, des viscères, d'innombrables lambeaux qui remplissaient le sol de sang. Cette vision d'horreur fut un nouveau coup dur pour les soldats de Dáin. Ces cadavres, c'étaient des amis, des fils, des frères et des pères. C'était un vrai déchirement de l'âme que de les avoir sous les yeux, et de savoir que, bientôt, ce serait à leur tour de gésir à même le sol.

Car de l'autre côté de ce charnier, les Orques aussi se rassemblaient pour l'assaut final. Ils étaient encore cinq fois plus nombreux que les Nains. Une rumeur grondante d'excitation parcourait leurs rangs. Leur première ligne était très agitée, pressée de mener la charge. La fin était proche.

D'immenses Trolls en armure remontaient progressivement les lignes. Ils portaient des casques terrifiants, rehaussés d'une corne frontale en métal. En les voyant s'approcher, les Nains se glacèrent. Ils resserrèrent leurs mains sur leurs haches pour se redonner du courage.

« C'est un honneur d'avoir combattu à vos côtés, les gars ! cria Dáin. Si nous devons mourir, faisons-le avec panache ! Faites leur cracher leurs glaviots ! »

Il fit quelques pas vers Ayrèn et s'appuya sur le manche de sa hache pour souffler un peu.

« On ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour poursuivre notre causerie…, dit-il sombrement. Auriez-vous donc l'amabilité de me dire qui vous êtes, avant que nous mourrions ? En guise de cadeau de départ.

Elle se tourna vers lui et leva sa visière pour lui révéler son visage, par politesse. Ce fut là qu'il vit ses yeux d'or pour la première fois. L'énergie des dragons les avait rendus rutilants.

— Je suis Tûnin Razak, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Dáin sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux :

— Thorin m'a parlé d'un Tûnin Razak dans son message. Il a évoqué l'existence d'un grand guerrier, qui a rejoint sa Quête et tué la bête… Mais il n'avait pas spécifié que vous étiez une femme… Et encore moins une Humaine… !

Il avait achevé sa phrase sur une intonation curieuse qu'Ayrèn ne parvint pas à interpréter.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en frottant le plat de Scathaban sur sa cuisse, avec un air détaché. Cela change quelque chose au fait que Smaug soit mort ?

— Nooon…, dit Dáin en laissant le mot traîner, un peu songeur.

— Alors cela devrait vous suffire, conclut-elle un peu rudement. Ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer. Les Trolls sont là.

Dáin se redressa et coula un regard vers les lignes ennemies.

— Bon sang, vous dites vrai…, rumina-t-il. Eh bien, Tûnin Razak. J'imagine que c'est la fin. Merci d'être restée combattre avec les Nains des Monts de Fer. J'ignore si l'un d'entre nous survivra pour le raconter, mais si c'est le cas, sachez que les Nains ne l'oublieront jamais. »

Elle esquissa un sourire que Dáin eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir avant qu'elle ne rabatte la visière de son casque. Ensemble, ils se placèrent en pointe de ce qui restait de l'armée des Nains et levèrent leurs lames.

Les Trolls en armure franchirent la première ligne et s'immobilisèrent. L'assaut était imminent. L'excitation des Orques était à son comble.

Dáin jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et eu un dernier regard ému pour ses soldats. Ces Nains, ils les avaient pour la plupart vu grandir. À l'extérieur, il était un formidable chef de guerre, brave, le guide ultime d'un soldat en désarroi dans un temps de guerre. Mais à l'intérieur, il pleurait de tout son cœur ceux qui étaient déjà morts, et ceux qui allaient mourir.

Azog fit sonner l'assaut, et les grands Trolls casqués s'élancèrent vers les Nains en poussant des rugissements terrorisants.

Les Orques qui se trouvaient derrière se mettaient tout juste à courir quand, au même moment, un son assourdissant éclata sur le rempart d'Erebor. Les Nains, les Trolls et les Orques en reçurent une impression si vive qu'ils s'immobilisèrent et tournèrent leur visage vers le rempart.

Ils virent qu'un énorme Nain roux, debout sur le parapet, soufflait dans un trombone en ivoire.

« C'est Bombur ! s'exclama Ayrèn avec un début d'espoir.

— Mais c'est que vous dites vrai ! s'écria Dáin. Et il ne souffle pas dans n'importe quel cor ! C'est le sousaphone royal !

— Ce qui signifie... ?

— Ce qui signifie que le Roi Sous la Montagne s'apprête à prendre part au combat ! »

Le cœur d'Ayrèn s'emballa d'un coup. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le rempart d'Erebor explosa dans un tonnerre de roche et s'écroula avec fracas vers l'extérieur. Un épais nuage gris se déversa comme de la buée hors de la gueule béante de la Montagne. Il enfla et se mêla à la brise. Quand il commença à se disperser, soudain, un groupe de treize Nains surgit de la masse clairsemée.

Et le groupe, à toute allure, épées brandies, courait pour rejoindre les Nains que les Orques avaient acculés contre la Montagne.

Thorin menait la charge, suivi des Nains de la Compagnie. Ils étaient en brillante armure et une lueur vengeresse jaillissait de leurs yeux. Sur le sol sombre gorgé de sang, le Roi Thorin rayonnait comme la providence.

Les troupes de Dáin s'ouvrirent sur leur passage et les laissèrent courir pour la première ligne.

« Tous avec le Roi ! hurla Dáin à ses soldats, hache levée vers le ciel. Tous avec le Roi ! »

Les soldats de Pied d'acier poussèrent des hurlements d'une joie enragée, et se lancèrent à la suite de leur Roi.

« Dû bekar ! Dû bekar ! » rugissait Thorin, dont la voix retentissait comme un cor dans la Vallée.

Avec une frénésie indescriptible, galvanisée par la présence de leur souverain à leurs côtés, les Nains fondirent sur les Orques avec une force renouvelée, eux qui jusque-là avaient abandonné tout espoir d'en réchapper.

Combattant en pointe, Thorin et Dáin se croisèrent rapidement au gré de leurs ferraillades.

« Thorin, oh ! cousin ! le héla Dáin. Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Esquissant un sourire bienveillant, Thorin s'approcha de Dáin et lui serra les épaules, dans un geste d'excuse et de reconnaissance.

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand il se figea d'un coup.

Il venait d'apercevoir, par-dessus l'épaule de son cousin, Ayrèn qui se battait férocement aux côtés des Nains.

« Dûn athazak (1)..., souffla Thorin sans la quitter des yeux.

Dáin le dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater de rire :

— Voyons Thorin, je sais que tu es content de me voir, mais tout de même ! Garde tes familiarités pour toi ! »

Mais ce n'était pas lui que Thorin regardait. Intrigué, Dáin se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré aussi subitement l'attention de son cousin.

Ce fut là qu'il entrevit l'armure de galvorn, sombre et agile parmi les innombrables combattants. Ayrèn n'était qu'un tournoiement noir insaisissable, et chaque éclair argenté de Scathaban signait l'arrêt de mort d'un serviteur de Morgoth. En esquivant une lance, elle croisa le regard des deux Nains qui l'observaient. Elle détourna les yeux et se replongea dans la bataille comme si de rien n'était.

Sans un regard pour son cousin des Monts de Fer, Thorin le dépassa et s'avança en direction d'Ayrèn.

Dáin tout à coup comprit :

« Oh, ben ça c'est la meilleure…, pensa-t-il à voix haute. V'là qu'mon corniaud de cousin s'est amouraché d'une asperge ! »

Avant de pouvoir s'adresser à Ayrèn, Thorin dut d'abord se battre contre les Orques qui l'avaient repéré et pris pour cible. Impatient d'en finir, il les expédia aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient jetés sur lui. Grâce à son corps puissant, protégé par sa somptueuse armure noire et dorée, il les déchiquetait avec hargne pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'Humaine.

Quand il eut dégagé son épée du dernier d'entre eux, mort et déjà exsangue, Thorin n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'Ayrèn.

Il glissa vers elle un coup d'œil mélancolique et navré :

« Dûn athazak, je suis… il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point je suis désolé et honteux de t'avoir traitée comme je l'ai fait.

Ayrèn l'avait très bien entendu, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'un Orque et l'éjecta d'un balancement de Scathaban.

— Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire, tant d'affections que je crève de t'offrir, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela…, poursuivit Thorin avec une pointe de regret.

— Quelle clairvoyance…, marmonna Ayrèn, presque inaudible sous son casque.

— Tu es en colère et je le comprends. Mais je saurai me faire pardonner.

— Ne sois pas condescendant, grogna-t-elle en évitant une flèche qui fusait vers son torse. Et bats-toi ! Bon sang, les Nains ont une  _foutue_  manie de vouloir discuter en plein combat ! »

Un sourire léger comme le souffle parcourut les lèvres de Thorin. Cela lui ressemblait bien, de parler de cette façon.

« Ces salopards sont trop nombreux, Thorin ! cria Dáin en plantant sa hache dans le torse d'un Orque. (Il la retira avec un grognement d'effort.) J'espère que tu as un plan.

Le Roi Thorin quitta l'Humaine des yeux et se tourna vers Dáin :

— Il faut les priver de leur chef.

— Azog…, murmura Dáin en levant les yeux sur Ravenhill. Tu comptes l'affronter ?

— Mieux : je vais détruire cette vermine ! » assura Thorin en regardant tout autour de lui, à l'affût d'une monture.

Par chance, un bouquetin sans cavalier errait non loin de là au milieu des cadavres. Sa bride était à moitié arrachée, mais la selle était en bon état. Thorin l'avait repéré assez vite. Il s'approcha de lui, s'empara de la bride et, poussant un bon coup dans l'étrier, il se hissa sur son dos.

« Thorin, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'inquiéta Dáin. Tu es notre Roi !

— C'est justement pour ça que je dois le faire, répondit Thorin en ajustant la bride. (Le bouquetin se rassembla et renâcla, mais se soumit rapidement.) Je suis resté assez longtemps dans cette Montagne.

— Et comment comptes-tu te frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui ? demanda Dáin en désignant le chaos du champ de bataille d'un revers de la main. Seul contre tous jusqu'à Ravenhill ?

— Mais je ne serai pas seul. » le rassura Thorin avec un petit air confiant.

Un bruit métallique inhabituel couina derrière eux, de plus en plus fort, comme s'il se rapprochait. Thorin, Dáin et même Ayrèn virent arriver un énorme char à quatre roues, mené par quatre bouquetins blindés. Il y avait à bord Kíli, Fíli, Dwalin et Balin ; ce dernier dirigeait le char en claquant la langue et agitant une longue bande de cuir comme un fouet. Le vieux Balin tira sur la bride et immobilisa le char à côté de Thorin. C'était un spectacle d'une puissance singulière que de voir les renforts en acier, les faux fixées aux roues et l'arbalète rotative à manivelle qui le composaient.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça ! dit Balin en grattant l'arête de son grand nez.

— Allons-y ! » ordonna Thorin sans attendre, en lançant son bouquetin au galop.

Balin fit claquer le cuir, et le char se mit à avancer en grinçant. Au dernier moment, Ayrèn sauta à bord, et les Nains l'accueillirent avec des hourras. Après avoir affronté les Orques et assisté à leurs infamies, elle ne pouvait pas rater cette occasion de faire payer l'Orque pâle.

Tiré par de robustes bouquetins, le char atteignit très vite sa vitesse de pointe. Dans son sillage s'élevèrent deux bandes de poussières qui voltigeaient derrière lui.

« Vous êtes une bande de fous furieux ! leur hurla Dáin en les regardant partir, mais la poussière les fit disparaître de sa vue. Mais ça me plaît ! Puisse Durin vous sauver tous ! »

Un peu plus loin, à bord du char, Dwalin lança une grande claque dans le dos d'Ayrèn en disant gaiement :

« Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie, Tûnin Razak. On a craint le pire. C'est joliment dangereux là-dehors…

— En effet, dit-elle en s'agrippant au rebord pour garder l'équilibre.

— Je suis surpris de voir que Bilbo n'est pas avec vous, ajouta Dwalin. Où est-il ?

— À Dale, avec Gandalf.

— Ah, c'est rassurant ! intervint Fíli. Ce vieil homme saura le protéger.

Elle acquiesça en silence puis jeta un regard vers Thorin, qui galopait en tête.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Thorin pour qu'il se décide enfin à changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse particulière, mais elle souhaitait savoir ce que que les Nains avaient à en dire.

— À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop..., répondit Dwalin en scrutant le champ de bataille qui défilait à toute blinde sous ses yeux. Il est resté seul quelques temps dans la salle du trône, puis en est sorti d'un coup en nous demandant de rejoindre la bataille. Allez savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête…

— Alors il est… est-ce que… vous le pensez guéri ? se risqua Ayrèn, incertaine des mots à employer.

— Oui Tûnin Razak, je le pense sincèrement. » répondit Kíli avec un sourire heureux qui contrastait avec l'horreur du champ de bataille.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation dans sa réponse, pas la plus petite oscillation de voix. Tour à tour, Fíli et Dwalin hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les dires du jeune Nain. Alors Ayrèn sut qu'il ne mentait pas, et un soulagement indicible lui emplit le cœur, sans qu'elle ne parvienne toutefois à se l'avouer.

Avec Thorin pour ouvrir la route, ils traversèrent rapidement les lignes ennemies. Les Orques qui s'approchaient de trop près étaient découpés par les faux qui tournoyaient sur les roues, et ceux qui se lançaient à leur poursuite étaient percés par les carreaux de l'arbalète montée. Les Nains étaient trop rapides et les Orques n'eurent pas le temps de se rassembler pour leur faire barrage. Azog fit sonner les Ouargues pour les rattraper, mais ils finissaient tôt ou tard par être embrochés par un carreau.

Après une dizaine de minutes à galoper habilement entre les lignes, les Nains atteignirent le pied de la falaise de Ravenhill. Le chemin pour atteindre la tour de garde était à flanc de falaise, trop étroit et trop raide pour y accéder avec le char.

« Prenez un bouquetin et suivez-moi, vite ! ordonna Thorin.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait que quatre bouquetins pour cinq, Balin soupira et se tourna vers les autres :

— Allez-y, les gars. Je reste ici pour couvrir vos arrières.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête douloureux et descendirent du char avec un air grave. Ils détachèrent les bouquetins, leur laissèrent la martingale et les tinrent comme des rênes pour bondir à cru sur leur dos.

— Fais gaffe à toi. » dit Dwalin à Balin, sans parvenir à cacher le petit pli triste de sa bouche.

Réprimant une mimique soucieuse, Balin lui fit un geste d'adieu bref et se plaça derrière l'arbalète. À dos de bouquetins, la petite escouade de Thorin s'élança à l'assaut de Ravenhill. Pour quelques secondes, le vieux Nain à la longue barbe blanche les regarda partir, inquiet et blême. Puis il prit la manivelle en main et, mirant les Ouargues qui s'approchaient au loin, il soupira :

« Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries… »

* * *

Les bouquetins, aussi rapides qu'agiles, avaient rapidement atteint le sommet de Ravenhill. Là-haut, les guerriers mirent pied à terre et effrayèrent leurs montures pour les faire fuir. Les animaux détalèrent en poussant des bêlements surpris.

Thorin et son escouade observèrent rapidement les lieux. Ils étaient arrivés sur un large plateau au milieu duquel coulait une rivière gelée sur une vingtaine de pouces d'épaisseur ; une nappe de brouillard habillait la croûte de glace d'un gaze blanc d'une consistance éthérée ; le froid était si intense que sa cascade en rez de falaise était elle aussi de glace, et qu'un haut mur glacé recouvrait tout le pan de roche qui descendait en à-pic par-dessous. Sur la rive gauche, à l'opposée, s'élevait une importante bâtisse. Elle était remontée d'une haute tour de garde qui perçait la brume. Vu de près, l'édifice était bien plus grand et large que ce qu'Ayrèn avait estimé depuis le champ de bataille.

Sur la rive droite, où ils se trouvaient, s'étendait une large dalle de pierre taillée et les fondations d'anciennes maisons de garde. Des arbres morts, d'un noir de suie, en délimitaient les contours. Le reste du plateau était plongé dans une épaisse brume, si bien qu'il était impossible d'en voir le bout.

« Où sont-il ? s'exclama Kíli. Ça a l'air vide ! J'ai l'impression qu'Azog a fui !

— J'en doute fort… » dit Thorin en scrutant la tour de garde.

Il n'y avait aucun mouvement visible à la tour, pas plus que sur le reste du plateau. Un silence inquiétant régnait. Un picotement glacé parcourut la nuque d'Ayrèn ; tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Après avoir patienté une minute sans que rien ni personne ne vienne à leur rencontre, un petit grognement d'impatience fit trembler la gorge de Thorin. Il se tourna alors vers l'aîné de ses neveux et ordonna :

« Fíli ! Toi et ton frère, fouillez la bâtisse et la tour, faites-vous le plus discrets possible. Si vous voyez quelque chose, venez me prévenir, n'attaquez pas seuls. »

Tout à coup, en provenance du Nord, des cris cacophoniques de Gobelins retentirent. De surprise, ils sursautèrent et regardèrent par-delà les fondations des maisons de garde. C'étaient des cris stridents, une commotion terrible avant-coureur d'un massacre.

Ils virent sortir de la brume des troupeaux de Gobelins, rachitiques et nerveux. Ils fonçaient sur eux avec l'intention évidente de les tuer.

« Atjaktonrar (2) ! cria Ayrèn en dégainant Scathaban. Préparez-vous à vous battre !

Elle maintint son épée à bout de bras et se mit en garde ; ses épaules tremblaient sous le poids. L'Humaine était encore rapide et puissante, mais elle avait dépensé énormément d'énergie pour survivre à l'assaut de la Vallée.

— On a de la compagnie ! cria Dwalin en empoignant sa hache à deux mains. Des mercenaires Gobelins ! Ils ne sont pas plus d'une centaine.

— On va s'en occuper, dit Thorin sans trahir la moindre peur. Vous deux, filez ! »

Les deux frères s'en allèrent sans tarder et prirent la direction de la tour de garde.

Il était temps ! Les Gobelins arrivaient déjà sur les dalles avec un mouvement de vague.

Habitués à combattre ensemble, Thorin et Dwalin les accueillirent à grands coups de lames noircies de sang. À leurs côtés, Ayrèn était sans pitié : elle trancha, para, riposta, découpa, décapita sans fin. Les Gobelins étaient faibles et maladroits, mais ils étaient nombreux et rapides, si bien que, pour ne pas se laisser déborder, Ayrèn fut contrainte de puiser comme une assoiffée dans la puissance des dragons.

Ils finirent par en venir à bout.

Hors d'haleine, ils achevèrent le dernier Gobelins et partagèrent un sourire satisfait. Les dalles étaient recouvertes de cadavres, du sang noir tapissait le sol comme un miroir d'eau sombre. Des flocons de grésil erraient et flottaient autour d'eux, soulevés par une bise forcenée. Il faisait un froid à fendre les pierres.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite, conclut Dwalin en rengainant sa hache. Mais où est cette ordure d'Azog ? Il n'a pas pu s'enfuir, c'est impossible. »

Ayrèn eut un haussement d'épaules incertain, et Thorin se mordait nerveusement l'intérieur des joues en observant la tour.

Il y eut soudain un  _'Pop !'_ , et Ayrèn sursauta. Elle connaissait bien ce son.

Elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit et vit son ami le Hobbit débouler en flèche vers eux. Il détalait à travers la brume, pieds nus et rapide comme un chevreuil, la main dans la poche pour y ranger l'Anneau magique qu'il venait de retirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle quand il arriva à leur niveau, sans dissimuler son soulagement de le voir en vie.

Les deux Nains tournèrent la tête avec un mouvement vif, visiblement surpris de le voir. Contrairement à Ayrèn, ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver.

« Bilbo ! » s'écria Thorin.

Le Hobbit s'arrêta et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, cassé en deux, les mains sur les genoux :

« Il faut vous en aller, vite ! croassa-t-il enfin. Azog a une autre armée, conduite par son fils Bolg. Elle va attaquer par le Nord et passer par ici. Cette tour va être complètement encerclée et il n'y aura aucune issue.

L'estomac d'Ayrèn fit un bond douloureux dans son ventre. Levant la visière de son casque, elle parcourut les cadavres des Gobelins des yeux, et une subite compréhension lui raidit l'échine.

— Ce n'étaient pas de simples Gobelins…, s'alarma-t-elle d'une voix grave. C'étaient des éclaireurs ! »

À ces mots, un long frémissement agita l'auditoire. La victoire disparaissait du champ des espoirs. Les Elfes, les Hommes, les Nains… Ils n'avaient fait que contenir le premier assaut de la marée noire, et ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux ni assez forts pour résister à un autre.

« Nous touchons au but, il est hors de question de faire demi-tour ! répliqua finalement Dwalin. Il faut prendre la tour d'assaut avant que les renforts n'arrivent !

— Non, attends…, dit Thorin en levant une main. C'est… c'est ce qu'il veut. Azog veut qu'on entre dans cette tour…

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant subitement son erreur :

— C'est un piège. »

Ils entendirent un cri de terreur retentir sourdement en direction de la tour de garde. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et aperçurent, à mi-hauteur de la tour, un pan de muraille noirâtre. Cette muraille, qui soutenait partiellement un chemin de ronde écroulé, s'élevait à plus de quarante pieds au-dessus du sol. Le mur qui autrefois séparait le chemin de ronde de l'intérieur de la tour avait disparu, laissant une grande ouverture dans le flanc de la bâtisse.

Le même cri retentit encore, plus distinctement cette fois.

L'instant d'après, la silhouette d'un colosse sortit de l'ombre et s'avança sur le chemin de ronde. C'était Azog, suivi de quelques uns de ses sbires. Il tenait à bout de bras la gorge de Fíli et le souleva au-dessus du vide. Le jeune Nain avait le visage tuméfié et la lèvre inférieure fendue ; ses traits étaient habités de terreur tandis qu'il luttait comme un forcené pour se dégager de l'emprise de l'Orque pâle. Mais le colosse était bien trop fort, il était impossible de lui échapper.

Thorin, Dwalin, Bilbo et Ayrèn retinrent leur souffle. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour Fíli.

« Mahal, pas mon neveu… Pas Fíli… » murmura Thorin avec l'intonation d'une prière.

Azog eut un grand rire et hurla une longue phrase en Langue Noire. Ayrèn n'eut pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'il disait pour deviner qu'il disait des choses abominables.

Azog ricanait encore quand, soudain, il enfonça la pointe de son moignon métallique dans la colonne vertébrale de Fíli. Le jeune Nain poussa un gémissement de douleur effrayant. Thorin chancela comme si on l'avait frappé ; la vue de cet assassinat était pour lui une douleur physique, viscérale.

L'Orque pâle ricanait toujours quand il lâcha Fíli dans le vide. Il s'écrasa quarante pieds plus bas avec un bruit de chair et d'os brisés. L'arrière de son crâne s'ouvrit sur le sol et répandit une large éclaboussure de sang autour de sa tête, comme une auréole vermeille.

Depuis le chemin de ronde, Azog pointa Thorin du doigt et hurla en une Langue commune désincarnée :

« Tu seras le prochain, Thorin Écu-de-chêne. La lignée de Durin prend fin aujourd'hui ! »

Puis il fit demi-tour et, ses sbires sur les talons, il disparut dans l'ombre de la tour de garde.

Dwalin et Bilbo détournèrent le regard et fermèrent les yeux, choqués par ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister.

Quant à Thorin, il regardait Ayrèn avec des yeux vagues. Ils s'observèrent sans parler pendant de longues secondes, comme s'ils menaient une conversation silencieuse. La mort de Fíli avait été cruelle et injustement barbare. Dans un geste hébété et triste, il leva une main vers elle à la recherche de réconfort mais, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps.

L'Humaine tourna à nouveau la tête vers la tour et observa de loin le corps de Fíli. Ses membres étaient pliés dans des contorsions impossibles, son sang d'un rouge très pur et vif sur la roche grise s'étendait autour de lui comme une tache d'encre sur un parchemin humide.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle intégra l'idée que Fíli était mort. Elle resta un moment comme une femme percée d'une flèche au cœur au milieu d'un cri ; son visage devint mortellement pâle, et une fureur froide l'envahit.

Doutant du sort de Kíli, elle se saisit de Scathaban et grogna :

« C'était le dernier Durin que tu tuais, Azog. »

Son grognement avait été si bestial et si rauque qu'il fit sursauter Thorin, Dwalin et Bilbo autour d'elle.

La guerrière tourna la tête vers Thorin et, contenant sa voix pour la rendre moins animale, elle lui dit :

« Kíli est peut-être encore en vie, je vais le chercher. Reste ici avec Dwalin et Bilbo.

Désespéré, Thorin l'attrapa par le coude :

— Non, n'y va pas. Si je te perds toi aussi, je… je ne… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. L'idée que Fíli et peut-être même Kíli étaient morts lui causait une souffrance sourde, abominable… et celle qu'Ayrèn put connaître le même sort amplifia son trouble, lui causant un étrange déchirement d'entrailles.

Quelque chose poussa Ayrèn à lever une main et caresser la joue de Thorin. En effleurant sa barbe hirsute, elle roula sur lui des yeux tendres qui tranchaient avec l'expression furieuse de sa bouche et de ses canines pointues.

Thorin soupira et s'empara de cette main qui le caressait. Il l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Elle ne retira pas sa main, et Thorin y trouva y grand réconfort. Finalement, il glissa son regard sur le visage d'Ayrèn, se détourna vers la tour, revint à Ayrèn, et vira, suppliant, une dernière fois sur la tour.

« Ramène Kíli et reviens-moi, Ayrèn…, l'implora-t-il.

— Je te le promets. »

Elle récupéra sa main et abaissa la visière de son casque devant son visage. Après un au-revoir hâtif avec Dwalin et une accolade avec Bilbo, qu'elle serra rapidement dans ses bras, elle s'élança à toutes jambes vers la tour de garde. Tous les trois la regardèrent partir avec une pâleur de mort, se demandant si ce n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'ils la voyaient en vie.

Sur son chemin, Ayrèn passa non loin de la dépouille de Fíli. Elle crut vraiment perdre la raison tant cette vision la révoltait et l'attristait à la fois. Une rage innommable lui remontait des entrailles ; ses mains tremblaient et faisaient vibrer l'épée qu'elles tenaient ; l'arrière de ses yeux lui faisait mal. Dans son âme, les dragons s'intéressaient de très près à tout ce qui était en train de se passer. La colère et tous les idées noires de leur hôte les abreuvaient de puissance. Lentement, avec une précaution infinie, ils cherchaient un moyen de tirer profit de la situation…

La guerrière s'engouffra dans la première ouverture qu'elle croisa, une arche à l'allure menaçante à laquelle il manquait une porte. Elle traversa d'abord un dédale de couloirs obscurs, des plafonds desquels pendaient de longues toiles d'araignée.

Il fit bientôt très sombre. Sa main, frôlant le mur, rencontra la poignée rouillée d'une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et déboucha sur un long corridor éclairés par des torches. Tout au fond, des Orques montaient la garde. Elle pointa son épée devant elle et s'élança avant qu'ils n'eussent le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle était là. Elle trancha trois fois. Les Orques tressaillirent et tombèrent sur le sol sans un cri, raides morts.

Elle avança dans la pièce suivante : un vestibule saccagé où tombait en biais la lumière du jour, par une porte dérobée qui donnait sur l'autre côté de la bâtisse. Des bruits de combat lui parvenaient de l'extérieur. Elle reconnut, entre deux bruits de fer croisé, la voix de Kíli qui criait vengeance.

Le sang d'Ayrèn ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se plaça sur le seuil de la porte et analysa les alentours d'un seul regard circulaire. S'étendait devant elle une large terrasse en rez de falaise, pendue au-dessus de la Vallée. Un cordon de pierres de taille, percés par endroit, en délimitait les contours. Dans le ciel, une étrange obscurité avait envahi les cieux comme un orage : de grandes chauves-souris venues du Nord tournoyaient au-dessus de Ravenhill et descendaient en chute libre dans la Vallée. Ayrèn se rendit compte, avec un frisson d'horreur, qu'elles se fixaient, tels des vampires, sur les blessés et les cadavres du champ de bataille.

Sur la terrasse, Kíli affrontait une escouade d'Orques à lui tout seul. Il boitait très fort de la jambe gauche, le muscle de sa cuisse avait été touché. Ses yeux avaient cuit dans ses larmes, et à chaque coup d'épée qu'il portait, il criait : 'Je vous tuerai, maudits ! je vous tuerai tous !'. Il criait parfois le nom de son frère, Fíli, et Ayrèn comprit qu'il avait assisté à sa mort.

Au moment où l'Humaine s'élançait pour lui prêter assistance, elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos. Elle pivota sur un pied et lança la pointe de Scathaban en arrière. Au dernier moment, elle vit Tauriel faire un bond en arrière. L'Elfe esquiva le coup de justesse, la pointe avait sifflé à quelques pouces de sa gorge.

« Vous êtes folle ! chuchota rudement Ayrèn en ramenant Scathaban contre sa cuisse. J'ai failli vous tuer !

Son ton vibrait de reproche, mais l'Elfe n'en fit aucun cas.

— On en reparlera plus tard, répondit Tauriel avec un air déterminé tout en mettant la main à ses dagues. Il faut aider Kíli. »

Ayrèn acquiesça d'un hochement de menton. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Sans plus attendre, les deux femmes s'avancèrent sur la terrasse et entrèrent dans la mêlée. Une grande bourrasque de vent accompagna leur arrivée : elle souleva des cristaux de glace qui fouettèrent les visages et étoilèrent les murs de la tour.

Aveuglés, les Orques ne virent rien venir.

Tauriel et Ayrèn n'eurent besoin que de quelques secondes pour faire un massacre. Elles se jetèrent chacune d'un côté de Kíli et portèrent un coup fatal à ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui. Elles se fendaient, ripostaient, tournoyaient agilement entre leurs ennemis pour les réduire au silence.

Deux grands Orques, plus grands et puissants que la moyenne, prirent Ayrèn pour cible. Ils faisaient partie de la garde rapprochée d'Azog et étaient bien plus dangereux que leurs congénères. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Ayrèn tendit une jambe vers l'arrière, pied à plat, et se porta en avant sur son autre pied au maximum. Elle piqua le premier au ventre jusqu'aux viscères, se retira d'un bond, puis se fendit à nouveau en esquivant le coup de massue du second. Elle l'atteignit à la gorge, tranchant une artère. Il lâcha sa massue et porta ses mains à sa gorge avec un gargouillis paniqué. Les deux gardes du corps d'Azog s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre. D'un seul balancement de Scathaban, Ayrèn transperça leurs deux corps comme on plante un poteau dans une terre meuble.

Retirant son épée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux compagnons de combat. Tauriel et Kíli se battaient ensemble contre de nouveaux Orques qui arrivaient tout juste d'un petit passage en bord de terrasse, plus loin le long du mur. Parmi eux surgit un géant, au moins deux fois plus imposants que les autres. Ayrèn reconnut tout de suite son œil aveugle, son nez de chauve-souris et les plaques de métal greffées sur son torse massif et le côté gauche de son visage. C'était l'Orque qui les avait attaqués au Royaume des Forêts !

Avec un cri d'alarme, Ayrèn prévint Kíli et Tauriel :

« Couvrez vos arrières, en voilà un gros !

Tauriel tout à coup regarda derrière elle avec un sursaut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle aperçut le grand Orque.

— Kíli, c'est Bolg ! cria Tauriel en se plaçant devant lui comme un rempart. C'est toi qu'il veut ! Recule, recule !

Le Nain tenta de protester :

— Non ! Je dois…

Mais l'Elfe ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester :

— Recule ! » répéta-t-elle en hurlant, avec une pointe de terreur qui fit frémir Kíli.

Alors le Nain s'éloigna en claudiquant sur sa jambe blessée. Assurée qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Orque en vie derrière eux, Ayrèn prit la place du Nain aux côtés de Tauriel pour faire barrage à Bolg et sa suite. Ils se ruaient sur elles en brandissant massues et cimeterres et ouvrant grand leurs gueules pleines de dents pointues.

L'Elfe et l'Humaine posèrent leur garde et attendirent l'impact. Au dernier moment, elles bloquèrent les lames qui fusaient vers elles, ripostèrent d'un même mouvement en avant, reculèrent, piquèrent encore, profitèrent d'une ouverture pour gagner du terrain. Très vite, il ne restait plus que Bolg debout, furieux et enragé.

Les guerrières s'y mirent à deux, mais diable ! Bolg était un sacré morceau. Tauriel eut beau tenter de le déséquilibrer pour permettre à Ayrèn de percer sa garde, il restait parfaitement campé sur ses jambes et ripostait aussi sec. Contrairement à ce que laissaient présager ses longs membres et sa brusque posture, son jeu était net, son cimeterre était vif. Il avait de l'attaque, pas une feinte perdue, de la vitesse, la parade juste, des ripostes intelligentes.

Mais les deux femmes qui se liguaient contre lui étaient tout aussi admirables.

Échangeant un regard entendu avec Ayrèn, Tauriel sacrifia une dague pour la projeter en direction du coeur de Bolg, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un couteau de lancer. L'Orque la vit venir et fit un bond de côté pour l'esquiver. Mais Ayrèn l'attendait de l'autre côté : elle leva Scathaban comme une massue et, d'un seul coup de tranchant, elle fendit la tête de Bolg en deux avec un rugissement d'effort.

Ayrèn tira Scathaban vers l'arrière pour la dégager avec un crissement d'os. Yeux révulsés, les deux morceaux de sa tête ne tenant plus à son corps que par les muscles de son cou, Bolg s'écroula de toute sa hauteur sur le ventre. La terrasse vibra, une moitié de cervelle grise poignit sur le sol avec un éclaboussement de sang noir.

Hors d'haleine, les mains sur les genoux, Tauriel et Ayrèn prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle. L'Humaine ouvrit la visière de son casque pour respirer un grand coup d'air frais. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans se quitter des yeux, elles se redressèrent en se souriant. Le sourire de l'Elfe était d'une élégance de sylphide ; celui de l'Humaine fut plus discret et pudique, mais pas moins sincère.

Elles eurent un dernier regard méprisant pour le cadavre de Bolg et retournèrent auprès de Kíli. Le jeune Nain se tenait au mur et haletait, les mains tremblantes. La blessure à sa cuisse était sans aucun doute douloureuse, mais son frère était mort, et il était évident qu'il en souffrait davantage que toutes les blessures physiques qu'il eut jamais subies.

Une tristesse mêlée de respect envahit Ayrèn. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'épreuve que traversait le jeune garçon, car elle aussi avait perdu ses frères il y a de cela bien des années.

« Ça ira ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton plus rude qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Kíli eut un trait d'humour noir :

— Je suis au meilleur de ma forme.

Ayrèn soupira et se tourna vers Tauriel :

— Je peux le laisser sous votre protection ?

— Bien sûr, Amlug Dagnir, répondit humblement Tauriel.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé…, grommela Kíli.

Il prit appui sur le mur pour se redresser et raffermit sa prise sur son épée :

— Il faut retrouver mon oncle…

— Pas vous, rétorqua Ayrèn. Vous êtes blessé, vous tenez à peine debout.

— Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant ! rétorqua-t-il vivement.

— Un guerrier sait reconnaître quand il devient un poids pour ses camarades, répondit sèchement Ayrèn, que l'impatience gagnait très rapidement. Vous vous êtes bien battu, mais la bataille s'arrête ici pour vous.

Kíli fronça les sourcils et fusilla Ayrèn du regard, vexé par sa réponse. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison, il n'était pas idiot. Très rapidement, il baissa les yeux avec une moue d'une triste impuissance.

— Allez-y…, murmura-t-il d'un ton amer. Mais faites que je ne le regrette pas... »

Ayrèn ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à gaspiller sa salive. La seconde armée était à quelques minutes de fondre sur la Vallée, et seuls les Valars savaient ce qu'il était advenu de Thorin, Dwalin et Bilbo entre-temps.

Elle tourna les talons en rabattant sa visière devant son visage, puis elle recommença à courir. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement mal aux muscles et perdait rapidement haleine, bien que les dragons l'eussent bien aidée jusqu'ici. Elle sentait toutefois, avec un certain effroi, que sa colère et ses pulsions meurtrières l'obsédaient de plus en plus. Derrière la visière de son casque, ses yeux bouillaient, ses tempes enflaient, tout son crâne était pris dans un étau. Les dragons manifestaient en elle une vigueur inattendue alors que, à l'inverse, sa propre énergie s'amenuisait dangereusement.

 _'Je dois absolument garder mon calme…'_ pensa-t-elle.  _'Je suis affaiblie… Je ne dois pas leur laisser la moindre occasion de prendre le dessus… Sinon…'_

Elle n'osa pas achever sa pensée. Ce qu'elle impliquait l'effrayait trop.

Elle accéléra encore, ignorant la douleur provoquée par cette course qui lui brisait les jambes.

* * *

Quand elle arriva sur la rivière gelée, c'était le chaos. Sur la berge, en amont de la cascade de glace, Dwalin se battait férocement contre des Orques descendus en masse depuis le Nord. Bilbo avait disparu ; Ayrèn espérait qu'il avait enfilé son Anneau magique et qu'il s'était caché quelque part. Plus loin sur l'eau gelée, à sa gauche, gisait le corps sans vie de l'Orque pâle.

 _'Valars tout-puissants !'_  pensa Ayrèn en le voyant.  _'Azog est mort !'_

Elle fouilla encore les lieux du regard à la recherche de Thorin. Elle descendit quelques pas le long de la rivière gelée et, approchant du rebord de la cascade de glace, elle se figea sur place.

Au rebord, allongé sur le dos, se trouvait Thorin. Il était en sang, les mains sur la poitrine, assommé de douleurs.

Comprenant qu'il était gravement blessé, Ayrèn se sentit glacée :

' _Thorin, non !'_

Elle ne fut pas maîtresse du soulèvement de terreur de son âme. Un cri de détresse lui vint aux lèvres :

« Non ! »

Elle courut à sa rencontre et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui. Elle arracha les attaches de son casque en galvorn et le posa rudement à terre :  _'Clang !'._

« Ayrèn, tu es là…, toussa Thorin en observant son visage.

— Oui, je suis là… Je suis avec toi… » répondit-elle en contenant sa voix.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son torse et inspecta rapidement la blessure. Son armure était fendue. En-dessous, son thorax avait été transpercé de part en part, au niveau du poumon gauche. Elle leva les yeux sur le visage de Thorin et, comprenant ce que cette blessure impliquait, elle se sentit affreusement mal. La plaie était trop profonde, trop grave.

Thorin, lui, ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il était content qu'elle eût retiré son casque. Son visage d'Humaine, d'un blanc diaphane, était moite de transpiration. Une ligne de saletés et d'éclaboussures de sang lui barrait la figure d'un œil jusqu'à l'autre, là où s'était trouvée la fente de son armet. Et ses yeux, ses grands yeux dorés, étaient voilés d'une nappe de tristesse et de colère mêlées.

Un mouvement derrière Ayrèn attira l'œil fatigué de Thorin. D'un sursaut, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le Hobbit en train de courir vers eux. Le soulagement de le voir en vie n'atténuait néanmoins pas sa peine.

« Bilbo, je suis heureux que vous soyez là vous aussi…, souffla Thorin d'une voix rauque, le voyant s'accroupir de son autre côté.

— Ne bougez pas, lui dit Bilbo. Ne bougez pas tant. »

À son tour, le Hobbit observa la blessure au niveau de son torse. Découvrant sa gravité, il détourna le regard avec un hoquet.

« Je veux vous quitter en ami Bilbo…, murmura Thorin. (Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, vers l'Humaine.) Et toi Ayrèn, je veux… je veux partir avec ton amour…

— Vous n'allez pas partir, vous allez vivre ! répliqua Bilbo en forçant un sourire réconfortant.

— Thorin, non, s'il te plaît… » gémit Ayrèn luttant vaillamment contre les larmes.

Le Nain déglutit plusieurs fois. Du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu'il luttait pour tourner son visage vers Bilbo. Quand il y parvint, il lui dit :

« Je regrette mes paroles et mes gestes de colère. Vous avez fait ce que seul un ami pouvait faire, pardonnez-moi. J'étais trop aveuglé… Je suis désolé de vous avoir exposé à de tels périls.

— Non, je suis content d'avoir affronté ces périls à vos côtés, tous sans exception, répondit Bilbo avec un petit chevrotement dans la voix. C'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'aucun Sacquet mérite.

— Vous n'aurez jamais cessé de m'étonner, jeune Hobbit…, fit Thorin, agréablement surpris par sa réponse.

Il pivota la nuque et posa ses yeux ternes sur Ayrèn :

— Si on m'avait dit que cette Quête me conduirait à quelque chose d'infiniment plus beau et précieux que l'Arkenstone, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Te rencontrer et t'aimer… c'est le plus beau cadeau que Mahal m'ait jamais fait. »

Très émue, Ayrèn s'empara des mains du Nain et se pencha pour y apposer un baiser, pour sentir le contact de sa peau sur ses lèvres. L'idée de le perdre, dans des circonstances aussi atroces et injustes, la ravageait de l'intérieur.

Les yeux d'un doré rougeoyant, miroitant, elle se pencha vers son visage et, dans un attendrissement éperdu dont elle tremblait toute, elle eut cette supplique :

« Ne pars pas Iyaroak, ne pars pas, je t'en supplie… Je t'aime… »

Il écarquilla un instant les yeux, surpris et heureux de l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait.

De ses yeux bleus roulèrent des larmes transparentes ; elles coulèrent sur ses tempes et disparurent dans la masse de ses cheveux noirs. Dans un geste de réconfort, Ayrèn pressa les doigts glacés de Thorin dans les doigts blindés de son armure.

« Adieu Maître Cambrioleur…, dit Thorin en regardant le Hobbit, avec un petit sourire d'une nostalgie bienveillante.

— Retournez à vos livres et à votre fauteuil. Plantez vos arbres, regardez-les pousser. Si plus de gens chérissaient leur foyer davantage que l'or, ce monde serait un endroit plus joyeux.

— Non, non, non, non ! protesta Bilbo en secouant mollement la tête de gauche à droite. Thorin, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Thorin plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux d'Ayrèn avec une intensité insondable :

« Ma bien aimée... Pleure moi, mais ne pleure pas notre amour, car il ne meurt pas avec moi.

Sa voix devint soudain très faible et lente :

— C'est à jamais que je t'aime, Tûnin Razak, Pourfendeuse de dragons et Héroïne des Nains. Merci de m'avoir rappelé tout ce qu'il y a de bon en ce monde.

Ayrèn prit le visage de Thorin dans ses mains et l'embrassa, la vision brouillée par les larmes qui perlaient à ses cils. Le baiser eut un goût de sang, mais il fut tendre et chaud.

— Reste…, supplia-t-elle d'un souffle contre ses lèvres.

— Je ne peux pas…, dit-il après un gros sanglot douloureux qui le mit au supplice. Mais crois bien que j'aurais tout donné pour rester avec toi. Absolument tout. »

Ils se regardèrent une ultime fois. Le bleu et le doré, l'azur et le soleil, leurs regards étaient à la fois si différents mais si harmonieux qu'il était fou de penser que les Valars ne les avaient pas créés l'un pour l'autre. Tous les deux auraient souhaité que le temps s'arrête sur cet instant. Mais trop vite, la lutte de Thorin prit fin. Lentement, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Un étrange sourire courbait ses lèvres.

Laissée orpheline du regard de Thorin, une peur immense s'empara d'Ayrèn :

« Non, reste, reste, reste… Pitié, reste avec moi… Ne me laisse pas… Reste…  _Reste…_!

— Adieu ma bien-aimée, ma tendre Ayrèn… Mon coeur est tien pour toujours. » fut le dernier murmure de Thorin.

Pâle à l'extrême et encroûté de sang, le visage du Nain étincelait pourtant d'amour. Ses yeux fermés, son sourire triste mais entier, devinrent bientôt immobiles à jamais.

Et l'âme de Thorin Écu-de-chêne s'envola avec son dernier souffle.

Ayrèn le regarda de longues secondes sans cligner des yeux, figée sur place par son propre déni, incapable d'accepter la réalité.

De grandes ombres ailées passèrent soudain sur la rivière gelée. Dans le ciel, d'immenses aigles glapissaient puissamment, toutes serres dehors. Ils fendaient l'air de traits furieux et se jetèrent à toutes ailes dans la bataille. Un rayon de soleil les accompagnait. Sur leurs dos, Bilbo reconnut vaguement le grand Beorn et le Magicien Brun, Radagast, et il poussa un cri de surprise. Les yeux de Bilbo le trompaient rarement. Les aigles descendaient dans le vent, ligne après ligne, en telle quantité qu'ils avaient dû se rassembler de toutes les aires du Nord. Dans la Vallée et au-delà, ils firent un véritable massacre parmi les Orques, et plus personne ne put douter que la victoire était acquise. Les Hommes, les Elfes et les Nains poussèrent des hurlements de joie, dont l'écho se répercuta dans la Vallée en même temps que le glapissement des aigles et les cris de défaite des soldats de Morgoth.

Ayrèn, elle, n'avait pas eu un regard pour les aigles, ce fut à peine si elle les avait entendu glapir. Elle était toujours immobile, les yeux rivés sur la dépouille de Thorin. À l'extérieur, elle était aussi inerte qu'une statue, mais à l'intérieur, quelque chose d'abominable, enfouie dans les ténèbres de son âme, était en train de sortir.

« Tenez bon, tenez bon…, dit Bilbo en se penchant vers Thorin et pointant un doigt vers le ciel. Les aigles sont là, la bataille est gagnée… La… la bataille est gagnée… »

Un dernier espoir l'avait poussé à annoncer la bonne nouvelle au Nain, pour qu'il puisse partir en paix avec l'idée d'avoir remporté la victoire. Mais il était déjà mort. Il ne saurait jamais qu'elle eût été l'issue de la bataille.

Alors Bilbo se laissa choir en position assise et fondit en larmes. Les ombres des aigles qui dansaient sur la glace prirent des allures de spectres. Le vent souleva une volute de grésil, et le soleil en jaunit les flocons.

Un nuage passa au devant du soleil. Une ombre tomba à plomb sur le visage de Thorin. Avec cette soudaine obscurité, Ayrèn comprit enfin qu'il était mort.

Elle se mit à trembler. Elle s'écroula sur le torse en sang de Thorin, plongea son visage dans son cou où elle pleura subitement, à grands sanglots.

« Azog, c'est Azog ! Il... il t'a...! Ô, Valars ! Iyaroak... Iyaroak...! » se lamentait-elle.

Il était mort. Thorin était mort, et elle en était anéantie.

Une vague noire submergea son esprit dans un tintement assourdissant. C'était un cri puissant, perçant, irritant, comme un grincement de métal, une fourchette qu'on crisse sur une assiette de porcelaine. Elle grimaça et se couvrit les oreilles des mains, cherchant à localiser l'origine de ce bruit.

Quand elle se rendit compte que ce cri résonnait en fait en elle, et qu'il prenait sa source au plus profond de son âme, elle secoua la tête en hurlant :

« IYAROAK ! »

D'un coup, la douleur fut trop forte. C'était trop ignoble, trop insupportable. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le choc. Sa peine, sa colère, sa haine infinie envers Azog se déchaînaient en elle, comme une immense lame de fond qui submergeait la frêle frégate de son vouloir.

Elle se faisait engloutir, elle n'avait plus la force de rester à flot. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne fût noyée par le torrent de haine dans lequel elle était plongée.

Terrorisée par cette idée, elle leva son visage dévasté vers Bilbo et le supplia :

« Tue-moi… ! »

Bilbo sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. Plus que la supplique de son amie, c'était son apparence qui l'avait choqué. Ses yeux, ses beaux yeux dorés s'étaient éteints : ils étaient devenus aussi noirs que la plus sombre caverne des Gobelins dont il eût souvenance. La femme des Hommes, ou ce qu'il en restait, respirait par brèves saccades semblables à des râles.

Et elle répétait :

« Bilbo… Bilbo, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie… Tue-moi…

— Ayrèn, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'écria Bilbo après s'être frotté les yeux, croyant à une hallucination.

— Tue-moi, je t'en prie…, supplia-t-elle en gémissant.

Le Hobbit se leva et fit le tour de la dépouille de Thorin pour s'accroupir aux côtés d'Ayrèn :

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais pas te tuer, enfin !

— Bilbo, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît…, répéta-t-elle avec un air résolu.

— Non, non, tu divagues ! refusa-t-il tout net. Tu dis des choses insensées. Calme-toi, s'il te plaît.

— Bilbo, mon ami, mon tendre ami, tue-moi…, pleurnicha-t-elle, prenant des intonation de petite fille perdue. Tue-moi tant qu'il reste  _quelqu'un_  à tuer !

— Ayrèn, arrête, ça suffit. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

— S'il te plaît, Bilbo. (Elle dégaina son épée et lui tendit son manche.) Tiens, prends Scathaban, et...

— Non, NON ! cria Bilbo en se levant d'un bond.

Il se remit à pleurer :

— Non, Ayrèn, ne me demande pas de faire ça. Je t'en supplie, ne me demande pas de faire ça !

— Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps…, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace de souffrance. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi mourir dignement. Ne me laisse pas devenir cette...  _chose_. Je veux quitter cette terre avec mes merveilleux souvenirs de ma famille, de la Comté, de Thorin... de toi.

— Non, non, non, non… ! » fit Bilbo en reculant de plusieurs pas, mains tendues devant lui.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle avec une expression désespérée. Un pic d'énergie la fit soudain siffler de douleur. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait effondrée.

Les dragons se démenaient derrière les barreaux de la prison mentale qu'elle avait dressée pour eux. Elle les sentait se tortiller, envoyer leurs griffes partout, culbutant, crachant des flammes brûlantes dans l'espoir de carboniser ses dernières résistances.

« Je sens leur noirceur envahir mon âme ! prévint-elle, de plus en plus angoissée. Les dragons vont tout effacer,  _tout_. Mais je ne veux pas oublier !

Prise de panique, elle cria :

— Ne me laisse pas oublier !

— Non, non, tais-toi, tais-toi ! cria Bilbo en reculant encore, terrorisé par ce que son amie lui demandait.

— Tue-moi. Bilbo, tue-moi ! Si tu m'aimes, tue-moi !

Le Hobbit baissa les yeux, presque honteux de répondre :

— Je ne peux pas... je...

— Bilbo, dépêche-toi ! l'implora-t-elle en lui tendant de nouveau Scathaban.

— Ayrèn, je ne peux pas faire ça, refusa plus fermement Bilbo. J'en suis incapable !

Un brouillard de larmes et de colère voilait les yeux d'Ayrèn quand elle faillit s'affaler à plat ventre à cause de la douleur. Scathaban tomba avec un son de carillon :  _'Cling !'_. Elle se retint juste à temps avec les mains et, sur un ton de lamentation, elle le conjura d'en finir :

— Ne les laisse pas gagner ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, Bilbo ! Si Scatha et Scamàl prennent le dessus, je… ils te tueront ! Ils ont juré de te tuer !

— Tu peux encore les battre, Ayrèn ! l'encouragea-t-il en serrant les poings sous l'effet de l'anxiété qui l'habitait. Retiens-les !

— Non, je ne peux plus…, murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qui soutenaient le haut de son corps. Je n'ai plus assez de force. Ils sont devenus affreusement forts…  _Gnn_ … Ils… sont en train de m'avoir !

Elle sentit la prison mentale se fendiller, et la panique la gagna physiquement.

Elle hurla à s'en éclater les poumons :

— BILBO, TUE-MOI ! TUE-MOI ! »

La douleur montait du fond de ses entrailles, la submergeait comme une vague de tempête. Elle sentit monter à ses lèvres des sons qu'elle-même ne reconnut pas : un gémissement aussi profond que celui du vent qui s'engouffrait dans le feuillages d'une épaisse forêt, suivi par un vrombissement grave, semblable au grognement d'un ours. Une vive rougeur se répandit tout à coup sur son front.

« Bilbo, vite ! prévint-elle une dernière fois.

Mais le Hobbit, paralysé, fut incapable de la tuer.

— C'est… c'est trop tard, fini, je…, bégaya-t-elle, avant de gémir sous la pression de l'affreuse douleur qui la brisait. Je… Non, non !  _NON_  ! »

Comme mordue à l'estomac, elle se plia et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, avec un gémissement d'outre-tombe. Elle resta creusée ainsi pendant de longues secondes, secouée de convulsions.

« Ayrèn, tiens bon, tu vas résister, je le sais…, disait Bilbo, livide, alors qu'il lui caressait le dos. Tu es forte, la plus forte d'entre tous. »

Il n'avait aucune idée que c'était déjà trop tard.

Une géhenne indescriptible la broyait de l'intérieur, d'abord dans son coeur, puis progressivement dans ses entrailles, ses poumons, ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête. Une énergie doré fit scintiller ses yeux comme deux miroirs orientés vers le soleil, puis tous les pores de sa peau irradièrent une lueur vive et aveuglante.

Dans son coeur, un craquement retentit ; l'onde de choc traversa son corps tout entier. Sous Ayrèn, la glace se fendilla en un millier de fissures, et s'affaissa de plusieurs centimètres. Une onde de choc dorée jaillit de sa poitrine : elle se répandit sur plusieurs pieds autour d'elle avant de s'estomper dans l'air comme la déflagration d'un baril de poudre.

Autour de l'Humaine, les fissures avaient formés un cercle parfait. Entre deux cris de douleur, elle haletait bruyamment, comme un animal agonisant, dévoré vivant par les loups.

Cette sensation, c'était une abomination, l'énorme douleur dans son désespoir. Une douleur où toutes les souffrances se rencontrent et se confondent, où la moindre trace de bonheur disparaît à jamais de l'âme et des souvenirs qu'on pouvait en avoir.

À un moment, elle rouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci dévoilèrent deux iris brillantes comme du métal chauffé à blanc, au milieu d'une masse noire sur lesquelles s'entremêlaient des veines rouges vifs.

« Ça arrive…, hoquetait-elle. Ça arrive... C'est... fini. Tout est... fini ! »

Mille résistances à mener, mille oppressions à briser, un instinct draconique à dompter… Ce duel qui, en elle, depuis sa naissance, agitaient des forces maléfiques et sans pitié, elle l'avait perdu.

Horrifié, Bilbo voulut la toucher, mais il retira sa main en jappant. L'armure d'Ayrèn était brûlante.

L'Humaine eut soudain les bronches très faibles, elle respirait à grand peine en toussant du sang jaune. Les tremblements s'aggravèrent. Les signes de sa mort intérieure se gravaient dans les plis convulsés de sa blanche figure.

Puis il y eut une fracture, et son âme vola en éclats.

L'énergie dévorante de Scatha et Scamàl, brutalement libérée, la submergea et annihila tout ce qui restait d'humain en elle.

La lumière, les cris, les convulsions, tout s'arrêta d'un coup...

... et il y eut un grand silence sur Ravenhill.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Ayrèn se redressa en faisant craquer sa nuque et jouer ses doigts pour tester leur mobilité. Elle avait un visage extraordinaire, lisse, nacré et sans une cicatrice, avec des incrustations d'écailles dorées sur les pommettes et les tempes. Le blanc de ses yeux était devenu noir d'encre, et une fente de serpent d'un jaune très pur avait remplacé ses iris. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'étaient encore ses dents : de grands crocs étincelants et pointus, en forme de dents de scie, sertis dans une mâchoire implacable de prédateur.

Le pauvre Hobbit effrayé trembla tellement qu'il chancela sur ses jambes et tomba par terre.

Une petite voix émue, brisée, défaillante, sortit alors de la bouche de Bilbo :

« Ayrèn... ? Tout va bien ?

— Nous ne sommes pas Ayrèn. » répondit-elle.

Rien de  _vivant_  ne semblait sortir de sa bouche. Sa voix carnassière, à peine féminine, était profonde et doublée d'un écho, comme si deux spectres parlaient en même temps.

Terrifié, Bilbo se risqua tout de même à demander :

« Alors… alors où est-elle ?

Un sourire infernal se glissa sur les lèvres de la créature :

— Ton amie n'existe plus.

— Vous… vous mentez !

— Aveugle est celui qui refuse de voir…, commenta la créature.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de terre, si rapidement que Bilbo n'eut aucune chance de lui échapper.

— Tu seras le premier à servir notre vengeance ! » cria-t-elle en levant une main, prête à frapper.

Par réflexe, le Hobbit ferma les paupières et serra les dents. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Discrètement, il rouvrit un oeil, et il vit que le visage de la créature se tordait de douleur. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses mouvements. Son visage même ne lui obéissait pas.

Elle le lâcha en poussant un cri de souffrance et se prit la tête entre les mains. Des tremblements incontrôlables la parcoururent pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne parut s'apaiser enfin, transpirante, à court de souffle.

« Très bien, nous ne tuerons pas celui-là, grommela tout bas la créature, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu t'opposes à nous, gamine. »

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il retrouvait ses esprits. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il seulement compris ce que cette phrase signifiait ?

D'un bond, il sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la créature en piaillant :

« Ayrèn est toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez menti ! Vous ne l'avez pas tuée, vous avez juste échangé vos places !

— Écarte-toi, pathétique petit être, ou tu le regretteras ! rugit la créature.

— Ayrèn ne vous laissera pas me faire de mal, dit Bilbo avec une assurance presque excessive. Elle ne vous laissera  _jamais_  me faire de mal.

— C'est ce que tu crois ! »

La créature leva la main dans un geste de menace. D'un regard, Bilbo la défia d'aller plus loin. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant. Enragée, la créature tenta de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure, mais une force mystérieuse l'arrêta au dernier moment. Une ombre d'elle-même menait une lutte gigantesque dans son âme maléfique. Tout à coup, elle baissa le poing et poussa un grognement d'extrême frustration. Avec un cri de colère, elle parvint néanmoins à le prendre par l'épaule. Elle le poussa et le fit violemment tomber assis par terre.

« Ne tente pas plus longtemps le sort ! prévint la créature.

— Je n'ai pas peur de vous, dit Bilbo en se relevant douloureusement. Et je ferai tout pour qu'Ayrèn retrouve possession de son corps. J'en fais le serment !

— Jure tant que tu le souhaites, dit-elle. Cela ne m'est d'aucun intérêt, ni d'aucune menace. Adieu, pathétique Hobbit.

— Je vous retrouverai et vous ferai retourner dans les abysses, dragons de Morgoth !

Un éclat doré traversa les yeux noirs de la créature, et Bilbo sut que c'était Ayrèn qui tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais son coeur l'intimait de le croire.

— Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. » conclut la créature.

Elle dilata les narines et huma l'air à petits coups pour se repérer. Le haut soleil de midi répandait ses nappes dorées sur le paysage désolé et accidenté de Ravenhill. Des nuages brisés déchiraient la toile azurée. Quand elle eut décelé dans le vent et les odeurs la direction qu'elle souhaitait prendre, la créature émit un petit grognement satisfait. Elle ramassa Scathaban, la glissa à sa ceinture. Puis elle alla chercher son casque et s'en fut en le prenant sous le bras, d'une tournure et d'une allure tout à fait détachées. Elle n'eut pas le moindre regard pour la dépouille de Thorin ; la créature faisait preuve envers lui d'une indifférence profonde qui glaça le Hobbit qui la regardait partir.

Il n'avait pas la force de l'arrêter. Il était accablé et brisé de son inaction. Mais toute tentative de la retenir était vaine, il le savait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était vivre assez longtemps pour trouver un moyen de libérer Ayrèn du joug des dragons Scatha et Scamàl, et de la ramener auprès de lui, parmi les vivants.

Bientôt, la créature disparut de son champ de vision, et ce fut le silence. Les Aigles victorieux ne glapissaient plus et tournoyaient sans un bruit au-dessus de la Vallée. Les Orques qui n'avaient pas fuit étaient morts, les combats étaient terminés.

Bilbo se retrouva seul avec le cadavre de Thorin. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, un sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres inertes. Il répandait une aura d'une grande sérénité, résignée et pleine d'amour. Le Hobbit l'observa quelques secondes de ses yeux rougis, sans bouger.

Perdu, sous le choc, il s'effondra aux côtés de Thorin et laissa libre court à ses sanglots.

* * *

  **AYREN VAINCUE PAR SA** ** MALÉDICTION **

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : eggelo (tumblr)_

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel que Bilbo n'était toujours pas descendu de Ravenhill. Il n'en avait pas encore trouvé la force. Les Nains de la Compagnie avaient déjà récupéré les dépouilles de Thorin et de Fíli pour les préparer aux funérailles. La découverte de leurs corps avait été pour eux une épreuve d'une violence inouïe, car ils avaient perdu à la fois un chef et des amis, des fils de Durin chers à leur coeur de Nain.

Quant à Ayrèn, Bilbo n'avait pas osé leur raconter la vérité. Il leur avait dit, non sans peine, qu'elle était morte au combat et que, dans leur fuite, des Ouargues avaient emporté son corps. Cette nouvelle fut pour les Nains encore pire que celle de la mort de Thorin et Fíli, car ils se mortifiaient de n'avoir aucune dépouille à inhumer, ni sépulture sur laquelle se recueillir.

C'était en larmes et en deuil que les Nains avaient descendu les corps de Thorin et Fíli dans la Vallée et pris la direction d'Erebor, où ils seraient honorés et inhumés le soir-même, comme le voulait la tradition. Mais la couronne d'Erebor jamais ne s'éteint : dès que leurs corps seraient descendus dans la crypte royale de la Montagne, le pauvre Kíli serait catapulté sur le trône, alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais y monter si cela pouvait lui rendre son frère et son oncle... Une tâche immense l'attendait.

Peu de temps après, Gandalf avait rejoint Bilbo sur Ravenhill. Le Magicien avait une grosse balafre au front et un bras en écharpe. Même lui ne s'en était pas tiré sans blessure ; et il était peu de soldats indemnes dans toute l'armée des Elfes, des Nains et des Hommes. Seuls les Seigneurs Aigles s'en étaient sortis sans victime à déplorer.

Au Magicien toutefois, Bilbo raconta tout, car il ressentait l'intime besoin de se confier et de partager le triste fardeau de son mensonge avec quelqu'un d'aussi sage et digne de confiance que Gandalf.

Curant sa pipe d'un air grave qui contrastait avec la banalité de son geste, le Magicien dit :

« Ainsi, Scatha et Scamàl ont pris le contrôle d'Ayrèn. Hum… Je crains que cela ne soit que le début d'une autre guerre, bien plus terrible que celle que nous venons de subir.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? renifla Bilbo, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Où croyez-vous que les dragons soient partis ? fit le Magicien en lui coulant un regard sombre. Ils ont pris la route du Sud, c'est évident.

— Et au Sud se trouve… ?

— Le Mordor.

Il mesura ses mots quelques instants avant de dire, d'une gravité extrême qui firent frémir les lèvres du Hobbit :

— Il est de retour, Bilbo. Je l'ai vu. Sauron est de retour en terre du Milieu. Et les dragons vont mettre leurs pouvoirs ignominieux à son service.

Bilbo plaqua une main sur sa bouche, surpris et horrifié.

Alors Gandalf leva son regard sur la Montagne solitaire. Son sommet se reflétait dans ses yeux sages.

— Je crains fort, mon jeune Hobbit, que notre aventure ne soit pas terminée... » dit-il lentement, presque sans bouger les lèvres.

Au loin, le cri d'un mourant retentit dans la Vallée. Le son en était si bouleversant que Bilbo en trembla tout entier. Il se demandait si Ayrèn souffrait en ce moment-même, si elle criait de douleur comme ce pauvre homme que la vie quittait.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour lui de savoir... Il devait se rendre au Mordor et trouver un moyen de délier Ayrèn des ténèbres.

Une nouvelle Quête l'attendait.

* * *

**FIN 2**

**Comment l'eau a commencé à jouer**

L'eau voulait vivre,  
elle alla voir le soleil,  
et revint en pleurant.

L'eau voulait vivre,  
elle alla voir les arbres,  
ils brûlèrent, ils pourrirent,  
elle revint en pleurant.

L'eau voulait vivre,  
elle alla vers les fleurs,  
elles fanèrent,  
elle revint en pleurant.

Jusqu'à n'avoir plus de larmes,  
gisant au profond de toutes les choses,  
entièrement épuisée entièrement claire.

_Poème Inuit anonyme recueilli par Paul-Emile VICTOR, "Poèmes eskimo" (Seghers jeunesse - 2005)._

* * *

  **THÈME FINAL**

_Human_ , Of Monsters and Men

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Ma bien-aimée », en Khuzdûl. Il est ici intéressant de noter que, en Khuzdûl, les genres féminins et masculins sont très rares dans les accords et conjugaison. Ainsi, on dit exactement de la même façon "mon bien-aimé" et "ma bien-aimée"... d'où le quiproquo un peu gênant avec Dáin !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvez l'épilogue et le bonus de cette fin aux chapitres 69 et 70 !


	69. Fin 2 - Épilogue

**ÉPILOGUE 2.**

**PER INANIA REGNA**

**_« Dans le royaume des ombres »_ **

* * *

**Erebor**

**Le soir de la Bataille des Cinq Armées**

Comme le voulait la tradition, Thorin et Fíli furent enterrés le soir-même de la grande bataille dans les profondeurs de la Montagne. Bard avait déposé l'Arkenstone sur la poitrine de Thorin et avait refermé ses mains inertes dessus.

Devant les centaines de Nains qui assistaient aux funérailles, le batelier proclama :

« Que l'Arkenstone reste là jusqu'à ce que la Montagne s'écroule ! Qu'elle apporte la chance à tous ceux de son peuple qui demeureront dorénavant ici ! »

Les Nains poussèrent un cri et retrouvèrent le silence.

La cérémonie fut brève mais intense. Les Nains de la Compagnie se recueillirent un par un auprès des défunts, le visage mouillé de larmes et la poitrine secouée de sanglots. Bilbo était avec eux, ravagé et misérable. Il pleurait abondamment. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la grande Quête de la Montagne Solitaire puisse se terminer d'une façon si affreuse. Le jeune Fíli était mort. Son précieux ami Thorin aussi. Et Ayrèn, sa chère Ayrèn… elle avait succombé à ses démons intérieurs. Les dragons avaient pris le contrôle de son corps et disparu pour le Mordor. A sa tristesse s'ajouta un sentiment d'impuissance, et il pleura de plus belle pour cela.

Quand vint le moment de couronner Kíli Roi Sous la Montagne, l'émotion devint trop forte pour le Hobbit. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait imposer ça à Kíli alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini d'enterrer son frère et son oncle. La loi des Nains lui paraissait trop cruelle, trop insupportable. « Le trône de la Montagne ne sera jamais vide, Erebor ne sera jamais sans monarque », avait rappelé Balin. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

 _'Au diable les traditions, au diable tous ces chichis sans cœur !'_ songea le Hobbit. _'Je ne suis pas un Nain, et je ne saurai supporter de rester ici plus longtemps.'_

Bilbo s'éclipsa de la salle du trône sans attendre la fin de la cérémonie. Il remonta lentement les marches qui menaient à la Grande Porte. Il ne croisa personne sur son chemin. Dehors, le crépuscule descendait sur la terre ; et la Montagne, figée dans une tristesse douloureuse, donnait l'impression de pleurer la mort de Thorin, de Fíli , et des Nains des Monts de Fer tombés au combat.

Après avoir gravi tous les escaliers avec une lenteur exagérée, Bilbo atteignit enfin la Grande Porte. Il y avait des gravats partout, des Nains en armure montaient la garde. Il s'en détourna et monta les quelques marches qui menaient à ce qui restait du rempartt. Quand il y parvint, il s'approcha du bord et se pencha par-dessus le parapet. Il inspira à fond. L'air froid l'enveloppa mais ne lui procura aucun soulagement. Il tremblait et il était glacé, mais il avait la tête brûlante.

Et il régnait un silence de mort. Il n'y avait pas d'appels, pas un seul écho. La tristesse était répandue dans l'air.

Alors Bilbo laissa échapper un sanglot et se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Ses amis étaient morts. Ses amis étaient morts, et Ayrèn n'était plus là pour le réconforter. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec elle, même son précieux Cul-de-sac.

Il pleura longtemps, à en avoir les yeux rouges et la voix enrouée.

Il pleurait encore quand, soudain, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeler :

« Je m'attendais à vous trouver ici.

Bilbo sursauta et jeta un regard derrière lui. Là se tenait Gandalf, un bras en écharpe, la barbe emmêlée.

— Gandalf…, renifla Bilbo en voyant le Magicien s'approcher de lui.

Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux pour en effacer les larmes.

— C'est en effet mon nom, il eût été vexant que vous l'ayez oublié ! répondit le Magicien en arrivant à sa hauteur.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie, Gandalf.

Bilbo avait tout juste murmuré, avant de s'appuyer contre le parapet et d'abandonner son regard vers le Sud. Ses yeux étaient encore ternes et fatigués de toutes les larmes qu'ils avaient versées, mais le Magicien comprit très vite que quelque chose agitait l'esprit du Hobbit.

— Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais vous devriez y renoncer, le prévint Gandalf avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Bilbo lui coula un regard étonné, mais resta silencieux.

— Je n'ignore pas la peine qui vous habite, car je l'éprouve moi aussi…, ajouta Gandalf après un soupir triste. La mort de Thorin et de Fíli est terriblement regrettable. Et le sort de notre amie Ayrèn n'est guère plus enviable... Mais, mon cher Bilbo, partir à sa poursuite sans plan ni alliés vous mènerait droit à la mort.

Un frisson parcourut les lèvres de Bilbo, qui s'exclama :

— Pourquoi diable croyez-vous que je veux partir à la poursuite d'Ayrèn ?

— Vos yeux ne mentent pas, Bilbo, ils n'ont jamais menti…, répondit-il avec une tendre affection.

Il quitta le Hobbit des yeux et dirigea son regard vers le Sud. Il faisait trop sombre pour apercevoir l'horizon.

— Le Mordor est si loin que, même du sommet de la Montagne Solitaire, il nous reste invisible, ajouta Gandalf avec un air mystérieux. On pourrait presque croire qu'il n'existe pas. Il est facile de l'oublier…

— Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que je devrais oublier Ayrèn ? dit Bilbo avec un air offensé.

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Gandalf quitta le Mordor des yeux et plongea ses yeux sages dans ceux du Hobbit.

— Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, Bilbo Sacquet, c'est que dans votre état, une quête pour le Mordor vous tuerait. Vous seriez incapable de résister à l'appel des ténèbres.

— Comment ça, dans mon état ? dit Bilbo sans comprendre. Mon chagrin, vous voulez dire ?

— Oh, _chagrin_ est un mot assez approprié pour le désigner, quoiqu'il est plus commun de le désigner sous un autre nom.

— Un autre nom ? Lequel ? »

Il ne répondit pas et le transperça du regard avec un air presque menaçant. Par réflexe, Bilbo plongea sa main dans sa poche pour toucher le métal froid et réconfortant de l'Anneau. Alors le Magicien changea d'expression, comme s'il venait d'obtenir la confirmation d'un fait dont il redoutait depuis longtemps l'existence.

Bilbo comprit alors qu'il s'était fait avoir et que Gandalf n'ignorait plus qu'il était en possession de l'Anneau.

Mais, curieusement, il ne lui demanda pas de le lui donner. Il resta immobile et ne dit rien de ses pensées.

Avec une voix hésitante, Bilbo bredouilla :

« Et mon… état… m'empêcherait de retrouver Ayrèn, selon vous ?

Gandalf s'anima de nouveau :

— Oh, vous n'auriez aucun mal à la retrouver. Mais il vous serait impossible de revenir. Il vous en empêcherait. »

Bilbo ne demanda pas de précision sur ce « Il », car il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de l'Anneau, ou pire, de quiconque aurait l'audace d'en revendiquer la propriété… Quelque chose s'agita en lui, une bouffée de jalousie qui le raidit de longues secondes avant qu'il ne parvienne à retrouver un semblant d'apaisement.

« Ayrèn serait venue pour me chercher, quoiqu'il lui en coûte…, grommela Bilbo en guise de contestation.

— Elle n'aurait pas accepté que vous mettiez votre vie en danger pour elle, rétorqua Gandalf.

Bilbo acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

— C'est vrai, mais…

Il s'arrêta et se renfrogna. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

— Mais… ? l'encouragea le Magicien.

— Mais elle me manque déjà tellement…, poursuivit Bilbo avec un air d'une profonde et infinie tristesse. J'ai si peur de ne jamais la revoir… J'ai déjà perdu deux amis… (Il faillit fondre en larmes, mais parvint à se contenir à temps.) Je ne peux pas la perdre _elle_ , je n'y survivrai pas.

— Faites oeuvre de patience…, dit Gandalf d'un ton triste, comme s'il partageait la peine du Hobbit. L'heure viendra où vos chemins se recroiseront. Et je dois avouer que je serais très heureux de la revoir, moi aussi.

Bilbo fut décontenancé par le ton de Gandalf et les larmes qui étaient soudain apparues dans ses yeux.

— Alors vous croyez qu'elle est encore en vie ? Qu'elle peut… revenir ?

Le Magicien se tourna tout entier pour faire face à Bilbo. Des larmes brillaient toujours dans ses yeux bleus.

— Oui, je le crois.

— Comment ? Comment peut-elle revenir ? demanda Bilbo avec un air découragé.

— Je l'ignore à ce jour, mais croyez bien que je finirai par découvrir une solution. Et puis, les événements ne sont pas si sombres. Nous avons remporté une grande bataille aujourd'hui, et les Orques mettront des années avant de se remettre de leurs pertes.

Sans prévenir, l'expression de Gandalf s'assombrit :

— Ils auront besoin d'un chef, de quelqu'un de puissant pour les guider. Et ce chef est déjà tout désigné. Les dragons qui ont pris possession d'Ayrèn ne rateront certainement pas cette opportunité de régner sur la Terre du Milieu.

— Valars…, souffla Bilbo avec un air effrayé.

— Nous avons heureusement un peu de temps pour nous y préparer, le rassura Gandalf quand il vit qu'il l'avait terrifié. D'ici-là, sachez garder la tête sur les épaules et évitez les ennuis.

— Vous voulez que j'évite les ennuis ? C'est donc cela que vous me conseillez de faire ?

— C'est exact.

Bilbo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il éclata d'un rire sec et dit avec une pointe d'ironie amère :

— Considérant que c'est vous qui m'avez recommandé aux Nains pour participer à cette Quête, et que j'ai failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois en leur compagnie, votre conseil ne manque pas de malice. »

Bien que le rire fût sans joie véritable, Gandalf rit lui aussi. Les larmes brillaient toujours dans ses yeux, mais il semblait s'être apaisé.

Un silence plus léger s'abattit sur les ruines du rempart d'Erebor. Ils restèrent un temps sans parler, le regard rivé vers le Sud et les promesses de mort qui les y attendaient.

Une brise fraîche qui remontait de la Vallée souleva les cheveux de Bilbo sur son front.

Il semblait retrouver peu à peu espoir, car il prit une grande inspiration et déclara avec flamme :

« Dussé-je traverser toutes les plaines, gravir toutes les montagnes, traverser tous les fleuves et les rivières, je sauverai Ayrèn, et je la ramènerai ! Foi de Hobbit !

— Mon cher Bilbo ! s'exclama Gandalf avec une surprise joyeuse. Vous n'êtes plus le Hobbit que vous étiez ! Et j'espère que votre souhait se réalisera. Vous êtes une personne très bien, Bilbo Sacquet, et je vous aime beaucoup ; mais vous n'êtes, après tout, qu'un minuscule individu dans le vaste monde.

— Dieu merci ! » dit Bilbo, riant de lui-même.

Et il regarda à nouveau vers le Sud.

* * *

Les routes se poursuivent encore et toujours  
Par-dessus les rochers et sous les arbres,  
Par des cavernes où jamais le soleil n'a lui,  
Par des rivières qui jamais la mer ne trouvent ;  
Sur la neige par l'hiver semée,  
Et par les joyeuses fleurs de juin,  
Sur l'herbe et sur la pierre,  
Et sous les montagnes dans la lune.

Les routes se poursuivent encore et toujours  
Sous les nuages et sous les étoiles,  
Mais les pieds qui sont partis à l'aventure  
Reviennent enfin au lointain foyer.  
Les yeux qui le feu et l'épée ont vu  
Et l'horreur dans les salles de pierre,  
Se posent enfin sur les verts pâturages  
Et les arbres et les collines depuis longtemps connus.

 **J.R.R. Tolkien, Bilbo le Hobbit, Chapitre 19,** **_La dernière étape_ **

* * *

**Frontière du Mordor**

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Les dragons qui avaient pris possession du corps d'Ayrèn parvinrent enfin en vue du grand rempart de Cirith Gorgor et de la Porte Noire. Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut d'une colline pour examiner les hauts murs, sur lesquels patrouillaient quelques Orques. La Porte Noire était si large que vingt hommes de front pouvaient la franchir. Et tout était silencieux.

Ayrèn - ou, du moins, ce qui restait d'elle - ouvrit la visière de son armet de galvorn et la leva sur son front. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et renifla, élargissant ses narines comme l'aurait fait un animal.

Le vent était froid et l'air sentait la charogne. Des fumées et des vapeurs montaient de la terre et le soleil était voilé par les brumes du Mordor.

Ayrèn ne s'éternisa pas à observer les environs. Elle descendit la colline à grandes enjambées, en direction de la Porte. Scathaban oscillait ostensiblement contre sa cuisse, sa lame tintait contre son armure de métal noir.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait des remparts d'un pas assuré, les patrouilleurs remarquèrent sa présence et sonnèrent du cor. Ayrèn ne changea pas d'attitude. Elle se fichait éperdument d'être vue, c'était même plutôt son intention. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques dizaines de pieds de la Porte, les Orques bandèrent leurs arcs et pointèrent leurs flèches dans sa direction.

Il n'y eut aucune sommation. Ils décochèrent les projectiles.

Il y eut plusieurs _'Bzaing !'_. Les flèches rebondirent sur l'armure en galvorn et tombèrent au sol les unes après les autres, brisées. Ayrèn avait arrêté de marcher et se tenait droite, la tête levée vers le haut du rempart, mais elle avait à peine cillé. C'était à peine si elle avait ressenti les impacts des flèches sur son armure.

Les Orques échangèrent un regard circonspect et tirèrent une nouvelle salve de flèches. Cette fois, elle dégaina Scathaban et les trancha au vol d'un seul mouvement.

Les Orques poussèrent des cris de stupeur. L'un d'eux s'éloigna rapidement du bord du rempart, et il fut hors de vue.

Ayrèn rengaina Scathaban et resta parfaitement immobile. Elle savait que cet Orque reviendrait rapidement avec quelqu'un.

Et elle ne s'y trompa pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint sur le rempart, accompagné d'une forme haute et menaçante. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un Orque, ni d'un spectre, bien qu'il y ressemblait énormément. C'était quelque chose de bien pire et de plus maléfique. C'était un Homme bien vivant, mais sa chair était noircie et pourrie par l'adoration de Sauron. Ayrèn le reconnut immédiatement : c'était un Númenóréen noir, un Adorateur fidèle de Sauron depuis le lointain Deuxième Âge (1). Il était entièrement vêtu de larges et sombres étoffes, et un heaume surmonté de piquants en métal lui couvrait les yeux. De son visage, on ne voyait que sa bouche. Une immense bouche, dont les lèvres étaient retroussées sur de longues dents jaunes, recouvertes d'une salive noire et luisante.

Un rictus contracta les lèvres d'Ayrèn quand il se pencha par-dessus le parapet pour l'observer. Une de ses canines de démon déborda sur ses lèvres, et ses iris de serpent lui renvoyèrent son reflet. L'Adorateur de Sauron eut un mouvement de recul face à la puissance de cette expression. Il échangea quelques mots avec l'Orque qui était venu le chercher. Ce dernier hocha la tête et repartit.

Les autres Orques se rassemblèrent et suivirent l'Adorateur. A leur tour, il s'éloignèrent et disparurent du rempart.

Quelques instants plus tard, les battants de la Porte Noire craquèrent. Il y eut un puissant bruit de poulies et de chaînes. Les lieux se remplirent d'échos, et la Porte Noire s'ouvrit lentement.

L'Adorateur se tenait derrière, entouré des Orques, qui s'étaient armés de lances et de cimeterres. Ils avancèrent d'un pas méfiant vers Ayrèn, observant le moindre de ses mouvements, prêts à réagir. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et elle les laissa avancer jusqu'à elle. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas, elle dit soudain :

« Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas le Lieutenant de la Tour de Barad-dûr ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Une excellente nouvelle, même. Si tu es ici, toi, la Bouche de Sauron, c'est qu'il est forcément revenu en Mordor.

La voix d'Ayrèn, grondante et doublée d'un écho, comme si deux voix parlaient en même temps, provoqua un mouvement d'inconfort chez les Orques. Ils gardèrent leur distance.

— Rares sont les vivants à me connaître, répondit la Bouche de Sauron. (Sa voix était rauque et grave, mais elle exprimait l'étonnement.) Quelles sont vos affaires en ces lieux interdits ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas. Contente-toi de me conduire à ton maître. J'ai une offre à lui faire qu'il ne pourra pas refuser.

Un sourire démoniaque se glissa sur les lèvres de la Bouche de Sauron :

— Mon maître n'a que faire des cloportes de votre espèce.

— Mon _espèce_? Ah. Tu penses que je suis Humaine...? C'est vrai que je leur ressemble. Mais tu aurais déjà dû comprendre qui je suis. Quelle erreur, quelle malencontreuse erreur.

Un Orque frappa le sol avec sa lance d'un air menaçant :

— Bah ! Humaine, Elfe ? On s'en cogne ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, femelle. Tu seras morte avant d'avoir eu le temps d'avoir des regrets. »

Ayrèn tourna alors ses yeux d'un doré écarlate vers les Orques. Ils s'agitaient. Leurs armes tremblaient dans leurs mains. Ils la regardaient avec un air gourmand de prédateur. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui elle était, et ils s'imaginaient déjà en train de se bâfrer goulument de sa chair fraîche.

Elle éclata subitement d'un rire glacial et sans joie.

L'audace de ce rire mit les Orques mal à l'aise. Ils commençaient à craindre que cette audace ne cache un danger.

Elle continuait de rire quand elle retira le gantelet de sa main droite et mit à nu sa main d'écailles dorées. A l'extrémité de ses doigts se trouvaient des griffes d'un blanc nacré, pointues et luisantes.

« Oh, bon sang…, ricana-t-elle. Vous allez _tellement_ mourir. »

Un silence total tomba devant la Porte Noire. Aucun Orque ne s'approcha d'elle pour l'attaquer malgré la menace qu'elle représentait. Ayrèn ne leur en avait pas laissé le temps.

Elle était déjà sur eux. Un par un, avec une vitesse invraisemblable, elle passa devant eux comme une ombre et leur trancha la gorge en déployant ses griffes affûtées comme des rasoirs.

Les Orques s'effondrèrent les uns après les autres avec des gargouillis humides, les yeux grands ouverts, dénués d'expression, la gorge béante qui déversait des flots de sang noir et poisseux.

Avant même que la Bouche n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, la main d'écailles d'Ayrèn l'attrapa à la gorge et le souleva de terre.

« Conduis-moi à ton maître, répéta-t-elle d'une voix cruelle.

La Bouche laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, à moitié étouffé :

— Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Quelque chose comme un rire sortit d'entre les crocs d'Ayrèn. Un rire plein d'échos, chargé de malveillance, et qui ressemblait à un grognement. Les écailles dorées incrustées dans ses joues et sur ses tempes émirent un rayonnement rougi.

Alors la Bouche comprit enfin ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

— Vous êtes un esprit réincarné ! Un serviteur du grand Melkor (2) !

Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur.

— Pas exactement, répondit Ayrèn. Je ne suis le serviteur de personne. Du moins, pas sans une forte compensation… Et je ne doute pas que ton maître saura me donner ce que je convoite.

Poussant un faible gémissement, la Bouche s'agrippa à la main d'Ayrèn et tenta de la faire lâcher prise. Mais c'était inutile. Elle était bien trop puissante.

— Lâchez-moi, et je vous conduirai à lui…, l'implora-t-il. Ne me tuez pas…

De l'écume noire apparaissait aux coins de ses lèvres et dégoulinait sur son menton. Son corps tremblait. Se débattant inutilement contre la poigne d'Ayrèn, il sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer sous sa peau et le sang couler lentement dans son cou.

Et soudain, c'était fini. Ayrèn le lâcha, et il tomba misérablement au sol. Il resta étendu dans la poussière, agité de spasmes, portant ses mains à sa gorge percée de trous sanguinolents.

— Pathétique…, ricana Ayrèn.

La Bouche se releva péniblement et, se mettant à marcher d'un pas chancelant, il l'invita à le suivre :

— Je vais vous présenter au maître…, croassa-t-il.

— Inutile de nous présenter, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il y a longtemps, répondit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. Contente-toi de me mener à lui. »

Il serra les dents et inclina la nuque.

Et la Porte Noire se referma derrière eux.

* * *

La Bouche de Sauron l'avait conduite dans ce qui semblait être une tour en construction. Elle n'était pas bien haute et des échafaudages s'élevaient en tous sens. Des cordes et des poulies étaient attachées à des madriers, et des blocs de pierres étaient entassées dans tous les coins, attendant d'être assemblés. Une lampe à pétrole éclairait pauvrement la pièce. Le verre en était jaune, sale, et la mèche filait une fumée malodorante.

Tout était immobile et silencieux, en dehors du grondement lointain d'un orage, au-dessus de la Montagne du Destin. L'endroit semblait vide.

« Maître, un esprit réincarné demande à vous voir… » annonça la Bouche en s'inclinant profondément.

Il se redressa et s'éclipsa aussitôt, laissant Ayrèn seule dans la tour.

Elle tourna lentement sur place pour inspecter les lieux, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle se demanda un instant si la Bouche ne s'était pas fichu d'elle. L'endroit était vide. Elle était la seule personne présente, en dehors de…

Elle s'immobilisa et grogna. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention, dans un recoin sombre.

Scrutant l'obscurité, elle distinguait une masse noire et dense qui s'approchait d'elle comme un essaim de frelons. Elle sentait le froid qu'elle répandait alentour. La masse s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et se mit à frissonner. On aurait dit qu'elle l'observait… Pendant un instant, Ayrèn resta immobile face à la masse noire. Elle la contemplait, tout en sachant parfaitement ce qui s'y cachait.

Sans le moindre signe avant coureur, la masse se rassembla et prit une vague forme humaine. Ce n'était ni un fantôme, ni véritablement un être de chair. On aurait dit un démon…

Mais Ayrèn n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce changement. Il y eut un souffle de vent glacial et une voix crissante sortit de la tête noire du démon :

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là…

Ayrèn lui décocha un sourire large et mauvais. Ses longs crocs reflétaient la lumière faiblarde de la lampe à pétrole.

— Cet incapable d'Azog n'a pas su te surpasser…, ajouta le démon. Prends sa place et crée en mon nom une armée digne du Mordor.

Elle acquiesça avec morgue :

— Ce sera fait, Seigneur Sauron. Mais j'émets une condition.

Le démon laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Parle.

— Je veux la Montagne Solitaire et tout ce qu'elle contient, dit-elle en élargissant encore son sourire, révélant ses gencives d'un jaune sombre. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

— … Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Avec une expression cruelle et satisfaite, Ayrèn laissa échapper un rire mauvais qui déforma son visage monstrueux.

Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Bientôt, la Terre du Milieu serait à sa merci.

Et dans son âme, au plus profond des ténèbres, la véritable Ayrèn était enfermée. Elle était prisonnière des dragons, condamnée à assister, impuissante, à leurs actes ignominieux. Incapable de reprendre la place qui était la sienne, enchaînée à l'obscurité, elle se mit à pleurer des larmes de sang.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Survivants de la disparition de l'île Númenor, s'étant installés dans les colonies du Sud, notamment à Umbar où ils furent appelés les Númenóréens Noirs. Ce sont des fidèles de Sauron, lui-même serviteur et lieutenant de Morgoth ;

(2) Autre nom de Morgoth, le plus puissant de tous les Valars.


	70. Fin 2 - Bonus

**Conséquences de la Fin 2 sur la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux**

Toutes les tentatives pour ramener Ayrèn échouèrent. Avec l'aide des pires créatures, elle leva une armée à la puissance sans limite et dirigea d'une main de maître tous les fidèles de Sauron. Cette armée fut constituée et entraînée bien avant la date fatidique de la guerre de l'Anneau, et les Peuples Libres n'eurent pas le temps de former alliance pour la contrer. Il n'y eut aucune Communauté de l'Anneau pour sauver les espoirs.

Premier Général de Sauron, affirmant son ascendant sur tous les êtres vivants de ce monde, Ayrèn détruisit absolument tout sur son passage et offrit la Terre du Milieu toute entière aux ténèbres.

Une ultime bataille opposa l'armée de Sauron à l'armée des morts, conduite par un Aragorn tout juste adulte. Ce fut un tel déferlement de puissance et de haine que presque toute les formes de vie furent annihilées de la surface de la terre. A la toute fin de la bataille, Ayrèn fut engloutie par un précipice, au bord duquel elle avait mené un combat acharné contre les morts, qu'elle ne parvenait à repousser que grâce à de sombres maléfices dont seuls les dragons avaient le secret.

Le monde était meurtri et exsangue, et il n'y eut aucun Roi pour le gouverner.

Car malgré toutes les horreurs de cette guerre, Bilbo Sacquet, accompagné par quelques braves guerriers parmi lesquels Legolas et les jeunes Gimli et Aragorn, parvint à détruire l'Anneau dans le feu de la Montagne du Destin. Sauron fut anéanti, et tous ses vices disparurent avec lui.

Mais la guerre n'avait laissé que peu de survivants, et il n'y eut personne pour célébrer la victoire.

La Terre du Milieu devint un désert sans vie. Les forêts avaient disparu, la faune et la flore décrépissaient. Seuls les océans furent épargnés par le massacre. Les survivants se rassemblèrent en colonies sur les plages et les falaises qui surplombaient les eaux salées du monde. Là, ils s'organisèrent comme ils le purent et devinrent des peuples de pêcheurs et de marins.

Les Hobbits furent les moins touchés par la guerre, et, par la force des choses, ils devinrent la race dominante en nombre. Ce fut pour eux un grand déchirement de devoir quitter leur tendre Comté, mais il ne restait plus rien de celle-ci, si bien qu'ils furent contraints à leur tour de rejoindre les colonies des bords de mer.

De la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne et de ses alliés, il ne restait que Dwalin, Gandalf et Bilbo. Et ceux qui étaient morts étaient trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse les compter…

La survie était rude et le monde était noir.

Mais quelque part dans le cœur des survivants, il restait de l'espoir.

L'espoir qu'un jour, le bonheur renaîtrait des cendres du monde.

* * *

**Lieu et date inconnus**

_'Quelle douleur, quelle abominable douleur…'_

La douleur était si intense, si dévorante, qu'elle paraissait irréelle.

_'Mais je ne dois pas abandonner… Ils vont bientôt céder… Je vais…'_

Au loin, dans l'immensité d'un monde noir, une brèche se creusait. Elle était encore mince, trop étroite pour laisser passer un corps. Mais elle continuait à croître, lentement, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de pouvoir s'y faufiler…

_'Je vais reprendre le dessus… Je vais… Je vais y arriver !'_

Plus la brêche s'ouvrait, et plus la douleur devenait insupportable. Comme si des lames chauffées à blanc transperçaient chaque centimètre carré de peau, chaque organe du corps. Une douleur à en perdre la tête.

Mais il fallait tenir. Il lui fallait absolument tenir.

La suite des événements dépendait peut-être d'elle.

_'Mon corps n'est pas mort, je le sais. Ce précipice ne sera pas mon tombeau.'_

Elle avait mal à se damner, mais elle n'allait pas abandonner. Elle n'allait pas rater cette chance, cette unique chance de reprendre le dessus…

Les dragons étaient en train de perdre ce combat pour le contrôle de son corps. Ils étaient affaiblis par les années de guerre, par les blessures de la chair. Ils allaient retrouver le néant dans lequel ils l'avaient plongée, des années auparavant, pour lui voler son corps et en faire l'instrument de leurs ignobles desseins.

_'Rendez-moi mon corps…'_

Ses pieds foulaient un sol froid et lisse. Elle avançait en boîtant, tant la douleur lui sciait les jambes. Devant elle, des grappes d'étincelles apparurent dans la brêche, qui s'élargit encore.

 _'Rendez-moi mon corps… !'_ répétait-elle dans sa tête, comme un mantra.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de l'atteindre, un jet de lumière dorée jaillit de la brêche et la heurta de plein fouet. Elle se mit à trembler comme si elle avait été mordue par une anguille électrique. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Le faisceau lumineux la reliait à la brêche.

« RENDEZ-MOI MON CORPS ! »

Ces mots avaient brusquement jailli de sa bouche. Ils se répercutèrent en échos sur des murs invisibles et une sensation étrange fourmilla sur sa peau.

Soudain, elle sentit ses pieds se soulever du sol. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, aspirée par la lumière. La douleur devint tellement abominable qu'elle lui arracha un son rauque, un hurlement à fendre le verre.

Comme une main invisible, le trait de lumière dorée continua à l'attirer vers la brêche. Au dernier moment, le faisceau se scinda en des milliers de lances lumineuses qui percèrent les ténèbres. Elle disparut sous l'intensité aveuglante de la lumière qui l'enveloppait comme un écrin. Un bruit lui parvint depuis l'autre côté de la brêche à travers le dôme de lumière qui l'entourait. De petits coups sourds produits par quelque chose qui gigotait et se débattait...

Par-delà la brêche, une voix caverneuse et dédoublée, comme venue d'un autre monde, retentit soudain :

« Gamine ! Arrête ça immédiatement !

— Jamais ! hurla-t-elle.

— Tu vas tous nous tuer ! Arrête !

— _Jamais_! répéta-t-elle.

Le regard fixe, animé d'une lueur furieuse, elle tendit la main pour atteindre quelque chose, une présence spectrale devant elle, la poignée d'une porte mystérieuse, ou peut-être une clef...?

— Impossible ! C'est… impossible ! cria la voix caverneuse, stupéfaite. Tu ne peux pas récupérer ton corps !

Elle haletait, elle étouffait, la lumière lui perçait les yeux, mais quand sa main se referma et qu'elle se sentit disparaître, elle gronda :

— Retournez au néant ! »

Elle entendit le hurlement de fureur des dragons à l'instant même où elle se sentit quitter les ténèbres oppressantes de son âme. Cette âme où elle errait sans fin depuis des années, avec l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs millénaires. Cette âme qu'on lui avait arrachée et au fond de laquelle on l'avait cloîtrée…

Elle se sentait emmenée au loin, dans un tourbillon de couleurs jaunes et dorées. Des sensations longtemps oubliées lui revenaient peu à peu, des sensations merveilleuses qui lui redonnaient prise avec la réalité. L'odeur du sang, son sang, lui emplissait les narines, en même temps que des odeurs de terre, de fer et de feu. Elle avait une autre impression, vague, mais extraordinaire : elle se sentait lentement glisser dans la chair de son corps, comme un pied qui se glissait mollement dans une chaussure...

Elle avait gagné. Ayrèn avait gagné. Elle reprenait le contrôle d'elle-même. Et une tâche immense l'attendait.

Contrôlé par les perfides Scatha et Scamàl, son corps avait servi à détruire le Monde.

Elle devait maintenant le reconstruire.

 


	71. Fin 3 - Ex tenebris lux (fanart)

**EX TENEBRIS LUX - Fin 3**

_**Des ténèbres viendra la lumière** _

* * *

_Cette fin alternative correspond au choix n° 3._

_Rappel : le détail des choix est exposé au Chapitre 64._

_Pour le_ _choix n° 1_ _, voir le Chapitre 65._

 _Pour le_ _choix n° 2_ _, voir le Chapitre 68._

* * *

**Vallée de Dale**

Gravissant le ciel d'hiver, le soleil jetait une lumière froide sur le champ de bataille. L'air était glacé et tout le froid tombait d'un vent sec qui frappait les soldats comme un fouet de grésil.

Scathaban à la main, les yeux levés sur la tour de garde, Ayrèn courait en direction de Ravenhill. Son objectif était simple, mais périlleux : tuer Azog et priver son armée de commandement. Elle ne craignait rien, elle avait une âme invincible. Enflammée de bravoure, elle ne songeait plus qu'à trouver Azog pour le réduire à jamais au silence. En elle s'était réveillée l'Héroïne que Gandalf avait su déceler, bien avant le début de la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire.

Sans s'arrêter de courir, Ayrèn jeta un regard derrière elle et vit que la victoire était mal engagée. Les Orques étaient en supériorité numérique flagrante. Thranduil, sur le dos de son cerf des tourbières, galopait en abord de la première ligne en criant des ordres en elfique pour diriger ses soldats débordés par le nombre. Le Seigneur des Monts de Fer, lui, combattait à pied. Il s'était mêlé à ses hommes et, avec sa grande hache, il tranchait à lui tout seul plus d'Orques que dix Nains réunis.

Elfes et Nains, ces deux peuples ennemis, qui s'étaient rués les uns à la gorge des autres pour la prise d'Erebor, se battaient maintenant côte à côte.

Au détour d'un affrontement, Thranduil aperçut la silhouette noire de l'armure d'Ayrèn qui courait, seule, en direction de Ravenhill. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, une exclamation élégante lui échappa, et il lança son cerf au grand galop pour la rattraper.

« Fille du peuple doré ! l'interpella-t-il en arrivant à son niveau.

Il rassembla son cerf au petit galop et se cala sur l'allure d'Ayrèn.

— Seriez-vous inconsciente au point d'affronter Azog sans escorte ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Je n'ai aucun temps à consacrer à vos insultes, Roi des Elfes ! répondit sèchement Ayrèn en lui coulant un regard irrité par la visière de son casque.

— Je ne vous ai pas insultée, rétorqua élégamment Thranduil. Au contraire, je suis... impressionné par votre bravoure. Je vous aurais bien accompagnée, mais mon devoir me retient auprès de mes troupes.

Entre deux foulées, Ayrèn eut un rire sec qui fit écho dans son casque.

— Et je devrais croire que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour me souhaiter bonne chance ? railla-t-elle.

— Mieux que cela, répliqua-t-il avec un subtil froncement de sourcils. Si vous vous donniez la peine de vous arrêtez… »

Ayrèn hésita quelques secondes. Finalement, elle poussa un grognement perplexe et cessa de courir. Sans un regard pour Thranduil, elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur la tour de garde. Elle en était encore loin ; elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour échanger des banalités avec un Elfe, tout Roi fusse-t-il.

Le cerf de Thrandruil décrivit un cercle pour lui permettre de ralentir, puis s'arrêta au carré juste devant elle. Ses oreilles s'orientaient un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, comme un tourniquet, pour surveiller les bruits alentours.

Thranduil ôta un pied des étriers et, envoyant sa jambe par-dessus de la croupe de sa monture, il mit pied à terre avec la légèreté d'une feuille.

Il tendit la bride à l'Humaine d'un geste gracieux :

« Prenez Maedhros (1). C'est une bonne monture, il vous conduira à destination plus vite que n'importe quel destrier.

Surprise, Ayrèn ne put lâcher qu'un vague :

— Hein ?

— Je ne vais pas rester ainsi à vous tendre la bride pendant des heures, dit Thranduil d'une voix lasse. Prenez-le, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

L'Humaine s'empara machinalement de la bride sans dire un mot. Sous la visière de son armet, son visage était incrédule. Après quelques secondes, son regard hébété dériva sur l'énorme animal dont les grands yeux noisettes, d'une fixité pleine d'intelligence, s'étaient vrillés sur elle. Il avait manifestement compris qu'elle serait sa prochaine cavalière.

« Vous me remercierez en tuant le démon qui rôde au sommet de cette tour. » dit Thranduil avec un amusement feint.

L'Elfe n'attendit pas qu'Ayrèn lui réponde. Quand elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, il était déjà parti. Elle l'aperçut plus loin, courant vite et leste en direction de ses troupes, son long sabre à la main, prêt à réduire tous les Orques qu'il croiserait en carpaccio pour les corbeaux.

« Allez mon grand, pas une seconde de plus à perdre…, murmura Ayrèn en tapotant l'encolure du cerf.

Quittant l'Elfe des yeux, elle s'agrippa aux bois du noble animal et se hissa souplement sur la selle. Elle tendit les rênes et, après avoir tourné l'énorme tête et les bois gris perle de Maedhros en direction de Ravenhill, elle serra les mollets contre ses flancs et claqua sa langue contre son palais :

—  _N'gnit n'gnit_  (2) ! En avant ! »

L'animal se tendit d'un coup et s'élança ventre-à-terre vers la falaise. Les muscles massifs de ses épaules roulaient sec et vif sous les plaques de cuir de son caparaçon, dans une cavalcade assourdissante. En équilibre parfait sur les étriers, Ayrèn guida le cerf entre les Orques et les Trolls qui gardaient le passage pour Ravenhill. Des lances se tournèrent vers elle. Pour les devancer, Ayrèn serra les mollets et fit accélérer Maedhros ; il allait si vite que la terre volait sous ses sabots.

Après quelques minutes de galop à slalomer à toute allure entre les lignes ennemies, la guerrière atteignit le pied de la falaise de Ravenhill. Elle trouva rapidement le passage qui menait au sommet : un sentier creusé à flanc de falaise, étroit et raide. Le cerf entama l'ascension en soufflant à gros coups par ses naseaux, qui propulsaient des cônes de buées blanches ; les doigts de ses sabots adhéraient à la roche froide qui défilait sous ses flancs haletants. À travers l'air gelé, irisé d'une brume mordeuse de chairs, la cavalière tenait âprement son regard fixé sur le sommet de la tour. Des flèches noires sifflaient de temps en temps à son oreille, mais le cerf était trop agile et imprévisible, si bien qu'aucune ne put l'atteindre.

Le chemin aboutissait au sommet à une muraille écroulée, au-dessus de laquelle pendaient les branches d'un saule mort. Il y avait plus loin une ouverture en arche pour passer de l'autre côté.

Le cerf dut passer au trot et incliner la tête pour faire passer ses bois dans le passage. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une escouade de Gobelins.

Le cerf sursauta des quatre membres et bondit en avant. Il baissa l'encolure et renversa les Gobelins avec ses énormes bois en bramant. Presque tous les Gobelins étaient à terre, complètement sonnés, lorsqu'Ayrèn perçut un mouvement furtif sur sa droite.

L'instant d'après, un formidable coup de masse la projeta en arrière, par-dessus la croupe de sa monture.

Ayrèn fit un vol plané et s'écrasa sur l'eau gelée de la rivière. Elle glissa sur plusieurs dizaines de pieds, sonnée.  _'Blam !'._  Un rocher arrêta violemment sa course, de l'autre côté de l'eau. Des taches rouges et noires lui passèrent devant les yeux. Le souffle coupé, les côtes douloureuses sous son plastron, la guerrière finit par empoigner Scathaban et s'aida de sa main libre pour se redresser en titubant.

Quand elle reprit sa respiration, Ayrèn aperçut du coin de l'œil Maedhros qui s'enfuyait en amont de la rivière gelée, les oreilles couchées en arrière. Il avait une flèche plantée dans le jarret, entre deux plaques de cuir de son caparaçon. Il bramait de douleur, un filet de salive ensanglantée lui coulait sur le poitrail. Et il s'enfonça plus loin dans une nappe de brouillard, molle, boursouflée et épaisse, si opaque qu'il disparut à peine entré dedans.

Ayrèn cracha un juron et finit de reprendre ses esprits. Sur l'autre rive, un énorme Troll la mirait de ses terrifiants yeux noirs ; il ricanait en tapotant sa masse dans la paume de sa main, avec un air un peu crâneur.

Le sang d'Ayrèn se mit à bouillir.

 _'C'est lui qui m'a désarçonnée !'_ comprit-elle. _  
_

Furieuse, elle se rua sur le Troll en rugissant. Au moment où il brandissait sa masse au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper, elle fit un bond de côté et évita le coup de justesse. ' _Crac !'._  La masse s'enfonça dans la glace et s'y figea. Le Troll tira dessus pour la dégager, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La guerrière en profita pour se glisser derrière lui et lui sectionner les tendons d'Achille d'un geste vif. S'effondrant à genoux, le Troll grouina et s'attrapa les chevilles avec ses grosses mains terreuses.

« C'est fini pour toi ! » grogna Ayrèn en jetant la pointe de Scathaban vers son crâne difforme.

L'épée traversa son crâne de la tempe à l'occiput avec un bruit d'os. Elle la retira tout aussi vivement, soulevant une bruine de sang noir. Il faisait si froid que les gouttelettes de sang se figèrent en des milliers de paillettes gelées.

Le Troll mort, Ayrèn se tourna vers les Gobelins que le cerf avait renversés quelques instants plus tôt. Ils retrouvaient tout juste leurs esprits et caracolaient de gauche à droite pour récupérer les armes qu'ils avaient lâchées lors de l'impact. Ayrèn ne leur laissa aucun répit : elle en acheva plus de la moitié avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de se retourner contre elle. Les autres déferlèrent sur elle comme le rouleau d'une vague. Elle para la plupart des coups. Dans la confusion, l'un des Gobelins parvint à la toucher à la cuisse ; mais le poignard glissa sur l'armure de galvorn, et il entailla son propre bras. Des flèches fusèrent avec un bruissement de sifflet. Une seule atteignit l'Humaine à l'épaule, mais elle ricocha sur le métal avec un bruit clair : ' _Cling !'_.

Ayrèn siffla de douleur. La pointe n'avait pas pénétré la chair, mais l'impact avait été assez rude pour la troubler.

Elle vit rouge et balança Scathaban de gauche à droite, découpant les Gobelins avec une aisance effrayante, aussi facilement qu'un paysan abattait le blé avec sa faux. Elle était inarrêtable, chaque éclair argenté de Scathaban signait l'arrêt de mort d'un serviteur de Morgoth. Bientôt, le dernier d'entre eux tomba, et il n'y eut plus un seul Gobelin vivant sur les berges de la rivière gelée de Ravenhill.

Ayrèn s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se concentrer, enfin, sur les lieux qui l'entouraient. La butte de Ravenhill était en fait un large plateau au milieu duquel coulait une rivière gelée ; une nappe de brouillard habillait la croûte de glace d'un gaze blanc d'une consistance éthérée ; le froid était si intense que sa cascade, en rez de falaise, était elle aussi de glace, et formait une longue tenture gelée jusqu'à la Vallée.

Sur la rive Sud, à l'opposée, s'élevait la tour de garde.

Au sommet de la tour, le cor d'Azog sonna longuement, suivi de trois souffles plus prompts. Le son en était sinistre et froid. L'échine de la guerrière se raidit d'un frisson.

' _Il faut que je fasse tomber le totem !'_ pensa-t-elle en se remettant à courir, en direction de la tour.

Son sang courait ardemment dans ses veines. Une vivacité et une force formidables croissaient en elle. Elles exaltaient ses émotions, qu'elles transformaient en énergie d'une pureté exceptionnelle. Son cœur, ses entrailles, son âme se languissaient de combattre l'Orque pâle qu'elle avait juré de tuer, après leur affrontement dans les Monts Brumeux. Les signaux de fatigue que son corps lui envoyait, elle les défiait, elle les ignorait avec superbe. Elle sentait battre ses tempes alors qu'elle ourdissait : « Je le tuerai ! ». Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de protéger les siens, même s'ils ne voulaient pas de sa protection...

Sur le seuil d'une porte dérobée de la tour, elle entendit l'angoissante rumeur du champ de bataille, dans la Vallée en contrebas. Elle n'y fit pas attention et resta concentrée. La moindre seconde d'inattention pouvait lui être fatale.

Elle passa la porte et s'élança à la recherche d'un escalier, avançant avec mille précautions. Son armure en galvorn ne faisait aucun bruit, pas le moindre cliquetis. Elle en profita pour courir plus vite et, à sa grande surprise, ses pieds continuèrent de fouler le sol en silence.

Ayrèn finit par trouver un passage ouvrant sur un escalier sombre ; elle s'y engouffra sans hésiter.

Deux étages plus haut, l'escalier s'acheva sur un large corridor, lequel s'ouvrait en étoile sur plusieurs couloirs. Les portes étaient brisées, des pans de murs effondrés, et des débris de bois et de fer tapissaient les vieilles dalles.

Veillant à ne pas taper malencontreusement dans un débris et trahir sa position, elle suivit le sens du courant d'air le plus vif et emprunta un passage étroit, parsemé de trous dans le sol et dans les murs où transparaissait la lumière terne du jour, tamisée par la brume. Des toiles d'araignée y avaient été fraîchement découpées. La poussière sur le sol avait été récemment piétinée. Au bout du passage, Ayrèn aperçut un autre escalier.

Elle s'y précipita, gravit les marches quatre à quatre, et déboucha sur une large plateforme à ciel ouvert, en contrebas de la tour. Ayrèn pivota sur elle-même, amassa de rapides impressions : il y avait là des gravats, des jutes entassées dans les coins, des caisses éventrées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule touche de couleur : des torches tenues sur des supports en fer forgé, dont les flammes léchaient les murs en laissant dans leur sillage des traces de suie d'un noir profond.

Sur sa droite, derrière un amas de sacs de sable et une vieille armure humaine dressée sur un pivot, un couloir sombre s'enfonçait dans le versant le plus intact de la tour.

Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et découvrit un dernier escalier, étroit, où étaient creusées de hautes marches montées en colimaçon. Des meurtrières en forme de losange perçaient les murs, des traces récentes de passage et une poussière de charbon marquaient les marches. Un courant d'air puissant remuglait des hauteurs.

Elle gravit ces dernières marches et s'approcha du sommet. À mi-chemin, elle entendit discuter des Orques et s'agiter des bruits de toile et des cliquetis d'armure. Quelques marches plus loin, la luminosité s'accrut dans les escaliers. Les dernières marches, baignées d'une pâle lumière, conduisaient à une trappe grande ouverte, laquelle donnait directement sur le sommet de la tour de garde de Ravenhill.

Avec la discrétion d'une ombre, Ayrèn glissa un regard vers l'extérieur en s'appuyant contre la dernière marche. Sa vue perçante parcourut toute la superficie circulaire du sommet de la tour, de manière à ne laisser échapper aucune perspective. Elle avisa tout de suite Azog, debout au bord du précipice, tourné vers la Vallée de Dale. Sa physionomie de colosse blanc faisait poindre les muscles volumineux de son corps ; il avait serti son moignon d'une lame courbe, ciselée de motifs macabres. Autour de lui s'affairaient quelques Gobelins et deux énormes Orques, certainement des gardes du corps.

Le cœur de la guerrière battait à tout rompre. Silencieuse, aux aguets, elle respirait à peine. Elle n'avait pas encore été repérée, il fallait absolument qu'elle conserve cet avantage. D'un œil assuré, elle estima le nombre de mouvements à faire pour abattre le totem, puis le nombre de coups suffisants pour abattre les sbires d'Azog. Sa stratégie se mettait rapidement en place.

Une grande clameur s'éleva du champ de bataille. Les Orques et les Gobelins tournèrent le dos à la trappe et s'approchèrent du vide pour observer les combats.

' _Maintenant !'_

D'un bond, Ayrèn surgit du creux de la trappe et courut vers le totem. Elle trancha le gros nœud de cordes qui le maintenait debout et enfonça le poteau d'un puissant coup d'épaule.

Le totem s'inclina en craquant comme un arbre et s'affala bruyamment sur le parapet de la tour. Emporté par son poids, il bascula dans le vide et s'écrasa une quarantaine de pieds plus bas, en rez de falaise.

Azog et ses sbires se tournèrent vers l'emplacement du totem avec une expression abasourdie. À la place du grand poteau de bois articulé, ils virent l'armure noire et menaçante d'une silhouette féminine ; elle brandissait une longue épée à deux mains, dont la pointe argentée absorbait toute la lumière et la renvoyait en scintillant comme une étoile.

Une vague de colère abominable submergea Azog. Ses yeux bleus, d'une acuité maléfique, se fendirent en amande sous le plissement frénétique de son visage. Il était si furieux qu'il en tremblait.

Il pointa Ayrèn du doigt en hurlant en Langue Noire :

«  **Tuez-la !**  »

Les Gobelins décochèrent leurs flèches, traçant un court et brusque trait noir. La guerrière en décapita les pointes en levant son épée devant elle, ' _Tchac !'_. Les deux Orques coururent vers elle pour la prendre en tenailles ; mais leurs cimeterres étaient deux fois plus courts que Scathaban. Ayrèn les laissa s'approcher d'elle et, au dernier moment, elle fit tourner la pointe de son épée à bout de bras et les toucha l'un après l'autre au niveau du torse, les fendant d'une aisselle à l'autre en tranchant les côtes, le cœur et les poumons. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre avec des râles mouillés de sang.

De peur, les Gobelins couinèrent et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste en détalant comme des lapins.

Azog fusilla Ayrèn des yeux, avec un regard d'une haine à couper le souffle. Mais l'Humaine le regardait au moins aussi violemment, et l'Orque pâle fut quelque peu déstabilisé qu'elle fasse preuve d'autant d'aplomb en sa présence.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer, sans bouger, sans mot dire. Entre eux gisaient les corps mutilés des deux gardes du corps ; le sang qui coulait à flot de leurs blessures ruisselait en flaques sur le sol lépreux de la tour.

« J'ai reconnu ton épée, fille de Framrèn…, finit par grogner l'Orque pâle de son accent démoniaque. Nous avons été interrompus, la dernière fois. Toi et moi avons un combat à terminer.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. À la place, elle leva la visière de son casque. De ses yeux d'un doré féroce, elle lui révéla un regard si provoquant et chargé de haine que, cette fois encore, l'Orque pâle fut déconcerté.

Il se reprit rapidement et ricana :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'une vulgaire Humaine comme toi pourrait battre un Orque tel que moi ?

Il glissait insidieusement la réponse dans sa façon de poser la question.

Cette fois, Ayrèn répondit farouchement :

— Tu as la mémoire aussi courte que le moignon qui te sert de bras. J'ai bien failli te tuer, la première fois. La seconde sera la bonne !

L'Orque pâle grogna en montrant les dents. La voix de la guerrière l'agressait presque autant que ses actes. Il lui trouvait une dureté cruelle, presque métallique, quelque chose de contre-nature chez une Humaine.

Voyant qu'elle le déstabilisait, Ayrèn continua :

— Sache que le sang répandu de ta main a un prix que tu n'as pas encore payé. Au nom de tous ceux à qui tu as volé la vie, je vais te tuer, Azog ! »

L'Orque n'eut pas le temps de réagir car, soudain, un son puissant et prolongé, dispersé par le vent, se répercuta sur la falaise et remonta jusqu'au sommet de la tour de garde.

C'était un cor. Un cor d'ivoire qui sonnait à plein souffle depuis le rempart d'Erebor. Les Orques, les Elfes et les Hommes qui combattaient dans Dale et dans la Vallée en reçurent une impression si vive qu'ils s'arrêtèrent un temps de se battre et se tournèrent vers la Montagne. Restant à distance l'un de l'autre, Azog et Ayrèn s'approchèrent du parapet de la tour et étudièrent en silence ce qu'il se passait en contrebas.

Sous leurs yeux, au loin, le rempart d'Erebor explosa dans un tonnerre de roche et s'écroula avec fracas vers l'extérieur. Un épais nuage gris se déversa comme de la buée hors de la gueule béante de la Montagne. Il enfla et se mêla à la brise. Quand il commença à se disperser, on put voir un groupe de treize Nains surgir de la masse clairsemée.

Et ce groupe, à toute allure, épées brandies, courait pour rejoindre les Nains que les Orques avaient acculés contre la Montagne.

Le pouls d'Ayrèn s'emballa quand elle comprit que c'était Thorin qui menait la charge, suivi des Nains de la Compagnie. Ils étaient en brillante armure et une lueur vengeresse jaillissait de leurs yeux. Sur le sol sombre gorgé de sang, le Roi Thorin rayonnait comme la providence.

Les soldats de Pied d'acier poussèrent des hurlements de joie et se lancèrent à la suite de leur Roi. Ils fondirent sur les Orques avec une force renouvelée, eux qui jusque-là avaient craint ne pas en réchapper.

« Dû bekar ! Dû bekar ! » rugissait Thorin, dont la voix retentissait comme un cor dans la Vallée.

Assistant à cette scène, Ayrèn fut prise d'un curieux sentiment. Elle se demandait ce qui avait poussé Thorin à entrer dans la bataille. Elle ne détenait pas la réponse, mais elle espérait secrètement qu'il avait retrouvé sa raison et vaincu le Mal du Dragon...

Elle remarqua dans le même temps qu'il n'y avait plus d'Elfe en train de combattre auprès des Nains. Ils semblaient avoir disparu de la Vallée. Grâce au scintillement clinquant de leurs armures dorées, elle les repéra assez rapidement dans Dale, plus au Sud, en train de se battre aux côtés des Humains. Elle en fut très étonnée. La disposition des combats avait si rapidement changé ! Et l'Orque pâle, privé de son totem, ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Azog l'avait bien compris. Il parcourait le champ de bataille d'un regard injecté de sang. Il vit que les Nains menaient une lutte héroïque auprès de leur Roi, et qu'ils reprenaient le dessus sur son armée. Grand stratège, il eut tout de suite une idée pour endiguer l'avancée naine, mais il n'avait plus aucun totem pour guider ses troupes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux Orques pour s'apercevoir que le totem était tombé. Leur beuglement commencèrent à se faire entendre ; dans les dernières lignes, certains désertaient le champ de bataille.

« Des Nains et des Orques, on reconnaît rapidement les braves des lâches..., commenta Ayrèn avec un rictus satisfait.

Elle attendit d'être certaine que l'Orque pâle l'avait vue sourire avant de rabattre la visière de son armet devant son visage. Cette provocation fit tressaillir Azog.

Sa pâle figure vira au rouge et, le moignon brandi, il s'avança vers la guerrière en grondant :

— Tu n'es même plus Humaine, tu as trahi tes propres Dieux ! Ton destin est la mort ! »

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pieds d'elle, Ayrèn se fendit sans prévenir. Azog la vit venir, mais esquiva trop tard. D'un coup de Scathaban, elle le toucha à la hanche.

Avec un hurlement de fureur, Azog agrippa la lame de Scathaban et la retira de sa chair, entaillant sévèrement la paume de sa main. Il garda son poing fermé sur la lame et tira un coup sec vers l'arrière pour attirer Ayrèn contre lui.

Prise de court, la guerrière trébucha et heurta rudement le torse massif de l'Orque pâle.

Il leva la lame hideuse fixée à son moignon et la frappa à la gorge. Le gorgerin de l'armure d'Ayrèn fit ricocher le coup et repoussa le bras d'Azog vers l'arrière.

La guerrière retint un sifflement de douleur et leva son genou entre son corps et celui de l'Orque pâle. Puisant dans l'énergie des dragons pour amplifier la force de son coup, elle étendit brutalement la jambe et le repoussa avec le plat du pied.

Azog tituba en arrière sous la puissance de l'impact. Dans son trébuchement, il manqua pied et fit un pas de trop pour se rattraper. De toute la hauteur de sa massive carrure, il bascula sur le rebord de la trappe, balança un moment en agitant les bras, puis, avec un cri, il tomba. La seconde d'après, il disparut dans l'ouverture, et Ayrèn entendit son corps rouler-bouler lourdement jusqu'en bas des marches.

« Aïe…, lâcha-t-elle malgré elle en remuant la tête.

Ses cervicales lui faisaient mal. La lame d'Azog n'avait pas entamé la chair de sa gorge, mais le coup n'en était pas moins douloureux.

Serrant les dents et ignorant la douleur, elle s'élança dans les escaliers à la poursuite d'Azog. Arrivée tout en bas des marches, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir que l'Orque pâle ne s'y trouvait pas.

— Tiaavuluk ! jura-t-elle. Où est-il passé ? »

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se remit à courir. Suivant l'exact chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour gravir la tour, Ayrèn la descendait maintenant à la recherche de l'Orque pâle, qui avait déjà une bonne avance sur elle. Tandis qu'elle courait, elle était troublée par un sentiment de crainte et agitée de pensées pleines de doutes. Elle prenait en grande méfiance cette soudaine disparition. Cette fuite était incompréhensible, elle ne ressemblait pas à Azog. Elle finit par en venir à la conclusion qu'il préparait quelque chose… Ses muscles se raidirent. Elle devait s'attendre à une embuscade.

Derrière la visière de son casque, ses yeux se mirent à fouiller frénétiquement dans tous les sens, au fond de chaque couloir obscur, derrière chaque recoin, à la recherche du moindre piège. Son sang battait dans ses tempes. La douleur dans sa nuque envoyait des décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Avec la même prudence, elle descendit le dernier escalier de la tour et déboucha dans un couloir étroit au bout duquel perçait la lumière du jour, sous une arche sans porte.

Rassérénée par la vision de cette clarté, la guerrière accéléra encore sa course et se précipita à l'extérieur.

L'air frais du dehors et la brusque lumière lui causèrent un grand soulagement. Depuis le champ de bataille s'élevaient des clameurs de victoire. Les choses tournaient enfin en leur faveur. Mais elle s'efforça de ne pas se laisser submerger par un triomphalisme prématuré, et resta fixée sur son objectif.

Elle prit la direction de la rivière gelée. Elle la remonta sur presque cinq-cents yards (3) lorsque, non loin d'un coude dans le lit de l'eau, juste derrière la ruine tordue d'une colonne de pierre, elle aperçut enfin Azog.

Il l'attendait au milieu de la rivière, ricanant en coin et vrillant sur elle ses yeux mauvais. Il avait changé la lame de son moignon pour une antique griffe de dragon ciselée, tranchante comme un rasoir.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Une vingtaine d'Orques en armure d'os et de plaques noires lui barraient le chemin de l'Orque pâle. L'un d'eux frappa son bouclier du pommeau de son cimeterre et lui fit un geste obscène.

« À croire qu'ils n'apprennent jamais… » grogna Ayrèn.

Hurlant d'une même voix rauque, les Orques se ruèrent sur elle.

Guère impressionnée, elle vint à leur rencontre. Une bruine de sang noir l'enveloppa tandis qu'elle se taillait un chemin au travers des Orques, bondissant de l'un à l'autre sans leur laisser le temps de riposter. Elle laissa errer le tranchant de sa lame, stimulée par la sensation molle et puissante qui remontait dans ses paumes à chaque corps qu'elle découpait. Puis, d'un coup d'épaule, elle renversa deux Orques ; ils basculèrent avec un cri et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Sans un répit, elle les cloua à terre avec la pointe de Scathaban et se précipita vers son dernier adversaire, un gros Orque bedonnant aux bras de tonnelier.

Emportée par son élan, Ayrèn le dépassa dans une glissade sur la glace, le bras encore tendu du coup qu'elle venait de lui porter à la gorge. Elle glissait encore quand l'Orque s'effondra lourdement derrière elle, mort.

En bout de glissade, Ayrèn vit Azog marcher vers elle, les bras ouverts. Ses yeux bleus laissaient transparaître une sorte d'admiration mêlée de haine.

D'une voix forte, il lui dit avec assurance :

« J'aime ta façon de te battre. Tout comme moi, tu éprouves du plaisir à arracher la vie de tes adversaires… Tant de talent gâché à rester auprès des Nains, alors que tu pourrais accomplir tellement plus ! Le Nécromancien pourrait t'apprendre à maîtriser tes... pouvoirs...! Si seulement tu acceptais d'embrasser cette délicieuse part de noirceur qui t'habite !

Un frisson parcourut Ayrèn. Les dragons en elles s'étaient agités pour faire écho à la proposition de l'Orque pâle. Au prix d'un effort, elle dompta leur agitation et dit :

— Tu as une diligence de retard. Voilà bien longtemps que j'ai accepté ma part de noirceur. Mais contrairement à toi, je suis parfaitement capable de vivre en symbiose avec le bon et le mal qu'il y a en moi.

Sur ces mots, elle releva la visière de son casque et cracha aux pieds de l'Orque pâle :

— Angut'tonrar kaska ! (4) »

Avant qu'Azog n'eut le temps de répondre, une véritable obscurité envahit soudain le ciel comme un orage. Ayrèn et l'Orque pâle risquèrent tous les deux un regard vers les cieux : de grandes chauves-souris venues du Nord tournoyaient au-dessus de Ravenhill et plongèrent en chute libre dans la Vallée.

Alors Azog parut soudain très joyeux. Cette joie soudaine alerta la guerrière, cela ne pouvait être qu'un très mauvais présage...

Puis l'Orque pâle dit, d'abord tout bas :

« Ça y est, ils arrivent !

Il répéta, en criant cette fois :

— Les renforts arrivent ! (Il pointa le Nord avec sa griffe et fixa un regard de Machiavel sur la guerrière.) Ma seconde armée marche sur la Montagne ! Voilà qui annonce la défaite sanglante des Elfes, des Hommes et des Nains ! Voilà qui promet votre mort à tous ! »

* * *

**Quelques temps auparavant, sur la rive Nord**

Thorin, Dwalin et les frères Fíli et Kíli avaient gravi rapidement la butte de Ravenhill à dos de bouquetin. Après avoir mis pied à terre et fait fuir leurs montures, ils observèrent rapidement les lieux. Ils étaient arrivés sur une large dalle de pierre taillée, au milieu des fondations décrépies d'anciennes maisons de garde. Des arbres morts, d'un noir de suie, en délimitaient les contours. Les cadavres d'un Troll et d'une trentaine de Gobelins étaient disséminés un peu partout autour d'eux, si bien qu'ils marchaient dans une mare de sang et laissaient dans leur sillage des empreintes noires sur le sol gris.

Sur la rive Sud, à l'opposée, s'élevait une importante bâtisse remontée d'une haute tour de garde. Sur son sommet toutefois, il n'y avait plus aucun totem, et l'Orque pâle en avait disparu.

Pour le reste, le plateau et l'amont de la rivière gelée étaient plongés dans une épaisse brume, si bien qu'il était impossible d'en voir le bout.

« Où sont-il ? s'exclama Kíli. Ça a l'air vide ! J'ai l'impression qu'Azog a fui !

— J'en doute fort… » dit Thorin en scrutant les lieux.

Il n'y avait aucun mouvement visible à la tour, pas plus que sur le reste du plateau. Un silence inquiétant régnait.

Pour une raison inconnue, il trouvait les cadavres des Gobelins et du Troll curieusement familiers. Il s'accroupit près de l'un d'eux et observa longuement la plaie nette et profonde qui lui entaillait le visage.

Soudain, il comprit :

« C'est Ayrèn !

— Quoi ? s'écria Dwalin sans comprendre.

Ses neveux ne semblaient pas davantage voir où il voulait en venir.

— C'est Ayrèn ! répéta-t-il avec assurance. Ces blessures, la taille des plaies, la hauteur des impacts... tout ça n'a pu être causé que par son épée, j'en suis absolument certain !

— Est-ce grâce à elle si Azog n'est plus au sommet de la tour ? demanda Kíli.

— Je mettrais ma barbe à couper qu'elle a fait tomber le totem et qu'elle est en train de se battre contre Azog en ce moment même, répondit Thorin sans cacher sa fierté pour l'Humaine, quoique l'ombre d'une subite inquiétude assombrissait son expression. Elle nous a devancés... !

— Dans ce cas, il faut aller l'aider ! » dit Fíli en serrant ses mains sur son épée.

Au même moment, en provenance du Nord, des cris cacophoniques de Gobelins retentirent. C'étaient des cris stridents, une commotion terrible avant-coureur d'un massacre.

De surprise, les Nains sursautèrent et regardèrent par-delà les fondations des maisons de garde.

À l'instant, ils virent sortir de la brume des troupeaux de Gobelins, rachitiques et peu équipés. Ils fonçaient sur eux avec l'intention évidente de les tuer.

« On a de la compagnie ! cria Dwalin en empoignant sa hache à deux mains. Des mercenaires Gobelins ! Ils ne sont pas plus d'une centaine.

— Abattons-les ! dit Thorin sans trahir la moindre peur. Ils ne feront pas le poids contre nous quatre ! »

Habitués à combattre ensemble, Thorin et Dwalin les accueillirent à grands coups de lames noircies de sang. Les frères se battirent aussi en duo, faisant lever et revenir brutalement leurs épées. Autour d'eux, les Gobelins tombaient comme des mouches. Des cadavres encore chauds s'empilaient sur les corps froids des Gobelins décimés par Ayrèn avant eux. Les effroyables monticules s'élevaient à hauteur de hanches quand, enfin, les Nains tuèrent le dernier Gobelin.

Ils reprenaient tout juste haleine qu'il y eut un bruit soudain. ' _Pop !'._

Les Nains tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit et virent Bilbo débouler en flèche vers eux. Il détalait à travers la brume, pieds nus et rapide comme un chevreuil, la main gauche dans la poche et la droite sur le pommeau de sa petite épée, Dard.

« Bilbo ! » s'écria Thorin.

Le Hobbit s'arrêta et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, cassé en deux, mains sur les genoux :

« Il faut vous en aller, vite ! croassa-t-il enfin. Azog a une autre armée, conduite par son fils Bolg. Elle va attaquer par le Nord et passer par ici. Cette tour va être complètement encerclée et il n'y aura aucune issue !

À ces mots, les Nains partagèrent un regard anxieux, et un long frémissement les agita. La victoire disparaissait du champ des espoirs. Les Elfes, les Hommes, les Nains… Ils n'avaient fait que contenir le premier assaut de la marée noire, et ils n'étaient ni assez nombreux ni assez forts pour résister à une autre.

« Nous touchons au but, il est hors de question de faire demi-tour ! répliqua finalement Dwalin. Il faut trouver Azog et l'anéantir avant qu'il puisse rassembler ses troupes !

— Non, attends…, dit Thorin en levant une main pour l'interrompre. Aussi difficile soit-il pour moi de l'admettre, Ayrèn n'a besoin de personne pour se battre contre Azog. Mais en bas, dans la Vallée, nos hommes ont cruellement besoin de notre aide...

Le sentiment austère et noble du devoir le força à ajouter :

— Tûnin Razak a choisi de chasser Azog en solitaire, comme elle l'a fait pour Smaug avant lui. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'elle réussira. Pour l'heure, nous devons freiner l'avancée de cette seconde armée et tuer Bolg avant qu'il ne décime les nôtres.

— Tu parais si sûr de toi. Comment sais-tu qu'Ayrèn est en vie ? demanda prudemment Kili.

— Crois-tu qu'Azog aurait manqué d'exhiber son cadavre si cela avait été le cas ? répondit un peu sèchement Thorin. Bien sûr que non. Elle ne peut qu'être en vie, c'est la seule explication. »

Les Nains hochèrent la tête avec une gravité obéissante, et Bilbo baissa les yeux d'un air coupable. Le Hobbit aurait préféré partir à la recherche d'Ayrèn, mais il dut bien admettre que Thorin avait raison, et lui aussi pressentait qu'elle était toujours en vie, quelque part, en train d'affronter l'Orque pâle. S'il avait appris une chose au cours des dix années à vivre avec Ayrèn dans la Comté, c'était qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne pour guider son épée à sa place.

Tandis que les Nains essuyaient leurs épées contre leurs cuisses et que le Hobbit faisait les cent pas entre les cadavres pour occuper son esprit, leur ouïe perçut des sons dans le ciel en direction du Nord. Ils se raidirent. Il y avait des grincements de chauve-souris et, à leur horreur, ils distinguèrent la voix rauque d'une multitude d'Orques. Et puis, soudain, résonna l'appel guttural d'un grand cor, dont les échos parvinrent jusqu'à la dalle de Ravenhill, enfermant le cœur des Nains et du Hobbit dans un étau de vibrations.

Toute une nuée de chauve-souris perça subitement la brume et la constella d'un millier de tâches noires.

Juste derrière elles apparurent les Orques.

Leur flot déferla sur le flanc Nord de Ravenhill dans le tonnerre de leurs bottes et le clinquement de leurs armures. Apercevant Bolg au milieu de la troupe, Thorin héla ses neveux et Dwalin, et intima au Hobbit de s'abriter derrière un mur. Mais Bilbo refusa la fuite et s'empara de petites pierres, quoi qu'elles fussent de grande taille pour un Hobbit et qu'elles lui prenaient toute la paume. S'il réussissait à les jeter sur la tête des Orques, il eût de bonnes chance de leur briser le crâne avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre.

Mirant Bolg d'un regard furieux, Thorin brandit son épée et poussa un cri féroce :

« Khazad ! Khazad ! »

Et il s'élança dans la bataille, suivi de près par ses compagnons.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là, en amont de la rivière gelée**

« Alors c'est non ? demanda Azog avec une pointe de déception qui prit Ayrèn au dépourvu.

— C'est non, confirma-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. J'ai accepté ma part d'ombre, mais je refuse de l'incarner. »

Azog secoua la tête en soupirant entre ses dents pointues. Ayrèn ne sut dire s'il était réellement déçu, ou s'il ne s'agissait pas là encore de l'une de ses tromperies.

Sans signe annonciateur, il fonça sur elle en rugissant, son moignon armé d'une griffe de dragon lancée en avant. Ayrèn esquiva en sautant de côté avec un cri de colère. Elle pivota pour éviter un deuxième, un troisième, puis un quatrième coup de griffe meurtrière. Quand il laissa une ouverture, elle se fendit en avant et chercha à le percer au ventre. Mais l'Orque était aussi agile qu'un Elfe ; il bondit en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de la terrible lame des Framdrēorig.

« Toujours aussi rapide, fille de Framrèn ! mugit l'Orque entre ses crocs écartés. Mais cela ne te suffira pas pour sauver les Nains ! Ils vont mourir, et ce sera de ta faute ! »

Ayrèn ne réfléchit pas. Elle chargea en hurlant. Surpris, Azog riposta en faisant tournoyer son bras armé. La guerrière plongea au sol, glissa sous la griffe qui siffla à ras de son casque, passa entre ses jambes, et l'asséna d'un coup d'épée à la cheville en passant.

Elle arrêta sa glissade en plantant Scathaban dans la glace. Elle s'appuya dessus et se releva d'un bond. Puis elle fit volte-face pour admirer son œuvre.

L'Orque pâle avait un genou à terre. Du sang noir se répandait en flaque sous son corps. Quand elle y fit plus attention, elle vit que le pied d'Azog avait été séparé de son corps au niveau de la cheville. D'un coup l'Orque se mit à hurler de douleur, d'une voix rauque à en troubler les viscères.

« C'est l'heure du châtiment, Orque pâle ! Brûle, brûle dans le feu des enfers, et croupis-y jusqu'à la fin du monde ! » cria Ayrèn en se précipitant sur lui.

Elle lança son bras devant elle en concentrant l'énergie des dragons dans son épaule jusque dans ses phalanges. D'un coup de poing, elle lui fendit les lèvres et lui cassa toutes les dents de devant.

Hagard, le visage en sang, Azog tenta hasardeusement de la repousser en levant sa griffe devant lui. Ayrèn l'écarta d'un coup de genou et lui plongea Scathaban dans le ventre. L'Orque pâle ouvrit la bouche en "o" et lâcha un hoquet.

Une vague de rage obscurcit la vision d'Ayrèn. Elle puisa dans ses réserves d'énergie : celles que recelaient son corps, mais aussi celles qui sommeillaient au plus profond de son âme ; elle puisa, puisa, jusqu'à atteindre une puissance démesurée, au mépris du risque encouru.

Prise de frénésie, Ayrèn retira l'épée puis la replongea coup sur coup dans son foie, dans son estomac, dans ses boyaux, frappant comme une forcenée.

Malgré ses blessures, l'Orque pâle n'était toujours pas mort. Il fixait l'Humaine avec un regard de dément, respirant par petits coups secs.

« Tu te bats comme l'un d'entre nous…, dit-il avec un rictus hideux qui montrait ses gencives nues. Tu mérites d'être élevée au rang d'Orque.

— Plutôt crever ! » rugit-elle.

Elle serra le manche de Scathaban, rendu glissant par le sang noir. Un éclair de haine pure traversa ses yeux dorés, et elle enfonça la pointe de son épée sous la mâchoire d'Azog ; la lame traversa son palais et ressortit par l'arrière de sa tête.

Le poids d'Azog tirait la lame vers le bas. Haletante, Ayrèn la dégagea en tirant un grand coup vers l'arrière. Une giclée de sang aspergea son casque et pénétra à l'intérieur de la fente de sa visière. Une puissante odeur lui remontait dans les narines tandis qu'elle regardait le corps d'Azog s'affaler à ses pieds.

L'observant mourir, elle sentit tout son sang affluer à son cœur, et une subite faiblesse fit trembler ses jambes.

Elle ne tourna pas le dos à l'Orque pâle. Elle l'observa longuement, jusqu'à ce que ses derniers spasmes nerveux passent et que son corps arrête de trembler ; les yeux d'Azog fixèrent le ciel et s'y perdirent, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose dans l'immensité, n'importe quoi qui lui prouverait que ce n'était pas la fin. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien sinon la pâle clarté d'un ciel de brume.

Azog eut une dernière inspiration.

Un vent glacial courut sur la glace en toute hâte, et la vie le quitta.

La sentence capitale avait été exécutée. Azog était mort.

Quand elle l'eut regardé assez longtemps pour garder à jamais l'image de son cadavre dans sa mémoire, l'Humaine tourna sur ses talons et prit la direction de la falaise de Ravenhill.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, un sentiment étrange, d'une grande plénitude, s'emparait lentement d'elle. Un tel courant de vie affluait à ses nerfs et ses muscles qu'aucun de ses mouvements ni aucune de ses douleurs ne pouvaient l'épuiser.

Le Bien et le Mal, le clair et l'obscur, étaient les deux faces de la même lumière. Là où le soleil envoyait ses rayons, l'ombre étendait sans faute son voile. À vouloir séparer ces deux éléments, on finit par se désincarner, et le monde se disloque autour de soi. Ayrèn n'échappait pas à la règle. Mais contrairement à nombre de ses ennemis, elle domptait sa noirceur sans l'incarner, car c'était la voie de la lumière qui l'animait plus que toute autre.

Mais nul ne marche seul sans tremblement sur le dur chemin de l'existence. Bien des âmes avaient accompagné Ayrèn sur ce chemin, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Son clan, ses frères et père, les shamans du village, Gandalf, Bilbo, la Compagnie, Thorin…

D'elles-mêmes, les pensées de la guerrière se concentrèrent sur Bilbo et Thorin. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils avaient survécu. Malgré tout ce que Thorin lui avait fait subir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle languissait tout autant de le revoir que son ami de la Comté. Et pourtant, ce sentiment l'habitait bien. Et c'était à peine si elle s'en étonnait… tant la réalité avait d'évidence, et tant cette évidence s'imposait ! Voilà qu'elle crevait d'envie de le revoir. Mais elle se jura intérieurement de ne pas tomber naïvement dans le piège de ses sentiments. Elle devait réfléchir à l'avenir avec raison et ne pas compromettre son honneur.

Ayrèn finit par atteindre le rebord de la cascade gelée. Elle plongea son regard sur la Vallée ; elle eut tout juste le temps de voir que la seconde armée d'Azog avait investi en désordre le champ de bataille. Le bruissement de puissants battements d'ailes au-dessus d'elle la fit sursauter avant qu'elle ne pût analyser l'évolution des combats.

Elle leva les yeux et vit de grandes ombres ailées planer dans le ciel pâle.

« Les Seigneurs ailés du Nord ! s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite. Les Aigles nous portent secours ! »

Les nobles volatiles, qui arrivaient par le Nord de Ravenhill en longues files rapides, plongèrent le long de la falaise, effleurant presque la tête d'Ayrèn au passage. Puis ils décrivirent une parabole somptueuse en déployant leurs immenses ailes dans un courant d'air ascendant, et piquèrent droit sur les Orques. Le mouvement rapide de leurs ailes soulevait des rafales, et leurs griffes acérées saisissaient les Orques par paquet de dix, qu'ils projetaient contre la roche du bras oriental de la Montagne où, brisés, ils mourraient sur le coup.

Les Aigles firent un véritable massacre parmi la seconde armée d'Azog. Ayrèn aperçut même, sur le dos de deux d'entre eux, le Magicien Radagast et le Changeur de peau Beorn. Quand leur oiseau s'approcha suffisamment du sol, ils se jetèrent à terre et prirent part aux combats avec une puissance surnaturelle.

Tous eurent encore à mener une dure bataille, mais ce ne fut qu'un court labeur ; privés de commandement, les Orques étaient devenus maladroits et craintifs. Il était devenu aisé de les tuer pour peu que l'on savait se servir d'une arme. De-ci, de-là, Ayrèn vit nombre d'entre eux déserter en s'enfuyant par les tunnels des Mange-terres.

Et puis le soleil de midi atteignit son point culminant dans le ciel d'hiver, l'emplissant d'une grande clarté, froide et pure, de sorte que la roche grise de Dale et de la Montagne étaient comme teintes d'argenté. La brume sur Ravenhill se dissipa entièrement. En cette heure, la grande bataille pour Erebor fut terminée, et aucun ennemi vivant ne restait sur les flancs de la Montagne. Tous avaient été tués, hormis ceux qui, par lâcheté, avaient fui par les tunnels.

Alors, une joie victorieuse envahit si soudain Ayrèn qu'un sourire lui remonta du cœur aux lèvres.

Au même moment, un pic de douleur cinglant lui vrilla la nuque. Elle se tint le cou à deux mains et devint grise de fatigue. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, la tête lui tournait. Un sifflement lancinant faisait vibrer ses tympans. Elle dut s'asseoir sur la glace pour ne pas tomber.

Avec mille précautions, Ayrèn détacha les sangles de son casque et de son gorgerin, les retira et les posa au sol, à côté d'elle. Puis elle palpa sa nuque avec ses doigts et sentit une zone raide et très douloureuse au niveau des cervicales. Le coup qu'Azog lui avait porté alors qu'ils combattaient sur le sommet de la tour avait été plus rude qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Un coup du lapin…, siffla-t-elle en retirant ses mains. Mieux vaut éviter de trop bouger pour le moment… »

Silencieuse, elle porta à nouveau son regard sur la Vallée. Elle vit les Nains et les Elfes parcourir lentement la surface du champ de bataille, à la recherche de leurs camarades tombés au combat. Plus au Sud, dans Dale, les Humains faisaient de même avec leurs morts. De tous ces peuples, beaucoup avaient été blessés, estropiés ou tués, car ce fut une grande bataille, un affrontement terrible aux accents de guerre totale.

Sous le son duveteux des battements d'ailes des Aigles, Ayrèn entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle faillit tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais se retint au dernier moment pour ne pas forcer sa nuque. Elle resta sans bouger et sans crainte, car elle avait reconnu la présence des cinq hommes qui marchaient vers elle.

L'un d'eux se mit subitement à courir pour venir à sa rencontre.

C'était son ami Bilbo. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et enferma les doigts blindés d'Ayrèn dans ses petites paumes glacées.

« Ayrèn ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire radieux. Comme je suis heureux, oh ! que je suis heureux !

Elle ne lui répondit que d'un mince sourire, sans prendre la peine de l'attirer contre elle pour une accolade. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il en lui lâchant les mains. Valar, tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ? Où ça, où ça donc ?

Ayrèn n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Thorin, Dwalin, Fíli et Kíli apparurent à leur tour dans son champ de vision. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux pour éviter d'avoir à les regarder dans les yeux.

— Ayrèn, tu es blessée ? demanda Thorin en mettant un genou à terre, à côté d'elle.

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux. Juste un petit coup du lapin. Quelques semaines sans bouger la tête me suffiront à guérir.

— Il te faudra une minerve. Je demanderai à ce qu'on t'en fabrique une. »

La tendre sollicitude de la voix de Thorin laissa Ayrèn quelque temps circonspecte. Sans ployer la nuque, elle leva enfin les yeux sur lui. Il avait les lèvres ensanglantées, une vilaine plaie barrait son visage en deux, découvrant l'os de son nez aquilin.

Elle vit aussi qu'il la toisait, les lèvres pincées, les narines frémissantes, le front plissé. Elle se méprit d'abord de cette expression. Puis elle comprit : ce n'était pas de colère, mais de la peur, une angoisse mortelle qui faisait trembler son visage. Cette fois encore, elle s'en étonna. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi près d'elle, il avait tenté de la tuer.

Il leva une main et l'approcha de son visage, comme pour caresser sa joue. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et baissa sa main avec une expression résignée.

« Ayrèn, je suis… il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point je suis désolé et honteux de t'avoir traitée comme je l'ai fait.

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

— Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais aurais-tu l'extrême bonté de… de me laisser une chance de te côtoyer à nouveau ? demanda Thorin en baissant la voix.

Il éprouvait une grande pudeur à s'adresser à elle de cette façon, à plus forte raison que ses neveux, Dwalin et Bilbo étaient là pour l'entendre.

En proie au doute, encore méfiante, Ayrèn répondit d'un simple murmure :

— Je ne sais pas.

La gorge de Thorin émit un son étranglé. Il semblait très attristé.

Cette réaction troubla Ayrèn. Alors, encore plus bas, elle ajouta :

— Me laisserais-tu le temps d'y réfléchir ?

— Oui, oui, bien entendu ! dit-il en hâte, soudainement soulagé. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra ! »

Un sourire léger comme le souffle parcourut les lèvres de Thorin.

Mais la guerrière ne souhaitait pas poursuivre plus longtemps cette conversation pour le moment. A la place, elle regarda Dwalin et les neveux de Thorin. Ils ne semblaient pas blessés, mais étaient éclaboussés des pieds à la tête d'une épaisse couche de sang noir.

« Eh bien, que vous est-il arrivé ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement. Vous êtes dans un drôle d'état !

Dwalin eut un petit ricanement, et les neveux échangèrent un regard.

— Nous étions en première ligne sur Ravenhill, du côté Nord de la rivière gelée ! répondit Dwalin en croisant les bras sur son torse. On a descendu Bolg et ses éclaireurs, des saloperies de Gobelins mercenaires. Pour ce qui est du reste de l'armée, il s'est rapidement dirigé vers la Vallée ; nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Ayrèn fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce  _Bolg_.

Kíli devina qu'elle ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, et lui expliqua simplement :

— C'était le fils d'Azog. C'est lui qui a mené l'attaque de la rivière et qui m'a blessé avec une flèche de Morgul, au Royaume des Elfes.

— Ah ! » lâcha-t-elle en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

En effet, l'Humaine se souvenait très bien de lui, un Orque titanesque, borgne et greffé de métal. Mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'il pût être le fils de l'Orque pâle.

Une subite curiosité poussa Kíli à demander :

« Ayrèn, est-ce vous qui avez tué Azog ? Nous avons trouvé son corps en fouillant l'amont de la rivière, après les combats. Il était salement amoché.

Ayrèn déglutit, puis pinça les lèvres sans mot dire. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'attirer une gloire particulière pour cette victoire. Le Hobbit comprit immédiatement quelle vérité se cachait sous ce silence.

— On s'en doutait, tu sais ! s'exclama Bilbo, admiratif. Tu as grimpé ici dès le début des combats, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai compris tout de suite en voyant que tu ne m'avais pas suivi dans Dale.

— C'est… eh bien... oui, répondit-elle en mesurant ses mots. Je suis navrée de t'avoir laissé courir un tel péril...

Bilbo haussa les épaules sans perdre son sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

— Cela explique pourquoi on ne vous a pas croisée, commenta Kíli. Vous étiez déjà loin en amont de la rivière quand nous sommes arrivés.

— Et vous avez abattu le poteau de la tour de garde ? demanda Fíli.

Ayrèn répondit :

— Je… oui.

Les visages des hommes autour d'elle se fendirent d'un large sourire.

— Une vraie machine de guerre, et fine stratège avec ça ! rit Dwalin de toute la rondeur de sa grosse voix de l'Est. Vous avez sauvé la vie de plus d'une âme, Tûnin Razak.

— Mahal soit loué, nous avons tous survécu à cet enfer, observa Thorin avec gratitude.

Puis l'enthousiasme s'effaça de ses traits, et il conclut sombrement :

— Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de nombre d'entre nous…

— Quelqu'un de la Compagnie est mort ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Ayrèn.

— Pas que nous le sachions, répondit Fíli en secouant la tête.

Il ajouta d'un air sombre :

— Mais beaucoup d'autres Nains sont tombés aujourd'hui.

La guerrière baissa la tête en signe de recueillement, ce qui réveilla une pointe de douleur dans sa nuque. Elle grimaça, et Bilbo s'exclama :

— Il faut t'allonger et arrêter de bouger !

— Je vais bien…, grogna-t-elle.

— Bilbo a raison, tu en as bien assez fait, dit Thorin en se relevant. Il faut rapidement te confier à un soigneur.

Il fit craquer ses épaules raidies par les combats et poursuivit :

— Nous avons tous mérité de panser nos plaies, quelles qu'elles soient. »

* * *

Les combats terminés et le danger passé, il ne fallut pas longtemps au cerf Maedhros pour sortir de la brume et revenir auprès de sa cavalière. Ayrèn parvint facilement à retirer la flèche qui saillait de sa cuisse. Malgré sa boiterie, l'animal l'encouragea à grimper sur son dos pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. Il la conduisit au petit pas jusqu'à la Vallée, où les survivants s'activaient pour organiser les secours et monter les tentes qui accueilleraient les blessés. Un brouillard de fatigue se levait sur la Vallée. Il y avait de grands charniers sur lesquels on jetait les cadavres des Orques et des Trolls. Les Hommes, les Nains et les Elfes qui étaient tombés au combat reposaient, alignés les uns à côtés des autres, sous de longs linceuls blancs, en attendant d'être rapatriés et inhumés auprès des leurs. Il y avait du feu, de la fumée et de la puanteur dans l'air. Les paroles et les cris affluaient dans tous les sens. Plus en retrait, les Seigneurs des Aigles discutaient avec Gandalf, Radagast et Beorn ; ils paraissaient soulagés mais soucieux. Peu après, les nobles volatiles prirent leur envol et retournèrent vers le Nord en soulevant des bourrasques de vent et dispersant pour un temps les fumées.

Avançant d'une foulée claudicante mais déterminée, Maedhros se fraya un chemin au milieu des colonnes de cendres chaudes et nauséabondes et de l'agitation des êtres. Cette lente chevauchée parut durer un siècle à Ayrèn, dont la nuque s'était gravement endolorie et les nausées muées en haut-le-cœurs.

Finalement, le cerf conduisit sa cavalière jusqu'à un groupe de soigneurs Elfes qui discutaient vivement à la chaleur d'un humble feu de bûches et de brindilles.

Leurs yeux amandes s'agrandirent en les voyant arriver. Ils s'attroupèrent auprès du cerf, qu'ils reconnurent comme le fidèle destrier que Thranduil avait offert à Amlug Dagnir, et se tournèrent vers le Roi Sous la Montagne pour dire qu'ils prenaient les choses en main. Ils lui déconseillèrent de rester auprès de la blessée lors des soins, afin de ne pas les gêner durant leurs manipulations, lesquelles s'annonçaient délicates.

À contrecœur, Thorin et Bilbo confièrent Ayrèn aux soigneurs et partirent s'affairer là où ils étaient le plus utiles.

Les Elfes aidèrent Ayrèn à descendre de la selle tandis qu'elle leur décrivait ses symptômes, et un soldat elfique se chargea de mener Maedhros auprès de Radagast. Comme les soigneurs conduisaient Ayrèn sous une tente et l'invitaient à s'allonger sur la civière qui s'y trouvait, ils conclurent à un traumatisme cervical et se mirent d'accord pour l'endormir durant les soins, afin de lui éviter des souffrances inutiles.

Ils usèrent d'herbes aux propriétés magiques et les agitèrent élégamment sous le nez de l'Humaine. L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Fermant les yeux sur la dureté du monde, Ayrèn s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**Plusieurs heures plus tard...**

Quand la guerrière se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle était toujours allongée sur la civière, sous la même tente de toile grise. À l'extérieur, il faisait encore jour, et un trait de lumière se frayait un chemin à l'intérieur de la tente par la mince ouverture laissée par deux pans de tissus, sur le devant. Tout l'air était empli du parfum complexe et chargé des plantes médicinales et des lotions.

Elle se rappela ce parfum : c'était le même que celui qui flottait dans le dispensaire de Fondcombe.

Elle respira profondément et fixa le plafond de la tente. Une minerve rembourrée de coton lui entourait la nuque et lui maintenait le cou. La légère tension qu'elle exerçait sur ses cervicales la soulageait nettement. En effleurant les frontières de sa conscience, elle sentit que les dragons dormaient, lovés en boule l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait réussi à les dompter et mobiliser leurs pouvoirs. Elle avait toutefois conscience qu'utiliser de la magie aussi noire n'avait rien d'anodin et qu'elle s'était mise en danger. Elle en parlerait avec Gandalf, quand l'occasion se présentera : ses lumières étaient toujours avisées dans les moments de doute.

Puis elle se perdit peu à peu dans le fil de ses réflexions, sans vraiment savoir qu'en faire.

' _C'est fini…'_ se dit-elle soudain, après avoir enchaîné mille pensées sans suite logique.

Elle finit à voix haute :

« … fini pour de bon.

Une voix familière parla doucement derrière elle :

— Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

Sur quoi Thorin se tint devant elle, toujours vêtu de son armure noire et dorée. Un épais pansement lui recouvrait le nez et une partie du front. Un hématome violacé lui prenait la moitié du visage.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Ayrèn détourna les yeux et les leva à nouveau sur la toile grise. Elle resta un moment sans pouvoir répondre, partagée entre une méfiance instinctive et une grande joie. Dans le doute, elle refoula ses émotions.

Enfin, elle dit d'une voix entrecoupée :

— Ça va. Enfin, je crois. Qu'est-il advenu des autres ? Quelles sont les pertes ?

— Nous avons essuyé un lourd revers, mais nos pertes auraient été bien pires si tu n'avais pas détruit le totem et tué Azog aussi vite, répondit Thorin sans masquer sa fierté, ni la gratitude qu'il éprouvait. Grâce à toi et au courage des soldats, la Compagnie est au complet, et plus de la moitié de nos armées ont survécu aux combats. Quant à Bilbo, il est avec Gandalf en ce moment ; ils discutent de leur retour dans la Comté... (Son expression s'attendrit.) Il a longuement veillé sur toi pendant ton sommeil avant que j'insiste pour prendre sa relève.

Tâchant pour l'heure de rester aussi neutre que possible, Ayrèn réagit d'un simple :

— Ah.

Elle se gratta nonchalamment l'arête du nez et demanda ensuite :

— Et les Hommes ? Les Elfes ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?

— Les Elfes ont rapidement rallié les pêcheurs dans la Ville pour leur porter secours. Cela leur a plutôt réussi. Ils ont repris Dale bien avant l'arrivée de la seconde armée et de Bolg. Le fils de Thranduil et la Capitaine des geôles sylvines ont averti Bilbo de l'arrivée des renforts. C'est là qu'il a gravi la Colline aux Corbeaux, afin de nous prévenir… Nous y étions montés pour affronter Azog, mais tu nous avais devancés de loin.

— … Et vous avez tué Bolg, puis vous êtes venus à ma rencontre, termina-t-elle, devinant la suite.

— Oui, confirma-t-il.

Considérant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle osa une question plus risquée :

— Et l'Arkenstone ?

Mais Thorin réagit bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait prévu. En effet, il répondit tout naturellement :

— J'ai longuement discuté avec Bard et Thranduil, pendant que les soigneurs s'occupaient de toi. J'ai finalement décidé d'accorder aux Hommes et aux Elfes ce qu'ils souhaitaient, par respect pour toutes les vies que nous avons perdues aujourd'hui. Il m'aurait semblé indécent de persister dans ces querelles après tout ce que nos peuples ont subi et affronté de concert. En gage de ma bonne foi, j'ai laissé l'Arkenstone en possession du batelier. Il me la restituera dès que j'aurai honoré ma parole.

Bouchée bée, Ayrèn ouvrit sur lui de grands yeux stupéfaits. Elle avait grand peine à intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Un peu honteux, Thorin détourna les yeux avec un rictus :

— Oui, c'est à peu près la tête qu'a fait Dáin quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Mais je suis le Roi, et il n'a eu d'autre choix que de se rallier à ma décision.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, l'Humaine ne dit rien.

— Ma décision te paraît-elle si étonnante ? commenta Thorin.

— Oui, complètement ! lâcha Ayrèn avec une pointe d'ironie. J'en reste sur le dos !

— Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en rajouter...

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! Quel changement, Thorin ! Je suis… véritablement impressionnée.

— Le reste de la Compagnie semble être du même avis que toi…, grommela-t-il en se massant la nuque pour masquer sa gêne. Je pense que je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

— Les livres d'histoire ne manqueront pas de te rappeler ton erreur, Thorin. Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour que les gens se souviennent de toi comme d'un Roi bon et juste, et non l'ignoble cupide que le Mal du Dragon avait fait de toi. »

Thorin eut l'air de vouloir répondre, mais il baissa les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et ne se trouvait pas l'audace de la contredire.

Au bout d'un silence, Ayrèn sentit le regard attentif de Thorin peser sur elle. Troublée par l'insistance de son intérêt, l'Humaine eut un mouvement d'inconfort. Elle savait qu'il espérait beaucoup d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle se sentit toutefois prête à reprendre leur conversation là où elle en était restée, sur Ravenhill. Veillant à ne pas solliciter sa nuque, elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses mains et balança ses jambes par-dessus la civière. Elle en tapota la toile pour inviter Thorin à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il s'exécuta sans discuter, l'air un peu nerveux.

« Thorin, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je pense être prête à te donner ma réponse, dit-elle quand il se fut assis. Ma réflexion fut brève mais fructueuse. Aussi, j'en suis venue à trois conclusions. La première, c'est que je suis incapable de vivre de près ou de loin avec quelqu'un qui ne me respecte pas.

— Mais je…

Elle leva une main pour lui faire signe de la laisser finir. Il ferma la bouche avec une moue contrariée et croisa les bras sur son plastron. Son armure tinta.

— La deuxième, c'est que l'amitié de Bilbo suffit à mon bonheur, et que je me satisferai très bien de retrouver ma vie dans la Comté.

Thorin baissa les yeux et se cramponna au rebord de la civière, si fort que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Il craignait plus que jamais d'être rejeté, et cette idée lui causait une grande peine.

— Et la troisième, Thorin…, reprit-elle en lui coulant un regard attendri. C'est qu'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour quelqu'un d'autre… ce que je ressens pour toi. »

L'aveu avait erré sur ses lèvres et atteint Thorin en plein cœur. Il comprit assez vite, après avoir répété la phrase de l'Humaine plusieurs fois dans sa tête, qu'elle avait parlé de ses sentiments au  _présent_.

Une vive espérance gonfla le torse de Thorin. Il leva de grands yeux cérulés vers son visage et vit que le doré de ses iris étincelait dans la pénombre de la tente. Dans un moment de bravoure, il tendit une main vers elle et la pressa contre sa joue.

Très ému, il murmura :

« Alors, tout espoir n'est pas perdu ?

Elle appuya sa joue contre la paume du Nain et s'autorisa un mince sourire :

— J'ignore encore à quel point j'accepterai de te laisser une seconde chance, mais il m'aurait semblé bien malhonnête de te dire que je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi.

Il lui sourit en retour :

— Cela me suffit amplement. Je ne t'en demande pas davantage. »

Sans ployer la nuque, elle se pencha vers lui en l'enfermant dans une étreinte, et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent chastement. Rapidement, le baiser lui causa une douleur très désagréable dans les cervicales, et Ayrèn recula la tête avec une grimace.

« Nous aurons tout le temps pour ça plus tard, l'excusa-t-il joyeusement.

— Hm, hm… » marmonna-t-elle en expirant une longue bouffée d'air par le nez.

Ils échangèrent un long regard sans ciller. Finalement, leur pudeur les rattrapa et, au même moment, ils détournèrent les yeux avec un rire. Des pensées ténues, fragiles, timides se levaient en eux, sans qu'aucun des deux n'osa les formuler à voix haute. Il était bien trop tôt pour cela. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à reconstruire entre eux.

Après un silence, Thorin se remit sur pied et fit signe à Ayrèn de le suivre :

« Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. Ori a propagé le récit de ton combat avec l'Orque pâle, ainsi que de ton affrontement avec Smaug et ton implication dans la reconquête d'Erebor. Il y a… quelques personnes qui souhaitent te remercier pour tes exploits. »

Cette nouvelle intrigua Ayrèn. Elle se leva avec précaution, attacha rapidement Scathaban à sa ceinture, et emboîta le pas de Thorin. Il souleva un pan de la tente et, sortant en premier, il garda le tissu en main pour qu'elle puisse le suivre au dehors.

Quand elle sortit, elle eut la surprise de voir environ trois cents Nains attroupés devant sa tente. Au même moment, des centaines de visages pivotèrent vers elle. Devant eux, sur la gauche, se tenaient autour d'un feu les Nains de la Compagnie, Gandalf, Bilbo, et l'Elfe Tauriel. Affairés à soigner le cerf Maedhros, se tenaient également là Radagast et Beorn ; ils aperçurent Ayrèn à leur tour et la mirèrent avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Un peu plus loin en direction de Dale, où les Elfes et les Hommes avaient monté leurs propres tentes pour abriter et soigner leurs blessés, elle aperçut Thranduil et Bard en train de converser autour d'une table, penchés sur un parchemin. Autour d'eux s'activaient des Elfes et des Hommes, qui entraient et sortaient des tentes des blessés avec un air très occupé. Mais l'agitation dans le camp des Nains attira tout de même leur attention, et ils tournèrent eux aussi la tête vers Ayrèn.

Très vite, ce fut pas moins d'un millier de visages qui firent face à la guerrière. La gêne qu'elle éprouvait à être ainsi le centre de l'attention grandit affreusement quand les Nains, les Elfes et les Hommes, tous réunis, s'inclinèrent devant elle. Le Roi Thranduil lui-même concéda un gracieux ploiement de sa longue nuque. Puis les épées furent tirées, les haches agitées, les poings brandis, et tous crièrent avec un grand nombre de voix dans de multiples langues :

« Gloire à toi, Dracà-cwellere !

— Estënielli en ethil, Amlug Dagnir ! (5)

— Khayam kholoh menu, Tûnin Razak ! (6) »

Le visage empourpré de sang et les yeux brillants d'étonnement, Ayrèn résista à l'envie de se cacher dans la tente et s'avança vers la foule. Elle remarqua, dans sa vision périphérique, que Gandalf était agité d'un grand rire, dont le son résonnait comme une musique. Le Hobbit à ses côtés, quant à lui, l'admirait avec un regard d'une fierté infinie, et il cria :

« Ayrèn, bravo ! Bravo ! C'est formidable, ô, que c'est formidable ! (Il agita ses bras en l'air et applaudit.) C'est la vie qui continue, grâce à nous tous, grâce à  _toi_  ! Bravo, un millier, non, un  _million_ de bravos ! »

Les Nains de la Compagnie coururent alors à sa rencontre, et ils l'acclamèrent encore plus fort. Avec eux se trouvait Tauriel, et Ayrèn ne put empêcher la surprise de se glisser sur son visage quand elle la vit s'approcher d'elle. L'Elfe rousse avait le regard beau et alerte. Toute de vert vêtue, protégée par des renforts en cuir épais et un corset métallique, elle était belle à désespérer.

« Que faites-vous ici, avec les Nains ? lui demanda Ayrèn en haussant les sourcils.

— Oh, eh bien... Kíli a souhaité que je reste quelques jours avec votre Compagnie..., expliqua-t-elle en parant ses lèvres de corail d'un élégant sourire. Je suis bannie du Royaume des Elfes, je n'ai nulle part où aller pour le moment. J'ai donc accepté son invitation.

— Oui, bien entendu…, dit Ayrèn, qui n'était pas dupe de la réalité qui couvait sous cette réponse. Et quelle est la situation auprès des Elfes, si je puis me permettre encore de vous le demander ?

— Les Elfes ne souhaitent pas m'adresser la parole, alors je ne sais que peu de choses..., dit-elle avec un soupir. J'en sais davantage sur les Hommes : le Roi Sous la Montagne leur aurait promis de l'or. Bard compte s'en servir pour reconstruire Dale et Lacville, et y reloger tout le monde. La nouvelle ne va pas tarder à se répandre : de nombreux Hommes viendront habiter ici, dans les années à venir. La Montagne Solitaire va bientôt grouiller de vie, comme jadis !

— C'est une excellente chose, se réjouit pudiquement Ayrèn. Mais vous ne savez vraiment rien, pour les Elfes ?

Tauriel haussa tristement les épaules :

— J'ai seulement entendu que le Roi Thranduil a décidé de rester ici pour la nuit. Ils partiront demain à l'aube, dès que le Roi Sous la Montagne leur aura remis les gemmes blanches de Lasgalen.

— Et Legolas, il n'est pas avec vous ? poursuivit Ayrèn, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Je croyais qu'il vous suivait partout.

— Non, il...

Il y eut un silence.

— Il est parti, dit finalement Tauriel, avec un regret presque imperceptible dans la voix. Nous avons combattu tous les deux sur le front Nord, un peu au-delà de Ravenhill. Il a eu une brève discussion avec son père, à la fin des combats, puis il m'a dit qu'il partait à la recherche de quelqu'un, avec un nom curieux : Grand pas. Il a ajouté quelque chose qui me laisse une impression un peu vague, quelque chose sur la survie de notre monde. Je ne sais rien de plus à son sujet...

— C'est un petit con arrogant, mais il sait ce qu'il fait, dit Ayrèn en lui serrant cordialement l'épaule. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui.

L'Elfe sourit faiblement :

— Vous avez raison. »

Frustrés de ne pas pouvoir occuper l'attention d'Ayrèn, les Nains de la Compagnie s'interposèrent entre les deux femmes en levant les bras. Les compliments fusèrent, et ils mirent tour à tour une grande tape dans le dos ou une bonne bourrade à l'Humaine pour la féliciter. Ces bousculades enjouées ne lui firent que raisonnablement mal à la nuque ; les effets des herbes médicinales continuaient de la soulager. Par moment, elle avait même l'impression d'avoir le tournis.

Parmi eux, Dwalin criait toujours :

« Une vraie machine de guerre, je vous dis ! Diable, je l'ai même toujours dit ! Depuis le Carrock, tiens, que j'le dis ! »

Ayrèn fut prise d'un gros rire. Il disait vrai !

Et toutes les armées rirent et crièrent à la gloire de l'Héroïne de Ravenhill. Finalement, le soleil tomba derrière la Montagne et rougit le ciel d'un grand incendie. Les acclamations ne se tarirent pas pour autant. Après quelques dernières accolades joyeuses avec les Nains de la Compagnie, ce fut au tour de Dáin et de ses troupes de s'approcher pour la féliciter. Tout le monde voulait voir de près cette grande Humaine aux yeux scintillants comme l'or, vêtue d'une armure de galvorn légendaire et secondée de la plus belle épée qu'il leur eût été donné de voir.

Sur les lèvres pleines d'Ayrèn voltigeait un sourire changeant, tantôt gêné, tantôt reconnaissant de toutes ces louanges qui lui étaient faites. Par moment, elle parut même honteuse, et elle baissait les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder tous ces visages qui appelaient son attention.

« Voilà donc cette fameuse Tûnin Razak dont Ori m'a vanté les mérites ! clama Dáin avec bienveillance. Thorin m'a également parlé de vous et de vos petites  _affaires_... Je serai franc avec vous : si vous décidiez de rester à Erebor, vous serez confrontée à de nombreux défis et encore plus de mépris. Pour être parfaitement honnête, si je n'avais pas participé à cette bataille, j'aurais même compté parmi vos plus grands réfractaires. C'est que, une Humaine Sous la Montagne, ça a de quoi faire jaser... Mais, voyez-vous…

Il désigna ses soldats d'un revers de la main et se fendit d'un large sourire :

— Mes gars et moi, on se serait trouvés bien cons de vous tourner le dos après tout ce que vous avait fait pour nous. Les Nains sont peut-être butés, mais ils ne sont pas ingrats ! Alors on s'est mis d'accord pour vous accepter parmi nous et plaider en votre faveur auprès des autres Nains, si cela est votre souhait.

Ayrèn se sentit soudain investie d'une dignité disciplinée, et elle s'inclina devant les Nains :

— Quelque soit mon futur auprès des Nains, je vous jure solennellement de faire honneur à votre grandeur d'âme et à votre générosité. Merci infiniment. »

On ne put se faire une idée du soulèvement de joie que ces simples mots créèrent parmi la Compagnie et les Nains des Monts de Fer. C'étaient des cris, des battements de haches contre des boucliers, des martèlement de pieds à faire vibrer la Montagne jusque dans les plus lointaines et les plus profondes de ses salles.

* * *

  **AYREN, L’HÉROÏNE DE RAVENHILL**

_Image libre de droit_

_Artiste : eggelo (tumblr)_

* * *

 Dès que le mouvement de joie commença à décliner et qu'il était de nouveau possible de s'entendre penser, Thorin avança à côté d'Ayrèn et prit la parole d'une voix forte :

« Ce soir, nous honorerons nos morts et les accompagnerons dans leur sommeil éternel auprès de la Pierre. Demain, nous fêterons notre victoire et aurons encore une prière pour nos frères, mais aussi pour les Hommes et les Elfes qui ont péri avec nous. Puisse l'avenir sourire à ceux qui ont survécu, et n'oublions jamais que, dans la pire des adversités, nous avons su combattre ensemble pour chasser les ténèbres de nos terres.

Avec gravité cette fois, les Nains levèrent un poing et se frappèrent la poitrine en inclinant la tête. D'une même voix, ils clamèrent :

— Khayamu, Thorin !

— Khayum Khazad ! » rugit fièrement Thorin en observant les soldats d'une tournure souveraine.

Malgré ses blessures et son visage violacé, Thorin irradiait de majesté. Tandis qu'elle le regardait en coin, Ayrèn sentit quelques-uns de ses doutes se déliter lentement sous la force que cette vision imprégnait en elle. Ce Nain était fait pour régner, il était probablement la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver au peuple d'Erebor. La question qui subsistait encore, c'était : serait-il la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver à  _elle_  ? Elle n'en avait pas encore la réponse. Elle l'avait eue, un jour, mais beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Mais l'Humaine n'était pas pressée. Elle était prête à rester auprès de lui et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête, enfin, à prendre sa décision.

Avec la disparition du soleil, le ciel s'assombrit. Des nuées indécises descendirent du Nord et pesèrent dans la voûte obscure des cieux. Le climat, fort changeant en ces altitudes élevées et ce froid persistant, tourna à une vitesse impressionnante. Les nuées éclatèrent et, de tous côtés, les nuages laissèrent tomber doucement les flocons d'une neige purificatrice. La chute ondoyante des flocons créait une brume blanchâtre qui effaça l'horizon et purifia les flancs de la Montagne et les restes fumants des charniers. Le vent soufflait par moments, et quand il agitait la neige, la silhouette sombre de Dale redevenait visible au loin.

Ayrèn resta encore quelques temps dehors avec Thorin pour discuter avec les derniers Nains qui avaient patienté jusque-là pour échanger quelques mots avec eux. Quand le dernier d'entre eux s'éloigna, Thorin se tourna vers Ayrèn et, s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait, il murmura :

« Nous avons remporté une immense victoire aujourd'hui, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me réjouir d'autre chose que de te voir en vie.

L'Humaine sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Comme à son habitude en pareil cas, elle regarda ailleurs et garda le silence pour dissimuler son embarras.

Thorin s'attendrit de cette réaction familière et reprit :

— Que ton choix soit de rester auprès de moi, de retourner vivre dans la Comté ou quoi que soit d'autre qu'il te plaise de faire, sache que tu trouveras toujours un allié et un ami tendre en moi.

D'une voix soudain très timide et lente, il acheva sa phrase en lui effleurant la main :

— Amrâlime lananubukhs menu, Tûnin Razak. (7) »

Les yeux dorés d'Ayrèn s'arrondirent. Lèvres entrouvertes, elle semblait sur le point de poser une question quand Bilbo s'approcha d'eux et interrompit leur conversation :

« Eh ben, il fait un froid de canard ici ! dit-il en claquant des dents. Que diriez-vous d'un bon bol de soupe ? Et d'une énorme miche de pain ? Ah, j'ai si faim que je pourrais manger un Troll !

Derrière lui s'avançait Gandalf dans sa longue robe grise. Sa barbe était constellée d'étoiles de neige, si bien qu'elle brillait comme de l'argent et ondulait comme un voile.

— Il est vrai qu'il fait grand faim ! badina le Magicien, avec des yeux pétillants. Venez mes amis. Partageons ensemble un repas avec le reste de la Compagnie et tous nos valeureux amis. Mais, Ayrèn ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Et en effet, Ayrèn pleurait. La joie immense et incommensurable qu'elle retenait depuis des heures lui était revenue d'un coup. Elle se sentait si follement gaie et soulagée qu'elle en était bouleversée. Elle en avait des hoquets, sa nuque lui cuisait. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle ne s'était jamais emportée de cette façon.

Troublés de la voir ainsi, car elle n'était pas femme à se montrer si larmoyante, Bilbo prit les mains de son amie dans les siennes et Thorin posa une paume aimante contre son dos.

— Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? répéta gentiment Gandalf.

L'Héroïne de Ravenhill regarda le Magicien de ses beaux yeux dorés, miroitant sans honte de généreuses larmes de joie.

— Vous souhaitez savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ? s'amusa-t-elle en souriant avec douceur. Je vais vous le dire, vieux bouc. Je suis heureuse, terriblement heureuse. Et ce sentiment vaut bien toutes les aventures et tous les périls que nous avons affrontés ensemble. »

* * *

**FIN 3**

« Si la vie est si courte et nous paraît un songe,  
La gloire est éternelle et n'est pas un mensonge ;

Car sans doute il est beau d'arracher à l'oubli  
Un nom qui, sans honneur, serait enseveli,

De pouvoir dire au temps : « Je brave ton empire,  
Respecte dans ton cours mes lauriers et ma lyre,

Je suis de tes fureurs l'impassible témoin,  
Toute ma gloire est là : tu n'iras pas plus loin. »

_Gérard de Nerval_

* * *

  **THÈME FINAL**

_Return of the Hero_ , Soundmopi 

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Œil vif », en Sindarin ;

(2) Son de bouche et de gorge lossothal signifiant « Avance ! ». Il s'agit d'une sorte de claquement de langue alvéolo-latéral similaire à celui utilisé par les cavaliers du Rohan, mais avec une consonne de gorge en plus (dite consonne éjective) ;

(3) Environ 460 mètres ;

(4) « Orque galeux », en Lossoth ;

(5) « Les cieux soient avec toi, Tueuse de dragons ! », en Sindarin ;

(6) « Notre Héroïne victorieuse, Tueuse de dragons ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(7) « Je t'aime à jamais, Tueuse de dragons », en Khuzdûl.


	72. Fin 3 - Épilogue (fanart)

**ÉPILOGUE 3.**

**AMOR MUNDUM FECIT**

**_« L'amour a fait le monde. »_ **

* * *

  **Quartier militaire d’Erebor**

**Dix ans plus tard**

Ayrèn s'exerçait au maniement de Scathaban dans la salle d'entraînement de la Première Division d'Erebor. Elle y mettait toute son énergie, toute sa concentration. Elle enchaînait de puissants mouvements d'épaules, des torsions du poignet impressionnantes, des estocs et des parades à un rythme étourdissant, s'imaginant vivre une lutte acharnée contre des ennemis invisibles qui surgissaient de toutes parts pour l'attaquer.

Elle y était depuis des heures, sans un moment pour reprendre son souffle ni une pause pour se désaltérer. Son front ruisselait. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son nez, et s'en alla tomber sur le gant de mithril qui recouvrait les écailles de dragon de son bras droit. À chacun de ses mouvements, le gant scintillait et envoyait des raies de lumière irisée tout autour d'elle.

Et là, dans l'immensité de la salle, des Nains de la Première Division s'entraînaient avec elle. Ils étaient en nage, ils grognaient d'épuisement. Les uns après les autres, ils tombaient de fatigue et se laissaient choir par terre, le souffle court, la poitrine sifflante et les bras en croix. Ils gémissaient et grommelaient qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus.

Cet entraînement, Ayrèn le finissait toujours seule. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à tenir son rythme endiablé jusqu'au bout.

Et comme à chaque fois, après avoir abandonné faute d'énergie pour continuer, les soldats se rassemblaient contre le mur et se laissaient glisser jusqu'au sol, où ils buvaient et mangeaient un morceau pour retrouver leurs forces. Ils en profitaient également pour observer l'entraînement de l'Humaine.

Ils la regardaient avec un œil expert, espérant apprendre le secret de sa force et de son habilité. Elle était une merveille d'épéiste, et beaucoup de ces soldats la jalousaient secrètement. Car à leurs yeux, Tûnin Razak était bien plus qu'une simple Humaine. Rompue à tous les exercices du corps, prête à toutes les bravoures, d'une intelligence aussi saisissante que ses actions, elle inspirait la crainte, un respect profond, et une vague adoration que personne ne comprenait vraiment.

Après un enchaînement de mouvements si rapide qu'il en souleva une bourrasque de vent, Ayrèn puisa dans la magie des dragons pour accélérer encore. L'afflux d'énergie fut immédiat. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un doré presque rouge, et son corps se mit à émettre un halo trouble et rougi. Ses gestes devinrent presque invisibles à l'œil nu, et la salle se remplit de l'écho des sifflements de Scathaban qui fusait comme une comète entre les mains d'Ayrèn.

Les Nains ne s'étonnèrent pas de ce changement. Ils avaient l'habitude de la voir ainsi. Ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était une sorte de Magicienne, et qu'elle savait user de sortilèges secrets pour devenir encore plus rapide et dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et si certains s'en méfiaient encore, la majorité la considérait aujourd'hui comme un don de Mahal aux Nains d'Erebor.

Ils savaient aussi que l'usage de la magie annonçait la fin de son entraînement, car elle n'utilisait jamais très longtemps cette étrange source d'énergie qui lui rougissait les yeux.

Soudain, sans attendre la fin de son mouvement, Ayrèn s'immobilisa.

Quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

Elle baissa Scathaban et tourna la tête vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir principal du quartier militaire. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir de ce côté, si bien que les Nains restèrent confus quelques instants, surpris par ce changement subit d'attitude.

Ayrèn esquissa lentement un sourire et rengaina Scathaban. Puis, se tenant droite, elle cria soudain :

« Urad Kazhâd ! Baruk ei-tenû Uzbad ! (1) »

Les Nains sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bond, ignorant la fatigue qui leur liait les jambes. Ils s'alignèrent précipitamment et se mirent au garde-à-vous en rangs pressés.

Un bruit de pas leur parvint alors de l'autre côté de la porte. Thorin y apparut quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de deux gardes en armure, la hache sur l'épaule. Sa tête était surmontée par sa superbe couronne d'or et de basalte. Il s'était laissé pousser la barbe : elle lui tombait sur le torse, par-dessus sa tunique brodée de motifs royaux. Une longue cape d'un vert profond et cousu d'or lui pendait des épaules, retenue par un ganse dont les extrémités rebondissaient sur sa poitrine.

Ses yeux bleus avaient trouvé Ayrèn, et il marchait déjà dans sa direction. Elle restait immobile, le visage fermé. D'où elle se tenait, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur d'huile d'écorce d'orange qu'il utilisait pour se peigner la barbe.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et l'inspecta des pieds à la tête avec un sourire.

« Encore à vous entraîner, Général ?

— Comme toujours, Roi Sous la Montagne.

— Quelque chose me dit toutefois que vous en faites trop.

Il jeta un œil aux Nains de la Première Division qui se tenaient encore au garde-à-vous. Certains étaient si épuisés qu'ils tremblaient.

— Vous allez finir par les tuer. Comment comptez-vous défendre Erebor si votre Division ne tient même plus debout ?

— Sauf votre respect, il n'y a qu'à la dure que je ferai d'eux la plus puissante armée des Sept, répondit-elle avec fermeté. Nous ignorons quand les ténèbres s'abattront à nouveau sur nous, mais Gandalf a été très clair. Elles reviendront quand nous nous y attendrons le moins. Et j'ai appris à mes dépens qu'il fallait toujours écouter les conseils du Magicien gris…

Il sourit de cette remarque, qui lui évoquait quelques souvenirs de la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire.

— Oui, il est malavisé de ne pas l'écouter, admit-il. Vous avez raison, Général. Je ne mettrai plus votre jugement en question. Mais peut-être que vos soldats ont mérité une petite pause.

Il se tourna vers les rangs de la Première Division et ordonna d'une voix forte :

— Repos, soldats !

Mais les Nains ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

— Eh bien, que leur arrive-t-il ? s'étonna Thorin en arquant un sourcil.

— La Première Division n'est pas comme les autres Divisions de la Montagne, ô Roi…, dit Ayrèn avec un rictus amusé. Elle n'obéit qu'à une seule voix.

Elle se tourna pour leur faire face. Elle prit une position plus décontractée et reposa sa main gantée de mithril sur le pommeau de Scathaban.

— Raksulûn urad Khazâd (2), ordonna-t-elle. Vous êtes tous de repos pour la journée.

— Hishbad-menû, Kattar (3) ! répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils se relâchèrent et se dispersèrent d'un pas raide, soulagés d'en avoir fini.

S'il était contrarié que les Nains ne lui obéissent pas, Thorin n'en avait rien montré. Au contraire, il parut s'en amuser. Quand les soldats se furent éloignés, il leva les yeux vers le visage d'Ayrèn et lui dit avec sérieux :

— Je constate que le Khuzdûl n'a plus aucun secret pour vous.

— J'apprends vite, répondit Ayrèn en haussant les épaules. J'ai toutefois encore un peu de mal à maîtriser l'iglishmêk.

— La langue des signes des Nains est complexe. Il eût été étonnant que vous sachiez déjà la maîtriser. Cela viendra, vous verrez.

Il resta songeur un instant, puis se tourna vers les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient :

— J'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec la Reine. Vous pouvez nous laisser. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et partir sans discuter.

Ayrèn et Thorin les regardèrent s'éloigner avec une expression neutre. Quand ils disparurent dans le couloir, l'Humaine et le Nain s'animèrent soudain pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se permettaient jamais d'exprimer de la tendresse ou de l'attachement en public, et le vouvoiement était de rigueur lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais quand il n'y avait plus qu'eux, comme à cet instant, ils ressentaient toujours le besoin de se toucher et de partager leurs affections. Thorin posa alors une main tendre contre les reins d'Ayrèn et lui caressa le dos, et elle se baissa pour lui poser un baiser sur le front.

« Bonjour Iyaroak, dit-elle en se redressant.

— Bonjour dûn athazak, répondit-il gaiement. Comment vas-tu ?

— Plutôt bien. Et toi ?

— Ça va. J'étais surpris de ne pas me réveiller à côté de toi ce matin, puis je me suis souvenu que tu voulais t'entraîner tôt aujourd'hui.

— La prochaine assemblée des Sept clans est pour bientôt. Je suis un peu stressée, l'entraînement m'aide à me vider la tête.

Il fronça les sourcils :

— Tu es stressée ? Je peux t'en dispenser, si tu le souhaites.

— Je suis Commandant en chef des Armées d'Erebor et Général de la Première Division, rétorqua-t-elle en se massant la nuque. Je ne peux pas être _dispensée_ d'une assemblée de l'état major.

— Je peux en repousser la date, si tu préfères.

— Non, ça ira. Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Les chefs des autres clans m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs, mais je saurai m'en sortir.

— Comme toujours ! dit-il joyeusement. Ils sont encore un peu réticents à ton égard, et ta 'magie' les intimide un peu, mais tu as gagné la confiance de la majorité d'entre nous. Et Dáin sera là pour représenter le clan des Longues-Barbes. Tu sais à quel point il t'apprécie. S'il devait se passer quoi que ce soit, il te soutiendrait sans hésiter. Mais je suis certain que tout se passera bien. »

Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot et avança vers le tonnelet d'eau, près du mur. Elle y plongea la louche et la porta à ses lèvres pour boire. Puis elle s'empara d'une serviette et essuya la sueur sur son visage et dans son cou. Elle dégageait une odeur forte de transpiration, mais ça ne semblait pas incommoder Thorin. Il en avait vu d'autre.

Elle prit toutefois le temps de se rafraîchir et de se recoiffer. Ses cheveux avaient bien repoussé depuis son combat contre Smaug ; ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au creux des reins, et étaient toujours élégamment nattés, à la manière des Nains. Thorin l'aida à ajuster quelques perles qui avaient glissé de ses mèches blondes au cours de l'entraînement, puis lui tendit son manteau et sa couronne, qu'elle avait déposés sur une table.

« Tu ne devrais pas les laisser traîner, quelqu'un pourrait te les voler, commenta Thorin.

— Absurde, répondit-elle. Personne ne peut entrer ici sans être soldat, et je ne connais pas un soldat qui aurait l'audace de mettre la main sur ma couronne.

— Ta confiance envers eux t'honore. Il y a dix ans de cela, tu n'aurais même pas daigné leur confier un simple mouchoir.

— Il n'y a que les ânes qui ne changent jamais d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? » conclut-elle en enfilant son manteau sur ses épaules, une épaisse étoffe de velours bleu liserée de motifs dorés.

Le manteau était assez long pour lui descendre jusqu'aux chevilles, et Scathaban disparut sous ses plis soyeux.

Thorin ne lui répondit pas. À la place, il la regarda ajuster sa couronne sur son front. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne : une épaisseur d'or et de basalte, rehaussée de deux extrémités noires qui lui donnaient l'allure d'une corneille prête à s'envoler.

Elle avait beau être Humaine, n'avoir point de barbe et être bien plus grande que lui, il la trouvait d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et le rose qui lui teintait les joues à cause de l'effort de l'entraînement ne la rendait que plus charmante à ses yeux.

« J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, dûn athazak…, dit-il quand elle eut terminé de s'habiller. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

— Une surprise ? répéta-t-elle avec un air intrigué. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise. Allez, viens avec moi. Tu sauras bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agit. »

Elle acquiesça d'un sourire et lui emboîta le pas. Ils quittèrent ensemble les odeurs de sueur et de métal de la salle d'entraînement pour les couloirs propres et ordonnés du quartier militaire. L'ameublement était spartiate et tout y était bien rangé. Comme dans le reste d'Erebor, les hauts murs taillés émettaient un rayonnement pâle d'émeraude. Une nuance de vert délicate qui éclairait mollement les salles et les couloirs de la Montagne, sans qu'il fut besoin d'allumer la moindre torche pour s'y repérer.

Ayrèn et Thorin croisèrent quelques soldats qui se mirent au garde-à-vous sur leur passage, mais à part eux, ils ne rencontrèrent que peu de monde. Il était bientôt l'heure du repas, et partout dans Erebor les Nains s'apprêtaient à passer à table.

Ils quittèrent le quartier militaire et prirent la direction du grand ascenseur. Une merveille de technologie qui fonctionnait grâce à la vapeur des forges, et qui avait été remise en service il y a quelques années déjà.

Sur le chemin de l'ascenseur, ils entendirent le martèlement soudain d'une multitude de pas derrière eux, et la voix d'une femme qui criait :

« Non, revenez ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! »

Intrigués par ce cri, Ayrèn et Thorin stoppèrent leur marche et se retournèrent.

Au détour d'un couloir, deux jeunes enfants Nains apparurent tout à coup. Dès qu'ils aperçurent Thorin et Ayrèn, ils changèrent de direction et coururent droit sur eux. Le plus grand des deux, un blond aux yeux d'un noir profond comme la nuit, tenait quelques fléchettes rouge vif dans ses mains. L'autre était une fillette brune aux yeux noisettes ; elle agitait une épée en bois en riant, et ses longues tresses sautaient sur ses épaules. Tous les deux étaient habillés de superbes étoffes jaunes et bleues, dont les pans soyeux se soulevaient derrière eux tandis qu'ils couraient.

« Regardez-moi qui voilà ! dit Thorin quand les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent devant lui, essoufflés et pleins de rires.

— On a besoin d'une cachette, vite ! dit le jeune garçon en trépignant sur place.

Thorin lâcha un rire et souleva un pan de sa longue cape.

— Cachez-vous là-dessous ! leur dit-il.

— Super ! » s'exclama la petite fille.

Les enfants se faufilèrent sous la cape et se recroquevillèrent dans le dos de Thorin. La cape était si lourde et épaisse qu'on devinait à peine leur présence s'ils restaient immobiles.

À l'instant où ils terminaient de se cacher, quelqu'un d'autre surgit à l'autre bout du couloir. C'était une femme. Une Humaine grande et élancée, à la peau couleur de miel. Ses yeux étaient bridés et aussi noirs que sa longue chevelure. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe verte, dont le tissu épais et confortable épousait élégamment ses formes de jeune adulte.

Et cette jeune femme qui courait dans leur direction n'était autre que…

« Halànei ! dit Ayrèn en la regardant d'une tendre manière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?

— Oh non, Thanaaq (4)..., répondit-elle, hors d'haleine, en arrivant à son niveau. Je ne suis pas là pour vous importuner.

Son visage était brûlant à force de courir, et elle avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

— Alors je suppose que les enfants se sont encore enfuis ? fit semblant de deviner Ayrèn.

Halànei blêmit, ce qui accentua le rose de ses joues.

— Eh bien, disons que, disons que oui…, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Ayrèn et Thorin échangèrent un regard.

— Ce n'est rien, dit Ayrèn pour rassurer la jeune Lossoth. Ils ont dû se rendre dans les cuisines pour chaparder quelque chose à manger. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas et ces canailles sont probablement affamées.

— Oui, c'est bien possible…, souffla Halànei après avoir essuyé la fine couche de sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Ayrèn s'approcha et posa ses mains avenantes sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer et manger un morceau, dit-elle gentiment. Et ne te fais pas de mouron pour les enfants, je me charge de les retrouver.

— Thanaaq, vous êtes bien trop généreuse avec moi…, répondit Halànei, gênée. Vous ne devriez pas vous charger de ce genre de chose.

— Pas de ça avec moi, Halànei. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de vivre dans la Montagne pour que tu te tues à la tâche comme quand tu étais servante à Lacville. Tu es ma demoiselle de compagnie (5), pas une nourrice, ni une domestique.

Halànei rougit et afficha un sourire pudique :

— Et je vous serai reconnaissante toute ma vie pour cela, Thanaaq.

— C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, Halànei. Que ferais-je sans ma chère confidente pour cancaner sur tous ces pètes-culs de l'état major ? »

Surpris, Thorin lâcha un rire nasal et Halànei gloussa. Les deux jeunes Nains cachés sous la cape eurent le plus grand mal à se retenir de rire, mais l'épaisseur du tissu atténua le son.

* * *

**HALANEI**

Source : _Natural Ressources Canada_

* * *

Les deux femmes échangèrent encore quelques paroles affables après cela, puis Halànei prit congé et s'en fut à la grande salle pour le service de midi. Ayrèn la regarda partir, elle la suivait avec des yeux tendres. Peu après son couronnement sur le trône d'Erebor, il y a quelques années de cela, elle avait demandé à la jeune Lossoth de devenir sa demoiselle de compagnie. Smaug avait tué ses parents lors de l'attaque de Lacville, et elle s'était toujours sentie responsable de cette catastrophe. Halànei avait accepté sans hésiter, bien sûr, car la vie d'une orpheline était particulièrement dure et sans pitié dans le monde des Hommes. Et avec les années, grandissant auprès des Nains d'Erebor, sans plus jamais connaître la misère, Halànei était devenue une adulte accomplie et heureuse, et la plus proche confidente de la Reine.

Quand Halànei fut hors de vue, Thorin souleva sa cape et chuchota :

« La voie est libre.

Les deux Nains sortirent à quatre pattes et se remirent debout, tout sourire. Ils ricanaient encore d'avoir entendu Ayrèn parler de pètes-culs, un terme qui apparemment les tordait de rire.

Thorin croisa les bras et leur darda un regard sévère :

— Vous avez déjà fait démissionner six nourrices, et nous sommes obligés de vous confier à Halànei en attendant qu'on en trouve une septième. Le mot est déjà donné que vous êtes difficiles et insupportables. On va finir par être à court de personnel !

Il avait parlé avec fermeté, mais sans une once de méchanceté. À vrai dire, les frasques des deux enfants l'amusaient beaucoup, mais il devait bien avouer qu'elles commençaient à leur causer quelques soucis.

— Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuis ? ajouta Ayrèn avec le même ton. Halànei est une amie, vous ne devriez pas la faire tourner en bourrique comme vous le faites.

— Mais maman ! protesta faiblement le jeune garçon en montrant les fléchettes rouges qu'il avait en main. Elle est tellement ennuyeuse ! Elle ne nous laisse pas jouer avec les fléchettes qu'oncle Bilbo nous a offertes !

Thorin se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant :

— Parce que tu passes ton temps à viser les passants au lieu de tirer sur la cible, Fram ! Tant que tu ne sauras pas jouer dans les règles, il n'y aura plus de fléchettes.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et ajouta d'un air boudeur :

— Et en plus, elle est plus gentille avec Pam qu'avec moi… C'est sa préférée !

— Même pas vrai ! s'écria la petite.

Elle leva son épée en bois en guise de défi. L'espièglerie de son nez et de sa bouche aux coins moqueurs provoquèrent le jeune garçon.

Il la pointa d'un doigt accusateur :

— Si c'est vrai ! C'est toujours toi, toi, toi, y'en a toujours que pour ta pomme !

— Même pas vrai ! répéta la Naine. T'es juste jaloux parce que papa et maman m'ont adoptée avant toi !

— Tais-toi ! T'es qu'une peste, Pam !

Thorin fronça les sourcils avec un air profondément désapprobateur, et Ayrèn leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

— Holà, holà, on se calme. Vous allez finir par vous dire des choses franchement méchantes, et je suis certaine que vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive.

Elle mit un genou à terre et ouvrit grand les bras. Son visage exprimait le pardon et l'attachement, une tendresse toute particulière qu'elle n'offrait qu'à eux.

— Allez, c'est fini…, murmura-t-elle. Venez-là mes canailles. »

Les deux enfants se tirèrent la langue mais ne poursuivirent pas davantage leurs chamailleries. Ils se précipitèrent dans les bras d'Ayrèn. Elle les enlaça un moment avant de se relever, un enfant dans chaque bras, assis sur l'os de sa hanche. Elle recula la tête pour mieux les regarder, puis elle déposa un baiser sur leur nez.

Thorin leva les yeux sur eux et ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Cette femme et ces deux enfants, c'étaient sa fierté et sa plus grande joie. Ils lui donnaient de la force, une raison de vivre comme il n'en avait jamais eue. L'Arkenstone lui semblait aujourd'hui bien insignifiante à côté de la force des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour eux.

Comme Ayrèn et lui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, ils avaient adopté deux orphelins de la guerre d'Erebor : un garçon et une fille, deux bébés qu'ils avaient rebaptisés Fram et Pam. Cette adoption avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque, car le peuple craignait que le trône d'Erebor ne soit plus occupé par un descendant de Durin. Pour apaiser la grogne naissante, il fut décidé de laisser Fili comme premier héritier de la couronne. Cette décision avait été facile à prendre, tout compte fait, car Ayrèn et Thorin n'avaient pas choisi d'adopter pour assurer leur descendance sur le trône. Ils avaient adopté pour fonder une famille.

Finalement, ils se remirent tous les quatre en marche pour l'ascenseur.

« Où va-t-on, maman ? demanda Pam en se blottissant contre le velours du manteau de sa mère.

— Aucune idée, répondit-elle.

— Nous allons à la Grande Porte pour la surprise de votre mère, répondit Thorin avec un air mystérieux.

Tout soudain, les enfants s'agitèrent dans les bras d'Ayrèn.

— Oh, papa ! s'extasia Fram en agitant ses fléchettes. C'est déjà aujourd'hui ?! Super !

— Tu vas finir par crever l'œil de quelqu'un, gronda Ayrèn. Calme-toi.

— Plus vite maman, plus vite ! dit Pam en pointant son épée de bois devant elle.

— Je ne suis pas un cheval ! » répondit Ayrèn avec un froncement de sourcils.

Ils finirent par atteindre le grand ascenseur, une plateforme de bois solide entourée de hautes barrières et surmontée d'arches en métal tressé, en manière de nacelle. D'épaisses cordes et des poulies montaient jusqu'au sommet de la Montagne et redescendaient jusqu'au moteur à vapeur, loin tout au fond des grandes forges d'Erebor.

Ils se placèrent au centre, et un Nain actionna un levier. Les cordes craquèrent, les poulies grincèrent, et la plateforme monta vers les étages supérieurs.

Tandis qu'ils patientaient, Ayrèn pivota vers Thorin et lui demanda :

« Alors comme ça, les enfants sont au courant pour la surprise ?

— Je n'ai aucun secret pour mes enfants, répondit-il avec une certaine assurance.

— Mais pour moi, tu en as ? demanda-t-elle avec un rictus, rentrant dans son jeu.

— Bien sûr. Un mal nécessaire, crois-moi. »

Ils partagèrent un rire, et les enfants les observèrent sans comprendre. Ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour saisir l'humour des adultes.

L'ascenseur atteignit le niveau de la Grande Porte quelques minutes plus tard. Ils descendirent de la plateforme et marchèrent droit devant eux, d'où leur venait le bruit d'une foule. Des soldats apparurent de l'ombre des colonnes pour les escorter.

Ils passèrent une dernière porte, et débouchèrent sur le grand hall d'Erebor, celui qui se trouvait dans le prolongement de la Grande Porte. Il avait été entièrement rénové, et de lourdes tapisseries recouvraient des pans entiers de mur. Le hall était rempli d'étals de marchands et de petites officines. Des Naines vêtues de corsages brodés et de jupes chatoyantes vendaient des amandes, des farines, du pain, des fruits secs et des poulets. Des Nains bedonnants et fièrement moustachus présentaient des bijoux, des pierres précieuses et des étoffes épaisses aux couleurs de vitrail et de céramique. Des gens surgissaient de tous les quartiers d'Erebor, un sac de papier au bras, pour faire leur marché. Quelques enfants jouaient çà et là sous les étals et s'échangeaient des billes.

Et quand tout ce beau monde aperçut le Roi Sous la Montagne approcher avec, à ses côtés, le Prince et la Princesse dans les bras de la Reine, ils firent place en les saluant et en leur adressant quelques vivats.

Tous les quatre les saluèrent poliment, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour discuter avec le peuple. S'ils le faisaient, ils en auraient pour _des heures_ , et la surprise d'Ayrèn ne patienterait pas jusque-là.

Ils finirent par apercevoir la lumière du dehors, par-dessus les toiles des échoppes. L'air frais de l'hiver s'engouffrait dans le hall et leur vivifiait les poumons. Mais plus ils s'approchaient de l'extérieur, et plus la foule semblait agitée. Des femmes blanchissaient à vue d'œil, et des hommes tournaient en vociférant. D'autres lâchaient des rires nerveux. À en croire les conversations qui s'élevaient tout autour, il y avait _quelque chose_ d'étrange à l'extérieur de la Montagne, et qui semblait valoir le coup d'œil.

« Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette surprise ? s'étonna Ayrèn en voyant une Naine dans la foule qui semblait prise de bouffées de chaleur. On dirait qu'ils viennent de voir un fantôme !

Elle se pencha vers Thorin et lui dit à l'oreille :

— Ne me dis pas que tu as fait chercher les statues des Trolls que l'on a tués au début de la Quête de la Compagnie. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée !

Il rit :

— Non, rien de tout ça ! Patiente encore quelques secondes. Tu verras par toi-même. »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la Grande Porte, et la lumière du dehors, vive et pure, leur perça les yeux. Les soldats les entourèrent et leur ouvrirent un passage vers l'extérieur. Avant qu'Ayrèn ne puisse s'habituer à la clarté du jour, une odeur étrangement familière lui remonta les narines et ralluma en elle un vieux souvenir.

« Cette odeur, c'est… »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et serra ses enfants contre elle.

Et d'un coup, quand sa vision lui revint, elle les vit devant elle.

« Oh bon sang…, pensa-t-elle à voix haute, complètement stupéfaite.

— C'est trop génial ! s'écria Pam en levant son épée.

— Waouh ! lâcha Fram en ouvrant grand la bouche, à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Thorin appuya une main tendre contre le dos d'Ayrèn et murmura :

— Joyeux soixante-dix-septième anniversaire, Athanû men. »

Elle arrivait à peine à en croire ses yeux. D'abord, elle se sentait parfaitement gourde d'avoir oublié que c'était son anniversaire, mais surtout, devant elle, à tout juste une encablure de la Grande Porte, était rassemblé un troupeau de rennes. Une vingtaine d'animaux qui passaient paisiblement sur le bord du chemin de Dale. Les Nains de la Montagne n'avaient jamais vu de telles créatures, et ils en avaient éprouvé quelques surprises.

Le cœur d'Ayrèn se mit à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle fut prise de vertiges et en perdit la force de porter ses enfants. Elle les posa lentement à terre, sans parvenir à quitter les rennes des yeux. Une vague d'émotions contradictoires la submergeait. De la joie, de la nostalgie, de l'excitation, mais aussi beaucoup d'incompréhensions.

« Comment ? demanda-t-elle, bégayant presque. D'où… d'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ?

— Ça, ma Reine, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le raconter, répondit Thorin avec un rictus goguenard.

Ayrèn fut troublée par le ton de Thorin et le sourire qui était apparu sous sa barbe.

— Alors qui ? demanda-t-elle.

— Moi, pardi ! » fit une voix non loin d'elle.

Elle pivota la tête en direction de la voix. Là se tenait Bilbo, tout emmitouflé dans d'épais habits de laine et de fourrure. Dans ses mains se trouvait une épaisse tasse de thé fumant.

« Vous avez mis un temps fou à la faire venir, dit Bilbo à l'attention de Thorin. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de froid à vous attendre !

— Vous avez subi bien plus de froid dans les terres gelées de Forodwaith que ce que vous ne vivrez jamais dans ces contrées ! rétorqua Thorin avec un air amical. Alors, comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

— Bien, fort bien ! répondit le Hobbit en s'approchant d'eux.

Les soldats s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

— Quoique nous avons été retardés par une vilaine tempête dans les Montagnes grises. J'ai bien cru que nous n'arriverions jamais à temps pour l'anniversaire de la Reine !

Ayrèn, qui jusque-là était restée sotte de confusion, revint soudainement à la vie :

— Est-ce que quelqu'un daignerait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

— Oh, bien sûr ! » lui dit Bilbo avec son plus beau sourire.

Il avança jusqu'à elle et entoura ses jambes avec son bras libre pour la serrer contre lui. Il l'enlaça un instant puis s'écarta d'elle pour saluer les enfants.

Quand il eut fini, il prit une gorgée de thé chaud et expliqua :

« Comme tu le sais, je prends bien soin de Cul-de-bouteille en ton absence. Il y a quelques mois, alors que je faisais la poussière sur tes meubles, un messager a frappé à ta porte. Comme tu n'étais pas là, bien sûr, j'ai pris le message pour toi. Tiens, le voici. »

Il plongea sa main dans son veston et en sortit une vieille enveloppe décachetée, pleine de traces d'humidité.

Ayrèn s'en empara et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Elle en lut quelques lignes avant de s'arrêter, blême, et de jeter un regard affolé à Bilbo puis à Thorin. Tous les deux hochèrent le menton d'un air entendu.

« Maman, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Fram en tirant sur son manteau. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Elle répondit faiblement :

— Tout va bien, mon garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle reprit sa lecture depuis le début :

 

 

> _Ma chère enfant,_
> 
> _Je n'ignore pas que vous ne souhaitez plus entendre parler de moi, mais il est de ces moments dans la vie où le cri du coeur est plus fort que celui de la raison._
> 
> _Voilà trop d'années que nous vivons séparées. Je me fais vieille. Les shamans me trouvent plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Si je ne devais exaucer qu'un seul souhait avant de mourir, ce serait de revoir votre visage et, à travers lui, celui de vos frères et de votre père qui nous manquent, à toutes les deux._
> 
> _Je prie tous les jours les Valars en pensant à vous._
> 
> _Aylàn_

Ayrèn baissa la lettre et s'apprêta à poser une question, quand Bilbo sortit une autre lettre de son veston :

« J'y suis allé à ta place, lui dit-il. Ce fut un long et pénible voyage pour retrouver ton clan, sans compter que les Lossoth sont des nomades et qu'ils ne restent jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Mais j'ai fini par retrouver Aylàn. Et je lui ai raconté ce qui t'était arrivé. Tes aventures, tes exploits, ta nouvelle vie. Ça n'a pas été facile de la convaincre, mais je pense y être parvenu, au moins un peu. (Il lui tendit la seconde lettre.) Tiens, elle m'a demandé de te remettre ça.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire… » dit Ayrèn, qui ne s'en remettait pas.

Elle prit la seconde lettre et lut :

 

 

> _Ma chère enfant,_
> 
> _Les nouvelles ne vont pas vite, en Forodwaith, comme vous pouvez vous en douter._
> 
> _Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre de la bouche de votre ami le Hobbit que vous aviez été couronnée Reine Sous la Montagne sans même prendre la peine d'en informer votre vieille mère. Les nouvelles m'ont aussi appris que vous aviez fait de moi une grand-mère, ce qui m'égaye et m'attriste tout à la fois, car j'espérais un autre avenir pour vous que devenir femme d'un Durin et mère de deux parias... et tous des Nains, par-dessus le marché !!_

Une bouffée de colère monta aux joues d'Ayrèn, qu'elle contint toutefois, car elle se sentait investie du devoir de poursuivre sa lecture jusqu'au bout. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

 

 

> _Mais je ne doute pas que vous avez fait ces choix en toute connaissance de cause, et je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous ne les auriez pas faits s'ils ne vous rendaient pas heureuse. Aussi, je les accepte et, bien que cela risque de me demander du temps, je tenterai de les comprendre._
> 
> _Vous auriez également mis fin au joug de Smaug le Terrible, un dragon du feu impitoyable qui terrorisait les contrées de l'Est depuis bien trop d'années. Mon coeur de mère se gonfle de fierté en apprenant cette nouvelle. Je regrette que votre père ne soit plus là pour connaître la même joie que moi. Vous êtes et resterez à jamais la plus digne représentante de notre clan._
> 
> _J'ai confié quelques présents à Monsieur Bilbo Sacquet, ne sachant pas s'ils sauront faire plaisir à une Reine. Et si ce n'est pas assez pour une Reine, j'espère qu'ils feront au moins plaisir à ma fille._
> 
> _Toute ma tendresse vous revient._
> 
> _Aylàn_

Quand Ayrèn acheva sa lecture, elle avait les traits troublés et les yeux brillants. L'or de ses iris ondulait comme de l'eau. Elle était véritablement bouleversée.

« Dûn athazak…, murmura Thorin en lui coulant un regard attendri. Nous n'étions pas sûrs de comment tu prendrais la chose... Que dis-tu de tout cela ?

Émue, elle esquissa un sourire très discret. Elle regarda les rennes avec gratitude, comprenant qu'ils avaient été envoyés par sa mère. Puis elle posa un instant le regard sur Bilbo, sur ses enfants et sur Thorin.

— Il est temps pour moi de renouer les liens. » répondit finalement Ayrèn.

* * *

**REINE SOUS LA MONTAGNE **

_Image non libre de droit_

_J'ai dessiné ça il y a environ 2 ans, et à l'époque je n'avais pas encore prévu que la main droite  
d'Ayrèn serait couverte d'écailles. Désolée si ça ne colle plus trop à l'histoire ! ;_;_

_Credits for the background on my DA account "fingerinthenoise"_

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tard**

**Début du printemps**

Thorin avait fait organiser un petit banquet dans la salle de réception royale, la veille du départ d'Ayrèn pour Forodwaith. Un orchestre jouait de jolis airs avec des cors, des tambours et des hautbois. Les tables étaient longues et larges, couvertes de bonnes choses, de rôtis, de fruits et de vin en quantité.

Tous leurs amis étaient là. Les Nains de la Compagnie, Halànei, et de nombreux Humains de Dale étaient présents. Bard avait lui aussi fait le déplacement. Les relations entre les Nains et les Hommes n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes, et la présence d'Ayrèn à Erebor pour plaider en leur faveur n'y était pas étrangère.

Thorin était assis en bout de la plus grande tablée, avec Ayrèn, Bilbo et Fili à ses côtés. Les convives avaient pris place et mangeaient sans gâcher leur plaisir. Fram et Pam ne se montraient pas souvent ; ils étaient probablement cachés sous une table, en train de se chamailler...

Le vin coulait à flot, et Bofur profita d'un moment de gaieté pour se mettre debout sur une table. Quelqu'un lui lança son violon et, comme à son habitude, il joua un petit air et chanta quelques vers idiots pour amuser la galerie.

Les heures passaient, et les convives festoyaient toujours aussi gaiement. On avait poussé les tables pour danser et tourner, et le sol collait sous les chaussures à force de renverser du vin.

Le départ d'Ayrèn était prévu très tôt le lendemain matin. Aussi, quand elle commença à sentir que la fatigue lui alourdissait les paupières, elle s'excusa auprès des convives et leur accorda à tous quelques instants pour leur dire au-revoir. Elle enlaça Bilbo et ses enfants, leur fit des bisous dans le cou. Elle étreignit les épaules des Nains de la Compagnie avec affection, et serra bien amicalement la main de Bard. Tout le monde savait qu'elle partait pour quelques mois au minimum, et nombreux furent ceux qui, alanguis par l'alcool, versèrent quelques larmes au départ de la Reine de la salle de réception.

Étourdie par la boisson, Ayrèn tituba dans l'ombre des couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la suite royale. Au moment où elle se tourna pour fermer la porte derrière elle, un pied se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et en coinça la fermeture.

C'était Thorin. Sans un mot, il entra à son tour dans la chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Il échangea un regard avec Ayrèn, un de ces regards silencieux dans lequel brillait la passion. Sans signe annonciateur, il la saisit par la taille et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit, où ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements avec une précipitation ivre et malhabile. Ils y parvinrent malgré tout, et bientôt, ils furent nus, l'un contre l'autre, à s'enlacer dans la douceur des soieries. Ayrèn toutefois n'enleva pas son gant de mithril, qu'elle gardait comme une seconde peau et ne retirait que pour se laver. Les écailles et les griffes de dragon n'avaient pas disparu, et elle savait désormais qu'elles faisaient partie d'elle, comme n'importe quel autre organe de son corps. Elle en avait honte, toutefois, car elles lui rappelaient qu'elle avait été vaincue par Smaug.

Thorin lui se moquait bien de ces écailles, qu'il avait appris à accepter. Il respectait néanmoins la volonté de son aimée de les garder cachées, même dans leur intimité. Leurs propres enfants ignoraient encore ce que ce gant cachait, et il ne doutait pas qu'Ayrèn mettrait encore de nombreuses années avant de leur en parler.

Les mains froides d'Ayrèn caressèrent la barbe fournie de Thorin, qui poussa un soupir de contentement. Il l'embrassa sur les joues, sur les tempes, dans le cou, tout en parcourant langoureusement son corps de ses caresses amoureuses. Ils s'abattirent alors l'un sur l'autre, haletants, sans chercher à comprendre le désir insensé qui les consumait sans faillir depuis toutes ces années.

L'ivresse leur était montée à la tête, et avant d'avoir repris haleine, ils s'unirent avec une passion aveugle, pleine de non-dits et d'au-revoirs attristés.

Car s'il ne l'avouait pas à voix haute, Thorin était peiné de devoir laisser Ayrèn partir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques mois. Mais son amour pour elle lui ordonnait de la laisser répondre à l'appel de sa mère.

« Reviens-moi vite, Ayrèn…, lui dit-il tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

— Je reviens toujours… » murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser apaisé contre sa gorge. C'était vrai. Ayrèn revenait toujours.

* * *

**MERCI A TOUS POUR CETTE LONGUE ET INCROYABLE AVENTURE !**

_Image non libre de droit_

_Artiste : caitercates (tumblr) _

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) « Nains de la Première Division ! Garde-à-vous pour le Roi ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(2) « Première Division, repos ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(3) « Merci, Général ! », en Khuzdûl ;

(4) « Seigneur », en Lossoth. En Lossoth, le terme Seigneur peut être utilisé pour désigner un homme comme une femme. Cette nuance n'existe pas dans la Langue Commune ;

(5) Une demoiselle de compagnie est l'assistante personnelle d'une reine, d'une princesse ou d'une autre dame de la noblesse. Elle est souvent elle-même noble, mais d'un rang inférieur à celui de la personne qu'elle assiste. Elle n'est pas considérée comme une domestique. Son statut varie selon les époques.


	73. Fin 3 - Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le bonus de la fin n°3, qui marque le point final de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions sur mon histoire. Ça me ferait très plaisir.
> 
> Merci à tout le monde, c'était une grande et belle aventure !

**BONUS 3.**

**CONSÉQUENCES DE LA FIN 3 SUR LA TRILOGIE DU SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX**

* * *

L'ascension d'une Humaine sur le trône d'Erebor déclencha de vives protestations parmi le peuple Nain... Mais très vite, les Nains furent forcés d'admettre qu'Ayrèn remplissait son rôle à la perfection. Grâce au soutien indéfectible des Nains de la Compagnie et de ceux des Monts de Fer, la légitimité d'Ayrèn ne fut plus discutée après à peine quelques années de règne. Aux yeux des fils de la Pierre, elle plus que quiconque avait gagné sa place Sous la Montagne.

Le rôle de chef de guerre lui allait comme un gant, et elle fit de l'armée d'Erebor la plus grande puissance militaire de toute la Terre du Milieu.

Elle renoua également les liens avec sa mère, Aylàn, et ouvrit une route commerciale vers Forodwaith.

À la mort d'Aylàn, Ayrèn prit la décision de restituer le butin de Scatha aux descendants des Nains dont les trésors avaient été volés par le dragon. Cette décision conquit définitivement le coeur des Nains et les toucha au-delà de l'entendement. À compter de ce jour, la loyauté de tous les Nains lui fut acquise à jamais.

Quand vint le temps de la Guerre de l'Anneau, Erebor fit face avec bravoure.

Ayrèn avait pressenti le retour de Sauron grâce au comportement anormalement agité des dragons dans son âme et en avait averti les Sept maisons des Nains et les représentants des Peuples Libres. Les Hommes et les Elfes n'avaient malheureusement pas pris ses avertissements au sérieux, mais les Nains, qui lui faisaient confiance, avaient cru en elle et s'étaient très tôt préparés au pire.

Le massacre de la Moria n'eut pas lieu. Grâce aux avertissements d'Ayrèn, Balin, qui avait été nommé Seigneur de la Moria par Thorin, avait fait évacuer les lieux avant l'attaque du Balrog.

Le front du Nord, commandé par Ayrèn et mené courageusement par les Nains et les Hommes de Dale, résista aux forces de Sauron et les repoussa vers le Sud.

La Communauté de l'Anneau compta un membre de plus : l'impétueuse Pam, princesse d'Erebor et épéiste de talent. Son frère Fram et son père Thorin participèrent quant à eux aux combats du front Nord aux côtés d'Ayrèn.

Le front de Minas Tirith, au champ des Pelennor, fut le plus difficile à remporter. Les Hommes et les Elfes subirent de terribles pertes avant de rafler la victoire grâce à l'intervention d'Aragorn et de l'Armée des morts.

Frodo, accompagné par Sam et Pam, parvint in extremis à détruire l'Anneau de pouvoir dans le feu de la Montagne du destin. Sauron en fut anéanti, et tous ses vices disparurent avec lui.

Cette victoire marqua le début du Quatrième Âge.

Les Elfes quittèrent la Terre du Milieu pour rejoindre les Terres Immortelles. Avec l'ascension d'Aragorn sur le trône d'Isildur, les Hommes assirent leur domination sur le monde. Mais les Nains ne disparurent pas dans le tréfonds de leurs caves et leurs montagnes. Le règne de Thorin et d'Ayrèn leur avait appris qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à garder un œil sur le Monde du Dessus et sur les perspectives qu'il leur offrait.

Thorin gouverna encore quelques décennies après la Guerre de l'Anneau, et l'amour qu'il partageait avec Ayrèn ne faiblit jamais. Ils faisaient toujours preuve de la plus grande réserve lorsqu'ils étaient en public, mais tout le Royaume pouvait voir à quel point le Roi et la Reine s'aimaient tendrement. Entre eux, c'étaient sans cesse des jeux de regards, des sourires furtifs et des doigts qui s'entrelaçaient sous la table, quand les dîners officiels s'éternisaient...

Il y avait de grandes disputes aussi, qui faisaient trembler les murs d'Erebor jusqu'à la plus haute de ses salles et la plus profonde de ses mines. Dans ces moments-là, le peuple tremblait ; le Roi en colère était quelqu'un de terrible, mais Tûnin Razak était bien pire encore. Sa magie et ses yeux rougeoyants la rendaient tout simplement effrayante, et rares furent les Nains qui se risquèrent à éveiller son courroux.

Malgré tout, le temps s'écoula paisiblement Sous la Montagne.

Cent-trente ans passèrent depuis la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire. Arrivé à un grand âge, Thorin mourut dans son sommeil aux côtés de sa famille. Ayrèn en fut terrassée de chagrin et souhaita longtemps pouvoir le rejoindre dans la mort. Mais cet espoir ne lui fut pas permis. Malgré les années, elle avait gardé l'apparence et la vigueur d'une jeune femme. Elle avait déjà vécu plus longtemps que n'importe quel Framdrēorig ou Dúnedain avant elle, et pourtant, elle se rendit compte un jour, avec un certain effroi, que son corps n'avait pas vieilli depuis la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire...

Sa longévité intrigua, bien sûr, et les Nains furent convaincus sans oser l'affirmer à voix haute que leur Reine était en réalité une Magicienne, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il était impossible qu'une Humaine, Dúnedain ou non, puisse vivre aussi longtemps sans que les traits de l'âge ne s'installent sur sa pâle figure. La légende de la grande Tûnin Razak n'en devint que plus exceptionnelle, et il n'y eut aucun être dans toute la Terre du Milieu qui ne connaissait pas Ayrèn, la Tueuse de dragons.

Ayrèn fut forcée d'endurer les peines d'une vie d'Immortelle. Sa mère et son amie Hàlanei l'avaient quittée depuis longtemps. Thorin, son grand amour, était retourné à la Pierre. Son tendre ami Bilbo et son fils adoptif, Frodo, avaient quitté la Terre du Milieu peu après la mort de Thorin...

Fatiguée de cette vie et des chagrins qu'elle impliquait, Ayrèn fut souvent tentée de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à abandonner ses deux enfants adoptifs et le Royaume d'Erebor, sur lequel elle régnait toujours en tant que Reine Douairière aux côtés du Roi Fíli.

Les années continuèrent de s'égrener, sans qu'Ayrèn ne retrouve jamais prise avec les mânes du temps…

* * *

**400 ans après la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire**

**Sur les bords de la rivière de Ravenhill**

On entrait en juin, et l'air était doux. Un vent du Sud avait chassé les nuages quelques jours auparavant. Le soleil levant resplendissait paisiblement sur la rosée des herbes, et un parfum d'aubépine flottait sur la brise.

Assise sur un banc, vêtue d'un gilet d'or et de longues étoffes traînantes en gaze vert d'eau, Ayrèn profitait des premiers rayons du jour en compagnie de ses arrières petits-enfants. L'aîné se nommait Hàldrin et entrait tout juste dans l'adolescence, et les deux autres, les jumeaux Dakin et Dalin, n'étaient encore que de jeunes bambins. Ils jouaient au bord de l'eau et construisaient des châteaux avec les galets, ils riaient en s'éclaboussant. Tout autour, à une distance raisonnable, des gardes en armure surveillaient le périmètre et s'assuraient qu'aucune personne malintentionnée ne s'approche de la famille royale. Non loin de là, au-dessus de la cimes des arbres, on voyait le sommet de la tour de garde de Ravenhill. Elle avait été rénovée et était surmontée d'un immense drapeau bleu liseré d'or, symbole des Durin.

Ayrèn observait les trois garçons avec des yeux tendres tandis qu'ils jouaient. Hàldrin avait le nez et les yeux de sa fille Pam, morte en donnant la vie au père d'Hàldrin. Quant aux jumeaux, chacun était une incroyable incarnation de son fils, Fram, décédé de vieillesse il y a déjà plus de cent ans. En les regardant, elle retrouvait les traits aimés et familiers de ses propres enfants, ce qui était pour elle une de ses plus grandes joies, mais aussi une de ses blessures les plus profondes… Le temps était passé si vite. Elle avait l'impression qu'hier encore elle caressait la plante si douce et minuscule des pieds de Fram et de Pam, lorsqu'ils étaient encore bébés. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus là. Tous ses amis étaient morts. Les Elfes avaient quitté la Terre du Milieu. Les Hommes dominaient presque tout le monde du Dessus, et bien que les Nains fussent leurs alliés, il était devenu difficile de rivaliser avec eux.

Et de l'époque de la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire, il ne restait plus que Gandalf.

Ayrèn n'avait toujours pas vieilli. Ses yeux dorés étaient aussi brillants qu'au premier jour. Sa main droite était toujours couverte d'écailles de dragon et cachée sous un gant de mithril. Et son visage, pâle et las, était encore celui d'une Humaine dans la trentaine.

Le temps l'avait oubliée.

Si elle en prenait parfois ombrage, cela ne la tourmentait plus autant qu'avant. Elle n'ignorait plus que c'étaient les dragons Scatha et Scamàl qui empêchaient son corps de vieillir, tant ils étaient effrayés par la perspective de mourir. Elle leur en avait longtemps voulu de la condamner à une malédiction aussi cruelle que l'immortalité. Mais le temps avait passé, et elle s'était lassée de s'attrister de son propre sort. Son grand âge l'avait amenée à une telle conclusion : il ne servait à rien de se lamenter. Au contraire, elle vécut comme une chance de pouvoir guider ses descendants sur le droit chemin, tout comme de veiller sur Erebor aux côtés des Rois qui se succédaient sur son trône. Et depuis toutes ces années, personne n'avait tenté de mettre fin à son règne douairier. Telle était la loi des Nains : le statut de Reine douairière était imprescriptible, et seule la mort pouvait y mettre fin.

Quatre cent ans avaient passé depuis la Quête de la Montagne Solitaire. Le monde avait bien changé, il n'était plus ce qu'il était. Des progrès technologiques comme le chemin de fer et l'invention du télégraphe avaient rendu la vie plus facile et les peuples étaient heureux de vivre en paix.

Songeant au passé, Ayrèn contemplait avec mélancolie l'écheveau de son existence. Elle avait vécu plus de joies et de malheurs qu'il n'en fallait dans une seule vie. Ses souvenirs se disposaient comme une mosaïque dans son esprit ; ils étaient si nombreux qu'elle se demandait parfois si certains n'étaient pas que de simples rêves.

Ayrèn tourna son regard vers la Montagne, dont le pic solitaire lui apparaissait au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Il était pareil à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il y a quatre-cent ans de cela. Dans la forme familière de son pic, elle voyait la majesté de Thorin. Il était retourné à la Pierre, auprès de Mahal. Il n'était plus là, et pourtant, quand elle observait la Montagne, elle savait qu'une parcelle de lui faisait encore partie de ce monde. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir sa présence.

Était-ce simplement de l'amour qu'elle ressentait ? Ou bien était-ce sa mélancolie qui lui jouait des tours ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait que sa peine était réelle. Le souvenir de Thorin l'enveloppa et, au moment où le visage d'Ayrèn se contracta et qu'elle détourna ses yeux brillants de larmes de la Montagne, elle ne vit que lui. Elle le voyait rire. Elle le voyait pleurer. Il prenait ses mains dans les siennes et il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Comme tu me manques..., pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Ô que tu me manques, Iyaroak... »

Il n'y eut personne pour lui répondre.

Ayrèn resta quelques temps ainsi, mélancolique et lasse, à raviver ses souvenirs de ses amis et de ses aventures. Elle vint à penser que toute cette incroyable histoire n'aurait jamais été possible s'il n'y avait pas eu Gandalf. Ce Magicien facétieux qui un jour se rendit dans la Comté pour y chercher un Cambrioleur et un Héros...

Soudain, il y eut une variation dans l'air.

Ayrèn reconnut sa présence avant même de le voir.

Sans quitter Hàldrin, Dakin et Dalin des yeux, elle dit :

« J'étais justement en train de penser à vous, Gandalf.

Il lâcha un rire discret sous sa barbe avant de s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté d'Ayrèn.

— Qu'importe la façon avec laquelle je m'approche de vous, je ne parviens plus à vous surprendre ! répondit-il avec un ton faussement déçu.

Elle tourna les yeux et chercha son regard :

— Je vous connais trop. Je reconnais votre odeur à deux lieues de distance.

— Diantre ! s'écria-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Quel nez vous faites ! »

Ses yeux bleus s'allumèrent, et Ayrèn rit avec lui.

Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc, et son bâton était blanc lui aussi. Même sa longue barbe et ses cheveux étaient blancs, si bien que désormais le monde l'appelait Gandalf le Blanc. Il avait laissé son chapeau et pris la place de Saroumane le Traître pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, il y a plus de trois-cents cinquante ans de cela.

« Et pourquoi pensiez-vous à moi, ma chère Ayrèn ? se permit-il de demander.

Le soupir d'Ayrèn se prolongea :

— Cessez de m'appeler ma chère. Vous savez que j'ai horreur de ça.

— Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Vous m'êtes chère, c'est donc ainsi que je vous désigne.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je vous observais depuis quelques minutes, et vous sembliez troublée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en balayant l'air d'une main. Je pensais au passé, voilà tout.

— Je comprends. Il m'arrive aussi régulièrement de songer à ce qui est désormais derrière nous. Nos aventures et nos voyages, nos victoires et nos défaites. Nos amis sont ceux auxquels je pense le plus souvent.

Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres d'Ayrèn :

— J'ai beaucoup pensé à Thorin et à Bilbo ces derniers jours. Et j'ai récemment retrouvé un vieux carnet d'écriture de Pam et de Fram. Je le lis tous les soirs.

Gandalf acquiesça à ces mots et l'ombre que projettait sa tête oscilla sur le sol.

— Est-ce que cela vous pèse ? demanda-t-il en regardant les enfants jouer.

Ils avaient retiré leurs chaussures et cherchaient des têtards sous les rochers. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée du Magicien.

— Mes souvenirs ne me pèsent pas, répondit-elle après un silence. Mais ils me manquent tous terriblement. Vivre dans un monde où ils n'existent plus m'est… difficile.

Le coeur d'Ayrèn se serra. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux et posa une main sur sa poitrine au niveau de son coeur, d'un geste habité.

— Ne parlons plus du passé aujourd'hui, Gandalf… » murmura-t-elle.

Le Magicien l'observa avec compassion. Si les gardes n'avaient pas été là, à portée de regard, il lui aurait volontiers pris les épaules et l'aurait serrée contre lui pour la réconforter.

À la place, il décida d'apaiser son coeur en changeant de sujet :

« À vrai dire, ma chère Ayrèn, je ne suis pas venu pour évoquer ce qui n'est plus. Je suis là pour discuter de ce qui sera.

Intriguée, elle rouvrit les yeux et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils.

— Ce qui sera ? répéta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— Le Cercle des Istaris s'est grandement affaibli depuis la trahison de Saroumane. Nous avons toujours été Cinq, et Cinq nous devons rester. Mais voilà plus de trois siècles que Saroumane a trouvé la mort, et il n'est toujours pas revenu en ce monde. Je crains que ses crimes ne l'aient condamné au néant et qu'il ne soit privé à jamais du pardon des Valars. C'est un problème. Nous ne sommes que Quatre depuis bien trop longtemps. Un grand déséquilibre nous menace.

Il s'interrompit un moment, et le silence tomba. Ayrèn ne dit rien toutefois et se contenta de le regarder, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir.

— Il est très difficile de remplacer un Istari, reprit-il. Il a beau n'être qu'un esprit inférieur au service des Valars, il n'est tout de même pas n'importe qui. C'est le Créateur lui-même qui le désigne.

Il lui sourit quelques instants mais, voyant qu'elle restait de marbre, il reprit son sérieux :

— Jadis, le Créateur et les Valars communiquaient beaucoup avec les Istaris. Nous étions leurs messagers. Nous suivions leurs conseils et nous tentions de guider les Peuples ici-bas. Mais les Âges passant, ils entrèrent de moins en moins souvent en contact avec nous et nous firent confiance pour veiller sur ce monde à leur place.

Il soupira et leva un temps les yeux vers le ciel.

— Je n'ai pas reçu la visite de l'esprit d'un Valar depuis le début du Troisième Âge, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, remonte à un sacré bout de temps. Toutefois…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et ajusta la position de sa barbe sur son torse. Il semblait songeur.

L'Humaine s'étonna de ce changement :

— Toutefois quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua de toucher sa barbe, ramenant quelques poils récalcitrant dans sa longue masse blanche. Quand il fut satisfait de son apparence, il posa à nouveau son regard sur Ayrèn et prit un air mystérieux qu'on lui connaissait bien :

— Toutefois, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, j'ai reçu un message. Un message très important.

— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus pressant, car sa curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif.

Il pesa ses mots avant de répondre. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était si secret et chargé d'énergie divine que l'air se mit à vibrer autour de lui :

— Je suis venu vous annoncer que le Cinquième avait été désigné par le Créateur.

— Vraiment ?! Ma foi, c'est une bonne chose. Cela devrait régler vos problèmes.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

— Pourquoi ? Vous avez dit qu'il vous fallait être Cinq pour rétablir l'équilibre. Vous craignez que cela ne soit pas suffisant ?

— Ce n'est pas exactement ça, répondit-il d'une voix lente. Disons plutôt que je ne l'ai pas encore révélé au principal intéressé, et je crains qu'il ne m'oppose un refus.

Ayrèn trouva cette réponse étrange. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui se cachait sous les inquiétudes du Magicien, et dont elle n'était pas certaine de saisir le sens.

Soudain, croyant comprendre, elle s'écria :

— Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit d'Hàldrin !

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et un éclat de colère lui rougit les yeux.

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il est hors de question qu'il devienne le Cinquième chevreau de votre cercle de vieux boucs ! »

Surpris, Gandalf renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

Consternée, Ayrèn le fusilla des yeux et attrapa le pommeau de Scathaban, cachée sous les plis de ses vêtements. Sentir le métal froid de son épée sous ses doigts l'aidait à rester calme.

Les enfants entendirent ce rire et firent de grands gestes depuis le milieu de la rivière pour saluer Gandalf. Ils étaient sur le gué et avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Ils avaient recouverts leurs cheveux d'algues et de mousses et prétendaient être des monstres. Le Magicien blanc, hilare, leur répondit d'un geste et leur envoya un clin d'oeil.

« Lâchez donc Scathaban et rassurez-vous, Ayrèn. Je ne suis pas là pour Hàldrin. Les Valars le bénissent ! Il est bien trop jeune et a encore toute la vie devant lui.

— Alors qui ? gronda-t-elle. Dalin ? Dakin ?

— Non, Dieu du ciel, non ! rit-il encore. Laissons les enfants être ce qu'ils sont, c'est-à-dire des enfants, voulez-vous ?

— Mais alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

— N'est-ce pas évident ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Ayrèn eut un mauvais pressentiment.

— Ne me dites pas que…

— Mais bien sûr que je vais vous le dire ! Ma chère Ayrèn, le Cinquième de notre cercle, le Cinquième choisi et trié sur le volet, car Dieu sait à quel point nous avons besoin d'un Cinquième, et d'un bon ! Le Cinquième, c'est…

— … moi ? finit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

— … c'est vous ! » confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents.

Ayrèn en resta bouche bée et muette pendant un moment. Son front se plissa. Sa main glissa du pommeau de Scathaban.

« C'est impossible…, finit-elle par murmurer. Je suis toujours maudite. Les Valars ne m'ont jamais pardonnée. Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

— Je l'ignore, dit-il simplement. Mais est-ce si important de le savoir ?

— Bien sûr que c'est important ! s'écria-t-elle, tandis que la maîtrise de ses émotions lui échappait. Ce que vous dites, toute cette histoire, c'est parfaitement insensé ! Je ne suis ni digne, ni prête, ni demandeuse d'une telle responsabilité !

— Je comprends vos doutes, bien sûr. Bien sûr.

Gandalf avait rarement vu Ayrèn aussi bouleversée et perdue. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, à la frontière de ses cheveux savamment nattées, à la manière des Nains. On aurait dit qu'elle se réveillait d'un abominable cauchemar.

— Je comprends vos doutes, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux, mais soyez assurée que ces choses ne sont jamais décidées à la légère. Si la décision a été prise ainsi, c'est que vous étiez la personne la plus apte et la plus indiquée pour cette tâche.

— Le Créateur n'a qu'à se créer un Istari tout seul, comme un grand ! rétorqua-t-elle avec une certaine hargne. Il doit bien avoir un genre de pouvoir qui lui permette de faire ça. On ne l'appelle pas le Créateur pour rien.

— Vous êtes au bord du blasphème, ma chère Ayrèn. Ne tombez pas dedans !

Le sérieux de sa réprimande contrastait avec le rire de sa bouche. Gandalf avait toujours trouvé la désinvolture de l'Humaine très amusante.

Voyant qu'elle ne se laissait pas convaincre, il ajouta en reprenant son sérieux :

— N'avez-vous pas envie de protéger notre monde ? D'en faire un endroit où les enfants de vos enfants pourront vivre et mourir en paix ?

— Et après quoi ? On me mettra un chapeau gris et miteux sur la tête et on m'affublera d'un surnom idiot ? Très peu pour moi, merci !

— Oh, non, le gris ne vous irait pas au teint. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une couleur. Il est vrai que la place manquante dans notre cercle est celle qui autrefois appartenait au Magicien gris, mais il est possible d'en changer. Il n'y a pas de règle établie.

Elle soupira et se gratta la nuque :

— Non, hors de question. Je n'ai aucune envie de me balader en toge où que j'aille.

Il rit :

— Vos contestations ne sont-elles que vestimentaires ?

— Oui ! répondit-elle par réflexe.

Avant de se reprendre :

— Enfin, non ! Non, pas du tout. Enfin Gandalf, soyons sérieux un instant. Je ne connais rien à la magie et je vois mal quel équilibre je pourrais apporter à ce monde.

— Mais, ma chère Ayrèn, la magie, vous l'utilisez depuis toujours. Simplement, vous l'utilisiez sans savoir qu'elle portait ce nom-là. La prison dans laquelle vous parvenez à contenir les dragons en sont une preuve formelle. Et je ne parle même pas de votre aptitude à communier votre énergie avec la leur. Seule une Magicienne est capable d'un tel prodige.

Elle fit non de la tête avec un air obstiné :

— Ridicule, tout ceci est ridicule.

— Et pourtant ! Tout est vrai.

— Voyons, Gandalf. Je ne peux pas tout abandonner. Ma famille, mes troupes, mon Royaume. Tous ces gens qui comptent sur moi !

— Mais personne ne vous demande de les abandonner, répondit-il en se penchant un peu vers elle, prenant un ton de confident. Vous pouvez rester ici, avec eux, et faire ce que bon vous semble. La seule différence sera que vous prendrez une place légèrement plus importante dans ce monde, et que vous lui offrirez l'équilibre dont il a tant besoin. Est-ce si difficile à concevoir ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et se mura dans le silence. On aurait cru qu'elle était devenue soudain indifférente aux révélations du Magicien. En réalité, elle dissimulait le chaos de ses pensées sous le silence de son masque de fermeté.

Après une minute sans rien dire et sans autre bruit que le vent dans les arbres et le clapotis de l'eau dans laquelle s'amusaient les enfants, Gandalf brisa le silence par une question :

« Eh bien ? Vous ne savez plus quoi dire ?

— En effet, dit-elle à la fin d'un souffle. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Vous me prenez au dépourvu, Magicien.

— Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

— Non, vous le savez peut-être, mais moi, je n'en sais rien. Je suis encore sous le choc de votre proposition. Je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez y réfléchir un peu.

— Bien entendu. Mais je ne doute pas de quelle sera votre réponse.

Elle lui darda un regard irrité et fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'émut pas de cette réaction et se leva du banc en s'appuyant sur son bâton.

— Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai entendu dire qu'on servait de la bière fraîche au marché de Dale et je souhaiterais y tremper mes lèvres avant de sécher sur place.

— C'est pourtant tout ce que vous mériteriez… » commenta-t-elle à voix basse.

Il lui adressa un regard faussement vexé et s'en alla d'un pas léger, si léger qu'on aurait dit qu'il flottait. Elle le regarda partir avec une expression impénétrable. Quand il eut fait quelques pas, il s'immobilisa et fit volte-face, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Finalement, il ne revint pas sur ses pas. Il la regardait. Il ne faisait que la regarder, et pourtant, Ayrèn fut prise d'un tremblement. Il la regardait d'un air radieux, et sa voix résonna jusqu'à l'eau :

« Magicienne Dorée ! Voilà un nom qui pourrait vous convenir. »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et le soleil alluma un feu brillant sur ses iris. Un pli discret, presque invisible tant il fut fugace, dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres. Son visage sans âge laissait entrevoir une noblesse ailée qui n'a pas besoin de seigneur, une grâce vivante et vivace, supérieure à l'idée même de beauté.

La seconde d'après, c'était terminé. Ayrèn retrouva une expression neutre et répondit fermement :

« Je n'ai pas encore dit oui ! »

Le Magicien Blanc rit de cette réponse et lui tourna le dos. Il s'en fut pour Dale et, quand il y arriva et qu'il trempa ses lèvres dans une chope de bière fraîche, il riait encore.


End file.
